Stand Up, the LRIG!
by stardustdragon2011
Summary: Summoned to an unbalanced world where a darker secret hides among the cards present there, Kai Toshiki is suddenly brought into a conflict beyond anything he can ever imagine. With new allies by his side and new rivals and foes to face, he struggles to seek out the answers he is looking for to discover the truth behind the battles that take place in the world before him.
1. Ride 01: That Boy is Kai (Revamp)

**DISCLAIMER: ****Cardfight! Vanguard is owned by Bushiroad and TMS Entertainment and Selector Infected/Spread Wixoss is owned by Takara Tomy and J.C. Staff. Neither franchises belong to me and are the sole properties of their respective owners.**

**Set after Cardfight! Vanguard: Legion Mate (before Neon Messiah) and AU of Selector Spread Wixoss (with elements from Destructed coming into play later)**

* * *

**Full Synopsis**

The game of Wixoss, a mysterious new breed of cards with a darker secret behind them. The players known merely as "Selectors", chosen by LRIGs that are alive and breathing in the cards they hold, battle it out with one another to uncover the truth behind a certain rumor, the strongest will obtain the wish of their desire. However, with a quest for great reward comes great risk. Whoever loses 3 of these Selector Battles will not only suffer terrible consequences, but receive a fate worse than anything they could ever imagine. Their wish becomes tainted and true despair will be brought upon them. As to expected with any game with the stakes raised that high, all is not as it seems.

Shortly after saving Sendou Aichi back in his own world, Kai Toshiki is suddenly brought into the conflict with little to no memory of how he arrived to be at this point in time. With his old Kagero deck back in his possession and transformed to suit the rules of this dark and mysterious game as well as obtaining Kominato Ruko's original LRIG, Tama as his guide, Kai sets out to discover the truth of why he's been brought to this world and find out more about the mysteries behind Wixoss. Along the way, he will make new friends, rivals and enemies before confronting a demon from his past as he struggles to get the answers he wants behind the Selector battles and return home.

* * *

**So for those who have already read through the story so far up to its current point since its original publish date, I've decided to merge both the full synopsis and the first chapter into one page so newer readers who are just coming across this for the first time won't find their first reading as jarring as it may have been originally for others. Otherwise, for those who are now coming across this for the first time, I will mention this as I have done before on the original synopsis page. ****The only minor cosmetic change that I will make to the Selector Battles is that SIGNI will also be capable of materializing to fight alongside the LRIG, but only when they are put into play. Other than that, I hope you enjoy what I have for you.**

* * *

Outside of a large city at the very top of a grassy hill, a harsh breeze was whistling throughout the air. On the ground lay a tall brunet, in an unconscious like state. He wore his usual school uniform, bluish blazer with a white shirt and bluish trousers. When he began to open his green eyes, the vision he had was blurred, as if he was waking up from a very deep slumber. As his eyes began to adjust to the brightness that was left in the daylight, the evening sunset already present in the far distance, he could now see exactly where he was. He noticed the large city just below him at the bottom of the hill, but he still had no idea of where it was exactly that he woke up in. He clutched his head as he tried his hardest to remember anything as to how he got to this place at this point in time.

_The last thing I remember is waking up one day and heading to Card Capital… everything after that point... is a complete blank…_

Deciding not to ponder any longer on the most confusing of scenarios that he had gotten himself into, he decided to take the initiative and head towards the city to see if he could get any information in regards towards both his current situation and whereabouts. Standing up from the grassy hill that he was previously unconscious upon, he briefly flexed his arms and legs before beginning his descent towards the city below. Little did he know however was that those first few steps that he had taken had now brought him ever so closer towards the calamity that was already present and taking place in a sense, right beneath his feet. Not that he knew of it or at least, not yet.

* * *

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Daily Life ~ Brasted Piano)_

The boy began to wonder around the streets of this large city that he happened to wake up just outside of. By the time he had gotten to the bottom of the hill and started exploring around, the evening sky above had already darkened even further, indicating that the sun was slowly vanishing over the horizon. Taking that into account, he knew it would only be a matter of time before it went completely dark, so he felt it would be best to try and find the answers he sought out and quickly. The city definitely did not seem familiar to him at all, even with the amount of travelling he had done in the past. The evening air was looming throughout the streets and there were still some small crowds that were moving about around him. He overheard some chatter from a group of people nearby, but chose not to worry about it and continue on his way. Thankfully for him, the way they were talking seemed very familiar to him as it didn't appear to sound foreign to him at all.

_This place is not one I have seen, but the people here seem to know my language_ he thought in a serious manner_ I must still be in Japan if that is the case._

As he ventured deeper into the city, he could hear several murmurs and conversations going across a mere few of the crowds of people that he passed by, something to do with a "special event that took place yesterday" and "Wixoss". Whilst he was unfamiliar with the last term, the mention of this special event did raise some intrigue of what this "Wixoss" could be about. The boy had then found somewhat found a brief idea as to what it was when he passed by several posters attached to a few walls he passed by and some of the electronic billboards present on the more taller buildings. Whatever this Wixoss was that he was hearing about and somewhat seeing, in a manner of speaking, it appeared to be a popular brand in the area he now found himself in.

As he was passing by a nearby park in the city, still uncertain as to where exactly he was, he could overhear two girls chatting from the bench nearby. One had purple hair tied up in a single ponytail by a ribbon that was both the same colour with the other half being white along with matching purple eyes and the other girl, presumably her friend, had golden yellow eyes and had her light brownish hair tied up into twintails by two black ribbons. Whilst the boy had ignored most of the beginning of their conversation, just passing by the area, one of them spoke out the subject that he had overheard earlier from several people that he had passed by and seemingly expanded more on it. He suddenly stopped in mid walk and glanced behind him over his shoulder, intrigued by what was being mentioned at this very moment.

"If only we both hadn't been held back from that event yesterday thanks to all that homework," the twintailed girl moaned "*sigh... I would have liked to have the chance to battle Urazoe Iona herself up close in person."

"Mako, you know that even your skills haven't been polished up lately, even before we both got into all of this," the other replied "But then again, I wonder what kind of Selector she would have been like?"

"Still though Yuragi, who would have thought about the whole Wixoss myth of actual LRIGs would actually be true?"

The first girl, Mako, had seemingly dropped more detail about the whole 'event' and Wixoss itself, now linking the two together for him to understand the scenario a little better. Then there was Yuragi, who had seemingly been giving her reasons to her friend for not being able to attend this event. But that had only led to raise more questions about the whole topic, especially when she mentioned about the "myth of actual LRIGs". In addition to that, she also mentioned this Urazoe Iona that she wanted to battle in person on the day of that event. Perhaps that person had some knowledge of what was being said out. The boy could only ponder further, wondering what exactly was going on in wherever it was he had wandered into, but the way it was sounding to him still seemed far too vague for him to make out everything that he was hearing.

"Still, that doesn't concern your wish, does it Yuragi?"

The boy's eyes suddenly widened as he heard a voice speak out loud, his ear twitching for a brief moment. He didn't recall a third person, also female, being present amongst the two girls behind him and this was beginning to raise suspicion. As he turned around, he suddenly found Mako and Yuragi looking over towards him, with seemingly confused looks present on their expressions. They stared blankly at him, unsure about why they seemingly caught his attention at this very moment just now.

"Um... Are you lost or something?" asked Mako.

"I thought I heard a third voice," the boy spoke, his gaze seeming serious as it trailed upon the girls.

"Well... I'm pretty sure you were just hearing things..." Yuragi said as she scratched her head, laughing nervously under her breath. "S... Sorry if we confused you there!"

"I see..." he muttered "Then I apologize for eavesdropping on your conversation." The boy felt though as if he wasn't being told the entire truth, but decided to press onwards into the city, hoping to find answers elsewhere. Looking on at him as he disappeared into the streets amongst the crowds of people in the distance, the two girls look at each other and shrug before a slight tug or shake or somewhat a mix of both came from Yuragi's pocket. She dug into said pocket to fish out what appeared to look like a card.

"Did you get all that?" she murmured, seemingly speaking to the card.

"I don't know, but..." the voice from earlier replied "It seemed like he was somewhat aware of my presence."

Yuragi and Mako could only blink in confusion in response to that same voice, before looking forward into the crowds in the city streets ahead of them, wondering what exactly was up with the boy they had briefly encountered moments ago. Looking at each other for a brief moment before shrugging, they got up from the bench and walked off together in the opposite direction, the lingering thought having just left the back of their minds, not concerned with whatever business the boy had in the first place.

_(End Music)_

Needless to say though, he was already well on his way through his current trek. As the boy continued to pass more people, particuarly girls who were either around the same age as the two he encountered earlier or slightly older, he continued to hear brief glimpses of additional voices, but with the loud chat of the crowds of people around him, he couldn't exactly tell if he was hearing things or not. He continued on his long walk, heading towards the tallest building near the center of the city which seemed to catch his interest. The height of which was very imposing, almost like a giant pillar, showing its great dominance over everything in the city that stood before it. The building looked like it was incomplete in construction, but appeared safe to traverse.

_This building... Why do I feel as though something is drawing me inside?_

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Tadayou Kehai)_

Curious as to why he was feeling this way and wanting to also find an answer as to what stirred these murmurs that he had been hearing, including those voices he couldn't indentify with the people he passed by, he decided to take the time to enter the building that stood before him. When he had entered through the doors, he could see that the bottom floor, as he had expected, appeared to look deserted. The only thing of interest was the large flat screen monitor on the other side of the room, which he suspected was inactive. After gazing around the bottom floor before briefly looking upwards to see exactly how tall the building really was, he knew that it was definitely going to take him a long while to search all of the rooms on each floor of the 'giant pillar'.

Ascending via the stairs and elevators present as he explored each of the rooms of the many floors, the boy could find nothing that seemed to answer any of the questions that were brewing in his head by the second. After at least an hour, he was sure that he already more than halfway up the tall building. Continuing with his search for the answers he sought, as he ventured nearer and ever so closer towards the roof of the building, he noticed something in a dark corner in a room on one of the topmost floors. He walked on over to said corner to find a pile of cards, seemingly dropped by someone who had been here earlier. They were unfamiliar to him as their designs in appearance and borders were completely different to what he would normally expect.

He turned over the back of the card he picked up and found a star like design on a black background with a single word along with a small passage of text beneath imprinted on the backing. That single word spelled out Wixoss. This along had now managed to answer one of his many questions at last. Wixoss was a term referring to a game that was commonly played around, wherever it was he woke up in.

_If that's the case, my deck won't be of any help around here._

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a box containing a deck of his own. The casing was colored in solid black with a small wedge at the top beside the open end of the box, the evening sunlight from the open window to the boy's right gleaming off the reflective surface. But as he pulled the cards out, he immediately noticed that something was different about them. Bringing the deck of cards out into view, he glanced over at the frontmost card, somewhat surprised by what he was now seeing before him, but mostly confused.

_Dragonic Overlord? But I don't remember having my old Kagero deck in my possession. More importantly…_

He briefly looked at Dragonic Overlord, then at the card he briefly took a look at. The design markings were almost identical to the ones on that card he had picked up earlier, though he could tell that there were some differences compared to the other card he was holding. Placing the single card in his other hand back on the earlier pile, he briefly fanned out his deck to notice it was resembling a Kagero deck he had used before in previous Cardfights up to this current point in time, only this time, not only had their designs been altered, but there were several new but unfamiliar cards among the deck now. His cards had the words SIGNI, LRIG and ARTS imprinted in their borders allowing him to identify the different types of cards his deck had changed into. When he looked at the backs of the fanned cards, he could see that 40 of them had black backings whilst 9 of them had white backings. He checked the front of the cards again and was able to confirm the LRIG and ARTS cards that he held had white backings.

_So my deck has changed to adapt to the rulings of Wixoss? Just what is going on here?_

Deciding to worry about the answer to that question for a later time, he placed the deck back in the case which he in turn placed back into his trouser pocket before he continued to explore the rest of the building. He walked out onto the floor balcony as he looked over to the next door that was over towards his right, entering the room immediately. Unbeknownst to the boy on the far opposite side of the floor that he had just explored, Ulith who was in possesion of the body that belonged to Urazoe Iona had taken a brief glance across towards him when he looked at one of the dropped cards and peeked through his deck via the door that he had left open. She was curious as to why a boy like him would go about his business into looking around this place after yesterday's events had already occurred, seeing as how this place had seemingly served its purpose for her.

_(End Music)_

Before she could murmur something like "scum" or "trash" under her breath as she would have done during her time as an LRIG as a silent insult towards him, in a sense, she saw something glow from her pocket. Pulling out the Wixoss deck that Iona had in her possession before becoming an Eternal Girl, she suddenly noticed something different about the backs of the top card. Fanning out the deck from the back, she could see that the text that was imprinted beneath the Wixoss logo appeared to had changed. It read out:

_A Boy carrying a heavy burden of sin._

_Called upon from his fight "Vanguard"_

_wielding the flames of perdition._

_Seeking a way to end this conflict..._

_Victory will be the only way for his_

_wish to revolutionize._

_Now, shall his "Wish Across" be ignited._

Ulith stared at this in disbelief for a moment, not quite sure about how this had come to be. How did the prophecy on the back of the cards change? Within the blink of an eye, literally, the text had reverted back to how it was before which read:

_A Girl prayed to fulfill her wish._

_Scattered strange gene "Wixoss"_

_all around the world fusion into one form._

_Searching in vain for a fight..._

_Victory will be the only way for her_

_wish to revolutionize._

_Now, shall her "Wish Across" be conquered._

Believing that she was just merely seeing things, Ulith placed the deck in Iona's coat pocket, or rather her own now that she was in full control over her body. Despite her view of the brief scenario, she couldn't help but wonder at what this could have meant and could that boy she saw just now have something to do with it? Deciding not to bother with pondering any further on the subject, she turned around and went to take the nearby elevator to the ground floor so she could be on her way.

_Hmph. Just a trick of the light, _she thought smugly whilst waiting for the lift. _As if a boy scum would actually be a Selector._

* * *

Later at the top of the building, the boy walked out onto the roof, only to find it to be completely deserted, save for the construction materials, some of which were covered by tarpaulin, that were left on the floor and on one or two platforms that were held up by some scaffolding. The rooftop as a whole was desolate now that yesterday's events had fully transpired, events that he was fully unaware of. He could see over in the distance that the sun had almost completely set, meaning that it was now going to be dark very soon. As the boy was about to turn around and leave, he looked up and noticed a small, but brilliant glow coming from the sky above him. This glow slowly made its way down to where the brunet was standing.

He held his hands out in front of him to catch the falling glow. When he caught it, the glow suddenly faded out from a bright white light into a single card. The picture depicted a starry blue background that had a sleeping girl with plain white hair. Her hairs were tied up into two for each sides with pinky white and orange ribbons each. She wore a simple white sleeveless dress and white long boots. The brunet pondered as to what this card was and why it was sent to him this way. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a yawn coming from somewhere. He briefly glanced around on the roof to see if he could find where it was coming from. When he looked back at the card however, he was surprised. This girl, inside the card he was holding, appeared to be waking up from a long sleep.

"Yawn… Huh?" The girl who had just opened her white eyes looked at the brunette in surprise and confusion. Who was this person and how did she end up in his possession?

"Who are you?" the brunet asked, his gaze trailing upon her.

"T... Tama," the girl answers, unsure of how she even got into this boy's hands "...?"

"I am Kai Toshiki," the boy replied "More importantly, how are you able to talk inside this card?"

"Kai doesn't know?" Tama asked. Kai shook his head in response. He had no idea of what he had just witnessed before his own two eyes from what he was now holding. First he woke up in a completely unfamiliar place with possibly no idea of how to return home and now here he was, on top of a deserted building, talking to a girl inside a card that came from the sky above. Kai mentally face palmed as could only just imagine if Miwa, one of his closest friends, was here at this time with a goofy grin over this whole scenario, if only such an occasion was suitable for a more light hearted tale. His trail of thoughts was interrupted when Tama waved up towards him to get his attention over to her.

"Oh, Tama knows!" she exclaimed "Kai must be some kind of Selector!"

"Selector?" Kai replied in confusion.

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Why are you crying?)_

"Selector is someone who has a LRIG like Tama who can talk, though it is usually a girl who is a Selector," Tama explained as she looked up at him "Kai has played Wixoss before, right?"

"No," he answered. A small frown appeared on Tama's face as she pouted in disappointment.

"Aw," she moaned. Kai looked blankly at Tama's card, then heard her mutter something under her breath that was quiet, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Tama wants to go back to Ru," she answered.

"Ru?"

"Tama wants to be with Ruko!" cried Tama.

This had only ended up leaving Kai with even more questions than he had answers. Who was this Ruko that the LRIG was speaking of? Was this person or "Selector" as Tama briefly brought up along her explanation, the original owner of her card? What could have happened for this girl in particular to end up in his hands at this very moment? Kai was still baffled of how he even ended up in this city in the first place and had no memory of how he got here and how to return home. Now that Tama did mention Wixoss and LRIG much like Mako when he overheard her conversation, he felt she could be useful in finding out more about what exactly was going on around him. For now though, he thought that it wouldn't hurt to try and help the LRIG get back with this Ruko, if it meant getting somewhere in this most strangest of scenarios that had befallen him.

"Alright then Tama. I will help you," Kai spoke.

_(End Music)_

"Really?! Tama thanks you dearly!" Tama exclaimed happily, albeit a tad too loud for his liking. He was merciful however that he didn't have to shield his ears from her rather loud cry of joy.

"First though, do you know anyone else who may know Ruko?" Kai asked. It didn't take long for Tama to reply with an answer.

"Oh! Tama knows other Selectors who are friends!" she exclaimed "Tama will let Kai know if we see them!" Kai nodded in agreement with the LRIG. They were already on the right track and he managed to get some answers to what was going on around the place he now found himself in. He had more questions that he was willing to ask her, but felt as if he could put those on hold for the moment. Kai slipped Tama's card into his front blazer pocket as he turned to the door behind him so he could finally exit the building.

* * *

When he eventually made it back to the bottom floor and walked out through the front door, Kai began exploring the city streets. Even with what little brightness was barely still present in the evening sky, there were still some people that were going about the streets, albeit not as many as there were before. Any one of them could have known about Ruko so that he could reunite Tama with him or her. Taking into account of her earlier explanation, it appeared that only certain girls would be able to understand exactly what he and LRIG would be talking about. Holding out the LRIG's card in front of him, he looked around across the many people that he passed by, but Tama didn't seem to recognize any of them that would know anything about Ruko.

A few minutes later, he began to walk down a pathway through the park that he had passed by earlier. The bench that was occupied by Mako and Yuragi was now empty and the whole area seemed almost too quiet, aside from several footsteps that grew louder and faster as he continued to walk on. Looking down at Tama's card for a brief moment, before he could even think of anything else, he felt a sudden bump from behind as he almost fell forward right onto the floor. Kai stumbled for a brief moment before he turned around to see who exactly had run into his back. The girl that bumped into him had dullish brown hair and green eyes, her hair tied into two on each side with green ribbons. She wore round glasses and a dark brown hairband. The girl then saw Kai look at her and immediately started panicking.

"S...Sorry about that!" she stuttered, trying hard to apologize to him.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. She nodded and hurried away from him, not wanting to cause any more trouble with him. At this moment, Kai felt his hand somehow twitch. It was likely that Tama was trying to get his attention onto something. He looked down at the card he held to see what she was trying to tell him about.

"Tama knows her, bring Tama to her!" she exclaimed. Kai nodded and hurried after the girl that bumped into him.

"Hey, wait!" he called out. The girl froze on the spot in worry and turned around as he caught up to her. Kai then held out Tama's card towards her.

"Do you know her?" he asked. Looking at Tama's card and recognizing said LRIG immediately bought the girl a sigh of relief, quelling her earlier doubts and panic from before.

"Yeah…" she answered. That was when another voice decided to join in on the conversation.

"Hey, what's with all the ruckus?"

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Yuzuki)_

The girl reached inside her uniform and brought out a card of her own, holding it out towards Kai and Tama. It held a girl inside who could talk, much like the aformentioned LRIG just npw. She wore a red top with matching tights, the upper half of which had bandages of the same colour wrapped across as well as some red bandages wrapped around the lower portion of her arms to match the fiery background of her card. This girl also had black hair which was tied up into a long ponytail by a red scrunchie along with light brown eyes. She briefly stared up from her card towards Kai and was surprised to see him looking down at her, before she then turned attention to the fact that Tama was in his possession.

"Tama! Are you okay?!" she called.

"Tama's fine!" the LRIG answered with joy "Kai's going to help Tama find Ru!" The girl inside the other card sighed in relief, having been worried about Tama herself and looked back up at Kai.

"So you can hear and see us?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Kai "I assume that only Selectors can see LRIGs like you?"

"That's right," she answered "Selectors are... well... I'm not sure why a boy like you can see LRIGs in the first place, but I guess if you're holding Tama and can somehow see her, that somewhat makes you a psuedo one I guess... Anyway, name's Yuzuki, this is Hitoe. Kai was your name, right?"

"Yeah," he answered "Kai Toshiki."

"N... Nice to meet you Kai!" said Hitoe, bowing in respect and as a possible apology for her earlier carelessness of bumping into him from behind. Kai merely nodded in response, unsure of what to make of it.

"Do either of you know where I can find a Selector named Ruko?" he asked. At this point, both Hitoe and Yuzuki held their heads down as both Kai and Tama were unaware of what happened to the aforementioned Selector as of late. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, you see…" Yuzuki began "We have a bit of a problem."

"Huh? What happened?" Tama asked. Yuzuki cleared her throat. She knew it was very likely that Kai had absolutely no idea as to what happened in wherever it was he woke up in and Tama herself was unaware of what happened to Ruko within the previous day.

"Considering that Kai has no idea of what's been going on," she said "We need to explain everything from the very beginning."

"I see," said Kai "Please tell me."

"Very well," replied Yuzuki. The LRIG then proceeded to tell the whole story about themselves up to this point in time along with an introduction to know who Ruko was so Kai would have a better idea of her. Yuzuki then explained of how she got Ruko into the game of Wixoss with the inclusion of the Selector Battles, the proposals of winning enough battles and becoming an Eternal Girl to grant their deepest desires, the dark nature of those battles and what had recently transpired from them. Both Hitoe and Tama interjected at times involving their personal sides of the story so far and how they came to be in this point in time. After a few minutes of explaining the story so far, Hitoe and Yuzuki had finally gotten to the part they were dreading.

"When Iona performed her contract for becoming an Eternal Girl, not only had her LRIG Ulith taken control of her body, but Iona herself also became Ruko's new LRIG," Yuzuki explained "After that... Ruko was in a complete state. Before we could try and sort things out... she ran away. Not even her grandmother and brother knows where she's gone now."

Tama having listened to the end of the whole story was close to the verge of tears. She was abruptly absent from Ruko when those events occurred as she was confronted in an unknown space by a mysterious person, unbeknowst to her was actually named Mayu who Yuzuki had met before, that had previously made her reconsider going through with Ruko's wish to free everyone that was trapped in the cards. Now realizing that she was possibly deceived because of this revelation, she had no idea of whether to be upset for not being there for Ruko when she needed her the most or to be angry for possibly being tricked by the person that had made her reconsider Ruko's wish.

Kai who had listened very carefully to the whole story wasn't letting it show, but deep down, he was horrified of what Yuzuki, Tama and Hitoe had just told him. Every Selector but the group he now knew of were on a doom collision course in their Selector Battles where both outcomes came with terrible consequences for any Selector, no matter who won or lost those battles. In addition, the fact that the LRIGs that were inside the cards that were held by said Selectors and unable to speak the entire truth of their own free will, at risk of being trapped forever had only made his skin crawl. He wasn't sure whether to feel sorry for those that had suffered from those battles or to feel angry that they were pulled into a darker picture where they had no idea imaginable of what could happen to them.

_(End Music)_

When he overheard about the promise of becoming an Eternal Girl to grant any wish possible or so an LRIG would claim as Yuzuki's original LRIG Hanayo had told her so before she deceived her by snatching control of Yuzuki's body to fulfill her wish whilst trapping Yuzuki herself inside the card by this Mayu's rules, this only managed to bring back bad memories of how he was mostly responsible for the Link Joker invasion that nearly destroyed the world that he came from, just so he could fulfill his own desire of becoming the strongest Vanguard fighter. Looking back on that and comparing it to the current situation, he could see how they were feeling, having come across similar circumstances in sacrificing his former self to obtain the power of that clan.

"I understand how you feel, especially you Yuzuki," he spoke "I once pursued my own wish selfishly that I couldn't care less of the consequences that followed. At the end of it all, I could see that my actions were only hurting other people around me. I felt I wanted to just disappear, but a close friend managed to convince me that living in solitude all alone would not solve anything and he helped me to pull myself together. If what you say is indeed true, I feel as if we all share a common experience from everything that has happened to us." The group listened to what Kai had to say and started to feel a bit sorry for him. It wasn't easy to bring up personal demons from the past, especially if they somewhat related to the current situation at hand.

"It… It's okay," said Yuzuki "You didn't have to bring your end up." _My heart may belong with Kazuki, but I can sympathize with Kai. Speaking of which, I can only hope that traitorous Hanayo hasn't made any dirty moves on Kazuki because I'm not leaving this card until that stinking bitch gets what's coming to her!_

"I may not know why I have been sent here or why Tama has ended up with me," said Kai "But I do know this much. I need to reunite her with Ruko and find out more about this dark charade in the works." The group could only offer him some warm smiles and nodded in agreement to let him know that they had his approval and were willing to help him out in this whole mess. Before they had time to think of anything else, Kai suddenly glanced behind him and noticed a blunt object flying towards them. He quickly slipped Tama's card back into the front blazer pocket, much to the LRIG's sudden surprise, as he moved forward towards Hitoe.

"Look out!" he called.

She briefly gasped as Kai quickly pushed her out of the way to dodge the object which flew just inches past the back of his blazer and struck the ground with a loud noise, piercing the earth on the floor. It was a blunt knife and that alone was more than enough to scare Hitoe. This in fact had scared her so much that she cried in panic and held onto Kai's left arm, wanting this to be over already. The cardfighter looked around the park, trying to look out for the attacker and to be on his guard for any additional attempts to strike him or Hitoe come their way. A small, but sinister giggle had immediately caught his attention. Kai suddenly turned around to find the person that had thrown the knife at them, who was standing atop the branch of a nearby tree. She had orange hair and a bloody mark over her right cheek to indicate that this wasn't an everyday normal person that he was confronted by. Her dark brown eyes looked bloodthirsty, locked onto both him and Hitoe.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Negativity)_

"Just who are you?!" Kai demanded.

"That's Akira!" whimpered Hitoe, remembering what happened back then having explained about her to him. Akira smiled viciously and jumped down to the ground, landing perfectly on her feet in a crouched like state. Kai kept an intense gaze upon her as she stood back up, knowing from both Hitoe and Yuzuki's explanations that this was someone that he could not take lightly at first glance.

"Oh? So you remember me, Aki-lucky," the psychotic girl replied before looking over towards him. "What's this? You found a human shield? Or are you afraid from the fact you've become a Selector once again?"

The cardfighter gritted his teeth in response to Akira's musings. As much as he disliked the idea of being a human shield, he knew that with whatever she was capable of, it was too dangerous for Hitoe to be near Akira in her current state. After already having a knife thrown towards them, he also knew that there was no telling as to what she had planned to do next. Upon hearing the word Selector however, he made a decision. Kai reached into his trouser pocket for the case containing his Kagero deck and took it out of his deck box.

"Battle me!" he called. This caused both Yuzuki and Hitoe to gasp in shock and horror.

"Wait Kai!" the LRIG cried "You said you don't know how to play Wixoss! There's no way you'll defeat Akira in battle if you are unfamiliar with the rules!" Akira suddenly noticed Yuzuki inside the card that Hitoe held and burst out into an uproar of maniac laughter.

"Oh my...!" she giggled sinisterly, almost choking over her own amusement "Yuzu-pon got stuck inside a card and became Hitoe-pon's new LRIG?! What an upset!" Kai took a step forward to make his proposal to battle Akira clear.

"If I win, you must leave us alone!" he called.

"Kai, forget about Akira!" called Yuzuki "We should worry about getting Hitoe away from her!" She suddenly looked up at him, shocked to see his expression as of now. His eyes were full of determination and his serious resolve was unshaken. "Kai…" Akira however had a different viewpoint into this proposal as her laughter had somewhat died down, to a controllable extent.

"... You're kidding me, right," she snickered "... Even if you were to know the rules right off the bat already, there's no way I'd agree to battle you. Only 'girls' who hold LRIGs like mine can participate in Selector Battles and as far as I'm concerned, you aren't eligible for that. Hitoe-pon over there however..." Kai then interrupted Akira's musing by suddenly pulling out Tama's card from his front blazer pocket and holding her out towards the Selector in order to make his point clear to her.

"Is the fact that I can see LRIGs and have one in my possession eligible enough for you?" he asked. Akira could only raise an eyebrow in partial confusion as to how this was even possible, considering that she knew that Tama was Ruko's LRIG from their previous battle. As she was about to respond in utter confusion to the current scenario before them, in precisely two seconds, she got her reply to Kai's question as the LRIG that was within her possession answered out aloud for her.

"It is fine," spoke a voice in an emotionless, monotone like state. Akira growled at this, pulling the card from her hoodie and holding it in front of her, the back of which was turned to Kai, Tama, Hitoe and Yuzuki.

"Piruluk-tan, let me speak for myself!" she snapped back. The Selector then turned back to face Kai, her earlier expression having already returned to her lips.

"Alright then, Aki-lucky," said Akira "I will accept your little proposal. But seeing as Yuzu-pon pointed out that you don't even know the rules, you should not expect me to show you any mercy as I enjoy putting you out of your misery." Kai nodded in agreement to the terms of the battle and placed Tama's card at the bottom of his Kagero deck, in front of Dragonic Overlord's card.

"Tama, if you are able to, please help me as much as you can," he said.

"Mhm!" called Tama "Battle!" Akira smiled maliciously at Kai. This was going to be fun, for her that was.

"Very well then," she sneered "My newest victim, lucky, lucky..." She then held out LRIG card that had spoken out earlier and pointed the back of it to Kai. "Open!"

_(End Music)_

At that moment, several rectangular flashes emitted from the card, straight at the cardfighter. As he stared at both Akira and the card she held in shock, the area around him along with Hitoe beside him, just seemed to vanish altogether in a bright flash of white. Just like that, everything that Kai could see before and around him, now became a complete blank white canvas.

* * *

**And so, that's the end of Chapter 1! Hope you've enjoyed it. The poll to decide on my writing direction for the battles is still up, so there's still time for you to decide on how I should write out the Selector Battles, especially since next chapter is Kai vs Akira. Don't forget to favourite, follow and/or leave a review. I will accept criticism, but no flaming. Until then.**

**UPDATE 25/07/2015: Revamp completed. And yes, that is Kurosawa Yuragi, the main character of the Re/verse manga as well as her friend, Tsukishiro Mako that I decided to give a cameo for the updated first chapter. And yes, that was Alfou that had spoken out, the third and final cameo from said manga. I thought it would be interesting in this revamp if Kai became slightly aware of the voices of LRIGs in close proximity without knowing what exactly they were before coming into the posession of Tama.**


	2. Ride 02: This Battle is Fierce (Revamp)

**And here we go! Kai's very first battle is now underway. With the votes that have been cast on the poll of my profile (now closed just to warn you), I will be writing the battles from start to finish with detail (with some of the battles later on in the story skipping out a few turns, but not enough for people to not understand what has happened). Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**REVAMP DATE - 07/02/2016**

* * *

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battlefield)_

When Kai had eventually come to his senses, he slowly opened up his eyes to find that he was no longer in the city streets. All around him, he could see what appeared to be the silhouettes of multiple buildings, shrouded in both blue and red colors. In front of him, he could see that before him lay some sort of table that he was seated at. On the center most spot, he could see that were seven white lights surrounding the centralmost space, seven black cards were set face down behind said space and five of his cards were face-up right in front of him. As he looked down the table, he noticed both his main and LRIG decks beside each other on the right end of the table. He could only assume that was part of the rules to start a Selector Battle or in simpler terms to the outside world, a game of Wixoss.

"This is…" he spoke.

Looking forwards over towards the far opposite side of the battlefield, he noticed that Akira and her LRIG, was in the opposite direction from where he was and she was already raring to go. Kai could only assume that this was 'Piruluk-tan' as the Selector bluntly put it in her annoyed response to her reply to his offer. Sh was dressed in a dark blue garb with a whitish blue dress underneath and a strange orb like object hanging off the front bangs of her lighter blue hair. Her expression to everyone present seemed disinterested as she normally was, her earlier tone in response to Kai's request to challenge her Selector in Hitoe's place having been an indicator to that. However, if anyone could see through her cold gaze at this very moment, they would have known that her attention was directed at the boy himself.

_So he is capable of hearing and seeing us_ the blue LRIG thought_ In addition to that, it appears he has the means to compete. Let us see if he has the necessary skill for that compatibility._

Kai remained silent, awaiting for a sign of some sort to indicate when exactly the battle could begin, given that Akira herself had opened up the field that they were now present in. Looking over to where Piruluk was standing and then to that same spot on the table in front of him, he then realized that he already had a problem. There was no LRIG he had in play to begin the battle and Tama for the moment was nowhere to be seen. Remembering the white backings that the Kagero units that had been turned into LRIG cards had possesed, he decided that was the first place to start looking for the answer to his current problem. Meanwhile, Akira was lying back in the seat that was behind her table as she waited impatiently for Kai to prepare himself, the fact that she went as far as to hold up her feet on the table's surface having been an indicator of this.

"Well, what are you waiting for Aki-lucky?" she taunted "Let's get this battle started already!"

Kai then searched through his LRIG deck to see if he could find something from amongst the cards that were currently present there to begin the battle. Several of his already familiar cards along with the ARTS cards that he had gained upon arriving in the city, were already among the LRIG deck, including Dragonic Overlord. He could see that Tama's card was also part of the LRIG deck now, presumably from him placing it amongst his cards when Akira had opened up the battlefield. The LRIG looked up at him and smiled enthusiatically.

"Choose a LRIG to start!" she called.

Kai nodded in compliance and in agreement with her statement, knowing that this was the only way for him at this moment to even make a start to the battle. There appeared to multiple LRIG cards of different levels in his deck, indicated by the large number that was closest to the top left hand corner. All of the cards that were LRIG cards, he was familiar with in one way or another. For some reason however, as if it was almost like familiar instinct, he felt as though using the higher level LRIGs from the very beginning was not the right thing to do. He looked back over his options and made a decision. He placed the other cards back on their previous space that was outlined on the table and placed the LRIG card he had chosen on the centermost spot.

"I'll start with Lizard Runner, Undeux!" he called.

Then to his and everyone else's sudden surprise, a bright orange glow emitted from the space where he placed Undeux's card. When the light had eventually died down, the figure that was depicted on the card had finally appeared before everyone in the field. From what it appeared, Kai had chosen a red lizard like creature with armored wings and multiple swords stashed on his back armour as his LRIG for battle. Akira raised an eyebrow in confusion and was somewhat bewildered at this sight, given that Undeux was nothing like she was expecting. By this point, she had finally taken her feet of her table and was seemingly leaning forward to get somewhat of a better look at the Lizard Runner, just to see if her eyes were somewhat decieving her. In this case however, they weren't.

_What the hell? LRIGs are normally girls who are a Selector's avatar who help them in their bid to become an Eternal Girl and claim their wish and yet this boy's LRIG is some sort of creature. I was expecting him to use that LRIG Ru-pon originally had._ However, only shortly after processing that thought, she could only increase her smile even more, feeling that she had nothing to be concerned about by this point. _Doesn't matter, this boy looks even more clueless than I thought and that is something that I like to see._

"Very well then," she sneered "Look above you."

A creaking noise suddenly sounded throughout the entire space as Kai then immediately looked above him to find the source of that sound. A giant wheel of some kind already begun spinning in a clockwise direction, each slot had either red or blue imprinted in it. A small stylized tringular point was stuck in place just beneath the rotating roulette, indicating that this would have an impact in how the battle would eventually play out. Kai took a brief glance back to the opposite of battlefield to look back at Akira and Piruluk, noticing the LRIG stood atop the card representing her basic form. He took immediate note that it was coloured blue whilst his Lizard Runner, Undeux card had a red colour. He could only assume that the colour represented both the deck type and the player on the roulette.

Eventually, the noise of the giant wheel began to die down as it began to spin slower and slower, until it came to a complete stop. Kai could only inwardly grimace upon noticing that fortune had seemingly not gone in his favor, seeing that the arrow was now pointing over a blue slot. He could only assume that whatever advantage Akira knew about this system landing in her fortune that he did not know beforehand, she was about to reveal to him at this very moment. Needless to say, his assumption was somewhat correct, given the sneer that he could see coming from the Selector.

"Too bad, Aki-lucky," she spat "I'll simply take this advantage of the roulette to go first."

Akira drew her single card before looking amongst the options that she had available within her hand. Then picking out a different card from one she just drew, she revealed it to be a blue SIGNI card by the name of Code Art SC and threw it towards the far left hand side of her table. Finally, she held out her right hand wide towards Piruluk, to which the LRIG seemed somewhat unfazed.

"Grow, Code Piruluk K!" she called.

A brief series of rectangular white flashes rose up around Piruluk as her body was briefly enveloped by a small bright glow. Nothing much of her appearance changed, apart from her blue and white garb which now had what appeared to be crystal like wings on the back. She stared closely at Undeux, still curious as to how this creature was able to manifest itself as an LRIG for Kai to use when he could of simply used Tama. Deciding to ponder on that later, she decided to focus on just obtaining victory from this battle.

"I summon Code Art RFR and use her ability!"

As the SIGNI appeared in directly in front of Piruluk, Akira then discarded 1 of the cards in her hand and drew one card from the top of her deck. She sneered for a brief moment upon seeing what she had managed to get at this very moment before concealing it amongst the other cards that were present in her hand and turning her attention back towards Kai. His gaze remained cautious, indicating that he was carefully taking everything he had seen from the way she had been playing into account as he looked back at the cards in his hand.

"Over to you, Aki-lucky," Akira spoke shortly afterwards.

_(End Music)_

Before Kai could begin his turn, he suddenly saw a small, but somewhat bright glow from his LRIG deck. Then out of the light, Tama appeared beside the pile of cards, standing up on her own two feet with her arms crossed. Since she was not battling for him, the LRIG could only assume that she was able to appear was because of her acting as a spectator, much to her partial annoyance as evidenced by the pouty mood on her face. That mood immediately dropped when she looked up at Kai, who was little surprised to the fact that this was possible. Remembering that he mentioned that he wasn't aware of the full rules for a Wixoss battle, she felt now was the time to take up the role of tutor and give him as much advice as she could from her previous experiences in battle alongside Ruko.

"Kai!" she called.

"What is it Tama?" he asked.

"Now that the first turn is over, both players now draw two cards from their black deck at the start of their turns for the rest of the game," she explained "In addition, Kai may put one card in hand or a SIGNI on the field into Ener before Growing each turn."

Kai nodded in response, now that he was at least starting to understand the many twists and turns the game had to offer. He drew two cards from the top of his deck and placed them amongst the other cards in his hand. Looking over his options carefully, he picked out a card named Metallica, Natural Stone from his hand and likewise how Akira threw a card from her hand to her Ener Zone, he did so in the same manner and held his hand over towards the LRIG space.

"I grow Embodiment of Armor, Bahr!" he called.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Culmination)_

As Undeux vanished in a bright orangish white glow, a large demon, clad in red armor and wielding a large black sword with a yellow trim on the blade, appeared on the LRIG spot on Kai's table. Although Tama was surprised that he somewhat managed to learn the concept of Grow without even asking, her attention however was drawn to the 'LRIG' he used right now. Despite knowing little about the Selector Battles beforehand herself, she knew that each Selector would normally have just one LRIG as their sole avatar that would grow stronger with every Level it went up, yet Kai seemed to have cards that depicted multiple LRIGs. Even Piruluk, who normally had a very level composure couldn't help but be a little confused about this.

"I summon Gatling Claw Dragon!"

In front of Bahr, a figure around the same height appeared onto a space in front of him. This figure unlike the demon seemed to resemble some kind of dragon, evident by the shape of its head, the tail and the flames sprouting from its back that represented wings. It was covered in red armour with gold trims and on the end of its right arm was some kind of gatling gun, evidenced by the multiple barrels sticking out from the weaponized arm and the ammunication cartridge dangling from beneath it. The dragon emminated a low growl as it fully materialized onto the field.

"Gatling Claw Dragon's skill," Kai spoke as he gazed over to the only card in his Ener Zone. "I pay 1 red card from my Ener Zone and move Gatling Claw Dragon there to choose one of my opponent's Level 1 SIGNI that has 2000 or less power and send it to their Trash Pile."

Gatling Claw Dragon raised its gun and rained bullets on Code Art RFR as the SIGNI screamed in pain from the effect before vanishing. Akira gritted her teeth having not expected Kai to even have the capability to already have control of the battle, even though it was his first time playing. Gatling Claw Dragon vanished from Kai's field as the card moved to his Ener Zone.

"Finally, I summon Iron Tail Dragon!" A red dragon appeared directly in front of Bahr. It had two yellow blades running down the lower halves of its arms down to its claws along with an additional blade at the end of its tail.

"Yes!" called Tama "Now we get to the good part! Battle Kai!"

"Iron Tail Dragon attacks!" Kai declared.

The card went down sideways as Iron Tail Dragon took flight, charged across the battlefield towards Piruluk and slashed her. The Blue LRIG seemed hardly unfazed, despite her initial raised curiousity on what Kai had brought into the battle. One of the seven face down cards on Akira's table behind the LRIG space flew and flipped face up and entered her Ener Zone. That card was revealed to be a Blue SIGNI by the name of Code Art RFR. At the same time, one of the seven lights around Piruluk on the LRIG space of the Selector's table had gone dim. Kai noticed this before looking at the Life Cloth cards he had face-down and the lights that were surrounding Bahr.

_I presume if all the cards in this zone are no longer present, the Selector somehow loses the battle. If that's the case, I must be careful._

"Is Kai wondering about the card that flew into Akira's Ener Zone?"

He suddenly blinked as he heard Tama speak out her question to him before looking down to her, noticing the LRIG's somewhat curious expression.

"Yeah," he answered "Could you give me some detail into how much it will affect the game?"

"Mhm! Let Tama explain!" she called. "Each time an LRIG suffers a hit from a successful attack, the top card of their Selector's Life Cloths is moved to the Ener Zone. Kai needs to damage Piruluk 7 times before Kai can win. Once Akira has no Life Cloths left and Kai makes a successful eighth attack on her by then, Kai will automatically win!"

Kai nodded now that he understood how the 7 Life Cloth cards he also had were important. He now knew that he couldn't be complacent as he would continue onwards throughout the rest of the battle ahead.

"Bahr attacks next!" he declared.

The Embodiment of Armor dashed forward across the field as he charged across the field towards Piruluk before slashing her with his blade. The LRIG didn't seemed fazed by the fact that Kai had gained an early lead, whether he knew it or not. Bahr took a giant leap back to the LRIG space on Kai's table. Another light around Piruluk went dim as another card entered Akira's Ener Zone, Code Art PZL. Unlike the previous Life Cloth, this one was glowing.

"Too bad for you, Aki-lucky," she sneered "Life Burst activated. Now we both must discard one card from our hands."

Kai simply huffed upon hearing this. These Life Burst abilities that the Selector had described almost worked like Damage Triggers in his sense, but he wasn't expecting such a thing with an effect that could cripple him. He discarded the Level 2 SIGNI, Burning Horn Dragon, something he felt that could of helped him later. He looked at both Bahr and Iron Tail Dragon to notice both cards had gone sideways after he waged their attacks. He could only assume it was similar to Rest and that he would have to wait until his next turn to attack with them again.

"Turn end," he spoke.

**End of Turn 2**

**Kai vs Akira**

**Hand - 3 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 7 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Embodiment of Armor, Bahr : Code Piruluk K**

**SIGNI: EMPTY - Iron Tail Dragon - EMPTY : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 1 : 3**

"Draw," called Akira "Ener Charge and I'll pay the cost of 1 to Grow! Code Piruluk M!"

As one of the cards from her Ener Zone move to her Trash Pile, just like before on her first turn, a series of rectangular lights rose up around Piruluk, only slightly altering the blue LRIG's appearance to vary from her Level 1 form. The only changed elements were the fact that she had gained an additional blade to the orb in her hair and the number of wings on her back had doubled from two to four.

"Summon!"

Two more SIGNI appeared on both the left and right sides of Piruluk. They were Code Art MMR and WTC, both of whom were Level 2. The first of the two blue SIGNI glowed in a shimmering light blue aura as Akira drew one card from the deck before immediately dropping another into her Trash Pile. She then pointed a finger across to Kai's table, her easily identifiable smirk having come back to her lips.

"WTC, freeze Iron Tail Dragon!" she called.

A blue circle with several incomprhesible runes inside of it appeared in the SIGNI's hand as she raised it until she had it pointing right in the direction of Iron Tail Dragon. Suddenly, a blizzard of some sort was summoned from the circle as the dragon was instantly encased inside a huge chunk of ice. Some ice formed around the card as Kai quickly noticed. Tama ended up shivering a little from the effects of the icy wind having come quite close towards her.

"With this, Iron Tail Dragon cannot Up at the start of your next turn," Akira spoke "All your SIGNI can do is stay still as Piruluk and my forces annihilates you, one hit at a time!" Kai briefly stared at his current situation, having felt that with the way things were going, the Freeze mechanic that she had brought up wasn't as completely alien to him as he briefly anticipated before he then looked back at her.

"I may not be completely familar with Wixoss or the Selector Battles," he spoke "But I'm no stranger to these types of tactics." Akira briefly held a confused look at him for a moment, not quite getting at what he meant, but brushed it off.

"My SIGNI, attack Bahr!"

Code Art MMR and WTC nodded and charged across the field towards the Embodiment of Armor. WTC summoned another blue circle to cast another blizzard, this time encasing Bahr in half a chunk of ice up to the demon's waistline. MMR leaped up and held out her right hand unleashing a flurry of electric bolts at Bahr, shocking him. Two lights around the LRIG space went dim as two cards flew from Kai's Life Cloths to his Ener Zone. The first card was Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara whilst Seal Dragon, Artpique was revealed as his second Life Cloth. Artpique's card was glowing as Kai noticed the black section at the bottom of the text box.

"Got a Life Burst effect," he spoke "Draw." Akira sneered as she raised her hand across the table.

"Piruluk, give Bahr and Kai a taste of pain!" she called.

_(End Music)_

Using the four crystal like wings that were present on the back of her garb, Piruluk took flight and soared across the field towards the Embodiment of Armor. The blue LRIG then held out her hands, materializing a large ice crystal within them. She tossed it at Bahr, the crystal exploding on contact after hitting the demon who groaned out in pain. Tama briefly held her arm out in front to shield herself from the aftershocks of the impact, with several pieces of ice having almost been sent flying right in her way whilst Kai simply remained unfazed at this point, his focused expression having not wavered at all. When the smoke cleared, another light around Bahr dimmed as Silvan, Natural Stone entered his Ener Zone.

"Over to you," spoke Akira, signalling the end of her turn.

**End of Turn 3**

**Kai vs Akira**

**Hand - 4 : 3**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Embodiment of Armor, Bahr : Code Piruluk M**

**SIGNI: EMPTY - Iron Tail Dragon (Frozen) - EMPTY : Code Art WTC - EMPTY - Code Art MMR**

**Ener - 4 : 3**

"Is Kai okay?!" called Tama.

"Yeah," he replied "I understand your concern."

Having taking into account that Kai was fine, Tama beamed a smile and nodded for him to continue. He focused his attention back to the battle before beginning his turn immediately. Looking over his hand and remembering that Akira had to pay a cost to Grow Piruluk with cards from her Ener Zone, he looked down to Bahr's card, finally noticing an icon showing the red colour symbol and a number beside it, in this case being 0.

_I see now _he thought _Ener now isn't just for abilties or ARTS, it's also essentially for growing LRIGs up to higher Levels. If that's the case..._

He then tossed Dual Axe Archdragon from his hand to his Ener Zone before holding out his hand over the LRIG space.

"Grow, Dragon Knight, Nehalem!" he called.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Fight 6)_

As Seal Dragon, Artpique moved from Kai's Ener Zone to his Trash Pile, Bahr vanished from the LRIG space in a fiery orange glow before a knight who stood atop a large dragon entered the battlefield. The knight had dark blue armor and wielded a long lance his right hand along with a large shield in his left. The upper half of his face with the exception of his green eyes were obscured by his helmet. The dragon that Nehalem stood atop of had large red wings and was covered in armour, its gauntlets covering the claws each being adorned with a set of three razor sharp talons. It gazed upon Piruluk as it let out a low growl from under its the breath, the blue LRIG still remaining unfazed having now expected Kai to utilize 'LRIGs' that weren't exactly... human.

Meanwhile from a distance away in a tower that was in a sense between both colours of red and blue in the background, Hitoe and Yuzuki had been watching the battle since the start on the sidelines. Even though she was still bound to her card, the LRIG had been sitting on the Selector's shoulder as the dimensional space they were in allowed non battling LRIGs to spectate from outside of their cards alongside their Selectors. Yuzuki had been somewhat in awe and intrigue over the cards that Kai had put into play over the course of the battle and was quite intrigued that he was somehow able to summon multiple creatures to his aid, as both LRIGs and SIGNI, even if a majority of them just happened to be dragons.

_Those cards, they're nothing like I've ever seen_ she murmured in her thoughts_ Kai Toshiki, just who exactly are you?_

"I summon Flame Edge Dragon and Berserk Dragon!" Kai called.

A dragon with two heads and a red dragon wielding two orange blades appeared onto the field alongside Nehalem and the dragon that he stood atop of.

"I pay the cost of 2 for Berserk Dragon to choose a Level 2 or lower SIGNI and banish it!"

After two more cards moved from his Ener Zone to his Trash Pile, he then pointed towards a certain spot on Akira's table. The two headed dragon roared and let loose two fireballs, one from each of its heads which struck Code Art WTC, removing the Blue SIGNI from Akira's field as the card representing her moved to the Selector's Ener Zone.

"Berserk Dragon attacks Code Art MMR!" Kai declared.

The dragon once again launched 2 fireballs from its heads directly towards MMR, incinerating her in an instant the moment they exploded on contact with her. The defeated SIGNI entered her Ener Zone, something that Kai quickly took note of.

"Next, Flame Edge Dragon attacks!" The dragon immediately took flight and unleashed a torrent of flames from its mouth which struck Piruluk, forcing her to shield her eyes from the flames, though she did so by only raising her right arm in front of her face. Another light in her LRIG space dimmed as one card flew from Akira's Life Cloths to her Ener Zone. Code Art KEY glowed as once again, Kai had ended up triggering a Life Burst. Tama briefly pouted having noticed this.

"Too bad, Aki-lucky," the Selector sneered "Draw."

"Flame Edge Dragon's ability," he spoke "When the attack against an LRIG is successful, I can Ener Charge the top card of my deck." The top card of his deck, Silvan, Alluring Stone, entered his Ener Zone before he turned his attention to his current 'LRIG'.

"Finally, Nehalem attacks Piruluk!"

At this moment, Akira slapped down a card in front of her center SIGNI zone, Servant D. She sneered as the card began to emit a blinding white light across the field.

"Guard!" The SIGNI in question that she was guarding with briefly appeared in front of Piruluk before being struck by the lightning sent her way by Nehalem's lance. Kai could only maintain a 'I should have known' look as he stared across the battlefield towards the LRIG and Akira who remained rather smug at the result. He briefly turned towards Tama, feeling there was something he had to ask.

"That Guard she used," he said "Can it block any attacks?"

"Not all," she replied "Only LRIG attacks."

Kai nodded in confirmation, having managed to understand how Guarding worked. He briefly glanced at his hand to notice he had Wyvern Guard, Barri available to Guard any of Piruluk's attacks when he needed it to.

"Turn end," he spoke. At this moment, the ice around Iron Tail Dragon shattered indicating that the freeze effect had worn off. It growled as it flexed its arms and wings after being frozen for a long while.

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 4**

**Kai vs Akira**

**Hand - 3 : 3**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Dragon Knight, Nehalem : Code Piruluk M**

**SIGNI: Flame Edge Dragon - Iron Tail Dragon - Berserk Dragon : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 2 : 6**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Furious Onslaught)*****_

Akira simply drew two more cards more her deck to begin her turn, her sinister sneer having not left her lips for one second. Kai couldn't help but even feel a little unnerved from her appearance at the moment, not because of her scar, but from what he had been told about the Selector from both Hitoe and Yuzuki, he knew that this wasn't the time to let down his guard. After revealing a card from her hand by the name of RAINY and throwing it to her Ener Zone, the Selector held out her hand towards the LRIG space on her table.

"Grow, Code Piruluk G!" she called.

In a few brief flashes, Piruluk gained two additional wings on her garb whilst two more smaller "blades" appeared on the orb in her hair. Two more Blue SIGNI by the names of Code Art PZL and Code Art JV appeared in front of and to the left of Piruluk. The first of the two SIGNI was Level 3, indicating that Akira was now beginning to utilize her more powerful SIGNI that she could be conserving within her hand.

"PZL, freeze Flame Edge Dragon!" she declared.

Kai could only watch on as much like before on the previous turn with Iron Tail Dragon, Flame Edge Dragon was encased in a large chunk of ice summoned by Code Art PZL. He then looked forward just in time to notice that Akira's lips begin to form a malicious smile.

"And now... ARTS!" she called as a card rose from her White Deck and revealed itself to all "Peeping Analyze!"

As three blue cards moved from her Ener Zone to her Trash Pile, over in the tower, Yuzuki and Hitoe could only gasp in horror upon hearing the name of that card. Akira had Piruluk use this manuver on them before and although the card's effect had somewhat relied on a gamble for the chance to discard a large number of cards from Kai's hand, the fact that Piruluk had some sort of a strange connection with it that allowed her to read their wishes and have the Selector torment them about them was devastating to their composure and had also resulted in them losing to her in their respective battles against said Selector. Now the same thing was about to happen to Kai and they almost felt terrible in not warning him beforehand.

_Kai... you better brace yourself! _Yuzuki thought in worry.

"Now then Piruluk-tan, let's take a closer look inside Aki-lucky!" she sneered "Show me what his wish is about!"

As Piruluk opened her eyes and aimed Peeping Analyze at Kai, her eyes emitted a wave of some sort that transmitted towards him. This way, she could transfer the information Akira wanted about his wish to her. However, as she cast the ARTS and her 'sight' of Kai's possible wish could properly manifest, a huge haze of fire suddenly consumed her vision. The intense heat was too much to handle for the LRIG as she suddenly felt that needed to cancel the effect now before she could be 'blinded' by the flames. Before she did so, the LRIG could see two large yellow eyes from within the flames and the shadow of a large non-human like figure with the silhouette of wings before a loud roar forced her to come out of her vision.

As Piriluk eventually came back to her senses, she could see that Kai was still staring intensely across towards her and Akira. Nothing had happened to him from her attempt to read his wish, evidenced by his fierce gaze having remained where it was, completely unfazed by what had just happened. To an extent, she could have sworn that even he was not aware of what she had just seen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Akira growled, interrupting her trail of thought "You were supposed to get what I want from Aki-lucky over there!"

"I... I don't know," replied Piruluk.

"What do you mean Piruluk-tan?!" the Selector barked fiercely.

"Something from that boy is blocking my power," she replied "It was like I was staring into the flames of hell itself."

The image of the flames was still burning fresh in her mind, though Piruluk was more curious of whatever she saw in that fire, from those two yellow eyes, the large shape of who or what she had seen and that fierce roar to follow on. Akira, unaware of this and annoyed of not being able to see Kai's desire was starting to lose her patience with both the LRIG and the boy, wanting to finish the battle immediately after this unexpected setback.

"Fine, whatever!" she growled "For Peeping Analyze's effect, I choose to declare Level 2! Now show me what you're holding!"

Kai having to comply with the card's effect, simply closed his eyes and calmly revealed his entire hand to both Akira and Piruluk. The cards were all red SIGNI and they had comprised of Dual Axe Archdragon, Wyvern Guard, Barri and Dragon Monk, Gojo, none of which were the number of the Level that the Selector had declared for her Peeping Analyze ARTS, much to her shock and frustration.

"What?!" she gasped "You mean?!"

"You should have taken your time," Kai replied as he concealed and shuffled the cards in his hand once again. "I have no Level 2 SIGNI in my hand, so you wasted quite a powerful ARTS." _Akira's playstyle seems to be somewhat of a mix between Nubatama and Megacolony, but she seems to lack the ability to properly utilize it._

Akira gritted her teeth as she glared across the field towards him. The boy's somewhat calm and determined demanor was really starting to drive her to the point of pulling her own hair out in anger. Not only was this his first ever game, in either Wixoss or the Selector Battles, but it appeared that he was beginning to assume complete control of the battle and that she was beginning to slip up because of it. Having had enough with his outlook, she took another card from her hand and placed it onto the field as another blue card from her Ener Zone entered her Trash Pile.

"I'll use TOO BAD!" she declared. As the Spell was cast onto her field, she pointed her finger towards Kai, like in the shape of a gun. The mannerism seemed somewhat familiar to him, as if he had seen someone use that kind of manuver before, albeit not for a very long time.*** **A pulse of blue energy shot from her fingers and struck one of Kai's cards in his hand. When it was revealed which card that she struck, she could only sneer. It was the Guard SIGNI she saw just a few moments ago and that was good for her as she finally regained her sinister smile.

"Bye bye Barri!" she sneered as she watched the Guard SIGNI fall into Kai's Trash Pile. He himself however did not seem concerned about this turn of events as he just stared at the card before looking back towards the Selector who was finally prepared to bring on her onslaught.

"Code Art PZL, JV! Attack!" called Akira. The two SIGNI held out their arms as sparks rained from them to Berserk Dragon and Iron Tail Dragon, defeating them in an instant. The two defeated SIGNI vanished and reappeared in Kai's Ener Zone.

"Next! Piruluk, attack Nehalem!" she declared.

The LRIG raised her right arm, materializing multiple ice projectiles around her. When she pointed right at Nehalem, the spears launched at and struck both the knight and the dragon he stood atop of, disorienting him in the aftermath as he struggled to keep his balance upright. Another light around the LRIG space dimmed as Kai noticed the card that entered his Ener Zone. It was glowing which meant he had triggered another Life Burst.

"Dragon Monk, Genjo's Life Burst!" he called.

"Oh, so you'll Ener Charge or draw another card, right Aki-lucky?" Akira mused.

"No," replied Kai "This one is different."

"How so?"

"With this Life Burst," he explained "If I have equal or fewer Life Cloths than my opponent when I trigger it, the top card of my deck is placed on the topmost side of my Life Cloth zone face down, without me looking at what it is." Akira's eyes widened in surprise and shock, albeit not as much as when Kai had not only somehow repelled Piruluk's power to see whatever wish he could possibly have.

"What the?! How does a Life Burst like that even exist?!" she gasped. Even Tama stared at Kai in awe over this turn of events. Over on the sidelines, both Hitoe and Yuzuki were surprised, not expecting Kai to have something like that present in his deck already.

_There's a Life Burst that allows him to do_ _that?!_ the LRIG thought_ First his deck consists mostly of dragons rather than different types of girls, except for a few common Red SIGNI he's placed in his Ener Zone and now he's used a Life Burst that will prolong his defeat? _

_Maybe Kai does have a chance after all. _Hitoe pondered within her thoughts as she closed watched the battle from where she was standing.

Akira could only pout in annoyance over this turn of events, but remained cool and somewhat composed as she kept in mind that she took out the only two SIGNI that weren't frozen.

"Turn end," she spoke, huffing under her breath as she did so.

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 5**

**Kai vs Akira**

**Hand - 2 : 2**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Dragon Knight, Nehalem : Code Piruluk G**

**SIGNI: Flame Edge Dragon (Frozen) - EMPTY - EMPTY : Code Art JV - Code Art PZL - EMPTY**

**Ener - 5 : 1**

Before starting his turn, Kai looked over his frozen Flame Edge Dragon. He couldn't up it this turn, making it useless to him for the time being other than acting as a brick wall for Akira's next wave of attacks. He suddenly remembered back to what Tama had told him at the start of his very first turn in the battle, specifically in the mechanics of the Ener Phase and what he could do then.

"Draw," he spoke "I Ener Charge with my frozen Flame Edge Dragon!" The ice around the dragon suddenly shattered in a brilliant flash as the SIGNI card disappeared and then reappeared in his Ener Zone. "And... I choose not to grow this turn!" Tama along with Yuzuki and Hitoe from the tower could only let out a large "EH?!" from their mouths in shock. Whilst Piruluk had simply raised an eyebrow in confusion, her Selector had then then burst out into a fit of uncontrollable and sinister laughter.

"What?!" Akira giggled "You had the opportunity to remain on even ground and you choose to hold back a Level?! Too bad for you Aki-lucky!" The blue LRIG could see that Kai however was not fazed by this as he continued his turn.

"Summon!" Another Gatling Claw Dragon appeared in the space that was formerly occupied by Flame Edge.

"Gatling Claw attacks Piruluk!" Kai declared. Gatling Claw Dragon opened fire on the LRIG as a light dimmed in the space she stood in. Code Art CPU entered Akira's Ener Zone, the Life Burst present on it glowing.

"Oh well," sighed Akira, though Kai could easily tell the sarcasm in her voice. "I Ener Charge."

"Nehalem, attack!" As the Dragon Knight unleashed another volley of lightning from its lance, another SIGNI appeared in front of Piruluk to take the attack. The card, Servant O dropped into Akira's Trash Pile.

"Hold back all you want, but victory will still be mine," she spoke. Kai didn't say anything back in response as Tama looked up at him in worry.

"Turn end."

**End of Turn 6**

**Kai vs Akira**

**Hand - 3 : 2**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 3**

**Current LRIGs - Dragon Knight, Nehalem : Code Piruluk G**

**SIGNI: EMPTY - EMPTY - Gatling Claw Dragon : Code Art JV - Code Art PZL - EMPTY**

**Ener - 6 : 3**

"I'm not sure why you chose not to grow then, but all I can say is that it's gonna cost you, Aki-lucky," Akira sneered "I Ener Charge with JV on my field and Grow! Code Piruluk T!"

In a brief series of flashes, Piruluk's garb appeared to have changed completely, looking more stylish and having eight wings present on the back from the previous six. The blades on the orb in her hair had gotten slightly larger, but not by much.

"Summon, Code Art RMN and ASM!" Two Level 4 SIGNI to the left and right of Piruluk. Once again, Akira pointed her fingers towards Kai.

"Discard!" Code Art RMN fired a blue energy pulse that struck a random card in Kai's hand. He watched as Dragon Monk, Gojo dropped straight into his Trash Pile.

"RMN, take out Gatling Claw Dragon!" Code Art RMN materialized two blue discs of some sorts and hurled them at Gatling Claw. The attack connected, the discs exploding on contact with Gatling Claw. The card moved to Kai's Ener Zone.

"Then PZL and ADM!" The two SIGNI rained sparks down on Nehalem, electrocuting the Dragon Knight at a high voltage. Two more lights dimmed as Iron, Alluring Stone and Iron Tail Dragon entered Kai's Ener Zone.

"Now Piruluk!" The LRIG raised her hand, summoning even more ice projectiles than her previous Level was capable of doing and firing them at Nehalem.

"Wyvern Guard, Barri!" Without warning, a knight atop a mechanical wyvern appeared in front of Nehalem. A hexagonal barrier appeared in front of it, nullifying Piruluk's attack as the ice projectiles shattered on contact. The Wyvern Guard then vanished from the field, having finished its job.

"How boring," she mused "Turn end."

Over inside the tower on the sidelines, Yuzuki and Hitoe let out a sigh of relief. Kai had managed to survive Akira's onslaught of attacks thus far, but things were still looking rather grim for him. He had put himself at a disadvantage by choosing not to grow to Level 3 last turn, no SIGNI in play, only two Life Cloths left and Akira herself still had 3 cards in her hand to his 2. However, because of Akira's relentless attacks, his Ener Zone was now buffed up to 9 cards, something that he had been counting on, whether she had realized it or not by now. Piruluk however stared closely at him.

_Why did he choose to skip growing his LRIG last turn? _she pondered _There must be some reason he put himself at such a disadvantage. _Kai having somehow read her mind opened his eyes and stared across the field towards the LRIG and her Selector.

"Allow me to show you… my true form!" he spoke as he begun the start of his turn. "Up and draw. Ener Charge and…"

A card from the LRIG deck flew straight past Tama and straight into the LRIG Zone, just beneath the hovering dragon that Nehalem had stood atop of, but it was face-down for the moment though.

"Grow the Vanguard!" he called "The apocalyptic flames that reduce everything in this world to ash!"

As Kai spoke the ride chant, the card flipped face up and a large column of fire consumed Nehalem, removing him from the battle. A white Vanguard circle with a red aura to it briefly flashed in front of the column of fire. A tall shadow appeared in the flames, resembling that of a giant dragon. A pair of familiar yellow eyes were present from the shadow's head. Tama, Hitoe and Yuzuki were looking on in awe for this sight. The flames begun to disappear to reveal what Kai's Level 3 LRIG was as he gazed fiercely towards both Akira and Piruluk, now showing that he was serious in the way he was playing now.

"Dragonic Overlord!"

* * *

**And that's the end of Kai vs Akira Part 1! So because Kai is still new to Wixoss, most of his deck ressembles his Season 1 deck with a few Season 3 cards along with cards from Wixoss sets such as Red Ambition teched in. I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. Don't worry though, Part 2 of the battle and the aftermath follow up will be on its way up and I can definitely assure you that it will be up a week or two before Selector Spread Wixoss begins airing. Don't forget to favourite, follow and/or leave a review. Until then!**

**A list of the Kagero Card Readjustments can be found on my profile (will be updated as the story goes on).**

**REVAMP NOTICE: No major details have changed aside from correcting some errors in the turn showcases which originally showed Kai's SIGNI in the wrong places and expanding some of the details to bring it up to the standard in the majority of the fic later on. Also included is this trivia notes below.**

***This played in Episode 72 on the turn Jack rides Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord.**

***This is a call-back to Misaki's 'finger gun' that she used whenever she called "Evil-eye Princess, Euryale" and used her ability to bind a card out of her opponent's hand.**


	3. Ride 03: That Flame is Eternal (Revamp)

**And as promised, here's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it.**

**REVAMP DATE - 07/02/2016**

* * *

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Fight 6)_

As the column of fire died down, Dragonic Overlord was standing tall on the LRIG space on Kai's table. The dragon was large in a dark red color and had large spikes sticking out from its shoulder armour, the edges of the chest muscles pointing forward and the front of the waistline. Several pieces of darker armour were present on the lower halves of the arms and legs as well as the dragon's waistline. The feet had two spikes on the front besides the main part of them, acting like additional toes along with a single spike that acted like an ankle. A large spike was present on the dragon's back and the tail had a small pair of red wings present near the end of it. Overlord's wings were mostly a plain colour with the same dark red trim with a large spike present on the topmost edge of each wing.

The dragon's head was red with a pair of familiar yellow eyes along with what appeared to be a pair of small red wings running from the back and a spike sticking out from the top of the head. The neck mostly had a dark blackish colour. It held a large sword in one of its claws, the hilt covered with what appeared to be small red wings. Dragonic Overlord let out a huge roar in the direction of both Akira and Piruluk who were even surprised that a dragon such as this could manifest itself as a Level 3 LRIG. Tama who was standing over beside Kai's LRIG deck could only look up at "The Wind of the Apocalypse", surprised that Kai had been hiding this from her, Yuzuki and Hitoe in their first meeting.

"Dragonic... Overlord," she breathed in awe.

"The hell is that thing?!" gasped Akira "I've never seen a LRIG that is a dragon that huge!"

_What is_ _this?_ Piruluk pondered_ Why do I feel something strange from this Dragonic Overlord?_

The blue LRIG could only look up at Overlord in all of its glory, wondering how this was even possible to begin with, considering the other 'LRIGs' that Kai had ended up using over the course of the battle, them being Unduex, Bahr and Nehalem. All that she knew from this turn of events and how the battle had played out so far however meant that there was only one conclusion that she could draw up from this. Kai could somehow enter the Selector Battles because of 'them' and he could call them to his aid, but for why this was remained a mystery to both her and her Selector at this point in time.

Meanwhile from a different part of the space that Akira and Kai were battling in, their battle had not gone unnoticed from just Yuzuki and Hitoe, including Tama as well to some extent, watching on their own parts of the sidelines. Ulith was amongst one of the silhouetted buildings in the background, having observed the battle from the very beginning. As she stared closely at Dragonic Overlord and remembering back to Kai's plays throughout this battle, she couldn't help but feel something in the back of her mind was piecing itself together.

_This boy scum... the one I saw earlier. Back when I thought I saw the prophecy on the cards briefly changed, _she thought _If what I saw was the truth, could he be...?_ As Ulith stared closely down at Kai's table to the left end from her perspective, she suddenly noticed Tama standing beside his LRIG deck. Her expression changed to utter shock upon noticing this.

_What?! How did that little trash escape?! I was sure that 'she' made it impossible for her to appear in another card!_ Deciding to ponder on that later, she decided to continue to monitor the battle for its outcome. _Seeing as his opponent Akira, I'm looking forward to seeing her suffer from her 'actual' third loss._

Back on the battlefield, Kai continued on with his turn as he revealed three more Red SIGNI that went by the names, Dual Axe Archdragon, Burning Horn Dragon and Wyvern Strike, Tejas as he placed them in the SIGNI Zones on his table from left to right. As the three figures materialized alongside and in front of Dragonic Overlord, Kai held out his hand towards the LRIG spot on the table, his fierce gaze having not left his green eyes for even a second since his turn had begun.

"Dragon of explosive flame, use your apocalyptic roar to reduce all before your presence to ash!" he declared "Counterblast!"

Overlord roared loudly and raised its sword high into the air as a large whirlwind of flames surrounded the mighty dragon, forcing Tama to shield her eyes from the intense heat of the fire. 3 Red SIGNI cards then flew from Kai's Ener Zone to his Trash Pile so that the cost for Dragonic Overlord's ability could be fulfilled at this very moment before another card suddenly left the Ener Zone in response to something else. The answer was a red ARTS that Kai had picked out of his White Deck and revealed it to all on the battlefield.

"And ARTS! One Rule, Two Birds!" he called.

A fiery red aura was now present around Dragonic Overlord as it roared loudly from recieving the effects of the ARTS. Although Kai was certain that he had indeed bestowed a mighty power upon the dragon from the card that he had played just now, having read over its effects from before, there was something that he was still partially uncertain about. Tama upon noticing this in his expression decided to help clarify things better for him after reading One Rule, Two Birds' effect from the card now that it was present in the LRIG Trash pile.

"Double Crush will make it so Dragonic Overlord will deal two damage when its attack hits!" she called "Go Kai!"

_Now I see_ Kai thought after nodding to clarify that he perfectly understood what Double Crush meant _It's not exactly a Critical Trigger, but in this situation, it will do._

"For this turn," he spoke "Dragonic Overlord gains Double Crush and you're not allowed to use any Level 1 SIGNI to guard!"

Akira could only growl a loud "TSK!" under her breath as the Servant O card that she had held in her hand at the start of her previous turn began leaking sparks, indicating she couldn't use it to stop Dragonic Overlord's next attack. Piruluk having been aware of this could only prepare herself for what was to befall her, though a part of her in the back of her mind couldn't help but ponder over the dragon's appearance, as if she had indeed somehow seen it before Kai had brought it into play at this very moment in time.

"Burning Horn Dragon!" he called. The dragon roared and took flight towards Code Art PZL that was right in front of it who could only brace herself for the worst to come. "Burning Horn's ability adds 3000 power since my LRIG has Overlord in its name!"

**Burning Horn Dragon: 6000 - 9000**

With the power bonus that it had gain from just fighting alongside Dragonic Overlord, Burning Horn Dragon roared loudly and unleashed a torrent of flame right at Code Art PZL, banishing the SIGNI within mere seconds as the card moved to Akira's Ener Zone. For the moment, the Selector had remained completely unfazed despite her initial reaction to the appearance of Dragonic Overlord, still feeling smugly confident from the fact that Kai had chose to not grow into it one turn sooner so that he could try to level the playing field. The boy then held his hand towards the LRIG space with fierce determination, prepared to go all out in the battle from here on in.

"Overlord, attack Code Art ASM!" he declared.

"You... Are you dumb or something Aki-lucky?!" sneered Akira "Have you forgetten that LRIGs ignore the SIGNI and attack the opposing LRIG instead?!"

"When I use Overlord's ability by paying the cost," Kai explained "It can attack a SIGNI this turn. Since LRIGs don't have base power, when Overlord attacks with this effect, his power is equal to that of the SIGNI it's battling. The question remains though is will you still be able guard?"

"Huh…?"

The Selector immediately looked over her hand to see that Servant O was still leaking sparks, recalling that One Rule, Two Birds had completely sealed her from using it to stop any of Dragonic Overlord's attacks, regardless of who or what it was attacking.

_I have Servant O available, but I can't use her because of the ARTS he played!_ the Selector growled within her thoughts_ Doesn't matter, I can deal with one less SIGNI as his other SIGNI can no longer attack this turn from using Overlord right now._ "Fine, whatever," she spat, seemingly more annoyed than concerned.

Dragonic Overlord roared loudly before unleashing a torrent of crimson red fire at ASM who could only watch as the flames immediately consumed her, banishing the SIGNI from the battle as her card moved to Akira's Ener Zone. Whilst Piruluk could only ponder about this choice in slight confusion, Yuzuki and Hitoe looked on in worry from the tower that they standing in. Right at this moment, the only question that was running through their minds was "Just what was he thinking?". They soon got their answer by looking at Kai's expression to see that he wasn't fazed by this in even the slightest. Over from where she was standing beside the LRIG deck, Tama was curious as to why he had decided to have Dragonic Overlord attack one of Akira's SIGNI instead of Piruluk head on. Needless to say, they would now get their answer.

_(End Music)_

"The flames of purgatory never rest," Kai spoke, prompting Akira to stare across towards him in confusion. "Stand up once more, Dragonic Overlord!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Soundtrack OST: Kai no Theme)_

Overlord roared loudly as it rose up from its previous attack, seemingly ready to strike again as evidenced by the fierce glint in its yellow eyes and the low growl that eminated from it. Akira looked on in shock as she then immediately noticed on the Kai's table that several flames surrounded Dragonic Overlord's LRIG card as it suddenly upped itself. Upon seeing what this had meant, she had no idea of how to properly react about how this had even happened in the first place. Piruluk however could only stare on at Overlord, now seemingly understanding why Kai had chose to attack a SIGNI instead.

"What the hell just...?!" the Selector gasped.

"My next attack," Kai interrupted "Overlord, attack Code Art RMN!"

"O... Oi, wait a..."

Akira could only watch as her remaining SIGNI was immediately burnt to ashes from Dragonic Overlord's attack, interrupting her sudden demand for an explanation at this very moment considering that she couldn't even Guard at this very moment. The dragon roared as it stood up again with the card upping itself in turn, indicating that it was ready to take on one more attack, this time at Piruluk herself who felt that she could only brace herself for the intense heat and flames that was about to come right her way at any given moment.

"How the hell is Dragonic Overlord upping itself after each attack?!" Akira demanded angrily "Tell me now!"

"Dragonic Overlord's skill," Kai explained "When his ability is active during this turn, each time he attacks and banishes a SIGNI, he Ups himself to prepare for his next attack."

The Selector now realizing what this had meant then gasped in horror. The boy had forced her into a corner by wrecking her SIGNI formation, which had Level 4 SIGNI no less and she knew that she had no other means of stopping Dragonic Overlord's next attack at Piruluk, which would resulting in two of her Life Cloths being crushed at once. She could only clench her teeth in anger as she glared towards Kai.

"Damn you...!" she growled.

"If I were to assume correctly from the course of this battle," Kai spoke "If Overlord remained down after attacking with him without attacking with my other SIGNI first, my Attack Phase would immediatly end as those SIGNI are no longer permitted to attack. But since Overlord is still upped at the end of that battle, I can still attack with him."

Over from the right side of his table, Tama was amazed at the fact that he had managed to keep his cool throughout the majority of the battle, despite needing her help in the clarification of a few term and mechanics of Wixoss. And yet here he was, turning around the battle in his favor with this Dragonic Overlord that he had brought out into play to wreck Akira's formation. Over in the tower, Yuzuki and Hitoe could only stare at the large red dragon in both surprise and amazement. It was one thing to find strange that this dragon was somehow able to manifest itself as an LRIG for battle, much like the other 'LRIGs' that Kai had used, but it was even more shocking to see that he had been holding back on purpose just to use it to its full potential. In a sense, it was if he had already been familiar with it before.

"Amazing..." murmured Hitoe.

"Yeah," replied Yuzuki "To think he would hold back a Level just to take advantage of the Ener that he had available. Dragonic Overlord... That looks like a force to be reckoned with."

"Overlord, attack Piruluk!" Kai declared.

Dragonic Overlord took flight into the air and soared across the battlefield until it stopped and hovered several feet above Piruluk. The dragon roared loudly before it unleashed a large torrent of crimson fire from its mouth which consumed the LRIG in an instant. As she struggled through the intense heat, Piruluk looked up at Overlord. Something then suddenly clicked in her head as she stared at the dragon's head, taking note of the shape but focusing her gaze mostly on something else that she could at least make out through the fire.

_Those eyes..._ she thought, her mind flashing back to when she attempted to read Kai's wish through Akira's Peeping Analyze several turns ago. _They're the same as the ones I saw in those flames! _

As the crimson fire subsided, two more lights around the blue LRIG dimmed as Servant T2 and Code Art SMP entered Akira's Ener Zone, the last card glowing indicating a Life Burst. The Selector herself could only growl in both anger and annoyance as she drew her card in frustration. She had certainly not been expecting Dragonic Overlord to turn things around for Kai like this and now he had an advantage to win because of it. Overlord flew back to and landed on the LRIG space of Kai's table, having finished its attacks as he kept his serious gaze upon both Akira and Piruluk at once.

"Turn end," he spoke.

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 8**

**Kai vs Akira**

**Hand - 0 : 2**

**Life Cloths - 2 : 1**

**Current LRIGs - Dragonic Overlord : Code Piruluk T**

**SIGNI: Wyvern Strike, Tejas (Up) - Burning Horn Dragon (Down) - Dual Axe Archdragon (Up) : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 4 : 5**

Akira drew more cards to begin her turn as she stared across the battlefield towards both Kai and Dragonic Overlord, completely nerved from what had just happened last turn. Her expression alone was more than enough for them to tell that she had somewhat reached the breaking point of her own temper.

_Don't screw with me!_ she growled within her thoughts_ Allow me to show you that something like that Dragonic Overlord or whatever you call it won't make you win!_

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Consternation)_

But as she began to conduct her Ener Charge, she wasn't paying close enough attention to the fact that she moved Servant D2 from her hand into her Ener Zone. Kai quickly noticed this, having seen the Guard Icon and Level that were present on the card, gazing intensely at the scenario he just saw. He inwardly sighed, upon seeing what this actually meant.

"ARTS, Draw Two!" Akira called.

As the ARTS was played, both Servant D2 and Code Art SMP moved from her Ener Zone to her Trash Pile whilst two more cards were drawn from the top of her deck to her hand. Then in an instant, two copies of Code ART SMP appeared alongside Piruluk whilst another Code ART PZL had simply appeared in front of her. The SIGNI that was summoned to the center space had immediately called upon another blizzard that immediately encased Dual Axe Archdragon in a chunk of ice. Immediately afterwards, Akira's lips formed another malicious smile, this time more crazed than composed as noted from the expression in her eyes.

"Then... ICE BREAK!"

As the Spell was cast, a blue beam struck the frozen Dual Axe Archdragon, obliterating it in an instant and causing several fragments of ice to fall to the surface of Kai's table which immediately melted in the presence of Dragonic Overlord. The card representing Dual Axe Archdragon then immediately reappeared in his Ener Zone to show that it had been banished by the effect of the Spell card.

"Attack!" Akira declared.

Kai didn't respond as Burning Horn Dragon and Tejas were defeated instantly from the attacks that came before them from both Code Art PZL and one of the two Code ART SMPs. The cards representing the banished then moved over to his Ener Zone from their respective SIGNI Zones. Then immediately afterwards, the second Code ART SMP's attack hit Dragonic Overlord head as Dual Axe Archdragon was no longer present to intercept it. The second to last Life Cloth that Kai had in his possession flipped face up and moved to his Ener Zone, revealing itself to be another Gatling Claw Dragon. The card glowed showing that the attack on Overlord just now had indeed triggered a Life Burst.

"Got a Life Burst," Kai spoke "Draw."

"Next, Piruluk!" Akira declared.

Piruluk summoned more ice projectiles with the power she commanded from her current form and immediately fired them at Dragonic Overlord. The dragon shrieked in pain as the icicles crashed into him, shattering into pieces before it let out a lash of flames to melt the remaining fragments in retailiation. Kai's last Life Cloth entered his Ener Zone and it was glowing. It was another Seal Dragon, Artpique.

"Got another Life Burst," he spoke "Draw."

"Turn end."

Akira looked back at Servant O that was still in her hand, sneering maniacally as she did so, believing that she was now in the clear to claim victory at this point.

_With this formation, victory is assured in the next turn! _she thought.

**End of Turn 9**

**Kai vs Akira**

**Hand - 2 : 1**

**Life Cloths - 0 : 1**

**Current LRIGs - Dragonic Overlord : Code Piruluk T**

**SIGNI: EMPTY- EMPTY - EMPTY : Code Art SMP - Code Art PZL - Code Art SMP**

**Ener - 9 : 3**

Kai looked over his field as a breeze swept over the dimensional space of the Selector Battlefield. As he composed himself for the last chance that he had to end this battle, before he could think of anything else, he suddenly felt a strange vibe. He looked over towards the LRIG space to where Dragonic Overlord was standing up, suspecting this was the reason that he was only now feeling this way. Suddenly, as if he felt his eyes and ears were playing tricks on him, the dragon turned its head back slightly. Its gaze was directed towards him and it seemed to speak only a mere few words.

"Let's win, my Vanguard..."

Kai though feeling partially unsure of how this was even possible, nodded in agreement. He looked back over the cards in his Ener Zone and the only card in his hand, before ushered two words that he hadn't spoke of in a while. He had put himself off from using them constantly, but he felt that from what happened thus far, especially with a near death experience from earlier before the battle, Akira had it coming to her.

_(End Music)_

"Final Turn!"

Several gasps and shocked expressions appeared on everyone else that was currently present in the battlefield at this point in time. Dragonic Overlord just remained simply expressionless, saying nothing more in response to Kai's declaration. Over from where she was watching, Ulith simply just stared across at him in partial disbelief, not entirely sure of what to make from this sudden declaration, though she could only assume that this was showing that he intended to end things here and now at this very point in time.

"F...Final Turn…? What are you getting at Aki-lucky?!" Akira spat "I still have a field full of SIGNI and 1 Life Cloth! If you're saying that you'll win in this turn or something, you're dead wrong!"

However, deep down, she was feeling uneasy from his words just now. He had played flawlessly with little effort throughout their confrontation and it was only his first ever Selector Battle, let alone even his first game of Wixoss. She had already been well aware that Kai had 9 cards in his Ener Zone once again and that he could choose to activate Dragonic Overlord's ability, depending on what he could draw next and wreck her formation again. However, she looked back at Servant O amongst the cards in her hand and then to her LRIG deck, quickly regaining a bit of her composure and still believing that he was somewhat bluffing in regards to his situation.

"Up and draw," Kai spoke as he began his turn "Ener Charge and Summon!"

After revealing another copy of Dragon Monk Genjo from his hand and throwing it into his Ener Zone, he then immediately put into play from left to right, another Dual Axe Archdragon along with Blue Ray Dracokid and Silvan, Alluring Stone as they appeared alongside and in front of Dragonic Overlord. Silvan was the first regular red SIGNI that Kai had brought into play and he felt that all of them were somehow paramount as to how the battle could end.

"By paying 6 Ener, I use two copies of the ARTS, Dominating Fury!" he declared "With them, I banish the Code Art SMPs in front of Dual Axe Archdragon and Silvan!"

As the two ARTS of the same kind were was cast, six of Kai's ten Ener moved straight to his Trash Pile as the two cards shot out bright red beams at Dragonic Overlord, who then unleashed a torrent of flames that covered over Akira's entire table, forcing both her and Piruluk to shield their eyes as both Code Art SMPs were immediately incinerated within an instant, the SIGNI cards moving over to Akira's Ener Zone. Kai then turned his attention back to Piruluk who he could now get two attacks on to win the battle.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so confident," she sneered "I still have something that can render those two SIGNI unable to do anything this turn!" she sneered "Even if I lose my remaining Code ART PZL this turn, I can still seal you down and block Overlord's attack. Then in my next turn, Piruluk will finish you off! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As Akira burst out into hysterical laughter, Hitoe and Yuzuki could only watch on from the tower in worry, concerned for how Kai was even going to get past her last line of defences as the Selector had so boldly declared. But as they looked back at him, they suddenly found him to be smiling for some apparent reason. Tama noticed this as well, curious as to why he was smiling at a time like this.

"I am aware of the fact that you could use something to Freeze my SIGNI," he spoke "But, even I can sense that there is a flaw in your plan. The fact that you yourself said you could stop my two open SIGNI is enough for that."

Akira then stopped laughing and looked back at him. "What are you talking about?" she mused with a hint of insanity present within both her voice and expression "Your Final Turn or whatever it was ended up being a complete waste!"

"I'll now use another ARTS! One more, Dominating Fury!" Kai declared "With this, I can banish the only SIGNI left that's standing between Blue Ray Dracokid and Piruluk."

Akira's eyes then widened in horror as Kai then immediately pointed in the head on direction of the other Code ART SMP that was in front of Blue Ray Dracokid as the SIGNI vanished in an eruption of flames. After the card had moved over to her Ener Zone, the Selector then looked down on the last line of defence she had left within her hand at this very moment, Servant O. Upon seeing it, she immediately regained her composure, albeit a small fraction as Kai observed closely.

_I can still protect_ _myself!_ she muttered in her thoughts_ I still have my one Get Down ARTS to stop two of his SIGNI attacks and then with this, I can put a stop to Dragonic Overlord. There's no way Kai will have another copy of..._

"Not yet," Kai spoke, interrupting the Selector's current trail of thought.

"What now?!" she growled, staring at him at this very moment.

"I still have one more ARTS left to play," he replied "One more, One Rule, Two Birds!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Blazing Perdition)_*****

Her expression then suddenly changing to shock and horror, Akira then immediately realized what this meant. Her Servant O which was her only means to stopping Dragonic Overlord was now rendered useless again and she would now be out of Life Cloths from this next Attack Phase. The large red dragon roared loudly from gaining the power of the ARTS again as a whirlwind of flames surrounded it once more. Piruluk simply closed her eyes, having been already aware of how this scenario had come to pass from the very beginning.

"But... this means..." Akira stuttered "No! You can't!" But as the ARTS was played, it was clear from Kai's smile that he just did.

"This was possible from your own actions," he spoke "Look at your Trash Pile and remember back from what happened from last turn."

The Selector growled and looked back at her Trash Pile, replaying all of her actions from the previous turn throughout her head when she had overwhelmed Kai's previous formation to knock him down to zero Life Cloths. Then, upon recognizing the name of the Guard SIGNI card that she had sent there along with what Level that it possessed, sudden realization then hit her harder than she actually anticipated.

**Flashback**

After drawing at the start of her turn, Akira placed Servant D2 in her Ener Zone before summoning her formation that would later be wiped out by Kai's 3 Dominating Fury ARTS. Then, when she used the Draw Two ARTS, she had recalled used Servant D2 as part of the cost.

**Present**

Now thinking over to where she had brought herself into, the Selector then looked down on Servant O within her hand, realizing her mistake all too late as it began leaking sparks once again.

_Impossible... I made a misplay?!_ she gasped within her thoughts If_ I had just put Servant O in my Ener Zone instead, then...!_

Piruluk having noticed that her Selector had only just realized about this now rather than sooner could only let out a small uninterested sigh from under her breath. The blue LRIG then turned her attention back to Kai and Dragonic Overlord before closing her eyes.

"Victory is yours," she spoke. Kai nodded, having already realized that before starting his turn.

"Blue Ray Dracokid attacks!" he called.

The small blue dragon aimed at Piruluk with its blaster and opened fire. As the flaming projectiles struck the LRIG, the final light dimmed. The final Life Cloth revealed itself to be another Code Art RMN as it entered Akira's Ener Zone, but the Life Burst was rather meaningless as Kai nonchantly threw away the last card in his hand, Wyvern Guard, Barri, knowing that it would not contribute to stopping his final attack. He gazed upon Akira who could only panic upon realizing that there was nothing she could do to stop him or Dragonic Overlord from finishing the battle.

"Final attack! Dragonic Overlord, attack Piruluk!" he declared.

The Selector could only watch in horror as Dragonic Overlord flapped its large wings to take to the air and soared towards her table, ready to finish the battle. Fire was already beginning to form in the dragon's mouth as it eventually stopped and hovered only a few feet above both Akira and the motionless Piruluk, who had already accepted the inevital outcome that was to follow.

"Take this!" Kai called "The apocalyptic flames that reduce everything in this world to ash! Eternal Flame!"

Dragonic Overlord let out a huge torrent of crimson fire from its mouth towards Piruluk who just stood in place, not moving an inch from knowing the end result already. Akira who couldn't believe what was happening upon staring at Dragonic Overlord then glared towards Kai and raised her fist in anger and frustration.

"Just who the hell are you?!" she demanded. The boy then just stared intensely over towards her and Piruluk.

"Kai Toshiki," he replied before closing his eyes "That is all."

The attack from Dragonic Overlord then consumed Akira's table in a large blaze of fire, obscuring all view of the Selector and Piruluk from view. Akira no longer had any Life Cloths present when the attack hit, winning Kai the battle. When the intense blaze had subsided, the blue LRIG was on her knees, her garb being charred from the intense heat of Dragonic Overlord's Eternal Flame as she simply looked across towards Kai, with not a hint of resentment present in her expression.

"Akira," he spoke "You lose."

The Selector could only look down at her table in shame, mostly from the fact that she made a simple mistake that allowed him to come back from behind and pull an upset in front of her own eyes and to make matters worse for her, there was nothing she could do about it. Over on the sidelines, Hitoe and Yuzuki could only look on in awe. Akira had not just been beaten by a first timer in a Selector Battle, but this Selector was also a boy and despite his limited, but slowly gaining knowledge of the game, it looked as if he had played with those cards all his life through experience or something more.

"Kai... won?" Hitoe murmured in wonder.

"Yeah," replied Yuzuki "To think he managed to see through Akira's misplay like that and still win. More importantly, to think he was holding back to use Dragonic Overlord to wreck her formation before dealing the final blow." She then put her hand to her chin as she went deep into thought. _Kai Toshiki... Just what kind of person are you?_

Down on Kai's table, Tama could only look up at Dragonic Overlord in amazement as it hovered back down to the LRIG space after flying back to join them. Despite the boy only needing a small majority of her help to win the battle, it didn't matter if it meant seeing the large red dragon in action.

"Those LRIGs are nothing that Tama has ever seen," she spoke in awe "Dragonic Overlord… amazing…"

With the battle now over, the red colour in Kai's half of the space covered the background of the entire battlefield before everything suddenly went dark, surprising him for a brief moment as everything went pitch black in a mere instant.

_(End Music)_

* * *

When the group came to their senses, they were back in the city park exactly from where they were standing, Yuzuki and Tama having returned back to their respective cards. The sky had gotten even more darker with the sun having almost vanished from plain sight, indicating that it was now night at this point and a large majority of time had passed by during this battle. Akira was now kneeling on the floor in shame, still in denial to believe that she had not just lost to a 'beginner' in a Wixoss or Selector Battle, but a boy no less who could somehow enter those same battles. She briefly glanced backwards to a particular spot and trudged her way over whilst Kai and Hitoe were currently distracted. Meanwhile, the boy looked down at Tama's card at the front of his deck, having remembered placing it there before the battle began.

"Cool!" she called "Dragonic Overlord was so strong! Tama likes Kai's play!" Hitoe then walked up to Kai.

"C...Congratulations Kai!" she said with a smile as Tama let out a cry of joy for his victory.

"That was amazing!" called Yuzuki from her card. Kai nodded and then turned to where Akira previously was. But he turned around and looked forwards ahead just in time to see her grab ahold of the knife she had threw at him and Hitoe earlier before their proper introductions. Kai quickly slipped both his deck and Tama's card back into his blazer pocket before bracing himself for what could happen next.

"Screw this!" Akira yelled as she charged towards him.

Hitoe and Yuzuki gasped in horror and closed their eyes, awaiting for the bloody aftermath to follow. However, as a few seconds passed, it was soon clear to them that never came to be. They opened their eyes to see in shock that Kai had managed to swiftly grab ahold of Akira's wrist, forcing her to drop the knife. She continued to struggle, but his strong and firm grip on her wrist was far too powerful for her to break out of as he held her up in the air. He stepped forward onto the blade of her knife with the heel of his shoe, crushing the brittle blade into thousands of tiny pieces. With her only weapon gone, Akira had no way to escape Kai's grip. She turned her head to face him and lost all composure as she looked into his now fierce eyes.

"Leave now!" he declared, glaring intensely at her. Akira realizing she was out of options could only nod in agreement. Kai simply huffed as he let her go and dropped her to the ground. She immediately got back up and began to run away from the group but not before looking back at him.

"Mark my words Kai-lucky!" she yelled "This isn't over!"

By this point, she was finally out of sight from the group. Hitoe and Yuzuki could only let out a sigh of relief that Kai didn't get seriously hurt or injured for that matter. He pulled out Tama's card from his blazer pocket now that the imminent danger had passed over.

"Thank you for your help Tama," he said.

"Mhm! Tama says Kai's welcome!" she replied "Tama would like to see Kai and Overlord battle again soon!"

"Yeah," Yuzuki interjected as she looked closely at him. "Besides, where did you happen to get cards like that?"

"... I don't know how I got them," he answered "All I know is that I feel as though I have used them before, yet this is definitely my first game of Wixoss."

Although his answer to her question wasn't entirely true, he knew it was unlikely that Tama, Yuzuki and Hitoe would believe him for the moment if he had just told them that his LRIGs and some of his SIGNI were units that originally existed from a different planet and were depicted as cards from another game that he was more familiar with. Still, he couldn't help but wonder how exactly Dragonic Overlord was briefly able to communicate with him shortly before he had declared his Final Turn in that battle. Whilst he was thinking it over, that was when Hitoe suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! I was supposed to be home about an hour ago!" she gasped in realization before she turned to Kai. "Thank you again Kai! Um… if it isn't too much trouble, could you escort me home? I know Akira's now gone, but I'm still feeling uneasy."

"I understand," he answered "Lead the way."

Hitoe smiled in relief and acknowledgement before starting walking a little distance in front of him. As Kai walked with her out of the park, unbeknownst to them, Ulith stepped out of the shadows and watched both Selector and Cardfighter walk out of the park together.

"So that boy scum is a Selector," she murmured, her mind flashing back to when the prophecy on the back of the Wixoss cards briefly changed for a few seconds and then to the battle when she witnessed Dragonic Overlord, wondering if it was related to "the flames of perdition" that the changed prophecy mentioned. "Kai Toshiki. Could he be the one the changed text referred to?" Netherless, she took out the card that she was formerly inside of during her time as an LRIG, now empty from her absence and held it to the ground.

"Open!" A brilliant flash erupted from the ground for a brief moment as Ulith disappeared from the park, without anyone seeing her vanish without a trace.

* * *

**And so, that's the end of Chapter 3. Kai may have entered a new world, to which he doesn't know of yet and stepped into the Selector Battles having found Tama, but some of his lucksacking still remains, this time with Life Bursts. Ulith having observed his battle is now aware that Tama has somehow ended up in his possession and is looking to take measures against him. Besides, I couldn't resist making that Kai-lucky pun since Kai and Aki are the exact same letters rearranged. Don't forget to follow, favourite and/or leave a review! Next chapter will be coming up soon, but I thought I'd just warn you. Once that next chapter is up, from that chapter onwards, the updates will be extended to monthly at the minimum so I can get some ideas from what happens from the actual storyline of Selector Spread Wixoss as I watch them. Until then!**

***If you're wondering about which unreleased soundtrack I'm referring to, it's the one that plays in Episode 192 when Kai rides Perdition Imperial Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great.**

**REVAMP NOTE - Aside from expanding the chapter to include more detail and to bring it up to standard with later chapters, I have also erattaed Dragonic Overlord's effect to be more true to its original self, given how I end up using it and other appearing units in later chapters. Also changed is how the battle results in Kai's victory as a result of this errata in order to correct a glaring error I had made in the original chapter, concerning when players could use ARTS with [Use Timing - Attack Phase].**


	4. Ride 04: This World is Not My Own (Rev)

**And so without further adieu, this is the last chapter there is before we get down into the some of the stuff that happens during Selector Spread Wixoss. So to answer your question kineke13, I am definitely thinking of including maybe 2 or 3 more clans, I'm not sure which ones I will include until later on into the story. In the meantime, please enjoy.**

**REVAMP DATE - 7/04/2016**

* * *

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Daily Life ~ Brasted Piano)_

Later that night, after a long trek through the city streets, both Kai and Hitoe eventually arrived outside of the Uemura household, Hitoe's home. During their trek, the two of them had deep thoughts over what had happened in the evening. Kai from finding out he had somehow ended up in a place that he was not familiar with and his old Kagero deck somehow coming back into his possession, only it was adapted to the rules of Wixoss with several changes among it. In addition, he still couldn't help but ponder over how he could see LRIGs like Tama who had somehow come into his possession after looking around the tallest building in the city where unbeknowst to him, until his first meeting with Hitoe and Yuzuki, was the place where everything changed for Kominato Ruko along with her sudden disappearance from the group's social life, seemingly because of Iona after she became the Selector's new LRIG.

Hitoe meanwhile was thinking back to how she and Yuzuki first met Kai and shivered slightly at the thought of how Akira had almost had her at her mercy again. Thinking back over the battle, she couldn't help but admire his bravery in the face of the danger that the Selector Battles held. Deep down though, she still was worried for Ruko, but her spirits were slightly lifted after Kai revealed that Tama was now in his current possession and was willing to help both her and Yuzuki find their lost friend. Yuzuki almost had the exact same thoughts as Hitoe, only she had raised curiousity in Kai's Kagero units, wondering how it was possible that the many creatures among the clan, Dragonic Overlord in particular, could manifest themselves as LRIGs to battle for him. During their trek over to the Uemura household, Yuzuki had asked if she could see the card in order to see if she could communicate with it at this point in time.

Kai had then showed the card to her and her curiousity only got deeper when the card that was shown looked like any other LRIG that did not belong to a Selector with nothing more than a still image and the printed text. And yet despite all that, she could still feel a strange presence from the card that maybe he was aware of. If that was indeed the case, then there was something that he was not telling her or Hitoe for the time being. When the Selector and the boy had eventually arrived outside of the steps to the front door, the Selector turned around to Kai who had Tama's card held out in front of him.

"T... Thank you again Kai," she said.

"Don't worry about it," he replied "I can only hope I haven't caused too much trouble for you arriving home late."

"Everything should be fine," said Yuzuki "I'm sure Hitoe's mom will understand if we keep quiet about the Selector Battles."

Kai nodded in response to clarify that he understood, though he felt that if he was going to keep his word in helping the pair find their friend from the next day and presumably onwards, there was still something that he had to ask them about.

"How will I know where to find you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Don't worry Kai!" called Tama, causing him to turn his turn to the LRIG that he held "If Tama can feel Yuzuki nearby, Kai can find Hitoe no problem!"

"I see..." Kai replied as he then began to turn around to begin walking away.

"See you tomorrow Kai!" called Hitoe.

_(End Music)_

Kai waved a hand back to say goodbye as she went in through the front door. Once the door had closed, he then turned his attention right back to his current dillema. It was late at night, in a city he was completely unfamiliar with, which meant that finding a place to stay for the night was going to be a challenge at this time. As much as he didn't want to stay out in the open, until he could find a better option tomorrow in the daylight, he had to find someplace to sleep. Before he did so, he took out his mobile phone he had to try and get through to Miwa to let him know of his dillema. But when he attempted to make the call, the only reply he recieved was the number not being in service.

Kai just stood there confused at this very moment. The phone had still displayed a full signal and yet, if anyone knew him better than Aichi, it would have to be Miwa. But the question that was brewing in his head was why was his mobile not picking up on his signal, let alone saying that it was not in service? Did something happen to his friend? Immediately, he then shook his head clear of that thought. Just to be sure of himself, he attempted to call through to Foo Fighter Headquarters. As much as the thought of calling a certain 'accomplice' in this scenario sounded less plausible, especially at this time of night, he had to be sure that he could still contact someone that he knew well. But to his disappointment, that number listed under the name Ren, didn't appear to be in service as well.

This was starting to feel very strange for him. Just why couldn't he remain in contact with the people he knew well whilst he was stranded in a city he knew almost nothing about? Then in a mere few moments, something started to click in the back of his head. Flashing back to when he found that his cards had somehow been altered to adapt to Wixoss, he started to remember something that happened to him earlier that day concerning his sudden arrival, being able to picture what had happened back then.

_That's right! When I was walking to Card Capital earlier today among a quiet street, a Vanguard Circle suddenly appeared beneath my feet in a blinding flash. After that, I somehow ended up blacking out. Then I woke up outside of this place, eventually finding out my deck had changed. If this place is not as familiar as I thought, then..._

"Is Kai alright?" Tama asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah," he replied as he looked down to the LRIG "Sleeping outside has not been one of my more favourable ideas, but it will be easier to find a place to stay when it hits daylight tomorrow."

Tama nodded, though she had remained unsure of what to make of this answer. Most of the time at night, her card had always been indoors in Ruko's room back at her apartment, but she never had slept inside her card outdoors. Nonetheless, she yawned loudly as she began to drift off to sleep, being tired out from the long day she had been through. Kai noticed this, staring at her briefly before slipping her card back into his blazer pocket. He then began to walk back to the park, having remembered seeing a bench present there that had previously been occupied by both Yuragi and Mako before Hitoe had bumped into him several hours after his first meeting with Tama.

By the time he reached his destination, the moon was already partway in the sky, indicating that it was already very late into the night and the park was very quiet, not a person or Selector for that manner present in the vicinity. Kai then walked over to the empty bench and lay his back down on it, looking up at the night sky above him and thinking about how the day had played out for him. Much had happened since he arrived in this city and he knew that his first battle with Akira would only be the first step that he would have taken into solving the mystery that was before him.

_I don't recall of how I came to be in this very city, now having dragged myself into a conflict beyond most peoples' imagination. But what matters for the moment is to keep my word to Tama and reunite her with Kominato Ruko so I can hopefully find some more answers into these Selector Battles._

Kai stared up at the stars in the sky for a few more moments before he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**'The White Room'**

"So this Kai Toshiki you speak of Ulith, he is now somehow a participant in the Selector Battles?"

"That is right, Mayu."

Deep inside a mysterious large room with a bright white glow to it, known only to LRIGs and those who became Eternal Girls, a conversation of important matters was already taking place. The room was strange in design, with multiple gate like structures appearing in the walls all around the two people that were in their discussion. Ulith was speaking to someone who was sitting on a large throne, colored in an almost negative like hue. The other being, named "Mayu" was conversing with her over the discussion of the day's recent events, particuarly regarding Kai's arrival and sudden entrance into the Selector Battles. What intrigued Mayu the most was how Tama had managed to end up in his possession and that seemed to partially trouble her.

"More importantly, how the hell was Tama able to escape this place into that boy scum's hands?!" exclaimed Ulith.

Mayu as if to answer her question without speaking summoned a brilliant glow from behind her throne, to Ulith's right. There, right in front of her own eyes was someone shackled to a stone slab about two thirds of the height of Mayu's throne. The person in question was clearly male, evidenced by his weak groan. He wore a white shirt with long sleeves and trousers of the same color. The person had white hair with a green striped mark on his forehead and his arms and legs were fastened to the slab by several locks to keep him restrained.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Raul Serra's Theme)*****_

"Who the hell is this trash?" Ulith asked.

"The person that aided in Tama's escape," answered Mayu "I'm unsure as to how he arrived in this place, but I have taken away most of his powers as a precaution to prevent him from breaking himself free."

The boy weakly opened his golden yellow eyes, his sight eventually coming back to him as he noticed both Ulith and the one who had imprisoned him sitting on the throne that was in front of him. He could still remember it clearly of how he ended up in this situation in the first place with many questions still going across his head as to why this was in the first place.

**_Flashback_**

Earlier, the boy had somehow brought himself over into the 'White Room' that he was now within. Whilst traveling back from the Planet Cray to Earth after dealing with the messenger of Link Joker in a long and somewhat desperate struggle, he somehow heard a pleading cry for escape from someplace else. Deciding to investigate, he teleported himself to the source of the noise that he had heard and that was how he came to be in this situation. Walking around his limited path available to him, he eventually came across Tama, who had been feeling down after being denied the chance to return back to Ruko to sort things out with her.

After Iona had completed her contract to become an Eternal Girl and recieve her wish, to become Ruko's LRIG in the first place, she abruptly disappeared from her original card and ended up back in this very domain. When Mayu held her trapped within one of the gates, she desperately pleaded with her to return back to her former Selector in an attempt to try and talk things over with her. Sadly for Tama, it was to no avail as her hostess had left her on her own with nothing else to say to her. The boy then walked over to the gates that Tama were imprisoned inside and looked down at her, noticing her upset expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Tama looked up him, unsure of how to answer.

"Tama wants to go back," she answered, partially sobbing. Something then clicked in the boy's head, now recognizing that this was the voice he had been hearing before he arrived at this place.

"I heard your cries before I arrived here," he said "How did you end up like this?" Before Tama could try and answer his question, she turned and suddenly gasped. The boy turned as well and suddenly saw Mayu before him.

"An intruder," she spoke "You will be dealt with swiftly." Before she could do anything else, the boy suddenly held out his arm to the gates surrounding Tama as the green mark glowed brightly on his forehead, brielfy blinding Mayu in the process. The gates suddenly shattered around Tama as she looked up at the boy.

"Run Tama! Quickly!" he called.

Tama although startled and somewhat confused as to what was happening right now, nodded in compliance with the boy's request and got up to her feet. She quickly made a run for the nearest open passageway that she could find whilst she still had a chance to escape the place that she was imprisoned in. When Mayu had regained her line of sight through the brightness that had previously blinded her, she tried to seal the other gates as fast as she could, preventing the boy from joining Tama in her desperate attempt to escape in the result. But Tama was already gone from the 'White Room' by the time the final gate was sealed, the LRIG having just slipped through the closing gap by just a fraction of a second. Mayu turned and glared at the boy, not pleased with his actions at this very moment.

"Just who are you and why did you imprison her?!" he asked.

Rather answering his question however, she held out a hand in front her as a strange dark aura suddenly appeared and surrounded her entire body. A beam from the dark aura suddenly struck the boy in an instant, almost like it was somehow impaling him. As he fell to the ground, before he completely lost consciousness, he suddenly had a terrifying thought cross his mind.

_That power... It can't be... _Those were the last thoughts he had before he blacked out. When he reawakened, he found himself shackled to the slab that he was now bound to. Mayu stood in front of him, displeased by the recent events that he caused.

"W... Why is 'that' power with you?!" the boy demanded "Don't you realize you're endangering your entire world with it?!"

"That is not of my concern," replied Mayu "What matters is that I will fix the mess that you just caused." She held out her hand as a dark aura suddenly surrounded the boy, causing him great pain. He suddenly felt even weaker as his power was suddenly being drained over to Mayu.

_If this world falls into that 'same' chaos, then I must call apon a strong fighter now!_

The mark that was on his forehead suddenly glowed even brighter as it ever had done before, only whilst the light wasn't as bright to blind Mayu, it was enough to make her pause in her action at this moment. When the glow eventually subsided, he passed out again from exhausting himself through the use of whatever strength he had leftover. Unbeknowst to him after he had lost consciousness once again, Mayu had taken the opportunity to drain more of his power.

**_Present_**

"I see," murmed Ulith "This boy scum just put the 'system' on the brink of collapse! If Kai reunites that LRIG trash with that Selector scum and boots off her LRIG from her possession, then..."

"That is no longer of any concern," spoke Mayu. The Selector just stared at her in confusion as she looked out to one of the open gateways in the 'White Room'. "I have faith in her abilities as Ruko's new LRIG. She will not fall as easily as you may think." Mayu then turned back to Ulith.

"Ulith, I want you to monitor Kai Toshiki, but do not engage him," she spoke "Unless we are certain he will pose a threat to the 'system'."

Ulith nodded before Mayu opened a portal for her to return back to the world that she had lived within, but at the same time was also not the one that Kai was familiar with. As the portal closed, she glanced back at the boy she had imprisoned who weakly glared at her. He held his head down as he went deep into thought.

_Kai Toshiki... So you were the one I ended up summoning... Everything is now... in your hands..._

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Kai's Dreamscape**

In the midst of it all, Kai had somehow found himself within a rather dark environment. The city all around him felt the same as the one he had ended up in earlier in the day. Crimson dark colors were present all around the sky and the buildings themselves looked like they were falling into ruin, creating a very gloomy atmosphere that he now stood within. He looked around to see several shadowy figures rush past him, a majority of them looking human like judging from most of the shapes he saw to say the least. Some of them clashed with one another, evidenced by the sound of what appeared to be weapons, some of which appeared to sound as if they were made of metal.

What caught Kai's attention the most however was what he saw on the backs of a few of the shadows that caught his eyes and for one reason or another, it looked and felt rather horrifyingly familiar. As he looked up to the darkened blood red sky, just above the tallest building in the city which seemed to resemble the building that he had traversed earlier to where he met Tama for the first time, the strange black round object with an aura of dark red radiating from it that he could see there had already all but confirmed his suspicions about what was seemingly going on.

_It's them! But how is this...?!_

Before Kai could finish processing that thought, he heard a disgusting morphing like noise from behind him. He turned around and saw the monstrousity that was now in front him. Whatever it was that he was seeing, it looked almost exactly like Tama having possessed nearly identical features to Ruko's former LRIG, only she was mutated into whatever this monster was that was now in front of him. The Tama lookalike raised her head and looked directly at Kai with a creepy smile. He could only gasp in horror as whatever he had just seen was advancing swiftly towards him, increasing her speed with her stride that she took.

* * *

**City Park**

Kai's eyes suddenly went wide awake as he shot upwards from the park bench, almost sweating from the experience that he had just witnessed as he briefly palmed over his forehead. He panted heavily before taking several deep breaths to regain his usual composure, feeling somewhat unnerved by what he had experienced at this very moment whilst sleeping on the bench since late into the evening. Eventually, he looked up to see that the sun was already beginning to rise partway into the morning sky with the sound of a few birds chirping to accompany said rise.

_A nightmare... _he thought _But, why do I feel it is some sort of premonition? If that's the case..._

His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly heard a rather loud yawn coming from his blazer pocket. He took out Tama's card and turned it around to face him, just in time to see the LRIG waking up from her long sleep. She rubbed her eyes and stretched out her arms wide before looking over to Kai and blinking for a short moment, upon noticing that his gaze had now fallen upon her now that she had woken up from her slumber.

"Good morning," he spoke.

"Mhm!" she called, The LRIG then suddenly noticed his somewhat concerned expression, having been completely unaware of the nightmare that he had just woken up from. "Did Kai sleep well...?"

"Tama, have you ever had what we call a 'bad dream'?" asked Kai.

"Um... Tama doesn't think so..." she pondered, unsure of what to make from his question and leaving a somewhat awkward silence between the two. "Why does Kai ask?"

"It's nothing," he replied, feeling that she wouldn't quite understand the concept in itself, even from her time around Ruko.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Tadayou Kehai)_

For now, he felt unwilling to discuss anything about the earlier nightmare and keep any of the details of what he experienced disclosed from her. Tama though unsure of why he almost felt like this, believed him for the moment. Immediately afterwards, she then beamed a wide smile again to try and cheer him up from his current mood, having little success in doing so. Before the two could think of anything else, they suddenly heard a large growling sound coming from somewhere near them. Kai, having realizing what this was, could only close his eyes in embarassment.

"What is it Kai?" asked Tama.

"It appears my stomach has grown rather hungry since my arrival in this place," he answered, realizing he hadn't had anything to eat since arriving in the city. He then got up from the bench and back onto his feet.

"Wait in my pocket until I have caught up on breakfast," he spoke.

"Mhm!" replied Tama.

Kai nodded in response before slipping her card back into his blazer and leaving the park to head back into the city streets in order to find a place to eat.

**_One hour later..._**

By the time that he had managed to calm down his stomach, Kai was wandering around a different part of the city that he didn't get the chance to explore earlier. Thinking over the possibility of why he couldn't contact his friends last night, he was relieved to find that his allowance worked in the same currency as where he came from, otherwise he would have been in serious trouble with very little to do about his situation. This portion of the city was slightly more crowded than it was on the streets he explored yesterday, leading up to that one building where he first discovered the changes to his Kagero deck and where he eventually met Tama for the first time, not knowing about who or what Ruko was until he met Yuzuki and Hitoe.

Lots of people were bustling about from different buildings and malls present in the streets he wandered down and much like the previous day, some of the advertisements that he could see from both the occasional posters and electronic billboards were shown to have been advertising the Wixoss card games, one of which even depicted what appeared to be a girl with fair skin, jet black hair and brown eyes. Unbeknowst to him, this was the body of the real Iona Urazoe that Ulith had been in possession of since the Selector's final battle with Ruko or so it would seem. When Kai eventually came to sit down on a nearby bench for a brief rest, a few minutes later, he held out Tama's card in front of him.

"Can you sense Yuzuki from here?" asked Kai. Tama closed her eyes, went deep into thought for a few moments and then nodded.

"Tama can feel Yuzuki and Hitoe nearby!" she called. Before Kai could get up and begin walking, Tama continued, pointing her hand like a compass arrow for the card. "Right over there!" He looked over the many people around on the streets to see Hitoe among them. He got up from the bench and walked over towards her. Hitoe herself looked over in Kai's direction and saw him coming towards her.

"Hello Kai!" she called. Over from her card, Yuzuki saw him and waved. Kai nodded and held out Tama's card before him.

"Did you two manage to find out anything more about Ruko's whereabouts?" he asked. In response however, both Hitoe and Yuzuki shook their heads.

"Sorry Kai," the Selector replied sadly "We looked around earlier this morning, but we couldn't find her anywhere."

"What's more pressing is that I can't track her at all," Yuzuki interjected "I can only assume that Iona must be somehow blocking her Selector Rights from us and I'm also guessing she somehow knows you have Tama in your hands."

Tama's expression dropped as the LRIG could only let out a sad sigh in response, knowing that from the way things had been playing out so far, they weren't getting any closer to finding Ruko.

"I see," said Kai "Since Iona has recently become a new LRIG for Ruko, it may take some time before her new Selector Rights become present." When he had finished speaking, Yuzuki then looked up at him.

"Kai..." she spoke "I hope this doesn't sound troubling to you or anything and I know we don't want to end up facing one another in a Selector Battles thanks to our truce, but I was wondering if Hitoe and I could quickly take a look at your deck?"

Before Hitoe could protest in response to Yuzuki's question in the event that she would not get on Kai's nerves from such a request, he had already brought out his Kagero deck from his pocket and taken it out of the case.

"Here," he said, handing it over to the Selector.

She fanned through the cards that were present before her, seeing the cards that Kai had used against Akira as well a few others that he had not used in battle yet. Yuzuki looked over the many cards of the deck and pondered deep in thought about what she was now seeing before her eyes. A majority of them seemed strange to say the least and she had a feeling that Kai would know the answers as to why this was. After finishing looking over the cards that were within her viewpoint, the LRIG nodded and motioned for Hitoe to return the deck back to Kai, to which she did so.

_(End Music)_

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Not at all when I think about it," replied Yuzuki "I have noticed you seem to lack a Level 4 LRIG and you don't seem to have any Spells in your deck, but knowing your skill, I don't think it really matters." She paused for a moment to think over something before continuing. "When I looked over at the LRIGs you had, I could feel something from them. It felt like they had the Wixoss factors that both Selectors and their LRIGs pick up on over battles, but at the same time, it felt like they weren't LRIGs at all. Then of course, I noticed that despite being different cards, they all have the same LRIG type, Kagero."

Hitoe and Tama could only look at both Yuzuki and Kai in confusion, not quite getting at what she was trying to say to them, but the cardfighter felt as though she was somewhat putting the pieces together to find the answers that both of them were seeking, albeit from different perspectives. The Selector-turned-LRIG then looked up at him with a serious gaze.

"I will ask again like I did last night," she said "How did you obtain those cards?"

Kai now thinking about the conclusion he came down to last night when he couldn't get in contact with either Miwa or Ren and remembering back as to how he ended up in this unfamiliar city, felt it was finally the time that he explained everything he knew to Tama, Hitoe and Yuzuki.

"This may be difficult for you to believe or to accept, much like myself," he spoke "But this world... is not the one I come from."

Hitoe and Tama gasped whilst Yuzuki could only stare up at him in disbelief. She was finding it hard to believe him from the fact that he was just saying that he came from a different world seemingly out of the blue. But then again, if the concept of other worlds was possible, especially with the existence of the 'White Room' that she and Tama had visited on seperate occasions, maybe Kai was teling the truth.

"Go on," she motioned.

"As for your curiousity about my cards," he continued "You're correct in that they aren't exactly 'LRIGs'. The truth is that they exist from a different game that I am more familiar with."

"What game?" asked Tama.

"Cardfight Vanguard," Kai answered "The cards that were unfamiliar to you represented units from a planet similar to the world I have come from along with this world to some extent. That planet is known as Cray."

To Tama, along with Yuzuki and Hitoe, the answers to the mystery behind his cards were beginning to unravel before them. Now that they were beginning to know more about these 'units' he was mentioning, things were starting to sound more clear to them.

"So... those creatures are from this 'Planet Cray'?" the Selector asked.

"I'm not so sure," replied Yuzuki "I mean, he said his cards represented the units from the planet. I'm not sure if his LRIGs would be the actual creatures... Unless..."

"That's what I was curious about myself," said Kai "Normally in the game, the Cardfighters picture themselves on the surface of Cray as astral spirits in the form of Vanguards as on the surface of the planet. I have been wondering if the same effect somehow ended up being vice-versa for the Kagero units becoming my 'LRIGs'..."

"Then the Wixoss factors must be somehow allowing your units' astral spirits to materialize in their true forms!" she gasped.

Hitoe and Tama were surprised from the conclusion that Yuzuki had drawn up. It was strange enough that Kai had come down to the conclusion that he was from another world entirely, but the fact that his cards were actually were from a different game and the units they represented were summoned from Cray to battle for him was something else to take in altogether. At that point, that was when Tama had a question of her own to ask.

"Kai, what is Kagero?" she asked.

"Kagero is one of the clans of Cray," he answered "And it's one that I'm most familiar with. I have used other clans as well. Royal Paladin, Narukami and..." He then paused as he held his head down before continuing. "One other clan." Tama, Yuzuki and Hitoe were confused. Just what was with his brief pause. Then, Hitoe remembered back to when Kai told them about the desire of pursuing his own wish, regardless of who he hurt to obtain it, eventually coming out of it with regret.

"Does it have something to do with that wish you said you once went after?" she asked.

Kai sighed under his breath and grimaced for a brief moment, having hoped to not have to discuss this subject around them. But given how far Yuzuki had already pushed him into answering her question, he knew that there was no avoiding it and he would have to tell them.

"Yes it does," he said "The clan I used to pursue my desire of becoming the strongest Vanguard Fighter was... Link Joker."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Link Joker Theme)*****_

As the cardfighter finished his sentence, all the memories he had of wielding the clan came rushing back to him. He clenched his teeth upon recalling everything he had been through in the duration of his stay within the power that he chose to wield, known only as Reverse.

"What's Link Joker?" asked Yuzuki.

"Link Joker... was an evil clan," said Kai "It is the avatar of a supernatural presence known as the Void. It has existed for millions of years, bringing ruin apon dozens of worlds, reducing them to nothingness. I knew from firsthand experience that this clan was one I shouldn't have used, but I let my desire to surpass Aichi and Ren at that time get the better of me. As a result, I ended up killing off the person I used to be before I wielded Link Joker as my own."

Yuzuki having listened closely could see now why he was hesitant to reveal this particular bit of information about himself, especially given what he had done over the course of those events. Thinking back over the past events in her own adventures within the Selector Battles, she remembered that in her efforts to try and get across her true feelings to her brother Kazuki, she had to heavily rely on her former LRIG Hanayo to make her wish come true. And in the end, the overall result was betrayal from the LRIG because of Mayu's dominance over the Selector Battles and how she had governed the rules from within her domain, the White Room.

She could see that she was somewhat in 'the same boat' as Kai as the both of them had gone to great lengths to obtain their desires on their own seperate occasions, only she couldn't just spit out her dillema to anyone for one reason, the only person knowing about this being Ruko herself. Her wish overall would have meant jumping into the boundaries of forbidden love and she knew about the heavy backlash she would end up recieving from other people that would result in both her and Kazuki suffering from this. Focusing her attention back to the group's discussion, Yuzuki decided to worry about that topic for a later time, considering she thought that Hitoe and Kai, or at least one of the two would somehow find out eventually.

"I see," she said "So you've been carrying a heavy burden."

"That's right," replied Kai "If Aichi hadn't brought me to my senses back then, then I'm sure that I wouldn't have stood before you as of now."

"So... what exactly happened when you used Link Joker?" asked Hitoe.

"I traveled across my world," he explained "Reversing Cardfighters as if it meant nothing to me, as long as I would surpass both Aichi and Ren. Link Joker in the game is dangerous due to their nature of locking units to gain more of an advantage on the battlefield. Although your world has its own fair share of chaos with the dark nature of the Selector Battles, Eternal Girls and LRIGs, you should be thankful that evil I made so many people back home experience firsthand has not descended here. I wouldn't want to imagine if the Selectors and LRIGs were to face that power whilst also having to not just worry about losing 3 times or becoming trapped within Mayu's twisted vision."

As a harsh breeze whistled across the place from where Kai and Hitoe were standing, a sudden chill ran down her spine, as well as Yuzuki's. Both the Selector and LRIG almost tensed up from hearing everything that he confessed to in his time alongside Link Joker, having not previously expected the weight of recalling such an event, especially if he was practically the cause of it to have been so great.

Over from her card, Tama could only stare up at him. He had just openly admitted that he once almost destroyed his own world with an evil power to fufill his desire of surpassing this Aichi and Ren that he mentioned. Taking that into thought and thinking back to several occasions she had witnessed with Ruko breaking down over the fact that she was slipping into her secret desire of enjoying the Selector Battles, despite the pain that they brought to anyone else in her path, she couldn't help but wonder if a similar scenario to Kai's was already happening because of Iona's influence as Ruko's new LRIG. She held her head down in worry, the thought of the inevitable having already crossed her mind.

_(End Music)_

"Yuzuki, Hitoe... Kai doesn't think..." she said.

"No way!" Yuzuki interrupted "Ruko wouldn't enter any Selector Battles unless all of her options had been considered! We can't just give up on her like that!"

"Yeah," said Kai "I gave my word that I would return you back to her and I have no intention on going back on that promise."

Tama looked up at the cardfighter to see that he was serious in what he said and could only give out a large smile with the knowledge that he was going to make sure that she and Ruko were reunited with one another.

"Mhm!" she called, having cheered up now. Kai smiled a little before turning his attention back to Hitoe and Yuzuki.

"Do you know a place where I can find the means to possibly adjust my deck for whatever lies ahead?" he asked.

"I know a place where we can find a way to fix up your deck," answered Yuzuki "I've been there with Ruko and Hitoe before." She then looked up at said Selector. "If you would kindly lead the way there?" she asked. Hitoe nodded and turned to Kai.

"Follow me," she said.

Kai nodded in response before the two set out together into the streets, in search of a place that would be necessary for him to make the necessary modifications to his deck for the challenges that would lie ahead in their search for Ruko. Over from a nearby lampost that was beside from where they were previously standing, Ulith who had been sent back to this world to monitor Kai for Mayu had listened in on every bit of their conversation.

_So this boy scum is not from this world. And his LRIGs are actually units from a different planet. How interesting..._

* * *

**And there we go! Hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter and if you've watched enough Vanguard, you'll know exactly who Mayu has imprisoned in the 'White Room'. Just to remind everyone now that from this point onwards, the minimum time I have planned for the updates will come in from either two weeks to a month, else I will post a reason as to why they will be running late. Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter and I've already revealed the name for one of Kai's next units over on the Kagero readjustments list (link in my profile, document is now enabled for you to comment). Don't forget to favourite, follow and/or leave a review!**

**REVAMP NOTE - Aside from adding additional soundtracks, the only changes are expansions to the chapter's paragraphs and slight alterations in a little bit of Kai's dialogue.**

***This first plays in Episode 180 when Raul Serra reveals his background to Naoki.**

***This first plays in Episode 127 when Kai and ****Яeverse**** Takuto begin their fight.**


	5. Ride 05: That Clan is Kagero

**Hello again everybody! New chapter is finally up! Please enjoy!**

* * *

The local store known as Card Luck was not as busy as it would normally be on weekends and certain special events, particuarly those related to Wixoss as of recently. Even though most of the casual players in the store were unaware of the Selector Battles and the secrets that they held within, the game itself had recently seen an uprise in the number of female players, partially due to those circumstances. The shopkeeper was busy overlooking some of the games that were currently going on in the store at the current moment, whilst also having her mind preoccupied by a certain thought. Earlier in the morning, she seemed to notice an oddity in one of the booster box shipments that the store had recieved and she didn't want to put it up on the sale yet, unless she was absolutely certain that the set was legitimate. Her preoccupied thoughts were interrupted when she heard some footsteps over from the stairs that led to the bottom floor of the building. She then turned to see Hitoe enter the store with Kai walking behind her.

"Oh, welcome Hitoe-san," she greeted.

"Hello," replied Hitoe. The shopkeeper greeted her with a kind nod before looking over to Kai.

"So who is this person you've brought along?" she asked.

"My name is Kai Toshiki," he replied "I am currently a novice into the game of Wixoss. Hitoe told me I could come here if I needed to find a way to fix up my deck." Hitoe blushed a little inside. Though Kai had said it out to cover up the details of Yuzuki's current state, it was Yuzuki's idea to head over to Card Luck in the first place and she was a little embarrassed for taking credit where it wasn't due.

"Well, you've come to the right place," replied the shopkeeper "So what kind of LRIG do you specialize in your deck?"

"Kagero," he answered. The shopkeeper suddenly froze a little at the mention of that name. Kai noticed this.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"N... no," she replied "Its just that, earlier today, we had an oddity in our shipment and now that I think about it, I definitely remember seeing the name Kagero somewhere within the shipping details. Hold on a second." She reached down behind the counter and eventually came back up holding a single box of Wixoss on the front counter now. The box had the Wixoss logo imprinted on the front face with a crimson fiery red colour in the background and the words "Flames of Purgatory" imprinted beneath the logo. Looking at the top face of the box, Kai could already see several units that he was already familiar. Staring closely, he could recognize those units as "Vortex Dragon", "Blazing Flare Dragon" and "Blazing Core Dragon" and also noticed the words "Unleash the fiery blaze of Kagero!" imprinted on the box, just above Vortex Dragon's right wing.

"I see," he murmured "So this may be the set I require to adjust my deck."

"I guess so," replied the shopkeeper "Seeing that you somehow know something about this Kagero, I'll be kind enough to sell as many boosters as you want, at the same price as the other packs here of course." Kai then briefly glanced at the other booster sets, noticing their price tags for either a single booster or a whole box, then he took out his wallet and lay down a handful of cash on the counter.

"I'll purchase the entire box if it's alright with you," he said. The shopkeeper nodded happily as she made the transaction for Kai's payment.

_**A few minutes later...**_

Kai had opened his way through all of the packs that the single box had to offer, finding both SIGNI and LRIGs that his units had transformed into as well as several other ARTS and Spells that he could consider teching into his current deck. Needless to say, he was pretty pleased that he was getting some of his old units back by his side to aid him in his struggle to find Ruko and discover the truth behind the Selector Battles. Hitoe sat beside him whilst he went through the packs, taking great interest in some of the Kagero units that he had managed to pull from the packs. Yuzuki and Tama, having watched from their cards, noticed the pack opening as well and took greater interest into the LRIG cards he had managed to obtain.

"Kagero..." murmured Tama "Looks amazing."

"Yeah," replied Yuzuki "Kai mentioned he had used these units before in that other game he mentioned playing back in his own world. Cardfight... Um... What was the last word again?"

"Vanguard!" replied Tama.

"Right, sorry about forgetting that," she said in embarassment "Anyway, with something he's more experienced with fighting beside him, our chances of finding Ruko may have just gone up even more." Tama nodded in both excitement and agreement. Before she, Yuzuki or their respective holders could even think of anything else, she suddenly felt a chill run up her spine. Yuzuki glanced across to Tama before recieving the same feeling as well.

"I feel a Selector nearby!" she called "Heading straight for us!" Before Hitoe or Kai could even ask her about anything else...

"I found more!" called a loud voice from the bottom of the stairs. As the two turned their heads towards the exit, right in an instant, a blur had leaped all the way up the stairs into the shop room. The newcomer in the shop was shorter than Hitoe and Kai and surprisingly fast on her feet. One moment she was right by the top of the stairs and the next, she was already over by the table. Hitoe almost jumped from the sudden energy that this girl had whilst Kai remained still, slightly caught off guard by the girl's sudden arrival. She had two long braids of dark hair, each held up by a pink hairband of some sort that had the design pattern of a cartoonish skull. Her bag that she carried appeared to harbor the same design of a cartoonish skull, only it was colored white rather than pink. She wore pink goggles on her head with white rims and a very large scarf or something of the sort that she wrapped into a ridiculously large bowtie. She also wore a long pink coat over her lighter colored shirt, some yellowish colored shorts and some pink and black striped stockings under her long white boots.

"You were right Eldora!" she called "We've found more Selectors here today!" She suddenly stared across the room, then back to Hitoe and Kai, with a partially confused look. Then, she reached out in her pocket for her LRIG in question and pulled out the card.

"Eldora, I thought you said there was more that one Selector around here!" she snapped, partially annoyed by this turn of events.

"I did Chiyori," replied Eldora "There was this girl and..." The LRIG looked across her surroundings and upon looking at Kai, she suddenly found the answer to qwelll her Selector's doubts.

"So you're the LRIG that led this Selector to us," he spoke "Eldora and Chiyori were your names if I'm correct?"

"T... That's right," the LRIG answered "How is it you can see me?" Chiyori stared at Kai and could only let out a very confused "EH?!".

"I would say it would be a rare coincidence," said Kai "If I wasn't in possession of an LRIG myself." He then revealed Tama's card to make his point clear. Upon seeing Eldora, Tama greeted her with a wide smile.

"Tama says hello!" she beamed. Eldora could only greet her with a warm smile, but at the same time, she felt some sort of strange vibe. Like she somehow knew this LRIG from before, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Hey Chiyori!" called Yuzuki. As Chiyori and Eldora scanned the room to find out where Yuzuki's voice had come from, Hitoe brought over the card from the table that she and Kai were sitting at. Yuzuki looked at both Eldora and Chiyori, the latter of which was surprised to see her in this state.

"Do you remember me?" she asked. Chiyori nodded to response to her question.

"Wait, you two met before?" asked Hitoe.

"But of course," answered Eldora "You were the Selector that Chiyori had her first battle with and promptly lost to." A small tick mark appeared on Chiyori's head as she pouted in annoyance. Once in a while whenever she went out to look for Selectors, Eldora would sometimes tease her about her first battle with Yuzuki with the overconfidence she had back then. As much as she found her LRIG fun to hang around with, at times she felt that Eldora could be a little annoying when she felt like it. Yuzuki then cleared her throat to try and get the conversation back onto the topic at hand.

"Chiyori," she said "If you want what's best for yourself and Eldora, turn your back on the Selector Battles now!"

"Erm... Why exactly?" asked Chiyori.

"Do you want to end up like Yuzuki?" replied Kai "Is this what you're willing to go through for the sake of winning?" Chiyori pondered for a moment, taking what Yuzuki and Kai had just said into account. Then, she finally had answer of her own.

"Oh that's right!" she replied "The Selector becomes the LRIG themself and the story continues from there!"

"Story?" pondered Tama, curious as to what she meant. Chiyori dug into her bag and pulled out a book. She showed it briefly to Kai and Hitoe before putting it back inside her bag.

"That's a novel," murmured Yuzuki "She showed one to me when we first met. Only this one is..."

"That's right!" replied Chiyori "Volume 2 to be precise! My true wish is to venture into the world of Wixoss itself!" As soon as she realized that she had said her wish out aloud however, she quickly shut her mouth in embarassment. Kai and Yuzuki could only sigh at this.

"Come to think of it, what would be a good name for me if I became an LRIG?" she pondered "Chiyorinda? Chiyoringa? Chiyo-number blah, blah, blah..." As Chiyori continued to murmur away at the prospects of becoming an LRIG whilst sharing some banter with Eldora, Hitoe and Yuzuki only looked at each other in worry. Kai had equal concern for the Selector's state of mind as well whilst Tama just stared at both the Selector and LRIG in confusion before turning to him.

"Why does Chiyori want to be an LRIG?" she asked.

"I wish I knew," he answered "But I believe that novel she is reading may hold a clue as to why." As he finished his sentence, Chiyori jumped right in front of him to his utmost surprise.

"Say "boy" Selector!" she called "What's your name?"

"Kai Toshiki," he answered.

"Would you be honored to give Chiyori a battle?" she asked. Hitoe gasped in worry whilst Tama's eyes widened in excitement, looking forward to seeing if Kai was willing to accept Chiyori's challenge.

"Wait Chiyori!" called Yuzuki "Do you really want to go through with this? How many times have you lost since our battle?!"

"Relax," she replied "My first battle was the only one I lost."

"But you haven't found many other Selectors," said Eldora "I'm not sure if challenging Kai immediatly would be wise."

"Are you saying I can't beat him?!" snapped Chiyori. Before Eldora could reply to her question, Kai got up from his seat and looked down on Chiyori.

"I will accept your challenge," he said "But are you sure you don't want to take this battle into a casual game? From what I can see, both of us are still not fully familiar with what the Selector Battles may hold." Before Chiyori could reply to his answer, Eldora had already spoken out for her.

"He does have a point," she said "It would be wise if practice would make perfect for your state." Chiyori pouted for a brief moment, annoyed that Kai was only willing to take this battle to a casual battle so the real Eldora would not be involved.

"Fine," she sighed "I will battle under those conditions. But the next time we battle each other, we will enter a Selector Battle, okay?" Kai nodded in agreement to those conditions.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two of them borrowed a double sided playmat from the shopkeeper to use for their battle and laid it down on the table. Kai and Chiyori were seated on opposite ends of the table, preparing for their casual battle whilst Hitoe watched from the center with Tama, Yuzuki and Eldora's cards held up for them to observe the battle.

"Geez," sighed Chiyori "Just battling without the real Eldora might make this a boring match."

"There may be a way for you to keep your attention focused," replied Kai.

"How so?" she asked.

"Image it," he answered "The two of us have been transported to the space where our LRIGs are prepared for battle under our command."

"Oh, I see!" called Chiyori "So you imagine yourself there to avoid from being bored of these casual battles!"

"In a sense, you're right," said Kai "Now then, are you ready?"

"Mhm!" The two then reached for their starting LRIGs on their respective ends of the playmat.

"Open!" called Chiyori.

"Open, "the" LRIG!" called Kai. As they flipped up their starting LRIGs, Chiyori briefly stared at Kai in confusion.

"Is "the LRIG" really that necessary?" she murmured. Netherless, she turned her attention back to playing the game as it was.

"Eldora=Mark 0!"

"Lizard Soldier, Conroe!"

Chiyori looked closely at the card in disbelief for a moment, having not been familiar with Kai's Kagero cards before. _Is this LRIG even legitimate? Even so, I wonder what Kai here has for this battle. _"I'll go first!" she called as she drew her card "Ener Charge and grow, Eldora=Mark 1'!" In the battle that was pictured in Kai's mind as well as Chiyori's to some extent, nothing changed much of Eldora's appearance, but the LRIG had recieved a large pink hammer with gold faces and a dark bluish pole that the barrel of the hammer was attached to._  
_

"Growing Eldora in this state will now let me discard 1 of my cards in exchange for drawing 1 more," Chiyori spoke as she performed the action that was required. "Summoning Una, Water Phantom and using her ability. I peek at the top card of my Life Cloth and leave it there."After looking at the top card of the Life Cloths she had, she looked back to Kai. "Over to you."

"So she can peek at the Life Cloths she has?" asked Hitoe.

"That's right," replied Eldora "Chiyori's deck focuses on the using my abilities as well as her SIGNI, Spells and ARTS to manipulate Life Cloths."

"I was only lucky to win my battle against her due to her inexperience at the time," said Yuzuki "But if she has gotten better, Kai may be in for a mindboggling time."

"Go Kai!" called Tama from her card.

"My turn," spoke Kai "Draw and Ener Charge. I grow Embodiment of Armor, Bahr and summon 2 Iron Tail Dragons!" In the battle pictured in his mind, Bahr appeared in the place of Conroe whilst the Iron Tail Dragons appeared both in front of the demon as well as to the left.

"My first Iron Tail Dragon attacks Una!" Chiyori moved the defeated SIGNI to her Ener Zone.

"Then my other Iron Tail Dragon attacks Eldora!" As the first Life Cloth, 'Ryuuguu, Water Phantom', moved to Chiyori's Ener Zone. She caught her eye on the black section at the bottom of the text box.

"Got a Life Burst," she said "I move one Life Cloth to my hand and put the top card of my deck in its place."

"Finally, Bahr attacks!"

"Servant O will guard!" In the battle that Kai was picturing, Servant O took the brunt of Bahr's attack whilst Eldora swung her hammer to counteract the next swipe of the demon's blade. The impact of the hammer swing knocked Bahr back to Kai's side of the field. Back to reality, Chiyori placed the Servant O card in her Trash Pile.

"Turn end," Kai spoke.

**End of Turn 2**

**Kai vs Chiyori**

**Hand - 4 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 7 : 6**

**Current LRIGs - Embodiment of Armor, Bahr : Eldora=Mark I'**

**SIGNI: Iron Tail Dragon - Iron Tail Dragon - EMPTY : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 1 : 3**

"Yes! Now it's the heroine Chiyori's turn!" called Chiyori. Kai could only look at her in curiousity for her term 'heroine'. _She reminds me somewhat of Kamui, both are full of energy and seek an intense battle. 'Heroine...' Could her wish be...?_

"Hey, what's the matter?" she asked.

"It's nothing," replied Kai "Please continue."

"Alright then! Draw and Ener Charge!" she called "Grow, Eldora=Mark II'! Then I summon Chounan, Water Phantom!" In the battle pictured in Kai's mind, Eldora's pigtails grew longer and her hammer had vanished into thin air. Chounan appeared in front of Eldora in a kneeled stance, facing Bahr and the two Iron Tail Dragons that were present.

"With Chounan's ability," Chiyori explained "I trash a Life Cloth and add the top card of my deck in its place." She moved on of her hands over a Life Cloth of her choice and flipped it face up. The card revealed was Octo, Water Phantom before it was moved to Chiyori's Trash Pile. The top card of her deck was then placed at the top of the pile of Life Cloths. "I also summon a pair of Kozame, Water Phantoms. With their abilities, their powers becomes 5000 and Eldora's own ability powers up all of my SIGNI by 1000 at all times."

"Impressive," murmured Kai "By taking advantage of each of their abilities, you've managed to assemble a strong formation in your second turn. But this battle is far from over."

"Mhm! And now to battle!" called Chiyori "My first Kozame attacks Bahr!" In the battle pictured in their minds, Kozame unleashed a torrent of water at Bahr, knocking the demon back a few steps. Back into reality, Kai revealed his first Life Cloth.

"Blue Ray Dracokid's Life Burst!" he called "I give 5000 power to my center Iron Tail Dragon as well as the Lancer ability. Those power increases will last until the end of my next turn."

"Tsk! So Chounan can't beat the Iron Tail Dragon in front of it," pouted Chiyori "But your other one is still exposed to my other Kozame. Attack!" Kai moved the defeated Iron Tail Dragon to his Ener Zone. "Next, Eldora!"

"No guard," spoke Kai as he moved his second crushed Life Cloth, Cross Shot Garp, to his Ener Zone. No Life Burst was present on it though.

"And now, the heroine Chiyori ends her turn!" called Chiyori.

**End of Turn 3**

**Kai vs Chiyori**

**Hand - 4 : 2**

**Life Cloths - 5 : 6**

**Current LRIGs - Embodiment of Armor, Bahr : Eldora=Mark II'**

**SIGNI: EMPTY - Iron Tail Dragon - EMPTY : Kozame, Water Phantom - Chounan, Water Phantom - Kozame, Water Phantom**

**Ener - 4 : 3**

"Chiyori has taken the lead," murmured Yuzuki.

"But, she could have wrecked more of Kai's formation if she attacked the 2 Iron Tail Dragons first," replied Eldora "I'm sure she's still in over her head." _Even so, what was with that weird feeling I had from those LRIGs Kai used?_

"Battle Kai!" called Tama.

"Up and draw," spoke Kai "I Ener Charge and grow Dragon Knight, Aleph. I summon Embodiment of Spear, Tahr and pay the cost for Aleph's ability." Chiyori looked across in wonder to see what Kai was about to do next. "I move a copy of Bahr from my LRIG deck to the stack underneath my current LRIG and Tahr to my Ener Zone. By doing this, I can search my LRIG deck and grow!" Chiyori then gasped, realizing what Kai was about to perform.

"Superior Grow! Embodiment of Victory, Aleph!" Over on the imagined battlefield, both the dragon and Aleph transformed in a blinding orange glow. When it subsided, Aleph looked far more demonic that it was previously whilst the dragon's skin colour had just merely changed from orange to grey.

"You managed to get to Level 3 in only your second turn?!" gasped Chiyori.

"Impressive," murmured Yuzuki "Hitoe has a card herself that allows the same effect on me."

"Tama wonders if Kai will use Overlord at this point though," said Tama. She then turned back to the battle to see how things would play out from there.

"I use the ARTS Fiery Spring Landscape and check the top card of my deck," spoke Kai.

"Ah, I know this one!" called Chiyori "If it's a Gem or Ore SIGNI, you can draw it and 1 additional card. Will you be lucky though?" Kai flipped the top card over, revealing Alluring Stone, Silvan.

"Since Silvan is a Ore SIGNI," he spoke "I add it to my hand and draw. I then summon that SIGNI with Dual Axe Archdragon!" As Chiyori looked over Kai's field, she could only groan from the advantage he had just pulled. "First, I'll have my powered up Iron Tail Dragon attack Chounan!"

"So long," she sighed as she placed the card in her Ener Zone.

"Not yet," spoke Kai "Iron Tail Dragon still has the Lancer effect it gained from Blue Ray Dracokid's Life Burst until the end of this turn so your LRIG takes 1 damage!" Chiyori then placed the top Life Cloth she had into her Ener Zone. It was another copy of Una, but no Life Burst was present on it.

"Next, Silvan and Dual Axe will attack your other two SIGNI!" Both copies of Kozame moved to Chiyori's Ener Zone after being defeated.

"Finally, Aleph attacks!" Chiyori placed her next crushed Life Cloth, PLUS RUSH, into her Ener Zone. She smiled in joy when she noticed the Life Burst effect on the bottom of the card.

"Yes!" she called "Searching my deck for a SIGNI with a Life Burst and putting it into my hand!" She searched through her main deck and revealed Servant Q to Kai before concealing it in her hand and shuffling the deck.

"Turn end," spoke Kai.

**End of Turn 4**

**Kai vs Chiyori**

**Hand - 3 : 3**

**Life Cloths - 5 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Embodiment of Victory, Aleph : Eldora=Mark II'**

**SIGNI: Alluring Stone, Silvan - Iron Tail Dragon - Dual Axe Archdragon : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 3 : 5**

_(Insert Music: Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack)*_

"Let's go!" called Chiyori "Draw and Ener Charge! Grow, Eldora=Mark III'!" Over on the imagined battlefield, Eldora gained a large X like structure on her back as well as a transparent azure visor and retrieving back her trusty hammer. The hammer's barrel was now mostly pink and some of the folds on her skirt had gotten longer.

"Using her ability, I look at my top two Life Cloths and put them back in any order." Chiyori picked up the topmost two Life Cloths she had and put them back in the opposite order after taking a good look at them.

"Attack!"

"No guard," spoke Kai before he moved the topmost Life Cloth he had to his Ener Zone. The card revealed was Seal Dragon, Artpique.

"Got a Life Burst," he said "Draw."

"Turn end," replied Chiyori.

**End of Turn 5**

**Kai vs Chiyori**

**Hand - 4 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Embodiment of Victory, Aleph : Eldora=Mark III'**

**SIGNI: Alluring Stone, Silvan - Iron Tail Dragon - Dual Axe Archdragon : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 4 : 5**

"That's strange," murmured Yuzuki.

"What's strange?" asked Tama.

"Chiyori didn't summon any SIGNI this turn," answered Eldora "Her hand must not be looking so good or she's saving something."

"I see," said Hitoe "She must be saving some SIGNI to use later when Kai has finished with his attacks."

"Up and draw. Ener Charge." Kai then looked across to Chiyori, the small Selector still holding both excitement and determination in her eyes. He then closed his eyes as he spoke towards her.

"It seems you aren't as bad as Eldora made you out to be," he said "Your deck has an interesting balance of power and manipulation. But from what I can gather, you've still got a long way to go to becoming a strong Wixoss player." Chiyori pouted a little from what Kai had to say, but she didn't let it get her down.

"So you think I could maybe...?" she asked in curiousity.

"Maybe," replied Kai "But, the world of Selectors is not forgiving as it appears. Allow me to teach you that." He then opened his eyes with fierce determination.

"Grow the Vanguard! The blazing hellfire that reduces everything in its presence to ash!" he called as he placed his new LRIG onto Aleph's card.

"Vortex Dragon!" Over on the imagined battlefield, a whirlwind of an inferno consumed Aleph, removing him from the battle before two large bluish grey wings with a very light yellow wingspan emerged from the blaze. As the flames faded out, the blazing inferno had revealed a large bluish grey dragon with dark red eyes and three pronged claws. It stared ominously at the imagined Eldora, hovering just a few feet above the ground. Back in the shop, Chiyori could only stare in confusion.

"Why would you swap out one Level 3 LRIG for a different one?" she asked "You do realize you wasted 2 Ener in doing so, right?" She then looked back at Kai to see he wasn't concerned in the slightest.

"Allow me to show you, the true power of the Kagero clan!"

* * *

**And there we go! As much as I would like Kai to show off Vortex Dragon in a Selector Battle, I don't want to interfere too much with Chiyori's current win-loss streak in the Selector Battles until I feel the time is right (as I am including some key events from Spread, even though this fic is an AU of that season). Until then, don't forget to favourite, follow and/or leave a review!**

***This soundtrack first plays at the beginning of Kai and Gaillard's first fight in Legion Mate and Miwa's last desperate attempt to beat Neve.**


	6. Ride 06: This Strength is Overwhelming

**Hi again everyone! New chapter is up after the announcement I made two days earlier. In case you didn't read it before then, I went back and revised a few things. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

As the battle between Kai and Chiyori continued to play out, those who were watching from the side of the table looked closely at Vortex Dragon's card. Hitoe and Yuzuki were still curious as to why he decided to swap out Aleph who was already Level 3, with Vortex Dragon who was also Level 3. Even Tama was surprised by this play, considering she mostly expected him to Grow Dragonic Overlord at this point. She turned to Yuzuki.

"Why isn't Kai using Overlord?" she asked in curiosity.

"I guess Kai wants to test out Vortex Dragon's abilities," murmured Yuzuki "Considering that it is the first time he's used it in Wixoss."

Over from her card, Eldora stared closely at Vortex Dragon's card, curious as to how something like this even existed as an LRIG. _This is nothing like the LRIGs that Chiyori and I have come across. Even though it appears to be like any other LRIG card that belongs to a non-Selector, I can still feel a strange presence..._

"Are you curious about Kai's cards?" asked Yuzuki, interrupting Eldora's thoughts. Chiyori's LRIG snapped out of her ponder and turned back to Yuzuki.

"Yeah," she answered "Do you know something about them?"

Yuzuki nodded and began to explain everything that she knew about Kai's Kagero cards and the Planet Cray to Eldora. Tama also joined in on the conversation, though most of her comments were more about Dragonic Overlord and how strong it looked in Kai's first Selector Battle. Meanwhile, just beside the entrance to the shop room, a girl in a dark school uniform was observing the battle. She wore a dark black shirt along with a short red skirt. A portion of her brown hair covered over one of her brown eyes. The girl held a card in her right hand and was staring closely at the table where the battle was taking place, mostly intrigued by what Kai had to offer. Back over to said battle, Kai continued on with his turn.

"With Vortex Dragon's ability," he spoke "I flip over the top card of my deck. If it is a Red SIGNI, it goes to my Ener Zone. Anything else and it is sent to the bottom of the deck and I must also trash a card from my Ener Zone."

"So you're taking a gamble?" murmured Chiyori "This 'ought to be fun! Now then, let's see what you get!" Kai nodded and flipped over the top card. It revealed Dragon Monk, Genjo.

"Since it's a Red SIGNI, I move it to my Ener Zone," he said as he moved the card there. "Now then, to my Attac..."

"Not so fast!" called Chiyori "ARTS, But Any Other! With this, I declare a number between 1 and 4 and if my top Life Cloth happens to be a SIGNI of that Level, none of my Life Cloths can be crushed this turn!" Yuzuki at first was about to blurt out that a gamble was going to be ridiculous in this scenario, but Eldora glanced across to her to tell her that there was nothing that Chiyori had to be concerned about. Yuzuki turned back to face Kai who didn't seem fazed by this, though she could tell there was a small hint of disappointment on his expression. He looked across to Chiyori and smiled a little.

"Impressive," he said "By utilizing Eldora's ability last turn to swap your top 2 Life Cloths from looking at them, you know exactly which Level to declare."

"Of course!" replied Chiyori "I declare Level 4!" She revealed the Life Cloth to be Servant Q before placing it back on top of her other Life Cloths.

"In that case, I will just end my turn," spoke Kai "But, your ARTS forces you to trash one of your Life Cloths at this point." Chiyori didn't worry about it as she picked the second Life Cloth she had placed back on the previous turn, revealed to be another copy of Chounan, Water Phantom and placed it in her Trash Pile.

**End of Turn 6**

**Kai vs Chiyori**

**Hand - 5 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Vortex Dragon : Eldora=Mark III'**

**SIGNI: Silvan, Natural Stone - Iron Tail Dragon - Dual Axe Archdragon : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 4 : 2**

"My, Chiyori's actually doing better than recently," murmured Eldora "She's still hanging in there, making the best of the resources she has at her disposal."

"Yeah," replied Yuzuki "Had she not seen her top two Life Cloths last turn, Kai could have brought her down to 1 Life Cloth in an instant."

"How so?" asked Hitoe.

"Don't you remember? Chiyori used a Life Burst earlier to put Servant Q in her hand at the ready to fend off Vortex Dragon," she answered "Even if Kai used the ARTS One Rule, Two Birds, Chiyori would still be able to Guard as Servant Q is Level 4." Tama over from her card just pouted from the fact that Kai couldn't get a single attack through that would do anything to swing the game in his favour. Nonetheless, she was intrigued to see what Vortex Dragon was capable of.

"Yes! And now, the great heroine draws and Ener Charges!" called Chiyori "The time has come for her LRIG to emerge at the height of its potential! And with it, the story will shine the torch of victory on the amazing Chiyori! Grow, Eldora=Mark IV'!" On the imagined battlefield, an aura of sparks and electricity coursed through Eldora, making her appear more brighter than before. Her hammer had also been affected by this aura, turning into a gold colour with sparks coursing through it.

"Then I'll Summon 2 Shiira's and a single copy of Octo!" Kai noticed the SIGNI appear in front of his own. Both Shiira, Water Phantoms were Level 4 and despite going through the packs, he didn't obtain a single Level 4 LRIG to use as his own.

"Attack!" called Chiyori. Kai moved all of his defeated SIGNI to his Ener Zone before briefly looking back at his hand. "Then Eldora will bring the hammer down on Vortex Dragon!"

"No guard," he spoke. In the battle he pictured, Eldora took a giant leap into the air and with a swing of her hammer, she knocked quite a punch into Vortex Dragon. Kai flipped over the crushed Life Cloth, revealing it to be Wyvern Guard, Barri.

"Got a Life Burst," spoke Kai "Ener Charge." Chiyori held a wide grin from managing to turn the tide of the battle, for now at least.

"Turn End!" she smiled.

**End of Turn 7**

**Kai vs Chiyori**

**Hand - 5 : 2**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Vortex Dragon : Eldora=Mark IV'**

**SIGNI: EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : Shiira, Water Phantom - Octo, Water Phantom - Shiira, Water Phantom**

**Ener - 10 : 0**

_(Insert Music: Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Trinity Crimson Flame)_

"Draw and Ener Charge," Kai spoke "Using Vortex Dragon's ability, I flip the top card of my deck." He revealed the card to be Gatling Claw Dragon, which he placed in his Ener Zone afterwards. That was when Chiyori began to notice something.

"Wait a second," she said "Don't tell me... Your deck doesn't have a single Spell?!"Over from her card, Eldora could only look up at Kai in surprise, wondering why he had chosen to settle with a build such as this.

"That is correct," replied Kai "Whilst I admit this wasn't the best option I had in mind to building this deck, it helps to build up the Ener I need, for this!"

"This?" murmured Chiyori.

"Allow me to show you, Vortex Dragon's true power," he spoke "Megablast!" As all 12 cards in Kai's Ener Zone entered his Trash, Chiyori started to feel nervous all of a sudden.

"Image it," said Kai "This very battlefield and all who stand on it before us shake under the weight of an omonious dragon!" Chiyori suddenly began to picture the way things were being carried out on the battlefield. A whirlwind of crimson fire swirled around Vortex Dragon as it began to charge up power for its ability.

"The flames of purgatory raging within can no longer be contained! Its fiery roar reduces everything in this world to ash! Vortex Dragon, Burning Hell!" Vortex Dragon unleashed a torrent of crimson red fire right at Eldora. The LRIG managed to jump back to dodge the blaze, but the SIGNI were not so lucky. They were caught in the inferno and incinerated in an instant. As the cards moved over to Chiyori's Ener Zone, she could only stare at Vortex Dragon's card in shock.

"How did... How did you manage to take out all of my SIGNI at once?" she asked.

"Vortex Dragon's Megablast," explained Kai "By paying 12 Red SIGNI cards from my Ener, I can choose up to 3 SIGNI and banish them."

"I see!" gasped Yuzuki "Vortex Dragon's ability for Ener Charging made it possible for Kai to pay the cost earlier!"

"But even so, Kai's no longer got any cards in his Ener Zone," said Hitoe "Won't that affect him badly?"

"I wouldn't be so sure," replied Eldora "He just took out 2 of Chiyori's strongest offence and he doesn't seem to be stopping there."

"Go Kai!" called Tama with upbeat enthusiam.

"I summon Calamity Tower Wyvern and pay the Exceed cost of 2," Kai spoke as he moved the two copies of Bahr stacked beneath Vortex Dragon to the LRIG Trash. "I draw a card. Summon!" Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara and Silvan, Alluring Stone were placed alongside Calamity Tower Wyvern.

"Calamity Tower Wyvern will attack Eldora!" Chiyori could only "TSK!" as she couldn't do anything to stop the SIGNI from attacking. The first Life Cloth, Servant Q, had its Life Burst triggered allowing her to Ener Charge Pearl, Water Phantom.

"Using Eldora's ability," she said "I draw 1 card each time one of my Life Bursts is triggered."

"Next!" called Kai as he downed Kimnara's card. The next Life Cloth Una entered Chiyori's Ener Zone, no Life Burst present on the card. Then as Kai downed Silvan's card, Servant O entered her Ener Zone, triggering another Life Burst allowing her to Ener Charge Ryuuguu, Water Phantom before drawing another card.

"Vortex Dragon!" On the imagined battlefield, Vortex Dragon let out a roar at Eldora before flapping its large wings and charging towards her, ready to strike with its raised left claw.

"Guard!" called Chiyori as she pulled and revealed Servant Q out of her hand. Kai nodded before she placed the card in her Trash Pile.

"Turn End."

_(End Insert Music)_

**End of Turn 8**

**Kai vs Chiyori**

**Hand - 4 : 3**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 1**

**Current LRIGs - Vortex Dragon : Eldora=Mark IV'**

**SIGNI: Silvan, Alluring Stone - Calamity Tower Wyvern - Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 0 : 8**

Kai looked at Chiyori who had her head down.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. He was suddenly met with the unexpected response. Chiyori bounced back up with even more energy than she had before and an energetic smile to match that.

"Awesome!" she called "I didn't think your Vortex Dragon was capable of something like that! But now, the real battle begins!" Kai could only smile a little from her enthusiasm and nodded.

"Come then!" he replied.

"Yes! Draw and Ener Charge!" called Chiyori "Summon and ARTS, Cloth Crush Flash!" She moved Servant O and Una, Water Phantom from her Ener Zone to her Trash before gazing back at Kai's Life Cloths.

"Now reveal the top Life Cloth you have," she said. Kai revealed the card to be Dual Axe Archdragon. "Since it has no Life Burst on it," Chiyori continued "You must place it in your Trash." He nodded and placed Archdragon's card in his Trash.

"Then I'll use the same ARTS again!" called Chiyori "Now reveal your next Life Cloth!" Kai revealed the next Life Cloth to be Iron Tail Dragon in which he promptly placed the card in his Trash Pile like before. "One more!" Kai flipped up Berserk Dragon before placing it into his Trash Pile.

"Then I'll use Plus Rush to look at your last Life Cloth and Trash it," Chiyori continued "But there is an upside. That Life Cloth is replaced with the top card of your deck." Kai revealed the Life Cloth to be Dragon Monk, Genjo before placing it in his Trash Pile and putting the top card of his deck in its place.

"I don't know if I can watch," murmured Hitoe.

"Chiyori's not done yet," said Eldora. Yuzuki and Tama looked at her before turning back to the game to see what she meant.

"With Eldora's ability," spoke Chiyori "I pay the cost and banish Silvan!" Kai nodded and moved the card to his Ener Zone.

"Ryuuguu, attack Vortex Dragon!" On the imagined battlefield, Ryuuguu surrounded herself in a veil of water before launching herself towards Vortex Dragon. The jet of water and the Phantom that travelled inside of it hit the dragon head on, knocking it to the ground. Vortex Dragon roared before flapping its wings to hover just above the battlefield. Kai revealed the final Life Cloth to be Dragon Monk, Gojo before placing it in his Ener Zone.

"Kai's got no Life Cloths left!" gasped Tama.

"Which means unless he Guards against the LRIG attack..." murmured Yuzuki. She suddenly paused when she glanced at Eldora. "What's up?" The LRIG could only sigh.

"I wouldn't be certain that Chiyori's won this just yet," she replied "Just take a look at Kai's hand." Yuzuki, Tama and Hitoe looked over at Kai's hand to notice that he still held 4 cards.

"Next, Ouika and Kozama!" called Chiyori. Kai simply moved the SIGNI to his Ener Zone before glancing back at his hand. Chiyori held a smirk after seeing that his SIGNI spaces were now empty.

"Now Eldora, deliver the final blow!" she declared before downing the card. On the imagined battlefield, Eldora gripped onto her hammer tightly and took a giant leap into the air before swinging the barrel down towards Vortex Dragon.

"Behold!" called Chiyori "This is my strongest move! 'Chorizo in the Fantasy!'" Eldora could only facepalm when she heard her Selector say "it" out loud.

"I told you that 'Chorizo' doesn't exactly sound right like that!" she groaned.

"What else did you want me to say?!" replied Chiyori "Hammer Time?" At this point, everyone else except for Kai could only sweatdrop at this whilst Tama just stared in confusion, unsure of what she actually meant. Kai meanwhile could only look at her with a look of partial disbelief and confusion. _I'm not sure which one sounds more ridiculous _he thought to himself _'Chorizo in the Fantasy' or Naoki's 'Break Time'. _"Guard!" he called as he revealed Wyvern Guard, Barri in his hand before placing it in his Trash Pile. Chiyori could only pout in disappointment from this turn of events.

"Turn... end," she groaned.

**End of Turn 9**

**Kai vs Chiyori**

**Hand - 3 : 0**

**Life Cloths - 0 : 1**

**Current LRIGs - Vortex Dragon : Eldora=Mark IV'**

**SIGNI: EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : Kozame, Water Phantom - Ouika, Water Phantom - Ryuuguu, Water Phantom**

**Ener - 3 : 0**

Kai looked on at Chiyori, noticing her disappointment. "You did well, but this is the end of the line," he spoke. "Final Turn!"

_(Insert Music: Cardfight! Vanguard Soundtrack: Kai no Theme)_

Chiyori could only stare in confusion at him for this sudden declaration, but chose not to reply as she glanced over her current situation. She had no cards in her hand, her SIGNI were her last line of defence and she only had one Life Cloth left. _Not yet! I can still pull through this!_

"Up and Draw," spoke Kai "Then Vortex Dragon's ability." He revealed Embodiment of Spear, Tahr from the top of his deck before placing it in his Ener Zone. Chiyori could only grit her teeth. Thanks to her last attack on Vortex Dragon, she practically handed Kai the means to the end of the battle.

"Using the effect of ARTS, Dominating Fury, I banish Ryuuguu!" As Kai paid 3 of the Ener he had, Chiyori moved Ryuuguu's card to her Ener Zone.

"Then using One Rule, Two Birds," he continued "I give Double Crush to Vortex Dragon and you're not allowed to use any Level 1 SIGNI to Guard." Chiyori could only groan a little. Kai was managing to keep up the pressure to minimize her chances of making his Final Turn fail.

"I summon Dragon Monk, Genjo and attack Eldora with it!" Chiyori reached forward for the last Life Cloth she had available. It was all or nothing now. _Come on, as long as I can still grab something to save Eldora from Vortex Dragon! _She flipped the card over, revealing Octo, Water Phantom. She could only sigh in disappointment. _You win Kai. _Kai having read her expression nodded in agreement.

"Vortex Dragon, final attack!" he declared as he downed the card. On the imagined battlefield, Vortex Dragon charged up a vast amount of energy in its mouth before unleashing a torrent of crimson red fire at the imagined Eldora. The LRIG could do nothing as the blaze consumed her in an instant.

_(End Insert Music)_

Back in the store, the girl who was watching the battle was still staring at Kai, curious about his strength and skill. She still held a card in her hand whilst she was watching the entire match. She held it in front of her, revealing a girl with a large dark dress with long and large white sleeves. This LRIG in particular also appeared to wear a headdress that mixed in both colours from her dress. She had long brown hair and dark green eyes. The LRIG had observed the battle as well as her Selector, sharing equal curiousity about the Kagero cards that Kai had used. As the Selector held up the card in front her, the LRIG looked up at her.

"Well, what do you think Fumio-san?" asked the LRIG. Fumio said nothing in response. She briefly glanced across towards Kai before turning back to her LRIG.

"I've seen enough Anne," she replied.

At this moment, Kai suddenly felt a chill crawl up his spine. He quickly turned around towards the room's entrance, but Fumio was already gone. Tama looked up at him in concern whilst Hitoe, Yuzuki, Eldora and Chiyori just stared at him in confusion, unsure of what to make from this.

"What's wrong Kai?" asked Hitoe.

"It felt like we were being watched," he replied "Someone was observing us."

"You think it could be a Selector?" said Yuzuki.

Kai pondered on this for a moment. If someone else knew about the fact that his LRIGs were actually from Cray or looking to oppose him in his efforts to help Tama, Yuzuki and Hitoe find Ruko, there was no telling what they could be up to. Regardless, he looked back at the group and answered Yuzuki's question.

"Possibly," he said. He then turned back to Chiyori.

"Thank you for our match," he spoke "I hope that fortune favours you well until we next battle, as you wanted." Chiyori bounced up from her seat in excitement, despite being downcast from losing earlier.

"Mhm!" she replied happily "I look forward to the next time we face each other!" She then picked up Eldora's card before the two waved goodbye to the group. Kai, Hitoe, Yuzuki and Tama waved goodbye as Chiyori went running out of the store. With that aside, they turned back to one another.

"Now there is only one thing left for me to do," said Kai.

"Oh that's right!" replied Yuzuki "You mentioned you were going to find a place to stay whilst you were stuck in this world. We'll leave it to you, right Kai?" Kai nodded in response.

"Hold on a second Kai!" called Hitoe as she dug through her bag before pulling out a small white cell phone. "You do have a phone of your own, right?" He nodded before revealing his mobile phone.

"Is it alright if we trade numbers?" she asked "Just in case one of us happens to find Ruko and so we don't lose each other the next time we meet up."

"It is fine," he replied. After the two had exchanged numbers, they placed their respective phones back in their pockets.

"Well then Kai," said Yuzuki "Good luck on finding a place to stay here. We'll keep in touch whenever we can."

"Yeah," he said "I'll see you two later." Kai then waved goodbye to Hitoe and Yuzuki before exiting the store and wandering out into the city streets once more. He held Tama's card close to him in case they happened to come across Ruko during his trek. Sadly after about half an hour later, Tama eventually gave up trying to track her, having used up a lot of her energy in doing so. Kai having noticed this, suggested she took a rest to which the LRIG agreed. He slipped the card back into his pocket before continuing on his trek.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in the city...**_

"No way Eldora! Kai's LRIGs are actually creatures from another planet?!" Chiyori had been told everything about the Kagero clan and Cray, courtesy of Eldora who had learned about this from Yuzuki during the battle earlier.

"Well, that's what she said she knew," the LRIG replied whilst shrugging her shoulders "But, I could still feel a strong presence from Vortex Dragon's card, despite the appearance that it was a plain LRIG card that non-Selectors have." Chiyori's eyes only went wider with awe, curiosity and excitement all at once before she briefly jumped up a few times.

"Amazing! What a twist!" she called "This is way beyond what the novel's plot suggested! I'm really looking forward to seeing those dragons in the flesh!" Eldora could only sweatdrop and sigh. _Provided she doesn't go to her head and lose 2 more Selector Battles before we meet with him again._

* * *

**_Around 3 hours later..._**

It took a long while, but Kai had eventually managed to purchase some essentials along with the place he needed to stay at. As he walked across to the building where his 'temporary' home away from home would lie in one of the apartments present there. As he approached the building's entrance, he stopped to briefly notice his surroundings. Looking up, Kai could see the building that he first met Tama in the distance, its size still looking ominously imposing like a giant pillar in the middle of everything that stood before it. Netherless, he turned his attention back to getting accomendated back to his rented apartment. He entered the building before turning a corner to find a list of numbers on a series of boxes before him. Taking out the card he had recieved when he rented the apartment, he found the number he needed to be at. Before leaving, he quickly noticed one particular number with a single name jotted beside it.

**802 "Kominato"**

_That's Ruko's last name _he pondered _So her family is close to where I am staying. Visiting them out of the blue this moment may not be wise unless Hitoe is with me.__  
_

Deciding to worry about it later, he continued up the stairs to where his apartment room awaited.

* * *

**And there we go! Hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter! Once I get the next one up, I'll leave a link in my profile to the Vortex Dragon build that Kai used in his battle with Chiyori. Don't forget to favourite, follow and/or leave a review. Until then!**


	7. Ride 07: That Mystery Deepens

**And here we are! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Fumio sat in her chair, deep in thought over recent events that had transpired and what she saw earlier in the day. Her room consisted of a single double bunk bed, several bookcases littered with novels and a desk with her personal computer housed on it. Several books were littered on different parts of the bedroom floor, most of them were already stacked in small piles. Several sticky notes were tabbed on both the end wall of her room and the edges of her computer monitor. One of these notes had a single name jotted down, "Mayu". This would indicate that Fumio had some basic knowledge about the mastermind inside of the White Room, unaware of her current prisoner from Cray. Her LRIG Anne, had her card placed standing up beside the lamp that was also on the desk. She looked up at her Selector, curious as to what she was thinking about as of late.

"Are you thinking about that boy from earlier?" she asked.

"Yeah," Fumio answered "If what I thought I saw earlier before that non-Selector Battle was true..."

"You mean that time when you thought you saw the words on the back of your cards changing for a moment?" murmured Anne. Fumio nodded her head in response to that question.

**_Flashback_**

Like Ulith back from the evening of Kai's arrival, the 'prophecy' on the backs of Fumio's cards had changed for brief moment. Although the message appeared and disappeared just like that in the blink of an eye, that moment could still be recalled from her memory. Fumio glanced to a recent note that she had jotted down with the precise words that she believed to have seen for that single moment. Anne had chosen not to believe her at first believing that Fumio was being played for a fool by a trick of the light, but conceded to follow along her lead to get some meaning from what she was trying to explain to her. Eventually in the following day leading up to this current point in time, Fumio had unexpectedly found 'that' boy engaged in a non-Selector Battle with another girl. She kept in mind to remember the name Chiyori from her LRIG spectating the friendly battle, but made a mental note to remember Kai from his name being said out several times.

Keeping her distance from the shop entrance, she observed the battle from start to finish. Although she was confused as to how his Kagero cards were even able to manifest as LRIGs, Anne could still feel a strong presence, particuarly from the moment where Kai grew Vortex Dragon. After seeing the battle come to a close in Kai's victory, she stated to Anne that she had seen enough and quickly left before he had a chance to spot her. As she left the shop, she held out Anne's card in front of her as she treked back to her apartment.

"You really think he is that boy mentioned in the note you jotted down from what you thought you saw?" the LRIG asked.

"I don't know," Fumio replied "But you felt it too, didn't you?"

"Yeah," answered Anne "It wasn't a Selector Battle, yet those cards he played..." She paused in mid sentence, trying to comprehend the whole situation, particuarly regarding Kai who they had seen earlier. Fumio had shown her to a non-Selector battle where she believed that a boy from something that she thought she saw earlier and jotted down. Yet to Anne herself, the LRIG cards he used felt like they were ones that belonged to an actual Selector, even if they looked a lot 'different'. She looked up back at her Selector.

"Should we look into this further?" she asked. Anne didn't need to wait for an answer to come her way. Fumio nodded in response to her question, confirming her choice before returning to her home.

_**Back to the present**_

Fumio moved her chair over to her desk and picked up the note where she jotted down what she thought she saw on the cards for that brief moment. She still wasn't quite sure if she had jotted down everything correctly, but the words read out:

_A Boy carrying a heavy burden of sin._

_Called upon from his fight "Vanguard"_

_wielding the flames of perdition._

_Seeking a way to end this conflict..._

_Victory will be the only way for his_

_wish to revolutionize._

_Now, shall his "Wish Across" be ignited._

She showed the note to Anne who took her time to read through it. After several minutes of looking at it thoroughly and re-reading it, she turned to Fumio.

"I suppose I can sort of get the jist of it," she said "I mean, his LRIGs mostly resembled dragons which could account for '_the flames of perdition_'. But what I don't get is that 'Vanguard' part from what you wrote down."

"I'm not so sure myself," replied Fumio "But that's one of the words I definitely remember seeing when I saw the text change." She looked over to the curtains blocking her view of the night sky, deep in thought of what was to come. "Even so," she continued "When the time is right, we'll approach him ourselves." Anne nodded in agreement, she herself having shared interest in Kai's appearance to the Selector Battles.

* * *

**Kai's Rented Apartment**

After taking around an hour or so to get used to his new surroundings, Kai had managed to set up everything for his living accomendations to his 'temporary' home. It was quite small having only a joint kitchen and living space along with one bedroom and a single bathroom. Despite this size, he didn't seem bothered by it that much when he purchased the apartment. For the moment though, he was at the single table in the kitchen eating away from a stew that he had cooked up earlier. It was one that he helped to prepare on Quadrifolios's first training camp back when he was still a member of the team. Over from her card, Tama watched him prepare this meal from start to finish and although she imagined it would look tasty, her heart sank when she took into account that she was still trapped inside her card. Ruko even once mentioned to her that any attempt to feed her could result in damaging the card. Nonetheless, she looked back up at Kai in curiosity.

"How does Kai manage to cook something that looks so good?" she asked.

"I've lived on my own for several years," he answered "If it wasn't for you being trapped, I would have offered some." After he took another bite from the stew he cooked up, he looked over to Tama with a question of his own. "Besides, how do you manage to survive without consuming food or drink considering you are stuck in this card?" he asked. The LRIG held her hand under chin, pondering over the answer to this question.

"... Tama usually feels something funny in Tama's stomach once in while," she answered "Other than that, Tama doesn't know."

"I see," murmured Kai. An awkward silence fell in the apartment between the two before he continued to eat at his meal. After he had finished and cleaned up, he went over to his bedroom. It was small, having only a single bed, a cupboard beside the door and a desk in front of the window present. Kai had laid out his deck from his current build around Vortex Dragon on the desk before cooking his meal. Whilst he sat down to reconfigure the deck, he looked through a Wixoss catalogue that he had purchased shortly after his battle with Chiyori to grasp a better understanding of some of the other LRIG types that were available in the game and possibly the Selector Battles for the long run. Tama's card was resting on the lamp that was present on the desk as she watched him reconstruct the deck from scratch, noticing him switch out some of his LRIG lineup for Blazing Core Dragon and Blazing Flare Dragon. She also noticed some different Kagero LRIG cards in a pile beside some spare cards he had outside of the deck, one of which depicted Amber Dragon, Eclipse.

Tama then looked over to Dragonic Overlord's card. Although the card itself had depicted a still image, she could still feel the strong presence coming from it, the same feeling she had when she saw it in battle against Piruluk. That was when she had something on her mind that she wanted to tell Kai.

"Kai?" she murmured.

"What it is Tama?"

"Does Kai think we can find a way to talk to Dragonic Overlord?" she asked. Kai paused for a moment. He thought back to his battle against Akira when Overlord had briefly managed to communicate him via a few words, wondering if such a feat was even possible. From the lores of Dragonic Overlord that he read back in his own world, he knew the dragon was capable of speech, particuarly since the existence of Tatsunagi Takuto and the power of PSY Qualia to a few individuals, Aichi and Ren included, had also confirmed the existence of Cray and the stories told through those lores. Picking up the card and looking at it closely, the words that Dragonic Overlord had spoke to him back then rang through his ears once again.

_Let us win, my Vanguard..._

Pondering back on that occasion, Kai himself despite managing to draw up a theory with Yuzuki of how he was able to summon his units to battle as LRIGs and SIGNI still felt he was being left in the dark on the whole scenario. Thinking over what Tama had just asked him, perhaps finding a way to talk to Overlord would answer some of those questions.

"If we can enter that space where the battles occur," he spoke "Then summoning Overlord there may give us the chance we need to speak with him." Tama nodded in agreement with a large smile on her face. Kai looked back at the time on his phone realizing that it was already late.

"Good night Tama," he said, before switching off the lamp and getting into his bed.

"Tama says goodnight!" replied Tama before yawning and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Uemura Household**

Over at Hitoe's home, all was silent and dark with everyone tucked in for sleep. Well, almost everyone. Over in her bedroom, Hitoe was already lying down in her bed, staring out of the window at the night sky. She couldn't sleep for the moment, her mind being preoccupied by something she couldn't stop worrying about. Over from her card, Yuzuki noticed this and looked over towards her Selector.

"Is something troubling you?" she asked. Hitoe nodded in reply confirming Yuzuki's suspicions.

"I'm guessing it's about Ruko," she murmured.

"Yes," Hitoe answered "I'm happy that we managed to find Tama and to know that we have Kai to help us out. But, I'm worried about what's going on with her now that..." She paused in mid sentence, unsure of what to say next. Her heart felt like it was being wrenched just thinking about it.

"I know," replied Yuzuki "With Iona in her possession, I'm not liking this one bit." She then raised her head to look back at Hitoe. "Is there anything else?"

"I'm just wondering where Midoriko could be," said Hitoe. Yuzuki pondered for a moment. Ever since Hitoe had lost 3 Selector Battles before she became her new LRIG, they had no idea of where Midoriko had gone. She hadn't seen her at the White Room when Mayu revealed the flipside of becoming an Eternal Girl and they had no idea of what happened to Hitoe's former LRIG since that fateful day. Deciding to worry about it later, Yuzuki looked back at Hitoe.

"It's getting late now," she said "We'll need all the rest we can get if we want to find Ruko and hopefully get to the bottom of this." Hitoe nodded in agreement before yawning and pulling the covers over her.

"Good night," she said. Yuzuki nodded before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

As morning rose over the city, Kai eventually woke up from the brightness that entered his apartment room. He looked over to the deck where he left his reconstructed deck last night with Tama's card still leaning on the lamp. Tama herself on the other hand was still sleeping soundly as if nothing had bothered her from the previous night. He looked from the window across towards the center of the city, deep in thought over all that had happened so far. Even so, part of him couldn't help but wonder about how his friends had been doing since his disappearance from back home. Kai knew for a fact that Aichi would not take this news well once he found out that he was missing from the face of 'his' Earth and would probably do something drastic to find out where he was. Despite that though, he knew he had something to do and he wasn't going to stop until he had the answers he needed. His trail of thoughts was interrupted when he heard Tama yawn loudly.

"Good morning," she said, her speech almost broken up by her yawn. Kai looked over to her and nodded in agreement. A few minutes later, after having breakfast and changing into some clothes that he bought before his arrival to his rented apartment, he set out into the streets once more with his phone, deck and Tama's card on hand. His new wardrobe consisted of a dark red shirt along with some dark trousers and a plain colored short sleeve jumper with a dark brownish shade from the collar down to the sleeves. Continuing on through the streets, he looked across the many crowds of people for Ruko. Since he got a more accurate description from Yuzuki and Hitoe on the previous day, being able to tell her apart from the rest was easy enough. The problem was finding the girl that matched the exact description and Tama wasn't faring any better with trying to track Iona. Before they could consider taking a short break, a familiar voice had called out from nearby.

"Hello again!" Kai turned around to see Chiyori dashing through some crowds of people until she stopped right in front of him. Tama called out loud and waved hello as the Selector came rushing towards him.

"Chiyori," Kai greeted nonchalantly. The young Selector nodded in excitement.

"And so, fate draws us to meet again!" she called out loud "And pretty soon already I might add." A sigh came over from where she was standing. From the tone present, Kai and Tama could tell that it was Eldora.

"If your definition of pretty soon was somewhere close to around 20 hours," she spoke "I'm surprised if you even managed to practice enough to challenge him to a Selector Battle in that timeskip." A tic mark appeared of Chiyori in annoyance, but she knew Eldora had made a fair point.

"Besides," the Selector said, briefly pausing to ponder over something "Could you take a look at this?"

"What is it?" asked Kai. Chiyori dug into one of her pockets and revealed to him a single card, Blue Storm Guardian Dragon, Icefall Dragon.

"I haven't seen this registered in any Wixoss card guides," she explained "So it was pretty surprising to find this one when I went through a few packs. I was wondering, seeing as your cards are from this Planet Cray, you would know something about this?" Kai looked closely at the card. He wasn't surprised for some reason as if he had seen it before, yet it looked different.

"I do," he replied "You've somehow managed to obtain a unit from the Aqua Force clan. A Quintet Wall to exact."

"Quintet Wall?" murmured Tama.

"A means of defense gained through a gamble," Kai explained "From what I know in the game of Vanguard, a Quintet Wall can be used to call 5 units from the top of a fighter's deck to defend their attacked unit. From what I could read, it works differently but in the exact same sense. It also appears that you can also use it to defend against SIGNI attacks as well as LRIG attacks."

Chiyori stared in wonder at the card as Kai handed it back to her. Eldora was now also curious on the matter. Neither she or Chiyori had heard anything about a Quintet Wall before in the game of Wixoss. Kai meanwhile had his thoughts set on something else. _If additional Kagero cards from the day before were only present from my arrival into this world, then could 'he' be here as well?_

"What's up Kai?" asked Chiyori who looked up at him in confusion.

"I've just been thinking over a few things," he replied "The card reminds me of someone I know well from my own world."

"Someone?" pondered Tama.

"Soryu Leon," Kai answered "He's one of 3 fighters I know of that wield that clan. The other two are twins that have accompanied him, Jillian and Charlene Chen."

"I see," murmured Eldora "Yuzuki told me you weren't exactly from around here so I guess it would somewhat make sense you knew something we didn't."

"So cool!" called Chiyori "This is now totally way beyond the novel! Creatures from another world have now descended onto the battlefield of destiny and I'm holding one of them!" She bounced up and down a few times being unable to contain her excitement. Kai and Eldora could only sigh at this, but could understand at where she was going with her speech. That was when Kai realized something he had to ask.

"Say Chiyori," he spoke.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Have you seen a Selector by the name of Kominato Ruko?" he asked "Hitoe and Tama told me she can also be known as Ru for short." Chiyori held her hand under her chin for a moment, trying to figure out some sense of what Kai had asked her. Then something clicked in Eldora's head.

"Now that I think about it," she said "I definitely remember seeing someone run out of that building where Iona's fan event was being held. She stopped in front of us briefly, then a voice said "Hey Ru, our first opponent." After that, she panicked and ran off." Chiyori gasped in realization, now remembering exactly what had happened back then.

"That's right!" she said "Now that I think about it, I could of sworn that voice that said "Ru" was Iona's."

"Do you know where she was headed?" asked Kai.

"Please tell Tama!" Tama cried.

"I'm sorry," Chiyori answered in defeat "I tried to give chase, but I tripped up after I ran a few blocks."

"More like a few feet," murmured Eldora. Chiyori glared at Eldora in annoyance for that smug remark but deep down, she knew that her LRIG was right. Netherless, she looked back at Kai and Tama.

"Sorry if that wasn't much help," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Kai replied "Thanks for telling us everything you know." Chiyori nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I wish you luck Kai!" she called "I think it's time Eldora and I took out this Quintet Wall for a test drive. See you around!" Kai nodded and the two waved farewell to one another. As Chiyori ran off, he looked back at Tama. The LRIG felt a little downcast from the news, but still felt upbeat with the knowledge that they knew someone who had seen her at least once.

"Tama won't give up!" she called "Not until Tama finds Ruko!" Kai could only smile a little from seeing that Tama's resolve hadn't wavered and wasn't letting the disappointment of the news they heard from Chiyori and Eldora get the better of her. He reached into his pocket for his phone and selected Hitoe's number. After a few vibrations from the phone, Kai got an answer through.

"Hello Kai!" called Hitoe "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," he replied "I ran into Chiyori earlier. I've found out that she bumped into Ruko shortly after she ran away from the building where Iona's fan event was held, but she couldn't keep up to see where she was going."

"I see," murmured a second voice through the phone. Kai could easily recognize that voice to be Yuzuki's. "Thanks for letting us know."

"Don't worry about it," he said "At least we have someone we know as a possible lead."

"Say Kai," replied Hitoe "If it isn't too much trouble, could you meet me by the library later?"

"Yeah," answered Kai "I'll be sure to arrive there as soon as I can."

"Thank you," she said "Goodbye!" The call ended right there. Kai placed his phone back in his pocket. Tama looked up at him in curiousity, wondering about what he intended to do next.

"So what now?" she asked.

"We head to the library," he answered "And see what Hitoe wanted me there for." Tama nodded with a big smile. Kai slipped her card back into his jacket pocket and headed on his way to find directions to the city library.

* * *

**Kai's World; Soryu Island**

Deep inside an open cavern on the remote island of the Seven Seas, a boy was standing in front of a large pool of water in the center of the ruined cave. Several ruined stone pillars were present near the entrance of the cavern, a remainder of what was formerly left over of the Soryu Tribe in the days of old, before the Void sealed away the Aqua Force clan on the Planet Cray. The boy had yellow hair jutting out in various directions, some in larger spikes whilst three smaller spikes jutted upward from the top of his head. The boy also wore a white garb with blue colored sleeves and neck collar. A purple jewel was presemt partway down the top half of his garb between 3 gold-yellow lines running across and a single red line that went from the bottom of his collar down the whole garb to the end of the piece of fabric that made up the lower half. The boy was deep in thought, pondering over recent events that had transpired that he wasn't fully aware of, as of yet.

_This is strange indeed. First Kai Toshiki has vanished from the face of this world without a trace, now I'm picking up a faint signal of PSY Qualia off Tatsunagi Takuto from someplace other than here or Cray._

He opened his purple eyes and turned around to no one in particular, the conclusion he had come to now set in stone for him.

"There is a disturbance in the wind."

* * *

**There we go! So it appears that Kai's appearance in the Wixoss world has also resulted in him dragging along the Quintet Wall mechanic into the game. Also it appears that Leon has now become aware of Kai's disappearance and is ****looking into the situation himself. Anyway, I've posted up a link to Kai's Vortex Dragon build he used in the previous two chapters in my profile and I hope that you've all enjoyed this chapter. Whilst I'm writing up the next chapter, I'm going to allow you to ask any questions you may have about the story so far and I'll post any answers to them in an update next week. Keep in mind that I won't be able to answer every single question that may pop up (partially because of spoilers and things that I still haven't confirmed to have fully planned yet). Anyway, don't forget to favourite, follow and/or leave a review! Before I go, here's the full stats of Icefall Dragon in its Wixoss form below. Until then!**

**Name: Blue Storm Guardian Dragon, Icefall Dragon**

**Color: Blue**

**Card Type: SIGNI**

****Class: Tear Dragon****

**Level: 1**

**Power: 2000**

**Effect:**

**[Quintet Wall] Pay 1 card that is the same Color as your LRIG, then reveal and discard this card: When your opponent's LRIG or SIGNI declares an attack, you may pay the cost. If you do, reveal the top 5 cards of your deck. Then if the number of SIGNI revealed are equal to or more than the attacking SIGNI or LRIG's Level, disable that attack. Then, regardless of the result, send all Spells revealed to your Trash and place all SIGNI revealed by this effect in your Ener Zone.**


	8. Update: QA Page

**Hello everyone! Over the previous week for those who have read the previous chapter by then, I allowed you to ask some questions regarding the story so far. I've taken my time to look through them and I can say that I was able to answer all your questions without giving away too much in that regard. Sadly over the course of the week I've provided, I only got one question in, but I'm more than happy to answer any future questions that may pop up by posting as many answers as I can give on all future chapters starting from the next one I post onwards.**

**Q1: kineke13 - Are you going to add Limit Break, Break Ride or Legion into the story or is it too early to tell since you showed the Quintet Wall?**

**A: **This isn't really spoiling anything, but yes. I do plan to include those 3 aftermentioned mechanics later on in the story. The one that will probably be the most difficult for me to do is probably Legion since I do plan to have some of the LRIGs belonging to the Wixoss cast gain that ability at some point, but how exactly that will happen is something I'm still drawing down concepts for. Limit Break and Break Rides won't be much of a problem as I can work with those easily.

**And there we have it. I'll see you readers once again on the next chapter of Stand Up, the LRIG!**


	9. Ride 08: That Disappearance is Strange

**Before we start, I would to give a huge thanks to everyone who has been keeping up with this story so far. I really appreciate your feedback and I'm happy to see that you're enjoying this. Anyway, without further adieu, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Eventually, after recieving some directions from an information center that he came across, Kai had managed to find his way around the city a little easier than before and got a clear path to the library. Using a map that he was provided with, he eventually came across said building. It was smaller than a large majority of the buildings that he passed by on the way here, Ruko's school included, its architecture ressembling that of a small, but smart house. Two large trees along with several smaller trees surrounded the building and the entrance had a light on the overhanging roof just above the doors. Checking back on the map he had, Kai acknowledged that this was the place that Hitoe had asked him to meet her by. Speaking of whom, the Selector herself was coming towards him from the opposite direction with Yuzuki's card in hand.

"Hello Kai!" she called. Kai waved back and pulled out Tama's card from his pocket. The LRIG called out and waved over to both Hitoe and Yuzuki with a large smile on her face. The Selector and the Cardfighter then looked over to the library doors.

"So what is it you wanted me over here for?" asked Kai.

"Yuzuki said she would explain everything after I take you through to the library garden on the other side," Hitoe answered. She went over towards the doors with Kai following her a few steps behind.

* * *

**Unknown Location...**

Leon could only stare at the strange space that his presence was summoned to. It was dark with barely any light present and there seemed to be nothing around him. He couldn't help but wonder over his current scenario. Just who or what had brought him here and what did they want with him? As if his thoughts had already been read, his answer had already come.

"Soryu Leon..." The Aqua Force user turned around to find the source of the voice. To his surprise, standing before him was a familiar person, taking on the appearance of an astral spirit like version of himself.

"Tatsunagi Takuto," he spoke.

"I don't have a long time to speak to you," Takuto replied "So please listen carefully." The Child of Soryu nodded in response in the account that he was prepared to listen to what Takuto had to say.

"I have gotten myself into a most unfortunate predicament," he began "On my way back from the Planet Cray, I stumbled into a strange White Room. I freed someone who was being held prisoner there, but I got captured in the result. I learned that Mayu, the person in control there is manipulating a higher power in the world outside of that room."

"I see," murmured Leon "Then how are you contacting me this moment?"

"I'm using your PSY Qualia as a means of talking to you," Takuto replied "But I can't keep in contact for long in case Mayu finds out that she hasn't taken all of my power. Before she completely drained me, I began a summoning with the intention of bringing a strong Cardfighter to my aid, Aichi being in mind at the time. But because my power was being drained quickly, I ended up abruptly summoning Kai Toshiki to the world outside of where I'm being held." Something then clicked in Leon's head. This was how Kai had vanished from his world.

"Is he alright?" he asked "I have heard news from abroad that Sendou has been worried sick about him."

"I haven't seen how he has fared so far," Takuto answered "But from what conversations I've been hearing, he's been dragged into the conflict that my hostess has been manipulating. Whilst I was being drained, I could sense that Mayu's power is somehow blurred between the lines of imagination and reality. I could also feel a familiar dark presence which leads to believe she may some sort of connection with the Void." Leon gritted his teeth. He knew full well of what happened when the Void sealed away the Aqua Force on Cray and he wasn't happy with allowing himself to be manipulated by said being to allow his clan to return to power. He was thankful that Aichi had managed to make him see what he was doing was wrong back then and all the enemies he had made during this time eventually more or less became close friends.

"What do you need me to do though?" Leon asked. Before Takuto could answer, he quickly turned around, then back to Leon with a concerned expression on his face.

"I need you to find a way to where Kai is and let him know of my predicament," he replied "From what I've been seeing from here and the explanations I have been getting, I'd advise if Aichi were not to come."

"Why exactly?"

"Because if he were to be dragged into the battles there and learn the truth about them, then..." Takuto's answer was suddenly cut off as a brilliant flash of light engulfed the entire space, blinding Leon's vision. Before everything went all white, he could see Takuto vanishing from right in front of him.

* * *

**Kai's World: Soryu Island**

"Leon-sama!"

"Are you alright?!"

Leon slowly but steadily got his grasp of reality back together. He was seated in a chair in the library section of the island. Beside him were the twins, Jillian and Charlene who looked concerned for their friend. He cluctched his head as he tried to recall everything that Takuto had told him. The being from Cray was being held captive by someone called Mayu, from another world entirely and Kai Toshiki had been been brought into the battles that transpired there. Leon could also remember Takuto advising him about something to do with not letting Aichi join him on this situation, but his reason was cut short from the sudden interruption. He looked back at Jillain.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"You kind of spaced out for a moment," she answered "What's going on?" Leon stood up slowly with help from Charlene, having not fully regained conscoiusness from his use of PSY Qualia to talk with Takuto.

"The wind has summoned me for an important task," he spoke "But I may require outside assistance to accomplish this." Leon than turned over to Charlene.

"Can you patch through a call to Foo Fighter?" he asked. "I may need to speak to 'him' about this."

* * *

**Wixoss World: Library Garden**

Kai and Hitoe sat at a table in the small, but lush garden at the back of the library. It was peaceful and quiet with no one else present at the time, thereby giving them enough space to discuss matters on their own. To the side of the table, Tama and Yuzuki's cards were resting up against Hitoe's bag so the two LRIGs would be able to get a better view of the discussion from their perspectives. Yuzuki cleared her throat so she could get the conversation going.

"First things first," she spoke "Did you happen to find anything about Ruko?"

"No," Kai answered "But I've found out that where I'm staying is only a floor above from where her family are living. I haven't taken the opportunity to see them yet."

"I see," said Hitoe "Maybe when we can get some better information about where our friend is, I could introduce them to you later."

"Tama's heard Ru's grandma is really nice," Tama replied "Though Tama can't talk to her."

"Anyway," Yuzuki continued "I've also been wondering if maybe you could shed some light about this Aichi and Ren you've mentioned to us before. You said the first had helped you recover from your dillema with this Link Joker and I was wondering if maybe you could tell us a bit about those two."

"Very well then," Kai said. He then closed his eyes deep in thought as he went back over those memories.

"Back in my world," he began "I was already acqainted with the game of Vanguard at a young age."

**_Kai's Memories/POV_**

"Royal Paladin was the very first clan that I had used. During those days, I wasn't always the strong fighter I currently am. My friend, Tashi Miwa was the one that brought me into the game, but for some reason, I can't recall the name of my first opponent."*****

A younger Kai was seen cardfighting a boy around his age with Miwa watching from the sidelines. For some strange reason in this flashback, his opponent is obscured by a dark shadow making it very hard for him to remember who it was he faced then.

"Eventually, after several months came that fateful day. The day I met Sendou Aichi."

The scene jumps a few months into the future where Kai first meets a young boy with blue hair after noticing the scuff marks and plasters on his face.

"In those days, he was always picked on for his shyness and frail appearance. As a result, he didn't have any friends back then. I gave him the card that would eventually become his avatar and change his life for the better. Blaster Blade."

"Hold on," Yuzuki interrupted "You mean to say he's now as strong as you from giving him that card?"

"I wouldn't say it was just that," Kai replied "But I'll get to that later. After that, everything for me eventually changed for the worse."

"What happened?" asked Hitoe.

"I lost my parents and was forced to move," he answered "Being too young to fend for myself back then, my uncle took me in and I transferred to a new school. During this time, I picked up the Kagero clan as my new deck and discovered Dragonic Overlord."

Kai is then seen entering the classroom of his new school and taking a seat by the window in front of a boy with red hair. The scene cuts to Kai on the roof where he is met by the same red haired boy along with a taller boy with purple hair.

"That was when I met Suzugamori Ren and Shinjou Tetsu."

"What is Ren like?" Tama asked.

"Ren was always a bit of an airhead," Kai replied "But he had a good judge of character."

The flashback then cuts to Kai's first game against Tetsu when he defeats him with Dragonic Overlord.

"Eventually after we got acqainted and I had my first game with Tetsu, Ren offered me a chance to be among his team, Foo Fighter. We thought that the good times could never end and I thought I was finally at home with myself. But sadly, that was when fate had decided to play a cruel trick once again. One day, I returned to the place where we held our cardfights to see that Ren had beaten Tetsu into submission."

The younger Kai could see that Ren before him has a more sinister glint in his eyes.

"I didn't know about what exactly was going on at the time, but Ren had picked up a strange power known as PSY Qualia which allowed him to communicate with the Shadow Paladin units he commanded. But he couldn't control it and ended up being consumed. As a result, he became power hungry looking to defeat the strongest and become the best. I tried to stop him, but I wasn't strong enough."

The scene cuts to Ren using his PSY Qualia to manifest himself as Blaster Dark on the surface of Cray in front of Kai.

"But before he could strike the final blow, he passed out from overusing that power. I knew that in our current states, there was nothing more I could do. I left behind everything once again and moved back to my original home, hoping I could become even stronger on my own so I could try again to save Ren. Because of what happened then, I wasn't exactly a friendlier person when I returned back to everyone I knew well."

"What exactly do you mean?" asked Yuzuki.

"I came across to others as more of a lone wolf with more a selective mute appearance," Kai answered "Miwa would be the only one who I could tolerate. One day, I was challenged by the self-proclaimed strongest fighter, Katsumi Morikawa. I originally turned him down, but I accepted when he willingly betted Blaster Blade as a prize for the winner. After I defeated him, I eventually found out that this was the same Blaster Blade I had given to Aichi."

Aichi stumbles into Card Capital to retrieve Blaster Blade. Kai prevents him from doing by explaining why he can't give it back.

"Even though the card was stolen, Morikawa had to respect the terms for a Vanguard Fight. This therefore meant if Aichi wanted Blaster Blade, he would have to fight me to get it back. Plucking up enough courage, he challenged me under those conditions. As he was new to the game, I gave Blaster Blade back to him on the condition he would hand it back should I win. I taught him the rules as we went along and eventually, through sheer luck and a miracle, he emerged victorious."

The current trail of memories ends with Aichi using Blaster Blade to deal the final blow to Dragonic Overlord.

**_Present_**

"Wow," murmured Hitoe "It sounds like he's very brave to go through with a challenge like that."

"Yeah," replied Yuzuki whilst looking over to her "Almost reminds me of a certain Selector who's been holding on to my card." Hitoe almost jumped in surprise to that statement.

_There's no way I can be someone like this Aichi _she thought _I mean, I guess I can understand why from what Kai's explained so far, we could sort of relate. But whether it's in the game of Wixoss or Vanguard in his matter, there's no way I could be like him. _Shaking herself clear of that thought, Hitoe turned her attention back to Kai. "You can continue now if you want," she said.

Kai nodded as he went back to the story he had shared so far. He continued to explain about how Aichi at first still had a long way to go to become the strong cardfighter he was known for today as well as giving brief mentions of Katsuragi Kamui and Misaki Tokura, his teammates whilst he was still a part of Q4. He recounted the events that occured in the first and second national tournaments whilst also dropping mention of Aichi's PSY Qualia incident and his failed attempt to bring Ren back to his senses. Kai then explained how Aichi had managed to bring Ren back in the final round of the second national tournament and things began looking up from there. He also told the group of his adventures in the Asia Circuit with how his Kagero deck was replaced with Narukami and that he returned to Ren to play with his team once again like he did before the PSY Qualia incident whilst also dropping mention of Tatsunagi Takuto and Soryu Leon along with Aichi's progression in the Circuit as he eventually finished his tale.

"And then of course there is the Link Joker incident," he concluded "I think you already know the rest from what I told you earlier."

"Yeah," said Yuzuki who was still in awe over the whole explanation "That is quite the story. I didn't think Cray was any more real until you mentioned that Takuto guy."

"Tama finds Kai's story amazing!" called Tama. Hitoe couldn't find any words to describe everything she heard. From what she could gather, Kai along with Aichi and Ren had been through a lot in their lives back in their home world, all three sharing their good and bad moments in different ways.

"I kind of wish we could meet them though," she murmured "Aichi sounds like he's a really nice person." Kai could understand at where she was coming from. Deep down however, he thought that bringing Aichi into this world's current state was not such a good idea. If he ended up becoming a pseudo-Selector like him, only because of his PSY Qualia, he could become an easy target before he could understand of what he would be getting himself into. Nonetheless, he still had a task to accomplish so there would be time for him to explain everything to Aichi when they would eventually and hopefully reunite. Kai turned over to Yuzuki.

"I believe that this isn't the only thing you wanted to ask of me," he spoke. The LRIG nodded and turned over to Hitoe.

"You did remember to bring your deck like I asked, right?" The Selector nodded and reached inside her bag, pulling out a small case containing her cards.

"You want me to engage Hitoe in a practice battle?" asked Kai.

"That's right," replied Yuzuki "If the worse case scenario happens to come when we eventually find Ruko, we need to be ready for anything." She then looked up at Hitoe. "Do your best, I'll be watching."

"Yeah," she replied "Um... Kai, I know I'm feeling nervous going up against you, but please don't hold anything back."

"But of course," he replied as he lay an LRIG card face down onto the mat that the two of them had placed on the table. Hitoe got herself set up for their battle to begin. Both Cardfighter and Selector reached for their starting LRIGs on their respective ends on the playmat.

"Open!"

"Open, the LRIG!"

_(Insert Music: Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Stand Up, Vanguard!)*_

Both Selector and Cardfighter flipped their LRIG cards up, revealing both Lizard Soldier, Conroe and Yuzuki-Zero respectively.

"Um... Kai, you can go first," said Hitoe.

"Very well then," he spoke "Draw. I grow Embodiment of Armor, Bahr!" He motioned to Hitoe that he was passing the turn over to her.

"Right," she said "Draw. I grow Yuzuki-One!" She then placed Echidna, Phantom Dragon from her hand into the center SIGNI space that was directly in front of the LRIG card before downing it. "Attack!" Kai revealed the crushed Life Cloth to be Roaring Fire Pillar before placing it in her Ener Zone. "Next!"

"No guard." Kai then revealed Seal Dragon, Artpique, drawing 1 card from its Life Burst before placing it in his Ener Zone.

"Turn end."

**End of Turn 2**

**Kai vs Hitoe**

**Hand - 7 : 6**

**Life Cloths - 5 : 7**

**Current LRIGs - Embodiment of Armor, Bahr : Yuzuki-One**

**SIGNI: EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : EMPTY - Echidna, Phantom Dragon - EMPTY**

**Ener - 2 : 0**

"The first attacks have already been dealt," murmured Yuzuki "Hitoe's doing okay so far."

"But why didn't Kai summon any SIGNI or even Ener Charge on Kai's turn?" asked Tama.

"He must be conserving his cards for the defensive later," she answered "Even so, I wonder how this will turn out."

"Draw," spoke Kai "Ener Charge. I grow Blazing Core Dragon and summon!" He placed Iron Tail Dragon and Gatling Claw Dragon on the left and right SIGNI spaces of his side of the mat. "Using Conroe's Self-Exceed ability, I pay 1 and move him to my LRIG Trash to add a Level 1 Red SIGNI from my deck to my hand." Kai then revealed Wyvern Guard, Barri as the card he was searching for before he shuffled his deck. "And then, I use Blazing Core's ability." He moved Seal Dragon, Artpique from his Ener Zone to his Trash before moving Iron Tail and Gatling Claw's cards there in its place. Kai took out a single card from his LRIG deck and held it out before him.

"Three sealed gods of destruction, gain the power of explosive flames and rise! Blazing Flare Dragon, Superior Grow!" As Kai placed the card on top of Blazing Core Dragon, Yuzuki and Hitoe could only look on in surprise having not realized that he did not have another Kagero LRIG with the same manuever he used against Chiyori the other day. Tama meanwhile looked on at the card seeing the dragon depicted. It was red in a lighter shade than Dragonic Overlord having four red wings, two large and another two half the size. Its right arm had a double barrel gatling gun kind of weapon whilst the dragon had two left arms, one wielding a sword and another with a blade on the wrist.

"Again?!" gasped Yuzuki "You mean to say Aleph isn't the only one with that kind of ability?!"

"Amazing!" called Tama whilst throwing her fist into the air in excitement. Kai briefly glanced down at Yuzuki before turning his attention back to Hitoe.

"Image it," he spoke "You and Yuzuki are standing in the presence of the Lord of Explosive Flames, where a fierce battle awaits the both of you."

"Wow..." murmured Hitoe, who was breathless at this spectacle. _Yuzuki should be glad that she's not facing this in the flesh. I'm not sure if I even stand a chance against Kai now. _Yuzuki noticed Hitoe's expression and glanced up at her.

"Hitoe, don't panic!" she called "You're still in the third turn and you have your own way to catch up to Kai's current state!" The Selector nodded and looked back at him.

"Summon! Garp attacks!" Hitoe placed the defeated Echidna, Phantom Dragon in her Ener Zone.

"Next, Kimnara and Iron Tail Dragon!" Kai called.

The first two Life Cloths that were crushed were Silvan, Natural Stone and Expelling Flames of the Dragon Phoenix. Hitoe noticed the Life Burst on the second card.

"Using the Life Burst," she spoke "I move Gatling Claw Dragon from your Ener Zone to your Trash and banish Kimnara." Kai nodded complying with the card's effects.

"Finally, Blazing Flare Dragon attacks!"

"Guard!" Hitoe revealed Servant O from her hand before placing it in her trash.

"Turn end," Kai spoke.

_(End Insert Music)_

**End of Turn 3**

**Kai vs Hitoe**

**Hand - 4 : 5**

**Life Cloths - 5 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Blazing Flare Dragon : Yuzuki-One**

**SIGNI: EMPTY - **Cross Shot, Garp** \- Iron Tail Dragon : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 2 : 3**

Hitoe looked over her hand and then back across to Kai's side of the field.

_If I remember from seeing it right when Kai opened through the pack that had this card, Blazing Flare can pay 5 Ener to send any one of my SIGNI to my Trash. In addition, each time one of Kai's card effects banishes or trashes one of my SIGNI, he can allow Blazing Flare Dragon to give 3000 power to one of his SIGNI until the end of that turn. I need to be careful with what I play._

"Is everything alright?" Kai asked.

"Um... I'm fine," replied Hitoe "Draw and Ener Charge." _Ruko, wherever you are, I promise we'll find a way to help set things straight for you! _"Grow, Yuzuki-Two!"

On the field that Kai was picturing, nothing much changed of Yuzuki's appearance even with the hovering cannons on either side from her Level 1 form, with the only difference being the addition of small crystal like red wings on her back and several red markings on her face. Back to reality, Hitoe continued on with her turn.

"Then by paying 1, I use the Spell Swift Advance!"

"Now this is where things get interesting," murmured Yuzuki.

"How so?" Tama asked.

"Watch and see," she replied.

"Superior Grow, Yuzuki-Three!" Hitoe placed the card on top of Yuzuki-Two. The third form of Yuzuki didn't really depict anything different from the second form aside from a different pose and a higher level of power. Kai looked on, having now realized of what was coming his way.

"Impressive," he spoke "If I'm not mistaken, Yuzuki also has a Level 4 form. By paying the cost for the Spell you used, you've not only caught up to Blazing Flare Dragon, but you've cut down the Grow Cost for next turn."

"Yeah," replied Hitoe "Yuzuki helped me to assemble this deck around her, so I know what she needs me to do in different scenarios."

"Still, I didn't think you were that perspective Kai," said LRIG murmured "Though I suppose your experience through Cardfighting in your own world has helped you to see that." Kai nodded and motioned for Hitoe to continue.

"Right," she replied "I summon Bronda, Tyranno and Silvan! Attack!"

Kai first moved his Cross Shot, Garp and Iron Tail Dragon to his Ener Zone before flipping up his next crushed Life Cloth. The card revealed was Silvan, Natural Stone. No Life Burst was present on it though.

"Now Yuzuki will attack," Hitoe spoke.

"No guard." Kai flipped his next Life Cloth revealing Dragon Monk Genjo.

"Got a Heal Life Burst," he said "Recovering one Life Cloth with the top card of my deck."

"Over to you Kai," replied Hitoe.

**End of Turn 4**

**Kai vs Hitoe**

**Hand - 4 : 2**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Blazing Flare Dragon : Yuzuki-Three**

**SIGNI: EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY: Silvan, Natural Stone - Bronda, Natural Stone - Tyranno, Phantom Dragon**

**Ener - 5 : 1**

"You're doing well Hitoe!" called Yuzuki "Keep up the pressure!"

"Go Kai!" cheered Tama. Yuzuki turned to her and could only sweatdrop a bit. _Figures._

* * *

**Kai's World: Foo Fighter Headquarters**

Ren sat back in his office chair, looking out of the window overlooking the large city that stood before the building. Despite no longer attending Fukuhara High School from graduating a few months ago, he felt like keeping the school uniform for casual wear after Kai had shown disapproval from his use of his old black trenchcoat. He was looking up at the sky with a certain preoccupation on his mind.

_Kai, I know it is your thing to travel across the world looking for strong opponents, but I didn't think you were the type that would go off everybody's radar so suddenly._

"Is something bothering you, Ren-sama?" Ren turned around to face the person that asked him. She wore a smart dark blue jacket and short skirt. The girl's eyes and hair color also followed suit with the color of her clothes, only her eyes were a much lighter shade of light blue.

"It's nothing important, Asaka," he answered in his casual tone "Just thinking so hard over something makes my head hurt so bad."

"I see," she replied "I have someone outside who wants to see you."

"Oh? Let's see who has come over then."

Asaka nodded and went over to the doors which opened, revealing Soryu Leon in their presence. The Aqua Force user stepped inside and walked over to the desk where Ren faced him.

"Hello there!" he called "What can I do for you today?"

"Suzugamori Ren," Leon replied in a more serious tone "There is a matter I wish to discuss with you."

"Oh?" pondered Ren "What would that be?" Leon turned back to Asaka.

"If you could give us a few moments," he spoke.

"Of course." Asaka nodded and left the office through the doors. Leon then turned back to Ren with the matter at hand.

"You've noticed it too?" he asked.

"But of course," replied Ren "Kai's disappearing acts have gotten old since the whole deal with the Link Joker invasion. I wonder why this one feels so different?"

"That could be the fact that he is no longer on this world," Leon answered. Ren's interest was now perked up at this point. Until now, he had no idea of why Kai's disappearance had been bugging him so much. He then got up from his desk and walked over to Leon.

"So then, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

**And here we go! Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if most of it was basically a flashback/recap chapter, but I thought it would be helpful if Hitoe and Yuzuki were more familar with Aichi and Ren earlier for later on. Anyway, don't forget to favourite, follow and/or leave a review and I'll see you later on the next chapter.**

*** Yep. If you've read the manga and seen the trailer for the movie, that is indeed Kouji Ibuki. If you saw the subbed 3 minute promo, around the first minute mark, you can hear Kai asking himself just who is Ibuki which leads me to believe he has somehow forgotten about him at this point in time.**

*** This soundtrack first plays in Episode 105 when Aichi is going over the basics of Vanguard with Naoki.**


	10. Ride 09: This Resolve is Bravery

**Hello again everyone! I'm happy to see that you're enjoying how the story has been going. Now before we go onto the chapter itself, I'll go ahead and answer some questions that I've recently seen in my reviews.**

**Q1: kineke13 - Could Hitoe could use some of Kai's cards since they both use the same colors?**

**A: All I can say without giving too much away is keep on reading this chapter and you may get a pleasant surprise.**

**Q2: catboy97 - Are you going to add the LRIG Umuru in this story?**

**A: Interesting question there. I am definitely thinking of adding Umuru, but the only issue I'm having at the moment is since the anime staff confirmed she won't show up in actual canon, I have only the quotes on her card flavors to follow on to try and write out her character. All I can say is keep on reading and I'll see what I can do to try and write Umuru into the story.**

**Well, with those questions answered, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Kai's World: City Park**

Aichi walked about the park with concern written all over his expression. Ever since Kai had vanished without a trace, unbeknowst to him was actually the unintentionally doing of Tatsunagi Takuto, he couldn't help but feel worried about what had happened to him. After finding out from Miwa that not even he had known why their friend had disappeared, his worst fears had felt like they were already coming to light. Was this a repeat of what happened when he chose to seal himself away only with reversed roles or was a different element in play this time? Aichi didn't know the answer yet, but he had a feeling that when would eventually find that answer, that's when he would eventually find Kai.

_Kai-kun, just what is going on? _he thought to himself _Why have you vanished from here?_

Swallowing a deep breath, he took out his deck from his pocket looking at one card in particular at the front of the deck. Aichi stared hard at Blaster Blade and then looked up to the midday sky, wondering about what could be happening with his friend and rival.

* * *

**Wixoss World: Outside of the Library**

All was peaceful outside of the library for the time being with not that many people passing through the street where the building was situated on. A girl with a dark blackish jacket walked along the pathway. A large red scarf she wore covered up some of her face aside from her brown eyes. A small black hat that this girl had recently acquired covered over most of her brown hair making it almost impossible for anyone who barely knew her to make herself instantly recognizable. Despite the scarf covering up most of her face, the eyes alone could still make out the expression that this girl had. She felt sad, lost and confused, unsure of what she should be doing. However, her trail of thoughts were interrupted from a loud voice coming from the library garden.

"Using Berserk Dragon's ability, I banish Bronda!"

The girl looked across to the trees that obscured the view of the library garden. It sounded like a casual game of Wixoss was already taking place. Having her curiosity get the better of her, she decided to head through to the library garden to see how it would play out. She walked through the doors and headed through the library to the doors leading out to the library door. The girl could then see the battle between Kai and Hitoe playing out in front of her own eyes. She looked closely at the table to notice Yuzuki's card and to her utmost surprise, Tama. Had she chosen not to bite her lip then, she would have gasped out loud, giving away her position and possibly blowing her own cover. Before she could sigh in relief, another voice had chosen to untimely speak out for her.

"So, you've found the traitor. What do you intend to do?"

Before the girl could respond, she could see Yuzuki turning her gaze to the source of her LRIG's voice. She retreated from the door and exited the library before Hitoe's LRIG had a chance to spot her. Back at the table, Tama turned over to Yuzuki noticing her expression.

"What did Yuzuki see?" Tama asked.

"I don't know," the LRIG replied "I think I was just hearing things. But, I could of sworn that sounded like... No, it couldn't be." By then, Kai and Hitoe had briefly paused on their game to see what Yuzuki was murmuring about.

"Um... Don't worry about me!" she replied "I was just hallucinating, that's all. Carry on."

"Right," spoke Kai as he turned his attention back to the battle. "With Blazing Flare's ability, I add 3000 power to Berserk Dragon. Now I move on to my Attack Phase. Are there any effects you wish to use?"

"Um... No," replied Hitoe "You can proceed with your attacks." Kai nodded having that confirmation in mind.

"Berserk Dragon attacks Tyranno!" Hitoe nodded having placed the card in her Ener Zone.

"Next, Dual Axe Archdragon attacks Silvan!"

"Wha...? Dual Axe's power is lower!" gasped Tama "It shouldn't be able to banish Silvan!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," murmured Yuzuki. Tama looked over to her, not quite getting at what she meant before looking back at the battle.

"Dual Axe's skill," replied Kai "When he attacks whilst my opponent only has 1 or no SIGNI at all, then he gains 3000 power until the end of that battle. In other words, his power becomes 11000."

"I see," said Hitoe "In that case, Silvan is banished." She moved the defeated SIGNI to her Ener Zone.

"Blue Ray Dracokid attacks!" Hitoe moved the crushed Life Cloth to her Ener Zone. It revealed Iron, Natural Stone, but no Life Burst icon was present on the bottom of the card.

"Next, Blazing Flare!" Kai declared as he downed the card. Hitoe looked over the cards in her hand and then back at Blazing Flare Dragon.

_If I guard now, I won't lose any more Life Cloths this turn. But..._

"No guard." She revealed her next crushed Life Cloth to be the Spell, Jetting Knowledge.

"Got a Life Burst," she spoke "I Ener Charge."

"Turn end," Kai spoke.

**End of Turn 5**

**Kai vs Hitoe**

**Hand - 2 : 2**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 3**

**Current LRIGs - Blazing Flare Dragon : Yuzuki-Three**

**SIGNI: Dual Axe Archdragon - Blue Ray Dracokid - Berserk Dragon : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 6 : 7**

Hitoe nervously let out a sigh of relief. Things still felt like they were under control for her, but something deep inside was telling her that Kai wasn't going to let her off that easily. Taking a deep breath, she drew her cards and moved 3 Red cards over from her Ener Zone to her trash. She reached into her LRIG deck and took out one card. Yuzuki looked up at her and could only watch in wonder at how she was going to attempt to regain the offensive. Tama who had mostly been watching from just Kai's plays on the sidelines also turned her attention to the Selector, sharing equal interest in how this would go. Regaining her composure, Hitoe held out the card in front of her.

"I grow Yuzuki-Fourth Warning!" As she placed the card on top of Yuzuki-Three, the image in Kai's mind showed an inferno of purple flames consume Yuzuki-Three as the cannons withered away into ash. When the flames eventually died down, Yuzuki's appearance had drastically changed. She now had a red skirt in the place of her trousers along with bright red stockings. Several purple flames were present behind the LRIG's back almost acting like the firey wingspans on Olivier Gaillard's Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare. Back to reality, Kai looked on at Yuzuki-Fourth Warning's card.

_So this is the power that Hitoe had managed to obtain for you_ he thought _I wonder how she will fare now that she has an advantage over my current state._

"Summon! Using Mušḫuššu's ability, I pay 3 to banish Dual Axe Archdragon!" Kai nodded as he moved the card to his Ener Zone. Yuzuki looked up at Hitoe, holding a warm smile.

"You're doing well," she said "Keep it going!" Hitoe nodded and turned her attention back to Kai.

"Are there any ARTS you want to use?" she asked. Kai looked over the field and shook his head confirming his decision.

"Orochi attacks!" Hitoe called "Using her ability, I move Dual Axe Archdragon from your Ener Zone to your Trash!" Kai moved the card to his Trash Pile, a certain thought on his mind.

"It seems you've realized it now," said Yuzuki, interrupting his trail of thoughts. "Some of my cards focus on burning away at my opponent's Ener, preventing them from using their resources more effectively." Tama looked over to Yuzuki, having just now remembered of what happened during Hitoe's battles with Ruko when she used Yuzuki. Her second battle against Yuzuki and Hitoe was the last battle before the confrontation with Iona and Ulith, where everything eventually fell apart. Despite their victory, Tama could still remember that she was having a hard time dealing with Yuzuki's SIGNI constantly burning away at the Ener they had built up and were only lucky to have enough to use Arc Aura to win the battle. Turning her attention to Kai's scenario, she saw him flip up a Spell as his crushed Life Cloth, this one being another Gatling Claw Dragon. He drew 1 card from the Life Burst effect being present.

"Next!" Kai moved Berserk Dragon and Blue Ray Dracokid to his Ener Zone.

"Finally Yuzuki will attack!" Hitoe called.

"Guard!" Kai revealed Wyvern Guard, Barri from his hand before placing it in his Trash Pile.

"Turn end."

**End of Turn 6**

**Kai vs Hitoe**

**Hand - 2 : 3**

**Life Cloths - 3 : 3**

**Current LRIGs - Blazing Flare Dragon : Yuzuki-Fourth Warning**

**SIGNI: **EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY** : Mušḫuššu, Phantom Dragon Princess - Silvan, Natural Stone - Orochi, **Phantom Dragon Princess****

**Ener - 8 : 2**

"Up and draw." Kai looked at his hand and back at the field, noticing his current situation. _Time for a change in plan. As long as Hitoe still has cards to keep burning away at my Ener, Blazing Flare will eventually go to waste._

_(Insert Music: Cardfight! Vanguard Soundtrack: Fight 6)_

"Grow the Vanguard! The apocalyptic flames that reduce everything in this world to ash!" Yuzuki gritted her teeth. If she knew one thing about those words he spoke back in his battle against Akira, she knew what was coming out. Tama meanwhile looked on in excitement, having realized what Kai was about to bring into the battle.

"Dragonic Overlord!" In the image that Kai had in his mind, a tall column of fire erupted from Blazing Flare Dragon previously before the tall red dragon emerged from the flames with a deafening roar. It stared over Yuzuki with a fierce glint in its yellow eyes. Back to reality, Tama let out a cheer of joy for seeing Kai using Overlord again since his first battle. It may not have been a Selector Battle, but just looking at the dragon depicted on the card was enough to keep her interest in watching.

"I summon and use the ARTS Firefly Sparks to banish Orochi!" Hitoe nodded as she moved the banished SIGNI to her Ener Zone.

"Then I pay 3 SIGNI from my Ener Zone to activate Dragonic Overlord's ability!" Kai declared. After moving 3 cards from his Ener Zone to his Trash Pile, he turned his attention to his SIGNI. "Attack!" Hitoe moved her defeated Silvan to her Ener Zone before flipping over her next two Life Cloths revealing Roaring Fire Pillar and Servant D, a Life Burst having been spotted on the bottom of the second card.

"Using the Life Burst," she said "I Ener Charge."

"Next, Dragonic Overlord attacks Mušḫuššu!"

"Guard!" Hitoe revealed Servant D2 before placing it in her Trash Pile. Kai wasn't too disappointed with the result however, despite the fact that he had wasted 3 Ener to allow Dragonic Overlord to simply attack something that could have been banished with another copy of Firefly Sparks. He looked over to Hitoe to see her regain her breath in relief.

"Turn end."

_(End Insert Music)_

**End of Turn 7**

**Kai vs Hitoe**

**Hand - 1 : 2**

**Life Cloths - 3 : 1**

**Current LRIGs - Dragonic Overlord : Yuzuki-Fourth Warning**

**SIGNI:** Iron Tail Dragon** \- ******Silvan, Natural Stone - ******Silvan, Natural Stone ************: Mušḫuššu, Phantom Dragon Princess - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 0 : 6**

Yuzuki could only sigh in relief with the knowledge that Hitoe had not forgotten of what Dragonic Overlord was capable of from seeing it in Kai's first Selector Battle and that she was able to defend herself from the attacks coming her way. Tama meanwhile had pouted from the fact that Kai wasn't able to get Overlord to land a single hit on either a SIGNI or the LRIG for that manner. Hitoe drew her cards as she began her turn by placing Iron, Natural Stone in her Ener Zone. Before continuing with her turn, she looked over to Kai. Tama and Yuzuki looked up at Hitoe, unsure of why she chose to stop at the moment.

"You really are a great opponent," Hitoe said "You never let anything rattle you and it seems like even when the odds are against you, you never seem to panic at all."

"But of course," replied Kai "A key element in a Vanguard Fight is to keep a cool head whilst you focus on the game ahead. From what I can gather, you've slowly managed to get your composure together to keep on going. Perhaps you would like to show me the extent of your skill."

"R... Right," she nodded before deciding to continue with her turn. "Here I go." Kai nodded in reply.

_(Insert Music: Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack)_*****

"Using the ARTS Salvage," she said "I add Orochi from my Trash back into my hand. Summon!" Kai could now see that he was staring down at an imposing formation of 2 Level 4 SIGNI, with Orochi back along with another Silvan, Natural Stone there to make things more difficult for him.

"Thanks to Yuzuki's ability, since you have fewer than 4 Life Cloths in your Ener Zone, my SIGNI gain 2000 power at all times. Using Mušḫuššu's ability, I banish Silvan!" Hitoe then moved 3 cards from her Ener Zone to her Trash and pointed to the Silvan in front of her own Silvan in the center column. Kai nodded and moved the card to his Ener Zone.

"Next, I use Yuzuki's ability," she spoke "By paying all of my Red Ener, I can crush your next Life Cloth." Kai flipped over his next Life Cloth, Dual Axe Archdragon. No Life Burst icon was present on it though, which greatly worried Tama as she watched on from the sidelines. Yuzuki who had been watching Hitoe's plays smiled, having been impressed by her efforts. _This battle is now over _she thought _Kai can't use any Guards to block a SIGNI attack._

"I'll use 2 copies of Charging to Ener Charge twice and One Rule, Two Birds to prevent you from using any Level 1 SIGNI to Guard this turn." Hitoe revealed the top cards of her deck, 2 copies of Wyvern, Phantom Dragon and placed them in her Ener Zone before placing one of them straight into her Trash to fufill the cost for the second ARTS she used. "Finally, by discarding the last card in my hand, I'll use the Spell, Jeweled Sword of Shining Desire and give Silvan the Double Crush power up until the end of this turn." Hitoe revealed

"But that means...!" gasped Tama.

"Hitoe will need to land the LRIG attack successfully," murmured Yuzuki before glancing over to Kai. "Kai only has one card in his hand and I'm willing to bet that is either Barri or not even a Guard SIGNI at all." Tama looked on back at Kai to see that despite the scenario he had been driven into, he wasn't worrying about any of this. She then looked back to Hitoe who was also smiling. Yuzuki noticed this too, though her expression quickly went down._Those two are really having a good time _she thought sadly _Just like when Ruko was still with us. I just wish she was here, so we could stop Mayu together with Tama by her side once more and hopefully find a way to help Kai return back home. _Deciding not to ponder on it any further, she turned her attention back to Hitoe who was about to begin with her attacks.

"My first Orochi attacks Iron Tail Dragon!" she called "With her ability, I send 1 card from your Ener Zone to your Trash." Kai moved Silvan from his Ener Zone to his Trash before moving Iron Tail Dragon there in its place. He then looked back at Hitoe.

"I assume that is not all you have," he spoke, a small smile now on his lips. Hitoe nodded in response to his statement.

"That's right," she answered "Each time a card is moved from your Ener Zone to your Trash because of one of my card effects, Mušḫuššu gains 4000 power. Then when her power becomes at least 20000, she gains Double Crush and when she attacks because of this, I can banish any SIGNI of my choice. However, because I'm only able to send 1 card from your Ener to your Trash this turn, her power is only 18000."

"So if you had another effect to burn away at my Ener," Kai concluded "You would have won this battle already. Even so, you're not planning to let it end like that." Hitoe nodded before turning her attention her next attack.

"My powered up Silvan attacks!" she called "Because of the effect of Jeweled Sword, she has Double Crush and you only have 2 Life Cloths."

"Tama doesn't know if Tama can watch!" Tama cried.

"This'll bring him down to no Life Cloths!" called Yuzuki "Hitoe's won!" Kai then looked across at his current scenario. The only card in his hand was Wyvern Guard, Barri which he couldn't even use against Yuzuki this turn and the current attack was coming in for Double Crush. He held his right hand over the last two Life Cloths he had.

"Even if these odds are stacked against me," he spoke "I won't give up! Check!" He flipped the first card, Berserk Dragon, no Life Burst present on it. He reached for the second card and flipped it face up, revealing a card that everyone knew all too well.

"Genjo?!" gasped Yuzuki.

"Recovering one Life Cloth," said Kai. He then looked back at Hitoe.

"It seems you won't finish me this turn," he spoke "But your attacks aren't through yet if I'm not mistaken." Hitoe nodded before downing Mušḫuššu's card. Kai moved his other Silvan to his Ener Zone. The Selector held her hand over the Yuzuki-Fourth Warning card she had in play.

"Yuzuki will attack!" she called. As she downed the card, on the field that Kai was picturing in his mind, Yuzuki gathered her hands together, charging up an energy ball of purple fire. When it was large enough, she hurled it right at Dragonic Overlord, knocking the dragon back several feet. Overlord was not down, but it had certainly taken a beating from the attacks it suffered from. Back to reality, Kai flipped up the new Life Cloth revealing Dragon Monk, Gojo before looking back at Hitoe. She let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Turn end."

_(End Insert Music)_

**End of Turn 8**

**Kai vs Hitoe**

**Hand - 1 : 0**

**Life Cloths - 0 : 1**

**Current LRIGs - Dragonic Overlord : Yuzuki-Fourth Warning**

**SIGNI: **EMPTY**** \- **EMPTY** \- EMPTY** : Mušḫuššu, Phantom Dragon Princess - Silvan, Natural Stone - Orochi, Phantom Dragon Princess**

**Ener - 5 : 0**

"Darn it," groaned Yuzuki "Hitoe had one chance to finish him and I think she's blown it."

"How so?" asked Tama.

"Haven't you noticed?" she replied "Hitoe's got no cards in her hand and Kai's got 5 cards in his Ener Zone. If she's going to get out of this, there's only one card that can save her." Meanwhile, Kai looked on over at Hitoe with a small smile.

"Impressive," he spoke "You came close to defeating me, even with my lack of a Level 4 LRIG and SIGNI to follow suit. Though you still hold a frail outside appearance, you still hold a strong will to keep on going and help those dearest to you. Even Aichi would be impressed by your resolve."

"Y... You really think so?" murmured Hitoe, having not expected that from him. Kai nodded to confirm her question.

"But, this battle has now drawn to its close," he spoke.

_(Insert Music: Cardfight! Vanguard Soundtrack: Kai no Theme)_

"Up and draw. I Ener Charge and pay the cost for Firefly Sparks to banish Orochi!" Hitoe could only move the SIGNI card to her Ener Zone as this had now left her LRIG wide open.

"I summon Cross Shot, Garp and pay the cost for my own One Rule, Two Birds!" Kai declared as he paid one of the only two Ener he had left. Hitoe looked on nervously at Dragonic Overlord's card. Although this was not a Selector Battle, she felt as though the presence that Yuzuki had mentioned earlier was only getting stronger as the ARTS effect was applied.

"Garp attacks!" Hitoe reached for her last Life Cloth that she had available. _I don't have a card like Dragon Monk, Genjo to regain any Life Cloths. But there's still a chance I can make it through. _She flipped up the card revealing another copy of Mušḫuššu with a Life Burst present.

"Using this effect," she said "I reveal the top card. If it's a Dragon Beast SIGNI, I can draw it and 1 more card."

"So this all comes down to one card," he spoke "Very well then. Let's see if fate is still on your side." Hitoe nodded and flipped over the top card. Sadly to no avail, it was the Spell, Expelling Flames of the Dragon Phoenix. She sadly sighed as she added the card to her hand.

"Dragonic Overlord," Kai spoke as he downed the card "Final Attack!"

On the battlefield he was imaging in his mind, Dragonic Overlord took flight into the air and let out a huge torrent of crimson fire towards Yuzuki who could do nothing but watch as the flames consumed her in an instant. Back to reality, Hitoe looked back up at Kai and was able to muster out a kind smile. He nodded and smiled back as well. Whilst Tama continued to cheer loudly, Yuzuki however was preoccupied by something else on her mind.

_(End Insert Music)_

_That voice I thought I heard. Could that have been Iona? Was Ruko underneath our noses this whole time? If so, we're now back to square one and the rest of us don't even know it. _Deciding not to let that disappointment get the better of her, she turned her attention back to Hitoe.

"You did really well," she said "You've really gotten better at keeping your cool lately."

"Yeah," replied Hitoe, before her mood suddenly went down. "If only I could have done it sooner for Midoriko when she needed me most." Yuzuki grimaced as she remembered everything that happened back then from what her former LRIG, Hanayo had deduced after Hitoe's third loss from before. Nonetheless, she turned to see Kai reach for something in his pocket and hand it over to Hitoe. It looked like a batch of cards that he assembled into a pile. Hitoe was surprised when she looked through the batch of cards.

"Aren't these some of your Kagero units Kai?" she asked.

"Spares that I have obtained from the box I opened yesterday," he answered "Since some of your cards revolve around Dragon Beast SIGNI, I thought you might be able to make some use out of a few of the cards I've given you."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Hitoe replied. She brought up Yuzuki's card to the pile as the LRIG inspected them closely.

"I suppose we might be able to find a way to mix them in," she spoke "But for now, we must return to the subject at hand. Finding Ruko and getting to the bottom of this."

"Tama will find Ru!" Tama called out loud "Tama also liked Kai's battle!"

Kai nodded in agreement with the LRIG's first statement before he and Hitoe gathered their belongings and walked over to the exit of the Library Garden. The two walked through the building together before coming out through the entrance.

"We'll split up for now," said Yuzuki "But we'll promise to keep in contact if anything happens."

"I understand," spoke Kai "Just be careful."

Hitoe nodded before waving goodbye to him and going on her way into the city. Kai looked down at Tama's card to find the LRIG was feeling slightly down from the fact the two had not really made any progress in getting any closer to finding Ruko. She looked back at him however and smiled to try and not feel too down about the whole scenario.

"What does Kai want to do?" she asked.

"Our search will continue," he spoke "Until we can find Ruko and know exactly what is going on, we cannot advance any further in our own discovery for the truth behind the Selector Battles. Now then, are you with me?"

Tama nodded with a big smile in response to his question. Kai couldn't help, but smile a little from Tama's enthusiasm. He slipped the card in his pocket before walking away from the library. As he did so however, the same girl that had briefly eavesdropped on their battle stepped out from the alleyway he had passed by a few seconds ago and glanced down, watching him walk even further into the city. She couldn't help but sigh a little as she watched him continue to walk deeper and deeper into the city, curious of his intent. And the fact that he was holding Tama, something was just bugging her about it.

_So Kai is your name. Why are you involved in all this? More importantly, why are you holding 'her'? The one who ruined everything..._

* * *

**And there we go! So yeah, had it not been for Genjo right there, Hitoe would have legitimately beaten Kai on her own. I hope that last part of this chapter answered your question well kineke13. So from the recent chapters you've read, you know that Ren and Leon are already planning to take action to find Kai in the world of Wixoss. And before anyone gets any doubts, yes, Aichi will be joining them, I'll get to writing up that part ASAP. Anyway, speaking of that topic, I've just put up a poll on my profile to allow you to vote for one more character from the Vanguard world that will join the three of them. Who that will be is up to you to decide. Anyway, don't forget to favourite, follow and/or leave a review. Until then!**

*** This soundtrack plays in Episode 169 on the turn Kai uses Seeker, Sing Saver Dragon's Soulmate Legion for the first time.**


	11. Ride 10: That Premonition Draws Near

**Hi again everyone! With the votes I have recieved in, the character you have chosen to join Aichi, Ren and Leon is Ishida Naoki! Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter.**

* * *

**Kai's World: Foo Fighter Headquarters Boundaries**

Aichi couldn't keep up a straight face as he walked towards Foo Fighter Headquarters. He looked up at the tall building with a determined expression, hoping that the person he was looking for here would at least maybe know something from Kai's whereabouts. Alongside him was a boy with orangish brown hair and olive yellow eyes that was slightly taller than him. He wore a white shirt with several red lines that formed a strange pattern across the front and an orange jacket to follow suit. The boy looked on at Aichi in wonder at why he decided to come here.

"You really think that Ren would know something about where Kai is?" he asked.

"Maybe Naoki," Aichi answered "If even he doesn't know where Kai-kun could be, then our only hope of having a lead is with Leon."

"I got it," Naoki replied "Still, I kinda find it strange that he's literally vanished without a trace. Almost reminds me of a certain someone who pulled the same strings on us."

Aichi sighed a little. He knew that Naoki was referring back to the time where the "Seed" of Link Joker was embedded inside of him after his battle against Reversed Takuto and when he chose to seal himself away by recruiting the Quatre Knights and Tatsunagi Kourin to keep him sealed in a sanctuary on the moon, unaware that one of the Knights, Raul Serra had been awaiting this opportunity to take the Seed's power for himself. After being brought back up to speed the day after he returned to "his" Earth, he was thankful to Gaillard for putting a stop to Serra whilst he was mostly unaware at the time as well Kai for helping to relieve him of most of the burden that the Seed had placed on him. Aichi wished however that Naoki wouldn't bring up the whole incident again, even if he was trying to joke around a little. As the two approached the entrance, they were already surprised to find Ren walking out from the doors with Leon alongside of him. The pair stopped in surprise to find Aichi and Naoki before them.

_(Insert Music: Cardfight! Vanguard OST: BGM 3)_

"Oh hello there!" called Ren "We were just talking about you Aichi."

"Ren-san," said Aichi "You know that Kai's disappeared from here, right?"

"But of course," replied Leon "I've gotten vague knowledge of his whereabouts and came here to discuss the matter with Ren."

"Really? Then do you know where he is?!" asked Naoki, now curious on the matter.

"Well, that's the problem," Ren sighed as he pouted "He's gotten himself stuck in a completely different world."

"Cray maybe?" Aichi pondered, the first thought of another world having popped into his mind.

"Far from it," Leon answered "And that world is being manipulated by a higher power, from wherever Takuto has himself hostage in." Aichi's eyes widened when he heard that last part. It was one thing for Kai to disappear from his world without his knowledge, but Takuto being held hostage was something that he was not expecting.

"Are you saying that Takuto's been captured?!" he gasped.

"That's right," the Aqua Force user continued "He intended to summon you to that world to find out what was going on there. But his hostess, known as Mayu had drained most of his power, resulting in him abruptly summoning Kai there instead."

"I see," murmured Aichi, the answer he was seeking for now in his grasp. "But even if we know where Kai-kun is, how are we supposed to get there?" Everyone thought hard on this matter. Leon knew for a fact that although he could use his PSY Qualia to try and contact Takuto again, it wouldn't do anything to help any of the group get to where both he and Kai were. Naoki thought over the subject very hard. He had only known about Takuto for a brief moment after he and Leon helped to mostly stop the Reverse that Aichi was infected with from a Cardfight against Kai. Even after all that happened during that time, Naoki owed it to Kai for restoring his memories of Aichi and had hoped to return the favor since.

_Darn it! _he thought _If only we could find a way to wherever Kai is! If only we had like, a teleporter of some sort! _As he groaned over the scenario, one of the words from his last thought quickly struck a cord in his memory. _Teleporter? Wait, that's it!_

"Aichi!" he called.

"What is it Naoki?" Aichi asked.

"You remember that moon palace that you sealed yourself inside of?" Naoki pondered.

"Mhm," Aichi replied "What are you getting at?"

"You see, Kai and I along with our friends used a teleporter that "butler jerk" had led me over to get to where you were," he answered "I was thinking, if we could get it to somehow send us to where Kai is..."

"But the moon palace vanished when I came back to Earth," Aichi murmured "I'm not sure if that teleporter is still around or if it even still works."

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Naoki called "Let's go!" He dashed off into the direction of the mall where he had followed Morres to find the teleporter. Aichi shrugged with Ren before the two of them along with Leon went after the passionate cardfighter, with one thought on his mind.

_Kai-kun, hang on!_

_(End Insert Music)_

* * *

**Wixoss World: City Streets**

Kai continued to wander the streets, in the hopes of finding Ruko so Tama could try and make amends with her after what had happened on that fateful night. He looked across certain groups of people that he passed by, but Tama couldn't recognize any of them to be Ruko herself. Eventually around half an hour later, as Kai was about to suggest to her to take a rest from trying to track Iona, he looked across to a pair of girls. They were standing up, yet appeared to be in a sleeping daze of some sort. Before he could venture across towards them, Tama called out to him. Kai pulled out the card from his jumper pocket.

"Kai's found a battle!" called Tama. Confused, he stared across towards the supposedly sleeping girls before looking back at Tama.

"If what you're saying is true," he spoke "Then it appears to those who are not watching the battle from the field that the Selectors are sleeping. I wonder if..." Remembering back to what Akira had done to bring the two of them into the battlefield on the night of his arrival, he held Tama's card out towards the pair that he was looking at.

"Open!" he called. A set of hexagonal flashes went towards the two girls before engulfing Kai in a flash of light.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he could find himself standing on what appeared to be the top floor of a very tall tower, overlooking the battlefield. He could see the battle unfolding below from where he was standing. Before Kai could think of anything else, he felt something crawling around in his left jacket pocket. Putting an open hand in very carefully, he suddenly felt what appeared to be something walking onto his hand. Gently bringing it up, he could see that Tama had somehow managed to exit her card and had crawled into his hand. Kai was a little surprised from this, but his thoughts were brought to a halt from Tama letting out a warm smile. He gently brought the LRIG up to his shoulder to which she then jumped onto. That was when Kai remembered back to his conversation with Tama the previous night which involved getting into this field. Reaching into his pocket for his deck box, he took out Dragonic Overlord's card, which depicted a still image. But now they were here, he thought he could finally get some answers. Holding out the card before him, he prepared to attempt something that even he thought was bound to fail.

"Come, Dragonic Overlord!" he called.

_(Insert Music: Cardfight! Vanguard OST: BGM 5)_

As if the card had responded to his command, a beam of fire suddenly shot out from the card and onto the floor, creating a Vanguard Circle in a bright red colour. A bright flash erupted from the symbol briefly blinding both Kai and Tama for a moment, as the all too familiar features began to reveal themselves before them. As the flash died down, Dragonic Overlord was hovering aboved the floor, albeit at only a fraction of his actual size. But then again, with Tama not being the size of an actual human despite being outside of her card, there was no doubt that effect was present on Overlord. In comparison to the LRIG's perspective, the dragon seemed like it was at normal size, at least to her. It gazed up at Kai with a serious glint in its yellow eyes.

"My Vanguard," it spoke.

"Overlord," said Kai "Although I have known about your existence from Tatsunagi Takuto beforehand, I believe this is the first time we have spoken face to face."

"Indeed," replied Overlord "And yet you do not possess any gifts, like that boy who holds a strong connection with the "Swordsman of Light", my rival."

"I assume you're referring to Aichi and Blaster Blade," he said.

"That is correct." Dragonic Overlord turned its gaze towards Tama who was sitting on Kai's shoulder. "And who might this be?"

"Tama!"she called out loud with a smile on her face. Dragonic Overlord hovered closer towards the LRIG, staring intensely at her. Tama looked on in wonder at the dragon, curious as to why it had sensed some interest from her.

"Interesting," it murmured "I can sense a great power from within you."

"Great power?" pondered Tama "What does Overlord mean?"

"Unlike that other girl I faced on that other day," Overlord spoke "You hold the potential to a great power that lies dormant within you. But know this, true strength is no plaything. It is something that must be obtained through your own hands." As Tama pondered over what Dragonic Overlord had just told her, the dragon then hovered back and looked at Kai who had something to ask of the Kagero commander.

"The thing I want to know of is this," he spoke "How is it that I have been able to summon you and several units of the Kagero clan to these battles?"

"That, I do not know of," Overlord replied "Shortly after our bout when I returned to the Planet Cray, I was approached by the Swordsman of Light. He asked many questions regarding the sudden phenomenon that myself and several of the Kagero troop have experienced firsthand, but not even I or the Emperor know the answers to this strange cause."

"I see," murmured Kai "Well then, I thank you for your time in answering my question."

"Likewise." Kai then walked over towards the open space in the tower with Dragonic Overlord hovering alongside of him. The dragon hovered down to the edge of the gap where it landed on both of its feet. The three of them continued to watch the battle that unfolded beneath them, just in time to hear a sudden noise that caught everyone's attention. This accounted to the fact that the field was starting to turn all black, indicating that the battle had ended. The Cardfighter and LRIG along with the dragon all exchanged a final glance with each other before everything went all black.

_(End Insert Music)_

* * *

When Kai found himself back in reality, he quickly walked away from the Selector pair, not wanting them to know that he had somewhat eavesdropped on their battle so he could speak with Dragonic Overlord. When he held Dragonic Overlord's card apon returning, he felt something extra behind it. Shifting the card with his finger, his eyes widened as he saw what was before him. After placing the cards back into his deck box, he turned his attention over to Tama as he continued onwards back to his apartment, having noticed the evening sky now present above him. The LRIG was in thought over what Dragonic Overlord had told her. What did the dragon mean by a great power lying dormant in her and what did it mean by gaining true strength through one's own hands. Deciding to ponder on that later, she turned her thoughts back to Ruko and what could be happening with her right now.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Kai. Tama shook her head in response to his question.

"Tama's just curious about what Dragonic Overlord said," she answered "Tama's also worried about Ru."

"I'm just as curious myself," he replied "Why did she choose to run away from not just her friends, but her family as well? I have a feeling that when we find her, we'll know that answer."

"Mhm!" replied Tama. Kai nodded and placed her card back in his jumper pocket before continuing on his way back to the apartment. Unbeknowst to him, once again, his every move in these recent moments was being observed by Ulith. She sneered after overhearing the whole conversation between Kai, Tama and Dragonic Overlord from a seperate tower on the battlefield.

"Dormant power? Don't be ridiculous," she spoke cooly to no one in particular "Mayu gave you life and therefore she can control it however she pleases. That is, once I decide to retrieve you."

"Can I go after him?" Ulith turned around towards a certain someone who had joined her. Akira was still holding a grudge against Kai from their battle a few days back and her expression alone was enough to tell from that. In her hand, she held a LRIG card, only this one was not Piruluk. This LRIG had blue in her dress, hair and eyes much like Piruluk, only her entire appearance was completely different. She had her hair wrapped up in several round patches along with 3 yellow stars. Unlike the previously aftermentioned LRIG, this one seemed to be a bit more lively and active.

"That boy is the one that caused your third loss?" she murmured "He doesn't look that tough."

"He only had me because of a misplay Mirurun!" Akira growled "I'm sure I can make him suffer this time!" As she stepped forward, Ulith held out her hand motioning for the Selector to stop.

"Now then, Aki-lovely," she said "You'll get your chance. Considering he's been working so hard to get Tama back with Ruko, I'll do him a small favor first. Then when my entertainment has passed, he's all yours."

"R...Right!" Akira blushed a little inside as she nodded in agreement with Ulith before the two turned away and walked back to the model agency they worked for.

* * *

**Kai's World: Mall Basement**

"See! What did I tell you guys! It's still here!"

And indeed Naoki was correct. As Aichi panted from just barely managing to keep up with the passionate cardfighter's fast pace, he looked forward to see that the teleporter to the sanctuary was still in its place. The basement room held six black pillars and a single large square on the floor with a Vanguard circle engraved on it. When Aichi had eventually regained his breath, both Leon and Ren had managed to catch up with him and Naoki.

"The teleporter to the sanctuary is still here," Leon murmured "But trying to reconfigure it to send us to Kai's location will be a challenge."

"This is why I leave the technical details to Tetsu," sighed Ren "Reworking this isn't going to be easy, that's for sure."

Naoki felt slightly dejected when he heard the news, worried that his efforts to try and find a lead to where Kai was had already gone to waste. However, Aichi was already pondering deep into thought about this. He had the Quatre Knights themselves construct this particular gateway to the sanctuary, so he himself had a vague idea of how it worked before he sealed himself away on the moon. That was when an idea popped into his head.

"Leon?"

"What is it Sendou?" Leon asked.

"You mentioned that Takuto contacted you through your PSY Qualia, right?" Aichi replied "Do you think we could use ours to home on where he is to get the teleporter to send us there?"

"I suppose it could work," he answered "But I need to try and get in contact with him again if we are to have any chance of making this work. I've already exhausted mine from his earlier message today."

"I got it," Aichi nodded before turning around for the exit. "I'll go and let the others..."

"Wait Aichi." The boy paused in his departure from the mall basement and turned back to Ren who had spoken in interruption to his statement. Even though Aichi himself knew that Ren at times could act obliviously as to what was going on around him, this was one of those times where even he knew that the Shadow Paladin user was being serious with what he was saying.

"Are you sure bringing all of your friends along into a world we know almost nothing about is a good idea?" he asked. Naoki turned over to him and quickly cut in his response to Ren's question.

"I know that," he replied "But shouldn't we be better off with a larger strength in numbers?"

"I note your opinion," murmured Leon "But I agree with Ren in this case. Wherever Kai has gotten himself to, the Void may be there as well and we can't afford to risk losing too many of our friends in unfamiliar territory." Aichi sighed for a moment, but deep down he knew that Leon was right. As much as he wanted to ask his other friends to join them in their journey to find Kai, he didn't want to risk losing them in a world that the four of them, four including Naoki, had very little knowledge about.

"I understand," he spoke as he turned around to the others "We'll meet back here tomorrow and see what we can do."

"Yes!" called Naoki "If this works out, we can find Kai and get to the bottom of this!" Aichi nodded in agreement before the two of them left the basement of the mall after exchanging goodbyes with Leon and Ren, promising to meet them back at the same place the next day. When the two were out of sight, Ren turned over to Leon.

"Why didn't you tell Aichi about what Takuto warned you about?" he asked in curiousity.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't," Leon answered "Takuto's answer was cut short before he could even give me a full reason. Even so, Aichi would go out of his way to find his own path to that world." Ren could only smile a little with a shrug.

"Well, there's one thing that hasn't changed about Aichi," he said "He'll always look for a way to help his friends, especially Kai."

* * *

**Wixoss World: City Streets**

Hitoe looked all across the streets in her own efforts to try and find Ruko. But no matter how hard she looked or how hard Yuzuki had tried to track Iona, they weren't having any luck with finding their lost friend. Sighing in defeat, she walked over to a nearby bench to take a short rest before deciding to try again later. Though she would soon have to return home at the rate the evening was going about. Looking down at her LRIG, she could see that Yuzuki wasn't feeling any better from this turn of events. To try and brighten the mood a little, Hitoe cleared her throat to try and speak out something to Yuzuki.

"Say Yuzuki..."

"What is it Hitoe?" the LRIG replied.

"When we get back Tama with Ruko," Hitoe murmured "What do you think Kai will do?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Yuzuki answered "The only reason he's helping us now is because he's stuck in this world and he's keeping his promise to Tama. Even if that happens, I'm not sure what he will do next." Hitoe nodded having known that for a fact. Still, she couldn't help but ponder over everything that happened back in his world from what he told her earlier before their battle. But compared to what he and Aichi experienced, this was different. The Selector Battles here were nothing to have a good time over, especially with what they carried for both the victorious and the defeated. Both Hitoe and Yuzuki knew that for an iron clad fact having experienced both ends of that spectrum on different occasions of their own.

"Besides," Yuzuki spoke "Even if we do succeed in getting Tama and Ruko back together, how are we supposed to help Kai return to his own world?"

"I don't know," answered Hitoe "But that doesn't mean we should try and help him. He's already helping us out and when he's done his part, we should do what we can in return." She then took out from her pocket and looked over the deck that she had modified with the cards that Kai had given her at the end of their battle earlier in the day. Yuzuki still didn't know what to expect when Kai had handed Hitoe some of his own Kagero units to try and help the two out a bit further, but deep down, she thought that it wouldn't be right to let his aid go to waste. Looking back at the evening sky, noticing that it had gotten even more darker, she turned back to her Selector.

"Well that aside," she said "We should try and find Ruko again before it gets too dark. I just hope when we do find her, it's not already too late." Hitoe nodded in agreement with Yuzuki and got up from the bench to continue her search.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"See, what did I tell you Eldora! There was nothing to worry about with that Quintet Wall saving your back there!"

Eldora could only sigh in response to that statement. Earlier in the afternoon, Chiyori had dragged herself into another Selector Battle and was only able to emerge unscathed in victory via a gamble she took via the Quintet Wall she obtained earlier in the day. Though they were thankful that Icefall Dragon was able to prolong the battle to give Chiyori another turn to claim victory, Eldora had to do everything in her willpower to keep her from wasting the card's effect far too early in the likely case of the effect failing for them.

"Oh come on Eldora," said Chiyori "Why the long face?"

"You haven't realised it yet," the LRIG answered "If you're going to want to face Kai again, we need to get our act together now."

"I got it!" she replied "I just need to practice a little more, that's all!"

As Chiyori dashed off in the direction of home, Eldora could only think to herself in concern. Was she alright with letting Chiyori continuing to battle? Even if she got her wish, would it actually work out? Eldora herself had barely any knowledge of what would happen from either spectrums of the Selector Battles, even though Yuzuki and Kai had tried to already reason with Chiyori, but she had a feeling that whatever outcome awaited them would not be a most pleasant one.

* * *

**And there we go! I think I should leave you guys in the dark about what Kai had just acquired after his talk with Dragonic Overlord, for now (though knowing how long the Vanguard franchise has been going on for, I think some of you will have already figured it out). Besides with the lores to follow on for the units, I hope I'm doing an alright job in keeping them in character. Yeah... If you're wondering about Akira's state in this story, the only change I possibly made to the actual canon of Selector Infected Wixoss was that Ulith was bluffing about her third loss to Ruko to try and shake her up so that in this story, Kai had inadvertedly caused that third loss without even knowing. Aside from that, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to seeing what's next. Don't forget to follow, favourite and/or leave a review. Until then!**


	12. Ride 11: That Time Comes Closer

**Hello again everyone! Today's chapter should hopefully be able to pay off from some of the build up that I've previously done in my other chapters and after several days of thinking this over, I've decided to crank the word count for this chapter up a little. But enough about that, I hope you all enjoy what I've have put up here and now. Before I start though, I'll go ahead and answer a question that recently popped up in the reviews.**

**Q1: catboy97 - ****Are you going to make this fanfic crossover other series like Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Blazblue, Yu-Gi-Oh! (as in using the monsters as characters), any of the Disgaea Games and Steins; Gate?**

**A: Well catboy97, I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but this crossover will only be done with Cardfight! Vanguard from start to finish. I will however drop a little something that may interest you. When drawing down concepts for a Wixoss crossover I had planned to do as an AU of Selector Spread Wixoss for some time, I originally planned to have it crossover with either the original Yu-Gi-Oh! and have Yugi and Yami in the story (post Bonds Beyond Time, pre Ceremonial Duel) or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's with Yusei Fudo (post Dark Signers, pre Bonds Beyond Time/WRGP), but I eventually came down to choosing Cardfight! Vanguard due to the similarities in their game mechanics and the fact that the environment seemed to suit the lead for a more serious character, in this case Kai Toshiki. Aside from the other series you mentioned, if I was more familiar with them beforehand, I might have been able to write one spanning any of those series. Overall, this crossover's limited to Vanguard and Wixoss but I did originally plan either the original Yu-Gi-Oh or 5D's before my final decision.**

**Without further adieu, let today's chapter, begin.**

* * *

**Unknown Location... **

In a different location from around the city, a certain LRIG was still awake from around this time of night. If only Hitoe had actually known, Midoriko was still around. She had green hair that jutted forward in two long blades and spikes upward in the back. She wore what appeared to be either green cloth or armor over her chest and on her legs. The LRIG also wore green pants and a scarf. Her expression was one that was filled with complete sadness.

_It is bad enough that I have brought nothing but despair to Hitoe_ she thought _But now I have to remain in this new Selector's hands whether I like it or not._

As she continued to ponder over this scenario, a sudden burst of pain shot through her. The LRIG clutched her chest, groaning in agony from whatever it was, but not loud enough to wake up her 'new' Selector. Midoriko breathed heavily, the pain having only just subsided like a sharp needle that had just been stabbed through her chest from the back. She could still remember it clearly of how she ended up in this scenario in the first place.

_**Flashback **_

Shortly after leaving her card, Midoriko journeyed upwards through the clouds, wanting to be away from it all. From Hitoe, from Ruko and Yuzuki, the Selector Battles, from everything down on the ground. She continued to cry as a suddenly flash of light brought her back into the domain of where Mayu's White Room awaited her. The dark space that had several open gaps leading to that room where her fate awaited, lay just ahead from where she was hovering. However, when she was about to move in closer to one of the windows, she stopped, clenching her fist.

_No! Enough is enough! I don't want anything more to do with this, even if it means solitude in this dark space!_

After her tears had passed over, she looked all around the other parts of the dark space, wondering about which corner she would go off to sulk in. Before she could decide however, she could see a shadow briefly move beneath from where she was hovering. Whatever had moved by beneath Midoriko was too fast and too obscured by the darkness to make out completely, but she could just about see the figure pass through the pitch black corner at the bottom of the space. Now the LRIG's curiosity was perked. Was this someone an LRIG like her or something else entirely? Regardless of that thought, she went over to the corner where she saw the figure pass through. Apon reaching it, she could see that the "corner" she saw had no solid walls and was almost completely pitch black, making it nearly impossible to see down that end of the space. As she prepared to venture forth, she gathered her thoughts and let one final tear slip from her eyes.

_Hitoe... I'm so sorry... If I could make it up to you, I would..._

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased OST: Serra's Finale)*_

Before she could finish processing that thought, her ears picked up on the sound of a sudden loud burst of energy from nearby. Turning around, she moved aside just in time to dodge a small, but devastating beam of purple energy fire right beside her. Looking to the source of where it came from, she could see a figure cloaked in shadow. Because of the dark silhouette, Midoriko couldn't see who her attacker was, but she could make out several shapes from its shadow. From what she could gather, the figure was humanoid shaped with some sort of energy based weapon being wielded. What distinguished the figure the most, was the black ring behind its back giving off an eerie red glow.

"Just who are you?!" Midoriko demanded fiercely. The attacker said nothing as from beside it, several black energy bursts shaped like boomerangs were fired right beside the figure towards her. The LRIG had quickly move side to side to dodge these attacks with the last one almost hitting her head on. More shadows appeared from beside the one she faced earlier, some of which were huge. Realizing that she was badly outmatched by whoever these figures were, Midoriko came to the conclusion that her only way out was to fight her way through. Gathering her fists together, she attempted to summon her gauntlets that she wielded at one of her higher levels, only nothing appeared to happen.

_This is bad. If only I could summon something to defend myself with, I could shake these guys!_

A chill suddenly ran up her spine as she felt something appear from behind her. Turning around, Midoriko could quickly see a sharp pointed object held to her neck in an instant. Looking up the object, she could see that it appeared to be a long black blade with 4 pointed spikes from the top of the hilt. Her apprehender was humanoid in appearance with mostly white armor with a few touches of yellow and black. Several red lines ran down the front armor with two red crosses on both sides of the chest armor. Two strange objects floated on either side of the figure's back, as if they were representing wings of some sort whilst a large black ring with an eerie red glow hovered behind them. The figure had a lot of bluish white hair and its eyes were obscured by an opaque black visor with red lines along with large yellow and red trims attached to both sides as well as a single red spike sticking out from the top front of the head like a horn of some sort. The other blade the figure was holding another sword that they had placed right behind her neck to force her to swordpoint.

"W... What are you?" Midoriko asked. The figure held a malicious smile on its lips.

"I am the one that the 'Girl of White' had asked to apprehend you," he spoke "Call me Photon." Midoriko could only stare at him in confusion, not quite getting the meaning of his words except that he had been sent to capture her. That was when something clicked in her mind. There was only one 'Girl of White' that could fit this figure's description and she was at 'that place'.

"How did she know where I was headed?!" she replied in disbelief "I want nothing more to do with the Selector Battles, even if it means giving up my only chance for freedom!"

"This girl sees all, naive LRIG," the figure replied "As do we." Turning his head towards someone in particular, he nodded to signal something. As Midoriko could only hear a strange a noise from behind her, she realized that she couldn't move thanks to Photon holding her at swordpoint. As he jumped away, she turned around too late to see a dark red beam strike her in the chest. Everything suddenly felt painful as she could no longer keep herself conscious.

_(End Music)_

Everything went black as she wearily saw Photon move towards her. When Midoriko eventally came to her senses, she awoke to find herself in the card that would belong to her new Selector. Feeling angry with herself, she punched the floor of her surroundings hard whilst screaming aloud in agony.

_** Back to the present **_

The LRIG reflecting back on that occasion could only let out a sad and frustrated sigh. Even so, she still couldn't figure out everything that she had learned from that encounter. Just who was this Photon? Why had he been sent by 'her' to ensure that she transferred to a new Selector? More importantly, just what exactly did that beam do to her? Believing she would find the answers in due time, she decided that pondering over the problem again wasn't going to solve anything and went miserably to sleep.

* * *

**Aichi's Dreamscape**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: BGM 1)_

Aichi looked around his current surroundings. He was in some sort of rocky plain in the broad daylight of wherever it was he was standing in. Looking up to the sky, he could see beyond the blue backdrop and the clouds what appeared to be a small, but reasonable multitude of planets in the distance. Aichi knew for a fact that his Earth's sky did not have the capability of showing a skyline view of any planets other than the moon and that there was only one planet that he could be standing on. As his suspicions were just about confirmed, he heard several footsteps from behind. He turned around to see the person that was walking towards him. The all too familiar swordsman, clad in white armor and having a serious expression present in his green eyes.

"Blaster Blade," Aichi breathed.

"My Vanguard, Sendou Aichi," the swordsman spoke "You are already aware of the situation on your own world, are you not?"

"Are you referring to Kai-kun's disappearance?" he murmured "Leon-san managed to find out that he's in another world." Aichi then paused to see that Blaster Blade's expression had gone slightly grim. "Is something wrong? Did something happen here on Cray?"

"Nothing involving serious danger," Blaster Blade answered "But I have recieved reports that a strange anomaly has caused several members of the Kagero clan, Dragonic Overlord included, to vanish for several moments and then reappear soon afterwards. If what you say is true and your friend, Kai Toshiki has gotten himself stranded in another world, then it would stand to reason that if you're planning on heading there to find him, the same effect could happen to us Royal Paladins."

"I see..." Aichi felt downcast over the fact that his entry into that unknown world would end up dragging Blaster Blade and his Royal Paladins in and out of Cray at random points and he didn't want to cause too much of a hassle for them. The swordsman however looked back at him with a warm smile.

"Do not let this news hold you down, my Vanguard," he continued "No matter where you may be, if there is something that only we can accomplish to aid you in that world, we'll be there by your side."

"Thank you, Blaster Blade," Aichi replied back with a warm smile, before everything between the two of them went all white.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Kai's World: Aichi's Bedroom**

As the bright morning light shone through the curtains of his room, Aichi slowly but surely awoke from his slumber. After yawning loudly, he got up from his bed and went over to his desk where he had left his deck. Looking at the top card being Blaster Blade, he looked on towards the open space in the curtains with the knowledge that today was the day he would venture with Leon, Ren and Naoki to this other world where they would hopefully find Kai along with Tatsunagi Takuto and figure out what exactly the two of them had gotten themselves into. He had no idea of how long the journey or their mission would last, but even he knew that things were not going to be easy in their quest to find their friends.

Glancing over to a bag that he had packed the night before, Aichi could only sigh in relief that he had managed to convince his sister Emi the night before that he would be gone with his friends for a while whilst trying to not exactly fill her in too much on where he was going. Netherless, he was thankful for his friends for being able to understand of what was going on at the moment. Although Kamui was disappointed in not being able to join him, Ren, Leon and Naoki on their little trip, he promised to help Misaki and Miwa make sure things stayed under control for him whilst he was gone. Reaching over for his bag and placing the deck in his pocket, Aichi began to prepare himself for the long journey ahead.

* * *

**Wixoss World: Hitoe's Bedroom**

Hitoe was up in her room, busy reconstructing as much of her deck as possible with some of the added cards given to her by Kai. After reading them closely with Yuzuki, the two of them began reassembling the deck to suit their needs for the next time they happened to be dragged into a battle. Yuzuki despite being thankful for Kai's aid the previous day was still concerned about allowing Hitoe to get herself involved with the Selector Battles any further, worried that the same thing that happened back when she had Midoriko could happen again. Netherless, some of her doubts were quelled from her performance against Kai in their previous practice battle and was hoping that the improvements they made could help them in their efforts to find Ruko. Before they could confirm with one another that the changes were good enough, Hitoe's mother came in through the door holding something in her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything," she said gently before noticing her daughter's concerned expression. "It's about Ruko isn't it?"

"Y...Yeah," Hitoe answered "I'm still worried about her. I just wish I can find her and see what's wrong."

"I see..." she murmured "Anyway, the magazine just came through the door if you were interested in reading it."

"Thank you," said Hitoe before her mother nodded kindly and left the room. After reading through several pages of the magazine she was given, Hitoe suddenly froze up in a blink of fear.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Akira)_

Yuzuki noticed this expression before looking back at the page that she was reading. It was showing Akira, indicating that she somehow got back into her career as a model, only the scar that was originally present on her right cheek appeared to no longer be there, or so they thought. What had Hitoe more worried more than this revelation was the quote that was present beside her picture. It read out:

"Wixoss - This rules! I'm perfectly hooked again!"

"Any strong players who wish to face me,

do Aki-lucky a favor and defeat the one called Kai Toshiki!"

"Tsk! Leave it to Akira to have her fans do her dirty work," Yuzuki growled, remembering back to how Akira had manipulated several of her fans into dragging Ruko out to the modelling agency to face her, even going out of their way to interrupt class at the time. Although she and her brother Kazuki did all they could to get their friend out of trouble, it was to no avail back then. They were thankful that the untimely arrival of Urazoe Iona and Akira's schedule had prevented her from wanting to battle Ruko out of submission. Hitoe however was worried that Kai had managed to land himself into a heap of trouble, whether he already realized it or not.

"But her scar isn't there anymore, is it?" she pondered.

"I don't know," said Yuzuki "As far as I know, scars don't heal that quickly. Even so, we better get to Kai before Akira's fans get to him."

Hitoe nodded in agreement with the LRIG before gathering her deck together and preparing to head outside. She bid her mother goodbye before leaving the house in a hurry, hoping that she was not too late in finding Kai. She was also worried for Ruko, but she felt that could be put on hold for now.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**City Park**

Kai knew that he had been in weirder situations before arriving in this world, whether it had been facing Kyou Yahagi dressed up as a Yeti or having to deal with Ren's air headedness during the Asia Circuit, but this one in his opinion was probably the strangest. Earlier in the day, after wandering around another part of the city to try and find Ruko with Tama, he was approached by a group of girls who had sought him out, eventually finding out they had learnt more about him after asking around Card Luck for his appearance. Because of that, he was easy to spot among the many crowds of people he walked across and from the looks of things, they weren't planning on simply talking and letting him go on his way afterwards.

"What is it you want?" he asked.

"Are you the boy that Akira-san mentioned?" one of the girls asked "The one called Kai Toshiki?"

"Yeah," he answered "What is it to you though?" The girls in the group each pulled out an LRIG card of their own and held it out towards him, presumably with the intention of starting a battle. Tama looked up at Kai, wondering what he planned to do next.

"What does Kai want to do?" she asked. Kai said nothing in response to the LRIG's question and looked back at the group.

"I decline," he spoke.

"What?!" Gasps and murmurs crossed across the group of girls quickly before they turned their gaze back to him.

"If you are Selectors," Kai continued "Then I want no part in tainting your wishes. However, this will be your only warning."

"W...We're not backing down!" the girl that spoke earlier declared "Anything for Akira-san's wish is her command!"

As Kai could only sigh in annoyance, he prepared to reach down into his jacket pocket to pull out his Kagero deck for battle. However...

"Step aside."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Kinkou)_

Upon hearing those words from the new arrival, Kai looked behind him to see that Fumio had decided to step in among the chaos. Several of the girls in the group looked over towards the novelist, curious as to why she had decided to come here. Tama could only watch on from her card in interest to see where this confrontation would be leading to, but before Fumio could approach Kai, several girls from the group intercepted to block her path.

"I have something of greater interest with that boy and you are standing in my way," she spoke before raising up Anne's card. "Unless you step aside like I said, I'll battle my way through."

"And you are?" Kai asked.

"I am Futase Fumio," the novelist answered "And you are the "boy" Selector, Kai Toshiki if I'm not mistaken from what I've seen of your prowess." Kai nodded in response to her statement.

"Then you must have been the one watching my battle with Chiyori back then," he said "What interest do I have to you?"

"H...Hey!" called one of the girls from the group standing between the novelist and Cardfighter "We're still here you know! If you want a piece of Akira's bounty, you'll need to deal with us first!"

"It seems you leave me no option then," the novelist sighed before glancing over to Kai. "You may end up having to battle some of this group yourself."

"So it seems you're suggesting that we temporarily join forces before getting down to business," he spoke "Fine by me." He brought out his Kagero deck before taking one of the LRIG cards from there and holding it out before him.

"Open!" they both declared as several hexagonal flashes emitted from both their cards at two members of the group of girls present.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Elsewhere in the city; half an hour later...**

From atop the tall building where everything had changed for two Selectors and their LRIGs along with the first meeting between both Tama and Kai the night afterwards stood the girl had observed the Cardfighter's practice battle with Hitoe the other day for a short moment. Like before, everything about her head aside from a few strands of brown hair and her brown eyes was obscured by her winter scarf and hat. The girl was looking up at the midday sky where the noon sun was still high in the air before turning her gaze across to the various buildings of the city. She held in her hand an LRIG card of her own. The LRIG in question had a white outfit with light grey tights and black shoes along with two black gloves, the larger on her right arm with a grey bandage freely hanging from it. A single black wing was attached to the top left part of her outfirt, just above her chest along with a red earring on her right ear and what appeared to be one or two grey bandages that wrapped a little around her hair of the same colour, perhaps in a slightly more darker shade. She looked up at her Selector, with a hint of disappointment seemingly on her expression.

"Why are you still so naive?" she asked "You still continue to battle and obtain victory, yet they haven't gone the way I would have preferred it. And despite that, you still reject your calling."

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Negativity)_

"I didn't choose to go into battle to fufill any selfish desires Iona," the Selector answered "But regardless of whether I end up tainting their wishes or not, it does mean I can free them from Mayu, either by words or force. It may not have been the way I wanted to free everyone from her twisted game, but that's the way I've had to go about this." The girl sighed after her giving out her answer, a hint of bitterness still present in her expression.

"You're still on about Tama," Iona spoke "I thought you said you were planning to put that along with everything else behind you."

"I do," the Selector replied "The fact that she has gotten back to Yuzuki and Hitoe isn't making things any better since her deception back then. And then there is that boy that is holding on to her. He seems to be aware of the Selector Battles, but he shouldn't be involved in all this."

"Then what do you intend to do?"

The Selector then unfurled her scarf and removed her hat, revealing more of her previously concealed head. More brown hair was now present in appearance from most of the strands being held up by the hat along with a red hairpin that held a small curve seperate from the rest. Her full expression had now shown a new hint of determination that was previously unseen from the Selector before.

"We find him and make him turn back as well as see the truth," she answered "One way or another."

"As I thought, Ru."

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Back at the park...**

By the time Hitoe had entered the park, she could see that Kai along with 3 other girls, one of them being Fumio, appeared to be in a sleep like state. Yuzuki recognized this from before from what Kazuki told her he could see from a Selector Battle, before she became the LRIG she was now. Hitoe looked down at her LRIG, wondering what to do now that Kai was already dragged into battle.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"We may as well get in there and see how Kai's holding up," Yuzuki answered "You know what to do." Hitoe nodded and held the card towards Kai.

"Open!" she called as a brief flash caused everything around her to go all white.

* * *

When Hitoe eventually regained her eyesight, she found herself inside one of the distant buildings that were overlooking the Selector Battle that was going on. She was standing behind the gap that allowed her and Yuzuki, who was sitting on the edge, to see everything that was going beneath them. Or rather, what was going to end the battle right here and now.

"Final Turn!"

Kai's sudden declaration caught their attention as they looked over to his side of the field. On it, they could see Tama spectating from beside his LRIG deck which was only 3 cards short of being completely empty. Over on the LRIG space, they could see that Dragonic Overlord was already standing tall. It looked fiercely down at Kai's opponent whose LRIG wore a green garb and had several green bandages wrapped around her arms almost like in the form of gloves. She looked back at him, determination present in her expression with a bit of slight discomfort from his sudden declaration.

"No! Not yet!" she called before looking back at her Selector "We can still make it through this turn!" Her Selector was one of many fans of Akira who had ganged up on Kai to challenge him for the right to face said Selector had lost most of her composure though. She had meant to finish off Kai during her previous turn, but thanks to his Dominating Fury ARTS as well as the Servant D she crushed as one of his Life Cloths, she had basically blown her only chance of finishing him.

"You fought well," Kai spoke "But this is the end of the line. If your wish becomes tainted because of this, then you've brought this upon yourself. Up and draw. Ener Charge and..." A sudden spark of fire erupted from Kai's LRIG deck, startling Tama for a brief moment as the card he had in question flew over to the LRIG space.

"At the end of an endless quest, you arrive at final evolution! Sublimate your savage soul and show your true form!" he called "Grow!"

As a sudden column of fire erupted from the LRIG space, Dragonic Overlord began glowing bright orange. Some of its shape began to change, its wings and arms doubled in number and the figure of the dragon seemed to get more bulkier as well. The flames died down to reveal Kai's new ace.

_(Cardfight Vanguard OST: Kai's Determination)_

"Dragonic Overlord the End!"

The flames died down to reveal the End on the LRIG space. It was still the same Dragonic Overlord, only their were a few changes among it. It now wore large red armor with large gold trimmings and a small black helmet which fitted perfectly on its head, without being even slightly cut by the horn. The number of wings the End had were double that of the original Dragonic Overlord as well as the number of arms it had. It held two blazing swords in its lower arms and two large guns in its upper arms along with the addition some gauntlet armor. Overlord roared loudly towards its opponent who was in awe over this transformation whilst Tama could only look up at the dragon in amazement.

"Amazing..." she murmured before turning her attention back to Kai who continued with his turn.

"Summon!" Burning Horn Dragon along with Goddra, Phantom Dragon and Lintwurm, Phantom Dragon appeared both alongside and in front of Dragonic Overlord the End on Kai's field. Both glowed in a bright red aura, having recieved a power bonus from Lintwurm's continious ability. An even more fiery aura surrounded the three SIGNI as if they were somehow resonating with Dragonic Overlord the End.

**Burning Horn Dragon: 6000 - 8000 - 10000**

**Goddra, Phantom Dragon 15000 - 17000 - 19000**

**Lintwurm, Phantom Dragon 7000 - 9000**

"Then with One Rule, Two Birds, I give Double Crush to the End and you can't use Level 1 SIGNI to guard." The opposing Selector could only groan as she looked down on her side of the field.

_The power of my SIGNI won't be enough to withstand all of his attacks and I don't have any Ener left to pay for my ARTS! But he's only got one attack that will damage me so his turn will be a waste!_

"Let's go!" Kai declared "My SIGNI attack!" The three dragon SIGNI nodded in agreement to his command and quickly incinerated the SIGNI in front of them, being Kiji, Phantom Beast, Owl, Phantom Beast and Eagle, Phantom Beast. Once the path was cleared, Kai turned his attention to Dragonic Overlord the End.

"The End attacks!" he spoke.

"Tsk... No guard!"

As Dragonic Overlord held out the gun in his upper left arm in front of him, a fiery red aura charged up at the end of the barrel before the gun shot out a barrage of fiery red bullets as the dragon fired it all right at the opposing LRIG. The flaming bullets struck around the LRIG space before the final one knocked her off balance causing the Selector's final two Life Cloths to be crushed. Neither of them had any Life Bursts, but that wasn't enough to shake up the Selector herself as she looked back at her hand.

_His attacks are all finished. All I have to do is summon this SIGNI and use Salvage on my next turn, then..._

"The End is not over!" Her thoughts were interrupted as those words had boomed over from Dragonic Overlord itself. It gazed back at Kai who nodded in agreement.

"When the End's attack hits a SIGNI or this case, an LRIG," he spoke "Counterblast and..." As the final two cards from Kai's Ener Zone moved to his trash, another card from LRIG deck moved straight into his hand. He revealed it to the Selector who gasped, the appearance being all too familiar.

"Persona Blast." He dropped the card revealed to be another copy of Dragonic Overlord the End as the copy on the LRIG space suddenly upped itself in a bright orange glow.

"What the?!" the opposing LRIG gasped.

"It's upped back up?!" the Selector chimed in "But this means...!"

"Awesome!" Tama called "Go Kai!"

Over from their spot above the battlefield, Yuzuki and Hitoe could only watch on. It was one thing for Kai to have finally obtained a Level 4 LRIG, in this case being a further evolution for Dragonic Overlord, but this one seemed even more stronger than the original. Back to where the Cardfighter was, he looked across towards both the opposing Selector and her LRIG.

"This is the end," Kai spoke "Dragonic Overlord the End, final attack!"

Dragonic Overlord the End roared as it took flight and brought down both guns aimed at the LRIG. Then, they fired blazing hot bullets that consumed the table in a raging inferno that consumed the LRIG in an instant and causing the Selector to shield herself from the intense heat of Dragonic Overlord's attack. Once the fire died down, the entire battlefield went black.

_(End Music__)_

* * *

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: This Sadness May Leave Me)_

Back in the park, Kai looked down at the Selector he had defeated out of the bunch that came to beat him for Akira. She looked panicked, looking up at him before looking all around.

"W... What's happening?!" she cried "Who are you?!" Kai didn't answer as he was caught off guard a little bit. Hitoe who was now at a short distance from him could only look down in sadness. The same effect happened to her when she lost Midoriko along with all her memories of the time she spent with her friends until Yuzuki came into her possession as an LRIG. After the Selector ran Kai had faced off, she walked over to him.

"Are you alright Kai?!" she called.

"Yeah," he answered as he looked over towards Hitoe "Was her wish...?"

"I'm afraid it looks that way," Yuzuki answered "But if you were forced into battling Akira's fans, particuarly a large group, I can't really blame you."

"But Dragonic Overlord's now a Level 4!" Tama called "Kai's battle was amazing!" When she saw that what she said hadn't changed the mood of the scenario, she could only sigh in sadness.

"Tama says sorry," she sighed. Their thoughts were then closed off as they turned over to see that Fumio had also finished her battles amongst the group of girls that approached Kai.

"It seems your strength in battle is something to be reckoned with," she spoke.

"Who are you?" Yuzuki asked.

"Her name is Futase Fumio," Kai answered "We formed a temporary alliance at the time to clear through the group a little faster." He then turned over to the novelist. "But now that has been sorted, you said you had business with me."

"That is correct," Anne spoke from her card "Let me tell you, I thought I was going crazy when she mentioned some of the stuff she wanted to talk to you about." Fumio briefly glared at Anne with her only visible eye, which caused the LRIG to nod in apology and comply with her Selector. The novelist then turned her attention back to Kai and walked forward until she was at a reasonable distance in front of him.

"There has been something of late that has puzzled me," she spoke "And I believe you may be the key to that answer."

_(End Music)_

* * *

**And here we go! Consider this chapter an early Christmas present to say thank you to everyone who has been keeping up and supporting this story. Don't forget to favourite, follow and/or leave a review with any questions you may want to ask. Before I go, I just want to ask a favor from all of you. Should I possibly adapt the Twin Drive mechanic into a Wixoss card that characters will use in future battles or are they better off without it. If you have any suggestions of what it should be like, that is if you want it in the story at all, then feel free to PM your suggestions. I will also leave up a vote on my profile to determine whether or not the Twin Drive mechanic will be adapted into a card. Until then!**

***This music plays whenever Raul Serra declared Final Turn in Legion Mate.**


	13. Ride 12: This Confrontation is Now I

**Hello again everyone! So with the votes I have recieved in, you have chosen to not allow me to adapt the Twin Drive mechanic into a card. To be honest, after looking back over the state of the story and remembering that I answered in an earlier question that Limit Break, Break Ride and Legion would be present later in the story, I will agree with one reviewer**** that maybe that's far enough as readaptations will go and that a balance between the writing structure of the battles is important to keep. If you were wondering about what Ruko would use alongside Iona kineke13, she won't be using Link Joker because I feel the playstyles of both the clan and Iona doesn't exactly mix well. There won't really be much of a surprise when it comes down to her deck, but I've thrown in a little something unexpected (nothing exactly game breaking). Anyway, with that out of the way, I will go ahead and answer some more questions that have popped up.**

**Q1: catboy97 - Are you going add back Piruluk to be with one of the other Vanguard players as a Pseudo-Selector like Kai and some subplots like Piruluk's hatred for a LRIG named Remember and trying getting revenge on her for she what did to her friend and so on?**

**A: Interesting question there. I do plan to add back Piruluk at some point later in the story (along with bringing in Remember when we get to that point), but I kind of want to see how the Peeping Analyze manga goes onwards first before I decide to see if that subplot needs any minor or major changes. As for other subplots, I've so far got one planned for Midoriko later on as well (as last chapter foreshadowed), but I can't exactly give away more without spoiling too much.**

**Q2: ****pedrohenrique .carvalho. 16 (sorry for adding the spaces, otherwise the story editor wouldn't allow me to save you username in the proper format) - ****Are you going to use Remember? And didn't the Link Joker clan become part of Cray?**

**A: Much like the answer above, if Piruluk will return later in the story, so will Remember. As for your second question, whilst it is true that Blaster Blade had said in the anime that he had hopes that Link Joker would become a part of Cray, Imaginary Plane Dragon's lore seems to suggest otherwise. And considering the personalities of both Photon and Chaos Breaker Dragon shown in the lores, I highly doubt that will be happening with those two anytime soon.**

**Q3: ronin warriors fanatic - Will you combine Majesty Lord Blaster and LRIG Mayu to fight real Mayu?**

**A: Hmm... You brought up something interesting, but I can't exactly give away anything that will spoil the story that much. We're currently getting close to the end of the first story arc of this fic (and by that, I mean another 2 or maybe 3 chapters after this one) so I can't give away too much from what has been asked at this point, but we'll see, we'll see...**

**With that done, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Wixoss World: City Park**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: LRIG)_

A small breeze whistled throughout the silent park as Kai could only look on at Fumio in curiosity as to what she had just said. Just what exactly was puzzling her and why did she think that he may have been the key to the answers she sought. He had a feeling though that he was about to find out here and now. Tama could only look up at him from her card that Kai was holding and then across to Fumio with almost equal interest. Hitoe could only watch on with Yuzuki as they could only wonder about what exactly Fumio had meant from her statement.

"So you believe I have something to do with what has been going on around here," murmured Kai "What exactly do you mean?"

"The thing is that you're the only boy I know of that appears to be somehow involved with the Selector Battles," she began "And your LRIGs don't appear to be like any others. If I'm so to speak, a large majority of them don't appear to be human or of 'her' creation."

"'Her' creation?" he pondered.

"She must be referring to Mayu," Yuzuki spoke "The LRIGs that are now alive and breathing, myself included are all here because of her doing. Kai's LRIGs are different because they're units from Cray."

"So you already know of 'that person'," Fumio said "How interesting." She then turned her attention back to Kai. "I'm sure you're not taken notice of this yourself, Kai Toshiki, but I assume you have seen a series of words enscribed on the bottom of your cards?"

"Yes," he answered "But I never was able to fully understand the meaning until Hitoe, Yuzuki and Tama told me everything that happened from their own adventures in the Selector Battles. They said it was like a prophecy, foretelling of the tale of a Selector would strive to obtain her wish. However, we all know that being a Selector is nothing to be proud of with what has really been going on."

"And that is the part where I believe you come in," she spoke "On the night before I watched your battle with that younger Selector, Chiyori if I recall correctly, I found something strange. For a few moments, the 'prophecy' on the back of the cards briefly changed for a moment. I have with me everything I wrote down before the words reverted back to normal." Fumio reached into her pocket bringing out a note that she used to jot down the words on that night and handed it over to Kai. He looked down and briefly read the words enscribed on the note before him whilst holding Tama's card at a reasonable angle to let her have a look. Hitoe joined him as she looked down at the supposed changed 'prophecy' whilst holding up Yuzuki's card so she could get a better look.

_(End Music)_

_A Boy carrying a heavy burden of sin._

_Called upon from his fight "Vanguard"_

_wielding the flames of perdition._

_Seeking a way to end this conflict..._

_Victory will be the only way for his_

_wish to revolutionize._

_Now, shall his "Wish Across" be ignited._

"Hmm... I guess I could see where some of these go," Yuzuki murmured "The flames of perdition may have something to do with Kai's Kagero units."

"And wasn't Vanguard the name of the game you played back in your world?" Hitoe asked.

"That's right," Kai answered "If that's the case, the heavy burden of sin, it must be referring to my time with Link Joker. But this doesn't make any sense." He then turned his attention back to Fumio. "How could this 'prophecy' change to somehow ressemble my qualities?"

"We don't know," replied Anne "But I suppose knowing something about that strange event was worth it, right Fumio-san?" The novelist didn't reply to Anne's statement. Instead, her gaze was trained upon Tama who could only look back, wondering why her attention was driven towards her.

"You are..."

"Tama is...?"

_Yes, I'm almost certain. For now though... _"If you wish to speak to me again," Fumio spoke "I suggest you first read the Wixoss novels beforehand. You may find something of interest in there. Until then." She turned around whilst giving a small wave of farewell to Kai and Hitoe before leaving the two of them alone in the park. After she had walked out of hearing distance from both Selector and Cardfighter along with the LRIGs they held, she held Anne out before her. The LRIG seemed puzzled by this turn of events as she looked up at Fumio.

"Why didn't you challenge him?" she asked.

"I'm certain that could have been unwise," Fumio answered "From what I could overhear from our battlefields earlier and the presence I felt from his cards nearby, I feel the time isn't right to battle Kai just yet."

"Strategically planning ahead," Anne mused "I find that interesting."

After Fumio had left the park area, Kai and Hitoe looked back at each other, wondering about what they had learned from Fumio just now. What impact did he have on the briefly changed 'prophecy' and why she suggested for him to look over the Wixoss novels for a possible clue? He remembered on the day that he met Chiyori that the young Selector had briefly mentioned about the novels and accidentally let her mouth open on her wish having something to do with those stories. Tama meanwhile could only ponder over why Fumio had briefly glanced over to her before leaving the group to themselves. Even so, she felt that now wasn't the time to dwell on that as she had her Selector, or rather, her friend to worry about. Kai looked down, noticing her expression before looking back at Hitoe and Yuzuki.

"We'll split up again and continue to look for Ruko," he said "I'll keep a reminder for myself to also pick up the Wixoss novels that Fumio mentioned earlier."

"Okay then," Yuzuki replied "Keep in touch if you spot anything."

"I got it."

"We'll see you later Kai," said Hitoe before waving goodbye and heading on her way. After the two parted ways again, Kai looked down again at Tama who looked back at him with brighter determination than before.

"Tama will find Ruko this time!" she called "Tama definitely will!" Before Kai could reply with a nod or by saying something else in response however...

"Wouldn't she like to know, scum."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Semarikuru Kiken)_

He turned around to find the source of the voice that had spoken out all of a sudden. Right in front of him now was Ulith with a smug smile present on her lips.

"Who are you?!" he demanded.

"I assumed you would already know my identity from that pathetic excuse of a Selector and her new LRIG," she spat "But I'll cut to the chase. I am Ulith and I have something that may interest you and her."

"Are you saying you know something about Ruko?"

"That's right," Ulith answered cooly "In fact if I recall, she was looking for you and she wasn't exactly in the best of moods."

"Then does Ulith know where Tama can find Ruko?" Tama asked. Ulith looked down at her and could only increase her sneer even more, making the LRIG feel less comfortable from asking her question.

"If it were up to me trash, I'd have your card ripped to shreds here and now," she spoke "But my higher powers have better use for you." She then looked back up at Kai. "If you're seeking Ruko, she said for you to meet her on top of that building by sunset, alone."

She pointed towards the tallest building of the city for a brief moment, before leaving Kai and Tama to themselves. The LRIG wanted to be excited for knowing where Ruko was, but couldn't find anything to feel joyful about after their brief run in with Ulith. Kai meanwhile felt uneasy from all of this. He had at last found Ruko's supposed location, yet he couldn't quite make out from what Ulith had said. Why did she say that Ruko was awaiting him and why at that place by sunset alone? Kai had a feeling he would find out soon enough, but for the moment he felt like he had to let Yuzuki and Hitoe know of this as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and selected her number.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Kai's World: City Mall Basement**

Aichi and Naoki waited anxiously by the teleporter for Ren and Leon to show up. They had recieved a call earlier in the day that the two of them had to take care of a few things first before joining them for their attempt to get the currently inactive floor panel to work in their favor. As the hours had went by, Aichi's determination to find his friend could only grow larger whilst Naoki could only get more anxious, not just from their attempt to find Kai, but from what they may end up finding along the way. Oh, how little did the Narukami user already know from what the four of them could or would end up finding, that is if they could still make it to that other world.

"Darn it!" he groaned "This waitin' is killing my patience over here!"

"Um... you do remember what Ren-san said earlier today?" Aichi murmured.

"I know that!" Naoki replied "But still, I can't help but wonder if Kai's actually alright in that other world he's gotten himself stuck in."

"Me too," he said "I just hope he's okay." Aichi's doubt was then cast aside as he heard the doors to the mall basement open and turned to Leon and Ren step into the room.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: PSY Qualia)_

"Sorry we took so long," Ren spoke "I was sure that it would only take a few minutes to sort out what to take in case we ended up having a long stay."

"And yet, you somehow managed to extend that to a few hours to the point where Tetsu had to help you with packing," Leon replied nonchantly. Aichi and Naoki could only sweatdrop whilst Ren could only pout a little after hearing everything that was said. The Royal Paladin user then cleared his throat to try and get the group back on the topic at hand.

"Anyway," he began "Shouldn't we get started on trying to get this teleporter working again?"

"Indeed," Leon answered "I'll try to contact with Takuto again with my PSY Qualia. When I'm sure that ours become synched, Aichi and Ren, you two will need to synch yours between mine and the teleporter pad."

"And does this mean I can flip the switch if it works?" Naoki asked.

"If it works, then yes," the Aqua Force user said.

"Then what are we waitin' for?!" he replied "Let's get this thing started!"

Everyone nodded in agreement with Naoki at this point. Leon closed his eyes and walked over onto the teleporter pad, stopping right in the center of the Vanguard circle that was engraved on the large square. After taking a deep breath, he reopened his purple eyes. This time however, they had a rainbow coloured aura present inside of them. This was the power that he, along with Aichi and Ren had possessed, PSY Qualia. The others waited anxiously, hoping that Leon would be able to get in contact with Takuto soon or else they would be out of options from trying to find another way to get to the other world where Kai was stranded in. Aichi could only go deep in thought over what could be happening with his friend at the moment.

_Kai-kun, we'll be there soon. I promise that!_

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Wixoss World: City Streets**

"So you're saying you've managed to find where Ruko could be?!"

"Maybe."

A few minutes after Kai had called up Hitoe to tell her everything that he had 'learned' from Ulith, Yuzuki had requested for the two of them to meet up again in front of a nearby cafe immediatly to discuss a plan of action. Despite the sudden news that they had managed to learn of the missing Selector, they could still feel a sense of uneasiness when Kai had mentioned the supposed conditions involved in this scenario. The group could only look down as they thought hard on the subject.

"I don't understand," Hitoe murmured "Why would Ulith say that Ruko would want to meet Kai alone by sunset on that building?"

"But that means Tama will find Ruko, right?" Tama said curiously.

"I don't know," Kai replied "But I still have a feeling that Ulith was hiding something during our brief confrontation. And I feel that has something to do with Ruko herself."

"Even so," Yuzuki spoke "The only way we'll know for sure is if we take a chance with what Ulith told you and hope that we do find her and know about what exactly is going on." The group remained silent for the moment, unsure of what to think up next. Each was deep in their thoughts over the current scenario at hand and time was running out until sunset for them to make a choice in the manner. Eventually, Kai got up from his seat having made a decision that he was willing to follow.

"I'm going there," he spoke before picking up Tama's card from the table and looking down at Hitoe.

"But Kai, if I go with you," she said "Ruko may not appear there if Ulith said she was only willing to meet you alone."

"We'll stay out of sight from the meeting point unless we are sure we can let ourselves be known," Yuzuki replied. She then looked up at the sky before turning her attention back to Kai. "And by the looks of things, we better get moving to that building now."

Kai and Tama nodded in agreement before Hitoe got up from her seat to join him and the two of them walked over to the building where hopefully, the Selector they were looking for would be awaiting for one of them. As the evening sun drew ever closer towards the end of the horizon, they eventually came across the building in question from before. After waiting for some time for the construction workers present to leave the premises, they entered the derelict building and began the long trek to the top. Finally, after going up several series of stairs and elevators, they had reached the door which lead out onto the roof. The Selector and Cardfighter looked at each other before looking down at their LRIGs, Yuzuki of which gave a nod.

"Well, here goes nothing Kai," she spoke "Good luck." Kai nodded back in response and opened the door leading out onto the roof. Hitoe went behind it to remain out of sight whilst he walked out onto the derelict open space. A harsh silent breeze whistled across roof as Kai looked out into the distance to see that the sun was in fact beginning to set. He looked out across the roof, but could see no one for the moment. He looked down at Tama before turning to face forward once again.

"Are you here?!" he called "Ruko!" At first, there was no answer with only his echo and the silent breeze to accompany the seemingly empty rooftop of the tall building. But then...

"So you've come here, Kai Toshiki." At this point, Tama could recognize the voice that had spoken out in response to Kai's calling.

"It's Ru!" she cried "Ru's here!"

From behind a large piece of tarpaulin that was covering up a pile of building materials, Ruko stepped from out of the shadows and walked until she was at a distance from right in front of Kai. From behind the rooftop door, Hitoe could only watch as she saw her friend look over at Kai and had to restrain herself from gasping out loud. Yuzuki from her card could only watch on and see where this could end up heading. Kai meanwhile could only look over at Ruko and wonder at why she now chose to appear before him. Even so, he felt the answer as to why would be coming up pretty soon.

"So you are Kominato Ruko," he spoke "The original holder of the LRIG Tama, if I'm correct."

"You're right," Ruko answered "The former holder actually." She then went into her coat pocket and revealed Iona's card to Kai. Tama could only stare in surprise at this sudden turn of events. Although she was aware that Iona had become Ruko's new LRIG from Yuzuki and Hitoe bringing her up to speed, deep down she was secretly hoping that this wasn't the case.

"So then, we finally meet face to face," Iona spoke "I heard rumor going about of a boy Selector that wielded dragons and it seems too good to be true from what we've heard today. And I see you've brought along the traitor as well."

"And you must be Iona," Kai replied before looking back up at Ruko. "I came here from Ulith's word, hoping that I'd find answers and I think you might have some."

"So she told you of where I would be," Ruko murmured "Even so, what answers are you after?"

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Silent Fear)_

"Why did you run away from not just your friends, but your family as well?" The Selector could only sigh in disappointment from this.

"I assume that Hitoe and Yuzuki told you everything that happened before then," she spoke "I ran away because I didn't want them involved in the Selector Battles. Even if neither my brother or grandma aren't Selectors, they'd only end up being caught up in this mess, one way or another. And I have her to blame." She then pointed a finger at Tama's card to make her point clear. Kai could only look down at Tama to see her expression had saddened at this point before then looking back at Ruko.

"Are you referring back to...?"

"That's right," Ruko answered "I was on the brink of becoming an Eternal Girl, to free everyone from Mayu's twisted game, but Tama refused to complete the oath."

"But...!" Tama cried "Tama didn't want Ruko to...!"

"I've heard enough," she replied "Your betrayal that night only made things worse for everyone. Now I know that it's impossible to complete that same wish whilst I have Iona. I can still free the Selectors and LRIGs a different way either by convincing them to leave the battles or to defeat them if reasoning isn't enough as I will with you." She held Iona's card out towards Kai, almost in the same manner as a Selector with the intent of starting a battle. He could only look on at her, having been caught off guard by this sudden action.

"You're intending to start a battle?" he murmured.

"I don't know how a boy like you got into all of this," she replied "But I can't let you be involved any further." Iona could only smile at this point, partially with interest to witness Kai's potential in battle herself.

"Ope..."

_(End Music)_

"Wait!"

_(Cardfight Vanguard OST: Hontou no Kokoro wo Torimodosu tame)_

Both Kai and Ruko looked to the doorway to see Hitoe had decided to join them on the roof. She walked forward until she was around the same distance between both Kai and her friend. Ruko could only look at her, curious about this sudden turn of events now.

"Hitoe," she spoke "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk with you," Hitoe answered "Yuzuki does as well."

"We both heard everything," said Yuzuki "We only wanted Kai's help in finding you so we could try and talk this over. It isn't just us that's worried, but your family as well. Tama's even asked for help from Kai in finding you as well. You don't need to battle him." Ruko however could only look down at her other free hand and clench it tightly. She then looked back at Kai and Hitoe.

"Well it seems she's made her choice," Iona spoke before looking up at Ruko. "So what will it be?" Ruko looked back at Iona for a brief moment before turning her attention back to Kai.

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore if you're still willing to trust Tama after everything," she said "But if that's the case, I'll make you see that nothing will change my mind." Kai could only grit his teeth at the current scenario. He didn't think that he would have to battle Ruko for the situation to go anywhere, but at the moment, it seemed as if that option was now the only one available to him. He took out Dragonic Overlord's card from the deck in his pocket and took a step forward towards Ruko.

"Kai!" called Yuzuki "Don't go through with this!"

"I'll be fine," he replied "It's Ruko that I'm more concerned about. I feel something strange from Iona that she's holding and it seems as if the only way we'll find out about what's been going on is to defeat her." He then looked back at the said Selector herself.

"Ruko," he spoke "If I win, will you go back to your friends and family so we can find out what's really been going on?" She nodded in response to his question.

"But if I win," she replied "Things will remain as they are."

"Are there any objections?" Iona asked.

"It is fine," Kai answered as he held out Dragonic Overlord's card to face Iona's.

"OPEN!" they both called out. A brief series of both Red and Black flashes enveloped the rooftop, bringing both Selector and Cardfighter along with Hitoe to the battefield that awaited them.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased OST: Contention)*****_

When both Kai and Ruko came to their senses, both were seated at their respective tables on both ends of the battlefields, each half colored by the same color that their decks had revolved around. On Ruko's table, Iona was standing up prepared for battle whilst Lizard Soldier, Conroe had appeared on the LRIG space of Kai's table with Tama once again watching from beside the LRIG deck. Over from a nearby tower in the background, both Hitoe and Yuzuki could only watch anxiously to see how things would turn out. Hitoe could only feel sad that things had to turn out this way and had felt that no idea of what she should be doing now. Yuzuki looked back up at her and noticed her expression.

"I didn't want things to turn out like this either," she said "But right now, we need to have faith in Kai so he can bring back our friend."

Hitoe nodded and turned her attention back to the battle that was about to start. _Kai, Ruko, please be alright._

After the giant wheel above their heads had landed its slot on a black colour, Kai looked over towards Ruko, curious to hear her decision about who would go first. Needless to say, her answer had already come in a manner of saying.

"Draw. Iona, grow!" A series of flashes rose up from the LRIG space as Iona's outfit had changed from white to pure black along with the gray bandages surrounding both her hair and the grey areas of her tights and a dark red aura swirled around her arms. She stared intensely at Kai and Conroe whilst also taking a brief glance at Tama on the side of his table. _Finally, I will be able to see your strength, so that I may crush it myself._

"Turn end," spoke Ruko. Kai nodded in acknowledgement and began his turn.

"Draw and Ener Charge," he said. Before continuing with his move, he looked down at Tama, noticing that her expression hadn't changed since his 'conversation' with Ruko before looking over to the LRIG of the Selector in question.

"Just a question, Iona," Kai spoke.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why did you want to become Ruko's LRIG?" Iona could only smile when she recieved the question in mind.

"Isn't it obvious?" she answered "The strongest Selector and the strongest LRIG, that was why I became Ruko's LRIG in the place of Tama." Her expression then changed when she looked up at Ruko herself. "However, she doesn't seem to agree with that." _At least, not yet._

"I see," replied Kai "So you became an LRIG with the intent of battling forever. Even if that's case, my resolve won't waver! Grow, Embodiment of Armor, Bahr!"

Conroe vanished from the LRIG space in a flash of light as Bahr then appeared in its place.

"Summon!" Iron Tail Dragon then appeared in front of Bahr, poised and ready to strike.

"Attack!" Iron Tail took flight and charged towards Iona who braced herself for impact. After the slash from the dragon's left arm was dealt, the LRIG didn't seemed fazed by the blow that she had taken. When the first Life Cloth was flipped up however, Kai's eyes could only widen to see what he had crushed from his first attack. At this moment, Tama snapped out of her saddened daze from earlier and looked up at him, wondering what was going on.

_(End Music)_

"What did Kai see?" she asked.

"Freezing Revenger," he answered "A Shadow Paladin unit."

"Ah, so that's what those strange Black SIGNI Ruko and I found were called," Iona spoke "How interesting." The card landed in Ruko's Ener Zone glowing, indicating a Life Burst effect had gone off.

"With the effect," she spoke "I draw one card."

"Bahr attacks next!" Kai declared.

"Servant D2 will guard." As Bahr charged across the battlefield towards Iona, an angel like figure appeared in front of the demon and thrust her shield towards its blade. The sudden appearance caused Bahr's attack to rebound before Servant D2 vanished from the battlefield. The demon retreated back to the LRIG space due to its attack being blocked successfully.

"Turn end."

**Kai vs Ruko**

**End of Turn 2**

**Hand - 5 : 6**

**Life Cloths - 7 : 6**

**Current LRIGs - Embodiment of Armor, Bahr : Iona, Crescent/Maiden**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - Iron Tail Dragon - EMPTY : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 1 : 1**

"At least Kai's gotten off to a good start," Yuzuki spoke "I just hope he can keep it up." Hitoe nodded before turning her attention over to Ruko and Iona at their end of the battlefield.

_Kai, please bring back our friend._

* * *

**And there we go! So to recap, having learned of Ruko's whereabouts, Kai and Hitoe set out to meet her. However, Ruko who seems displeased that Kai is now part of the Selector Battles intends to make him turn back from the scenario, believing he shouldn't be involved with what has been happening and challenges him head on, having a few Shadow Paladins mixed into her deck. Even with all this happening, can Leon reconnect to Takuto's PSY Qualia and help Aichi, Ren and Naoki along with himself to get to the other world? Find out next time on the next chapter of Stand Up, the LRIG! Don't forget to leave a favourite, follow and/or review. Until then!**

***This soundtrack first plays in Episode 129 when Tetsu rides King of Masks, Dantarian.**


	14. Ride 13: This Confrontation is Now II

**Hello everyone! Nothing much to say other than going back to the very beginning (the Synopsis) and adding one important detail I completely forgot about, the disclaimer! (Yeah, I'm kinda kicking myself right now for forgetting something that simple!) For those that have already read up to this point, I may as well put the disclaimer here as well so you won't have to jump back to the synopsis read it.**

**Disclaimer - ****Cardfight! Vanguard is owned by Bushiroad and TMS Entertainment and Selector Infected/Spread Wixoss is owned by Takara Tomy and J.C. Staff. Neither franchises belong to me and are the sole properties of their respective owners.**

**Other than that, hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle More)_

"Draw and Ener Charge."

Ruko stared across the battlefield over towards Kai, still curious on his intent of accepting to battle her to try and bring her back to her friends and family. She glanced over towards Tama on the table and could only frown. She had hoped that Hitoe and Yuzuki would have known better to abandon all trust to her after the LRIG refused to go through with the vow to become an Eternal Girl, believing that one method was the only true way to save everyone who was trapped in these battles, both Selectors and LRIGs alike. But now that they were still willing to trust her even after what happened, she felt the only way to put everything right was to make them turn back whilst being careful to not fall to Iona's own desires of being the strongest. Netherless, the only thing on her mind now was defeating Kai and making him see that he shouldn't have been involved in the first place.

"Iona, grow!" she called. Nothing much changed from Iona's current appearance aside from the disappearance of the red aura that was swirling around her arms and the appearance of what appeared to be feathered wings on her back.

"Summon!" A SIGNI with blonde hair and green eyes appeared to the right of Iona. She had rock formations covering over the top of her head, the lower halves of her arms and legs along with her fists, feet and toes.

"With Triumph's ability, I down her, discard a card and add any Black SIGNI of Level 2 or less to my hand." After searching through her deck, Ruko revealed Dark Revenger, Mac Lir before concealing it among the remaining cards in her hand and shuffling the deck. Kai stared on closely at her field. So far, her deck seemed to consist of a mix of both White SIGNI along with several Shadow Paladin units and she seemed to be replenishing her hand early on.

_There must be more to her strategy than just searching for more cards _he thought _I can still feel a strong presence from both her and Iona so there must be some reason why she chose for a mix of both Black and White in her deck._

"Next I summon Darkness Revenger, Rugos and attack!" No sooner than the Shadow Paladin unit had entered the field to the center of Iona had he already began rushing towards Iron Tail Dragon. With a slash of the larger of the two swords he carried, the knight had already eliminated the dragon from the battle. The card then moved over to Kai's Ener Zone. A dark aura suddenly surrounded Rugos and Triumph, increasing their power.

**Code Maze Triumph: 1000 - 2000**

**Darkness Revenger, Rugos: 7000 - 8000**

"Next, Iona!" Ruko called.

"About time," the LRIG replied "Observe Kai Toshiki, Tama, this is only the beginning of the extent of my power!" Using her right hand, Iona charged up a purple energy ball before crushing it and unleashing all the power into a single attack directed at Bahr. The beam struck the demon head on knocking it backwards. Kai's first Life Cloth revealed Kannya, Phantom Dragon, but no Life Burst was present on the card.

"Turn end."

_(End Music)_

**Kai vs Ruko**

**End of Turn 3**

**Hand - 5 : 5**

**Life Cloths - 6 : 6**

**Current LRIGs - Embodiment of Armor, Bahr : Iona, Half/Maiden**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : EMPTY - Darkness Revenger, Rugos - Code Maze Triumph**

**Ener - 3 : 1**

As Kai drew his cards, he looked down at Tama who seemed to be saddened by all that was going on. He had been told everything that had happened on that fateful night from the LRIG's perspective along with Hitoe and Yuzuki's view on the subject when he had first met them, however, he felt as though everything he had heard wasn't the full picture he was getting. Before he could ask Tama for any more information, Iona spoke out.

"You're battling on Tama's behalf and yet, you're not using her," she said "If you ask me, I think you're being dishonest yourself just as she was dishonest to Ruko's wish."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She refused to complete the oath for her own reasons and yet despite agreeing to help her, you've never used her in battle," Iona replied "After all, Tama's greatest desire is to battle forever, much like mine. Am I wrong?" Before Kai could even ask Tama about this, she had already decided to answer for him.

"Tama at first wanted to battle forever," she said "Tama enjoyed the thrill of battling, no matter what happened. But after seeing Ru upset, Tama decided that battling wasn't going to make Ru any happier."

Kai didn't know what to think over the scenario anymore. From one side, the person that he was seeking under Tama's request as well as Hitoe and Yuzuki, she had viewed the entire event on that night as a form of betrayal and she didn't know who to turn to in order to sort out the scenario and as such, had decided to follow a path of solitude all on her own in order to try and free Selectors and LRIGs alike a different way. But just what did Iona mean about him being dishonest to her in comparison to the event from before. Either way, he had come this far already and he had no intention of backing out of perhaps the opportunity he had to get more answers. He turned his attention back to Ruko and Iona in order to continue on with the battle.

"Ener Charge and Grow!" he declared "Dragon Knight, Nehalem!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: The Thunder Dragon Descends)*****_

In a flurry of flames, Bahr vanished from the LRIG space as the knight and the dragon that he stood atop entered the battlefield, hovering just a few feet above the table.

"Using Conroe's ability, I search my deck for Wyvern Guard, Barri and add it to my hand." After revealing the card, Kai concealed it in his hand and shuffled his deck before turning his attention back to his current situation.

"Summon!" Berserk Dragon and Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara appeared both in front of and to the left of the Dragon Knight, poised and ready to strike at any given moment.

"Using Berserk Dragon's ability, I banish Rugos!" The two headed dragon launched a pair of fireballs at the dark knight, incinerating him in an instant. Ruko only frowned a little from the loss of the Shadow Paladin unit before turning her attention back to Kai.

"So you knew that Triumph's ability would force you to play the first SIGNI from your hand to be directly in front of it. That's why you summoned Kimnara in front it."

"Indeed," replied Kai "It seems your friends weren't lying when they said that you were a strong Selector. But there's something I still don't get. What exactly do you mean by the fact that I shouldn't be involved?"

"Like I said before our battle begun," she said "I don't know why a boy like you got involved in this whole mess, but I can't let you interfere with my goal of freeing everyone from the Selector Battles, no matter what. If you're willing to trust Tama, then I can't let you go any further." Kai stared on for a few more moments before turning his attention to his SIGNI.

"Berserk Dragon attacks Iona!" The two headed dragon let out a deafening roar before launching a pair of fireballs from both mouths which struck the LRIG head on. Despite the impact of the blast, Iona seemed unfazed, much like on the previous attack she took from Iron Tail Dragon during Kai's previous turn. The crushed Life Cloth revealed another copy of Rugos which landed in Ruko's Ener Zone.

"Next!" Kimnara raised its staff which summoned a bolt of lightning that struck Code Maze Triumph, also sending it to Ruko's Ener Zone.

"Nehalem!"

As the Dragon Knight raised its lance, Ruko slapped a card down in front of the center LRIG space.

"Mac Lir!" she called. The Shadow Paladin unit appeared for a brief moment in front of Iona, shielding her from Nehalem's attack before vanishing from the battlefield.

"Turn end."

**Kai vs Ruko**

**End of Turn 4**

**Hand - 5 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 6 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Dragon Knight, Nehalem : Iona, Half/Maiden**

**SIGNI : Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara - Berserk Dragon - EMPTY : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 0 : 4**

Over from the tower that they were watching the battle from, Hitoe and Yuzuki could only watch and wait to see how things would play from here on out. They both felt tense from everything that had happened so far and couldn't help but wonder about the two combatants that were fighting it out below. Hitoe was the first to speak out her view on the subject.

"I don't get it..." she murmured "I want Kai to bring back our friend, but..."

"I know," Yuzuki replied "I want to cheer for Ruko as well. But with the way things are, I can't bring myself to do it." She then looked down at Iona on Ruko's table and could only grimace at the predicament that their friend was now in. It wasn't just Tama's refusal to accept Ruko's wish that had put her in this spot, but Iona's own wish to become the Selector's new LRIG that made things the way they were. She then glanced back over to Kai and Tama who was still watching on his table.

_You can do it Kai! _she thought _You just need to defeat Iona and we'll have our friend back home safely._

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Unknown Space**

Still shackled to the stone slab, Takuto could only stare into the dark wall of the lonely room that Mayu had imprisoned him in earlier after his 'brief' conversation with Leon. Whilst he was thankful that the mastermind of the Selector Battles had not yet discovered that he still had some access to PSY Qualia, he knew it was only a matter of time before his hostess found out about his link back to his allies on his own Earth. As his forehead mark and gold yellow eyes suddenly glowed brightly, he could suddenly see what appeared to be an astral like version of Leon standing before him.

"Tatsunagi!" Leon spoke.

"Soryu Leon," Takuto replied "Have you managed to find a way to that world yet?"

"I have, but I need your help," the Aqua Force user replied "Can you keep our PSY Qualia synchronized for a while?"

"I'll try..." he groaned "I've groan weaker since our last conversation, but I'll do what I can." The glows in Takuto's and Leon's eyes intensified as their PSY Qualia began to synchronize with one another, hopefully forging the path that Leon's group would need to travel to the other world.

* * *

**Kai's World: Mall Basement**

Back in the mall basement, a sudden breeze stirred up from where Leon was standing on the center of the teleporter pad. He looked over back towards Aichi, Ren and Naoki who were waiting for his word to see if they needed to take action or not.

"Sendou, Suzugamori, now!" he called. Aichi and Ren nodded in agreement before stepping onto the teleporter pad to join the Aqua Force user in their efforts for this one shot plan to work. Aichi looked at Ren, seemingly confused on what they should be doing.

"So how do we synchronize our PSY Qualia with Leon's?" he asked.

"Who knows," Ren replied "I'm not an expert in supernatural powers, but we should be asking him." Aichi could only sweatdrop a little from the Shadow Paladin user's response, but looked over to Leon regardless.

"Focus your PSY Qualia onto my own," he answered before groaning for a brief moment, clearly showing that he was struggling to keep his link to Takuto up for much longer. "Then use a free arm from each of you to channel it to the square we're standing on. Once I'm sure it's working, Ishida can turn the switch to hopefully send us to that world."

"I got it," Aichi replied before turning over to Naoki.

"You can count on me!" he called "Good luck!" The Royal Paladin user nodded in reply and turned back to face Ren who nodded in agreement with him. The two closed their eyes for a brief moment before opening them back up, each with a rainbow hue glow present in them. They turned their attention to Leon and focused all the energy from their power onto him in the hope they could eventually synchronize it back to the teleporter pad so their journey into the unknown, would eventually begin. Naoki watched on anxiously, hoping that the three of them could make this happen or else, Kai would be well and truely stranded in that world with possibly no way back home.

* * *

**Wixoss World: Outside of the building...**

"What do you mean there's something big going on up there Eldora?"

"I'm not sure, but I can sense something going on at the top of that building."

Chiyori looked over at her LRIG, not quite getting at what she was saying before turning her attention back to the building that stood before her where unbeknowst to them, for the moment that is, Kai and Ruko were battling it out. She stared up at the top, wondering at what Eldora meant before turning her attention back to her LRIG.

"Should we go and check it out?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," Eldora replied. Chiyori nodded in agreement with a smile and ran into the building. It took her a long while, having gone up several series of stairs and ascending up several elevators, but she eventually reached the door leading out to the roof. She panted for a short while, having needed to catch her breath from dashing up the long way there. To Chiyori's surprise, the door was already open, but the answer to her curiosity had already shown itself. She could see Kai, Hitoe and Ruko standing up in a sleep like state, which confirmed to both her and Eldora that their battle was already well and truely underway. She pulled out Eldora's card and looked down at her.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Contention)_

"We've found Kai in a Selector Battle, so cool!" she called before her mood then dropped in disappointment "But we can't even see what's going on in there!"

"Of course we can," Eldora replied "Just hold my card towards them and declare Open like you did when you challenged Yuzuki."

"Ah right!" said Chiyori before holding the card out towards the group standing before them. "Open!"

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

Over from the tower where Hitoe and Yuzuki were observing, they could see that things were beginning to heat up in the battle going on from beneath where they were viewing. Kai was currently in the lead by at least 1 Life Cloth but Ruko's turn had already begun and she had already managed to wipe out his offence with both Iona's ability banishing Kimnara whilst Drei=Capsule had easily taken out Berserk Dragon at the cost of being downed. Things were beginning to look grim for the moment with Ruko's attacks having not even started yet, but before they could think any further over the current scenario, a sudden bright glow appeared beside them for a brief moment before fading out to reveal that Chiyori and Eldora had joined them on the sidelines. The young Selector looked over to Yuzuki and Hitoe and waved hello.

"And so, we meet again!" she called.

"Chiyori," murmured Hitoe.

"Look, as much as we appreciate your enthusiasm," Yuzuki replied "This really isn't the time for it."

"So how's Kai holding up?" asked Eldora.

"He was in the lead for a moment," Hitoe answered "But Ruko's managed to clear his field and she hasn't even attacked yet."

"Attack!"

Ruko's declaration suddenly caught the attention of the two Selectors and LRIGs who were watching from the tower. Code Maze Skyju and Code Maze Pyramid from both the left and right sides of Iona charged forward towards Nehalem and struck the dragon the knight was stood atop with two bright beams of light. The knight almost stumbled from the impact that the dragon had taken from the attacks. Kai's next Life Cloths, Iron Tail Dragon and Seal Dragon, Artpique, the second card revealing a Life Burst. Kai drew 1 card from the effect going off.

"Iona!" The LRIG now had not only more wings than her previous form, but also ones that were larger, including an additional wing from the part of her outfit covering the right part of her chest. She clutched a black spear of some sort that had materialized from growing into this form before charging towards Nehalem.

"Barri will guard!" called Kai. Iona's attack did nothing more than hit the green circle that was generated in front of the Wyvern Guard before she retreated back to the LRIG space, gritting her teeth in a little annoyance.

_(End Music)_

**Kai vs Ruko**

**End of Turn 5**

**Hand - 4 : 3**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Dragon Knight, Nehalem : Iona, Pale/Maiden**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : Code Maze Skyju - Drei=Capsule - Code Maze Pyramid**

**Ener - 4 : 3**

"Up and draw." After Kai drew his cards before placing Dragon Monk, Genjo in his Ener Zone, he glanced across towards Ruko and Iona with a fierce glint now present in his eyes. Tama looked up at his expression, knowing what was about to come next. Normally, she felt like cheering on in excitement, but the fact that Ruko was feeling this way had downcast her spirits, especially when she felt she was to blame for all of the mess her former Selector was now in. Nonetheless, she knew she had to have faith in Kai in the hopes they would be able to sort things out once he won.

"Grow the Vanguard!" he called "The apocalyptic flames that reduce everything in this world to ash!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Fury of the Overlord)*****_

As a raging column of fire consumed Nehalem, removing him from the battlefield, a unit that was now all too familiar to almost everyone present emerged from the scorching hot flames.

"Dragonic Overlord!"

The dragon roared loudly after the flames had died down before taking a stance on the LRIG space, awaiting the first sign of an attack to be declared. It glanced over towards Iona with a fierce glint in its yellow eyes. Iona herself looked back at Overlord with great intrigue running through her thoughts.

"So you're Overlord," she spoke "We finally meet each other on the battlefield, face to face."

Ruko looked up the dragon, having now seen it in person herself for the first time. _So this is Dragonic Overlord. This is Kai's true LRIG. I'm not sure how he managed to get something like that into battle, but even so, I won't lose. _She then suddenly paused in her thoughts. _Keep it together, you're only doing this to make Kai turn back, not collect a victory streak. _Iona briefly turned around, having sensed Ruko's moment of discomfort from her thoughts.

"Keep it together," she spoke. Ruko nodded and turned her attention back to Kai who continued with his turn.

"Summon!" Two Eigana, Phantom Dragons appeared to both the left and right of Overlord whilst Dual Axe Archdragon appeared in the center SIGNI zone.

"Then I pay 2 to activate Expelling Flames of the Dragon Phoenix!" After Kai revealed the spell he activated, he pointed towards Drei who was instantly incinerated by a whirlwind of flames. Before the card moved to Ruko's Ener Zone, a copy of Rugos that was there earlier flew straight into her trash pile.

"Let's go!" Kai declared "Attack!" The two Eigana made quick work of Ruko's Skyju and Pyramid whilst Dual Axe Archdragon charged in towards Iona. Ruko having noticed this quickly reached for one of the cards in her hand.

"I won't let you!" she called "Hellrage Revenger, Quesal!" As another card moved from her Ener Zone to her trash, an Elf covered in black armor appeared right in front of Iona, ready to block the attack.

"Quintet Wall!" Five cards suddenly flew out from the top of Ruko's deck and passed through the green circle generated by Quesal. The SIGNI revealed among those cards, Code Maze Tajmaha, Skull Witch Nemain, Healing Revenger and Code Maze Triumph who appeared alongside Quesal to intercept the attack. The barrier was strong enough to deflect Dual Axe's strike as the dragon retreated back to the SIGNI Zone. The SIGNI that were revealed moved to Ruko's Ener Zone whilst the only Spell, Jetting Knowledge, moved to her trash along with Quesal's card.

"What?!" gasped Yuzuki "Since when did she get something that could block SIGNI attacks?!"

"She's not the only one though," Chiyori replied before pulling out Icefall Dragon's card from her pocket to show her exactly what she meant.

"That's a Quintet Wall?" murmured Hitoe.

"That's right," Eldora answered "But it's mostly a gamble depending on what your deck is structured more around."

"I see," said Yuzuki, now brought up to speed on the whole mechanic. She glanced back at the battle to see how it would play out.

"Overlord attacks!" Kai called. The dragon roared in response to his command before taking flight towards Iona. The LRIG charged towards the oncoming dragon with everything that she had at the moment. When they eventually came close to one another, they began striking at one another with all the power they had at their disposal. Flames clashed with dark energy from their attacks at one another before Iona's spear and Overlord's sword began repelling one another with each swing they attempted at each other to overpower the opponent before a stalemate was present for the moment.

"So this is your power," Iona spoke before flashing a brief smirk "Truely a wasteful effort."

"And yet, I sense this is not the full extent of your own," Overlord replied "You should not underestimate me." After it spoke, its sword knocked back Iona before a whoosh of its signature attack, Eternal Flame consumed her in an instant. When the flames had died down, Iona emerged with several scorch marks present on her wings and outfit, but she seemed somewhat unfazed from the result of the clash. Code Anti Vimana entered Ruko's Ener Zone glowing, indicating that Kai's attack had triggered a Life Burst.

"With the effect," she spoke "I drain Eingana's power by 10000, thereby banishing it." The Eingana on Kai's right was suddenly egulfed by a dark cloud before several sparks raged through it. Once the smoke had cleared, the SIGNI was no more, the card now in his Ener Zone.

"Turn end."

_(End Music)_

**Kai vs Ruko**

**End of Turn 5**

**Hand - 1 : 2**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Dragonic Overlord : Iona, Pale/Maiden**

**SIGNI : Eingana, Phantom Dragon - Dual Axe Archdragon - EMPTY : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 1 : 6**

"So you only managed to tie it up," said Iona "How disappointing." Ruko looked on over Kai and Tama who had still been watching the battle over from his side of the table.

"I want to know one thing Kai," she spoke.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Aside from following Tama's 'request'," Ruko said "Why is it are you involving yourself in these battles?"

"I want answers," Kai replied "I want to know the truth and meaning behind the Selector Battles and their purpose."

"I see..." Ruko took a deep breath for a moment before looking back at him. "But even so, I can't let you be involved any further, for any Selector or LRIG's sake. Some things are beyond your doing and trying to find the meaning behind all of this is one of them. Allow me to teach you that." After placing one of the cards that she drew in her Ener Zone, she turned her attention towards Iona.

"Iona, grow!" In a brief flash of lights, Iona's appearance didn't exactly change by much apart from the bandages wrapped around her arms and head seemingly getting longer and the wings littered across her body only grew larger. Tama could only grow increasingly worried as to where this battle could end up being headed before looking up at Kai, noticing the determination in his expression.

_Kai, please bring Ru back. Tama just wants to say Tama's sorry. Tama didn't want this to happen._

"Kai Toshiki," Iona spoke "Prepare yourself for the full spectrum of my power."

Kai could only glance back across to Ruko to brace himself for what was to come over this next turn.

_Very well then Ruko. If the only way we'll know of what's really going on is to defeat you, then so be it._

* * *

**And there we go! As the battle between Kai and Ruko rages closer towards the climax, Aichi, Ren and Leon struggle to stay synchronized with their PSY Qualia to get the teleporter to send them to the other world. Can Kai defeat Ruko and find out the real reason as to why she chose to go along the path of solitude and can Aichi get to the world to even find him? Only time will tell next chapter. Don't forget to leave a favourite, follow and/or review. Until then!**

***This soundtrack plays when Kai's using Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion/Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant.**

***This soundtrack plays in Episode 158 when Kai rides Dragonic Overlord (Break Ride).**


	15. Ride 14: This Confrontation is Now III

**Hello again everyone! Nothing much to say other than I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**'The White Room'**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Trembling Miracle)_

Mayu gazed at one of the many windows at the seemingly endless walls of her domain. What it displayed right now, was the battle that was raging on between two people of her interest. The Selector who had once wished to free everyone of their suffering, only to go along solitude from an act of 'betrayal' and the Cardfighter from another world, looking to bring her back to her friends and family so he could get some more answers. Truth be told, this wasn't the first time that the mastermind had seen Kai or his Kagero units in action. Mayu could still recount the earlier battles of the day, looking closely at his actions with interest and smiling when one of those had opposed him had their wish tainted.

"Kai Toshiki," she said to herself "So you wish to know everything that has been happening by my hands." From beside her throne, Ulith gazed over to the same window, having shared similiar interest and somewhat pleased that Kai had indeed 'taken the bait'.

"Well, I wouldn't count on that trash defeating Ruko," she spat before turning her attention to Mayu "After all, Kai may not know it yet, but my former Selector has one final surprise waiting to unfold. Isn't that..."

"You shouldn't underestimate him." Both Mayu and Ulith turned around to see that Photon had entered the room of his own accord, also sharing interest in the battle. His swords were stashed on his back, just in front of the hovering black ring that was present there and if anyone could tell if he had eyes or not, they would have been able to see that his 'gaze' on the window's view of Kai was cautious.

"What do you mean?" Ulith asked.

"This fighter has been exceptional, exceeding my own expectations," he replied "As does his avatar." He then turned his attention to Dragonic Overlord who was currently engaged in a stare off against Iona in her current form. _Dragonic Overlord. I'm not certain as to how your alternate timeline counterpart managed to spark the memories of Blaster Blade to free him from my control back on Cray. But the rules change on this new battlefield and here, whether you realize it or not, the girl of black has exceeded even your own strength. _Everyone's thoughts were interrupted as a ripple of energy suddenly sparked through some of the gaps in the walls and floors of the White Room catching the attention of all three figures that were present.

"What was that?!" Ulith gasped. Mayu could only frown at this, with one suspicion on her mind and a very good one. She got up from her throne and began walking off in the direction behind her, but not before looking back at Photon and Ulith.

"Observe the battle for its outcome," she spoke "Do not interfere at any point." The two nodded before Mayu summoned a bright glowing portal to transport herself away to the destination in mind. Ulith and Photon looked back at each other for a moment, exchanging a brief glance with one another before turning their attention back the window from where the battle was being displayed from.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

Back on the battlefield, Kai and Ruko glanced across to one other whilst Dragonic Overlord and Iona stood poised, ready for an inevitable clash coming between them again. Over from the tower they were spectating from, Hitoe, Yuzuki, Chiyori and Eldora could only look on anxiously for what was to come from here on out. It was still Ruko's turn and it seemed like things were far from over.

"Isn't it exciting?!" Chiyori called out "The fierce clash between a missing Selector with an LRIG I've never seen in the game and the boy Selector with a whole army of dragons from another world at his command!" Before Eldora could sigh or give out a smug reply to her Selector's excitement, she glanced over towards Yuzuki and Hitoe who looked anything but excited. Chiyori looked over as well, noticing their depressed expressions, seemingly confused as to why they were feeling this way.

"Why the long faces?" she asked "I was just starting to enjoy watching this."

"You just don't get it!" Yuzuki snapped, causing the Selector to almost jump in surprise. "This isn't just another silly game! Kai's down there, fighting to help us figure out why Ruko ran away from us!"

"Yuzuki..." Hitoe murmured, almost shaken by her sudden outburst. The LRIG clenched her fist, clearly angered by the fact that Chiyori wasn't getting the full picture that was going on between them. Eldora having noticed this, walked over to Yuzuki and held an arm on her shoulder, showing that she could understand of what she was going through. She then glanced back at the battlefield, looking down at Kai and Tama with intrigue as to how they were planning on getting the LRIG's former Selector back to her group of friends. Ruko turned her attention to the cards she still had leftover in her hand before glancing over to her LRIG deck.

"I use Black Desire!" she called. As the ARTS was played, an eerie dark aura suddenly surrounded her deck.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Breaking the Limit)*_

"I send the top four cards of my deck to my trash and depending on what I send, an effect will go off."

Kai looked on as the four cards revealed themselves to be Revive Flare, Darkness Revenger, Rugos, Slash Miracle and Code Maze Pyramid which dropped into her Trash Pile.

"Since I ended up sending cards that are both Black and White," Ruko continued "I can take Mac Lir from my trash along with a copy of Code Labyrinth Quinn from my deck and put them straight into my hand." After the aforementioned cards were concealed in her hand, Ruko shuffled her deck before placing it back on the table. Kai could only grimace as he could imagine as to what was coming next. Tama looked at Ruko and then back up at him in worry, concerned about whether he was actually going to survive this battle.

"Summon!" Code Anti Vimana, Code Labyrinth Quinn and Skull Witch, Nemain appeared on the table in front of and to the side of Iona, prepared for battle. As one more card moved from Ruko's Ener Zone to her trash, she discarded a copy of Healing Revenger that was in her hand before drawing another two cards. Kai looked on closely before noticing a dark aura appearing all around his SIGNI. He could only look on in shock and surprise as he noticed them getting weaker.

**Dual Axe Archdragon: 8000 - 6000**

**Eingana, Phantom Dragon: 10000 - 8000**

"So this is Iona's power," he murmured "If she's planning to decrease the power of my SIGNI to make it harder to land my attacks, then I need to be careful."

"It's still early to be surprised," Iona spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts, before she gave a brief glance over to Ruko so she could begin commencing her attacks. Ruko didn't say or do anything in response to her statement before turning her gaze down to Nemain's card.

"Attack." The Shadow Paladin witch nodded to her command and held out the skull that she had in her right hand. Purple sparks flew from the inanimate head and struck Dragonic Overlord head on. The dragon roared in pain from the impact, but stood firm, its right claw clapsed more tightly on the sword that it held. Kai's next Life Cloth revealed Gatling Claw Dragon whose card glowed brightly, indicating the Life Burst effect that was going off.

"Got a Life Burst," Kai spoke "Draw."

"Next!" Ruko declared. As Quinn and Vimana each charged up an energy based attack to hurl at Overlord, each one representing their card colours, Kai looked down at one of the two cards he had left to use and picked out one of them.

"Dragon Knight, Gimel!" he called "Quintet Wall for Eingana!"

A knight clad in armour resembling that of a dragon's scales and head along with a large shield appeared in front of Eingana, summoning a large green circle in front of him. Five cards from Kai's deck flew through the circle, revealing Burning Horn Dragon, Cross Shot Garp, Iron Tail Dragon, Dragon Monk Genjo and Servant D before the five SIGNI appeared beside Gimel. Whilst Quinn's attack had knocked Dual Axe Archdragon out of the battle, the SIGNI summoned by Gimel were more than enough to deflect Vimana's devastating beam. Once the smoke had cleared, Gimel along with the SIGNI that were summoned to his aid vanished from the battlefield. Ruko glanced across to Overlord, seemingly not fazed by the fact that Kai still had one SIGNI left on the field.

"Iona, attack!" she called. Iona flashed a brief smile before taking flight and charging towards Dragonic Overlord. The Kagero commander roared in response and charged back towards the LRIG, heading for another clash. Just like before, both of their attacks from their weapons and powers kept on clashing with each other before the two found themselves at a stalemate once more, until Iona managed to push back Overlord's sword with her spear before slashing down the body for a brief moment and flying back to the LRIG space. The next crushed Life Cloth revealed Blue Ray Dracokid, something had just came through at the right moment.

"With the effect," Kai spoke "I give 5000 power and Lancer to Eingana." The Phantom Dragon glowed in a bright red aura as she received both effects of the Life Burst. Ruko didn't seem disappointed by the turn of events by the time Iona had landed back on her table.

"Turn end," she said.

_(End Music)_

**Kai vs Ruko**

**End of Turn 7**

**Hand - 1 : 2**

**Life Cloths - 2 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Dragonic Overlord : Iona, Full/Maiden**

**SIGNI: Eingana, Phantom Dragon - EMPTY - EMPTY : Skull Witch, Nemain - Code Labyrinth Quinn - Code Anti Vimana**

**Ener - 7 : 3**

"Somehow, he managed to keep the attacks down to hitting Overlord twice," Yuzuki murmured.

"Things aren't looking good," Eldora said "He's only got 1 card in his hand and one powered up SIGNI in play. Even if he fills up his formation again, Ruko could have an ARTS to counter his next attack and leave him with little defence." Whilst Chiyori struggled to keep her excitement in check so she would not end up angering Yuzuki again by accident, Hitoe could only look down from the tower they were standing from and notice Kai's expression. Over on his table, Tama also looked up at him, curious as to why he was like this. Her answer soon came as he looked back at Ruko.

"I didn't think you would have given up that easily."

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Even if I Hurt Someone)_

"Huh?" Whilst Ruko looked back at him with a confused expression present, Iona glared across the table towards him.

"What are you getting at?!" the LRIG shouted in response.

"It seems to me that you've just been running away from the problem that's facing all of us," Kai spoke "The same problem that your friends have been going through as well." Before Iona could try and speak out in response to his statement, Ruko clenched her fist down on the table, struggling to keep her composure together.

"You don't know anything!" she cried "You can't understand what I... No, what we had to go through to try and save everyone before Tama refused the only chance I had!"

"You're wrong," he replied.

"What?"

Over from the tower, Yuzuki and Hitoe looked on confusion as to why Kai had called out Ruko on running away from the problem that they had all faced ever since they got involved with the Selector Battles. Chiyori and Eldora looked over to the pair, wondering about their views on this most puzzling of scenarios to the both of them. Before Hitoe could try and speak out an assumption, Yuzuki held out a hand motioning for her to stop.

"As much as I hate to admit it," she said "Both Kai and Ruko are right in some aspects. Tama had refused to complete the oath which was probably the only way Ruko was going to free everyone and Kai does somewhat have a point. From what we've heard, she's willing to give up on us because we still trust Tama." Everyone else present in the tower were silent for a moment, not sure about how to take this whole scenario in.

"She's really taking it hard," Chiyori murmured.

"And from everything we've been hearing," said Eldora "I can see why." Everyone then turned their attention back to the battlefield to see how the Selector and Cardfighter would continue to play the battle out.

"You're right about one thing," Kai spoke "I haven't been involved in the Selector Battles for as long as you and I still don't know the full picture that happened between you and Tama. But that doesn't mean I'm not aware of what's really going on."

"Kai..." Tama murmured.

"Both of us are looking for answers from the same person," he continued "The one who's really behind all of this."

"So you know about Mayu," Ruko replied "I'm not surprised since you were with Yuzuki. But as long as Iona refuses to initiate the oath, getting to Mayu is impossible."

"I may not be able to change your view on the subject," Kai spoke "But even so, I will advance!" After he drew his cards and placed Blue Ray Dracokid into his Ener Zone, a card from his LRIG deck glowed brightly before moving onto the LRIG space.

"At the end of an endless quest, you arrive at final evolution! Sublimate your savage soul and show your true form! Cross Grow!"

Just like the last time this happened, a fiery vortex emerged from the LRIG space, consuming Dragonic Overlord as it began to change shape in a blinding orange glow. Several features changed as the dragon gained the extra arms, weapons and armour before emerging from the flames in the form it had become.

"Dragonic Overlord the End!"

The sudden presence of the End had stirred up a strong whirlwind from Kai's table which soon spread across the entire battlefield. Everyone up in the tower could feel Overlord's power, pulsating throughout everywhere. Even from Ruko's table, Iona could feel the sudden shockwaves that were now coming off Dragonic Overlord.

"So you've finally gotten serious," the LRIG spoke before glancing back towards Kai, noticing the serious glint that was now present in his eyes.

"Observe," he said "This is my full power!"

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Kai's World: Mall Basement**

After several tense minutes had passed, a bright aura was now glowing around both Aichi and Ren respectively, indicating that their PSY Qualia was now fully synchronized to Leon's who in turn was synchronized with Takuto's from the darkest pits of Mayu's White Room, which would hopefully give them the location that the being from Cray had in mind to send them to. Naoki watched on in both wonder and anxiety, awaiting for the word from any of the three users to turn the switch that would have normally switched on the teleporter, having remembered how Morres had managed to work the floor panel.

"Don't give up now guys!" he called.

Aichi tried to muster up a response to the Narukami user's statement, but the strain of his PSY Qualia was beginning to take its toll on him. After looking back at Leon and Ren who didn't seem as worn out as he was becoming by the second, the Aqua Force user nodded in agreement to move onto the next part of their one shot plan. He then turned to Ren who gleefully nodded in agreement in moving on to the next part as he held his arm out above the Vanguard circle that was engraved in the floor panel. Aichi held out one arm over the engraving as well and eventually, after a few moments, the engraving began to glow a very bright white, indicating that their efforts were not going to waste. The panel slowly, but steadily continued to glow brighter and brighter as Naoki looked on in awe.

_Amazing! I had no idea that these guys were able to pull somethin' off like this! Now we'll be over to where Kai is in no time flat!_

That is, if they could make it to Kai in no time flat at all.

* * *

**Wixoss World: Selector Battlefield**

The air remained still for the moment after the various amounts of shockwaves that had rolled through the battlefield during the previous few moments. Dragonic Overlord the End looked down on Iona, awaiting for the moment that they would go head to head with each other once again. Kai and Ruko glanced down across the field at one another, each deep in thought about what the other was thinking. Tama could only across towards Ruko in worry, trying to stomach in the fact that if she wanted to try and sort things out, Kai had to defeat her first. Reluctantly, she stomached down the hard fact and glanced back up at the Cardfighter who in turn looked back at her.

"Kai, please help Ruko!" she cried "Tama wants to make things right!"

Kai glanced down at Tama, remembering clearly about the events of that fateful night after hearing both sides of the story from both the LRIG and her 'former' Selector. He didn't quite understand everything that had happened, having not been present there or even entered this world at that time, but right now, it seemed as if the only path available to get him the answers he wanted was to try and follow through with the request handed to him, not just by Tama, but Hitoe and Yuzuki, Ruko's friends.

"I got it," he replied "I won't let that promise go to waste." Tama managed to cheer up a little bit, having been reassured by his words. She then raised her fist into the air and jumped up for joy briefly.

"Then battle!" she called out loud. Kai nodded in agreement before turning his attention to the rest of the cards in his hand.

"Summon!" he called. Lintwurm, Phantom Dragon and Goddra, Phantom Dragon appeared in the remaining spaces that were to the right and in front of Dragonic Overlord the End. All three of Kai's SIGNI glowed in a fiery red aura, gaining even more power from the Overlord itself and Lintwurm.

**Lintwurm, Phantom Dragon: 7000 - 5000 (because of Iona's Constant Effect) - 7000**

**Goddra, Phantom Dragon: 15000 - 13000 - 15000 - 17000**

**Eingana, Phantom Dragon: 13000 - 15000 - 17000 + LANCER**

"And now," Kai continued "I'll use the ARTS One Rule, Two Birds and give the End Double Crush as well preventing you from guarding with Level 1 SIGNI this turn." Ruko could only grimace as the copy of Mac Lir that she added back to her hand the previous turn began leaking sparks, indicating that she couldn't use it against Dragonic Overlord the End. Iona didn't seem fazed by this sudden turn of events, for the moment that is. Ruko then suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention to her LRIG deck. _I could use it now, but..._

"I won't use any ARTS this turn," she said. Kai nodded, confirming her decision.

"Let's go!" he called "Goddra attacks Quinn!" Goddra took flight and with a mighty downwards slash of her sword, a vertical beam of energy flew down and struck the opposing SIGNI head on in a mighty explosion. When the smoke cleared, Quinn's card had entered Ruko's Ener Zone and the eyes on all of Kai's SIGNI flashed for a brief moment. Everyone watching up from the tower looked on to see how the battle was going before Chiyori had finally decided to speak out under her own excitement.

"Yes!" she called "Taking out that SIGNI first is sure to help him out!"

"Oh, that's right," Hitoe murmured, now realizing what was going on "Since Kai just eliminated Ruko's only White SIGNI, Iona's ability no longer has any effect on his own SIGNI."

"So their power returns to normal!" Yuzuki concluded "That's why he attacked with Goddra first."

Back on the battlefield, Iona could only grit her teeth as Kai's SIGNI regained the power that she had taken from them previously. Ruko then could only watch on as his next two SIGNI easily overpowered her last line defence and crushed her next Life Cloth, Code Maze Tajmaha. Kai looked down onto Dragonic Overlord the End before glancing across towards Ruko and Iona.

"Dragonic Overlord the End attacks Iona!" he declared as the card was downed.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Kai's Determination)_

Dragonic Overlord let out a fierce roar as it took flight and brought down both the guns it held in its upper two arms aimed at Iona. She grimaced having remembered that Kai's ARTS had restricted Ruko from using Mac Lir as an option to protect her with. She held up her spear and shielded her eyes with her right arm, bracing herself from the inevitable attack. Fiery bullets were being fired down from the guns of Overlord as they quickly consumed the table in a raging inferno for a few seconds before expiring as two of Ruko's Life Cloths, Drei=Capsule and Healing Revenger entered her Ener Zone, the second card allowing her to regain a Life Cloth using the top card of her deck.

"You've managed to clear away my SIGNI and still land a powerful attack," she murmured "But, the Attack Phase has now ende..."

"The End is not over!" This time it was Ruko's turn to be surprised, not because of what was said, but where those words had come from. Dragonic Overlord had made its point clearing after glancing back to Kai for brief moment, who nodded in agreement.

"Persona Blast!" he declared as two cards from his Ener Zone moved to his Trash before a copy of the End entered his LRIG Trash. "Overlord, stand up once again!"

A whirlwind of fire surrounded the LRIG space, upping the card as Overlord took aim at Iona once again, this time with the swords in its lower arms. Iona clutched her spear, bracing herself for another attack coming her way. After looking behind her at Ruko's Life Cloths, something then clicked in her head.

"Wait..." she murmured "If the End's attack hits us again, that will eliminate our remaining two Life Cloths. Kai still has two cards in his Ener Zone and..." She the paused, having realized the scenario that Kai had forced them into before looking back at said Cardfigher. "Don't tell me...! You have a third copy of the End?!"

Ruko was about to say something out loud in disbelief before looking over to Kai who nodded in response, confirming her suspicions.

"But this means..." she murmured.

"That's right," Kai spoke "Unless one of those next two Life Cloths is something to prolong the end, then this battle will be brought to an end. That's right, this is Eternal Apocalypse!"

"Eternal Apocalypse..." Tama murmured, having been amazed by this spectacle.

"This means Kai's won this!" called Yuzuki "There's nothing Ruko can do to stop this attack!"

"Yeah," Hitoe murmured "He took advantage of the lack of ARTS and used it as a means to get more attacks through."

"This is awesome!" called Chiyori "I can't wait to see if this will be enough for Kai to clench victory!" Eldora sighed from her Selector's excitement, but she knew they had all made a point. There was nothing Ruko could do to stop the End's next attack, but hope that one of her Life Cloths had something she could use to stop the third. Back onto the battlefield, Dragonic Overlord roared as it charged towards Iona who in turn charged back at the dragon. Both spear and swords clashed with one another before a burst of fire from Overlord's mouth consumed Iona and hit Ruko's table dead on, engulfing it in a giant explosion. Whilst Ruko could see the Life Cloths that had been crushed from the attack, Iona however could not see through all of the thick smoke that had been brought up from the impact of the attack.

"One more Persona Blast!" Kai called as Overlord's card was upped one more time. The dragon roared once more as it took aim with both of the guns it held at Iona once more. Iona could only "TSK!" as she realized couldn't do anything as the smoke had not yet cleared from the impact of the previous attack.

"This will bring everything to an end," Kai spoke "Let's go! Dragonic Overlord the End!"

Dragonic Overlord charged up the energy in both of the guns it held as Iona could only watch on in shock. As the guns fired off, a glow suddenly appeared in front of her as a figure emerged to shield her from the attack. Kai saw this and could only groan as the attack was singlehandly blocked. The appearance of the SIGNI caused the smoke to blow over as Ruko became visible again with a card that she had revealed in her right hand, Servant D2. After the Guard SIGNI had vanished, Kai looked over to her Ener Zone seeing that the Life Cloths he had crushed previously were Hellrage Revenger, Quesal and Code Labyrinth Louvre, the second card having a Life Burst icon on it.

_(End Music)_

"Don't tell me," he murmured "That Life Burst allowed you to draw into Servant D2?!"

"That's right," Ruko replied before placing the card in her Trash Pile "I told you earlier, for the sake of the Selectors and LRIGs trapped in Mayu's game, I can't let you go any further."

Kai just stared on for a few more moments before closing his eyes in disappointment.

"Turn end."

**Kai vs Ruko**

**End of Turn 8**

**Hand - 0 : 2**

**Life Cloths - 2 : 0**

**Current LRIGs - Dragonic Overlord the End : Iona, Full/Maiden**

**SIGNI: Eingana, Phantom Dragon - Goddra, Phantom Dragon - Lintwurm, Phantom Dragon : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 0 : 11**

"Darn it!" groaned Yuzuki "He was so close!"

"But with the way things are," murmured Hitoe "Doesn't this mean he just needs to land one attack on Iona?"

"Yeah," Eldora replied "But with how much Ener that all those attacks from the End has given her, it's likely that things aren't going to get any easier for Kai."

"So cool!" called Chiyori "This battle just keeps on going back and forth! I wonder how long it will be until one of them runs out of options!" The group chose to ignore the younger Selector's excitement and turned their attention back to the battlefield. Iona hovered back onto the LRIG space, covered in burns from the impact of Overlord's attacks that she had to bear through. She glanced back at the dragon itself before looking back to Kai.

"I was almost impressed," she spoke "Had it not been for good fortune for me and Ruko, you could have won. But..." She then flashed a smile on her lips, enough to have Tama worried even more. "Tell me Kai Toshiki, even if you do beat Ruko, how will you know that Tama and her will be able to reconcile?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Haven't you realized it yet?" Iona replied "You may have earned an advantage in the battlefield, but Ruko has decided to close herself off from everything else. Like she said before, I won't accept her wish to confront Mayu, but in return, she's given me the chance to battle endlessly, even if its not for the reason I originally intended when I became her LRIG."

"Even so," Kai murmured before turning his attention to Ruko "How do you know if tainting other Selector's wishes will truely free them from Mayu?"

"I don't," she replied "But even so, that's the only way I know how I can free them and I can't let you or anyone else stop me." She then turned her gaze down to Iona for a brief moment before looking back at Kai and beginning her turn.

"Iona, grow!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Descent of the Reversed)*_

Kai's eyes widened in surprise as did Tama's and everyone else's from the tower in the background. This was certainly an unexpected turn as the maximum level for an LRIG was normally Level 4. Unless she was planning on just switching Iona's forms at the same Level, there didn't seem like much of a point to doing that manuever. However, Iona's growing smile only increased even further as a large column of darkness suddenly erupted from Ruko's LRIG space, engulfing the LRIG herself.

"The ultimate form of darkness, brought to its highest growth from my pain, my sorrow and despair, descend now and show Kai that he shouldn't have been part of this calamity! Appear, Level 5!"

"Level 5?!"

As Kai looked on in shock and surprise, the darkness faded from Ruko's table revealing Iona in her newly changed form. Whilst her outfit had gotten skimpier, she now had a larger extra row of wings present beneath the ones she already on her back. A black ring with several spikes pointing inwards was now present behind her back whilst the tip of her spear was now adorned in a crimson red colour. Ruko glanced across towards Kai, with more determination now present in her expression.

"Iona, Ultima/Maiden!"

"Ultima/Maiden?!" Kai gasped. Tama could only look up at Iona, now even more worried about what had appeared before her. Before she could murmur something, she looked down at her right hand and suddenly froze up. It appeared to be trembling, whether she realized it or not.

_What is Tama feeling?! _she thought in panic _Tama hasn't felt like this before since... Since... _She couldn't find anymore words to describe how she was feeling in the presence of both Ruko and Iona before them. The newly changed LRIG smiled as a dark aura suddenly surrounded her before she thrust her spear into the ground, sending a shockwave across the battlefield hitting all 3 of Kai's SIGNI head on.

"What is this?!" he demanded.

"With her ability," Ruko explained "Both of us for the rest of the battle, starting from now can only have 1 SIGNI on the field at a time and we can now each only draw 1 card at the start of each of our turns." Kai could only groan as he placed all the SIGNI cards he had in play but Goddra into his Trash Pile as the SIGNI themselves left the field as a result of the shockwave that Iona's spear had sent out. Suddenly something sparked inside of him as he clutched his chest in pain, almost falling face forwards onto the table. Tama who had snapped out of her fear frozen daze looked up and saw this.

"Is Kai alright?!" she called. Kai didn't respond as he glared back at Iona, trying to figure out about why this suddenly happened.

_How is this possible?! _he thought _Iona's abilities are somehow resonating with the seed fragment stuck inside of me. That can't be possible, unless..._

"Look at you, kneeling to me already," the LRIG smirked, interrupting his thoughts. Kai snapped out of his demanor and looked back at both her and Ruko with a far more serious glint in his eyes.

"How is it..." he groaned "That you have Link Joker's power coursing through you?!"

This statement was more than enough to get not just Tama, but Yuzuki and Hitoe to gasp out loud, now greatly concerned about the current scenario given from what they were told of before. Chiyori and Eldora looked over to the two, wondering about why they were like this.

"What's the deal with all that?" Chiyori asked.

"If what Kai says is true," Yuzuki answered "Then Ruko is in serious trouble!"

"Kai told us that he once nearly destroyed his own world with Link Joker," said Hitoe "But if our friend has that same power..." She couldn't find anymore words to describe the scenario she was trying to draw up in her head. For the moment though, she knew that she could only watch and pray that Kai could do something to get her friend out of this. Back onto the battlefield, Ruko continued on with her turn.

"I now use the ARTS Death Beam to banish your last SIGNI!" she declared. A beam suddenly shot of the revealed card striking Goddra head on, removing her from the battle and moving the card itself to Kai's Ener Zone before Ruko summoned another Code Maze Skyju to the field in front of Iona.

"Attack." The SIGNI charged up a beam of pure white energy before firing it directly at Dragonic Overlord the End, engulfing the dragon in a massive explosion. Kai's second to last Life Cloth revealed Seal Dragon, Artpique allowing him to draw another card. Ruko then turned her attention to Iona before motioning her to attack without saying anything more. Iona nodded and held out the point of her spear, charging up an energy based attack of some sort before thrusting the weapon forward. A spear made of pure energy flew towards Overlord, but Kai quickly slapped down a card in front of it.

"Servant O2!" he called. The SIGNI appeared in front of Dragonic Overlord to take the hit as Iona's attacked pierced right through her before it faded just short of the dragon. Servant O2 fell downwards in a deathly like state before vanishing from the battlefield altogether.

"Turn end."

_(End Music)_

**Kai vs Ruko**

**End of Turn 9**

**Hand - 0 : 3**

**Life Cloths - 1 : 0**

**Current LRIGs - Dragonic Overlord the End : Iona, Ultima/Maiden**

**SIGNI: EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : EMPTY - Code Maze, Skyju - EMPTY**

**Ener - 2 : 7**

Kai slowly gathered his composure together as he began his turn. With Iona's ability restricting both the amount of cards he could draw each turn and the number of SIGNI he could have in play, things were looking grim. _That power definitely felt like it was from Link Joker _he thought _But, Ruko doesn't seem like she affected in any way. She can't be reversed or else I would have sensed that. _That was when everything that was going through his thoughts clicked into place. _Unless, Ruko is somehow restraining that power in Iona's LRIG card. _He then glanced across towards Ruko who in turn glanced back towards him.

"Ruko!" he called "I'll make you see that you don't have to follow that path of solitude with that power!"

* * *

**And there we go! I decided to add a different spin to handling Iona's Level 5 form in this story (I mean come on, who thought at first glance before the actual debut in Selector Spread Wixoss that looked somewhat like a ****Яeverse unit). Anyway, the climax to this long battle is coming up in the very next chapter. Don't forget to follow, favourite and/or leave a review. Until then!**

***This soundtrack plays when Kai uses Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion's Limit Break in Episode 67.**

***This soundtrack plays when ****Яeverse Takuto demonstrates Mobius Breath Dragon's Lock Ability in Episode 127.**


	16. Ride 15: This Terrifying Power is

**Hello again everyone! We are officially at the end of Story Arc 1, the battle between Kai and Ruko now draws to a close. With Tama almost frozen with fear over the presence of Iona's Ultima/Maiden form, Kai begins to suspect that Link Joker has somehow had a role with this new revelation. Can he defeat Ruko and find out what's really going on or is he in for a whole world of trouble when everything comes full circle? Read on to find out and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Omega Lock (Dark Zodiac Version))*_

Kai breathed heavily as he looked across towards Ruko and Iona, still deciding on a course of action to take. With the LRIG now forcing him to play to only 1 SIGNI and only allowing him to draw once at the start of each of his turns, things were looking bad for him, considering Ruko had managed to instantly wipe out his previous formation of SIGNI from the previous turn with little effort. He knew that with every passing second he hesitated for, the closer he thought that Link Joker's power would slowly consume Ruko and who knew what would happen next if he allowed that. As he looked over the card he drew, Calamity Tower Wyvern, he could only sigh that things were not looking up for him. But then he looked across the field and realized something.

_I see! _he thought _Iona may force me to only play one SIGNI at a time, but where I play them doesn't make a difference! With no Life Cloths left, I just need to strike her once._

"Summon!" Calamity Tower Wyvern appeared to the left of Dragonic Overlord the End before two cards slipped out from underneath the LRIG card allowing Kai to draw another card. He then turned his attention Iona.

"Let's go!" he called. As Calamity Tower Wyvern flapped its wings to take flight, Iona glanced back to Ruko who responded by glancing over to her LRIG deck.

"ARTS, Dark Matter!" she called. Iona thrust her spear into the table, forming a dark wave of energy that pierced through both Code Maze Skyju and Calamity Tower before the two SIGNI vanished from the field. Kai groaned as he noticed the top card of Ruko's deck enter her Life Cloth zone.

"Dragonic Overlord the End attacks!" he declared. As Dragonic Overlord took flight and charged towards Iona, Mac Lir appeared in front of it to intercept the attack before vanishing. Overlord let out a low, but fierce growl towards Iona, a signal showing its impatience towards ending the battle.

"What's wrong?" the LRIG smirked "Have you finally accepted the inevital?"

"No," Kai replied "Your new form is certainly proving to be a challenge. If it weren't for the current circumstances, I'd praise Ruko's skill in keeping pace." He then turned his attention over towards Ruko. "However, what I don't get is why Link Joker's power has not shown itself until now and why you're battling with it."

"I didn't exactly have a choice," she explained "I only use Iona in this form as a last resort in my battles. I know the power from her Ultima/Maiden form feels dangerous, but she's the only thing I have to free everyone from Mayu." Ruko then glanced back at Kai with determination present in her own eyes. "That's why, even if I end up regretting it, I have to do this on my own!"

Moments after she spoke those words, a sudden pulse of pain shot through her as she suddenly fell down to the table, clutching herself in agony. A dark red aura surrounded her entire body as Kai and Tama could only watch on in horror whilst Iona just glanced over to Ruko, seemingly uninterested by this sudden turn of events. However, a hidden smile unbeknowst to everyone present on the battlefield, including those on the sidelines from the nearby tower, was present on her lips. Ruko slowly got back up as the dark red aura vanished from around her as she breathed heavily before beginning her turn and summoning Code Maze Babel.

"A... Attack!" she called, still struggling to restrain Link Joker's power. Babel held out her hands and charged up a beam of energy which she hurled at Overlord, the attack hitting the dragon dead on. After the table was engulfed in a brief explosion, Kai's final Life Cloth revealed itself to be Dragon Monk, Genjo. The card glowed moving the top card of his deck to his Life Cloth zone.

"Next!" Ruko declared. Iona charged towards Dragonic Overlord the End with her spear clutched in both hands. She flew up into the air before slashing down the dragon's front with her weapon. The score inflicted by her spear quickly erupted into a large explosion as Overlord screeched out loud in pain as Kai's recovered Life Cloth was revealed to be Servant O which moved the top card of his deck, Wyvern Guard, Barri to his Ener Zone. Kai clutched his chest as he felt another throb of immense pain before he gritted his teeth when looking back at Ruko and Iona.

"Turn end."

**Kai vs Ruko**

**End of Turn 11**

**Hand - 1 : 2**

**Life Cloths - 0 : 1**

**Current LRIGs - Dragonic Overlord the End : Iona, Ultima/Maiden**

**SIGNI: EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : EMPTY - Code Maze Babel - EMPTY**

**Ener - 5 : 4**

"He just hung on," Hitoe murmured.

"I don't know if I can keep watching," said Yuzuki, with concern plastered all over her expression. "Kai's going to have a tough time trying to get past Code Maze Babel as long as it forces a SIGNI to be played in front of it."

"Can you feel the tension in the air?!" called Chiyori "It's got me on the edge of my feet!"

Eldora sighed a little from the pun, but could understand at where she was coming from. The air around them felt tense with the battle going on from beneath the tower and Kai was barely hanging on after Iona had managed to cripple both his offence and defence. Just what would become of both him and Ruko after all of this? The LRIG knew there was only one way to find out and that was to see this through with those watching beside her to the end. Down on the battlefield, Kai clutched his chest. Iona's attacks just now had resonated with the seed fragment stuck inside of him again and he wasn't sure about what exactly was happening to him.

"Give up."

_(End Music)_

Kai looked on at Ruko who had just spoken out at him. Tama glanced over towards the Selector, curious as to what she was saying to him.

"I already told you," she continued "This is far beyond anything you can understand and there's nothing you can do about my situation."

A long silence followed on after those words had been spoken out loud. Over from the tower, Hitoe and Yuzuki could not believe at what their friend was saying. She had insisted that Kai should give up and this had them worried.

"Ruko, this isn't like you," Yuzuki murmured "I don't understand why you don't want our help to sort of this mess." Hitoe had nothing more to say on the subject, but deep down, she knew her friend had made a point.

"No!" Everyone's thoughts were brought to a halt when they heard Kai's response to Ruko's statement.

"I won't let that power consume you or run rampant across this world!" he called out. _Not after everything I had done back then._

"Defiant until the end," Iona replied "But you have nothing before you. Dragonic Overlord all on its own and you have only a single card in your hand. Just what do you plan on doing?"

Kai was about to open his mouth in response to her statement before a sudden throb of pain surged through him again. He cried out in pain for a few seconds as a familiar, but terrifying feeling had crept inside of him before he suddenly passed out on the table. Tama looked over to his fallen state and began calling out, hoping that he was alright and begging for him to get back up. Everyone watching from the tower could only gasp out in shock, wondering about what had just happened to Kai and like Tama were just as worried about his current state.

"Kai!" cried Hitoe.

"Is he hurt?!" gasped Chiyori.

Yuzuki could look on in worry as to what might be happening to him. She remembered back from the first time Hitoe had challenged Ruko after gaining her as an LRIG and she passed out from the sudden surge of her memories returning. If a similar case was happening to Kai, then the battle would be called off with no result, but she was hoping that he would get back up so he could bring back Ruko. Those involved in the Selector Battles in any way possible should have been aware of a simple saying, "Be careful of what you wish for." In this scenario, it was about to become the case. A dark red aura suddenly appeared around Kai's unconscious body before he slowly rose from his current state, his eyes still closed. After a brief moment of silence, he opened them back up with a new glint among them. A glint that made Tama feel uncoformtable as she began to notice two red markings appear beneath them. Iona stared over in slight confusion, wondering about how this sudden change in Kai had come to be.

_How is this possible?! _she thought _There's only a few who can hold that power and I'm one of them! _Ruko could only stare on in both bewilderment and confusion as to this sudden turn of events before a sudden declaration snapped her and Iona out of their thoughts as they looked over to Kai.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Fury of the Overlord)_

"Final Turn!"

Tama looked up at Kai in shock, not from his sudden declaration, but from the tone that he now spoke in. It still sounded like himself, but with a more sinister hint to it. After he draw his single card, he glanced over to Dragonic Overlord the End before a whirlwind of fire englufed it. Unlike the previous times Kai had grown into a form of Dragonic Overlord, the fire was not the same as before. It was pure black, like the sudden burst of energy that allowed Iona to grow into her Ultima/Maiden form, but a dark red aura was still present among the dark flames that now raged through the LRIG space.

"Amid the flames of purgatory that reduce everything to ashes, rise from the dead again! Resurrection! Strongest flame dragon! Cross Grow!"

As Kai spoke out the ride chant, the arms of what was Dragonic Overlord the End emerged from the black fire, the guns in the upper two arms now different from before and a black ring with a dark red aura appeared with several strange indecipherable runes emblazed into it. The rest of the body, covered by the black fire emerged in front of this black ring, the eyes flashing green for a brief moment.

"Dragonic Overlord... THE ЯE-BIRTH!"

The flames suddenly died down in an instant to reveal Overlord in its newly changed state. Figure wise, it had around the same shape as its previous form, the End, only it had the black ring behind its back along with a different variation of gold and black armour, the most striking difference of them all being the gold helmet which now had what appeared to be large golden wings spreading out to the left and right. The same red aura that was now surrounding Kai had also surrounded Dragonic Overlord, as if the same power that Ruko tried to resist was now coursing through both the Cardfighter and the Kagero commander. The exact same aura surrounded Iona again as both the dragon and the LRIG prepared for another clash to come between them.

"This will bring everything between us, to an end," Kai spoke.

"Overlord the Яe-birth?" pondered Hitoe.

"No way..." murmured Yuzuki "That power I'm feeling... It's exactly the same as Iona's Ultima/Maiden form!"

"So does this mean they're evenly matched?" asked Eldora.

"It's not that," the LRIG answered "If that power is also from Link Joker, then both Kai and Ruko are..." Unable to find the words to describe the scenario, she glanced down back at the battlefield, concerned for the states of both combatants that were fighting it out at the bottom of the tower. Kai's expression at first seemed uninterested as he stared across towards Ruko and Iona before reaching for one of the two cards he held in his hand.

"Summon!" Burning Horn Dragon appeared in front of Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" before Kai reached out his hand towards the LRIG space, a sinister smile now present on his lips.

"Dragon of explosive flame that has come again, burn down all order with your scarlet roar! Overlord "The Яe-birth"... LIMIT BREAK!" A black vanguard circle with a dark red aura briefly flashed in front of Dragonic Overlord before Kai glanced down to his only summoned SIGNI and the remaining cards in his Ener Zone.

"Lock!"

Two black rings suddenly encircled Burning Horn Dragon before closing in and sealing it in a black sphere. The rings began circling the locked dragon after the SIGNI card was suddenly flipped face down along with 4 of the other cards in Kai's Ener Zone as sparks began flying off them, indicating they were now sealed off from being used. Dragonic Burnout suddenly appeared to the right of Dragonic Overlord. Iona could only smirk when she suddenly saw what had now come into play this instant.

"Fool," she spoke "Haven't you forgotten about my continious ability? You can only have one SIGNI on the field at a time!" She then thrust her spear into Ruko's table again as the shockwave of energy suddenly hit both Dragonic Burnout and the Lock that was cast on Calamity Tower Wyvern. However...

"Is that so?" Kai replied with a sinister hint to his voice. Iona looked on for a brief moment before the sparks from her shockwave were suddenly dispelled by the Lock on Kai's field.

"But how...?"

"Locked units or this case SIGNI have everything stolen from them," he explained "So until my turn is over, that is if it even comes to an end, your ability has no effect."

Tama looked on up in worry at Kai, disturbed by his sudden change in behavior. Looking over to the Lock that was placed on his side of the field, she walked out onto the table to touch Burning Horn's card which was still flipped. When she reached out to touch the card however, a sudden surge of black sparks shocked her before knocking her backwards towards the LRIG deck. When she clutched her head in pain, her eyes suddenly widened as if she was experiencing something she had not seen in a long time.

_**Flashback; Tama's POV**_

Tama was standing in a dark open space where she stood alongside 3 SIGNI that she was familiar with because of the time she spent with Ruko during the Selector Battles. She recognized them to be Ronmail, Helmet Armor, Energe, Original Spear and Valkyrie, Unforgettable Fantasy. She wielded a long lance with a large sharp point at the end and her dress along with the ribbons in her hair had grown longer. She had a large white ring present behind her back, not like the black rings that Iona in her current state as of now, Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" or any of the Link Joker units possessed. Tama in her state at this was staring into a dark shadow that was a short distance from where she was standing before a dark red aura suddenly appeared in front of the dark abyss.

A pair of red eyes briefly flashed before a pair of black rings shot out from the aura and encircled Ronmail, locking her in the result. As Tama gasped in horror, another pair of black rings quickly shot out and locked Valkyrie. She glanced back at the red aura before a figure carrying two black swords, unbeknowst to her was actually Photon. Photon made a slashing motion towards Energe which shot out even more black rings, locking the SIGNI in the result. The Cyberoid looked over to the shadow hiding in the red aura before nodding towards it. For a brief moment, the air was eerily still until the aura dispersed, not revealing anything more about the figure aside from its shadow and the weapon it wielded, ressembling that of a giant scythe.

_(End Music)_

_**End Flashback**_

Tama slowly came back to her senses, wondering about what she had just seen and why was it so familiar to her. Before she could process exactly what she thought she saw, she glanced up at Kai who seemed far from finished with his turn.

"Burnout's skill," he spoke "I return a copy of the End to my LRIG deck and Exceed 1. Begone, Code Maze Babel!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Herald of Despair)*_

Dragonic Burnout unleashed a torrent of fire right at Code Maze Babel who was incinerated in an instant. Ruko could only frown as she saw the card move to her Trash.

_No! I needed that for my last ARTS!_

"This ends now," Kai spoke as the red aura intensified around him and his smile increased. "Burnout attacks!" Burnout unleashed a torrent of flames towards Iona who shielded her face from the impact of the attack. Ruko's final Life Cloth revealed Freezing Revenger allowing her to draw another card.

"Next! Overlord "The Яe-birth"!" he declared. Dragonic Overlord roared loudly as it took aim at Iona who braced herself for the oncoming assault. It fired off dark red fiery bullets from both guns at the LRIG before Ruko quickly pulled out one of the cards in her hand.

"Servant D2!" she called. The Guard SIGNI appeared in front of Iona before being blasted into oblivion by the Яe-birth's oncoming attack. As the smoke brought up from the result of the impact cleared away, Iona herself glanced back at Kai whose creepy smile had not left his face, the ominous red aura around him along with the markings down his face did not help to brighten the mood, especially around Tama or those watching from the tower. A fiery red aura surrounded his deck before the top two cards, Gatling Claw Dragon and Lintwurm, Phantom Dragon entered his Trash Pile.

"Flames feed off flames, hellfire keeps on burning. Stand up once more, Overlord "The Яe-birth"!" he declared. Dragonic Overlord let out a fierce roar as the card upped itself and it took aim at Iona once again.

"It stood back up?!" gasped Hitoe.

"That means Kai has another attack," mumured Yuzuki "But even so, I can't help but not like the way he's been playing this turn."

"What do you mean?" asked Chiyori.

"She means what he did to achieve this position," Eldora answered "Kai gave into this Link Joker's power and Locked down his SIGNI and Ener to give Overlord the chance it needed to make a second attempt."

Everyone in the group exhanged looks of concern and worry as to the scenario that now lay before them. Kai told them once before of what he did with Link Joker's power and if the same result would happen after this battle, then they would not have an Aichi around to help them. That is, if Aichi himself could first make it to that world. Back to the battlefield, Ruko could only stare at Kai with the expression he now wore. It somewhat reminded her of Ulith on both of the occasions that she battled Iona, that glint in his eyes and the reverse markings down his cheek gave her an uncomfortable feeling.

_So that's the same power that Iona and I have been stuck with _she thought _If either of us let it go out of control, who knows what could happen. However... _She briefly glanced down at her hand before looking back at Kai.

"Are you prepared?" he spoke before glancing towards Dragonic Overlord. "Then take this! The flames that reduce everything in this world to ...!"

_(End Music)_

"Please stop!"

Everyone except for Kai had a surprised expression on their faces when they heard Tama call out to him. He looked down towards the LRIG in question with a hostile glint in his eyes.

"What is it?" he spoke, a hint of venom present in his voice.

"Tama doesn't want Kai to hurt Ru!" she cried "Tama doesn't like seeing Kai like this!"

"So what?"

"Kai said that Iona had Link Joker's power coursing through her!" Tama replied "If the same power is inside Kai like Kai said before, then isn't Kai doing the same thing from before?!" Tears then began falling from her eyes to the table as she continued to sob over everything that was happening. "Isn't Kai going to destroy this world... like Kai almost did with Kai's world?!" Kai remained still, his hostile gaze still trained upon the crying Tama as the words she just spoke rang through his head. As he was about to raise his arm, several other voices began echoing inside his head as he suddenly closed his eyes, cringing in pain all of a sudden as the red aura around him intensified. First, he began hearing the voice of Aichi ringing inside of his head.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Even if I Hurt Someone)_

"_Why did you choose to have Link Joker reverse you Kai-kun?!_"

Kai suddenly began breathing heavily as the reverse markings on his cheeks began disappearing and reappearing at an erratic rate. Tama broke from her tears and suddenly looked up, seeing that her pleas had some effect on him. As he cried out in pain, trying to break free from the state he was now in, Aichi's voice continuing to echo in his head before a familiar phrase from the Reversed Tatsunagi Takuto sounded out loud from what he recalled.

"_You're... You are... making a huge mistake!_"

"_The only things of value are your own power and strength. You had faith in that, huh? And just now, you murdered that faith with your own hands._"

"I... I won't fall to Reverse again!" he declared to no one in particular as he cringed a bit more from trying to resist the power that had gotten its grip on him again. That was when he suddenly remembered the words of a particular fighter that he had fought after 'that incident'.

"_Kai Toshiki... you're making the same mistake! Do you want to destroy this world again?!_"

"Gaillard..." he muttered "I won't make that same mistake again...!" That was when it finally hit him. _The Seed fragment! If I can use it right... _Going deep into thought, he focused all of his thoughts and what little willpower he had left into one part of his body. That was where that fragment lay. Slowly, but surely, the red aura began to vanish from around him as did the reverse markings on his cheeks whilst he cried out loud in pain, struggling to not be controlled after this much effort until the aura had completely disappeared. Kai opened his eyes again, the sinister red glint no longer present before anyone that saw him now. He breathed heavily, having been almost exhausted from the sudden experience. He looked down at Tama, who was still surprised from the sudden spectacle that happened before her.

"Is Kai... back to normal?" she asked, still nervous from his previous change in behavior.

"Yeah..." he panted in reply "I don't know how, but Iona's attacks somehow resonated with both Overlord and myself." He then glanced back over to Tama. "Thank you... for bringing me back to my senses."

Whilst Iona seemed uninterested of the result, she briefly glanced behind her to see that Ruko seemingly seemed upset from just glancing over towards Tama who had been reassured that Kai was alright. The dark LRIG wasn't pleased with her Selector's sudden change in attitude and glared at her.

"Why the long face?" she asked "I thought you said you would put that behind for good!"

"... You're right," Ruko replied, coming back to her senses "I just got a little distracted. That won't happen again."

After Kai regained his composure, that was when he suddenly looked back across the table towards Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" as the energy from its supposed next attack was being charged in the barrels of the guns it held. Looking across towards Ruko, he suddenly realized what would happen if this attack were to go through.

"Wait, Overlord!" he called. But it was already too late. Pointing the guns forwards towards Iona who didn't seemed fazed by this scenario, the energy held within burst out from the weapons in two spirals of dark red fire.

_If this attack hits Iona, then Ruko will be...! _Groaning to himself, he knew there was only one thing he could do to save her.

"Turn end!" he declared. As if on cue, the attack suddenly stopped and disappeared by just an inch from hitting Iona who didn't seem interested by whatever would have happened. The lock that trapped Burning Horn Dragon suddenly broke apart before the SIGNI suddenly vanished, due to Kai's own choice of sending it to his Trash Pile via Iona's effect.

**Kai vs Ruko**

**End of Turn 12**

**Hand - 0 : 2**

**Life Cloths - 0 : 0**

**Current LRIGs - Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" : Iona, Ultima/Maiden**

**SIGNI: EMPTY - EMPTY - Dragonic Burnout : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 4 : 5**

"Kai's back to normal," said Hitoe "So there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"No," Yuzuki answered, having already realized the grim outcome.

"What do you mean?" asked Chiyori "Why did he call off "The Яe-birth's" second attack?! He would have won then!"

"That's not it!" the LRIG replied "Overlord as of now still has Link Joker's power, even if Kai's back to normal! In order to save Ruko from being reversed by his own hands..."

"He threw the battle," Eldora concluded.

Back on the battlefield, Kai grimaced not over the fact that he had given into Reverse again from Iona's attacks resonating with the seed fragment, but that he already knew of the one thing that had just crossed his mind. He had failed. He had failed to bring back Ruko to help Tama reconcile with the Selector and he knew for an iron clad fact, that it was all his fault. Ruko glanced across towards him, the outcome now clear to her.

"Final Turn!" she called.

Whilst Tama gasped out in horror from the sudden declaration, Kai said nothing in response, having already known the result was set in stone from what he had done. As Ruko drew her single card, she glanced across towards him, but not before wincing a little in pain from resisting Link Joker's power being emitted from Iona.

"You were right about one thing," she said "I can't let that power consume me or run rampant. However, my reasons for going on my own remain the same. I can't let you or anyone stop me from freeing everyone from Mayu. Summon!" Kai's eyes widened as to the SIGNI that had appeared on the table. Tama looked across in surprise as well, the appearance being all too familiar. Everyone from the tower gasped as well, the scenario that was now all but clear to everyone.

_(End Music)_

"Don't tell me... you still had that in your hand?!" gasped Kai.

"That's right," Iona answered "Even if you decided not to end your turn or even continue battling with the End by somehow resisting that power, you had already lost. The very last line of defence Ruko had in her hand all along, was another Servant D2." Kai could only close his eyes and hold his head down, prepared to accept the inevital. He had nothing left, no Life Cloths, no ARTS and no Guard SIGNI to allow him to survive Iona's next attack.

_I'm sorry everyone. Hitoe, Yuzuki, Tama... I've failed you all._

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Meanwhile in the darkest corner of the White Room, Takuto and Leon struggled to maintain their PSY Qualia link with each to hopefully give the teleporter back in Leon's world the power it would need to send him along with Aichi, Ren and Naoki to the other world. Both groaned under the strain that it had taken upon themselves to keep their link going until they were certain that Aichi could give Naoki the word to turn on the switch.

"We're... almost there!" Takuto groaned "Just a little longer!"

"For our sakes..." panted Leon "This has to work...!"

"So it would seem that I was correct in assuming I had not completely drained you."

Both cardfighter and being from Cray turned their heads around in surprise to find the person to all of their current problems now standing before them. Mayu was now but a short distance away from the two of them. Leon could only gasp having not seen the mastermind himself, even with the vague details that Takuto had given him.

"You are...!"

"Mayu!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Ren's Power)_

Mayu walked towards the pair with Takuto still being bound to the rock slab that the mastermind had shackled him to. Her earlier expression of displeasment turned into a sinister smile as she looked across towards the Cray being.

"It would seem as if someone, is breaking the rules."

"What are you talking about?!" Leon asked. Mayu then turned around to face the Aqua Force user.

"Oh, you were planning on inviting extra guests," she replied "Normally, I would not permit them to roam freely around my domain. However, with the performance I have seen from Kai Toshiki, I wouldn't mind the occasion to make my game a little more... interesting." She then held her right hand over Takuto's forehead marking before the two of them were suddenly enveloped in a blinding white glow. Takuto screamed out loud in pain whilst Leon could only watch in horror, knowing he was powerless to do anything physically as his manifestation as an astral spirit here was only possible through his PSY Qualia, that he was struggling to keep maintained for much longer.

"W... What are you doing?!" Takuto groaned.

"I'm merely amplifying your power," Mayu explained "Of course, who knows if you'll end up surviving the sudden surge that I'm temporarily giving you before you're sucked completely dry." As Takuto cried out loud in pain, Leon rushed forward towards him with as much power from his PSY Qualia that he had left. The resulting charge had now left the three of them locked in a power struggle as the waves energy got stronger and grew brighter and brighter and brighter until everything between the three of them went all blank white.

* * *

**Kai's Worl****d: Mall Basement**

Back in the mall basement, Aichi and Ren along with their companion were beginning to tire out from the strain of their PSY Qualia affecting them. The teleporter had glowed even brighter than before, thanks to the sudden energy surge given off by Mayu who unbeknowst to the three along with Naoki had now intentionally thought about placing them in the Selector Battles for her own amusement. As the surge grew even stronger and the teleporter pad grew even brighter and having not heard anything from the three and coming this far already, Naoki had enough of waiting around and dashed towards the teleporter pad.

"Let's go everyone!" he called out as he reached for the one spot where he knew the switch was. Aichi who had broken out of his concentrated effort from the strain of his body quickly glanced over to the Narukami user.

"Naoki-kun, wait!" he called. But his words of warning fell on deaf ears. Within a moment, Naoki reached out onto the circular tile on the teleporter and turned it clockwise completing the full mural. A strange noise along with a blinding white glow suddenly filled the entire room, blinding everyone that was standing on the tile before everything went completely white. A few gasps and screams filled the air before both the noise and the light suddenly died down. Everything was now silent once again, the four cardfighters no longer present in the room and little did they already know, their journey into the unknown had now just begun. The silence however was now stopped as a cracking sound was now present as the tile that Naoki had turned shattered into several fragments.

* * *

**Wixoss World: Selector Battlefield**

"This is the end, Kai Toshiki," Ruko spoke "Iona, final attack!"

Iona clutched her spear tightly and took flight, charging towards Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth". Overlord growled fiercly before charging back towards her. As Kai held his head down, Tama could only look back at the two combatants and see what would be the inenvital result. As Overlord raised the sword in its lower left arm and Iona thrust her spear towards him, just before the two sharp weapons collided with each other, a sudden white flash engulfed the battlefield, blinding both Selector and Cardfighter as well as Tama whilst Dragonic Overlord and Iona were paralyzed, unable to continue their clash.

_(End Music)_

"What's happening?!" she demanded "Why can't I finish my attack?!"

"This is not my doing!" Overlord replied "Something from the outside is interfering!"

Whilst Hitoe, Yuzuki, Chiyori and Eldora looked down at the field, unable to make out from what was happening at the moment, a sudden noise caught their attention to the background as the colours began to fade away.

"The battlefield's collapsing!" gasped Yuzuki "But it's not from a non-Selector!"

"What do you mean?" asked Hitoe.

"I can feel a surge of energy that's causing this collapse," Eldora answered before looking back to the field "In other words, both Kai and Ruko got out of this battle with no official winner." Chiyori however could only feel like pouting that the battle was interrupted before it could officially end as the entire battlefield around everyone went completely white from the energy interference.

* * *

**The top of the building...**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: This Sadness May Leave Me)_

After the flash had died down, everyone was thrown backwards to differents part of the rooftop from the force of the energy that caused the battlefield to collapse. Both Kai and Ruko panted from having been caught right in the middle of it, along with Tama and Iona who were almost completely drained from the sudden unexpected turn of events. The Selector got up onto her feet and began walking away from the roof, but not before stopping beside Kai who wasn't completely on his feet yet.

"You are aware of what would have happened if it wasn't for the battlefield collapsing," she said.

"Yeah..." he said before glancing over to Iona's card, the LRIG seemingly disappointed by this. "You had already won. But you knew that."

"I won't accept this for a suitable result!" she growled before glancing up at Ruko. "Restart the battle immediatly!"

"There is no need," Ruko replied "Kai already lost, even with the interference, but one of his three losses was still spared because of that." She then turned over to Tama who was held in one of Kai's hands. "As for you Tama, I still can't forgive you for what had happened then. Our bond that we shared before was broken because of you." Tama couldn't find any words to reply back to her former Selector as she knew for a fact, what she said was true. She could only look down at the floor in her dimension of her card before sobbing miserably to herself. As Ruko continued to walk off, Kai turned his head to her.

"We're not giving up on you yet Ruko," he spoke "We will settle this later and I swear, I will free you from Link Joker's grip!"

Ruko nodded before turning her attention over to the door that lead out to the stairs that would take her to the ground floor of the building. Hitoe tried to run after her but the Selector held out her hand behind her, motioning for her to stop. She wanted to speak out, but with the way things were, she couldn't think of anything to say to make her friend change her mind. After Ruko had left the rooftop of the building, everything was mostly silent with only a harsh breeze to accompany the group. Even Chiyori who was normally overexcited by Selector Battles couldn't help but stay silent after hearing everything that was going on between Kai and Ruko. Eldora glanced up and silently could only agree with her for once. Kai however was hunched over, still processing his thoughts on what happened towards the end of the battle.

_I can't believe it! _he thought _Not only did I give into that power again__, my own strength wasn't even enough! Even so, if I lost to Iona in that form, there's a chance I would have been reversed again and endangered not just Ruko or her friends, but this world as well! _Kai punched the ground with his only free hand as he yelled out loud in agony, his voice echoing across the night sky from the top of the building. Tama could only look up at him in worry as did Hitoe and Yuzuki who just stared at him. They knew he was reeling through a tough time from his brief return to Reverse and could understand about why he was feeling this way.

"What should we do?" asked Hitoe.

"I don't know," replied Yuzuki "I just don't know."

_(End Music)_

* * *

**City Streets**

"Yuzuki, did I just...?"

"No, you were not seeing things."

The girl, called 'Yuzuki' along with her twin brother Kazuki had stopped in both shock and surprise. Just a few moments ago, unbeknowst to them was where Kai and Ruko's battle had finished, a blinding white flash appeared in front of them before a boy with blue hair, unbeknowst to them was Aichi, fell out onto the pavement unconscious. The two just stared at him, curious as to how he appeared and where exactly he came from. Either way, Kazuki knew that they couldn't just leave him like this and quickly heaved up the cardfighter onto his back. He then turned back to 'Yuzuki'.

"Are you going to let him stay with us for a while until he recovers?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered "I'm not sure where he came from, but it wouldn't be right to leave him like this." 'Yuzuki' smiled warmly.

"I understand," she said "I'll help to make sure he feels better when he comes around."

"Thank you, Yuzuki." She nodded before the two made their way back to their home. Whilst the brother walked on ahead with the unconscious Aichi rested on his back, the 'sister' could only feel a little bit of guilt and regret crawl up her expression as she went deep into thought.

_Yuzuki, I didn't mean for this to happen between me and your brother. But I swear, I will do everything I can to make things right before he sees through me._

* * *

**And there you have it! The end of Story Arc 1! So to recap from the ending standpoint, whilst Kai is struggling to come to terms that he had given into Reverse once again (only this time, against his will), Aichi makes it to the other world, albeit seperated from the others that came with him, due to Naoki's rashness and a power clash between Leon, Takuto and Mayu. Now the younger cardfighter is unconscious and currently in the hands of Kazuki and Hanayo who are letting him stay to help him recover from his rough trip. So with Ruko still going out on her own and Kai now indecisive over what has happened, what could happen next? And what was with that weird flashback Tama had seen? Find out in the starting chapter of Story Arc 2 coming soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the first story arc as well.**

**Anyway, to those who have been reading, please tell me what were your favourite moments in the first Story Arc and what do you feel could use some improvement when I go into writing Story Arc 2? Aside from that, don't forget to follow, favourite and/or leave a review. Until then, I'll see you later when I'll post up a preview of the next chapter sometime later this month. Until then!**

***This track is Glendios' theme from Season 3, only without the choir as heard when Raul Serra initiates Dark Zodiac's Omega Lock for the first time.**

***This track first plays in Episode 128 when Kai accepts Link Joker under his own free will.**


	17. Ride 16 Short Preview

**Hi again everyone! Just so you know, like I said at the end of last chapter, this is a short preview of Ride 16 or the beginning of Arc 2 as some would know it as. Hope you enjoy this preview and look forward as to what's to come.**

* * *

**Aichi's Dreamscape**

Aichi felt lost and confused as he stared around the black area that he found himself standing in. Did he make it to the other world? Or was he sent someplace else entirely? Actually the first thought was true, though he didn't know of that yet. He looked about, wondering about how he ended up like this in the first place or how he could even see, considering the dark colour all around him. His answer came in the form of a small, but bright glow from behind him. From within that glow, Aichi could make out a figure that was standing right before him. Some of that brightness faded out to reveal that the figure was indeed female, dressed up mostly in dark colours. A black scarf was wrapped around her neck along with black boots, what appeared to be a black skirt along with a rather small black top, only covering up half of her chest. The girl had blue eyes in an almost brighter shade than Aichi's along with a strange shade of blonde hair with what appeared to be two black ribbons wrapped across each other forming a cross over the top of her head and just above her ears, a pair of small horns were present.

"Um... Who are you?" Aichi asked nervously.

The girl said nothing, her expression remaining blank but curious. She didn't know of what to say to him or what else he was going to say to her. Seeming just as confused himself, Aichi raised his hand in front of him and waved it slowly, giving off a gentle gesture of saying hello to whoever it was standing in front of him. The girl mimicked his action, almost mirroring where his left arm was currently positioned with her own right arm. Aichi was surprised. He never expected to come across someone as strange as whoever was standing in front of him. As he moved his arm down, so did the girl in front of him.

"My name is Aichi," he said "Do you have a name?"

"Ai... chi..." the girl slowly spoke out. The atmosphere between the two of them became silent once more as they gazed at one another, wondering what to do or say next. As Aichi took a step forward towards the girl, a sudden gust of wind appeared in the space as he felt himself being dragged backwards at an incredible force. He looked backwards to see a sudden dark hole appear in the space as he struggled to stay on his feet, desperate to stand his ground and ride out this storm, to find out exactly who this girl was. But the force of the vortex was too much for him to handle as could only feel himself being dragged back even further. Eventually, in an effort to take a step forward, Aichi tripped up and found himself pulled off the ground and headed towards what appeared to be certain doom.

"Wait!" he cried as he looked forward towards the girl, reaching out his hand towards her. She however, seemingly unaffected by the sudden gales, only stood still and mimicked his action with her right arm as she watched him disappear into the vortex in front of her.

* * *

**Wixoss World: Kurebayashi Apartment**

Aichi's eyes became wide awake in an instant as he shot up from the bed he was lying in. He breathed heavily as he tried to recall everything from the experience that he just went through. The last thing he could remember was the sound of the teleporter activating with everything going all white and then briefly meeting this strange girl before waking up in the bed that he had been resting in. As he looked around the room, he knew that it was definitely unfamiliar to him but that wasn't his main concern at the moment.

"W... Where am I?" he murmured. In a few moments, the answer to his question would be answered. He turned over to the bedroom door just in time to see Kazuki enter.

"Oh, you're finally awake. We were pretty worried about how you were holding up."

"I see..." replied Aichi "Um... I'm sorry if I've caused any inconvenience."

"It's nothing to worry about," said Kazuki "You were unconscious when my sister and I found you on our way back home and we didn't think I would be right to leave you like that. By the way, my name's Kazuki."

"I'm Sendou Aichi," he spoke kindly whilst giving a warm smile "It's nice to meet you." As he slowly rose from the bed, he briefly clutched his head in pain, having not fully recovered yet. Kazuki noticed this and went over to him.

"Take it easy," he spoke "You've only just woken up."

"Sorry..." replied Aichi as he eventually managed to stand up on his feet. He looked down on himself to suddenly find that he was in his nightwear, much to his surprise. "E...Eh?! When did I...?"

"I changed you into the nightwear we found in your bag," Kazuki explained before sighing for a moment "My sister insisted on having a peek inside because she could apparently sense something inside."

"My deck..." Aichi murmured before looking up at Kazuki "Does your sister have my deck?!"

"Yes," he answered "My sister was only having a look through before I heard you waking up. I'm sure she hasn't changed anything, though your deck does seem a little strange for Wixoss." Aichi although relieved at this news could only blink at Kazuki, wondering exactly what he could have meant. Then, it hit him. _If I did make it to that other world, maybe Vanguard is non-existent there! That's why my deck is strange to them..._

**Meanwhile...**

'Yuzuki' could only stare in wonder at the top card of Aichi's deck, now changed into the form of Wixoss it would be most ideal to. It was an LRIG card of Level 2 with the borders coloured in white, much like Tama's LRIG cards that Ruko originally used. Yet despite depicting a still image of the warrior that represented Aichi's avatar, she could still feel something strange from it and this wasn't from the LRIG type, Royal Paladin that was imprinted on the bottom right of the card image. This felt like any LRIG that belonged to a Selector meaning that this wasn't just any other regular card that any player of Wixoss would have. The same could be said for the other LRIG cards that she happened to come across, but this one in particular seemed to be special to the Cardfighter, otherwise he wouldn't have placed it on the top facing up.

"Blaster Blade..." she murmured "You and these LRIGs seem different from the 'others'. And yet..."

"Yuzuki, our guest is awake!" The voice of Kazuki called out from behind his bedroom door. She snapped out of her thoughts and placed Aichi's deck back on the table. 'Yuzuki' then watched as her brother and Aichi emerged from behind the door and entered the living space of their apartment. The two of them sat down on the sofa opposite her, but not before 'Yuzuki' moved the deck over towards Aichi.

"So you've woken up," she said "Sorry if I made you mad from peeking through your deck. My name's Yuzuki, what's yours?"

"I'm Sendou Aichi," Aichi replied before bowing briefly "Nice to meet you." He then glanced over to his deck, noticing Blaster Blade on top exactly as 'Yuzuki' had left it before he recovered. When he noticed the changed borders and markings however, a look of discomfort was present on his face. He held up his deck and quickly fanned through the cards, realizing that Blaster Blade was not the only one to have changed to adapt to Wixoss' rulings. As 'Yuzuki' and Kazuki stared at him in confusion, he turned over the cards to reveal their backings had also changed. Several of them were white whilst the rest were black. After looking back at the siblings and noticing their expressions, Aichi quickly calmed down before placing the cards back on the table.

_So Vanguard is non-existent here _he thought _That's why my cards have changed._

"Is something wrong?" asked 'Yuzuki' "I didn't change anything."

"No, it's fine..." replied Aichi "Um... I've had this deck for a while, though I never really got the chance to understand what Wixoss is. I was... just making sure it was where I left it."

"I see," mumured Kazuki "Then how about we teach you?"

"R... Really?" he asked.

"I don't mind," spoke 'Yuzuki' "But there's one question that we've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

"We saw you come through a weird flash unconscious when we found you," Kazuki explained "So, where exactly did you come from?"

"Um... I come from someplace really far away," Aichi explained "... Though I don't know where exactly I've ended up." He then went deep into thought. _I don't like being dishonest, but what were the chances of them believing I could have come from another world?_

"I see," murmured 'Yuzuki' "Well then Kazuki, can you get Aichi acquainted with the rules before we get started?"

"Yeah," he replied "Please try to easy on him, considering it will be his first time playing. Hold on a second..." As Kazuki went off to find the rulebook and playmat to help Aichi get acquainted with the sudden changes to his deck, 'Yuzuki' went deep into thought over the matter. A part of her though had wanted to battle Aichi, just so she could see those LRIGs of his in action for herself.

_This should prove to be interesting _she thought _That aura from Blaster Blade though... Does Aichi know of it?_

* * *

**And there we go for the short preview to Ride 16. I won't say where exactly this segment will take place during the finished chapter, but I will say that it's definitely not set right at the end. Anyway, all of the content in this previous may be subject to change and this preview will be taken down once the finished chapter is completed. Aside from that, I've left up a poll to determine which character of Aichi's group you want me to focus on next after Ride 17. Each character will have two chapters being enough to cover their introductories to the Wixoss world, with some small bits of attention dragged back to Kai and Hitoe once in a while. Other than that, I hope you've enjoyed this preview of what's to come. Until then!**


	18. Ride 16: This Encounter is Strange

**Hi again everyone! I thought about a few things and I've decided to not take down the preview, partially because I thought it would be rude if I just deleted it whilst there were reviews present, particuarly with one question which I will go ahead and answer now.**

**EDIT: 16/02/15 (My apologies kineke13. I won't let that mistake happen again.)**

**Q1: catboy97 - Will Blaster Blade and the other Royal Paladin clan cards work with Umuru's effect and will they be consider as like a Ancient Weapon type SIGNI if that happens?**

**A: Well, I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but that won't be happening due to both the Royal Paladins and Umuru going along very diverse playstyles of their own. Umuru's main role in the story won't come into full effect until Story Arc 3 as for the moment, she will be making brief appearances through very few scenes in Arc 2 (which has just started) and it's probably worth noting that Aichi doesn't know who exactly Umuru is nor does he have any cards related to her for the time being. But rest assured, I'm planning to figure something out later in Arc 3 between those two. **

* * *

**Aichi's Dreamscape**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Trembling Miracle)_

Aichi felt lost and confused as he stared around the black area that he found himself standing in. Did he make it to the other world? Or was he sent someplace else entirely? Actually the first thought was true, though he didn't know of that yet. He looked about, wondering about how he ended up like this in the first place or how he could even see, considering the dark colour all around him. His answer came in the form of a small, but bright glow from behind him. From within that glow, Aichi could make out a figure that was standing right before him. Some of that brightness faded out to reveal that the figure was indeed female, dressed up mostly in dark colours. A black scarf was wrapped around her neck along with black boots, what appeared to be a black skirt along with a rather small black top, only covering up half of her chest. The girl had blue eyes in an almost brighter shade than Aichi's along with a strange shade of blonde hair with what appeared to be two black ribbons wrapped across each other forming a cross over the top of her head and just above her ears, a pair of small horns were present.

"Um... Who are you?" Aichi asked nervously.

The girl said nothing, her expression remaining blank but curious. She didn't know of what to say to him or what else he was going to say to her. Seeming just as confused himself, Aichi raised his hand in front of him and waved it slowly, giving off a gentle gesture of saying hello to whoever it was standing in front of him. The girl mimicked his action, almost mirroring where his left arm was currently positioned with her own right arm. Aichi was surprised. He never expected to come across someone as strange as whoever was standing in front of him. As he moved his arm down, so did the girl in front of him.

"My name is Aichi," he said "Do you have a name?"

"Ai... chi..." the girl slowly spoke out. The atmosphere between the two of them became silent once more as they gazed at one another, wondering what to do or say next. As Aichi took a step forward towards the girl, a sudden gust of wind appeared in the space as he felt himself being dragged backwards at an incredible force. He looked backwards to see a sudden dark hole appear in the space as he struggled to stay on his feet, desperate to stand his ground and ride out this storm, to find out exactly who this girl was. But the force of the vortex was too much for him to handle as could only feel himself being dragged back even further. Eventually, in an effort to take a step forward, Aichi tripped up and found himself pulled off the ground and headed towards what appeared to be certain doom.

"Wait!" he cried as he looked forward towards the girl, reaching out his hand towards her. She however, seemingly unaffected by the sudden gales, only stood still and mimicked his action with her right arm as she watched him disappear into the vortex in front of her.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Wixoss World: Kurebayashi Apartment**

Aichi's eyes became wide awake in an instant as he shot up from the bed he was lying in. He breathed heavily as he tried to recall everything from the experience that he just went through. The last thing he could remember was the sound of the teleporter activating with everything going all white and then briefly meeting this strange girl before waking up in the bed that he had been resting in. As he looked around the room, he knew that it was definitely unfamiliar to him but that wasn't his main concern at the moment.

"W... Where am I?" he murmured. In a few moments, the answer to his question would be answered. He turned over to the bedroom door just in time to see Kazuki enter.

"Oh, you're finally awake. We were pretty worried about how you were holding up."

"I see..." replied Aichi "Um... I'm sorry if I've caused any inconvenience."

"It's nothing to worry about," said Kazuki "You were unconscious when my sister and I found you on our way back home and we didn't think it would be right to leave you like that. By the way, my name's Kazuki."

"I'm Sendou Aichi," he spoke kindly whilst giving a warm smile "It's nice to meet you." As he slowly rose from the bed, he briefly clutched his head in pain, having not fully recovered yet. Kazuki noticed this and went over to him.

"Take it easy," he spoke "You've only just woken up."

"Sorry..." replied Aichi as he eventually managed to stand up on his feet. He looked down on himself to suddenly find that he was in his nightwear, much to his surprise. "E...Eh?! When did I...?"

"I changed you into the nightwear we found in your bag," Kazuki explained before sighing for a moment "My sister insisted on having a peek inside because she could apparently sense something."

"My deck..." Aichi murmured before looking up at Kazuki "Does your sister have my deck?!"

"Yes," he answered "My sister was only having a look through before I heard you waking up. I'm sure she hasn't changed anything, though your deck does seem a little strange for Wixoss." Aichi although relieved at this news could only blink at Kazuki, wondering exactly what he could have meant. Then, it hit him. _If I did make it to that other world, maybe Vanguard is non-existent there! That's why my deck is strange to them..._

**Meanwhile...**

_(Cardfight Vanguard! OST: BGM 2)_

'Yuzuki' could only stare in wonder at the top card of Aichi's deck, now changed into the form of Wixoss it would be most ideal to. It was an LRIG card of Level 2 with the borders coloured in white, much like Tama's LRIG cards that Ruko originally used. Yet despite depicting a still image of the warrior that represented Aichi's avatar, she could still feel something strange from it and this wasn't from the LRIG type, Royal Paladin that was imprinted on the bottom right of the card image. This felt like any LRIG that belonged to a Selector meaning that this wasn't just any other regular card that any player of Wixoss would have. The same could be said for the other LRIG cards that she happened to come across, but this one in particular seemed to be special to the Cardfighter, otherwise he wouldn't have placed it on the top facing up.

"Blaster Blade..." she murmured "You and these LRIGs seem different from the 'others'. And yet..."

"Yuzuki, our guest is awake!" The voice of Kazuki called out from behind his bedroom door. She snapped out of her thoughts and placed Aichi's deck back on the table. 'Yuzuki' then watched as her brother and Aichi emerged from behind the door and entered the living space of their apartment. The two of them sat down on the sofa opposite her, but not before 'Yuzuki' moved the deck over towards Aichi.

"So you've woken up," she said "Sorry if I made you mad from peeking through your deck. My name's Yuzuki, what's yours?"

"I'm Sendou Aichi," Aichi replied before bowing briefly "Nice to meet you." He then glanced over to his deck, noticing Blaster Blade on top exactly as 'Yuzuki' had left it before he recovered. When he noticed the changed borders and markings however, a look of discomfort was present on his face. He held up his deck and quickly fanned through the cards, realizing that Blaster Blade was not the only one to have changed to adapt to Wixoss' rulings. As 'Yuzuki' and Kazuki stared at him in confusion, he turned over the cards to reveal their backings had also changed. Several of them were white whilst the rest were black. After looking back at the siblings and noticing their expressions, Aichi quickly calmed down before placing the cards back on the table.

_So Vanguard is non-existent here _he thought _That's why my cards have changed._

"Is something wrong?" asked 'Yuzuki' "I didn't change anything."

"No, it's fine..." replied Aichi "Um... I've had this deck for a while, though I never really got the chance to understand what Wixoss is. I was... just making sure it was where I left it."

"I see," mumured Kazuki "Then how about we teach you?"

"R... Really?" he asked.

"I don't mind," spoke 'Yuzuki' "But there's one question that we've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

"We saw you come through a weird flash unconscious when we found you," Kazuki explained "So, where exactly did you come from?"

"Um... I come from someplace really far away," Aichi answered "... Though I don't know where exactly I've ended up." He then went deep into thought. _I don't like being dishonest, but what were the chances of them believing I could have come from another world?_

"I see," murmured 'Yuzuki' "Well then Kazuki, can you get Aichi acquainted with the rules before we get started?"

"Yeah," he replied "Please try to go easy on him, considering it will be his first time playing. Hold on a second..." As Kazuki went off to find the rulebook and playmat to help Aichi get acquainted with the sudden changes to his deck, 'Yuzuki' went deep into thought over the matter. A part of her though had wanted to battle Aichi, just so she could see those LRIGs of his in action for herself.

_This should prove to be interesting _she thought _That aura from Blaster Blade though... Does Aichi know of it?_

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Kai's Rented Apartment**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Unmei no Deai)_

Kai looked out over the table from where his deck was laid out, still thinking over everything that had happened the previous day. He had finally found Ruko due to finding himself trusting Ulith's word, but the missing Selector was anything but happy to see him, Tama and Hitoe. He had managed to find out about why she had chosen to isolate herself from both her friends and family, it was to do with Tama's 'betrayal' on the night before he arrived where Iona had become her LRIG in the result and later on he discovered that the same LRIG had Link Joker's power coursing through her. That was when things had taken a turn for the worse for Kai. During the battle, Iona's attacks had resonated with the seed fragment stuck inside of him causing him enough pain to pass out, allowing all of the Reverse built up by the seed fragment to consume him, essentially reversing him again.

Though he was thankful that Tama had managed to bring him back to his senses, he knew he had to throw the battle to prevent Ruko from being reversed by his own hands. Even so, Iona had revealed that Kai had already lost by then and before Ruko could allow the LRIG to strike the final blow, a strange white energy intefered by causing the battlefield to collapse, everyone present unaware that it was caused by a power struggle between Takuto, Leon and Mayu as well as Naoki's rash efforts to send himself, the aftermentioned cardfighter, Aichi and Ren to the world where Kai was stranded in. Kai then promised Ruko that he wouldn't give up on trying to bring her back, but the question that still remained in his head was how? He stared at Dragonic Overlord's card in particular, still agitated by the fact that "The Яe-birth" had not vanished completely as he had first thought after Aichi had brought him back from Reverse once before. To make things more disturbing, Kai had never put the card in his deck in the first place nor was it even present among the cards since the battle had abruptly ended.

Over from where her card was placed, Tama could only feel down about everything that had happened as of recently. She could only think about what Ruko has said to her, that this was all her fault for not invoking the oath. To an extent, she was correct. Now she was struggling to hold back Link Joker's power emitting from Iona's Level 5 form and Tama felt she was to blame for putting her former Selector into this mess. Looking back at Kai and remembering what he said before when he once controlled Link Joker's power, she could understand what he was going through, but she knew that with the fact that he passed out causing that same power to consume him, that wasn't his fault. She looked up at Kai and waved towards him to try and get his attention.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Is Kai going to try again?" Tama asked "To find Ru?" Kai said nothing in response. He knew that he would have to try again eventually, but with the way things were with his brief but recent return to Reverse, he just didn't know how without putting himself and Ruko at the risk of that power again. Even so, there was also the issue that Ruko wouldn't even listen to reason from Hitoe and Yuzuki because they also still trusted Tama. As he relayed the situation again through his mind, he suddenly remembered back to the battle when Iona had interrupted him before he could ask Tama any further on the subject. There had to have been something then that Iona didn't want him to pry out of Tama back then that he could try and find out now. Kai then turned over to the LRIG in question and gazed down at her.

_(End Music)_

"Tama," he spoke "It's time for some answers."

* * *

**Kurebayashi Apartment**

It took some time, but eventually with the help of Kazuki, Aichi had managed to get a basic understanding of how his Royal Paladins would work in Wixoss Battles. Much to the cardfighter's secret relief, he was glad that the flow of the battles worked similiarly with the cardfights he had back home so he could pick up on how the game worked rather quickly. However deep down, he knew that taking 'Yuzuki' lightly because it was his first Wixoss battle was something that he couldn't allow to get to his head and even under these circumstances, he should play as he always had. Once Aichi was sure that he was fully acquainted, he turned over to 'Yuzuki' who nodded in agreement. Both then set their starting LRIGs face down on their respective mats and prepared their Life Cloths and starting hands.

"Now then, are you ready?" asked 'Yuzuki'.

"Mhm," replied Aichi as he nodded in confirmation to her question. Kazuki looked over the two of them before nodding to allow them to begin.

"Open!" they both called.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Let's Battle)_

"Hanayo-Zero!"

"Advance Party Seeker, File!"

"I'm going first," spoke 'Yuzuki' as she drew her card. "Grow, Hanayo-One!" In the battlefield pictured in both her's and Aichi's minds, Hanayo didn't change a lot from the Growth aside from a small red mark that appeared on her left cheek.

"I summon and end my turn there." Aichi nodded as he drew his cards, beginning his turn. Glancing over his hand, he kept in mind of what Kazuki had taught him for Ener Charging to build up his Ener for both Growing and costs for certain effects. Seeing as it was the first turn though and 'Yuzuki' would have the higher Level advantage when she would begin attacking, Ener Charging at this point didn't seem worth it though. He picked through his LRIG deck for one card and placed it on top of File's card.

"I grow Little Sage, Marron!" he called "I summon Epona and Cynric!"

On the battlefield, File vanished as a human like male figure, appeared in his place. He had blond hair and red glasses in front of his light blue eyes whilst wearing a hat of some sort and carrying a red book under his right arm. To Marron's left and in front of him appeared two more figures. The first one called Epona, was shorter than Marron, but clad in more armor and wielding a sword in the grip his right hand as he rode on top of a golden armored beetle. The second figure known as Cynric was taller than Epona himself, sporting some silver armor along with a dark cape and a crossbow like weapon of his own. Back to reality, Aichi quickly looked across 'Yuzuki's' field before turning his attention to Cynric.

"Cynric attacks Amethyst!" he declared. 'Yuzuki' nodded as she moved her defeated SIGNI to her Ener Zone.

"Epona!" Aichi called. On the imagined battlefield, Epona raised his sword as the beetle he rode on charged towards Hanayo. He brought down the sword, slashing down her front before the beetle hovered back towards Marron who raised one of his hands whilst holding the book he carried in the other. The raised hand sent a flash of blue sparks right at Hanayo which her dead on. 'Yuzuki' flipped up her second crushed Life Cloth revealing End of Eternity.

"With the Life Burst, I can now grow next turn at no cost," she spoke, a brief smile flashing on her lips as she placed the card beside another copy of Amethyst, Natural Stone which was crushed from Epona's previous attack and the other Amethyst that was defeated earlier.

"Turn end," said Aichi.

**End of Turn 2**

**Aichi vs 'Yuzuki'***

**Hand - 5 : 5**

**Life Cloths - 7 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Little Sage, Marron : Hanayo-One**

**SIGNI : Bringer of Good Luck, Epona - Honest Seeker, Cynric - EMPTY : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 0 : 3**

_7 to 5 _Kazuki thought to himself _Aichi's gotten off to an offensive start. But with that Life Burst just now, Yuzuki will still have some Ener preserved for later. On top of that, from looking through Aichi's deck earlier, he doesn't have a single Level 4 LRIG despite having SIGNI of that Level. Just what can he do though?_

"Not bad," spoke 'Yuzuki "But now this is where things will get serious." Aichi said nothing but nodded, making sure that his concentration on the current situation at hand was not broken.

"Draw. Grow, Hanayo-Two!"

On the battlefield, a flurry of flames whirled around Hanayo, only adding another small red marking to her left cheek beside the one that was there from her previous form. 'Yuzuki' however didn't seem to be looking to stop there.

"And a Spell, Swift Advance!" she called as she revealed the card in her hand. "When I use this Spell normally, I can pay 1 to Superior Grow any Hanayo LRIG that's at least one Level higher. In this case..." After moving one of the two Amethyst cards she had from her Ener Zone to her Trash, she searched her LRIG deck for the card she wanted and dropped it on top of Hanayo-Two. This time, it was Hanayo-Three, Blazing Flame Dance that was the LRIG in play. Aichi could only look on in shock from this spectacle unfurling before him.

(End Music)

"Amazing..." he murmured "In just her second turn, she's already managed to advance to Level 3. And yet I..."

(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Reverse Rampage)*

"Flame Dance's ability," 'Yuzuki' cut in, snapping Aichi out of his thoughts "I banish Cynric!" The cardfighter said nothing as he moved Cynric's card over to his Ener Zone.

"Not yet!" she called as she revealed another card from her hand, shocking both Aichi and Kazuki at once. "One more Swift Advance and Superior Grow!"

After moving the other Amethyst from her Ener Zone to her Trash, she placed another card from LRIG deck on top of Hanayo-Three, Blazing Flame Dance. On the imagined battlefield, a torrent of fire consumed Hanayo as Marron and Epona could only watch on in awe at this spectacle. As the flames died down, Hanayo emerged onto the battlefield in her newly changed form. She now wore a red dress in the style of a rose with a prickly thorn curling upwards and hangly freely just behind her. She also wore a crown on top of her head along with a headress tied to the back of her hair.

"No way... A Level 4?" murmured Aichi. 'Yuzuki' nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"That is correct," she answered "Hanayo-Four, Hundred-Fire Profusion. With her ability, I drop a Red SIGNI to banish Epona!" On the battlefield, Hanayo held out her hand, causing the thorn wrapped around her dress to thrust forward, knocking the beetle off balance and piercing through Epona's armor. After the two fell to the ground, they vanished in an instant. Back to reality, Aichi could only grit his teeth as he looked at the current scenario. Kazuki could only look grimly at him, knowing that this battle had just turned into an uphill struggle for the cardfighter and 'Yuzuki' wasn't even close to finished.

"Summon!" she called as she dropped 3 SIGNI into the spaces in front of Hanayo's card. "Let's go! Admasphere attacks Marron!" Aichi could only flip up his first Life Cloth revealing Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes. No Life Burst was present on the card though.

"Bronda!" 'Yuzuki' declared. As Aichi moved for one of the cards in his hand, she looked at him.

"It's useless!" she called "You can't use any Guard SIGNI to block any SIGNI attacks!" When Aichi revealed the card he was intending to use however, 'Yuzuki's' expression suddenly changed to utter surprise as she saw the symbol in its text box.

"Plume Wall Angel!" Aichi called "Quintet Wall!" As he moved Epona's card to his trash, he picked up the top 5 cards of his deck and flipped them face up, revealing Defending Seeker, Shiron, Seeker, Loving Healer, another Plume Wall Angel, Axe, Large Breaker and Servant D.

"With these 5 SIGNI," he explained "I block your attack and move these to my Ener Zone. As for Plume Wall Angel, that was sent to my Trash as a cost for the Quintet Wall." 'Yuzuki' could only blink in surprise. She had briefly skimmed through the cards in Aichi's deck whilst he was still unconscious and a part of her was now annoyed for not looking closely enough at all of the cards for details like this. Nonetheless, she knew that she still had the advantage for the time being and planned on keeping it as it was.

"One more Bronda!" Aichi did nothing more than check his next Life Cloth, revealing Seeker, Loving Healer.

"Got a Life Burst! I regain a Life Cloth with the top card of my deck!"

"Hanayo attacks!" 'Yuzuki' declared.

"Shiron guards!" replied Aichi.

Kazuki could only let out a sigh of relief that the cardfighter was still managing to keep it together. After Aichi moved Shiron's card to his Trash he could only look back at 'Yuzuki', feeling daunted by the offensive lineup that she had created from the double Superior Grow. He could just imagine sweating from the intense heat that would have been stirred up from Hanayo's current form, that is if it was a Selector Battle in which he had no knowledge about that subject. However, he could still see that there was one fatal flaw with that strategem.

"Turn end," she spoke.

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 3**

**Aichi vs 'Yuzuki'**

**Hand - 3 : 1**

**Life Cloths - 6 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Little Sage, Marron : Hanayo-Four, Hundred Fire Profusion**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : Bronda, Natural Stone - Bronda, Natural Stone - Admasphere, Natural Stone**

**Ener - 8 : 1**

As Aichi drew his cards, he searched through his LRIG deck for the one card that could help him turn around the situation of the battle. He looked at the card closely, feeling guilty for not telling either Kazuki or 'Yuzuki' about where he came from or that his cards had existed from another game but he felt that telling them a bit more about himself and why he was here couldn't hurt a little. Right now, Aichi had a battle to focus on and now was the time to bring 'him' into action. After moving Palamedes from his Ener Zone to his Trash, he held the card in question high above him.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Tachiagare! Boku no Bunshin!)_

"Stand up, my Avatar!" he called out, briefly catching the attention of Kazuki and 'Yuzuki' before placing the card on top of Marron. "Grow! Blaster Blade!"

On the battlefield, a flash of light enveloped Marron before erupting into a large white column. Hanayo stood mesmirised by this before the flash of light died down to reveal Aichi's avatar in all of his glory. Blaster Blade opened his green eyes as he stood his sword down in front of him, the hands still clasped ahold of the handle.

"Using Blaster Blade's ability," Aichi explained "I send Admasphere to your Trash!"

Blaster Blade raised his sword up before striking it into the ground creating a white shockwave that raged across the battlefield until it hit Admasphere dead on, eliminating her from the battle. Back to reality, 'Yuzuki' could only clench her teeth from the fact that Aichi's avatar had single handedly taken out one portion of her strongest offence with little effort and the Quintet Wall he used last turn had contributed to that.

_Blaster Blade, this is your power _she thought _But this battle is far from over._

"I summon another Epona," Aichi continued "And use the ARTS Avon to add two copies of the Knight of Silence, Gallatin to my hand which I'll then summon."

After shuffling his deck, he placed the two Gallatin cards on the SIGNI zones opposite those of 'Yuzuki's' two Brondas. Over on the battlefield, two knights with orange scarves wrapped around their neck armor along with a red blindfold covering their eyes joined Epona on the front line, both in front of and alongside Blaster Blade. Aichi first turned his attention to the two copies of the Knight of Silence.

"My Gallatins attack your Brondas!" he called. 'Yuzuki' said nothing as she moved the defeated SIGNI to her Ener Zone. Kazuki could only watch on in awe at how Aichi was steadily progressing in the battle.

_He's actually on a completely different level _he thought _It's his first time playing Wixoss and yet, the whole flow of the game seems natural to him. Just how skilled is Aichi?_

"Epona attacks!" Aichi declared. 'Yuzuki' revealed her next Life Cloth, revealing Garnet who had a Life Burst present.

"With the effect," she spoke "I draw."

"Let's go, Blaster Blade!" he called.

"Servant O!" 'Yuzuki' responded as she revealed the card before placing it in her trash. Aichi looked slightly disappointed, but decided to not let it get the better of him.

"Turn end."

**End of Turn 4**

**Aichi vs 'Yuzuki'**

**Hand - 3 : 1**

**Life Cloths - 6 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Blaster Blade : Hanayo-Four, Hundred Fire Profusion**

**SIGNI : Bringer of Good Luck, Epona - Knight of Silence, Gallatin - Knight of Silence, Gallatin : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 2 : 4**

Aichi continued to look closely at 'Yuzuki', wondering what she had in store for him on her next turn before hearing her mutter something under her breath. It was too quiet for him to make out what she was saying, but it did attract his curiousity.

_(End Music)_

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I... it's nothing," she said "Your Blaster Blade certainly packed quite a punch. I was just curious, how did you come across these cards anyway?"

"W... well, a friend of mine gave me Blaster Blade," Aichi answered "But he's missing and I was hoping to find him soon. Say, you wouldn't happen to come across a person named, Kai Toshiki?" At this point, Kazuki's eyes widened when he heard the name cross his mind.

"K... Kai Toshiki?" he murmured.

"You've seen him?" asked Aichi.

"No," answered 'Yuzuki' as she shook her head "But I've heard whispers going around about a Wixoss player with that name that wields a dragon as his LRIG."

"That's Kai-kun for you," he replied before holding his head down. "I was hoping to find him to see where he had disappeared off to, but now it looks like I'm back to square one."

"I'll tell you what," said Kazuki "Once you and Yuzuki finish your game, we'll do what we can to help you find him."

"Thank you very much!" Aichi called with reassurance. 'Yuzuki' could only smile a little for the cardfighter, but still remained curious on a certain level. Just what kind of aura did she feel from Blaster Blade, how had Aichi known about a guy whose name was only recently murmured around her school? She felt like she'd find the answers in due time, but for now, she and Aichi had a game to finish.

"Now that we've done exchanging plans," she said "Perhaps we can continue?"

"Yeah," replied Aichi "It's your turn now." 'Yuzuki' nodded as she drew her cards in advance before dropping off 3 of the cards in her Ener Zone to her trash. She picked out one card from her LRIG deck that she placed on top of Hanayo's current form.

"Grow, Hanayo-Five!" she called. On the imagined battlefield, a blazing torrent of flames consumed Hanayo's current form causing Epona, the two Gallatins and Blaster Blade to shield their eyes from the intense heat. When the fire had died down, the top half of her dress had mostly vanished as she now carried a variety of long thorns in her right hand whilst an ember burned brightly in her left. Aichi could only look down at the card, knowing that the battle wasn't going to get any easier from here on in.

* * *

**And there we go! After being pushed into a corner from a double Superior Grow from the real Hanayo, Aichi struggles to stay in the battle with a very large gap to make up for. Meanwhile, Kai rethinks over the way things have been going in this world and whilst he is still struggling to make a decision as to how he will try again to get back Ruko with her friends and family, he decides now is the time for him to ask Tama for answers as to what really happened. What will happen next? Will Aichi and Kai along with the rest of the group reunite soon or do outside forces have other plans for them? Find out on the next chapter. Don't forget to follow, favourite and/or leave a review! Until then!**

***Just to clarify that this is still Hanayo in Yuzuki's body, for those who have already watched Selector Infected Wixoss. Keep in mind that neither Aichi or Kazuki know of this.**

***This soundtrack first plays in Episode 135 when Kenji rides Dark Dimensional Robo, "Яeverse" Daiyusha.**


	19. Ride 17: That Light of Hope Alfred Exiv

**Hello again everyone! Before we get into today's chapter, I've got one question that I need to go ahead and answer (this time, not mixing up anyone's names).**

**Q1: catboy97 - Are you going to reference any other series that is in the Wixoss card game like Code Anti Doronjo and Code Art CVY?**

**A: Interesting point you've brought up. I can't say for sure if I'll end up doing so, but I'll definitely look into seeing what I can do around that subject.**

**Other than that, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Wixoss World: Kai's Rented Apartment**

"Kai wants... answers?"

Tama could only look up at the cardfighter, curious as to why he was now asking her over this current matter. But with everything that happened between her and Ruko, she couldn't blame him for wanting to ask her about what really happened. Kai himself kept his gaze directed at her, knowing that he wasn't going to take a blank for an answer.

"That's right," he replied "We all know of what happened on that night. You refused to go through with the oath that Ruko intended to initiate. As from what Yuzuki has told us, the Selector who initiates that oath correctly becomes an LRIG after a brief meeting with Mayu whilst their LRIG takes over their body. But the question I want to ask is why. Why did you refuse to follow the oath?"

"... Tama... Tama didn't want Ru to become an LRIG," she answered "Tama didn't want to see her trapped. Not after..." Tama suddenly bit her lip, unable to continue her answer.

"Not after what?" asked Kai. The LRIG gulped as she came around to the part that she was keeping from everyone this whole time.

"... It was during Ru's last battle," she explained "Before Ru tried to do the oath... Tama... Tama saw Mayu."

"You met Mayu?!" Tama nodded before looking back up at him to continue her explanation.

"Mayu said Tama didn't want to grant Ru's wish," she continued "Tama didn't want to go through with the oath because... Tama would be alone and... Tama wanted to save Ru, from Mayu!"

Kai couldn't find the words to describe what he was hearing, but everything was finally making sense to him. Tama had 'betrayed' Ruko on that night with the intention of saving her from becoming an LRIG and most likely playing along with Mayu's game. To some extent, the LRIG had succeeded with good intention, but the result was anything but good. Ruko was now cursed by Link Joker's influence emitting from Iona whenever she used her Level 5 form and Tama was blaming herself for bringing her friend into the mess she was in.

"I understand now," Kai spoke.

"Kai?"

"If I recall everything Yuzuki had told me from first coming here," he said "Then when a Selector becomes an Eternal Girl, the LRIG who takes over their body is burdened to complete their original wish. The reason you betrayed Ruko on that night was because you couldn't bear the thought of losing her as an LRIG to another Selector as well as feeling that you couldn't carry the burden of her wish."

"It's true," Tama answered sadly "But Tama can't... Tama can't make things... right..."

"You can make things right!" Kai replied "When I next go into battle with Ruko, you need to tell her everything so she can see that your intentions and action was not to bring her into her current state!"

"But Kai lost to Ru before! And, Kai was taken over by Link Joker then!"

Kai was about to open his mouth in response, but paused for a moment. Even though the battle was called off from a mysterious energy interference causing the field to collapse, he knew he had technically lost to Ruko at that time. The fact that he had been in the thrall of Link Joker once again, only this time for a brief few moments, only made him more uncomfortable about the current situation at hand. In addition, he remembered Ruko saying something about him that he shouldn't have become involved. Was it because he was technically not an ordinary Selector or the fact that she expected that he would never understand about what was actually going on. Either way, he knew that as long as Iona's attacks would keep resonating with the Seed fragment stuck inside of him, he knew there was a chance of either him or Ruko or even both becoming permanently reversed. But that was the least of the problems flowing through his head right now. He got up from his seat and walked towards the bathroom.

"Kai?" murmured Tama.

He didn't respond as he closed the door behind him, leaving the LRIG to wonder about what was going on with him.

* * *

**Kurebayashi Apartment**

Aichi could only stare at the LRIG card he was currently opposing, Hanayo-Five. He had already been pushed into a tough spot from a double Superior Grow on 'Yuzuki's' previous turn and despite managing to get control of the field for now thanks to Blaster Blade, the twin sister of Kazuki looked like she was in a very strong position to win.

"Hanayo-Five's Exceed Skill!" she declared.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Breaking the Limit)_

As the five other forms of Hanayo were moved from underneath Hanayo-Five to 'Yuzuki's' LRIG Trash, Aichi could only look on from imagining of what was about to happen next.

"With this ability," she explained "I banish all of your SIGNI!"

On the imagined battlefield, the ember held in Hanayo's left hand suddenly erupted into a raging inferno that consumed the two Gallatins and Epona, burning them to nothing but ash. Blaster Blade shielded his eyes, trying his best not to end up blinded by the sudden intense heat. When the flames died down, there was now nothing between him and Hanayo whose serious gaze remained trained upon him. Back to reality, Aichi could only sweat a little as he moved his banished SIGNI to his Ener Zone before looking back at 'Yuzuki', feeling as if she wasn't stopping there.

"Summon!" she called "With Hanayo's ability, all of my SIGNI gain Double Crush at all times!"

"All of them?!" gasped Aichi.

"That's not all," 'Yuzuki' continued "By using up the only card left in my Ener, I use the ARTS One Rule, Two Birds to give Hanayo that same power up and you can't use any Level 1 SIGNI to guard her next attack!"

"Then this means..." murmured Kazuki "She's planning to finish off Aichi right here and now."

_What amazing power _Aichi thought _I had no idea Yuzuki could clear away my field so easily and power up her SIGNI continously like that. The closest person I can think of doing something similar is Kai-kun._

"Let's go!" called 'Yuzuki' "Attack!"

As Aichi could only clench his teeth, on the imagined battlefield, Blaster Blade could only watch as the attacks from Iron, Obsidian and Mithril consumed in a whirlwind of flames. The warrior groaned loudly in pain as the flames charred away at his armor, sapping all of his strength away from him. When the smoke and fire had eventually cleared up, he was on his feet, just barely managing to stand up with the aid of his sword. Aichi meanwhile could only look down on his side of the field at his current scenario.

"Since they all had Double Crush," he murmured "All my Life Cloths have been crushed." He then looked back at 'Yuzuki'. "But I won't give up! Check!"

One by one, Aichi revealed the Life Cloths that 'Yuzuki's' SIGNI had ended up crushing from their attacks. The first one revealed Honest Seeker, Cynric, nothing of help for his current scenario though. The second and third cards revealed God Eater, Ultimate Sword and Knight of Silence, Gallatin. When he flipped up the fourth Life Cloth, Aichi could only let out a small sigh of relief.

"With Large Breaker's Life Burst," he explained "I search my deck and add God Eater, Ultimate Sword to my hand." After shuffling the deck though, the tension had quickly returned as he turned his attention to his last two Life Cloths. Flipping the next one up, he revealed another copy of Cynric, no Life Burst present this time. After placing the card in his Ener Zone, Aichi nervously turned his attention to the last one. He knew if it wasn't something that could help him now, Hanayo's next attack could finish the game right now. He gripped onto the card tightly before flipping it over, shocking everyone else present in the room. The last card was Seeker, Loving Healer. Aichi could only smile and sigh in relief from the sudden turn of events.

"With her effect," Aichi spoke "I regain one Life Cloth with the top card of my deck."

"Tsk! So I can't finish you this turn," murmured 'Yuzuki' "But I still have one more attack! Go Hanayo!"

"Servant D guards!"

On the imagined battlefield, Hanayo unleashed a torrent of raging fire right towards Blaster Blade as the Guard SIGNI appeared in front of them both. Although Servant D was incinerated in a moment, that had given Blaster Blade just enough time to raise his sword upwards to split the attack to ensure it went around him and not through him. Back to reality, 'Yuzuki' could say nothing more as she looked over towards Aichi.

"Turn end."

_(End Music)_

**Aichi vs 'Yuzuki'**

**End of Turn 5**

**Hand - 2 : 0**

**Life Cloths - 1 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Blaster Blade : Hanayo-Five**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : Obsidian, Natural Stone - Iron, Natural Stone - Mithril, Natural Stone**

**Ener - 8 : 0**

_He just hung on _thought Kazuki _But with the way things are looking, Aichi may be able to turn the tables now._

"Up and draw," said Aichi. Looking over his hand, he decided that Ener Charging at this point was not worth it and moved two of the cards in his Ener Zone to his Trash. He then looked through his LRIG deck over the cards he had left over and stopped for a moment, a sad expression present on his face for a brief moment as he gazed at one card in particular. 'Yuzuki' noticed this and looked towards him in concern.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I... it's nothing," Aichi replied, having been snapped out of his daze all of a sudden. Turning his attention to a different card from the one he looked at, he made up his mind and held it up high.

"Enter the fray, king of all knights!" he called as he placed the card on top of Blaster Blade. "Grow! Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv!"

Back on the battlefield imagined in both Aichi and 'Yuzuki's' minds, a bright light caused Blaster Blade to vanish before a new figure emerged in his place. Standing tall and firmly on the ground, Alfred held out his large sword pointed towards Hanayo. The King of Knights had white silverish armor with several blue lines running across and some gold trims present. 'Yuzuki' could only look down at Alfred's card, curious as to how Aichi intended to use him to turn around the current situation, but that wasn't the only thought on her mind.

_That same aura... _she thought _These Royal Paladin LRIGs aren't like the ones used by Selectors, but they still have that exact same feeling emitting from them. More of less though..._

Aichi could only look down at Alfred, hoping that he could use him to his full potential whilst he still had an opportunity to do so.

"I summon!" he called as he placed down Sacred Wielding Seeker, Octavius and Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes in front of Alfred. Kazuki watched on from the sidelines, curious as to what else the cardfighter had up his sleeve.

"With Octavius' abilty," he continued "I Exceed 2 and draw 1 card." After moving Blaster Blade and Marron from beneath Alfred to his LRIG Trash, Aichi drew his single card. He then looked back towards 'Yuzuki'.

"The King of Knights does not stand alone," he said before holding his hand above the card. "Seek mate!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Pinchi wo Yuuki he!)_

"Seek mate?!"

Aichi looked through his Trash and picked out of the cards present there Palamedes, Ultimate Sword and Large Breaker before shuffling them back into his main deck. Whilst 'Yuzuki' could only watch on in wonder of what was about to happen next, Kazuki stared closely at Alfred Exiv's card, suddenly noticing a strange marking that he had not noticed earlier on the left hand side of the card border. Aichi then picked up Blaster Blade's card from the LRIG Trash and held it high into the air.

"Stand up once more my Avatar! Blaster Blade!" he called before placing the card right alongside Alfred's to the left hand side.

"Legion!"

Over on the imagined battlefield, Alfred raised his sword into the air as a bright yellow light shot upwards into the skyline before a figure emerged from the glow. His appearance all too familiar, Blaster Blade descended from the bright light and landed on his feet alongside the King of Knights. As the two Royal Paladins held the tips of their swords out forming a cross of some sort, a brief flash revealed a bright yellow symbol for a few seconds. The symbol ressembled two swords crossing over each other, symbolizing the forged bond between Blaster Blade and Alfred.

"Two LRIGs in the same spot?!" gasped 'Yuzuki' "Is this Legion?!"

"Blaster Blade's skill!" Aichi cut in "Obsidian is sent to your trash!" 'Yuzuki' could do nothing more than move her strongest SIGNI from her current formation to her Trash after seeing that the cardfighter had paid the cost for Blaster Blade's ability. Kazuki blinked for a brief moment, having only noticed Alfred briefly when he taught Aichi the basic rules of Wixoss. He did not notice Alfred's Legion Symbol from before and now, it looked like the cardfighter was now in a stronger position to win.

"Now that Alfred is in Legion," Aichi continued "His Level goes up by 1 and his Limit increases by 3!"

"So then," murmured 'Yuzuki' "You can now summon Level 4 SIGNI from that manuever." Aichi nodded before summoning God Eater, Ultimate Sword to the field and turning his attention to Alfred and Blaster Blade.

"Legion Skill!" he called "Since I have a full formation, including a Seeker SIGNI and the fact I have at least 5 cards on my field with Seeker in their names, Alfred gains Double Crush at all times!" 'Yuzuki' could only sweat a little when she realized she had nothing in her hand to Guard Aichi's next attack. But after looking back at the Life Cloths she had left, she regained some of her composure quite quickly.

"Palamedes attacks Iron!" Aichi declared "Since I have at least 2 Level 3 or greater SIGNI and LRIGs, he gains 3000 power until the end of the battle."

**Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes: 8000 - 11000**

'Yuzuki' could only groan as Palamedes easily took out Obsidian whilst God Eater, Ultimate Sword made quick work of Mithril.

"Octavius attacks!" Aichi called.

'Yuzuki' revealed her next Life Cloth, Sword of Shining Desire. She could only groan in annoyance that she didn't get anything helpful to help her defend against the oncoming attack from Alfred and Blaster Blade. Sighing, she moved the card over to her Ener Zone. With reassurance on his side, Aichi held his hand over Alfred and Blaster Blade's cards before downing them together.

"King of Knights and my Avatar," he spoke "Join your might and bring hope to the battlefield! Legion Attack!"

On the imagined battlefield, an aura surrounded both Blaster Blade and Alfred as they took a mighty leap into the air before diving down towards Hanayo at large speed. The LRIG threw the thorned vine like a whip towards the two Royal Paladins, but their combined efforts with their swords made quick work of slicing through the natural weapon and landing a clean strike on Hanayo. 'Yuzuki' flipped up her next two Life Cloths revealing Bronda, Natural Stone and Admasphere, Natural Pyroxene, the second card revealing a Life Burst.

"With this effect," she spoke "I banish Palamedes!" Aichi didn't say anything in response, but moved Palamedes' card to his Ener Zone in disappointment.

"Turn end."

_(End Music)_

**Aichi vs 'Yuzuki'**

**End of Turn 6**

**Hand - 2 : 0**

**Life Cloths - 1 : 1**

**Current LRIGs - Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv (Legioned with Blaster Blade) : Hanayo-Five**

**SIGNI : Sacred Wielding Seeker, Octavius - EMPTY - God Eater, Ultimate Sword : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 4 : 4**

"Amazing," mumured Kazuki "His Legion allowed him to overcome his earlier problem of not having a Level 4 LRIG and by being able to use Blaster Blade's ability again, he's managed to tie it up."

"Legion..." muttered 'Yuzuki' "I wasn't even aware something like that existed." She then glanced back at Aichi, noticing the determined expression still present on his face.

"But things end now!" she called "You have an empty space and I have plenty of Ener to use thanks to your attacks."

"Yeah," replied Aichi "It won't be easy for me to last out any longer, I know that. But I won't give up until the end."

_Until the end. That's what I taught Yuzuki after her defeat at Akira's hands _she thought _This boy, he reminds me of_ _'her'__ somehow. That confidence he has and that determination in his eyes, it's almost identical. _Clearing her thoughts after a brief moment, 'Yuzuki' turned her attention back to the game.

"Up and draw," she spoke before smiling. "You were lucky Aichi. Had I drawn this on my previous turn, you would have already lost."

"Eh? What do you mean Yuzuki-san?" he asked.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Shouri no Fanfare)_

"I'll show you after her I summon her," she explained before placing the card down on the field, revealed to be Diabride, Natural Pyroxene before she then placed Orichalc, Natural Stone beside it. Kazuki's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what she was talking about.

"I see now!" he gasped.

"What do you mean Kazuki?" asked Aichi.

"Whenever Diabride is in the Down state whilst she crushes 2 or more Life Cloths in the same turn," he explained "She immediatly stands back up again. Because Hanayo-Five's ability gives her Double Crush at all times, unless you had a Quintet Wall to fend her off as you showed us earlier, Yuzuki could keep standing up Diabride for an infinite number of attacks until the final strike from either her last attack or any of her other SIGNI would have finished Blaster Blade then."

"That's correct," said 'Yuzuki "Because you only have one Life Cloth left thanks to that Loving Healer of yours and the fact I didn't draw into Diabride last turn, I can't use that infinite attack combo to my advantage. But this battle is still over anyway as I now power up Hanayo with another One Rule, Two Birds and take out Ultimate Sword with Firefly Sparks!" Aichi could only feel a little nerved when he moved Ultimate Sword's card to his Ener Zone, having just remembered the precarious situation he was still in. Then he suddenly remembered a certain card that could help his as he moved Ultimate Sword's card immediatly into his Trash before searching through his LRIG deck for that one card.

"With Pinch Defense," he explained as he revealed the card "I prevent Hanayo and Diabride from attacking this turn!" 'Yuzuki' rather than feeling disappointed was actually smiling.

"How foolish," she replied "Diabride's ability allows me to damage you without attacking every time one of my Gem or Ore SIGNI are affected by one of your ARTS!"

As Aichi could only gasp out in shock, on the imagined battlefield, Diabride forced her hand through the barrier holding her back before summoning a small ember. Crushing that ember with her same hand, she sent out a shower of fiery sparks that singed both Alfred and Blaster Blade who quickly swatted off the small embers from their armor. Realizing what this had meant, Aichi flipped over his final Life Cloth revealing Servant D which allowed him to Ener Charge.

"This battle has now come to an end," spoke 'Yuzuki' as she was about to down Orichalc's card. "Let's go Aichi! Attack!" Aichi quickly reached for one of the cards in his hand as 'Yuzuki's' expression suddenly changed to that of shock. The card that was revealed was Seeker, Plume Wall Angel.

"Quintet Wall!" he called as he flipped over the top five cards revealing Gallatin, Servant D, Shiron, Axe and Sacred Wielding Seeker, Octavius.

"Impossible..." she muttered "You had another Quintet Wall all this time?!" Aichi said nothing as he moved the five revealed SIGNI to his Ener Zone whilst she could only groan in annoyance.

"Turn... end."

"That was really good Yuzuki," said Aichi "You almost had me from being caught off guard by Diabride's second ability. I definitely wasn't expecting that."

"I suppose," she said before looking back at her last Life Cloth, eyeing it closely. "But I don't intend on going down without a good fight."

"Mhm," he replied "Here I go!" Aichi downed Octavius' card to signal his attack on Hanayo. 'Yuzuki' flipped her final Life Cloth revealing Servant O allowing her to Ener Charge, but she knew that it didn't make any difference to the situation. She huffed for a moment before smiling.

"Oh well," she sighed "You win Aichi." He smiled back and nodded before turning his attention Alfred and Blaster Blade, downing their cards. On the imagined battlefield, the Swordsman of Light and the King of Knights charged towards Hanayo who lashed out both a large ball of fire and her thorn towards the pair. The fireball was enough to slow down Alfred to a stop, but Blaster Blade easily slashed through the thorn before delivering the final blow to the LRIG.

_(End Music)_

"Congratulations, Sendou Aichi," said 'Yuzuki "Despite being new to Wixoss, you seem to be a natural to adjust with your cards that quickly."

"Eh... I guess learning a different game beforehand does have its benefits," he replied whilst scratching his head. Kazuki smiled for the both of them, happy that they were able to have a good time during their game. 'Yuzuki' felt the same way for Aichi as well, but still remained curious about the 'aura' she felt around his Royal Paladin LRIGs, Blaster Blade in particular. She then glanced to his LRIG deck, noticing only a few cards left inside of it. 'Yuzuki' suddenly remembered back to the battle where before Aichi grew Alfred and turned the tables with Legion, he seemed have a sad expression for a brief moment.

"Do you not mind if I look again?" she asked.

"I don't mind," said Aichi. 'Yuzuki' took the cards and looked closely at them once again. Having looked through Aichi's deck for a brief glance, she remembered the name of one of the cards all too well. Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei. As she looked closely at it, she looked back at Aichi, noticing his expression had gone down a little bit.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"T... This card is a copy of one that belonged to a close friend of mine*****," he answered "I keep it as a memorial of sort."

"I see," murmured 'Yuzuki as she returned the card to Aichi. "Sorry if I went on a touchy subject."

"It's alright," he said as he cheered up quickly "You didn't mean any harm." He then glanced over towards the clock in the living space, realizing that the morning had gone by quite quickly from their game.

"I should go and get dressed before I go out looking for Kai," he said.

"It's alright," said Kazuki "Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you very much!" replied Aichi as he picked up his bag before going into Kazuki's bedroom and closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Kai's Rented Apartment**

Kai gazed into the mirror that hung over the bathroom sink, deep into thought over what had happened back then near the end of his battle with Ruko.

_I don't understand... _he thought _I know I must face Ruko to save her from Link Joker's influence and to help Tama reconcile with her. And yet, I can't shake this uneasy feeling in my chest._

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Herald of Despair)_

"That's your destiny calling to you."

Kai's eyes widened in horror upon hearing that voice before he looked back at the mirror to see an image he was hoping to never see again. It was his own reflection, but it seemed very different and yet, all too familiar. The reverse markings were present underneath the reflection's eyes as well as that same sinister glint was present in his eyes as he smiled right before the real Kai.

"You may refuse to admit it," the mirror image spoke "But that same power has not completely left you."

"Shut it!" Kai roared in response "I'm no longer that same person from back then!"

"You may believe you had let go of it," the mirror Kai spoke "But Reverse will always remain a part of you."

Kai had about enough with what he was hearing. Seething with anger, he raised back his arm and thrust his fist towards the mirror.

_(Music Abruptly Ends)_

At the very last second however, he stopped in mid punch, heavily breathing after seeing his own normal reflection once again and hearing the phone in his pocket go off. Picking it out of his pocket, he could see that it was Hitoe who was calling him up. After looking back at the mirror once again for a brief moment and regaining his composure, he answered the call coming over to him.

"Hello," he said.

"Kai, is that you?" Hitoe asked from the other end.

"Yeah," he replied "Is everything alright?"

"Mhm," she answered "Yuzuki and I just wanted to make sure you were alright after what happened." Kai however could only sigh at this point, wondering if he was even alright with himself.

"Besides," Hitoe continued "I've managed to get a copy of the Wixoss novels that Fumio mentioned the other day and Yuzuki was thinking we should see if we could find any clues in them."

"I understand," said Kai "I'll meet you at the library later."

"Okay then. Goodbye!" After the call was finished, Kai put his phone back into his trouser pocket and exited the bathroom, but not before taking a glance back at the mirror. Just to make sure, he was still himself.

* * *

**Outside of the Kurebayashi Apartment**

"We'll split up so we can cover more ground," said Kazuki "Hopefully this way, it will be easier for us to find this Kai so Aichi can be on his way."

"I can't thank you two enough for everything," replied Aichi as he got his bag held on his back. "Though I hope I'm not asking for too much."

"It will be alright," spoke 'Yuzuki' "If things don't work out as well as we hoped, you're always welcome to stay with us until you need to be on your way." Aichi happily nodded as 'Yuzuki' began to walk off in one direction. Before Aichi could follow her however, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kazuki's hand to be more precise as he turned around to see the older sibling with a concerned look on his face.

"Is everything alright Kazuki?" he asked.

"Aichi," said Kazuki "I have a small favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Whilst you and 'Yuzuki' look for Kai," he explained "Can you keep an eye on her? I've been worried that she may be acting unusual."

"I understand," replied Aichi "I'll tell you if anything's wrong." Kazuki smiled in relief, knowing he could trust the cardfighter with just a small request.

"Aichi!" called 'Yuzuki' as she waved her hand to get his attention. The cardfighter briefly turned back to Kazuki and bowed before waving goodbye and running to join her. Kazuki waved back goodbye and headed off in the opposite direction, concern having returned to him all of a sudden.

* * *

**'The White Room'**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Eternal Girl)_

Mayu sat silently on her throne, moving between the various windows of her domain. She continued to watch how the Selector Battles would play out, curious as to the victors and the losers were faring for her personal amusement as well as any Eternal Girls she could be meeting soon. When one battle she was watching eventually drew to a close, Photon appeared in her presence. She got up from her chair, turned around and walked towards him.

"How does 'she' fare?" she asked.

"Stable," he answered "My forces had a slight hiccup due to the energy interference from last night, but their work on 'Project: Locked Soul' continues as normal. Her status as of now remains 50% complete."

"Excellent," said Mayu "Send my regards to 'The Clown'***** that the battles continue to play out smoothly in my favor."

"However," Photon continued "There is one concern I wish to address. Are sure it is wise to allow the cardfighter who possessed the unit that destroyed "Omega" Glendios to roam freely in the battles you created?"

"Rest assured Photon, Aichi will be of no threat," she replied "Ulith already knows that his greatest strength can also become his worst weakness. Even so, we have the 'perfect bait'."

Photon said nothing in response. He knew that despite his cautious approach on the matter of the cardfighter appearing in this world, Mayu had made a very good point. Running the scenario that could be drawn up in his head thanks to first hand knowledge given to Ulith, he could only smile as he turned around and left back for the area where his forces and superiors, including this 'Project: Locked Soul', awaited. When Photon was no longer present in the room, Mayu gazed out into the dark void that surrounded the White Room through one of the windows, a smile becoming present on her lips as she patiently awaited the aftermath of what would come.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**And there we go! To top off the battle, you guys finally get the first taste of Legion in the world of Wixoss! In case you were wondering, the ability like in Vanguard can be activated at any time during the Main Phase. To find out how Legion works after the condition I just mentioned, look up the first ability of Alfred Exiv on the Royal Paladin card adjustments page (link to which is in my profile). And speaking of stuff in my profile, the vote as to who will be focused on next is stuck in a dead heat between Naoki and Ren. Sometime tommorrow, I will reset the poll so you can decide which of those two will be focused on in the next two chapters. The one with the fewer votes from the reset poll will get the two chapters after and poor Leon who didn't get any votes at all will be focused on last (his chapters however are set before Aichi's, just to warn you and... minor spoiler). Anyway, don't forget to follow, favourite and/or leave a review! Until then!**

***Yep. Although she won't play a major role in the story and her memories are still gone, I thought I'd give Aichi something to still have him remember the good times he shared with Kourin before she lost those memories.**

***If any of you have read the Vanguard Lores and were able to recognize the weapon that the shadow held in Tama's flashback two chapters ago, you would have already figured out the unit who goes by that name.**


	20. Ride 18: That First Brawl

**And with the votes I've got in, the character you've chosen is Ishida Naoki! Before we get down into this, I'll go ahead and answer another question.**

**Q1: catboy97 - ****Given the fact that Umuru is appearing in the story will Tawil appear in the story as well and will she have some kind of tsundereish personality to her given the fact that her lore of her base form has her saying in a tsun tsun tone?**

**A: Hmm... Not sure what I can say with this one, given how many characters I'm already handling in the story (Umuru included) and the fact that recent feedback about Tawil's playstyle seems less than... favourable. But I'll think about it.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and word of warning, one or two freak outs in this one.**

**EDIT: 2/3/2015 - Thanks for pointing out that small error guest 97. Fixed now.**

* * *

**Wixoss World: City Park**

Things hadn't started out smoothly for Naoki. Upon waking up in the other world he had made it to, not only did he find out that had he gotten himself separated from Aichi, Ren and Leon, but he also had no idea of where exactly he was. In addition, because of how late it was by the time he had regained consciousness, he had to resort to sleeping out on a park bench for the entire night which was anything but comfortable. Upon waking up the morning afterwards, he had decided his first priority was to worry about finding out where he was exactly and reuniting with Aichi and the others so they could hopefully find Kai as soon as possible. Naoki was thankful however that he remembered to pack in a few snacks in his bag in order to avoid going hungry early, though he knew it would only be a matter of time before he would run low.

Upon leaving the bench, he began to wander around the park, curious as to see if he would find anything of interest. So far though, everything seemed the same to the Narukami user, nothing particularly different about this world from his own. That was, until he was about to pass by a group of girls chatting amongst one another. As he was passing by though, his ear suddenly twitched as he heard an additional voice in the conversation. Naoki briefly glanced over to the group, there were three girls present, yet he could of sworn that he heard a fourth voice present. Suddenly afterwards, he heard a fifth as he scratched his head in confusion. He looked around him, but he couldn't find the sources of the additional voices.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Kossori Tsuiseki)_

_What the heck? _he thought _Did I hit my head hard after landing in who knows where?_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as one of the girls looked over towards him.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"N... no, it's nothin'!" he replied "I... was just hearing things, that's all!" After bowing in apology, Naoki quickly went on his way, hoping not to cause any more trouble with the group. Unbeknowst to him however, his actions had not gone unnoticed as a pair of familiar dark brown eyes from a nearby set of bushes was glancing right at him. Eventually after finding a different spot in the park to stop for a bit, when Naoki was sure that he had regained his composure and possibly his sanity, he found what he hoped was a lonely spot to reflect on what had just happened. First, he was in some kind of city away from Aichi and the others and now, he felt as if he was just hearing weird voices in his head. Sighing out of curiosity, he took out his deck box and picked out the cards from inside. When he glanced closely at them however...

"W... W... WHAT THE HELL?!" he cried before screaming out loud, his voice echoing across the entire city and catching the attention of someone nearby.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**City Streets**

As Aichi and 'Yuzuki' continued to wander the streets in search of Kai, the cardfighter couldn't help but wonder how his friend was faring. All he knew was that the sooner he could find him, the sooner he could find out what he had gotten himself into. As he walked with 'Yuzuki' down a street, like Naoki from before, he could also hear additional voices coming over from other girls nearby, unbeknowst to him were coming from their LRIGs. The twin 'sibling' of Kazuki looked down at him, suddenly noticing one of his eyes glowing a bright rainbow colour.

"Is something wrong Aichi?" she asked. Aichi suddenly looked back at her, the previous glow in his eye suddenly disappearing, unbeknownst to him.

"I thought I could hear some strange voices," he answered "You can hear them, right?" Before 'Yuzuki' could answer his question, the two could suddenly hear Naoki's scream echoing across the street, catching their attention.

"What was that?" she murmured.

"That sounded like Naoki!" gasped Aichi.

"Naoki?"

"He's a friend of mine," he replied "But it sounds like he's in trouble."

"It sounded like his scream came from the park," said 'Yuzuki' "If we hurry, we might be able to catch up with him." Aichi nodded in agreement before the two ran off in the direction of the park, 'Yuzuki' staying in front so that the cardfighter would not end up getting lost in the streets.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

By the time Naoki had finished his loud scream of disbelief, he breathed heavily as he looked back at his cards. He still couldn't believe what he had just seen before his eyes. The Narukami Brawlers he used were still there, but their card borders and stats had completely changed. There were now several things that didn't make sense to him that he was now seeing on his cards, LRIG, SIGNI, Spell and ARTS. Just what did this all mean to him? How had his cards changed whilst he had been unconscious? None this was making any sense to him, panic being the only expression littered all over his face. Taking a deep breath, he looked around him to make sure he had regained his composure before his eyes suddenly picked up on Chiyori who was standing only a few feet from him, startled from his sudden outburst.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Something is Going to Start)_

"S... sorry about that!" he called before bowing in apology "I didn't see you there!"

"Just try not to be so loud!" she replied "Your scream almost deafened my ears."

"Heheh. No need to worry Chiyori, he didn't mean any harm."

Before the Selector could walk away, Naoki having realized that there was another person present quickly scanned across his surroundings to find the source of the voice. Chiyori looked back at him, wondering what was up with the Narukami user all of a sudden before he then looked back at her.

"Hey, did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" asked Chiyori.

"I thought I heard another voice," answered Naoki "Oh, is Chiyori your name?"

"Mhm," she answered before suddenly becoming confused. "Wait, how did you know?!"

"I… I heard a voice saying "No need to worry Chiyori, he didn't mean harm"," he said whilst trying his best to do a rough impersonation of the voice that spoke out. "Did you hear it too?" Chiyori was surprised. She never expected him to actually hear the voice of the LRIG she had in her possession, the only 'other' boy she knew being Kai. She pulled out the LRIG card from her jacket pocket and walked over to Naoki. She then showed him the front of Eldora's card she held as the cardfighter looked on closely in wonder.

"You can see her, right?" she asked. Eldora herself then looked up at Naoki and offered him a warm smile in greeting.

"Why hello there," she said kindly.

Naoki gasped, then he stumbled and fell backwards in disbelief to what he was seeing and hearing right in front of him. Whilst Chiyori could only stare at him in confusion, the cardfighter was struggling to process everything he had just witnessed. _Did… did that card just speak to me?! What the heck is going on?!_

"Oh, sorry if I frightened you," the LRIG replied "Though this wouldn't be the first time someone would be freaking out over the appearance of someone talking inside a card."

"So… I'm not imagining things," said Naoki as he got up, still trying to process what he had just witnessed. "That card… can actually talk. What's your name?"

"My name is Eldora," the LRIG replied warmly "You really are an interesting person, yelling out to the sky like that."

"Oh… You heard all that..." he answered "I've just had some rough things happen lately, that's all."

"Say!" called Chiyori "You must have an LRIG of your own that can talk as well, right?"

"LRIG?" Naoki pondered before remembering back to when he looked at his deck to find it had changed to adapt to the rulings of Wixoss. "Well I have a few, but none of them talk like yours," he answered. He then got out his deck and held out the LRIG cards to Chiyori to show what he meant. She wasn't exactly surprised from what she saw, having already been familiar with some of Kai's cards in their previous battle. Rather than just one card with a single LRIG to act as Naoki's avatar in Selector Battles, they seemed to be multiple cards that depicted different sorts of dragons. In addition, his cards appeared to have their borders colored in yellow, a color that wasn't even present in Wixoss until his arrival. Just as Naoki said however, none of them could move or talk.

"Aw…" Chiyori pouted "That's no fun." Eldora however seemed to disagree with her viewpoint.

"You're right that your LRIGs don't seem to talk," she replied "But I can feel something from them that is similar to a Selector's LRIG, much like 'his'. You have played Wixoss before, right?"

"Uh, nope," answered Naoki "But, what do you mean by 'his'?"

"You haven't heard?" said Chiyori "The 'infamous boy Selector' and expert of Kagero, Kai Toshiki!" Naoki suddenly gasped out loud. He was in luck and he just happened to be in the right place at the right time.

_(End Music)_

"You've seen Kai?!" he asked.

"But of course," answered Eldora "We've run into him a few times before meeting you."

"Then do you think you know where I can find him?!"

"That would be easy if we could find out where he goes on a regular basis," replied Chiyori "By the way, you haven't introduced yourself."

"Ah, that's right," he said whilst scratching his head in embarassment "My name's Ishida Naoki."

"So I was right in following you!"

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Akira)_

Everyone suddenly had their thoughts interrupted as another voice had entered the vicinity of the seemingly empty area of the park. Naoki quickly scanned around the area, wondering if it was another LRIG like Eldora. His answer came in the form of Akira who had entered the park into the group's sight only a few moments after Naoki had given out his name. Like before in the magazine that Hitoe had previously read on the day before, her scar from her an earlier confrontation had seemingly vanished from her right cheek altogether. Naoki felt a little uncomfortable from noticing her smile on her lips.

"So you're another 'boy' Selector," she spoke "And someone who knows Kai quite well."

"Wait," he murmured "What do you mean 'boy' Selector? And how do you know Kai?"

"Let's just say he and I have some unfinished business," Akira smirked "It seems Ulith was correct in there being people like him around here."

"Hey, isn't that..." murmured Chiyori "Um... What was her name again?"

"I don't know," said Eldora.

"Never heard of her," replied Naoki. Akira could only frown a little from the remarks, but quickly shook it off as she turned her attention back to Naoki, pulling out Mirurun's LRIG card and displaying it before him and Chiyori.

"Hi! I'm Mirurun! Pleased to meet you, lun-lun!" the LRIG called out before staring at Naoki in confusion as to the fact he was looking right at her. Things suddenly began to make sense for the Narukami user.

"Wait a sec..." he murmured, suddenly remembering back to earlier. "Those voices from earlier... They were from cards like yours!"

"Oh, so you've figured it out, Ishida?" Akira playfully mused. "Not 'everyone' can hear the voice of an LRIG. Though if I wasn't a Selector, I'm sure I would have branded you off for acting crazy."

"You...!" he growled.

"But enough of that," she continued "If you somehow know Kai well, then defeating you will mean I'm a step closer to claiming vegeance." As she turned Mirurun's card around to open the battlefield, Naoki quickly glanced back at Chiyori before looking back at Akira.

"Hey, wait!" he called "I don't even know how these battles work!"

"Too bad for you then," she replied "Your loss will contribute to my gain. OPEN!" A wave of blue energy suddenly erupted from Mirurun's card and engulfed both Naoki and Akira, bringing them to the field that awaited them. Chiyori having stood just behind Naoki at the time of the declaration was also brought along to watch from the sidelines with Eldora.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

When Naoki eventually came to his senses, he found himself on the battlefield. On his table, he could already see his Life Cloths and starting hand set up for him, though he had no idea of that yet. On the LRIG space, he could see Brawler, Fighting Dracokid stanced and ready to battle on his behalf. Naoki's half of the battlefield was mostly coloured yellow, much to the confusion of Mirurun who was all set up and ready to start the battle with Akira. The Selector looked over towards Fighting Dracokid, sneering with interest.

"So you also have dragons for LRIGs," she spoke "How scary! Goosey-goosey-goosebumps!"

Fighting Dracokid growled in response to Akira's attitude, clearly showing he wasn't exactly a big fan of the way she acted. This caught the attention of Naoki as he noticed the sudden response from the Narukami unit, surprised by this turn of events.

"Y... you're the real thing?!" he gasped.

"But of course, my Vanguard!" the Dracokid answered "Did you not think that we from Cray also existed?"

"W... Well, I knew that," replied Naoki "Leon did mention it once or twice. But still..."

"Either way," Fighting Dracokid spoke "Let's get this over with. That girl's really starting to get under my hide." Naoki nodded in agreement, having also wanted to get the battle over with. But that was the problem stirring up in his head. He had no idea of how to accustom himself with the changes among his cards and also having no idea of even to play Wixoss himself. Naoki shook his head clear of that thought, trying not to worry about it too much. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he heard a strange noise before looking above him, seeing the roulette with the yellow and blue colours that represented his deck types. Seconds later, the giant wheel stopped on a yellow slot. He stared at the slot, wondering what this could all mean.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Charge!)*****_

"Well, what are you waiting for, Ishida-lun?!" Mirurun called out, bringing Naoki's attention to her. "You can choose who can make the first move!"

"R... Right," he replied. Naoki thought carefully over what he should do. He knew he could take the first move right off the bat, but he knew that as he had no idea to how things worked in the Selector Battles, there was a very high chance of messing things up from the get go. However, there was always the option of letting Akira go first instead, so he could study her move to see how things should play out properly. He gathered his thoughts together as he analyzed the situation before making a final decision.

_Even if I don't know how these battles work at first _he thought _I'll go at it like I always have with Vanguard._

"I'll go second!"

"Oh, so you're going to attack first," replied Akira "Fine by me, Aki-lucky." She drew her card and then turned her attention to Mirurun.

"Grow, Mirurun Nano!"

A series of flashes rose up around the LRIG, her appearance not changing at all with the exception of a small hairprin that seemed to resemble that of a chibi cat. She flashed a cute smile towards both Naoki and Fighting Dracokid, only succeeding in receiving dumbfounded looks from both of them. That didn't seem to matter though as Akira continued with her turn.

"Summon!" A SIGNI known simply as Chlorine, Natural Source, appeared in front of Mirurun with beautiful blue hair and a dress to match with the tone. Akira then made a sign over to Naoki that she was passing the turn over to him.

"All right!" he called "Let's go! Draw!" As he reached out over the top of the main deck with the intention of drawing a single card, the top two cards suddenly jumped into the palm of his hand. Naoki gasped at this, wondering if he did something wrong.

"What's the worry?" Fighting Dracokid asked "I'm not sure how, but I can sense what you did was right."

"Y... you think?" The Narukami unit nodded as Naoki let out a sigh of relief. After looking among the cards in his hand, he thought about what he saw on Akira's turn just then. Looking down at Fighting Dracokid's card and noticing the Level icon like he did with the other cards that were transformed into LRIGs, he made a decision.

"Rid... I mean, Grow!" he called out "Baton Brawler, Sogo!"

In a flash of light, Fighting Dracokid vanished from the LRIG space as a male warrior descended onto the battlefield in his place. Sogo had wild hair in an assortment of red and yellow and carried a blade that seemed to ressemble that of a dragon's tail. Naoki looked back at his hand, noticing a variety of options that he could utilize. The SIGNI that were in his hand had an assortment of different levels, but something in his gut was telling him that he couldn't use the higher level SIGNI right off the mark. Glancing over carefully, he made a decision.

"Right. I got this," he said to himself, trying to keep his end under control as he picked up a card and tossed it in front of Sogo. "Call! Wildclock Dragon!" In a flash of lightning, a red dragon with what appeared to be a cloak that was sticking out from the lower body beneath the wings appeared in front of the LRIG space. The brief lightning flash had not only been just for show, it also briefly illuminated the outlines of the SIGNI spaces, allowing Naoki to realized he could only put out up to three SIGNI at a time. Looking over towards Chlorine, without any further hesitation, he went along with what was essentially a gut instinct.

"Wildclock Dragon attacks!" he declared. The dragon dashed on all four of its legs across the entire length of the distance between Naoki and Akira's tables before leaping into the air and bringing down its right claw on Chlorine, elminating her from the battle. The card moved over to Akira's Ener Zone, though the Selector herself didn't seem concerned with the result as she looked back at Naoki.

"Next, Sogo!"

"Guard." Servant O2 suddenly appeared in front of Mirurun, deflecting the strike that was landed by Sogo. The Brawler gritted his teeth in annoyance before leaping back to Naoki's table. The Narukami could only clench his teeth from his opening move being blocked easily, but quickly looked down at his hand to see that he had Eradicator, Wyvern Guard Guld at the ready whenever he needed it.

"Turn end," he groaned.

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 2**

**Naoki vs Akira**

**Hand - 6 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 7 : 7**

**Current LRIGs - Baton Brawler, Sogo : Mirurun Nano**

**SIGNI: EMPTY - Brawler, Wildclock Dragon - EMPTY : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 0 : 1**

"Is that all?" Akira spoke.

"Huh?!"

"It seems as if compared to Kai," she continued "You're not much of a threat. I suppose Ulith was overconcerned about how you and those 'others' she told me to watch out for."

"What are you saying?!" Naoki demanded.

"Oh, you know. Others like you and Kai if I recall their names. Suzugamori Ren, Soryu Leon and..." Her lips pursed a sinister smile in particular when she recalled the last name she was given. "Sendou Aichi." Naoki could only stare in disbelief towards Akira. How had she known about him, Aichi and the others despite not meeting them before? Truth be told, Akira herself was the only one with the answer to that question as she began reminiscing about what happened earlier in the day.

_**Flashback**_

Akira was busy in her bedroom, applying some makeup that Ulith had given her to cover up the scar she had on her right cheek. Sometime after the Selector had gained Mirurun as her new LRIG after losing Piruluk as a direct result of her loss to Kai, Ulith had visited Akira to get back her job and seemingly express some 'longing feelings' that the former LRIG of Iona did not seem to show previously. Needless to say, Akira was all too happy to accept both Ulith's offer and express some return of those same feelings herself. As a result, she found herself more dedicated to pleasing Ulith by any means in order to maintain their new 'relationship', even if it meant hurting others. Earlier in the morning, Ulith had approached Akira with a piece of paper held in her hand.

"Akira, I have a small request to ask of you," she spoke.

"What does Ulith request Aki-lovely to do?" Akira asked. Ulith handed over the piece of paper to the Selector who stared at it in confusion.

"This is a list of names that my, 'higher-ups' have drawn up," she explained.

"But, they're all boy's names..." murmured Akira. Then it suddenly hit her. "Don't tell me, they're just like Kai, right?!" Ulith gave a single nod, confirming the Selector's suspicions.

"Then I'll do anything you'll ask!" she replied "I'll swiftly eliminate them for you, Ulith! Even Ruko and the real Iona!"

"Patience, Akira," Ulith softly spoke whilst kneeling down and gently clasping Akira's left cheek, causing the Selector to blush deeply. "We'll deal with them when the perfect opportunity arises. For now though, I just want you to find and observe them. Nothing more, nothing less. We'll 'take care' of Ruko soon afterwards." Akira nodded in reply to Ulith's request before she smiled and left the Selector to her own accord.

_**End Flashback**_

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle More)_

Akira glanced over towards Naoki, her smile never leaving her lips making his expression seem less comfortable than before. Over from a nearby tower on the battlefield, Chiyori and Eldora could only look on at the cardfighter, curious as to how he planned to win with no experience in any Wixoss battles before. So far, things did seem promising from Naoki managing to pick up on part of the concepts of Grow, but the fact that he had no knowledge of other important rulings at this point seemed to make the situation seem grim.

"Well then, I wonder if Ishida will be able to keep up with his lack of knowledge," murmured Eldora.

"He better do so!" called Chiyori "I want to see him hang on long enough to get out that cool LRIG I saw in his deck! Big Bang... Um..."

"I believe you meant Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster," the LRIG replied.

"That's the one!" said Chiyori "The card with that strange symbol on it!" Eldora shrugged a little from her Selector's ethusiasm, but went deep into thought about what she mentioned just now. She did remember seeing a strange yellow symbol on Big Bang Knuckle Buster's card when Naoki showed the two the LRIG cards he had, which was actually half of the Legion symbol. Either way, she was intrigued to see just what the cardfighter could pull off if he could first survive what was coming to him. Back on the battlefield, Akira began her turn by drawing more cards before dropping one from her hand into her Ener Zone and glancing towards her LRIG deck.

"Grow, Mirurun Pico!" In a series of flashes, Mirurun's dress had mostly changed, incorporating wave like patterns in the same style as her hair. Speaking of her hair, the largest star that was present in there had only grown even larger. In addition, Mirurun was now also wielding what appeared to be a crossbow of some kind. The crosshairs had the same style as her actual hair and the end of the weapon had an upside down heart pointing outwards.

"Summon!" Two SIGNI known as Fluorine, Natural Source appeared to the left and right of Mirurun. Akira sneered as she turned her attention to the SIGNI that was on her left hand side.

"My first Fluorine attacks!" she declared. The Flurorine on the left picked up the ring that was surrounding her waist before holding it above her and tossing it in the direction of Sogo. Naoki glanced over his hand and noticed Brawler, Green Gem Carbuncle among the cards. As he picked it up, he gasped as he suddenly noticed Guld's text box again before looking back at the SIGNI's own text box. Unlike Guld, Green Gem Carbuncle didn't have a Guard icon, causing him to groan loudly. The ring that Fluorine had hurled towards Sogo exploded on contact with his sword, knocking him backwards. Naoki just had enough time to notice his first Life Cloth enter his Ener Zone, revealing Brawler, Heavy Trailer Dragon which glowed indicating an effect.

"Um... Draw Trigger!" he called, closely inspecting the text that was imprinted on the card's effect box to see if he was correct on his instinctive. To his relief, he was 'mostly' correct, only one clause being missing from when it was still a Vanguard card. "I draw!"

"Next!" called Akira. The other Fluorine hurled her ring at Sogo, achieving the same result as before. Naoki's second Life Cloth revealed Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon, no Life Burst present on the card this time. Naoki himself however could only clench his teeth, partially blaming himself for not asking Chiyori and Eldora in advance of the rules before Akira had approached them.

"Mirurun!" The cardfighter quickly snapped out of his stupor as he saw Mirurun take aim at Sogo with the crossbow she wielded. Quickly looking back at his hand and recalling that Mirurun was the LRIG that Akira was using, he made a decision, just as she fired the arrow from her weapon.

"P... perfect Guard!" he called as he threw down Guld's card in front of Wildclock Dragon's card. A purple wyvern suddenly appeared in a flash of lightning as a green circle appeared in front, deflecting Mirurun's attack with ease. After the Wyvern Guard had vanished, Mirurun could only pout that her first attack in the battle had not gone as successfully as she hoped. Akira however didn't seem concerned, having taken into account that she still had an advantage, mainly due to Naoki's lack of experience.

_(End Music)_

"So you've finally figured out how to Guard properly," she spoke "No matter. Once I'm done with you, Ulith will have one less 'boy' Selector to worry about. With this, I end my turn."

**End of Turn 3**

**Naoki vs Akira**

**Hand - 6 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 5 : 7**

**Current LRIGs - Baton Brawler, Sogo : Mirurun Pico**

**SIGNI: EMPTY - Brawler, Wildclock Dragon - EMPTY : Chlorine, Natural Source - EMPTY - Chlorine, Natural Source**

**Ener - 2 : 0**

"This is just great!" Naoki muttered to himself "I help liberate Miyaji Academy from Reverse and knock the icy pants off of Serra!" He then glared back in the direction of Mirurun and Akira, whose smile had not left her lips and it was starting to get under his skin. _I refuse to become the laughing stock of this girl's little act._

"Let's go!" he called "Draw!" Looking over towards Mirurun and thinking back as to how she grew last turn, remembering seeing how Akira had grown her to this Level from using a card from her Ener Zone, he assumed the same thing were to happen with him. Looking over to his own Ener Zone, he made a decision and moved Heavy Trailer Dragon to his Trash.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Burning Passion)_*****

"Let's Grow!" he called "Jailock Brawler, Konteka!" In a clap of thunder, Sogo exited the battlefield as a male warrior with scaled red and yellow armour along with grey hair and a electrified orange chain wielded in his right hand. Looking back over his hand, Naoki smiled in relief upon looking more closely at his cards. Things weren't completely different or alien to him as he first thought and he was starting to understand more about what was going on in the battle.

"Call!" he declared as two SIGNI cards went in the spaces. These cards were Brawler, Skyhowl Dragon and Green Gem Carbuncle who appeared to the left and right of Konteka. The units appeared in flashes of sparks and stood poised for battle.

"Skyhowl Dragon's skill! I ret... banish the Chlorine in front of Green Gem Carbuncle!" After moving Big Bang Slash's card to his Trash, Skyhowl roared loudly as a volley of electrical sparks shocked Chlorine before she suddenly vanished from the battlefield. As the card moved to Akira's Ener Zone, Mirurun suddenly felt a wave of nervousness cross over her whilst her Selector did not seem concerned in the slightest. She merely huffed a small laugh, catching Naoki's attention.

"What's so funny?!" he snapped.

"Oh nothing," she replied "Your tactics are pretty much the same as Kai's so I'm not surprised. At least I can consider you warm up for him."

"Tsk! Let's go!" called Naoki "Attack!"

All of his SIGNI charged forwards towards Mirurun at lightning fast speed. Skyhowl make quick work out of the other Chlorine SIGNI whilst Green Gem Carbuncle and Wildclock Dragon took turns in landing a single hit from each on Mirurun. The LRIG tried to parry them off with her crossbow, but it had little effect as she was knocked back by the slash of a claw from Wildclock Dragon. Akira's next two Life Cloths revealed SHORT and Neon, Natural Princess, the second card having a Life Burst present. The Selector smirked as she drew her single card.

"Kontenka, attack!" Naoki declared.

"Guard." This time, it was the turn of Servant O to Guard Naoki's attack against Mirurun. Kontenka hurled the chain at Mirurun, but the Guard SIGNI's defensive stance was enough to block it before she vanished. The Narukami unit groaned as he pulled the chain he wielded back to the LRIG space. Naoki could only feel a little annoyed from this result.

"Tsk! Again?!" he growled.

"It looks like Aki-lucky's got a nice defensive streak built up," the Selector sneered "Too bad for you!"

"Ggg... Turn end."

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 4**

**Naoki vs Akira**

**Hand - 6 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 5 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Jailock Brawler, Kontenka : Mirurun Pico**

**SIGNI: Brawler, Skyhowl Dragon - Brawler, Wildclock Dragon - Brawler, Green Gem Carbuncle : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 0 : 3**

"Alright! He's managed to tie it up!" called Chiyori "I'm looking forward to seeing what's next!" Eldora however seemed to not be as enthiusiastic as her Selector about how Naoki was faring.

"I wouldn't count Ishida in clear just yet," she replied "From the way things are looking, that girl's just toying with him." Chiyori pouted a little from her response, but looked back onto the battlefield, eager to see how things would turn out.

* * *

**Just outside the City Park...**

"Naoki-kun!"

Aichi desperately called out the name of his friend, hoping he could find him quickly before he could have left the park, unaware of the battle that he was now participating in. After a few more feet of running, both he and 'Yuzuki' stopped just outside of the park, panting from running the long distance to there. She looked back at the cardfighter who in return looked back at her.

"Do you think... we should take a small break..." she panted.

"Y...yeah," replied Aichi who nodded in agreement. The two managed to find a nearby bench to sit down in the hopes of quickly catching their breath. As they were doing so, 'Yuzuki' turned back towards the cardfighter with something on her mind.

"What is it, 'Yuzuki'?" he asked.

"You mentioned before that you said you could hear strange voices," she said, recounting of when she saw his eye glowing.

"Well..." Aichi murmured, unsure as how to answer.

"Then perhaps it would be interesting for you to know, that I can hear these voices as well," 'Yuzuki' answered.

"R... really?!" he gasped.

"That's correct," she replied "Normally, a special kind of Wixoss player known as a Selector can hear the voices of living, breathing LRIGs in their possession. I'm not sure as to how you fall under that category, but I can sense from the cards you hold that same feeling." As Aichi could only think on in wonder, as to what she actually meant, their thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"So Kai isn't the only one."

Aichi and 'Yuzuki' suddenly turned their attention to the source of where the sudden interruption came from. There, standing before the two of them at a distance was Ruko, holding out Iona's LRIG card out before her. Her expression didn't seem very happy, but at the same time, she didn't seem angry at the pair. She at first gazed towards 'Yuzuki', having already known who she really was from before turning her attention to Aichi who could only look on in wonder and confusion. What did she mean that Kai wasn't the only one? He had a feeling though that he would find out right now.

* * *

**And there we go! ****As Naoki struggles onwards against Akira with new LRIG Mirurun whilst getting to grips with the rules of the battle, he begins to find a way to possibly turn the tables from his current scenario. Meanwhile, Aichi begins to learn of how he can hear and see the LRIGs belonging to that of Selectors from Hanayo, just as he comes face to face with Ruko for the first time. Oh and if any of you are wondering about Naoki's mix-up with the vocabulary of Vanguard and Wixoss, keep in mind that he was challenged with no knowledge of the rules, pretty much immediatly after finding out that his deck adapted to Wixoss. And don't worry, this will be the only battle in which that will happen (as I'm sure it would be a pointless and annoying running gag). Don't forget to follow, favourite and/or leave a review! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you again next time!**

***This soundtrack first plays in Episode 149 when Naoki begins his match with Reverse Shingo.**

***This soundtrack plays in Episode 166 when Naoki rides Brawler, Skybeat Dragon.**


	21. Ride 19: This Reunion is Unexpected

**Hello again everyone! Before we get into today's chapter, I'll go ahead and answer another question.**

**Q1: catboy97 - Are you eventually going to add in the new Cross/Heaven mechanic and the new Resona SIGNI type in this story?**

**A: Well, you've brought up an interesting subject. However, I'm afraid all of the already existing Wixoss cards in the story will go up to WXD-08 Black Will and WX-05 Beginning Selector (maybe Fortune Selector if I can think of something for Tawil) meaning the cards you mentioned won't be included. I'm mainly going along with that in order to stay true with most of the cards that were at least featured in Selector Spread Wixoss.**

**Well, with that answered, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**EDIT: 12/03/2015 - Thank you for pointing out that naming error guest 97 (man, I've been rusty with keeping check of the right card names lately).**

* * *

**Just outside the City Park...**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Profane Wish)_

"Ruko?"

'Yuzuki' could not believe her eyes. She and 'Kazuki' had known from both Ruko's grandmother and brother that the Selector standing before them had gone missing previously. And here she was, standing before both her and Aichi, having noticed about the cardfighter's sudden awareness of both the alive LRIGs and the Selector Battles. Ruko herself kept her gaze on Aichi who didn't know really about what to say to her. He then looked at 'Yuzuki' before looking over at Ruko and then Iona, whose serious gaze had almost made him flinch.

"Do you two know each other?" he asked. The Selector gave a single nod in response to his answer.

"If I heard right, then you must be Aichi," she said "Another one who is almost exactly the same as Kai Toshiki."

"You've seen Kai-kun?!" he gasped "Then do you know where I can find him?!"

"That won't be necessary," replied Iona, earning a confused look from the cardfighter. "We've already faced Kai once before and defeated him." The LRIG after saying that fumed in her head, remembering that the battle had actually been interrupted, unbeknowst to her was actually from Aichi's arrival. However, she did keep in mind that Kai had actually admitted that he had still been defeated. Aichi himself however was shocked to hear that Kai had 'apparently' been beaten by the Selector now standing before him, wondering what had now become of his friend. Meanwhile, Ruko had turned her attention back to 'Yuzuki' with several thoughts on her mind.

"I haven't seen you in a while," she said, pausing for a moment before mentioning an all too familiar name. "Hanayo."

"Huh?" Now Aichi was confused, having only been familiar with the name on the LRIG cards during his earlier battle. Why had Ruko suddenly called 'Yuzuki' that name out of the blue? Little did he know, the answer to that thought was about to become clear.

"Ruko... has a very good reason for calling me out on that," she explained "The truth is, I'm actually Yuzuki's former LRIG, Hanayo. The reason Kazuki sees me as 'Yuzuki' is because I'm inhabiting her body."

"B... but, if you're inside Yuzuki's body," murmured Aichi "Then where's the real Yuzuki?!" At this point, as Hanayo could only look down and gather her thoughts together, Ruko had decided to answer out for her.

"Yuzuki is inside an LRIG card belonging to... an old friend," she answered "As for Hanayo, she took over her body in order to fufill a certain wish she had." She then suddenly paused, wondering if it would be right to tell Aichi about what Yuzuki had originally wished for. Having then paused on the subject for long enough, Ruko then turned her attention back to him before Iona decided to speak out for her.

"Well then," the LRIG spoke "Are you willing to battle him?" Before Aichi or Hanayo could do or say anything in response, the Selector noticed the look of suprise and confusion present on his expression. It felt familiar somewhat, like when she was first trying to understand everything about the Selector Battles whilst she still had Tama. Maybe there was something about him compared to Kai that she could understand more about. Making a decision, Ruko looked down at Iona for a brief moment before walking over to Aichi.

"I won't battle you Aichi, in the hope that you'll understand everything," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Ruko said nothing more before glancing back at Hanayo. "If he is like Kai, you need to tell him everything so that he shouldn't be involved in all of this."

She then walked away from the pair, disappearing once again into the city streets. Ruko suddenly clasped herself in pain for a brief moment before shaking her head to ignore whatever had bothered her just now, thankful that Aichi had not noticed. The cardfighter could only look on as he watched her walk off, wondering about what she was talking about. At this point, Hanayo joined him, wondering about almost exactly the same thing. Her concern however was more directed towards Yuzuki herself and how she was holding up, feeling guilty about what had happened between them back then. Deciding to worry about it later, she turned her attention back to Aichi who didn't know what exactly to say to her.

"Hanayo," he murmured "What exactly did Ruko want me to understand?"

"She wanted me to tell you everything about the Selector Battles," she answered "By my guess from what she was saying, this Kai must have somehow shaken her up."

"But I thought that girl in the card she was holding said they beat him," replied Aichi.

"What you saw Ruko hold was an alive LRIG, in this case Iona," Hanayo explained "That is proof alone that she herself is a Selector. But I can't help but wonder what has happened to that other LRIG she had."

"Ruko had a different LRIG before?" he asked.

"Yes, her name is Tama from what I recall," she replied before realizing something. "Say Aichi, didn't you say we were going to the park after we heard your friend scream from?"

"Ah, I forgot!" Aichi gasped, having realized that they were supposed to be looking for Naoki whose scream he remembered hearing earlier.

"I'll tell you about the Selector Battles later," said Hanayo "For now, we should find this Naoki you mentioned."

Nodding in agreement with the former LRIG, Aichi and Hanayo of them quickly set off into the park to find the Narukami user, unaware of the predicament he was already in. Either way, he was hoping that his friend was alright.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Culimation)_

"Grow, Mirurun Femto!"

Back on the battlefield, Akira had already begun her turn by Ener Charging the Spell RAINY from her hand, something that Naoki quickly took note of before a series of flashes changed Mirurun's appearance once again. Nothing really changed in appearance except for the weapon that she wielded. The crossbow had changed into that of an actual bow that Mirurun was now holding vertically in her left arm. Akira smiled that things were going according to plan, so far. She briefly gazed at Naoki before turning her attention to her LRIG deck.

"ARTS, Draw Two!" she called. After the last two cards in her Ener Zone moved to her Trash, she drew an additional two cards from the top of her deck. Her smile increased even further which made Naoki seem less calm than before, not that he wasn't exactly that calm to begin with since the start of the battle.

"Summon and attack!" Three SIGNI by names of Argon, Throrium and Chlorine entered the battlefield before holding out their hands, raining down sparks from above on Naoki's SIGNI. He gasped as he saw all three of them move to his Ener Zone with little effort from the attacks just now. Akira noticed the displeased look on his face and sneered.

"What's wrong Ishida?" she playfully taunted "I thought you were going to put up a fight."

"You...!" he growled.

"But enough about that," she continued "Mirurun, go ahead and strike Kotenka!"

Mirurun giddly spun around in excitement before taking aim at Kontenka with her bow before pulling back on the arrow. Naoki quickly looked back at his hand and to his dismay, he didn't have another Guard SIGNI at the ready to block the attack. The LRIG let go of the arrow which flew towards and struck Kontenka head on directly. Naoki's next Life Cloth revealed Hardship Brawler, Toshu, nothing to help him out this time.

"Turn end."

**End of Turn 5**

**Naoki vs Akira**

**Hand - 6 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Jailock Brawler, Kontenka : Mirurun Femto**

**SIGNI: ****EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**** : Chlorine, Natural Source - Argon, Natural Source - Throrium, Natural Source**

**Ener - 4 : 0**

"Aw, don't be upset Ishida-lun!" called Mirurun in her usual cheery tone "You might not have learned the rules firsthand, but everyone loses sometime-lun!" After a small giggle in a cutesy voice, her response was an angry and annoyed growl from Naoki which made her jump.

"I may not know everything about this game," he replied "But there's no way I'll lose to you and...! Whoever that girl is." Akira just simply smiled under a small huff, not concerned with whatever Naoki had to say. Over in the tower above the battlefield, Eldora could only look down with concern plastered on her face.

"That guy is getting too worked up," she murmured "At this rate, that girl's going to force him into making a reckless mistake."

_(End Music)_

"Who cares about that!" called Chiyori "I just hope Ishida manages to put on a good battle!" The Selector's LRIG could only shrug her shoulders before she turned her attention back to the battle to see Naoki begin his turn. After drawing his cards, he closed his eyes, thinking about the situation.

_Let's see... _he thought _I have 4 Ener and 8 cards in my hand. I could throw one of them in my Ener for later, but I don't want to screw myself into a bad scenario if my formation gets wrecked again. Now then, who to R... Grow! Darn it, these new terms are getting some used to! Right! I'll just hit Mirurun with everything I've got! All at once!_

"Let's grow!" he called "Because of the justice I believe in, I talk with my fists! Manly Grow! Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon!"

After two cards had moved from his Ener Zone to his trash, a glow enveloped Kontenka, removing him from Naoki's table. In the previous unit's place, a red and white dragon entered the field. It had no wings, only having very large black spikes on its back. A yellow thunderbolt like shape crossed over its chest whilst several yellow spikes were adorned on both the upper leg and lower arm muscles. The dragon also had white hair present on its head along with a mostly red coloured face and two large yellow horns pointing outwards. It roared loudly at Akira, who didn't seem fazed by the sudden appearance, most likely from remembering her previous encounter with Dragonic Overlord.

"Oh..." she mused.

"Um, Aki-lun?" murmured Mirurun.

"It's just another dragon," she replied "Even if it's different from Overlord, then it's of no concern to me." This only resulted in earning an annoyed look Naoki for a brief moment, but he quickly calmed down as he looked down at the card beneath the real Big Bang Knuckle Dragon. He suddenly noticed something familiar and looked back at Akira and Mirurun with a smile of his own.

"Let me show you, I'm not the same guy who started this battle in a panic anymore," he spoke confidently before he held out his hand over the LRIG space.

"Seek mate!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Burning Passion)_

As the LRIG space suddenly glowed, both the Selector and LRIG opposing him had their eyes widened in shock and surprise, having not been familiar with it before. Green Gem Carbuncle, Wildclock Dragon, Heavy Trailer Dragon and Guld exited his Trash and returned to the top of his deck. A file of light scanned through the deck until it reached a certain card which was pulled straight out into Naoki's hand.

"Big Bang Slash!" he called "Legion!"

As he placed the card beside Big Bang Knuckle's card on the LRIG space, a blue dragon that also had no wings appeared alongside the unit in question. It had spikes littered all over its body, mostly in a silverish colour along with several smaller yellow spikes. Unlike Big Bang Knuckle, Slash had black hair flowing from its head and silverish spikes on the back. The two dragons roared in unison as the Legion symbol appeared to all for a brief moment.

"What the hell?!" gasped Akira "Since when did this Legion ever exist?!"

"Well, I suppose there's a first time for everything," Mirurun muttered under her breath.

"Legion Skill!" called Naoki "Big Bang Knuckle's Especial Counterblast!" After he looked closely at the card's condition, he quickly glanced back at Akira. "Oh yeah, and Exceeding 1 too!" After moving the only two cards from his Ener Zone to his Trash along with Sogo's card moving to the LRIG Trash from beneath the Legion on the table, both Big Bang Knuckle Dragon and Big Bang Slash Dragon were enveloped in a yellow aura as they smashed their fists together before glancing over towards Akira's SIGNI.

"With this, I'm not aiming for Mirurun this turn," Naoki explained "But I'm taking out all of your SIGNI at once with one attack!"

"All of them?!" gasped Mirurun.

"That's right!" he replied "Because of this, if you want to fully block my attack, you'll have to Guard for each individual target."

"Keh," spat Akira "So your LRIG can attack my full formation this turn. No matter."

"Summon!" Naoki quickly refilled his empty formation with Wildfist Dragon, another Big Bang Slash Dragon and Armed Brawler, Kohiko who all appeared alongside and in front of the Legion pair. He then turned his attention to said Legion pair.

"Let's do this!" he called.

"Right!" the two dragons replied.

"Big Bang Knuckle, Big Bang Slash, Mach Attack!" Naoki declared. The two Brawler Dragons roared loudly before charging across the battlefield towards all three of the SIGNI on Akira's table. They split off from one another, going after different targets. Big Bang Knuckle leaped up into the air and thrust his left fist, covered in sparks right into Throrium who vanished from the battlefield. Big Bang Slash had chosen to run across towards Chlorine before pouncing right on top of said SIGNI with both of its front claws. After Chlorine has vanished from the table, both dragons bumped their closest fists into one another before combining their attack to deal a devastating combined punch into Argon. All three SIGNI cards entered Akira's Ener Zone whilst the Selector still seemed smug about the result.

"Too bad," she sneered "All that hard work and Mirurun doesn't even get a hit."

"Wildfist attacks!" Naoki declared.

"What are you talking about? You've already attacked with your LRIG so..." Her confident smug reply suddenly faded when she heard Wildfist Dragon dashing across the battlefield towards Mirurun before leaping into the air and landing a large punch on the LRIG's bow that was held out in front, enough to send her flying backwards into the air for a moment before landing on her back. Before Akira could even question what had just happened, the other Big Bang Slash and Kohiko charged towards Mirurun. Kohiko thrust his fist forward in mid air, shower several sparks over the LRIG before Big Bang Slash pounced right on top of her. After their attacks were finished, they retreated back to Naoki's table. The 3 Life Cloths that were crushed had been SHORT, Helium, Natural Source and Neon, Natural Source Princess which allowed Akira to draw another card.

_(End Music)_

"How the hell was that possible?!" she yelled "Your LRIG already attacked so your turn should have already ended!"

"Huh?" Naoki's eyes widened in confusion before it suddenly hit him. The rules that he didn't know firsthand should have prevented his other SIGNI from attacking after his LRIG attack. Staring around the table in confusion, he looked back at Big Bang Knuckle's card, suddenly realizing that everything was just fine.

"Well, how did you cheat your way out of this?!" Akira barked.

"Um... I guess I didn't notice," murmured Naoki "But using Big Bang Knuckle's effect swapped the order of my attack steps. Eheh."

"Seriously?!" gasped Mirurun.

"Hey, it's not my fault for not knowing how the attack order worked properly!" he replied before huffing for a moment. "Turn end!"

**End of Turn 6**

**Naoki vs Akira**

**Hand - 5 : 5**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 2**

**Current LRIGs - Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon (Legioned with Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon) : Mirurun Femto**

**SIGNI: Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon**** \- Armed Brawler, Kohiko - Brawler, Wildfist Dragon**** : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 0 : 6**

"Not bad," Eldora murmured "I wasn't expecting him to have something that could attack all of that girl's SIGNI at once whilst allowing his SIGNI to go for direct attacks afterwards."

"So cool!" called Chiyori "I though Kai's Vortex Dragon was something for that kind of move, but that was amazing! Go Ishida!"

Back on the field, Akira was still in disbelief from Naoki's unexpected counterattack somehow allowing him to temporarily 'break' one of the rulings of a Wixoss Battle and now, she wasn't just annoyed from that, she was fuming. Mirurun who had recovered from the beating of Naoki's Brawler Dragons on the previous turn could only glance behind her and sigh a little.

"Yep, she's lost it," she murmured to herself, quiet enough so her Selector wouldn't hear.

"That was a lucky shot, Ishida!" she growled "But even so, Aki-lucky will bring your lucking out to an end! Draw!" After eyeing the cards closely, her expression changed once again. This time, her trademarked sneer had returned along with Naoki's uncomfortable reaction upon noticing. She dropped Actinium, Natural Source in her Ener Zone before turning her glance towards Mirurun.

"Observe, this is Mirurun's true power!" she called "Grow, Yocto!"

Aside from the largest star that was present in her hair growing even larger, Mirurun's appearance did not change completely aside from her bow's style of swirls changing ever so slightly. Some of it was to do with increased swirls and a different aspect was the point of the arrow she intended to fire right at Big Bang Knuckle Dragon. Two silverish SIGNI known simply as Nickel, Natural Source appeared to the left and right of the LRIG whilst in front of Mirurun, Helium, Natural Source entered the battlefield.

"And ARTS!" Akira continued "Mind Mines!" After moving one of the remaining 4 cards in her Ener Zone to her trash, she glanced over towards Naoki's deck before pointing right at it.

"Now then," she sneered "Let's see what Aki-lucky will pick out of that strange deck of yours today." A blinding blue glow suddenly engulfed Naoki's main deck as he gasped from seeing cards fly out of it, until the flash had stopped at a certain card. As he was about to reach for it, it suddenly brought the card straight into Akira's hand in an instant. The remaining cards suddenly rearranged themselves within random parts of his deck.

"O... Oi!" he called "What did you do?!"

"It's simple," she replied "I searched through the top cards of your deck until I could snatch away one of your Spells."

"Spells? But I don't have any..." Naoki suddenly looked at his hand and then gasped. He remembered seeing a few cards with Spell imprinted in their borders, but he never bothered to look at them beforehand. Now he was reeling for not thinking about it earlier.

"Too bad for you!" Akira continued "Don't mind if I use that Spell of yours for an extra card? Oh wait, I just did." Upon playing Naoki's stolen Jetting Knowledge, she drew a single card before the Spell reset itself in the cardfighter's Trash Pile.

"Also, Aki-lucky's totally not close to finished yet," she spoke "I'll use Rainy to draw another 3 cards and discard 1." After performing the action mentioned, she turned her attention her SIGNI.

"Attack!"

Naoki could only groan as his SIGNI were quickly overwhelmed by Akira's two Nickels along with Helium as their cards moved over to his Ener Zone. Mirurun then took aim with her bow and pointed it at both Big Bang Knuckle Dragon and Big Bang Slash Dragon before letting go of the charged arrow and allowing it to soar towards both. The dragons braced for the impact as the arrow struck in between them, the explosion and shockwave enough to knock them both off balance as Naoki's next Life Cloth revealed another copy of Jetting Knowledge, glowing to indicate the Life Burst.

"Yes!" he called "I um... how do I Ener Charge?" His answer was soon given as the top card of his deck, Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster was moved to his Ener Zone to which he then realized how it worked. Regardless though, Akira's smugness hadn't dropped one bit.

"Turn end."

**End of Turn 7**

**Naoki vs Akira**

**Hand - 5 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 3 : 2**

**Current LRIGs - Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon (Legioned with Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon) : Mirurun Yocto**

**SIGNI: ****EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**** : Nickel, Natural Source - Helium, Natural Source - Nickel, Natural Source**

**Ener - 5 : 2**

"Okay, keep it together," Naoki muttered to himself. _I'm still ahead by one of those face-down cards, but that part where she stole my Spell was unexpected. I need to be careful or this might not end well._

* * *

**City Park**

Aichi and Hanayo continued wandering around the park, searching for Naoki in the hopes of finding him. So far today, they hadn't had any luck by only having a brief run in with both Ruko and Iona, the LRIG of which claimed to have defeated Kai before. Aichi was still curious as to how that was and what they meant by Selector. He remembered Hanayo mentioning he would tell him later, but decided to ignore pondering on that for the moment. Eventually, after a few more moments, he stopped and gasped. Hanayo stopped alongside him and saw the sight for herself, also being surprised but in a more different light. There, standing before them was Naoki, Chiyori and Akira in a frozen, sleep like state.

"Naoki-kun!" called Aichi "Are you alright?!" No response was given from the seemingly sleeping Narukami user. Hanayo came forward to explain the details.

"I'm not sure how this is possible," she explained "But your friend has somehow managed to enter the battlefield where the Selector Battles take place."

"So that's where they're held?" he murmured. She gave a single nod before glancing over towards Akira, a glance of discomfort present, having not forgotten about Yuzuki's battle against her. But before either of them could think of anything, a loud call of surprise and shock had caught their attention.

"Aichi?!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: PSY Qualia)_

Aichi's ears twitched and his eyes widened. This was a voice he was hoping to hear again after his abrupt disappearence from his home world. He turned around to find the source of the voice from the person he had been looking for ever since he arrived in this world. There at last, was Kai Toshiki, seemingly unhurt and in surprise from the sudden turn of events leading to their reuniting.

"Kai-kun!" cried Aichi "You're okay!" Kai nodded to afirm the Royal Paladin user's relief before glancing over towards Hanayo, he himself already aware of the body switch that occured from Yuzuki's wish being granted.

"So you're Hanayo," he spoke.

"And you're Kai Toshiki," she replied "I've heard quite a lot of things about you and I'm guessing, you already heard from Yuzuki by the sound of things, somehow."

"That is correct," he replied before looking back in Aichi's direction.

"Kai-kun," said Aichi "What happened when you got here?! Please tell us!"

"There will be time for that," he spoke before glancing towards the issue at hand. "More importantly, how is Ishida inside the battlefield?!"

"Um..." Aichi murmured, unaware of everything that happened from Naoki's end "It's a long story for my end as well. But shouldn't we find a way inside?"

"That won't be an issue," replied Kai before he reached into his pocket and held out Tama's card towards Naoki.

"Get close!" he called. Aichi and Hanayo nodded in agreement before walking to join Kai on either side at a close distance as he kept his gaze trained upon Naoki, Chiyori and Akira.

"Open!" he called as a flash brought them to the battlefield that awaited them.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

Chiyori and Eldora stood inside the top floor of the tower that stood above the battlefield. They were anxious to see if Naoki could keep up the pressure that he had previous managed to dish out on Akira when Big Bang Knuckle's ability to swap the attack steps caught the Selector off guard. Before either of them could think of anything else, a bright glow from behind them caught their attention as they saw Aichi, Kai and Hanayo emerge from the bright light. Aichi clutched his head in dizziness, having not been used to travelling to the battlefield before, though he quickly shook it off as he found his sense of balance again.

"Oi, Kai!" called Chiyori "Have you come to watch as well?! And who's this boy you've brought along?!" Before Aichi could introduce himself to the younger Selector, everyone could hear Tama yawning all the way over, from Kai's pocket. He reached in gently and brought out Ruko's former LRIG before everyone present on the tower floor. Even Aichi was surprised, having not met the LRIG before.

"Her name is Tama," Kai explained "She is the former LRIG of someone I've been trying to get her back to."

Once Tama had woken up, she looked all around her surroundings from sitting in the palms of Kai's hands. She looked up at Aichi at first and then glanced back up at Kai, seemingly confused.

"Who is that person Tama is seeing?" she asked.

"I'm Sendou Aichi," the Royal Paladin user replied kindly before bowing in respect to her. "Pleased to meet you, Tama!" Tama gave a big smile towards Aichi, she seemed to take a liking to him already.

"Tama likes Aichi!" she called happily before making some incoprehensible noises, sounding like that of a cat, much to the confusion of everyone present, except for Kai and Hanayo. Eldora cleared her throat with an "Ahem!" to get everyone's attention over to the situation at hand.

"S... Sorry for forgetting about you!" called Aichi "Um... What is your name?"

"No need to worry," the LRIG replied "I'm Eldora and I believe you came to see what was going on down here."

"That's correct," said Hanayo "It's about this Naoki I've heard of."

"Legion Skill!" Naoki's loud declaration had caught everyone's attention, bringing them back over to the windowsill of the tower. Kai gently lowered Tama down onto the ledge so she could walk over and watch alongside Eldora. Whilst Kai and Hanayo could only glance down at Naoki to wonder how he was getting on, Chiyori quickly introduced herself to Aichi, calling him the third 'boy Selector' she met in a row, much to a sweatdrop from the cardfighter's confusion. Nonetheless, they too turned their attention to the battlefield, curious as to how things would turn out.

"Let's go!" called Naoki. But before Big Bang Knuckle and Slash could strike, Akira turned a glance to her LRIG deck.

"ARTS, Don't Move!" she called as a sudden blizzard blew over two of Naoki's new SIGNI, both of which Armed Brawler, Kohiko. Their cards suddenly downed themselves, preventing the Narukami user from attacking with them this turn. The only one that was unaffected was Wildfist Dragon who was in front of a Nickel and was too weak to take out the SIGNI on its own. Naoki gritted his teeth as he prepared himself to continue his attacks.

"Legion Attack!" he declared. As the two dragons moved towards Akira's SIGNI, she sneered and shrugged as their attacks took out both Nickels and Helium effortlessly.

"Wildfist!" The only upped SIGNI charged towards Mirurun and pounced onto her bow. The LRIG struggled for a moment as the next Life Cloth, Servant O appeared, allowing Akira to Ener Charge before Mirurun herself shook off Wildfist as the dragon then charged back towards Naoki's table.

"Turn end," he muttered.

**End of Turn 8**

**Naoki vs Akira**

**Hand - 4 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 3 : 1**

**Current LRIGs - Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon (Legioned with Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon) : Mirurun Yocto**

**SIGNI: Brawler, Wildfist Dragon**** \- Armed Brawler, Kohiko - Armed Brawler, Kohiko : ****EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 4 : 5**

"Just one hit on my Life Cloths, is that all?" she sneered "Even for someone who's almost like Kai, just as I said earlier, you're no threat to me or Ulith."

"No threat? What do you mean?!" he replied.

"That's the point," spoke Akira "Once I've dealt with you and those others, Ren, Leon and Aichi, Kai will be nothing more than easy pickings. How about we put him out of his misery, Mirurun?"

"Sure, Aki-lun-lun!" the LRIG replied giddly. The Selector then sneered as two words no one had expected her to use suddenly came out of her mouth.

"Final Turn!"

"Huh?!" cried Naoki. Everyone up in the tower, except for Kai gasped out loud at this sudden declaration. Aichi in particular was most shocked about this turn of events, but there was something else she mentioned that had him confused, how had she known about him? Of course, only Akira herself had the answer to that question. Kai meanwhile could only gaze down at Akira, having not seen her since his battle with her, wondering if she really intended to end the battle here and now as she just declared. Back on the field after drawing her cards, the Selector could only smirk which didn't make Naoki feel any more calmer.

"Tell me Ishida," Akira spoke "Did you think you were the only one to have had strange looking SIGNI?"

"Um... no," he murmured.

"Well then," she replied "Allow me to show you the recent addition to my deck that will give me an edge against Kai. Summon, Tidal Assault!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Onslaught of the Quatre Knights)*****_

Naoki could only gasp as he suddenly recognized the name of that unit as it appeared onto the battlefield to the right of Mirurun, now opposing Wildfist Dragon. He knew there was only one cardfighter that unit belonged to and that was Leon, but Akira according to what she had said earlier didn't run into him.

"H... how did you get an Aqua Force unit?!" he gasped.

"It's not that common if I'm perfectly blunt," Akira spoke "Ever since Kai arrived here, some packs of Wixoss cards hold these strange SIGNI, though I don't recall seeing any yellow cards among them. Not that it matters though." Her smile suddenly became far more malicious as she suddenly revealed Chlorine, Flourine, Helium and Neon before discarding them into her trash pile. She then placed down a Spell card known as SHORT which as it suggested, rained down several bolts of lightning onto both copies of Kohiko, eleminating them both from the battle.

"And now," she continued "ARTS, Fortune Five!" After revealing the ARTS, the top five cards of her deck moved over to the very front of the table and revealed themselves as Nickel, Helium, Fluorine, Neon and Uranium. Upon seeing what she had achieved just now, Akira burst into a fit of hysterical laughter before pointing a finger towards Wildfist Dragon as it vanished from the battle, its card moving over to Naoki's Ener Zone. The Narukami user could only clench his teeth as he saw Akira draw another card.

"Finally, I'll use Salvage to add back Neon who I'll now summon with another Tidal Assault!" Both the previous SIGNI along with a second Tidal Assault both in front of and to the left of Mirurun.

"Tsk!" groaned Naoki "Am I really about to lose it here?!" He then looked back at his hand and shook his head in disbelief. _No! I can't start thinking about that now! There's gotta be something I can do! Like that ARTS she used when I attacked! _Upon thinking of that, he suddenly gasped as he remembered when he briefly skimmed over his cards when he discovered they had readapted to Wixoss. There was one card he noticed by name and its cost, but he didn't bother to pay attention to its effect. Now he felt was a good time to rely on a gamble and hope it would help.

"A... ARTS!" he called "Spark Crash!" Upon reading the card more closely now, he glanced back at Akira.

"By paying 3 Yellow," he explained "You have to force one of your own SIGNI off the battlefield."

"Fine by me," Akira replied smugly "That doesn't matter to me at all." She simply placed Neon's card in her trash, causing the SIGNI to vanish in a flurry of sparks. Naoki wasn't exactly happy with the result, having hoped for her to get rid of one of her two Tidal Assaults instead, having been weary about them.

"My first Tidal Assault attacks!" she declared. The Tidal Assault on Akira's left charged towards Big Bang Slash Dragon before slashing away at it with both of its energy swords. Naoki grimaced as he noticed a fourth copy of Kohiko enter his Ener Zone from that first attack.

"Tidal's ability," Akira spoke "I pay 1 Blue, decrease his power by 4000 until the end of your next turn and Up him for another attack!"

**Tidal Assault: 5000 - 1000**

Tidal Assault quickly leaped back into the air and this time took aim at Big Bang Knuckle Dragon, slashing away at the dragon like before with Big Bang Slash. The dragon stumbled a little from the brawl, but remained upright. Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster's card entered Naoki's Ener Zone as a result of the successful attack.

"My other Tidal Assault attacks!"

Just like before, the second Tidal Assault took aim at Big Bang Slash dealing out a massive number of slashes upon the blue dragon of the Legion Pair. Naoki could only groan as he watched on in horror.

"Darn it!" he groaned "I can't give up now! There's got to still be something I can do!" He watched on as he noticed his final Life Cloth, Brawler, Heavy Trailer Dragon enter his Ener Zone. Upon noticing the card glowing, he drew his card. When he looked at it however, his eyes widened. His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed Tidal Assault standing again for another attack.

"Oh well," Akira smirked "It's been enjoyable watching you struggle, but it's the end of the line. Tidal Assault, final attack!" As the Aqua Force unit leaped up into the air, Naoki quickly reached out for one of the cards in his hand and slapped it onto the table.

"Hardship Brawler, Toshu!" he called out loud "Quintet Wall!"

"What the?!" Before Akira could finish her reply, a male figure suddenly appeared in front of Big Bang Knuckle Dragon and produced a green circle in front of him. Five cards from Naoki's deck revealed themselves to be two copies of Big Bang Knuckle Buster, two copies of Green Gem Carbuncle and a single copy of Jetting Knowledge, more than enough to block Tidal Assault's attack. Akira could only groan upon realizing what this meant.

_This guy still had one of those Quintet Wall things?! _she thought _But..._

"Mirurun, finish him!"

Mirurun flashed a smile before taking aim at the Legion Pair once again, pulling back on the arrow inside of her bow. This time, Naoki was fully prepared with a response to this attack.

"Guld!" he called.

As the Wyvern Guard appeared in front of Big Bang Knuckle and Slash with a large green circle, Mirurun could only lower her bow in both disappointment and annoyance. After Guld had vanished from the battlefield, Akira could only growl at what had happened.

"Impossible...!" she groaned "I cleared away his field and yet, I only hit him, three times?!"

_(End Music)_

"Naoki held on!" gasped Aichi.

"As expected," murmured Kai "Akira hasn't changed much from our last battle, even if coining Final Turn made any difference."

"Wait..." said Hanayo "You battled Akira?"

"That is correct," he replied "Akira was the first opponent I faced in this world. Although, she seems more dangerous when she is outside of the battles themselves." Kai grimaced on that thought, remembering her berserk attempt to wound him with her knife after their battle. He then glanced down the tower with the others present towards Naoki, with the knowledge that he had everything he now needed to end this battle.

"Phew," sighed the Narukami user as he sweated a little from the sudden wave of relentless attacks. He then glanced back towards Akira before beginning his turn, his confidence having finally returned to him. After glancing over to his Ener Zone in which three cards moved to his Trash, he looked towards the LRIG space.

"Scorching soul! Smash everything with your steel fists!" he called out loud "Grow! Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Legion!)*****_

In a blinding yellow glow, Big Bang Slash vanished from the LRIG space whilst Big Bang Knuckle's appearance slightly changed. The dragon now had much more larger golden armour along with a strange blue gem embedded in the middle of its chest. It roared loudly at Mirurun who now had the feeling that things on her end were now not looking so good. Naoki held his hand towards the LRIG space, just as he did before.

"Seek Mate!"

All four copies of Armed Brawler, Kohiko exited Naoki's Trash Pile and went straight back into his deck before a file of light scanned through the cards, giving the Narukami user the SIGNI he needed.

"King of striking who cuts through the air at a high speed! Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster! Legion!"

As the symbol lit up to all once again, Big Bang Slash had also returned to the LRIG space, this time with even more gold armour and like Big Bang Knuckle Buster, had also recieved a strange blue gem embedded on the middle of its chest. Akira could only growl at the predicament she was now in.

"You...!" she growled.

"Legion Skill!" called Naoki "Paying 1 and sending another copy of Big Bang Knuckle Buster beneath my Legion." A golden aura surrounded the two dragons as they powered up from the effect. "Just like before, not only are the SIGNI and LRIG attack steps switched this turn, but now I can attack all of your SIGNI and Mirurun at the same time! Summon!" Two Wildclock Dragons and a single Heavy Trailer Dragon appeared all around the Legion pair as Akira could only grit her teeth from looking over at them.

_This... this can't be! First Kai, now this guy?!_

"Blow them away, Legion!" Naoki declared "Great Gatling Punch!" Just as the name implied, the two dragons locked their closest fists together in combination for one devastating attack. Their combined power struck the ground, creating a shockwave strong enough to knock Mirurun off balance and knock out both of Akira's Tidal Assaults. The Life Cloth revealed was a Servant O allowing Akira to Ener Charge, but with the next 3 attacks coming her way and with no Quintet Walls of her own to defend with, the result was clear. Naoki having noticed this pressed onwards.

"Let's go everyone!" he called. The SIGNI nodded in reply to his commands and dashed across the battlefield towards Mirurun. Each of their attacks was more than enough to bring the battle to a close as Akira's final Life Cloth wasn't of any help and only two of the attacks were necessary for Naoki to claim victory. The field went dark much to the cardfighter's surprise, telling him that the battle was now over.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**City Park**

Naoki's eyes widened in surprise when he came to his senses back in park as he saw Akira groveling on her knees, still in disbelief from being defeated by somebody who didn't even know the rules from beforehand. As he heard her quietly rant in a mutter, he glanced all around to find Chiyori standing behind him, this time not alone. He gasped as he saw Aichi and Kai along with Hanayo who had joined them to watch the battle. Naoki was relieved to find his two friends weren't hurt and that things were okay.

"Aichi!" he called "Did you see all that?!"

"Mhm," he replied "You were great out there Naoki."

"So cool!" called Chiyori "Your dragons were all like, punch punch punch and boom! Lightning sparks everywhere!"

"So you're Aichi..." Everyone looked back at Akira once they heard her say it out loud, her angry gaze trailing upon him. Aichi almost flinched, not knowing why exactly she seemed this way, despite the obvious answer. The Selector having noticed Kai among the group then turned her attention to him.

"Kai, don't think I haven't forgotten about what happened between us!" she growled "This won't happen again!" She quickly turned around and ran off out of the park.

"Hey, wait!" called Naoki.

"Leave her be," said Hanayo "Akira is someone you don't really want to be involved in, especially in Selector Battles."

"Oh, I see," he murmured "By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Hanayo," she replied "You certainly were interesting, Ishida Naoki was it?"

"That's right," he answered "By the way, what did you mean by Selector Battles? Chiyori said something about me being a 'boy Selector'."

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: I Must Stop!)_

Hanayo then cleared her throat and proceeded to explain everything that she already knew about the Selector Battles to Aichi and Naoki, the two cardfighters having not been fully familiar around the subject and what was brought among them along with a little note as to who Mayu was. When she had gotten to the part about how the wishes would work in the system, Naoki could only gasp in horror, realizing his victory could have brought harm upon Akira whilst Aichi could only feel sorry for everyone who had their wishes tainted along with those that were now trapped as LRIGs. Kai who had listened in on their conversation couldn't help but look at Hanayo, wondering about something. The former LRIG looked over to him, thinking along the same lines.

"Hanayo," he spoke "If you already knew this much, why didn't you warn Yuzuki?"

"Even if I wanted to," she explained "I had a feeling she wouldn't listen to reason, given how far she was already wanting to go to have her wish granted. If you see her, please tell her I didn't mean for all of this to happen, that she needed to see everything for herself."

"I understand," said Aichi "I'm sure you didn't want to go through with that."

"Well then," Chiyori interrupted "I should probably get going and practice more if I want to face Kai in a Selector Battle. See you around!" She and Eldora waved goodbye to the group as they hurried off into the streets. With the area quiet again, Kai glanced over to Aichi.

"Is Ishida the only one to have come with you?" he asked. Aichi shook his head.

"Leon and Ren came with us," he answered "But we all got seperated."

"It's definitely going to take us some time before we find 'em again," replied Naoki.

"I see," murmured Kai before glancing down at Tama whose card he had been holding onto the entire time. She was more curious about Aichi and Naoki, particuarly the world they came from. Kai didn't explain much about Naoki when he gave a recap of his previous adventures to her, Hitoe and Yuzuki a few days ago and now she had some vague idea of who he was like. Speaking of which, the Narukami user noticed the LRIG and looked down at her.

"Kai, you didn't say you had one of these... uh, LRIGs," he said.

"Her name is Tama," Kai answered.

"Tama says hello!" the LRIG called out. Now Naoki was slightly confused himself.

"Come to think of it," he murmured "Why do you speak in third-person?" Tama blinked a confused look, unsure of what the Narukami user meant by what he had just asked her.

"I already asked her that myself whilst walking around," Kai spoke "Tama appears to have no memory of what she was like before coming into possession of her former Selector, Kominato Ruko."

"You've met Ruko?!" gasped Aichi "I ran into her when I was looking for you and Naoki! She said something about me not being involved in all this. Did she mean the Selector Battles?"

"That is correct," he replied before looking down at Tama for a brief moment. "I'll explain everything whilst we go to the library. I agreed to meet Hitoe and Yuzuki there."

"Then in that case, I'll take my leave," said Hanayo. She then turned around and started walking back to Kazuki and Yuzuki's apartment, but not before taking a quick glance back at Aichi and the others. "I hope our paths will cross again soon." She waved goodbye before walking off into the city streets. Kai then turned back to Aichi and Naoki.

_(End Music)_

"Now then," he spoke "Shall we get moving?"

"Yeah!" replied Naoki.

"Mhm!" said Aichi as he nodded. The three cardfighters then set off into the streets, heading towards the library where they would hopefully meet up with both Hitoe and Yuzuki who would be waiting for them by now. Little did they know of someone they knew well being closer to where they were heading for than they would be thinking of.

* * *

**And there we go! So to recap, Aichi and Ruko exchange a brief confrontation, the cardfighter reunites with Kai and Naoki at last, Akira botches up a Final Turn and the three Cardfighters now set off to the library to meet with Ruko's friends. If you're wondering about the Spark Crash ARTS Naoki used in this chapter, then you should know it is an original card designed for his Narukami units and does not exist in the actual game. The full effect of that card is in the card readjustments list (link to which is in my profile). Anyway, hope you've all enjoyed this and I'll see you again next chapter (I think after around more than 15 chapters of the same message at the bottom, everyone should know the jist by now).**

***This soundtrack first plays in Episode 169 when Gaillard uses Monarch Sanctuary Alfred's Limit Break.**

***This soundtrack first plays in Episode 165 when Kai declares Legion with Seeker, Sacred Wingal and restores Misaki's memories of Aichi.**


	22. Ride 20: That Playful Shadow

**Hi again everyone! Finally managed to get this story back on track out of hiatus and I'm up and rolling again, a lot sooner than I actually thought. Anywho, I finally managed to get the jist of how I would end up handling Ren for the long run, mostly with how I would handle both his laid back and serious personalities (there will be some moments of his airheadness, but not to the extent where they'll detract from the story, at least I think) and managed to figure out some stuff for later story arcs. Nothing else to say other than welcome back and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**City Library**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Hitoe)_

Ren laid back on one of the chairs that was seated beside a small table in the library garden, curious about his current scenario, but mostly dozing off. It appeared to him after the incident with the teleporter back in his own world, he had landed in several bushes and ended up falling asleep for the entire night. When he woke up late into the morning, before deciding to find out where he was exactly, he took out his Shadow Paladin deck, surprised to find it had changed to adapt to the Wixoss card game. After a short while, he entered the library building itself and asked as to where he was. Much to his relief, he did get the answer he wanted whilst keeping quiet about the fact that he had slept in the garden without realizing at first to avoid any trouble with the staff there.

Eventually, he went back outside to look through the rest of his deck, seeing what other changes were present there whilst also gazing at some of the ARTS and Spells that he had now obtained from arriving in this world. Ren's interest was glanced at one unit in particular, having changed into an LRIG card, evidenced by the white backing it now possessed. As he thought about the possibility of the fact that this was the other world that he had made it to, he suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice from nearby, coming closer towards the garden. When he looked to the side, he could see Hitoe enter the library garden, taking a seat at an unoccupied table just a few feet away from him. He also could hear her conversing with the voice that he heard just now, unbeknowst to him was Yuzuki.

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised myself," the former Selector murmured "Who'd thought the novels that Fumio wanted us to look in would be the same ones she wrote."

"You're right about that," said Hitoe "But I can't help but wonder why did she want us along with Kai to look into her own books?"

"Well, I'm sure she's trying to get across some meaning to us before we see her again," replied Yuzuki "Even so, I just hope he's alright after what happened then."

"So you've met Kai if I'm not mistaken."

Both Hitoe and Yuzuki turned their heads to find Ren sitting on the table beside their own, with a playful but otherwise harmless kind smile towards them. As Hitoe nervously waved hello back to him, Yuzuki couldn't help but ponder on what he had just said.

"Is he even referring to the same Kai?" she murmured to herself, unaware that she had just caught the cardfighter's attention towards her.

"Oh, so you were the voice I heard just now," he spoke with interest before looking over to the card that Hitoe was holding. The Selector turned it around to reveal Yuzuki to Ren.

"So you can see me? What's your name?" she asked.

"But of course," Ren replied cheerfully "I'm Suzugamori Ren."

"Wait a sec..." murmured Yuzuki, having realized that something had clicked in her head. "You don't mean the same Suzugamori Ren from Kai's world?!"

"If you mean Kai Toshiki, then I suppose so," he answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Ren," said Hitoe "My name's Hitoe, this is Yuzuki."

_(End Music)_

"Well then," he spoke "I suppose Aichi has nothing to worry about, if only I could find where he ended up." Both Hitoe and Yuzuki could only gasp out from realizing what this had meant.

"We need to let Kai know about this!" called Yuzuki "If Aichi's deck has changed like his, there's no telling what could happen to him!" Hitoe didn't need to be told twice, for she had already dug into her bag and pulled out her mobile, wanting to tell Kai herself of the news of both Aichi and Ren now being in this world. Speaking of whom, Ren could only look in confusion, unaware of the circumstances involving the two cardfighters and Naoki having prior knowledge about the Selector Battles and what they held.

* * *

**City Streets**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Daily Life ~ Missing Parts)_

As they walked through the streets towards the library, Aichi and Naoki followed Kai's lead, each of the three cardfighters having different thoughts on their mind. Earlier on their trek, Kai had mostly brought them up to speed on what had been happening in this world, from his arrival to meeting Tama, Yuzuki, Hitoe and other familiar faces among the Selector Battles leading up to his eventual confrontation with Ruko. He had felt tight lipped whilst getting around to what had happened, not feeling ready to explain everything just yet. Aichi had noticed this and could only worry for his friend, wondering if something from the Selector Battles had caused him to be like this, but that wasn't the only concern on his mind. He couldn't help but think about Ruko who he had met earlier, wondering over her choice to go into isolation away from both her friends and family on her own accord.

In addition, he could only wonder about what Hanayo had told him and Naoki about the Selector Battles as well as a brief mention of who Mayu was, curious as to why the mastermind would go as far sealing what could be seen as innocent Wixoss players inside cards so the person who previously inhabited those cards would carry out their wish as their own, or so it would seem. Either way, he couldn't help but ponder on why Kai along with himself and Naoki was now involved in all this, considering he didn't exactly have a wish of his own, nor would he even consider going out of the way to taint another Selector's wish just to win a simple battle. If only it was all that simple. He looked over to Tama in her card, having felt sorry for the LRIG and her own problem to try and mend her friendship with Ruko after breaking their trust back then. She looked up at Aichi, not exactly as upbeat as she usually was.

"Don't worry," he said kindly "I'm sure we can help you to reconcile with Ruko."

"T... Tama says thank you," she replied.

Naoki meanwhile was thinking back to the battle with Akira, he himself curious as to how he was now a whole part of the 'mess' that now stood before him and the others. He never would have thought to have desired Shingo's criticisms over hearing Mirurun's annoying tone at times during his previous battle. In addition, there was just something about Akira that was bugging him for the moment and it wasn't her seemingly 'split' personality. She kept mentioning a name, Ulith to be precise, about how she intended to eliminate him, Aichi, Ren and Leon before eventually dealing with Kai herself so they would be of no threat to the Selector in servitude to Mayu, unbeknowst to everyone. Either way, he knew it wasn't like him to not back out of a fight but from the sound of things, the Selector Battles might end up being one of those times. Like Aichi, he certainly didn't want to hurt anyone involved and was hoping to do something about it. Everyone stopped as Kai picked out the phone from his pocket, noticing that Hitoe was now calling him.

"Hello," he spoke.

"Kai!" called Hitoe "I'm not sure how to explain it, but I'm sitting with Ren, one of the cardfighters from your world."

"Ren is with you?" he asked.

"That's right," she replied "And he says Aichi should be somewhere in our world."

"He is correct," Kai answered "I'm not too far from the library now. Aichi and Ishida are with me."

"Phew," murmured Yuzuki "I was worried for a moment that he would have been caught unaware in a Selector Battle. Anyway, we'll be waiting for you down at the library and I think you'll be interested to know who wrote those Wixoss novels we were going to look at."

"I understand," he spoke "I'll meet you there." After ending the call, he turned over to Aichi and Naoki.

"Well, at least that leaves him accounted for," murmured Naoki.

"But what should we do about Leon?" asked Aichi.

"I don't know," answered Kai "But we should focus on meeting up with Ren and Hitoe as soon as possible. We'll then start looking for Leon afterwards."

_(End Music)_

The two cardfighters nodded in agreement with him before venturing forth once more into the streets, heading towards their destination in mind. Over from across the road from where they were standing just a moment ago, a girl had been watching out of interest from the LRIG that she held. Her brown hair was styled in a right side-ponytail. Her clothes preference seemed to be more loose and casual as she wore what appeared to be an oversized sweater along with a t-shirt, hoodie and shorts, all of which were also oversized. She glanced back down at the LRIG, now revealed to be Piruluk who had gone deep into thought after briefly watching and overhearing Kai's conversation with Aichi and Naoki.

"So you're saying, that boy is in the Selector Battles?" the Selector asked.

"That is correct, Amika," the LRIG replied "Kai Toshiki from what I recall, from our last encounter."

Last encounter was an accurate description to sum up the events leading to his battle against her and Akira, also leading to the Selector's third loss from before due to a costly misplay. Even so, ever since that 'incident'*****, Piruluk had usually remained cold to anyone who would even dare attempt to speak to her. Amika though, something seemed different about her compared to Akira or any other Selectors that had previously possessed her. And then there was Kai's Dragonic Overlord, one of the only few things that somewhat surprised her. She didn't exactly lose her cool or anything along those lines the first time she saw it, though she was still intrigued of how Kai was even able to particpate in the Selector Battles and call upon his Kagero units as LRIGs.

"So, do you want to follow him?" asked Amika.

"If you have intent on challenging him," Piruluk answered "Then you're not ready to face him."

"Okay then, I got it!" the Selector cheerily replied "All the more reason for me to improve my skills since that loss to Chiyori, right Piruluk?"

Piruluk could only smile warmly in response, something that was very rare around the LRIG. Amika seemed harmless enough and yet for some reason, felt so familiar. Her thoughts returned to their once neutral state when she remembered back over that comparison to someone she once knew well. Far too well to be precise. And yet, she felt on edge because of the mere mention of that person's name from Mayu, the strange person with the black rings she encountered once or twice in her domain and finally, 'her'. Someone she should have known better to not trust, the mere thought of mentioning her name filled the LRIG with rage. Amika noticed this and looked towards Piruluk in concern.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing," the LRIG replied, though she felt covering it up was not a wise thing to do. "We should take our leave."

"Alright!" cheered Amika before she too went off into the streets, albeit in the opposite direction from where Kai, Aichi and Naoki were heading.

* * *

**Library Garden**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Friends)_

Ren blinked at Hitoe and Yuzuki, still confused about the earlier commotion and slight panic from him mentioning about the fact that Aichi was now in this world. Thankfully from what he heard over the call, he had already managed to find both Kai and Naoki which just left Leon unaccounted for. Nonetheless though, he felt as if he was being left in the dark of what had been going on, keen for Hitoe to hopefully shed some light on the story so far. Yuzuki noticed this and motioned for the Selector to turn around and face him.

"So you can talk to your cards too?" he murmured "You wouldn't happen to have PSY Qualia yourself."

"Eh... no," Hitoe replied whilst scratching her head "I can only hear and talk to Yuzuki or LRIGs like her." Even she didn't know how her status as a Selector allowed her to hear the voices of LRIGs, though she had definitely been sure that it wasn't PSY Qualia as Kai once mentioned before.

"Oh," Ren sighed "Well that's disappointing." He pouted for a moment, earning a confused look from both the Selector and Yuzuki. Soon afterwards, he decided to search through his pocket and bring out the Shadow Paladin deck he had, remembering seeing the term LRIG imprinted on a select few of his cards. He then turned his attention back over towards the pair. Ren pulled out an LRIG card and laid it out on the table towards Hitoe and Yuzuki who looked at it with interest. The unit, Blaster Dark Revenger, had an almost indentical look to Aichi's avatar, Blaster Blade. However, the armour that Blaster Dark wore was black, his sword also in the same colour had a different design and he wore a dark red cape flowing behind his back.

"Now that you do mention LRIG though," he said "I was wondering if you could explain what this whole Wixoss thing is all about?"

"It's a very long story," answered Yuzuki "But we're more than happy to let you in on what's already happened."

"Sure," he replied "I'm all ears."

Hitoe and Yuzuki then went on to explain everything that had happened in the Selector Battles so far to Ren as well as giving a brief introduction to Ruko, like they did when they first ran into Kai. Afterwards, they brought him up to speed with everything that had happened since the Kagero user's arrival into this world including all the battles he particpated in, up to his confrontation with Ruko and Iona. Ren suddenly felt a little on edge when Yuzuki mentioned that Kai had briefly been consumed by Link Joker, unbeknowst to them was because of Iona's attacks resonating with both Dragonic Overlord and the seed fragment embedded in him. He had a feeling that Aichi would not take this news well after everything that had happened back then.

"So you're saying Kai was briefly reversed in his last battle?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not sure how to put it," murmured Yuzuki "He said that when he once used Link Joker before, it was under his own will. Whilst we were watching, before he brought out Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-Birth", it seemed like he was in pain somehow."

"And by the end of it all, even though Tama managed to snap him out of it," said Hitoe "He didn't seem to take what had happened well."

"I see now," Ren spoke before taking Blaster Dark Revenger and putting it back among the other cards in the deck. "Say, maybe I can learn all about how the battles work from you two, right?"

"Well, if it would help you get used to the changes in your cards," replied Yuzuki "I suppose we could teach you rules."

"Good, then let us begin," he said before bringing up the back of Blaster Dark Revenger's card towards Hitoe who was surprised by the sudden action.

"W... Wait a minute!" she called.

"Huh?" Ren blinked in confusion, wondering what the hold up was.

"Do you really want to taint Hitoe's wish already?!" snapped Yuzuki.

"Eh, but didn't you say you two would teach me the rules of the battle?" he asked, seemingly confused by his action, an action he picked up from Yuzuki's explanation of how to open the Selector Battlefield.

"What I meant to say was we would battle without the field so Hitoe's wish wouldn't be put at risk!" the LRIG replied.

"Oh, I see," said Ren "Then why didn't you say it earlier?"

"Um..." mumured Hitoe "I don't mean to be rude Yuzuki, but Ren does have a point." Upon realizing this, Yuzuki could only mentally facepalm for forgetting to tell Ren of an important detail during their long explanation.

"Anyway, that little setback aside," she spoke "Let's continue. Ren, if you would seperate your LRIGs and ARTS from your main deck."

"I understand," he said "And I'm guessing I shuffle the main deck afterwards?"

"Y... yes," answered Hitoe "Then you draw 5 cards and place the top 7 cards face down without looking at them."

"After that," Yuzuki continued "Choose a Level 0 LRIG to begin the battle with."

Ren nodded as he set down his starting LRIG, one that he was already familiar with as a Grade 0 unit back in his home world and the game of Vanguard. Hitoe who had already prepared herself to begin the battle glanced over to Yuzuki, awaiting the LRIG's approval to begin. She nodded and glanced over to Ren.

_(End Music)_

"Now that you're both ready," she spoke "Declare "Open!" and turn up your Level 0 LRIGs." Both Hitoe and Ren reached out for the starting LRIGs that had on both ends of their fields.

"Open!" called Hitoe.

"Stand Up, the Vanguard!" Ren declared.

Yuzuki could only blink in confusion for a moment, though she quickly assumed that it was a phrase more common in Vanguard that Ren was more acquainted with. Then again, Kai had mentioned before that the flow to both games were similar so it shouldn't have really come across as much of a surprise.

"Yuzuki-Zero!"

"Judgebau Revenger!"

Ren's starting LRIG depicted a black dog that had a chain dangling down from its collar and was covered in black armour with several blue markings. Judgebau also had blue claws present on its paws and some sort of blue lens covering over its left eye. Yuzuki glanced over at the card, a shudder of uncertainty briefly washing over her when she remembered what Kai had told her after his battle with Ruko. Ren noticed this and looked over towards her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she replied "It's just, when Kai last faced Ruko, she had a few Shadow Paladin SIGNI in her deck."

"Oh, I see," said Ren whilst shrugging his shoulders. "I guess the dark charm of the Shadow Paladins can bring some unease. Now then, I believe I'll let you start Hitoe."

* * *

**Akira's Apartment**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Akira)_

"Please Ulith! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Akira was now on the recieving end of the scenario that had come up before her. After her loss to Naoki, she told Ulith all about the details involved in the events from her view. Mirurun hummed to herself, ignoring most of the 'conversation' that was already unfolding between the two and partially to ignore the angry tone in Ulith's voice. Needless to say, the former LRIG wasn't pleased with this sudden news, particuarly in the fact that Akira had already went ahead and made her presence now known to Aichi and the other cardfighters that had now entered this world.

"I asked of you to only observe from a distance!" she snarled "Instead, your mindless agenda resulted in those cardfighters being more aware of our presence and the delay of my plans!"

"My intentions were pure, Ulith," Akira whimpered nervously "I only wanted to ensure that one of them would be out of the picture so you wouldn't have to worry about it." As she saw Ulith turn around, she quickly hurried along with the rest of her explanation. "This Ishida character, I've found out he somehow had cards with the yellow colour on their borders!" Ulith stopped in her advance briefly, taking this newfound knowledge into account. The news of there being a colour that hadn't existed in Wixoss before until Naoki's arrival into this world was indeed puzzling, but intriguing. Thinking it over, she assumed that Akira's disobedience hadn't indeed yielded any terrible results aside from Aichi now being more aware of her presence, though the mere thought of the Selector's path to self-destruction had already gotten underway was for some reason most amusing to her, not that she was showing it.

"I... if it makes you feel any better," Akira continued "I already know how to grab Tama off Kai's hands to set your plans back on course!" Ulith leaned down towards the Selector and held out one fingernail, the sharp tip touching her scar. Akira winced in pain a little and nervously looked into Ulith's gaze, hoping this was enough to convince the former LRIG to give her another chance.

"Explain Akira," she spoke with a hint of venom in her voice "Quickly."

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Outside the City Library**

Eventually after much walking throughout the conundrum of streets in the city, Aichi and Naoki having followed Kai along his lead had now ended up with him outside of the library. Naoki glanced all around the outside of the library, surprised to see something like this stand out from the surrounding tall buildings that seemed more modern. Aichi meanwhile glanced up at Kai, noticing that he seemed a little more tense than usual, wondering about what was causing him to be like this. Kai turned over to him, a serious glint now present in his eyes.

"Kai-kun? Are you alright?" asked Aichi.

"Aichi," he spoke "If I'm to explain about what happened in my last battle with Ruko, we need to disclose the details of what happened to you after the Link Joker invasion to Hitoe and Yuzuki."

"Is it about the Seed fragment?"

Kai nodded his head, confirming Aichi's suspicions. The Royal Paladin user could feel a wave of uneasiness wash over him. He had asked Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Kamui and Naoki along with Leon and Ren who had remained neutral throughout the whole affair to refrain from recapping the events of the incident to anyone who wasn't directly involved. But if Kai's loss to Ruko had something to do with the fragment that was stuck inside of him, he knew it would be better if his accomplices understood everything about it firsthand. This way, he could also understand about why his friend was feeling tense by the minute. Naoki noticed the silence that had now fallen between the three of them and waved to get both Aichi and Kai's attention.

"I don't mean to butt in and all," he said "But shouldn't we be going inside?"

"Yeah," replied Aichi as he headed up to the doors, opening them up. Kai and Naoki followed him inside the library, closing the doors as they entered. The Kagero user led the way to the garden around the back, where he assumed that Hitoe, Yuzuki and Ren would be waiting for him and the others to arrive. Needless to say, his assumption was indeed correct. The three cardfighters entered the garden to find Hitoe and Ren still in the opening stages of their game.

"Yuzuki-Two attacks Charon!"

"No guard."

Ren revealed his crushed Life Cloth to be Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter, no Life Burst being present. He placed the card alongside Freezing Revenger, Nullity Revenger, Masquerade and Transient Revenger, Masquerade that were sitting in his Ener Zone. Meanwhile on Hitoe's field, she had advanced Yuzuki to her second Level and already amassed a decent formation against him, comprised of Flame Edge Dragon, Gatling Claw Dragon and Tokage, Phantom Dragon. Like Ren, she too had already gathered a few cards in her Ener, but one short of his current total.

"Turn end," she spoke.

**End of Turn 3**

**Hitoe vs Ren**

**Hand - 5 : 7**

**Life Cloths - 5 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Yuzuki-Two : Black Sage, Charon**

**SIGNI : Flame Edge Dragon - Gatling Claw Dragon - Tokage, Phantom Dragon : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 3 : 4**

As Ren was about to begin his turn, he suddenly paused noticing the arrival of Aichi, Kai and Naoki in their presence. He waved over towards them to grab their attention. Hitoe and Yuzuki also turned their attention to the three cardfighters that were now on their way over to the table.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: BGM 2)_

"Ren-san!" called Aichi "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing troublesome, Aichi-kun," he replied as the three cardfighters each took a seat at the table. "We were just getting to the good part of our battle."

"S... so you're Aichi," Hitoe spoke "I'm Hitoe."

"It's nice to meet you," he said before looking over to Yuzuki inside of her card. "And I'm guessing you're Yuzuki? I mean... the real one." Before Yuzuki could greet and properly introduce herself to Aichi, the mention of "the real one" suddenly made something click in her head.

"Have you seen Hanayo?!" she asked.

"Y... Yeah," he answered "She found me last night with Kazuki after I landed unconscious in the city."

"Do you know what's been going on between her and my brother?!"

"Eh?" Aichi blinked in confusion, not quite getting at her next question just now. Everyone glanced over towards Yuzuki, unsure of what to make from her sudden outburst.

"... On second thoughts, forget about what I just said. Just a slip of the tongue, that's all. Eheh," she said whilst scratching her head before letting out a sigh of relief. _That was way too close. _"Anyway, as you all know now, my name is Yuzuki. Sorry about my outburst just now Aichi."

"Don't worry about it," he replied with a kind smile.

"So you two are involved in this whole mess as well?" asked Naoki.

"Yes," answered Hitoe "Um... Who are you?"

"Ishida Naoki," he answered before looking over the state of the battle that was now paused. His interest was mainly on the SIGNI that Hitoe currently had in play. "Come to think of it, how did you get some Kagero units anyway?"

"I gave her some spare units at the end of our previous battle," spoke Kai.

"Oh, so you two have battled before," said Ren, now intrigued by the scenario. "If I heard correctly from YuzuQ*****, Hitoe almost defeated you back then?" Yuzuki growled in response to his remark.

"For your information Ren, it's Yuzuki!" she huffed, sighing whilst holding her hand over her head. _I get he's a really strong cardfighter, but he sounds nearly as obnoxious as Chiyori._

"She is correct," Kai cut in, answering Ren's question.

"Seriously?!" gasped Naoki.

"Amazing..." Aichi was almost at a loss for words when he turned over to face Hitoe. She blushed inwardly a little as she nervously scratched her head.

"W... well, I just think it's a little too much credit..." she said. Everyone then suddenly turned their attention towards Kai when they could hear some yawning coming from his direction. Realizing that it was probably Tama recovering from some rest, Kai took out her card from his pocket and placed it beside Yuzuki's LRIG card. After finishing her yawning, Tama looked all around to see everyone she now recognized before noticing Ren who had now taken interest in her.

"Kai, how exactly did you get this one?" he asked.

"Her name is Tama," Kai answered "I found her shortly after arriving in this world." He then down at Tama. "Tama, this is Ren that I had mentioned to you earlier."

"Tama says hello Ren!" she called. Ren smiled happily. This LRIG seemed harmless enough if even Kai had managed to put up with having her around him during his entire stay so far in this world.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way," he spoke "I believe we can continue the battle?"

_(End Music)_

"R... Right!" answered Hitoe "It's your turn Ren." He nodded to comply with her answer before drawing into another two cards from his main deck. After moving Freezing Revenger from his Ener Zone to his trash, he took out an all too familiar LRIG card from the LRIG Deck and held it out before him.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased __Soundtrack: Triumph of the Shadow Paladins)*****_

"Enshroud everything in darkness... The eternal darkness that even the light of hope cannot reach! My Avatar!"

As he spoke the ride chant, a glowing red aura suddenly appeared around him making the atmosphere around everyone, including Yuzuki and Tama, feel slightly on edge. It wasn't the same aura as shown by those either in or under the possession of Link Joker, but even the cardfighters present along with Yuzuki could tell that this was a sign that Ren was starting to become serious from here on out for the battle. After placing the LRIG card over Charon's card, on the imagined battlefield, the Black Sage vanished as a column of dark energy erupted into the air before revealing Ren's avatar in the presence of Yuzuki.

"Blaster Dark Revenger!"

As the column dispersed, Blaster Dark opened his green eyes, staring fiercely and pointing his sword at her.

"Counterblast! I send Flame Edge Dragon to your Trash Pile!"

Blaster Dark vanished into the shadows in a dark purplish aura, catching Yuzuki by surprise. Before she could react, the Shadow Paladin had already reappeared behind Flame Edge Dragon and with a slash of his sword, the dragon fell to the ground before vanishing from the battlefield. Blaster Dark then disappeared once more before reappearing on Ren's side of the field. Back to reality, after placing Flame Edge's card in her Trash Pile, Hitoe glanced back over the cards her hand before looking back at Ren who didn't seem to be stopping there.

"Summon!" he called as he placed down several more cards into his SIGNI zones. Those units were Transient Revenger, Masquerade, Nullity Revenger, Masquerade and Healing Revenger.

"Now then, are you sure there's no ARTS you wish to use?" he asked.

"N... no," answered Hitoe.

"Good," Ren replied whilst shifting his voice back to his more laid back tone. "Both Masquerades will attack your SIGNI. Due to their effects, they both gain 3000 power."

**Transient Revenger, Masquerade: 2000 - 5000**

**Nullity Revenger, Masquerade: 6000 - 9000**

Hitoe could do nothing more than move the defeated SIGNI over to her Ener Zone.

"Healing Revenger attacks!"

Hitoe's next Life Cloth revealed Lintwurm, Phantom Dragon. The black section of the card's text box indicated that a Life Burst had gone off.

"W... With the effect," she spoke "I search for Berserk Dragon and add it to my hand." Ren's lips pursed a devious smile as he turned his attention to Blaster Dark Revenger's card.

"Then my avatar will attack!" he called as he downed the card "Blaster Dark Revenger!"

"Guard!" Hitoe called as she revealed Wyvern Guard, Barri in her hand.

On the imagined battlefield, Blaster Dark charged towards Yuzuki when the Wyvern Guard suddenly appeared in front of him. He quickly slashed his way past the mechnical Wyvern and the knight that acted as its rider before bringing his sword down upon the LRIG. Yuzuki quickly held out one of her cannons to block Blaster Dark's sword whilst keeping the Shadow Paladin at bay through a stalemate. Despite stumbling from the impact of Blaster Dark's sword, having sensed an opportunity, she quickly aimed her other cannon before firing it right at him. The Shadow Paladin saw this and quickly jumped back to his spot on Ren's field before the counterattack could do any damage. Back to reality, Ren merely shrugged as Hitoe placed Barri's card in her Trash Pile.

"Turn end."

**End of Turn 4**

**Hitoe vs Ren**

**Hand - 5 : 6**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Yuzuki-Two : Blaster Dark Revenger**

**SIGNI : ****EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**** : Nullity Revenger, Masquerade - Transient Revenger, Masquerade - Healing Revenger**

**Ener - 6 : 3**

_4 to 5..._ Aichi thought _Ren-san's gradually breaking through Hitoe's line-ups. But both seem to be conserving the cards in their hands for the moment. I don't think either of them have Ener Charged within the first four turns. _Naoki and Yuzuki watched on anxiously, curious as to how Hitoe was plannng to handle the current situation whilst Kai looked on at Ren, taking note that the Shadow Paladin user had not seemingly changed a bit from their last encounter.

"Blaster Dark..." murmured Yuzuki "So this is pure Shadow Paladin."

As Hitoe began her turn, she shuddered a little from glancing over towards Blaster Dark Revenger, as if the eyes depicted in the card's artwork were glaring at her. The fact that she too could feel the aura eminating from the card much like Yuzuki and Tama's LRIG cards didn't exactly help brighten the mood. Aichi noticed this and looked over towards her in concern.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I... I'm fine," she answered "No need to worry." Yuzuki wasn't so sure, but said nothing to comply with her answer. Tama meanwhile was more interested in Blaster Dark, curious as to who the unit was actually like in person. Maybe if Ren had found an already in progress Selector Battle, she could have found out but felt that could be saved for another time, given the pressing issues at hand. She then turned her attention back to the battle to see how it would continue to play out.

"Grow, Yuzuki-Three!" Hitoe called "And... I'll use Roaring Fire Pillar to banish Transient Revenger!"

Ren just shrugged as he moved Transient Revenger, Masquerade's card over to his Ener Zone.

"Then... I summon Berserk Dragon and Gatling Claw Dragon," she continued "I pay their costs to remove your remaining SIGNI."

"Oh," he mused "Now this is getting interesting." He moved Masquerade to his Ener Zone and then placed Healing Revenger's card in his Trash Pile. Hitoe then summoned another copy of Tokage, Phantom Dragon and Kannya, Phantom Dragon in Gatling Claw Dragon's place.

"A... Are there any ARTS you want to use... Ren?" asked Hitoe.

"Hmm..." Ren kept on pondering for a few moments, leading the others to wonder if he was planning on making a decision any time soon for this battle. Needless to say, before Yuzuki lost her patience with him, he finally had a response.

"Moment Punish!" he called after revealing the card from his LRIG deck "I drain Berserk Dragon by 7000 power. Since it will have minus 2000 power, it is banished."

On the imagined battlefield, a dark cloud engulfed Berserk Dragon before several purple sparks began surging through it. When the surge was finished, the cloud disappated, revealing that Berserk Dragon was indeed banished from the battlefield. Annoyed, Tokage and Kannya charged in towards Blaster Dark, leaping into the air and each landing a clean hard kick on the Shadow Paladin, knocking him backwards before leaping back to join Yuzuki on her side of the field. Back to reality, Ren flipped over his first Life Cloth revealing Labyrinth Revenger, Arawn and Healing Revenger.

"Not bad," he spoke "I regain one Life Cloth."

"Then Yuzuki will attack Blaster Dark!" Hitoe called.

"Guard!" Ren responded as he revealed Dark Revenger, Mac Lir from his hand before placing it straight into his Trash Pile.

"T... Turn end."

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 5**

**Hitoe vs Ren**

**Hand - 2 : 5**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Yuzuki-Three : Blaster Dark Revenger**

**SIGNI : ****EMPTY - Tokage, Phantom Dragon - Kannya, Phantom Dragon**** : ****EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 1 : 4**

"She only managed to tie it up," murmured Naoki "Ren isn't making this easy for her."

"Even so," Kai murmured "Hitoe has barely had any experience with the Kagero units I lent her, so some practice will still be needed."

"Battle!" Tama called out loud, much to everyone's apparent confusion, considering what the cardfighter and Selector had already been doing for the past few minutes. Ren glanced back towards Hitoe before beginning his turn.

_(End Music)_

"That was good, Hitoe," he spoke "I can sense that you have a strong conviction, given the circumstances you told me of. But..." As he drew his cards, the red aura that was already present around him intensified. "I'm still sensing a great deal of doubt from you."

"Huh?"

"What are you saying?!" asked Yuzuki.

"After all," Ren continued "Isn't your own doubts about the scenario at hand already undermining your performance? Or is it something else, like a hidden fear? Perhaps this next attack will answer that."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Crusade of the Shadow Paladins)*****_

After placing another copy of Healing Revenger in his Ener Zone before moving it and the previous Healing Revenger's card to his Trash, he picked out one card from his LRIG deck and held it out before him.

"Swoop down from beyond illusion, cruel blade! Transient dreams! Grow!"

On the imagined battlefield, Blaster Dark Revenger vanished as a cloud of black fog suddenly covered Ren's side of the field, enshrouding even his own SIGNI in the darkness. A pair of eyes shone through the shadows before the fog started to disappear.

"Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom!"

When the fog had vanished, an elf clad in black armour, littered with a few blue gems, bearing a large tattered red cape and wielding a large sword had ridden onto the battlefield on top of a dark bluish pegasus. Mordred also wore a black helmet with small wings present, resembling that of what he once was and what he would soon become. Labyrinth Revenger, Arawn and Freezing Revenger then appeared to the front and the right of him. Back to reality, Ren smiled as he held out a single card from his hand.

"And..."

He then turned the card over, revealing it to everyone present at the table.

"A... A SIGNI Blaster Dark?!" gasped Hitoe.

"But we just saw him as the previous LRIG!" exclaimed Yuzuki "How is this even possible?!"

"Without Blaster Dark," replied Ren "Regardless of whether he's normal, Spirit, Revenger or even "Abyss" as we now see, I have no image worth following for my Shadow Paladins. Summon." The card had depicted Blaster Dark Revenger in his usual attire, nothing too different from the previous Blaster Dark. The only noticable difference would be the fact that his red cloak was now tattered and the card border had half of the Legion Symbol present.

"With his skill," Ren continued "Tokage moves to your Trash!" Hitoe said nothing as she moved the card there. Ren then turned his attention to Arawn's card.

"Arawn attacks Kannya!" Hitoe could do nothing more than move Kannya's card to her Ener Zone.

"Next! Freezing Revenger, Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss"!"

"Quintet Wall for Freezing Revenger!" Hitoe moved Tokage's card from her Ener Zone and revealed Dragon Knight, Gimel from her hand and placed it down in front of Yuzuki-Three before revealing the top five cards of her deck. Those cards were Flame Edge Dragon, Explosive Flames of the Dragon Phoenix, Mušḫuššu, Phantom Dragon Princess, Dual Axe Archdragon and Encompassing Knowledge. She moved the SIGNI to her Ener Zone whilst placing Gimel's card along with the two Spells in her Trash Pile.

_Not bad... _thought Ren _But..._

Briefly on the imagined battlefield, Blaster Dark slashed past Yuzuki, causing her to fall to the ground, clutching herself in agony as the Shadow Paladin vanished and reappeared back onto Ren's field. Hitoe then flipped over one her Life Cloths as a result of Blaster Dark's successful attack. It revealed her third Gatling Claw Dragon. She drew one card from the effect of the Life Burst.

"Mordred Phantom!"

"Guard!" Hitoe revealed Servant D2 before placing it in her Trash Pile. Ren just shrugged, signalling the end of his turn.

**End of Turn 6**

**Hitoe vs Ren**

**Hand - 1 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 3 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Yuzuki-Three : Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom**

**SIGNI : ****EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**** : Labyrinth Revenger, Arawn**** \- Freezing Revenger - Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss"**

**Ener - 5 : 1**

"They've been keeping it close," murmured Aichi "But Hitoe-san's starting to run low on her hand."

"I just hope she can hold up for longer," replied Yuzuki, she too also be concerned about the situation. Naoki, Tama and Kai remained silent, wondering how the Selector intended to come back from the scenario she now found herself in.

"Well then," Ren spoke "Show me how you came close to overcoming Kai so I can see that potential myself!"

_(End Music)_

* * *

**And there we go! Yep, if you've read the Peeping Analyze manga, that is indeed the same Amika. More than that, just what does Akira have planned for Kai and Tama? Only time will tell throughout the rest of Arc 2. If any of you were wondering why I skipped out the first two turns of the battle, I did say in one of my earlier chapters that I may skip or skim over some of the opening turns in order to allow the battles to proceed a little quicker. Bear in mind, this won't happen to every battle, especially the important ones that are coming up over the next few chapters. Aside from that, it's good to be back from hiatus and working on this story once more. Don't forget to follow, favourite and/or leave a review. BTW, don't be afraid to add any criticism about the story's current state if you feel it is needed. Anyway, I've updated the Shadow Paladin card listings (link in my profile) with the Shadow Paladin SIGNI that Ruko had used in her battle with Kai and I'll see you all again very soon!**

***If you've read the Peeping Analyze manga beyond that point, you should know what this 'incident' was.**

***Thought I'd just throw in an one-off joke as a reference to how Ren refers to Misaki in the Cardfight ! Vanguard Manga.**

***This soundtrack first plays in Episode 130 when Ren breakrides Revenger, Raging Form Dragon.**

***This soundtrack first plays in Episode 132 when Ren breakrides Mordred Phantom for a second time.**


	23. Ride 21: The Shadow of Doubt

**Welcome back everyone! Before we get into today's chapter, it's come to my attention after re-reading the story so far that I've noticed a bit of a problem in some of the battles I've wrote, all the ones involving the Spell Card End of Eternity. I've seemed to have donegoofed with misreading the original effect of the card (not counting the Life Burst) so rather than keeping the current effect as a story exclusive effect (which would probably anger the Wixoss TCG community) I'm rectifying this error with an original designed card called "Swift Advance" that follows the effect I accidentally applied (the battles I've already written that will recieve this quick change are Kai vs Hitoe and Aichi vs Hanayo, nothing serious, just a quick replacement). It won't be used too many times due to a restriction I'm imposing within the card's effect (mainly so it doesn't become too... unbalanced, broken, whatever you want to call it). For those at this point wondering what the full effect actually is, I may as well drop the card stats here.**

**Card Name: Swift Advance**

**Card Type: Spell**

**Colour: Colourless**

**Cost: 0 Colourless**

**Effects:**

**[Use Timing - Main Phase] Pay 1 SIGNI Card that is the same Colour as your LRIG (Cards with Multi-Ener cannot be used to pay the cost). Grow your current LRIG into an LRIG whose Level is exactly 1 higher and the exact same Colour.**

**[Constant] You may have only up to 2 copies of "Swift Advance" in a deck.**

**[Constant] Each player can only use the effect of "Swift Advance" twice per battle.**

** That issue aside, I'm just going to go ahead and answer a question that has recently popped up in the reviews.**

**Q1. Kineke97 - E****ven though this is after Legion Mate, will Gear Chronicle or even Strides be considered in the story or is it unadaptable?**

**A. Well, I'm sorry if it confirms your worst fears but neither Gear Chronicle or Strides will be appearing as this is set pre-G era (I've now updated the synopsis to say that it also takes place before Neon Messiah, hence why Kai hasn't mentioned or even remembered Ibuki from his past before the events of the movie). Even if I did felt like incorporating G-Era elements, Strides would be very difficult to adapt given their conditions (not saying it's impossible, but given the time setting of the story, I cannot bring them in). I hope this answers your question well.**

**With that aside, I hope you'll enjoy today's chapter!**

* * *

**Library Garden**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Let's Battle)_

"U... Up and draw."

Hitoe glanced over the two cards that she drew before looking back at her Ener. Ren had already forced her into a corner with the lack of resources from early on and with 3 Life Cloths left, she knew if she didn't do something this turn, his Shadow Paladins would have her beaten. She briefly looked over at Yuzuki, then Aichi before going deep into thought. When several moments had passed over, she had made a decision.

"I'll use the Spell Swift Advance," Hitoe spoke "And Superior Grow Yuzuki-Fourth Warning!"

On the imagined battlefield, Yuzuki's form completely changed to that of her Fourth Warning appearance. Her fiery purple wings were now present behind her back as she hovered a few meters from the ground.

"Then..." Hitoe continued "I summon 2 Calamity Tower Wyverns and use their effects to draw another two cards." After exceeding all the cards that were beneath Yuzuki-Fourth Warning, she drew the cards and looked over them, a waver of relief came over her expression. Yuzuki, Kai and Aichi glanced carefully towards her, wondering how things would turn out.

"I summon Lintwurm." After placing the card in her only empty SIGNI space, Ren glanced over Hitoe's field, now catching on to what she was planning.

"Oh, I see," he murmured "With both Lintwurm and Yuzuki's abilities, you've powered up your SIGNI enough to wipe out my formation. Not bad at all."

**Lintwurm, Phantom Dragon: 7000 - 9000**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern x2: 2000 - 4000 - 6000**

"Next, I'll pay the cost for One Rule, Two Birds to give Yuzuki Double Crush," she continued "And... I'll use her ability to crush one of your Life Cloths!"

"I see..." murmured Ren as flipped up his Life Cloth revealing another copy of Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss". No Life Burst was present though. _Of course, I have my own tricks too._

"I... I'll start by attacking your SIGNI!" Hitoe called. Ren just shrugged as he moved the SIGNI on his side of the field to his Ener Zone. She then turned her attention to Yuzuki's LRIG card before downing it.

"Y... Yuzuki attacks Mordred!"

On the imagined battlefield, Yuzuki dashed across the plain towards Mordred Phantom with a purple fireball clutched in her right hand. Mordred shook the reins of his pegasus and charged towards the oncoming LRIG. As the two charged closer towards each other, the Elf raised his sword before bringing it down upon the LRIG. The timing was perfect for her. With a carefully timed jump and a boost from her fiery wings, she leaped into the air, albeit backwards, before hurling the fireball she had held right at the Shadow Paladin. Back to reality, Ren's next Life Cloths revealed Servant D and Inhaling Hole.

"I got double Life Burst," he spoke "I Ener Charge and decrease Lintwurm's power by 10000." Hitoe almost panicked for a moment, realizing that Lintwurm had been banished due to having less than 11000 power to survive the effect. She moved the banished SIGNI to her Ener Zone.

"Turn end."

**End of Turn 7**

**Hitoe vs Ren**

**Hand - 1 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 3 : 1**

**Current LRIGs - Yuzuki-Fourth Warning : Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom**

**SIGNI : Calamity Tower Wyvern - Calamity Tower Wyvern - EMPTY**** : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 1 : 8**

"Those Calamity Tower Wyverns did help her a little," murmured Yuzuki "But she lost out Lintwurm thanks to that Life Burst of his."

"In addition," Kai spoke "He still has 4 cards in his hand and at this point, Mordred's true abilities are about to come into play." Aichi and Naoki said nothing, they too already aware of what was to come in Ren's favor on the upcoming turn. Speaking of whom, the Shadow Paladin user drew his cards and glanced back towards Hitoe who was still feeling anxious of how things were going to turn out.

_(End Music)_

"Not bad at all," he spoke as he placed Freezing Revenger's card from his hand to his Ener Zone. "But I think I understand about your anxiety that I've noticed throughout this entire battle up to now. It's about Ruko, am I right?"

Before Yuzuki could protest to his response, Hitoe nodded her head.

"I... It's true," she answered "I... I wanted to try and talk to her after Kai found out where she was... But... she didn't seem happy with the fact that we had Tama with us."

"I see," he replied "So that was the source of your anxiety. In that case then, I'll return the favor... with this attack!" The red aura from before appeared once again, this time with a much more fierce glow to it.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: PSY Qualia no Chikara)_

"Mythical beast that appears from beyond! Confuse her heart and crush her soul! Crossbreak Grow!"

On the imagined battlefield, a dark aura enveloped Mordred Phantom as the pegasus he rode upon vanished into the black clouds that suddenly appeared over the battlefield. From beyond the thick smog, a pair of red eyes gleamed within the darkness as a low growl sounded across the plain.

"Revenger, Dragruler Phantom!"

The black fog suddenly disappeared revealing Mordred in his newly changed form. No longer an elf, now under the name of Dragruler, his features had become that of an Abyss Dragon. Most of the armour he had as Mordred was still there, albeit with some cosmetic modifications, he now had a large tail, a large pair of wings with blue gems embedded along the top end and his head minus the batlike wings, blue gem and white hair present was somewhat reminiscent of that of a certain Abyss Dragon that he was once part of.***** His sword, mostly unchanged, now had a chain wrapped around and hanging off, carried by his other free hand.

"Mordred Phantom's Break Grow ability!" Ren called "Since I grew a Shadow Paladin from him whilst I have 3 or fewer Life Cloths, I pay 1 to choose a Level 2 or lower Black SIGNI from my deck and summon it." He fanned out the cards in his main deck until he picked out a certain SIGNI and placed it onto the left SIGNI space.

"B... Blaster Dark again?!" gasped Tama.

"How many does he even have?!" Yuzuki chimed in.

"Blaster Dark gains 5000 from Mordred," Ren continued "And I'll pay the cost to remove the Calamity Tower Wyvern on your right!" Hitoe said nothing as she moved the SIGNI to her Trash Pile.

"Summon! Wily Revenger, Mana!" he called "With her skill, I Superior Call Quesal from my deck!"

"He already refilled his SIGNI spaces with little effort," murmured Yuzuki.

"That's not all," Kai replied. The LRIG along with Tama looked over to Kai, confused for a moment before turning their attention back to the battle at hand. Ren's smile had not left his expression at all, hinting that he was far from done.

"Tell me Yuzuki," he spoke "Did you think your Fourth Warning form made you the only LRIG capable of dealing direct damage?" The LRIG said nothing, having already realized what he had just meant. "Dragruler Phantom's Limit Break! I pay 1 and send two of my Revenger SIGNI to my Trash Pile. One of my opponent's Life Cloths are crushed!"

As Hitoe gasped, on the imagined battlefield, Dragruler vanished into thin air as it charged towards Yuzuki, leaving the LRIG mesmerized for a brief moment. He then suddenly reappeared behind her and brought down his blade on top of her from behind, knocking her to her knees. Back to reality, Aichi glanced towards Hitoe who moved her hand towards one of her Life Cloths.

"This is Dragruler Phantom's power," he spoke "Mirage Strike."

"Mirage Strike..." Tama murmured. Hitoe then flipped over her next Life Cloth revealing Berserk Dragon. No Life Burst was present. Yuzuki herself could only groan that things were not looking in the Selector's favor.

"I summon another Mana and use her ability again!" Ren continued as he summoned another Quesal right from the deck. "Then, one more, Mirage Strike!"

Hitoe nervously picked up her next Life Cloth, her eyes closed as she felt anxious to reveal what Ren had knocked out of the running from her dwindling lifeline. When she opened her eyes, a waver of relief became present. The card that Ren had crushed with Dragruler was Dragon Dancer, Barbara, with perfect timing.

"With the Life Burst," she said "I... I recover one Life Cloth!" Ren could only pout for a brief moment that his second attempt hadn't gone down as well as the first. He glanced back over his hand and the cards that he still had in his Ener Zone. _I could of course use Mirage Strike for a third time and see what else she may be hiding. But... what fun would that be? _He then placed down two copies of Lilith, Recurring Nightmare onto the two remaining SIGNI spaces that were empty on his side of the field, to the right of Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss".

_(End Music)_

"Let's go, Hitoe," he spoke "My SIGNI attack!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Tense Moment)*****_

Hitoe didn't reply back as she moved her other Calamity Tower Wyvern to her Ener Zone before flipping up her last two Life Cloths revealing another copy of Lintwurm and Flame Edge Dragon.

"W... With Lintwurm's effect," she said "I search my deck and put Orochi, Phantom Dragon into my hand!"

"Dragruler Phantom!" called Ren.

"B... Barri guards!" Hitoe responded before placing the card in her Trash Pile. Yuzuki could only sigh in relief that Barri was there to save the Selector's neck at the moment she needed the Wyvern Guard. Ren just shrugged, not fazed by the result.

"Turn end," he spoke.

**End of Turn 8**

**Hitoe vs Ren**

**Hand - 1 : 1**

**Life Cloths - 0 : 1**

**Current LRIGs - Yuzuki-Fourth Warning : Revenger, Dragruler Phantom**

**SIGNI : ****EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**** : Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss" - Lilith, Recurring Nightmare - Lilith, Recurring Nightmare**

**Ener - 5 : 4**

"That was a close call," Aichi murmured _But Ren-san has only one Life Cloth left and one card in his hand. If Hitoe-san can get two more attacks through though..._

Hitoe begun her turn by drawing her two cards, relieved to see what she had managed to pull. Looking among them along with the copy of Orochi she added to her hand earlier, she took a deep breath and made a decision.

"Summon!" Her SIGNI aside from Orochi were also revealed to be Dragon Knight, Gimel and Dragon Dancer, Barbara. Yuzuki looked closely, wondering what her Selector was planning to do, considering the weaker stats of some of the SIGNI that were summoned. _Don't tell me... You're planning to..._

"B... By paying 5 Ener," Hitoe spoke "I use the ARTS, See Through the Fire Ambition! With this, since Barbara and Gimel are in front of your Liliths, they gain Assassin for this turn!" Ren suddenly blinked, seemingly caught off guard by this sudden manuver.

"Assassin?" he murmured.

"With this," Yuzuki explained "Normally, the SIGNI that Hitoe was planning to attack with were weaker than your Liliths. However, this power makes it so they attack your LRIG directly instead."

"Seriously?!" gasped Naoki "This means that she doesn't have to worry about the one card in his hand."

"Not unless it's a Quintet Wall," Kai murmured "But as we've seen now, Ren was foolish to waste both of them for Dragruler Phantom's Limit Break." Ren pouted for a moment, seemingly not amused by the Kagero user's comment just now. Aichi said nothing, surprised an ARTS that powerful was in Hitoe's possession.

"Let's go Hitoe!" called Yuzuki "You've got this!" As Hitoe nodded and was about to turn her attention to beginning her attacks, she suddenly saw Ren move 3 of the cards in his Ener Zone to his Trash Pile as he revealed a card from his LRIG deck.

"ARTS, Ancient Surprise!" he called. As he revealed the card, Yuzuki could only groan, realizing what this had meant. Aichi meanwhile could only gasp in shock, upon looking at the figure depicted within the card's artwork.

"That's...!"

"With the effect," Ren spoke "Seeing as I have exactly 20 cards in my Trash Pile, all your SIGNI lose 8000 power!"

_(End Music)_

Hitoe having realized what this meant could only hold her head down in disappointment and move both Gimel and Barbara's cards to her Ener Zone as a result of them from being banished. Whilst everyone could only look on at the battle, the conclusion now seemingly set in stone for Hitoe, Naoki looked to his left and saw that Aichi's expression had not changed a bit since his gasp at the Ancient Surprise ARTS that Ren had just played.

"Eh? What is it Aichi?" he asked. Aichi said nothing for a moment before snapping himself out of his daze and looking over towards Ren.

"Ren-san, can you show me the ARTS again?!" he asked.

"Sure, why not," the Shadow Paladin user shrugged as he handed over the Ancient Surprise card to him.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: LRIG)_

Aichi glanced closely at the figure depicted within the card's artwork, having now recoginized her completely. The same black clothing and scarf, the blonde hair, the horns above her ears and those same blue eyes. Everyone glanced over towards the Royal Paladin user, unsure as to why he decided to take a look over Ren's ARTS out of the blue. Even Tama was confused as to the sudden pause of the battle for this reason alone. Whilst Naoki and Yuzuki couldn't make any sense from what was going on now, Kai however felt that there was more to Aichi's request than just a temporary time out.

"Is there something about that figure that intrigues you, Aichi?" he spoke.

"Y... Yeah," Aichi answered "Though I'm not exactly sure how to put it."

"Could you at least though cut to the chase?" asked Naoki. Aichi nodded before clearing his throat for a moment.

"You see... whilst I was unconscious from arriving in this world," he explained "I had this strange dream that I met the girl shown in the card's artwork. She seemed just as lost and confused as I was. I gave her my name and asked for hers, but she only seemed to mimic my actions. After that, the dream abruptly ended when I woke up in Kazuki's room." Upon looking closely at the figure depicted within the ARTS, Yuzuki was suddenly able to fit the picture together for the Royal Paladin user.

"You mean to say that you met Umr in your dream?!" she gasped.

"Umr?" Aichi blinked. Naoki scratched his head, not quite getting the full understanding of the scenario before them.

"Oh that's right," Ren cut in "I noticed that name on the card's text flavor."

"Yuzuki, didn't we and Ruko hear that name when I still had Midoriko around?" asked Hitoe.

"That's right," Yuzuki answered "In the actual card game, she's rare enough to almost be considered as one of a kind by some people. And yet, we haven't come across an LRIG that's actually called or looks like Umr."

"I see..." Aichi hung his head in slight disappointment, feeling that his reason for looking into the subject was just a waste of time. Kai however seemed to view things differently.

"I do not disagree with your story," he spoke "However, I wouldn't think that your dream would just be a coincidence if you saw Umr before only knowing her just now because of Ren's ARTS."

"I suppose..." the Royal Paladin user replied. He sighed heavily, having hoped to have gotten a clear answer to the girl, now highly possible to have been someone named Umr.

"Well, now that issue has been resolved," Ren interjected "Shall we continue?" Hitoe said nothing, the outcome of the battle having come closer to being set in stone.

"Yuzuki attacks!" Ren shrugged as he revealed another copy of Inhaling Hole as the final Life Cloth. The Selector then moved Orochi from her field to her Ener Zone, it too having been banished by the card's effect.

"Turn... end..." she murmured.

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 9**

**Hitoe vs Ren**

**Hand - 0 ****: 1**

**Life Cloths - 0 : 0**

**Current LRIGs - Yuzuki-Fourth Warning : Revenger, Dragruler Phantom**

**SIGNI : ****EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**** : Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss" - Lilith, Recurring Nightmare - Lilith, Recurring Nightmare**

**Ener - 3 : 2**

After Ren drew his cards, he glanced over towards Hitoe, he too having already been aware of the result being set in stone. Now there was only one thing left for him to do.

"Final Turn!" he called.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Triumph of the Shadow Paladins)_

He then turned his attention down to Blaster Dark's card. Hitoe glanced over towards her LRIG deck, realizing that even if she were to use an ARTS now, there was nothing to stop one of Ren's Liliths from finishing the battle.

"Blaster Dark attacks!" he declared as he downed the card.

On the imagined battlefield, Blaster Dark leaped into the air as he charged towards Yuzuki. The LRIG desperately hurled several purple fireballs right at the Shadow Paladins, but he dodged each of them before using his sword to cut through the last one that was aimed dead center at him. He brought down his sword upon Yuzuki, causing the LRIG to clutch in pain before she fell to her knees, the tip of Blaster Dark's sword held over her head. Back to reality, Hitoe looked up towards Ren who seemed more or less pleased with the result. She then looked over to Yuzuki.

"Sorry I couldn't win for you," she said.

"Don't worry about it," the LRIG replied "You tried your best and that's all anyone can ask of you. At least this way, you aren't put in danger of your wish being tainted again."

_(End Music)_

"I guess," Hitoe murmured "But..." Unable to find the words to say to everyone present, she got up from her seat. "Can you all excuse me for a moment?" Yuzuki though confused nodded to comply with her answer as did everyone else present at the table, except for Tama who had little understanding of the meaning.

"Was it something I said?" Ren pondered, seemingly confused. Everyone else present at the table shrugged and began exchanging conversations with each other of how the events leading up to today had now played out, mainly with Ren giving the news to Yuzuki that Leon had also entered this world along with Naoki giving a recap of his encounter with both Chiyori and Akira. As the talkative atmosphere went on for several more minutes, Yuzuki realized that Hitoe had not returned to the library garden and was starting to worry about her. She turned her attention to Aichi.

"Say, Aichi?"

"What is, Yuzuki-san?" he asked.

"I'm a little worried about Hitoe," she answered "If she is over where I think she is, can you bring me to her? I'm starting to feel concerned."

"I understand," he replied as he got up from his seat and picked up the LRIG card. After talking briefly to Kai about where the two of them were headed, he nodded in reply and allowed them to be on their way. As Aichi entered the library, he held out Yuzuki's card in front of him.

"If I know Hitoe as well as I think," she murmured "She should still be on the ground floor, at the northeast wing of the library."

"Got it," Aichi replied. He continued to his left from where he entered from and eventually after passing several tall bookcases, he found the Selector sitting at a table looking at one of the Wixoss novels she had recieved earlier in the day. Her expression however was not uplifting at all. Aichi walked towards the table and stood beside her.

"H... Hitoe-san, are you alright?" he asked. Hitoe shook her head.

"Then what's bothering you?" Yuzuki asked.

"I... I'm not sure how to put it," Hitoe answered "But... given the way that my battles with Ren and Kai ended..." She then cleared her throat to try and get out her words out more clearly. "I'm starting to wonder..."

"Wonder about what?" Yuzuki pondered.

"Yuzuki... am I really useless?"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Nuguenu Kako)_

"Huh?!"

"What are you saying?" Aichi asked in concern.

"It's just that... I wasn't able to do anything for Midoriko back then," she replied "And now, Ruko is..." Unable to bring herself to finish her sentence, Hitoe could only hold her head down as she began crying, removing her glasses and burying her head within her arms. Aichi could only feel sorry for her, having been told about what happened with Midoriko before from Kai on his way to the library earlier in the day. Yuzuki however could only feel anger seething through her head, remembering full well of what Hanayo had told her and Ruko of the circumstances, when it was already too late. Taking a seat beside the Selector and putting down Yuzuki's card on the table, Aichi gently held one hand over Hitoe's right shoulder.

"Hitoe-san, whatever happened back then wasn't your fault," he said "There's no way you could have already known about what would have happened from your third loss."

"B...But if I'd asked Midoriko sooner..." she sobbed.

"Blaming yourself isn't going to solve anything," Aichi replied "And... I'm sorry to hear about what happened." Hitoe said nothing, eventually bringing her head up and wiping the tears from eyes before putting her glasses back on.

"Right now, let's worry about how we're going to find Ruko and help her out," he continued.

"Y... You're right," Hitoe replied "S... Sorry about now." Yuzuki could only sigh in relief that Aichi was able to calm her Selector down quickly. She was really taken aback by the cardfighter's kindness, having only heard about it from before when Kai gave a recap of his adventures the last time they were at the library. That had also brought up a question that she wanted to ask him.

_(End Music)_

"Aichi, given what Kai told us about you," she said "I was just curious. How did you manage to move all the way up from being nervous to being a well renowned cardfighter in your own world?"

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Hitoe)_

"To be honest..." Aichi answered "I'm not really sure myself. I guess learning new things about Vanguard and how it brought me closer to my friends allowed me to come out of my shell. To tell you the truth, even I can still be nervous sometimes."

"R... Really?" asked Hitoe.

"Y... yeah," he replied "It's not as awkward as it used to be back when I was still being bullied, though the last time it really got in my way was during Misaki-san's graduation ceremony back when I had to do a speech to the whole of Miyaji Academy." Aichi nervously laughed a little as he scratched his head upon remembering back to that time. Shingo nitpicking at what didn't go down so well during the speech certainly didn't help the mood, but he was quick to shake it off.

"Well, I guess we all have our own flaws," Yuzuki murmured whilst also stifiling a nervous laugh under her breath before clearing her throat. "I was wondering Aichi, if you could maybe at some point help Hitoe become better acquainted with the people around her?"

"I... I'll see what I can do," he answered "And don't worry. We'll do what we can to sort out this problem with Ruko."

"T... Thank you, Aichi," said Hitoe. Aichi smiled warmly, thankful that the Selector was feeling alright after what had happened earlier. He then looked over to the book that he saw her reading earlier.

"Is that a novel?" he asked.

"Yes," Yuzuki answered "A Selector, or rather the author, Futase Fumio who Kai had met earlier, insisted we read through these to find anything of interest before we go and look for her." Before Hitoe could explain more, a familiar voice sounded out from within their vincinity.

"So you already know of her." Aichi and Hitoe turned around to find that standing beside them was Leon.

"L... Leon-san!" gasped Aichi before he quickly hushed down his voice, remembering that he was still within the library. "You're okay!"

"So it seems," he replied "It appears you've already made yourself acqauinted." He then turned his attention to Hitoe and Yuzuki. "And I suppose you're one of these Selectors?"

"Y... Yes," Hitoe answered "My name is Hitoe... My LRIG is Yuzuki."

"So you're Soryu Leon," Yuzuki murmured.

"Leon, how did you find us?" asked Aichi "What happened?"

"The wind led me to your presence," the Aqua Force user replied "As for your second question, I will tell you now of how I got to this point." He then took a seat at the table and began his tale of how he had managed to arrive before Aichi at this point in time now, starting from where he had ended up.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Mayu's Domain: Unknown Location**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Raul Serra's Theme)_

Deep inside the dark confines of the space that Midoriko had previously attempted to enter, lay the small light at the end of the long tunnel. Beyond it was anything but a glimmer of hope. The large room was far more technologically advanced than the 'White Room' that Mayu resided within, littered with monitors and screens around many different portions of the walls. Several Cyberoids that were in the service of Link Joker worked around the clock, their attendance was towards several consoles in front of a giant cylinder within the center of the room. Photon who stood on the podium above the largest console nearest to the cylinder, consisting of two Neons and a single Selenium, gazed over towards the object, his interest being on what lay inside. His rank above all the other Cyberoids was that of commander, a rank usually reserved for the Cyber Dragons like that of 'The Clown' and certain Cyber Golems, his however being an exception given his former master's*** **untimely demise.

"Selenium, status report," he spoke.

"Currently stable at 60%," the Cyberoid replied "But optimum efficiency has been slow due to a power flux within the subject's brain patterns."

"I assume that is the same 'flux' from before?" Photon asked.

"Correct," one of the Neons answered "Our instruments record a residue of energy interfering with her brain waves, allowing her to gain some form of self-consciousness. We assume from the wavelength that this may have been some leftover PSY Qualia residue."

Photon went deep into thought, thinking over the many possibilities of how progress on their 'little' project had now moved much slower than anticpated was because of this one flux. Then it was the news that is was PSY Qualia residue possibly causing the subject to become a little more self-aware that had shown his displeasure, considering the effort he and his soldiers had to go through to expel the problem the first time it occured and that was when Mayu's struggle with Takuto and Leon had brought the Aqua Force user along with three other cardfighters, including 'him', to this world. Realizing what this could have meant, Photon gazed down towards the other Neon at the console.

"Run an analysis on her thoughts," he spoke.

As the other Cyberoid gave a silent nod, Photon then turned his attention to the door behind him opening, revealing Mayu who stepped inside the lab and joined him.

"How fares 'Project: Locked Soul', Photon?" she asked.

"Slow, but optimum," he replied "My soldiers are running an analysis to the cause behind the disturbance in her brain patterns."

"And this would be?"

"We believe this to be residue from the power called PSY Qualia," Photon explained "We believe given your little 'scuffle' from last night that some of it may be interfering with the subject's brainwaves."

"Commander Photon," spoke Selenium "We've sampled a recording of the subject's thoughts and converted it to audio files."

"Play it on screen," replied Photon. One of the two Neons present at the console pressed a button which caused the monitor to their left to light up. The screen showed what appeared to be an audio wave moving around as the voice that Selenium had converted from their 'subject's' thoughts played out before them. The voice to say the least was female.

"Name... What meaning does it bear on me? Why...? Why do I feel so... empty? Aichi... Just what is Aichi?"

"Sendou..." Mayu muttered under her breath as Selenium ended the recording. _Do you think I will allow you to become a wrench in my works as easily as Tatsunagi? _She then turned her attention to Photon.

"I wasn't hoping to delay the project," she murmured "But if her self-awareness goes to the point of Shiro's sense of right and wrong, then she'll end up being a hindrance." The Cyberoid nodded in agreement, he too knowing of what could become of their project if it continued like this. He then turned his attention to all the Cyberoids present in the lab.

"Halt all progress on 'Project: Locked Soul'!" he called "Do not resume until the subject's memories have been rebooted!"

"Yes, Commander Photon!" As the Cyberoids got to work on carrying out Photon's orders, one thing was certain on his mind. He would not allow Aichi to interfere with 'their' mission, again.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**And there we go! Leon has finally appeared before Aichi and co, willing to shed the details on what has been happening on his end since he arrived in the world of Wixoss. And yes, the next two chapters around him are going to be flashback chapters (time of setting, before Aichi's). How he got to this point though, you'll find out through the next two chapters. Now, if anyone's upset about how Hitoe's battles have gone so far, don't worry. I can assure you she will get a moment to shine later in this story arc. When, I can't say for the sake of major spoilers. Other than that, don't forget to follow, favourite and/or leave a review and I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time!**

***Yep, throwing a quick nod to how the half that was originally part of Phantom Blaster Dragon as mentioned once or twice in the lores merged with an Elf to become Mordred Phantom.**

***This soundtrack first plays in Episode 171 when Kai declares Legion with Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon.**

***Throwing another nod to the lores, this time throwing back to Garnet Star Dragon's... untimely demise.**


	24. Ride 22: This Calm Wind Before the Storm

**Hello again everyone! We're finally at the point where we go over the events of how Leon got to Aichi near the end of last chapter. And I also have some good news for those wondering about Tawil if I was planning anything with her. Yes, I will give her a role in the later story arcs of the fic (with someone to give her to by that point) and up the existing card count from the Wixoss card game up to Fortune Selector as a result of this. Not much else to say other than I hope you enjoy the first of two chapters around the Aqua Force user's journey to the present time of last chapter.**

* * *

_**Approximately 18 hours ago (Some time after Kai and Ruko's battle) ...**_

**Fumio's Apartment**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Trembling Miracle)_

Fumio glanced out towards the evening sky through the open curtain in her bedroom. The day that had already played out so far had indeed brought her some intriguing results. She finally decided that today was the time for her and her LRIG, Anne, to approach Kai for answers in regards to recent events concerning his arrival into this world. Needless to say, the Kagero user had indeed provided her with some answers of intrigue whilst also leading to more questions. More notes that she jotted down earlier after returning back to her apartment were stuck on her computer monitor, one of them reading out "Cray" and "Unit" with lines drawing out from the two terms towards the one that had her puzzled the most prior to her earlier confrontation "Vanguard".

Anne over from her card, glanced down at the note at where Fumio had managed to jot down the changed 'prophecy' that occured on the back of her cards. Several of the terms that the Selector had jotted down on the note she now stuck on her computer monitor were also jotted beside several of the lines, including a few more notes on several other lines of the text. Kai's name was on the left side of the first line whilst on the right side, beside the part where it mentioned "a heavy burden of sin", she couldn't help but shudder a little from what was jotted there and from the fact that Kai himself briefly mentioned it, who could blame her. Jotted beside that section, was "Link Joker".

Getting herself together from that brief note, she glanced down at Fumio's left hand, noticing a card that was mostly concealed, except for one tiny part of the border. The colour and part of the icon that represented it. The card seemed to have a Grey colour with a slight red hint from what was shown of the border and the symbol was mostly hidden from the shadow of Fumio's hand, the only visible part showing what appeared to be the edge of a circular object.***** Anne seemed puzzled by this, she didn't recall Fumio obtaining any new cards recently, especially the one that she now had concealed from her. Before the LRIG could press on her Selector about this, a blinding flash suddenly enveloped the room, almost blinding the pair and allowing Fumio to quickly slip the card she held into her desk drawer.

"This is…!"

Both Selector and LRIG struggled to make out from what the bright light was emitting. Fumio had to shield her only visible eye to avoid being blinded by the intense flash. The light continued emitting brightly for several more moments before a figure suddenly fell out onto the bedroom floor. The light dimmed out to nothingness as both Fumio and Anne regained their vision, now seeing who had landed in their vicinity. It was Leon and from how things appeared, his landing had proven to not have been very comfortable.

"Well… this is… unusual…" Anne murmured. Fumio said nothing, glancing down at the Aqua Force user. Leon looked all around, noticing the various novels that were stacked among the shelves in her bedroom. He then looked up at the Selector, noting her gaze was directed upon him. He slowly stood up, slightly wincing in pain, having not fully recovered from the rough trip or landing.

_(End Music)_

"I apologize for my inconvenient appearance," he replied "I did not intend to appear in your room as a result of my journey."

"Who are you?" asked Fumio.

"Soryu Leon," he answered as he finally stood up. "And you are?"

"Futase Fumio," she replied.

"Strange…" Anne muttered "But it could have been worse."

Leon's right ear suddenly twitched as he heard the LRIG ramble to herself, catching both his attention and possible interest. He glanced over towards her card, catching both Anne herself and Fumio by surprise.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Tadayou Kehai)_

"You can see me?" the LRIG spoke. Leon nodded, confirming both her's and Fumio's suspicions. "I am Anne," she continued "I'm Fumio's LRIG."

"So we have another 'one'," the Selector spoke "Almost like the other "boy" Selector, Kai Toshiki." Leon looked back over at Fumio, having now realized that he had gotten closer to his current goal of locating Kai in this other world. The only problem he now had was that he was separated from Aichi, Naoki and Ren and they could have ended up anywhere in this unknown world. Regardless though, he had managed to find someone who had known about Kai, but that had only lead to more questions. Why did she refer to him as a boy Selector? Why could he see an alive girl inside of a card that was now present on her desk? More or less, why did she call herself Fumio's LRIG? He had a feeling however that the answers to those questions were about to become clear.

"So you know of Kai," he spoke "I assume that you have encountered him."

"That is correct," Fumio answered "I approached him earlier today with the intent of recieving answers for his appearance here. And yet, it sounds as if you come from the same place he arrived from."

"Indeed," Leon replied "Kai and I, along with a few accomplices who I've gotten seperated from, come from a world different from yours. I came here with the intention of finding him and a 'White Room' where another comrade, Tatsunagi Takuto, is being held hostage." Anne couldn't help but glance at the Aqua Force user, wondering how he already came to know about the White Room, despite not being a part of the Selector Battles. At least, not yet. This has also raised Fumio's interest in Leon, now wanting to confirm her now arising suspicions about him.

"Then if you come from the same world as Kai Toshiki," she spoke "I assume you are already familiar with the game he told he that he played there. Vanguard, if I recall." Leon nodded in response to her statement.

"In that case then," she continued "I suggest you take a look at your deck, before we get down to business."

The cardfighter then brought out his deck from his pocket and took it out of the case. His eyes suddenly widened as he saw the changed backings of his cards. The white and black backings with the Wixoss logo present along with the original "prophecy" text had replaced the original backings of his units in their Vanguard states, confirming both Fumio and Anne's suspicions. Leon turned his deck over and fanned out the cards, shocked to see that a select few of his units had become his LRIG cards whilst the rest had now transformed into the SIGNI in his main deck. The change had also allocated Leon's deck with several ARTS and additional SIGNI from the Wixoss card game along with a mere few Spells being present among the deck.

"This is..." he spoke.

"It seems you've noticed now," Anne replied, catching his attention. "Much like Kai's own cards as he mentioned before, yours have also changed to suit you for Wixoss battles."

"Wixoss...?" he pondered.

"That is correct," replied Fumio "But yours seem to give off a similar feeling to the ones that Kai used. In that case, it is time you knew of the Selector Battles, that your friend has now become involved with."

Sthen brought down Anne's card from her desk towards Leon as both the Selector and LRIG began giving a long explanation as to the basics of the Selector Battles. The two of them gave him a brief rundown on how the battles normally worked with the mention of the Eternal Girl prospect and the alive LRIGs so the Selectors could be told apart from any other Wixoss players whilst also giving him a brief run through on the rules of how the Wixoss card game worked so he would be quickly acquainted to the changes in his deck. Leon although now understanding of what Kai had basically gotten himself into, still felt that he was being left in the dark in some areas and thought that the only way he would find out was to enter several of these battles himself and see what they really held in store. Needless to say, that opportunity came sooner than he thought as he saw Fumio hold the back of Anne's card towards him.

"So you intended to battle me from the start," he spoke.

"That is correct," Fumio answered "If you are from the same world as Kai, then I would like to see that potential for myself."

"Very well then," Leon replied as he took out one of the LRIG cards from his deck and held it out towards Fumio. The air remained still for several moments as both glanced at each other, awaiting for the opportunity to the start the battle. Then...

_(End Music)_

"Open!" both called out loud. As if on cue, streams of green and blue colours erupted from their LRIG cards, enveloping them both and bringing them to the field where destiny awaited for them.

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battlefield)_

When Leon had finally regained consciousness, he opened his eyes to find himself seated at the table representing his side of the field. Half of the background around the area was coloured blue, representing that of the Aqua Force clan that he was using. He suddenly noticed Officer Cadet, Erikk standing on the LRIG space along with the seven cards that were face down on his table, representing his Life Cloths. The Aqua Force user then glanced across towards the other end of the battlefield seeing Fumio was all set up to begin with Anne standing ready on the LRIG space of her Selector's table. A creaking noise briefly broke the silence as Leon suddenly glanced up above him to notice that the roulette had already begun spinning. Eventually after several moments had passed, the roulette had stopped on a green slot.

"It seems that fate has fallen in our favour," said Anne "With the roulette pointed on my colour, Fumio can decide which of us goes first."

"Very well then," Leon replied.

"I will go first," Fumio spoke before drawing her single card. "Grow, Anne=First, Creation of the Imagination!" As a series of flashes rose up around the LRIG, not a lot had changed from her appearance. She now wielded a fan for a more defensive weapon and part of her dress around the upper front up to the top of her chest looked like it had been covered in armour with a pinkish line going around near the very bottom. Anne glanced over towards Erikk, curious to see how Leon was planning to play out the battle.

"You certainly appear interesting," she spoke "I assume that you're from this Cray that I've heard of?"

"Indeed," the Officer Cadet replied "I've heard many things that the United Sanctuary reported to us about the recent anomalies within the Dragon Empire. I wasn't aware of this kind of battle existing in this world." Leon looked down upon Erikk, not expecting the actual unit to have now appeared before him.

"How is it that I've summoned you from Cray for battle?" he asked.

"That I do not know," answered Erikk "But from what I gather, only the units such as myself that you possess as LRIG cards seem to be summoned directly from Cray to this dimension. As for the other units in your deck, I'm not so sure. From what has been gathered, the entire planet has been on high alert for occasions such as this happening."

"I see," murmured Leon.

_(End Music)_

"However," he continued "What troubles us most is the seeming lack of presence from remanents of the Link Joker forces that their commanders had left stranded on Cray." The Aqua Force user nodded in agreement, also troubled by this turn of events. Fumio meanwhile glanced over towards both the Aqua Force unit and cardfighter, intrigued by their discussion of now. The mere possibility of the Planet Cray now brought into the mix of things, making the scenario for the Selector Battles as of now begin to take a turn for the unpredictable. A subject that raised her interest and in a sense, bringing her a bit of relief, unbeknowst to Leon and Anne.

"It's your turn now, Soryu," she spoke.

"Indeed," he replied as he drew his cards before looking towards the LRIG deck. "Grow! Tear Knight, Theo!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Contention)_

In a flash of light, Erikk vanished from the LRIG space as a taller Aquaroid entered the battlefield in his place. He held a long rifle in his right hand, pointing downwards for the time being.

"I summon Tear Knight, Cyprus and Jet-ski Rider!"

To the left of Theo, a smaller Aquaroid appeared onto the battlefield. He had purple hair, watery seethrough wings and a weapon bearing high resemblance to that of a crossbow. To Cyprus' right on the SIGNI space directly next to him, another Aquaroid emerged on a jet ski with several cannons armed onto its sides. Leon then turned his attention towards Anne.

"I'll start by attacking with Cyprus and Jet-ski Rider!" he declared.

As Cyprus took flight into the air, Jet-ski Rider revved the engine on his vehicle and accelerated forward as a veil of water suddenly appeared, allowing both rider and jet-ski to traverse the battlefield without any difficulty. Anne braced herself as Theo aimed his crossbow at her whilst Jet-ski Rider aimed the cannons at her. Both fired their weapons at the LRIG as Jet-ski Rider swerved to make a return trip back to Leon's side of the field as the attacks connected, resulting in a explosion that covered a relative portion of Fumio's table. Her first two crushed Life Cloths revealed both Maki-e, Approximation of Tradition and Servant D, the second card glowing as it entered her Ener Zone.

"Got a Life Burst," she spoke "I Ener Charge."

"Theo attacks!" Leon called. The Tear Knight took aim with his rifle at Anne before firing a shot right at her. Fumio however was already prepared.

"Guard!" she called. Servant O2 appeared in front of Anne to take the brunt of the attack. Once it had subsided, the Guard SIGNI vanished as Fumio placed the card in her Trash Pile.

"Turn end," Leon spoke.

**End of Turn 2**

**Leon vs Fumio**

**Hand - 5 : 5**

**Life Cloths - 7 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Tear Knight, Theo : Anne=First, Creation of the Imagination**

**SIGNI : Tear Knight, Cyprus - Jet-ski Rider - EMPTY**** : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 0 : 3**

"Aqua Force..." Anne muttered "So this is what the inhabitants of Cray are capable of." She then looked back at Fumio, who didn't seem concerned with the fact that Leon had already managed to gain an early lead over them. The Aqua Force user glanced over towards the Selector, with something that was already brewing in his mind. A slight breeze blew across the battlefield, much to the confusion of Anne.

_Something is off _Leon thought _Everything appears normal so far, but the wind tells me otherwise. Just what could it be though?_

"Draw," Fumio spoke before she moved Maki-e's card from her Ener Zone to her Trash. "Grow. Anne=Second, Value of Excess Knowledge!"

As another series of flashes rose up around the LRIG, not much about Anne changed aside from gaining an additional pink stripe around and near the bottom of her dress. In addition, the fan that she wielded gained an extra orb opposite to the one that was present earlier.

"Summon!" Three SIGNI known as Ameco, Generous Light and Dark, Puri, Innocuous Match and Surrelis, Unresolved Deviation appeared all around Anne, prepared for battle. Surrelis suddenly glowed intensely as a bright green aura surrounded both Puri and Ameco, increasing their strength.

**Surrelis, Unresolved Deviation: 5000 - 7000**

**Puri, Innocuous Match: 2000 - 4000**

**Ameco, Generous Light and Dark: 7000 - 9000**

"With this," Fumio explained "Since I have 3 Beautiful Technique SIGNI on my field, Surrelis' ability increases the power of all my SIGNI by 2000."

Leon said nothing as he looked on at Fumio's field. Her SIGNI were already powered up to high amounts already and he was still at Level 1 for the time being, putting him at a bit of disadvantage. With that said, the Selector then turned her attention the SIGNI.

"Attack!" she declared. With a whip and flurry of her paintbrush, Puri was able to conjour up a spear from some black paint before hurling it right at Jet-ski Rider, engulfing the unit in an explosion that also sent several blobs of paint around Leon's table, some of which landed on Cyprus. Before the Tear Knight could react, several spikes rained upon him from Surrelis' attacks as the defeated unit then vanished from the field, his card reappearing in Leon's Ener Zone. Ameco charged towards Theo, her single gun blazing as the Tear Knight deflected each and every bullet with his rifle. However, this moment of distraction allowed the SIGNI to get in close and strike him directly. As Ameco leaped back to Fumio's table, Leon's first Life Cloth revealed Storm Rider, Diamantes.

"Anne!" Fumio called. The LRIG nodded to her command and began leaping across the battlefield towards Tear Knight, Theo. Leon looked at the cards in his hand, but chose not to act for the moment, believing that the extra damage would help out later. Theo shot out several energy bursts from his rifle towards Anne, but the LRIG kept leaping side to side and occasionally blocked some rounds with her fan before leaping into the air and bringing down a large kick onto the Tear Knight, knocking him backwards. Leon's second Life Cloth revealed Emerald Shield, Paschal, a Life Burst finally coming into his favor.

"With the effect," he spoke "I Ener Charge." The top card of his deck, Battle Siren, Malika moved to his Ener Zone bringing his total to 5. Anne said nothing as she leaped back to the LRIG space on Fumio's table as she glanced towards Leon.

"Turn end," she spoke.

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 3**

**Leon vs Fumio**

**Hand - 5 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 5 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Tear Knight, Theo : Anne=Second, Value of Excess Knowledge**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : ****Ameco, Generous Light and Dark**** \- Puri, Innocuous Match - Surrelis, Unresolved Deviation**

**Ener - 5 : 2**

"Up and draw." As Leon began his turn, he moved Malika's card from his Ener Zone to his Trash before turning his attention to the LRIG deck.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Charge!)_

"Grow! Tear Knight, Lazarus!" As Theo vanished from the battlefield, another Tear Knight entered the LRIG space to take his place. Lazarus wielded a strange curved sword and unusually had what appeared to be the wings of water dragons, considering his birthright in the Aqua Force clan. Into the three empty SIGNI spaces entered another copy of Cyprus, Tidal Assault and Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Assault. The three units were armed and ready to strike on Leon's command. Before he did so, he glanced towards the LRIG space.

"Using Erikk's ability," he spoke "I pay 1 Blue and move him to my LRIG Trash. After that, I check the top 5 cards of my deck and add a Blue Level 3 SIGNI among them to my hand."

As Erikk's card glowed and moved to the LRIG Trash along with Jet-ski Rider's card being transferred to the Trash Pile, the top 5 cards of Leon's deck revealed themselves to be Tidal Assault, RAINY, Ouika, Water Phantom, Ice Floe Angel and the card he wanted. He picked out Storm Rider, Diamantes and revealed it to Fumio and Anne as the rest of the cards rearranged themselves within his main deck. The Aqua Force user then turned his attention to his SIGNI.

"Tempest Assault attacks Surrelis!" he declared. The unit nodded and charged towards the SIGNI, easily overpowering her with two strikes from his blades.

"Tidal Assault!" Tidal Assault jetted into the air with water gushing out from the back of his armour, giving him the propulsion needed to jet across the battlefield and take out Puri. After the SIGNI vanished, Tidal Assault leaped into the air again much to the surprise of Anne.

"With Tidal's ability," Leon explained as he moved Paschal's card from his Ener Zone to his Trash "I decrease his power by 4000 until the end of your next turn and have him attack again!" Anne braced herself as Tidal Assault dived at her and knocked her to the ground with a slash of his blades. He then leaped back towards Leon's field as Fumio's next Life Cloth revealed March, Mysterious Fairytale. The card glowed, indicating another Life Burst.

"With this Life Burst," Fumio spoke "I Ener Charge twice." The top two cards of the Selector's deck which were Servant O2 and Encompassing Knowledge moved to her Ener Zone. Cyprus could only groan that his strength was not enough to bring down Ameco, but glanced towards Lazarus who nodded in agreement with what he was thinking.

"Lazarus attacks!" Leon called. As Lazarus charged towards Anne, Fumio reached out for another card in her hand.

"Servant D!" she responded as the Guard SIGNI appeared to take the hit for Anne. The Tear Knight growled in annoyance before leaping back to the LRIG space where Leon kept a close gaze upon the Selector.

"Turn end."

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 4**

**Leon vs Fumio**

**Hand - 5 : 3**

**Life Cloths - 5 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Tear Knight, Lazarus : Anne=Second, Value of Excess Knowledge**

**SIGNI : Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Assault - Tidal Assault - ****Tear Knight, Cyprus**** : ****EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 2 : 7**

After Fumio had drawn her cards, she glanced across the battlefield towards Leon.

"I see," she spoke "I can sense you've carried a heavy burden with this clan that you wield, much like Kai with Kagero."

"As do you with Anne," replied Leon "But there is still something I feel that you're hiding. What more is there to these Selector Battles?"

"If you really are that desperate to know," Fumio sighed "Very well then." She then cleared her throat as Anne glanced up to her for a moment before allowing her Selector to begin her explanation.

"As I have already told you," she began "Selectors, the girls who hold the LRIGs that are alive within the cards they possess, battle it out with one another in order to become an Eternal Girl, the form that is most ideal to achieving their wish. As it has been gathered, things appear simple, win enough times, then an oath must be recited in order to recieve that ideal form. Lose three times and your Selector rights will vanish. However, as you already gathered, all is not as it seems firsthand to you. Am I right?"

Leon nodded, understanding Fumio's explanation so far.

"Good," she replied "In hindsight, everything appears simple and dandy to those who are naive and never expect the unexpected. However, as I have known beforehand, not everything is welcoming. Losing 3 times will not only make you lose your Selector rights, but in turn will also end up corrupting that very same wish, turning it into an almost unbearable curse." This was when Anne decided to speak out for the Selector.

"Tell us Leon," she spoke "Do you have any desire of your own?"

"Only that I may rebuild the foundation of the Soryu clan," he replied "The wind has been considered a blessing amongst our people, but other forces had caused them to scatter into exile around my home world."

"I see," the LRIG murmured "Think what would happen if you had laid that desire on the line in these battles and had that same wish tainted." Running that process through his head, Leon could only widen his eyes in shock, realizing what this could have meant.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Why Not Eliminate the World)_

"It seems you realized it now," Fumio spoke "If you were willing to put that desire on the line and come out in failure, then you would never be able to reunite your people and restore them to their former glory. You would be powerless to do anything, but watch as your hope fades away."

"Aqua Force equals absolute justice!" Leon replied "Neither I or they will give into something so ludicrous!"

"Is that so?" she replied "Then allow me to teach you, that even the smallest bit of hope cannot change reality." She moved both Servant D and Puri's card from her Ener Zone to her Trash before glancing at her LRIG deck.

"Grow. Anne=Third, Public Repentance!"

A spiral of green energy rose up around Anne, changing some of the designs present on her dress. The two pink stripes at the bottom of her dress were replaced with two green lines cascading down to the left in a diagonal pattern with a green circle present above them at the top left for each fold. The LRIG's fan was replaced with a staff that had a large white flower along with several smaller flowers and a vine present at the tip. Her shoes had also been replaced with light pink high heels, each with three leaves present on them. The top two cards of Fumio's deck suddenly glowed as they flipped face up. The Selector picked out Colla, Opposing Methodology from among the two and revealed it to Leon before concealing it among the other cards in her hand as the other card from earlier moved to the bottom of her deck. Fumio then summoned that same SIGNI in front of Anne before another copy of Surrelis and Origami, Uniform Requirements appeared to the left and right of the LRIG. Leon then quickly glanced to his LRIG deck.

"ARTS, Don't Escape!" he called "With this, I down Colla!" Fumio said nothing as Colla's card suddenly downed itself, preventing the SIGNI from attacking this turn and leaving Tidal Assault unscathed, for now at least.

"Attack!" she called.

The two remaining SIGNI, Surrelis and Origami nodded to her command and charged across the battlefield to Leon's table quickly overpowering all of the Aqua Force user's SIGNI that were adjacent to them.

"Next!"

Anne nodded and held out her left arm, charging up a sphere of green energy that grew larger and larger and larger. Eventually, she pushed out her arm forward as the sphere then erupted into a beam of energy that hit Lazarus dead on. Leon's next Life Cloth revealed Jet-ski Rider, another Life Burst having gone off in his favour. A blue aura surrounded Tidal Assault, increasing his power and giving him the Lancer effect. Fumio said nothing, indicating the end of her turn.

**End of Turn 5**

**Leon vs Fumio**

**Hand - 5 : 3**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Tear Knight, Lazarus : Anne=Third, Public Repentance**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - Tidal Assault - ****EMPTY**** : Origami, Uniform Requirements**** \- Colla, Opposing Mythology - Surrelis, Unresolved Deviation**

**Ener - 3 : 5**

"Up and draw." As Leon drew his cards and placed Ice Floe Angel into his Ener Zone, he glanced over towards both Fumio and Anne.

"It appears that everything now seems clear about these Selector Battles," he spoke "But, I have no interest in putting my own desire on the line."

"How interesting," murmured Fumio "So you accepted my challenge, with no intention of putting any wish at risk. That was almost once like..." She then suddenly paused, wondering if she had already said too much.

"Like who?" asked Leon.

"... Someone I once knew," the Selector answered "She aspired to become a novelist, much like I am. She never battled, aiming to keep a mutual friendship between herself and her LRIG. However, fate had different plans for her." Anne could only glance up, wondering about what her Selector was telling to the Aqua Force user and curious if it was wise to mention this particular story to him.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"I'm afraid... I don't have the answer to that," Fumio replied "Some say that she had her wish tainted. Others speak of as if she mysteriously vanished."

"I see," Leon spoke "But even so, my resolve won't waver." He moved two cards from his Ener Zone to his trash before a sudden gale of wind raged across the battlefield.

"Wielder of the demiurge, arise from the blue sea! Grow!"

As Lazarus vanished from the battlefield, a torrent of water suddenly erupted into the air as the shadow of a figure emerged onto the LRIG space amongst the water that was jetting up from the LRIG space.

"Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon!"

The column of water then fell apart as a large golden anchor slashed through the torrent, revealing the Tear Dragon known as Trans-core. The anchor that he wielded was attached to a large chain which allowed him to hurl the heavy weapon at longer distances. Trans-core's hide was a sea bluish colour with several shades of green present around the scales and wings. As the gale from earlier continued to howl throughout the battlefield, Fumio kept her eye that was concealed from her strand of hair covered by her free hand, glaring directly at Leon. Upon noticing this, Leon's calm demeanour had returned, causing the storm from earlier to die down, allowing the Selector to quickly cover her eye with that same strand of hair.

"So you've finally gotten serious," she muttered "Very well then. Show me what exactly your clan, a part of the Planet Cray, is capable of!"

Leon nodded, having no intention on holding back from this point onwards for the remainder of the battle as both Anne and Trans-core Dragon began staring off at one another.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**And there we go! As the battle goes back and forth between both Fumio and Leon, the Aqua Force user becomes serious with the intention on going all out. But what else do Fumio and Anne have up their sleeve at this point in time? All the answers to this battle will be revealed next chapter. Don't forget to follow, favourite and/or leave a review and I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time!**

***Foreshadowing alert! Just what could Fumio be possibly hiding from Anne?**


	25. Ride 23: That Unsettling Presence

**Welcome back everyone to Leon vs Fumio Part 2! Other than, nothing else to mention other than things looking a bit quiet on the review front. That point aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Contention)_

Trans-core Dragon glanced closely at Anne, emitting a low growl from under his breath. The LRIG looked up at the Aqua Force unit, slightly surprised from what she was seeing right before her. She was already aware of the presence of Kai's Dragonic Overlord, having overheard the Kagero user from the battlefield seperate from her own earlier in the day when Fumio had met him. However, she wasn't expecting to see how large Trans-core Dragon really was from nearly up close, at least, from her own perspective as an LRIG on the table. Meanwhile, Fumio had glanced over towards Leon, partially angered from the fact that the storm he had stirred up earlier had almost revealed what had laid hidden from the strand of hair that covered her left eye. However, she was more interested in Trans-core Dragon, having been curious as to what else the cardfighter had planned for this battle. The Aqua Force user continued with his turn by reaching for two more of the cards in his hand.

"Summon!" he called.

The SIGNI that he summoned were Storm Rider, Diamantes and Titan of the Beam Rifle. Diamantes being another Aquaroid looked human in appearance wore what appeared to be a white naval outfit, much like the Aquaroids that Leon had previously used so far. He carried two large blades with a neon green hint to them, much like Tidal Assault's blades. Titan of the Beam Rifle however looked completely different from the other units that the Aqua Force user had put into play. As the name would suggest, the titan easily towered over Diamantes and Tidal Assault from its large size, but fell short in height comparison to Trans-core Dragon. It had several green crystals littered over its rock-based body, most of which were clustered together at the titan's back. Leon then turned his attention towards Surrelis.

"Diamantes attacks!" he called "On the first attack of the turn, his ability gives him an extra 2000 power until the end of the battle!"

**Storm Rider, Diamantes: 8000 - 10000**

Diamantes charged towards Surrelis and wasted no time in banishing the SIGNI with the strike of his blades. Before Anne could react, the unit vanished as Tempest Assault suddenly appeared in his place. She gasped as she looked closely at Leon's table to see that the cards representing the summoned and previously banished SIGNI had switched places between Diamantes' SIGNI space and the Aqua Force user's Ener Zone.

"With Diamantes' ability," he spoke "After he conducts the first attack, regardless of whether it is successful, unsuccessful or even disabled, I can move him to my Ener Zone at the end of that battle and summon a different Blue SIGNI from my Ener Zone to take his place."

"I see," muttered Fumio "With this, you can get through more attacks with your SIGNI before charging in with your LRIG or rather, your dragon for that matter."

"That is correct," replied Leon "Aqua Force's speciliaty lies within making multiple attacks to gain benefits off of their abilities." He then turned his attention to Tempest Assault and Titan of the Beam Rifle.

"Attack!" he called.

Titan of the Beam Rifle lifted one of its massive rocky hands up from the ground and opened its palm in an opened claw kind of fashion, pointing right at Origami. A large green glow eminated within the palm before the golem crushed it and opened its fist once again to unleash a green laser that overwhelmed the SIGNI, banishing her from the field. Tempest Assault charged straight towards Anne who held out her staff to try and block any blows the unit would deal to her. She easily blocked the strike of the first blade, but was immediatly knocked back from not antcipating the second one coming down upon her afterwards. Fumio's crushed Life Cloth revealed another copy of Maki-e, no Life Burst came in her favour this time.

"Tidal Assault!"

The unit then leaped into the air and slashed down Colla, the score erupting into an explosion that banished the SIGNI and engulfed Anne as a result of the temporary Lancer effect from his previous Life Burst off of the crushed Jet-ski Rider in the previous turn. Fumio's next Life Cloth revealed Suiboku, Single Stroke Worthy of Nobility, the card glowing indicating a Life Burst. A blue aura surrounded Tidal Assault as its power decreased for its effect.

**Tidal Assault: 10000 - 6000**

As the unit charged towards Anne, it raised one of its blades up into the air. Before it could make contact with the LRIG, an afterimage of Suiboku appeared in front of Anne to take the brunt of the attack. Annoyed, Tidal Assault slashed through the image, but that had given Anne a chance to land a hard kick into the chest, knocking the unit backwards across the battlefield. The unit then picked himself up and retreated back to Leon's table. Speaking of whom, the Aqua Force user was shocked from the sudden turn of events.

"But how...?" he muttered.

"With Suiboku's Life Burst," Fumio explained "The next attack that you declared instantly became disabled. Hence why Tidal Assault's second attack failed." Leon could only clench his teeth as he turned his attention to the LRIG space.

"Trans-core Dragon!" he declared as the card downed itself. The dragon let out a mighty roar that echoed across all ends of the battlefield. He held the anchor he wielded on the chain above him and began spinning it around like a giant flail.

"No guard," the Selector replied. Anne held out her staff in front of her slightly higher to brace herself for impact. Trans-core Dragon swang the anchor around above him before finally hurling it across the battlefield towards the LRIG. The anchor hit Anne a lot more harder than she had anticipated, being knocked high into the air because of it, resulting in Fumio using her free hand to catch her in mid-fall and gently lower her back to the LRIG space. The next Life Cloth revealed another copy of Origami, Uniform Requirements. Trans-core Dragon pulled the chain back towards Leon's table as Tidal Assault lost all of the power bonuses from Jet-ski Rider, indicating it was the end of the Aqua Force user's turn.

**Tidal Assault: 6000 - 1000**

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 6**

**Leon vs Fumio**

**Hand - 4 : 3**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 2**

**Current LRIGs - Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon : Anne=Third, Public Repentance**

**SIGNI : Titan of the Beam Rifle - Tidal Assault - Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Assault**** : ****EMPTY**** \- ****EMPTY**** \- ****EMPTY**

**Ener - 1 : 9**

"Up and draw." After Fumio drew her cards, she glanced over towards Leon.

"So this is but a mere fraction of the Aqua Force clan's true potential if I'm correct," she spoke "I only regret though that I should have seen Kai's Kagero units in action earlier today for my own interests."

"Your own interests?" he pondered "What do you mean?"

"So that I would have seen the presence of Cray for myself earlier," the Selector mused "But in this scenario, that no longer matters. Now then, allow me to show you the full spectrum of Anne's potential." Fumio then held out her hand towards the LRIG space. Three cards from her Ener Zone moved to her Trash Pile before a blinding bright green aura surrounded Anne, obscuring her from Leon and Trans-core Dragon's vision.

"Stained soul of blessing, reveal yourself," the Selector spoke "Grow the LRIG!"

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Consternation)_

As the bright light shimmered onwards for several more moments, it eventually faded away completely, revealing Anne's transformation to her Level 4 form to everyone present.

"Anne=Fourth, Blessing of Revelation!"

Compared to her previous form, Public Repentance, Anne's fourth form had brought about almost a complete change in the LRIG's outward appearance. The pinkish lines from her first few forms had returned to the bottom of her skirt folds, the shape of the lower sleeves of her dress had spikes sticking outwards and her staff had also completely changed. It now appeared to be mostly white along with a giant blue frame at the top with several turqoise folds going across in almost an axe or warhammer like fashion. In addition, Anne also had a pink ring with several purple markings present behind her back, hovering in place. It seemed to be more like an accessory like Tama's white ring in one of her higher level forms and a complete opposite to the black rings that Iona and the Link Joker units possesed. At least, in outward appearance. Fumio glanced over towards her LRIG deck as she continued her turn.

"Using 2 copies of Salvage," she spoke "By paying 2 Ener, I add Suiboku and Maki-e back to my hand and summon them!"

As another card moved right from the Selector's Ener Zone to her Trash Pile, the aforementioned SIGNI cards slid out from said pile before being placed into the center and left SIGNI zones on her table. This resulted in Suiboku appearing right in front of Anne, taking a stance to prepare from a brawl with Tidal Assault whilst Maki-e appeared into the left space. To the right of the LRIG appeared Marche, Mysterious Fairytale. Anne glanced over the formation before looking over to Fumio.

"It is time," she spoke. Her Selector nodded in agreement with her.

"Marche's ability!" she called "I pay both a White and Green card from my Ener to return one of your SIGNI back to your hand. Seeing as I have 4 Ener available, I will use that ability twice!"

"But you only have a single Multi-Ener SIGNI in your Ener Zone," Leon replied "How do you expect to cover that cost?"

"I'll let Marche's continous ability answer that for you," the Selector spoke before holding out her hand over her Ener Zone "Observe!"

In an instant, the remaining cards from her Ener Zone moved right into her Trash Pile, much to the Aqua Force user's surprise as both Tempest Assault and Titan of the Beam Rifle suddenly vanished from his field in a blinding green light before their respective cards suddenly reappeared in his hand. Looking over towards Marche, he could finally understand why this was able to come to pass.

"I see," he murmured "Your SIGNI allowed you to substitute the SIGNI I already banished as fodder for your White costs. That's why I haven't seen you run a single White card in this entire battle."

"That is correct," Fumio replied "If I had simply loaded half of my deck with White cards or just Multi-Ener SIGNI, I wouldn't be able to use Anne to her full potential. In addition to her Grow cost having the same effect as Marche, all of my Green Beautiful Technique SIGNI gain 1000 power at all times."

**Maki-e, Approximation of Tradition: 10000 - 11000**

**Suiboku, Single Stroke Worthy of Nobility: 12000 - 13000**

**Marche, Mysterious Fairytale: 12000 - 13000**

"With this, everything we need is assembled for victory," Anne spoke before glancing back at Fumio. "Shall we?" The Selector didn't say anything as she turned her gaze to Suiboku.

"Suiboku attacks Tidal Assault!" she declared. Suiboku lifted up her staff and twirled it around, summoning what appeared to be the afterimage of an oriental dragon as it roared and consumed the Aquaroid in an instant with its breath of fire. When the attack was finished, the SIGNI stopped twirling her staff and the dragon disappeared once more.

"Next!" the Selector called. The other two SIGNI wasted no time in charging across the battlefield towards Leon's table before leaping into the air and each landing a hard kick onto Trans-core Dragon. Leon's next two Life Cloths revealed Ice Floe Angel and Titan of the Beam Rifle, the first card showing a Life Burst.

"I've got one..." he mumured "But since Ice Floe Angel was crushed before the other attack and I had more Life Cloths..."

"Then you can't use it," Anne cut in, finishing his conclusion for him before taking a stance and charging towards Trans-core Dragon. As she raised her staff into the air, Leon quickly moved Ice Floe Angel's card from his Ener Zone to his Trash Pile.

"Icefall Dragon!" he called as he revealed the card from his hand "Quintet Wall!"

The Tear Dragon suddenly appeared in front of Trans-core Dragon before a green circle suddenly appeared as the top five cards of Leon's deck revealed themselves to be Jetting Knowledge, Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Assault, Tidal Assault and Jet-ski Rider. As the only Spell moved to his Trash Pile, the four SIGNI appeared alongside Icefall Dragon as a green circle suddenly appeared, blocking Anne's attack. The LRIG seemed annoyed but immediatly moved back to the LRIG space as the SIGNI vanished from the field. Fumio glanced over to Leon, having not expected his sudden manoeuvre just now.

_Quintet Wall... _she thought _How interesting..._

"Turn end."

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 7**

**Leon vs Fumio**

**Hand - 5 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 2 : 2**

**Current LRIGs - Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon : Anne=Fourth, Blessing of Revelation**

**SIGNI : ****EMPTY**** \- ****EMPTY**** \- ****EMPTY**** : ****Maki-e, Approximation of Tradition**** \- ****Suiboku, Single Stroke Worthy of Nobility**** \- ****Marche, Mysterious Fairytale**

**Ener - 7 : 0**

As Leon began his turn, he looked over his current scenario. Fumio had already managed to gather some of her strongest SIGNI onto the field and he was very much limited in resources, having only 4 Level 4 SIGNI of his own within his deck. In addition, with Anne constantly powering them up, he knew that unless he could end things quickly, they would run over the rest of his SIGNI and finish him off. Closing his eyes and taking a calm breath for a moment, a sudden calm breeze blew across the battlefield.

"First, with Diamantes' ability from my Ener Zone," he spoke "Instead of conducting my Ener Charge Phase, I reveal Ouika from my hand and summon him back to the field!"

Showing the Level 4 Blue SIGNI from his hand to both Fumio and Anne, Storm Rider Diamantes reappeared onto the battlefield, this time in the right SIGNI space. After that, three more cards from Leon's Ener Zone moved to his Trash Pile as he took a certain card from his LRIG deck and held it up high. The calm breeze from earlier suddenly changed into a strong gust of wind as it howled throughout the area.

"Snowy white, swift wind! Becoming a shooting star in the night sky! Break Grow!"

Once again, a large column of water shot up from the LRIG space, enveloping Trans-core Dragon as he glowed brightly before vanishing from the battlefield.

"Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Kai's Determination)_

A sudden gale raged through the torrent of water that was present on Leon's table before the column burst apart, revealing the Rear Admiral of the Aqua Force clan in all of his glory. The Tear Dragon was primarly coloured in both blue and white colours with several yellowish patterns on his armour and several dabs of red, some of which were present on Tetra-drive's forehead and a small spot was present on the chest. On top of Tetra-drive's shoulders were two large cannons, known as the "Dual-H Cannon" which made the Rear-Admiral appear more foreboding to its opponents who could only stare up at the dragon with intrigue.

"Trans-core Dragon's Break Grow skill!" Leon called "With this, Tetra-drive Dragon permanently gains an additional Level and plus 3 Limit! In addition, unless you discard when he attacks this turn, you cannot use any cards from your hand to Guard or activate their effects and Tetra-drive gains Double Crush until the end of his attack."

"So then, even if I discard a Guard SIGNI already, its effects will not activate due to it being a cost to bypass Trans-core's ability," Fumio murmured "Fine by me. Right now, I have only two Life Cloths and the Double Crush will allow you to crush two Life Cloths at once. If you think you can beat me this turn, I would like to see that."

Leon said nothing as he continued his turn by summoning Ouika, Water Phantom and Tidal Assault to the middle and left of Tetra-drive Dragon respectively. The Rear Admiral glanced down at Anne, intrigued by the LRIG and awaiting for the Aqua Force user's command to wage battle. The dragon then briefly turned his attention back to Leon.

"Forgive me for asking, my Vanguard," he spoke "But why have you called upon me in my previous form?"

"I understand how you may feel," Leon replied "However, I require your original form if we are to stand any possible chance of victory here."

"Very well then." Tetra-drive Dragon then turned his gaze back onto Anne, preparing for the first sign of battle.

"Using Tetra-drive's ability," Leon spoke "I pay 1 Blue card to give 2000 power to Diamantes and I'll have that same SIGNI wage the first attack!"

**Storm Rider, Diamantes: 8000 - 10000 - 12000**

Diamantes charged across the battlefield towards Fumio's table, taking a giant leap into the air before diving down towards Maki-e. He raised his swords high before slashing right past the SIGNI, banishing her in an instant. Diamantes then vanished as Tempest Blader appeared in the center SIGNI space on Leon's table. The cardfighter then diverted his attention to his LRIG space.

"Tetra-drive Dragon!" he called. As Tetra-drive Dragon armed its cannons, Fumio could only stare on in confusion.

_He's attacking with Tetra-drive immediatly?! _she thought in confusion. Anne glanced behind her for a brief moment, noticing her Selector's expression before Fumio finally made up her mind.

"I discard Marche so Tetra-drive won't recieve Double Crush for this attack!" she called.

"Very well then," replied Leon.

Tetra-drive Dragon let out a mighty roar as his cannons were primed and ready to fire. Bringing the barrels downwards onto his shoulders, the dragon took aim at Anne as she braced herself with her staff held out in front. With a deafening roar, the cannons surged into life by unleashing two large bursts of water which combined to form one colossal stream that instantly surged towards and consumed Anne in an instant. As she fought through the torrent, she struggled to stay on her feet before she could suddenly hear a cracking noise. Glancing behind her towards the ring, she suddenly saw the immense force from Tetra-drive's attack was causing a small part at the bottom, obscured by her head from both the dragon and Leon, to fall apart.

When the crack had subsided, Anne could only silently gasp in panic. A small, otherwise tiny fragment of her pink ring had broken off at a small portion at the very bottom, revealing a black colour with a red hint underneath.

_This is bad! It's far too soon for this to come to light! If that boy discovers what lies beneath this barrier, then...!_

Anne didn't have time to process that thought as she was suddenly swept backwards by the torrent until she was knocked onto her back on the LRIG space of Fumio's table. She shook herself of all the water whilst being careful to hide the shattered part of her ring from Leon and Tetra-drive Dragon's vision. The Selector's next Life Cloth revealed another copy of Maki-e, no Life Burst present this time. Fumio glanced back at Leon, under the impression that it seemed like things weren't even close to finished on his turn.

"Tetra-drive Dragon's Limit Break!" he called as a blue Vanguard circle briefly flashed in front of Tetra-drive Dragon. "Since Tetra-drive Dragon's attack was the second of the turn, I can reconduct the SIGNI attack step for a second time this turn!"

"So you can attack with your other two SIGNI..." the Selector muttered under her breath, having fully known that two of them were weaker than her remaining two SIGNI. "What are you planning?"

"Tidal Assault and Ouika attacks!" Leon declared. Tidal Assault and Ouika charged towards their respective opposing SIGNI and began engaging them. Whilst the Water Phantom had managed to easily overpower Suiboku, Tidal Assault had more difficulty against Marche and was forced back to Leon's table after a few unsuccessful swipes at her with his blades.

"What is the point of reconducting his attack steps?" muttered Anne "The result would be the same... unless!"

"That's correct," replied Leon "After four battles have been conducted, I pay the cost to Up Tetra-drive Dragon for another attack!" After paying the last two cards from his Ener Zone and moving the top two cards from his deck to his Trash Pile, being Titan of the Beam Rifle and Emerald Shield, Paschal, Tetra-drive Dragon let out a triumphant roar as it stood up once more. A gale swept across the battlefield as a result from the Limit Break being activated this moment. Fumio could only look down at her hand and growl in annoyance. She had no Guard SIGNI on hand and Tetra-drive Dragon was prepared for another attack.

"Tempest Assault!" called Leon. The Blue Storm Soldier nodded as he charged towards Anne and engaging her with his twin blades. The LRIG fought back as hard as she could with her staff, but was quickly overpowered as the Aquaroid knocked her backwards. The final Life Cloth revealed Marche, allowing Fumio to Ener Charge Servant D and Origami, none of which ended up helping either her or Anne.

_It's over... _she thought, glancing over to Tetra-drive Dragon. _Well played, Soryu... For now._

"Go, Tetra-drive Dragon!" Leon declared as he held out his right arm "Sacred Storm!"

Tetra-drive Dragon roared as it took aim at Anne once again with its cannons, firing another torrent of water right at the LRIG. She struggled through as much of the water as she could before her strength finally gave out. As the water washed away from the table, Anne was lying on her back, heavily breathing from the experience she had just gone through. Glancing back at the blackened portion of the ring, she also felt a waver of relief that neither Leon, nor the dragon had spotted the patch at all. Fumio however had noticed herself and that had only increased her curiousity herself.

_(End Music)_

_So then, you have also been burdened by 'them'... _she pondered _It seems our fates have indeed been somewhat intertwined, Anne. And as for Soryu Leon and Kai Toshiki, who knows what lies ahead for the both._

The air remained still across the battlefield before everything went black once more.

* * *

**Fumio's Apartment**

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Fumio)_

When Leon and Fumio eventually regained consciousness, they found themselves back within the Selector's bedroom. The Aqua Force had to blink for a few moments, having felt slightly disoriented from returning back to the real world... well, Fumio's world, immediatly after the battlefield had gone completely black. Fumio then offered a hand to help him back onto his feet, to which he kindly accepted.

"It seems that fate was on your side for that battle, Soryu," she spoke "I suppose a congratulations is in order."

"That won't be necessary," he replied "However, I still have the feeling that what you showed before me tonight was not Anne's full potential. Am I wrong?"

"Who knows?" the LRIG shrugged, catching his attention "But the fact remains is that your journey into the matter of this world has only just begun. You should be more vigilant of the voices of LRIGs from outside of here. Most Selectors will do anything to obtain their wish, at any cost." Leon said nothing, but his expression allowed the LRIG to tell that he silently agreed with her. Looking outside of her window, Fumio could see that the night sky had gone pitch black, save for a few street lights outside and the clock on her computer had indicated that it was now very late. Sighing for a moment, she shut the blinds before turning her attention back to the cardfighter's current dillema.

"I will allow you to stay the night here," she spoke "But by tomorrow, you'll be on your own to find Kai yourself."

"Understood," replied Leon.

"Good," said Fumio "Feel free to take the bottom bunk of my bed. I only wish that tonight's victory will at least bring you a night of pleasant dreams for the future."

After sorting out their arrangements, Leon had already tucked himself into the bottom bunk a few minutes later after Fumio had turned out the lights in her apartment. After saying good night to Anne, the LRIG wished her Selector the same before drifting off to sleep herself. All was silent in the room once again, now darkened by the night outside. Fumio however felt that there was something she still had to do, whilst her LRIG and guest were completely unaware. She opened her drawer and pulled out the card that she had hidden from Anne, at the moment Leon arrive in her room before the LRIG could press on her about the subject. Fumio glanced at the card as a dark red aura appeared around it.

_(End Music)_

"You are aware of your burden and your mission," a deep voice spoke out loud, that only the Selector could hear. "Do not let Soryu or anyone else become suspicious of this or you will suffer a much harsher penalty than that from before."

Fumio could only give a quiet growl in response to the voice that had spoken out, her gaze tightened onto the card showing both a pained and irriated expression at the same time.

"Why is Anne involved in this dillema as well?!" she quietly snapped "She has no right to suffer this same burden!"

"Her fate is tied to yours," the mysterious voice replied "Failure to follow along our instructions will result in a similar penalty for her as well. Until then."

The Selector said nothing as she hid the card back inside her drawer before climbing up to the top bunk of her bed, being careful to not wake Leon up before tucking herself in and going unhappily to sleep. Eventually, morning broke out as the Selector yawned from waking up. As she climbed down the ladder of her bunk, she could see that Leon was now awakening, most likely from hearing her just now. He rose out of the bottom bunk and climbed out of the two person bed.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Daily Life ~ Missing Parts)_

"I trust you slept well?" the Selector asked. Leon drowsily nodded, having only just woken up from this instant. Fumio's question had also drawn the attention of Anne over to the two, she too also waking up from her slumber. A few minutes later, after getting themselves sorted out and having breakfast together, Leon eventually gathered his belongings together before heading out for the front door of Fumio's apartment.

"This is farewell, for now Leon," she spoke.

"I imagine once you reunite with Kai, we will meet again soon," said Anne.

"Indeed," he replied "And I wish you two well in your own endeavours. Until then."

Both Selector and Cardfighter exchanged a final goodbye with each other before Leon bid both Fumio and Anne farewell as he walked out of the building where the Selector's apartment laid and made his way onto the city streets, in search of his missing comrades. He felt as if there were some more answers to the Selector Battles and LRIGs that he wanted to find out more about, but he knew that the first order of business in this world was to now find his companions and reunite with them as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Present Day: City Library**

"And after I came to this library in hopes of finding more answers to my whereabouts, that is where I find you now," Leon concluded.

"Amazing..." murmured Aichi, still at a loss for words over his friend's tale. The whole wing of the library had fallen silent, now that everyone present had listened to Leon's story as to how he ended up as he was now, reunited with everyone present.

"To think you even ended up battling Futase Fumio herself," muttered Yuzuki "At least from what you told us, she may not mess around the next time she decides to battle anyone."

"I agree," he spoke before looking down at the LRIG "You wouldn't happen to be aware of Kai's whereabouts?"

"H... He's in the library garden around the back," Hitoe answered "We'll take you right to him."

Leon nodded in agreement, as did Aichi as he and Hitoe got up from their seats and lead the way to the garden. After a short walk, they eventually entered the lush green area to be greeted by Naoki and Ren as Leon eventually glanced towards Kai, as did he to him. Tama also gave out a loud, but hearty "Hello!" to Leon as the Kagero user gave a quick introduction to Ruko's former LRIG as well as most of the events that had gone about the two of them. When everyone sat down at the table, Aichi noticed that Kai was still seeming troubled like he was earlier in the day, before the Royal Paladin user had met Hitoe and Yuzuki.

_(End Music)_

"Kai-kun..." he murmured.

"Aichi..." he spoke "It's time..." Whilst everyone else glanced over to Kai in confusion as to what he actually meant, Aichi coughed slightly to get everyone's attention over to him.

"Um... Hitoe-san, Yuzuki-san..." he murmured "How far did Kai give on an insight to our past?"

"He went as far as the conclusion of the Link Joker invasion in your world," answered Yuzuki "But I couldn't help but feel there was more to the story."

"That's because... I asked him and everyone else to refrain from recapping it," Aichi replied "But given the circumstances I was told of from his battle with Ruko, I feel I need to disclose these events."

"W... What events would those be?" Hitoe asked.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Unsettling)*****_

"You see... It all began just before I battled Kai-kun to free him from Reverse," he began. He then went on to how Reverse Takuto's unit, Star-vader "Omega" Glendios had imbedded him with the "seed" of the Void just before it was destroyed. After fighting Kai, he knew it was only a matter of time before the power of the seed would corrupt him, reviving the terror he had fought so hard to banish from his world. Worried that he would endanger his friends from getting involved in the matter, he turned his attention to the four strongest fighters around the world that he knew to seal himself away on his world's moon, Olivier Gaillard, Phillipe Neve, Ratie Curti and the one that would break everything apart, unbeknowst to him at the time, Raul Serra. He briefly mentioned Kourin and gave a quick introduction to her and a catch up to her situation.

After recapping over all of the events that occurred, he concluded on the fact that Blaster Blade had now lightened the burden by splitting the seed into much smaller fragments, some of which were now embedded in the cardfighters now around Hitoe, Yuzuki and Tama, also bringing hope that Link Joker would one day be safe to use within the cardfighter's own world. The subject of the seed had now brought Kai's attention to the discussion.

"Hitoe, Yuzuki," he spoke "When I faced Ruko the other day... Iona's attacks resonated with the seed fragment embedded within me and..."

"That must have been why Link Joker took you over again..." the LRIG murmured, finishing his sentence for him.

"That is correct," he replied, clenching his fists in frustration "What angers me the most was that I wasn't able to do anything to stop it, nor was I able to remove that influence from Ruko without endangering her any further."

"Kai-kun..." Aichi murmured in worry.

"Tama stopped it though!" Tama called out "Tama saved Kai!"

"Well, that's a relief," muttered Naoki "So all we have to do is beat this Ruko and that Reverse stuff will leave her, just like the last time in our world. Right?"

"I'm afraid it may not be that simple," Leon replied.

"Eh?" Ren pondered.

"All of us have a fragment of the seed embedded within us," Kai explained "If what happened to me was because of Iona's power, there's a chance the same thing will happen to all of you." The Kagero user could only look down and clench his fists even more, frustration was already building up even higher inside of him. Hitoe could only feel nervous from noticing his expression, unsure of what to say to him.

"Kai-kun, whatever happened wasn't your fault this time!" called Aichi "You were brought back into Reverse's grip against your own will! We will find a way to save Ruko!" This however did not help the mood at all. Kai, feeling the frustration get the better of him, got up from his seat and picked up Tama's card, much to the LRIG's confusion.

"Kai-kun?" asked Aichi. He turned around to the Royal Paladin user and handed over what appeared to be a key to him.

"This is the key to the apartment I've rented," he spoke, trying to supress the stress that he was feeling "I will meet you back there later." He then began walking away from the group, leaving them to themselves.

"Kai?" mumured Hitoe.

"Let him be," Ren spoke, this time in a slightly more serious tone. "Though it may be true that he was dragged into that scenario again, it appears he feels somewhat responsible."

"But... What Aichi said was true," replied Yuzuki "None of this is his own fault."

"Look, I hate to ruin everyone's hopes," said Naoki "But I think Ren has a point. We should probably give him some space to sort this out. He said he would meet us back at that apartment he mentioned, right Aichi?"

"Yeah," the Royal Paladin user answered, looking closely at the address marked on the tag of the keyring. "Let's go, everyone!"

The rest of the group nodded in agreement and followed Aichi out of the garden and the library, heading out into the streets once more.

* * *

**City Park**

Eventually, after several minutes of walking around the city and trying to supress his frustration, Kai had eventually come to a stop, within the wide open area of the park. He sighed heavily as he breathed in and out as he recounted everything that happened from his previous battle with Ruko and Iona. Part of him was frustrated of not being able to save the Selector from Link Joker's grip and the other part was angry, but at himself for being under the control of that same power once again, regardless of it being his own will or not. He knew he had to face her again soon enough, but the question was, how? How was he going to plan to save her without falling under that influence for a third and possibly, permenant time.

_(End Music)_

"Kai?"

Tama's concerned voice snapped him out of his daze as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the card containing the LRIG. She seemed concerned for the Kagero user's state, worried about what was going on.

"I understand your concern, Tama," he spoke "But even now, I'm having doubts about not just myself."

"Doubts?" she pondered.

"That is correct," he replied "I'm also having doubts about... Dragonic Overlord."

"Huh?"

"During the battle, before I was taken over," Kai explained "I could sense some of the Reverse had not left it as I first thought. I'm beginning to wonder if that element had played a part in my brief return into Reverse." Tama pondered over the subject, she too having also been incredibly concerned for Ruko's state. If from what she saw Reverse do to Kai could do the same to Ruko, she knew that the only one the LRIG could blame was herself. Kai had promised her to get her back with Ruko and now she felt a great uneasiness swelling up inside of her. Gathering her thoughts, she looked up at Kai.

"Tama will help!" she called out.

"Tama..." murmured Kai.

"Tama wants to help Kai save Ruko!" Tama replied "Tama will keep Kai from Reverse!" Kai although somewhat grateful for her words of encouragement, felt as if even they wouldn't make much of a difference in changing their scenario. Then, it suddenly hit him.

"I see now!" he gasped "The key to saving Ruko is...! ACK!"

His answer was suddenly cut off as he felt something sharp enter right into the back of his abomen as he suddenly felt himself in a great deal of pain and his breathing declining by a very large margin. Everything began going black as he fell forwards to the ground, unable to hear Tama's cries of horror and pleas for him to answer her to see if he was alright. Eventually, a few seconds after hitting the ground, Kai lost complete consciousness as Tama could only hold her hands over her mouth as she looked over his fallen body, her card dropped onto the floor a few meters forward. Looking up, she couldn't suddenly see a hand reaching out for her card and gasped.

"Don't cry about it!" a familiar voice sounded "Aki-lovely's going to take you to your new, proper Selector, just after she finishes fishing someout out of Kai-unlucky here."

"Kai!" Tama cried in panic as Akira's hand obscured her vision completely "Kai, please help Tama! Kai!"

But the fallen cardfighter remained motionless as Akira took something out from his left jacket pocket, before leaving his unconscious body lying forward on the ground. He was unaware of Tama's screams for help as he couldn't even hear her and was unable to do anything as a small puddle of blood soaked out from his wound, from which a pen was present, sticking right in the back part of his abomen.

* * *

**And there we go! Poor Tama's in trouble now! Akira has wounded Kai and taken the LRIG and something else of importance from him with the intention of delivering her to a "new Selector". Who will that be? Find out next chapter. Don't forget to follow, favourite and/or leave a review and I'll see you all again next time, when I will also announce an update by then. Until then!**

***This plays in the first act of Link Joker-hen when it cuts to the Miyaji Academy Student Council and early on in Legion Mate-hen when Kai is wandering the streets, thinking over everything that has come to light surrounding Aichi's disappearance.**


	26. Ride 24: That Twisted Development

**Hello everyone and welcome back! Before we get into today's chapter, you may remember I mentioned an update at the end of last chapter that I was going to address. Well, here it is. At some point, I'm planning to revamp the first chapter "Ride 01: That Boy is Kai" to add in a bit more detail for newer readers as I felt it was lacking in one particular place and I have also got a character from another part of the Wixoss media making a cameo in this revamp. For now at the moment, I have gone back to that same chapter, correcting a glaring error I noticed that I made in decribing Hitoe's appearance (after rewatching the Wixoss anime again, I now know that she actually has green eyes). Correction and update announcement aside, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as it's one I've really wanted to get started on for a while now. Until then, I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

**Apartment Blocks**

"According to the key tag, Kai's rented apartment should be one floor above from where we are now heading."

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Friends)_

Aichi led the way up the long stairs throughout the building that he, Hitoe and the other cardfighters were walking through. Needless to say, Naoki was already panting from the long climb up the many long stairs that the complex had to offer whilst Ren and Leon had effortlessly managed to join both the Royal Paladin user and the Selector at the current floor they were standing on. To their left was a single door leading to apartment 801, in which Hitoe had already known was Ruko's home. She couldn't help but worry for a moment about her friend, concerned that with every passing second that went on around them, Link Joker's grip on the Selector would continue to grow even stronger and holding on to Iona made it appear that the situation was growing ever worse, considering that Tama didn't go through with the oath to allow Ruko to become an Eternal Girl with the intent of saving everyone. Her trail of thoughts were interrupted as she heard Naoki stop and pant for a moment as he joined her and Aichi.

"Not... much... further to go," he panted, clearly showing that he was not a big fan from taking the long walk up, especially with all of the belongings he packed was stuffed into a single bag that he carried on his back, much like the other cardfighters that came to this world with him. Aichi sweatdropped for a moment before he noticed Hitoe looking over at the door to Ruko's apartment and turned to her.

"Is something wrong Hitoe-san?" he asked.

"Um... This is Ruko's apartment," she answered "I want to let her grandmother and brother know that Ruko is not hurt for the moment. But..."

"Given the circumstances," Yuzuki spoke, continuing for her Selector "Letting them in on the whole situation and the fact that she and us were involved in the Selector Battles will only make things worse for Ruko. When Kai battled her, she said that she ran away to avoid having them involved in some way and since Link Joker has somewhat of a hold on her with Iona, I can't exactly blame her."

"I see..." murmured Aichi. Before the group could resume their journey back to Kai's apartment, the door to Ruko's apartment opened up, revealing a tall boy with the same hair colour as the aforementioned Selector exit the front door before looking out in front of him. He was somewhat surprised to say the least, to see Hitoe along with the four cardfighters present right in front of him. The Selector already knew from meeting on occasion with her friend whilst she still had Midoriko that this was Ruko's older brother.

"Oh Hitoe, is everything alright?" he asked. Quickly thinking up of an excuse to not raise any suspicion, she gave out an answer to him.

"Not really Ayumu..." she answered "I was just passing by. I'm sorry I couldn't find Ruko for the moment..." Had Aichi and Naoki not recalled Yuzuki's explanation of the scenario at hand to them, they would have called out loud in disbelief, possibly making things worse for the aforementioned Selector and her friends.

"I see, I was just heading outside to try and look for her myself," he murmured before looking over at Aichi, Naoki, Leon and Ren who just playfully shrugged in response. "You seem to have quite the crowd here. Are they friends of yours?"

"Y... Yes!" Aichi answered "Hitoe-san met us a while ago and... we heard about what happened. We want to do what we can to help but... we haven't had any luck finding your sister so far."

"Well, I suppose I should be glad for the additional help," Ayumu spoke, somewhat bewildered that these friends of Hitoe were willing to help out. Before he could say anything else, an elderly figure emerged from the doorway. She wore a green jumper over a white shirt and had a red hairband present amongst her grey hair. Aichi assumed from appearance alone that this was Ruko's grandmother as Hitoe had briefly mentioned. She looked over to Hitoe and smiled warmly.

"Hello there, Hitoe-chan," she said warmly "I heard you were just passing through?"

"T... That's right," the Selector answered before looking over Aichi and the others "T... These are some of my friends that came along with me."

"I see," the elderly figure replied kindly as she looked towards the Royal Paladin user "I assume you are this Kai that Hitoe-chan briefly mentioned on a previous visit?"

"Um... no, but we're close friends with him," Aichi answered "My name's Aichi. Sendou Aichi."

"Ishida Naoki," Naoki replied before holding out a hand pointing over his two colleagues. "That's Soryu Leon and Suzugamori Ren."

"Hello there," Ren said cheerfully. Leon said nothing, but nodded in agreement with the Shadow Paladin user's greetings.

"It is nice to meet all of you," the grandmother replied as she gave a gentle bow of respect before looking over to Hitoe. "Given that you were passing by, would you not mind joining me for a bit whilst Ayumu goes out and looks for Ru-chan?"

_(End Music)_

"S... Sure," said Hitoe.

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Brasted Piano ~ Profane Wish)_

The elderly woman smiled kindly and opened the door for her and the cardfighters to head inside whilst Ayumu waved goodbye and went down the stairs of the building, heading out into the streets in the hopes of finding his missing sister, still unaware of everything that was transpiring around her. When everyone was inside Ruko's apartment, Hitoe, Leon, Naoki and Ren all took a seat at the small table present on the floor of the living space beside the small kitchen area. As Ruko's grandmother began preparing drinks and cake for the group, Aichi had gone up to the windowsill, looking out into the city and the early afternoon sky out in front of him. What caught his attention was the tallest buildng amongst the ones he could see, unbeknowst to him was where Ruko's last battle with Tama took place and where she and Kai had confronted each other.

It was nearly complete in its contruction since that battle had took place, though Aichi could feel somewhat of an ominious presence deep within from just looking over at it. Wanting to get his mind off of that thought, he turned around to rejoin the others. As he went over towards an open space at the table, something then caught his attention on the shelves on the wall to his right, just a bit beside the table. Heading over towards the smaller lower shelf that was nearest to the stand divding up the kitchen and living space, he could see a photo within the frame. It depicted what appeared to be a much younger Ruko and Ayumu within a majority of the photo with a taller woman present behind them, though for some reason, the top right corner of the photo which would depict her face and upper body had seemingly faded away, much to his confusion.

As Ruko's grandmother prepared the group their food and drink on the table, she looked up at where Aichi was and had a solemn expression present on her face. Putting his food and drink down at his seat, she walked up to join him at the shelves. She noticed his glance at the photo and looked over to him as he did to her. Noticing her expression, Aichi seemed a little worried.

"Is... something wrong?" he asked.

"Not at all Aichi," she answered "I just couldn't help but see that you took notice of Ru-chan's old family photo, when she was still living with her mother."

"I see..." he murmured "Um... forgive me for asking, but... what happened?" Ruko's grandmother seemed uncomfortable with going over the subject, particuarly to a friend of Hitoe who she had just met. But with some of her suspicions over her granddaughter's disappearance growing by the second and Aichi willing to offer his help in trying to find her, she thought that disclosing the subject could maybe give him a clue to follow on when finding out why Ruko was missing.

"A few years ago," she began "Ruko's mother had transferred care of both her and Ayumu over to me. I was confused as to why, but she claimed that she couldn't understand what she thought that Ruko was thinking and that had scared her. As far as I was aware, Ru-chan never asked for anything more. She never gave any more details to the subject and left both my grandchildren with me, just like that. Then again, I always had my doubts regarding to the scenario as she had neglected Ru-chan in past."

"I'm sorry to hear," said Aichi, feeling guilty for asking over a particularly touchy subject.

"I understand Aichi," the grandmother replied "Before Ruko disappeared, when she would invite Yuzuki and Hitoe over, I had a feeling it would only be a matter of time before one of them found out." After a few moments of silence, she began smiling warmly again. "That reminds me," she said "Your drink and cake are on the table if you want them."

"Thank you very much," he spoke kindly as he went back to sit at the table to join his friends.

_(End Music)_

**Around an hour later...**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Kaisou__)_

Eventually after spending some more time with Ruko's grandmother and Ayumu had returned to deliver the bad news that he had been unsuccessful in his attempts to look for the Selector herself, Aichi, Hitoe and the other cardfighters bid the family goodbye and continued on their way up to Kai's apartment. Eventually after going up another flight of stairs, they found themselves at the place they needed to be. Unlocking the door with the key that Kai had provided them with, Aichi opened up the apartment for everyone to enter inside. They could see that its size was somewhat similar to Ruko's own apartment, only downgraded by the fact that there was only bedroom and joint bathroom available outside from the kitchen and living space in the whole complex.

"I guess Kai wasn't expecting all of us to show up when he was trying to find a place to stay," murmured Naoki.

"I find that understandable, given how long he has been in this world for," replied Leon as he glanced around the living space. "Ren, if you would head back to the city streets to find us some spare futons for our sleeping arangements?"

"But of course," the Shadow Paladin user replied "It's not like we plan on sleeping on the hard floor itself, right?" Everyone else just ended up sweatdropping at his rhetorical question. Ignoring the confused gestures, Ren smiled and exited the apartment to carry out his task for the day. Looking out the open window to see the afternoon sun starting to set, Aichi still had one thing on his mind that he felt he needed to get sorted.

"I should probably go out and look for Kai-kun," he said "I'm starting to worry about him."

"I... I'll come with you," replied Hitoe "I'll need to head back home soon."

"Thank you very much," Aichi spoke "Naoki-kun, can you take care of things here with Leon?"

"You got it!" the Narukami user replied energetically whilst giving a thumbs up. Leon nodded in agreement with Aichi's request to accept Naoki's help around the apartment. When everyone was happy with what they needed to do, Aichi and Hitoe left the two remaining cardfighters to themselves, exiting the apartment and eventually leaving the whole building. When they were outside, the Royal Paladin user and Selector began their search for Kai, hoping that he was alright after the way he appeared during their discussion at the library, completely unaware of the fact that Akira had wounded him a short time ago.

"I should try his mobile number..." Aichi murmured "But we're in a different world, so I'm not sure..."

"You should be able to still call him," Yuzuki interjected "You're both in the same world now and Hitoe can get in contact with him just fine."

"Okay then," he replied as he began dialing the number. When he did so, he listened carefully for any sign of an answer. Eventually, after a few ringtone bleeps, nothing happened.

_(End Music)_

"He's not answering...?" he pondered in concern. Before he or Hitoe had time to process that thought, they could suddenly hear some panting from nearby. Turning their attention forward, they suddenly saw Chiyori running towards them. The younger Selector although usually energetic was panting from rushing over to this point, leaving Aichi, Hitoe and Yuzuki to wonder what was going on. They soon found out after seeing that Chiyori's expression was littered with panic.

"Chiyori?" murmured Yuzuki "What's the ru..."

"There's no time to explain...!" she panted, a slight hint of panic present in her voice "I've been looking for you...! Something's... happened... to Kai!" This only led to several collected gasps from Aichi and Hitoe whilst the LRIG could only wonder in worry about what had happened. An "ahem!" was suddenly heard as Chiyori then dug into her pocket to bring out Eldora's card to the group.

"What's going on Eldora?" asked Aichi.

"I don't know," she replied "But from the look of things, Kai's in bad shape. We have a friend keeping an eye on him for the moment, but she'll need help carrying him through the city."

"So he's... injured?" Hitoe murmured in worry.

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Lies, Desire and Broken Mess)_

"Follow me!" called Chiyori as she quickly sped off to where Kai currently was. Aichi and Hitoe nodded in agreement with each other and hurried after the younger Selector, hoping they were not too late to help out their friend. Eventually, after passing through several streets to the City Park, Aichi could only gasp in horror as he saw Kai's unconscious state. He could see that someone was beside him, seemingly waiting for help.

"Kai-kun!" he cried as he ran down the stone steps towards the cardfighter. The girl, Amika, who had observed his conversation with him and Naoki earlier in the day looked over to Aichi as he joined her.

"Is he alright?!" he asked in panic.

"For the moment, he's still breathing!" she replied as she quickly held out something to Aichi. "But I found this pen stabbed into the back of his abomen. I'm concerned that he may have been poisoned by the ink if it has been in there for a while and I'll need help carrying him to the nearest hospital quickly!"

"I got it!" called Aichi as he got himself underneath one of Kai's shoulders, as did Amika with the other. Hitoe and Chiyori quickly joined the two and the unconscious cardfighter as they all worked together to heave Kai as hard as they could along the rest of the park and down the streets of the city. Along the way, they had to call out to groups of people ahead to step aside, allowing them all to pass by. Panic was the only thing running through their minds, hoping they could help out the wounded cardfighter before it was too late, unaware of the perpetrator involved in the act.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Ruko's School: After School Hours**

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Iona and Akira)_

Ulith waited patiently from within the empty classroom that she sat in. She was expecting Akira to hopefully return with Tama's card as she specifically requested, after the Selector's earlier blunder with making herself known to the other cardfighters in her battle with Naoki, thereby exposing her to their knowledge. She felt angered by the blunder so much that she was almost unwilling to give her another chance until she mentioned the Narukami user's units had a yellow border on their cards, which was odd as Wixoss never had Yellow registered as an official colour within the game. Well, at least until his arrival that is. Her trail of thoughts were interrupted as the door to the classroom had opened up, revealing Akira in her presence.

"Have you been successful?" Ulith asked with a hint of venom to her voice.

"But of course, Ulith-san," Akira replied as she held out Tama's card before the cruel demanored Selector. Ulith then walked over to her and took the card, inspecting it closely. When she saw the LRIG's panicked and worried expression present as well as her hectic breathing, she smirked as that was the authentic LRIG.

"I see you have accomplished your task well, Aki-lovely," she spoke "Perhaps you aren't as incompetent as I originally thought."

"And I have an additional bonus for you as well," the Selector continued as she held out a rectangular shaped object, wrapped in cloth to obscure it completely. Ulith took the object from her and shedded a bit of the cloth. Upon looking closer, she picked out what was inside the object. A Wixoss deck and a very familiar one at that. Inspecting the cards closely, she placed them back in the object and wrapped the cloth back over it.

"I have no use for these cards," she spoke "But seeing as you went through that effort to obtain them, feel free to keep them, if you so choose."

"W... Why thank you, Ulith-san!" Akira replied with joy as she placed the object back in her hoodie pocket, a sinister thought having crept across her mind.

"That reminds me," Ulith continued "Have you set the bait?"

"Yes!" the Selector answered "With any luck, Aichi has come across Kai's wounded body and should be on his way in a matter of time."

"Excellent," she smirked "I only look forward to seeing what twisted expressions that 'hero' of the other world will show me soon enough." Her sneer never stopped for a moment, which greatly worried Tama as her card rested within the palm of the Selector Akira had now given her to.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**City Hospital**

Everything was dark for Kai. For the moment, he couldn't move, hear or even see about what was going on around him. Just an empty black void was present in his vision as he had no idea of anything around him for the moment. Eventually, after ushering out a weak, but collective groan, his hearing started to return to him.

"He's waking up!" called a female voice.

"Kai-kun, hang in there!" cried a different voice.

Although he wasn't fully aware of his surroundings or hearing just yet, he knew that tone of voice well enough to recognize that it was Aichi who had called out to him just now. Next, he tried opening up his eyes, resulting in his vision becoming blurry at first before his true line of sight eventually came back. Blinking his eyes to become more used to the light in the room that he was resting in, he sat up from the bed that he had been lying down in. Looking closely at what was in front of him, he could see Aichi, Hitoe and Amika looking over him, with relief coming around to their expressions.

"He's alright! Alive! Well!" called a familiar voice from a different person. Looking over to his left, he could see Chiyori bouncing up and down in both joy and relief that he was okay before briefly spinning around with Eldora's card, much to the LRIG's dizziness and dismay. As he attempted to get up, he suddenly felt a sharp pain from where he had been stabbed.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Unsettling)_

"Easy Kai!" called Yuzuki "The doctors said it may take a while until your actual wound properly heals."

"I see..." he murmured before he looked around the hospital room. "How did I...?"

"I found you when Chiyori and I were going through the park," Amika explained before bringing out the pen that she held, the sharp point of which was still stained in blood. "I removed this pen from your wound and waited for help to carry you over here. I'm just glad the doctors managed to get out all the ink that ended up in your blood. My name's Amika by the way. Hashimoto Amika."

"Then I owe you my thanks, Amika," Kai replied. He then clutched his head, trying to remember the incident before he blacked out. "I was attacked earlier and... Tama...!"

"Kai-kun?" murmured Aichi.

"Is Tama's card here?!" he asked. Both the Royal Paladin user and Hitoe along with Yuzuki shook their heads, confirming Kai's suspicions.

"I knew it," he muttered "Whoever attacked me must have taken Tama's card."

"And when we think about how sharp that pen was..." said Yuzuki "There's only one person we know who has that kind of fondness when she's unstable..."

"Akira..."

Everyone turned to Amika, having heard the voice come over from where she was standing. Kai, Hitoe and Yuzuki being the most surprised as they had heard the voice of that LRIG before and not since their first encounter together. The Selector looked at Aichi and Kai, noticing their expressions in confusion for a moment. She remembered her LRIG telling her previously that Kai could see her and that same possibility lay with Aichi and Naoki who she also saw earlier.

"S... Say..." she nervously spoke "You wouldn't happen to somehow be Selectors yourselves?"

"I guess..." murmured Aichi "We can hear and see the voices of LRIGs." Amika then dug into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out Piruluk's LRIG card, revealing the LRIG to everyone present in the room and Aichi, Chiyori and Eldora for the first time in their case. Her expression seemed to be the same as Kai remembered seeing in his first battle against Akira, although closer glances would tell that she didn't seem exactly as 'cold' as the Kagero user first saw. She glanced over towards Kai, keeping her gaze upon him.

"So Piruluk, we meet again," he murmured.

"Likewise," she replied in a monotone like voice. "I assume from your injury that you were unfortunate this time round to fall victim to one of my former Selector's unstable fits."

"Wait... you don't mean the same Aoi Akira who works with Urazoe Iona in the fashion department?!" Amika asked in disbelief.

"T... That would be her..." Hitoe whimpered nervously, remembering back to their first encounter and how it ended.

"And we happen to know," Yuzuki replied, she too also remembering her Selector Battle against her when she was still a Selector herself, with Hanayo in her possession.

"But even so..." Kai murmured "If Akira was my attacker, why would she want to steal Tama from me?" As he fumbled his hands around, he suddenly felt a bump present in his right coat pocket. Reaching his hand in, he suddenly felt what appeared to be a scrap of paper stuffed inside recently. Grabbing a hold of it, he quickly brought it out to reveal a piece of paper, folded irregularly and with the name, Sendou Aichi written in bold on one of the folds.

"What is this?" Kai pondered, looking closely at what he held.

"It looks like it's for me..." Aichi murmured as he took the scrap from him. Carefully unfolding the paper that was before him, he could see what appeared to be a letter in front of him. It read out:

_"Oi, so called 'hero' from another world"_

_"Aki-lucky here's got something that you and Kai-unlucky want back"_

_"If you want to know where I've taken Ru-pon's LRIG to"_

_"Meet me and a guest at her school tonight and all of your questions shall be answered..."_

_"Lucky, lucky, Aki-lucky..."_

At the bottom of the message was what appeared to be a chibi anime style picture of Akira with a wink and a heart symbol above her head, no doubt glued on after being cut out from one of the fashion magazines that she and Iona, or rather Ulith as of now, starred in whenever they were called on to do fashion shoots as part of their jobs, aside from just being Selectors themselves. Aichi was primarily confused as to why Akira wanted to see him along with this 'guest' she mentioned in the message, though everyone else was beginning to feel uncertain. None however were more uncertain than Hitoe, Kai and Yuzuki, having been well aware of previous experiences around the Selector that Aichi was in the dark about. Nonetheless, the Royal Paladin user knew that she had taken Tama and Ruko's school was where he was to find the stolen LRIG.

"I'm going to save Tama," he spoke, his tone of voice being serious enough to define his decision being resolute. As he got up though, Kai quickly attempted to rise from the bed, grabbing a hold of the cardfighter's arm and wincing in pain from his injury.

_(End Music)_

"Aichi...!" he called.

"Kai-kun?" Aichi murmued.

"Listen to me," Kai spoke "I have no doubt that if you have to battle Akira for Tama, you have more than enough skill needed to face her. But, I need to confront her myself!"

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Akira)_

"But you're still injured!" replied Eldora "As long as that wound hasn't healed by a signifcant amount, you won't be able to walk properly!"

"Besides, didn't you say that Aichi was one of the strongest opponents you've faced?" asked Yuzuki.

"Because I'm not willing to risk him being wounded as well..." he replied before he then turned to Aichi himself. "As far as I'm aware, you're not used to being threatened by any dangerous methods, sharp objects in particular and she will no doubt attempt to wound you herself if she becomes unstable in her mannerisms." Aichi however put a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Please rest Kai-kun," he said "I promise I will be careful around Akira and I promise that I will save Tama and get her back!"

"Aichi..." Kai muttered. Sighing in defeat, he sat back down into the hospital bed that he was in. "Very well then, but I won't allow you to face Akira on your own."

"I... I'll go with him." Everyone looked over to Hitoe who had nervously spoke out in response to Kai's statement. Even Yuzuki could only gasp in horror and shock as she couldn't even imagine what her Selector was thinking right now.

"Hitoe!" she called "You were already in a bad state after your battle with Akira, there's no telling that she would be looking to harm you again!"

"B... But if I guide Aichi to Ruko's school..." the Selector replied nervously "And if I stay out of sight from Akira... then everything should be fine... You don't mind, Aichi?"

"I understand," he answered before looking back to Kai. "Hang in there for now, I promise we'll be careful and return with Tama." The Kagero user said nothing in response, still concerned about letting Aichi go to confront Akira in order to recover Tama, but he knew that as long as he remained injured from the earlier wound, he was powerless to do anything for the moment. Sighing, he nodded in compliance with his decision. With that, Aichi and Hitoe then left the hospital room leaving Kai, Amika and Chiyori all on their own.

"Well, I should probably get going too," sighed Amika before putting Piruluk's card back into the pocket of her shorts and looking back to Kai "I hope your friends and yourself end up alright."

"Likewise," replied Kai as he lay back on the hospital bed. The Selector then left the hospital room, waving goodbye as she left. As Chiyori looked up at the Kagero user, he shuffled his hand into his jacket pockets. His eyes suddenly widened as he felt as if something important had gone missing from his left jacket pocket. Quickly checking his other pockets, his worst suspicions were only just confirmed.

_(End Music)_

"Don't tell me...!" he gasped.

"Kai?" murmured Chiyori.

"If Akira has taken it as well, then...!"

* * *

**Ruko's School: School Entrance**

It was now nighttime by the time Aichi and Hitoe had reached Ruko's school. The sun had already gone down just before they arrived at the front entrance, meaning that the black night had now become present in the sky above. Much to Yuzuki's surprise, the gates had not closed, allowing them to wander freely onto the campus, though part of her was still worried for Hitoe's safety, hoping that Akira would not spot the Selector at least before Aichi had a chance to find her. The cardfighter then looked over to Hitoe who seemed to be shaking with fear.

"Is everything alright Hitoe-san?" he asked in concern.

"I... It's nothing...!" she replied loudly, a hint of panic still present in her voice. Taking a deep breath and gulping for a moment, she began walking towards the school building. Aichi walked alongside her, not entirely convinced from her composure, but pressed onwards. The silence of the night air around the school certainly didn't help to brighten the mood as it all seemed very quiet. Albeit, a little too quiet for their tastes. When they were halfway towards the front doors of the main building, they could suddenly hear a pair of footsteps up ahead. Hitoe suddenly stopped, having to bite her lip to avoid screaming out loud. Aichi kept one hand on her shoulder to calm her down before looking around. Then, before anyone else could think of something, several small knives suddenly struck the ground in front of them, causing Hitoe to jump and grab on to Aichi's left arm in fright.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Neon Messiah Unreleased Soundtrack: Ibuki Kouji)_*****

"So you actually showed up, Sendou."

Hitoe nervously gulped and moved behind Aichi as she saw Akira approach the cardfighter from the front doors of the school's main buidling, stopping only a few feet in front of him. Upon looking closer, she noticed Hitoe before sneering. This caused the Selector to nervously shift out from behind Aichi to be alongside him.

"And you've brought the blubbering mess of a Selector along for your little trip here?" she sneered "Seems someone's gone and overstepped."

"Leave Hitoe out of this!" snapped Yuzuki, remembering fully well of what happened from their first encounter, having explained about it to both Kai and Aichi.

"Where is Tama?!" Aichi demanded.

"Oh, you came all this way out for her?" Akira mused "Funny. I remember writing in that note that I'd give you your answer, I never said I would hand her back."

"W… What are you saying?" Hitoe asked nervously. Aichi glanced back at her for a moment before looking back at Akira, hoping to get a clear answer as to what exactly she meant.

"But since you came this far with "Hittoe"*****, I suppose I'll be kind enough to tell you," she continued "I've delivered Tama over to my guest I mentioned. That would be Ulith."

"What?!" gasped Aichi.

"Ulith has Tama?!" cried Yuzuki.

"That's right," she replied "And she apparantly wants Aichi to pay her a visit in person."

"Ulith... wants to see me…?" he murmured "Then do you know where I can find her...?"

"That is why I'm here," Akira explained "To prevent you from advancing any further and disposing you for her."

Aichi didn't exactly get the full understanding from what the Selector was telling him, but it appeared that despite Ulith wanting to see him, Akira was wanting to take him out before he would even get a chance to meet her and hopefully, rescue Tama from her clutches. Thinking over the scenario very carefully, he realized there was one conclusion that Akira had expected him to figure out by now. He opened his eyes and brought out his deck box from his jacket pocket. He looked briefly at Blaster Blade's card before turning his attention to the Selector in front of him.

"Are you saying you want to battle me?" he asked.

"But of course," she replied before glancing over to Hitoe. "Or if you want, I'll let you take a free pass. That is, if you're willing to use your little accomplice as a shield to take your place."

"That's absurd!" roared Yuzuki "Hitoe would never accept any challenge from you and I know Aichi wouldn't even consider throwing her in harm's way!" Aichi nodded in agreement with the LRIG.

"I'll battle you if it means getting to Ulith and Tama," he spoke.

_(End Music)_

"Very well then," said Akira "Even if you beat me, Ulith will be sure to make you crack, one way or another. A shame too, as your little friend seems far too spineless to even take a stand. After all, would Ru-ru really want a useless, blubbering coward as a friend?" As Aichi kept his gaze trailed upon Akira, partially growling under his breath for the words said towards his friend, Hitoe watched on from beside and ran the situation through her head, thinking about everything that was said out loud. Yuzuki looked up at her Selector in worry, concerned about how she was really feeling.

"H... Hitoe," she said "Akira has no right to say those kind of things to you. You're not a coward and I know that for a..."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: __Hontou no Kokoro wo Torimodosu tame)_

"Wait, Akira!" Hitoe called. Both Aichi and Akira suddenly turned around to see that the Selector had spoken out for herself. Taking a deep breath and holding Yuzuki's card in her right arm, she stepped forward towards the pair.

"I'll... I'll battle you in Aichi's place!"

"Hitoe-san?!" gasped Aichi.

"What are you thinking?!" replied Yuzuki.

"My, oh my," Akira spoke in a mocking tone "It appears that the coward has decided she wants something to prove herself. Well, if that is fine with Aichi over here, I'm more than willing to give you a fighting chance to settle the score."

"Hitoe..." murmured Aichi "I know Akira shouldn't have said those things. But let me..."

"I'm not wanting to settle scores Aichi," the Selector replied, a hint of nervousness still present in her voice. "I may not even stand a chance against Akira, but I want to prove that I'm willing to do anything I can to help my friends, including you. If battling her will get you immediate passage to Ulith without wearing you down first, I'm going to risk even my own wish of having new friends on the line."

"But..." spoke Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki, please!" called Hitoe "I need your help if we're going to give Aichi a better chance of saving Tama! So please...! As my friend... I really want your help!" The LRIG didn't know what to say. Her thoughts were telling her to say no and allow Aichi to handle Akira himself and hope that his skills would be enough to overcome the Selector, but she knew from the scenario that Hitoe had raised a point. What if battling him was just a means of wearing him down so he would face Ulith unprepared? Yuzuki didn't want to believe that, but she didn't know what to say.

"Aichi, what do you think?" she asked. Aichi thought long and hard over this decision. He still was unsure of allowing this to happen, but he knew there were only two ways he could get to Ulith and he had to pick one of them. He looked into Hitoe's eyes and held a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you really sure you want to go through with this?" he asked in concern.

"... Yes," Hitoe answered with resolute determination. "If I remember the saying right... 'What are friends for?'"

"Alright then... Just please be careful," Aichi said, still uncertain of whether or not this was a good idea. Looking back at Akira, he made a decision.

"I will agree to let Hitoe battle you," he spoke.

"Then... proceed," said Akira, stepping to the side and gesturing for him to enter the building. He didn't have to be told twice as he ran into the school through the front doors, briefly looking back at Hitoe before beginning his search for Ulith and Tama.

_Please be careful... Hitoe-san... Yuzuki-san..._

_(End Music)_

When the cardfighter was no longer in sight and had already gone deep into the school building, Akira sneered in delight as she turned around to face Hitoe. The more nervous Selector tried her best to keep a determined glance towards her, with mixed success from her expression. Taking a few deep breaths, she awaited for the eventual signal to conduct the battle between her and Akira. The opposing Selector then walked towards Hitoe, reaching out in her pocket and pulling out an LRIG card. This however had caught the attention of her current LRIG, Mirurun who seemed bewildered and somewhat annoyed.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Negativity)_

"Hey!" she called from her other pocket "Aren't you going to use me?!"

"That won't be necessary, Mirurun," replied Akira, sneering upon glancing at the card she held. "I have a much better idea for this occasion so you can sit out for this one." As Mirurun made a pouting noise from the other pocket, the Selector held out the card towards Hitoe who clutched Yuzuki's LRIG card tightly, trying not to let her now built up composure fall apart at the last moment. The LRIG looked up at Hitoe, still concerned for what she was thinking of before looking back at their opponent.

"Well then," Akira spoke as she held out the card she was holding towards Hitoe. "Given that Yuzu-pon was once a Selector herself, I think that I'll relish in the delight that I'll crush two of my favourite victims again tonight for the price of one. That being said, are you prepared to suffer once more?" Hitoe said nothing, holding out the back of Yuzuki's card towards the Selector.

"Open!" they both declared. At that moment, to Yuzuki's shock, a fiery red flash also erupted from the card that Akira was holding, clashing with the one from her card, bringing both the Selector and Hitoe to the field that awaited them. Over from the open entrance gates of the school, peeking out from the edge the entire time was none other than Ruko herself, who had been overhearing the entire conversation from the very start. She too had also felt worried about Hitoe, but she knew at as long Link Joker's influence was present around her, she felt she couldn't risk doing anything to intervene in case her friend became exposed to that same power. Turning her attention back to the subject on her mind, she ran past the two Selectors and right into the school.

_Aichi... Just why are you getting yourself involved in all of this?_

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

When both Selectors regained consciousness, they could see that the entire background colours from both sides of their fields were completely covered in red, much to Hitoe and Yuzuki's surprise as they knew fully well that Akira normally used a Blue deck as it was complementary to her playstyle. When they turned their gaze to the figure that was present in the LRIG space of the opposing Selector's table, they could only gasp in shock and horror. Standing right on the table was an all too familiar figure that was armed and at the ready. Mirurun was seen sitting beside the LRIG deck, pouting over the fact that she wasn't being used in the battle, but that was the least of Hitoe's concerns right now.

"B… But that's…!" she stuttered.

"Surprised?" Akira smirked viciously. "The LRIG you see is indeed, Lizard Soldier, Conroe!"

"No way...!" gasped Yuzuki "But why is the deck you have is...?!"

"That's correct! The deck you now see before you is in fact..." the Selector replied, her sneer not leaving her crazed smile for even a moment. "The deck that belongs to Kai Toshiki!"

_(End Music)_

* * *

**And there! Wanting to prove to herself that she is not useless to her friends, Hitoe meets Akira's challenge so Aichi can immediately start his search for Tama and Ulith. But upon doing so, she soon finds herself and Yuzuki up against the very thing that the Selector also took from Kai at the end of last chapter, his own deck! Just what will unfold from this confrontation? Find out on the next chapter. Don't forget to follow, favourite and/or leave a review and I'll see you all next time. Until then!**

***This soundtrack is played in Neon Messiah when Ibuki reveals himself at the Messiah Scramble.**

***In the second of the Midoriko-san and Piruluk-tan shorts found on the extras of the Selector infected Wixoss DVDs, in response to a question involving being called a nickname by someone they don't like, Hitoe answers that she has been called "Hittoe". (Keep in mind that the shorts are essentially non-canon and this is merely a reference to them).**


	27. Ride 25: That Impure Flame

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Stand Up, the LRIG!. Hope you all enjoy today's chapter!**

* * *

**Kai's Rented Apartment**

"Alright!" called Naoki as he laid out the last of the futons that Ren had previously ventured out into the city to purchase. "Now we'll be able to stick around here without too much difficultly! Right Leon?"

The Narukami user suddenly blinked as he looked towards Leon who was gazing out of the window and into the night sky, curious of the events that had transpired around them since Kai had first vanished from his own world, as a result of Tatsunagi Takuto's abrupt summoning. The Selector Battles, Mayu and the possibility of the Void being present in this world, all of it was a lot to take in at once and he intended on getting to the bottom of the mystery that lay before him and others, much like his friends and allies who were also seeking the same answers so they could hopefully bring an end to the charade in the works. Naoki walked over to him and tried waving to grab the Aqua Force user's attention.

"Um..." he murmured "... Something to do with 'the wind' I guess?"

"That is correct," replied Leon "Even now, I can sense an ominous presence in the air. And yet, I can't quite figure out what that may be."

"I see..." said Naoki as he scratched his head, still not quite getting the gist of Leon's sayings of 'the wind' even to this day.

"Well, he does raise a point," spoke Ren as he laid back on the single sofa present in the living space of the apartment and stretched his arms out wide for a moment. "Something does feel amiss though." Everyone's thoughts were interrupted as they suddenly heard the door open up, revealing a barely standing Kai in their presence. He clutched onto the injury that was present, still wincing in the pain as he struggled over to the group on his feet. Naoki gasped in horror as he quickly went over to his side and helped him over to a nearby chair.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Nikushimi)_

"Kai!" he called "What happened to you?!"

"There's no time to explain...!" Kai groaned as he immediately heaved himself up and over towards the bedroom door. "Right now, Akira has not only stolen Tama from my possession... but she's also taken my entire deck!"

"Akira did this?! Damn it!" the Narukami user growled as he bashed his fists together. "Dragging me into the Selector Battles unaware is one thing, but injuring our friend and stealing from him is taking things too far!" Before Naoki could charge out of the front doorway and down the stairs to the outside of the building, Leon held a hand over his shoulder, motioning for him to stop.

"I understand how you may feel," he spoke "But allowing your rage to cloud your judgment will only result in the situation becoming worse than it already is."

"I already know that!" Naoki replied "But she hurt Kai and took Tama and his deck off of him! We can't just sit around and do nothing! More importantly, where is Aichi?!"

"He went after Akira to Ruko's school...!" Kai answered from the bedroom "Hitoe went with him."

"Alright then, that's where we go!" he said. Before he could run out of the door, it then suddenly hit him that the group, minus Kai had no idea of where Ruko's school was in the first place. "Um... You wouldn't happen to know where exactly this school is, right?"

"I'll lead the way there..." Kai groaned as he exited his bedroom with something clapsed in his right hand. Ren however glanced towards him, knowing exactly what the Kagero user was planning and held out a hand to stop.

"Right now from the way you're holding up, battling is no option for you," he spoke "Even Aichi-kun would agree on that. Besides, you said it yourself that Akira took your deck."

"That may be true..." the Kagero user replied as he struggled to the center of the living space "But not everything..." He then revealed the card Amber Dragon, Eclipse from the deck he was holding to the other cardfighters in the room, indicating that despite the loss of Overlord, he still had the means to fight on. He had previously scrambled together several spare units to form a decent backup deck around the Amber Dragon series that he once used against Kourin and from the way it appeared, he was hoping to battle Akira head on if it meant retrieving Tama along with his stolen deck. If only he knew of the current circumstances surrounding her and Hitoe going on at Ruko's school at the moment.

"I guess then there's no arguing with you then," Ren shrugged "If you would be kind enough to lead the way?" Kai nodded in response before Naoki quickly got underneath his shoulder once again.

"I'll help you over," he said.

"I appreciate your aid, Ishida," replied Kai as they headed for the door, followed by Ren and Leon.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Semarikuru Kiken)_

Hitoe could only look on at Lizard Soldier, Conroe in shock, horrified to find that Akira had not just wounded Kai and given Tama to Ulith of all people, but had also gone as far as stealing his entire deck to now use as she saw fit.

"But... why do you have Kai's deck?!" she asked in shock.

"Oh that," the Selector answered in a bemused tone "When I blindsighted Kai and took Tama's card, I noticed the corner of his deck box at the edge of his pocket. Thinking that it would be an extra bonus for Ulith, I figured it would be best if I 'relieved' him of it. Needless to say, she said she had no use of Overlord so I could keep it. The result is this, I now have the one weapon he used to defeat me before and no one can stop me!"

"If Akira has Dragonic Overlord in that exact same deck," murmured Yuzuki before her eyes widened in realization. She didn't have to speak out as Hitoe had already figured it out.

"Then we have to face the End as well?!"

Looking over at Akira, Hitoe grew slightly more nervous, not from the Selector's ever increasing smile but from what she was thinking of ahead. Imaging it in her mind, she could see a fiery blaze behind Akira, taking on the features of Dragonic Overlord. The yellow eyes among the hazy inferno looked down upon her, giving her a reason to be nervous in the scenario she now found herself in. Plucking up enough courage, she shook her head to dispel the image from her mind and turned her attention to Akira, who was still awaiting a response from her.

"If I win, will you hand back Kai's deck?" she asked.

"Pfft. Do you really think I will accept to those terms from one of the weakest Selectors I've ever come across?" the Selector spat. A sinister thought then creeped into her mind as she suddenly sneered at the proposition offered. "Say... I'll tell you what. I will accept your proposal, on one condition."

"And what would that be?" Yuzuki asked sternly.

"If 'Hittoe' wants to have a chance to win back Kai's deck, she'll have to wager up something of equal value," replied Akira before giggling a little under her breath, the answer having already come to her. "Therefore I have decided, if I win this battle should I accept your challenge... You must surrender both your deck and Yuzuki's LRIG card!" The LRIG suddenly gasped in horror, having not expected this kind of wager to be required if she and Hitoe were to have any chance of winning back Kai's deck and returning it to him. She turned around to her Selector, concern plastered all over her face.

"Hitoe, forget about the wager and just focus on surviving!" she called.

"B... But even if we win... How I am supposed to explain to Kai that I just let Akira escape with his deck like that?" asked Hitoe.

"I know that!" replied Yuzuki, still slightly shaken from just now. "But I'm more concerned about your own safety! Even I know now there's a clear difference between being brave and being foolish!" She then looked up at her Selector to see that she had held her head down, trying to come to a decision. "Hitoe...?" Hitoe however didn't answer in response to her question. She was thinking back to earlier in the day when Aichi had comforted her over the matter of feeling useless to her friends and their conversation earlier from on the way to Ruko's school.

_(End Music)_

**_Flashback_**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Hitoe)_

As the sun continued to set over the horizon of the city, Aichi and Hitoe walked through the streets in the direction towards Ruko's school. It was almost dark and several street lamps had already begun to light up as they passed by them. The Selector was out a little bit in front of the cardfigher, leading the way as he was still mostly unfamiliar with the city around him. Hitoe was fidgeting with her hands, a wave of nervousness for what lay ahead having already washed over her. Yuzuki looked up from her card, feeling sorry for her in this current state considering what had happened the first time she and Akira had crossed paths with each other. Aichi noticed this too and turned to her out of concern, noticing a glint of discomfort present on her expression.

"Is something wrong Hitoe-san?" he asked.

"A... Aichi... can we talk for a bit...?" Hitoe replied nervously.

"S... Sure," said Aichi.

"I know it's a bit... early for me to ask of this," she murmured "But I was wondering... if you could give some advice on...?"

"Your self-confidence?" Yuzuki interrupted, finishing the question for her. Hitoe nodded in response to her guesstimate.

"I see..." Aichi pondered on as he looked up to the darkening sky for a brief moment, trying to think of a sincere answer he could give to the Selector. When a few long moments had passed by, he finally had something he could tell her.

"Well... if I were to think about it..." he said "I think the first step to take is believing in yourself."

"Believing... in myself?" murmured Hitoe.

"Yeah," Aichi replied as he smiled warmly "You're a really kind person, but I think you need to have some more faith in yourself."

"I see..." she said as she briefly looked down to the floor, blushing for a few moments before she shook her head to clear her thoughts. As they passed by another building, just before the sun had disappeared beyond the horizon, she looked at her reflection on a large glass window to her right. Hitoe was no stranger to her own reflection, having been used to using mirrors in her home to sort out her hair before the day for her usually began. Now that was she looking at it in a different light however, she could begin to see what exactly Aichi was talking about. She could see that her composure wasn't in the best of states given that she wasn't feeling optimistic about their current scenario and that they needed to find Akira to retrieve Tama, who could blame her.

"Hitoe..."

Hitoe suddenly looked away from the window back to Yuzuki's card as they left the vicinity of the building with Aichi alongside her. The LRIG seemed to be riddled with slight concern as she looked up at her Selector.

"Just... don't put yourself down," said Yuzuki "We've all been through the worst of the Selector Battles on our own spectrums, but I'm worried about you just as much as Ruko in her own state." Aichi who had listened to what the LRIG had to say could only agree with her, nodding in compliance with her answer. Hitoe said nothing as she continued to lead the way to Ruko's school, the entire sky above them now having gone almost completely dark.

_(End Music)_

**_Present_**

Back on the battlefield, all was still silent for the moment as Akira lay back in her seat whilst resting up her feet onto the table, a mannerism she had previously picked up from one of her previous battles, only this time showing it off as a sign of impatience to get the battle started. Mirurun who was already peeved from being left out of the action just sat beside the LRIG deck on her Selector's table, still pouting in annoyance. Yuzuki could only look up at Hitoe in worry, concerned for whatever decision she was planning to make in regards to the wager that Akira had offered them if they wanted to win back Kai's deck. Having gone over her thoughts for long enough, the more nervous Selector looked back up towards Akira, taking a few deep breaths and trying to give off the most determined expression she could try and muster up.

"I'll accept the wager!" she called.

"Hitoe!" gasped Yuzuki.

"Ah, so the blubbering coward's decided to step up for her 'human shield'*****," spat Akira "Fine by me, that is if you win. Look up."

A sudden creaking noise sounded throughout the entire battlefield as Hitoe and Yuzuki could only look above their heads to see what had appeared before them. Rather than the usual giant roulette that had the two opposing colours implemented into each adjacent slot, what appeared to look like a giant greyish silver arrow that was styled almost like the tip on Iona's spear had begun whirling around above their heads. Yuzuki was surprised the most, having had more experience in the Selector Battles than Hitoe and having not come across an opponent with the same coloured deck until this moment. She could only remain curious as to what this would all mean.

"This is…" she murmured.

"Since our decks use the same colours," Mirurun explained, still in a pouting tone "The wheel has changed to a single arrow. Whoever it points towards will give them the option to decide the turn order." No sooner than the LRIG's explanation had finished did said arrow begin to slow down in velocity, indicating that it had almost completed its full spin. The arrow begun spinning slower, slower and slower until it came to a stop, pointing in the direction of Hitoe and Yuzuki.

"Now then," Akira sneered "What will it be?" Hitoe looked up at the arrow for a moment before looking back to the Selector's table, glancing over at Lizard Soldier, Conroe.

"I'm going second!" she replied. Yuzuki said nothing in response, but glanced up towards Hitoe with concern still present on her expression.

_Hitoe, I just hope you really know what you're doing!_

"Very well then," Akira replied as she drew her single card to start the battle. Sneering at what she had present in her hand, she held out her left hand towards the LRIG space. "Grow! Embodiment of Armor, Bahr!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Pale Moon)_*****

In a bright red flash, Conroe vanished from the table as the all too familiar demon clad in red armour appeared on the LRIG space, standing tall and ready with the blade that he held. In front of him, Iron Tail Dragon appeared in the center SIGNI space, hovering just a little bit above the table. Akira made a simple hand gesture directed towards both Hitoe and Yuzuki, both in an attempt to mock them and to indicate that she was ending her turn. Hitoe took no notice of the mocking sign of the Selector's gesture and drew her cards. Looking down to Yuzuki, the LRIG nodded in agreement with her.

"Yuzuki, grow!" she called. A small series of white rectangular flashes rose up around Yuzuki as a small red marking appeared beneath her left cheek whilst the two red cannons from this form appeared, hovering to the side of her arms. Hitoe looked over hand before then taking two cards from it and placing them in the left and right SIGNI zones on her table respectively. To the left appeared Gatling Claw Dragon and to the right, Tokage, Phantom Dragon. A red aura suddenly surrounded the Phantom Dragon as if she was somehow resonating with the Kagero unit to increase her own strength.

**Tokage, Phantom Dragon: 1000 - 2000**

"Tokage, Gatling Claw, attack!" declared Hitoe.

The two dragons nodded to her command and charged across the battlefield towards Bahr, rushing right past Iron Tail Dragon as they did so. Tokage being faster on her feet managed to reach Bahr first as she leaped into the air and landed a series of scratches from her "claws", causing the demon to limp for a moment before she leaped back to allow Gatling Claw Dragon to conduct the second attack. The Flame Dragon took aim at Bahr before unleashing a barrage of fiery yellow bullets at him, knocking the Embodiment of Armor off balance. Akira's first two Life Cloths revealed Dragonic Burnout and Dragon Monk, Genjo, the second card glowed indicating the Life Burst effect had gone off. Akira herself sneered as the top card of the deck moved to her remaining Life Cloths. Hitoe then turned her attention to Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki!" she called.

"Got it!" the LRIG replied as she aimed the cannon beside her right arm at Bahr, the barrel of which began glowing indicating that she was charging it up. When the glow grew big enough, Yuzuki unleashed a blast of fiery red energy straight at the demon, head on to be precise. Dragon Monk, Genjo's card suddenly moved from Akira's Ener Zone to her Trash Pile as the Selector herself revealed Dragon Knight, Gimel from her hand.

"Quintet Wall," she mused, a hint of sarcasm and a mocking like tone mixed in her voice.

The Dragon Knight appeared in front of the table as he raised his shield, generating a green circle in front of him before Blue Ray Dracokid, Lintwurm, Phantom Dragon, Seal Dragon, Artpique and Goddra, Phantom Dragon appeared beside him. Yuzuki's attack stopped dead in its tracks coming into contact with the shield, engulfing the SIGNI in a small blast for a brief moment before they all disappeared. The four SIGNI moved to Akira's Ener Zone whilst Gimel's card and Expelling Flames of the Dragon Phoenix moved to her Trash Pile. Yuzuki herself could only growl under her breath whilst Hitoe felt a little nervous from her efforts being reduced down to only succeeding in buffing up Akira's Ener Zone and bringing her Life Cloth total only down to 6.

"Turn end," she spoke.

**End of Turn 2**

**Hitoe vs Akira**

**Hand - 5 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 7 : 6**

**Current LRIGs - Yuzuki-One : Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**

**SIGNI : Tokage, Phantom Dragon - EMPTY - Gatling Claw Dragon : EMPTY - Iron Tail Dragon - EMPTY**

**Ener - 0 : 5**

As Akira drew her cards, her sneer never left her lip which made both Hitoe and Yuzuki feel only more uncomfortable for whatever she had planned for the battle, considering that she was using the deck that she had stolen from Kai. As Lintwurm's card moved to her Trash Pile, she held out her hand over the LRIG space.

"Grow, Nehalem!" she called.

Bahr vanished from the LRIG space as the Dragon Knight along with the 'steed' that he stood atop of entered the field, hovering ever so slightly above the table before the dragon landed on the surface via its lower feet, emitting a low growl from under its breath. Mirurun who had been watching the battle so far was not the most amused to say the least. Akira noticed this and glanced towards her.

"What is your little worry?" she spoke "I still have you as my requirement to obtain my wish, whatever that may be."

"And yet, I still don't see the point of relying on a few overgrown lizards to make the task any easier for you," the LRIG moaned "I mean, what don't I have that Kai's cards do anyway?" Upon listening in on Mirurun's comment, the dragon that Nehalem rode on top of glared at her before turning its head and letting out a huge roar right in her direction.

"They have a bit of a short temper, if I do say so myself," Akira mused before continuing with her turn, ignoring LRIG's sudden change in expression to nervousness.

"Conroe's skill!" she called as another card from her Ener Zone moved to her Trash before a file of light scanned through her deck and brought the card she wanted to her hand, revealing it for a brief moment. "I add Barri to my hand!" After concealing the card in her hand, she placed two more into the left and right SIGNI spaces available on her table. These cards revealed themselves to be Berserk Dragon and Flame Edge Dragon. The two headed dragon suddenly roared as a pair of fireballs suddenly erupted from their mouths and hit Tokage head on, banishing the SIGNI from Hitoe's field. Hitoe herself could only sweat a little as it seemed like Akira was far from done.

"Attack!" she called. Berserk Dragon let loose another pair of fireballs from both heads as they struck Gatling Claw Dragon, also banishing it from the battlefield. Before Yuzuki had time to properly prepare herself, Flame Edge Dragon and Iron Tail Dragon had already flown right above her. She held out both cannons in an attempt to defend, but both Flame Edge and Iron Tail already slashed her, knocking her to the floor before retreating back to Akira's table. The top card of the Selector's deck, Calamity Tower Wyvern, entered her Ener Zone. As Yuzuki struggled back to her feet, Hitoe could only look on in worry.

"Are you alright?!" she cried. The LRIG didn't say anything in response, but her ragged breathing indicated that she was barely holding on for the moment. Hitoe's first two Life Cloths, to her shock and horror were both copies of the Spell, Swift Advance. The sight of which only sent Akira up into a fit of hysterical and sinister laughter.

_(End Music)_

"Bwahahahaha!" she sneered "Without those two Spells at your disposal, you won't be able to steal a Level up advantage on me for the rest of the battle!" She then turned her attention to Nehalem. "Attack!"

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Limit)_

Before the dragon took flight, the Dragon Knight himself could only emit a stubborn growl from underneath his breath as he aimed his lance over towards Yuzuki. He pointed the long weapon towards her as a surge of purple lightning came the LRIG's way. As Yuzuki prepared to brace herself for a third hit, Hitoe however wasn't planning on letting it go through so easily as she revealed Wyvern Guard, Barri from her hand.

"Guard!" she called. The Wyvern Guard appeared in front of Yuzuki to shield her from Nehalem's attack before vanishing when the resulting sparks from impact had diminished. As the LRIG glanced over towards the Dragon Knight, she could see that his expression from what wasn't obscured of his face that it seemed somewhat pained and angered. Akira ignoring the apparent anguish from Nehalem turned her attention back to Hitoe and Yuzuki, her sneer having not left her face for even a second ever since that battle had begun.

"Ooh… Playing hard to get, aren't we?" she mused "Either way, it's funny to see you of all people finally putting up a fight, considering the last time we crossed paths. Of course, the same could be said about Yuzu-pon as well, considering your dark secret." Her tone on her last sentence had somehow suddenly grown far more sinister that it already was before. As Hitoe could only look on in confusion, Yuzuki however could only gasp, wondering what Akira was intending to bring to light here and now.

"What do you mean?!" the LRIG demanded.

"Huh?" pondered Hitoe.

"My, she never told you yet she bothered to let Ru-ru in on it?" Akira pondered in a mocking tone before resuming to her sinister demanor. "Very well then, the shocking truth shall now revealed!" She continued to laugh maniacally before she then held out her right arm, pointed in the direction of Hitoe's table, a crazed look now present in her eyes. "Hitoe, Yuzu-pon's wish was to be in love with the one person she cares about, her own brother!"

At this point, Yuzuki could only freeze up in shock and panic. She already knew for a fact that her secret was out to Ruko, Tama and her own school, thanks to Hanayo being in possession of her own body. But now, she was afraid of how Hitoe would take this entire revelation, considering the subject matter at hand was in the territory of taboo itself, incest to be more precise and the fact that she never told her about this in the first place. Expecting the worst to come, the LRIG fell to her knees, feeling helpless to do anything and awaiting any hurtful comments to spout out from her Selector's mouth. Hitoe meanwhile could only stare at Yuzuki in shock, completely bewildered and weirded out from what Akira said she originally wished for.

"Y... Yuzuki...?" she murmured "Is it...?"

"It's true...!" the LRIG sobbed "My wish was to be in love with my brother, Kazuki!"

"But... isn't that...?"

"I know!" Yuzuki replied "It hasn't been the first time that I've gotten backlash over the subject... There have even been times where I've tried to discard my love for him just to save him his dignity...! But no matter how much I've tried... my feelings for him will always seem to surface! Even so, Hanayo managed to succeed where I failed...!"

"Then that means...!" gasped Hitoe.

"Yeah," the LRIG sniffed "... Hanayo is actually the one using my wish to be with Kazuki and he doesn't even know it..."

The Selector couldn't find the words to describe everything that Yuzuki had just confessed to. On the one hand, the thought of incest even for a moment had completely weirded her out and was something she never would be sure of wanting or considering her friend to pursue, even as a wish. But after hearing everything that the LRIG had told her about, she felt somewhat sorry for everything she went through up to this point. Hitoe remembered at some point before they met Kai for the first time, when she asked about Akira out of curiosity, Yuzuki had confessed that she too was broken down by her in their battle, though she kept her reason as to why hidden from her, until now at this very moment.

The Selector then looked down on the table, taking everything that was brought to light into account as she went deep into thought. Akira meanwhile glanced over towards her, smirking maliciously.

"Turn end," she spoke before musing to herself in her thoughts. _Though to be honest, after things your little friend has learned, I don't think I even require Overlord to break you apart._

**End of Turn 3**

**Hitoe vs Akira**

**Hand - 4 : 5**

**Life Cloths - 5 : 6**

**Current LRIGs - Yuzuki-One : Dragon Knight, Nehalem**

**SIGNI : ****EMPTY**** \- EMPTY - ****EMPTY**** : Berserk Dragon - Iron Tail Dragon - Flame Edge Dragon**

**Ener - 4 : 2**

For a long moment, all was silent across the battlefield as Hitoe had still made no response after listening to everything that had just been brought to light. Yuzuki could only look up at her, noticing her eyes were closed as she held her head down. The LRIG could only assume the worst case scenario had indeed occurred and that there was only one way to end this madness.

"Hitoe..." she spoke, her voice on the verge of breaking up "I know that my wish has... comprimised our friendship and I can understand why... you may hate me. If you want to throw the battle to save yourself and surrender me to Akira, then... I will accept that punishme..."

_(End Music)_

"I don't understand..."

"Huh?"

"Yuzuki... why didn't you ask Ruko, me or anyone for help on the matter before?!" Hitoe asked, finally bringing her head up to meet her gaze with the LRIG's own.

"I... was afraid of worsening the situation..." she replied "That Kazuki would... brand me for being..."

"Weird? Deluded? Or just downright insane?" Akira taunted, interrupting their conversation. "Oh my, how disgusting, even for someone like you! Goosey-goosey-goosey-goosebumps!" Hitoe drew her cards to begin her turn before moving Gatling Claw Dragon's card from her Ener Zone to her Trash Pile.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: The Thunder Dragon Descends)_

"Yuzuki, grow!" she called.

A series of flashes rose up around the LRIG, adding another red mark to her opposite cheek and enlarging the cluster of crystals behind her back and changing the number of barrels on each of her cannons from one to one large barrel with a smaller one present on each side. Yuzuki herself suddenly looked up at Hitoe, sensing a new look in the Selector's eyes. One that she thought she would never see until now.

"Yuzuki," said Hitoe "I don't know everything that's going on with you and Kazuki, but that's something we can't worry about for the moment."

"Hitoe..." the LRIG murmured.

"Right now, I need you here and now to get Kai's deck back from Akira!" she replied "So... please help me battle!"

"... I got it," said Yuzuki, finally wiping away the tears that were present earlier on her face before the two then turned their attention back to Akira, who didn't seemed fazed by the fact that her efforts to break apart their trust had seemingly gone to waste. Hitoe then continued her turn by moving one of the Swift Advance Spells from her Ener Zone to her Trash.

"By using Salvage!" she called as the card revealed itself from her LRIG deck "I add Barri back to my hand from my Trash!" After the Guard SIGNI flew out of her Trash Pile and back into her hand, she concealed it amongst the other cards present before reaching out for three more and placing them into the SIGNI spaces in front of Yuzuki. These were revealed to be Kannya, Phantom Dragon who appeared to the left and another copy of Tokage, Phantom Dragon to right of the LRIG whilst Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara appeared in the center space.

"With Kimnara's ability!" Hitoe continued "I banish Iron Tail Dragon!" Tokage's card then moved to her Trash Pile as Kimnara used its staff to strike Iron Tail Dragon with a flash of purple lightning before both units suddenly vanished from the field, their respective cards moving to their respective Selectors' Ener Zones. Hitoe then summoned Flame Edge Dragon into the center SIGNI space. Looking down to Yuzuki, she nodded in agreement with her to get the attacks up and going. The Selector turned her attention to the two SIGNI she had available on the left and right spaces.

"Tokage and Kannya attack!" she declared as their cards downed themselves. The two SIGNI nodded in agreement and charged towards both Akira's Flame Edge Dragon and Berserk Dragon. When they reached Akira's table, both Dragon Beasts were able to quickly overpower the Kagero units before retreating back to Hitoe's table.

"Flame Edge Dragon!" she called. The Kagero unit took flight in response to her command and charged towards Nehalem. The Flame Dragon and the Dragon Knight briefly clashed, exchanging blows with one another before Flame Edge saw an opening and took the opportunity to strike Nehalem before retreating back to Hitoe's table. Akira's next Life Cloth revealed Blue Ray Dracokid, the Life Burst being useless as there were no SIGNI available to assign the power bonuses to. Yuzuki saw this and her spirits ended up being lifted ever so slightly.

"Yes!" she cheered "You managed to make Blue Ray Dracokid go to waste!" Hitoe smiled warmly in agreement before turning her attention back to how things were playing out.

"With Flame Edge Dragon's ability!" she called "I Ener Charge!" She reached for the top card of her deck before flipping it face up. Her look turned to horror to see what she had just ended up Ener Charging. It was Servant D2, a Guard SIGNI that could have helped her out. Yuzuki could only groan a little upon realizing this as the card entered the Selector's Ener Zone. Akira sneered for a moment.

"What's wrong?" she mused "It seems all your crushed Life Cloths and Ener Charges are against you tonight! How scary!" Hitoe ignored her comment and continued to press on with her last attack.

"Yuzuki!" she declared.

"Alright!" she replied as she charged across the field towards both Nehalem and the dragon he rode on top of, as did they towards her. When the combatants met in the center of the battlefield, their clash had already gone underway. The Dragon Knight was already sending multiple bursts of purple lightning right at the LRIG who was barely dodging all of them as did the dragon who was dodging every one of her cannon bursts. Nehalem and Yuzuki continued attacking at one another before the LRIG spotted an opening by pouncing on top of the dragon's head before leaping into the air and scoring a direct hit on the knight with her cannons. Both Nehalem and his 'steed' fumbled around in mid-flight as Yuzuki descended back to the ground.

As she did so, she suddenly caught another glimpse of what little was shown of the knight's expression, showing a form of anguish that she had seen earlier. Both combatants then retreated back to the table of their respective Selectors as both Hitoe and Akira looked at each other, each one reviewing the current scenario from their own perspectives on the battle so far. By the time Yuzuki had returned, she glanced up to her Selector.

_(End Music)_

"Hitoe!" she called "I might be acting crazy but... I think Nehalem doesn't like battling under Akira."

"I see..." Hitoe murmured as she looked across towards Akira's table, the Selector's sneer having not left her. Her Ener Zone now had another Iron Tail Dragon present amongst the other cards there, as a result of Yuzuki's successful attack. Hitoe sighed in partial relief in that she managed to take the lead, for now at least.

"Turn end," she spoke.

**End of Turn 4**

**Hitoe vs Akira**

**Hand - 4 : 5**

**Life Cloths - 5 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Yuzuki-Two : Dragon Knight, Nehalem**

**SIGNI : Kannya, Phantom Dragon**** \- Flame Edge Dragon - Tokage, Phantom Dragon**** : ****EMPTY**** \- EMPTY - ****EMPTY**

**Ener - 3 : 7**

Yuzuki glanced over to where Akira was, noticing that her smile had not decreased in the slightest even under the current circumstances that she was in. She clenched her teeth as she felt slightly nerved, hoping that Hitoe was ready for what was to come.

* * *

**Ruko's School: Ground Floor**

"Tama! Are you here?!"

Aichi called out for the LRIG again for the umpteenth time as he exited another empty classroom. So far, his efforts to find Ulith, who Akira had handed Tama's card to had been for nought. He didn't hear any response from Tama nor could he find the cruel demanored Selector anywhere around the school, for the time being. From the way things were looking, he had already covered pretty much all of the ground floor on the left side of the entire school premises and he knew that at the rate he was going around, he could be looking for the LRIG all night long. Panting for a moment to regain his breath before he could decide to rush to the right side of the building or advance up one floor, he couldn't help but worry about the LRIG and also ponder about what he would face when he would find Ulith. Before he could set off on his way again however...

"We meet again Aichi."

Aichi suddenly heard footsteps in the corridor in which he was currently standing, the sound of which grew louder as the figure they were from came in closer. Looking over to the source, he could only gasp as he looked on at the person that now came into his vicinity.

"R... Ruko-san!" he gasped before looking over to the card she held, revealing the LRIG she possessed into his vicinity. "And you must be... Iona?" he murmured.

"That is correct," the LRIG replied before glancing up at Ruko. "Shall we?"

"Huh?" Aichi blinked for a moment, confused by what Iona had just asked Ruko before the Selector suddenly took a step forward, holding out the card towards him.

"Sendou Aichi," she spoke "I can't let you go any further!"

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

"Up and draw."

Akira sneered as she looked over the cards in her hand before glancing over to the LRIG deck for a brief moment, her smile growing ever more vicious before she looked over to Hitoe and Yuzuki, the Selector of whom could only look on in worry and nervousness, knowing what was coming next. Yuzuki could only "TSK!" under her breath

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Fury of the Overlord)_

"Flames of purgatory, bind to my command and rise against this pitiful resistance! Grow!"

A column of fire erupted from the LRIG space as Nehalem vanished from Akira's table, only for the shadow of an all too familiar presence to arrive to take his place on the battlefield. A low growl could be heard from the fire, one that was enough to make even Mirurun feel nervous being up close to the figure that was about to emerge. Akira sneered as she finally called out the name of the Kagero unit she had brought into play.

"Dragonic Overlord!"

As the flames dispersed, Dragonic Overlord emerged from the blaze in all of its glory, taking flight above the LRIG space on Akira's table for a brief moment before landing on its two feet, with a thud that echoed across the field. It gazed at both Hitoe and Yuzuki with a fierce glint in its yellow eyes and let out a defeaning roar across the battlefield. Whilst the LRIG shielded herself from the impact of the roar, the Selector however could only stare at Kai's avatar, not in awe like before when he used it, but in fear that it was in the possession of her opponent who had stolen it from him along with his entire deck.

"Overlord..." she murmured, a hint of nervousness present in her voice.

"So it's finally here...!" muttered Yuzuki, glaring over towards Akira who simply continued with her turn.

"I summon Calamity Tower Wyvern and use its ability!" she called before drawing her single card, the Wyvern materializing onto the center SIGNI space in front of Dragonic Overlord. Dual Axe Archdragon and Lintwurm, Phantom Dragon then appeared to the left and right of Calamity Tower Wyvern. A glowing red surrounded the three SIGNI as the two Kagero units powered up.

**Dual Axe Archdragon: 8000 - 10000**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern: 2000 - 4000**

"Well now, 'Hittoe', shall we?" Akira spoke in a mocking tone before holding out her hand. "Finally, I will power up Dragonic Overlord with One Rule, Two Birds to render Barri useless to you!"

Hitoe could only gasp in worry as Barri's card suddenly began leaking sparks, indicating that she couldn't use it to stop Dragonic Overlord's attack for the turn and she had no other Guard SIGNI on hand to try and fend off the oncoming assault. Akira upon noticing her reaction could only giggle sinisterly, pleased that everything was going as she had planned it. She then turned her attention to the SIGNI in front of the Kagero Commander.

"My SIGNI attack!" she declared. Dual Axe Archdragon and Calamity Tower Wyvern took flight into the air whilst Lintwurm slithered across the battlefield towards her prey, Kannya. The two Dragon Beast SIGNI brawled for a few moments before Lintwurm finally outmatched and overpowered Kannya, banishing the SIGNI. Dual Axe Arch Dragon and Calamity Tower engaged both Tokage and Flame Edge in several clashes, eventually defeating their opponents leaving no SIGNI left on Hitoe's table. As the Selector could only sweat in panic, Akira held up her left arm into the air.

"Now then," she spoke "Suffer the wrath of your friend's own weapon, now under my own command!" Akira then snapped her fingers, declaring the signal to attack. "Eternal Flame!"

Dragonic Overlord roared loudly, forcing Mirurun to cover up her ears from the noise before the Kagero Commander took flight and charged across the battlefield towards Hitoe's table. It hovered several feet in the air above the LRIG before unleashing its signature attack in a blazing torrent of fire right at her. Yuzuki could only hold out her cannons in front of her face as the flames struck the table all at once, consuming her in an instant as she cried out aloud in immense pain, suffering from the attack greatly.

"Yuzuki! Ack!"

Hitoe gasped as she folded out her arms in front of her face as Dragonic Overlord's Eternal Flame went right across the table all around her, the intense heat and force from the flames having almost knocked her over. She groaned as she too struggled through the fire as she glanced up towards the Kagero commander, the dragon's fierce gaze still trained upon her, only increasing both her nervousness and anxiety even more than they were at the very start of the battle. When the flames died down, Yuzuki looked up just in time to see Overlord dive down towards her and knock her backwards with a large slash of the blade that it carried in its right claw.

Hitoe could only look on in concern for the LRIG as she struggled back onto her feet before noticing her next two Life Cloths revealing another copy of Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara and Dragon Dancer, Barbara enter her Ener Zone. The second card glowed indicating a Life Burst.

"W... With the effect...!" she panted, a slight hint of panic to her voice "I regain 1 Life Cloth!" As the top card of her deck moved face down to her remaining Life Cloths, she tried breathing in and out as slowly as she could, trying to regain her composure which greatly worried Yuzuki as she looked on up at her. Hitoe looked down at her left hand and was shocked to see that it was actually trembling. She silently gasped, realizing that Dragonic Overlord's presence had only stirred up her worst fears once again. Akira sneered as she made a gesture to signal the end of her turn.

**End of Turn 5**

**Hitoe vs Akira**

**Hand - 4 : 5**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Yuzuki-Two : Dragonic Overlord**

**SIGNI : ****EMPTY**** \- EMPTY - ****EMPTY**** : Dual Axe Archdragon**** \- Calamity Tower Wyvern - Lintwurm, Phantom Dragon**

**Ener - 8 : 4**

"Is this the extent of your resolve?"

Hitoe suddenly blinked at the sound of the voice. Looking behind her for the source, Yuzuki having fully recovered from Dragonic Overlord's Eternal Flame glanced at the Selector, unsure of why she was acting this way.

_(End Music)_

"What is your reason for fighting?"

Realizing that the voice did not come from either Akira, Mirurun or even her own LRIG, Hitoe could only stare across towards the opposing table, the only possible conclusion being set in stone for her as to who had just spoken out to her. Looking over to her answer, she suddenly felt nervous upon looking upon it, its fierce gaze having not left her or Yuzuki at all.

"O... Overlord?" she murmured.

* * *

**And there we go! As Aichi is confronted by Ruko who intends on stopping him from going to confront Ulith and Kai along with the other cardfighters begin their journey towards the Selector's school, the battle between Hitoe and Akira with both the timid Selector's and Kai's own decks on the line begins to heat up as Dragonic Overlord finally enters the fray. But what are these messages that the commander is giving to Hitoe and for what purpose? Find out in the next chapter as the battle rages onwards! Don't forget to favourite, follow and/or leave a review and I'll see you next time!**

***Akira first referred to Kai as this in the first chapter before later asking for his name when she was about to lose to him in Chapter 3.**

***This first plays in Episode 131 when Asaka rides ****Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier.**


	28. Ride 26: This Faith is Strength

**Hello everybody and welcome back to the next chapter of Stand Up, the LRIG! Today, we continue into Hitoe and Akira's face off with Kai's deck on the line and look into Aichi's current confrontation with Ruko herself. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Ruko's School: Inside**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Nightmare ~ Reversing Wish)_

Aichi just remained still as he looked on at Ruko as she held Iona's LRIG card towards him. He couldn't understand why she was doing this though. All he knew was that she didn't want him to advance any further in his search for Tama and Ulith. This had only raised even more questions running through his head though. How did she know that Akira had stolen Tama and passed her on to the cruel demanored dual Selector/LRIG before he arrived and why was she trying to stop him? He remembered Kai mentioning that she now distrusted the LRIG for not going through with the oath to conduct her wish, which was to save everyone that had become an LRIG at the risk of her becoming one herself.

However, Kai had also told him that Tama revealed that she did so on purpose to save Ruko from that fate and possibly worse from Mayu herself, unaware that Iona had been waiting for that moment to become the Selector's new LRIG, whilst also bringing Reverse upon her, regardless of whether it was her own intention or not. Noticing that her gaze trailed upon him, Aichi blinked for a moment before looking at the Selector, wanting to get some answers.

"Um... Ruko-san," he began "I know that... things didn't go the way you wanted between you and Tama, but..."

"That is the reason I'm stopping you here and now!" spoke Ruko "You can't get involved in this any further nor can you trust Tama!"

"But she was trying to save you!" Aichi replied "Don't you know what happens if..." At this moment, the Selector held up her other hand, motioning for the Royal Paladin user to stop his explanation, much to his shock.

"Aichi... Hanayo may have told you everything there is to know about the Selector Battles," Ruko continued "But, that is all the more reason for me to stop you."

"Ruko-san..." he murmured. As he gathered his thoughts together on how he should try and approach the situation, believing that he would envitably have to battle her in order to advance, he reached into his pocket to bring out his Royal Paladin deck. Before he could feel the deck case, a sudden high pitched noise caught his attention, causing him to freeze up for a brief moment.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Aichi's eyes suddenly widened in horror. A loud scream echoed throughout the entire school building and the voice that it belonged to was all too familiar. Unfortunately, it wasn't just all too familiar to him either but it was the voice of someone that Ruko had also known all too well. Although she didn't appeared as shocked or horrified as the cardfighter from listening carefully, a part of her for some reason felt it was foolish to simply dismiss this sudden turn of events. Aichi rushed over towards the stairs before looking all around frantically.

"Tama! Where are you?!" he called.

The LRIG's pained scream sounded out even louder, making it apparent that whatever harm that Ulith was presumably inflicting upon her was not even close to being finished. Listening carefully to the noise, Aichi turned back to the stairs that he was right beside and quickly assumed that she was somewhere at the top of the school. When that assumption was made, the scream faded out, leaving only silence in the school building once more.

"Please hang in there Tama!" he cried out. Before he could run off to go and look for the LRIG, he quickly looked back at Ruko, realizing that he was going to have to make a decision on how he should handle the matter. _What should I do?! I want to help save Ruko-san like Kai-kun, but right now, Tama is...! _His trail of thoughts were interrupted as he saw the Selector turn around with her back to him, much to his and Iona's confusion. The LRIG seemed somewhat miffed by the sudden action, annoyed that Ruko was seemingly avoiding another opportunity for a battle with the cardfighter to try and talk some sense into him.

"If you really think Tama is worth saving, I will do nothing more, until we see each other again," she said "But mark my words. If you put your faith in her as I once did, you will regret it."

Aichi could only look on at Ruko in concern, unsure of whether to take her last sentence just now as the proper truth. He knew Tama seemed harmless enough, considering that she went out of her way to prevent the Selector from turning into an LRIG herself for the sake of her wish. But there was something about the bitterness in her tone that he couldn't help but ponder about. Was there even more to the story that he didn't know about already? Shaking his head, he took one last look at Ruko, though he knew that in the end, it seemed as if his decision was made for him. He ran up the stairs, advancing as fast as he could to the top floor, hoping he wasn't already too late. Meanwhile, Iona who despite being disappointed about Aichi getting essentially a final 'free pass' to avoid a battle, couldn't help but hold her head down, running the current situation through her mind.

"Sentimental fool," she muttered under her breath "Ulith is not like anyone else he could ever imagine." At this point, Ruko could only tilt her head down towards the LRIG's card, somewhat confused as to why she said that.

"What do you mean?" the Selector asked.

"If he truely believes empathy will help him follow through... then he is sadly mistaken."

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

At the school entrance gates, Kai with Naoki holding him up from under his shoulder followed by both Leon and Ren hurried into the open space in front of the building. To their surprise, they found both Hitoe and Akira in sleep like states, indicating that the two were currently engaged in their battle. What made the current scenario more disturbing however was the lack of Aichi's presence within the entrance gates, unaware that he was already advancing through the school building in search of Tama, having briefly ran into Ruko on the way. Kai could only glance over towards Akira, concerned for Hitoe's state and angered about the 'stunt' that she had pulled on both him and Tama earlier in the day.

"I assume that's this Akira you were talking about?" murmured Ren, interrupting the Kagero user's trail of thought.

"Yeah," replied Naoki, growling under his breath before glancing over to the knives stuck in the ground near the front doors "And from the look of things, she's already made one attempt at hurting 'em as badly as Kai. Maybe worse."

"I will see to it they are removed out of her sight immediately," said Leon as he went over and removed the sharp objects from the ground, before hiding them out of sight in a nearby bush so Akira would not be able to wound them directly if she lost her temper after the current battle. Kai glanced over to Naoki, pulling out Amber Dragon, Eclipse's card from his pocket and holding it towards Hitoe, prompting the Narukami user to pull out Big Bang Dragon's card from his deck and hold it out in the same manner. However, Kai suddenly hesitated for a moment, concerned about where Aichi could be and if he was currently alright for the moment.

"Leave Sendou to us," Leon spoke, bringing the two cardfighters' attention to him and Ren, now over at the front doors. "For the moment, you already have your deck to recover from Akira."

"I understand," replied Kai "Keep your guard up." Ren sheepishly smiled in response whilst Leon gave a single nod before they entered the school building, leaving both the Kagero and Naoki outside on their own. Nodding in agreement, the two held out their respective cards towards Hitoe and Akira.

"Open!" they called as a flash erupted from their cards, bringing them to the battle that continued to rage on.

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle More)_

Hitoe could only look on at Dragonic Overlord in bewilderment, curious about the words that the Kagero commander had spoken out towards her and presumably Yuzuki as well. She knew that in order to win back Kai's deck from Akira's clutches, she would have to defeat his avatar all by herself. Even so, Hitoe couldn't help but run over the words that were said to her through her mind, trying to figure out their meaning. Meanwhile, Akira could only stare up at Dragonic Overlord, somewhat curious as to why it had chosen to speak out towards Hitoe like that, even though it was clearly under her control for the battle. Or at least, she thought it was.

"Hey! What's with the riddles for 'Hittoe' over there?!" she demanded. "You are under my command now! Your power belongs to me!"

"Your power?" it growled "If you believe that, then prove it to me, by overcoming the obstacle before you."

"Keh. We'll see about that," replied Akira before glancing back to Hitoe, motioning for her to begin her turn.

Meanwhile, high above in a nearby tower amongst the shadowed buildings in the background, a small glow appeared for a brief moment as Kai and Naoki emerged from the light, now fading out to nothingness. The two quickly made their way to the tower windowsill and looked down onto the field. Kai could only grimace as he looked over towards Akira's table, gritting his teeth under the fact that she already had Dragonic Overlord in play. As he clenched his teeth, he turned his attention over to Hitoe, just in time to see her start her turn by growing Yuzuki up an additional level. Naoki could only look on in worry, knowing that the Selector had barely managed to hang on for as long as possible in her previous battle with Ren and was concerned that she would not stand a chance against one of Kai's strongest units.

Down on the field, Yuzuki could only glance behind her in concern, worried for Hitoe's sake. She had done alright so far in surviving against Kai's units, but Dragonic Overlord's presence had already shaken their confidence, presumably causing their chances of victory to slowly start dwindling away from them. The Selector placed down 3 additional cards in her SIGNI zones, causing the figures depicted to appear. From Yuzuki's left all the way to her right appeared Berserk Dragon along with Hitoe's own Calamity Tower Wyvern and Dual Axe Archdragon. As two cards slid out from underneath the card form of Yuzuki-Three, Hitoe drew another card before two more cards from her Ener Zone moved to her Trash Pile.

Berserk Dragon roared for a brief moment before it launched a pair of fireballs from both heads right at Akira's Calamity Tower Wyvern, banishing it from the battlefield. As the card moved to her Ener Zone, the opposing Selector didn't seem fazed in the slightest at all. Her trademarked sneer from earlier had come back and it was certainly not helping the mood at all. Looking over towards Dragonic Overlord, Hitoe gulped nervously before speaking.

"Um... Overlord?"

The Kagero commander glanced towards her, the fierce glint in its yellow eyes having not left at all. A low growl sounded from under the dragon's breath, almost startling Hitoe in complete fright.

"I... I've been thinking about... your question..." she stuttered nervously "I... might not be the most calm Selector... but I do have a reason for battling!"

"And what would that be?" the dragon asked, a slight hint of bitterness to its tone.

"I... I'm battling to help my friends! Even now... I'm battling to get your card and the rest of the deck back to Kai!"

"Is that so?" it replied "Then show me... what that ideal means to you!"

Yuzuki could only clench her teeth after hearing what Dragonic Overlord had to say. The Kagero commander had its sword pointed towards both her and Hitoe, indicating that it was serious in what it had said to them. The Selector shook her head for a brief moment to gather her thoughts together before looking over towards Akira's table, making a decision.

"W... With the ARTS, Dominating Fury!" she called "I banish Lintwurm!"

As three more cards in her Ener Zone moved to her Trash Pile, a torrent of fire suddenly engulfed Lintwurm, incinerating the SIGNI in an instant as the card moved right into Akira's Ener Zone. The Selector didn't seemed fazed in the slightest, not concerned for the loss of the Dragon Beast SIGNI. Hitoe then turned her attention towards her own SIGNI.

"My Dual Axe Archdragon will attack your Dual Axe Archdragon!"

"Pfft. So it's mutually assured destruction you want," mused Akira "Go right ahead."

The Dual Axe Archdragons that were present on both Selectors' tables glared at each other with a fierce glint in their non-scarred eyes before letting out loud roars from under their breath and charging across the battlefield towards one another. Both dragons swung their axes at each other, matching blow for blow with neither one of them wanting to back down from the other. The fierce clash continued on for several more moments until Hitoe's Dual Axe Archdragon parried away the axe from its opponent's left arm before taking the opportunity to slash down the front, banishing the other Archdragon from the field. As the unit returned back to the table, Calamity Tower Wyvern and Berserk Dragon let out mighty roars of their own before unleashing torrents of fire from their heads right at Dragonic Overlord.

The Kagero commander remained still as the attacks hit it head on, engulfing Akira's table in a large explosion that drew up a lot of smoke for a few brief moments. When it had subsided, her next two Life Cloths revealed Goddra, Phantom Dragon and Gatling Claw Dragon, the second of which had a Life Burst. As Akira drew her single card, Mirurun looked up to the Selector to see that she wasn't fazed in the slightlest from just losing out one of Kai's most powerful SIGNI, though she had a feeling that she already knew the answer as to why.

"Y... Yuzuki attacks!" Hitoe called. As Yuzuki pointed her left cannon towards Dragonic Overlord, Akira sneered before slapping down a card from her hand onto her table. Servant D2 appeared in front of Dragonic Overlord, generating a green circle in front of it to ensure that the attack would not go through to the Kagero commander. As the charge in her cannon died down, Yuzuki growled under her breath as the Guard SIGNI vanished from the battlefield.

"Damn it... Akira's definitely not messing around," muttered Naoki "But what was up with Overlord just then?"

"I don't know..." murmured Kai "But, if Hitoe hasn't got a powerful enough defence, there is no chance of victory for her." _Especially since that Overlord is... _His trail of thoughts was suddenly brought to a halt as he glanced over towards Akira's table, noticing only Mirurun beside the LRIG deck, no doubt still pouting as she had been since the start of the battle. His eyes suddenly widened as he quietly gasped in realization, loud enough to catch Naoki's attention.

"What's wrong Kai?" he asked.

"Tama's not with Akira..." Kai muttered "But if that's the case..."

"Could this be why Aichi isn't here?" the Narukami user murmured. The Kagero user said nothing, his suspicions only growing worse by the second as he knew that Akira's turn was now coming up. Before Hitoe decided to end the current turn here and there, she had something she felt that needed to be addressed right here and right now.

"A... Akira... I have a question," she said nervously.

"Oh?" Akira mused.

"I... I know it shouldn't be right of me to poke my nose into other people's business... but I wanted to know. Why did you say all of those hurtful things at me in our first battle? And why did you go as far as injuring Kai?" Hitoe asked, biting her lip once or twice as she did so.

"Keh. We're already closer to your demise in this battle and you choose to ask this now?" she spat before smirking "Very well then. Seeing as you asked 'nicely', I suppose I'll tell you. You want to know why I say those things towards other Selectors...? It's because I enjoy seeing them break down before my eyes!" Yuzuki could only clench her teeth as Akira broke out into hysterical laughter.

_(End Music)_

"So you mean to say Hitoe wasn't the first Selector to be bullied by you?!" the LRIG snapped.

"'Bullied'? I prefer the term, broken by the undeniable truth," Akira replied "Sadly, I no longer possess the luxury of Piruluk's Peeping Analyze for that benefit, but yes. That it is why I continue to battle. As for why I went as far as hurting Kai, it was so I could take his deck, stripping him of his means to enter the Selector Battles and watch him wallow in despair as the dragons that fought alongside him, now serve me!"

Looking down at the table, Hitoe could only run everything that was now brought to light through her thoughts. It was one thing that Akira enjoyed seeing people break down before her, but going as far as injuring Kai and the sudden thought of the same possibility to go about with Aichi and Ruko had her on edge. Taking a deep sigh, she looked back at the opposing Selector, preparing for the worst to come.

"Turn end."

**End of Turn 6**

**Hitoe vs Akira**

**Hand - 4 : 5**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 2**

**Current LRIGs - Yuzuki-Three : Dragonic Overlord**

**SIGNI : Berserk Dragon**** \- Calamity Tower Wyvern - Dual Axe Archdragon**** : ****EMPTY**** \- ****EMPTY**** \- ****EMPTY**

**Ener - 1 : 9**

"It's finally time," Akira spoke sinisterly as she drew her cards before giggling under her breath "Can't you hear it yet? The sound of your end approaching. Keheheheh... Final Turn!"

As Yuzuki and Hitoe could only gasp quietly, over from the tower, Naoki's eyes widened in horror whilst Kai could only clench his teeth, hoping that the timid Selector had a defence set up for what was about to come into play. Akira threw Seal Dragon, Artpique's card from her hand into her Ener Zone before the two Goddras and Blue Ray Dracokid moved from there to her Trash Pile. A circle of flames surrounded the LRIG space as Dragonic Overlord growled loudly under its breath whilst the LRIG deck enveloped itself in a bright orange glow, nearly blinding Mirurun as she was essentially right beside it. Akira's eyes widened in sheer delight as her ever crazed smile only grew wider.

"Flame of the apocalypse, descend here in a fiery tempest and burn everything that is meaningless before you to mere ashes! Crossbreak Grow!"

"Crossbreak?!" gasped Naoki.

"It's here!" muttered Kai.

The circle of fire that surrounded the LRIG space suddenly erupted into a column of fire, obscuring Dragonic Overlord aside from its silhouette from everyone's sight down on the battlefield. As the shapes of the dragon began to change, its arms doubling in number as well as its wings, Akira sneered as she called out the name of the form transcending before her very eyes.

"Dragonic Overlord... the End!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: PSY Qualia tono Tatakai)_

As the flames dispersed, Dragonic Overlord the End emerged from the blaze with a much louder defeaning roar to accompany its presence. The force of the roar was much stronger than before, knocking the sidelined LRIG Mirurun onto her knees as she covered her ears whilst Yuzuki struggled to keep on her feet. Hitoe could only look over towards the End in worry, knowing that things were only going to get much harder from here on in. She gulped nervously as she stared up at the dragon, hoping that she was even ready for what was to come.

"The... End..." she murmured nervously.

"Hitoe, we better brace ourselves!" Yuzuki called, bringing the Selector's attention back to reality. Akira sneered as she continued on with her turn by summoning two copies of Kannya, Phantom Dragon to the left and right SIGNI spaces whilst Seal Dragon Artpique appeared in the center space. The 3 dragons all had a bright orange aura surrounding them, their power increasing from Dragonic Overlord the End's Cross Grow bonus.

**Kannya, Phantom Dragon x2: 7000 - 9000**

**Seal Dragon, Artpique: 2000 - 4000**

"With Artpique's ability," Akira spoke "I move it to my Ener Zone to give 3000 power to the Kannya on my right!"

The Seal Dragon vanished in a bright orange glow as the card moved to her Ener Zone, in turn bringing up an aura of the same colour around the selected Kannya, powering it up again to 12000 for the turn. The Selector sneered indicating that she wasn't even close to done yet.

"Finally, I'll summon another Lintwurm," she continued "Now my SIGNI power up again!"

**Kannya, Phantom Dragon (L): 12000 - 14000**

**Lintwurm, Phantom Dragon: 7000 - 9000**

**Kannya, Phantom Dragon (R): 9000 - 11000**

"And now... one more copy of One Rule, Two Birds!"

Hitoe gasped in panic as the copy of Barri that she added back a few turns ago began leaking sparks again along with another card in her hand, rendering them useless against Dragonic Overlord for the entire turn. The fact that Akira went as far as declaring this to be the 'Final Turn' had seemingly already sealed both hers and Yuzuki's fates. The LRIG could only look behind in worry, concerned for Hitoe and wondering what was going through her head.

_Is this really the end? _she thought _That can't be..._

"Well then, let's start with 'the beginning of the end'," Akira sneered "My Kannyas alone will attack first!" The two Dragon Beast SIGNI nodded in response to her command and flew across the battlefield towards Hitoe's table, easily overpowering both Dual Axe Archdragon and Berserk Dragon with their greater amount of strength from both Dragonic Overlord and Lintwurm. The two SIGNI cards moved to Hitoe's Ener Zone as she could only look on, struggling to maintain her composure. She knew at as long as she couldn't guard the End's attack, she was completely helpless to do anything...

_No! I can't start thinking about that! _she thought _There must be something I can do! I can't give up! For Aichi and Kai!_

"The End attacks Calamity Tower!"

Yuzuki's eyes suddenly widened in shock as she looked on over towards Dragonic Overlord, taking flight above the table and aiming right at the last remaining unit. She was confused. Why was Akira attacking the SIGNI with Overlord? A horrible feeling in her gut however was telling her that she was about to find out... right now to be precise. Dragonic Overlord roared as it brought down the two guns in its upper right arms before firing a barrage of fiery bullets at Calamity Tower Wyvern, banishing from the field before a sudden explosion egulfed Yuzuki in a cloud of smoke as she cried out in pain.

"Yuzuki!" gasped Hitoe as she suddenly saw her next Life Cloth, another copy of Berserk Dragon enter her Ener Zone. As Yuzuki stumbled back up to her feet from the sudden attack, she glared back at Akira.

"How did...?!"

"Dragonic Overlord's Break Grow ability," Akira interrupted, sneering as she did so "When I attack a SIGNI this turn with the End, not only does it gain Lancer for the one time only, but I can also do this!" Another card from the Selector's Ener Zone moved to her Trash Pile as she revealed Dragon Knight, Gimel from her hand and dropped it into her Trash Pile. Dragonic Overlord the End roared loudly as the card form on the LRIG space suddenly upped itself, to everyone's shock, except for Kai whose frustrated gaze remained fixated on Akira, who was seemingly having the time of her life.

"The End... stood back up?!" gasped Yuzuki.

"That's right," she replied "By attacking this way with the Break Grow ability, I can preserve a copy for the End's Persona Blast, which Ulith generously gave me a few hints about."

"Then... Ulith gave you all of Kai's strategies?!" Hitoe stuttered in disbelief.

"That's correct, a small means to an end to... well, bring the end to the two of you!" Akira answered before entering a brief phase of hysterical laughter. After a few moments passed, she turned her attention back to the LRIG space.

"The End attacks again!"

As Dragonic Overlord charged up the guns it held in its upper arms again, Yuzuki looked back to Hitoe, panic present all over her expression.

"Please tell me you have something to guard with!" she called out. After a few moments of silence however, the LRIG's expression became crestfallen as she turned around just in time to get struck by multiple fiery bullets from the End's guns, screaming out loud in pain. Hitoe shielded her face as several of the bullets flew right past her, just as two more cards entered her Ener Zone, neither of which had any Life Bursts either. They were Dual Axe Archdragon and Komodo, Phantom Dragon.

"Hit," Akira sneered "Counterblast and... Persona Blast! Overlord, stand up once again!"

Dragonic Overlord roared as it brought up the swords stashed up in its lower arms, preparing to strike Yuzuki once again. The LRIG struggled back to her feet, panting heavily after recovering from the Kagero commander's assault. Hitoe could only look up in worry, her composure now edging even closer than before to the breaking point.

"What's wrong?" Akira taunted "Have you run out of options? Then it is decided. You're done for! Now start grovelling!" Her response however was something she was not expecting.

_(End Music)_

"I'm not giving up!"

Everyone else present on the battlefield, including Kai and Naoki but minus Dragonic Overlord had their eyes widen in surprise after seeing that it was Hitoe who had spoken out for herself in this most dire of situations. Yuzuki looked over towards the Selector and struggled back onto her knees, curious about the expression she was now seeing before her. It was still riddled with nervousness, no doubt from being forced into a corner at this very moment. However, something seemed different about her this time around.

"There's too much riding on this battle!" Hitoe replied "I can't give up... for Kai's sake! And... I'm sure Aichi would feel this way if he was in the same spot!"

"Hitoe..." murmured Yuzuki.

"Hmph. It hardly matters," spat Akira "The End's next Persona Blast will be more than enough to finish you. Now then... prepare to suffer!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Kai's Determination)_

Dragonic Overlord the End roared loudly as it dived down towards Yuzuki, bringing up one of its swords down upon the LRIG. She raised and held out both cannons in an attempt to block, but the blow was far more stronger than she anticipated. The force of which ended up knocking her off balance as she stumbled backwards, giving Overlord the opportunity to slash her with the other sword that it carried in its right lower arm. Akira sneered and entered another crazed fit of laughter for a brief moment before gazing maliciously at both Hitoe and Yuzuki.

"And with that, you have no Life Cloths left!" she called "Now it is truely the end!"

Hitoe could only sweat as the final Life Cloth flew up from her table as it went over to her Ener Zone. It flipped face up, revealing Dragon Dancer, Barbara as the final card. The card suddenly glowed, indicating that its Life Burst went off. The top card of the Selector's deck moved to her table face-down, resuming the sudden tension. Akira however was annoyed, to say the least.

"So you lucked out on that card," she spat "But that only prolongs your end for another attack!"

"Alright, enough with 'the End' puns already," muttered Mirurun "We get it." Akira glared down at her for a brief moment, making a mental reminder to herself to shut the LRIG's mouth when she felt like it once the battle was over. In the meantime, she turned her attention back towards Dragonic Overlord, now hovering above Hitoe's table once again.

"Persona Blast!" she declared "And I attack again!"

Yuzuki could only look up from her feet as Dragonic Overlord began charging the energy it used in the guns that it carried in its upper arms. She looked back to Hitoe in worry, knowing that an additional Persona Blast from the End was just enough to end the battle and there was very little chance in hoping that the new Life Cloth was another copy of Barbara.

"Hitoe... I'm sorry..." she muttered under her breath "We've failed..."

"W... We haven't lost yet," said Hitoe, taking a few deep breaths to regain her composure. "All you need is a little confidence... in me."

Yuzuki could only stare at her in concern, knowing that if she lost, they would be seperated from one another again, only this time, possibly for good. That was when it suddenly hit her from what her Selector was trying to say. Before she could speak out the answer, she could only look up towards Dragonic Overlord the End. It roared loudly as it brought down both of the guns it held in its upper arms, firing a larger and more faster barrage of fiery bullets at the LRIG who was quickly engulfed in a large explosion that forced Hitoe to shield her face from the impact. As the smoke cleared, the last Life Cloth revealed Gatling Claw Dragon, another Life Burst, albeit different from the last one.

"W... With the effect," Hitoe said nervously "I draw 1 card!" As she eyed the deck and reached out her hand towards it, her sudden anxiety from before suddenly returned back to her, causing her to hesitate and freeze up. Panic was running through her mind, causing her to second guess her chances of surviving the battle now one attack away from being over. As she was about to start breathing hectically, a familiar voice rang through her head, suddenly quelling her doubts from before.

"_You're a really kind person, but you need to have some more faith in yourself._"

_That's right! _she thought _I wanted to step in for Aichi so that I could help him out in the best way I could and right now, I'm doing my part to help out Kai. Even if I have no chance, I have to try for them!_

Placing her hand on the top card of the deck, Hitoe closed her eyes as she pulled it towards her ever so slightly. Taking a deep breath, she moved the card out to her right, obscured from the view of everyone else, including Kai and Naoki up from the tower. As she opened her eyes and looked towards it, her eyes could only stare in wonder and amazement. This however had caught the attention of Akira.

"What are you smiling about?!" she barked "You have nothing left to protect you! This time... this time it is over! Persona Blast!"

Dragonic Overlord roared loudly as it hovered down into the view of both Hitoe and Yuzuki, the latter of whom was now struggling onto her knees to brace herself for the worst to come. A small fireball was beginning to take shape in the Kagero commander's mouth as the Selector could only look on at the dragon, seemingly staring right into the face of defeat.

"It all ends here!" declared Akira as she held out her arm in a commanding gesture. "Eternal... APOCALYPSE!"

"Damn it! I can't watch!" cried Naoki.

Kai could only grit his teeth, assuming that the worst was to now fall over Hitoe and Yuzuki and that there was nothing they could do to stop it. Dragonic Overlord the End opened its large jaw, unleashing a large inferno from the single fireball that erupted into a blaze of scorching flames. The blaze was so large that it ended up covering across the entire top half of the table, engulfing both Selector and LRIG, leaving nothing to be seen within the raging fire that now obscured them from sight. Upon seeing that her final attack had seemingly won her the battle, Akira let out a hysterical laugh, more sinister and in a sense, far more insane than the previous few that she had done throughout the battle.

_(End Music)_

"Yes! I have done it!" she called "Now wallow in despair as I take Yuzuki as per our agreement and suffer the wrath of Kai's... WHAT?!"

Mirurun looked up in confusion to see what the sudden change in the Selector's reaction before looking over to Hitoe's table to see a blinding white flash emerge from the inferno that was still present. It disappated the flames, blinding her, Akira, Kai, Naoki and Dragonic Overlord itself before the flash died down to see Yuzuki, barely standing up from the ordeal, shielded by a familiar Guard SIGNI whilst Hitoe was panting from enduring most of the dragon's attack, evidenced by the scorch marks present on her shirt and the fact that she was wearily holding the card that saved her from defeat. It was Servant D2, a SIGNI with just a high enough Level to bypass the effect of One Rule, Two Birds.

"Ngh... You drew into that card?!" growled Akira "That's impossible!"

"Yes!" called Naoki "She withstood it!"

"Yeah," replied Kai "With no more copies of the End in the LRIG deck, Akira can no longer harness Overlord's full potential. Hitoe has done well to endure the relentless attacks from my avatar."

"Grr, don't get your hopes up or anything!" snapped Akira as she glared over toward Hitoe who placed Servant D2's card into her Trash Pile. "As soon as you pass the turn, any attack will be enough to finish you off! As long as I possess that which once belonged to Kai, you are nothing!"

"That is where you're mistaken."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and surprise to hear that Dragonic Overlord had chosen at this very moment to speak out loud for itself. As it hovered back towards Akira's table, it looked back at her, with a fierce gaze present in its green eyes.

"Power is not merely for enjoyment," it spoke, a fierce tone to its voice "It is something that you must grasp with your own hands. Stealing it from others to abuse for your own entertainment is not the true means to achieve it." Akira was not pleased to be spoken to by the Kagero commander, her temper rising by the second.

"You... You dare to lecture me?!" she barked "I possess your card! Everything you do in these battles is to my command!"

"Pitiful girl," replied Overlord "It seems even as I'm battling under your banner instead of that of my Vanguard, unlike a certain few*****, you've learned nothing. You are not even worthy to even call yourself a wielder of the Aerial Assault Unit, Kagero."

"You...!" she growled before glaring back at Hitoe, wanting to deal with her first, angrily crossing her arms and turning her head away in stubborness. "... Turn end!"

**End of Turn 7**

**Hitoe vs Akira**

**Hand - 4 : 2**

**Life Cloths - 0 : 2**

**Current LRIGs - Yuzuki-Three : Dragonic Overlord the End**

**SIGNI : ****EMPTY**** \- ****EMPTY**** \- ****EMPTY**** : Kannya, Phantom Dragon**** \- Lintwurm, Phantom Dragon**** \- ****Kannya, Phantom Dragon**

**Ener - 9 : 0**

Hitoe took a deep breath before sighing in relief in the fact that she managed to get the battle under control again. But after looking back at her hand, she knew things weren't looking good for her.

_I managed to hang on _she thought _But because the power of Akira's SIGNI is below 12000, I can't use my See Through the Fiery Ambition ARTS to have the weaker SIGNI I have attack Dragonic Overlord directly. I'll just have to hope I can draw the SIGNI I need here and now._

Before she could begin the turn, Yuzuki who had now managed to get back onto her feet, standing tall and ready to continue the battle, looked over to the Selector with a weak smile on her expression.

"This is our last chance..." she murmured "Hitoe... just as I have always counted on you to see through our previous battles, don't forget who's also counting on us."

"Y... Yes," replied Hitoe as she looked on towards Dragonic Overlord who gazed back at her, awaiting a sign that it and Yuzuki would clash again soon. "And... I don't want to let them down either! So... Yuzuki, please lend me your strength!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Seek the Mate - Overlord)_*****

Before the LRIG could nod or say an upbeat "Yes!" or something similar along the lines, a sudden orange glow circled around the LRIG space, catching the two by surprise. As Akira and Mirurun could only stare on in confusion, several bright orange glows that almost blinded them, resonated with some of the cards on their table. More specifically, the cards depicting Lizard Soldier, Conroe and Embodiment of Armor, Bahr from the LRIG Trash and Dragon Knight, Nehalem whose card was stacked beneath Dragonic Overlord the End's card on the LRIG space.

"W... What the hell is this?!" gasped the Selector.

Meanwhile up in the tower, Naoki could only look down at the battlefield in awe, wondering what exactly was going on at the floor right at the bottom of the space. Before he could mutter a question to himself, he turned over to Kai and suddenly gasped.

"K... Kai, your pocket!" he called.

Realizing that was where he kept the spare deck containing the Amber Dragon series, Kai quickly dug into his jacket pocket and brought out the source of the bright orange glow. He could only look on in shock as Amber Dragon, Eclipse's card was covered in the exact same aura that was already occurring at the battlefield beneath the tower from where he and Naoki were currently standing.

"This is..."

His murmur was interrupted as the aura suddenly left the card in a wisp-laser beam like pattern that soared out through the tower windowsill and went straight towards Yuzuki on the LRIG space of Hitoe's table. The auras from the Kagero LRIG cards, barring the Dragonic Overlord cards, had left those same cards in the exact same manner, much to the shock of Akira and Mirurun, who remained still with dumbfounded expressions as the streaks of orange light suddenly struck Yuzuki all at once, almost knocking her backwards to the ground. The same aura that had struck her was now surrounding her and the LRIG deck that Hitoe had on her table. It felt all so strange and yet, it seemed just... right. As she suddenly realized what this could be all about, she turned back to her Selector. Hitoe looked towards the LRIG deck, seeing the strange aura amongst the remaining cards before looking back at the LRIG.

"Hitoe, declare Grow now!" called Yuzuki.

"I... I understand," she replied before she looked back towards Akira. "Grow!"

At the moment that incantation was declared, a fiery column suddenly erupted from the aura, engulfing the LRIG in another torrent of flames. Unlike Dragonic Overlord's previous attacks on her however, this was different. A Vanguard circle suddenly flashed briefly in front of the column of flames, catching the said Kagero user's attention as it gazed upon the inferno that stood before it. As Hitoe looked at the column of fire, upon staring at it for long enough, she suddenly realized that this was not the Fourth Warning form she had used in practice battles against Kai and Ren. One thing was for sure, the name of this new emergence, now became clear to her in an instant as she spoke it out loud in an instant.

"Yuzuki-Four... Combustion of Perdition!"

When the name was called out, the fiery column suddenly burst apart into smaller embers, revealing the newly changed form of Yuzuki. Her clothing as an LRIG remained nearly unchanged, but there were now several additions to her appearance. The red bandages covering the lower half of her arms had now been replaced with spiked armour, resembling that of dragon hide. The same could also be said for the stockings covering her legs, they too also covered in scaly armour. Her crystal wings were no more, now replaced with what appeared to be black coloured natural wings, but unlike Iona's wings in her higher level forms, they looked more organic, much like that of dragon wings to be more precise.

The cannons had also undergone quite the change, now single barreled and coloured in gunmetal grey with golden trims at the end. The scrunchie that Yuzuki had used to tie the back of her hair from when she was previously a Selector remained unchanged whilst the top front half of her head was covered by a small metal headdress, giving off the impression of streaks of fire. In the circle at the centermost part of the headdress on the forehead, a strange symbol was emblazed upon it. A symbol that was all too familiar to Kai as he looked down from the tower onto Hitoe's table.

"That's... the Kagero clan symbol?*****" he murmured "Could it be that... they lent their strength to Yuzuki?"

Naoki said nothing, too amazed to see what had now emerged before him and the Kagero cardfighter. All that he and Kai knew for the moment now was thanks to this sudden turn in events, Hitoe's chances to overcoming Akira may have just increased, regardless of whether she had already realized that or not.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Ruko's School: Rooftop**

Aichi stepped out onto the roof through the door that he exited from the top floor. He panted for a few moments to regain his breath after running up the stairs and frantically searching through all of the classrooms on said top floor for Tama before finding himself where he was now. The night air was eerily silent, the dark sky above almost like a black void smothered by the clouds that were present. As he took a few steps forward onto the floor present before him, the door that he opened suddenly closed behind him because of a sudden, but brief gust of wind that stirred up for a short moment. The sudden moment had Aichi feeling nervous, but he knew that he had other things to worry about.

"At last, we finally meet in person, scum," a voice spoke cooly " Or rather... Sendou Aichi."

He looked on ahead towards the source of the voice, stepping out of the shadows from the small shelter in front of him at the far side of the roof. Ulith emerged from the darkness previously obscuring her and walked out until she was a considerable distance from the cardfighter.

"Um... Are you Ulith?" Aichi asked nervously.

"That is correct," the Selector replied "I believe I have something that you and Kai want back."

"Then... you have Tama's card?" he pondered.

"Or rather, Shiro?"

Aichi blinked in confusion. He couldn't understand exactly what Ulith was telling him right now, referring to the LRIG Tama as this 'Shiro'. He had a feeling that with everything that had come to light over today's events, he was going to find out right this instant.

"My, I suppose the rumor I've heard so much about from the 'girl of black' was true," Ulith spat "Shiro, or rather Tama as you call her, did indeed lose all of her original memories."

"Then... the reason Tama doesn't know anything about herself before meeting Ruko-san..." murmured Aichi.

"That is correct," she replied before holding a brief sneer "In fact... why don't I just show you, the true Shiro."

The cruel demanored Selector dug into her blazer's right pocket and pulled out an LRIG card, evidenced by its white backing. She held the back of it towards Aichi before turning it over to reveal the LRIG in question. The Royal Paladin user could only look on in shock, concerned about what he was now seeing before him. There in that very card was Tama herself or 'Shiro' as Ulith had preferred to call her. But she was not in her usual cheery and upbeat mood. Instead she stood still inside the card frame, holding her head down and obscuring her expression from Aichi. A few moments later, she tilted her head upwards, revealing that her eyes had gone completely dull, almost lifeless in appearance, to which the cardfighter assumed was from the pain he was hearing her suffer from earlier. She opened her mouth, speaking 3 words that would only confirm his fears.

"Are you... strong?"

* * *

**And there we go! With a little bit (and by that, I mean a lot) of luck and endurance on her side, Hitoe manages to survive the relentless attacks of Dragonic Overlord the End to buy herself one more turn to try and turn the battle around in her favor. Accepting the power granted by the other Kagero units (barring Dragonic Overlord), she grows Yuzuki to a brand new form and looks to get on the counterattack immediatly. Meanwhile, Aichi dodges another battle with Ruko so that he can go and save Tama, on the condition they will face off on their next encounter. But when he finds the LRIG in possession of Ulith, he is shocked to find her in this state, seemingly worse for wear. What will happen from all of this? Find out next time on the next chapter of Stand Up, the LRIG! Don't forget to follow, favourite and/or leave I review and I'll see you all again next time!**

***Dragonic Overlord references back to his past encounters and battles with Dragonic Burnout and Blast Bulk Dragon in their lores.**

***If you're unsure of what this symbol is exactly, it's the Kagero clan symbol depicted in Cardfight! Vanguard G. You can find a clear view of it at the top of the Kagero page on the Cardfight! Vanguard wikia.**

***This first plays in Episode 192 when Kai declares Final Turn against Gaillard.**


	29. Update: Ride 01 Revamp and other things

**Hello to everyone reading Stand Up, the LRIG! If you're wondering why I'm updating nearly a week or so before my usual schedule, I thought I would kindly bring your attention as to what I'm telling you in this update note. Firstly, as the chapter title suggests, yes, I have now finished my revamp of the very first chapter as I have previously mentioned at the start of Ride 24 and it's up there for you to check out if you feel interested. If there are too many people who aren't happy with said revamp, I'll be more than happy to revert the first chapter back to the way it was if it comes to that.**

**The second thing I want to note is that now the WIXOSS wiki has gone ahead and changed Umuru's name to its proper spelling, Umr (from what I've found out, this had already gone into effect nearly two weeks ago and yet it somehow ended up going under my radar). Now to anyone who already asked me questions about her role in the story ages ago that I addressed at the start of earlier chapters, I won't alter those as Umuru is technically a correct romanization of the Kanji used in her name. After I post the next chapter however, I will go back to Ride 21 and make a quick edit to bring out the proper spelling of her name.**

**Finally, I have put up a poll for anyone interested to decide on how I should handle the way the third arc will start off (the reason for which you will find in the poll's question). That aside, I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far and I will see you again with the next chapter within the next 7 to 10 days after the date of this post. Until then!**


	30. Ride 27: The Countdown to Despair I

**Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter of Stand Up, the LRIG!**

* * *

**Ruko's School: Inside**

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Conflict)_

Ruko remained still in the corridor that she last spoke to Aichi within, unsure of why she hadn't moved from that spot since he left her on her own. After everything that Iona had briefly told her about Ulith a few moments ago, she felt somewhat conflicted about the current situation. Aside from her own problem of trying to ward off the effects of Reverse that was constantly 'biting away' at her willpower to resist being under the control of Link Joker, she felt that the center of this conflict lay with both Tama who currently remained in Ulith's possession and Aichi who had gone off to save the LRIG without even knowing what the Selector was capable of doing. Or so that Iona had told her. As she walked forward immediately, she wasn't paying attention as to where she was running off to, until she bumped into something or rather, someone.

"You really should be more careful."

Ruko looked up to see that it was Ren of all people that she had run into without noticing at first.

"I... I'm sorry!" she called.

"Don't worry about it," the Shadow Paladin user said "Though now that you're here, I suppose you could help me find someone?"

"Who would that be?" asked Ruko.

"Aichi-kun, of course," he replied in a playful tone. This was enough to snap Ruko back to her earlier demanor, now curious about why he asked for Aichi's name, minutes after he left the corridor to go after Ulith and Tama.

"Do you also know Kai Toshiki?"

"But of course," answered Ren, briefly confused as to why the Selector was acting this way. Before he knew exactly what he had gotten himself into, Ruko revealed Iona's card before him, showing the LRIG in his view of sight. Iona herself glanced over to Ren, upon noticing his gaze was now directed upon her and gazed back at him in return.

"Oh," he mused "So you must be one of these Selectors Kai mentioned. What's your name?"

"Kominato Ruko," she answered "And... I will end your envolvment with the Selector Battles here!"

"I see..." Ren murmured, knowing exactly who he was faced with. "Kai told us what happened when you two battled. I suppose there's no talking you out of your decision."

Ruko said nothing in response, turning Iona's card around and holding the back of it towards the Shadow Paladin user, preparing to start an inevital battle. Ren took out the case that held his deck and removed the cards that were contained within. He gazed down at Blaster Dark Revenger's card, curious to see how things would end up playing out for him and his Shadow Paladins in the first Selector Battle they would be involved in.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

At the top of the tower, Kai and Naoki could only look down towards Hitoe's table, surprised by not just the fact that she managed to withstand Dragonic Overlord the End's attacks at full power, but the fact that all of the units that were turned to LRIGs barring Overlord itself had lent their strength to Yuzuki to give them a fighting chance to free them from Akira. The LRIG stared across the field towards Dragonic Overlord, awaiting for a signal from her to get on the offensive so they could hopefully defeat the Kagero unit if it had meant getting back Kai's deck from Akira. That is, if the opposing Selector was willing to keep to her word. Speaking of whom, the aforementioned Selector could stare at the LRIG's newly acquired form in disbelief, completely shocked that this had just happened before her own eyes.

"H... How the hell is even possible?!" gasped Akira "As far as I know... LRIGs don't gain new forms in the middle of a battle!"

"And now, we know..." muttered Mirurun. Yuzuki glanced over towards Akira for a brief moment before looking back at Hitoe.

"Let's finish this whilst we still can!" she called. The Selector nodded in agreement and in compliance to her decision.

"First, I will Ener Charge with my Charging ARTS!" Hitoe called "Then I will summon Calamity Tower Wyvern, Dual Axe Archdragon and Flame Edge Dragon!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Trinity Crimson Flame)_

As the top card of her deck, Wyvern Guard, Barri moved to her Ener Zone, the three Kagero units materialized into the SIGNI spaces over on the Selector's table from left to right. As two cards slipped out from underneath the card form of Yuzuki-Four, Combustion of Perdition, Hitoe drew a single card from her deck before glancing at it, her decision now having come to mind. She looked over to Yuzuki who looked back towards her, nodding in agreement with whatever had come to the Selector's mind. She then turned her attention back towards Dragonic Overlord the End and Akira, holding out the back of the card that she just drew via Calamity Tower Wyvern.

"Next, I will pay the cost for Yuzuki's ability to banish Lintwurm from the field!" she called.

Three red cards moved from Hitoe's Ener Zone over to her Trash Pile as Yuzuki aimed her left cannon at Lintwurm, charging up the energy within the barrel. As the glow from the stored power grew brighter and larger, the LRIG fired all of the energy within at the Dragon Beast SIGNI, striking it head on and engulfing it in a large explosion. When the smoke had eventually died down, Lintwurm vanished from the battlefield as her card moved over to Akira's Ener Zone. As the Selector could only frown from the two remaining Kannyas on her field having their power decrease a bit as a result of that loss, she looked across towards Yuzuki and her eyes suddenly widened in shock as to what she was seeing. A fiery red glow was now present around the LRIG as she briefly glanced back towards Hitoe.

"Do it!" she called. The Selector nodded in agreement before looking back towards Akira and Dragonic Overlord.

"First I will pay the cost for my own One Rule, Two Birds!" she called "Then Flame Edge Dragon attacks the End!" The unit roared loudly before flapping its wings to take flight and charging towards its opponent. It raised up the blade that it carried in its right claw, before suddenly bringing it down in a striking motion. The attack struck Dragonic Overlord the End, causing it to briefly stumble around before it hovered back up into the air and growled under its breath. Akira's next Life Cloth revealed Goddra, Phantom Dragon, no Life Burst being present on the card. The Selector could only look back at her hand and growl as Wyvern Guard, Barri was leaking sparks whilst Dragonic Burnout remained unaffected.

"Then Dual Axe attacks the Kannya in front of it!" Hitoe continued.

Dual Axe Archdragon roared in response to her command before taking flight and charging down the battlefield towards Kannya. The SIGNI was helpless to do anything as the Kagero unit dived towards her before bringing the axes down upon her, banishing her from the field in an instant. At this moment, the fiery glow around Yuzuki grew even larger as her gaze upon Akira and Dragonic Overlord grew more intense. Nodding slightly, that was the sign that Hitoe needed for this very moment. The Selector held out her right hand over the LRIG space.

"For the sake of my friends and the units that are counting on me, I... I will move forward!" she called "LIMIT BREAK!"

A fiery red Vanguard circle flashed in front of Yuzuki for a brief moment as the last 3 cards moved from the Ener Zone to the Trash Pile. Hitoe then revealed Orochi, Phantom Dragon Princess along with Mušḫuššu, Phantom Dragon Princess from her hand and dropped them into her Trash Pile as the cards glowed in a blinding bright orange glow, completely obscuring it whilst at the same time, even more energy began surrounding Yuzuki, this time charging up the barrels of both of her cannons at once. She pointed them together, right towards Dragonic Overlord the End as the energy intake grew even stronger before it suddenly erupted from the cannons, as one giant beam of flames. The 'attack' struck Overlord dead on as it growled and cried out loud fiercely as a result.

Akira shielded her face from the flames, as did her LRIG Mirurun on her table, the heat being much more stronger than she anticipated at first. Then to her shock, a Life Cloth suddenly flew upwards from the amount left in front of her and flipped face up. The card, revealed to be Dragon Monk, Genjo, began glowing indicating that Hitoe and Yuzuki ended up triggering off a Life Burst in the result. Akira's sneer returned as she burst out in laughter for a brief moment.

"Bwahahaha! Your effort was a complete waste!" she snickered "With the Life Burst, I'll regain one..."

"You won't do anything!" called Yuzuki.

"What?"

As Akira reached for Genjo's card, a ball of fire suddenly erupted in front of her hand, forcing her to pull it back from the card as it was engulfed by the flames, dropping into her Ener Zone as a result of this. When the flames had eventually vanished, Dragon Monk, Genjo's physical card had darkened slightly, as if it was 'charred' or 'burnt' by the effects of Yuzuki's Limit Break. The Selector growled under her breath as she turned her attention back towards Hitoe, her glare mainly focused on Yuzuki in front of her whilst Mirurun could only stare at the state of Genjo's card, wondering how this was possible.

"N... No way! What the hell did you do?!" she snapped.

"The second effect of my Limit Break!" Yuzuki replied before glancing behind her. "Hitoe, if you would be kind enough to explain?"

"When I use this effect, one of my opponent's Life Cloths is crushed," Hitoe answered "Then if the number of your cards in your Ener Zone is 3 or less, all the Life Bursts that cloth had is negated!"

"Negated?!" gasped Mirurun.

"Awesome!" called Naoki "Hitoe not only cleared a path for Flame Edge attack's to build up the Ener she needed, but she's managed to get Yuzuki to deal damage before she's even attacked!"

"In addition, with the power she obtained from the Kagero units," Kai spoke "Yuzuki even managed to gain the same ability as that of Vortex Dragonewt, burning away the effects of Life Cloths, but at a higher cost." _Nonetheless, an impressive feat indeed._

"T... This cannot be...!" Akira cried as she looked down at her hand, realizing that there was nothing she could now. "I... I can't lose to the same scared Selector I crushed before, least of all with Kai's cards!"

Yuzuki flapped the wings present on her back, taking flight into the air and preparing to clash with Dragonic Overlord the End whose fierce gaze remained trained upon her as it raised both the swords and the guns it held in all four of its arms, anticipating said clash was to come at any second from now. As all of this was going on, Akira could only sweat in panic before looking over towards Hitoe who held her head down. Mirurun looked over towards the Selector as well, wondering what exactly she was planning to say to them.

"Midoriko-san, Yuzuki, even Kai... all of them were hurt by you," she said, her voice slightly trembling at what she was bringing up "That's why... I won't let you hurt Ruko-san or even Aichi-kun!"

_(End Music)_

"Hitoe..." Yuzuki murmured. She shook her head clear of the sudden thought as she aimed both of her cannons at Dragonic Overlord the End who responded by roaring loudly at her whilst also charging up the energy in the barrels of the guns that it held. Whilst Akira could stare on in horror at the envitable result whilst Mirurun hummed to herself, ignoring her Selector's despair, Hitoe brought up her head to face them and held out her right arm in a commanding like gesture, knowing exactly what to do next.

"Yuzuki, attack Dragonic Overlord the End!" she declared.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Seek the Mate - Overlord)_

The LRIG nodded in response to her request and charged through the air towards Dragonic Overlord who in turn charged across the battlefield to meet her head on. The two combatants pointed their weapons at one another and began firing fiery hot bullets from both their guns and cannons at each other. With the wings that both Yuzuki and Dragonic Overlord possessed, they were quick to dodge the attacks that came their way before the LRIG took the opportunity to dive down towards the dragon. Overlord upon sensing this, quickly raised its lower arms and prepared to strike with the swords that it carried. Yuzuki quickly pointed her cannons downwards and fired them immediately to thrust herself up into the air, just in time to dodge Dragonic Overlord's swords. Pointing the cannons upwards, a large fireball formed inbetween the gap above her head, which ended up growing larger and larger.

With a loud scream, as a result of gathering that much energy for the fireball above her head, Yuzuki instantly pointed her cannons right down towards Dragonic Overlord, which in turn sent the huge fireball right towards it. The Kagero commander remained still as the attack came crashing right into it, engulfing the dragon in a massive explosion upon contact. It roared loudly in pain as it fell out of the air and landed on the solid ground on its front, indicating that the victory had indeed gone to both Yuzuki and Hitoe. Speaking of the Selector, she could only look on ahead at the result before her, still somewhat in disbelief as to what had just happened before her.

"I... won?" she murmured.

As Akira could only hold down her head in frustration and shame, Yuzuki flew down to the floor at the center of the battlefield. As soon as her feet were back on the hard ground, she ran over towards Dragonic Overlord the End, stopping just a meter or two from its form before her. The dragon growled under its breath, slightly weakly, presumably as a result of the final attack that it suffered from. It dropped its weapons as it struggled onto its knees with support from all four of its arms at once.

"Overlord...!" called Yuzuki "... Are you alright?"

"... This is something you should not be concerned about," Overlord spoke, its tone not as fierce as it was earlier. "It would appear the other members of the Kagero troop had indeed made their decision and that has brought us to this result."

"Result?" she murmured.

Upon finishing her reply, Dragonic Overlord gazed over towards Hitoe before a small, but slightly dim orange aura surrounded the Kagero commander. In turn, a blinding orange glow appeared from the LRIG Trash, much to the Selector's surprise. Picking up the cards that were covered in this aura, Hitoe could see that they were seemingly blank for the moment. Then in almost a single instance, several fiery like horizontal waves moved up each of the cards she held, which formerly represented Yuzuki's Level 0 form all the way up to her Level 3 form, causing them to change in appearance. When the aura had died down, the Selector's eyes widened in surprise. Right before her, the changed cards still depicted Yuzuki, from Level 0 through 3, albeit with different appearances. But the most shocking change amongst the cards that she held was the additional LRIG type, right beside Yuzuki's very own.

"... This is..." she breathed.

"What is Hitoe?" asked Yuzuki.

"This is the power I have entrusted to you," Overlord interrupted "It would appear that you have earned their respect, as you already have with mine. Yuzuki, was it?"

"Y... Yeah," the LRIG replied.

"Mark my words," the dragon spoke "Power comes with great responsibility. Remember that well, unlike her." Overlord's tone grew fierce and bitter at the last two words it spoke, as it glared right back at Akira, who in turn could only glare back at the Kagero commander in anger. As this was going on, up in the tower, Naoki and Kai could only look down at the battlefield, partially out of bewilderment from the overall result, but no one was more excited and upbeat than the Narukami user himself.

"Yes!" he called "Hitoe beat Akira!"

Kai said nothing in response, but briefly let out a smile, showing that he was impressed with Hitoe's performance in the battle that had gone on. After a few more moments, the entire battlefield went black, bringing everyone back to the outside world.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Ruko's School: Entrance**

As Hitoe blinked upon returning back to the school entrance grounds, she looked forward to see Akira growling under her breath, no doubt ranting to herself about the way things had gone for her tonight. She held up Yuzuki's card to see how the LRIG was doing after the long and hard battle that the two of them had managed to endure through, eventually emerging victorious from the whole ordeal. Needless to say, Yuzuki looked up at Hitoe and smiled, indicating that she was alright and that she was glad that everything in the end had worked out for them. Before Hitoe could say anything, she suddenly felt a hand briefly pat her on the back, as if it was to get her attention.

"You really took it to Akira there Hitoe!" a familiar voice called. Hitoe turned around to see who had called out to her.

"I... Ishida!" she called, upon noticing him. He gave a big smile and thumbs up of approval before the Selector looked over to Kai, who was back on the Narukami user's shoulder, still barely able to move about due to his earlier injury.

"Are you alright Kai?!" Yuzuki asked in concern.

"Yeah," he replied before wincing in pain for a brief moment "My injury is still taking its toll... but I have made the effort to come and observe the battle."

"I see..." murmured Hitoe before she suddenly remembered. "That reminds me..." She turned around to face Akira, who looked up at her, looking even angrier than she already was with everything that had gone on. Hitoe gulped nervously before clearing her throat.

"A... As you promised, hand back Kai's deck!" she called "We don't need any more trouble than we already have!"

Akira was about to spit out an insult or something along the subject before she suddenly looked behind Hitoe, noticing not just Naoki who kept a fierce gaze upon her, but Kai who had been supported by his shoulder, he too also glaring at her.

"T... The deal's off!" she barked as she made a run for the school's front doors.

"O... Oi!" cried Naoki.

"After her!" called Kai.

Hitoe nodded in agreement as the three of them quickly chased after the Selector, Kai's efforts being slightly slowed down by his injury. Akira looked behind her and sneered for a brief moment before she looked forward straight into the seemingly empty entrance hall, failing to notice a foot come into view from the right side of the doorway. Upon noticing it, she realized she was going too fast to slow herself down and ended up tripping over, falling to the floor face first. The sudden fall had resulted in Kai's deck case flying out of her pocket and Dragonic Overlord's card from her right hand which ended up being caught by the hands of the instigator who quickly moved in front of her fallen state. Looking up, Akira could see that the figure that had tripped her up, was none other than Leon.

"A comrade once taught me that you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you," he spoke as he gazed down upon her.

"You...!" she growled. Akira then got back onto her feet and turned around to see Hitoe, Kai and Naoki arrive at the front door. With her knives no longer stuck in the ground outside to arm herself with, she was very much out of options.

"Mark my words, when Ulith-san finds you," she spat "You'll suffer greatly, I can assure you that!"

Upon finishing her sentence, she swiftly leapt past Leon to a nearby window and opened it up in an instant, making her exit from the school premises through there. As the group watched Akira leave the vicinity of the school, they decided now that Kai's deck was in safe hands once more, pursuing her was not worth it anymore. When the group turned back to face each other, Leon handed both the deck case and Dragonic Overlord's card over to Kai, who in turn placed said unit's card back in said case.

"I owe both you and Hitoe my thanks," he spoke.

"T... Thank you Kai," said Hitoe, smiling gently in response.

"That reminds me," Kai continued "Where is Tama and Aichi?"

"Akira handed Tama over to Ulith," Yuzuki answered "And Aichi went through the school to look for her. Akira didn't say where exactly she was though."

"I see..." muttered Naoki "I guess we'll have to search the school from top to bottom."

"There is no need."

Everyone else suddenly turned towards Leon in confusion, who had spoken out for himself as a gentle breeze whistled through the open gaps in the school's open doors and the window that Akira had chosed to escape through. Whilst Hitoe shivered a little from the chilliness of the evening air that was being stirred up, no sooner than Leon had opened his eyes did said breeze eventually die down, especially when the answer that there were all searching for had already come to pass for him.

"Sendou is present on the rooftop," he spoke.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" called Naoki "Let's find Ren in this place and hurry up to where Aichi is!"

"I agree," replied Kai before looking at Hitoe. "Hitoe, head with Leon to the rooftop, Ishida and I will look for Ren."

Everyone else nodded in agreement with the Kagero user and hurried off in different directions of the building, in the hope of finding the Shadow Paladin user quickly and catch up to Aichi as soon as possible. Whilst Leon and Hitoe hurried up the stairways of the school building, Kai and Naoki hurried across the corridors towards the left hand side of the premises. The Kagero user although certain that Ren would be able to handle himself, was still concerned given his usual way of thinking and acting along the with circumstances present before them.

* * *

**Selector Battlefield **

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Confrontation and Pain)_

Meanwhile, in the all too familiar space of where the Selector Battles occurred, another battle was already in progress unbeknownst to Aichi, Kai or the others. Much like how Hitoe and Akira's field had red covering both backgrounds on both ends of the battlefield, this field had black colours covering all ends of the background, to represent the decks that were being used this very instant. The eerie silence that was currently present in the area was suddenly broken up by a loud battle cry as an all too familiar swordsman, clad in black armour dashed across the field to meet his opponent, his dark red cape flowing behind his back as he charged forth towards Iona, who stood at the ready, clutching a simple but small plain black sword, manifested from the darkness. That being the element that her colour represented.

Blaster Dark swung his blade at the dark LRIG who leaped backwards to dodge the attack. Iona smirked for a brief moment before leaping back at him, swinging the sword she carried right at him. The Shadow Paladin unit swung his blade right back to parry the counterattack before thrusting it forward in an attempt to land a clean strike on the LRIG. After she dodged again, the two were engaged in their combat, matching blow for blow with both blade and sword, neither one willing to back down from the other. Eventually after matching each other for a short while, Blaster Dark eventually found an opening to strike and quickly took the opportunity to thrust his sword forward, heavily grazing Iona's right side. When he did so, his eyes briefly widened for a moment, causing him to stop immediately.

_This is..._

Iona who had immediately recovered from her brief loss, returned back to Ruko's table, the Selector of whom glanced to her Ener Zone which already comprised of 5 cards, including the crushed Life Cloth from just now. These cards were Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter, Code Anti Vimana, Code Maze Tajmaha, Healing Revenger and Darkness Revenger, Rugos. Ruko glanced over towards Ren, whose expression seemed a bit more serious than he was the way he was acting during their brief conversation earlier. Blaster Dark had gone all the way back to the LRIG space on his table, the Shadow Paladin's gaze trained upon Iona for some reason, unbeknowst to the LRIG, the cardfighter and the Selector all at once.

_She appears to be like her and yet she's... different. If that's the case..._

"Something on your mind?" Ren interrupted.

"Keep your guard up, my Vanguard," Blaster Dark replied "I suspect my opponent may not be who she seems."

"If you insist," he shrugged as he gazed across the field back towards Ruko. He had a feeling however that if what Kai said was true about their previous battle, then he knew he could be in for an uphill struggle.

* * *

**On the rooftop...**

"Tama..."

Aichi could only stare at the LRIG in shock and horror at the state she was in. Her dull eyes along with the words she had spoken out, including the tone that she had said those words in, that had only worried him even further. Whatever Ulith had done to her, it did not look like it had settled well at all. Speaking of whom, the cruel demanored Selector kept her gaze upon her, appearing to seem somewhat pleased with the reaction that she was seeing from the Royal Paladin user right before her own eyes. Aichi could only look back at Ulith, seemingly angered by what was seeing in front of him.

"What did you do to her?!" he demanded.

"I simply awakened her true self," she replied "The true girl of white, the LRIG Shiro."

"Shiro? What do you mean?" asked Aichi.

"All in due time Sendou," said Ulith, a brief smirk hidden beneath her expression "For now though, you will be my opponent."

"Opponent?" he murmured, blinking for a moment. "Are you wanting to battle me?"

"But of course," she mused "That is why you came here, isn't it? Then again, with regards to our current scenario, I know a great deal about you."

_(End Music)_

Upon finishing her sentence, she walked forward from where she was standing, advancing slowly towards Aichi. The Royal Paladin user for some reason suddenly tensed up, unsure of why he was feeling uncomfortable from the Selector's ever so closer presence towards him. She stopped her advance when she came alongside him, gazing at him with her brownish eyes, the sight of which up close had almost caught him by surprise.

"What do you mean?" Aichi asked, slightly nerved by her advance.

"Oh, you know," Ulith continued as she came up alongside him "Saving your own world from the darkness of Link Joker, only to be infected by it. And to think, you were stubborn enough to reject that power for yourself, even denying support from your own friends."

"I made a terrible mistake in not believing in my friends then," he said "I won't let that happen again."

"Keh," she spat as she then turned around, before beginning to walk back to the previous spot she stood from "As expected from that world's 'hero'. But more to the point, now that you're here... I look forward to seeing those twisted expressions I will pull out from you." Her tone had grown slightly more sinister at the last sentence, her expression having also darkened within that same light. She then turned around and held out the back of Tama's card towards Aichi, with the absolute intention of initiating a Selector Battle between them. As the cardfighter reached into his pocket to bring out his deck, he glanced back at Ulith.

"If I win, will you hand back Tama?" he asked.

"Of course, that is why you came here after all," Ulith sneered "However, if victory is mine, not only will I see those painful expressions to satisfy my tastes... but you must also surrender your avatar to me!"

His eyes widening in brief shock, Aichi had quickly realized what exactly she had meant. If he was planning to win back Tama in this battle, to return to Kai who would hopefully plan on returning to Ruko when the time was right, he would have to put up Blaster Blade as a bargaining chip to ensure both sides had equal stakes. He felt uncomfortable with the idea in the first place, not even willing to give away Blaster Blade at all, but he knew that if he didn't accept, then Tama would remain in Ulith's possession, no matter what. Especially in the state that he saw her in earlier, he felt... no, he knew that leaving her like this was not an option. Reluctantly, he took a deep breath to collect his thoughts and looked back at Ulith.

"I'll accept the conditions!" he replied.

"Very well then," Ulith said as her eyes were closed "But I wonder..." She then opened up her eyes all of a sudden, her gaze now directed upon the cardfight. "How long will it be, before I hear those cries from you that I long for!" Aichi said nothing in response and held out the back of Blaster Blade's card to meet with the back of Tama's card.

"Open!" they called. At this moment, two white flashes erupted from both of the cards and collided with one another, creating a blinding flash that would bring them to the battlefield that awaited them.

* * *

**Selector Battlefield: With Aichi and Ulith**

Aichi opened his eyes to find himself seated at the table that would represent his own side of the playing field. He looked around the space, noticing the background was littered with silhoutted buildings and a pure white background colour. He remembered this being somewhat similar to the field that he was observing from in Naoki's battle with Akira, but this felt different to him. Upon noticing that his starting hand and Life Cloths were already set on the table for him, Aichi looked forward to see Advance Party Seeker, File on the LRIG space on his table. The Royal Paladin unit had his hands clutched to the lances that he held and that his cape was briefly flowing behind his back as a result from his presence being summoned to the battlefield.

"F... File?" Aichi murmured "Is that really you?"

"M... My Vanguard!" File stuttered, slightly surprised from hearing the cardfighter behind him and also being greatly downsized as a result of being summoned as an pseudo-LRIG. "Then... this must be this field that Blaster Blade and Zenon warned me about!"

"I see..." he said "In that case, can you all please lend me your strength? There's someone that we need to save."

Both Aichi and File looked across the battlefield towards Ulith on the opposing table, her earlier expression having not left her face whilst Tama's expression seemed much more lifeless than she was earlier. Upon noticing the LRIG's expression, the Royal Paladin unit looked back up at Aichi.

"I assume you mean her?" he asked "She doesn't look so good."

"Yeah," replied Aichi.

Their trail of thoughts were interrupted by a loud creaking noise. They both looked up to see the arrow, in the exact same style as the one that was used at the start of Hitoe and Akira's earlier battle beginning to rotate in a clockwise direction above their heads, increasing in speed with each rotation. Aichi briefly looked over towards Ulith, noticing her gaze was still trailed upon him, not concerned with where the arrow was going to land. Eventually, after several more moments had passed, the arrow began to slow down in speed. It went slower and slower and slower, until it came to a complete stop. Where the tip had ended up pointing though, that was directly towards Ulith herself who was pleased with the result.

"I believe I will go first," she spoke, the tone of which had made Aichi slightly more uncomfortable than he was from her earlier approach.

"I draw and Grow!" she called "Tamayorihime, Nova Miko!"

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Iona and Akira)_

Tama's dress hadn't changed at all as a result of growing, but a sheet of metal was covering over the top half completely, acting like chest armour for the LRIG. What also didn't change at all was her expression, still seeming dull as she lifted her head to look towards Aichi.

"... Battle..." she murmured, in a seemingly weak tone "Shiro wants to battle..."

_Please hang in there, Tama! _Aichi thought _I'll definitely save you!_

"Using Shiro's ability," Ulith explained "I discard one card from my hand and draw." To the cardfighter's shock and surprise, she revealed Freezing Revenger to him before dropping it into her Trash Pile and drawing another card, sneering from the result.

_Excellent. With this, the countdown to Aichi's breakdown has only just begun. For now though, I want to have a little... fun._

"Turn end," she spoke.

As Aichi drew his two cards to begin his turn, he could only think about Ulith's previous move just now. From what he already gathered, Tama was a LRIG that possessed the White colour, seeing as how Ulith's end of the battlefield was coloured white, much like his own. But what confused him was the fact that the Selector was appearing to use several Black SIGNI in her deck as well. He wasn't sure why, but if there was a reason she prepared a deck like this beforehand for the situation that had befallen him and Tama herself, he knew that he couldn't let his guard down. Aichi glanced over towards the LRIG deck and held out an arm.

"Grow, Marron!" he called.

In a bright white flash, File vanished from the table as the Little Sage himself took to the battlefield, now standing at the ready on the LRIG table. He looked up briefly to Aichi and the two nodded in agreement.

"I summon Cynric!"

In front of Marron, the Honest Seeker appeared and took a fighting stance, pointing his small crossbow like weapon over towards Tama and preparing to take aim for the oncoming clash.

"Cynric attacks!" Aichi declared.

Cynric nodded to his command and leaped across the battlefield from spot to spot, firing several light beams from his weapon right at Tama. The LRIG effortlessly dodged all of them by moving side to side, until the Seeker leapt up into the air and fired a barrage of light beams at her, knocking her slightly backwards indicating that the first attack of the turn was a success. Ulith's first Life Cloth revealed Skull Witch, Nemain, no Life Burst having gone off this time. The Selector did not seem to be displeased by this turn of events at all however. When Cynric returned back to the center SIGNI space on the table, Aichi then turned his attention over to the next unit he had at the ready.

"Marron!" he called.

"Understood!" the Little Sage replied, as he opened the book that he carried and began chanting an incomphrensible language. As he did so, several sparks of energy stored themselves in his left hand before he suddenly opened his palm, unleashing the stored energy as a lightning bolt that was directed towards Tama. Ulith however, was more than prepared for the coming assault.

"Mac Lir!" she called as she revealed the Shadow Paladin unit from her hand. Said unit materialized in front of Tama, creating a barrier that easily deflected Marron's attack. The sage growled in frustration as Mac Lir vanished from the battlefield before he looked back up at Aichi.

"I'm sorry, my Vanguard," he said, a hint of bitterness present in his voice.

"It's alright," said Aichi, trying his best to reassure Marron as he looked over towards Ulith, who remained smug from the outcome.

"Turn end," he spoke.

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 2**

**Aichi vs Ulith**

**Hand - 6 : 5**

**Life Cloths - 7 : 6**

**Current LRIGs - Little Sage, Marron : Tamayorihime, Nova Miko**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - Honest Seeker, Cynric - EMPTY : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 0 : 1**

Ulith said nothing as she drew her next two cards befoe concealing them amongst the other cards in her hand. Smirking for a brief moment, she revealed Energe, Original Spear from her hand before tossing it into her Ener Zone, only for it to move into her Trash Pile.

"Grow," she spoke "Tamayorihime, Shooting Star Miko!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Nova Grappler)_

As the brief series of flashes rose up around her, Tama's ribbons that tied her hairs in two had been replaced with a large series of feathers with the same colours those ribbons had possessed. Also as a result of growing, Tama now held a long sword with a golden hilt which she had pointed directly in the direction of both Aichi and Marron. In addition to that, the chest armour that originally covered only the top half of her dress had now covered both the entire front and the waistline of said dress. Ulith sneered as she proceeded to summon out Healing Revenger, Hastall, Medium Spear and Servant D2, much to the confusion of Aichi, who assumed that she would save it in her hand for Guarding his attacks.

"Now then Aichi, I wonder what kind of cries you will let out, soon enough," she spoke "Hastall attacks Cynric!"

Hastall charged across the battlefield towards Cynric, who desperately shot out several beams of light from his weapon in an attempt to slow down the SIGNI, but she was just too fast for him to keep up with as she slashed right past him, banishing him from the field. Marron suddenly gasped and shielded his face as both Healing Revenger and Servant D2 came up close to him. Healing Revenger used her green orb to blind the Little Sage and give Servant D2 the chance to kick him before slashing Marron with her blade. The two of them then swiftly retreated back to Ulith's table.

"Marron!" cried Aichi.

"I... I'm alright," replied Marron as he struggled back onto his feet. Aichi looked to his Ener Zone just in time to see Knight of Silence, Gallatin and Margal enter his Ener Zone, the second card glowed indicating a Life Burst.

"With Margal's Life Burst," he explained "I draw 1 card."

"Shiro attacks Marron," Ulith spoke.

"Shiron guards!" Aichi responded as he revealed the unit from his hand. Shiron appeared in front of Marron, generating a green circle which prevented any attack from Tama from passing through. The LRIG remained motionless, doing nothing as a result of the turn. Shiron then vanished from the battlefield, having done what he needed to do. Ulith didn't seem disappointed with the end result at all though.

"Turn end."

**End of Turn 3**

**Aichi vs Ulith**

**Hand - 6 : 3**

**Life Cloths - 5 : 6**

**Current LRIGs - Little Sage, Marron : Tamayorihime, Shooting Star Miko**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : Healing Revenger - Hastall, Medium Spear - Servant D2**

**Ener - 2 : 1**

Letting out a sigh of relief for a brief moment, Aichi regained his composure as he began his turn. Looking at the cards in his hand, he had quickly come to a decision. He revealed Seeker, Loving Healer's card from his hand before sending it to his Ener Zone. Then Gallatin's card moved from that same area straight over to his Trash Pile as he held out his hand over towards the LRIG deck, knowing exactly who to call upon in this most troubling of scenarios. The cardfighter could only hope however that even 'his' help would be enough to recover Tama from Ulith and hopefuly snap her out of the state that she was presently in.

_(End Music)_

"Stand up, my avatar!" he called "Grow, Blaster Blade!"

A blinding white glow enveloped Marron, removing the Little Sage from the battlefield as an all too familiar figure descended down the column of light to land firmly on the solid ground beneath him, or rather the LRIG space of Aichi's table in a manner of speaking. Blaster Blade opened his green eyes, looking out in front of him towards both Tama and Ulith. His blade was held out horizontally in front of him, the tip of which was close to his free hand. Looking down at his avatar with a gentle smile on his face, Aichi could only feel happy that Blaster Blade himself would be fighting alongside him. He looked back towards Ulith with a serious expression once more, now prepared to do everything he could to defeat her and save Tama from her clutches.

* * *

**And there we go! As Leon and Hitoe head up to the rooftop to find Aichi, unware of his battle with Ulith having just begun, Kai (now with his deck back in hand thanks to the two's efforts) and Naoki search the school to look for Ren, also unaware that he's caught up in a battle against Ruko and Iona. But what is it that Blaster Dark finds so intriguing about the LRIG? And will Aichi be able to save Tama or does Ulith have a trick or two up her sleeve to bring down the cardfighter when he least expects it? Only time will tell. Don't forget to follow, favourite and/or leave a review and I'll see you next time! Until then!**

***Also, be sure to check out the link in my profile to my Crossover Original Cards list to find Yuzuki-Four, Combustion of Perdition's full effect.**


	31. Ride 28: The Countdown to Despair II

**Hello everyone and welcome back to what I hope is an interesting chapter of Stand Up, the LRIG! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Selector Battlefield: With Ren and Ruko**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Culmination)_

"Fanatic Illusion!"

The silent air across the darkened battlefield was abruptly broken by the declaration of the attack at hand. A loud roar sounded across the entire area as Dragruler Phantom charged through the air, holding out the blades that he carried downwards as he took flight towards Iona who merely remained still on her Selector's table, seemingly not concerned about the situation before her. Her situation you may ask? Her Selector had no Life Cloths remaining on her table, meaning that this single attack would be more than enough to end the battle. Said Selector being Ruko herself, was more than prepared for this occasion, having already dispatched of her opponent's SIGNI with a previous two ARTS during the same turn to reduce the risk of losing said battle as she revealed a card from her hand.

"Mac Lir!" she called.

The Shadow Paladin unit appeared in front of Iona, generating a green circle in front of it. Dragruler Phantom raised up his sword before thrusting it forwards into the barrier, resulting in sparks flying off. Although several cracks appeared in the circle, the repelling force eminating from within was enough to push back the transformed Mordred Phantom, resulting in his attack being a failure, much to his chargin as Mac Lir himself vanished from the battlefield, doing nothing more. Dragruler Phantom took flight and returned back to the LRIG space on Ren's table, the cardfighter of whom could only look forward at Ruko, seemingly not as annoyed as the Shadow Paladin unit from what happened. In any case, he appeared to be somewhat smiling.

_Quite impressive _he thought _By taking advantage of the damage dealt by Dragruler Phantom, you've managed to set up a much more effective use of a combination between Ancient Surprise and Death Beam which I failed to notice after using my own. Then again, given what happened in your battle with Kai, that's to be expected._

"I'm confused."

"Eh?" Ren blinked for a moment, seemingly confused himself from Iona's sudden comment.

"You've failed to defeat me this turn and yet, you still believe you have a small chance of hope?" the LRIG spoke "Given that you only have two cards in your hand, only one Life Cloth and 3 cards in your Ener Zone, your fate is sealed."

"Who knows?" he mused "But... I wonder how Ruko will respond to the situation."

Ruko herself had her eyes closed throughout the whole conversation. The only thought on her mind was defeating Ren after her attempts to force him to turn back from the Selector Battles via a surrender had been for nought. As the field remained silent for a few more moments, she opened her eyes, her gaze now directed upon both the Shadow Paladin user and Dragruler Phantom.

"Final Turn!"

Ren slightly tensed up at this declaration, having already known that Ruko had been serious throughout not just her actions just now, but her plays throughout the entire battle. He was well aware from Kai's warning about Iona's attacks resonating with the fragment of the Seed that was embedded inside him, but so far, at least to him, that didn't seem to be the case. Ren knew that he felt small glimpses of Reverse leaking out from Ruko's LRIG deck and there was several moments throughout their clash when it appeared that the Selector was trying to keep that dangerous power restrained. Perhaps this was the moment where she would bring out the source or rather the form of the whole calamity. Iona closed her eyes, keeping a hidden smirk under her expression as she went deep into thought.

_Finally, it is time. A simple Grow is all I need to instill the same terror that Kai felt into Suzugamori and then..._

"It's not worth it."

The LRIG's eyes widened in shock as she glanced backwards, noticing Ruko had chosen to speak out for herself, as if she somehow read the LRIG's thoughts on her own. From the sound of what the Selector was saying, it appeared that she had no intention of Growing Iona into her Ultima/Maiden form as she felt that the current scenario wasn't worth using it in. The Selector held up the three cards she had in her hand before throwing them all at once into the three SIGNI spaces in front of Iona's LRIG space. The SIGNI that appeared were two Code Anti Vimanas to the left and right spaces whilst in the center appeared Healing Revenger. This choice had somewhat ticked off the LRIG, irritated by this turn of events, much to Ren's slight surprise.

"Why?!" she demanded "Why are you not using my true form?!"

"I use Healing Revenger to attack Dragruler Phantom!" Ruko interrupted.

Nodding to the Selector's command, Healing Revenger ran across the battlefield towards Dragruler Phantom. Ren glanced across towards the cards in his hand, gazing down on them closely. They were Hellrage Revenger, Quesal and his own Dark Revenger, Mac Lir. He knew that although he had a chance of blocking one of Ruko's attacks with Quesal, unless he managed to get a Life Burst from his last remaining Life Cloth, the Selector's second or third attacks from her remaining two SIGNI would be enough to end the game. Sighing for a brief moment, he made no further actions as Healing Revenger raised up her blade and slashed down the front of Dragruler Phantom, knocking him backwards before the unit retreated back to Ruko's table. The impact of the slash was enough to send the last Life Cloth flying up into the air. The card flipped over before landing face up in Ren's Ener Zone, revealing that it was Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss". Ren pouted for a brief moment before looking back at Ruko who seemed far from finished, now that the end result was within her grasp.

"This is the end," she spoke "The Vimana on my left attacks!"

Vimana held out her hands in front of herself as she formed a sphere of dark energy within her palms. When the black sphere had grown large enough, she motioned her hands forward, unleashing the dark energy as a devastating beam that struck Dragruler Phantom directly, engulfing Ren's table in a massive explosion. When the smoke had settled, Dragruler Phantom was down on the ground, indicating that the battle was over. The Shadow Paladin user did nothing for the moment before he glanced over towards Ruko as the battlefield went black.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Ruko's School: Inside**

When the two of them regained consciousness, Ren blinked for a brief moment, having needed a few seconds to redajust himself back to the real world that he was still standing in. Looking forward, he could see Ruko panting for a few seconds as a dark red aura briefly surround her for that period of time before it suddenly faded away. Then it suddenly hit him. Although he had lost the battle, it appeared that the Selector's efforts to restrain Reverse through not just her own willpower but by not calling out the form of Iona that was empowered by Link Joker had spared him from falling to that power again, after barely managing to unconsciously resist it the first time for long enough for Aichi to defeat the Reversed Tatsunagi Takuto after the Shadow Paladin user lost to Kai beforehand at that time.

Despite this though, he knew that although he managed to narrowly escape being caught up in Reverse for a second time, the fact remained was that nothing had changed, aside from 1 strike to his loss tally in the Selector Battles. Ruko was still under the strain of Reverse, still eating away at her willpower and he now knew that even his own skills were not enough to break her free or even try to show her some sense about the situation. Sighing bitterly, he let out a smile to try and get the disappointment out of his head.

"Well then, I suppose Kai was right about your conviction," he mused "I guess I was a little careless back there."

Ruko walked towards him with something clasped in her hands, this not being Iona's LRIG card that she was holding out before her. It was wrapped up in a piece of cloth, concealing whatever it was from sight. The Selector looked up at Ren as if she was expecting him to take it. Needless to say, he accepted her 'offering' out of curiousity before seeing her turn around.

"Ren, I need you to pass on a message for me," said Ruko "To Aichi."

"I'm all ears," Ren replied as he briefly glanced down at what he had been handed, curious as to what it was.

"When he finishes his battle with Ulith," she explained before pointing at the window, her finger directed towards an all too familiar building in the distance. "Tell him I will be waiting, when he is ready." And with that, she walked off through the corridor, leaving the Shadow Paladin user to himself. Ren although somewhat bewildered by the turn of events knew that the Selector was serious in what she was saying. Her mention of Aichi battling Ulith this very moment had also raised some intrigue of the scenario. He didn't know much about her from Kai, having been informed to keep his guard up around her if they happened to encounter each other. His trail of thoughts was interrupted when he heard several footsteps rushing into the corridor.

"Ren!"

Ren turned around to see that Naoki had called out to him, hurrying towards the Shadow Paladin user as fast as he could whilst keeping Kai steady on his shoulder. They eventually stopped just short of him, with Naoki nearly out of breath from his efforts.

"Oh, I see you've caught up," Ren mused "I suppose you managed to recover your deck?" Kai nodded to confirm that things that sorted themselves out for himself. That was when the Kagero user noticed the wrapped object that was in his hands.

"Ren, what is that you're holding?" asked Kai.

"Ruko gave this to me after our battle," Ren answered before sighing for a brief moment.

"You battled Ruko?!" he gasped "What happened?!"

"She won," the Shadow Paladin user replied "But I wasn't reversed due to her not growing Iona to her Reverse form and somehow restraining that dangerous power."

"Thank goodness," sighed Naoki "The last thing any of us want is to deal with one of us being reversed again."

"That's true..." murmured Kai "But that doesn't change the fact that she and any Selectors near her are in serious danger."

Ren nodded in agreement before then turning his attention to the object that lay in his hands. Unwrapping it carefully, his eyes suddenly glanced closely at what was unveiled before the three of them. Naoki let out a silent gasp whilst Kai's eyes could only widen at what he was seeing. Wrapped inside the cloth appeared to be a deck of cards, a Wixoss deck to be precise from the topmost card that was facing them.

"This is..."

The topmost card of the deck that Ren had been handed with was a form of Tama. A Level 4 form to be more precise named Tama, Full Moon Miko. It depicted Ruko's former LRIG in a most cheerful state compared to the state she was currently in during her current bout with Aichi at this present time. The boots on her feet were much longer than normal, extending as far as her knees with a single wing attached to the top of each footwear. The ribbons in her hair were also replaced with giant feathers of the same colours and she also possessed sleeves of the same colour scheme. A white ring with several outward pointing spikes hovered behind Tama along with a few smaller white rings beside her as she clutched what appeared to be a trident based weapon in her two hands. Ren gazed over towards Kai, his suspicions now confirmed.

"It would be safe to assume that this was Ruko's original deck, before Iona became her LRIG," he spoke. The Kagero user nodded in agreement before taking the deck from Ren and placing it in his trouser pocket. Looking over towards Naoki, the other cardfighter nodded in agreement, knowing exactly what he had on his mind.

"We better hurry," the Narukami user said.

* * *

**Selector Battlefield: With Aichi and Ulith**

Meanwhile at the other field, Aichi kept a determined gaze towards Ulith, showing her that he was serious in his intent to defeat her and save Tama from the Selector's clutches, hopefully finding out exactly why the LRIG was behaving the way she was. Meanwhile, over in a nearby tower from within the multitude of buildings in the background of the battlefield, Leon and Hitoe appeared from a flash of light, Yuzuki having been held gently in the palms of the Selector's hands. They quickly went over to the windowsill to get a closer look, wondering how this battle would turn out. Whilst Tama just gazed blankly towards Blaster Blade, not saying anything at all, Ulith however looked closely at him, intrigued by the fact that this was indeed the real swordsman standing before her, albeit downsized to battle Tama on even ground.

"So you're the fabled Swordsman of Light, Ahmes," she spoke "We finally meet."

"How do you know of me?" Blaster Blade asked sternly, keeping a sharp gaze directed towards the Selector.

"I've heard many things about you, as I have already done with Aichi," Ulith replied "But how I've come to know about that, well, that is something I will not drop. For now at least."

Blaster Blade said nothing in response before gazing over towards Tama herself. From the way she was looking, her behavior and appearance disturbed him greatly before he turned his attention back to Aichi. The cardfighter looked back to his avatar in return, both seemingly having the same thoughts on their minds for the moment.

"Let's go, Blaster Blade," said Aichi.

"I understand, my Vanguard," the swordsman replied "Be careful." Aichi nodded in response, having not needed to be told twice about the circumstances that lay before him.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Tachiagre! Boku no Bunshin!)_

"With Blaster Blade's Counterblast, I send Hastall to your Trash Pile!" he called.

As the two remaining cards from the Royal Paladin user's Ener Zone moved to his Trash Pile, Blaster Blade raised his blade high into the air before striking it into the table's surface, causing a blast of light to travel across the battlefield in a straight line towards Hastall, Medium Spear, striking the SIGNI head on. As the light disappated, Hastall fell to the ground before vanishing from Ulith's table as the card moved to her Trash Pile. The Selector gazed there for a moment before glancing back to Aichi, her earlier smile having not left her expression, indicating that she was not fazed by this move. The cardfighter turned his attention to the cards in his hand, knowing exactly what to do next.

"I summon Epona, Gallatin and Cynric!" he called.

From left to right, Bringer of Good Luck, Epona, Knight of Silence, Gallatin and Honest Seeker, Cynric appeared in their respective SIGNI zones on Aichi's table, each stanced and ready to strike at his command.

"I'll start with Epona and Cynric attacking your remaining two SIGNI!" he called.

Cynric took aim at Healing Revenger with his crossbow stylized weapon before shooting out several light beams which struck the Shadow Paladin unit head on, banishing her from the field. Epona grabbed ahold of his beetle's reins as it took flight and charged across the battlefield towards Servant D2 who remained still as she was. The Royal Paladin unit slashed down the front of the SIGNI with his sword, banishing her from Ulith's table before flying back to Aichi's own table. Tama gazed aimlessly on towards Gallatin, expecting the next attack to hit her dead on. Speaking of whom, the Knight of Silence was already rushing across the battlefield with his sword sheathed out. The LRIG remained motionlessly still as Gallatin slashed past her before retreating back to Aichi's end of the battlefield.

Ulith's next Life Cloth revealed the Spell, Arc Aura. It glowed, indicating that Aichi had ended up triggering off another Life Burst in this battle. The Selector's smile remained as it was, as she felt that it wasn't necessary to increase it. At least in her view, not yet.

"With Arc Aura's Life Burst," she spoke before holding out her hand in front of her "I down Blaster Blade!"

Before the Swordsman of Light could react, he suddenly felt all of his strength leave him as several black sparks raged throughout the LRIG space, shocking the Royal Paladin user in the result. This also resulted in the card that represented him downing itself, preventing Blaster Blade himself from attacking for the rest of the turn. Aichi could only look on at his avatar in concern as the sparks eventually disappeared, leaving the swordsman panting as he clutched onto the sword that he wielded and was also named after.

"Are you alright, Blaster Blade?!" Aichi asked in worry.

"I... I'm alright," he panted as he got back onto his feet, gazing over towards Tama and taking a closer glance at her expression, making note of her dull, seemingly lifeless eyes. Aichi gazed over towards Ulith who remained smug with the result.

"Turn end," he said.

**End of Turn 4**

**Aichi vs Ulith**

**Hand - 3 : 3**

**Life Cloths - 5 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Blaster Blade : Tamayorihime, Shooting Star Miko**

**SIGNI : Bringer of Good Luck, Epona - Knight of Silence, Gallatin - Honest Seeker, Cynric : ****EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 0 : 4**

"They're tied for Life Cloths," murmured Yuzuki "But Ulith seems to be keeping up a good defence."

"Indeed," replied Leon "By sealing Blaster Blade's attack before it had even began, she didn't have to waste a Guard SIGNI at that point."

_(End Music)_

Hitoe said nothing to interject on the matter, looking closely down from the tower towards Aichi. She couldn't help but take note of his determined expression in the face of Ulith, after remembering her last battle alongside Midoriko coming to a most unfortunate end. Part of her still wished that she could have found out about the consequences of winning and losing the Selector Battles sooner so that she could have taken their final battle together more seriously or better yet, find some of her newfound belief in herself that had emerged in her previous battle with Akira sooner before then, so she wouldn't have broken down at the last moment. But even she knew for an iron clad fact that she couldn't change the way that things had already happened and that said newfound belief was only recently possible thanks to a morale boost from Aichi.

Hitoe made a mental reminder to herself to thank him later for his help earlier in the evening, slightly blushing from just thinking about it. Turning her attention towards Tama over on Ulith's table, the Selector could only stare on in horror at the LRIG's expression, not exactly liking the seemingly lifeless look that she was having around her. Yuzuki having sensed her Selector's discomfort looked at Tama as well and nearly had almost the exact same reaction to what she was seeing below her. Although Leon had not been around Tama for nearly as long as any of the other cardfighters, he too could only share his disgust of the scenario in silent agreement with both Hitoe and Yuzuki. Back on the battlefield, Ulith drew her cards as her smirk grew wider, slightly discomforting Aichi in the result.

"Um... Ulith, I have a question," he murmured.

"And what would that be?" she mused.

"I was wondering about how you ended up in the Selector Battles," Aichi answered "It's just... I heard from Kai-kun that before Iona became Ruko-san's LRIG, you were Iona's LRIG."

_My... He's already played into my hands and I didn't have to do anything. I guess Photon was correct in him being somewhat gullible._

"Very well then Sendou," said Ulith "If you want the truth that badly, then I'll tell you."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Crawling Chaos)_*****

"Things of beauty... Things of power... Things of splendor... Things of justice... I love seeing all of them being broken," she spoke, her tone appearing soft to the ear, but with her smug exterior mixed with the words that she said before she then opened her eyes, her gaze directed upon Aichi. "All things are at their most brilliant when they are being broken. Don't you agree?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. The cruel demanored Selector closed her eyes, her smile having somewhat nerved him. Little did Aichi know that was indeed the reaction she expected to see from him. He didn't know about this and unfortunately for him, neither did Blaster Blade. Ulith smiled for a few more moments as she began reminiscing everything that she had been through up to this point.

**_Flashback; _**_**Ulith's Memories**_

"_It started off small. I kept on breaking various things._"

A small white butterfly was resting on a flower in the middle of a large meadow, darkened greatly by the tone of the clouds that were present in the sky above. It appeared relaxed, its wings moving up and down, very slowly. A figure, blacked out in the vision which was presumably Ulith herself moved out through the tall grass towards the flower, reaching out for the butterfly resting on top with one of her hands. All appeared calm from this reminiscence of past events until... SNAP! The figure clasped her hand shut in a hard instant, crushing the poor unfortunate insect to death.

_"They went cold in the palms of my own hands."_

The air around the meadow became cold and eerily still after what had just happened. All was silent for the moment as the now dead butterfly slid out of the figure's hand and landed on the hard ground beneath it. Her earlier expression had now become far more sinister, a creepy looking smile now present on lips as she gazed at the lifeless insect that she had crushed.

_"When I was young, I was able to decieve the adults around me. But that didn't last very long at all."_

**_Present_**

"Then it struck me that it's fine as long as no one finds out," Ulith continued "All that is required for me to do is leave a scar in a place where it cannot be seen."

"Cannot... be seen...?" Aichi murmured.

"That's right. That way, no one will speak of anything about it." She then opened her eyes once more, her gaze directed right upon the cardfighter, again making him feel even more uneasy. "Tell me Sendou Aichi, Ahmes. What is the softest place of a person that you can't see from the outside?"

The Swordsman of Light's eyes widened in horror for a brief moment, having realized exactly what she had been talking about at this very moment. He resumed his sharp gaze upon the Selector, seemingly disgusted about what she was bringing up and where her explanation was leading up to.

"You can't mean..."

"Indeed. The heart," she answered for him "Of course, I don't have any taste for inflicting pain directly through my own two hands. I just lead people to hate themselves. To hate their lives to the extent... where they end their lives themselves."

Aichi could only gasp in shock, horrified about everything he had been hearing so far. He was well aware that Ulith was someone that he could not afford to take lightly according to what little Kai had already known and told him about, but the things she was now revealed to have done, on her own volition no less, the fact that she enjoyed breaking others for her own amusement, the thought of which made him feel sick on the inside. Or at least, in a sense it did. He was not the only one feeling this way though. Up from the tower, whilst Hitoe covered her mouth, unable to even think about everything that Ulith had done to the people around her, both Leon and Yuzuki could only stare down at the Selector in anger, having not expected her to be capable of even this much cruelty to everyone she came across. Said Selector kept her composure smug as she continued her explanation.

"But being the child I was back then, I failed in my objective. A simple mistake led to discovery and so I had to behave myself until I was certain that the case had died down. I acted like a sweet girl and made... 'friends'. However..."

**_Flashback; _****_Ulith's Memories_**

_"I just had to break someone. The long boredom was so great that I was the one who felt like dying."_

Ulith wandered across the streets, seemingly appearing friendly and open to the people walking around her, if only those same people were aware of what really lay beneath that seemingly innocent enough appearance. Speaking of appearances, the Selector's true appearance represented that of a young middle school girl in a dark blue school uniform and she also appeared to have fairly pale skin along with purple hair. When there were no more people surrounding her in the street, her traditional cruel smile had appeared in place of her previous expression, showing her impatience into bringing more harm to anyone unfortunate enough to be on her mind. At this time, a truck from the road in front of her drove by, the one word imprinted on the side of the trailer bringing her attention to it.

_"But then, as if fate had answered my call..."_

Ulith at some point later in the day had been successful in obtaining her own Wixoss deck, the box clutched gently in her hands as she opened it up. What she found inside had surprised her indeed, but at the same time, was the catalyst to the point of where she now found herself.

_ "I met... an LRIG."_

**_Present_**

"Being a Selector is wonderful!" she called out loud, her expression seeming far more crazed than it was earlier. "There's no need to worry about others in the battlefield. You're free to hurt anyone as much as you want. Adults, law, common sense, none of that has any relevance." Aichi couldn't find anything to say to her with the way things were being explained to him. Ulith smirked as she brought up one hand upwards, almost in a clawed like motion.

"I broke them all to my heart's content. Stepping on the wishes of others to make them lose hope and their spirit. Even to this very moment, I can still relish in their screams as I will yours. I wanted to be within this. Within this vortex of sorrow, hate and regret. That was why I wished to become an LRIG, even if it meant being in the service to both the mistress of the Selector Battles and the forces around her!"

_(End Music)_

**_Flashback_**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Raul Serra's Theme)_

"You mean... I can become an LRIG?"

Ulith was standing deep within the confides of the White Room, where the mastermind of everything behind the Selector Battles was standing before her. Mayu gazed upon the soon-to-be-LRIG, seemingly surprised that she asked this question, not just from her seemingly casual tone but from the way she said it. Normally, most Eternal Girls in her presence after finding out the truth of the Selector Battles would wallow in despair for the feeling of deception coming across them before she would banish them from her domain to a new Selector that she could simply choose of her own free will.

"That is correct," Mayu spoke "But I'm curious. You seem to not be... overwhelmed by this. Why is that?" At this moment, Ulith held her head down, concealing her trademarked sinister smile from the person she was conversing with.

"A never-ending cycle of lies, deceit and... despair," she mused "That is the purpose of these battles. Or rather, one of those purposes." She then held her head up to face Mayu once more. "Am I wrong?"

Mayu said nothing in response, seemingly curious as to what Ulith was trying to say to her. She already knew that there was more than one purpose she had in mind to creating the Selector Battles herself, with some 'outside' assistance of her own. The mastermind was already deep in thought over the whole subject. Ulith had intrigued her somewhat. At first glance, it would appear that she had already managed to figure most of her 'little game' all on her own. However, even Mayu knew that there had to be more to what the newly appointed Eternal Girl was saying or she wouldn't be acting so confident.

"You are correct," she answered "But there is something I must ask in return. Why tell me this?"

"I can tell from your expression, that we both share something in common," Ulith replied.

"Go on."

"I can sense a great deal of resent, eminating from you," she spoke "This White Room, is not a part of the world that I am already acqainted with. That resent... that is directed at the world outside of this dimension. Right?" Mayu said nothing in response, her gaze still trailed upon Ulith as she spoke out before her. Truth be told, the former Selector could already tell from the mastermind's expression that she was indeed correct in her guess.

"You may want to wreak despair on the outside world," Ulith continued "But whilst you are somehow trapped in this dimension, the Selector Battles are your only means to do so." Her lips then pursed an even more devious smile. "I can help you. I too could care less about what happens to the outside world, as long as I too am satisfied with the emotional destruction that is inflicted. I can sense, that you need eyes and ears for this filthy world, so I will be willing to make you an offer. I will continue to play along with your little game, becoming an LRIG and Selector forevermore. In return, I will act as your eyes and ears for the outside world so we can flush out any... 'rats' and I will also have free passage to travel between both it and your White Room."

"Very well then," spoke Mayu as she rose up from her negative hued throne and walked over towards Ulith. Her gaze then turned to behind her, as if she was already expecting someone to join them at this very instant before looking back at the former Selector.

"But first, there is someone I think you should meet."

As if on cue, Photon suddenly leaped out from one of the open window frames that were present on the walls of the White Room. He landed perfectly still on his feet, maintaining a brief stance as he did so before gazing over towards Ulith and walking over to both her and Mayu.

"I heard everything," he spoke as he glanced over at the former Selector who didn't seem the least bit bewildered or surprised to see the Cyberoid for the first time. "So you will be an outside acqaintance?"

"That is correct," answered Ulith "A pleasure to meet you."

"Call me Photon," the Cyberoid replied.

The former Selector said nothing, but kept the same expression she wore earlier on her lips, having not changed for a single moment since she announced her bargain with Mayu. Speaking of whom, the mastermind coughed for a brief moment to bring both Ulith and Photon's attention towards her.

"Ulith, if I heard correctly from observing your battles, remain still," she spoke. She then raised up a hand towards the now-to-be LRIG and summoned up a swirling smog of darkness that engulfed her in an instant. A dark red aura surrounded Mayu as she focused her power upon Ulith for several moments until the swirling darkness in front of her faded, as did the aura around her. The newly changed Ulith that now stood before her possessed pale skin, short white hair and purple eyes. She had minimal clothing that greatly resembled tights, with white on the torso and light purple on the leggings. The newly changed Ulith also had light purple shoes and white gloves. In addition, she now sported light purple bandage wrappings on her right wrist and on her head tied like a ribbon. As the now-LRIG took a brief moment to observe her new appearance she briefly turned her attention back to Mayu who held a seemingly gentle smile.

"That appearance is fitting for you beside 'her', the person I will assign you to next," she spoke before raising an arm towards one of the open windows, a dark vortex opening up within the gap. "Now go!"

And with that, Ulith went through the vortex to find her new Selector, so that she could resume her acts of emotional breaking terror to anyone unfortunate enough to cross their paths.

_(End Music)_

**_Present_**

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Limit)_

The air remained eerily still within the dark dimension of the Selector Battlefield, now that everything about Ulith had seemingly come to light before everyone that was present at this time. Whilst Ulith had remained as smug as she normally was, over in the tower, Leon, Hitoe and Yuzuki couldn't find the words to describe the things that the Selector-turned LRIG-turned back to Selector had done to her unfortunate victims. None however felt more distraught about any of this other than Hitoe who said nothing from where she was standing and Aichi who had his head held down, still trying to process everything that he had just heard. Blaster Blade could only silently feel disgusted by all of this, but right at this very moment, this wasn't his main concern. Behind him, he hear the sound of one of Aichi's fists being clenched tightly, the cardfighter seemingly angered in his current state with one or two tears flowing down his cheeks.

"You... you knew about how the Selector Battles worked... that people would be hurt... and yet...!"

"Aichi!"

Aichi opened his eyes and quickly looked down towards Blaster Blade, realizing that the Swordsman of Light had called out to him. Most of the anger that had been pent up inside of him had faded away, at least to a controllable extent. Blaster Blade knew that although he managed to bring the Royal Paladin user's attention down to him, he was well aware that this alone was not going to be enough to prevent the current situation for the cardfighter to get any uglier.

"I understand how you feel. I too feel angered by all of this, but you can't lose focus on why you are here!" he called "Remember why you're battling her!"

"... I got it..." replied Aichi as he wiped away his tears, the anger in his expression having seemingly vanished. "Sorry, Blaster Blade."

Ulith however remained intrigued from their conversation just now. She had almost succeeded in making Aichi lose control over his own emotions for the moment, but that was only the start for what she had planned for him. The Selector revealed Kukri, Small Sword from her hand before throwing it into her Ener Zone as Arc Aura and Servant D2 moved to her Trash Pile.

"Shiro, grow!"

A brief series of flashes rose up around Tama, her appearance not changing by much with the exception of her weapon changing to a more trident based spear and the ribbons in her hair had also grown even larger. Ulith's smile could make Aichi tell that she wasn't even close to finished.

"And, Swift Advance!" she called as she revealed the Spell from her hand "Superior Grow!"

Another series of flashes rose up around the LRIG, this time changing her appearance vastly. Gone was the armour covering the front and sides of her dress as well as the ribbons in her hair and in the place of those ribbons were giant feathers. If only Aichi had known beforehand, this form was indeed the exact same form that Kai just now had seen from the topmost card of Ruko's original deck. This form was indeed, Tama, Full Moon Miko. At this point, Tama herself had finally found a form of emotion from her current state and it wasn't a pleasant one to the eye. She appeared to be smiling, but with malicious intent, much like Ulith who currently held the LRIG in her possession.

Speaking of whom, the Selector placed down Energe, Original Spear to the left SIGNI space whilst Skull Witch, Nemain appeared to the right. Healing Revenger's card moved from Ulith's Ener Zone to her Trash Pile as she discarded Code Anti Nebra from her hand before drawing another two cards and then immediately summoning another Energe, Original Spear. She sneered at what she obtained before glancing over towards her Trash Pile, taking note of the cards already there before then turning her attention over back to Aichi. and Blaster Blade.

"Now then... the fun has only begun," she spoke "I use my Charging ARTS and have my SIGNI attack!"

After another copy of Healing Revenger entered her Ener Zone straight from the top of the Selector's deck, the two White SIGNI along with the Shadow Paladin unit nodded in response to her command and charged across the battlefield towards each of their individual targets. They quickly overpowered Epona, Gallatin and Cynric, banishing them from the field as their cards moved to Aichi's Ener Zone. He sweated for a brief moment before looking on ahead just in time to see Tama charge straight at Blaster Blade, engaging him for a brief moment before quickly slashing down the front of him, knocking the Swordsman of Light off balance.

"... Shiro wants more...!" the LRIG called "... Shiro wants to battle more...! More pain...!"

She then retreated to the table where Ulith was seated as Blaster Blade struggled up onto his feet. Aichi looked on down in concern for his avatar, wondering if Tama's attack had hurt him far more than he anticipated.

"Are you alright?!" he cried in worry.

"I'm... fine..." replied Blaster Blade as he looked on down the battlefield towards Tama, taking note of her expression and the words she just said right now. _Something is off with that girl and I'm certain my Vanguard knows of this as well. If my suspicions are correct, there is only one power capable of twisting her normal behavior._

Ulith said nothing, making a simple gesture to signal the end of her turn. Aichi said nothing in response, but kept a close gaze upon the Selector, with one thought running through his mind.

_Ulith isn't like anyone I've faced before. She already knew everything about the Selector Battles and that didn't stop her from taking advantage of them to hurt anyone she wanted. I... I will stop her before she hurts any one of my friends!_

Little did he or anyone else know or notice was that a small, but brief pinkish glow flared up within the determined expression present in his blue eyes.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Uh oh. It appears that Ulith has already figured out how she can get under Aichi's skin and that's certainly not good for the cardfighter, especially when he now has to face Tama, still behaving strangely, head on in order to save the LRIG from the Selector's hands. Can he save Tama and overcome the cruel demanored Selector or has fate finally decided to play its own cruel hand upon him? Find out next chapter as Aichi's own morals and everything that he believes in are about to be put to the test against his most terrifying opponent yet! Don't forget to follow, favourite and/or leave a review and I'll see you all again next time, hopefully without as much of a wait (just barely managed to get this one up by the edge of my schedule).**

***This first plays in Episode 127 when Яeverse Takuto breakrides Twilight Baron.**


	32. Ride 29: The Countdown to Despair III

**Hello once more fellow readers! I hope you enjoy what this chapter has in store for you!**

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

Aichi kept a close glance on Ulith as he drew his cards to begin the start of his turn. He looked down at his hand for a brief moment, thinking carefully about he should do next. The Selector had already nearly managed to make him 'lose it' when she revealed everything about the cruelty she inflicted upon others prior to becoming an LRIG and going into Iona's possession once before. Although he was thankful that Blaster Blade had managed to make him not lose focus on his goal of freeing Tama from Ulith's grasp, the earlier anger that was pent up from hearing about everything she had done in the past was still simmering at the back of his head, albeit not as violently as before. Taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts, he held out a hand over the LRIG space.

"Enter the fray, king of all knights!" he called "Grow! Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv!"

As Blaster Blade vanished in a blinding white column of light that appeared in the LRIG space on Aichi's table, in his place appeared the King of Knights himself, descending towards the table surface before slowing down to briefly hover and then land on his feet. Alfred opened his eyes to see the opponents present in front of him, his gaze mainly focused on Tama from noticing her current state before he turned his attention to the Selector opposite him.

"Oh...? So we now have the 'Avatar of Justice' in our corner," Ulith mused, keeping her smirk present on her lips. "The King of Knights, ruler of both the Royal Paladins and the Liberators of Gold Paladin, the slayer of the Star-vaders' most powerful weapon, "Omega" Glendios."

"So it appears word of me and quite a lot about my Vanguard has somehow reached you," Alfred spoke, keeping a sharp gaze directed up at her from where he was standing, somewhat suspicious of what he had just heard her say.

"Alfre... I mean, your majesty!" called Aichi "I need your strength to defeat Ulith so I can get back Tama from her and figure out what's wrong."

"I assume you refer to the girl standing on the space on that 'other' table as the one we need to save," the King of Knights spoke in assumption. The cardfighter nodded agreement to acknowledge that he was correct in his guess.

"I understand," replied Alfred "And... as you are my Vanguard, there is no need for the formality from yourself. Just feel free to call me Alfred."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Charge of the Gold Paladins)_*****

"I see..." murmured Aichi before briefly shaking his head to get himself focused back onto the battle. He then reached out for two of the cards in his hand and placed them into the left and right SIGNI spaces. The SIGNI and unit that appeared were Axe, Large Breaker and Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn.

"With Tranquil Unicorn's skill, I Exceed Blaster Blade to power up Axe!"

**Axe, Large Breaker: 7000 - 12000**

A bright white aura surrounded both Axe and Tranquil Unicorn, as the Royal Paladin unit transferred the power bonus over to the White SIGNI. Having done that, Aichi then turned his attention over to his LRIG trash before holding his hand out right towards it.

"Seek mate!"

As Cynric, Gallatin and Margal's cards exited the Trash Pile and rearranged themselves into the deck, Blaster Blade's card flew up from the LRIG Trash and the cardfighter caught it in a single swipe with his right hand before holding it high into the air.

"Stand up again, my avatar! Blaster Blade!" he called before placing the card beside Alfred Exiv's on the LRIG Space "Legion!"

A bright white light appeared beside Alfred as Blaster Blade returned back to the battlefield, descending down the white column before landing in a stance firmly on his two feet, holding out his blade pointed forward in the direction of both Tama and Ulith. The Legion symbol briefly flashed in front of them as the two Royal Paladin units were briefly glowing in a bright golden aura that flowed through their armour, representing the bond that they shared. Up from the tower, both Hitoe and Yuzuki were somewhat amazed to say the least.

"Legion...?" the Selector murmured.

"Two LRIGs, or rather units in the same space..." the LRIG replied "Aichi must have been lucky to have Tranquil Unicorn on hand to make this possible."

Before Leon could interject with his thoughts on the matter, a bright white glow appeared from behind them as Ren, Naoki and Kai appeared at the back of the tower's room to now join them on the 'sidelines' of the battlefield. The three of them headed towards the windowsill with the Narukami user still holding Kai steady over his shoulder as they trudged forwards together until they joined the others.

"How is Aichi holding up?" the Kagero user asked.

"For the moment, he appears to have regained control of the situation with Alfred Exiv," Leon answered "But, there is something that still greatly concerns me."

"What do you mean?" Naoki asked, curious as to what exactly the Aqua Force user meant.

"When Ulith had explained everything about her previous exploits in the Selector Battles," he explained "I could briefly sense a violent wind emanating from Sendou, as if he was enraged for a short moment from what he heard."

"He's not the only one feeling that way," Yuzuki interrupted, bringing everyone's attention down to her. "Ulith... Everything she did to the Selectors that crossed her path... it sickens me! No wonder Akira would stoop so low as to aiding her!"

"Yuzuki..." murmured Hitoe, concerned for her LRIG's current state. Ren said nothing in response, but he could tell from Yuzuki's expression that Ulith was someone to not think of as simply another opponent for Aichi to overcome. Everyone then turned their attention back to the battlefield, curious as to how the Royal Paladin user was planning to progress forwards in his current scenario. Ulith meanwhile was seemingly not surprised by Aichi's decision to Legion immediately, if it meant catching up to Level 4 so he could level the playing field with more powerful SIGNI.

"Legion..." she murmured. _I see now that Akira's little mishap with Ishida did prove to be beneficial in more ways than one._

"Finally, I use Avon to search for two copies of God Eater, Ultimate Sword to my hand!" Aichi called as 2 single files of light scanned through his deck, eventually picking out the two Level 4 SIGNI and putting them straight into his hand. He then summoned one of them straight to the field in the only open SIGNI space that was left on his field. Before he could think about who to attack first, Ulith sneered and held out her hand over towards her White deck as the only 3 Black cards in her Ener Zone moved to her Trash Pile.

"Ancient Surprise!" she called as the all-too familar ARTS appeared. "I use its first effect to force us to send the top 7 cards of our decks to our Trash Piles!"

A purple bolt of lightning shot out from the card and struck the motionless roulette that was still housed on the ceiling of the battlefield before it diverged into two seperate beams that struck both Aichi and Ulith's decks. The top 7 cards from each deck flew upwards from impact before falling right into their respective Trash Piles. Ulith eyed the falling cards her falling closely before seeing that amongst 5 of those cards, she had ended up sending two copies of Hellrage Revenger, Quesal, another copy of Skull Witch, Nemain, Dark Revenger, Mac Lir and Code Anti Nebra. The Selector kept a hidden smile from Aichi's gaze, seemingly pleased with the result, even if a bit of self destruction had to be involved.

_The pieces are now in place. Sendou has now sealed his own fate._

**Aichi's Deck: 19 - 12**

**Ulith's Deck: 19 - 12**

_Thank goodness... _Aichi sighed in his head _I didn't manage to lose out on too many powerful SIGNI or cards that I needed to Guard with. But there has to be a reason why Ulith chose self-destruction on her own deck as well. I need to be careful._

"Let's go!" he called "Axe and God Eater attack your Energe SIGNI!"

The two White SIGNI nodded in response to his command as they charged across the battlefield to meet their respective opponents. Axe and God Eater engaged both Energes, head to head on their own columns. Eventually, Aichi's two White SIGNI overpowered the Original Spears and retreated back to his table. Ulith simply shrugged as she brought up her gaze to meet Aichi's.

"Quite impressive," she spoke "It appears you have the will to fight on after all. I suppose you and Ruko share a common trait in stubborness."

"What do you mean?" the cardfighter asked, confused by what she meant. Ulith just huffed a simple "Keh" under her breath before continuing to speak out to him.

"How fascinating that after all this time, the "boy Selector" hoping to defeat me is the one that banished the darkness of Reverse from his own home world," the Selector mused "And you believe that you can overcome the designated fates in the Selector Battles?"

"I will do what I believe is right if it means saving Tama, everyone involved in these battles and Takuto-kun from the person behind all of this!" Aichi replied before then turning his attention to Blaster Blade and Alfred.

"Alfred Exiv, Blaster Blade, join your swords and bring hope to the battlefield!" he declared "Legion attack!"

"Now we advance!" Alfred called as a bright blue aura surrounded both him and Blaster Blade.

"Roger!" the Swordsman of Light replied. The two then leaped into the air and began flying across the battlefield with the aid of the aura to reach the other side. Tama took flight with the aid of both the wings at the top of her boots and the white ring behind her back and charged towards both Alfred and Blaster Blade, clutching her trident tightly. The two Royal Paladins and the White LRIG briefly stared off with one another before Tama thrust her trident at Alfred who blocked with his sword. The two engaged each other for a brief moment before the LRIG shoved the King of Knights backwards and looked up, just in time to see Blaster Blade from above swing his sword downwards, creating a thin, but powerful arc of light that crashed straight into her.

_(End Music)_

The impact caused a small explosion, engulfing Tama who fell out of the air, spiralling downwards and backwards until she landed on her back on Ulith's table. The Selector who wasn't concerned with the result saw the Spell, Revive Flare enter her Ener Zone. She merely shrugged, unfazed by the result of the clash. By the time Blaster Blade and Alfred had returned back to Aichi's table, the cardfighter glanced over towards the fallen LRIG to see her open her eyelids. Aichi's eyes widened in surprise from what he saw next. Tama's eyes were no longer in a dull state, as was her expression, now dazed and confused as she struggled back onto her feet, dropping her trident in the result.

"Tama!" called Aichi "Are you alright?!"

"A... Aichi?" the LRIG spoke, a hint of confusion still present.

"Tama... thank goodness," he said with a hint of relief to his voice. Tama could only ponder as to why he was feeling this way and why she was currently in battle against him. She then turned her head around and noticed Ulith, slightly gasping upon looking at the Selector. Ulith was still seeming very smug, despite the result that had just unfolded before her. She then began clapping for a few brief moments, seemingly putting up an impressed look over her sinister expression.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Even if I Hurt Someone)_

"Bravo Sendou, Ahmes," she spoke as she eventually ceased her 'praising' "I suppose even the legendary sword, the Blaster Blade can break through the mind controlling effects of Reverse when its not fully in effect." At this point, her mention of 'that power' had caught Aichi's attention as well as that from Blaster Blade, Alfred and everyone else up in the tower.

"Reverse?!" gasped Naoki.

"Then that's the reason Tama's been acting so strangely, even if it was partially in effect as Ulith said," murmured Yuzuki.

"Um Kai...? If Tama is under the effects of Reverse... then, shouldn't that mean that Ulith is... you know, reversed?" asked Hitoe.

"I don't know," answered Kai "But even what she's said about Tama is true, I can sense that Ulith is not reversed. If that's the case, then she's somehow wielding that power under her own free will, just as I had once done." He gritted his teeth for a brief moment, grimacing at the thought of bringing up his own experience of Reverse once again but otherwise concerned about the state that Tama was in. It was true for the moment that the Selector had only corrupted her with a small portion of that power, but that only worried him for what the LRIG would become once Ulith had decided to infuse the full power through Tama's veins. Back on the field, Aichi could only gasp in shock, worried for how things were turning out right in front of him. Tama who was now also aware of the scenario looked towards him in panic, now wanting to tell him as much as she could before whatever Ulith had planned for the LRIG could come into fruition.

"Aichi, Tama remembers something!" she called "Before Tama met Ru!"

"What is it Tama?" he asked, still concerned about her current state. The LRIG gulped nervously before looking back at him.

"T... Tama's real name..." she stuttered "T... Tama is really Shiro!" The field fell silent for a brief moment as everyone barring Ulith could only stare on at Tama to take in this information now brought to light. None were more surprised however than Aichi who had now understood why the Selector had been calling the LRIG by that name earlier in the battle.

"And... Shiro also remembers something else!" the LRIG continued "Shiro remembers battling... someone called 'The Clown'!"

At this point, Alfred, Blaster Blade and Kai's eyes widened in shock, having known exactly who or what also went under that all too familiar name. At least, all too familiar to them.

"Don't tell me...!" the Kagero user muttered.

"What is it Kai?" asked Ren, interrupting his trail of thoughts.

"If what Tama, or rather what Shiro saying is true," he answered "There's only one unit that matches that description. And it's one I have used before."

"W... Which unit would that happen to be?" Hitoe asked nervously.

"Chaos Breaker Dragon," replied Kai, a tone of bitterness present in his voice. Naoki said nothing in response, but he could understand why the Kagero user was feeling this way. Chaos Breaker Dragon was the last Link Joker unit that he had used in a previous cardfight against Aichi in which the reversed Kai at the time was victorious. Although he hadn't seen that unit again since Aichi's fight with the Reversed Tatsunagi Takuto, he knew it was one that brought back bad memories of that time. Down on the field, Blaster Blade kept his gaze on Shiro, wanting to know more about this confrontation that the LRIG had spoken of.

"Can you remember anything else about your battle with Chaos Breaker?" he asked, his tone being deadly serious. Shiro shook her head in response.

"Shiro doesn't remember anything else...!" she answered, her tone now depressed. "But... Shiro doesn't want Aichi hurt!"

"I understand Ta... I mean, Shiro," replied Aichi "Just hang in there a little longer! I promise I will get you back from Ulith!" He then turned his attention back towards Ulith who had remained smug throughout the whole occasion.

"Turn end!" he declared. At this moment, the white aura around Axe, Large Breaker vanished causing her power to return to normal.

**End of Turn 6**

**Aichi vs Ulith**

**Hand - 4 : 1**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv (Legioned with Blaster Blade) : Tama, Full Moon Miko**

**SIGNI : Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn - God Eater, Ultimate Sword - Axe Large, Breaker : EMPTY - EMPTY - Skull Witch, Nemain**

**Ener - 0 : 3**

"Finally, it is time..."

Aichi looked on towards Ulith, being slightly nerved once again at the tone of which she spoke those words. As she drew her cards, a small but quiet gesture of sinister laughter echoed out from under her lips as she tossed Code Anti Cryskull from her hand to her Ener Zone before she held her hand over the LRIG space. Before Shiro could question about what was going on, she suddenly fell to her knees, crying in pain as a dark red aura suddenly surrounded her.

"Shiro!" Aichi cried in horror.

"This is the best," Ulith spoke, ignoring his panic and concern for the LRIG as Shiro screamed loudly. The Selector's eyes became far more crazed than they were before as her tone grew far more sinister as she continued speaking. "Seeing everyone shining brilliantly with hope... It makes crushing your heart much more worth it, Sendou Aichi! I want to break you and even more girls with the original 'girl of white'... all until Shiro's heart has been completely shattered into a million pieces! Reversing you and any more Selectors isn't enough! No, I want to relish this moment for all eternity, until this world comes to a most unfortunate end! I'm going to start by destroying you bit by bit!"

"No! Shiro doesn't want any of this!" the LRIG cried out, screaming in pain as the aura grew far more intense, also gaining a dark shade of blackness to it.

Aichi along with everyone else up in the tower could only gasp and watch on in horror as the aura slowly, but surely consumed Shiro as her cries and pleas grew weaker and weaker until she fell forwards as the power of Reverse lifted her barely conscious body into the air. The blackness that surrounded the Reverse aura had now changed into a column that obscured the LRIG from sight.

"A pure white heart, stained with the power of an eternal darkness...!" Ulith spoke "Show yourself and shatter even the most fragile and resolute of hearts here and now! Grow!"

_(End Music)_

"Tamayorihime, Sunspot Miko!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Absolute Break)*****_

When the black column eventually began to disappate, Shiro emerged from the darkness in her newly formed state. Her dress and hair colours had been completely warped, now having gone from silvery white to black and very dark greys. Speaking of her dress, it was now a two piece with the aforementioned warped colours that plagued the LRIG, with outlines of yellow present on the black flame pattern on the top piece of her dress and the right side of her body, including her face, whilst the bottom piece had a yellow pattern that covered over her lower waist. In addition, Shiro in her changed state had also a large yellow ring with 6 points both inside and outside of the object that floated behind her back and her eyes were now a purplish red colour, bloodshot with the impression of pure evil within them.

Before Aichi could question exactly what had happened to the LRIG, a cracking sound was heard. The golden ring behind Shiro now began to crack, with several dark red lines running over said cracks as the noise grew louder. It only became louder and louder until a crashing noise was heard as the golden ring had now completely shattered and in its place was something that Aichi had hoped to not see again. Right behind Shiro, was the object concealed underneath the yellow ring she formerly had. That object was a hovering black ring with an all too familiar dark red aura flowing through it.

"... Shiro's been... reversed...?!" the Royal Paladin user gasped, still in disbelief from what he was seeing before him.

Alfred and Blaster Blade said nothing in compliance, but raised their swords, bracing themselves for the uphill struggle that was to come for the two of them and their Vanguard in this most dire of scenarios.

"Shiro..." Hitoe murmured, distraught by what she had now seen before her eyes. This transformation had also brought about a flare of anger in the expressions of Leon, Ren, Naoki, Yuzuki, but none more so than Kai who could only glare down towards Ulith. He felt as if part of him was now kicking himself for not being on his guard earlier in the late afternoon so that Akira wouldn't have succeeded in stealing Shiro, let alone giving her to the Selector just so the LRIG could be reversed like this. Feeling the frustration once again get the better of him, the only thing felt he could do was punch the windowsill of the tower as hard as he could, growling under his breath in the result.

The jolt from the impact of Kai's fist unexpectedly almost shook Yuzuki off balance from the tower windowsill as she turned her attention towards the Kagero user, shocked to see his current expression. Naoki who had been holding him from the shoulder could also see both the anger and guilt present in his eyes, that had just been vented at this very moment.

_He's really been takin' it hard... _the Narukami user pondered in his thoughts _First almost getting fully reversed again against Ruko and nearly doing the same to her, now everything that's gone on from Akira's sneak attack. No wonder he's feelin' this way._

Back on the battlefield, Aichi could only remain horrified upon looking straight on at Shiro, whose appearance as of now was greatly disturbing him. But his attention was mainly diverted onto Ulith who remained smug over the outcome, not even concerned about the LRIG's state.

"Ulith... do you have any idea of what you've just done?!" he cried out loud.

"Of course I do," she replied cooly "I've simply awakened Shiro to the strongest of her abilities and I'm afraid there is worse to come. Observe!"

Before the Royal Paladin user could question what was going on, a surge of black sparks raged all across his table, striking all of the cards in his deck, hand, SIGNI Zones and Trash Pile, but not even one bolt went for his Ener Zone. That was when he saw the changes that were occurring right before him. His cards became obscured in a dark aura, much like the one that transformed Shiro into what she was now before the sparks disappated, revealing exactly what had happened. Aichi gasped as he saw that all of the SIGNI cards on his side of the field and the ones in his hand and his Trash Pile had their borders completely changed to the colour black, the symbol for that colour now overwriting that of the White colour symbol as well.

"M... My cards are black?!" he exclaimed.

"That's correct," Ulith replied "With the exception of our Ener Zones, every SIGNI we have on the field, our Trash Piles, our hands along with all of the SIGNI in our decks have their colours rewritten to black!"

"So then..."

"Indeed," she spoke "You were smart enough to use your ARTS the previous turn, otherwise I would have locked you out from searching for the God Eaters that would have been stuck in your deck."

"Now I see..." muttered Blaster Blade "Even though I can sense that Shiro for the moment does not possess the power to Lock any cards, she's Locked my Vanguard out from using any cards to search for or revive White SIGNI."

"How observant, 'Swordsman of Light'," Ulith mused as she continued with her turn, summoning another Energe, Original Spear to the field. She then sneered as she held out her arm over her Ener Zone.

"Shiro's skill!" she called "Eradication Lock!"

Shiro gazed upon God Eater, Ultimate Sword before holding her right hand into the air, her expression seeming far more crazed than Ulith's, maybe even more so than Akira's own trademarked sneer. Several black sparks raged through the palm before a black ring with a dark red aura to it formed in that same hand. Shiro moved her arm backwards before thrusting it forwards, hurling the black ring towards God Eater. The dark object encircled the former White SIGNI before sparks raged across her, causing the SIGNI to scream loudly until she slumped into a lifeless state, vanishing from the battlefield. As Aichi could only watch in shock and horror, God Eater's card moved to his Trash Pile. In the center SIGNI space on Ulith's table appeared another Code Anti Cryskull.

_(End Music)_

"Attack!" she declared.

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Limit)_

Both Energe, now darkened thanks to the reversed Shiro's power and Nemain managed to quickly overpower Tranquil Unicorn and Axe, Large Breaker with little effort from the power that they commanded. Cryskull on the other hand with no SIGNI to battle against in front of her, aimed her staff at both Blaster Blade and Alfred who could only brace themselves for the oncoming onslaught. The Black SIGNI fired a bolt of energy from her staff which struck both units at the same time, bringing up a small explosion upon impact. Aichi's next Life Cloth revealed Seeker, Loving Healer, the card reverting back to its original White colored self upon entering his Ener Zone before glowing to indicate its Life Burst had been triggered.

"I recover one Life Cloth!" the Royal Paladin user called as the top card of his deck moved to his remaining Life Cloths.

"Shiro, let us begin," Ulith spoke "Shatter the will of Sendou Aichi as you overwhelm all before you!"

"... Shiro... wants to destroy!" the LRIG called out as she flew across the battlefield, eventually ending up right in front of Alfred before he had a chance to properly defend himself. Shiro dealt a devastating punch to the gut of the King of Knights, causing him to fall backwards in pain. When the LRIG turned her attention to Blaster Blade, she began with a kick towards him whilst he held out his blade to block it. The Swordsman of Light struggled to hold her at bay through her barrage of punches and kicks until she eventually found an opening and charged all of the dark power surrounding her into a single kick that sent him into the air before he fell backwards onto the table.

"Blaster Blade!" cried Aichi as he looked on in concern. As Shiro retreated back to Ulith's table, before he could ask again, the cardfighter suddenly cried out in pain as a terrifying, but all too familiar feeling throbbed through him. A red aura briefly surrounded him before he shook himself to clear it away.

"My... Vanguard...!" Blaster Blade panted as he struggled back onto his feet. He wasn't the only one concerned about the state the cardfighter was currently in as of now. Everyone else up in the tower could only look down in worry, none more so than Hitoe, Yuzuki and Kai.

"That's what happened when Kai faced Iona when she entered her Ultima/Maiden form!" the LRIG gasped.

"It's the same pattern..." Kai muttered "The attacks of the reversed Shiro are interacting with the Seed fragment that's embedded inside of Aichi."

"Stay strong out there, Aichi!" Naoki called out loud, hoping that the Royal Paladin user would at least hear his words of encouragement. But with the height of the tower taken into account and how far away Aichi was, both Ren and Leon weren't so sure.

"Aichi..." Hitoe murmured nervously.

Down on the field, Aichi panted as he struggled to get himself together, as did Alfred who had finally recovered from the worst of Shiro's attack on him, at least for now.

_This must have been what Kai-kun felt when he faced Ruko-san... _he thought, still trying to recover his breath. _It feels like the Seed fragment is trying to use the Reverse taken from Shiro's attack to take me over. But... for the sake of her and Ruko-san, I won't give up!_

Ulith just watched on as he meet her gaze once more, now recovered from his brief resistance to that power. She made a simple gesture to signal the end of her turn.

**End of Turn 7**

**Aichi vs Ulith**

**Hand - 4 : 2**

**Life Cloths - 3 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv (Legioned with Blaster Blade) : Tamayorihime, Sunspot Miko**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : Energe, Original Spear - Code Anti Cryskull - Skull Witch, Nemain**

**Ener - 3 : 2**

As Aichi regained his breath, he looked out at the field in front of him. Shiro was still looking as maniac as she was earlier, thanks to the full power of Reverse now coursing through her veins due to Ulith's own doing. As he drew from his deck to begin the turn, the Selector had chosen to speak out at this very moment.

"It's very sad if you ask me."

"Huh?"

The Royal Paladin user blinked in confusion, unsure as to what Ulith was actually meaning in what she was saying to him. The Selector merely sneered, as if she was indeed expecting that reaction to come from him.

"Earlier in this battle," she spoke "You said that you would save everyone, Selector and LRIG alike by fighting your way through the Selector Battles in order to find your own way to Mayu. But..." Her lips then pursed a sinister smile, one that had sent both Blaster Blade and Alfred on edge, wondering what she was planning to say next to Aichi. "The real irony of the matter is, the filth that you intend to save from this neverending cycle... will be the same scum that you'll break apart yourself!"

_(End Music)_

"W... What do you mean?!" Aichi gasped, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"That's the point," replied Ulith "In your desire to meet the one behind the Selector Battles, to put an end to the 'madness' as you see it... You'll taint their wishes."

"Th… That's not true!" he replied, a hint of panic starting to arise in his voice.

"That is the absolute truth," the Selector continued, her tone growing far more sinister by the second. "In order to become a candidate for an Eternal Girl or in your case, an Eternal Boy, a first I may add, in order to meet Mayu, you have to defeat other Selectors in battle. When a Selector loses 3 times, their wish becomes tainted and true despair is brought upon them. You may not taint a wish directly, but you can certainly contribute to it."

Aichi's eyes widened in disbelief, but mostly horror as to what Ulith was saying to him. Then it suddenly hit him harder than he anticpated. He remembered back to what Hanayo had explained about the Selector Battles to him, including the consequences for both the victors and the losers. Everything that he wanted to do to help the LRIGs and the Selectors that were caught up in this whole mess... it now felt all wrong to him. He would never go out of his way to hurt someone, but it appeared that if he was going to find Takuto and free everyone from the Selector Battles, he didn't have a choice. Up in the tower, everyone could see what was going on beneath them and could only stare on in shock as their friend was completely frozen in fear, unsure of how to respond to Ulith and what she had posed in front of him.

"No way..." murmured Hitoe.

"Even now, from everything we've learned... Ulith's practically bringing up the truth of the risks involved," Yuzuki muttered, growling under her breath.

"Hurting people in one way or another with his own hands goes against everything that Sendou stands for, something that he himself is well aware of," Leon spoke "And unfortunately, it appears that Ulith was already prepared to use that to her advantage." Neither Kai, Ren or Naoki said anything, but their disgruntled expressions showed that they silently agreed with the Aqua Force user's statement. Back down on the field, both Alfred and Blaster Blade could only look up at Aichi, noticing that his breathing was getting hectic and that his expression was even more panicked that it was before.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Crawling Chaos)_

"I... I won't taint their wishes!" he cried.

"You won't have a choice," Ulith replied smugly "You're either going to beat me and then advance onwards in the Selector Battles until you reach the person you want to see, all whilst crushing the wishes of a few insignificant Selectors, or you're going to be beaten 3 times and 'let them all down' as you put it, just to save their own skin. Of course, with your units being from Cray, who knows what would happen to them if you were to go ahead and do that. Then again, if you were like me in what I live for in these battles, this should be common knowledge to you."

"W... What do you mean...?!" Aichi asked, panic arising in his voice. Ulith then closed her eyes, before pursing her lips for a brief moment.

"Image it," she spoke "Experience the memories of my enjoyment and the screams of those I have broken!"

Before he could do anything, his eyes suddenly glowed a bright rainbow colour, indicating that Ulith had somehow activated his PSY Qualia without his own will or consent as the entire field around him went completely pitch black, obscuring Blaster Blade, Alfred, Tama and everyone watching him from the tower. The entire area had gone completely dark, with no sign of Ulith either. All was silent as Aichi could only look around for any signs of life until the sound of fingers snapping echoed throughout the image he now found himself in. A loud female shriek sounded throughout the space as he was forced to cover his ears from the loudness before the blackness around him began to fade away.

Aichi could only gasp in horror at what he saw before his eyes. There before him seemed to be the form of dozens of girls, around a little below his age, some even younger. What frightened him the most was all of their expressions littered throughout their faces. Their eyes were seemingly lifeless, as if the most devastating thing in their entire lives had completely broken them apart, leaving them with nothing but their own despair to wallow about in. Aichi could only shiver when he heard a sobbing noise come from one of the girls laying on the ground before him, unable to even imagine about what she had been through. He then froze stiff in an instant as he felt a frightening presence come up towards him from behind. His eyes moved to their left, his answer was that of a single fingernail from the slender left hand of Ulith which slid gently down the side of his cheek.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" she spoke, almost as if she was coldly whispering right into his ear. "After all, a similar result will be bound to happen with you, soon enough."

"Why…?" he quivered "What good can come from harming other Selectors?!"

"My, you really are persistant aren't you?" she spoke "I already told you. This is what I live for in the Selector Battles. I'm surprised you haven't felt the same, considering you were all too willing to sell out a friend's memories just to save a meaningless world. If I recall correctly from the person who told me, Kourin was her name. That must be easy for someone whose cardfighting life has had practically no consequences on the world there."

"B... But..."

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot," Ulith continued "You have felt the need for breaking others before, just as I have. The first time you felt PSY Qualia enter your life, you were completely unstoppable, everyone you fought broke down before your superior might." Aichi's distraught eyes could only widen in horror upon hearing what she had just brought up which only led to even more questions about the Selector brewing up in his head by the instant.

"H... How did you...?!" he gasped, his voice almost becoming a whimper.

"I know everything about you," she cut in, reappearing on his right. "It's truely a shame that Kai Toshiki had to ruin your fun back then, otherwise I'd been more than happy to take you under my wing." _Much like a certain lap-dog._

"N... No! I won't hurt the people around me again!" cried Aichi "I'm no longer that same person!"

"I can sense your indecisiveness," Ulith spoke "It appears that your 2 years outside of breaking others through PSY Qualia has taken its toll on you. Perhaps this will change your mind."

Upon clicking her fingers once again, the many bodies of the broken Selectors in front of them screamed loudly in pain and despair as Aichi could only stare in horror, the noise and the image before him ended up engraved into his mind.

"Stop it...!" he cried.

But his plea had fallen on deaf ears. The folowing laughter of Ulith and the screams from the Selectors in her image continued ringing through his head. Aichi could only remain still as the noise got the better of him, feeling powerless to anything as he allowed her words to sink in. Was he really willing to do anything it took to save everyone in the Selector Battles by hurting them whether he wanted to do so or not? He didn't want to believe it at all, nor did he even want that image to come true.

"STOP IT!" he cried out loud, the screams ringing in his head finally ceasing their long drawn out noise and his sense of reality finally returning him back to the battlefield that he was previously at. Aichi panted heavily, having barely managed to last through the 'torture' that Ulith had just put him through. It was scary enough that she was already capable of harming anyone she pleased, but managing to show him an image that could come true from his own actions was something else entirely. Upon noticing his expression and what he intended to do next, Blaster Blade raised a hand to try and interject something.

"Wait, my Vanguard!" he called.

"I attack with Alfred Exiv and Blaster Blade!" Aichi declared. As the blue aura from the previous turn surrounded Blaster Blade and Alfred, Ulith just smirked.

"Honestly, at this point you're just struggling," she mused, interrupting his declaration "Not that it matters. Sunspot Miko's Exceed effect! By Exceeding 5 cards, your SIGNI and LRIGs are downed meaning they can't attack this turn!"

Shiro then held out her hands, shooting two beams of black energy towards the Royal Paladin units, shocking them into submission as their cards downed themselves, preventing them from attacking for the turn. Aichi could only look even more distraught than he already was, feeling that the only person he could blame for the situation and what could come in the near future was himself. He looked down on the table as several tears leaked out from his eyelids as he could only utter two words from his mouth.

"... Turn end..."

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Uh oh. Aichi's fallen prey to Ulith's mind games and is now on the recieving end due to a fatal misplay. With the truth of what impact his actions could have on the Selector Battles seemingly broken out to him, all appears lost. Can Aichi recover from the 'truth' that Ulith has presented him with or find a way out of this most harmful of predicaments or has his fate truely been sealed. Find out next time on the penultimate chapter that covers over his confrontation with Ulith. Don't forget to follow, favourite and/or leave a review and I'll see you on the next update. Until then!**

***This first plays in Episode 72 when Aichi attacks during the turn he rides Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel.**

***This plays in Episode 193 when Aichi rides Star-vader, Blaster Joker.**


	33. Ride 30: That Escape from Despair I

**And welcome back everyone to the penultimate chapter of Aichi vs Ulith! I hope you enjoy this one as there will be a surprise in store!**

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

_(Selector_ _Infected Wixoss OST: Battle More_)

The entire battlefield had fallen practically silent at the turn of events that had just occured. Aichi was completely frozen, silently sobbing away at the scenario that lay before him. Ulith had gotten inside his head and broken the truth out of what impact that his actions would have on the people and LRIGs he faced in the Selector Battles. He knew for a fact that no matter how much he could deny that he wouldn't want to hurt them, he knew that the Selector herself was indeed correct. One way or another, he would hurt them in his efforts to save them and he knew that the only one that could be blamed, was himself. This then led him to misplaying by trying to attack with Blaster Blade and Alfred, before summoning any SIGNI for defence, only to have his turn to come to an end immediately due to a power gained by the reversed LRIG now opposing him.

Shiro, still darkened by the power of Reverse in her Sunspot Miko form, eyed the cardfighter along with the two Royal Paladin units maliciously, impatiently waiting for another command from Ulith so she could attack them both once again. Both the Swordsman of Light and the King of Knights were already beaten and battered from her previous round of attacks and were greatly concerned for Aichi's state after everything that Ulith had spoken to him about. The Selector on the other hand remained still on the table, keeping her cold smile and her gaze trained on her opponent, now broken by the truth that she had given him. And now, thanks to his recent misplay, it appeared that victory would be in her grasp sooner than she imagined.

Meanwhile up in the tower, everyone watching could only stare down at Aichi, greatly concerned for his state. None were more horrified from the recent turn of events that occured than Yuzuki, Naoki, Hitoe and Kai. The Selector amongst the group could only feel very worried, her eyes close to the verge of tears and being unable to bear watching through the whole ordeal any longer. Kai turned to Leon and Ren, whose gaze remained trailed on Ulith, a brief rainbow coloured glow flaring in their eyes, as if they knew exactly everything that had been going on.

"You saw that image too, didn't you?" he asked, his serious tone filled with a hint of pent up anger.

"Yeah," replied Ren "That image Ulith showed Aichi... she already knew that was more than enough to make him snap."

"And by taking into account everything we've learned about the Selector Battles so far," Leon explained "Whether we want to believe it or not, there is some truth to her words."

"But still, what she did to Aichi... that's just plain cruel..." Yuzuki growled, struggling to restrain herself from letting her anger get the better of her.

"Aichi!" yelled Naoki "Can you hear us?! You gotta snap out of whatever Ulith put into your head!" But his words didn't even reach the Royal Paladin user's ears as he then looked down towards the ground from the tower windowsill.

"Damn it!" he growled.

"W... We're too high up..." Hitoe murmured, a hint of worry still present in her voice "No wonder Aichi can't hear us."

"Mayu must have it made it this way so spectators couldn't give their preferred Selectors the support they needed," Kai muttered, growling under his breath as he looked down to the battlefield. Although he wasn't exactly showing it, he too was greatly concerned for Aichi's current state, wondering if the Royal Paladin user would even be able to recover. _Aichi... Just what will you do?_

Back at the battlefield, Aichi remained as he was, distraught from both the words Ulith had spoken to him and the image that she had shown him during the previous turn. As tears continued to fall from his eyes onto the table's surface, Blaster Blade turned his attention over to him.

"My Vanguard, you can't lose hope now!" he called "As long as you continue to allow her words to dictate your every move, you won't be able to save Shiro, nor will we be able to save anyone!"

"B... But if have to hurt them..." Aichi sobbed.

"Remember why you're battling to free Shiro!" replied Blaster Blade "Remember why you've entered this world!"

At first, Aichi had stopped sobbing, an indication being that there were no more tears flowing from his eyes. But even Alfred knew that Blaster Blade's words alone were not enough to snap the cardfighter out of his current state. That suspicion was all but confirmed when Aichi didn't answer, his expression minus the earlier tears having not changed at all. That was all Ulith needed to assure herself that he was beyond the point of recovery, at least from her perspective. The Selector smiled viciously as she drew her cards to start her turn.

"I suppose even your words were meaningless, Ahmes," she spoke, seemingly mocking the Swordsman of Light's efforts to try and snap the cardfighter out of his state. "How about I give Sendou some space to sulk around whilst sparing him the pain of seeing you annihilated before his eyes."

_(End Music)_

With a snap of her fingers in her free hand, Aichi could feel his PSY Qualia activating again without his own consent, the glow in his eyes having appeared once more as everything suddenly went dark.

* * *

**Aichi's Vision**

Once again, all vision he had of the field around him faded into pitch black, essentially leaving him to believe that he was all alone once again in this image, expecting Ulith to appear and break him down even further. When a few moments had passed, it appeared to him that the cruel demanored Selector was nowhere to be found in wherever he now found himself in. As he gazed around the space he now found his consciousness in, the only thing he felt he could do was to fall onto his knees and think about everything that had happened throughout the battle. The words of Ulith echoed through his head once again as he struggled to think over all that lay before him.

"_The real irony of the matter is, the filth that you intend to save from this neverending cycle... will be the same scum that you'll break apart yourself._"

"W... Why...?" he said to himself, his voice filled with complete guilt "Why do I have to hurt other Selectors when I want to save them...?

"_This is what I live for in the Selector Battles. I'm suprised you haven't felt the same, considering that you were all too willing to sell out a friend's memories just to save a meaningless world."_

"How... did Ulith know about Kourin-san...?" Aichi quivered "I didn't want to have her lose her memories... but if I didn't stop the other Takuto at that time... then..."

"_That must be easy for someone whose cardfighting life has had no consequences on the world there._"

"This isn't right... And yet... I... I have to hurt them... tainting their wishes and... bringing them nothing but despair..." _Am I really no different than her?_

"Despair...?"

Aichi's eyes for the first time since Ulith's first image suddenly broke out of their distraught appearance and widened in response to what he just heard. This was a voice that he thought that he wouldn't have a chance to hear again. Not since the night that he first entered this world had he heard that familiar voice. Slowly but surely, he got up from his knees and turned around to find the source that was standing right behind him. When his eyes looked upon the source that had spoken out to him, he could only gasp.

"You are...!"

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Even if I Hurt Myself)_

In the reality around the cardfighter however, it appeared to everyone else with the exception of Ulith that Aichi was practically helpless on his own, with no response as to what was about to befall him. His eyes appeared seemingly dull, with only the continuous glow of his PSY Qualia keeping them alight. Alfred and Blaster Blade could only stare up at the motionless Aichi, wondering what had happened to him. The Swordsman of Light turned his attention back to Ulith, glaring at her intensely with anger present in his eyes.

"What have you done to my Vanguard?!" he demanded fiercly.

"It's just as I said," she replied "I'm merely just using his PSY Qualia to spare him the pain of seeing you and Alfred being crushed before Shiro. Then he will join Reverse along with the two of you once that has occured."

As Blaster Blade gritted his teeth in response to what the Selector had just said to him, Alfred had suddenly realized what she had meant exactly. And the answer was not a pleasant one at that.

"I see!" he gasped.

"What is it, your majesty?!" the Swordsman of Light asked.

"By manipulating his PSY Qualia... She's sealed off Aichi's consciousness and focus elsewhere, meaning that he can't use any of the cards from his hand whilst he's in this state!" the King of Knights replied. Everyone else up from the tower gasped in shock upon hearing the conclusion that Alfred had managed to draw up.

"That's practically cheating!" yelled Naoki "If that's true, Aichi can't even guard any attacks coming his way unless he snaps out of it!"

"I never thought I'd say this, but is this something even Mayu herself would allow?!" Yuzuki growled "The fact that she's allowing underhanded tactics like this to go on under her gaze?!"

No one else from amongst the group said anything out aloud, but each were occupied with their own thoughts on the matter. All of them were hoping however that deep down, Aichi would find a way to break out of the scenario he now found himself in before all of Ulith's upcoming attacks could finish him off. Speaking of whom, the Selector's lips pursed a devious smile as she kept her gaze upon the Royal Paladin user.

"Nemain, Cryskull, Energe," she spoke "Drown Ahmes and Alfred even deeper into the depths of despair and bring Sendou Aichi one step closer to oblivion! Attack!"

The 3 SIGNI on her table nodded to her command as the two Royal Paladin units could only brace themselves for the onslaught to come. They held out their swords in front of them, but Energe, Nemain and Cryskull launched devastating black beams of energy right at them. The beams joined together to form one large attack that instantly hit both Blaster Blade and Alfred head on at practically point blank. A massive explosion rocked the table, knocking Aichi's subconscious body backwards into the seat that he was sitting in before slumping downwards. His eyes still remained open with his PSY Qualia remaining activated whilst Alfred and Blaster Blade were knocked to the ground from the impact of the blast they had suffered from.

The next 3 Life Cloths flew upwards and revealed themselves one by one. The first, Servant D glowed, indicating that the first attack had triggered its Life Burst. The top card of the cardfighter's deck, which was another copy of the Colourless Guard SIGNI, moved to his Ener Zone. The second Life Cloth revealed Knight of Silence, Gallatin and the third, Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes. The final two Life Cloths did not have any Life Bursts to aid the cardfighter in this dire hour of need, not that he was aware of it. Meanwhile back in the tower, everyone watching could only glance down at Aichi, worrried about what was coming next.

"Aichi! Hang in there!" Naoki called desperately "You can't let her beat you like this!"

"Do something!" cried Hitoe.

"Aichi..." Kai murmured, he too also concerned for the state of the Royal Paladin user, unaware of what was currently going on with him.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Aichi's Vision**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Tadayou Kehai)_

"You... are...?"

Aichi could only stare wide-eyed at the person that had now appeared in the vision that Ulith had sent him into. Right there in front of the cardfighter, standing before him at this very moment, was Umr. She was at a much closer distance towards him compared to the last time that the two had apparently encountered each other in the Royal Paladin user's 'dream' from entering this world. Aichi although aware of the fact that the circumstances for their 'first meeting' were possible to have only been a dream in itself, felt this was the opportunity he needed to get some answers right now.

"Umr..." he breathed.

"U... mr...?" the girl replied, a hint of confusion present in her voice and expression, just like the last time the two of them had seemingly crossed paths.

"That's right... I think," said Aichi "That's your name. Um... Do you remember me?"

"Remember..." Umr spoke, her tone seemingly monotoned now that she had regained her composure. "Another word for recollection... But it appears you are correct... I do recall something about you that feels... familiar."

"Then... you remember me?" the Royal Paladin user asked.

"Vaguely..." she answered "It appears that... I have somehow lost a small portion of my recollection. Aichi, was it?"

Aichi was surprised. He had partially expected Umr to not even have a thought about him, given that the last time he saw her was in a dream from his arrival in this world. But now that she had some recollection of him, it appeared that their meeting just being a dream was starting to not be the case. Why that was remained a mystery to him, even to the girl standing before him. Out of curiousity, Umr walked a little closer towards Aichi, glancing all over his expression with her bright blue eyes, as if she was studying him.

"Your eyes hold... sadness..." she murmured "And you mentioned... despair..."

At this point, Aichi's mood had suddenly dropped again, having remembered immediately about why he was in the state that he was in. A small tear left his right eye as he began recalling everything that had been going on throughout the battle.

"It's... someone I've been fighting..." he explained "They showed me the truth... of what might happen if I continue to fight... in the Selector Battles. The only thing I'll do... is hurting people... all because of what I believe in."

"Then why?"

"Huh?" Aichi blinked in confusion to Umr's sudden question, having not expected her to respond like this.

"Why do your eyes hold sadness, if you all you are doing is fighting for what you believe in?" she asked.

"I... I don't want to hurt any more people..." he answered "But if going through the Selector Battles, hurting more people, is the only way forward... then what should I do?"

The air remained silent around the space as Aichi and Umr could only look on at one another, wondering about what would happen next. Several moments passed as the two remained in place before the girl suddenly raised her right arm out in front of her. Aichi was slightly surprised from the sudden action, but was unsure of what was to come from this.

_(End Music)_

"I vaguely recall you... reaching out like this..." she murmured.

"That's right..." Aichi replied "Um... I reached out for your arm, hoping you would hang on to my hand when that vortex appeared in that dream."

"Then rise up..." Umr spoke "Take my hand as you tried to once before."

The Royal Paladin user was unsure from this sudden action. Back in that dream, he only reached out for Umr's hand as a gesture in the hope that she would help him ride out of the storm that occurred at that time. But here, now that there was seemingly nothing to interfere with their conversation, he felt as if she didn't quite understand the implications of what could be seen as an otherwise harmless gesture. Regardless though, he felt as if the only way he was going to understand everything about her would be to do as she suggested. Slowly, Aichi raised his own right arm in front of him as he walked a little forwards towards Umr. Eventually, when they were practically arms' length from one another, they moved their respective hands towards each other until eventually, they made contact.

At the moment of contact however, neither were expecting or prepared to anticipate what was about to occur. Aichi's eyes suddenly flared up with the glow of his PSY Qualia once again as a strange black aura surrounded Umr.

"T... This is..."

Before she could finish her sentence, the girl was completely enveloped and obscured by the aura, now pulsating with a bright rainbow coloured glow mixed in with the blackness that covered her.

"Umr?!" gasped Aichi.

At this moment, the aura that covered Umr suddenly erupted into a bright rainbow coloured flash, mixed with several streams of black as the space that the Royal Paladin user was in grew brighter and brighter and brighter. Before everything went completely white from the sudden intensity of flash, Aichi suddenly froze up, a strange feeling having begun coursing through him.

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

Back on the battlefield, for the moment, it appeared that nothing had changed since Ulith had begun her onslaught of attacks on Blaster Blade and Alfred, now bringing the total number of Life Cloths that Aichi had to 0. To make matters worse for the Royal Paladin user, Shiro still hadn't waged an attack during this turn and that meant from how he appeared, unless he did something, Ulith was guaranteed to claim victory. The two Royal Paladin units struggled back onto their feet, the previous attack(s) from all 3 of the Selector's SIGNI having already done a number on them, compared to the punishment that the reversed Shiro had put them through on the turn before that. Ulith kept her malicious smile on her lips as she kept her gaze upon the cardfighter's seemingly lifeless eyes, barring the glow of PSY Qualia.

"It has certainly been fun," she spoke "But, it appears that unlike your previous exploits, you were not destinied to save anyone. This ends now. Shiro, put Ahmes and Alfred out of their misery!"

"Shiro... final... ATTACK!" the reversed LRIG called out as the all too familiar dark red aura surrounded her once again. Whilst Alfred could only "TSK!" under his breath as he prepared himself for the worst, Blaster Blade then turned around and turned his gaze towards Aichi.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Even if I Hurt Someone)_

"My Vanguard, come back to us!" he called out loud "If you remain the way you are, then all hope for us and Shiro will be lost! You cannot give up on what you believe is right!"

At first, there was seemingly no response from Aichi, aside from his eyelids falling shut, as if it appeared at first that he couldn't bear to watch the devastation that would unfold before him. As Blaster Blade could only look behind him, seeing Shiro had begun her charge towards him and Alfred, he held out the blade itself before him, bracing himself and hoping that his words were enough to break Aichi out of the stupor that Ulith had caused him to spiral into. Up in the tower, everyone could only watch in horror as Shiro got closer towards the Royal Paladin user's table, concerned about his state and if he could still defend himself now whilst he still had that opportunity.

Then, just when all appeared to have been lost, Aichi suddenly opened his eyes, still retaining their aura of PSY Qualia and quickly leaned forwards, throwing a card that he still held in his hand sideways towards the front of the table he was seated at. As he did so, no one noticed a faint purple glow eminating from his LRIG deck.

"I guard with Defending Seeker, Shiron!"

Suddenly, everyone that was watching from up the tower gasped in shock upon hearing him speak once again. It wasn't the words that he spoke out loud that had caught their attention, but from the voice that spoke. From what they heard, it appeared to be Aichi's regular voice but mixed in with that of a vastly different voice. One that was familiar to the Royal Paladin user but unfamiliar to the others. From what they could gather, a female voice had overlapped with the cardfighter's own the moment he declared the instance to Guard. As the Royal Paladin user threw the card sideways down onto the table in front of the LRIG space, the unit appeared in front of Alfred and Blaster Blade, shielding them from the oncoming attack.

Growling under her breath, Shiro relentlessly punched and kicked away at the shield, but it refused to shatter before her efforts. Eventually after she had worn herself out from repeatedly attacking the barrier, she begun retreated back to Ulith's table. Just as the reversed LRIG did so, both it and Shiron disappeared from the battlefield. Speaking of the Selector, Ulith who had kept her sinister sneer throughout the entire battle up to this point, could only stare on at Aichi in disbelief, as if she had known something that everyone else present on the battlefield was unaware of for the moment.

_What the hell?! Surely that voice couldn't have been...?!_

As she tried to process the scenario that lay before her in her head, meanwhile at the top of the tower, everyone spectacting the battle could only glance down at Aichi, wondering what exactly had happened to him before he managed to successfully guard against Shiro's attack, enabling him to survive another turn. None however were more shocked from this than Kai, Yuzuki and Leon, who were even startled by the strange turn of events.

"What was that all about?!" gasped Naoki.

"Please tell me I wasn't hearing things just then!" replied Yuzuki. Leon shook his head, to confirm the LRIG's suspicions.

"I'm not sure how this is possible," he spoke "But... I'm sensing another presence... from within Sendou!"

With the exception of Ren who merely gazed upon the Royal Paladin user, everyone else present amongst the group at this very moment, were speechless at the conclusion that the Aqua Force user had managed to draw up. Even Kai was shocked at the sudden turn of events. After hearing the way that Aichi had spoken out just now, he had wanted answers as to why this was, but the fact that there was apparently another presence within the Royal Paladin user had only led to raise more questions. What was this other presence that Leon spoke of? Why was it eminating and speaking out from within Aichi? Little did he and everyone else know was that the answer to those questions would soon come to light.

Back down on the field, by the time that Shiro had returned to the table, Ulith's earlier expression of shock and confusion had turned into a sharp glare, as if she too had already suspected everything that was going on around Aichi.

"Well, I suppose I should congratulate you for surviving this far," she spat, a hint of annoyance present under her breath "But your fate remains sealed! Now that it's become the turn's End Phase and Shiro's attack failed to damage you, I activate Lockdown Barrier!"

As the Black Spell card revealed itself to all, a sudden gale raged across the battlefield as sparks flew across the LRIG space on Aichi's table. The sparks suddenly began shocking both Alfred and Blaster Blade as they cried out loud in pain, falling to their knees. Whilst Aichi seemingly remained unresponsive as to what was happening in front of him, his attention seemingly fixed on the card that was just put into play, Ulith gazed upon him once more with a fraction of her sinister expression having returned to her.

"First, I Lock all of my SIGNI!" she called. At this very moment, 3 pairs of black rings suddenly appeared around Energe, Original Spear, Code Anti Cryskull and Skull Witch, Nemain before enclosing both of the SIGNI and Shadow Paladin unit in a black sphere each. In turn though, their cards on Ulith's table had also been flipped face down with black sparks going across them.

"With this, not only can I prevent you from upping Alfred and Blaster Blade at the start of your next turn," the Selector explained "But in addition, you can't Grow into any White LRIGs during that turn! Finally, any SIGNI you summon during your next turn whose colours were already different from your LRIG or rather your Legion, cannot attack!"

"Tsk... so she's even gone as far as to sealing our Vanguard's attacks during his next turn..." Alfred muttered as he glanced up towards Ulith.

Blaster Blade however was not concerned about that fact for the moment. The Swordsman of Light glanced up towards Aichi's eyes and could only silently gasp in shock. Something seemed different about them, or at least, his left eye in particular. That eye had a much brighter shade of light blue in contrast to his regular eye colour. And then there was his voice just now. It sounded like him when he was serious, prior to Ulith's words breaking him apart. But now, unless he was sure she was imagining things, Blaster Blade could have sworn she could have heard a female voice overlapping with the Royal Paladin user's own voice.

"My Vanguard, what is this strange presence I can sense from you?" he asked.

"B... Blaster Blade...?" Aichi replied in partial confusion, the other voice from earlier not overlapping his own for some reason. Before he could ask anything else, that same feeling from earlier when the image he was in faded out, had crept into him once more.

"Do not be alarmed..." the earlier female voice spoke out through his lips, this time without his voice overlapping with her own.

"So you are that presence..." Blaster Blade muttered "What reason do you have for possessing my Vanguard?"

"I never expected nor intended for things to appear this way..." the voice continued "But, I can assure you that this will only be temporary."

"What do you mean?"

"Look."

At this point, the strange presence that was possessing Aichi, moved his right hand and pointed his finger towards the LRIG deck. Blaster Blade along with Alfred glanced towards the LRIG deck as well. Their eyes widened in surprise as the purple glow that they didn't notice from earlier had gotten brighter. Then, it suddenly hit the Swordsman of Light as he returned his gaze back to the possessed cardfighter.

_(End Music)_

"Are meaning to tell us... that you're an LRIG?" he asked.

"That, I do not know," the voice replied "I feel as if... I was meant to be brought to a battlefield... to participate."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Unmei no Deai)_

"Participate...?" murmured Alfred.

"Whether I will end up doing so or not is something... that Aichi will decide..." she answered "I will... relinquish control back to him."

And with that, Aichi's eyes closed once again, only to immediately spring open once again. His regular breathing could be heard, indicating that the 'presence' that had briefly possessed him had kept her word to Blaster Blade and Alfred and the Royal Paladin was now back to normal. Well, almost normal considering that PSY Qualia remained active and his left eye colour still remained a bright light blue.

"W... What happened?" he murmured to himself.

"My Vanguard!"

Aichi blinked for a moment before he looked down to Blaster Blade who had called out to him and the King of Knights that stood beside him. Their expressions seemed serious as they gazed at him.

"That presence... do you know her?" the Swordsman of Light asked.

"Presence...?" he murmured. Then, it suddenly hit him as he finally pieced everything together. "Umr... Did she...?" He then glanced over towards his LRIG deck, the purple glow still eminating from the cards that were there. Aichi recalled that Yuzuki once told him at the library earlier in the day that Umr was considered to be a one of a kind LRIG in the game outside of the Selector Battles and that neither her, Ruko or Hitoe had encountered an actual LRIG named Umr. Was this meant to be a sign that she was trying to call out to him somehow? Through his own PSY Qualia no less? Aichi didn't know what to think. From what he read of the rules about Wixoss due to some aid from Yuzuki's brother, Kazuki, he knew that he could not Grow an LRIG whose type was different from the one he currently controlled.

"There's no need for concern."

Aichi at this point could have sworn that at this point, he was now hearing things. Now it seemed to him that Umr's voice was now echoing in his head.

"That girl's Lockdown Barrier," her voice echoed "According to what I could read, has sealed you from standing your current LRIGs, growing into any White LRIGs and any SIGNI with a different colour from said LRIGs won't be able to attack during this next turn. But, there is a fatal flaw with that."

The cardfighter's eyes could only widen. Now that he was brought up to speed after being temporarily possessed by her, albeit without her own intent, by the way that Ulith had laid things out before him, he couldn't even do anything to turn the battle around. Thinking over the scenario, he replayed what Umr said just now and glanced towards the LRIG deck. Just what could she mean by a fatal flaw? He shut his eyes in an attempt to remember everything that had gone on through her brief possession. Eventually, he managed to recollect the exact moment where his gaze was trailed upon Ulith's Lockdown Barrier card the moment that the Selector had activated it. He now remembered seeing something on the card that he could benefit from.

_But... Will Blaster Blade be alright with it...? _he thought.

"Is something wrong, my Vanguard?"

Aichi snapped out of his thoughts as he turned his attention down to Blaster Blade.

"Um... I think I know a way to get around Lockdown Barrier..." he murmured "But... I'm not sure if you'll like it..."

"Although I sensed no malicious intent from her, if you feel that you want to trust that presence, then I won't stop you," the Swordsman of Light spoke "Remember what I said to you earlier. Do not give up on what you believe is right."

"That's right..." Aichi murmured as he looked back towards Ulith and then gazed down towards Shiro. _I haven't forgetten, Shiro. I will... This time, I will definitely save you!_ The Selector said nothing as she made a simple gesture to officially end her turn.

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 9**

**Aichi vs Ulith**

**Hand - 5 : 3**

**Life Cloths - 0 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv (Legioned with Blaster Blade) : Tamayorihime, Sunspot Miko**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : Energe, Original Spear (Locked) : Code Anti Cryskull (Locked) : Skull Witch, Nemain (Locked)**

**Ener - 7 : 2**

"Just what was with Aichi now?" murmured Naoki. "He was acting all strange and now he's... normal again?"

"It was like... someone else was talking through him somehow..." murmured Hitoe, unable to think of something to properly describe the situation after being so bewildered.

Yuzuki despite not saying anything, nodded silently in agreement. Kai meanwhile could only keep his gaze upon the Royal Paladin user, wondering how exactly he was planning to overcome Ulith's Lockdown Barrier for the upcoming turn, that is, if he could at all. Down on the field, Aichi drew his cards before looking carefully amongst his options. Then, as if he wasn't exactly thinking at all, he took Servant D2 from his hand and placed it into his Ener Zone. Looking back towards his LRIG deck, the purple glow having not left it at all, he reached out for the cards present there and looked through them. When he found the source of that light, his eyes widened in surprise. Ulith however had not taken her sinister gaze off of him.

"Just what do you hope to do," she spoke "Due to Lockdown Barrier, you can't Grow into any White LRIGs as both Alfred and Blaster Blade are of that colour. Your final hope for Growing into a different Royal Paladin has faded away."

"That's wrong, Ulith," he replied.

"What?" the Selector spat.

"I pay 2 of my Servant Ds from my Ener Zone, using their Multi-Ener effects to Grow my Legioned Alfred and Blaster Blade into a Level 4 Black LRIG!" Aichi called. At this point, Ulith could only stare partially dumbfounded at the Royal Paladin user, a crazed expression having now been plastered on her face.

"What do you actually plan to do?" she asked, a hint of sarcasm and insanity present her voice. "After all, if I recall from the way the battle has progressed, none of your Royal Paladins that are LRIGs possess the colour of Black!"

Aichi at this point took ahold of the card that emitted the purple glow and placed the rest of his LRIG deck back in its original spot on the table.

"Due to your Lockdown Barrier's effect," he explained "If I have an LRIG that is a different colour from one that I have on the field, during this turn, I can grow it ignoring the LRIG type rulings!"

"What are you...?!" Ulith then stopped in mid reply, glancing over at Lockdown Barrier at the top of her Trash Pile. She looked carefully at the Constant effect, more specifically at the last 2 or 3 lines of text and inwardly gasped in horror. _Crap! I forgot about that drawback! But, what does he actually have to save him?!_

At this moment, the two Servant D Guard SIGNI cards from Aichi's Ener Zone moved from his Ener Zone to his Trash Pile as the cardfighter held the card that was now in his hand high above him. He closed his eyes as he began to speak out aloud for everyone present on the field to hear.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness," he spoke "To fight those who would hurt anything and everything I care about, transcend my image and come before us! Grow!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Crusade of the Shadow Paladins)_

Aichi then opened his eyes, the glow of PSY Qualia within his eyes from earlier having now intensified as a black aura surrounded him from head to toe and the light blue that was now covering his left eye shined even brighter than it was before. A dark aura surrounded the LRIG space as Blaster Blade and Alfred remained bewildered for a brief moment before they suddenly vanished from the battlefield to make way for the new appearance. A giant column of black energy erupted and covered the entire table, obscuring the Royal Paladin user from sight. When several moments had passed over, a bright rainbow coloured glow disappated the column, revealing Aichi and the newcomer that he brought to the battlefield.

"Umr=Fyra… Wielder of the Key of Impartiality!"

Umr seemed vastly different than what Aichi had remembered seeing in his dream, or in the case of everyone watching from the tower, the form that was depicted on the artwork of Ren's Ancient Surprise ARTS. Aside from just her usual black scarf, most of her clothing… if one could call it that, consisted only of several very long straps that seemed to act like bandages, wrapping around both her arms and legs as well covering up both her chest and her lower body, all of which were tied up by multiple buckles that kept the straps tied together. To both sides of the LRIG were two wing like structures, each with several large keys attached to them and the weapon of choice that she carried which manifested itself out of the dark energy was a large gleaming silver key that was much taller than she was, the hilt blade being nearly twice as wide as the girl herself.

In addition, Umr's hair was much longer than anyone had remembered seeing, now tied up in multiple places and her horns had grown slightly larger with some straps wrapped around and held together by more buckles. Everyone from up in the tower gasped in shock as to the arrival of the new LRIG, now made possible thanks to Ulith's own card and her meddling with Aichi's PSY Qualia.

"That's... really her?!" gasped Yuzuki.

"Then there's no doubt about it," said Ren "That girl, was the presence within Aichi-kun earlier."

"This is... the real Umr..." Kai muttered.

"T… This is impossible…!" Ulith gasped in sheer disbelief and fury as to what she was seeing before her, though it was quiet enough for everyone else to not hear. _How did he manifest the conscious of Project: Locked Soul as an LRIG?!_

Shiro, still under the influence of Reverse, gazed upon Umr as maliciously smiled, clenching her fists as sign of impatience to clash with the newfound LRIG. Speaking of whom, Umr clutched a hold of the gleaming silver key that she now wielded, in the same manner that Blaster Blade would have clutched his own blade, as if she was already seemingly prepared to clash with the corrupted LRIG. Aichi, now freed of the earlier despair he had originally found himself within, turned his gaze upon Ulith. A sign that he was now prepared to go all out in this battle to save Shiro and restore her to normal, no matter what. Turning his attention to his hand, he reached out for three cards and placed them in his empty SIGNI spaces. The figures that appeared were God Eater, Ultimate Sword, Axe, Large Breaker and Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes.

"Let's go!" he declared "Attack!"

The two former White SIGNI and Palamedes, their cards now corrupted by the reversed Shiro's ability nodded to his command and charged towards Ulith's table. When they reached the SIGNI that she had locked earlier, they suddenly leaped into the air. The Selector growled under her breath, having recalled that since she turned Aichi's SIGNI black thanks to Shiro and that Umr herself was under the colour of Black, Lockdown Barrier couldn't stop them from attacking. But that was the least of her concerns.

"That's right," Aichi spoke out "If I can't attack SIGNI that are locked, that leaves only one target!"

"Tsk, so you figured it out," she muttered under her breath.

At this moment, Axe, God Eater and Palamedes all took the opportunity to deal a slash each onto Shiro who stumbled backwards from the impacts and fell onto her back, growling both in pain and annoyance. Ulith's crushed Life Cloths revealed Revive Flare, Energe, Original Spear and Code Anti Cabrera. Energe's Life Burst was useless to the Selector as she had turned all of the White SIGNI in her deck Black and that her other copy of Arc Aura was in her Trash Pile thanks to her earlier Ancient Surprise ARTS. As she appeared uninterested by the result, the two SIGNI and the single unit had returned back to her table. Umr, who had been awaiting for a command, turned around and looked up towards Aichi.

"It appears... you have found your resolve..." she spoke.

"Yeah..." he replied "I... I don't know how to thank you..." He then looked back at his opponent, prepared to make the move that would decide the outcome of the battle before them.

"Ulith!" he called "I will prove that we're not the same as you claim we are and save Shiro from you!"

"How interesting," the Selector mused "I didn't expect you to recover thanks to that girl saving your neck at the last minute and exploiting the way around my Lockdown Barrier. However..." As she finished her sentence, an all too familiar dark red aura surrounded her as her expression now seemed even more crazed that it did before.

"I will personally see to it, that you'll be drowned in the depths of despair once more and that this time... this time, you'll stay broken!"

_(End Music)_

* * *

**And there we go! In an attempt to win the battle with a bit of underhanded foul play, Ulith manipulates Aichi's PSY Qualia once again to send off his subconsciousness elsewhere to render him from being unable to use any cards from his hand during his stupor. However, the plan backfires when she unintentionally brings him into contact with Umr once again, even unintentionally setting up the Royal Paladin user the means to call her into battle via her own Lockdown Barrier ('Deus Ex Machina/Plot Device Card', which can be found in Spells section of the Original Designed Cards list, link of which is on my profile) which was meant to Lock him out from staging any comebacks. Now with Umr fighting beside him, the tables have seemingly turned for Aichi. But does Ulith have one final trick up her sleeve? Find out in the upcoming conclusion! Remember to follow, favourite and/or leave a review and I'll see you all again next time! Until then!**


	34. Ride 31: That Escape from Despair II

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the climax of Aichi vs Ulith! Last time, things took a turn for the weird as Umr, who Aichi reunites with in his forced stupor now proves to be very much real as she unintentionally, but briefly takes control over the cardfighter in order convince him to to use Ulith's own Lockdown Barrier against the Selector so he can manifest the conscious of 'Project: Locked Soul' herself as an LRIG to fight by his side. With the cardfighter finally back on the offensive, what will unfold from this sudden turn of events? Read on to find out!**

* * *

**The White Room**

Mayu stared out into the window that was directly in front of her, showing the battle that had been raging on for the last few moments. Several minutes earlier, she had recieved word from Photon that his soldiers had run into the same 'hiccup' they came across with 'Project: Locked Soul'. The mastermind, annoyed by this turn of events had ordered him to see to the problem immediately whilst she continued to monitor the current battle that had caught her attention. That was when things had taken a turn for the shocking. The moment that Aichi was able to take advantage of Ulith's Lockdown Barrier to grow Umr into battle had all but confirmed her suspicions. At the same time though, this had indeed raised her intrigue. Not just in the Royal Paladin user's PSY Qualia, but his own abilities as well.

Despite how much fury that was currently seething through her head at the sight of Umr fighting alongside Aichi, mainly because of Ulith's own doing, Mayu couldn't help but smile a little. The Selector did succeed in exploiting a weakness within the cardfighter and although it was possibly too late to use such a tactic again at this stage of the battle, there were always... other opportunities. That and Mayu herself was intrigued to see how the battle would conclude now that the odds were seemingly going back into his favour. However, even she was aware that Shiro, now darkened by the power of Reverse, was still waiting in the wings to get back on the offensive to finish both him and Umr off. Glancing over towards Ulith from the changed view of the window, she kept a hard gaze upon her, expecting the Selector to finish the battle and make the Royal Paladin user one less wrench in her plans to worry about.

**Selector Battlefield**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Culmination)_

Back on the battlefield, Aichi gazed towards Ulith as Umr did towards Shiro, a sign of their upcoming clash about to befall the four of them. The reversed LRIG looked over towards the mysterious black LRIG, smiling maliciously as the all too familiar aura flowed through her again Over in the tower, Kai, Hitoe, Yuzuki, Ren and Leon could only look down towards the field, they too also eager to anticipate as to what was to happen next. Taking a few deep breaths, the Royal Paladin user steeled himself before holding out one arm in front of him, indicating that he made his decision clear.

"Umr, attack Shiro!" he called.

"Understood..." she spoke.

As soon as Aichi's command was given, the keys that were hanging off the two wing structures on either side of the LRIG had suddenly straightened themselves out as if they almost had a mind of their own. Umr took a brief stance on her feet before leaping into the air, clutching the giant key she held tightly as she did so. When she did, several bursts of purplish energy suddenly erupted from the gaps that were present between each key on her 'wings', causing Umr to accelerate forwards through the air and across the battlefield towards Shiro. The reversed LRIG, seemingly caught off guard by the sudden maneuver began charging up energy within the palms of her hands and frantically hurling it in the form of several black orbs at Umr.

The black LRIG at first remained motionless as she came towards the oncoming projectiles. Holding out the giant key out in front of her for a few moments, she made one swift motion with the object, slashing past the orbs and causing them to detonate long after she passed them. Before Shiro could gasp in shock, Umr was right in front of the reversed LRIG in an instant, holding the key she wielded above her head. When a few short moments had passed, the black LRIG slashed the front of her opponent with a powerful strike from the object she held before retreating back to Aichi's table. Ulith who had remained unfazed from the result eyed her final Life Cloth, which was another Revive Flare.

Whilst the Selector kept her earlier smile plastered on her lips, Umr had returned to the cardfighter, the aura that was between the keys on her wing structures having faded away when she was back on her bare feet. Over in the tower, everyone in one way or another was surprised from the brief clash that had occurred before them.

"She's quick..." murmured Hitoe.

"I guess Umr is full of surprises," muttered Yuzuki.

"Well, you can't argue about that," Ren mused "I can only wonder what else she has, considering that Aichi had prior knowledge of her."

Neither Kai or Leon said anything in response, but anyone could tell from their hard expressions that they agreed in retrospect with the Shadow Paladin user. They continued to look down on the battlefield to see how things would play out from this moment onwards, especially since Ulith's turn was coming up. Speaking of whom, the cruel demanored Selector had begun giggling under her breath, catching everyone's attention, just as Shiro got back onto her feet. The black ring that was behind the reversed LRIG cracked slightly, but not enough for any fragments to fall off the structure.

"To think you still had this much fight left in you..." Ulith mused whilst she had her eyes closed. "I must say Sendou Aichi, you never cease to amaze me."

"What is she talking about?" Umr asked, glancing up to Aichi.

"I'm not sure..." he murmured in reply. Then before he knew it, he was suddenly clutching his head in pain, screaming as he did so. As the LRIG turned to him in concern, she suddenly looked at her arm. Then she gasped in shock and looked all around her body. It appeared to her and Aichi, by the time he raised his head that she was fading in and out in a constant, but consistant rhythm. The Royal Paladin user groaned as he looked back across the field towards his opponent.

"It seems you've realized it," Ulith spoke.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Hasn't it become obvious to you?" the Selector continued "The only reason Umr has even able to exist in this space is because of your PSY Qualia! Because of how long I've been manipulating it for along with your own efforts to keep her manifested on your side of the field, you've been getting weaker!"

"So then...!"

"Then this must mean... that when you run out of strength..." Umr murmured as she gazed upon her fading right arm. "Then I will vanish from this battlefield..."

"Precisely," replied Ulith "Should an LRIG abruptly vanish from the battlefield for some strange reason, then it is considered an act of surrender for their Selector. In other words, once Aichi runs out of strength to keep you in play..."

"... Then you'll automatically win the battle..." Aichi groaned as the glow of PSY Qualia from within his blue eyes, including the right eye that had turned light blue when Umr had briefly possesed him, intensified. As he breathed heavily, a trickle of sweat briefly dripped down his cheek and dropped onto the table's hard surface, catching said LRIG's attention. She wasn't the only one to notice him suffering from the side effects of his PSY Qualia being activated for so long, having had to use it to bring her into battle so they could win together. Up from the tower, everyone could only stare down at Aichi, concerned about the scenario that he now found himself in.

"What the hell?!" gasped Naoki.

"So let me get this straight..." muttered Yuzuki "If Aichi doesn't keep his PSY Qualia activated, Umr will vanish meaning an automatic victory for Ulith. But if he does keep it active..."

"He'll be straining himself," Kai answered, finishing the LRIG's explanation for her. He glanced down towards Aichi, concerned that he would be able to hold on for as long as he could, let alone last long enough to save Shiro from Ulith's clutches. As the Royal Paladin user eventually got himself back together, he looked down at Umr as she eventually stopped fading, for now at least, before turning his attention back to the Selector in front of him.

"Turn... end..." he panted.

"At this moment," Ulith cut in "Since Lockdown Barrier wears off at this turn's End Phase, its effect also unlocks my SIGNI."

_(End Music)_

As if right on cue to her explanation, both of the Selector's SIGNI and the Shadow Paladin unit that she had locked earlier immediately became unlocked as the black spheres and the rings surrounding them had faded away. In turn, their cards were also flipped face up on her table.

**End of Turn 10**

**Aichi vs Ulith**

**Hand - 3 : 3**

**Life Cloths - 0 : 0**

**Current LRIGs - Umr=Fyra, Wielder of the Key of Impartiality : Tamayorihime, Sunspot Miko**

**SIGNI : Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes - Axe, Large Breaker - God Eater, Ultimate Sword : Energe, Original Spear - Code Anti Cryskull - Skull Witch, Nemain**

**Ener - 6 : 6**

At first, all was silent on the battlefield, with the exception of Aichi's heavy breathing as he struggled to keep on taking the strain of his PSY Qualia, if it meant keeping Umr in the battle long enough for him to defeat Ulith and save Shiro. At last, the cruel demanored Selector had opened her eyes, the unnerving glint from within now having surfaced from her once more. She pursed her lips as she came around to speaking some all too familiar words to all that were present within the battlefield.

"Final Turn."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Judgment of __Яeverse__)*****_

Whilst Aichi could only silently gasp at the declaration that was spoken out before him and everyone else up in the tower could only stare down in horror, concerned about what was to come, Umr could only stare blankly at Ulith as she drew her cards. Glancing closely at them, she placed them into her hand before holding out one arm. The Code Anti Cryskull that was out on her field vanished as the card moved to her Ener Zone before Kukri, Small Sword appeared in its place in the same center SIGNI space. The Selector sneered as she gazed upon Aichi, who had almost flinched from this.

"It appears that hope has completely deserted you," she spoke "Now then, allow me to end your poor suffering taken from the earlier truth by defeating your new ally. I activate's Shiro's skill twice, Eradication Lock!"

As all four of the black cards from Ulith's Ener Zone moved straight to her Trash Pile, two large black rings materialized in the palms of the reversed LRIG's hands as she raised them above her head and behind before hurling them towards Aichi's table. The rings encircled both God Eater and Palamedes as they cried out loud in pain before sparks raged through the black rings. In an instant, they vanished along with both the SIGNI and the Royal Paladin unit whose cards had moved to Aichi's Trash Pile. As he looked at the cards for a brief moment, he then suddenly cried out loud and clutched his head with his right hand, seemingly in pain just as he was a few moments.

At the same time, Umr suddenly began fading in and out once again as Aichi struggled to keep up the strain of his PSY Qualia remaining activated, groaning as he did so. He brought up his head back into view as the LRIG eventually stopped fading again, but he was still clutching a hold of it to try and keep both his focus and himself steady as he could only wonder what Ulith had planned for him next. Little did he know was that the answer would come his way in precisely four seconds as the Selector suddenly snapped her fingers.

"And Gothic Boundary!" she called "I return Axe to your hand!"

As the last three cards from her Ener Zone moved to her Trash Pile, the ARTS revealed itself from her LRIG deck and shot out a bright white beam of light that struck Axe, Large Breaker, causing it to vanish from the battlefield. Aichi could only glance down at the cards he held in his left hand as he now saw that Axe's card was amongst them once again. He gritted his teeth, both in pain from the strain of his PSY Qualia and in bitterness from the situation that was now before him. Ulith had practically wiped his field clean, he had no Guard SIGNI present in his hand and she still hadn't declared an attack during this turn. Umr glanced up at the cardfighter, noticing his expression before briefly looking behind her to see Shiro's evil smile as she eyed the black LRIG maliciously.

She was impatiently awaiting Ulith's signal to allow her to finish them off, evidenced by the fact that she was already charging up more energy in the palms of her hands, evidenced by the black sparks that were raging about. Speaking of the Selector, her gaze had not left Aichi for even one moment as she giggled sinisterly under her breath.

"Well, I must say, you did indeed put up a good fight," she mused "But your efforts have come to nought! An attack from Shiro or any of my SIGNI will be enough to finish you and Umr off. This is the end, Sendou Aichi!"

As Umr clutched her giant key tightly, bracing herself for the worst to come, Aichi slowly, but steadily moved his right hand off of his head as he reached out towards his LRIG deck, having had something in mind for this occasion.

"A... ARTS!" he called, still under the strain of his PSY Qualia. "Pinch Defense...! I prevent Shiro and Energe from attacking this turn...!"

As three of the white cards from his Ener Zone moved to his Trash Pile, which turned Black upon entering there, the ARTS revealed itself and shot out two rope like light beams which wrapped around both Energe and Shiro, preventing them from going after Umr. The reversed LRIG shrieked loudly and struggled to no avail, ranting under her breath. Ulith simply huffed, not concerned with the result.

"Now you're just getting desperate," she spoke "I still have two SIGNI left to attack with and you have nothing left to stop me."

Whilst Aichi and Umr could only stare on at her, over in the the tower, everyone's concerns had greatly risen, considering that the Royal Paladin user was still in the worst case scenario. Although he sealed off Shiro and Energe's attacks for the turn, Ulith still had two SIGNI she could attack with and one was just enough to end the battle itself. And who knew what would happen next if that result were to befall Aichi.

"Damn it!" growled Naoki "Just what can Aichi do now?!"

"I... don't know if I can watch..." Hitoe murmured nervously.

"Aichi..." Kai muttered, still greatly concerned for the Royal Paladin user's state and felt bitter for being powerless to do anything.

"My, this certainly is not good," Ren mused as he looked down on the field, before glancing over towards Aichi's table. "But... there is still hope for him."

"Indeed," Leon spoke "It is just a matter of Sendou figuring it out and having enough strength to keep Umr manisfested for just long enough."

Whilst Yuzuki could only look up at the two cardfighters in confusion as to what they actually meant, she then turned her attention back down to the field, praying that Aichi would hang on and be able to save Shiro whilst he still had a chance. Ulith meanwhile had raised her hand high into the air before pointing it right towards Aichi.

"Well then... Have a nice trip into despair!" she called "Nemain attacks Umr!"

As the Shadow Paladin witch held up her crystal skull, with purple sparks surrounding the object, Aichi quickly reached out for one of the cards in his hand.

"I use my Servant D2's Multi Ener effect as a Black card for Umr and use Plume Wall Angel!" he called as he revealed the card.

"What?!"

Before Ulith could exclaim in utter shock as to how or why this was possible, Plume Wall Angel suddenly appeared in a bright flash of light, righ in front of Umr, much to the LRIG's surprise. Alongside the Seeker were two God Eater, Ultimate Swords, two Margals and a single Servant D, more than enough reinforcements that were required to block Nemain's attack due to the strength of the newly formed Quintet Wall. As Nemain gritted her teeth and depowered the crystal skulll that she held by lowering it, the Quintet Wall along with the SIGNI and the Royal Paladin unit vanished as the 5 cards that were called from the top of Aichi's deck were moved to his Ener Zone.

"He blocked it!" Naoki called, now relieved by the outcome.

"But... there's still one more..." Yuzuki pointed out.

Back on the field, Ulith could only grit her teeth in complete annoyance. She had not expected Aichi to last this long against her and now, he was barely hanging on, blocking attack after attack that she was throwing in both his and Umr's way. The Selector quickly regained her composure, albeit only a little.

"My... you really are stubborn..." she mused "No matter. Kukri, final attack!"

As the Level 1 White SIGNI dashed across the battlefield towards Umr who simply held out her key in front of her, preparing for the final clash, Ulith could only sneer in triumph. But that expression only lasted for exactly two seconds as her smile turned to shock and disbelief as she saw Aichi reach out for another card in his hand.

"Quintet Wall!" he called as he revealed another Plume Wall Angel from his hand.

As if on cue, the Royal Paladin user appeared in front of Umr once again, along with the final 3 cards from the cardfighter's deck, revealing Paladmedes and two Axe, Large Breakers. The unit and the two SIGNI joined Plume Wall Angel as a green circle appeared in front of them, just in the nick of time to deflect Kukri's attack as her sword bounced off the barrier with no effect. When the 4 figures vanished from Aichi's table, 3 of their cards entering his Ener Zone, all of the cards in his Trash Pile suddenly flew into the air all at once and rearranged themselves before landing back in the space where his deck formerely was. This came as no surprise to Aichi himself however, having already been familiar with that rule thanks to both Kazuki and Hanayo.

Ulith however could only growl under her breath in both annoyance and complete fury. She had him exactly where she wanted him and thanks to Umr along with some well preserved defence, he had outlasted all of her attacks.

"You are really starting to get under my skin..." she huffed "No one has escaped the truth of the Selector Battles or my 'entertainment' and I'll certainly ensure you won't be the first! Turn end!"

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 11**

**Aichi vs Ulith**

**Hand - 2 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 0 : 0**

**Current LRIGs - Umr=Fyra, Wielder of the Key of Impartiality : Tamayorihime, Sunspot Miko**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : Energe, Original Spear - Kukri, Small Sword - Skull Witch, Nemain**

**Ener - 10 : 0**

"He did it!" called Naoki "Aichi survived Ulith's attacks!"

"Thank goodness..." said Hitoe, letting out a breath of relief, as did Yuzuki.

"Well, he was certainly cutting it close," murmured Ren. Neither Kai or Leon said anything in response, but both were in silent agreement in regards to the current scenario at hand. Whilst it was true Aichi had managed to recover thanks to Umr and the cards he had leftover in his hand, he was still at an overwhelming disadvantage. Ulith still had three SIGNI in play, double the number of cards that she had in her hand compared to his and it was safe to assume she still had one or two ARTS at her disposal. If Aichi was still planning to save Shiro from Reverse, he had to do it now.

Speaking of whom, the cardfighter panted for a short moment as the strain of his PSY Qualia had almost got the better of him once again as he drew his cards to begin his turn. Umr who had noticed this turned up to him.

"Aichi... If you plan to win this battle now, you need to do it on this turn," she spoke "I can sense you only have enough strength left to last for not very long."

"I... understand... Umr..." Aichi groaned as he looked over towards the LRIG deck, now knowing exactly what to do. He reached out for the cards present there and looked amongst them. There were only two cards left for him to use in that White backed deck. The first was Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei. She would have been beneficial to have out either now or the previous turn, but he had to use Umr to get around Ulith's Lockdown Barrier meaning that she wouldn't help him now. The other was a White ARTS that was completely new to him called Arc Destruct. He took the ARTS and held it towards him, after placing back Ashlei's card first before going deep into thought, reminiscing about how he obtained this card in the first place.

_**Flashback**_

Shortly after Aichi and Hanayo had left Yuzuki's home in search of Kai earlier in the day, the former LRIG now in possession of the Selector's body, to which Aichi wasn't aware of at the time of this memory, had something on her mind that she had been meaning to tell the cardfighter. Or at least, something that she had been meaning to hand over to him as a reward from their earlier battle. She lightly tapped his shoulder, getting his attention over towards her. Aichi stopped and then turned around, confused as to why she had wanted him to stop for a moment before noticing what was in her right hand. That object was a single card with a white backing.

"This is something I wanted to give you after our battle," she said, handing it over to him "I feel you could use it."

"Arc Destruct?" he murmured, glancing closely at the ARTS.

"I think it's better off with you," Hanayo explained "It's powerful, but it conflicts with the strategy of my own deck."

"I see..." said Aichi as he got out his deck case and slipped the card inside before placing the card back into his jacket pocket. "Thank you very much, Yuzuki-san."

"You're welcome," she replied "Now let's find your friend."

"Yeah," he answered as the two continued onwards through the city streets.

_**Present**_

Aichi kept his eyes closed as the memory that he went back over eventually concluded.

_Thank you Hanayo-san. I won't let your gift to me go to waste._

He then opened his eyes, focused directly on Shiro.

"Shiro!" he called "I promise you, that I will save you from the power that's plaguing you! And that together, I'm sure, we can definitely save Ruko-san! Isn't that what you wanted?!"

"Keh, so you've met the 'destined Selector' herself," Ulith spat "Well, regardless of what you speak of, you won't succeed in defeating me nor will you even be able to 'save' Ruko as you so claim! That is, if she even wanted saving in the first place!"

"What do you mean, Ulith?!" asked Aichi.

"Oh never mind about that," she spoke "All that matters is, your final hope has faded away."

The Royal Paladin user simply closed his eyes as he held the card he picked out of his LRIG deck high into the air as the two Margal cards from his Ener Zone moved over to the now empty Trash Pile. When this occurred, Aichi opened his eyes, his PSY Qualia glowing brighter than ever before, the rainbow coloured aura now covering over his entire body.

"I activate the ARTS, Arc Destruct!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: __Mae he Susumutame ni)_

When the ARTS revealed itself to all, a bright glow surrounded Umr as the lights of several familar figures revealed themselves into the presence of all on the battlefield, friend, foe and spectator alike. Three of these figures revealed themselves to be File, Marron and Alfred who emerged from the bright flashes of light. From the cardfighters observing the battlefield, they would know all too well that these were three of Aichi's all too familiar Royal Paladin units. Umr stared at the three units, somewhat surprised from their presence now being around her.

"I see..." she murmured "You are all of Aichi's past companions..."

"Indeed, strange presence," replied Alfred "Or Umr, as my Vanguard now calls you. I can now see he was correct in trusting in you."

"We'll lend our strength to the two of you," spoke Marron.

"So don't let it go to waste!" called File "For his and Blaster Blade's sakes!"

"... I understand..." said Umr "His burden now shared with mine."

Aichi nodded in agreement before suddenly clutching his head in pain once again, though he was quick to shake off the pain of the strain that was now beginning to take its toll on him. Focusing his attention Ulith, the Selector merely glanced down at the cards in her hand and smirked.

"I am aware of how powerful your last ditch attempt is," she mused "But I'm more than ready for you. So, as the saying goes, give me your best shot!" Her tone had gone sinister at the last part, as if she already knew what was to come. That didn't faze Aichi though as he turned his attention down to Umr.

"Umr, we need to destroy the ring that's behind Shiro," he said "If we do that, not only will we win, we'll free her from the power controlling her!"

"Understood," she replied, taking up a stance to attack, as did the Royal Paladin units that were now beside her.

"Umr, attack Sunspot Miko!" Aichi declared as he held out his arm in a commanding like fashion.

The keys on Umr's wing structures straightened themselves out once again as the purplish energy from before emerged between each key before boosting the LRIG forwards, allowing her to take flight across the battlefield towards Shiro. Due to the aura that now surrounded them, the Royal Paladin units that were called upon by Arc Destruct also took flight, charging across the field alongside Umr to meet their opponent. Ulith however felt that she was more than prepared as she reached out for one of the cards that was in her hand.

"Mac Lir!" she called.

The Shadow Paladin unit suddenly appeared a few inches in front of Umr and the Royal Paladins, arming both of his shields and generating a green circle in front of him. Marron and File looked at one another and nodded before charging ahead of Umr and ramming themselves right into the shield, allowing both her and the King of Knights to pass by the shield.

"Using Arc Destruct's effect," Aichi explained "By Exceeding 2 cards from underneath Umr, she can be upped for another attack."

"I'm already well aware of that," Ulith cut in before she took out another card from her hand and revealed it to the Royal Paladin user. "I Guard once again!"

Another Mac Lir appeared just a few meters away from the Selector's table and just like before, he generated a large green circle to prevent Umr's attack from getting through. As the LRIG could only grit her teeth as she and Alfred advanced closer and closer towards the Shadow Paladin unit, Ulith's expression had gone far more crazed as she began cackling madly, believing that the result had already been decided.

"You put up an admirable effort, but it has all been for nought!" she called "You don't have enough LRIGs stacked underneath Umr's card to initiate the one attack you need to end this battle! Then, when my turn begins, one attack from Shiro will be more than enough to end you!"

"You're wrong about that!" replied Aichi.

"What are... WHAT IS THIS?!"

To her shock, Ulith was seeing another bright white aura surround Umr, much to the LRIG's surprise . It suddenly left her as if it was already taking on a form of its own and to everyone's surprise, with the exception of Aichi, that form was being taken on by an all too familiar figure. Or rather, as the brightness faded out, an all too familiar Swordsman of Light.

"Ahmes?! But that's impossible! The only card that should be left beneath Umr is..." Ulith then suddenly gasped in horror, having now realized what had indeed happened, or least, what she believed could have happened. "DON'T TELL ME!"

"That's right," Aichi answered for her "When I grew Umr over Alfred Exiv through your own Lockdown Barrier on the previous turn, Blaster Blade's card as it was in Legion, also moved into the stack beneath her card. Therefore, I can use him and Alfred to pay Arc Destruct's cost again for one more attack!"

As those words were spoken, Ulith could only look down on the remaining two cards in her hand, frustration now raging through her head. One of them was a Quintet Wall, but because she had used up all of her Ener in clearing Aichi's field the previous turn, she had none left to pay the cost for the effect. As Umr approached Mac Lir's shield, Alfred went out in front of her and raised up his sword before bringing it down on the barrier. He then turned to both the LRIG and Blaster Blade.

"Advance quickly!" he called.

"Understood, your majesty!" replied Blaster Blade as he turned to Umr, who nodded in agreement before the two advanced past the Shadow Paladin unit and began flying up into the air via the auras that surrounded them. As Ulith could only stare up at the two in horror, realizing there was nothing she could do to stop them, they held up their weapons high above their head before diving down towards Shiro, whose expression was exactly the same as the Selector she was trapped to. As Shiro remained frozen in shock, Umr was the first to reach her, landing on her feet and bringing down the key to knock the reversed LRIG backwards and into the air, just in time for Blaster Blade himself to bring down his blade, not upon Shiro herself, but the cracked black ring that was behind.

_(End Music)_

With a mighty smash, the Blaster Blade itself cut right through the black ring like a knife through hot butter. The object instantly shattered into hundreds and thousands of tiny fragments that landed outside of the LRIG space on Ulith's table. The Swordsman of Light landed on his feet and quickly rushed over to catch Shiro in his arms just before she landed back first on the table's hard surface. Umr quickly rushed to join Blaster Blade and looked upon the LRIG, just in time to see the Reverse aura leaving her, as both the cards that represented her Sunspot Miko form and both copies of Lockdown Barrier from Ulith's Trash Pile suddenly disintergrated with the Reverse aura having left them as well.

Meanwhile on the other side of the field, Aichi panted as he looked on towards Blaster Blade, Umr and Shiro, the strain of his PSY Qualia having at last managed to take its toll on him. He could see that the black LRIG was fading, although this had not come as much as a surprise to both of them. They both knew she would vanish when he would run out of strength, although she had partially anticipated that she would have vanished before the battle would. As Blaster Blade looked over towards her fading form, he offered out one hand towards her as he rested the now unconscious Shiro on the ground between them, gently.

"Both my Vanguard and I owe you a great deal of thanks, Umr," he spoke.

"... Naturally..." the LRIG replied as she held out her fading hand towards his own before the two briefly shook their exchanged hands. She glanced over towards Aichi, now tired out from his ordeal and for the first time since she had seen him, she let out a small, but natural smile. She closed her eyes as she eventually prepared to accept her inevital fate. Meanwhile, Ulith who had been watching the whole ordeal was infuriated. The Selector was almost tempted to thrust a fist towards the group on her table, but knew it was unwise to do so as Blaster Blade was still armed and ready to defend both himself and Shiro. Meanwhile, Aichi breathed slowly as the hard fight was now finally over.

"I... did it..." he panted as he finally felt his strength leave him as he fell face forwards onto the table. When he did, Umr finally disappeared from the battlefield along with any traces of her, including the card that represented her on the LRIG space of Aichi's table. After that had happened, the entire battlefield had gone completely dark, obscuring everything in pitch black.

* * *

**Ruko's School: Rooftop**

When everyone's sense of reality had finally returned to them, the now drained Aichi fell straight to the floor, unconscious as a result of his strength leaving him thanks to his PSY Qualia being kept activated for so long. When he hit the ground, everyone watching stared in both shock and worry. Everyone except for Ulith who was still scowling fiercly under her breath.

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Hesitation)_

"Aichi!" called Kai as he attempted to force himself forwards, only to nearly fall upon forgetting about and partially wincing in pain as a result due his earlier injury. Luckily for him, Naoki managed to catch him again in the nick of time before the Kagero user hit the floor, face first. Whilst both Ren and Leon had turned their attention to Ulith, Hitoe had already ran over to the Royal Paladin user, coming over to his side and holding him up by his right shoulder.

"Are you alright Aichi?!" she asked in concern.

To fuel her worry even more, there was no reply. Then in a few moments, she could feel the cardfighter's gentle breathing which was a bit of reassurance for her and everyone else, but even she knew that he was in quite a state. As did Yuzuki who looked over towards Aichi from her card, also concerned for his current state. Everyone then turned their attention towards Ulith who glared towards the unconscious cardfighter before slipping back into her sinister persona.

"Tsk... To think you would even break out of that depressing truth, this time," she muttered, as if she was speaking directly to him. "But... that will only make your despair much more exhilerating when that truth will eventually come into effect. Remember this well, Sendou Aichi. No matter how hard you fight for your beliefs... you can't save everyone."

This only made everyone else who was conscious tense up, Hitoe especially as she took a brief step forward in front of Aichi as she kept a hold of him on her shoulder, feeling ready to protect him if necessary. That had then caught Ulith's attention as she gazed upon the Selector, her gaze slightly nerving Hitoe a little.

"I never forget a face," she spoke. "Uemura was it? I can sense you've slightly changed since the last time we crossed paths."

"A... Aichi's already been through enough because of you..." Hitoe replied nervously "I won't let you hurt him again."

"And I see you've become quite defiant as well," Ulith said sinisterly before she dug into her pocket. "But of course, I am a Selector of my word. Aichi defeated me, so take her."

She then tossed the card towards the group as Kai quickly snatched it out of the air, revealing it was now Shiro, no longer affected by the Reverse and back to normal. The LRIG was also unconscious, much like Aichi, so he was well aware that it would take some time before she could fully recover. Naoki who had been holding on to the Kagero user could only glare at Ulith, scowling under his breath, he too angered by the earlier torment that she had inflicted upon Aichi with his own PSY Qualia. The Selector simply smirked before turning her back to the group.

"For now, it's farewell," she spoke "I'll see you all again... very soon."

She then took out a card from her pocket and held it towards the ground in front of her.

"Open!"

Then in an instant, a bright flash consumed Ulith, blinding everyone else present on the rooftop as the cruel demanored Selector suddenly vanished from sight. Where she had disappeared off to was a mystery to them and they had a feeling this was one that would figure out for themselves, soon enough.

_(End Music)_

For now though, everyone looked at each other and eventually felt reassured that the ordeal before them was finally over. Shiro was finally back with them, no longer trapped by the power of Reverse and Kai's Kagero deck was now back in his possession. If there was a phrase one could think of to sum up the events that had befallen them, "All in a night's work" would be the first one to come to mind. Their thoughts were interrupted when they suddenly heard a buzzing noise. Hitoe quickly realized that it was her phone going off and that her parents were concerned about how late she had been out for. Quickly using her free hand that wasn't holding up Aichi, she dug into her pocket and answered the call immediately.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hitoe, thank goodness," the voice on the other line replied. Everyone else in the group who were listening could quickly make out that the voice was female and were quick to assume that this was Hitoe's mother. Needless to say, they were correct.

"Sorry if I made you worry, mother," Hitoe answered.

"Are you still around Ruko's school as you said you were headed for?" the voice asked.

"Yes..." the Selector replied before glancing over towards Aichi who she still held on her right shoulder, still greatly concerned for the cardfighter's state from the battle. "Is father around the city?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because... I'm going to need some help."

* * *

**And there we go! The battle has been decided! Despite struggling under the strain of his PSY Qualia from having to keep Umr long enough to finish the battle, Aichi emerges victorious and saves Shiro from the terrifying grip of Reverse! Ulith, although defeated, keeps her word and returns Ruko's former LRIG to the group before leaving for parts unknown to them. With Aichi unconscious and her parents concerned about her, Hitoe hopes to aid him in any way she possibly can. What will happen? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG! Don't forget to follow, favourite and/or leave a review and I'll see you all next time! Until then!**

***This first plays in Episode 135 when Kenji uses ****Яeverse Daiyusha's Limit Break on his last turn.**


	35. Ride 32: This Reawakening of Hope

**Hello again! Now it may look like that not much may happen over this chapter and the one after (minor spoiler alert), but I can assure you by the end of it all, we'll be getting right into the endgame of Arc 2. So for now, I hope you will enjoy what is currently here.**

* * *

**Ruko's School**

After exiting the school building and closing both the main doors along with the front gate, the group advanced forwards onto the pavement in front. They were waiting for Hitoe's father to arrive after her mother had sent him on his way to Ruko's school. As they waited anxiously for his arrival, Hitoe looked over towards Aichi's face as his unconscious form was held on her right shoulder and could only stare in worry. His breathing had become slightly ragged and his face, most notably his forehead had gone red.

"Aichi...?" Hitoe murmured nervously.

"He's burning up..." said Yuzuki "I guess the drawn-out strain of having to keep Umr around in the battle must have did a lot more than just tire him out."

"It's no surprise though," spoke Ren "Overusing PSY Qualia can result in some 'side effects' as I experienced firsthand when I was consumed by that power and... when I was getting used to it."

"It hasn't been the first time Sendou has fallen victim to a concussion post battle because of something like this," muttered Leon "But it appears that the consequences have only been more fatal this time."

The moment the Aqua Force user had finished his sentence, everyone within the group immediately looked to their right as they heard the noise of an oncoming vehicle approaching where they were currently standing. A medium sized car came into view as it came up towards the edge of the pavement before coming straight to a halt in front of everyone. When the engine's noise had died down, the right door at the front opened up, revealing a tall man with black hair and a pair of glasses over his brown eyes. When he turned to face everyone, he immediately noticed Hitoe along with Aichi that she had resting on her shoulder.

"F... Father..." the Selector murmured.

"I'm glad to see you're alright," the father replied as he came over towards her before looking at Aichi for a brief moment. "Your mother told me that you wanted my help for something."

"Y... Yes," she answered, quickly shrugging her shoulder holding up the cardfighter for one or two seconds. "Aichi's fallen ill and I'm worried about him. I want to help, but I don't know if dragging him through the city will make things any worse for him."

Before he did anything else, Hitoe's father glanced over at the rest of the group, curiousity present on his mind as told by his expression. It wasn't stern but it was full of a little bit of bewilderment.

"I was aware my daughter mentioned she made a new friend recently, though this is quite the lot," he spoke "Is any one of you this Kai Toshiki she spoke of?"

"That would be him," Naoki answered by pointing over to Kai who was still held up on his shoulder. The Kagero user nodded in response to the Narukami user's answer, indicating that he was the person that Hitoe had told her father about earlier.

"I suppose we meet at last," he said before noticing the small ink stain at the Kagero user's right side, presumably explaining to him why Naoki was holding him upwards at this point.

"Indeed, Mr. Uemura," replied Kai "I only wish that the circumstances were not as unfortunate as they appear."

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Wonder)_

Hitoe's father nodded grimly in agreement with the his statement before turning his attention back to Aichi's unconscious state and approached the cardfighter himself. He studied his expression carefully before taking note of both his breathing and the redness present on his forehead. He then turned his attention back to Hitoe as if he already knew what to do.

"... Bring him in quickly," he spoke "We'll take him over to home and help him recover from there."

"R... Right!" the Selector replied as the back door beside her was opened up. As she gently moved Aichi over towards the back seats, her father turned her attention back towards the remaining cardfighters.

"With the way things are," he continued "I won't be able to fit all of you in the car with Aichi and Hitoe at once."

"K... Kai can catch up with us," Hitoe replied, causing him to look towards her with a small hint of confusion. "He escorted me home on the night we first met."

"So I see..." he murmured before glancing back at Kai, who nodded to confirm his suspicions. The father then turned back to his daughter who had already gotten into the back seats of the car with Aichi laid back on the seat that was beside her. "Very well then Hitoe. We'll wait for Kai and these others there. Perhaps you would be kind enough to introduce all of them to your mother when they catch up."

"Yes!" the Selector answered.

"We'll meet you there as soon as we can," said Leon "Be careful."

Hitoe said nothing, but nodded in response to tell him that she understood what he was saying. Although she knew Hitoe's father could not hear her, Yuzuki kept her mouth shut, knowing better to avoid raising any suspicion around both him and her Selector. Glancing up from her card towards Aichi, she could only remain worried as to what could happen if he remained the way he currently was. After closing the doors, Hitoe's father drove the car away from the school and down the street towards their home. When the area was quiet once again, Naoki looked over to Kai who he still held over his left shoulder.

"Lead the way," the Narukami user spoke.

Kai didn't need to be told twice about this, having nodded in agreement with his statement. As the group left the school premises for Hitoe's home, an all too familiar Selector stepped out from the shadows, watching them head off into the distant streets. Ruko glanced over towards Kai and Ren in particular as she watched them vanish into the darkness, also taking note of the conversation that she had been observing.

"So Aichi emerged victorious..." she said to herself, somewhat letting out a breath of air out as she did so.

"You seem relieved, for someone wanting him to face you soon enough."

Ruko then turned her attention towards Iona, whose card she had fished out from her jacket pocket. The LRIG seemed puzzled by this choice of tone and action from her Selector, considering the 'message' that she wanted Ren to pass on over to Aichi once his battle with Ulith was finished.

"Even so, I can't imagine how he was able to overcome Ulith's cruelty on his own," she murmured "Then again, that will make things all the more interesting, when I eventually face the 'third one'."

"The 'third one?" Ruko murmured in confusion.

"All in due time," Iona replied. "For now, I believe you need to steel yourself."

Just as the LRIG had finished speaking, Ruko suddenly found herself cringing in pain for a brief moment as an all too familiar dark red aura surrounded her once more. That was when something would have suddenly felt strange to her, that is, if it had not happened beforehand earlier in the day. The Selector held up her right arm and carefully folded back the sleeves of both her jumper and coat, revealing her bare arm to her sight. Ruko could only grit her teeth a little as she knew this was starting to become a common occurrence. Her arm as she was seeing now almost appeared as if it was being squeezed tighter than she anticipated by a large compression, the fact that some veins were now bolded out had practically given that away. The compression in this case being the power of Reverse that she was still struggling to keep restrained.

_So it's even affecting my body now that I'm struggling to keep it back _she thought _But... I won't let this stop me from freeing everyone from the Selector Battles, one way or another. Until I can save everyone... I can't lose!_

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Uemura Household**

Hitoe's mother waited anxiously in the living room of the Selector's home for the eventual return of her daughter along with her father, wondering what exactly had been going on recently when Hitoe herself said that she needed some help with something. In fact, she couldn't help but remain worried about the Selector in general, unaware of her role in the battles taking place outside the comfort of the house. First after making new friends amongst Ruko and Yuzuki, Hitoe from her perspective had been acting strange, breaking down in pain whenever she attempted to pick up her phone or read through her notes, claiming that they were vanishing from her mind.

Recently after coming as close back to normal as possible, one of her best friends happens to vanish from her home for some strange reason. Then around two nights afterwards, Hitoe began talking about this Kai Toshiki that she had met who was willing to help her find Ruko. Although the mother of Midoriko's former Selector had been slightly skeptical about this at first, the fact that Hitoe herself was appearing to be honest in her findings with Kai so far had a bit of positive impact for her and hope that Ruko would eventually be found, safe and sound. If only she would had known about or could even possibly comprehend everything that was amiss in the outside world.

Her trail of thoughts were interrupted as she heard the front door open up with a slight creaking noise to it. Walking over to the front entrance, she came into the hallway, just in time to see Hitoe with the unconscious and unwell Aichi on her shoulder along with her father enter the house, closing the front door behind him as he did so.

"Hitoe, what's going on?" she asked in confusion before glancing over to the Royal Paladin user. "Is this Kai that you mentioned?"

"N... No," the Selector answered "He's a friend of Kai and right now, he needs help."

"This is Sendou Aichi, as Hitoe has explained to me," the father continued "He seems to be in a concussion for the time being, with a bit of a fever stirring up. We brought him here so we could help him quicker and so Hitoe could introduce us to Kai Toshiki when he arrives."

"I see..." the Selector's mother replied as she briefly looked over Aichi's expression, taking into account of what was present on his face and forehead as well as his breathing. "I'll prepare a wet cloth for his forehead. Hitoe, get him settled on the sofa."

"Right," Hitoe replied as she walked over into the living space, carefully carrying the cardfighter over on her shoulder and glancing over at him as she did so. By the time the Selector had gotten over to the sofa, her mother had already managed to get a wet cloth ready from the nearby sink. After laying Aichi down along the full length of the sofa, Hitoe then took the wet cloth from her mother and gently lay it over his forehead, moving some of his hair to the side in the process. The two of them waited anxiously for a few moments, as did Yuzuki from her card, to see what would happen. Eventually, as the Royal Paladin's breathing had somewhat calmed down as a result, the three of them could only let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," Hitoe murmured.

Eventually, the room fell silent once more as the Selector's mother glanced over Aichi's unconscious state. From his appearance alone to her perspective, he seemed harmless enough to her, otherwise her daughter would not have been so concerned over how he was holding up.

"So how long have you known about this Aichi in particular?" she asked.

"I only just met him today, along with some of Kai's other friends," Hitoe answered "But... Aichi's one of the kindest people I've ever known. Seeing him like this though..."

"I understand," the mother replied, placing a hand over the Selector's shoulder gently for some reassurance. "But for the moment, all we can do is wait and hope that he recovers just fine. That reminds me, you mentioned Kai was on his way over here?"

"Yes," she replied "I'll let him know that Aichi's resting just fine for the moment."

After her mother let out a gentle smile in response, Hitoe picked out her mobile phone from her pocket and immediately called Kai through on his number to let him know that the Royal Paladin user was resting for the moment. Eventually, a short while later after recieving her answer back from the Kagero user himself in their conversation, a knock at the door was heard. Hitoe's father went over and opened it up to see Kai, now no longer being supported on his feet by Naoki who merely stood beside him whilst Leon and Ren were standing behind the two.

"Has there been any change in Aichi's condition?" asked Kai.

"He's remained unconscious for the moment," Hitoe's father answered "But the earlier fever he was picking up seems to be dying down now."

"That's good to hear," Naoki replied "We owe you and Hitoe one there."

"Well then," he spoke "If you would kindly follow me, I believe Hitoe's mother has a lot to discuss about with you."

The group stared at each other for a brief moment before following Hitoe's father inside, one person at a time. Kai briefly cringed in pain for a moment, but pressed on inside. During the trek over to Hitoe's home, he eventually found the strength within to walk by himself once again, with some of the pain from the injury still present, albeit not as much as before though when he struggled from the hospital back to his rented apartment to tell the group of what happened after Akira had attacked him earlier in the day. He held back a hand for a short moment to assure Naoki that he was 'fine' and could keep on going.

* * *

**The White Room**

"Ulith, you dare return empty handed?"

Mayu sat atop her negative hued throne in the center of the White Room, a hint of displeasement now present on her face. She had watched over the conclusion of the earlier battle in which Aichi had emerged victorious thanks to the aid of both Umr and Blaster Blade. Ulith, although angered from losing to the cardfighter due to a small miscalculation in not knowing the full conditions of Legion, was hardly concerned for the result at all. In fact, part of her was still smiling, despite being on the recieving end of the mastermind's fury at this very moment.

"That is no longer of our concern," the Selector replied. "The battle, regardless of what happened, spoke out for itself. Shiro is no longer of any use to us, nor is even a threat any more."

"And what ensures that conclusion?" Mayu asked.

"I felt it myself," Ulith answered "Shiro is no longer at the prime of her true strength, even during the battle. It appears a majority of it was lost due to that 'incident' that Photon generously filled me in on. Even through that setback, I now know about Sendou's strengths and where I can make him crack."

"Even so, we cannot leave another possibility of Sendou coming into contact with Project: Locked Soul once more out of debate," the mastermind spoke "The problem in sealing that 'contact point' within her mind would be solveable if one were to truely understand the mysteries of PSY Qualia themselves."

Upon finishing her sentence, Mayu suddenly paused for a brief moment as a thought had crossed her mind at this very instant. Then she let out a small, but dark laugh underneath her breath. Ulith merely remained unresponsive as it was sounded out over the vast white expanse with the hundreds of windows surrounding them. Mayu got up from her throne and turned around, opening a small vortex in front of her. She then turned around and glanced back to the Selector in her servitude.

"Tell Photon to meet me in his lab and make sure, that he brings 'him' along," she spoke.

"Understood," Ulith replied, briefly bowing as she did so.

Mayu then turned around and left for Photon's lab through the portal that she created, before it sealed up behind her. When the White Room had fallen silent again, if anyone was somehow observing through the windows that surrounded the vast expanse, no one would have noticed a small, but sinister smile creep up across Ulith's twisted expression.

* * *

**Uemura Household**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Hitoe)_

Back at Hitoe's home, the group of cardfighters, minus Aichi who remained on the sofa unconscious were conversing with Hitoe's parents, mostly explaining about how they came to meet each other and how they were willing to aid the Selector herself in her search for Ruko, all whilst keeping their lips shut about any details linking to the Selector Battles and the LRIGs. A topic that Naoki had almost stumbled into had it not been for Leon interrupting at the last second, much to the Narukami user's inner relief when he eventually realized what he would have said. Hitoe meanwhile had remained in the large chair beside the sofa, looking over at Aichi and her deck which she had laid out on the small table in front of her.

When she was looking at her cards though, her attention was mainly focused on the still LRIG cards representing Yuzuki's new forms in battle. Empowered by Kai's Kagero units towards the end of the battle with Akira, she could see that the Kagero clan name was imprinted beside the LRIG's very own type. Yuzuki herself couldn't help but ponder about all of this though. Ever since the battle had ended, she could still feel a small portion of the power she had possessed for that moment coursing through her veins. Perhaps this was all a result of her now walking under the banner of Kagero, sort of. Both she and her Selector had their trail of thoughts interrupted when they heard a groan come from the sofa beside them.

"He must be waking up," Yuzuki spoke.

Looking over towards it, they could see Aichi slowly trying to open his eyes which also caught the attention of everyone else around the kitchen table who came over to see the Royal Paladin user at once. Eventually, with much effort and a bit of adjustment to the light in the living space, Aichi was awake once again.

"Uh... Where... am I?" he murmured as he gazed around the room, his sight eventually landing on Hitoe. "H... Hitoe-san?"

"Are you alright Aichi?" she asked in concern.

"I... think so," Aichi replied as he tried to sit up. He clutched his head for a brief moment, his right hand now touching the wet cloth on his forehead, much to his confusion. The Royal Paladin user then looked to his left, now seeing Kai, Ren, Naoki and Leon all looking down at him.

"Kai-kun... where are we?" he asked.

"We are currently at Hitoe's home," Kai answered "Her father helped to bring you here."

"You have been in quite the state to be honest," Ren mused.

"Indeed you have," Hitoe's mother spoke as she came over towards the Royal Paladin user, now standing beside her daughter. "I helped to prepare the cloth that's currently on your forehead. It kept down a fever that you were getting whilst you were unconscious."

"So then... you must be her mother," Aichi murmured before he bowed briefly, clasping the wet cloth over his head as he did so. "T... Thank you very much."

"It's the least we could do for a friend of our daughter," Hitoe's father replied as he came into view. "Are you feeling any better?"

"My head feels a bit light..." he replied "But I think I'm alright now."

Hitoe smiled warmly in response to his answer, relieved that the Royal Paladin user was recovering just fine, as did Yuzuki from her own card, who felt a waver of relief wash over her. Her parents looked at one another and smiled in agreement with each other, knowing that Aichi was just as kind and geniune as their daughter had told them so. In regards to their earlier conversation with Kai and the others, that was when the Selector's mother had something on her mind that she wished to speak out about.

"Aichi, from what I've been told," she said "You, Kai and your friends are Wixoss players yourself. I was wondering... if one of you could maybe have a game with Hitoe so we could see how things would play out?"

"I wouldn't mind," Aichi murmured as he attempted to get up from the sofa, only to recieve a hand to his shoulder from Kai in response. Looking up in brief confusion, the Royal Paladin user then turned to Leon.

_(End Music)_

"Are you certain you have recovered enough to battle again?" the Aqua Force user asked.

"I think so..." Aichi replied as he removed the wet cloth from his forehead, now back to its original colour, and brought out his deck case from his pocket. He watched as Hitoe cleared the table in front before rearranging her deck back together. Everyone present in the living space took a seat each to watch the friendly battle that was about to unfold as the Royal Paladin user and the Selector as the two of them set up the playmat along with their decks, Life Cloths and starting hands. When both Aichi and Hitoe were ready to begin, they reached out for the starting LRIGs they had face down on their sides of the field. Over from her card was, Yuzuki looked up towards her Selector.

"Do your best, Hitoe!" she called.

Hitoe said nothing in response, not wanting to draw any confusion or worse suspicion from her parents watching, but briefly glanced back and smiled in response to the LRIG's encouragement before turning her attention back to Naoki and the card she kept ahold of.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Advance Liberators!)*****_

"Open!" they both called.

Respectively, both of them flipped up Advance Party Seeker, File and Yuzuki-Zero, Spark of Perdition. From there, the game between them advanced fairly quickly between the two of them in the opening three turns. Everyone watching from the sidelines were curious as to how the friendly battle between them would unfold, Hitoe's parents in particular as it was the first time for them seeing their daughter participate in a game of Wixoss. Hitoe having already been aware of this fact was somewhat thankful that neither of them would have to experience some of the dangers or horrors that lay within the Selector Battles and that she could play for fun at this very moment, much like with Ruko before she ran away from home because of Reverse.

At the start of the fourth turn, Aichi took two of the three cards he had in his Ener Zone, Defending Seeker, Shiron and Margal and placed them in his Trash Pile before searching through his LRIG deck for the card he was after. Before he took a hold of it though, he briefly looked amongst the other cards, confirming to him that Umr really did vanish at the end of his previous battle with Ulith. He then placed back the remaining cards as he held the one he picked high above him.

"Stand up, my avatar!" he called "Grow! Blaster Blade!"

On the battlefield that both Aichi and Hitoe had imaged out before them, Marron vanished in a bright white flash before Blaster Blade himself then appeared in his place, holding the weapon out in front at arm's length. In front of him for the moment was Honest Seeker, Cynric who smiled in approval to the Swordsman of Light's arrival before to the units' left and right, appeared Knight of Silence, Gallatin and Seeker, Loving Healer. The three units in front of Blaster Blade charged out towards Yuzuki as well as both the Dragon Dancer, Barbara, Genjo and Kannya, Phantom Dragon that were on the field.

Both Gallatin and Loving Healer quicklyoverpowered their opponents, banishing them from the field before Cynric shot out several light beams that struck Yuzuki who tried desperately in vain to shield her face from the impact with the cannon hovering over her right arm. Then when she got back her line of sight, the LRIG looked forwards just in time to see Blaster Blade charging towards her. The Swordsman of Light leaped into the air, preparing to bring down the blade upon her before Wyvern Guard, Barri suddenly appeared in front, blocking his attack in the process. Landing on his feet and gazing at Yuzuki, he made a quick retreat back to his side of the field.

Back to reality, Hitoe placed Barri's card into her Trash Pile before glancing down at the field. Thanks to Aichi's move just now, she had no SIGNI present, but her Ener Zone was now brought up to 4 cards thanks to the Servant D's Life Burst she triggered from Cynric's direct hit. For the moment, the Royal Paladin user had taken the lead by just one Life Cloth and he appeared to have the advantage for the moment. The cardfighters, Kai included, said nothing for the moment as they kept a close eye on the two of them, as did Hitoe's parents.

"That ends my turn," Aichi spoke.

_(End Music)_

"R... Right," Hitoe replied as she upped Yuzuki's card before drawing two from the deck. Looking amongst the cards in her hand, she placed in face down on the table outside of the playmat as she moved both Servant D and Kannya's cards from her Ener Zone to her Trash Pile. Searching through her LRIG deck, she picked out the card she needed before looking towards Aichi.

_I really do thank you for giving me the confidence I needed to get back Kai's deck from Akira _she thought _I'm not sure if I can get as serious as you and the others, but I'll do my best!_

The Selector held up the card she picked high into the air, much like Aichi in how he grew Blaster Blade on the previous turn.

"Stand up... my...!" For some reason though, she suddenly froze up, earning a multitude of confused looks from most of the people watching the battle. These mainly came from Yuzuki herself, Aichi and everyone else watching, with the exception of Kai and Leon who said nothing in response.

"Is something wrong, Hitoe-san?" the Royal Paladin user asked, blinking for a brief moment.

"N... Nothing!" she replied "C... Can I try that again?"

Aichi gave a single nod, a little unsure as to why exactly though. Taking a deep breath, Hitoe held out the card she was already holding in the air once again.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Call out the Name!)_

"St... No... Ignite, my avatar!" she called as she placed down the card over on top Yuzuki's new Level 2 form. "Yuzuki-Three, Flame of Perdition!"

On the imagined battlefield, a blaze of fire surrounded Yuzuki as the organic black wings on her back grew even larger and the cannons that were hovering either side of her were now a gleaming gunmetal grey with a hint of gold near the mouth of the barrels. Back to reality, Aichi looked down upon Yuzuki-Three's card, remembering that it was far different than it appeared in Hitoe's previous friendly battle with Ren back at the library, much like the other forms he had seen her use so far. What had surprised him the most was not the change in appearance, but the Kagero clan name being beside Yuzuki's LRIG type. He pondered for a brief moment, wondering if Hitoe's battle with Akira had caused this change somehow, he himself having not been present when it concluded.

"W... Was that alright?" Hitoe asked, interrupting his trail of thought.

"Yes," he said, smiling a little nervously. He saw that the attempt had came off as somewhat forced in his opinion, but the last thing he wanted to do was accidentally offend his friend for a 'valiant' effort.

"T... Then I'll use Swift Advance to Superior Grow!" she continued "S... Soar higher, my avatar! Yuzuki-Four, Combustion of Perdition!"

After placing the card down on top of Yuzuki-Three, Flame of Perdition, Hitoe also placed down Mušḫuššu, Phantom Dragon Princess and Orochi, Phantom Dragon Princess to the left and right SIGNI spaces along with Tokage, Phantom Dragon in the center. Back on the imaged battlefield, as the three Dragon Beast SIGNI appeared in front of Yuzuki, now with much larger wings and cannons along with what appeared to be dragon hide covering over where the bandages covering the lower halves of her arms and legs. Tokage glowed a bright red as she powered up from the presence of both Dragon Princesses being alongside her.

**Tokage, Phantom Dragon: 1000 - 9000**

"My SIGNI attack!" Hitoe called "With Orochi's ability, I send the only card in your Ener Zone to your Trash Pile!"

Aichi moved Palamedes' card who was already in the Ener Zone from an Ener Charge on Hitoe's first turn of the battle. Then, he moved all of his defeated units over to his Ener Zone.

"Yuzuki attacks!"

Aichi did nothing as he imaged everything happening in front of him. On the battlefield, Yuzuki took flight with her large black wings and charged up the energy for her attack in the barrels of the cannons either side of her. The LRIG pointed them directly at Blaster Blade who could only brace himself as she launched the energy in two fiery streams, right at the Royal Paladin unit. The Swordsman of Light cried out loud in pain as he was scorched by the flames before they eventually withered away as Yuzuki landed back on the ground. Back in reality, Aichi's next Life Cloth revealed Axe, Large Breaker, a Life Burst coming into his favour. He searched through his deck for God Eater, Ultimate Sword and placed it into his hand.

"T... Turn end," Hitoe spoke.

**End of Turn 5**

**Aichi vs Hitoe**

**Hand - 7 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 3 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Blaster Blade : Yuzuki-Four, Combustion of Perdition**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : Mušḫuššu, Phantom Dragon Princess - Tokage, Phantom Dragon - Orochi, Phantom Dragon Princess**

**Ener - 4 : 1**

"My. I see that our daughter is doing rather good," Hitoe's mother murmured.

"Well, her experience around Ruko before she went missing does add up a bit," the father replied.

As Aichi began the start of his turn, he looked forward to see Hitoe glancing down at her cards before suddenly turning her attention back to him, as if she had something on her mind.

"Um... I'm sorry about earlier..." she murmured.

"About what?" asked Aichi.

"It's just... I know how strong you are from Kai," Hitoe explained "So I tried to sound a bit more... serious. With the 'avatar' thing though." Her cheeks flushed a bright pink for a brief moment when she recalled that moment earlier in the previous turn.

"Don't worry about it," Naoki replied "I kinda did the same thing when I first battled Aichi."

"There's nothing wrong with that," the Royal Paladin user spoke, smiling warmly to reassure her. "Just go with what feels natural to you."

"... Right," she said, her face having now reverted back to its normal colour. "Carry on."

Aichi nodded in compliance and moved two of the cards from his Ener Zone to his Trash Pile.

"Enter the fray, King of all Knights!" he called "Grow, Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv!"

On the imagined field, Blaster Blade vanished in a bright white glow as the King of Knights himself appeared before Yuzuki and all of Hitoe's Dragon Beast SIGNI, pointing out his sword as he did so. Then in front of him and to his right appeared Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes and Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn. Tranquil Unicorn's horn set off two bright beams of light between Alfred and Palamedes, powering up the Royal Paladin unit that was to the right of the King of Knights as he leaped up into the air.

**Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes: 8000 - 13000**

"Seek mate!"

Upon the declaration, a bright column of gold yellow energy appeared beside Alfred as an all too familiar figure began to manifest beside him.

"Stand up once more, my avatar! Blaster Blade!" Aichi's voice called "Legion!"

With that, Blaster Blade appeared beside the King of Knights as they firmly landed on their feet, the Legion symbol briefly flashing in front of them as this happened. When the glow had died down, God Eater, Ultimate Sword appeared to the pair's left before both she and Palamedes charged forwards towards their respective opponents in front of them. Whilst the Swordsman of the Explosive Flames briefly powered up again, he quickly made short work of banishing Orochi from Hitoe's field, the Level 4 White SIGNI approached Mušḫuššu, quickly overpowering the Dragon Beast SIGNI, causing Tokage to lose all the power she gained the previous turn. After Tranquil Unicorn made quick work of the only remaining SIGNI, back to reality, Aichi turned his attention to Blaster Blade and Alfred.

"Bring hope to the battlefield and lead the way!" he called "Legion attack! With Alfred's skill, he gains Double Crush for this turn!"

"N... No guard!" Hitoe replied.

Back in the imaged field, Alfred and Blaster Blade charged forwards towards Yuzuki who held her cannons out in front of her, only for the King of Knights to slash them to the side, giving the Swordsman of Light an opening available for him to strike. He slashed down the front of the LRIG, knocking her backwards a few steps before she recovered back onto her feet with the aid of her wings. Meanwhile, Hitoe flipped up the two crushed Life Cloths she had as a surprised look came across almost everyone from watching. The cards revealed were both Gatling Claw Dragon and Wyvern Guard, Barri.

_(End Music)_

"A... A double Life Burst?!" Naoki gasped in disbelief.

"I'm assuming that's a good thing for Hitoe, right?" the Selector's mother asked out of curiousity.

"It would appear so," Ren spoke "The ones she triggered has allowed her to increase both her hand and Ener by a small margin. Then again, who knows if they will contribute to a victory?"

Everyone else in the room remained silent as they turned their gaze back onto the battle before them.

"Turn end," Aichi spoke.

**End of Turn 6**

**Aichi vs Hitoe**

**Hand - 6 : 5**

**Life Cloths - 3 : 2**

**Current LRIGs - Light Source Seeker, Alfred (Legioned with Blaster Blade) : Yuzuki-Four, Combustion of Perdition**

**SIGNI : God Eater, Ultimate Sword - Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn - Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 2 : 7**

Hitoe breathed in a little as she began the start of her turn. Looking amongst the cards in her hand, she made a decision before taking another copy of Dragon Dancer, Barbara in her hand and placing it in her Ener Zone.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: The Thunder Dragon Descends)_

"F... First, I'll use Salvage to add Orochi back to my hand," she spoke, revealing the ARTS from her LRIG deck and taking Orochi's card from amongst the cards in her Trash Pile and putting it back into her hand.

"Then I'll summon her and use her ability to banish God Eater!"

After the Selector had paid the cost for the Dragon Beast SIGNI's ability, Aichi took God Eater's card and moved it to his Ener Zone as a result of it being banished. When he looked back at Hitoe, he could see that for the moment, there was no longer a hint of any nervousness beneath her expression as there usually was. He was beginning to wonder if her earlier battle with Akira had indeed had a bit of an impact for her.

"Limit Break!" she called "I crush a Life Cloth and negate any Life Burst it has!"

Aichi's eyes widened in surprise. He knew a lot about Yuzuki had changed since their friendly battle had begun, but a Limit Break of all abilities was the last thing that he was expecting to appear before him. Hitoe revealed two Dual Axe Archdragons from her hand before dropping them into her Trash Pile along with another 3 cards from her Ener Zone. On the imagined field, Yuzuki gathered up the energy in her cannons before pointing them at Blaster Blade and Alfred and unleashing a torrent of flames at the two units, engulfing them into both a massive explosion and a raging inferno. As Aichi flipped up the crushed Life Cloth, he could only groan upon seeing that it was Margal. Without the Life Burst, he could not increase his hand as a result.

"Amazing..." he muttered under his breath "Just how strong did Hitoe get from her battle with Akira?"

Upon realizing it, he was immediately thankful that Hitoe's parents had not overheard what he had just said, at the risk of raising any suspicion of her involvement in the Selector Battles. Turning his attention back to the field, he saw the Selector summon another Kannya along with Gatling Claw Dragon.

"M... My SIGNI will attack!" she called.

On the imaged field, Orochi and Gatling Claw charged across towards their respective opponents. Palamedes and Tranquil Unicorn did the best they could to fend them off, but their efforts were in vain as they were quickly overpowered by the two dragons. When they retreated, Alfred and Blaster Blade looked forwards just in time to see both Kannya and Yuzuki taking flight towards them. The Dragon Beast SIGNI landed a kick to the King of Knights, knocking him backwards whilst the Swordsman of Light braced himself for the oncoming LRIG. A bright flash appeared in between them as Defending Seeker, Shiron emerged with a green circle in front of him, blocking Yuzuki's attack. Aichi moved Shiron's card to his Trash Pile as he looked back over at Hitoe.

"That was amazing," he spoke, a warm smile present on his expression. "I had no idea that Yuzuki managed to get that strong recently. This is really... fun."

"W... Well, I mainly have you to thank for that," the Selector answered, blushing a little as she did so. "But... now that you mention fun though..."

"Don't worry," Aichi replied "We're not giving up on Ruko-san."

"... Thank you," said Hitoe.

"I see now that these boys are good friends for Hitoe to have around," the Selector's mother spoke "They really do look out for her."

"Indeed," the father replied "The fact they would go as far as to help her in searching for Ruko does confirm this."

Whilst the two were conversing with each other, Kai briefly turned his attention away from the battle and took out Shiro's LRIG card from his jacket pocket. He could see that the LRIG was now sleeping peacefully amongst the space around in her card. He kept a gaze upon her before turning his attention back towards Aichi and Hitoe, with several thoughts now on his mind, thinking back to the battle he had with Ruko.

_From what I can understand, in order to save Ruko from Reverse _he thought _I need to not just restore her faith in the friends around her, but I also need to rebuild her trust with Shiro. Only then, could she possibly listen to reason. If that's the case, then this is what I must do._

He then took out the deck that Ruko had passed on to Ren, which he had passed on to the Kagero user, fanning out all of the cards that were present.

_Even now, Ruko's original deck alone will not be enough to accomplish that. But even so, I will advance forward._

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Fumio's Apartment**

_**Around an hour or more later...**_

After her LRIG Anne had fallen asleep on the card that was present on her desk, Fumio had turned down all the lights that were around her home, seemingly ready to tuck in for the night. However, a closer glance at her pained expression could tell that she was not quite ready to call it a night just yet. She turned her attention towards the farthest left draw in her desk and carefully opened it up. Inside was a pile of cards, seemingly compiled into a full deck that was compatible for the Wixoss card game. As she picked them up, a familiar dark red aura covered over the deck as she turned it around for her to view the top card.

"How long do I have... before it must begin?" she asked, seemingly to no one in particular.

"My higher ups will notify me when the time will come," a deep voice sounded out, the same one that the Selector conversed with since the night that Leon had arrived in her apartment. "For now, you know what to do."

"Indeed, for the sake of myself, Anne, and 'her'*****," Fumio replied "I will carry out your orders... Schwarzschild."

* * *

**And there we go! With a little help from Hitoe and her parents, Aichi manages to make a recovery from his drained state after his battle with Ulith. By the request of both Hitoe's mother and father, the Royal Paladin user agrees to a friendly game with the Selector as they haven't seen their daughter in a game of Wixoss before prior to Ruko's disappearance. As neither of them hold back, Ruko meanwhile begins to see that keeping back Reverse may have more consequences than she currently realizes as her body begins to suffer from the effects whilst Fumio glances over the cards she has been keeping hidden from her LRIG, Anne, once again talking to the voice that she calls Schwarzschild. What will happen? Find out next time.**

**Now before anyone gets all angry with the conclusion to the battle not being shown**, **I can assure you that this will be both the first and the last time that this will happen (and if anyone calls me out on laziness for that, I understand as I wanted to make sure the story gets to Arc 2's endgame as quickly as possible without jumping over too many important things in the next chapter with it being the last 'filler' before that). For what you wanted to be the result of this particular battle... I'll let you be the judge of that.**

**That aside, don't forget to follow, favourite and/or leave a review and I'll see you all next time! Until then!**

***This first plays in Episode 105 when Aichi rides Blaster Blade Liberator.**

***More foreshadowing for later on. I'll keep you guessing as to who Fumio may be referring to until later on.**


	36. Ride 33: This Advance is Resolute

**And welcome back everyone to the last of the filler there will be before we go into this arc's endgame. Hope you'll enjoy this.**

* * *

**City Streets**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Unsettling)_

Later into the night, Kai, Aichi, Naoki, Leon and Ren had all bid farewell to Hitoe and her family before setting off for the apartment they were staying in. Before they did so, they asked if they could borrow the novels that Fumio had published, to which the Selector was kind enough to allow them to do so. As the five cardfighters walked through the mostly empty and dark streets in the dead of the night, each were preoccupied with their own thoughts on what the day had brought for each of them. Naoki constantly glanced all around the areas they passed by, leading the others to instantly assume that he was keeping a sharp eye out for Akira in the event that she would be planning another attack. When several minutes had passed by however, it took some reassurance from Kai that he thought that even the Selector would be wise enough to not be planning to strike again at this very moment, especially given the defeat that Hitoe had handed to her.

That in turn had also got Aichi a little surprised from learning of this, but he was otherwise glad and relieved from the overall outcome of the battle he 'allowed' her to partake in. Then again, it shouldn't have really come across as much of a surprise, since he now saw the Kagero LRIG type on the cards that depicted Yuzuki's new forms in his previous battle with Hitoe. Eventually, after a long while, the group eventually arrived back at the apartment blocks and made the long climb up the stairs to the floor where Kai's apartment was. Naoki didn't tire himself out as much during the long climb this time, now that he didn't have anything on his back to carry upwards. After entering through the door, the cardfighters quickly treated themselves to something to eat before getting ready to turn in for the night, with nothing else on their minds for the moment. Well, almost nothing else.

"That reminds me," Ren spoke "Ruko wanted me to pass on a message to Aichi."

"A message?" Aichi murmured.

"That's right," he replied before heading over to the window, motioning for the Royal Paladin user to join him. As Aichi walked over to where the Shadow Paladin user was, he in turn pointed out towards an all too familiar building in the distance. When Kai joined the two of them, he could only glance intensely in the direction that Ren was pointing in towards said building.

"The place where Ruko and I battled previously," he muttered "And the place where she had her final confrontation, with Urazoe Iona herself."

"Now it makes perfect sense," Ren mused, shrugging for a short moment, though a closer glance at his expression would tell that there was a bit more intrigue than he was appearing to let on. "She said for Aichi to meet her there, when he was ready."

"I see..." Aichi murmured as he looked on into the distance, wondering what was happening with the Selector herself and silently praying that Reverse had not taken her over already.

"Well then," Naoki spoke "I guess we should all be getting some shut eye by now."

"Indeed," Leon replied "This second night in this world for some of us has proven to be rather eventful."

The others nodded in agreement as the lights in the apartment were all switched off, leaving the rooms dark as a result with only the moonlight from outside providing any foresight for inside. After Kai left Tama's card over on the single table, he went into the single bedroom that he was staying in. Aichi, Naoki, Ren and Leon all tucked themselves into their respective futons and settled themselves down to sleep.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Photon's Lab**

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Mayu and White Room)_

Meanwhile in the domain of Mayu, outside of her White Room, the Cyberoids that were monitoring the progress of Project: Locked Soul continued on with their task as the mastermind herself gazed at the giant concealed cylinder within the center of the room as she stood on top of the podium housed at the edge of the lab. She had felt as if there was more to the current situation involving the project than first glance was showing her and Photon and the confirmation of PSY Qualia being somehow involved, later revealed to have been Aichi's no less as evidenced from his previous battle with Ulith, some of which was because of the Selector's own doing. Her trail of thoughts were interrupted as the doors behind her opened up, as Photon and a footsoldier that went under the name Radon, entered the lab with Tatsunagi Takuto. His wrists were held out in front, shackled by a small black ring that was binding them together.

With a hard shove from the Unrivaled Star-vader, Takuto was pushed forward into the vicinity of the mastermind as he glanced up towards her, a hint of discomfort and uncertainty present on his expression.

"Tatsunagi Takuto," Mayu spoke "Your untimely appearance in the midst of the Selector Battles has certainly made things more... interesting."

"Mayu, was it?" the Cray being asked.

"That is correct," she replied as she approached him. At this moment, Photon held up a hand to Radon, prompting it to return to its current duty in patrolling the outer perimeter of the long corridor that led to the lab. The same long corridor that Midoriko had previously tried to traverse once before being captured and blasted by the Unrivaled Star-vader's beam rifle. After all of that had happened, Mayu had sent the LRIG off to her new Selector with nothing more after that event had happened. Of course, that wasn't to say that Hitoe's former LRIG was the first to stumble across what was really going on behind the scenes. Radon saluted for a brief moment before exiting the lab through the doors behind it as Photon walked over to join Mayu and their prisoner.

"What is the reason behind your actions?!" Takuto demanded "What meaning is there to toying with the wishes of others to make them suffer?! Even so, why would you go as far as consulting the Void and the Star-vaders to aid you in your plans?!"

At first, the lab remained silent, aside from the various noises that went about from the equipment that the other Cyberoids were using, as if Mayu appeared to have somehow remained unresponsive. Then, she stepped forward towards Takuto, her earlier gaze having now become a very sharp glare.

"For vengeance," she spoke "On the outside world. And all worlds that are beyond that one."

"Vengeance?" the Cray being murmured.

"Indeed Tatsunagi," Mayu replied "But let's not get ahead of ourselves. For now, I am sure you are assuming as to why I had Photon bring you here?"

Takuto said nothing in response, but glared back at Photon, the Cyberoid of whom had already managed to figure that out on his own.

"We require your extensive knowledge of PSY Qualia, to complete Project: Locked Soul," he spoke.

"And if I refuse?" the Cray being replied in a questioning tone, feeling that there was more to this than the Star-vader and the mastermind of the Selector Battles were letting on.

"Then I shall have no choice, but to expand my domain of the Selector Battles across the junctures of space and time," Mayu spoke "Much sooner than I intend."

"You would go as far as reimagining the Selector system entirely in order to involve both the Planet Cray and the cardfighters of Earth in my dimension?!" he gasped.

"That's correct," she replied "Given your powerless state at the moment, retaliation is out of the question. So tell me Tatsunagi Takuto, what shall it be?"

Takuto could only clench his teeth at the offer that Mayu had proposed before him. He knew that although Link Joker had eventually been accepted as a clan from the Planet Cray itself upon the shattering of the Seed, there were still those that had chosen to remain sided with the Void, the Star-vaders that Photon had not left stranded on the surface being a prime example. He also knew that from what little knowledge he had of Mayu himself and having viewed several of the battles from where she had kept him imprisoned, that there was no telling what she would do if he were to refuse. Reluctantly, he looked back at her, a decision now having come to his mind.

"All right then," he sighed "I will complete Project: Locked Soul if it means you will not involve my dimension in the Selector Battles. But I have the feeling you already knew that."

Mayu said nothing in response before turning her back to the Cray being, who was then immediately escorted down to the lower level of the lab by Photon who had one of his twin swords pointed right towards his back.

_Now I must turn my attention to dealing with Sendou_ she thought _I suspect he must be after Ruko and 'the girl of black' now that he's learned nearly everything about her from Kai Toshiki. When they do find her... my instrument of destruction will be beyond their reach._

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Kai's Rented Apartment**

When dawn broke, Kai eventually opened up his eyes through what little sunlight there was seeping through the curtains that were in front of the bedroom window. Glancing over towards the clock that was beside his bed, he could only sigh a little. The time was reading as 6:55 am, 5 minutes earlier than the wakeup time that he was normally used to, regardless of whatever location, or world for that matter, that he was in. Deciding that it was not worth settling back down just to get up again immediately afterwards in a sense, he rose up from the bed and walked towards the door, slowly opening it up in an attempt to not wake anyone up. When he did though, he turned towards the window to see Aichi had also woken up early and was staring out into the distance.

"So you couldn't sleep either?" the Kagero user spoke, quietly enough to not wake everyone else who remained asleep in their futons on the floor.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Profane Wish)_

Aichi almost jumped, having not expected Kai to have woken up early in the morning, much like he did, albeit a few minutes earlier. He turned around to face him as the Kagero user joined him by the windowsill.

"I... I've had a bit of difficultly," Aichi spoke nervously. "I'm thinking about a few things."

"It's about Ruko, isn't it?" Kai asked.

"Y... Yeah," he answered "Aside from that... I can't get out of my head... about what Ulith said."

Kai at this point could only grimace. It appeared that although Aichi had managed to defeat Ulith successfully to save Shiro from Reverse, the effects from her psychological torture through the Royal Paladin user's own PSY Qualia however had proven to have left a lasting impression on him. Although Kai was grateful that he had managed to pull through in the end, with aid from Umr that was, the fact that this was the case was proving to sound most troubling. That was when Aichi looked up towards the Kagero user, feeling he had something to get off his mind.

"Um... Kai-kun," he spoke "... Out of the Selector Battles you were involved with... did anyone have their wish tainted?"

"From my recollection, just one directly," Kai answered "It was one from a group of many fangirls that Akira had sent in an attempt to remove me from the Selector Battles. They were my last opponents before I faced Ruko herself."

"I see..." Aichi murmured "It's just... I can't help but worry if... we could only end up hurting Ruko-san."

"From what little knowledge I know from Yuzuki," he replied "Until her last battle alongside Shiro, Ruko has remained undefeated in Selector Battles. If Reverse has been plaguing her since that confrontation, that may still be the case."

Both remained silent at this point, each engrossed within their own thoughts to the scenario. Aichi remembered full well of Kai's explanation in that his attempt to make Ruko see that holding on to that power, even if for the moment if she was restraining it, was making things worse for herself had gone disasterously wrong from Reverse briefly taking control of him and it was only through Shiro's words that he snapped out of it just in time. Thinking back over what he was told, he suddenly realized that something didn't quite add up. He didn't quite get the chance to think about it immediately when he heard a loud yawn come from behind them. The two of them turned around to see Ren waking up as he slowly rose up from his futon, followed by Leon and Naoki.

"Oh... Are we interrupting anything?" the Shadow Paladin mused, yawning midway through his speech. Another noise suddenly rang through the room as Kai walked over towards the table, picking up Shiro's card as he did so. He looked at it, seeing the LRIG stirring up from her long rest.

"Uh..." she murmured drowsily before rubbing her eyes open to see the Kagero user once more. "... Kai!"

"Are you alright, Shiro?" he asked.

"... Shiro feels... strange..." the LRIG murmured "But... Shiro is alright."

"That's good," Kai replied "You may still require time to readjust from being brought out of Reverse."

Aichi could only smile warmly that Shiro had managed to recover just fine, relieved that his efforts in his previous battle against Ulith had not gone to waste. Thinking over for a moment, he suddenly remembered what he wanted to talk to Kai about before Ren and the others had woken up.

_(End Music)_

"Kai-kun... there's something I want to ask," he said.

"What is it?" the Kagero user asked.

"... Were you really defeated by Ruko-san?"

Everyone else in the room turned their heads towards Kai who remained still as Shiro looked up to him in concern, having known the real result of the previous battle between both him and Ruko herself.

"The battle abruptly ended by a strange energy pulse, right before I was defeated," he answered.

"Hang on..." muttered Naoki "But doesn't that mean... Ruko never beat you in the first place?"

"Not quite, but that would have been the case if Iona's final attack had connected," Kai replied "And unlike her previous confrontation with Ren, as I have told you before, the LRIG had the full power of Reverse coursing through her."

"Did that energy happen to be pure white?" Leon asked.

"Shiro says yes!" Shiro called "Shiro remembers white energy breaking apart the battlefield!"

"Then that means... our journey here ended up saving you from being Reversed again!" Aichi gasped, now having realized what had happened on that night.

"So that was the cause," the Kagero user murmured.

The entire room fell silent, now that the entire truth about Kai's previous confrontation with Ruko had been spilled out to the group of cardfighters. The Kagero user himself could only look down at Shiro's card, the LRIG having been concerned about the tension that had been rising up in the apartment. As everyone was deep into their own thoughts, Naoki suddenly remembered that there was something else they had to deal with first.

"That reminds me," he spoke "Weren't we going to look into those novels that Hitoe let us borrow?"

"That's right," Aichi replied as the others nodded in agreement, bringing the two novels they had onto the table.

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Fumio)_

As already noted on the covers, both novels were indeed written by Futase Fumio herself, the Selector that both Kai and Leon had encountered on seperate occasions of their own. Beginning with the first book, the group read through the compendium of pages, keeping an eye out for anything that could act as potential leads into the Selector Battles that were going on outside of the apartment blocks. When an hour or so had passed into going through the whole novel, the only pieces of information they could dig out from the pages was information that they already knew. The story in general had covered over a Selector who had lost twice only to eventually rise up and defeat her rival, eventually becoming an LRIG herself to continue fighting.

Things were seemingly bleak from their efforts before they began looking through the second novel, titled The Wings of Lamentation Encase the Dream of The Ruined Country. When the group did so however, this when new details had begun to come to light. The first of which depicted the appearance of 'Cocoon, the Dark Lord of Atonement'. With what little Aichi, Kai and others already knew from Yuzuki and Ruko to some extent, they quickly assumed that this 'Dark Lord' must have been the novel's representation of Mayu, the mastermind of the Selector Battles and the 'White Garden' that was mentioned, had to have been the White Room in which Takuto was imprisoned in.

Upon the hearing the mention of the Cray being from Leon, Kai was shocked to find that it was him of all people that had brought him into this world, even if it was unintentional. As the group continued to read the second novel up towards its climax in search for anymore clues, they couldn't find anything new within the rest of the book, until they reached the very last page. One which dropped down a single quote.

"_The girl of white and the girl of black... one the instrument of destruction... the other the instrument of rebirth__. From what I know, when these two powers align with that of the destructive nature of Cocoon's forces will everything change."_

"The girl of white... and the girl of black?" Ren murmured, pondering as to what the description could refer to. Something clicked in Aichi's head as he remembered something familiar about that namesake.

"Ulith called Shiro the girl of white during our battle!" he gasped.

"Then, could she be the same person decribed in the novel?" Naoki pondered.

"Perhaps," Leon replied "Everything we've learned from these novels indicate that Fumio knows more than in depth about the Selector Battles than we realize. The fact that she may already know much about Mayu and that White Room somehow confirms this."

"Girl... of white..."

Shiro mumbled those words out loud, as if she had somehow known about this beforehand. She suddenly clutched her head in pain as another image suddenly flashed before her eyes. It was brief, but it somehow made sense to the LRIG. Kai immediately noticed her sudden reaction and glanced down at her whilst Aichi walked over towards the Kagero user, looking down at the card.

"Are you alright, Shiro-san?" he asked.

"S... Shiro definitely remembers... being called that before..." she answered "By 'The Clown'..."

"Can you recollect anything else?" Kai asked.

Shiro shook her head, confirming the Kagero user's expected suspicions on the subject. It appeared that although the LRIG was starting to remember things about herself prior to meeting Ruko for the first time, there were still a lot of areas that remained blank within her memories. The circumstances as to why remained a complete mystery to both her and everyone else in the room, each having their own thoughts on the subject.

_(End Music)_

"Well then, what should we do about all of this?" Naoki murmured.

"I understand that we need answers from Fumio," said Aichi "But I think our main worry right now should be on saving Ruko-san from Reverse before anything bad happens to her and anyone else near her."

"I agree," replied Kai "Right now, there's no telling how long she can keep that power at bay for with whatever willpower she has left."

"Kai..."

The Kagero user turned his attention down towards Shiro, who had spoken out before looking up at him from the card that she was imprisoned in. She had a hint of worry and nervousness present on her expression as she glanced up at the Kagero user.

"C... Can Shiro be called Tama again?" the LRIG asked.

"But... isn't Shiro your real name?" Aichi murmured.

"S... Shiro wants to be remembered that way..." she said nervously "So... if it's alright..."

At first, the room remained silent as no one responded to Shiro's request, everyone with the exception of Kai being curious as to why the girl of white wanted to be called by the name given to her by her former Selector, the same Selector she now wanted to rebuild her trust with and save from the same power that had previously infected the LRIG herself. Eventually, when a few more moments had passed over, the Kagero user looked back down at the LRIG within the card in his hand, a serious glint now present in his green eyes.

"Then I only have one request," he spoke "Tama, will you fight beside me to save Ruko?"

At this point, Tama's eyes had for the first time since the previous night, gone back to their normal happy expression. Aichi could tell from her smile that she was overjoyed to hear exactly what Kai had to ask of her. The Royal Paladin user couldn't help but feel happy for the LRIG, glad that she had managed to recover from everything that had happened the previous night.

"Tama will help Kai!" Tama called "Tama will battle with Kai!"

The Kagero user nodded in agreement with the LRIG's answer, smiling briefly as he did so.

"Then it is decided."

* * *

**City Streets**

_**A few minutes later...**_

After discussing the course of action they needed to take, the decision was made amongst the group of cardfighters that before anyone could consider confronting Ruko at this point in time, there were still some things that had to be dealt with first. Kai had already left for Card Luck to see if he could further modify the deck that the Selector had passed on to Ren, who in turn passed it over to him, Aichi and Naoki went off together to return the novels they borrowed back to Hitoe and bring her and Yuzuki up to date with everything happening at the moment whilst the Shadow Paladin user went with Leon to 'attend to something' as he had put it.

Truth be told, he knew that it was something to do with his previous battle with Ruko and as he expected, the Aqua Force user had already figured out the basic premise of this. When the two eventually came across a pair of Selectors that were already engaged in a battle of their own, evidenced by their sleeping like states, Ren held out Blaster Dark's card towards them as did Leon with Trans-core Dragon's card.

"Open!" they both called. Two bright flashes erupted from their cards, bringing them to the battlefield that was present.

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

When the two eventually regained consciousness, they found themselves within the top of the tower that stood in the center and the far distance of the Selector Battlefield. They walked over towards the windowsill, briefly looking down at the battle that was already in progress out of partial interest. From what they could see though was that the battle seemed to be between both a red and a green user. When a minute or so had eventually passed, that was when Leon felt the need to question Ren over his idea of entering the field.

"What is your reason for coming here exactly?" he asked "You said that you needed to attend to something."

"Of course," the Shadow Paladin user replied in a cheery tone "You remember Kai said that he was able to summon Dragonic Overlord whilst he was observing a battle with Tama?"

"Indeed," Leon answered "But I'm uncertain as to what this may accomplish."

"You'll see," he mused as he held out the card that was in his hand right in front of him, pointed towards the tower windowsill. "Appear before us, my avatar!"

A black coloured beam surged out of the card and struck the surface of the windowsill, causing a dark purplish Vanguard circle to appear as a result. Within a few moments after a cloud of black mist emerged from the circle did Ren's avatar eventually appear before both him and Leon. Blaster Dark opened his green eyes, his sharp gaze now trained upon both the Shadow Paladin and Aqua Force users whilst the tip of his sword remained planted between his feet on the ground and the dark red cape that he wore remained trailing behind him.

"Hello," Ren spoke, smiling as he held up his right hand in the proper gesture.

"My Vanguard, what is your reason for summoning me here?" the Swordsman of Darkness asked, a stern tone to his voice.

"My, aren't you as serious as ever," the Shadow Paladin user mused "But there is a reason why I called you here now."

"Go on," Blaster Dark replied.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: __Chikara ni Obareru mono tachi)_

"Well then," Ren began as he opened his red eyes, a serious glint now present within them. "There has been something about our previous confrontation with Ruko that has had me thinking."

"And what would that be?" the Shadow Paladin unit asked.

"During the battle, I could sense that you weren't exactly yourself," he spoke "Because of that... I believe that there's something that you're not telling me."

"What makes you certain?" Leon interrupted.

"Just a hunch," Ren replied.

"He is correct."

The two cardfighters then turned their attention back towards Blaster Dark, now realizing that the Swordsman of Darkness did indeed have something to answer Ren's 'hunch' as the cardfighter himself had put it bluntly and somewhat jokingly in his own strange way. He didn't appear shaken to the fact that his Vanguard had already managed to suspect that he had been hiding something from him during that last battle.

"I didn't speak of this at the time as I was uncertain," he continued "But that girl or LRIG as you call her, Iona. Something about her feels off and I don't just mean the cursed power inside of her."

"Go on," Ren spoke.

"That LRIG we faced the previous battle..." Blaster Dark explained "Her appearance is almost identical to someone that recently joined the Shadow Paladin clan as part of the Revengers."

"Oh... so you got yourself a new recruit lately," the Shadow Paladin user murmured.

"Who would that be?" asked Leon.

"Until my comrades are fully certain as to who she really is," the Swordsman of Darkness answered "We can only assume for the moment she is that same person as her wielder called her. Before you called me here, Tartu was bringing her to Mordred for questioning."

"I see..." murmured Ren as he held his hand to his chin. "Well this will certainly make things interesting."

"Then for the moment, we can only wait and see how things will play out," Leon spoke.

Blaster Dark nodded in agreement with his statement before turning his attention down towards the battlefield, to see how the current battle between the two Selectors were going. Feeling that he had done what he needed to do, Ren merely shrugged for a moment, feeling he had now gotten the answers that he wanted for now, leaving him curious as to who this 'new arrival' into the Revengers that Blaster Dark was talking about, before leaning over onto an empty part of the tower windowsill to watch the conclusion of the Selector Battle with Leon, who simply remained standing as he glanced down towards the field.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Card Luck**

"Tama attacks Piruluk!"

Over in the shop that Hitoe and Yuzuki had introduced to him on the second day of his stay in this world, Kai was already well into a friendly battle against Amika, whom he remembered from bringing him into the hospital with help from Aichi, Hitoe and Chiyori after Akira's backhanded attack on him. The Selector of Piruluk approached him out of interest and challenged him to said friendly battle, to which he kindly accepted, feeling this was the perfect opportunity to test the modifications he made to Ruko's original deck so he and Tama would have a better chance of standing up to both the Selector, Iona and the power that had been plaguing them.

From how he originally viewed the situation prior to Amika's arrival, the deck in its previous state whilst mostly basic did already contain some powerful cards of their own merit, allowing him to conclude that there weren't as many changes he believed he needed to make as he originally thought. Using the catalogue he had obtained on that same day, the Kagero user picked through the single cards that the shopkeeper had available until he was certain that he had what he required. In efforts in finding the cards he was after, he noticed to his surprise several Royal Paladin units that had been transformed into SIGNI cards. Feeling that those would help a little in modifying the deck and for Aichi to use, he took the opportunity to purchase them, along with several additional ARTS as well.

Eventually, after a few minutes passed over, he had managed to reconstruct the deck that he had with him, all whilst Tama was watching closely from her own card that was also laid on the table. The LRIG ocasionally made a noise or two of approval from Kai's decisions in modifying the deck the way that he intended. Just afterwards did Piruluk's Selector approach him, with the opportunity she needed to challenge him. As of now, the Selector glanced over her hand before taking one of her three remaining Life Cloths, moving it to her Ener Zone seeing as there was no Life Burst present. That card in particular was Code Art DEF.

"My turn is over," Kai spoke.

**End of Turn 6**

**Kai vs Amika**

**Hand - 3 : 5**

**Life Cloths - 3 : 2**

**Current LRIGs - Tamayorihime, Sixteenth Night Miko : Code Piruluk Gamma**

**SIGNI : Tlet, Gauntlet - Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine - Flamber, Medium Sword : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 2 : 6**

"Wow... Piruluk wasn't kidding herself when she mentioned about you and her crossing paths before," Amika said in partial surprise. "But she mentioned that you used something different... Dragonic Overlord was it?"

"That's right," he replied. "But I have my reasons for switching to Tama for the moment."

"I see..." she murmured. Before the Selector began her turn, any trail of thought that the two of them had was interrupted when he heard several footsteps coming up the stairs. He turned over to the entrance to see Aichi, Hitoe and Naoki enter the store as well.

"Kai-kun!" the Royal Paladin user called before looking to see who he was facing. "Amika?"

"Hello Aichi!" she called as she waved to him. Aichi blinked for a moment before turning to the others who merely shrugged in response before they walked over and took a seat each at the table that the Kagero user was seated at.

"D... Did you manage to sort out Ruko's old deck alright?" Hitoe asked.

"Yeah," Kai spoke "I believe I am now ready."

"That's good to hear," Naoki replied.

"Huh...? Is there something I'm missing out on?" Amika asked, interrupting the group's conversation as they turned their heads towards her. "Who's this Ruko?"

Realizing that they hadn't told the Selector anything about Ruko herself or her current situation, the group briefly looked around the shop, seeing only the shopkeeper was present for the moment. As Kai was about to explain, a familiar voice sounded out from the pocket of Amika's shorts.

"Kominato Ruko."

Everyone could easily tell from the tone present that it was Piruluk that had spoken out the full name of the aforementioned Selector. Amika pulled out her card before briefly looking behind her to check that there was no one else listening in on her current conversation with Kai and the others.

"She is a Selector I previously confronted, the last one that my previous Selector lost to before she faced Kai," the LRIG continued "Though I assume the reason Kai is using her deck with alterations is because something may have happened to her."

"Piruluk is correct," Kai spoke "Right now, Ruko is in danger and her deck along with Tama may be the only possible way to save her."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Ren no Theme)_*****

"So that's why you're using Tama now, so you could understand her strategies," Amika replied before smiling warmly. "I understand now. But, don't think this means I will go easy on you."

"Naturally," the Kagero user said rather bluntly.

No one else said anything in regards to the current scenario of the battle that had already been in progress. Right now, Kai was in the lead by one Life Cloth and had a full formation at the ready. But his hand had much fewer cards compared to that of Amika's, presumably due to Piruluk's speciality in discarding cards and freezing SIGNI to prevent them from attacking, two specialized features that he was already familiar with in both the Nubatama and Megacolony clans respectively back at his home world in the game of Vanguard as well as his first battle with Akira. The Selector placed Piruluk's card on the table beside the playmat before she begun her turn by drawing two more cards from the top of her deck and looking over her options carefully.

"I Ener Charge and..." she spoke as she revealed Code Art RFR from her hand before placing it into her Trash Pile along with two of the other cards in her Ener Zone before then picking through her White deck for the card she needed.

"I grow Code Piruluk Omega!"

On a field imaged within both Amika and Kai's minds, a large blue aura surrounded Piruluk as her dress changed slightly in appearance whilst the six crystal points behind her back also altered in their outward look, almost as if they were becoming sharp points of ice. The same could be said for the folds that were sticking out of the orb that was in the LRIG's hair. Tama and the SIGNI along with the Royal Paladin unit that Kai already had in play glanced towards Piruluk, bracing themselves for what could befall them. Back to reality, the Kagero user merely glanced down at Amika's side of the field, having not seen this form of the LRIG when he last battled Akira.

"Using her skill, by discarding another Blue SIGNI from my hand," Amika explained as she revealed Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixir from her hand to her Trash Pile "I'll discard one card from your hand. Let's see... I think I'll pick the one on the right."

Kai barely made any sign of a response to what she had picked as he merely revealed the card she had chosen and discarded it to his own Trash Pile. The card that Amika had discarded was a Guard SIGNI, Servant O.

"That's not good," Yuzuki murmured "Now he won't be able to Guard Piruluk's next attack."

"Even so..." Naoki muttered "The fact that she also has Aqua Force units as well... Leon's certainly going to be surprised."

"Kai-kun..." Aichi spoke under his breath as he anxiously watched on, wondering what would happen next.

"Next, I summon Code Art DEF along with two Code Art DRS," Amika continued as she placed the three Blue SIGNI into the empty SIGNI Zones that were present on her side of the field. Kai gazed down closely, curious as to how the Selector was planning to advance. Tama watched on anxiously, wondering how he would now fare, considering that unlike Akira, Amika didn't seem to be making any mistakes in her plays so far. She was hoping he could win, so that would boost her confidence when the two of them would later confront Ruko.

"I activate the Spell, FREEZE and with it, I'll Freeze Flamber!" the Selector called. Kai simply remained still, seemingly not concerned with the scenario that had befallen one of the SIGNI he had in play.

"Finally, by downing DEF and activating her ability," Amika continued "I banish the frozen Flamber!"

Everyone that was watching with the exception of Piruluk herself could only watch in surprise as Kai moved Flamber's card to his Ener Zone, not expecting an effect like that which would allow Amika's attacks to land much more easily, especially considering that Elaine, the weaker opponent of DEF was in the same column as the Blue SIGNI. Taking this into account, they realized that it hardly mattered in that regard, considering that if Kai wanted to bring out a stronger SIGNI to take down Code Art DEF, he would have to Ener Charge it at the start of his turn or replace it with a stronger SIGNI.

"How's that?" Amika asked "Now I'll be able to damage you twice this turn! Let's go! Both Code Art DRS attack!"

Back on the imaged field, both of the Code Art DRS that were on Amika's field ran across the battlefield towards both Tlet and Tama. The first of the Blue SIGNI easily dispatched of the White SIGNI in front of her, banishing her from the field as Tama was caught completely off guard by the arrival of the second one. Her failure to forsee that was punished with a hard kick to the stomach, causing her to fail backwards before she regained her balance, just in time to see Piruluk summon a bolt of light blue energy which she fired from the fingertips of her right hand right towards her. The bolt struck Tama, causing her to cringe in pain as she fell to her knees. Back to reality, Kai revealed the second Life Cloth crushed by Amika's attacks, this one being Servant D.

"With D's Life Burst," he spoke as he grabbed the top card of his deck "Ener Charge."

He then placed both the revealed card, Energe, Original Spear and the crushed Servant D in his Ener Zone, beside the other cards there. This also including the previous crushed Life Cloth which was another copy of Flamber, Medium Sword.

"Turn end," Amika spoke.

**End of Turn 7**

**Kai vs Amika**

**Hand - 2 : 1**

**Life Cloths - 1 : 2**

**Current LRIGs - Tamayorihime, Sixteenth Night Miko : Code Piruluk Omega**

**SIGNI : EMPTY**** \- Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine - EMPTY**** : Code Art DRS - Code Art DEF - Code Art DRS**

**Ener - 7 : 3**

"2 to 1..." Hitoe murmured.

"Kai just barely hung there," Aichi spoke.

"If Amika had gotten some of the more dangerous SIGNI or Spells that could be used with Piruluk into play," Yuzuki muttered "Kai could have been overwhelmed."

"Kai..." Tama mumbled nervously.

Naoki didn't say anything in regard to the current scenario, but could understand what exactly they were thinking. How would Kai escape the scenario that lay before him and what exactly would he do. Little did most of the spectators know was that the path that Kai needed to victory was all there. The Kagero user opened his eyes at Amika, slightly surprising her in the result.

"I see now," he spoke "Although you seem to be starting out with what you have for Piruluk, I can sense you have a strong conviction."

"I... I'm glad you think that," Amika replied "But, I wonder what you plan to do next."

"He already has everything that he needs."

The Selector suddenly blinked in confusion as she glanced down to Piruluk who had spoken out like this unexpectedly before turning her attention back to Kai, the glint within his eyes now far more serious than they were earlier.

"Final Turn!" he declared.

"Huh?!"

Amika glanced at the Kagero user in shock, wondering why exactly he had chosen to make that declaration. Aichi and the others that were watching knew exactly what this meant, if Kai was really being serious about where he was going in the battle. Tama glanced up at him, a hint of wonder and partial amazement present on her expression.

_(End Music)_

"Battle Kai!" she called.

"Up and draw," he spoke "I Ener Charge using Elaine and choose not to Grow!"

He then took out one of the cards from his hand before revealing it to the Selector, causing her to gasp in shock. It was as if she had recognized it from earlier on in the battle, much to the confusion of Naoki who had seen it up close for the first time.

"I activate Arc Aura!" Kai declared as he moved five of the eight cards that were now in his Ener Zone to his Trash Pile.

"That's..." Amika murmured nervously, her mind flashing back to an earlier point of the battle, before Aichi, Hitoe and Naoki had arrived to observe everything else up to this point in time.

_**Flashback**_

"I Grow Tamayorihime, Sixteenth Night Miko!"

Kai placed down the Level 3 form of Tama that he had in his possession on top of the Level 2 form that he previously had in play, which was Shooting Star Miko. He then moved one of the cards he had in his Ener Zone at that time to his Trash Pile.

"Using her skill," he explained as he held out his deck in a fanned like fashion before picking out the card that he needed. "I search my deck for Arc Aura and add it to my hand."

_**Present**_

Amika could only begin sweating, realizing that she should have been more careful in attempting to discard Arc Aura on her previous turn instead of the Guard SIGNI that she ended up removing from Kai's hand. The Kagero user glanced down at her, increasing her nervousness a little more.

"With this Spell," he spoke "Until the end of this turn, Tama gains an additional skill. Summon!"

He then summoned to his empty SIGNI Zones Sephiram, Shooting Star Bow and Bonya, Small Bow. He then revealed the top card of his deck, another copy of Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine and placed her into the final SIGNI zone, in compliance with the ability of Sephiram.

"Finally, I activate Gothic Boundary!" Kai declared "I return Code Art DEF to your hand!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Kai no Theme)_

Amika could only 'TSK!' under her breath as she returned the SIGNI that she had in the center column to her hand whilst Piruluk herself simply remained unresponsive, as if she had already known what was coming next.

"... A... ARTS!" she called "Get Down!"

On the imaged battlefield, Piruluk summoned a bright rope like weapons and hurled it towards both Sephiram and Elaine, tangling them up which reflected the card's effect to downing them for the turn. Back to reality, Aichi and the others could only look on with a hint of worry to their expressions.

"She sealed two of his attacks!" Naoki gasped.

"This means Kai-kun will only be able to tie it up," Aichi murmured.

"Not quite," Yuzuki interrupted.

As both Aichi and Naoki looked to the LRIG in confusion as to what she meant, they turned back to the field to see what Kai now planned to do next. Over from her card, Tama glanced up at the Kagero user and smiled brightly.

"Go Kai!" she called "Tama's with you!"

Kai merely nodded in response before turning his attention back to Amika.

"Let's go!" he declared as he downed the card representing the LRIG's Level 3 form. "Tama attacks Piruluk!"

"G... Guard!" the Selector replied as she revealed Servant D2 before placing it straight into her Trash Pile. "I... protected myself."

"It seems you've already forgotten," Kai replied, much to her surprise. "Using the effect from Arc Aura, I send one White SIGNI to my Trash Pile and Tama stands up again!"

"Seriously...?!" gasped Naoki "Right now... Kai has three SIGNI left..."

"So he can stand up Tama for another three attacks..." Hitoe concluded.

"Amazing..." Aichi murmured "No wonder Ruko would have been so strong before she ran away from her home."

Amika could only watch on in shock as Kai moved Elaine's card over to his Trash Pile before Upping Tama's card once again, indicating that he was ready to make the next attack against her. She could only sweat, realizing that she had used up every card in her hand and she had only two Life Cloths left. Mustering up a bit of determination within her, she looked back at Kai, showing that she wasn't ready to give it up yet.

"My next attack," he spoke "Tama attacks Piruluk!"

Amika flipped over her next Life Cloth, revealing Code Art KEY. The card had a Life Burst Icon over it, indicating that the attack had triggered the effect.

"With the effect," she spoke "I draw one card."

As she reached for the top card of her deck, she silently prayed, hoping to get another Guard SIGNI to block one of Kai's remaining 2 attacks that he had leftover. To her disappointment though, when she drew that top card, it was revealed to be another copy of FREEZE. She cringed inwardly, much to the nonchalance of Piruluk herself, who had been watching over everything that had been happening.

"One more!" Kai declared as he upped Tama's card again before immediately downing it after sending Sephiram's card to his Trash Pile for Arc Aura's cost. Amika reached out and flipped over her last Life Cloth, reavealed to be the Spell Rainy much to her disappointment. Swallowing a bit of pride, she looked back at Kai, smiling a little.

"I suppose Piruluk was right," she muttered under her breath. "Right now... I'm no match for you."

"This is the end," he spoke as he placed Bonya's card in his Trash Pile. "The relentless advancement of Tama as we move on to victory, will be engraved within your image!"

Kai upped the card, Tamayorihime, Sixteenth Night Miko as he prepared to make the finishing blow. "Final attack! Tamayorihime, Sixteenth Night Miko!"

On the imaged battlefield, Tama clutched ahold of her spear tightly before charging towards Piruluk, who was too tired to move out of the way from all the hits that she had now suffered from. The blue LRIG remained still as Tama slashed the orange tip of the spear past the side of her, grazing a large part of her dress in the result, indicating that the final blow had now been dealt.

_(End Music)_

Back to reality, Amika looked over to Kai with a small smile on her face before looking down to Piruluk. Much to her surprise though, she seemed to let out a bit of a smile, leading the Selector to wonder if her efforts had somewhat impressed the LRIG during her friendly battle.

"That was amazing, Kai-kun!" called Aichi. Kai said nothing in response, but glanced back at him to acknowledge his compliment. As he did so, Amika rose up from the table, looking down at her phone for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry I can't stick around for any longer," the Selector spoke as she gathered her cards back together "I suppose all I can do is wish you luck in saving this Ruko you told me about."

"You don't need to tell me that," Kai replied "For the moment, I can only advise you to be careful in your future ventures, given your current situation."

Amika simply nodded and smiled in response before exiting the store down the stairs, waving goodbye as she left the room. With the exception of the lone shopkeeper who remained busy behind the counter, the entire store room was practically silent. That was, until the silence was broken by Tama letting out a cry of happiness and joy. Everyone else turned over to Kai, as he did to them.

"Well then, you know what to do," Yuzuki spoke "All we can do now is wish you the best of luck."

"So give it to her!" Naoki replied.

Kai nodded in agreement to everything that his friends had to say to him. The question now remained for him was, could he really do it. Could he now succeed in saving Ruko where he had previously failed in falling into the very same power that he once sold himself out to for what he considered as power at that time. He looked down at Tama who admantly smiled at him before he then turned his attention towards Aichi.

"Aichi, if under any circumstance where I don't succeed," he spoke "Everything is in your hands."

"I understand, Kai-kun," replied Aichi, nodding briefly as he did so. "Good luck."

The Kagero user said nothing in response, but his expression easily allowed him to tell that he understood everything that was happening by this point. He got up from his seat and picked up Tama's card, the LRIG of whom looked up at him. She smiled in approval, to let him know that he had her support in the upcoming struggle that would eventually befall them. After nodding in response, Kai placed Tama's card into his jacket pocket along with the deck that he assembled before looking down to the others.

"Now then, let's go," he spoke.

"Yes," Hitoe replied.

Aichi, Naoki and Yuzuki nodded in agreement. Now there was no turning back from the scenario that was laid out before them. Getting up from the table, the two cardfighters and the Selector followed Kai out of the store, to first regroup with Ren and Leon before then going to that place. The all too familiar building where everything would be decided on this very day.

* * *

**And with that, we end the second half of the filler. Next chapter will begin the endgame of Arc 2 as Kai and the others now head off to confront Ruko and Iona in a battle that may not just determine her fate, but possibly the fates of dozens of Selectors. Meanwhile, Ren and Leon learn something new from Blaster Dark and begin to suspect that there may be more to Iona than they realize. Now with Tama by his side, will Kai be able to succeed where he failed before or is fate still against him after all this time? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG! Feel free to follow, favourite and/or leave a review if you wish. Before I go though, I thought I'd let you know that the poll for how I will handle the start of the third arc has ended and that I've left up a new one in its place. Feel free to check it out if you want and I'll see you all next time! Until then!**

***This first plays in Episode 81 when Ren rides Spectral Duke Dragon.**


	37. Ride 34: That Cursed Dominion I

** Hello again everyone! It's moment you've all been waiting for! The endgame for Arc 2 begins... now! Hope you'll enjoy the first of many chapters to cover the entire arc finale.**

* * *

**Dreamscape**

"Don't go!"

A young girl with dark brown hair cried out loud as she ran down what appeared to be a very quiet street of the city in the midst of a stormy afternoon. The clouds were a very omnious dark grey and the rain that had been pelting down on her had pratically already drenched most of her clothing. Despite the chill that she was getting from the cold weather, that didn't matter to her in the slightest. Not when she had to talk to the person she had been trying to catch up with. She panted as she eventually came up close towards the person that was walking away from her.

"Mother...!" the young girl cried out loud.

The tall woman, now known to be the girl's mother, stopped for a brief moment, growling under her breath unbeknowst to her pursuer. Then she raised her right arm, that wasn't clutching to the umbrella that had been shielding her from the downpour all around her before smacking it straight into the young girl's face, knocking her backwards in the result. The girl fell backwards to the ground, in shock, pain and partial fear all at once as she gazed into her mother's eyes. Her face strangely enough was obscured from her vision, though she could tell from the two single white glows from where her eyes would be was a hard, sharp and fierce gaze that was now directed upon her, just as a thunderclap went off in the rainy sky above them.

"Stay away from me," she hissed.

"What did I do wrong...?" the young girl whimpered "Why am I scary...? What can I...?"

"You are no longer my daughter! Do not continue to pester me or I can assure you that you'll suffer for it!"

At this moment, a flash of lighting streaked across the stormy sky as the young girl remained still, shocked and horrified by what her 'mother' had to say to her. The tall woman turned her back to the person that had been following her and walked onwards through the empty street, until she had eventually vanished from sight. The young girl remained still as the rain continued to pelt down on her, having felt too cold from the atmosphere around her to notice that she was even drenched from the whole ordeal. She could only look down at her hands, still shaking over everything that she had now been told before closing her eyes and crying out loud.

"Mother... I'm sorry...!" she whimpered "PLEASE COME BACK...!"

* * *

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Akira)_

Ruko suddenly opened up her eyes, panting a little at what she had witnessed or rather, what had ended up repressing about. She could only look down at the ground that she was sitting on in sadness. The Selector had relived a memory that she had hoped to never see again, the day that her mother had left her and her older brother Ayumu in the care of their grandmother. Until recently, she had never remembered back to that day as it was one where everything changed for her, all because her mother claimed she had scared her. Even to this day, Ruko still had no idea as to why that was the case. As far as she knew back to that time, she never really asked for much so why then?

_But... this Reverse, as Kai called it..._ she thought_ It does give grandma and my brother a reason to think I'm scary... Regardless of whether they find out or not... It will happen again._

"You seem troubled."

The Selector dug into her coat pocket and pulled out Iona's card in front of her. The dark LRIG's expression remained somewhat neutral from how she had spoken out, with a small bit of curiosity from why Ruko was panting just a few moments ago.

"Don't tell me you've become nerved of their presence?" she murmured.

"It... It's nothing like that," Ruko replied, unwilling to speak of what she had remembered. "Just... a bad dream."

"I see..."

Iona's sharp gaze had slightly nerved the Selector, with a hint of impatience almost visible amongst her expression. Sighing deeply for a brief moment, Ruko first looked up towards the sky, seeing that the evening sunset was about to come into view very soon. Then she glanced down from the top of the building, looking down towards the street that was leading right up to the front of the building's entrance. From there, she could see Aichi, Kai, Hitoe and Ren along with both Naoki and Leon, whom she had not met beforehand. All of them were walking down the road up to their destination, that being the building that she had been sleeping atop of, presumably to confront her at this very moment.

"So he's come back for more..." Iona murmured, catching the attention of the Selector "Very well then. If he wishes to have his will crushed again, then I or rather we will grant that wish."

Ruko said nothing, but kept her gaze upon the group as the afternoon sun behind her was beginning to start setting in the distance.

* * *

**City Streets**

Back on the ground, Kai and the others continued towards the entrance of the building. It was beginning to look much more complete than the Kagero user had last remembered from his previous two visits. A more recent example of this having been the addition of a silver metal plate on the right side of the entrance with the kanji spelling out "Daikichi Apartments" engraved into said plate. With the lack of presence around the ground floors of the building, it was easy enough to assume that the construction workers had already left a while ago, leaving them with hopefully enough time to get to Ruko and hopefully free her from the curse that had a grip on her.

"Kai-kun..."

Kai stopped for moment and turned to face Aichi who seemed a little concerned for what was about to unfold in front of him the moment that this confrontation would go down. Hitoe who stood beside him said nothing, but her expression could give away the impression that she too was slightly concerned, only her worries were more directed towards the question of whether Kai would somehow end up being reversed again or not.

"Are you sure you and Tama... are ready?" Yuzuki murmured, her voice coming from the card that her Selector had held out in front of her.

"Right now, there's no telling about what may be going on with Ruko," the Kagero user replied "If Reverse has already eaten away at the last of her willpower, the only thing left of her will be nothing more than a dangerous enemy within. Regardless though, I will not back down until she is freed."

_(End Music)_

"Tama's ready!" Tama called from the card that he held. "Right, Kai?"

"Yeah," Kai answered as he walked forwards towards the doors, opening them up.

The others nodded in agreement and followed him inside before making the long ascent to the rooftop. The group advanced through the various staircases and elevators that had been completed, steadily progressing towards the top of the building. As they were waiting inside one of the elevators to take them towards the top floor, Hitoe couldn't help but feel concerned about where the scenario for Ruko could be headed. Nervously, she reached out with her right hand and tapped Aichi's shoulder. The Royal Paladin user turned to face her.

"Is something wrong Hitoe-san?" he asked.

"I'm worried... about Ruko," she answered nervously. "I can only hope that Kai and Tama can do what they can to help... but the fact that she doesn't trust us from trusting Tama..." She then bit her lip for a brief moment, having known the possible reason as to why this was. "... I don't know what to think."

"Hitoe..." Yuzuki murmured.

"I understand," said Aichi "Right now, we need to have faith in Kai-kun. I know he's pulled through worse than this and with Tama helping him, I know he'll find a way to help Ruko-san."

"And if that doesn't work?" the LRIG asked.

"Then I'll have to do everything I can," he replied.

Eventually after a long silence, the elevator made it to the top floor allowing the group to advance onwards over to the doors leading to the person that had been awaiting them. Kai reached out for the handle of the right door that was in front of him before twisting it to open it up. Eventually, when the rooftop had come into view for everyone, they could see Ruko with her back turned towards them. Kai made a motion for everyone behind him to keep back as he stepped forwards towards the middle of the roof.

"So you've returned... Kai Toshiki," the Selector spoke as she turned around to face him.

"Indeed," he replied "I told you before that neither me nor your comrades are giving up on you. That goes for Tama as well." He then held out Tama's card out in front of him to make his point clear as the LRIG looked on out to her former Selector. Ruko merely frowned however, turning her head away from Tama herself.

"So neither you or the others have learned anything..." she muttered as she then turned her attention over towards Aichi who had been standing at the far back with Hitoe, Naoki, Ren and Leon. "And those others I haven't seen before. Your names?"

"Ishida Naoki," Naoki replied "And that's Leon. So you're Ruko that everyone's been talkin' about."

"I see... more of you to deal with," Iona spoke out loud, prompting Ruko to reveal the LRIG herself to all. The Selector dug back into her coat pocket and brought out the card, revealing Iona to everyone that was present on the rooftop.

"So I see that you have indeed come back here, Kai Toshiki," the LRIG murmured "I suppose your intention has remained the same as before."

"Iona..." Kai muttered "Aren't you even concerned about the power that Ruko is struggling to keep back?!"

"It hardly matters," she spoke "As long as Ruko continues to battle with me and obtain victory, that is all there is."

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle More)_

As the LRIG finished speaking, the dark red and black aura of Reverse suddenly appeared around Ruko as she cringed in pain loudly, wincing a little as she struggled to keep back the power before said aura had eventually vanished. Everyone's eyes with the exception of Iona widened in shock, but none were more concerned about this turn of events than Aichi, Kai, Tama and the Selector's own friends.

"Ruko!" cried Hitoe.

"Ruko-san, don't you realize that power is only hurting you?!" called Aichi "Please let us help you!"

"... I'm aware..." the Selector panted "But... that is not of my concern!"

"Ru, please listen to Aichi!" Tama called "Kai agrees too!"

The following silence that became apparent a few moments later however had indicated that Ruko had taken no notice of the LRIG's desperate plea, no doubt from still being bitter about her not going through with the oath at the end of their last battle together that led to this. Iona briefly looked up at the Selector before glancing back towards Tama.

"It would seem Ruko's decision has been made," she spoke "I would have liked to have faced Sendou Aichi before this very moment, to make our strength known as a reminder to those who dare stand before us. But now that Kai has brought you all the way here... this is a perfect opportunity for me to settle the score with the girl of white, once and for all."

At this point, everyone remained silent, wondering what exactly Iona had meant from her words. None were more confused than Hitoe or Aichi who could only ponder as to why she said so whilst Ren and Kai respectively had a feeling that they knew exactly what the LRIG was talking about.

"Settling the score...?" murmured Yuzuki "What could she be talking about?"

"It would appear it may have been from a previous confrontation with Tama when she was still with Ruko," Leon spoke "But... something feels different from the way she has spoken out."

"Ruko-san..." Aichi said nervously. As he finished speaking, Ruko first glanced over towards Tama who remained worried about her former Selector's state, then to Kai who kept his serious gaze upon her and finally the Royal Paladin user that had been watching everything with everyone beside him. As she did so, the sky above them had began to darken, evidenced by the sun that was beginning to set behind her in the far distance.

"Sendou Aichi, Kai Toshiki..." she began "I never intended for things to be this way... but, I will make both of you turn back at once."

"Both of us... at once...?" Aichi murmured in confusion. Kai merely sharpened his gaze, believing that there was more to what she was saying than first glance was appearing to let on.

"That's right," Ruko replied "You will both be my opponents for this battle!"

Everyone could only stare at the Selector in confusion, curious as to why this sort of challenge had been issued out to the two cardfighters in particular.

"A two on one battle...?" Hitoe murmured.

"What is Ruko even thinking?" Yuzuki muttered.

"You will both be paired as one team against me and Iona alone," Ruko explained "As your lone opponent, I will begin the battle with 7 Life Cloths, but will regain that same amount with the cards from the top of my deck the first time my total becomes 0 or as many as possible if my deck has fewer than 7 cards at that time. I can only normal Grow once every two turns and both of you will take turns attacking us. You cannot use Quintet Walls to guard for each other, but you may share the cards in your Ener and use any ARTS that your teammate has in reserve."

As a harsh breeze whilsted across the rooftop of the incomplete Daikichi Apartments, it soon became evident to everyone else that there was only one way that this was going to be settled and that was through the terms that Ruko had laid out before them. Whilst Tama could only stare on at the Selector in worry, Kai merely closed his eyes, now having drawn up the conclusion to this sudden declaration.

"I see... In your desperation to force both of us to turn back at this very moment, that's why you've set up this battle," he muttered before looking up at the Ruko. "I assume that you've played under those conditions before?"

"That's right," Iona answered "Ruko has battled several times under this sort of Battle Royale a while back before we met Sendou Aichi for the first time. Given how our last confrontation ended, I'm certain that even yours and his combined strength will mean nothing to us."

"I see now," Kai spoke before he then glanced to the group behind him. Aichi nodded in compliance before walking over to join him and Ruko, prepared to go through with the conditions that she had laid out for them.

"I'll accept your offer, Ruko-san," he replied "Kai-kun, Tama, my Royal Paladins and I will do everything we can to save you!"

"Tama agrees!" Tama called "Tama will save Ru from Reverse!"

The rooftop fell silent once more as Iona held a smirk on her lips before glancing up at Ruko, who appeared as ready as she ever wanted to be. She turned around the LRIG's card and held it towards both Kai and Aichi. As the sky darkened slightly more, the Selector knew exactly what she intended to do at this very moment.

"Open, Battle Royale!" she called.

A large black flash erupted from the card towards the group, engulfing Kai and Aichi as they shielded themselves before a dark red aura suddenly flowed through that same flash. The rest of the group could only watch as they too were eventually engulfed, bringing them to the battlefield that would await for all of them. This was now a sign that the battle for the Selector, Kominato Ruko, despite the conditions that had been laid out, had now finally begun.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**...**

When Aichi eventually opened his eyes, he could gasp in horror as to where exactly they were. All around him, he could see nothing but a vast and seemingly empty black void, littered with stars in various places. As he glanced down as to what exactly was in front of him, he could only realize that his worst fears had indeed come true. Right in front of the Royal Paladin user was a single transparent red board that hovered in front of him where all of his field, the card Advance Party Seeker, File being face up with seven white dots littered around it, his seven Life Cloths already face down with both his Black and White Decks in place along with his starting hand being fanned face-down at the far back.

Looking right out in front, he could see File himself and was surprised. In this space, he was now at his regular size compared to the time where he started out in the previous confrontation with Ulith where the normal Selector Battlefield had downsized him to fit onto the table. Now it seemed that wherever he was battling in had slightly different properties than that of the battlefield. Aichi then turned to his right to see both Tama and Kai who were seemingly perplexed as to this sudden turn of events considering that they too appeared to be somewhat familiar with their surroundings.

"This is..." Aichi murmured.

"There's no other explanation," Kai muttered "This is... the Link Joker fight field!"

Aichi then looked over to his left to see everyone else in the far distance, who were also surprised to see that Yuzuki was now back to her normal size due to the field's differentiating properties. She knew though that despite the change in scenery from what they were normally used to, she and the others would unable to do anything but watch as the battle would play out before their eyes before then turning his attention forwards towards Ruko and Iona in the far distance who didn't seem the least bit fazed by this sudden change. The LRIG like Yuzuki was now the size of a normal human being in this space as was Tama. The darker LRIG was as tall as Kai whilst Tama was around a little shorter than Aichi. Ruko's former LRIG glanced around her surroundings in wonder, but had a hint of fear present on her expression, as if she had been here before.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Tama suddenly glanced towards Iona, who had spoken out for herself, much to the LRIG's surprise and Ruko's sudden interest.

"I know all about your clash with 'The Clown'," she said "It's partially the reason you lost all of your memories."

"W... What does Iona mean?" the LRIG asked nervously.

"If you last long enough," Iona replied "I may be willing to tell you. It might interest your former Selector in the slightest, before you can say goodbye to her, forever."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Might of the Star-vaders)*****_

Ruko said nothing in response before glancing over towards both Kai and Aichi who in turn had already picked up the cards that were laid out as their starting hands. Then a creaking noise was heard as everyone, the spectators included looked up above them to see the roulette that would normally be seen in the Selector Battles appear above their heads and began spinning. After a short while, it eventually landed on a black square. Iona seemed rather pleased with this result as she turned over towards Kai, Aichi, File and Tama who all tensed up, awaiting Ruko's decision that would be made.

"I will go first," the Selector spoke "Kai will follow afterwards, then back to me, then over to Aichi and so forth. Are there any objections?"

"Fine by me," Kai replied.

"Here we go!" Aichi called.

Over on the far side of the field, Hitoe, Yuzuki, Naoki, Ren and Leon all remained tense as Ruko began the first turn of the battle by drawing her single card.

"Iona, grow!" she called.

In a flash of a black and red aura, Iona's appearance changed as her grey costume suddenly turned pitch black as a small fireball suddenly materialized in her right hand. She opened her eyes and glanced towards Tama, who could only feel slightly nerved from the outlook of the situation at hand. Kai glanced at the LRIG, noticing her slight nervousness at this point as he begun his turn.

"Tama, I understand how you feel," he spoke "But if we are to save Ruko, I need your strength!"

"T... Tama understands!" she called in reply as she briefly turned around in an attempt to reassure the Kagero user. He nodded in compliance as he placed Energe, Original Spear from his hand into his Ener Zone before picking out one card from the White Deck on his table and placed it on top of Tama's base form, Zero of Tamayorihime.

"Grow!" he called "Tama, Waxing Crescent Moon Miko!"

A brilliant white glow enveloped the white LRIG as the only change that was present of her for the very moment was the addition of some chest armour to the front of her white dress, a pair of white gloves with sleeves that went up as far as the full length of the lower halves of her arms and the extended lengths of her boots going up as far as her knees. She took a fighting stance as she eagerly awaited for Kai's command to make her first attack of the battle. Needless to say, she would get her wish a lot sooner than she anticipated.

"Attack!" Kai declared as he downed the card on his table.

Tama nodded in response and dashed across the space towards Iona who remained simply motionless as did Ruko who did nothing in response to the oncoming attack. With a thrust of her right fist, Tama dealt a large blow down the front of the dark LRIG who seemingly remained unfazed from the damage that had now been dealt. Aichi watched on as the white LRIG returned over back to Kai, now that his turn had immediately come to an end.

"Well done, Kai-kun, Tama!" he called.

As Tama nodded with a smile in response to the Royal Paladin user's words of compliment and encouragement, Kai's voice suddenly brought her senses back to reality as she faced both Ruko and Iona again.

"Here she comes!" he called.

"You better brace yourself!" File called from in front of Aichi's table.

Ruko then drew her two cards to begin her next turn before reaching out for two of the eight cards in her hand, showing one of them to be Darkness Revenger, Rugos and throwing it into her Ener Zone alongside Drei=Capsule, the first damage that Iona had suffered as a result from Tama's recent attack.

"I summon Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter!" she called as the Shadow Paladin appeared in the field to the right of Iona and blew loudly into the trumpet that she wielded. After the brief sound had ended, a single Freezing Revenger had appeared to the far right, indicating that Ruko had superior called him from her deck after paying the cost for Dark Bond Trumpeter's skill.

"Attack!"

With a blast of sound from her trumpet, Dark Bond's single long note forced Tama down onto her knees as she clutched her ears in pain. When the noise had stopped however, the LRIG looked up just in time to recieve a brutal fireball to the stomach from Iona who had launched it from her right hand right at her. Tama cried out loud as she fell backwards from the explosion that occurred from impact whilst the dark LRIG had remained still, a smile hidden beneath her expression from everyone else. On Kai's table, his second Life Cloth revealed itself to be Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine, the card glowing as it entered his Ener Zone slightly on top of the previous cloth, Hastall, Medium Spear.

"Heal Life Burst!" he called as he moved his hand to the top card of his deck "I recover 1 Life Cloth!"

"How boring..." Iona muttered as she then glanced over towards Aichi and File.

"Turn end," Ruko spoke.

As Aichi began his turn, he looked over towards the Selector's field before glancing down at the cards that were currently present in his hand. Coming to a decision, he searched through his White Deck for the card he needed and placed it on top of File's card on the LRIG space.

"I grow Marron!" he called.

A brilliant blinding white light enveloped File as he vanished from the battlefield as the Litte Sage arrived to take his place. Immediately, right in front of him and to his left appeared Cynric who had already taken up a stance to attack and a dragon with several yellowish scales along with gleaming blue eyes. It flapped its wings upon appearing in the field, hovering a little in the air.

"Cynric and Hallowed Breath Dragon attack!" Aichi declared.

The Royal Paladin units nodded in response and took aim at both Iona and Freezing Revenger respectively. Cynric shot several light beams from his small crossbow like weapon which struck the ground almost in alignment with each other until the final beam struck the Shadow Paladin unit, causing it to vanish from the battlefield. Hallowed Breath Dragon roared and unleashed a torrent of azure blue fire right at Iona who remained motionless as she merely held up her right arm to shield her face from the flames, as did Ruko as part of the attack went around her. Her next Life Cloth revealed another copy of Freezing Revenger, the card glowing to indicate its Life Burst going off. She drew 1 card as per the effect.

"Marron!" Aichi called.

"Mac Lir!" Ruko responded by revealing the Shadow Paladin Perfect Guard from her hand.

The unit appeared in front of Iona, shielding her completely, much to the annoyance of Marron who closed his book to cancel the offensive spell he was about to cast. Aichi could only clench his teeth as he was forced to end the turn right there. The Selector begun her turn by placing Healing Revenger from her hand to her Ener Zone before moving Rugos' card from there to her Trash Pile.

"Iona, grow!" she called.

Iona herself was surrounded by the same black and red aura that had previously changed her appearance, only it didn't seem to do as much this time. The only noticeable change was the green wisp like smoke that emitted from the sides of her outfit. Before anyone could comment just now, the colour of the smoke suddenly changed to an eerie dark red as an all too familiar aura began flowing through the LRIG, much to the shock of Tama. Suddenly, she clutched her head in pain as another image suddenly flashed before her eyes.

"What's wrong?!" called Aichi.

"T... Tama remembers something...!" she answered "When Tama faced 'the Clown'... Iona was there!"

"So Blaster Blade wasn't kidding when he said you faced Chaos Breaker," Marron replied.

"If Reverse is already flowing through her this early..." Kai muttered to himself. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Ruko summon Skull Witch, Nemain to the far right where Freezing Revenger had previously been.

"With Nemain's skill, I draw and summon Triumph!" she called as the white SIGNI appeared between both Nemain and Dark Bond Trumpeter. "Triumph's skill, I discard and add another Mac Lir to my hand!"

_(End Music)_

"No way... she's managing to get access to her Guards this early?!" Naoki exclaimed.

"This happened the last time Kai face Ruko," Hitoe murmured "But with the extra lifeline she and Iona will get the first time they run out of Life Cloths, doesn't it seem a little strange to do it early?"

"She could be ensuring that she has them conserved for later, when she feels its necessary," Ren spoke "After all, when a Selector's deck runs empty, all the cards in the Trash Pile reset as new deck in exchange for taking 1 damage."

"Even so," Leon interrupted "I can sense a strange wind from Ruko. One that I haven't sensed in a long time."

"You don't mean Reverse?" asked Yuzuki "Even now, it feels like Iona has been emitting it and its not even at her most powerful form."

"I'm not entirely sure," he replied "But... I can tell that there is more to her dillema than just holding back that cursed power."

The rest of the group remained silent and turned their attention back to the battle, just in time to see Skull Witch, Nemain obliterate Cynric with a strike of purple lightning from the crystal skull she held whilst Dark Bond Trumpeter played a loud note that caused both Marron and Aichi to cover their ears in pain. The noise went on for several more seconds as Aichi's first Life Cloth revealed Knight of Silence, Gallatin. The cardfighter looked on to see Iona charging on towards Marron, preparing to strike the Royal Paladin unit.

"Shiron!" he called as he revealed the card from his hand.

Shiron appeared in front of Marron, creating a barrier in front of him just in time to deflect a nasty punch from Iona. As soon as she felt the recoil from hitting the Defending Seeker's barrier, she muttered under her breath before retreating back to Ruko's side of the field, prompting the Selector to end her turn there.

**End of Turn 5**

**Aichi and Kai vs Ruko**

**Hand - 4 : 6 : 6**

**Life Cloths - 6 : 6 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Little Sage, Marron : Tama, Waxing Crescent Moon Miko : Iona, Uranus/Maiden**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon - EMPTY : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter - Code Maze, Triumph - Skull Witch, Nemain**

**Ener - 1 : 3 : 2**

"Both of them have 6 Life Cloths to 5," Naoki murmured "And yet... it's only the end of the fifth turn."

"The extra turns that Ruko picks up from being the lone player on her own side has brought an extension to the length," Yuzuki spoke "And with what Iona's Ultima/Maiden form is capable of..."

"Or if that LRIG is really Iona."

Everyone else with the exception of Leon amongst the group turned their attention towards Ren who had spoken out whilst he had been glancing carefully over towards Ruko's side of the field. His attention mainly focused on the LRIG that she was battling with.

"W... What do mean Ren?" asked Hitoe.

"There's only one Urazoe Iona and that's the one that's with Ruko," Yuzuki spoke "Ulith's the one in control of her body."

"You're probably right," the Shadow Paladin user bemusedly replied whilst shrugging his shoulders. "Though from what I've found out today... that fact could very well be changed. All we have to do is wait and see if that's the case."

"I still don't really get all of this anyway..." Naoki murmured "I mean... why would someone go out of their way just to be an LRIG to battle with a Selector they like?"

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Belief) _

No one spoke in response to the Narukami user's pondering question, unsure of the answer to that themselves. Back on the main part of the field, Kai began his turn by drawing his two cards before moving Elaine's card from his Ener Zone to his Trash Pile.

"Grow! Tamayorihime, Shooting Star Miko!" he called.

A brilliant bright light engulfed Tama as both her boots and gloves became slightly shorter as a result of Growing to this form. In exchange though, she now wielded a long sword with a golded hilt, the length of which measured up to half the height of both the Blaster Blade itself as well as Blaster Dark's own blade in comparison. Tama looked over towards Ruko, who was cringing after having to restrain another burst of Reverse that had just flowed through her. The LRIG gasped as she could see what appeared to be beads of sweat dropping onto both the table in front of the Selector and the floor of the space that they were battling in. That is, if it could be called a floor in the first place.

"Ru!" she cried "What's wrong?!"

"Quiet!" Ruko replied "All of this... all of this is your fault!"

"But..."

"It's because of you that no one was freed from the cards..." the Selector spoke "If you had only went through with the oath... I... We could have saved everyone from Mayu!"

"Then why are you not letting your comrades help you in your efforts?!" Kai demanded "As long as you continue to battle with that power leeching at your willpower, you won't be the only Selector in danger!"

"It's just as I told you," Iona interrupted, much to the Kagero user's shock. "If Ruko doesn't wish to abide by your request, then she doesn't need to."

"Even so... if you're the source of the Reverse that's within Ruko..." Aichi murmured "Then why are you allowing this?!"

"It's merely a minor inconvinience," the LRIG replied "If Ruko refuses to accept it for herself, that is not of my concern. What matters is the victories that we will continue to gather. Failure can never be tolerated in Selector Battles, therefore weakness is a sin."

Kai and Tama merely gritted their teeth in response, angered by the fact that not only did Iona not seemingly care about the state that the Selector was currently possessing her was in, even with the danger that was greatly involved, the only thing that mattered to the LRIG was seemingly victory and nothing more than that, even if she had to make her wish at that time a reality as a Selector to do so. The Kagero user placed down Bonya, Small Bow, Kukri, Small Sword and Flamber, Medium Sword as the three SIGNI appeared in front of and alongside Tama. After peeking at the top three cards of his deck via Bonya's effect and reassembling them in the order he desired, Kai turned his attention towards the SIGNI and the Shadow Paladin units in front of Iona as Tama readied her sword.

"Let's go!" he called "We don't have much time!"

"Tama's got it, Kai!" Tama replied as she and the SIGNI around her charged forwards towards Ruko's field. All of them glowed as the LRIG's current ability powered up the SIGNI around her by a small amount, just enough to overpower each of their opponents.

**Bonya, Small Bow: 1000 - 2000**

**Flamber, Medium Sword: 7000 - 8000**

**Kukri, Small Sword: 3000 - 4000**

When the Shadow Paladin units and the White SIGNI on Ruko's field had vanished, that had cleared a straight path for Tama to rush on through to Iona. The LRIG let out a loud battle cry as she did so, swinging her sword right at Iona who effortlessly weaved left and right for a few times until Tama brought down the sword in a vertical slash, knocking her backwards as she did so.

"I must say... you haven't changed a bit, Shiro," Iona muttered, smirking a little as she did so. Tama's ears perked up at the sound of her 'real' name being ushered again before retreating back to Kai's side of the field.

"So she also knows your real name..." Kai murmured, the LRIG immediately nodding in response. "And the fact she was present at your clash with Chaos Breaker on her own... Just what does all of this mean?"

_(End Music)_

He snapped out of his thoughts as he turned his attention back to Ruko who began her turn by immediately summoning from her left to right, Dark Bond Trumpeter, Darkness Revenger, Rugos.

"Then I use Swift Advance!" she called as she revealed the colorless Spell from her hand. "Iona, Superior Grow!"

The same aura from before engulfed Iona as four white feathered wings appeared on her back which were immediately dyed jet black with a hint of dark red, indicating the influence of Reverse that was still flowing through her. Drei=Capsule appeared in the last SIGNI space that Ruko had available before she then suddenly launched out a beam of dark purplish energy that struck Flamber right in the chest as the white SIGNI felt even weaker than she was before.

**Flamber, Medium Sword: 8000 - 3000**

She didn't have time to look up however as Rugos was immediately upon her, slashing down upon the SIGNI with the largest of the two blades that he had carried, banishing from the field. Dark Bond Trumpeter's trumpet emitted another loud note as Bonya fell to her knees before vanishing as a result of not being able to withstand the noise. Iona then summoned two black rings from within the palms of her hands and hurled them right at Tama. As the LRIG could only brace for the worst, a sudden bright flash appeared in front of her.

"Shiron!"

Both Tama and Kai turned over to Aichi who had decided to step in and Guard for them, feeling it was necessary to do so at this point in time. The Defending Seeker once again appeared in front of Iona who merely gritted her teeth, annoyed to have been stopped two turns in a row from the same unit, from the same cardfighter no less. She glared sharply towards Aichi whose determination remained unfazed as she retreated back to Ruko's side of the field. The Selector made no response as she simply ended the turn right there. The Royal Paladin user sighed in relief that he was able to help both Kai and Tama the way hoped to do so.

"I see now," Iona spoke, grabbing Aichi's attention right over to her. "That fierce determination, no wonder you were able to overcome someone like Ulith. I already knew from my time around her that she would be a more than capable Selector, but it seems I slightly miscalculated from our last encounter."

"I was able to save Tama from Ulith because of my friends and comrades fighting alongside me," Aichi replied "And with Kai-kun, Tama and my Royal Paladins, we will do the same for Ruko-san!" He then looked over to Ruko who had her eyes closed off to him. "Isn't that why you came so close to trying to save everyone?"

"You would know nothing about deceit," the Selector spoke "Just like Kai... the two of you and those others, you were able to enjoy the game you played in wherever you came from and had nothing to worry about. Because of that... you could never understand what everyone has had to go through!"

"Ru's wrong!" Tama called.

"What?"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Tachiagare! Boku no Bunshin!)_

"Kai and Aichi have had their own share of problems in their own world," the LRIG continued "Ren and Leon also went through something like that on their own. Right now, the evil Kai accepted once before is trying to get a grip on Ru!"

The entire field remained silent after everything that Tama had to say to her former Selector, wondering if it would at least be enough to knock some sense into her mind about what was happening with her. However, Ruko had seemingly remained unresponsive, her eyes having remained closed off from everyone around her. This was enough to tell them that she had no intention of listening to what they said, no matter what. Tama stared on in worry as Aichi slightly tensed up, beginning his turn as he did so.

"Stand up, my Avatar!" he called as the card he picked from his white deck was held high into the air before he placed it down on top of Marron's card. "Blaster Blade!"

The Little Sage vanished in a bright column of white light as the Swordsman of Light himself had descended into the space to finally join the battle. His green eyes opened up as he gazed towards Iona, his blade having been pointed right in her direction. Aichi then glanced over to Kai, who nodded in agreement having already anticipated what he planned to do next.

"I borrow two of Kai-kun's Ener to use Blaster Blade's skill!" he called "Pass final judgment on Drei=Capsule!"

"Understood!"

Blaster Blade held his weapon high into the air before striking it right into the floor of the space as a white shockwave erupted across the field until it reached Drei herself. Upon striking the Black SIGNI, she fell to the ground, vanishing from the battlefield as her card moved straight into Ruko's Trash Pile. The Selector remained unfazed by this sudden manuever, though Iona had glanced over towards the Swordsman of Light himself.

"The Swordsman of Light," she spoke "So the final one has shown up."

"So then... what Junos***** said then was true," he muttered as he kept a sharp gaze upon the LRIG. "What do you want with me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Aichi.

"The three heroes of the Planet Cray," Iona interrupted "Dragonic Overlord, Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade who now stands before me... Once I have overcome the last of that triad, I am certain that my strength will finally be enough to overcome that of the girl of white."

"I see now..." Kai muttered "The reason you took so much interest in Dragonic Overlord in our last battle and according to Ren, why Blaster Dark was suspicious about you... You were seeking to defeat them along with Blaster Blade so you believed you would have the strength to overcome Tama."

"That is correct," the LRIG replied "Though this experience has proved to be beneficial for Ruko as well, given that I've fought those battles alongside her."

At this point, Ruko had finally opened her eyes to see the Swordsman of Light for the first time, standing in front of Aichi with their gazes directed towards her and Iona. After cringing for a brief moment in order to hold back Reverse once again, she gazed upon them.

"Sendou Aichi... Kai Toshiki... Tama and Blaster Blade," she spoke "No matter what you may do... you cannot change anything for me!"

_(End Music)_

* * *

**And the final battle of Arc 2 has begun! In her desperation to make everyone turn back from the Selector Battles and to make them see that there is nothing that can be done for her, Ruko challenges both Aichi and Kai at once. Whilst the Royal Paladins and Tama begin to take the upper hand, the Selector appears to be far from finished. Meanwhile on the sidelines, everyone else that is watching learns about what Blaster Dark had told Ren and Leon in the previous chapter and likewise begin to suspect if Iona is who she really is. What will unfold from this fierce clash? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG! Feel free to follow, favourite and/or leave a review. For those that are still curious about the poll on my profile, it will still remain open until the next time I will update on this story. For now, until then.**

***This first plays in Episode 186 when Neve and Aichi begin their fight.**

***Now before anyone jumps to any conclusions, this is Blaster Dark's real name as officially translated on the English Version of the card "Swordsman of Light, Junos" which depicts him prior to his Shadow Paladin days. The original translation in the lores before this (and one portion of Cray Wars) was Yunos, just to clear up any confusion.**


	38. Ride 35: That Cursed Dominion II

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to part two of the second arc's endgame between Aichi, Kai and Ruko. As of this moment, the poll to my profile is now officially closed. In this part, more secrets will be revealed as the battle rages on. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Photon's Lab**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Presence of the Void)*****_

Takuto looked up at one of the many screens that were hanging from the walls of the lab, now depicting the battle that had been taking place between Aichi, Kai and Ruko. Upon hearing everything that had been going on with the Selector involving Reverse, he could only silently pray that the two cardfighters would be able to bring her out of the catastrophe that she had ended up being a part of. He suddenly felt a jab to the back as the Cray being turned his head back a little to see that one of the two Radons that Photon and Mayu had assigned to watch over him had poked him in the back with the beam rifle it carried. In his struggle so far, Takuto had reluctantly agreed to aid in cooperating in the work on the completetion of Project: Locked Soul in exchange for the mastermind not dragging the remaining cardfighters on Aichi's Earth and the other units of the Planet Cray into her game. Or at least, that was what he hoped had happened.

"Subject; Tatsunagi Takuto, resume work immediately," the Radon on the left spoke as a whirring noise from its beam rifle sounded, indicating it was being charged up.

The Cray being reluctantly gritted his teeth as he turned his attention back to the console in front of him, which was in turn in front of the giant cylinder at the center of the room. As he did so, the noise from the beam rifle pointed at his back died down much to his hidden relief. As the Cyberoid lowered his firearm, Takuto turned his attention back down to the console that he was stationed in front of, taking note of the small screen in front of the controls and what it had displayed on it. It appeared to be the outline of a human like figure, with what appeared to look like 3 seperate pairs of wings sprouting from the head, the back and another separated into a separate wing for each of the figure's legs.

A red blip that was bleeping out over the top of the figure's head from the display, indicating where Photon and Mayu wanted his expertise in PSY Qualia in order to fix the problem they saw, unbeknowst to him was the reason that Umr was able to aid Aichi in his previous bout with Ulith which had remained unheard of to him. Upon looking further into the 'schematics' of Project: Locked Soul through the console, what he had found felt somewhat most disturbing to him. After fiddling around with a few buttons of the console's keyboard, he had discovered something that he could only describe as somehow impractical, even to certain denizens of the Planet Cray that he was already well familiar with.

Displayed in front of the figure that represented the intended end product of Project: Locked Soul, were the faces of two human like figures, each with a name labeled beneath the pictures showing them. The first one was Umr, evidenced by her bright blue eyes and dull blonde hair. The other person's face showed an aqua blue like shade of eye colour and her hair was a bright pink. The name displayed beneath the picture of this girl in particular was simply worded, 'Tawil'. Gazing back to the image representing said end product, Takuto could only stare in wonder, but mostly discomfort upon realizing what he had gotten himself into.

_They're intending for me to complete the creation of a fusion using these two girls?! _he thought _Just what is Mayu...?_

Upon glancing back for a brief moment, he quickly removed the images from the sight of the Radons that were keeping watch over him and began pressing various buttons, to indicate that he was resuming work for them immediately. Takuto could only grit his teeth as he briefly looked back at the monitor at the far side of the room, now displaying Blaster Blade charging towards Iona before returning his attention back to the console in front of him. All the while whilst Photon from the farthest podium kept his cold and calcuting gaze upon the Cray being.

_Sendou Aichi, Kai Toshiki... You must hurry! That girl you're battling isn't the only one in danger! Keep fighting for as long as you can until I can think of a way out!_

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Link Joker Fight Field**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Even if I Hurt Myself)_

Blaster Blade let out a loud battle cry as he swung his weapon at Iona who gracefully dodged as she manifested a small, but durable sword like weapon from the Reverse that she was commanding. She took ahold of the blade she created before striking blow for blow with the Swordsman of Light, keeping on even ground with him as she eventually brought down the clash between them to a stalemate. Everyone watching from the sidelines gazed closely towards the unit and the LRIG, curious as to what was going to unfold between them.

"I'm pleased your skills haven't disappointed me thus far," Iona spoke "I suppose the rumors I've heard about your weapon beforehand have now come to pass."

Blaster Blade said nothing in response as he kept his gaze trained upon the LRIG, looking to break their stalemate in the hopes of aiding Aichi and Kai in extending their current lead in the battle royale that he was now a part of. Pushing back against Iona's manifested blade with his own, he eventually overpowered the LRIG before thrusting forwards, grazing the left side of her outfit with his weapon as he did so. Suddenly, just like before with Blaster Dark when he struck her in a similar manner, Blaster Blade felt a strange sensation from the sudden hit. Over on the far side of the battlefield, Aichi who had signalled the attack several moments ago, glanced towards the Swordsman of Light in both curiousity and concern as he suddenly retreated back.

"Is something wrong, Blaster Blade?!" he called.

The Royal Paladin unit remained unresponsive for the moment, also bringing both Kai and Tama's attention towards his current state. His gaze was not directed towards any of them, as if he had something on his mind, greatly concerning everyone participating with the exception of Iona who had recovered from the blow by the Blaster Blade itself and Ruko who remained uninterested from what was going on with him. Nearly everyone that were watching on the sidelines were also primarily confused as to why this was.

"What's up with Blaster Blade?" Yuzuki murmured.

"You don't think Iona could have somehow have done something to him?" Naoki pondered. Ren didn't speak in response, but glanced towards Iona in curiousity, feeling that he had somehow figured it out as he believed that Leon would do so too. He glanced back to the Aqua Force user who simply nodded in agreement, much to the confusion of Hitoe.

_Now then, Blaster Blade... _the Shadow Paladin user thought _Let's see if you'll find a similar answer as my avatar._

As Aichi remained worried over what had happened, he looked over the SIGNI that he had summoned earlier on his turn. From left to right, he had Knight of Silence, Gallatin, Seeker, Loving Healer and Margal who were now taking up defensive stances to brace themselves for an oncoming onslaught. Finally, he could see Blaster Blade raise his head before glaring sharply towards Iona.

"I see now..." he spoke, grabbing the LRIG's attention towards him, a hint of curiousity on her face.

"The figure I now face... this person called Urazoe Iona..." Blaster Blade continued as he paused for a brief moment. "I can now see... that you're not the same person Junos was acqainted with on Cray!"

Everyone else turned their attention to the Swordsman of Light, confused about his sudden conclusion to the LRIG that he was now facing. The only ones that did not appear this way were Ren and Leon whilst Kai glanced over towards Iona herself, believing that an explanation as to why this could be would be coming their way. The LRIG herself seemed unfazed by all of this as she simply kept her eyes closed whilst Ruko glanced over towards Blaster Blade himself, curious as to why he decided to speak out this way.

"What do you mean?" asked Aichi. Blaster Blade at this point turned his head back to his Vanguard before briefly glancing over to Kai and Tama, who nodded in compliance in that they were willing to listen to what the Swordsman of Light had to say.

"I first knew of this complication not too long ago, from Junos or Blaster Dark as most of you know him as, back on the Planet Cray," he began.

**Flashback; Blaster Blade's POV**

_"I recieved word from Marron that he intended to meet me on the outer boundaries of the United Sanctuary."_

Several hours ago, all the way back on an open plain of the Planet Cray itself, the Swordsman of Light looked across towards the one that had requested to meet him. Blaster Dark eventually moved from where he was standing and took several step forwards towards Blaster Blade, whose expression remained sharp as he wondered as to why the Shadow Paladin had requested to meet him at this very spot.

_"From what I heard at that time, he said he needed my aid to confirm some suspicions that had recently arose."_

And indeed, this message that the Swordsman of Light had recieved through the Little Sage had proved to be correct. Blaster Dark had mostly spoken about his previous confrontation with Iona and Ruko, seemingly informing his former comrade about the power of Reverse now in the distant world that they would be drawn to in the battles that took place there. In response however, Blaster Blade also briefly shared information about his previous bout with the reversed Tama and Ulith, noting that it was now confirmed that the entire planet was now a part of this new calamity.

_"I soon learned that my aid to him was through a battle with a guest he had been hiding within the Shadow Paladins from the rest of the Sanctuary."_

Blaster Dark gazed back to the rocks behind him and nodded, as if he was signalling for someone to emerge and show themselves into the presence of the two Swordsmen. Blaster Blade tensed in partial shock as he watched a shadow emerge from behind the wall of rocks before the figure it belonged to eventually revealed itself, or rather, herself. First came an armored black boot, with a high heel embedded beneath the higher half. Then a piece of dark red fabric, matching the exact colour seen on the cloaks of the Revengers, that Blaster Dark himself had founded, appeared into view before the figure herself appeared into full view. All the way from her boots up to the top of her chest, the newcomer was clad in black armor in addition to the gloves that she wore and the full red cape flowing on her back. Resting on her back on top of the cloak was what appeared to be a spear like weapon with a large blade across a third of the length.

_"That was when I met, Urazoe Iona."_

And indeed, it seemingly was. The girl's head, eyes and facial expressions were almost completely identical to the opponent that Blaster Blade was facing at this very moment, only her hair was completely jet black and her gaze was not as sharp.

"Junos... who is this?" Blaster Blade asked.

"I am Urazoe Iona," she spoke, her tone seeming not as arrogant or smoothly as the other Iona back in that other world. "I suppose Junos has now told everything?"

"Indeed," the Swordsman of Light answered, taking up a brief stance to prepare himself for the clash that the 'Sword of Determination' had arranged for the two of them. As she brought out her spear from her back, Blaster Dark quickly leaped back out of the way, to give the two combatants space for their battle. When a brief breeze had whilsted across the plain, both Blaster Blade and Iona charged towards one another to begin their clash. Eventually, after several minutes of dealing blows to one another and trying to outmatch each other, the two were locked in a stalemate with both blade and spear being pushed against one another as the swordsman and girl were looking for one of them to make a mistake that would cost them the battle.

_(End Music)_

Eventually, Iona lost her concentration for a brief moment, leading Blaster Blade to knocking her off balance before slashing past the right side of her armour. When she fell to her knees, the Swordsman of Light glanced over her form for a brief moment, as if he was trying to sense something, evidenced by the bright white glow surrounding him and the weapon he carried. When he eventually saw that aside from a strange familiar presence he felt when he was previously battling Tama before she became fully reversed, most likely to do with the dark element he sensed during their clash, he could now see that there was nothing out of the ordinary. He turned towards Blaster Dark, who nodded in agreement to stop the battle there as he came to join him and Iona who got up from the ground.

"I did what you asked of," Blaster Blade spoke sternly "I sensed no presence of Reverse from within her. Now tell me, what was the purpose of this battle?"

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Hesitation)_

"I... I can explain that, Ahmes," Iona interrupted, bringing his attention to her "Junos... he faced someone in my world that looked identical to me. He wanted me to battle you to determine if I was really telling him the truth."

"Then it would appear that I owe you an apology, Iona," Blaster Dark said before turning his gaze over to the Royal Paladin.

"Now that we are all aware of everything that has happened, I only have one piece of advice," he spoke as he turned his back to the Swordsman of Light "If you face her look-a-like, do not let your guard down. My Vanguard, a handful of my comrades along with myself only escaped unscathed because of a merciful act from her wielder."

Blaster Blade said nothing in response, but nodded in agreement with a grim expression which had Iona slightly concerned. Blaster Dark gazed to her and began walking back to the territory of the Shadow Paladins, signalling for her to come with him. Iona nodded in response and hurried after the 'Sword of Determination' as Blaster Blade looked on into the distance, wondering about what was to come. Part of him was still concerned for Aichi, given how Ulith had managed to get inside his head though he was still thankful for Umr's aid at the last second when it was needed. After remaining still for a few moments, he began his trek back to the Royal Paladins, where he knew that Alfred and the rest of his comrades would be waiting.

**Present**

"And that is why I'm convinced... that the opponent we now face is not the real Urazoe Iona," Blaster Blade concluded.

Everyone aside from the Swordsman of Light, Ruko and Ren whose expression seemed to give off an 'I told you so' impression to anyone who looked at him out of curiosity, could only stare at the LRIG in shock, wondering why this happened to be the case.

"But if that's not the real Iona..." Hitoe murmured "Then who is the LRIG that Ruko's had this entire time?!"

"I have a feeling that we're about to find out for ourselves," muttered Yuzuki.

"So the name of the Selector's body was Iona... then we get an LRIG whose not Iona, but looks like her... Damn, I'm still lost!" Naoki groaned, struggling to make sense of the situation.

"It would be most appropriate to assume that the two of them were acqainted at some point in the Selector Battles," Leon spoke, trying to make light of the scenario before them "Hence why both Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark have been acqainted with two identical figures. But how the real Iona made it to Cray is still a mystery in itself."

At first, all remained silent after the truth about the Iona that was standing before them in this very space where the battle would soon resume its course. Even Tama herself was somewhat shocked from this sudden turn of events. Now that Blaster Blade had seemingly figured out the truth behind this Iona doppelganger, it would make sense for Ruko to have some sense knocked into her about the whole scenario. However, she felt that something still felt rather odd. If this was not the real Iona, then who was it that she remembered encountering in her previous skirmish with Chaos Breaker Dragon and why did she know her real name? As Tama resumed her attention on the LRIG herself, she opened her eyes with a small smile.

"So you figured it out, huh," she mused "You are correct, Blaster Blade. I may bear the appearance of the real Urazoe Iona and was in possession of her body before becoming an LRIG once more, but as you have found out, the two of us are not one of the same. My real identity is Kuro, the girl of black."

"Girl of black?!" Tama exclaimed.

"Then she must be the other girl in Fumio's novel!" Aichi gasped.

"I see..." Kai muttered as he gazed upon the LRIG "From the moment you assumed Iona's identity as a Selector, you've been seeking to find a Selector who you wanted as a compatible match for your power, to become the strongest pair in the Selector Battles, even if it meant becoming an LRIG. I can only assume that Ruko was that perfect match."

"Even so..." Tama murmured "Is that what Kuro wanted?! For Ru to suffer the same way Tama suffered when Tama was with Ulith?!"

Kuro remained unfazed by both the Kagero user's deduction and the girl of white's question, not concerned with whatever they had to say towards her. Ruko looked over towards the LRIG, now having realized that this was not the exact same person that she thought that she was somewhat familiar with. As she winced a little in pain from another surge of Reverse having coursed through her veins, the Selector decided to speak out for herself.

_(End Music)_

"Is this true... Kuro?" she asked "That you're not really called Iona?"

"Indeed," the girl of black replied before gazing towards her. "I assume your opinion your situation has changed?"

"Even if I'm somewhat bewildered... This still changes nothing!" Ruko responded "I will continue this battle as it is, to make both Aichi and Kai turn back! Even if I have to hold back the power that's trying to control me... I need your strength to accomplish this!"

"Very good," Kuro spoke as she turned her attention back towards the two cardfighters along with Tama and Blaster Blade who both took defensive stances to prepare themselves for what was to come. As Ruko drew her cards to begin her turn, she reached out into her white deck before holding out one card with its back held out towards her opponents. As she did so, streams of dark red energy began pouring out of the card, causing her to wince in pain for a brief moment, much to the concern of Tama, Hitoe and Yuzuki. Whilst this was going on, three of the cards in her Ener Zone, including a Code Maze Triumph that Blaster Blade's previous attack had crushed moved over to her Trash Pile.

"Prideful darkness, swallow up all that oppose you and force them back!" she called as she placed the card down on top of the one that represented Kuro's Level 3 form. "Grow!"

_(Insert Song: World's End, Girl's Rondo by Kanon Wakeshima)_

A sudden vortex of black energy enveloped Kuro as the blackened wings she had doubled in both size and number, all whilst retaining a hint of dark red to indicate the tainted power of the Reverse flowing through the LRIG. She let out a brief smile beneath her current expression as she appeared in her Level 4 form, one that was all too familiar to both Kai and Tama.

"Iona... or rather Kuro, Full/Maiden!"

As soon as the dark aura had vanished from around Kuro, three more figures suddenly materialized around her. Kai immediately recognized those SIGNI to be another Drei=Capsule from the center and Code Anti Vimana.

"Aichi, keep your guard up!" he called.

_'Ubaware kanatte'_

_'Risō ha kuri kaesu game suri nuketeku'_

_'Nichijō ha utarete ana darake' _

_'Tatte iru no ga yatto ka na'_

The Royal Paladin user nodded before turning back to the battle, just in time to see Gallatin fall to his knees in a bright purple flash that was conjured up by Drei=Capsule. When the flash had faded, the unit had fallen into a deathly like state before vanishing from the battlefield, his card moving straight to Aichi's Ener Zone as a result of being banished.

"My first Vimana attacks Margal!" Ruko declared.

_'Ketsuron no nai kūron'_

_'Mienai rule no ue de odotteru step de'_

_'Kuzurete iku kyō wo tsunagi tomeru saishū bell ga nari dasu'_

The Vimana to the right side of Drei began charging up energy for her attack before launching a devastating beam of black energy towards Margal. The attack hit the High Beast head on in a massive explosion, banishing it from the battle as the smoke from the impact vanished. The card then moved over to Aichi's Ener Zone.

"Then my other Vimana attacks Blaster Blade!" the Selector called.

"Quintet Wall!" Aichi called as he revealed Plume Wall Angel's card from his hand.

_'Ukabu omoi no jōkei ni ha'_

_'Kimi ga irun da yo'_

_'Waratterun da yo'_

The top five cards of his deck revealed themselves to be two copies of Knight of Silence Gallatin, Axe, Large Breaker, Seeker, Hallowed Breath Dragon and Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn. When the five SIGNI along with Plume Wall Angel's combined might deflected Vimana's attack, Kuro took the opportunity to unleash a pitch black beam of energy, with a hint of dark red to it, right at Blaster Blade which struck him point blank in the chest. Before Aichi could ask the Swordsman of Light if he was alright out of concern, an all too familiar aura surrounded him as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest, causing him to cry out loud. As he did so, his next Life Cloth revealed God Eater, Ultimate Sword.

"My... Vanguard!" called Blaster Blade as he struggled to stay on his feet.

_'Yurushitaku nai no? Motomete nai no?'_

_'Sore demo mada'_

"Aichi!" cried Hitoe.

"This is just what happened last time...!" growled Yuzuki.

"Stay strong, Aichi!" called Kai "Don't let that power consume you as it once happened to me!"

Aichi clenched his teeth as he eventually found the power within himself to ward off the Reverse from his well being, now suspecting how this had come to be.

"The seed fragment..." he muttered "Kai-kun warned me this would happen..."

_'We cry「OPEN__」__'_

_'Tori modoshitai mirai kowashitai sekai'_

Ruko said nothing, simply noting what had occured in front of her as a result of Kuro's attack just now. As far as the Selector knew, this only happened to Kai when she used Kuro's Ultima/Maiden form whilst everyone else that had faced her had not had this effect up to now. Sighing for a brief moment, she glanced over towards the Kagero user and Tama, signalling the end of her turn.

**End of Turn 9**

**Aichi and Kai vs Ruko**

**Hand - 1 : 5 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 5 : 6 : 2**

**Current LRIGs - Blaster Blade : Tamayorihime, Shooting Star Miko : Iona, Full/Maiden**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - Seeker, Loving Healer - EMPTY : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : Code Anti Vimana : Drei=Capsule : Code Anti Vimana**

**Ener - 7 : 3 : 8**

_'Ake hanachitai negai GOT IT?'_

_'Ima kōsa suru'_

Kai could only inwardly sigh in relief that Aichi had managed to ward off the Reverse from Kuro's attack resonating with the fragment of the Seed that remained embedded within him, for now at least. Although Tama wasn't showing it at the moment, she too could only feel relieved at the scenario. The Kagero user began his turn by drawing more cards and holding up a card from his White deck high into the air before placing it down on top of Tama's Level 2 form.

_'I wish you don't cry.'_

_'Hikari to yami no saki kasanatte mata iro ga tsuku yō'_

_'"Sono saki" wo shinjite miyou ka'_

"Grow the LRIG!" he called "Tamayorihime, Sixteenth Night Miko!"

In a blinding white light that had engulfed the LRIG, Tama's appearance changed once more as her white hair gained an azure hint to it and gained two clean white feathery wings onto her back. In addition to that, she now held a spear with a large, sharp orange point at the far end and the wings on her boots had also grown in length, now about as long as the wings that she now possessed on her back. Her eye colour had also changed somewhat, also gaining an azure hint to it, much like her hair for the moment. Kai gazed on towards Ruko and Kuro as he continued on with his turn.

_'Honki ga mitai'_

_'Yokubō ha soko no mienai addiction'_

_'Himitsu ni shitai no ni aragaenai'_

_'Rifujin na ketsumatsu_

"Using her skill, I search for Arc Aura and add it to my hand!" he continued.

A file of light scanned through the main deck as the Spell card revealed itself to all before the Kagero user concealed it amongst the other card that were in his. Ruko glanced closely at him, having suspected this would happen.

"That card..." she muttered "So you're planning to end this quickly." Eyeing her deck closely, noting that at this very moment that there were only 8 cards left and that she had two Life Cloths remaining. "But with the way things are... that Spell is meaningless to you."

"Did you think I would use prematurely?" he replied.

_'Kimi ga warau fūkei janakya'_

_'Imi ga nain da yo'_

_'Tatoe donna ni'_

"I see your perceptiveness hasn't changed a bit, Kai Toshiki," Kuro mused as she then gazed over towards Tama who clutched her spear tightly in response, gritting her teeth as she did so. Kai briefly noticed this change in behavior as he quickly placed down Catapaul, Large Bow into the center SIGNI space.

"Catapaul's skill!" he called as he revealed the top card of his deck. The flipped card was revealed to be Hastall, Medium Spear. "Superior Call!"

The two White SIGNI appeared in front of and to the left of Tama, taking up battle stances in preparation for the Kagero user's command. To the LRIG's right appeared Yggdrasil, Maiden Elaine in a bright green flash of light that almost blinded her. Kai then glanced over to Aichi who nodded in response, as if he knew what he had planned next.

_'Fukai yume no oku todaete ite mo'_

_'Shūen ja nai'_

"I use five of Aichi's Ener to use Roccoco Boundary!" he declared as the ARTS revealed itself from his White deck. Two bright white beams erupted from the card and struck the Code Anti Vimanas head on, causing them to vanish from the battlefield. Ruko grimaced as the cards reappeared in her hand, meaning that Kai could break through her defences at this moment.

"Ru!"

_'I cry「OPEN」'_

_'Wasure rare nai omoi mamoritai kioku'_

_'Te ni iretai kibō TAKE IT.'_

_'Mata kōsa suru'_

_'I like to see your smile.'_

_'Sen to sen no saki de karamatta unmei dakara'_

_'Kono koe ga kikoeru uchi ni'_

The Selector turned her attention towards Tama who had called out to her at this very moment. The girl of white's expression seemed worried and riddled with concern but Ruko could also tell that there was still a hint of determination present. She knew that expression all too well, from all of the times that the two of them had battled together before the moment where everything fell apart between them.

"Tama doesn't want to lose Ru to Reverse!" the LRIG called. "And... Tama's sorry for what happened before..."

"If you came all this way to apologize..." the Selector replied "You're already too late! Because of you... I've had to leave the only family and friends I had to keep them safe..."

"Ruko-san..." Aichi murmured.

After the Selector had finished speaking, another surge of Reverse began coursing through her as she began breathing heavily and wincing in pain even more than she had done so before. Upon looking closely at her, Blaster Blade's eyes widened in horror as to what he was seeing.

"My Vanguard, look!" he called.

Aichi looked forwards towards Ruko and gasped in horror. This also prompted Kai and Tama to look onwards and the result was equal reactions to the Royal Paladin's own. The same could be said for those that were watching the battle over on the sidelines. From what they could all see, Ruko's skin was now beginning to flake, with tiny bits having already left the bottom of her left cheek and falling to the floor of the space from where her feet were. She lifted her head up towards both of the cardfighters as she pulled out a card from her White deck and revealed it to them.

"I use Dark Matter...!" she called as a dark black aura surrounded Kuro. "Each of us sends a SIGNI to our Trash Piles and then I recover 1 Life Cloth!"

The black LRIG smirked briefly before thrusting out her right arm with her open palm out wide. Three purple lightning bolts struck Loving Healer, Elaine and Drei=Capsule as they left the field after being struck down by the power of the ARTS. After that had happened, the top card of Ruko's deck moved over to her remaining Life Cloths, face-down in that manner. Kai glanced forwards towards Ruko, a serious glint present in his green eyes, but also with a hint of concern riddled within.

"Ruko!" he called "If you're wanting to save everyone involved in the Selector Battles like you said, then why are you not accepting our help to free you from Reverse?!"

"I wanted my friends and family safe from all of this..." the Selector replied "None of you would understand. I won't let you intervene! After all, if I don't save everyone from Mayu... Then who will?!"

"You don't have to do this alone!"

_'Ukabu omoi no jōkei ni ha'_

_'Kimi ga irun da yo'_

_'Waratterun da yo'_

Ruko turned her attention towards Aichi who had suddenly called out to her.

"I understand how you feel!" he continued "When I was under the strain of Link Joker once before, I thought that there was nothing anyone could do to help me fix the problem. But, I learned that if I had just trusted the people I cared about, I could have sorted out the situation sooner. That's why... Kai-kun and I can't let the same thing happen to you!"

_'Yurushitaku nai no? Motomete nai no?'_

_'Sore demo mada'_

The Selector simply chose not to make any response to his explanation, remaining completely silent as she did so. Unbeknowst to her and everyone else within the field, Kuro had kept a smile hidden from them, as if she was somewhat expecting this reaction to be the case. Kai held out his hand over the field before downing Hastall's card immediately.

_'My wish is that you end this world.'_

"Attack!" he declared.

_'Tori modoshitai mirai kowashitai sekai'_

_'Ake hanachitai negai GOT IT?'_

_'Ima kōsa suru'_

_'I wish you don't cry.'_

The White SIGNI along with Catapaul nodded in response to Kai's command and charged across the vast expanse of the field towards Kuro who had remained motionless as the blows from her attackers eventually struck her. Aside from the impact crushing two of Ruko's Life Cloths, the girl of black seemed hardly fazed by this turn of events at all. As the two White SIGNI retreated back to Kai's side of the field, Ruko's crushed Life Cloths revealed another Code Anti Vimana and Code Maze Skyju, the first card glowing to indicate its Life Burst going off.

"With the effect," the Selector spoke "I banish Hastall!"

As Hastall immediately vanished in a cloud of black mist with purple sparks raging throughout, Kai gritted his teeth as the card moved to his Ener Zone. Looking over towards Tama, the LRIG turned her head towards him, nodding for his approval.

"Tama attacks!" he declared as he held out his hand, downing Sixteenth Night Miko's card as he did so.

_'Hikari to yami no saki kasanatte mata iro ga tsuku yō'_

_'Aeru yō owaru yō'_

_'I like to see your smile.'_

_'Sen to sen no saki de karamatta unmei dakara'_

_'Kono koe ga kikoeru uchi ni'_

Tama took flight using the wings that she had acquired in this form to ascend high into the air before charging down towards Kuro head on. Letting out a loud battle cry and thrusting the spear she wielded forwards towards her opponent, Kuro remained simply motionless and smirked. Ruko however was more than prepared for this scenario as she threw down a card from her hand down onto the table in front of the LRIG's card.

"Perfect Guard!" she called.

Tama gasped in shock as Mac Lir suddenly appeared in front of Kuro, blocking her attack towards the girl of black. The Shadow Paladin unit grabbed ahold of the LRIG's right arm before tossing her spear aside and with a mighty throw sent her hurtling backwards through the air right back towards Kai's side of the field. Realizing that she was coming in right over the top from where he was standing, Kai quickly placed all the cards that he had in his hand face down at the base of the table in front before leaping backwards just in time to catch the LRIG in both of his arms. Tama although surprised from the action managed to catch her breath from the ordeal as the Kagero user helped her back to her feet. She then jumped over the table and back into the battle as he took his place at the table once more, much to the relief of Aichi.

"He didn't make it through!" groaned Naoki.

"If he succeeded, then not only would Ruko have been only able to get 1 draw out of her next turn," Yuzuki muttered "But they would only have just another 7 Life Cloths to worry about."

"I'm worried..." Hitoe murmured as she kept her hands together, worried about what was to come. Leon said nothing in response, but glanced over towards Ruko and Kuro, just in time to see another surge of Reverse course through the two of them. Kai made a simple 'TSK!' under his breath as he was forced to end the turn right there and then.

_(End Insert Song)_

"Pathetic."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Omega Lock (Glendios Version))_*****

"Huh?"

Tama's eyes blinked in response to the word that was directed towards her, Kai, Aichi and Blaster Blade. The Swordsman of Light and the Kagero user gazed sharply at Kuro, having heard that it had come from her.

"I expected more from the two of you," the girl of black spoke "But it seems that I was mistaken. I suppose that even under the command of the person who wielded Dragonic Overlord... the girl of white is now powerless before me!"

As the group on the sidelines were wondering what the LRIG was talking about, Ruko had already started her turn by drawing her two cards. The dark red aura of Reverse was still flowing through her as she turned her gaze towards her four opponents.

"Now that you've pushed me this far..." she spoke, her voice feeling strained from having to hold back the power that was within her "You leave me no choice!"

"Ru, don't do it!" cried Tama.

But the Selector's reaction from simply holding the back of one of the cards that she drew towards the LRIG and everyone else that was by her side in the battle, made it apparently clear that it was already too late. Kuro having somewhat sensed what Ruko had managed to obtain could only widen her smile, now that she had the chance to display the same terror that she had already displayed to Kai. As the Selector revealed the card to be a second copy of Swift Advance, Aichi gasped in shock.

"It's coming!" called Kai.

"The ultimate form of darkness, brought to its highest evolution from my pain, my sorrow and despair! Descend now and show all who oppose you that their efforts are meaningless! Superior Grow!" Ruko called as she held the card representing the all too familiar form high into the air before throwing it down on top of Kuro's Full/Maiden form.

A large aura of Reverse surrounded her and Kuro as this happened, the LRIG being enveloped within the power, her appearance changing as a result of the transformation and the all too familiar black ring from before materializing behind her back. Tama and everyone on the sidelines gasped in shock as they finally saw the result of the Grow through the full power of Reverse. Kuro's spear materialized in her right hand before she brought it down, pointing the tip in the direction towards Tama and Kai.

"Kuro... Ultima/Maiden!"

Blaster Blade took a defensive stance to brace himself for the worst to come whilst Aichi could only stare at Kuro's new form in shock, wondering how this had come to be and wondering how he and Kai were even going to overcome this obstacle in the hopes of saving Ruko from the power that was now constantly plaguing her. Ever since the LRIG underwent the transformation, the Reverse aura had remained flowing through the Selector as she strained her eyes to keep her foresight of the field in front of her into her vision. More skin began to flake from her cheek in her efforts to resist it as she gazed upon the two cardfighters.

"No way..." Yuzuki murmured "She brought that form out... already?!"

"Hang in there, everyone!" Naoki called "This is just like any other Reversed unit!"

"I can sense otherwise."

The Narukami user looked over towards Leon who had spoken out in response, but in a rather grim way. His attention was fixated on Kuro as was Ren's as the two gazed closely upon the girl of black, trying to make what little light they could of the situation.

"Leon's right," the Shadow Paladin user replied "Kai wasn't lying when he said this Reverse was different from the rest. Even from Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth"."

"Please don't give up..." Hitoe murmured nervously. "Aichi... Kai... Tama... Please save her."

Kai gritted his teeth as he looked towards Kuro and Ruko, now with the knowledge that he, Aichi and Tama that had sought to make things right for the Selector, were in for a long uphill struggle.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**And there we go! Upon clashing with the LRIG opposing him, Blaster Blade ends up confirming that Urazoe Iona that everyone percieved as Ruko's LRIG was really someone by the name of Kuro whilst the real one is somehow stranded on the Planet Cray, in the company of the Shadow Paladins. Even with this information brought to light, still struggling with the scrunity of Reverse, Ruko continues the battle in her efforts to make both Kai and Aichi see that anything they attempt to do for her will be impossible to achieve. Unfettered by this though, the Kagero user pushes onwards with Tama. However, his efforts inadvertently lead to the conditions necessary in this Battle Royale for Ruko to access Kuro's Ultima/Maiden form, revealing the girl of black at the prime of her strength. What will unfold from this turn of events? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG!**

**Now that the truth about the real Iona's whereabouts have been revealed, some of you may be wanting to know more about what happened with her on Cray up to this point. That is why to this end, at some point during December or January, I will begin writing a side story that will cover over the events surrounding Iona's own ventures, from how she ended up on Cray to how she came into the company of the Shadow Paladins up to the events that will lead up to her role in the third arc. If anyone has any questions regarding this, I will do my best to answer them without giving anything away. Though I will warn that despite this being linked to the fic which is an AU of Selector Spread Wixoss, the first chapter will contain some major spoilers to Episode 10 in particular. As always, feel free to follow, favourite and/or leave a review and I'll see you again next time. Until then!**

***This first plays in Episode 99 when Team Quadrifolio and Takuto regain consciousness in the space between Cray and Earth.**

***This is the first version of the track that plays in Episode 156 when ****Яeverse Takuto uses Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios to toy with the original Takuto before winning via it's Ultimate Break, World End. To those that recall the name I used for that track in Ride 15, that was the Dark Zodiac version which didn't have the choir in the background.**


	39. Ride 36: That Cursed Dominion III

**Hello again everyone! First of all, my most sincerest apologies for the long hiatus but I kindly welcome you back to part three of the second arc's finale. And for those who have also taken the time to read my side-story (whose opening chapters are/will also act as a partial prequel) 'The Outcast and the Sword of Determination', as I have promised there previously, I have also bundled the third chapter for that in this update. Hope you enjoy what is in store.**

* * *

**The White Room**

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Empty Existence)_

Mayu gazed out into the window in front of her, observing the battle that had been ongoing within the domain of Link Joker for some time now. Her attention was mainly focused towards Ruko as she continued to struggle onwards, resisting the mind controlling effects of Reverse for as long as she could possibly hold out on her own will whilst risking damage to her body in the same way. The mastermind had already expected this confrontation to be instigated because of Ruko's refusal for aid in her scenario from Aichi and Kai, although she never expected a Battle Royale with all three of them involved to be the case. She then switched her view of the battle towards Tama, Kuro and Blaster Blade, the sudden change in the image displayed before her now having attracted the attention of someone else.

"So he's finally appeared before the girl of black."

Photon leapt down from one of the higher windows of the White Room and landed on his feet beside Mayu's negative hued throne. He turned his attention towards the window that was displaying the battle he was now seeing. His eyes, if they were visible to anyone from beneath his opaque visor, remained trained on the Swordsman of Light like a cold stare. This in turn had gotten the attention of the mastermind of the Selector Battles over towards him as she turned her gaze upon him.

"I trust that Takuto has been cooperative?" she asked.

The Cyberoid glanced over to Mayu who had spoken out to him. She seemed intrigued at first glance, though he could tell there was somewhat a hint of impatience beneath her expression.

"Subject has remained cooperative thus far," he replied "Project: Locked Soul as of this moment is 75% complete."

"And what of the Reverse that has consumed Kominato Ruko?" she continued.

"Vital signs show that although her mind hasn't been influenced, her own will has been steadily decreasing from the strain," Photon responded.

"Excellent Photon. Perhaps my patience won't wear as thin after all."

Mayu got up from her throne and walked towards the window that was displaying the battle right in front of her. She glanced closely at the image displayed before looking back towards Photon, expecting the Cyberoid to quickly catch on to what she would ask of next.

"Assume command of the White Room and have Ulith watch over Takuto in my absence," she spoke "I must attend to both your superiors and my prize."

"As you wish," the Cyberoid answered.

The mastermind of the Selector Battles simply smiled in response before holding out her hand, opening out a portal in front of her to take her to the destination that she had in mind. When Mayu had stepped inside, she simply vanished along with the vortex that she had opened up. As the White Room remained seemingly silent once again, Photon merely stood still, awaiting the outcome of what was to come from the confrontation stemming out between the Selector and the two cardfighters. His sharp gaze, hidden from outside view because of his visor, trailed upon Blaster Blade and Tama once more, as if he was expecting something from them. What that could be though would be anyone's guess.

"So she's gone off."

The Cyberoid looked to the right to see Ulith had entered the vincinity of the White Room, sneering as she did so.

"Mayu has assigned you to watch over Takuto," he spoke.

"So I need to play guard duty to that 'prisoner' she's had locked up," she mused "Well then, can't say I can argue with that, can I. Then again, if he tries anything funny, I look forward to hearing him scream."

Photon said nothing more as the dual Selector/LRIG exited through one of the open windows in the White Room to carry out Mayu's orders. Unbeknowst to him, Ulith was smiling to herself the whole time, as if she had something sinister planned within the confines of her twisted mind.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Link Joker Fight Field**

Back on the battlefront, everyone with the exception of Ruko could only stare towards Kuro in her strongest and most dangerous form. Fueled by the Reverse that was continously seeping away at the Selector's willpower and damaging her body in her attempts to resist, the LRIG could only smile maliciously towards Tama, the expression in her eyes having seemingly been twisted by the power flowing through her. Whilst Tama herself could only look back in utter shock, Blaster Blade and Kai had sharpened their respective gaze towards the girl of black. Aichi however couldn't find the words to speak out for the scenario the four of them, or five if they were officially counting Ruko given her circumstances, had now been faced with.

Over on the sidelines, out of striking range from the two LRIGs and the Royal Paladin unit, Naoki, Hitoe and Yuzuki could only watch on in great concern, knowing at this point, there was nothing more they could do but hope that the two cardfighters in the Battle Royale could save Ruko from being bound to a terrible fate. A fate that even the Narukami user was more than acqainted with, even if it was only for a while. Leon and Ren simply remained still, watching over the confrontation unfolding out before them knowing at this point for an iron clad fact that things were not going to get any easier for Aichi, Kai, Blaster Blade and Tama in their efforts to save the Selector who was their opponent.

Kai gritted his teeth, knowing full well that from the current turn's standpoint, he and Tama were within striking range of Kuro's next attack and he had very little options on hand to fend for himself, knowing full well of what happened the last time he faced the girl of black like this.

"With Kuro's skill," Ruko spoke "From this point onwards, all of us can only have one SIGNI on the field at a time and we can only draw 1 card at the start of each of our turns."

_Then that means Alfred's Legion skill will be useless here _Kai muttered in his thoughts _From the way this battle has now progressed, Aichi's strength of battling with a full formation has been sealed._

"Well then, Kai Toshiki, Shiro," Kuro mused as the dark aura of Reverse flowed fiercly through the palm of her free right hand. "Are you prepared to suffer for a second time?"

Both the Kagero user and the girl of white said nothing in response as Ruko placed down Code Anti Vimana's card into the left SIGNI space on her table as the black SIGNI itself materialized onto the field. She held out her palms towards Tama who could only brace herself for the worst to come as a black sphere of energy materialized in the SIGNI's hands. Aichi and Blaster Blade could only watch on anxiously as Vimana prepared to unleash her attack on the LRIG.

"Attack!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Contention)_

As soon as the command was given by Ruko, Code Anti Vimana unleashed a large beam from the sphere she had created, striking Tama right in the stomach at point blank and knocking her over onto her back. She coughed loudly upon attempting to stand up from the impact of where the blast had hit her which greatly concerned Kai, Aichi and Blaster Blade who could only remain tensed up as they anticipated what was to come next. Kuro took flight into the air by flapping her stained black wings which summoned up a brief, but strong gale that swept across the entire field. She then dove down towards Tama as Kai quickly pulled out a card from his hand whilst doing his best to also shield his face from the gale that the girl of black's wings had caused.

"Guard!" he called.

As Kuro brought down her spear's tip towards the defenceless Tama, a blinding white light suddenly appeared in front of the LRIG, preventing the girl of black from advancing any further. She gritted her teeth in annoyance as the figure revealed itself to be Flash Shield, Iseult having already deployed a pratically impenetrable barrier from her large left gauntlet, just as the wind summoned up the from the LRIG's wings had eventually died down.

"So you avoid my vengeful wrath once again...!" Kuro muttered under her breath.

Her expression now gained a hint of annoyance as she turned her attention to Shiro who was panting from the last attack that she suffered from. Kai could only inwardly sigh in relief that managed to hold off the girl of black's onslaught for the moment, but he was still concerned for what lay ahead for Ruko. He knew that the longer the battle was drawn out, the closer Reverse would have to fully taking her over. The Kagero user turned over to Aichi who had drawn his single card for the start of his turn. Looking over what little options he had, he turned his attention over towards his white deck, before picking out a single card from amongst the selection that he had available. Taking a deep breath and going deep into thought for a brief moment, he held the card that he picked out high above him.

"Brilliant light, shine through the darkness before us and clear a path for us!" he called "Grow!"

As Blaster Blade vanished from the space, a brilliant light shone throughout, nearly blinding everyone that was present, regardless of whether or not they were involved in the battle. A figure's shape began to emerge from the source of the white glow, one that was even familiar to Kai as he struggled to see who exactly Aichi had been calling upon at this very moment. As the light eventually died down, his answer came to him as Aichi spoke out the name of that unit.

"Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei!"

The Royal Paladin unit that had entered the battle was not human like Blaster Blade, File or Alfred, but was an elf instead much like several other units from the clan. She wore a white dress etched with several turqoise lines to symbolize her allegiance with the clan that she was a part of and wore long white boots and gloves to compliment her complete outfit. Ashlei had long wavering light blonde hair, a golden shield with several white folds on the edges and a sword with a golden hilt attached to a long, gleaming white blade. It was thinner than that of most other blades from the Royal Paladins such as Alfred's, but it made it for its lack in size with grace and the skill of its user.

"She's... beautiful..." Hitoe murmured.

"For once when it comes to looks... I agree..." Yuzuki said in agreement.

"So Aichi's using Kourin's unit..." Ren murmured, having recalled seeing it from a previous fight between Kourin and Asaka.

Leon however was looking closely at the Royal Paladin user, having noticing his expression had gone a bit, no doubt from feeling some guilt about what had happened to the Ultra Rare member. Tama said nothing in response to the appearance of the Jewel Knight, her concerns still lying with Ruko and how the Selector was holding up, but even she couldn't help but somewhat admire the regal appearance of the Royal Paladin unit. She turned her head around to the cardfighter that had called her into battle, also noticing his expression much like Naoki at this very moment.

"Sendou Aichi... We meet once more."

"A... Ashlei-san," Aichi murmured.

"Although I wasn't brought into play the last time you went into battle, I could hear everything that had gone on," she spoke "I'm thankful that Umr, if I recalled hearing her name correctly, had broken you out of that state."

"Yes," he replied "Even so... the fact that Ulith is out there still scares me. I can't imagine to think what any Selector or LRIG could have gone through because of her."

"I understand," Ashlei answered "Also... what happened with Kourin wasn't your fault."

Kai and Tama looked over towards Aichi, noticing that his expression had been slightly dejected when the Jewel Knight had brought up the subject. Even Hitoe who had been watching on the sidelines could notice the guilt that was present in his eyes. She remembered being brought up to speed by Kourin's current state and even then, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The Selector then inwardly sighed in relief when she saw the cardfighter turn his attention back to the battle in front of him and to Ruko as he summoned Gallatin to join the Jewel Knight on the field.

"Gallatin attacks!" he declared.

The Knight of Silence nodded in response to Aichi's command as he clutched his sword tightly before charging across the space towards Kuro who remained perfectly motionless. The girl of black's smile did not leave her lips as Ruko then suddenly revealed a card out of her hand in response to the attack.

"Quintet Wall!" she called.

Gallatin took a mighty leap into the air raised her sword high above her before bringing it down right upon her intended target. However, Hellrage Revenger, Quesal suddenly appeared in front of her, alongside two Servant D2s and Drei=Capsule. The Knight of Silence could only clench his teeth as he could sense that he had no choice, but to retreat back to Aichi's side of the space as the Shadow Paladin units and the SIGNI vanished from the battlefield. As this had happened, the two copies of Inhaling Hole that were revealed were sent to Ruko's Trash Pile.

"Ashlei!" called Aichi.

"Mac Lir!"

The Shadow Paladin unit appeared in front of Kuro, deploying a shield by combining two of the larger pieces of armour on his shoulders together. Ashlei could only remain still, knowing that her efforts would not be enough to break through the barrier. After several moments had passed by, Mac Lir vanished from battlefield as Aichi could do nothing more than end his turn there. Ruko begun her turn by simply drawing the last card that was present on the deck space of her table. All of the cards that were present in her Trash Pile hovered up into the air and rearranged themselves before settling face down on the deck space. The final Life Cloth flipped face up, which was Hellrage Revenger, Quesal, and landed in the space where her Trash Pile formerly was.

"With this rule from the Battle Royale," she spoke "For this one time only, I regain the top 7 cards of deck as additional Life Cloths!"

And indeed, it happened. The top 7 cards then entered the zone where her last Life Cloth was present, face down in order from Ruko's right to her left. She then gazed upon Aichi as she immediately downed Vimana's card. The black SIGNI much like the last time held out her hands to charge up energy for her attack as a black sphere crackling with energy began to form within her palms. The beam from before then erupted from Vimana's hands and hit Ashlei head on, causing the Jewel Knight to scream loudly in pain as she fell to her knees.

"Kuro!" called Ruko.

The girl of black flapped her darkened wings as she took flight towards Ashlei who could only brace herself for the oncoming attack that was coming her way. She swung her blade towards the tip of Kuro's spear, leaving the two of them locked into a stalemate. The Jewel Knight could only stare into the eyes of the LRIG, shocked to see something she thought she would never have to see again. It was herself, but not the way that she remembered. Behind her back in the reflection, she could see a black ring with several incomprehensible red runes ingraved into it and that she had a transparent black visor covering over her eyes. Taking the opportunity she had from this distraction, Kuro pulled back her spear and then slashed down the front of Ashlei.

_(End Music)_

"Ashlei!" cried Aichi. Before he could think of anything else, an all too familiar aura suddenly surrounded him as he cried out loud in pain, trying to resist being taken over by that feeling.

"Aichi!" called Kai and Tama.

The Royal Paladin user groaned for a few more moments before his blue eyes suddenly flared up a bright pink, driving away the darkness of Reverse from his body. At least, for the moment. Looking over to his Ener Zone, he could see that Ruko's previous attacks had revealed both Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn and Knight of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes. No Life Bursts were revealed amongst them, making the situation rather dire for Aichi as he glanced over towards Ruko. The Selector herself, still covered with the aura of Reverse looked back towards him who could only remain concerned for her state.

"I don't understand Aichi..." she muttered.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Even if I Hurt Myself)_

"Huh?" the cardfighter pondered, blinking for a brief moment.

"Why do you side with them?" asked Ruko "You're not like Kai or Tama. From what I could see from the previous times we encountered each other, even the first time when you were with Hanayo, you were somewhat clueless to the Selector Battles and what they held, just as I once was before my final battle with Kuro and Ulith. You could have been the only one to understand everything about them and done something right about it."

"Ruko-san, going off on your own with Reverse isn't right!" he replied "I know you don't want your grandmother and brother endangered by it, but they're just as worried about it as your friends and Tama! Please believe me!"

At this moment, Kai then turned his head over to the Royal Paladin user, feeling that there was something more to what he was saying. Tama looked over towards him, having been trapped in the possession of Ulith when this had occurred.

"You've met them?" he asked.

"Yes," Aichi answered "On our way to your apartment yesterday, we ran into them and Hitoe introduced us to them. I didn't say anything to them about Ruko-san's involvement with the Selector Battles or the fact that I ran into her earlier that day to avoid raising a panic or making things worse for her."

Ruko silently gasped in response to this sudden revelation that was now brought before her. Part of her was angered that Aichi had ended up running into both Ayumu and her grandmother, but part of her couldn't help but wonder if what he said was true. Had he actually kept true to his word and kept everything about the Selector Battles and her current predicament from them? From the two encounters that both the Selector and Cardfighter had on the previous day and night, he did seem sincere whenever he tried to speak out to her. Kuro who had noticed Ruko's sudden change in mood seemed less than happy from everything that was unfolding.

"Nonsense!" she yelled as she then pointed her spear towards the Selector, causing everyone else to gasp in shock.

"Stop, Kuro!" cried Tama.

"I won't allow you to prolong your envitable defeat any further!" the girl of black replied "One more word of your 'advice' and I will not hesitate to force that full power onto Ruko."

"Will you just stop thinking about victory for once in this battle and listen to what we're saying!" Kai demanded fiercely "Right now, Ruko's very own life is being weakened by the power the two of you have been cursed with! Are you willing to overlook that fact just for a satisfactory conclusion to this battle?!"

The girl of black simply remained still, her stern gaze remaining unwavered by the Kagero user's words at this very moment. The tip of her spear was still pointed in the direction of Ruko, coursing with the power of Reverse much like the dark red aura that was surrounding both the Selector and the LRIG. The Selector was now cringing from her foresight being affected by the power again and now skin was even beginning to flake from her right cheek. But the cardfighters, Tama, Yuzuki and Hitoe knew that all of this didn't seem to matter to Kuro in the slightest, with her seeing this as nothing more than minor inconveniences for her and simply the means to an end for this battle.

"You are a fool..."

The girl of black then stared on in disbelief to see Ashlei struggling back onto her knees as she spoke those words. She panted heavily, the memories of 'that time' and the pain from the previous attack having an effect on her composure and her mood to an extent.

"I can see it in your eyes," she spoke as she looked back at the LRIG "You may hold a strong front with your own will, the Reverse coursing through your veins. But, I can sense a great deal of hurt behind that determination. Believe me when I say that I have known this firsthand, Kuro."

"It hardly changes anything," Kuro replied "Very soon, you, Tama and the whole of the Planet Cray will be beneath me and Ruko. Even now, there is not a force on this world or any world that can stop us and I intend to see that there never will be."

_(End Music)_

Whilst Ruko had struggled to regain her foresight after the brief surge of Reverse that had gone through her, she looked towards Kai as if she was expecting him to already begin his turn. Needless to say, the Kagero user already knew this beforehand as he drew his single card, looking amongst the options in his hand and making a decision. He placed Servant O into his Ener Zone and looked towards the Selector with something in mind that he wanted to say to her and more specifically, the LRIG she had.

"A double-edged sword that restricts all of us in an attempt to Lock me and Aichi out from advancing," he murmured before looking over to Kuro. "Kuro, this is what you had in your mind." The girl of black said nothing in response as Tama looked back to Kai. "But even so, I will advance!"

He then took a single card from his white deck after moving all the only card left in his Ener Zone to his Trash Pile whilst two cards from Aichi's Ener Zone moved to his own Trash Pile. Kai then held up the card he had chosen high into the air as a brilliant white light radiated both from it and Tama as she looked down upon it. Kuro could only stare towards the card that the Kagero user held and the moment she could somehow recall the light emitting from it, she could only clench her teeth in partial shock and annoyance.

"A pure white glow that emits through everything before you," he spoke "Descend now and illuminate our path to victory! Grow... the... LRIG!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: The Thunder Dragon Descends)_

As Kai spoke those words out aloud, he threw the chosen card right on top of the card representing Tama's Shooting Star Miko form as it shone brightly in a blinding white glow. The same effect happened to Tama as she closed her eyes, her body being completely enveloped in that same blinding white light, making it difficult for anyone, with the exception of the Kagero user to see what was going on. In a few short moments, the LRIG reappeared with several red additions to her dress, her gloves, between one of her hair ribbons and on the metal that was now coating her feathered wings.

"Tamayorihime... Vermillion Miko!"

Tama floated down onto the 'ground' that was present on the field, now with determination and resolute confidence brimming in her eyes amongst her now serious expression, her gaze directed towards Kuro who could only clench her teeth in response. Even Ruko, who had refused to listen to her former LRIG and the cardfighter that was using her now couldn't help, but somewhat look more closely at her as memories beginning to flood back to the Selector about the times that she had spent with her. Even with the dark grip of Reverse eating away at her willpower by the second, there was something about Tama at this very moment, something that she felt that she couldn't ignore.

"So you've finally surpassed the strength you had before you came to Ruko," Kuro muttered "Even so, your efforts remain futile."

"Is that so?" Kai replied as he looked over to Aichi who nodded in agreement. "By borrowing 1 of Aichi's Ener, I use Tama's skill to add Rococo Boundary back to my LRIG deck!"

The ARTS then lifted itself up from his LRIG Trash pile before setting itself face down back on the top of the pile where his remaining white backed cards were placed for the moment. A SIGNI by the name of Energe, Original Spear then appeared in front of Tama as she took up a stance to prepare for battle as it stared on into Code Anti Vimana. Kai then searched through the remaining white backed cards that he had before picking one of them, causing the Servant O card in his Ener Zone to move to his Trash Pile.

"And finally, I use One Rule, Two Birds!" he called, revealing the red ARTS to all. Unbeknowst to Kuro and Ruko and almost everyone on the sidelines, something seemed quite different about this card in particular.

"So now you've restricted the cards that Ruko can guard with," Kuro murmured "Even so, putting that kind of card into a deck around Tama seems impractical even for your knowledge."

A fiery aura then surrounded Tama as she could feel the warmth of the flames coursing through her veins as she looked on towards the girl of black. Kai then turned his attention towards Vimana as he downed Energe's card.

"Energe attacks Vimana!" he declared.

The white SIGNI nodded to his command as she let out a battle cry and charged towards Vimana who decided to take a different approach to using her attacks. She manifested two small black spheres in the palms of both of her seperate hands and began volleying multiple shots of that shape towards Energe. Energe however leapt from side to side, occasionally parrying off some of the shots before coming in close and slashing down the front of Vimana with her spear. The black SIGNI then vanished from the field as the card representing her then moved to Ruko's Ener Zone as she looked back towards Tama. The fiery aura around her suddenly began to take on a form of its own.

The flames grew even taller as their shape began to change, seemingly taking on the shape of someone or rather, something. Something that was all too familiar to anyone who knew well of Kai and what was well asscociated with him. Within the haze of flames, an astral like figure, representing a well known Flame Dragon appeared in the vicinity of everyone within and watching the battle. Its loud roar was more than enough to grab their attention and for them to recognize almost immediately as to who appeared at this very moment.

"What the...?!" Kuro gasped in disbelief "Why is Dragonic Overlord...?!"

"That's right," Kai replied as he showed the full image of the ARTS, now with Dragonic Overlord imprinted on it instead of a different figure. "This copy of One Rule, Two Birds that I played now, is infused with Overlord's own will and power. With this, Tama and I will break on through to Ruko, with the apocalyptic flames that reduce everything in this world to ash!"

"Amazing..." murmured Aichi as he looked on at the sight beside him.

"To think they could harness Overlord's power through a card like that," said Ashlei.

The Jewel Knight then looked on at Tama and the figure of Overlord that was present throughout the flames. Everyone else on the sidelines however had no words to describe what they were seeing before their eyes. The fact that Kai had made it possible for a unit's power to be infused into an ARTS almost sounded like an impossibility, but then again, with the strange possibilities that arose throughout the Selector system and battles, there was no doubt that such a thing was possible. Kai then held his hand over Tama's card.

"Tama attacks Kuro!" he declared.

Ruko said nothing in response after briefly looking through her hand, upon seeing that she didn't have the necessary cards that she wanted to defend herself with. Tama flapped her wings and took flight towards Kuro as the fiery aura of Dragonic Overlord trailed behind her. Staring on into the fiery inferno that was coming her way, Kuro could only clench her teeth as she held out her spear in front of her in attempt to defend herself. Then in an instant, Tama's right fist became enveloped in a haze of flames as she let out a loud cry before uppercutting the girl of black from the front, causing her to drop her spear. After being knocking up into the air, Kuro could only stare into the face of Dragonic Overlord as it let out a roar before unleashing a torrent of crimson flames right at her, engulfing the LRIG and Ruko in an instant.

_(End Music)_

The Selector cried out loud as she shielded her face and the cards in her hand from the intense heat and force from Overlord's Eternal Flame as more images suddenly began to seemingly appear before her. As she was knocked into the air from the force of the attack, she began to recollect the memories that she was seeing at this very moment. First was the memory she recalled earlier in the day of her mother leaving her in the care of her grandmother, the pain of that event now having returned to her. Then, she remembered the first time that she met Tama when she had no basic idea of the Selector Battles. Next, she recalled the first times that she had met both Hitoe and Yuzuki before coming to terms with the consequences of the Selector Battles and finally, the battle that she and Hitoe had, before she confronted both Kuro and Ulith on that same evening, where everything went wrong.

When the final image had passed, she had landed on her back and was now lying down on the 'floor' of the space, struggling to process the memories that had just flashed before her as Kuro fell to her knees. She growled under her breath as she glared back at Tama and Dragonic Overlord, who vanished from the field now that Kai's turn had come to an end, along with the effect of the ARTS.

**End of Turn 14**

**Aichi and Kai vs Ruko**

**Hand - 1 : 4 : 5**

**Life Cloths - 3 : 5 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei : Tamayorihime, Vermillion Miko : Iona, Ultima/Maiden**

**SIGNI : Knight of Silence, Gallatin - EMPTY - EMPTY : EMPTY - Energe, Original Spear - EMPTY : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 1 : 0 : 9**

As Ruko finally stood up onto her feet and got back to the table, she saw that Tama's attack on the previous turn had crushed Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter and Servant D2, neither of which had any Life Bursts. She then looked over towards Kai and Tama, wincing a little in pain from Reverse that was still attempting to consume her.

"Is Ru alright?!" cried Tama.

"Tsk... damn it...!"

The girl of white was surprised to hear Kuro respond instead, as she struggled back onto her feet. The previous attack had burnt her entire outfit, leaving scorch marks present on several patches and her already pitch black wings had now gone into a charcoal like shade of that colour, with several small cinders still burning as a result of Dragonic Overlord's Eternal Flame. She looked over towards Tama, her expression now a mix between annoyance and fury.

"You always had to be Mayu's favourite back then, didn't you?!" she snapped.

"Mayu's... favourite...?" the girl of white pondered in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Ruko asked, a hint of curiosity and suspicion having now arose from hearing about this. Aichi, Ashlei and Kai along with everyone on the sidelines simply looked towards the girl of black in curiousity, having also wanted answers to Tama's involvement with the Selector Battles. Kuro simply closed her eyes, now feeling that this was the time to bring everything that she knew about the girl of white from the beginning.

"Before we were LRIGs," she began "We're not human to begin with. Back then, before the Selector Battles, we were nothing more than figments of Mayu's imagination. As you have already figured out, we were originally known as 'the girl of black' and 'the girl of white'. One the instrument of destruction and the other the instrument of rebirth. However, Mayu at that time lacked the means to bring the Selector Battles and everything she could possibly imagine to life in her own image. In that case, in order to bring the two of us to life along with the original LRIGs and the system that she dreamt up of so that she could inflict despair on the world outside her domain, a deal had to made. And the force that she made deal with... was the Void."

The moment that name had been spoken out, Aichi, Kai, Naoki, Leon, Ren and Ashlei could only stare at Kuro in utter shock. They were indeed curious as to how Mayu was able to even create the Selector Battles the moment that each of them learnt about them on their own occasions, but the last thing that all of them were expecting or even thinking of was the Void itself having a hand in it.

"As the girl of black," Kuro continued "It was mine and Shiro's role to keep the system in balance in order to ensure everything was going according to Mayu's absolute will. At the time, both of us were essentially on the same side, but as I noticed that Shiro got even stronger from her experiences, I grew envious of the power she possessed and sought to claim it as my own. When I noticed Shiro's sense of right and wrong begin to waver as time went on, her belief in that what Mayu was doing was wrong, I saw an opportunity arise to overthrow her and that was by staging a conflict between her and Chaos Breaker Dragon. I fought her myself after 'The Clown' had weakened her, but I completely underestimated her willpower and our battle was evenly matched. Eventually when we clashed for the last time, Shiro suddenly vanished and although my plan to take her power had failed, I originally thought that I had finally surpassed her with my only goal left being to become the ultimate LRIG or Selector with the ultimate partner. Of course, that was until the day that I first met Kominato Ruko."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: __Hontou no Kokoro wo Torimodosu tame)_

Everyone remained silent as the girl of black eventually finished her tale of how she and Tama had come up through everything in their lives up to this point. Each of them were deep within their own thoughts on the matter as they tried to comprehend everything that they had been told about. The fact that the Void itself had aided Mayu in the creation of the Selector Battles, as well as both Kuro and Tama themselves was already a very disturbing fact in itself and the fact that it had been going on for a long while already meant that whatever plans that it had for this world were already well into fruition. Aichi looked over towards the girl of black, his expression having become somewhat infuriated from everything that he had just been told.

"You mean to say... that all of this time... even with Ruko being hurt by Reverse... you still see her as nothing more than a tool?!" he exclaimed.

"Ruko is no tool," Kuro replied, taking the Royal Paladin user aback somewhat "I simply want her to fulfill the role that I wish for her to accomplish. The superior Selector and the supreme LRIG, ruling over this unbalanced world side by side, fulfilling our own desires for battling as nothing more than equals."

"So in the end... you only seek power to achieve your goal," Kai muttered "And Ruko because of her natural skill and talent in the game of Wixoss was your perfect candidate."

"That is correct," the LRIG replied as she turned around to Ruko who had her head held down throughout the entire conversation. "Now then Kominato Ruko, take up the mantle that you were meant to possess, defeat Kai Toshiki, Sendou Aichi and Tama along with anyone who opposes us and fulfill your destiny! This world of Selectors, LRIGs and wishes is ours for the taking!"

"... No..."

Everyone looked over in surprise to hear the Selector's answer to Kuro's speech. The girl of black simply stared at Ruko in disbelief, unsure of what to make of the response that she had made just now.

"What did you just say?!" the LRIG demanded, clencing her right fist as she did so.

"You heard me... Kuro..." replied Ruko as she finally lifted her head up. "This wasn't what we agreed on."

"Ru..." murmured Tama.

"I only agreed to battle so that I could find a way to remove the Reverse that was trying to control me and so I could get to Mayu to try and convince her to stop all of this," she continued "But now that I've heard everything... I can see that this is wrong and that... I was wrong about Tama."

Whilst Kuro's expression changed from surprise to utter shock, Aichi, Yuzuki and Hitoe's eyes widened in surprise to see the sudden change in Ruko at this very moment. Even Kai was somewhat surprised that the Selector's mood had suddenly changed now that the truth about everything that was going on had been dropped out to everyone, including herself. Part of him, like everyone else was starting to feel that maybe, she was finally beginning to listen to reason that they had been trying to talk to her about from the start.

"Tama..." murmured Ruko, getting the girl of white's attention over towards the Selector as she did so. "I wanted to say that... I'm sorry... for being selfish on my own right."

"But... isn't Tama the one that should be sorry... for not following Ru's wish?" Tama asked in confusion. Ruko shook her head in response to the LRIG's answer.

"No..." she replied "Because... to tell you all the truth... at the time I was battling Kuro... whilst my wish remained the same to free everyone from the cards... I only thought about myself and how I only saw to end everything the way I wanted. I never took the time to understand how you, Yuzuki and Hitoe were feeling about everything at that time and that... I was too stubborn, even up to now to take a loss. Now that I think about it... even if I did make it to Mayu on my own whilst you were in my body... my plan wouldn't have worked."

_(End Music)_

"Ruko-san..." murmured Aichi.

"Aichi, Kai," Ruko spoke "If I now remembered... you said that Reverse would leave me if I were to lose to you. Right?"

"That's correct," Kai replied.

The Selector then nodded in agreement with the Kagero user's answer, having come down to the conclusion that she finally narrowed down her options to. Whilst Tama could only look on in wonder as to what Ruko planned to do next, Kuro's eyes suddenly widened in horror, having realized what the Selector was intending to do at this very moment in order to remove Reverse from both of them.

"You wouldn't dare!" the girl of black called.

"Kuro... this ends now," the Selector replied "I'm going to throw the battle to get rid of Reverse and save you two!"

"Then go for it," said Aichi.

Ruko nodded in agreement as she raised her whole right hand towards the top of the deck. Before she could place her entire palm over the face down pile of cards that lay in that spot on her table, a sudden surge of pain rushed through her as she cried out loud in agony before falling to her knees. Her hands instantly clutched her head as all the cards she held before that point suddenly dropped to the 'floor' of the space. As this happened, a voice suddenly boomed throughout the entire space to make itself known to everyone.

"This... I CANNOT ALLOW!"

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Nightmare ~ Reversing Wish (Second Half))_

Upon hearing and recognizing who that voice had belonged to, both Leon and Yuzuki suddenly shuddered for a brief moment, having realized who had decided to enter the battlefield and interrupt Ruko's surrender at this very moment.

"That's...!" the Aqua Force user gasped.

"It's her!" the LRIG concluded.

Everyone else with the exception of Kuro suddenly gasped in horror as the Reverse aura, now stronger than ever, was covering Ruko from head to toe and flowing even more furiously throughout her entire body. She tried to stand back up onto her own two feet, but the force of the cursed power had already caused her legs to give up on her completely.

"Ruko-san!" cried Aichi.

"Ruko!" called Yuzuki and Hitoe.

"Ru!" Tama called in desperation.

"Don't give in to it!" yelled Kai "Ruko!"

As Reverse continued to overpower the Selector, she screamed out even louder in pain as she tried to resist being controlled by the very power that infested her since the night of her final battle with Kuro. Two red markings began flashing on Ruko's flaked cheeks, just beneath her eyelids as the pain was becoming even more unbearable for her to handle all at once. Eventually, as her screams died down, she dropped unconscious onto the space, the aura now covering her entire body completely as the two markings beneath her eyelids finally materialized. Then, before anyone else could react, another aura of the same colour suddenly appeared just behind Ruko as another figure suddenly appeared before them. After several long moments, it faded out to reveal who the new arrival to the battlefield was.

"Who are you?!" demanded Ashlei as she clutched her sword tightly.

The figure, now in her full appearance simply opened her eyes, allowing both Leon and Yuzuki along with Tama to confirm their worst fears as to who exactly she was.

"I am... Mayu."

_(End Music)_

* * *

**And there! As the battle continues onwards, Kuro reveals more information as to the origins of both her and Tama, along with a larger clue as to why the girl of white lost all of her memories of that time. As Aichi and Kai struggle onwards and begin to find a way to turn the tide, Ruko finally comes to her senses and then tries to throw the battle in an attempt to get rid of the Reverse plaguing her. Sadly, her chance comes too late as the power fully consumes her, leading to the appearance of the mastermind of the Selector Battles herself, Mayu. What fate lies ahead for the two cardfighters and Tama and is there any hope left for Ruko? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG! **

**Now that I've got this out of hiatus, please take this with a grain of salt but there may be a chance that some of the later chapters may require at least one month to work on them (partially because of the fact that I may have to incorporate plot elements from Selector destructed Wixoss, the upcoming movie), but I can assure you that this won't be the case for the last few chapters of the second arc as it draws to a close. Whilst this is going on, keep an eye out for any revamps of some of my earliest chapters that I may end up doing over time. Feel free to share your thoughts and I'll see you all next time. Until then!**


	40. Ride 37: That Cursed Dominion IV

**Hello again everyone and welcome back to Stand Up, the LRIG! Before I go into this next chapter, I must address my attention to a question asked recently by a guest review for some time. I'm sorry if it will disappoint you, but Dragonic Overlord "The X" won't be appearing as Overlord itself does not acquire this form until the G Era according to the lore (that and the card itself was released at the start of said era). Nothing much else to say other than I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Link Joker Fight Field**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Even if I Hurt Someone)_

Aichi, Ashlei and Kai could only look on towards Mayu as she stood above Ruko's unconscious body. All the while, the two cardfighters now knew that from what little information that had previously learned about through the Selector Battles and Yuzuki, that this was the mastermind behind everything that had transpired in the world they now stood in. They were now certain that this was the person responsible for imprisoning Takuto which resulted in Kai's abrupt summon into this same world and had employed the evil that remained in Link Joker and the Void itself to aid in her creation and oversight of the Selector Battles along with the Selectors and LRIGs themselves to a large extent.

"So you're..." Aichi murmured.

"Mayu..." Kai muttered.

"That is correct," she spoke as she turned her gaze upon the Royal Paladin user. "Sendou Aichi and Kai Toshiki, along with everyone else that is present in this very space... for most of you, we finally meet."

"That's Mayu?" Naoki pondered.

"The one behind all of our problems to be more exact!" Yuzuki replied, a hint of anger present in her voice.

Hitoe and Ren could look upon Mayu herself in curiousity, but the Shadow Paladin much like Leon, knowing that she was the mastermind responsible for practically everything that had occurred throughout the lives of the Selectors and LRIGs up to this point, shared a hint of disgust and anger having known about this as nothing more than an iron clad fact. Tama who had been more concerned about Ruko throughout the entire battle could only look upon her, a hint of fear having somewhat crawled up her spine as she had recalled briefly meeting with her both during and after the Selector's final confrontation with Kuro. Although she had felt thankful for Takuto's aid back in her efforts to escape the White Room, she had a feeling that her luck in staying outside of the mastermind's malevolent gaze had just run out.

Kai and Ashlei remained closely on their guard, bracing themselves for anything that could be considered for the worst to come from Mayu herself, now that she had decided to appear before all of them. Their concerns much like everyone else were also focused on Ruko, seeing that the power of Reverse had eventually managed to get the better of the Selector herself and could only wonder in worry as to what was to happen next when she would awake, under the influence of the evil that remained within Link Joker. Kuro who had now faced the mastermind after seeing Reverse consume her Selector, briefly bowed in the presence of Mayu's appearance.

"I see that you have indeed succeeded in carrying out the simple task I gave you Kuro," the mastermind spoke as her gaze was brought upon her.

"With Shiro's lack of her previous memories, acquiring Ruko as my 'Selector' was much simpler than I originally anticipated," the LRIG spoke as she briefly looked down upon Ruko. "Now then, shall we discuss our plans for having Ruko and myself conquering this world?"

Mayu then took several steps forwards towards the Selector's currently unconscious body as she looked upon her, before turning her gaze back to Kuro.

"You've earned your reward Kuro, in wanting Ruko reversed," she spoke "Though I can't imagine why you would want a Selector and yourself ruling over a pile of dust."

"Dust?" the girl of black murmured in confusion. The sudden possible meaning of Mayu's statement suddenly rang through everyone else's ears, as if they somewhat already knew what the mastermind was planning to say next. None were more uncertain than Kai, Tama and Aichi who could only feel tensed up as they were prepared to listen to her explanation.

"Whilst it is true that Kominato Ruko has proven to be the strongest Selector," she continued "Wearing her down with Reverse as I have previously bestowed upon you was part of your mission all along. Now, with the power that I have taken from Tatsunagi Takuto, I will claim her body as my own to enter the outside world to summon the Void there and bring it and everything there to an end!"

"What?!" Kuro gasped, now in complete disbelief as to what she was hearing.

"Then this never was about enslaving Ruko to Reverse," Leon murmured.

"All this time... Mayu was just looking to use her weakened self as vessel to expand her reign to the outside world!" Yuzuki muttered.

"And she was willing to use Kuro's own desire to be with Ruko to do so," Ren concluded.

"I am somewhat pleased your perceptiveness has not preceded my expectations," Mayu spoke in response as the crowd from the sidelines suddenly turned their attention back towards her "However, I can assure you that your 'friends' and the 'traitor' will not stand in my way."

The mastermind held out one hand over Ruko's body as an all too familiar dark purple suddenly surrounded them both as the Selector's motionless body suddenly lifted into the air until it was hovering just beside her. That aura was one that even Leon knew that he had been well acqainted with, having used it before when he had lost his way, but even so, something just felt different about it. Kuro who had been watching everything unfold before her eyes at this very moment couldn't help but feel angered at what was going on. All of this to her, just felt wrong in every sense of the word and the scenario in front of her.

Then, on top of Mayu's forehead appeared a dark red version of the forehead symbol that Takuto had whenever he had called upon his own powers, indicating that she was now putting those stolen powers to her own use. Holding out her right hand over Ruko's forehead, both figures were suddenly engulfed in a blinding glow as everyone present on the battlefield could only shield their eyes as they struggled to make out what was going on.

"Ruko!" Hitoe and Yuzuki called out.

"Ru!" cried Tama as she tried to make out what little she could see throughout the brightness.

_(End Music)_

But everyone's cries towards the Selector in question had proven to no avail as the blinding light finally died down to reveal the body of the Selector standing in front of her table, the cards she had previously dropped now back in her left hand. The Reverse markings that were beneath her eyes appeared to be two sharp curves, jutting out from beneath the lower eyelids and on her forehead, appeared the dark red Takuto forehead marking that Mayu previously had, along with an addition dark red line on either side of said marking. Breathing could then be heard from Ruko's lips as Tama looked on nervously in worry.

"Ru...?" she murmured nervously.

"Right now, that's not Ruko," Kai interrupted as he looked onwards.

In precisely two seconds, everyone had gotten their answer as Ruko's eyes opened up to reveal that instead of their dark brown shade, a much lighter shade had instead taken their place. The voice that then spoke out, had all but confirmed their fears.

"Precisely," said Mayu, her voice now overlapping Ruko's as she spoke out through the Selector's lips.

* * *

**...**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Presence of the Void)_

Umr remained motionless with her eyes closed within the dreamscape that she inhabited, otherwise the domain that was known only to the Star-vaders, Mayu herself and to even fewer as Project: Locked Soul. She however was not alone within the empty existence that had surrounded her from head to toe. With her was the figure known as Tawil, evident by her pink hair and her clothing having somewhat polar opposite colours in contrast and with what appeared to be softer fabric rather than metal edges. All had remained silent as their bodies were covered in a strange white glow, presumably from some kind of strange effect from the machinery that was present inside Photon's lab.

From that alone, it would stand to reason that their actual physical bodies were actually contained inside of the giant cylinder that was in the center of that room. Suddenly, a familiar bright rainbow glow appeared inside of the empty existence, the sound of which had suddenly stirred Umr from her 'slumber' as she gazed into the direction of said glow. Then as it began to fade out, from within that same glow, emerged the figure of Tatsunagi Takuto as he looked upon both her and Tawil, who had also begun to stir from her 'sleep'. His striped forehead marking glowed a bright turqoise as his gold-yellow eyes held the rainbow aura of the power known only to him and some all too familiar cardfighters as PSY Qualia.

"Who... are you?" asked Umr.

"My name is Takuto," he answered "I don't know how long I will be able to stay in this space for, so I need you to listen carefully Umr. The same goes for you Tawil."

"You know my name...?" the pink haired girl murmured as she turned around to face him, her aqua blue eyes filled with both confusion and curiousity.

"That's right," Takuto replied "Right now, I'm communicating to you through my own PSY Qualia so the Star-vaders can't hear us, but I don't know how long I'll be able to keep them fooled for. All I know for now is that Mayu and Photon has been trying to merge both of you into one being, completing Project: Locked Soul. For what purpose she intends to accomplish this way, I don't know."

Whilst Tawil could only remain confused as to why this was the apparent case for her and Umr, the other girl suddenly recalled something from his brief mention of his PSY Qualia, as if that had somehow rung a bell within her memory.

"Takuto..." she spoke "Do you know of... Sendou Aichi?"

"What...? How is it you know of him?" asked Takuto.

"His PSY Qualia..." Umr answered "That was how I met him..."

The Cray being was almost speechless in regards to her explanation, having not been aware of Aichi's previous confrontation with Ulith beforehand or of the events that had transpired in that conflict. Holding one hand to his chin to think over the current scenario and how little time that he had, he looked forward towards Umr, as did Tawil who had her own curiousity raised from this revealation.

"Please tell me everything that the two of you have been through and quickly," he spoke "Right now, I can sense the dark forces from where my physical self is are beginning to grow suspicious."

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Link Joker Fight Field**

Everyone could only look upon Mayu now that she had taken control of Ruko's body, her lips having pursed a somewhat malevolent smile as she gazed upon the Selector's current opponents that were standing in front of her. None were more shocked at this turn of events however than Ruko's own closest friends, Tama, Kai, Aichi, Ashlei and even Kuro. The girl of black's expression alone was enough for anyone to tell that this was not the way that she had intended or even wanted things to go and that she had no intention of standing for this any longer. Walking over to her spear that she had previously dropped from being hit by Tama and Dragonic Overlord's previous combined attack, she glared over towards the mastermind of the Selector Battles, having had enough with what had happened thus far.

"You... you lied to me!" she yelled.

Letting out a fierce battle cry, she clutched ahold of her weapon tightly and took flight with her singed black wings into the air. Before Tama or Ashlei even had a chance to warn the LRIG as they could only watch on, Mayu raised Ruko's right hand in response to the girl of black's attack, almost in a claw like motion. Then before Kuro had even realized in her fit of rage, her body had suddenly frozen in mid dive against her own will, the tip of her spear having only been a few inches away from Mayu herself.

"So it would seem my presumption from before was correct," the mastermind spoke as her body eminated a dark purple aura, indicating the presence of the Void's power. "I knew your own deception would soon follow suit from Shiro's actions to 'save' you back then."

"What are you talking about?!" Kuro demanded, being barely able to move her lips through the paralysis "I wanted to have a world where Ruko and I could battle forever to our hearts content, not destroy it and everyone on it! Reversing her was only supposed to increase her power, not turn her into your own personal vessel!"

"I'm simply referring to the time where you orchaestrated your little confrontation between Shiro and 'The Clown," Mayu answered "Of course, in regards to the events leading up to that, this isn't the first time that I took account of your own treachery."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Herald of Despair)_

Whilst the girl of black could only widen her eyes into the mastermind's own knowledge of the events leading up to that battle, both Aichi and Kai could only glance at Mayu, now curious about this 'treachery' that she was now speaking of.

"What do you mean?" the Royal Paladin user asked.

"I'm referring to how she had instigated Shiro's conflict with Chaos Breaker," the mastermind answered "Whilst the end result was the truth from which she spoke, the escalation between her and the girl of white was not as she had previously told you."

"H... How did you...?!" Kuro gasped.

"Did you think I was blind to not observe everything that had happened back then?" Mayu interrupted "I know a while before that 'incident' that you took something from Photon's lab, that something being a collected sample of a certain Abyss Dragon's malice that was taken from the Planet Cray in a previous skirmish, that you later donned as 'your own power' for your clash with Shiro which eventually resulted in her becoming Tama and your case, a complete monster. Albeit temporarily of course."

The girl of black suddenly froze up when those details had suddenly been brought to light, a hint of horror and shock having become present on her face as she could only stare on towards the eyes of the mastermind, now in the possession of Ruko's body. Tama who had been listening to every word of the conversation suddenly clutched her head in pain as everything started coming back to her. More memories began to flash before her eyes as she slowly began to recall every single detail that had occurred at 'that moment'.

**Flashback**

Tama, known as Shiro back then, panted as she clutched ahold of her trident tightly, staring into the malevolent gaze of Chaos Breaker Dragon. The Clown had clutched his scythe in its left claw and didn't seem to have even worn down by even one bit throughout their fight, having not even resorted to using the power of Lock at this point in time. Alongside him from a distance, Photon had been observing the clash between one of the commanders of the Star-vader armada and the girl of white as they battled onwards with neither giving an inch in their struggle.

"Giving up at this point would be most appropriate Shiro," Chaos Breaker spoke, his tone seeming somewhat playful at first. "It is clear that your heart has strayed in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Shiro won't give up!" she replied, panting for a brief moment. "Shiro thinks this is all wrong! Shiro thinks that hurting people isn't right!"

"Come now," the Clown replied "You are aware of the purpose that Mayu had assigned you with and you wouldn't even exist within the confines of reality, had it not been for my creation of your physical form. In a sense, if it had not been for me, you and Kuro would never have even been born."

The girl of white simply grimaced and bitterly clenched her teeth, having been well aware of that throughout her whole life as an LRIG that what Chaos Breaker said was indeed true and nothing more than simply an iron clad fact that she could not dismiss. Before she could make a move to resume the fight between them, she could suddenly hear footsteps from in front as she looked onwards to see Kuro coming into view from behind. She smiled as she looked up to the Clown after approaching the pair and Shiro.

"I appreciate the effort of trying to sway Shiro back to the right," she spoke "But I already know that she is simply beyond saving and that her role is best suited alongside my own from one being."

"What is the meaning of this Kuro?" Photon asked, leaping into view upon noticing her presence.

"I'm simply suggesting that our girl of white is beyond reason," the girl of black replied "And that it would be of my best interest to eliminate her personally. If you two wouldn't mind backing off, I would like to settle my final score with her."

The Clown and Photon simply exhanged somewhat confused glances with one another, uncertain of this turn of events and why Kuro had it her own agenda to 'settle the score' as she had bluntly put it. Eventually after much silence, the smaller Cyberoid then looked back to the girl of black.

"Very well then," he spoke "I shall grant permission for you to settle this debate, but we want Shiro back with Mayu alive. Is that to be understood?"

"But of course," Kuro replied "We wouldn't want to have any... unfortunate outcomes."

The Cyberoid along with Chaos Breaker Dragon then left the two LRIGs to themselves whilst Shiro could only watch on as Kuro suddenly drew out her spear, preparing for battle as she did so.

**Present**

The moment Tama had finally relived through more of those memories, she had finally opened her eyes, looking around all of her surroundings to regain her perception of reality. She turned around to see Kai whose expression showed a serious gaze upon her, part of which was mostly directed towards Mayu. Then the girl of white turned to see Aichi and Ashlei who seemed somewhat concerned with the way that she was holding up, the Royal Paladin seemingly more concerned from noticing her relive more of her memories earlier in the day and in his previous battle with Ulith.

"Are you alright Tama?!" he called.

"... Tama thinks so..." she replied as she looked back towards Kuro and Mayu, now prepared to resume the confrontation.

"So it would some Photon's assumptions were indeed correct about you Shiro," the mastermind spoke "You were meant to play the role of the 'good girl' in the Selector System and yet your heart strayed from that goal and sided with the outside world!"

"Tama never agreed with the Selector System!" the girl of white called "Tama believes in Tama's friends! They understand Tama and everything Ru has been through!" She then held out her hand backwards towards Kai and Aichi before moving it to the crowd on the sidelines to make her point clear to her opposition. The mere thought of hearing the LRIG's opinion was enough to warm both Yuzuki and Hitoe's hearts, having been more acqainted with her than the cardfighters around them.

"... Friends..." Kuro muttered bitterly as she gazed down to the 'floor' of the space. _I've heard Ruko mutter that countless times. I always thought it was nothing more than a shackle, a poor excuse for a notable weakness. But... is that why Shiro was always stronger than me? Because she thought about what was right from her time in the outside world?_

"Now then..." Mayu spoke, interrupting the girl of black's thoughts and releasing her from her grip. "Now that I have taken Ruko's body as my own, I believe it is time that we finish this little game."

"Very well then," Kai replied "If Aichi and I continue onwards and win, you must release Ruko from your grip and Reverse altogether!"

"Mayu, our bonds will break through to our comrade!" Aichi called as he looked on towards the body of the Selector, feeling concerned for her well-being. _Ruko-san, hang in there!_

_(End Music)_

The mastermind simply closed Ruko's eyes and let out a smile that seemed to be somewhere between the lines of banevolent and malicious as she held out her hand over Ruko's LRIG deck, materializing more cards that suddenly appeared face down in the pile, much to the shock of everyone else. She then opened her eyes and gazed back towards both Kai and Aichi, prepared to resume the battle by drawing a single card to begin her turn. Looking over the cards in her hand and her Ener Zone, she simply held out a hand towards the LRIG space.

"For the first round of our little game," she spoke "I think it's time that I showed to you the true form of the girl of black or in other words... the complete monster that lies within!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Ren's Power)_

Before Kuro could even reply somewhat in protest, a dark purplish aura suddenly mixed itself with the Reverse aura that had already been present ever since the battle had entered part of its earlier phases, when Ruko was still in control. She suddenly fell to her knees, clutching herself in pain as some of the veins in her arms suddenly bolded themselves out. The girl of black was starting to feel uneasy from not just her suspicions, but from within her own body as something felt rather off at this very point before the irises in her eyes shrunk by a significant amount, causing her to scream loudly in the result. Everyone else with the exception of Mayu gasped in horror as they saw what exactly was unfolding before her.

"W... What are you doing?!" Kuro cried as the gloves surrounding her fists suddenly ripped themselves apart as a result of the power from the addditional aura.

"I'm simply awakening the true form that you had donned upon yourself back then," Mayu answered "Only back then when it was beyond your control, this time with the restraint of the Void, you and it are under my complete control!"

"Stop Mayu!" Tama cried "Kuro never liked this when it happened before!"

The mastermind however ingnored the girl of white's pleas as she continued to force the power of the Void through Kuro, resulting in her screaming even louder as her wings suddenly fused to her back, changing their appearance from feathered and singed to more organic and from some perspectives, more fiendish. Then a giant dark black flame engulfed the girl of black resulting in her being completely obscured from sight as her cries slowly died out upon being covered up.

"The true heart of black with the unstable power that has now changed you," Mayu spoke "Show your true ugly self before the presence of everyone and swallow up their hopes and dreams in absolute despair and agony! Reveal the true malice within!"

At first, all seemed silent as the black flames near the mastermind's end of the battlefield simply grew even large to accomodate what was about to appear before them. Then, what had sounded next had practically all but confirmed their fears. An unnatural growl of some kind eminated from the dark fire, mortifying Tama as she stared at the shadow of what was within had begun to reveal itself. Then the flames from the outside, slowly revealing the outer edges of what had become of Kuro. First were the large organic crimson red wings that were spread out much like the original feathered wings. Next were what were supposed to be her arms, now completely changed into razor sharp claws with the nails adorned as a dull gold colour and the colour of the partially bulky arms being dark grey.

Then, the lower end of the black fire vanished to reveal the feet of the LRIG, indicating that her boots had been destroyed in the process and that they had grown in size, to the point where they could no longer be considered as human like feet, indicated by the fact that the nails had indeed becomes the actual toes. The flames moved upwards slowly to reveal the changed upper legs, the torso which seemed to indicate that the outfit there had changed into black armour of some kind. Then to the surprise of everyone else with the exception of Tama and Mayu, a long tail of some kind was appeared to be attached to the back of the lower body before the last of the flames disappeared to reveal the head and the rest of the upper body. To the horror of everyone but the mastermind, they could now see what she had meant when Kuro had once before became a monster for her apparent treachery from before as recently told.

The head had confirmed that for everyone to see that it was no longer 'human' or LRIG, but rather draconic from the small wings that had grown out from in front of the now pointy ears, it still retained Kuro's hair and single piece of cloth running through it, though it was now attached to a small and slended horn in the center. The eyes opened up to reveal that they were still the girl of black's but with the iris completely absent leaving them blank and her jaw had become much longer to accomodate the complete change to her body. The only unchanged feature was the black ring behind her back which then suddenly sprouted out dark red chains that wrapped around the arms, legs and the head to keep the changed girl of black restrained as it cried out fiercely.

"No way..." Yuzuki murmured upon looking at what she was now seeing.

"What the hell is that thing...?!" gasped Naoki.

"It's not what it is," Ren murmured "It's who it is."

Mayu gazed upon Kai and Aichi before looking over to the group on the sidelines, notifiying their horrified expressions as she proceeded to speak out the name of the 'thing' that stood before them.

"Яe-Birth Kuro... Berserk Draconis!"

Kuro, now completely changed could only let out a fierce roar in the direction of her opponents under the strain that she was put under from the transformation to the 'monster' that Mayu had described earlier. The force of the roar was strong enough to create a gale force wind that made everyone present, even those on the sidelines struggle to stay on their feet. Then before Tama and Kai knew it as they looked up, they could see Energe suddenly vanish from the battlefield in a dark black aura which then struck the girl of white head on with the force of the blast suddenly knocking one of the Kagero user's Life Cloths face up to reveal Hastall, Medium Spear as he could only clench his teeth.

"This is...!" he muttered.

Before Aichi could make a response, Kuro turned the attention of her gale force 'attack' his way as Gallatin suffered the same fate as Energe, vanishing from the field as a dark purple struck Ashlei head on, causing her to scream loudly in pain. Like Kai, the Royal Paladin user had one of his Life Cloths crushed too, this one being God Eater, Ultimate Sword however, with no Life Burst to aid him in this dire situation.

"Since I have brought out Berserk Draconis over the Ultima/Maiden form," Mayu interrupted "Every SIGNI on the field is banished and each player is dealt one damage for each SIGNI banished this way."

"Then we ended up being damaged because of Gallatin..." Ashlei murmured.

"Kai-kun, Tama, are you alright?!" cried Aichi.

"I'm alright..." he replied as he stood back firmly onto his feet, the earlier gale having now died down completely. Tama nodded as she managed to regain her footing with the help of her wings.

"Thanks to the extra restraints that I had placed on Kuro in this appearance," the mastermind continued "I'm not permitted to attack your LRIGs directly this turn because this effect went off. However, since Ultima/Maiden is no longer present, I can build up my defence. Observe!"

Mayu then proceeded to summon out Code Maze, Triumph to the center along with two Freezing Revengers to either side of the SIGNI. The units and the White SIGNI looked behind them towards Berserk Draconis and could only shiver in fear from having to fight alongside it in its presence. Tama could only stare towards the head of the 'monster' before her and also tremble slightly, also recalling a similar feeling from before at that time. She then looked forward to see Mayu turn her gaze upon her and Kai who could only brace himself for the worst. The mastermind then snapped her fingers for the signal to be given out.

"Kuro, attack Shiro and instill the fear she felt when she had faced you long ago!" she declared.

Suddenly, Kuro's eyes changed from a blank expression to a more primal appearance as she then roared out loudly before taking flight and swiftly charging forwards towards the girl of white. Tama upon noticing that the girl of white in her current state was coming straight for her turned around and tried to run away as fast as she could. Berserk Draconis' right knuckle began to gain a dark blackish aura as she reeled it back and prepared to strike.

"Now suffer for your own treachery to the Selector System and my ideal!" Mayu called out loud "Absolute Dark Slash!"

Flexing out her claws in her right knuckle for a brief moment, Kuro slashed downwards with her right arm which summoned up five vertical purple beams that swiftly came up towards Tama who looked back and gasped to see that there was no way that she could outrun them. The middle three beams came into contact and forcefully pushed her down the battlefield and straight towards where Kai was standing. The attack pushed the girl of white straight into the table as they eventually detonated in a large explosion that was enough to knock her and even the Kagero user high into the air as they cried out loud in pain. Whilst the LRIG landed on her front, Kai fell backwards and landed straight on his back, grimacing in pain.

"Kai-kun!" cried Aichi.

"Tama!" cried Hitoe and Yuzuki.

Kai winced as he struggled back onto his feet and over towards the table, just in time to see Tama get up onto her knees. He looked to his Ener Zone to see that Kuro's attack just now had crushed Arc Aura, the Life Burst being completely useless as she had already battled this turn and that the ability for the moment prevented Mayu's other SIGNI from waging direct attacks. He glared towards Mayu as her calm and somewhat sadistic smile remained on Ruko's lips.

"I think you two have suffered enough for now," she spoke, indicating the end of her turn as the chains attached to the black ring forcefully reeled Kuro back to her side of the field.

**End of Turn 15**

**Aichi and Kai vs Mayu**

**Hand - 1 : 4 : 3**

**Life Cloths - 2 : 3 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei : Tamayorihime, Vermillion Miko : ****Яe-birth Kuro, Berserk Draconis**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : Freezing Revenger - Code Maze Triumph - Freezing Revenger**

**Ener - 3 : 3 : 9**

Aichi took several deep breaths to keep his composure under control, still somewhat amazed by the sheer power that Kuro had demonstrated after she had forcefully undergone this transformation against her will. Then as if his eyes were decieving him, he stared at the head of Berserk Draconis, noticing that the eyes had indeed reverted back to their original blank state and from them, he could see what appeared to be tears dropping out from them.

"Kuro's... crying..." he murmured.

"Sendou."

The Royal Paladin user then turned his attention towards Ashlei as did she to him. Her expression was enough to tell that she was serious in what she wanted to say to him.

"I understand how you see the situation," she spoke "But right now, unless we defeat Kuro, there is no stopping Mayu from entering the outside world in Ruko's body. You already know that and so would Blaster Blade."

_(End Music)_

"Yes," he replied as he looked forwards towards Mayu. Keeping his determined gaze upon the mastermind of the Selector Battles, he begun his turn by finally drawing two cards now that the limiting presence of Ultima/Maiden was no longer around to hinder him or Kai. Looking over his hand, he decided Ener Charging would not be worth it for the moment and held his hand over towards the LRIG space.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Why Not Eliminate the World?)_

"The proud, prideful white wings! Give me the power I need to help the people I care about!" he called "Break Grow!"

Ashlei closed her eyes as her body radiated in a blinding bright white light, obscuring her as she vanished from the battlefield to make way for the new arrival to the battlefield. A loud "Neigh!" was heard as the light faded out to reveal a knight in gleaming silver armour riding on top of a pegasus that flapped its wings to allow them to land safely on the 'ground' of the space. He wore a helmet with a pegasus ornament of some kind on the top, bore three light bluish orbs on his chest armour with patterns of the same colour, wielded a long shining sword in his right hand as his left grasped ahold of the reigns and wore a black cape that was red underneath. The knight himself had dullish coloured hair and greyish eyes as he looked on towards the adversary he needed to face.

"Solitary Knight, Gancelot!"

"Gancelot?" Yuzuki murmured, having not seen this Royal Paladin unit before.

"It must be one of the units he got from Kai when we left Card Luck," Hitoe concluded.

"Take it to 'em Aichi!" Naoki called "We're right behind you!"

The Royal Paladin user nodded in agreement as he then turned forwards to face Mayu again.

"With Ashlei's Break Grow skill," he explained "Gancelot's Level becomes 4 and his Limit increases to 11. In addition, he gains Double Crush until the end of the turn."

"I must say, for such high effort I'm not the least bit impressed, Sendou Aichi," Mayu replied as she gazed over the cards in her hand briefly, seemingly unfazed by the situation.

The Royal Paladin user took no notice of her remark and immediately summoned both Axe, Large Breaker along with both God Eater, Ultimate Sword and Knight of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes, both of whom stood ready as they stared down towards the SIGNI and the Shadow Paladin units that lay before them, right in front of Kuro.

"Everyone, I need your help to defeat Mayu," he spoke "I believe we can save both Kuro and Ruko-san if we all do our best to help Kai and Tama in their struggle."

"You have my support, my Vanguard," Gancelot replied "Give us your command when you're ready."

"Right!" Aichi answered in acknowledgement. But before he could make a move, Mayu simply gazed towards her LRIG deck.

"I'll use another copy of Dark Matter that Ruko had generously left over," she spoke as she paid the cost and revealed the second copy of the ARTS to all.

Aichi could only clench his teeth as he knew that he had to pick a SIGNI to send to his Trash Pile before the mastermind could do the same for her side of the field, though part of him was thankful that her field wasn't empty for her to regain a Life Cloth. Sighing, he placed Axe's card into his Trash Pile, the SIGNI suddenly vanishing from his side of the field, much to her sudden confusion and shock as she immediately disappeared in a dark black aura. Mayu simply sent Code Maze Triumph to her Trash Pile, not concerned in the slightest as the Royal Paladin user then turned his attention back to her.

"Palamedes and God Eater attack your SIGNI!" he called.

The white SIGNI and the Royal Paladin unit nodded in agreement as they leaped into the air, the Swordsman of the Explosive Flames briefly powering up due to the high levels of both God Eater and Gancelot at this very moment. They slashed down both of the remaining Freezing Revengers as they vanished from the battlefield in the result as Gancelot prepared his pegasus to take flight.

"Gancelot!" Aichi declared.

"Mac Lir," Mayu responded as she revealed the Shadow Paladin unit from her hand.

As Gancelot's pegasus made a running start to soar across the space towards Berserk Draconis, Mac Lir appeared in front to intercept both the steed and its rider. The Solitary Knight slashed past the Shadow Paladin unit with little effort, but had to stop his pegasus immediately to avoid being slashed by Kuro's right claw as she roared loudly upon doing so. He gritted his teeth and retreated back to Aichi's side of the field. The Royal Paladin user then looked over towards Mayu.

"Mayu, what were you wanting to do with the Selector Battles?!" he asked "Why is it that you're not concerned that everyone involved is getting hurt?!"

"You haven't already figured it out?" she replied "It's because the outside world is an ugly place, where only lies and deceit lurk in the darkness. Just look at Kuro for example at this point in time. Right now, her appearance of this repulsive dragon represents the deceit that she intended to use upon me and the Selector Battles to fulfill her own selfish desires, much like how you humans use each other for your own gain. That's why I decided to base it around the concept of wishes in the first place."

"I find that rather hard to believe," Kai spoke out.

"What?" Mayu pondered in confusion.

"For someone who claims to have created these battles to torment those with dark desires," he continued "I can hardly see the right in your actions for consulting the Void and harming innocent people, whether you're even aware of that or not. Whilst it is true Kuro had become the way she was from her desire to surpass Tama, even Aichi was aware that she only did because she believed that you wanted a world where she could freely battle and not be concerned of the consequences. The girl of black may have been in the wrong before this turn of events, but even now, I can understand that her 'care' for Ruko was at least genuine to an extent."

Mayu simply huffed under her breath as she glared over towards the Kagero user.

"You have a bold way with words Toshiki," she spoke "But... I will personally see to it that they will be the downfall of you, Sendou Aichi and the whole of the outside world!"

As Ruko's body had the aura of the Void and Reverse flow through it even more, the two cardfighters, the girl of white and the Solitary Knight looked at one another and nodded in agreement, that they would all fight to the bitter end, to save the Selector they cared about along with the girl of black, to free her from the curse that she was placed under. Speaking of whom, Kuro under her Berserk Draconis influence roared loudly to signal the fact that the battle from here on in was going to get even rougher.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**And there we go! In a shocking turn of events, Mayu takes control of the weakened Ruko's body and resumes the battle in her place, intending to claim victory and continue her reign of despair into the outside world in a physical form. In doing so, she reveals more to the history of Tama and Kuro, along with an earlier deception by the girl of black in an attempt to surpass her, only to result in becoming the monster that the mastermind of the Selector Battles has now transformed her into. Can Aichi and Kai collaberate effectively to save both Kuro and Ruko or will this be the end for them, leaving little to stand in Mayu's way. Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG! Feel free to follow and/or favourite and please share your thoughts/critiques in the reviews. To those who haven't noticed already, my revamps for Rides 2 and 3 are available for you to check out. Other than that, I'll see you next time.**


	41. Ride 38: That Cursed Dominion V

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Stand Up, the LRIG! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**_Nearly two weeks ago..._**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Even if I Hurt Someone)_

Kuro and Shiro stood on opposite ends of the space, now prepared for battle as they clutched ahold of their weapons tightly whilst both Photon and Chaos Breaker Dragon had remained out of range, to observe what would unfold from this confrontation. When the long drawn out silence had eventually passed, the girls of white and black let out loud battle cries before charging at one another. The tip of their respective spear and trident clashed against one another the moment that both of the LRIGs had taken their first swing of their weapons at each other. Both of their determined expressions were enough to indicate that at this time, they were going all out to overpower the opponent in front of them. Kuro to prove her own superiority over the girl of white and Shiro in an effort to knock some sense into the girl of black.

The two of them continued to clash for many minutes, the unwavering gaze of both the Cyberoid and the Clown from the sidelines having not fazed either one of them in the slightest, though Shiro knew that she couldn't be complacent, having known that her opposing opinion of the matter of the Selector System had meant her also going into opposition against the Star-vaders themselves. Eventually, as the confrontation drew out for even longer, the two LRIGs were panting with several slash marks having gone across both Shiro's dress and Kuro's outfit in addition to the scratch markings that were notably present. Before Photon could move in to end the battle himself, he suddenly saw Kuro point her spear in his direction.

"Back off!" the girl of black called "This fight is mine to finish alone!"

The Cyberoid remained simply motionless in response before taking a step backwards for the battle to resume its course. Kuro gazed towards Shiro who had by then had regained both her breath and composure.

"Kuro doesn't need to fight!" the girl of white called "Shiro just wants to tell Kuro that what Shiro and Kuro are doing is..."

"Enough!" Kuro responded "You always had to be Mayu's favourite in the Selector Battles, even when you're about to commit treason to her ideal at this very moment! But on this very day, all of that will finally change!"

Shiro did not respond as she looked on at the girl of black as she threw her spear to the ground and reached out to behind her back before pulling out a strange object into the view of everyone. It appeared to be a rather large dull golden spike of some kind, the jagged bottom indicating that it was torn off of some kind of creature. Upon seeing the object in Kuro's hands, Photon's expression from his lips alone could only change to shock.

"When did you steal that from my lab?!" the Cyberoid demanded.

"I sincerely apologize for taking this without your permission, Photon," Kuro replied "But I can sense incredible power from this spike that I hold. I overheard that your forces had gotten this off an Abyss Dragon in a previous skirmish, but this alone still contains the dark power that it wielded."

Before Photon, Chaos Breaker or even Shiro could make a move or even respond to this sudden revealation, the girl of black immediately proceeded to crush the spike in her right hand, shattering it into dust and causing a black aura to spread across her body. Looking back at the girl of white, her expression suddenly darkened along with her smile as she felt the rush of dark energy coursing through her veins.

"Symbosis...!" Kuro called out loud "I can feel the malice of this power!"

"Kuro..." murmured Shiro as she stared on in shock.

"You are now beneath me, girl of white!" the girl of black continued as she walked forwards, the black aura now flowing furiously across her body "Now witness as I finally claim that which is rightfully..."

Before Kuro could finish her speech, she felt a sudden throb which caused her to fall to her knees and clutch her stomach in pain, a hint of agony now present in her eyes as she struggled to breathe. Shiro gasped and looked at the girl of black, noticing that her irises had shrunk significantally in response to this sudden turn of events whilst Chaos Breaker and Photon simply stared, remaining somewhat motionless as to what was happening to the LRIG by this point. Kuro looked down to her hands to see her gloves rip themselves apart as a result of the sudden surge of energy, her veins having become somewhat bolded out and the wings behind her fusing straight to her back.

"What... is this?!" she coughed out before screaming as the energy that had consumed her now obscured her from outside view completely.

At first, all remained silent as no one knew what to expect from what had happened to the girl of black at this time. Then, their answer came as an unnatural loud roar sounded out from the black flame in front of them, before Kuro in her now changed appearance, which would later be known in the present day as Berserk Draconis, leaped straight out of the fire towards both a horrified and startled Shiro as she immediately slashed down on the girl of white, knocking her backwards across the field onto her back and tearing up a bit of her dress in the result. The girl of black's appearance was roughly the same as it would later appear to be in the present, only there was a lack of a black ring with the additional chains, leaving no means of restraining her uncontrollable rampage and the fact that her eyes were already in a primal like state had already been an indicator of that fact.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

**Link Joker Fight Field**

And indeed, it was a fact that had remained to this day as Tama stared on towards Kuro and Mayu, having now realized that the mastermind was now capable of restraining the mutated girl of black, bending her otherwise uncontrollable state to her will so that she could not stand against her or do anything to free Ruko from her clutches. The girl of white could only look on at Aichi in worry, knowing that his previous turn hadn't done much to reduce her defences in getting through to both the Selector or her current LRIG. As Kai could clench his teeth, knowing the Royal Paladin user had to brace himself for the coming wave of attacks, Mayu begun her turn by drawing more cards and looking towards the pair of cardfighters.

_(End Music)_

"I somewhat commend you for your brave front, but your hope has finally faded," she spoke, her gaze turning upon Aichi "Now allow me to show you, that your bravery alone means nothing in my domain! Summon!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: PSY Qualia no Chikara)_

Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter appeared to the left of Kuro before she then blew into her trumpeter, indicating that her skill was being used at this very moment as Freezing Revenger then appeared to the changed girl of black's far right. Then in the center of the SIGNI lineup, a new Revenger suddenly appeared onto the battlefield, one that even had Naoki and Leon somewhat perplexed whilst Yuzuki and Hitoe could only stare on in wonder as to what it was.

"Anyone know who that is?" the LRIG asked.

"Bloodmaster," Ren answered "And if we're looking at the remaining Life Cloths Ruko previously had as a result of the Battle Royale, there's only one reason as to why Mayu would summon him."

"With Bloodmaster's skill," Mayu spoke, bringing everyone's attention back to her "I deal 1 damage to Kuro and draw 2 cards. Unfortunately, I cannot use any Life Bursts that I crush through this effect."

And indeed, that was the case. As her next Life Cloth flipped up and revealed itself to be Code Maze Skyju which moved to her Ener Zone, she drew an additional two cards as a result. Then all of a sudden, an electrical current of some kind, presumably from Bloodmaster's skill being used, surged across the chains that were keeping Kuro restrained and shocked the girl of black as she screeched out loudly in pain before her eyes reverted back to their previous primal state and she roared loudly in the direction of Aichi and Gancelot who could only stare on in shock as to what was happening before them. Mayu, seemingly not concerned with what had been happening continued onwards with her turn.

"Girl of black who has become the hideous monstrousity before us," she spoke "Unleash your fury upon those before you and bring them down to their fate! Limit Break!"

A black Vanguard circle with the hint of dark red to it, indicating that the aura of Reverse was still present throughout Kuro, flashed in front of Berserk Draconis as she roared loudly again in response to the effect now going off. Mayu held out her hand over all of the SIGNI that were present on her field as she gazed upon the card representing Revenger, Bloodmaster, smiling briefly as she did so.

"I Lock Bloodmaster and send two SIGNI to my Trash Pile!" she called.

As a pair of black rings then encircled the Revenger before locking him, the card turning face down as this happened, a sudden flash appeared in Kuro's primal eyes as she raised up her claws before slashing down upon the remaining two Revengers on the field, causing them to vanish in deathly like states much to the shock and horror of Tama who could only shiver at this point. The mastermind of the Selector Battles seemed far from done as Aichi kept his attention focused towards her as did Kai who couldn't help but wonder as to why Mayu would go as far as this to achieve her own ambition.

"I draw the top two cards of my deck and for each black card I get with a different name," she spoke, as the top two cards of her deck hovered up towards her, one at a time "One of my opponent's SIGNI is excluded. In other words, it becomes removed from play."

"Removed from play...?" Hitoe murmured.

"Then that means... Aichi won't be able to revive them or put them back into the deck for Legion!" Naoki exclaimed.

"But... there's still a chance she could end up drawing two of the same..." Yuzuki replied "We just have to hope the situation doesn't end up as bad for him."

The moment that the LRIG had finished speaking out loud, the cards that Mayu had drawn through the Limit Break revealed themselves to be Healing Revenger and Code Anti Vimana. She simply smiled as she added the cards to her hand before pointing in the direction of Aichi and Gancelot, the unit of whom could only clench his teeth as he gripped the reins of his pegasus tightly to prepare himself for the worst to come.

"Vanish!" she spoke as she then snapped her fingers.

Upon hearing the signal, Kuro roared loudly before opening up her jaw and unleashing a large black flame from her mouth that instantly consumed Aichi's side of the field, causing Palamedes and God Eater to cry out loudly in pain before they vanished from the field in a vortex of purple flames that erupted amongst the fire that was already present. Before the Royal Paladin user could react, he saw the cards that represented both the white SIGNI and the Royal Paladin unit hover into the air before being sucked into the vortex out on the field in front of him, indicating to him that the two cards were now 'excluded' as Mayu had put it, the purple flamed hole closing up only a few moments afterwards.

"Furthermore," the mastermind continued "Since I cleared your field and had 2 black cards with different names, Kuro is permitted to battle either Gancelot or Shiro twice this turn."

Immediately after she spoke, she summoned Code Maze Skyju and Vimana to the field, the two SIGNI taking up stances and preparing to strike at Gancelot whose grim expression had remained unchanged from the dire situation that he and Aichi were now faced with at this very moment, knowing that she could also go after Kai and Tama at any time she wished. Skyju gained a bright white aura to her as her own skill powered her up from Vimana's presence. To make matters worse for Aichi, he had no cards in his hand and only two Life Cloths which also made him easy prey for Mayu, now that Berserk Draconis had cleared his entire field. She turned her attention to the Royal Paladin user himself as he could only stare back towards her in response.

"Your determination is something that has intrigued me since I saw your battle with Ulith," she spoke "However in this scenario, I can assure you that even Umr won't appear to save you this time."

Upon hearing the girl's name being mentioned again, Aichi realized that this was a subject that he and everyone else around him still had very little answers to and this was perhaps the opportunity he needed to learn more about her. Little did he know was that the cardfighter that was fighting to save Ruko and Kuro alongside him had the exact same thoughts as he looked over towards Mayu.

"Mayu!" Kai called "Just who is Umr?!"

"Umr was originally meant to be the basis for the girl of black," she answered "But her self-awareness had resulted in her changing her mind on how she saw things and as such, I kept her within my domain."

"Then... is there...?" murmured Tama.

"That's correct," the mastermind replied "With her, there was one other that was also meant to be the basis for the girl of white, Tawil. Both of whom are now being useful after the previous setbacks in the completion and creation of Project: Locked Soul. I don't know how Aichi ended up coming into contact with Umr the night that I personally allowed Soryu Leon and the rest of you into 'my' world, but you will no longer interfere in the completion of what I will have in store for the outside world."

The Royal Paladin user could only remain silent upon hearing everything that Mayu had just told him about in regards to the origins of Umr and Tawil, the other girl of whom he had not come across before. The fact that she had mentioned they were the original basis for the girls of white and black and were now being put to use elsewhere could only make him wonder in concern. What was this Project: Locked Soul that she had spoken of? Why did it involve the two girls that were originally planned for the roles that were taken up by Tama and Kuro respectively? Out of the group that had traveled to this world with him, why was he the only one to come in contact with Umr? Thinking back over that time, Aichi suddenly realized as to why this was.

"Wait a second..." he murmured "Back at the teleporter, I was the only one who broke out of the trance needed to keep it activated. That must have been why I came into contact with Umr... otherwise Leon, Ren or even Naoki would have had a similar vision."

Turning his attention back towards Mayu, the Royal Paladin user knew that if he could not outlast the two attacks that would come his way, then one of Kuro's two attacks gained from her Limit Break would be enough to bring an end to the battle, leaving Kai and Tama all alone to fend for themselves. He also knew that the power Reverse was still coursing furiously through the girl of black, despite her appearance as Berserk Draconis as of now and given that he had been pushed into a situation like this from before, he knew that if it came to that, he would have to fight down to his hardest to restrain it. The mastermind smiled before pointing her hand in the direction of him.

"Skyju and Vimana, attack Gancelot!" she declared.

The white and black SIGNI held out their arms in front of them before launching two seperate beams of black and white energy which struck both Gancelot and his pegasus head on as Aichi shielded his face from the impact of the attacks as he looked to his last two Life Cloths entering his Ener Zone. The first one was Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn whilst the second revealed itself to be Seeker, Loving Healer as the card glowed to indicate the Life Burst going off. The top card of his deck moved to his Life Cloth zone as he looked on towards Kuro whose primal glare had not left her eyes since Mayu had shocked her from using Bloodmaster's skill to intentionally damage the girl of black so that her Limit Break could become active. A low growl sounded from the jaws of Berserk Draconis as the mastermind prepared to signal her next attack upon both the unit and the Royal Paladin user.

"Now then Kuro, release all of your fury upon Sendou Aichi as a reminder that nothing will overcome my will of the Selector System!" she called "Attack Gancelot! Singularity Flame!"

Kuro let out a loud roar before unleashing a large burst of purple fire from her jaws that rocketed towards Gancelot and Aichi who could only stare on at the attack that was about to strike both of them dead on. The fireball connected with the Royal Paladin unit and his winged steed who both cried out loud in pain as the attack detonated the moment it made contact, the blast immediately expanding to consume the cardfighter within its radius as he too also screamed out loud in pain. Everyone else with the exception of Mayu looked on towards the smoke, fearing the worst of what could have befallen Aichi by this point.

_(End Music)_

"AICHI!" cried Hitoe.

"Aichi!" called Kai, Naoki and Tama.

Whilst everyone else on the sidelines simply remained agape to what they had just witnessed, the smoke eventually cleared to reveal that the blast had been enough to ground Gancelot's pegasus who was on its side whilst the unit himself was on his back, struggling to get back up onto his knees, scorch marks and small bits of smoke having begun leaking from his armour and clothing from the heat of the flame. Aichi however seemed to be in just as much of a state as smoke was also pouring from certain patches on his jacket and trousers as he breathed heavily to recover his composure, wincing as he struggled to hold back a portion of Reverse that had briefly triggered the Seed fragment within him. His very last Life Cloth revealed itself to be Margal, allowing him to draw into another card. His expression remained unchanged as he looked at what he had happened to pull, leading to collective doubts between everyone else on the field.

"It appears your fate has been sealed Sendou," Mayu spoke "Savour the taste of agony and despair before you."

Aichi slowly breathed, coughing briefly to exhale any smoke from the previous attack that had ended up in his lungs. Kai, Tama and Gancelot could only look on at the Royal Paladin user in worry, but no one else was more concerned than Naoki and Hitoe. The Selector of whom seemed concerned about the way that he was holding up after Kuro's attack had damaged him as well, whispering to herself in concern and attracting Yuzuki's attention for a brief moment, unbeknowst to her.

"Aichi-kun..."

"What are you waiting for?" Mayu continued "Fall to your knees and grovel! Say that you wish for this suffering to end!"

"No."

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Eternal Girl)_

The mastermind's expression changed from a dominant confident smile to dumbfounded confusion as Aichi raised his head, showing that his determination had not wavered in the slightest, despite being caught in the blast from Kuro's previous attack on Gancelot. The girl of black's eyes briefly reverted back to their original blank state as she stared on towards the Royal Paladin user.

"I won't give up," he spoke "Kai-kun and I have already come this far to save Ruko-san and I'm not going to turn back now. I know that he feels the same way, that's why he's been fighting alongside Tama throughout this battle."

"Why...?" Mayu muttered as she clenched her fist "Why do you still persist?! You have no Life Cloths left and Kuro can attack you once more! It's over for you! VANISH!"

Kuro roared loudly as she flapped her wings and took flight towards Gancelot and Aichi whose expressions remained resolute as the changed girl of black charged at them. Before she could slash away with her right fist, Flash Shield, Iseult suddenly appeared in front of the unit and his pegasus, deploying a shield from her right gauntlet to block the attack. Kuro roared in fury as she repeatedly smashed away at the barrier to which it had no effect as the chains bound around her limbs forcefully reeled her back to Mayu's side of the field. The mastermind looked on in utter shock before looking to her left to find her answer, seeing that it was Kai who had stepped in to guard for Gancelot, in turn saving Aichi from elimination from the battle.

"You...!" she growled "You couldn't have just left Sendou to his own fate and continue onwards on your own stead, could you?!"

"Mayu," Kai spoke "You have already forgotten one thing already. Aichi and I aren't fighting this battle alone on our own terms. Both of us have a common goal, shared by the Selector whose body you've seized control over."

"Tama agrees!" Tama called "All of us wanted to save Ru, that's we agreed to her challenge of a Battle Royale! And Tama also agrees with Yuzuki and everyone else that what Mayu is doing isn't right!"

The mastermind of the Selector Battles glared fiercly at the Kagero user and the girl of white, having not been pleased by their response to her 'reasoning' for him to leave Aichi 'to his fate' and huffed for a brief moment. The Lock that was present on Bloodmaster wore off, signalling the end of her turn.

**End of Turn 17**

**Aichi and Kai vs Mayu**

**Hand - 1 : 3 : 5**

**Life Cloths - 0 : 3 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Solitary Knight, Gancelot : Tamayorihime, Vermillion Miko : ****Яe-birth Kuro, Berserk Draconis**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : Code Maze Skyju - Revenger, Bloodmaster - Code Anti Vimana**

**Ener - 6 : 3 : 6**

"... Well that took a few years off my life," Naoki murmured, sighing in relief at the turn of events.

"But... the situation is still grim..." Yuzuki spoke "Both of their fields are empty and with Berserk Draconis' Limit Break, Mayu can just go after Aichi again next turn."

Everyone else on the sidelines remained silent as they looked over to Kai who had begun his turn by drawing more cards from his deck and looking towards Tama, who nodded in agreement as if she had already known what he was planning for this turn.

"With Tama's skill," he spoke "I Exceed 1 and superior call another Energe from my deck!"

With a bright light surrounding her, the girl of white slashed downwards with one of the blades that she had carried and from the arc that was created, another Energe emerged, taking up a stance on the field as her card was placed on the far left SIGNI space. Then to the right side of her, appeared Mitsurugi, Treasure Tool followed by another Level 4 SIGNI by the name of Ronmail, Helmet Armour. The Level 3 SIGNI gained a bright white aura to her as Kai then discarded another copy of Ronmail from his hand before a file of light scanned through his deck and pulled out another copy of Flash Shield, Iseult, the Kagero user revealing it to Mayu before concealing it amongst the other cards that he had held in his hand.

The mastermind could only scowl at this turn of events, intially believing now that he was intentionally searching for Guard SIGNI that he could use to shield Aichi whenever she tried to attack him during the next turn. Kai looked forwards towards Tama who smiled in response, showing that she was determined to try and get through to Kuro if it had meant saving both the girl of black and Ruko from Mayu's clutches.

"Finally, I activate No Gain!" he called as he revealed the Spell from his hand as one card from his Ener Zone moved to his Trash Pile. "For this turn, Tama and all of my SIGNI are immune to your ARTS! This effect will last until the end of your next turn, meaning you can only remove my SIGNI through battle, Spell or Berserk Draconis' Limit Break!"

"You...!" Mayu growled as she saw sparks flying from her LRIG deck, indicating that very statement happened to be fact.

"My SIGNI will battle your entire formation!" the Kagero user declared.

The three SIGNI nodded in response to Kai's command as they charged across the space and easily overpowered each of their opponents that were directly in front of them, with Energe pulling back Mitsurugi just in time to avoid being slashed by surprise from Kuro, whose eyes had still remained in their primal like state. The white SIGNI all retreated back to the Kagero user's side of the field as Tama clutched her spear in preparation for the next attack.

"Tama attacks Kuro!" Kai called.

The girl of white nodded in response and took flight on her wings, letting out a loud battle cry in the result as she charged towards Mayu who could only stare on angrily towards her before looking down at her hand, seeing that she did not have a single Guard SIGNI on hand to block this attack. Tama flew towards Kuro and opened her hands, materializing two blades of solid light which gained a bright white glow to them before she proceeded to slash down the front, creating two large scores across the body of Berserk Draconis. After leaping backwards, Tama watched on as the scores detonated in a brilliant explosion of light that blinded almost everyone present on the battlefield as Mayu shielded her eyes to avoid losing her sight.

Streams of green energy poured out of her back, indicating that the girl of white's attack just now had forced her to lose some of the power that she had taken from Takuto after she had imprisoned him in the White Room. As this was happening, her next Life Cloth revealed itself as Servant D2, the card entering her Ener Zone face up as the brightness had eventually died down. Kuro struggled back onto her feet as her eyes opened back up to reveal that they seemed almost 'normal', given that they weren't blank or even primal at this very moment. Tama and Kai noticed this as they looked on towards the girl of black as she gazed back at them.

_(End Music)_

"Tama... Kai... Toshiki..."

"Kuro..." Kai murmured, now realizing that she was trying to speak out to them.

"Save Ruko..." she spoke "Right now... I..."

In response, Mayu clutched her left fist tightly as the power of Reverse and the Void flowed through her once more, shocking Kuro in the result and reverting her eyes back to their primal state as she screeched loudly. The chains rattled loudly as the girl of black lashed out towards Tama, only for the shackles to have kept her back at this very moment. Aichi and Gancelot, who had managed to get back onto his pegasus, stared on in shock, wondering if the mastermind was even showing any concern in the way that she was 'restraining' the changed LRIG. Kai simply gritted his teeth as he looked forwards towards her.

"Mayu, the world outside your White Room isn't as black and white as you believe!" he called "There may be people that are despicable as you have stated, but that's no reason to destroy everyone with the aid of the Void! You should understand that!"

"Shut up!" she replied "Nonsense! Your words mean nothing to me or my ideal! Take a look at reality before you! Aichi has remained wide open throughout the course of this battle and once I have dealt with him, I will see to it that you and the traitor will suffer the same fate!"

Mayu drew her cards immediately to start her turn before summoning Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter, paying 1 black card from her Ener Zone to superior call a Healing Revenger from her deck straight onto her side of the field, followed by Code Maze Triumph who appeared in the center space. She turned her attention towards Kai, his serious gaze remaining unwavering as she held out her hand in front of her.

"Limit Break!" she called as three more cards moved from her Ener Zone to her Trash Pile.

Two black rings appeared around Code Maze Triumph before she was immediately locked in an instant, her card flipping face down to indicate that as sparks flew off of the backing. Kuro then slashed through Dark Bond Trumpeter and Healing Revenger, sending them straight to her Trash Pile. The top two cards of the deck revealed themselves as Servant D2 and Hellrage Revenger, Quesal, much to her annoyance as she pointed in the direction of Energe who was immediately consumed in a blaze of purple flames that Tama had to shield her face from. The girl of white could only sweat nervously as the mastermind of the Selector Battles pointed in her direction.

"Kuro, bring Kai Toshiki and Shiro to their knees!" she declared "Singularity Flame!"

Kuro let out another fierce loud roar as she unleashed another large purple fireball that came towards Tama who could only stand still in shock as it crashed straight into her and much from before, the impact of the blast this time had consumed Kai as he struggled to shield his face from the heat of the flames.

"Kai-kun!" cried Aichi.

The Kagero user breathed heavily as he struggled to stay up onto his feet, the attack having damaged him as well much more clearly than he had anticipated after seeing what it had done to Aichi firsthand. Then before he knew it, a familiar feeling crept up him again as he noticed the dark red aura of Reverse having surrounded him once again as he cried out loud in pain, trying to resist it once more. Everyone on the sidelines gasped in shock whilst Gancelot could only tense up at the sight of what was before him, wondering if the Royal Paladin user would have to fight his friend once again under the same circumstances from before. Mayu having regained her composure put on a calm smile as she looked on at Kai, who continued to struggle.

"Kai Toshiki, I'm already well aware that you've become more than acqainted with Reverse once before on your own terms," she spoke "Once this battle draws to a close, I will see to it you will follow down that path again!"

"... Never...!" he groaned "I won't make that mistake again...!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Advance Liberators!)_

Then after a few moments had passed, the aura of Reverse had finally faded from him, at least for the moment as he breathed heavily and stepped back towards his table to resume the battle. Aichi could only sigh in relief that the Kagero user had not fallen prey to that power once again like he did in his previous confrontation with Ruko when he didn't know what to expect when facing Kuro at that time. He looked towards Mayu, now ready to take on the offensive once again as the Lock that was in place over Code Maze Triumph wore off, signalling the end of the mastermind's turn. The Royal Paladin user drew his cards and briefly looked towards to Kai who by this point had finally recovered from his ordeal before looking towards Kuro.

"First, I will use Gancelot's skill to add Double Crush since Blaster Blade is stacked beneath him!" he called as he moved two of the six cards in his Ener Zone to his Trash Pile. "Then I will use Arc Destruct so that for every two cards I Exceed this Attack Phase, Gancelot gains one additional attack!"

"So you're using the same tactic you had to defeat Ulith," Mayu murmured "But unlike her, I am not so easily unprepared."

Aichi said nothing in response as he looked towards Gancelot as the astral figures of File, Marron, Ashlei and Blaster Blade all appeared to aid the Solitary Knight in his struggle to break through to both Ruko and Kuro. They all nodded in agreement, prepared to fight on to the end.

"Gancelot attacks Kuro!" the Royal Paladin user declared.

With a neigh from his pegasus, Gancelot and his steed took flight as they soared towards the girl of black along with the astral figures of Aichi's previous Royal Paladins who prepared to launch their own attacks as well to help deal out the additional damage granted by the Solitary Knight's ability and the ARTS that the cardfighter had played on this turn. As they all let out mighty battle cries and prepared to strike, Mayu simply grabbed two cards from her hand and threw them down onto the table in front of where her SIGNI cards were placed as the Guard SIGNI suddenly appeared to stop them in their tracks.

"Guard!" she called "Two Servant D2!"

As Marron, File and Ashlei were blocked off by the two Colourless SIGNI, Blaster Blade and Gancelot slashed past them and continued onwards towards Kuro who lashed out at them with her claws. Gancelot halted his pegasus at the perfect timing before thrusting both himself and his blade forwards to slash past the long neck of Berserk Draconis, who shrieked out loudly in pain as a result. Mayu simply looked on in shock as Blaster Blade then leaped into the air and yelled loudly as he slashed down the front of the girl of black, creating another large score much Tama on the previous turn which detonated in a brilliant explosion. This time though, the Swordsman of Light's eyes widened in shock before the light vanished prompting him to leap back with Gancelot as the figures of File, Ashlei and Marron vanished into thin air.

Looking over towards Tama and then to his vanishing self by the second, thinking back to what he had sensed when he had managed to attack Kuro head on at this very moment, he made a decision and turned back to the girl of white.

"Take it!" he called. The Swordsman of Light then threw the Blaster Blade itself high into the air, much to the shock of everyone present on the battlefield before it landed near the LRIG's feet, much to both her and Kai's surprise. Before she could ask, Blaster Blade himself began to vanish from the battlefield.

"Everything is in your hands now," he spoke before he finally disappeared from sight.

Aichi seemed confused for a brief moment, before looking to both Tama and Kai and then to Mayu's table, seeing that his one successful attack did at least damage her to the point where she had only Life Cloth left. Recalling Blaster Blade's words, he finally understood what he had meant.

_He's entrusted our hope of saving Ruko and Kuro to Kai-kun and Tama _he thought _You can count us, Blaster Blade._

_(End Music)_

* * *

**...**

Back in the strange dreamscape like plane, Takuto had still been somewhat bewildered, even by what Umr had explained to both him and Tawil about everything that had happened between her and Aichi up to this point in time. Despite this though, he could now finally understand as to what had happened and that he felt that she was at least had a conscious to know some of the basic difference between right and wrong, even if some of it was mostly instinct from fighting alongside Aichi and his Royal Paladins back in his previous battle with Ulith.

"I see..." he spoke "I think I understand everything now. Your desire for now is to meet with Aichi again, right?"

"That is correct..." she spoke "I want to understand the world that he is a part of... to be by his side once again."

"The outside world..." Tawil murmured "I wish to know more this as well..."

Before anyone else could speak, a greenish aura surrounded Takuto much to his surprise as he looked all over him before immediately getting a refreshing feeling of kind to follow up on it. Recognizing as to what it was, he suddenly realized as to why this was possible.

"My powers..." he murmured "Aichi and Kai... they must have somehow weakened Mayu." Snapping out of his daze for a brief moment, he turned back towards Umr and Tawil who remained somewhat confused as to what had happened.

"Please wait here!" he called "I will do everything I can to free you so that we may meet with Sendou Aichi once more!"

And with that, Takuto vanished from the plane in a bright flash of white, leaving both Umr and Tawil dazed and confused to an extent. They simply looked at one another, blinking for a brief moment before letting everything that the Cray being had told them sink into the back of their minds. They knew they would have to be patient and to cling on to whatever hope they had left in their current states, for them to escape the White Room and to meet with Aichi and the others once that had happened.

* * *

**Photon's Lab**

Regaining consciousness back in the lab, Takuto opened his eyes and stared at the console in front of him, realizing that if he was going to keep the Star-vaders fooled for any longer so that he could free the 'byproducts' of Project: Locked Soul, he was going to need more time and to hope Aichi and Kai's efforts would be enough to restore more of his power in the result. But before he knew it, he would not get the chance. Suddenly, he felt something prodded against his back followed by an electrical shock of some kind as dark red sparks surged across his body, causing the Cray being to scream out loud in pain as he dropped to his knees. Looking up, he could see that it wasn't the Radons that were keeping watch over him that had chosen to perform this action, but an all too familiar figure.

"I had a feeling that you would still try to be a rat in the wall, scum."

Takuto could only stare up to see that it was Ulith who had shocked him just now, sneering sinisterly as she shoved him to the side railing of the gantry before walking up to the console of where he had been stationed at. Before he could get up to try and stop her, several of the Radons and Neons that were on the gantry pointing their weapons straight at him, preventing him from moving as he glared back at the cruel demanored Selector.

"Just what are you hoping to accomplish by fusing them together?!" he demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ulith mused "It's to serve as the replacement to both Kuro and Shiro now that I've seen everything unfold in that battle. The endgame for Project: Locked Soul will only go by one name."

"What name would that be?" Takuto asked. The girl turned her head away from him, her smile having now become far more devious than he could imagine as she spoke the name of Project: Locked Soul in an eeriely cold tone.

"Ut'ulls."

* * *

**And there we go! As the battle continues to rage on, Kai saves Aichi from the edge of elimination as he and Tama struggle onwards against Mayu who relentlessly attacks them one wave after another. After an intended finished by Gancelot fails to break through, Blaster Blade entrusts his weapon and any hope of winning the long fight to Tama. Meanwhile, Takuto regains some portion of his powers but before he can do anything to help Umr and Tawil escape the White Room, Ulith catches on to his plan and proceeds to continue Project: Locked Soul in his place. Can Aichi and Kai still save Ruko? Can Takuto stop Ulith before the being that she has come to call, Ut'ulls, comes into creation? Join us next time as the battle comes to a close next chapter! Please share any thoughts/critiques in the reviews.**

**Before I go, just so people who haven't already come across this can learn here and now, there is a page on the WIXOSS website that allows you to hear a (non-canon) audio transcript between both Umr and Tawil, so that you should be able to picture their voices better in the fic. I'll drop a link in my profile to take you to that page. Click on the pictures representing either Umr and/or Tawil to hear them speak and that should hopefully clear some things up in regards to how they are pictured in the fic. Other than that, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time. Until then!**


	42. Ride 39: That Cursed Dominion VI

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the final part of the final battle of Arc 2! I hope you enjoy what is in store here!**

* * *

**Link Joker Fight Field**

Everyone with the exception of Aichi and Kai could stare on towards the legendary sword, the Blaster Blade that lay in front of Tama's feet, wondering what the Swordsman of Light was planning on doing by handing it over to the LRIG. The girl of white could only stare on at the blade in wonder and curiousity as she knelt down to get a better look at the weapon, briefly running her finger down the right end of the blade. Her brief attention was broken by a screech from Kuro as she roared loudly to bring her attention back to the form that she remained in, known only as Berserk Draconis. Mayu gazed upon the LRIG and the two cardfighters that she was fighting alongside, now having had enough with the resistance that they were putting up.

"Sendou Aichi, Kai Toshiki," she spoke "I must say, you have proven to be much more resiliant than I first imagined. However, your efforts have proven to be in vain as I will now demonstrate before those that are obeserving."

"Mayu, this battle isn't over yet!" Aichi replied "I'm sure that Blaster Blade had his reasons to entrust his weapon to Tama and I believe that she and Kai-kun can still break through to Ruko-san!"

The mastermind said nothing in response, having already known that the Royal Paladin had done everything he could to push on through to the Selector whose body she was in control of and his efforts to finish her off the previous turn had seemingly come to nought. Then a few moments afterwards, she spoke out two all too familiar words to anyone who was familiar with them throughout their cardfighting lives and the few days they had spent in this world.

"Final Turn!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Omega Lock (Glendios Version))_

Everyone else on the battlefield could only tense up as they knew that this was a sign that Mayu was planning to end the battle here and now. But at the same time, it also raised a hint of confusion within their minds. Why would she declare it so openly when Kai still had more Life Cloths than her and the fact that for the moment, she would only be able to attack Gancelot. From the way that the battle had played out since she took control over Ruko's body and transformed Kuro into Berserk Draconis, they all had a shared feeling of dread that they were about to find out at this very moment. Mayu began her 'Final Turn' by drawing two additional cards before smiling, pleased with what she had available for her to use, which could only keep both Aichi and Kai on edge as they looked on towards her.

"First I summon!" she called as Healing Revenger and Drei=Capsule appeared onto her side of the field. "Then my Limit Break!"

A black vanguard circle flashed briefly in front of Kuro as she roared loudly before she immediately slashed both the Shadow Paladin unit and black SIGNI causing them to vanish from Mayu's side of the battlefield, just as Code Maze Triumph was locked once again. The top two cards of her deck floated up to her and flipped over to reveal themselves before everyone else. Those cards happened be Dark Revenger, Mac Lir and another Drei=Capsule as she concealed them amongst the other cards in her hand.

"Now she can use Kuro to attack twice," Kai murmured "And because Aichi didn't summon anything last turn..."

"But Kai still has two Life Cloths," Tama interjected "Kai and Tama can hold out!"

"Is that so?"

The two of them blinked for a brief moment before looking over towards Mayu, seeing that she was far from finished at this point. Judging from her gentle, yet intimidating smile that was directed towards them in particular, that indeed was appearing to be the case.

"Ultimate Break!" she called as a larger, more reddish vanguard circle flashed in front of Kuro as she held out her hand towards the remaining cards in her Ener Zone. "By Locking all of the cards in my Ener Zone for the rest of this turn, all of Kai's Life Cloths are excluded from the battle and neither of you will be able to use Guard SIGNI whose levels are equal or lower to the number I exclude!"

As all of the remaining cards in her Ener Zone turned face down to indicate that they were being Locked by this effect, Kuro roared out loudly, sending a powerful shockwave across the battlefield. Kai and Tama braced themselves for the worst as the changed girl of black's primal gaze was directed right upon them, bringing about a hint of panic and worry from both Aichi and Gancelot. Everyone on the sidelines however was just as shocked from the events that had just transpired before them at this very moment.

"Kuro has an Ultimate Break too?" murmured Hitoe.

"She must be joking!" exclaimed Naoki.

"That means Kai and Tama are practically sitting ducks at this point!" Yuzuki muttered.

Kuro let out another loud roar as she opened up her jaw wide, allowing a sphere of black and red flames to materialize as it slowly, but surely increased in both size and power as Kai could only hold out his arms in front of his face to prepare himself for what was to come. Tama, looking back at the Blaster Blade decided to follow on instinct and ran out towards it, just as the changed girl of black unleashed her 'attack' from the effects of the Ultimate Break. The giant fireball rushed across the battlefield towards the girl of white who stopped as soon as she saw it coming her way as it crashed right into her and forced her backwards right into Kai's table before it detonated, engulfing her and the Kagero user in a massive inferno of black and red fire.

As they screamed out loud in pain, the sudden shockwave from the impact of the attack nearly caused Aichi to lose his balance as he struggled to keep his grip on the 'floor' of the space from being forced backwards. He kept his feet firmly on the 'ground' beneath him as he watched on at the devastation before him whilst Gancelot struggled to stay aloft on his pegasus.

"Kai-kun! Tama-san!" he cried.

"Now do you see Sendou?" Mayu interrupted, bringing the Royal Paladin user's attention back to her "Hope has finally abandoned all of you! The Selector System will continue now and forever until this world comes to an end and with Ruko available as my vessel to the outside world, everyone before me will finally know of my presence!"

Whilst Aichi said nothing in response, he quickly looked back to the flames which by then had died down significantally, revealing Tama and Kai lying on their backs. Both were badly hurt from the attack just now and all of the Kagero user's remaining Life Cloths had vanished, not being present in his Ener Zone to confirm that all of them had indeed been excluded, much like his two SIGNI from the first time Kuro's Limit Break had been used. The Royal Paladin user looked back towards Mayu and Kuro, preparing himself for the worst to come, knowing that he and Gancelot were still well within their firing range thanks to the two Limit Breaks that had forced both him and Kai into this most desperate of situations.

"It is over," the mastermind spoke "Now that Kai's remaining two Life Cloths have been excluded, neither of you will be able to use Level 2 or lower SIGNI to Guard any of my next attacks. Now then... who will be the first to fall?"

* * *

**Photon's Lab**

Takuto could only stare on at the monitor that was displaying the battle from where he was keeping pinned down by the various Radons that had him surrounded. Their beam rifles were all pointed at him, allowing the Cray being to already assess that if he didn't think about what to do next, then both Umr and Tawil would be beyond saving from anyone's hands. He looked back to Ulith who had briefly stopped in her efforts to continue the process of fusing the two girls together to form 'Ut'ulls' so that she could watch the conclusion to the bout that was shown on the screen above their heads and needless to say, she was relishing in every second that had unfolded. He could tell that the cruel demanored Selector was enjoying seeing both Kai and Aichi suffer, the Royal Paladin user mostly because of her failing to defeat him after getting inside his head and previously breaking him down, only for Umr to save him at the last moment because of a blunder and now Mayu was finally giving him his 'comeuppance' as she saw it.

"Ulith..." he murmured.

Upon hearing him, Ulith turned around to face Takuto, her sinister glint having not left her pleased expression for even a minute. She walked over towards the Cray being and looked down upon him, the Cyberoids that were surrounding him having not taken their aim off of him.

"Is this what you really want?!" he demanded "Is destroying your own world really worth it just so the Selector Battles can continue and for you to relish in other people's misery?!"

"Yes," she replied blunty, not showing a hint of hesitation or falter in her speech.

"Then why...?!"

"Haven't you even realized it yet?" the Selector continued as she walked back to the console that she previously stood at "There is an endless existence beyond the world that I know, your world, the whole of the Planet Cray! As soon as Mayu has finished playing her game with one world, she'll simply move on to the next. And I'll be more than happy to relish in the endless pain and suffering that follows."

Takuto remained silent, having now understood exactly what Ulith was talking about. As long as other worlds existed within the universe they all lived in, no one was truely safe from Mayu, the Void and her vision of the battles that she had created that revolved around the concept of wishes, creating a false hope for anyone that was ensnared within her hands. No world, not even the Planet Cray, Aichi's own or anywhere else from beyond the dimension from which the White Room resided within was out of range from this calamity that had been ongoing for who knows how long. And to make matters more frightening, there was no telling how close Mayu herself was to fulfilling her endgame for the world that lay outside of where he was now.

The Cray being knew it was his own fault for being captured in the first place and for summoning Kai to that same world, but he knew for the moment, there was nothing he could do to save anyone, not even Umr and Tawil whom he had no idea of how they were holding up. The only thing he knew he could do was wait and see if Aichi and Kai could still overcome the mastermind of the Selector Battles whilst they still had an opportunity to save Ruko and Kuro from her clutches.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Link Joker Fight Field**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Even if I Hurt Myself)_

The entire battlefield remained silent as everyone waited nervously to see what would happen next from the turn of events that they had just witnessed. Kai struggled back onto his feet and walked back towards the table, keeping hold of the cards in his hand tightly as he glared towards both Kuro and Mayu who had remained unanimously unfazed as they looked on towards the Kagero user. Upon seeing his resolve in making the effort to take a stand, Tama coughed for a brief moment before getting back onto her feet and looking out towards the Blaster Blade, seeing that it had been knocked backwards as well from the blast, albeit not as far as she had been. Everyone on the sidelines did not say a word as they looked on to the center of the battlefield, relieved to see that both cardfighter and LRIG had gotten back up and were now ready to continue the battle.

"Your struggle is pointless, Kai Toshiki," Mayu spoke "I saw what had happened to you the last time that you dared to stand up to the might of Kuro, whilst Ruko was still in control of her."

"I am aware of that..." he muttered "Being reversed once again, until Tama brought me back to my senses was something that I did not anticipate, nor was it something I wished to experience. But... I won't fall prey to that same power for a third time!"

"So be it," the mastermind replied "I will now see to it that bold declaration of yours will finally mean nothing to your current situation. For now though, you may look on as your friend will be the first to fall!"

The Kagero user clenched his teeth, having realized that Mayu was intending to go after Aichi first before finishing him and Tama off with Kuro thanks to the effect of her earlier Limit Break. She placed down another Healing Revenger and Revenger, Bloodmaster onto her table as the Shadow Paladin units onto the battlefield, stanced and prepared to strike on her command. Aichi having realized what he had to do in order to try and stop her at this instant looked to Kai who instinctively nodded before he then held out a hand to his LRIG deck.

"Pinch Defense!" he called as two cards from Kai's Ener Zone moved to his Trash Pile "I prevent Kuro and Bloodmaster from attacking this turn!"

At this moment, two clusters of golden shields suddenly surrounded the targets that the Royal Paladin user had chosen and imprisoned them within a veil of crackling white energy. Whilst Bloodmaster could only remain still, Kuro began thrashing about wildly as the properties of the white ARTS that had just been played struggled to contain the changed girl of black. However, Mayu could only smile in response to this sudden manuever, as if she had been expecting it from the moment that she had begun her 'Final Turn'.

"How foolish," she spoke as she then held out her left hand wide "At this moment, I activate another skill gained by Kuro's Ultimate Break!"

"What?!" Tama gasped.

"Another skill?!" Kai interjected.

"That's right!" she replied "Since I have 5 or more Locked cards, Kuro is unaffected by all your SIGNI, Spells and ARTS until the end of Kai's next turn!"

Upon the moment that the full effect had been explained, Kuro's primal eyes flashed brightly and rather intensely for a brief moment before she thrust out her head, wings, arms, tail and legs, breaking free of the seal created by Pinch Defense and sending the golden shields flying off in various directions across the field. Several went leeway right towards the group on the sidelines as they jumped clear to avoid most of them. Hitoe however tripped over, causing Yuzuki to gasp in horror as a shield went flying in her direction. Naoki having noticed this quickly leapt in front of the Selector and with all of his might, punched the oncoming shield as hard as he could. He cried out in pain as he was knocked backwards, but quickly beared with it as the shield fell to the ground.

"Ishida, are you alright?!" asked Yuzuki as she ran over to him whilst Hitoe got back onto her feet.

"Ngh... I've had worse," the Narukami user replied as he clasped his sore knuckles, briefly recalling the time that he had attempted to punch his way out of Serra's ice prison. He looked back towards the battle in front of him, knowing that things for both Aichi and Kai had now gone from bad to worse.

_(End Music)_

"Farewell, Sendou Aichi," Mayu spoke as she then snapped her fingers, giving Healing Revenger the signal to attack.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: __Hontou no Kokoro wo Torimodosu tame__)_

The Shadow Paladin unit reluctantly nodded in response to her command and held out her floating green orb, charging energy for the attack that she was about to perform at this very moment. Gancelot could only grit his teeth as he stared on towards certain doom with his pegasus, knowing there was nothing that he could to stop it at all. But he knew that there was only person who could possibly do anything at this most desperate of scenarios and that was the cardfighter at the table right behind him. Aichi simply looked on at Mayu before revealing a card from his hand, much to her shock as she had recognized what card it was. One more card moved from Kai's Ener Zone to his Trash Pile as Seeker, Plume Wall Angel appeared onto the battlefield.

The Royal Paladin unit landed in front of Gancelot and projected a shield around him, bringing around the appearance of Loving Healer, Ultimate Sword, Palamedes, Gallatin and Margal. Healing Revenger, upon seeing the number of units and SIGNI summoned by Plume Wall Angel, lowered her orb, knowing that her attack was indeed bound to end in failure as the six figures vanished from the field, leaving only a partially confused crowd on the sidelines and an infuriated Mayu.

"How is this possible?!" she exclaimed "Plume Wall Angel is Level 1, so Kuro's Ultimate Break should have sealed it!"

"It is very possible," Kai replied "Whilst it is true Kuro has restricted the SIGNI we can guard with, her ability only works on regular SIGNI with the regular Guard ability and not those with the Quintet Wall ability as they are of a different effect."

"Tsk!" she growled "In that case, Kuro! Finish off Sendou and Gancelot!"

Kuro roared loudly as she took flight into the air, the chains keeping her restrained to the black ring on Mayu's side of the battlefield rattling as she did so. Then she got both Aichi and Gancelot within sight of her primal eyes and charged down towards them, screeching at a loud and high pitch as she got closer towards the unit and the cardfighter who looked on. Aichi however remained unfazed and reached out for another card that he had in his hand.

"Mayu, no matter how many times you force us down, we won't give up until the very end!" he called before revealed Servant T3 from his hand "Guard!"

The colourless Guard SIGNI appeared in front of Gancelot and projected another barrier in front of the unit and his pegasus steed, causing the diving Kuro to 'bounce' right off of it and take flight into the air once again. Mayu growled in annoyance, seeing as two of her three attacks had now been shut down by Aichi, despite his earlier attempt with Pinch Defense only aiding him in sealing one of her SIGNI from attacking.

"How this is possible...?!" she muttered "Why won't you just give up...?!"

"Now I see..." Kai interrupted, bringing her attention over towards him. "Mayu, you may have your dominant will with the Void and the Selector Battles over dozens, perhaps hundreds or thousands of Selectors and LRIGs in your little game, promising them with the wish of their desire in exchange for victory and you have proven to be a difficult opponent. However, you lack one of the key vitals of any person, regardless of whether they are in Vanguard or Wixoss!"

"And just what do you have to say for that?!" Mayu asked, keeping her angered gaze upon the Kagero user.

"The one thing you lack in this battle... is composure!" he replied "Because your attacks are failing to break through, you've been resorting to repeatedly goading us into giving up hope and any chance we have of winning this battle. However, unlike others who have played along with your game, Aichi and I will not follow with that!"

"Tama agrees!" Tama called out "Right now, with the way Kai and Aichi are, there is no way either of them or Tama cannot save Ru and Kuro!"

The mastermind of the Selector Battles could only growl as she listened on to what both the Kagero user and the girl of white had to say to her at this very moment, but deep down, she knew for a fact that what they were saying was indeed true. Having had enough with the 'lecture' that they had just given her, she briefly looked back towards Aichi whose determined expression had remained unwavering in the face of the danger before them.

"Consider yourself spared for the moment Sendou! However, I will still make sure that Shiro and Kai will not even get a next turn to try and help you out!" she yelled before she pointed in the direction of Kai and Tama "Kuro, take flight and burn the traitor along with her otherworldy friend! SINGULARITY FLAME!"

Kuro roared out loudly as she briefly circled through the air above the ground of the battlefield and turned her primal gaze upon both Kai and Tama, who remained unfazed in the slightest as the giant dark purple fireball from several turns ago ingnited in her mouth before she unleashed it into the descending direction of the pair. The Kagero cardfighter however was more than prepared for this scenario as he revealed a card from his own hand.

"I'll use my own Servant T3!" he declared as he threw the card sideways onto the very front of his table.

The colourless Guard SIGNI appeared onto the field once again as Kuro's fireball got closer and closer towards them. Then she deployed a barrier around both the girl of white and Kai as the giant sphere of purple flames was deflected off of the shield and sent flying far into the distance. When Servant T3 vanished from the field, the fireball landed and detonated far behind Kai and Aichi, the force of the impact simply flying past their backs with them not fazed in the slightest. Mayu could only clench her fist and groan in frustration as the Locks on Code Maze Triumph and the cards in her Ener Zone wore off, signalling the end of her turn.

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 21**

**Aichi and Kai vs Mayu**

**Hand - 1 : 2 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 0 : 0 : 1**

**Current LRIGs - Solitary Knight, Gancelot : Tamayorihime, Vermillion Miko : ****Яe-birth Kuro, Berserk Draconis**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : Energe, Original Spear - Mitsurugi, Treasured Instrument - Ronmail, Helmet Armour : Revenger, Bloodmaster - Code Maze Triumph - Healing Revenger**

**Ener - 5 : 3 : 5**

"They did it!" called Yuzuki.

"Thank goodness..." said Hitoe, sighing in relief.

"My, I never thought Mayu was one to lose it that easily," Ren mused "Maybe she should see Tetsu for some anger management."

"Ren, this isn't the time," Naoki muttered, still rubbing his sore knuckles.

"But, they aren't out of danger yet," Leon murmured "Mayu still has ARTS at her disposal and her hand contains two Guard SIGNI and a Quintet Wall."

The others remained silent for the moment, having known for an iron clad fact that was indeed the case. They all remembered well that it was because of Mayu using Kuro's Limit Break on the three turns that she had the girl of black transformed for under her command that she was able to assemble the defence that she had available to utilize and that Kai would presumably have a difficult time in trying to end the battle on this next turn. The Kagero user stood firm on his feet and looked over towards Tama, who now had a chance to look back at the Blaster Blade that was still in front of her.

"You know what Blaster Blade wanted you to do," he spoke.

"Tama understands," the girl of white replied as she approached the legendary sword, kneeling down to reach for it.

When her hands touched the hilt of the sword, she suddenly gasped as her entire body was enveloped in a bright white glow, as she picked up the Blaster Blade and got back up onto her knees. Everyone present could only look in wonder at the girl of white as another glow was suddenly emitting from Kai's LRIG deck as this was happening. Understanding what this had meant, the Kagero user looked over to Aichi, then to Gancelot, both of whom nodded in agreement before looking back towards Mayu herself, who could only stare on in shock from what was happening before her.

"Prepare yourself, Mayu," he spoke "This is my... No. This is our..."

"Final Turn!"

Everyone on the sidelines looked on in shock to hear that it wasn't just Kai who had spoken those two familiar words. This time, Aichi, Gancelot and Tama had all joined in on the declaration, showing that it would be through their combined efforts that the Kagero user would succeed in his efforts to defeat Mayu and rescue Ruko and Kuro from the trouble that they were in. The mastermind of the Selector Battles could only grit her teeth in annoyance as she knew for a fact that they would be looking to end the battle here and now whilst they still had a glimmer of hope left to take advantage of.

_(Insert Song: Believe in my Existence by JAM Project)_

Kai drew his cards as the glow around Tama suddenly brightened to a blinding white light. Then to Aichi's surprise, Blaster Blade's card suddenly hovered out of his LRIG Trash Pile and flew into Kai's other hand as he caught it, seemingly without much effort.

"_Donna ni tooku hanare tatte_, _Keshite Yume wa owaranai_"

"Stand up, the entrusted light of our avatar!" he called as he held out his hand towards the bright glow from his LRIG deck "Light of hope and pure white, join forces to shatter the despair before us and save our comrade! Grow the LRIG!"

He then threw Blaster Blade's card into the pile underneath the card representing Tamayorihime, Vermillion Miko as both the entire table and Tama herself were engulfed in a blinding white flash that no one, but Kai could see through as a new card representing her about to be acquired form materialized onto the top of the cards that were on the LRIG space. Then in a few moments, the light died to reveal Tama in what appeared to be her base Level 0 form, but with armour that seemed to resemble those worn by Blaster Blade and several of the Royal Paladins, evidenced by the neon turqoisish lines that were now etched into both her dress and the cladding that she now had. The girl of white's head was then shown, revealing that although her ribbons had gone back to normal, there was now a white headress with several turqoisish lines etched in as well. Held with her hands, the tip now pointing upwards in a diagonal direction towards Mayu and Kuro was the Blaster Blade itself, having remained unchanged since she picked it up.

"Shining Miko... Tamayorihime THE Blaster!"

"_Kawaita kaze ni Yubi wo kazashite,_ _Tame iki hitotsu Nomikonda_"

"_Ienai itami, Michi he no fuan_, _Boku wa Koko kara ugokenai_"

"Amazing..." breathed Aichi.

"This must have been what Blaster Blade had been planning since Aichi's last turn," said Yuzuki.

"Tama... she looks amazing..." Hitoe murmured.

Everyone else didn't speak at this moment, having not found the correct words to describe the 'spectacle' that all of them were now seeing before them. Truth be told, all of them were amazed that Blaster Blade himself had seemingly planned to entrust his power to Tama, if it had meant finishing the battle whilst Kai still had a chance to do so. Meanwhile, Mayu was not amused at the situation that had unfolded before her and glared in the direction of the girl of white.

"_Hikari to kage no kyoukaisen de Nakushita yume wo sagasu nda_"

"_Mou ichido Jibun wo Ano basho he Toki hanate_"

"Do you really think that gaining Ahmes' sword will really help you?!" she growled.

In response however, Tama let out a large yell and thrust the Blaster Blade into the ground, sending a shockwave across the field towards Code Maze Triumph who was struck by it. She was engulfed by a shower of bright white sparks that coursed through her body until she vanished from the battlefield, the card representing her immediately moving over to Mayu's Trash Pile as a result of this. Then from the sword itself, to the shock of everyone else, with the exception of Tama, Kai and Aichi, several light beams erupted and struck the chains that were keeping Kuro bound to her black ring, shattering each and every one that there was.

"Take the first step back to your freedom, Kuro!" the girl of white called.

"_Akenai yoru wo kazoe nagara_"

"_Naita hibi wo Zutto (zutto) Wasure nai_"

"_Donna ni ashita ga tookute mo_"

"_Kitto bokura wa Stand up So Makenai_"

"_Ima kono Jidai wo michibiku Bokura wa Vanguard_"

At this moment, the once permanent primal glint that was within Kuro's eyes suddenly reverted back to their more 'human-like' state as she roared in an almost triumphant fashion and took flight into the air above her, looking down upon the opponents that were still in front of her.

"You fools!" Mayu growled "With Kuro unrestrained, there's no telling what fate may await all of you!"

"Our turn is not over yet," Aichi interrupted as he looked over to Kai who nodded in agreement.

"I activate another copy of No Gain to make my SIGNI immune to your ARTS once again!" he declared.

"But I still have plently of defences to fend you and Shiro off!" she replied "Your final effort was meaningless! You don't have anything else in your hand that can help you!"

"Have you forgotten?" Kai interrupted, bringing about a confused look from the mastermind of the Selector Battles. "If you were truely paying attention throughout this whole battle, even from when Ruko was in control, you would have remembered her seeing the card that will end this."

Upon realizing what card that was, Aichi could only nod in acknowledgement, as did Tama, Yuzuki, Hitoe and everyone else on the sidelines, having been present throughout the entire from the start and now all the way to its possible climax. When Mayu had eventually noticed the enlightened and positive expressions that now litttered across the group, she glared back towards Kai, wanting to demand an answer as to what he meant. Needless to say, she eventually got her answer, in the form of the white Spell card, Arc Aura which glowed to indicate that the Kagero user was activating at this very moment.

"That card is...!" she gasped in horror "That was originally Ruko's trump card!"

"_Toki ni wakasa wa Koware yasukute_, _Uchinaru kage ni Tora wareru_"

"_Boku no tsuyosa wo Boku wa shiranai_, _Mezameru Toki wo matte iru_"

Kai said nothing in response, but looked over to Aichi who nodded in agreement as he held out his left hand towards the five cards that were sitting in his Ener Zone as a result of the previous Quintet Wall.

"My comrades, please lend your strength to Tama!" he called.

The five cards moved to his Trash Pile in an instant as a brilliant white aura surrounded the girl of white. She took up a stance, preparing to go toe to toe with Kuro who remained in the air as she gazed down upon her, her primal gaze having no longer become present within her eyes since the chains restraining her had been broken apart by the Blaster Blade.

"_Yowai jibun ni uchi katta toki Arata na michi ha hirakareru_"

"_Ooinaru Shinka he Takara ka ni Tsuki susume_"

"Now then, let's go!" called Kai "Misturugi attacks Berserk Draconis!"

Mitsurugi nodded in response to the Kagero user's command as she leaped forwards and dashed towards Kuro who remained in place, hovering in the air just in front of Mayu's table as she glanced down at her hand, looking at her various options available in her hand, now that her ARTS were useless to her during this entire turn. She still had 2 Guard SIGNI available alongside a Quintet Wall, but she only had 4 cards left in her deck and she could sense that such a tactic would not work as easily on Tama in her new form as of now.

"No guard!" she growled.

The white SIGNI then leaped right past Healing Revenger and Bloodmaster as they merely stood aside, allowing her to leap up into the air and slash down Kuro who remained still, crying out loud in pain as she flew down closer towards the ground. Misturugi then retreated immediately back to Kai's side of the field, joining Tama and the other two SIGNI that were present there. Mayu's very last Life Cloth flipped face up and revealed itself to be Freezing Revenger, a Life Burst having gone off as a result of this. Mayu growled under her breath as she drew an additional card, her scowl only deepening upon seeing what it was.

"_Kokoro no DOA wo hiraite yuku_"

"_Genkai koete Motto (motto) Ookiku_"

"_Ketsui wo daite hashitte yuku_"

"_Mune ni chikau Mou zettai Nigenai_"

"_Ima Kono sekai ni hikari wo Bokura wa Vanguard_"

"With that, your Quintet Wall will no longer aid you as effectively!" Kai called as he looked on to Tama.

"Battle Kai!" she called triumphantly and enthusiastically.

The Kagero user said nothing in response as he looked to Aichi before the two of them looked back to Mayu, preparing to end the long and drawn out battle here and now at this very moment. The mastermind could only stare on in horror at Tama, realizing that even if she put up her defences, she would still fall short of just one attack, knowing that she only had three cards left in her deck for the Quintet Wall, not enough to even match the girl of white's current level.

"This... this can't be happening...!" she growled "Sendou Aichi, Kai Toshiki, I will not lose to the two of you, in my own game!"

"Mayu, it's over," Aichi spoke before looking over to Kai "Let's go, Kai-kun!"

"Yeah!" he replied as they both held out their open hands wide in front of them.

"Tama, advance forward to our hope and free Kuro and Ruko from their curse!" they called together "Attack Berserk Draconis!"

Tama let out a large battle cry and leaped high into the air, a pair of white wings materializing on the back of her dress to allow her to regain the ability of flight as she soared through the battlefield towards Berserk Draconis. Kuro in the form that she was in, now no longer controlled by her primal state simply closed her eyes and awaited the fate that was to befall her.

_Now I see... why I could never surpass you _she mused within her thoughts _You win, Shiro. Or rather... Tama._

As Tama continued to fly towards Kuro, a familiar voice began to ring through her ears at this very moment, almost making her lose her concentration through her ascent as she gripped ahold of the Blaster Blade tightly.

"My blade can cut through anything, even this curse that has caused this mutation. I'm certain because of this, we can get Kuro back to normal."

"_Donna ni tooku hanare tatte_"

"_Bokura wa..._"

_Tama understands... Ahmes... _the girl of white mentally replied.

She then opened her eyes and looked down upon the form of Berserk Draconis, holding the Blaster Blade high into the air above her head before yelling out loud and diving down towards her opponent, bringing the weapon down in a mighty swing as she did so.

"_Akenai yoru wo kazoe nagara_"

"_Naita hibi wo Zutto (zutto) Wasure nai_"

"_Donna ni ashita ga tookute mo_"

"_Kitto bokura wa Stand up So Makenai_"

"_Ima kono Jidai wo michibiku Bokura wa Vanguard_"

A large white score was created down the front of Berserk Draconis as Kuro screeched out loudly in pain. The mark then erupted into a blinding white flash that consumed every square inch of the entire battlefield before a force from it began to sweep over Mayu as she cried out loudly. Before she knew it, power was seeping from out of her body in form of neon greenish streams of energy, indicating that Takuto's power was now leaving her. Then she suddenly began to feel her grip over Ruko's body slip away as she felt the Selector slowly, but surely regain control of her senses. A few moments later, Mayu in her actual appearance exited Ruko's body as she was thrown backwards high into the air as a result of the final attack that had successful on Kuro.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" she yelled before suddenly vanishing from the battlefield in a cloud of dark purple.

Blinding white light continued to fill the space of the battlefield, long after the mastermind of the Selector Battles had vanished from everyone's line of sight, until eventually after a few moments, it died down, allowing everyone present to regain their line of sight. The first to emerge was Tama, with the Blaster Blade laid down on the ground in front of her and within her arms, was the base form of Kuro, no longer in her Berserk Draconis form from previously. The girl of black was unconscious, presumably from the sudden change back to her normal self having taken a toll on her, combined with the suffering that she had to undergo from within that state. Then, everywhere else on the space was revealed out of the light, the group slowly regaining their vision of sight once more.

_(End Insert Song)_

"It's finally over..." Gancelot murmured as he got off from his pegasus and walked over to Tama.

The girl of white turned around to face the Solitary Knight as she gently lay down Kuro on the floor of the space around them before immediately picking up the Blaster Blade and handing it over to him. When Gancelot gently took the blade out of the LRIG's hands, her appearance reverted back to her normal base form with just her simple dress, boots and pinky and orange ribbons.

"Tama says thank you," she said.

"It is us that should be thanking you," he replied "If it had not been for you, there is a chance that both of us would have fallen victim to the same curse that those two have."

"Tama's worried about Ru though," the girl of white spoke, feeling somewhat disheartened for a moment. Suddenly remembering about her former Selector, she looked on to the other side of the battlefield to see that she was unconscious. Before she could run over, the space suddenly went dark, indicating that it now ceased to exist, with the battle having now come to an end.

* * *

**Daikichi Apartments: Rooftop**

When everyone regained consciousness, both in human form and their respective cards, they quickly looked on ahead just in time to see Ruko staggering around as Reverse was finally leaving her body, albeit in a rather violent manner. She screamed loudly as the aura eventually left her body completely, by shooting out in the form of destructive energy blasts that struck different portions of the rooftop whilst the final one suddenly struck a pole that was supporting some scaffolding with several building materials loaded onto the platform. The scaffolding platform then collapsed as a result of the sudden impact to the support pole, resulting in the large objects housed on it crashing right towards Ruko.

"Ruko!" cried Hitoe and Yuzuki whilst Tama gasped in horror.

"I'm on it!" replied Naoki as he quickly ran forwards and tackled the barely conscious Selector to the ground whilst everyone else jumped clear, just in time to avoid being hit by the construction materials that crashed into the edge and scattered across the rooftop.

"Ishida!" called Kai as he and other ran up to him and Ruko immediately after the chaos has passed over.

"Are you alright, Naoki-kun?!" Aichi asked in concern, before noticing his knuckles that were swollen from a later portion of the battle.

"I'm just fine Aichi," the Narukami user replied before looking down at Ruko, seeing that she wasn't awake for the moment. "But I think that being possessed by Mayu and Reverse must have really taken a lot out of Ruko."

"Now that she's no longer in danger, we can get her home safely," said Leon.

Everyone else nodded in agreement as Aichi quickly squatted down, allowing both Ren and Hitoe to haul Ruko's unconscious body onto his back which would in turn allow him to help the Selector whilst she was presumably unconscious. Kai quickly looked to the floor to see that she had dropped Kuro's LRIG card in the sudden chaos that had briefly unfolded on the rooftop at this very moment. He could see that the girl of black for the moment had remained unconscious since the end of the ordeal and that he could sense that the power of Reverse was no longer flowing through her veins, meaning that when the time was right, he knew that there was some questions he and the others would want to ask her in regards to Mayu, the Selector Battles and her involvement with the Void.

"Let's go," he spoke as he placed both hers and Tama's cards in his blazer pocket.

"Yes!" the rest of the group replied as Aichi took the lead off of the roof, gently carrying the seemingly unconscious Ruko on his back through the doorway as he did so.

* * *

**And there you have it! The final battle of the second arc has drawn to a close and victory goes to both Aichi and Kai! What will unfold now that Ruko and Kuro are no longer within Mayu's clutches and can Takuto still escape the White Room with both Umr and Tawil before Ulith can merge them? Find out in the two epilgoue chapters for the second arc, coming up soon! Feel free to share your thoughts or critiques in the reviews and I'll see you all next time with part 1 of the epilogue! Until then!**


	43. Ride 40: This Desperate Escape

**Hello everyone and welcome to part one of the epilogue to the second arc of Stand Up, the LRIG!. I hope you'll enjoy the first of the two parts that will be here to close off the second arc and set up the beginning of the third. To ease the transition from there through this two part epilogue, I have taken into account the results of a previous poll that would determine my course of action into setting up the third arc onwards. That action has been for me to change some of the character lineup that you have seen beneath the short synopsis. If too many readers find this minor change jarring in any way through the long run, message me about it and I'll revert it back to the way it was. With that aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_**Several minutes ago...**_

**Vanguard World: Card Capital**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Unsettling)_

"See you around!"

The call came from a boy with spiked black hair and red eyes as he left the premises of the shop along with one taller boy beside him, just as the sun was setting over the horizon in the distance down the street. Kamui and Miwa had been going around their usual routine for the day when it came to visiting the shop, especially more often now that it was during their summer break. The two continued to brush up on their skills as cardfighters in their own respective fields whilst in turn with one other individual did the best they could to keep things under control, in regards to the absence of both Aichi and Kai at this time. A lilac haired girl with blue eyes, albeit in a much darker shade than Aichi's, stood outside of the front doors of Card Capital, having now closed up the store for the evening.

"Misakin!"

Misaki, now addressed as 'Misakin', turned around to the source of the voice just in time to see a dark skinned girl with purple hair, a small diamond shaped red marking on the center of her forehead and goldish yellow eyes run up to her, panting as she tried to catch her breath from running all the way to the front entrance of Card Capital. She wore a white dress with long sleeves with the collar, the ends of the sleeves and the bottom edge of the 'skirt' being coloured in a bright turquoise and was much shorter than Misaki, having only been either just as tall or a little higher than Kamui in height comparison.

"Ratie?" Misaki murmured "Is something wrong?"

"Misaki..." panted Ratie as she eventually caught her breath "... I need to talk with you."

Noting that the former Quatre Knight's tone seemed rather serious, given that she had rushed all the way to the front of Card Capital just to speak with her, Misaki looked over to the alleyway that was to the left of the store. She walked over with Rati to sit down on one of the benches there, so they could start their conversation without anyone else listening in.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"It's about Aichi," Ratie answered "It's just that last night... I could have sworn I heard him screaming."

"You have?" Misaki pondered.

"Yes. I called Galliard and Neve about it and for some reason, they've had similar scenarios to mine," she replied "I was wondering if you had experienced something like that."

The Oracle Think Tank and Genesis user was almost surprised to say the least, given the circumstances that Ratie had just brought up at this moment. Now she knew for a fact that this was no conincidence that something like this would have happened at that time and that she was not the only one to have come across something like this from the previous night. This was indeed a concern that had been bothering her for some time as well and she knew for a fact that she wasn't the only one to have known about this subject.

"I see now," she spoke "I can say for myself that I and a few others heard the same thing as well."

"Misakin... I'm worried," Ratie murmured.

"I know..." Misaki replied "But for now, unless we are sure that Aichi is in any danger, we keep to his word and hope that he along with the others will return soon with Kai. If he doesn't return within the next 10 days like he said, we'll take action. All of us."

"Right..."

Their conversation did not go unnoticed however as from high on the rooftop above the alleyway on the building next door to Card Capital, a girl with long, wavy brown hair styled on left side tail that was seemingly cut short and what appeared to be bluish grey eyes observed the two cardfighters closely as they talked about what they had experienced within the previous night. If anyone from this world knew of the Selector Battles, they would have sworn that she looked familiar in some way. Remembering the full reason as to why she arrived here and what she had in mind, she continued to listen in on Misaki and Ratie's discussion as she gazed upon them, before speaking out under her breath as a breeze whistled over the rooftop in contrast to the setting sun.

"This has only just begun."

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Photon's Lab**

"Mayu... lost?!"

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Consternation)_

Ulith could only stare at the screen that had been displaying the earlier battle that had eventually concluded between Mayu, Kai and Aichi with the two cardfighters having emerged victorious, thanks to Tama wielding the Blaster Blade that the Swordsman of Light himself had temporarily entrusted to her. The cruel demanored Selector's expression had turned to utter shock the moment she saw the girl of white deliver the final blow to Kuro, freeing both her and Ruko from both Reverse and the mastermind's control over the both of them. The Radons that were standing guard over Takuto had immediately turned their attention to the monitor, upon hearing and seeing the overall outcome of the battle, remaining somewhat motionless as they did so.

Seeing that the Cyberoids had just now been distracted by this turn of events, the Cray being decided that now was his chance to take action in order to free both Umr and Tawil from their imprisonment before Ulith could properly merge them into the being that she named "Ut'ulls". Before he did so, a familiar green aura surrounded him as he suddenly felt a nourishing feeling seep through his veins. Thankfully for him, the glow wasn't bright enough to bring the attention of the Radons or Ulith back to him as he felt more of his strength returning back to him at last.

_I can sense more of my power leaving Mayu _he thought _It's not all of it, but it should be enough. Thank you Sendou Aichi, Kai Toshiki._

Moving closer to the console that was now only inches beside him, he slipped his left hand into his pocket to reach out for something that he felt could aid him, now that a majority of his power had come back to him. Just as Takuto was about to pull out the object in question, Ulith immediately turned around to face him, her gaze having fallen upon him once more. Before she had a chance to call out an order to the Radons beside her, his forehead marking suddenly emitted a blinding green glow that forced her to cover her eyes whilst the Radons that had turned around were unable to see through the chaos before them as a shadow rose up from the glow with the sound of blades being unsheathed to follow on.

Taking advantage of what few seconds that he had just bought himself, Takuto rushed to the console and hit a rather idented button. The result caused the cylinder at the center of the lab to open up as the Cray being ran over towards the raised platform. By that point, the blinding glow had disappeared and in front of Ulith and the Radons beside her, emerged a tall warrior clad in a mix of very light brown, white and black armour, mixed with what appeared to be a black undersuit of some kind that left his bare chest rather exposed. Mounted on his wrists and the helmet which had a single light brownish spike running up the center were several crescent like blades almost in the shape of scissors to be almost exact.

The warrior's long flowing hair and eye colours were pratically, if not almost completely identical to that of Takuto's own respective hair and eye colours and over his back, he wore a large flowing red cape. Speaking of whom, the Cray being had now jumped down from the cylinder's platform, carrying both the motionless bodies of Umr and Tawil over his shoulders as he turned to the being that he had summoned. He quickly placed back into his pocket what appeared to be a card which he had presumably used to summon this warrior to his aid.

"Ezel!" he called, bringing the warrior's attention down to him "Hold them off whilst I get Umr and Tawil to safety!"

The other being, now addressed as Ezel, nodded in response as Takuto hurried through the unguarded corridor, barely managing to dodge the shots of the Cyberoids that were still present within the lab as the doors immediately closed behind him. He then turned his attention towards Ulith who had seemingly remained mostly unfazed from the sudden appearance of the Gold Paladin unit that the Cray being had summoned in front of her to buy him as much time as he could get.

"The Swordsman of Light was rather informative about you, Ulith," he spoke, his tone seeming somewhat blunt "Given your previous acts of cruelty that you told him all about in your last bout, I won't forgive you for the psycological scars you've given to 'my Vanguard'*****!"

"So then, the power Takuto got back from Mayu was just enough to summon you here all the way from Cray," the cruel demanored Selector spat bemusedly "Given your impressive record in succeeding to drive out the Void from your home planet, only to run like a coward from the face of Glendios, you are hardly a threat, Salvation Lion."

As Ezel prepared himself for a possible clash to ensue between the two of them, the Radons that were surrounding them immediately turned their beam rifles upon him. However, Ulith raised a hand in response, prompting them to back away from the two.

"Don't touch him," she interrupted "The Cray scum is mine!"

_(End Music)_

* * *

_**Present day**_

**Wixoss World: City Streets**

Ruko's eyes fluttered open as she yawned for a moment. Even at this moment, she felt as if she could barely keep her eyes open, as if they were weighed down by something heavy. Gaining what little sight she could in the dark atmosphere around here, she suddenly made a small but quiet collective gasp, having realized that she was now resting on Aichi's back as he held on to her legs whilst her arms were over his shoulders. Looking all around her, she could see Kai and Hitoe, the Selector of whom was holding out Yuzuki's card, walking alongside the two to her left and to her right, her eyes came across Ren, Leon and Naoki. The Narukami user upon seeing her gave her a brief thumbs up in an attempt to reassure her that everything was alright. Bewildered for a brief moment from everything that had just happened, Ruko at first seemed puzzled as to the circumstances surrounding her current scenario.

Then it suddenly hit her. She immediately realized that she could no longer feel the power of Reverse or Mayu herself having a hold over her which could only have meant that Aichi and Kai had defeated her through their previous battle only minutes ago. Even though she had been possessed throughout the remainder of the ordeal, she could still see and hear everything that had gone on for the entire battle, unable to regain control of her own body until Tama and Blaster Blade's combined efforts had forced Mayu and Reverse out of not just her, but Kuro as well. Upon noticing that she was just barely awake, Aichi turned his head slightly to have his gaze meet the Selector's, noticing the tired glint within her brown eyes.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Daily Life ~Missing Parts~)_

"Aichi…" she murmured.

"Are you alright, Ruko-san?" he asked in concern.

"Y… Yeah…" Ruko replied, yawning for a brief moment before looking down on the pavement that was passing by the cardfighter's feet with every step he took. "It's just… I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

"There is no need to apologize," Yuzuki spoke out from her card "The nightmare's long over now and neither Link Joker or Mayu will be coming after you again any time soon."

The Selector yawned drowsily in response to the LRIG's answer for a brief moment, but her current expression still held great worry which had only served to concern Aichi and the others as he continued onwards whilst carrying her on his back.

"But my family…" she said "They'll find out that something's…"

"Let us worry about that," replied Hitoe "We'll make sure that nothing get stirred up from your disappearance."

"The last thing any of us want to do is spread a panic," Ren interjected "Though I can't see them believing us about the Selector Battles, even if we do openly tell them."

"Ren-san..." Aichi murmured nervously.

He briefly sweatdropped for a single moment, as did almost everyone else around him, knowing that the Shadow Paladin user's attempt to lighten the mood had only served to make the situation a little more awkward than it needed to be. When the brief silence that followed had passed over, Ruko turned her attention over to Kai as he looked back to her in turn, knowing that there was much to be done in order to properly 'patch' things up between the two of them, along with Tama and Kuro.

"Kai… I'm..." she yawned "I'm sorry… for what happened in our last battle."

"That was not your own doing," he replied "Reverse is still an inner demon I must eventually come to conquer myself. Once that has happened, I am certain that I will have moved on from the person I was at that time."

"Kai-kun…" murmured Aichi.

"Right now, I can tell that you aren't in any condition to remain awake since Reverse must have been affecting your sleep," the Kagero user continued "In the meantime, your grandmother and brother must be wanting to question you about where you were and what was going on."

"Y… yeah…" Ruko replied "I don't see how you could fool them though…"

"We'll do our best to avoid mention of Reverse and the Selector Battles to Ayumu or your grandmother," Leon spoke "Right now, you need to rest."

"I see. Thank you, everyone…"

Ruko then yawned loudly as she went back to sleep on the Royal Paladin user's back, her drowsiness and tiredness both contributing to eventually getting the better of her. Eventually after a few more minutes of a long walk, the group eventually arrived back to the apartment block and started the long trek up the stairs to the Selector's apartment where hopefully she could finally settle back at her home, without the risk of endangering anyone there. Kai and Hitoe remained a step directly behind and below Aichi in the event of him somehow falling backwards from the extra weight that he now had on his back, not that he would comment for a fact that Ruko was heavy in any way as he knew for the most part, that wasn't true in the context.

_(End Music)_

Eventually, they made it to the floor where they all came across the doorway to the Selector's apartment, having previously remembered the room number from passing by it several times and in the case of everyone with the exception of Kai, their previous visit. Taking a deep breath, Hitoe stepped forward and knocked on the door, awaiting for the moment that they had all come down to. The door eventually opened, revealing Ayumu in the presence of everyone. As he looked upon the group, he suddenly gasped as he saw Ruko's sleeping form on Aichi's back.

"Y… You found Ruko?!" he exclaimed.

"Ssh!" replied Naoki in a quieter tone as he tried to hush the startled older brother "C… can't you see she's sleeping?!"

"I see…" said a voice from behind Ayumu.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Grandma)_

Upon hearing who it was from, the Selector's older brother quickly stepped aside to allow their grandmother to enter the sight of the cardfighters, her eyes widening in shock and surprise. Indeed from the way that it had apeared to her, the group of boys along with Hitoe had indeed kept to their word, that they would find Ruko and bring her home to them, safe and sound. She could only look on at her granddaughter at this very moment as she was sleeping peacefully on Aichi's back and seemingly unhurt now that she was no longer within the clutches of Reverse and Mayu, not that she knew of it. After briefly hearing Naoki's earlier exclamation for Ayumu to hush down, she walked over to the Royal Paladin user.

"Is Ru-chan alright?" she asked softly.

"Mhm," said Aichi "Ruko-san is worn out and she'll need a good night's rest."

"That is a relief," the grandmother answered before she looked on up to Kai, having not met him beforehand. "And I assume correctly you are Kai that Hitoe and these boys mentioned?"

"That is correct, Ms. Kominato," he answered before looking over to Ruko herself. "As far as we know, Ruko has been through a lot and she will need some rest before she can recover."

"I see…" she murmured "And please call me Hatsu." She then turned her attention back to Aichi.

"Come with me," she spoke quietly "I'll help get Ru-chan settled in."

"I understand," he replied.

When the two of them, along with the sleeping Ruko had disappeared through one of the other doors in the living space that presumably led to the Selector's bedroom, Ayumu turned back to the group and looked over to Kai, now seeing him face to face for the first time. The Kagero user's serious expression had not unnerved him in the slightest, having been told of the way he acted beforehand by both Aichi and Hitoe during their previous visit.

"So you're Kai Toshiki," he spoke "I guess... it's nice to meet you. I owe my thanks and gratitude for you and your friends in bringing my sister back safely."

"I'm only thankful that we found Ruko sooner," Kai replied "Given the way she was, there was no telling what could have happened if we were too late."

"That, I can agree with," said Ayumu "Though I must ask, how were you able to find Ruko?"

"W... We found her at the top of Daikachi Apartments," Hitoe interjected "Ishida saved her from being crushed by some construction materials that fell off a platform before she fell unconscious."

"I see..." the older brother murmured "I'll have to ask her about this when she regains consciousness. But regardless, I once again give my regards to your kind efforts. I'm sure my grandmother would want you to stay for a bit once she finishes settling Ruko down for the night."

And with that, Ayumu turned away from the group and walked off towards a different door, leaving the Selector and the remaining cardfighters standing within the living space. Their expressions seemed concerned somewhat, wondering if he had somehow managed to figure them and the Selector Battles out here and there and that there was no telling what he could say next to Ruko when she regained consciousness.

"Did he already see through us?" Naoki pondered, tensing up for a moment.

"If he has... I fear the worst for Ruko," Hitoe murmured.

"Now then, we shouldn't panic for the moment," Ren interrupted "Ruko has yet to wake up after all."

"Not helping Ren," Yuzuki muttered under her breath.

Kai and Leon didn't say a word in response, having known that Naoki had indeed raised a rather profound point. Although Ayumu didn't seem to suspect anything in regards to Ruko's involvement with both Reverse and the Selector Battles, they knew that they couldn't be complacent at this point, especially now when they had managed to bring the Selector home safely. One slip up in any following conversations around him or Hatsu and they knew that both they and Ruko were essentially 'in for it'. The Kagero user turned his gaze to the door that Aichi and Hatsu entered through, presumably the one that led straight into the Selector's bedroom.

_(End Music)_

Needless to say, his assumption was correct in that regard as the Royal Paladin user took a seat from Ruko's desk and sat down whilst he watched the Selector's grandmother bring the covers of the bed over Ruko. Now seeing that her granddaughter was settling down to recover much better, not knowing the experiences that she had been through since she went missing, Hatsu turned over to Aichi who was still seated at Ruko's desk.

"I can't thank you enough for what you and your friends have done for me and Ayumu," she spoke gently "I could tell that you had a kind heart and that you meant everything when you wanted to help us find Ru-chan."

"I'm happy to hear," he replied "Though the credit should go to Hitoe-san and Kai-kun for finding Ruko and Naoki for preventing her from being injured on the rooftop. I just did what I could to try and help them get her back home safely."

Hatsu smiled warmly in response, feeling as if the Royal Paladin user's genuine kindness had done well to help bring Ruko back home. Initially, part of her felt somewhat hesitant to trust him after he had inadvertently stumbled across the Selector's old family photo from his previous visit, resulting in her revealing the basic outline of what happened in the past around Ruko's mother in the event that her disappearance happened to be something to do with that particular event. For the moment however, that did not appear to be the case and Hatsu was just happy to have her granddaughter back home safe and sound and she had both Hitoe and Aichi, along with all of the Royal Paladin user's friends to thank for that.

"Please stay for while if you can," she spoke "It's still early in the evening, so Ru-chan may recover later."

"Yes," Aichi replied "I'm sure Kai-kun and the others won't mind."

And with that, the two of them left the bedroom to give the Selector both the space and time that she would need to recover from her long rest.

* * *

**The White Room**

Back in the White Room, Mayu had reappeared in front of her negative hue coloured throne that was currently occupied by Photon, who had been observing the entire conflict from start to finish. The Cyberoid simply glanced at her through his opaque visor whilst she rose up to her knees, her expression currently seething in complete anger and with the way that the battle had ended, it was understandable as to why exactly she was feeling this way.

"Impossible..." she muttered "I lost... to the two of them?!"

"I already told you once before not to underestimate Kai Toshiki," Photon spoke "I believe it would be wise to learn from this loss should you wish to confront him or Sendou Aichi once more."

Mayu simply hissed under her breath as she rose up to her feet, with the dark purple aura of the Void surrounding her at this very moment before she let out a very loud scream of fury as all of the windows that were within her domain that were not covered up by any shut gates shattered in an instant from the volume of the noise. Suprisingly, Photon's visor had not shattered from the result of the loud scream and he did not seem the least bit fazed by this sudden turn of events. When the mastermind had finished her fit of anger, she turned back to the Cyberoid commander, her temper having not cooled down in the slightest.

"Has she been dispatched as I had requested?" she asked.

"Indeed," Photon replied calmly "Our other associate should be within their world by now. Her orders have remained clear and she shall begin her operation by tomorrow."

"No matter..." Mayu muttered as she tried to regain her composure "For now, I must turn my attention to the completion of Project: Locked Soul and..."

A loud noise suddenly sounded as the foundation of the White Room shook all of a sudden, throwing her right back down to the ground. Turning her attention to one of the windows that had not been shattered, as did Photon in turn, they could see that from the Cyberoid's lab, Ezel and Ulith were in the midst of fighting each other with the cruel demanored Selector having equipped a spear that she previously wielded during her time as Kuro's LRIG. The Salvation Lion bellowed a loud battle cry as his wrist 'scissor' blades came into contact with her weapon once more as the two of them leaped from portion to portion of the lab, their battle having damaged portions of the room as evident by the scratches and slashes on the walls and floor. Then looking closely in the center of the lab, Mayu gasped to see that the cylinder that previously contained Umr and Tawil had been opened and that Takuto was no longer present.

"How is this possible?!" she growled "Takuto shouldn't even have the power to call upon a unit from Cray here...! Unless..." _Don't tell me!_

"It would seem when you lost to Kai and Shiro, you lost some of Tatsunagi Takuto's power which returned back to him," Photon interjected as he gazed upon Ezel.

"I shall deal with him myself," Mayu replied as she walked towards an empty gap in the White Room, to begin her pursuit of the Cray being with the purple aura of the Void still surrounding her. "In the meantime, speak to your superiors. I wasn't planning to do this until later, but alas, those two have forced my hand. For the remainder of the Selector Battles will now be an all out war."

Photon said nothing in response, having already acknowledged what the mastermind had already told him. The Cyberoid rose up from Mayu's seat and went into the direction of his lab, presumably to put a stop to the fight between Ulith and Ezel and contact his 'superiors' as she had put them.

* * *

**Photon's Lab**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Negativity)_

The cruel demanored Selector laughed as she continued to fight head on with the Salvation Lion who seemed to be on the offensive for the moment. So far, their clash without the need of any outside interference from the surrounding Cyberoids had seemed to have the two of them stuck in a stalemate in terms of force alone, despite the damage that had been done to the lab in the result of their fight so far. However, Ezel knew from Blaster Blade beforehand that he couldn't take Ulith lightly with what little the Swordsman of Light already knew about her, given both her previous exploits prior to and during her time in the Selector Battles, especially with the pyscological torture that she inflicted upon Aichi during their previous battle.

Their respective spear and blades came into contact with each other once again as the Salvation Lion desperately tried to overpower the Selector as she held out her spear's pole horizontally in front of her to block his attack. Whilst his guard was down, Ulith smirked at him before thrusting her spear upwards to knock him off balance and kicking the Gold Paladin unit right in his exposed chest with the heel of her boot. Ezel was knocked back several steps as he grunted in pain, having not anticipated her action just now to have as much force as it did as he tried to stave off of the pain he now felt in his ribs.

"I must say Cray scum, I'm somewhat disappointed," she spat "I only wish your comrades from Gold Paladin were here to see that your effort is meaningless."

"Takuto has had his reasons for summoning me here alone," he replied "Even if it's only temporary, I'll fight to the bitter end if it means aiding him in helping those two girls escape."

"Umr and Tawil, huh?" Ulith mused "So he's trying to get the byproducts of Project: Locked Soul to the outside world so they can be out of harm's way. If only he knew."

"What do you mean?" Ezel asked as he held out the blades that were on his right wrist to the cruel demanored Selector.

"Unless Takuto can find a gateway to the outside world from Mayu's White Room," she explained "He will never leave this place. And even if he does, who's to say that he'll not end up being an LRIG himself, just like all the others."

His eyes widening in horror, the Salvation Lion suddenly realized that the Cray being himself was rushing straight into a trap and Ulith had taken advantage of the fight that was meant to buy him time to escape and turned it into a means to keep him distracted from what would happen next. Deciding to abandon his fight with her to go and aid Takuto, Ezel rushed towards the entrance to the lab that the Cray being had exited through, only to be stopped by a pair of black rings that suddenly encircled him, preventing him from moving as he was brought up into the air. Looking down, he could see that it was Photon who had stopped him in his tracks as the Cyberoid entered the premises of the lab.

"Your resistance in my premises has been most... illogical," he spoke as he gazed upon the Salvation Lion.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Apartment 802 "Kominato"**

Ruko slowly opened up her eyes as she gently rose from her bed, now seeing that she was back in her bedroom after Aichi had managed to carry her from the rooftop of the incomplete Daikachi Apartments back to her apartment. She yawned for a brief moment as she stretched her arms and tried to properly reorient herself now that neither Mayu nor Reverse had its dark and power grip over her and that she now had some time to rest properly after that ordeal. Noticing some light from the door leading to the living space from her bedroom, she walked over to the doorway and peeked out through the gap to see that Hitoe along with all five cardfighters were now present in the apartment with both her older brother Ayumu and her grandmother, Hatsu.

Looking over the group, she suddenly remembered from earlier that Leon mentioned that they would do all they could to cover up any trace of the Selector Battles or Reverse from surrounding her 'disappearance' from the family that she had left which meant she would have to do everything she could to do the same as well. Pushing the door open slightly, everyone looked over to the Selector, now seeing that she had finally woken up from her long slumber.

"Ruko, are you alright?" asked Ayumu.

"Yeah..." she murmured as she rubbed her eyes for a brief moment "How long have I fallen asleep for?"

"You've been asleep for about an hour since we last talked on the way back here," answered Kai.

"I see..." Ruko spoke as she came over to join them before looking over to Hatsu. "Grandmother, I..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Ru-chan," she said warmly "Aichi told me about how they found you and whilst all of us have no idea as to how you went missing in the first place, I'm thankful to them and Hitoe for bringing you home safely."

"Right," the Selector murmured as she clutched her head, remembering to follow along with what Leon had told her earlier "If... if I only I could remember what had happened when I 'disappeared', I'd..."

"Are you saying you don't remember how you could have went missing?" Ayumu pondered.

Ruko nodded in response to her older brother's question, though she knew that response alone would not put her or any of the others in the clear just yet.

"I... I last remember heading into the city," she continued "And... Onii-chan, how long was I gone for?"

"You went missing around... five days ago," Hitoe answered.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Tadayou Kehai)_

"Five days...?!" Ruko gasped in shock as she knew for a fact, she had never kept track of how long she had ran away for.

"It's natural that this news comes as quite a shock," Leon murmured "That would account for the lack of sleep or nourishment that you had been getting in your absence."

"Your grandmother suggested to us that you might want to stay at home for the moment until things calm down," Aichi spoke "But she has said we're welcome to visit until they are sure it is safe for you to head outside again."

Ruko silently nodded in agreement, knowing that it was only natural for something like this to happen given her long absence from home and from the way things had played out recently, who could blame Hatsu for such a decision. Regardless though, she was glad that the ordeal she had been through had finally passed over, like an enormous weight being lifted from her shoulders. And she knew that she had both Hitoe and her new friends to thank for it. When the silence had passed over, Hatsu had stood up from her seat and looked over to Ayumu.

"Ayumu, if you would kindly help me with preparing dinner for Ruko," she spoke "She has much to catch up on."

"I understand," he replied.

As the two left to the kitchen area of the living space, the remainder of the group almost 'huddled' around each other so that they could discuss further about the current predicament that had finally passed over. Before they did so, Kai reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two familiar cards along with something else in his hand, that being the deck he had used to battle Ruko in their battle as of recently.

"I believe these belong to you," he spoke as he revealed the two seperate cards to be both Kuro and Tama's respective cards, both LRIGs having been sound and asleep since they arrived back at the apartment.

"Tama... Kuro..." she murmured "Thank you, Kai."

Aichi and Hitoe smiled warmly, knowing that the conflict that had previously drawn a wedge between all of them and Ruko herself was finally over and that the Selector could finally settle back into a normal lifestyle. But they, much like the remainder of the group knew that Mayu's game was not over yet. And little did they know was that their true fates still lay in wait for them, deep inside the darkness of the future before them.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**And there we go! As Ruko slowly returns back to her normal life whilst keeping any omitted details of her involvement with the Selector Battles in check, Takuto, having regained a majority of his powers back from Mayu, summons Ezel to hold off Ulith as he makes his escape with Umr and Tawil in tow. But as the Salvation Lion holds off the Selector, he suddenly discovers that Takuto may be walking into a trap and is captured by Photon before he can go to aid the Cray being. What will happen in the next part of the epilogue? And who is the girl that is observing Ratie and Misaki all the way back in Aichi's world? Join us next time as Arc 2 truely comes to a close and begins the start of the next part of our story. Feel free to leave any thoughts or critiques within the reviews and I'll see you all next time. Until then!**

***Ezel has also referred to Aichi as 'My Vanguard' in Episode 85.**


	44. Ride 41: This Fated Outcome

**Hello everyone and I kindly welcome you all back to the second half of the epilogue for the second arc. I hope you enjoy what I have here for you.**

* * *

**Apartment Blocks**

"Thank you very much for staying over."

Ruko kindly offered her gratitude to both Hitoe and the group of cardfighters that were now outside the door to her apartment. Now that she was settling back into her normal life slowly, whilst being kept at home until both Ayumu and her grandmother were sure that it was safe for her to venture outside once again, for the moment she could finally put behind any previous doubts that had been previously quelling in her mind. All previous worries about Reverse plaguing her or Kuro and any memory of her previous 'grudge' that she had held against Tama for not conducting the oath until the previous battle having finally left her head, but more importantly, she could finally be amongst her family again with nothing to endanger them.

"Hey, it was no problem," Naoki replied "Glad we could help."

"Are you certain you will be alright?" asked Kai.

"Yeah," the Selector answered before looking behind her to check that no one else was listening in "When we meet up again on our own, we'll talk to Kuro. She might know more about what's going on."

"Then we wish you the best of luck in your recovery," Ren interjected cheerfully.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Ruko called as she waved to the departing group as she slowly closed the door to the apartment.

As Leon led the way up the stairs to the rented apartment, before Hitoe could go down the other set of stairs to exit the building itself, she looked over to Aichi who was just about to follow Kai and the remaining cardfighters that were still on the current floor.

"Aichi...?" she asked, pausing for a brief moment as she did so "Can we have a minute?"

Turning around to face the Selector upon hearing her request that was directed to him, the Royal Paladin user briefly looked back to Kai who nodded in compliance with before going up the stairs and back to the apartment. Seeing that the two of them were now alone, not counting Yuzuki whose card that she was still holding onto, Aichi walked over to meet Hitoe at the center of the floor that they were currently standing on, wondering about what it was she wanted to talk to him about.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, a hint of concern in his tone. Hitoe shook her head in response.

"I just wanted to say thank you... for you and Kai helping Ruko," she answered as she brought out Yuzuki's card into view "And... I didn't get a chance to say this last night with us being around my parents, but I wanted to thank you for your earlier advice."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: __Kesenai Kioku)_

"What Hitoe is trying to say is, we wouldn't have overcome Akira had it not been for you," the LRIG interjected "I mean aside from Kai's Kagero units giving us the power to win the battle… to see Hitoe standing up for herself and everyone else that Akira had hurt because of your little confidence boost, I only wish that you or even Midoriko could have been there to see what had happened. She really meant it when she said she wouldn't let Akira hurt you, even with that 'cute' self-reference she had for you."

Hitoe's felt her face heat up as cheeks flushed a bright red as she briefly looked to the ground, having suddenly recalled her previous moments from referring to the Royal Paladin user himself as 'Aichi-kun' on her own initiative, with one of the occasions having her only half aware that she had actually said that out aloud. For one reason or another, having Yuzuki bring up that mention felt somewhat... embarrassing to say the least. At least, from the Selector's own personal perspective, it sort of felt like that. Aichi just blinked for a brief moment as he looked at Hitoe, wondering if something was really troubling her at this moment judging from her current expression.

"Um... there's nothing wrong with calling you 'Aichi-kun'... ri...right?" she stuttered "If... if you want, I can drop it..."

"It's alright," he said with a gentle smile "Me and some of my friends can associate each other with honorifics as well so I don't see a problem with it. Don't be afraid to talk to any of us if there is a problem."

Feeling reassured and somewhat relieved from his answer, the Selector smiled warmly as her cheeks cooled down and reverted back to their normal colour. Thinking to the back of her head, she realized that her parents were more than likely to be expecting her back at her home by this point in time. Knowing that she would be more than happy to tell them the good news in regards to Ruko being brought back to her family safely, she walked over to the stairs leading down from the current floor of the building and looked back to Aichi one last time.

"Well then... I'll see you tomorrow..." she said.

"Mhm," he replied "Take care, Hitoe-san. You too, Yuzuki-san."

"Same to you, Aichi!" Yuzuki called as she waved farewell before her Selector went down the stairs to head back home.

Aichi waved goodbye to Hitoe as he eventually turned around and went back up the other set of stairs on the opposite side of the floor he was currently standing on so that he could reunite with Kai and the others back at his apartment.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Mayu's Domain**

Takuto hurried through the dark dimension that he was running through as he carried the motionless Umr and Tawil over his shoulders, having known that Ezel would no doubt would have been doing everything in his power to prevent Ulith from pursuing him, not knowing that Photon had the Salvation Lion currently restrained back at his lab. The Cray being also knew that with Mayu's recent defeat to Aichi and Kai and with her no longer having possession over Ruko's body as her own physical being for the outside world, she would now be back within her domain and presumably would have also recieved knowledge of his escape, prompting her to pursue him and detain him once again for defying 'her will'.

As he approached the tall structure in front of him from what he could assume was the mastermind's White Room, Umr suddenly began to stir as she slowly opened her eyes to indicate that she was regaining consciousness. Takuto looked over to his shoulder to notice this before glancing behind his back to his left and jumping in the opposite direction just in time to dodge a dark purple energy based projectile that struck the floor from where he was previously running, creating a rather large mark in the ground.

"So she's caught up already...!" he muttered.

"You will not escape!" Mayu's voice bellowed as she flew across the dimension in pursuit of the Cray being, the dark purple aura of the Void surrounding her at this moment.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Run!)_

"Takuto... is that...?" Umr asked.

"It's Mayu!" he interrupted "We need to get to a window from her White Room if we're to get out of here! That's how Tama managed to escape to Kai before!"

The LRIG could only look towards Tawil who had still remained motionless in the midst of the chase that they were currently engaged in as Mayu continously fired more energy bolts at Takuto who could barely jump to the side to dodge them as the fact he was carrying both girls was already making it difficult for him to run even faster in the hopes of being out of range from the mastermind's attacks for some time. Eventually, he managed to run up to the front of the giant structure that contained the White Room as he along with Umr and Tawil vanished into a dark gap, just barely dodging two more energy blasts from Mayu in the result.

The mastermind gritted her teeth in annoyance before stopping in front of the gap that led inside to the White Room itself. She held out one hand and with the power of the Void that had been coursing through her, she closed up the gap with a set of doors and opened up a different gap within the wall in front of her as she promptly hovered inside with the lack of gravity around that portion of the area, taking a different route to that of the Cray Being.

* * *

**Photon's Lab**

Back inside the damaged lab, Ezel could only grunt as he tried desperately to break himself free of the Lock that he was now trapped inside of with the aid of his scissor like wrist blades and having very little success in doing so. Whilst he knew his tool was indeed effectively in breaking the Locks around him when he had enough strength to do so, using them to break himself out of a Lock was another challenge entirely, one that he wasn't sure that he would even be capable of accomplishing. The Salvation Lion could only watch on as Ulith came over to join him and Photon who had remained standing beside his prison, the Cyberoid commander remaining seemingly motionless.

"You certainly took your time, Photon," the Selector spat "Has Mayu been busy with her temper tantrum?"

"Ulith, you are aware that both the commanders of the Star-vaders and myself do not tolerate failure," he spoke in an almost monotone fashion "Your distraction has caused Takuto to begin his escape with the components of Project: Locked Soul."

"And what if that's the case?" she mused "I know the end product needs to have both Umr and Tawil merged together to form Ut'ulls to ensure that the system returns to its optimal state from the very beginning. Which is why I'm proposing... a change of plan."

"What do you mean?" asked Photon.

"Allow me to explain," Ulith continued "As you are already aware, this project has been set back with Umr already beginning to gain a conscious from meeting with that boy scum, Sendou Aichi. And now that I know where to make him crack... I believe that she will be beneficial to my aim whilst at the same time, contributing to a key factor in the completed development of Project: Locked Soul."

Ezel, upon listening carefully to the conversation that unfolded between both the cruel demanoured Selector and the Cyberoid was trying to piece together everything that he was hearing at this very moment. He didn't know exactly everything that was going on in this lab or the Selector Battles themselves, especially in regards to this Project: Locked Soul, having only recieved information about the second subject through Blaster Blade himself back on Cray, with neither of them knowing that the Star-vaders had been heavily involved with Mayu's plan to continue her game in the outside world for as long as possible, before she would allow the troops to run wild and destroy it before moving on to the next world she could come across.

Noticing a small wedge that had been carved into the sphere that he was imprisoned in, the Gold Paladin unit took several deep breaths before thrusting both of his blades into the tiny crack, causing it to expand slightly as he panted heavily from exerting that much strength. Then pulling back his wrists, he let out a loud yell which brought the attention of everyone else in the lab over towards him as he stabbed his blades with all of his strength into the one point that had been cracked. Sparks raged across Ezel as he continued to resist in his attempt to break himself free of the Lock. Eventually as several moments passed, the sphere broke apart as the two circling rings disappeared in the result, causing the Salvation Lion to fall onto his feet.

Upon seeing that he had freed himself, the Radons in the lab immediately turned their beam rifles upon him and opened fire immediately. Ezel leaped into the air and charged down towards a group of the Cyberoids. He slashed past them, causing them to fall to the ground with sparks flying out of the scores carved into their cybernetic bodies. With much less of the group firing at him, he felt as though he could make a second attempt to run for the exit in order to regroup with Takuto and warn him about what he could be potentially running into. The Salvation Lion took the opportunity to do so, briefly slashing away at some black rings that Photon had cast at him, before running through the doorway to find the Cray being on his own. Photon was about to pursue him when Ulith held a hand onto his shoulder.

_(End Music)_

"He's not worth our time," she spoke "Although it will be worth it to see him try to aid that Cray scum. After all, I believe you were here to contact 'The Clown' about Mayu's unfortunate setback?"

The Cyberoid gazed upon Ulith, noticing her all too calm expression had been present even in this most unexpected of scenarios that had been playing out before them. For some reason, he felt as if she was acting a little too collected, even from her usual cruel demanor and her earlier shock from witnessing Mayu lose to both Kai and Aichi at the end of their battle. Deciding not to ponder on the Selector for the moment, Photon went to the Cyberoids that had not been downed by Ezel and immediately ordered them to begin repairs on the lab so that he could establish communication with his 'superiors' as the mastermind herself had put it. All the while, no one else in the room noticed Ulith close her eyes, keeping a malicious smirk on her lips as she did so.

* * *

**The White Room**

Eventually, after a long climb to the main portion of Mayu's White Room, Takuto eventually came to a stop to quickly catch his breath as Umr, who had dismounted from his shoulder the moment they had entered the main structure and followed closely behind, joined him shortly afterwards. The two of them looked around to see that all of the windows that had not shattered as a result of the mastermind's earlier tantrum had been sealed behind the gate that had kept them locked up, preventing anyone or anything from entering or coming out from the outside world for the time being. Looking carefully amongst them, the Cray being eventually found one which displayed the view of an all too familiar cardfighter as he was walking up some stairs.

"Aichi..." murmured Umr.

Setting down Tawil from his shoulder gently onto the ground, Takuto's forehead marking eminated a dim greenish colour as he held out one hand towards the gates that sealed that particular window, hoping to pry them open so that the three of them could escape to the Royal Paladin user and his friends, together. Before he could do so, from the other side of the White Room, Mayu walked up to the group as the aura of the Void continued to swirl furiously around her, almost as if it was conveniently matching her temper at this very moment.

"Go ahead, pry the gate open and step forth," she spoke, as if she was somewhat attempting to goad Takuto "If that's what you really want."

"What are you saying?!" he demanded.

"If you want to step into the outside world as an LRIG where whatever power you have managed to regain will be useless to you or anyone, then by all means," the mastermind replied "Or you can hand back the components to Project: Locked Soul and stay in this very room to suffer for an eternity."

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Door)_

Her ear twitching for a brief moment, Umr stared at Takuto before looking back at Mayu, having only known through his explanation that the mastermind had attempted to merge both her and the sleeping Tawil into the being that Ulith had come to dub as 'Ut'ulls'. Having previously fought the Selector alongside Aichi and the Royal Paladins that he had brought into battle, she had previously relied on partial instinct and clarification from those around her to make her choices in how to proceed in any given situation. At the same time, having had no awareness or knowledge of her own existence until the first time she had met the Royal Paladin user under bizarre circumstances, she had longed to learn more about him and where exactly he had come from.

Now seeing that she was now face to face with her 'creator' as Takuto had previously described to both her and Tawil whilst they were still within the lab, she didn't know how to approach the dillema they were now faced with. On the one hand, she had questions that had been brewing within her mind, mainly as to Mayu's objectives and the purpose of the Selector Battles and what they had to do with her. However, she also had to take into account from what she had been told about how determined the mastermind was to see through the completion of Project: Locked Soul to the end along her own plans for the outside world, bringing around a maelstrom of despair to those who inhabited it so that eventually, the Star-vaders could invade and bring it to ruin, before moving on to whatever unfortunate world that the lead commanders had in mind next.

"Umr!" Mayu's voice called out, snapping the girl out from her trance like state as a purple aura surrounded her right hand, materializing a giant golden key within the palm. "I command you to apprehend Takuto and take Tawil back to the lab!"

Umr looked down at the key that she now wielded and then looked back at Takuto and the motionless Tawil. Although her outward expression still seemed bewildered and somewhat emotionless to a degree, deep down, she had simply frozen still with one question running through the back of her mind. What should she do? The answer to that question didn't seem anywhere in plain sight as Mayu's expression suddenly became less displeased, indicating that her patience was now beginning to run on a very thin line and that the slightest happening could cause her to snap again.

"What are you waiting for?!" she demanded "I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it!"

"Umr!" called Takuto, bringing the girl's attention back to him "If you do what she says, not only will our efforts be for nought, but you won't even get to see the outside world the way you wanted! You won't even see Aichi because of that!"

"Shut up!" Mayu interrupted as she hurled another purple energy bolt in the Cray being's direction.

He clenched his teeth as he knew if he were to jump out of the way, the mastermind's attempt at retaliation would result in her injuring the motionless Tawil and he did not want that to happen in the slightest. Closing his eyes in preparation to accept the inevitable outcome that soared closer to him, that was when Umr had finally made her decision. Jumping in front of Takuto, she swung her giant key into the energy bolt which sent it flying towards one of the gates in front of a window across the walls of the White Room, shattering it in an instant. Mayu's expression changed to shock as soon as she saw what had just happened, just as Takuto opened his eyes to see what had unfolded.

_(End Music)_

"I won't allow it..." Umr spoke, her tone monotonous but with a hint of defiance to it. "I won't allow you... to harm Aichi."

"You... you dare turn your back on your own creator?!" Mayu yelled "Yours and Tawil's original purpose was to be the girls of black and white before I found the defects within you! You will comply with that role once more, otherwise you have no purpose in your own existence!"

"I already have a purpose," the girl replied bluntly as she brought up her gaze to meet the mastermind's. "To protect Sendou Aichi... and to see the outside world for myself."

"Umr..." murmured Takuto.

He looked back to the window that had been displaying a view over Aichi as he eventually made it back to Kai's rented apartment back in the outside world. Before he could do anything else, a crash suddenly sounded throughout the White Room as Ezel burst through a portion of the wall and landed beside him and Umr as he looked forward to face Mayu, whose expression had not changed in the slightest as the Gold Paladin unit stood side by side alongside the 'defective' girl of black as she originally saw the girl as.

"Takuto, if you go out that window...!" the Salvation Lion began.

"I know!" he replied "But that's not my concern right now!"

The mastermind glared back at Takuto, seemingly not pleased with his efforts for a desperate escape and for convincing Umr to take his side in regards to everything that he had told her about.

"Don't tell me... you...!" she growled, an assumption having brewed in her head.

"This is the decision Umr has made for herself," Takuto interrupted "And I'm sure once Tawil recovers, she'll understand the terrible things you have been doing with the Void!"

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Even if I Hurt Someone)_

As Ezel swung his blades outwards and took up a stance in preparation for battle, the Cray being held a hand on his right arm to say otherwise. The Salvation Lion looked down to see what issue it was that he had to raise to him.

"Right now, even Mayu with the full power of the Void can overpower you," Takuto interrupted as his forehead marking glowed again, causing a green aura to surround Ezel as he began fading from view. "I'm sending you back to Cray so that you can inform the United Sanctuary about what we've found out."

"Understood," he replied.

As the Gold Paladin unit eventually vanished from the White Room and out of sight from everyone else, Mayu turned her attention back towards Takuto who clutched his head for a brief moment, having exerted more energy than he anticipated just to send Ezel back to Cray and out of harm's way. Clenching her fist, she began to charge up energy she had from the Void for another attack to use as Umr braced herself to defend from the oncoming assault. Holding out his hand and focusing what little energy he had left onto a certain window of the White Room, Takuto pryed the gates blocking it open and in doing so, caused a gust of wind to start pulling up everything from the location towards it and knocking almost everyone off balance from the sudden gale.

Suddenly finding herself swept up from the floor, Umr briefly gasped as she was hurled through the air and towards the open window whose whirlwind was sucking her towards it. She grabbed onto the frame and struggled to keep her grip as she saw Takuto fly up towards her with a familiar pinkish glow within his golden yellowish eyes, having recognized it to be PSY Qualia from Aichi, not knowing the name of that power until the Cray being had informed her beforehand.

"Let go!" he called "You may get stuck as an LRIG like Mayu has said, but you'll make it to Aichi! Tell him everything I've told you about and fight with him so you'll both make back here together!"

Nodding in partial reluctance and understanding, but mostly bewilderment as to what was going on know, Umr closed her eyes and let go of the window frame, disappearing from the White Room in a bright white flash. All of that was done in addition to the pinkish glow of PSY Qualia, indicating that Takuto was sending her, albeit as an LRIG via the window's own properties to which he couldn't overwrite, to Aichi's present location. Before Takuto could attempt to safely lift up Tawil with the remainder of his power, he suddenly cried out in pain as he was shot right in the back by the gauntlet blaster of a Neon who had entered the premises of the White Room, causing the Cray being to fall to the ground and flat on his front.

Mayu slammed the window shut with the power of the Void before walking over to the unconscious Takuto and draining him of the remainder of his powers, to ensure that he would no longer interfere with whatever plans that she and the Star-vaders had in mind. She looked over to the Cyberoid who had shot the Cray being in the back, killing off any chance he now had of escaping on his own.

"Take Tawil back to the lab!" she called before gazing back at Takuto "There is much to be done before we move on with the final plan."

The Neon nodded emotionlessly without emitting a noise or any kind of vocal response before walking over to Tawil and picking her up, leaving in the direction of Photon's lab.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Apartment Blocks**

As Aichi approached the front door of the apartment that he, Kai and the others were staying in, needless to say, he was in a most relieved and cheerful mood, considering what had unfolded before them earlier in the day. Ruko was finally home, safe and sound and once things had settled down calmly for her between her and Ayumu and Hatsu, they could resume their search for any further clues to the Selector Battles. Before he could open the door to join his friends, a bright glow suddenly emitted from his right pocket to catch his attention as he pulled out his deck case to find that the source of the light was glowing right from there. Just as he was about to investigate, the door swung open to reveal Kai and Naoki who had seen the light glowing through the outlines of the door, prompting them to investigate what it was.

"What the heck is that?!" the Narukami user exclaimed.

Looking much more closely, Aichi saw that the exact source of the light was coming from a single file within his deck case, or in this case to be more exact, a single card. Taking out all of the cards in his deck, he could see that everything had remained seemingly unchanged with the exception of one thing. The Royal Paladin user could now feel from holding the deck itself was that there was now an additional card amongst those that he had used to battle both Ruko and Mayu earlier in the evening, but the question that he was wondering was what it was? Checking through each card throughly, he eventually made it to the very back and saw that a card with a white backing was facing away from the rest.

Placing the rest of his deck back into the case before putting it right back into his pocket, he turned the card over and when the three of them saw what exactly it was, they were all shocked to say the least. None more so, than Aichi himself.

"This is..." Kai murmured.

"Umr...?!" he gasped.

Long and behold, the Royal Paladin user was indeed correct in what he was now holding in his hand. But this wasn't just a 'regular' Umr LRIG card that he was holding, not one that Yuzuki had considered like many others in the real game to almost be one of a kind for simple play value in friendly non-Selector battles, this was the real girl herself that he was now holding in his hand, now unconscious as a result of Takuto's valiant efforts to get her to him, not that he knew of it at this very moment.

"Wait a minute... the same LRIG that helped you defeat Ulith back then?" Naoki pondered as he glanced closely at the card.

"It has to be her," Aichi replied, hearing her quiet breathing as she remained unconscious "But... how did she get to me? I didn't use my PSY Qualia to contact her... if I knew how I did that."

"If that's the case, then there's other powers at play that we simply do not understand yet," Kai spoke, his tone seeming rather serious as he gazed upon Umr.

Turning around to the doorway, the three of them entered inside the apartment just in time to see both Leon and Ren approach them as they looked upon the LRIG that the Royal Paladin user had now held in their hands. Both of them looked on with intrigue as they could finally see Umr for the first time since her battle against Tama where she had saved Aichi from the brink of despair and restored his will to fight on.

"So she has returned to Sendou at last," the Aqua Force user murmured "But... the circumstances as to why, we do not yet know."

"True," Ren spoke "But... I'm sure we'll get a reason as to why when she wakes up eventually. Perhaps by tomorrow morning, we can find out more from her."

The others nodded in agreement, now seeing that it was rather late since they had left Ruko's apartment and decided to tuck in for the night, with Aichi and Kai having needed the rest more than anyone from the long battle that they had to endure through. When the Kagero user had entered his bedroom and turned out the lights for the living space, everyone else began to settle down in each of their futons for the night, each one falling asleep as they tucked themselves in. As Aichi did so, he looked down at Umr's card that he still held, seeing that she was still unconscious for the moment before giving a gentle smile, presumably directed towards her, as a sign to wish her a quick recovery, not knowing what she had been through for the moment.

"Good night, Umr-san," he whispered before settling into his futon and leaving the card beside the pillow as he eventually went to sleep.

* * *

**Ruko's Apartment**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: __Subete no Tatakai wo)_

Over from her bedroom, Ruko gazed upon the cards that contained both Tama and Kuro whilst keeping on only a dim light from the lamp that was on her desk. Both LRIGs still remained asleep since Aichi had carried her back to the apartment and Kai returned both the modified deck along with the cards containing them to her. The previous five days as Hitoe had previously confirmed to her had certainly been mostly eventful for her and just thinking back to everything that had happened during those same five days had her feeling rather unhappy.

On the one hand, she knew that her actions in running away from both her brother and her grandmother were somewhat justifiable, given that Reverse had been attempting to constantly consume her since the night of her final battle with Kuro, whilst she was in possession of Iona's body whilst the real one had been stranded on the Planet Cray, with almost no one knowing how she had even got there in the first place. At the same time though, the thought of how things could have gone involving the removal of that power from her and that if she put a little more faith in Hitoe or any of the cardfighters in finding the solution, perhaps she wouldn't have been possessed by Mayu midway through the battle.

"But... I can't change how things have gone..." she whispered to herself.

Sighing for a brief moment, Ruko turned her attention to the two LRIGs whose cards she still had on the desk that lay in front of her. As she gazed upon Tama who had been sleeping peacefully whilst almost murmuring a cat like noise under her breath, the Selector couldn't help but smile warmly. It seemed almost nostalgic to her, just like the first time she had seen this on the evening that she had returned home to tell her grandmother that she had made a new friend, 'Tama'. Naturally at the time, she like all of her friends, barring their LRIGs, knew very little about how the Selector Battles worked, seeing it as nothing more than a harmless quest they could choose to partake in, even though other Selectors could rope them into battle whether they liked it or not.

Once Yuzuki had discovered the truth behind the battles however, long after she came back into Hitoe's possession, everything had changed around her. Having previously no longer having a wish of her own to go by, Ruko resolved to free everyone from the cards that Mayu had trapped them in, hoping that would just be enough to set things straight, no matter the cost. However, she did not know that resolve was all that Kuro had needed to become her LRIG, in turn infecting her with Reverse shortly after coming into her possession. At that time, it had made her bitter towards Tama, singlehandedly blaming her for everything that had happened because she was afraid of the Selector turning into an LRIG instead.

During her second battle with Kai, this time when she had allowed Aichi to fight alongside him, she finally came to her senses, albeit a little too late by then to which Mayu had control of her body, until Tama had managed to break her free from both that and Reverse itself, in turn undoing the 'curse' that Kuro had been infected with, leading up to the point where they had all found themselves now. Looking over at Kuro's card, she could understand why the girl of black had been insistant in becoming stronger, regardless of what happened around her. Looking back, Ruko wanted to question the LRIG about her insistance on the subject, especially in wanting to surpass Tama and make them both the strongest of the Selector Battles.

But she knew that as long as she remained at home on close watch, until her grandmother said it was safe for her to go out on her own again, there was not much she could do to get more information without raising any suspicion. Yawning for a brief moment, she turned out the lamp on her desk, went over to her bed and tucked herself in for the night, knowing that there was much to do starting from tomorrow.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**...**

Meanwhile, outside of the apartment blocks, Ayumu gazed up into the night sky as the chilly cold air around him did not seem to bother the older brother of Ruko in the slightest. He had told Hatsu shortly before Ruko had turned herself in for the night that he had to get some 'fresh air' in order to cool himself off of something that had been bugging him. Whilst his grandmother did not mind at all from the sudden action, he knew that she was concerned in the way that he had been acting recently, especially in regards to the 'disappearance' of his sister and his initial reaction to the fact that Aichi and Kai had succeeded in where he had failed. He clenched his fist tightly, having no knowledge of the Selector Battles himself and wondering as to why Ruko had gone missing.

_Why did they have to be ones to find her...?! _he growled within his thoughts _I already worry about Ruko as much as her grandmother and Hitoe and yet... I couldn't do anything! Not to mention that she said she had no memory of what happened... Why does something feel off about that?_

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he turned around to reenter the apartment blocks and return back to Hatsu, not wanting to worry her for being outside for quite some time since Kai and the others had left the apartment. Before he did so...

"It has been some time, my boy."

His ear twitching and his eyes widening at the sound of the voice that he had just heard, Ayumu turned around to face a figure that was practically a little taller in height that he was. The voice that he heard was indeed female, belonging to a middle aged woman as evidenced by the similar height complex. She had been wearing a black coat with a rather large hood that had covered all view of the top half of her face from him, but what had shocked Ayumu more than just the voice familiarity was the brown hair that had draped out from both sides of her face. Taking a step backwards, he could only utter one word from underneath his breath, confirming who exactly had addressed him at this very moment.

"M... Mother?"

* * *

**And there you have it! Arc 2 of Stand Up, the LRIG has officially come to an end and with the ending of one story arc marks the beginning of the next one. Takuto succeeds in managing to aid Umr escaping the White Room into the possession of Aichi, albeit as an LRIG, but before he can aid Tawil, he is shot in the back by a Neon who takes Tawil back to the lab, for whatever plans Mayu now intends to complete. Meanwhile, Ayumu becomes frustrated from everything that has been happening thus far, having no real knowledge as to what is really going on along with a burning resentment towards Kai and Aichi for succeeding in where he had failed. But before he can return back to the apartment, he is shocked to now find himself face to face with both his and Ruko's very own mother! What will happen from here and will the group of cardfighters along with Ruko in tow, still discover a way to save everyone involved with the Selector Battles? **

**Join us next time for the start of the third arc, which will primarily revolve around Ruko as she eases herself back into her daily life and continues her search for answers into the Selector Battles whilst still keeping some focus on both Aichi and Kai in their own respective developments for what is to come. What were your favourite bits and what do you feel could use improvement as I roll into the third arc? Please drop a review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far and the second arc as a whole. Until then, I'll see you next time when the third arc begins!**


	45. Ride 42: That Dark Truth I

**Hello everyone and welcome to the beginning of the third arc to Stand Up, the LRIG! I hope you enjoy the start of what is to come!**

* * *

**Ruko's Apartment**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Sleeping Tama)_

A rather eventful evening had passed over since the 'incident' on the top of the incomplete Daikachi Apartments, where Mayu had been dangerously close to entering the outside world through means of the Reverse and the body of the 'strongest' Selector through her manipulation of a certain girl of black. One that had a certain Selector thankful in the end for both Hitoe and Yuzuki along with their new friends for their aid in that predicament and for restoring her trust in an LRIG she had once considered a traitor prior to those events. That same Selector at this moment yawned loudly as she woke up from her sleep and rubbed her eyes before gazing across her room, just to assure herself that she was indeed home safe and sound.

Ruko rose up from out of her bed and walked over to the desk to see that Tama and Kuro were still asleep at this very moment and given everything that the three of them had been through lately, no one could blame them for the way they were now. Shortly after she looked down at the two LRIGs however, they begun to stir as the girl of black was first from amongst them to reawaken. Rubbing her eyes for a brief moment, she could see from her card that her Selector was looking down at her with a hint of concern present in her expression. Recalling the events of the previous battle, Kuro was somewhat confused as to why Ruko was feeling this way towards her, even after everything that had happened between the two of them during and prior to those events.

"Ruko..." she breathed.

"Are you alright, Kuro?" the Selector asked.

"I'm... a little disoriented, but I'm fine," the girl of black answered, briefly looking down with a bit of guilt to her tone "Mayu's... no longer posessing you?"

Ruko nodded in reply to confirm the LRIG's suspicions, to which she then closed her eyes and let out a quiet, but noticable sigh of relief from underneath her breath. At this moment, they heard a yawn from the other card that had contained Tama to find that the girl of white had now been stirring up from her sleep, once again making a cat like noise as she stretched out her arms wide and slowly woke up. Ruko couldn't help but smile a little at this as Tama's sight eventually landed upon her Selector once again. The LRIG briefly rubbed her eyes for a moment, wanting to be absolutely sure that she wasn't dreaming at this moment.

"Tama's with Ru!" she cheered, albeit rather loudly for both Ruko and Kuro's tastes as the girl of black briefly shielded her ears in response. "Kai did it!"

"Mhm," Ruko replied "You, Kai and Aichi. For the first time since Kuro and I come out of this mess... I want to thank you, Tama."

Tama simply scratched the back of her head whilst holding a somewhat sheepish smile, knowing that it was thanks to the efforts of both Aichi and Kai, along with Blaster Blade that she was able to free Ruko and Kuro from both Reverse and Mayu's control over them. She then looked over to Kuro, noticing her somewhat disdained expression, though she could tell that it wasn't directed towards her and from the way that the battle had played out along with the events that transpired, the girl of white couldn't blame her 'counterpart' for feeling this way.

"Kuro..." she murmured.

"Shiro... no, Tama," the girl of black began "I too am humbly grateful for your efforts in our last battle. I didn't think things would go that far."

"It's all over now," said Ruko, trying her best to reassure Kuro "But we need some answers as to what's going on and I think Kai and Hitoe would want to hear about this as well."

"I'll do my best to give you as much as I can," Kuro replied "Not even I or Tama even with her full memories know everything that Mayu has planned for this world, the Planet Cray and possibly the entire universe."

The Selector nodded in agreement, having expected that might have been the case. Looking to her bedroom door for a brief moment, she knew that her grandmother or Ayumu could be waiting outside in the living space for her at this moment, given the time of morning that it currently was.

"I'll be back here as soon as I can," she spoke in almost a hushed tone "But with onii-chan and grandmother keeping watch until they are sure it is safe for me to head outside on my own again, talking with Hitoe, Kai and Aichi about this may be impossible right now."

"I understand," said Kuro "Be careful."

Ruko let out a gentle smile in response and left for the living space out through her bedroom door, leaving both of the LRIGs to themselves in complete silence as their cards remained on the desk. Eventually, after a few short moments had passed by, Kuro turned her attention back over to Tama who couldn't help but wonder what would happen between the Selector and her family, now that Aichi and Kai had returned her home after a five day absence due to her time being trapped in the clutches of Reverse.

_(End Music)_

"Tama," she spoke. The girl of white turned her attention back towards the LRIG. "Do you still remember everything?"

"Tama remembers a lot from our battle..." Tama replied "But... Tama still can't remember everything."

"I see..." the girl of black murmured "That 'incident' must have caused a more severe case of amnesia than I anticipated."

"Amnesia?" she pondered.

"It means 'loss of memory'," Kuro answered "Your original memories are slowly returning, but not enough to remember your whole past."

Now that she had brought up the subject, Tama looked down at the space inside her card and began to ponder about the memories that had already returned to her. It was true that she did not remember everything that had happened in her past, whilst she still went by the name Shiro back then, but now with the recent visions she had been getting of confronting both Kuro and Chaos Breaker Dragon at a certain day, before coming into the possession of Ruko, she was starting to wonder about what she had originally been doing as the girl of white prior to those confrontations that had led to her amnesia. Either way, she knew for a fact that as long as her Selector was kept under close watch for the time being, the time for answers would have to wait.

* * *

**Kai's Apartment**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: BGM 3)_

Meanwhile, Aichi and the other cardfighters had already woken up for the morning with the Royal Paladin user himself having been seated at the table and reconstructing his deck with all of the cards laid out on the table for the moment. All the while as this was going on, Naoki was seated beside him to observe what was going on and had noticed that Umr's card was just outside of the laid out deck. He assumed that Aichi was currently also waiting for the strange LRIG to awaken after she had over into his possesion whilst unaware of the circumstances that had gone for this to happen and he wasn't the only one that was curious about her.

From the door leading to his bedroom, Kai along with Ren and Leon stood and observed everything that was happening in front of them. The three of them eyed Umr closely from where they were standing, they too being curious as to what would happen when the strange LRIG and one of the two byproducts of 'Project: Locked Soul' would eventually wake up from her long slumber since her arrival into this world.

"Are you still curious about 'her'?" Ren pondered. Kai nodded in response to his question.

"Whilst it is true Umr has aided Aichi before and we learned a little more about her in our last battle with Mayu," he spoke "Right now, I'm more curious as to how she possessed him in his last battle with Ulith and how she came here last night."

Before Leon could voice his opinion on the subject, they could hear a small and quiet groan coming over from one of the cards that was laid out on the table. As the three cardfighters walked over to join both Naoki and Aichi, the Royal Paladin user looked at the card that was in front of him, just in time to see that Umr was slowly regaining consciousness. The LRIG slowly opened up her bright blue eyes as her vision at first seemed rather blurry from the way she was. All around her from within her card, she could see only a window like view that was above her amongst the dark black and grey atmosphere that surrounded her. When her vision was finally much more clearer, she could finally see through that same window like view that Aichi from a larger perspective was looking down at her with wonder.

"A... Aichi..." she murmured.

"Umr..." he breathed "It's really you..."

Umr stood up onto her feet and attempted to reach out towards the open world that was in front of her, but the window like view that was in front of her prevented her hand or any part of her for that matter from exiting the card, indicating that Takuto's earlier words to her happened to be true. She had indeed made it to Aichi, as an LRIG, now trapped inside the card that he had recently recieved as a result of her travel to the outside world from where she was previously imprisoned. Noticing her curiosity from trying to reach outside of the card, the Royal Paladin user brought up his right index finger to the spot from where her hand was and as gently as he could, he lightly placed it on the card from where her hand currently was.

Suprisingly, whilst it did nothing to remove the 'barrier' that stood between them, both of them could still feel as if they had managed to make some sort of physical contact to a degree. After Aichi had removed his finger, Kai walked beside him and bent over to get a better look at the LRIG himself, as did everyone else with the exception of Naoki who was already seated beside the Royal Paladin user. Umr gazed up at Aichi's companions, taking note of their curious expressions as she studied each of them closely.

"So you're Umr," said Leon.

"That's right..." Umr answered "I can only assume that you are more of Aichi's companions."

"Of course we are!" Naoki interjected "You didn't think Aichi would have come this far if it hadn't been for us, right?!"

"Now then," Ren interrupted, placing a hand over the Narukami user's shoulder to calm him down "Aside from his Royal Paladins, Umr doesn't know anything else about Aichi. Am I right?" Umr merely nodded in reply to his question without uttering a word.

"Then what brings you to Aichi once more?" asked Kai, keeping a serious gaze amongst the LRIG.

"The boy named Tatsunagi Takuto," she replied in almost a blank like monotone.

Aichi gasped upon discovering that it was Takuto that had sent Umr over to him and the others, having known previously from Leon that he was trapped within Mayu's White Room with the mastermind having used a portion of his own power to possess Ruko in his and Kai's previous battle against the Selector.

"Then... is Takuto-kun alright?!" he asked.

"I do not know the answer to that..." the LRIG replied "He sent me out of a window from the White Room and I lost consciousness in my journey to you. Do you happen to have possession of girl named Tawil?"

The Royal Paladin user pondered on what Umr had asked of him, having known for a fact that he had no knowledge of the other half of 'Project: Locked Soul' herself let alone seen the LRIG on his own occasion. Looking to the others in the hope that they might have offhandedly seen her, they shook their heads to confirm his suspicions as he turned his attention back to the LRIG that he now had.

"I'm sorry Umr," he said with a hint of disappointment "I don't know anything about this Tawil."

"I see..." she murmured "She must not have made it."

_(End Music)_

"Regardless though, please share how Takuto got you to us," Leon spoke in request.

Umr nodded in reply and proceeded to tell the group of cardfighters about everything that had happened within the dimension of where both Mayu's White Room and Photon's laboratory lay, giving them some insight as to what was going on within the darkest corners of the Selector System. She explained how Takuto had told both her and Tawil everything he knew about the outside world and what Mayu and the Void had planned for it in addition to temporarily summoning Ezel from Cray to try and hold off Photon's forces whilst he made their escape in the midst of being pursued by the mastermind. Eventually, she came around to the portion of where she had been sent flying through the window to Aichi the previous night and that something must have happened to account for both Tawil and Takuto's absence, not knowing about what Mayu had planned for the both of them.

Everyone in the room was lost in their own thoughts from everything that Umr had brought them up to speed with in regards to what was essentially her life's story thus far. Whilst Aichi had been somewhat amazed by everything she had told them about, Kai however was seemingly disturbed by the fact that the surviving Star-vaders had formed an alliance with Mayu to account for her partnership with the Void. Knowing that was now the case, he couldn't begin to imagine what Photon had been doing to any of the 'less cooperative' LRIGs in the Selector Battles and knowing that he was commander of the faction he once allied himself with in his desire to get stronger as well as Kourin's 'Avatar of Sin' throughout the last ordeal they were involved with, he knew that things were much more dire than he originally anticipated when he first entered this world.

The other cardfighters in the room silently shared a somewhat equal opinion with the Kagero user in regards to everything that they had just learned about, though they could all agree that one thing was now certain at this point. They needed to find a way to the White Room as soon as they could, without having to play along the way that Mayu would want them to if they wished to save everyone, both Selector and LRIG alike from the fates that were to befall them and their home world if nothing was done to stop it. They had saved Ruko from the clutches of both the mastermind and the power of Reverse, but even so, they knew it would only be a matter of time before the Star-vaders would eventually make their move. But the questions that remained was when and how they would accomplish this.

"Anyway..." Aichi spoke to counteract the silence that had fallen in the apartment "Maybe we should go and see how Ruko-san's holding up. I know she's being kept under watch for the moment, but we should see if everything's okay with her."

"Ruko-san...?" Umr murmured in confusion.

"Oh right," he said "We haven't introduced you to our other friends yet. I'll take you with us so we can meet Ruko-san together."

And with that, the Royal Paladin user picked up the LRIG's card along with his reassembled deck up from the table and led the way to Ruko's apartment.

* * *

**Ruko's Apartment**

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Hesitation)_

Ruko was looking out of the window across the view of the city that lay out in front of her. She seemed somewhat troubled at the moment despite being relieved to be living a somewhat normal life again after Kai and Aichi had brought her home safely but something however had her mood feeling somewhat down for the moment. Hatsu who had been sitting at the small table earlier looked on at her granddaughter and couldn't help but worry for her, having previously had suspicions form in her mind as to what could have happened without even knowing what really happened in the first place and what was happening now since she had come home safe and sound, thanks to the group of boys that had visited her two days ago. She stood up from the seat and walked over to join Ruko at the apartment balcony from where she was standing.

"You know that I believe you and what your new friends said last night, Ru-chan," she spoke gently.

"I know grandmother..." Ruko murmured as she turned to face Hatsu "It's just... I wish that I didn't have to make you and onii-chan worry so much... to the point where he's already left to 'blow off some steam as he's put it'."

Despite keeping her mouth shut above her involvement in the Selector Battles as well as Tama and Kuro's existence, there was some truth to the Selector's words just now. She had been concerned about how both Ayumu and her grandmother were feeling during her time in the grip of Reverse which resulted in her absence from home and couldn't bear to think about the thought of leaving them without a trace, for their own good no less.

"Ru-chan, I know for a fact that whatever happened over these last six days could not have been your fault," said Hatsu "But I must ask, is there anything you would like to tell me?"

At this point, Ruko's heart wrenched in the way that she never wanted it to. The Selector to a degree wanted to tell her grandmother about everything that had been going on since the start of her involvement with the Selector Battles, but she knew that even she could not see the LRIGs meaning that telling her everything would be rather moot and even if she did believe her, who was to say that Ayumu would not take drastic action in response to this revelation.

"Anything at all?" her grandmother asked in a gentle tone.

"Actually... there is one thing I want to ask..." said Ruko.

"Go on..."

"Grandmother... am I scary?"

Hatsu's expression became rather grim at this point. She knew for an iron clad fact that her granddaughter was referring back to the day that her mother had transferred care of her and Ayumu over to her and left them there just like, all because she claimed that she couldn't understand Ruko and she was 'scary' because of it. Whilst it was true that Ruko had become somewhat more open since the start of her involvement with the Selector Battles, unbeknowst to Hatsu, she never saw any qualities that would make her consider the Selector to be scary in any shape or form and that there was something off about her mother's claim, as she had originally suspected herself.

_(End Music)_

Their trail of thought was interrupted as a knock was heard at the front door, bringing their attention towards it. Ruko walked over to the door and opened it up to reveal Aichi along with Hitoe and the other cardfighters standing outside in the hallway.

"Are you holding up alright... Ruko?" asked Hitoe.

"Y... Yeah," she answered.

"Thank goodness..." breathed Aichi.

Ruko smiled warmly in response, acknowledging the concern from her friends and reassuring them at everything had been working out for her just fine, so far that was. She looked behind her to her grandmother who simply nodded with a gentle smile.

"I'm glad you could come by and visit again," she said "Given your reliability in keeping your earlier promise, if Ru-chan wishes to go out for the day, could you keep an eye on her and make sure nothing happens to her? I am once again putting my full trust in you for this until I am certain it is safe for her to go out on her own again."

"You don't need to tell us that, if Ruko wishes to do so," Kai replied.

The Selector looked back at the group before looking back at Hatsu, now realizing she had been given the opportunity to talk things out with both Kuro and Tama without the risk of raising any suspicion to her grandmother or Ayumu, provided they did not run into him during their conversation during the whole day.

"I don't mind at all," she said "Just give me a minute to grab something from my room."

And with that, Ruko went back into her bedroom to gather up any possessions she wished to take outside with her for the day, including Tama and Kuro's LRIG cards so that they could have that conversation that she had mentioned in their previous discussion. Whilst she was doing that, Hatsu motioned for the group to enter the premises of the apartment and walked over to them, with a hint of concern within her expression.

"You seem troubled Hatsu," murmured Leon.

"I need to ask a request of all of you," she spoke.

"What is it?" asked Aichi.

"Please keep an eye on Ayumu if you see him," Hatsu requested "Ever since you brought Ru-chan back home, he's been acting rather strange. Last night, I noticed him directing hidden scowls in your direction and he went outside shortly after you left, albeit for a rather long time."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: __Chikara ni Obareru mono tachi)_

"Seriously?!" Naoki growled quietly under his breath "We all went through the trouble of finding her to get her home safely and the first thing we get from him is some hidden backlash?!"

"Either way, this does sound most troubling," Ren interjected "We better not take anything too lightly around him for the moment if what you're saying is true."

Kai said nothing in response, having suspected that something like this could have happened beforehand when they were not noticing. Whilst he had indeed met Ayumu for the first time the previous night when the rest of the group had already met him beforehand, there was something about him that seemed rather off to him when he was being 'grateful' to them for finding and bringing Ruko home safely, despite keeping their lips sealed about any details of the battle he and Aichi had gone through to save her or any of her previous exploits in the Selector Battles. Now that Hatsu had addressed such a suspicion, he knew this wasn't the time to be complacent around him due to recent events. By then, Ruko had exited her bedroom dressed in the black coat that she had worn during her seclusion in the Reverse and walked over to Hatsu.

"I promise we'll be back home soon," she said "Hitoe can call you if there's any problems."

"I understand. I'll let Ayumu know that you're still under watch with your friends when he returns," her grandmother said gently "I just hope that he is alright."

"I see..." she murmured before shaking her head clear of the piling doubts "I'll see you later, grandmother."

"Take care, Ru-chan."

And with that, the two Selectors along with the cardfighters exited the apartment and headed out into the city, where they would find a place to host their conversation to get as much information as they could from Kuro.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Outside of Apartment Blocks...**

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Frustration and Fear)_

As Ruko, Hitoe, Aichi, Kai, Naoki, Leon and Ren exited the building from where their apartment complexes were housed, they began to walk out into the city streets to find a space where they would be sure that no one would listen in on their conversation in regards to the Selector Battles and everything within them. However, unbeknowst to the seven of them and their LRIGs, their every move was being watched. By whom, the answer would be one that they would least expect at this moment. Ayumu gazed from around a corner and observed the group's movements from where he was currently standing, a somewhat bafeful glare sent in their directions at this very moment.

He turned around and walked a few steps forward to come face to face with the black coated woman that he had met from last night, when he was mentally venting his frustrations on both Kai and Aichi for their involvement in the situation that had been ongoing for the duration of Ruko's absence. The same woman that he had simply called 'mother', no doubt referring to the same mother that he and Ruko once lived under, before she transferred care of them to Hatsu.

"You know what you must do," she spoke, an icy cold tone to her somewhat bitter voice.

"Kai Toshiki and the others will lead me to the truth behind everything," said Ayumu "As for Ruko, I won't forgive her for everything that has happened. Her involvement and for what happened all those years ago."

"If you wish to be called my son once more and have a chance of purging Ruko of being 'scary'," 'mother' continued "You must retrieve these 'LRIGs' and 'Units' that they hold for me. That way, she may be 'freed' from this acursed game and you'll know the full truth."

"Then I shall take them from Ruko and the others by force!" he declared.

"Do not underestimate them Ayumu," she interjected "As far as what you have told me last night, you still hold inexperience in the Wixoss card game alone and although I have given you the means to forcefully enter the Selector Battles themselves, I can sense that both her and her friends' skills will overpower your determination alone."

"Then I will observe as you have said, then defeat them, starting from their weakest link," he spoke.

"Do what you will," 'mother' replied "But do not fail me and Hatsu must know nothing about this."

And with that, she walked down the street and turned around a corner, disappearing from sight once more as Ayumu turned around and began to follow Ruko and friends from close behind, slowly so he would not be caught in the act.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Photon's Lab**

Meanwhile inside of the repaired laboratory, Photon stood high above the working Cyberoids on the gantry near the edge of the room. He had been oversighting the repairs done to the lab as a result of Ulith's fight with Ezel during Takuto's desperate attempt to escape to the outside world with both Tawil and Umr in tow. Mayu had recaptured one of the two LRIGs and the Cray being due to the untimely aid of a Neon, this time sucking him completely dry of all of his remaining power and keeping him imprisoned in the darkest and deepest pit of her White Room, where those who had dared to defy her in the past had either been tossed into or suffered a fate far worse than they could possibly imagine. As he eyed the repaired canister, which now housed the motionless Tawil in a deep sleep, he heard the doors open behind him.

"You have finally arrived, Futase," he spoke "You're late."

"Photon, I want to talk with you."

And indeed, the Selector who had seemingly been addressed by the first portion of her pen name for her Wixoss novels, stepped through the corridor onto the gantry that led out towards the center of the lab. Her expression seemed uninterested by the events going on around her at first, but a closer gaze would allow one to tell that her only visible eye showed otherwise as she stopped in front of the Cyberoid who turned around to face her.

"Why did your soldiers have to involve Anne in all of this?!" she demanded "It's me and the true Fumio that Mayu wishes to sort out!"

"Because you weren't the first to gaze too deep into the true mechanisms of the Selector Battles," he calmly answered "You should already have figured out by now why Mayu had partnered you with Anne."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Neon Messiah OST: Ibuki Kouji)_

"Because I wasn't the first...?" she murmured.

"The Selector Battles will play out exactly to her cause," Photon continued "And any being that refuses to allow that to happen, will have to follow along more... persuasive methods. Anne is merely a partner in your role whilst your actions when the time comes will decide the true Fumio's fate."

"And that's why your soldiers 'operated' on her eye?"

Futase growled as she flipped up the portion of her hair that covered her left eye... or what was left of it in some regards and overall context. Whatever skin that had remained there had shown indicators of a scar to show that either Futase or the real Fumio had been involved in some kind of incident that was responsible for said scar whist the eyeball had remained mostly intact with several blood red lines running across, albeit not crossing over the iris. Covering the rest of that portion however was shiny white and silver metal along with a small red lens that had covered over the view of said eyeball.

"It's true Fumio had suffered from this scar a long time ago and I had the unfortunate viewing of witnessing it being dealt firsthand," she muttered "But... this is something even she wouldn't approve of."

"That is merely a trifle."

Fumio turned around just in time to see Ulith enter the lab with her trademarked sinister sneer which easily unnerved the Selector that had stormed in to confront Photon about the terms of their agreement and how Anne was involved in her scenario.

"Ulith..." she breathed "But that's impossible...! How is it that you..."

"Roam the hallways of the White Room freely without any trouble?" the cruel demanored Selector interrupted as walked into the lab. "Mayu has indeed been most generous towards my end of the bargain I have made with her, despite my intial setback with Shiro and Sendou Aichi, for the right price of an eternal servitude." She then gazed at Futase with her grin having not left her lips. "What was yours, Futase?"

The Selector, knowing what she had been talking about could feel all of her pent up anger and frustration from earlier become replaced by complete and utter guilt at this point as she looked down at the ground with shame present within her expression.

"What was your price for selling out your Selector? Your urge to learn the whole truth about the Selector Battles for a novel series that's now on hiatus? Disgusting, scum," Ulith remarked as she turned to Photon. "I trust work on Tawil has begun again?"

"Indeed," the Cyberoid replied nonchantly.

"Excellent," she spoke as she looked back to Futase "As for you, I reccommend not backing away from or worse angering your assigned 'commander'. He's had quite the reputation in ensnaring the three heroes of Cray for the Void before. So for now, I bid you and Anne adieu, to either your fate or pitiful demise."

And with that, she turned around and walked back through the doors that originally led into the lab, laughing maniacally as she did so whilst Futase begrudingly remained depressed from what the cruel demanored Selector had addressed earlier. Reluctantly, she gazed back at Photon whose expression had not changed within the midst of their conversation.

"Just get it over with," she muttered under her breath.

The Cyberoid simply said nothing as he pressed a button at the console that was housed at the far end of the gantry, causing one of the screens to change to pitch black with only two singular red eyes displayed amongst the darkness that had been displayed before him.

_(End Music)_

"Schwarzschild, you may begin," he spoke.

"As you may wish," the omnious voice replied.

There was no doubt that was indeed same voice that Futase had also previously addressed as Schwarzschild before, evidenced by the deepness and familiarity of the tone from before, when she conversed with him after Leon had fallen asleep at Fumio's apartment.

* * *

**City Park**

Unaware that Ayumu was monitoring their movements, the group of Selectors and cardfighters eventually arrived at the park where they could see that thankfully for them, it was seemingly completely deserted. On the way over, each of the cardfighters and Hitoe had reccounted each of their own adventures within this world for the duration of Ruko's absence, including their first arrivals and their interactions with the people they met, the battles that all of them had taken part in prior to the previous day, including both Hitoe's battle with Akira to win back Kai's stolen Kagero deck and Aichi's confrontation with Ulith, the full explanation of which had only served to horrify the Selector when she had heard the full details of what had happened during that battle along with the chain reaction of events that led up to it.

Heading over to the bench, the two Selectors sat down whilst the boys had remained standing on either side of that same bench, partially to make sure that this conversation was not to be interrupted once it would have begun unless it was absolutely necessary. Hitoe brought out Yuzuki's card whilst Ruko brought out both of the cards containing Kuro and Tama respectively. Before they could begin their search for answers from the girl of black, Aichi looked towards Ruko.

"Um... Ruko-san, there's someone that I think you'll want to meet," he said "She helped me to save Tama from Ulith when we last battled."

"Who is 'she'?" she asked.

Reaching into his other empty pocket, the Royal Paladin user pulled out and revealed Umr's card to the group and in the case of the Selector in front of him, this was the first time that she had met or even seen Umr. Even so, her appearance was enough for her to recognize the LRIG, with Yuzuki having described her to the Selector and Hitoe before. Speaking of whom, Yuzuki could only gasp when she saw Umr once again.

"You found Umr?!" she exclaimed.

"Umr!" Tama called out loud.

"To be honest... it's more like she found me, thanks to Takuto-kun," he answered.

"So... the prototype girl of black has come into your possession, Sendou Aichi," murmured Kuro.

"He already knows, Kuro..." Umr spoke "Tatsunagi Takuto told me everything about my creation and... my original purpose given to me by Mayu. That was to merge with Tawil and become the being that she dubs Ut'ulls... so she could unleash devastation upon this outside world."

Ruko remained silent in response to this revelation, having not known that Umr had actually existed as an LRIG, let alone as the 'prototype girl of black' as Kuro had apparently known her as. Looking down to the 'real' girl of black, she had suddenly realized that their conversation was yet to start and although they learned a few new things about Aichi's LRIG, it hardly helped in progression to the answers that they sought.

"I see..." she murmured "Anyway... Kuro, you were going to give us an explanation about Mayu and the Selector Battles?"

"I'll do the best I can," the LRIG replied "I can't guarantee that I know all of the details myself, but I'll tell you everything that I know."

"Then begin if you may," Kai spoke. Kuro nodded in response and closed her eyes as she began to recall everything that she intended to tell the group at this very moment.

* * *

**And there we go! As Kuro begins to recount as much as she can into the origin of Mayu, the Selector Battles and herself and Tama, Ayumu stalks the group for unknown intent, under the orders of both his and Ruko's former mother. Meanwhile, Futase confronts Photon in regards to Anne's role in the part the Selector has to play in Mayu's scheme and the Cyberoid begins to put it into effect, by contacting the mastermind that sealed the Three Heroes of Cray once before, Schwarzschild Dragon. What will happen from here? Join us next time for part 2 of the introductory segment to Arc 3 of Stand Up, the LRIG! Please leave any feedback or critiques that you have for the story and I'll see you all next time! Until then!**

**AN (Author's Note): With Ut'ulls' name being dropped in the end of Arc 2 along with some story elements from destructed Wixoss coming into play later, I have once again upped the card count for the Wixoss card game to include the Movie Decks, any Promo Cards that are released prior to and on the theatrical release of the movie and WX09-Reacted Selector (skipping over the booster sets between that and Fortune Select and excluding all Cross and Resona support) with a certain movie LRIG's cards being unveiled later in the story.**

**EDIT 28/08/2016: Made a mistake in the card count. I was meant to say WX09-Reacted Selector as that had Ut'ulls' card in it.**


	46. Ride 43: That Dark Truth II

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the second part of Arc 3's introductory segment. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Flashback; Kuro's POV/Narration**

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Mayu and White Room)_

"_Mayu was once alone... without knowing what alone actually meant..._"

Deep within what appeared to be a rather large bedroom, a girl lay down under the covers with a mostly blank expression to both her eyes and face. Tall red fabric draped down from the very top of the bedroom all the way down to either side of the bed near the end where the pillows were laid out. With the exception of her hair colour, which appeared to be dark brown along with the lack of her earrings, this girl from her eyes alone was more than enough for almost anyone to potentially recognize as the real Mayu, before she had become the enigmatic and short-tempered mastermind behind the Selector Battles and recieved her power from the Void to do so.

"_Every so often, something did and something came to her. But,_ s_he didn't know anything. Who she was or why she was here... That lonely room was entire world, her entire everything._"

Despite her seemingly blank outward appearance, the girl's expression still showed hints of confusion and wonder. Wonder for the world that lay just beyond the door to her bedroom and the large skylight at the very top of the roof. Turning to her right, she slowly but rather weakly reached out for a book that was on one of the two small desks to either side of her bed. That same desk the book in question laid on also had what appeared to be a small stuffed rabbit toy, an additional book beneath the one that she was picking up and a small ball with some string attached to it. On the other bedside desk lay a small themometer with a glass container that held some clear purplish liquid substance along with two white bags, one of which had the word medicine in plain english written on it.

"_It was then that she eventually noticed that things were being placed around her._"

Unlike the book which was simply titled 'Friends', Mayu had seemingly took no notice from the objects on the other desk as she opened up the book that had what appeared to be the image of a middle school girl as evidenced by her uniform along with a single word as the title. Friends.

"_Periodically, someone would come by her room, only to just deliver more things to her. Perhaps it was merely out of pity towards Mayu herself._"

A woman that was dressed in the clothing of what appeared to be that of a house maid, briefly stopped by the doorway to Mayu's bedroom before leaving down a box that contained more toys and other objects inside of it and leaving the room immediately afterwards. Mayu herself the for the moment however, took no notice of this at all. Her expression had changed to complete wonder as two of the pages within the book that she was reading showed an illustration of a large, but rather peaceful countryside town.

"What... is... this...?" she asked to herself, before slowly turning to the next two pages of the book and looking up to the skylight above her bedroom.

"_She then found out. Beyond that window, there's a world outside that she's not aware of. That there were many girls outside that look like her. At least, to a degree._"

Within the two pages of the book that Mayu had opened up, she looked back to see on the page to the left, there were several girls, all in white dresses but with different hairstyles to differentiate all of them from one another, further evidenced by the fact that some of them wore different kinds of hats. One of the girls from having her hair tied up in small pigtails on either side of her head, seemed familiar to the point where her appearance was almost completely identical to that of a certain LRIG in the present day. On the page to the right, the kanji there simply read out "... a lot of friends...".

"Frie... nd..." she read out "Their wish... came true... and everyone... lived happily ever after..."

She murmured the closing narration of the book, once again in a slow tone as on one of the next pages, she could see an illustration of those same girls with linked arms going in a circle around a certain patch of grass in the meadow they were depicted in.

"Wish..."

"_Then one day..._"

On one fateful day indeed, amongst the objects that were present within her bedroom, Mayu could see on her desk what was the box that contained a deck belonging to the Wixoss card game. The deck that was title White Hope, to be more exact.

"_She understood that it was some sort of plaything and that it could not be played by herself._"

The girl had already finished opening up the box that contained both the cards that made up the full deck and began to lay them out, trying to make sense of why she couldn't play the game by herself, compared to the other toys that she had recieved from the household maid, without even noticing the woman to begin with.

"_She then... imaged it. And..._"

One night, Mayu sat up on her bed with the two playmats that had been included with the deck that she had recieved placed in front of her to their sides, so it would appear that it was set up for two players to interact with one another whilst the girl herself would observe. Then, imaging it within her mind, two glows emerged from the blank cards that were placed on the LRIG zones of both mats. One took on the form of Tama, when back in the earliest stages of the Selector Battles and at this point in time, she was named Shiro, after the colour white itself. The one glow took on what appeared to be the LRIG form of Ulith, when Kuro was a Selector to the cruel demanored girl only some time ago. However, the LRIG itself was far from being Ulith herself. This was in fact, the original true appearance of the girl of black herself, now seemingly brought to life for the first time. Mayu simply smiled, pleased with what she had seemingly accomplished at this very moment.

"_... created friends._"

* * *

"Whoa, hold it there!" Naoki's voice called out in interruption.

"What is it, Ishida?" Kuro asked, almost huffing under her breath.

"So let me see if I've got this right... You and Tama... were Mayu's imaginary friends..." the Narukami user said, attempting to make light of what he had just heard.

"You are correct," the girl of black replied "Those imaginary friends at that time, were only images that she had manifested within her mind and were ones that only she could see. Now then, if I may continue?"

"Yes," said Ruko as Kuro immediately resumed the story from where she had stopped.

* * *

"You are the Girl of White, the good girl, Shiro," Mayu spoke, giving the respective original names to the two imaginary girls who would later become Ruko's current LRIGs "And you are the Girl of Black, the bad girl, Kuro. We're friends from tonight."

"Yeah, nice to meet you," said Shiro, not speaking in the third person as she would later do so as an actual LRIG.

"Sure, I'll be your friend," replied Kuro, in a much softer tone compared to the 'person' she was now.

And indeed, the 'three' friends were as Mayu eventually laid back on her bed and went to sleep with a smile on her face, not even noticing the moonlight's glow from the skylight covering over her at this very moment and the fact that Shiro and Kuro had vanished, now that the girl who had imagined them was currently asleep. Unbeknowst to the young girl or any of her imaginary friends, from a shadow of the bed that was cast by the moonlight at this very moment, a pair of 'eyes' seemingly materialized, if only for a brief moment before disappearing into the darkness once more, as if almost on a whim. On the very next day...

"Shiro's going to summon Tlet. Attack."

"That won't work, Shiro."

A Wixoss game was appearing to be well into effect as evidenced from the familiar name of the White SIGNI that was attacking at this very moment. Shiro had attempted to attack with Tlet, Gauntlet with Mayu telling her that the Girl of White's attack would seemingly have no effect. As this was going on, the maid that normally delivered objects to Mayu whenever she passed by was simply staring at what she was seeing. Mayu was seemingly playing the game to herself, whilst not being able to hear the voices of Shiro and Kuro within her imagination out aloud. The maid, who did nothing more, simply left the room with the girl inside her bedroom once again paying no mind as to what had just happened as she continued the 'game' as it was.

"I'll stop that with Vimana," Kuro spoke.

"Aah... no..." Shiro's voice echoed, seemingly with no emotion to it. Mayu simply giggled warmly.

"Now it's Kuro turn next..." she spoke.

"Here I go... attack."

"Yikes. She got me..."

"_That was when... she started a certain game..._"

"Outside world...?" asked Shiro.

The girl of white asked that question on that night of the same day, where Mayu had finally begun to put together the pieces of what she desired as her ideal image for the Selector Battles, prior to its implementation with the aid of the Star-vaders. The young girl turned her head across the bed to the pillow of where the imaginary Shiro lay down and smiled.

"Yes," she answered "Shiro and Kuro are going to bring girls from the outside world here. You tell them that if they win the game, their wish comes true.

"Then what?" asked Kuro.

"Shiro and Kuro are going to play Wixoss and whoever wins will be granted the wish of the girl they brought."

"Then... what will happen to that girl?" Shiro pondered.

"She will be sealed away in the world of cards," Mayu replied "For her to escape from there, she'll have to bring another girl."

"What about the girl that loses?" Kuro asked once more.

"Her wish won't come true," the enigmatic girl answered before pausing for a brief moment. "No, that's not all. Her wish will be reversed."

The large dark bedroom remained silent for a moment as each of the first two LRIGs in existence took the time to go deep into their own personal thoughts on the subject matter. Even though they were nothing more than mere figments of Mayu's imagination at this point in time, the fact that they had sentience of their own to a small extent was enough for them to ponder on the subject for a while. Eventually, Shiro was the first to speak out her thoughts on the matter.

"But... isn't that mean?" she asked.

"Why?" Mayu replied "The girls can choose whether or not they wish to participate. They don't have to play if they don't wish to."

"Hmm. Sounds like fun," Kuro said, almost musingly in response.

"Right? Let's do this."

"Yup. Shiro will do it too."

_(End Music)_

* * *

**City Park: Present Day**

"No way..." Ruko breathed.

"Then this means... Mayu's image of the Selector Battles was never influenced by the Void or Link Joker in the first place," Aichi murmured.

"They simply aided her in the construction of bringing them to life, by her own will," Kai concluded, grimacing on the last portion of his sentence. _Just as I had recieved power to overcome Aichi and Ren back then, under similar circumstances. Could Mayu have even been aware of what she was thinking back then? Even so... what is her reason for wanting to destroy the outside world as she declared in our last battle?_

Kuro simply kept her eyes closed as she continued the story from there.

* * *

**Flashback; Kuro's POV/Narration**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Crawling Chaos)_

"_And so... after imaging how the battles would play out the way, her world eventually began to bear bright colours._"

As the days passed on, Mayu continued to use her imagination to manipulate the way the Selector Battles would work under her baleful glare. Using said imagination, she rigged up a 'test' battle with Shiro and Kuro by imagining two Selectors, each with a different wish of their own. One who wielded Shiro who wished to become a florist, as evidenced by the single flower tied within her hair whilst the Selector who wielded Kuro wished to become a princess. The battle went back and forth for many minutes, until eventually, Kuro's Selector was the one to emerge victorious from the bout. In the result, as the system had not been completely finalized as it was in the present day, in an instant, the losing Selector had her wish to becoming a florist tainted as the flower in her hair withered away along with her sense of sight and smell in relation to any plants nearby her. The victorious Selector however, ended up being trapped inside the card that Kuro was a part of and the girl of black inhabitated her body.

"_Within this imaginary world, the girls' laughter, their cries, their screams and their agony continued to resonated again and again._"

Continuing to image more scenarios before her, Mayu eventually learned of the other colours that were presently available in Wixoss at the time, barring Yellow as that colour for the moment had only appeared when Naoki would eventually appear in this world with his Narukami units. At the same time though, as more of these 'tests' continued to go on, to the view of Shiro who had been distracted in one of her battles for a brief moment, she could have sworn that she had seen Mayu's physical state growing weaker with every passing day.

"_But... the more her imaginary world grew in size... the more she learned about the cruel meaning of reality... and where she really was. A world of truth where there are no colours or voices._"

One day, Mayu weakly lay back on her bed, her physical state seeming much worse for wear than the last time Shiro had distracted herself from one of the girl's imaginary battles. The girls of black and white looked down upon her seemingly sickly state, concern plastered all over their expressions. The young girl could barely keep her eyes open and her voice was beginning to weaken.

"Say... Shiro, Kuro..." she spoke "Isn't it strange? You're all my friends, but I'm the only one here. Not only can't I wish... I can't even see what a florist looks like."

"Say Mayu... What is Mayu's wish?" asked Shiro, finally speaking in third person for the first time.

"Shiro and Kuro... will fulfill Mayu's wish," Kuro replied.

"Really...?" Mayu coughed "You're both so kind... My... wish..."

She reached out towards the skylight of the bedroom that was far above her, showing the bright blue sky in the distance above, respresenting what little she would actually see out of the outside world. Then, before she knew it, Shiro and Kuro faded from view as her vision began to blur and her breathing began to become ragged. Before Mayu had lost complete consciousness, her remaining vision though blurred, was enough to depict a dark purple cloud manifesting in front of her before she blacked out.

**...**

Kuro and Shiro eventually woke up in the location that was revealed to be the White Room, as evidenced by the many gates and windows that had surrounded them at this very moment. Looking at one another, they suddenly realized that they had actual consciousness flowing through them and that they actually had physical being without the need for Mayu's own imagination. But the question that remained was how was that possible? Little did the two LRIGs know was that the answer they were about to recieve was the answer that they would be looking for. Mayu, as she now appeared in the present day, appeared behind the two of them.

"It's been too long."

The girls of black and white turned around to face the mastermind of the Selector Battles whose enigmatic smile had not left her lips since she arrived in the area. Looking forwards, both Kuro and Shiro could see that the three of them were not alone in this 'White Room' A large figure, bigger than even the three of them combined, towered over the trio, its white armor and black rings along with the scythe it carried had made the figure all too familiar to recognize.

"Mayu... what is it that?" asked Shiro.

"'That'... is one of many who have finally brought my wish into reality," Mayu spoke "The Clown from another reality... or rather... Chaos Breaker Dragon!"

"Chaos... Breaker..." breathed Kuro.

"Most magnificent," 'the Clown' spoke "Unlike the two 'rejects', my newest creations, the two of you brought to life directly from Mayu's imagination, have proven to be most... successful."

"_It was because of Chaos Breaker, that the two of us had finally gained physical being and proper sentience. Sendou Aichi, I'm already certain you know as to who the two rejects were that he was talking about. He revealed to us that he had also created at least 48 other original LRIGs, all of which were still in testing whilst the two of us were his first, successful creations. Once his work was finished and Photon's forces had assumed command for him in his temporary leave, the true Selector Battles could finally begin._"

_(End Music)_

* * *

**City Park: Present Day**

Back in the park, everyone was practically speechless with shock. None moreso than Ruko herself, having been curious as to how both Tama and Kuro had come to be involved with the Selector Battles in the first place. Originally, when she had learned of the Selector System from Yuzuki after she had become an LRIG and on the seperate occasions after that when she had both Tama and Kuro seperately, she had wondered as to what kind of girls the two of them could have existed as before becoming Selectors. That is, if they were actually ones in the first place to begin with prior to this revelation that the girl of black had given to the whole group.

With this new information now in hand that Kuro and Tama were originally figments of Mayu's imagination, brought into physical being by one of the Star-vaders' most powerful and cunning commanders, no one knew what to say next in regards to that. The girl of white, who had been brought about with amnesia as a result of a previous clash against Kuro, when she had gone berserk as a result of a certain hideous transformation beyond her control, couldn't believe that she had just went about in agreement with all of this, even before the Selector Battles had been properly developed to the point where they now physically existed. Unbeknowst to the entire group, Ayumu who had followed them to the park earlier, had been listening in on every single word of their conversation at this very moment.

"No way..." breathed Hitoe.

"You tell me..." murmured Yuzuki.

"Well... this certainly complicates things," said Ren.

"The ability to transcend her image into reality... Just how much more about Mayu do we not know?" Leon pondered.

"Transcend...?" Naoki murmured in confusion, trying to get the meaning of what the Aqua Force user was implying.

"If Mayu can manifest her imagination through the means of the limitations of what the Star-vaders can create for her," he spoke "There may be no stopping her the way that we are now."

Whilst neither Aichi nor Umr had any words to try and describe anything they had just heard from Kuro at this very moment, Kai could only stare at the ground with many thoughts racing through his head. The one that was predominant though was the fact that everything around them happening in the battles only they had proper knowledge of and could properly participate in, was all the result of one enigmatic girl and a unit that he once wielded alongside a certain clan for the sake of power, without any care in his world of whatever happened around him. Aichi noticed this and turned to him.

"Kai-kun..." he said "I know you once wielded Chaos Breaker as your own... but that was a long time ago now. You don't have to feel responsible for this."

"Perhaps," the Kagero user replied "But... this doesn't change the fact that this entire world has been in more danger than we could have imagined for quite some time, even before my arrival here."

"Reject..." Umr murmured under her breath, bringing Aichi's attention down to her. "... Just what was wrong with me... for 'him' and Mayu to call me that?"

"Umr... I think you're fine the way you are," Aichi spoke, trying to reassure her "Even if you are called a 'reject' by Mayu and Chaos Breaker, you still did so much to help me. I wouldn't have overcome Ulith or saved Tama from her if we never met one another that night. To me... you're another friend."

"Friend..." she spoke before attempting to smile warmly, just as she did at the end of 'that' previous battle "It sounds... nice..."

Aichi smiled warmly in response, seeing that his effort to try and lift Umr's spirits after hearing that she had been originally a 'reject' as he had so discovered prior to and during the story that Kuro had just explained to the group, in regards to how the Selector Battles had been created. Getting up from the park bench, Ruko walked up to the Royal Paladin user alongside Hitoe to see the LRIG up close for themselves, whilst also holding out their own respective cards, each containing Tama, Kuro and Yuzuki respectively.

"So you're the real Umr," said Ruko "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise..." she replied before she then paused, trying to think of something to say next.

"I wouldn't worry for the moment," said Yuzuki "You'll eventually get the hang of conversations with enough practice, just like Hitoe at some point when Aichi gets the chance to teach her."

"Y... Yeah," her Selector replied as she looked at Aichi, smiling warmly as she did so.

"Tama likes Umr!" Tama called out before noticing the horms on either side of the LRIG's head. "Are... Umr's horns real?"

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Chiyoringa, Chiyorunba, Chorizo)_

Tapping the horns on either side of her head before attempting to move them, cringing briefly as a result of this, the mysterious LRIG nodded in reply, confirming that the horns were indeed an actual part of her and not an accessory, like Anne's headress for example. The others briefly sweatdropped for a moment, making the scenario somewhat awkward between them. Then, before they could say anything else...

"Hello again!"

The group turned their heads to see Chiyori emerge from the entrance to the park and run up to them in an instant, her excited expression being present alongside her usual overly happy, but mostly cheerful smile as she joined the five cardfighters and two Selectors in the center of the park.

"Chiyori, Eldora!" called Naoki.

"It's certainly been a while," the aforementioned LRIG replied "Chiyori was more than eager to meet up with you again, given the circumstances of what happened last time."

"You no longer need to be concerned if you're talking about my injury and the fact that Tama is now in safe hands," said Kai.

"That reminds me..." Chiyori pondered as she looked to Ruko "We haven't been properly introduced before, haven't we Ruko?"

"Yeah..." Ruko answered, still somewhat caught off guard by the younger Selector's eccentricness. "We met when I was running away and I bumped into you... sorry about back then."

"No biggie!" she replied before shaking her hand up and down in an excited fashion, briefly embarrassing Ruko for a brief moment as evidenced by her expression. Chiyori then turned her attention over towards Kai.

"That reminds me..." she said before holding out Eldora's card towards him "You haven't forgotten our deal, have you?"

Kai simply closed his eyes and nodded, having remembered back to their casaul battle in the shop Card Luck, where he had somewhat reluctantly agreed to later comply to her terms of a rematch as a Selector Battle, if only so she could experience battling his Kagero units for real, up close and personal. Aichi and Ruko briefly turned to the Kagero user, having not been told about any of this beforehand.

"Kai-kun..." he murmured.

"I haven't forgotten," Kai spoke as he reached into his pocket.

As he did so, a rustle came from a pair of nearby bushes, which caused only Ruko to turn her head in that direction whilst everyone else remained seemingly oblivious to the very noise that she had just heard at this very moment. Kuro and Tama simply stared at the bushes, wondering what was within them to cause their Selector to become concerned for their safety at this very moment. Could it have been Akira stalking the group again, attempting to land another physical attack much like when she did to Kai only two days ago? For the moment, they could only keep their ears and eyes on guard, waiting for whatever was hiding to make their move.

"Yes!" Chiyori's voice called out, bringing Ruko's attention back to the group. "And before you ask 'Have I lost any more times?', I can assure you that the answer is no! I'm really looking forward to it."

"Very well then," Kai replied as he pulled out Dragonic Overlord's card from his pocket "But regardless of what happens to your wish, remember this well. You have brought this upon yourself."

_(End Music)_

Before either of them could declare the signal "Open!" to open up the battlefield to begin the battle, a sound suddenly burst from out of the bushes as Ruko turned around and gasped.

"Look out!" she called as she quickly shoved Chiyori to the side as a metal object with a red gem embedded in it which was thrown at them, presumably aiming for the smaller Selector of the group, latched straight onto her wrist, almost locking itself into place. The red and black cable that was attached to the 'cuff' that had been locked onto her wrist, suddenly reeled back at little, enough to drag the Selector forwards by a little margin.

"Ruko-san!" called Aichi as he tried to fiddle with the cable.

"Are you alright?!" asked Kai.

"What... is this?!" she groaned as she tried to pull her wrist back.

"Not what I intended... but it will do."

Everyone in the area with the exception of Umr gasped as they looked on in the direction of the bushes to which the trail of the reeled cable led towards. As the source of the voice and the figure that it belonged to emerged from the bushes, the cable reeled backwards until the source of where it had fired from had finally been revealed, along with the person who had launched it at the group in the first place. The device from which he had launched the cable from, was coloured white and mounted onto his left wrist, with a large empty pocket that looked like it should contain something to house that compartment. That compartment however was not the one that the cable had launched from, evidenced by the reel that was built into the top plate above the 'empty' casing.

"O... Onii-chan?!" gasped Ruko.

"So... I've finally tracked down your little secret," he spoke, a hint of disdain present in his voice, his gaze becoming a fierce glare.

"Ayumu-san... just what's going on?" Hitoe asked nervously.

"Eh? Who is this supposed to be?" Chiyori murmured before bringing up Eldora's card and saying in a whisper "You don't think he's another 'Boy Selector' from their world, right?"

"No," Eldora replied "From the sound of things, he's Ruko's older brother."

"Very perceptive, Eldora."

The LRIG gasped, having known that it should not have been possible for Ayumu of all people to be able to hear the voices of the LRIGs, especially since the only boys who should be able to even do so would be the cardfighters from another world that were standing around them.

"Oi Ayumu!" called Naoki, bringing the older brother's attention over to him "What's with the glares from last night that Hatsu told us about?! I get you're concerned about Ruko, but we went out of our way to try and bring her..."

"That is something you should have not done!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: __Semarikuru Kiken)_

The Narukami user's eyes widened in disbelief, seemingly shocked as to the blunt reply that Ayumu had given him at this very moment. From his reply, it sounded as if he never wanted them to find Ruko and bring her home safely in the first place.

"What are you saying?!" Yuzuki demanded, now knowing from his addressing of Eldora that he could hear her as well.

"Now that I know the truth from all those years ago," he spoke "Ruko should have been left alone to whatever fate she had, to suffer for what she did back then!"

"W... What are you talking about, onii chan?" asked Ruko "If it's about the Selector Battles, we can talk about it now."

"It seems you really have forgotten," Ayumu muttered, causing his sister to gasp in confusion "Not that it matters."

"Ayumu, what it with this cuff?!" Kuro demanded as she looked at the cuff that was locked to Ruko's left arm.

"Thanks to this anchor," he explained "Neither of us can move away from one another until a Selector Battle between us is completed."

Almost everyone else present in the park gasped, each of them pondering in thought as to how Ayumu managed to gain information about the Selector Battles without any of their knowledge. Even Ruko was shocked by this turn of events, wondering if she had already known how her older brother had managed to gain said information from them without theme even realizing it or noticing it at first.

"Then... you were overhearing my conversation with Tama and Kuro earlier this morning..." she murmured "And just now... you were following us."

"Of course, Ru," Ayumu answered, with a hint of venom to his voice "That is what Tama calls you, if I have not misheard."

"But... you need to have an 'alive' LRIG or units from the Planet Cray to enter a Selector Battle," Chiyori pointed out "Just how are you going to open the battlefield?"

"Then I'll show you, in a matter of moments," he bluntly replied as he took out a deck of Wixoss cards, 40 black and 10 white along with one strange card that had a dark grey backing to it and shoved them all into the empty slot of his wrist device, causing it to whir loudly and the red sections of the cable that was attached to Ruko's arm to illuminate brightly, catching everyone's attention.

"Ruko, let Tama fight!" Ruko looked down to the girl of white, as did Kuro towards her. "Tama wants to help Ru's 'onii-chan' understand!"

"I see..." the Selector murmured before looking over to her friends who seemed concerned whilst Chiyori seemed more intrigued than worried. "I understand Tama. Let's do this."

"Ruko-san..." Aichi murmured in worry.

"Be careful," said Kai, to which the Ruko nodded in agreement.

"For the warmth you took away from me all those years ago..." Ayumu muttered in anger before looking up and forward, his eyes now showing nothing but discontent for the Selector and her friends. "Are you ready for your repentance?!"

Ruko simply clenched her teeth as she held out Tama's card towards him and the older brother pulled back on his jumper sleeve to reveal the whole device that was attached to his left wrist as he pressed a button that was embedded at the very back.

_(End Music)_

"OPEN!" they both declared as the cable between them glowed a blinding bright red, bringing everyone within its radius and the two people latched on either end of it, to the battlefield that awaited all of them.

* * *

**And there we go! After Kuro delves more into the mystery of the origin of Mayu and the Selector Battles that were created, Chiyori approaches the group with the intention of going through with her Selector Battle with Kai as the two agreed on back in the first arc. Eventually, Ayumu decides to reveal himself and attempts to forcefully conduct a Selector Battle with Chiyori, initially seeing her as 'the weakest link', but Ruko intervenes to take up the challenge in the Selector's place. Can the Selector and Tama overcome what her brother may have in store and discover the reason behind his strange behavior as of late? How has Ayumu entered the Selector Battles with whatever means were given to him by both his and Ruko's mother? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG! as the battle between brother and sister is about to commence. Please leave any feedback or critiques you have and I'll see you all next time!**


	47. Ride 44: This Warped Rage

**Hello again everyone! I do hope you enjoy this latest chapter from Stand Up, the LRIG!**

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battlefield)_

When Ruko eventually regained conciousness on the battlefield, she could see that Tama had taken up center stage on the LRIG space of her table whilst Kuro had remained standing beside her deck to observe the oncoming battle from there. Looking across towards the opposite side of the space, she could see that the background was a greyish-silver like colour and that her brother, Ayumu, was seated on the table at that end. On the LRIG space of his table stood a tall female like figure, both her body, hair and costume covered in all dark grey whilst her eyes had remained a blank dark red. The older brother's gaze had remained angered since their confrontation only moments earlier, when he declared that he would make her ready for her 'repentance'.

"Onii-chan... who is that...?" asked Ruko as she stared at the strange 'LRIG' that Ayumu had in his possession.

"A kind provision by the one I'm fighting for," he replied, the earlier hint of distaste still being present in his tone. "This figure isn't exactly an LRIG, but I can use it to take the form of one for any Selector Battle I choose to participate in. That of course depends on the deck that I use."

"So then... he can use that 'thing' to copy whatever LRIG is advantageous over us...!" Kuro muttered as she looked up to Ruko "You and Tama must not let down your guard! There's something strange about whatever's in his possession!"

"Tama understands!" Tama replied.

Ruko nodded in response to confirm that she understood what the girl of black was trying to warn her about. Part of her thoughts were still lingering towards Ayumu and what he said to her earlier before conducting the battle that was about to begin. She didn't know about what he meant when he said from 'all those years ago', but the Selector knew that if that was the reason he was taking out his anger on her, then this battle would be the only way to uncover the truth about his strange behavior as of late.

"Let's go, onii-chan!" she called as she looked back at her brother, who simply closed his eyes whilst making no change in his expression.

"The LRIG type, or rather... the clan of Cray I'll have my puppet duplicate... is this!" he called as he held out his hand towards the 'LRIG' on his table.

"Changing appearance," the figure emotionlessly spoke, 'her' voice almost sounding somewhat mechanical to the ear.

At this moment, the 'clone puppet's' red eyes began to emit a somewhat blinding glow as its body radiated with a bright aura until its very shape began to change form. That new form represented a large blue armoured mechanical figure with patches of yellow, red and white also littered across both the body and armour. Adorned on the front of the hexagonal chest panel was the number 1 and in its left and right arms respectively, it wielded a shield with red colours within the top folds along with a green gem in the center and a large blade with a yellowish hilt. The figure's head was mostly blue with a white faceplate and a winged crest of the same colour adorned with a red gem on the forehead, but its eyes were the exact same colour as those possessed by the 'clone puppet', compared to those depicted on the card that it now hovered above on the LRIG space.

"Huh?" Tama pondered as she, Ruko and Kuro stared over at the changed figure, now seeing the form that Ayumu's 'clone' had taken for itself.

"How did he know about Cray?" the Selector murmured, previously assuming he only knew about the planet from Chiyori's brief 'explanation'.

Up from the top of the tower that lay in the background of dark buildings at the center of the battlefield, everyone else who had been brought into the battlefield, Selector, cardfighter and LRIG alike couldn't help but express some surprise at what they had just witnessed on Ayumu's table. None were more shocked however than the five boys amongst the group whilst the LRIGs could not believe at what they were seeing before their eyes, especially with the kind of form that Ayumu's 'LRIG' had taken the form of at this very moment.

"What in the world... is that?!" Yuzuki asked in shock.

"He's copied... Dimension Police?!" Naoki exclaimed.

"Dimension... Police..." Umr murmured, having not been familiar with the name of that clan.

"Ooo... That's the clan he's copied?" Chiyori pondered in wonder as she gazed at the unit's copied form.

"Yeah," Ren replied "But that unit that he's copied... I'm wondering if he's managed to duplicate his deck."

"Whose exactly?" asked Eldora.

"The leader of Team Ceasar, one of our opponents in both the National Tournament and the Asia Circuit," Kai answered "Mitsusada Kenji, otherwise known as 'Koutei'."

"If that is really the same deck..." Leon murmured as he and the others looked down towards where Ruko was seated.

"Does Ruko even have a chance against this 'Koutei's' deck?" Hitoe asked nervously.

"Perhaps," the Aqua Force user replied "But I'm certain that this will not be an easy battle for her."

_Ruko-san, please be careful... _Aichi whispered within his thoughts.

_(End Music)_

His expression was more than enough to show that like everyone else around him, he was also worried for the Selector's safety, having known about the uphill struggle that she was about to face at this very moment from previous experience facing the Dimension Police clan against Mitsusada, Jun and Neve on his own occasions. Back down on the field, a creaking sound was heard to show that the roulette to choose who would determine which amongst them could take the first turn, the slots adorned with the colours of silver and white. Eventually, the giant wheel above both Ruko and Ayumu's heads came to a stop, the wheel having stopped on a white colour, much to the older brother's annoyance as evidenced by a hiss under his breath.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Contention)_

The Selector inwardly breathed in relief as she took the time to anaylze the situation before her. She hadn't heard anything about the Dimension Police clan from any of the cardfighters in her group beforehand and even if her older brother's 'LRIG' was copying their appearance, she knew that she couldn't take the situation lightly, especially with the foul and angry mood that he was in. Eventually after a few short moments, Ruko had eventually made a decision as she looked back towards Ayumu.

"I'll go first!" she called as she drew her single card "Tama, grow!"

A series of hexagonal flashes rose up around Tama as the girl of white's current appearance did not change by much as she gained a small piece of silver armour to the top half of her dress and the ribbons in her hair growing larger as a result of the transformation. In the center SIGNI space, Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine appeared and took a defensive stance, having known that Ruko could not declare an attack on the first turn of a Wixoss battle. Seeing that she was done for now, the Selector motioned to signal the end of her turn.

"Finally, after all of those years... justice will be served," Ayumu muttered under his breath as he drew his two cards to begin the turn before holding out his hand wide.

"Grow! Karenroid, Daisy!"

As the form of the Dimension Police unit he currently had reverted back to the 'clone LRIG' for a brief moment, sparks flew out of its red eyes before Ayumu suddenly cringed in pain for a brief moment as said 'LRIG' then in another bright flash of red took on yet another form. This time, it was the form of Karenroid, Daisy. The unit's appearance of a purple armoured figure had two blades built into its lower arms and stood several inches taller than Tama herself. The pink eyes that were depicted on the card's artwork, much like before with the previous unit that the 'clone LRIG' took the form of, were replaced with those same blank red eyes that stared onimously towards the girl of white and her Selector.

"Summon!" Ayumu called as he revealed two more SIGNI cards from his hand and threw them into his left and right SIGNI zones "Dimensional Robo, Daibattles and Dimensional Robo, Daicrane!"

In the left SIGNI zone, a vehicle like machine with four armoured 'tread'-like attachments in addition to sporting red, white, yellow and blue colours along with a number materialized and hovered just above the ground. In the other zone, a yellow armoured robot like figure around the same height as Karenroid, Daisy's form appeared into that spot. A crane arm extended from its left shoulder plate and in the place of where its right hand would be was a large variety of tools. Keeping his baleful glare upon Ruko, Ayumu held out his arm wide in front of him.

"Attack!" he declared fiercely.

Daibattles in an instant immediately soared across the battlefield towards Tama, catching the girl of white by surprise as the 'vehicle' Dimensional Robo rammed straight into her, knocking her upwards. In the air, Daicrane immediately leaped above her and brought down its left fist upon the LRIG, knocking her straight back down to the ground. As she groaned in pain, Ruko's first two Life Cloths revealed themselves to be Round, Small Shield and Energe, Original Spear, the second card glowing to indicate a Life Burst.

"I add Arc Aura to my hand!" the Selector called as a file of light scanned through her deck and pulled out the white Spell, revealing it before she concealed it amongst the remaining 5 cards in her hand.

"So I've given you your 'trump card'," Ayumu murmured "But... that has no meaning to me! Daisy attacks!"

"Iseult!"

As Daisy dashed across the battlefield towards the downed Tama before leaping at the LRIG with both blades out, Flash Shield, Iseult appeared in a flash of light in front of her. The Royal Paladin unit deployed a barrier in front of the girl of white, just in time to deflect the strikes of Daisy's blades as the copied Dimension Police unit retreated back to Ayumu's side of the field, but not before Iseult vanished shortly afterwards. Ayumu's expression remained unchanged as was his glare towards his younger sister as he silently motioned the end of his turn.

**End of Turn 2**

**Ruko vs Ayumu**

**Hand - 5 : 5**

**Life Cloths - 5 : 7**

**Current LRIGs - Tama, Waxing Crescent Moon Miko : Karenroid, Daisy**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine - EMPTY : Dimensional Robo, Daibattles - EMPTY - Dimensional Robo, Daicrane**

**Ener - 2 : 0**

"Dimensional Robo..." Kuro murmured "I see now!"

"What is it Kuro?" asked Ruko.

"When I had stolen the spike that accounted for my first transformation into 'Berserk Draconis'," the girl of black spoke "I took the opportunity to look through one of the computers in Photon's Lab. That was how I learned of the three heroes of Cray and all of the clans on the planet. Your brother's somehow duplicated the Dimension Police clan through that strange 'LRIG'!"

"Took you long enough, girl of black."

Kuro looked over towards Ayumu who had immediately addressed her by that 'title', having known from overhearing her story to the group earlier that he knew of her true identity.

"Onii-chan!" called Ruko, bringing his attention back to her "Why did you try to rope Chiyori into a battle earlier?! And what do you mean by 'all those years ago'?!"

"I had my reasons," he replied bluntly "I simply saw her as the weakest link of your group, intending to defeat all of you one by one. I did not account for you stepping in to take her place. If you really have forgotten about what had happened... then continue this battle!"

The Selector simply tensed up, knowing that with the way that her brother was at the moment, trying to talk some sense into him wasn't going to do her or her friends any good in the long run. She drew her cards to begin her turn before looking over to Tama who looked back and nodded in agreement. Ruko held out her hand forward as Energe's card moved from her Ener Zone to her Trash Pile.

"Tama, grow!" she called.

Another series of flashes rose up around the girl of white, changing her appearance once more by adding armour to the bottom portion of her dress, altering the appearance of her ribbons to look more feather like and granting her the same blade that she had wielded in this form, indicating that this was the form known as Tamayorihime, Shooting Star Miko. Two more SIGNI entered the battlefield on the SIGNI spaces beside Elaine. One which was known as Haniel, Thoughts of Seeking and the other being another copy of Round, Small Shield which had previously been crushed by Daibattles' previous attack. All the SIGNI and the Royal Paladin unit gained a white aura to them as they powered up from Tama's current ability.

**Haniel, Thoughts of Seeking: 1000 - 2000**

**Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine: 1000 - 2000**

**Round, Small Shield: 2000 - 3000**

"Haniel and Round attack!" Ruko declared.

The two white SIGNI nodded in response to the Selector's command and rushed across the battlefield to meet the two Dimensional Robos head on. Daibattles rushed towards Round who used her shield to not only block the counterattack, but to also send the unit flying into the air before crash landing back onto the ground of the field, banishing it in the process. Haniel opened her eyes before unleashing several solid beams of light that knocked over Daicrane, also banishing the unit in the process whilst Elaine unleashed a bright green beam that struck 'Daisy' in the chest, sending the copied unit stumbling backwards and causing the copied form to fade out for a brief moment, revealing the 'clone LRIG' in the result.

"Tama attacks!"

Tama nodded in agreement and let out a loud battle cry before soaring through the air with the aid of the wings that were on her boots before using her swords to slash down the front of 'Daisy', causing it to fumble about more before regaining its foothold. Ayumu's second Life Cloth, which joined Dimensional Robo, Daidragon that was crushed from Elaine's attack, revealed itself as Dimensional Robo, Gorescue. Much like before with Ruko's second Life Cloth, this unit also had a Life Burst that immediately triggered, moving the top card of his deck face-down into the line where his other five Life Cloths were stationed. Tama could only groan at this before retreating back to Ruko's table, the Selector of whom could only feel uneasy in that she had not reduced the lead by much.

"Focus, Ruko." She then looked down to see that it was Kuro who had just spoken out to her. "Right now, we know that Ayumu must have another 3 Gorescues to recover his Life Cloths. If you can crush them all early or if the rest are stuck in his deck, you just need to focus on pressing the attacks with Tama."

"I understand, Kuro," she replied "But... I'm more worried about finding out why my brother is angry at me. Until I can find out, I can't get through to him." The Selector then looked back towards her brother.

"Turn end!"

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 3**

**Ruko vs Ayumu**

**Hand - 5 : 5**

**Life Cloths - 5 : 6**

**Current LRIGs - Tamayorihime, Shooting Star Miko : Karenroid, Daisy**

**SIGNI : Haniel, Thoughts of Seeking - Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine - Round, Small Shield : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 1 : 4**

"5 to 6... Ruko's having a tough time," Yuzuki murmured.

"So cool!" Chiyori called out "It may be a copy, but seeing this Dimension Police in action is amazing!"

"And she's forgotten about the meaning of the conflict just like that," Eldora offhandly muttered, having directed that statement towards her LRIG, earning a sweatdrop from everyone else with the exception of Umr, who just held a confused look on her expression.

"If Ruko wishes to overcome this however, she must survive what is to come," Kai spoke.

"Yeah," Naoki replied "If he's really using the same deck as Mitsusada, he must have 'that' unit's appearance saved for that strange 'LRIG'."

Everyone else with the exception of Hitoe nodded in agreement, having been more than well acqainted with the Dimensional Robos from both past experience in previous cardfights against Mitsusada and from watching him in action as well. They knew that if Ruko was going to try and understand the meaning behind her brother's anger, she would have to overcome some of his strongest units in their copied forms.

* * *

**The White Room**

From her throne in the White Room, Mayu was observing the conflict from the very beginning, having been intrigued in the way that things had been progressing in the clash between both the strange 'LRIG' that was mimicking the Dimension Police units and Tama herself. She then turned her head to see that Futase who had kept her single visible eye closed was walking up to the enigmatic mastermind with the metal plate and red lens covering the scarred eye being slightly visible beneath the strands of hair covering the upper left portion of her face. She opened her visible eye just in time to see on the window in front of her the strange 'LRIG' changing into the form of Dimensional Robo, Daifighter.

"Huh?" she pondered in confusion as she stared at Ruko's older brother who briefly cringed in what appeared to be a small bit of agony as he immediately ignored it. "How did he...?"

"Relax," the mastermind's voice softly interrupted, bringing the Selector's attention over to her. "He's of no concern to the Selector System itself. I or rather 'we' have ensured to take that measure when considering his 'role' in this... 'personal matter'."

"What do you mean?" asked Futase.

"This will be a perfect opportunity to 'test' the capabilities of the 'clone LRIG' that Miyako has provided him with," Mayu continued "It's certainly true that the deck Ayumu possesses now is merely counterfeit, manufactured from data and previous observations of Mitsusada and Neve's fights, therefore meaning that we cannot summon the real Dimensional Police to our world to fight for him. But with the clone LRIG possessing the ability to take their appearance, she also has a portion of the real units' original abilities as well as their brute strength. Although, seeing as said clone is taking on the appearance of a clan rather than an existing LRIG, it will require... a strong heart from him to manifest their forms."

"Then of what use is Ruko's older brother to you?"

"Rest assured," Mayu concluded as she stepped down from her throne to join Futase. "Ayumu will in time earn his keep, one way or another."

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Dimension Police)_

Back to the battle, Ayumu's venomous glance remained trained on Ruko and Tama as he summoned even more SIGNI back to the battlefield, a trickle of sweat having gone down the side of his cheek as a result of using the clone LRIG to take on the form of Daifighter. From his left to right in those respective SIGNI zones on the table, appeared two Dimensional Robo, Daimariners and Twin Order. The Selector having noticed the earlier pain, now saw the pattern that had occurred from growing the LRIG from the first Dimension Police unit it took the form of to when it changed to Karenroid, Daisy and to the unit it was now mimicking.

"Just a little more..." he muttered, quietly enough so that she could not hear him.

"Onii-chan!" called Ruko "Are you alright?! You seemed to be in pain there!"

"It's a small price to pay," he replied, somewhat catching his sister off-guard "My SIGNI will attack!"

With little effort, Twin Order along with the Daimariner in the center column managed to eliminate their opposing SIGNI and unit. Twin Order simply punched Haniel right in the gut whilst the Dimensional Robo rammed straight into Elaine, banishing both of them from the field. Finally, the other Daimariner charged across the battlefield towards Round in an attempt to run over or ram into the White SIGNI. However, to Ayumu's shock, Round gained a white aura to her as the shield that she held out in front was more than enough to stop the Dimensional Robo in its tracks, only pushing her back a few inches before the unit retreated back to his table.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"It seems you miscalculated," Kuro spoke out.

"Round's original power during the opponent's turn becomes 5000," Ruko explained.

"Tsk!" Ayumu growled "Daifighter!"

The blank red eyes of the copied Dimensional Robo flashed for a brief moment as it raised its left arm and whirred the drill that was attached to it before charging across the field and ramming it straight into Tama, knocking the girl of white onto her back as Ruko's next Life Cloth revealed itself as another copy of Haniel. Ruko looked down at Tama in worry as 'Daifighter' retreated back to Ayumu's table. The Selector then looked over towards her older brother, now deciding that this was time for answers, having thought long and hard over the subject that he was seemingly hinting at. She then began her turn by drawing two more cards and then moving two of the cards in her Ener Zone to her Trash Pile.

"Tama, grow!" she called once more.

This time, a blinding white flash surrounded Tama as she gained feathered white wings onto her back whilst her ribbons in their current state gained even more feathers to them. In place of the sword from her previous form, was a spear with a similiar design to Kuro's, only it possessed a blue gem on the tip and the colours were mostly pinkish with traces of gold littered on the point. Another card from Ruko's Ener Zone entered her Trash Pile as she discarded another copy of Elaine and summoned out Valkyrie, Unforgettable Fantasy whom she had added to the hand from her deck due to this ability. Then to the left of Valkyrie appeared Knight of Truth, Gordon, another Royal Paladin unit. Seeing the formation Ruko had managed to assemble, Ayumu gazed upon his LRIG deck.

"I'll use Doping!" he declared fiercly as the colourless ARTS revealed itself, casting a brilliant glow over the Daimariner on his right. "I'll increase one of my Daimariner's power by 3000 until the end of the turn!"

**Dimensional Robo, Daimariner: 2000 - 5000**

"Valkyrie attacks the other Daimariner!" Ruko called.

Valkyrie nodded in response to the Selector's command and swung her staff, causing a beam of white lightning to hit the center Daimariner on Ayumu's table, banishing it from the field as the card moved to his Ener Zone.

"Tama!"

"Tama's got it!" the girl of white cried in reply as she charged towards Daifighter. This time however, Ayumu was more than prepared to counter this offence.

"Daishield!" he declared as the Dimensional Robo appeared in the center of the battlefield to intercept the girl of white's attack, much to her annoyance as she immediately retreated back to Ruko's table, the Selector having to end her turn right there.

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 5**

**Ruko vs Ayumu**

**Hand - 5 : 3**

**Life Cloths - 4 : 6**

**Current LRIGs - Tama, Silver Screen Miko : Dimensional Robo, Daifighter**

**SIGNI : Knight of Truth, Gordon - Valkyrie, Unforgettable Fantasy - Round, Small Shield : Dimensional Robo, Daimariner - EMPTY - Twin Order**

**Ener - 4 : 4**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Even if I Hurt Someone)_

"Onii-chan," she spoke "I've been thinking about something since this battle started..."

"And what would that be?" he asked, a hint of venom to his voice.

"When you said 'all those years ago'," she continued "I didn't think it would be about 'that', but I think I understand what you're wanting me to recall. Ayumu... is this about mother?"

At first, the battlefield remained silent with both Tama and Kuro looking over to Ruko, having not heard about any previous information about Ruko's mother beforehand, even in all of her involvement within the Selector Battles up to this very point in time. Everyone else in the tower, with the exception of Aichi, could only look down at the Selector, wondering what it was about her mother that she was talking about at this very moment. That silence was then broken by the sound of clapping as everyone turned to see Ayumu slowly clapping, in somewhat mock praise for his younger sister in seemingly finding out the answer to their current dillema.

"Huh?" Tama pondered.

"It seems you've finally remembered," he spoke disdainfully "But... you have yet to understand the reason why my anger is brought upon you."

"What do you mean, onii-chan?" asked Ruko.

"It's because... you're the reason mother left us!"

The Selector gasped in shock, now hearing from her brother firsthand about why he was angry with her at this very moment. All this time, it appeared that he had held resentment towards her for believing that she was responsible for their mother leaving them in the care of their grandmother, Hatsu. Up in the tower, everyone else was shocked to hear that this was the reason that Ayumu had been acting hostile towards his sister, but none more so than Aichi who could only stare down upon him from his view of the battlefield.

"What is he talking about?!" Yuzuki demanded, wanting to know as much as she could into the situation.

"R... Ruko never said anything about her mother," Hitoe murmured.

"I think I know..." Aichi murmured, bringing everyone's attention to him "On our first visit to Ruko's apartment, when she was still under the strain of Reverse, I... accidentally found out about her mother from Hatsu. She said that she had Ruko and Ayumu in her care because their mother thought Ruko was scary."

"No way..." Yuzuki breathed "But if that's the case... why hasn't he been angry with Ruko about this until now?"

"Perhaps that answer will come shortly," said Ren as he kept a sharp eye on Ayumu "I did overhear Aichi-kun's conversation with Hatsu at that time and she also said that she had her doubts to the scenario. Even so, I wonder what's causing that to be the driving force of Ayumu's rage."

Everyone else remained silent in agreement with the exception of Chiyori who had not been paying attention to their conversation, partially from being far too overexcited in watching the Dimensional Robos in action, even if they were only copies of the physical units. Down on the battlefield, Ruko could only stare on at Ayumu in shock, unable to shake the welling feeling in her heart that Ayumu was outright blaming her everything that had happened all those years ago, when she had absolutely no idea as to how she was even 'scary' in the first place.

"Onii-chan..." she stuttered "I..."

"That's right," he interrupted, with fury rising in his voice by the second "You were the reason we... no, I had lost the love of my mother as well! And yet, you ignored the pain of it all, as if the whole thing meant nothing to you at all! But just last night, after Kai and Aichi foolishly decided to 'save' you... I finally found her again."

The Selector remained frozen in both utter surprise and shock, having felt hurt by her older brother's words at this very moment, wondering if what he said about her in regards to their mother was really true. Tama and Kuro could only stare up at her, with their own expressions of concern being plastered on their faces. Ayumu closed his eyes as he began to recount everything that had happened between him and their mother from last night.

"She told me everything about your involvement with the Selector Battles and the LRIGs that live amongst us," he continued "It was then that I finally discovered the reason why you were scary in the first place. Just like every other Selector, LRIG or cardfighter as you call those boys watching us, you're pure evil! It was then I decided, to regain the motherly love I lost growing up from you, that I would defeat all of you, take your LRIGs and units away for her and humiliate you for all you've done!"

"W... wait onii-chan!" Ruko called, trying to interject her view on the matter "I don't know how I'm...!"

"Shut up!" he roared in response "All that matters now is to defeat you and claim back what you had taken away from me! MY... TURN!"

His bold and loud declaration of the start of his turn was in a tone of pure anger as he drew his two cards from the top of his deck, sending a brief shockwave across the battlefield that nerved the Selector, Tama and Kuro as they stared across towards Ayumu whose breathing had become ragged as he saw the cards that he had drawn and placed into the remaining cards in his left hand before revealing Servant D2 from his hand and throwing it into his Ener Zone.

_(End Music)_

"GROW!" he declared loudly.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Яeverse Rampage)_

Daimariner and Daidragon from his Ener Zone moved over to his Trash Pile as 'Daifighter' ended up glowing a bright red, revealing the true figure of the 'clone LRIG' for a brief moment before a giant red column shone across the LRIG space as red sparks flew across Ayumu, causing him to groan loudly in pain as a giant shadow began to manifest within the same column that was now in front of him, emitting shockwaves as it did so.

"GGH!" he groaned, trying to surpress the pain from using his willpower to have the 'clone LRIG' manifest the unit he was attempting to grow it into "Prideful warrior... show your righteous form before us... NGH! ... and make all before you bow in your presence...! GROW... AGH!"

Ayumu continued to bear through the pain and shockwaves of using up more of his willpower to fully manifest the copied form that his 'LRIG' was trying to take on its own as the chair he sat on began to crack under the strain of the shockwaves impacting Ruko's older brother. Eventually, he bore through the rest of it as the giant red column began to disappear and reveal the presence of what he had managed to manifest.

"Super Dimensional Robo... DAI... KAI... SER!"

The voice that roared out of the 'copied' Daikaiser in tandem with Ayumu's declaration, sounded to be the same from whenever Mitsusada would ride the real unit into battle, only that it also sounded far more corrupted as evidenced by the emotionless voice of the clone LRIG echoing out those same words at the exact same moment. The form of the giant Dimensional Robo, despite being merely the form that said clone LRIG had taken on, it was enough for its height to dwarf that of even 10 LRIGs standing on top of one another. It was mostly grey and silver with a giant green gem in the center of its chest with a gold outline along with plates of red, blue and goldish yellow armour, some of which was embedded with green gems. The head of the mimicked Daikaiser had the same lifeless red eyes as the 'clone LRIG's' true appearance in the place of the green eyes that were depicted on the card.

Tama could only stare on in shock at the towering form of Daikaiser as the giant Dimensional Robo's shadow loomed right over Ruko's table. Even if it was only the shape and size of the unit that was being mimicked, the physical pain she felt from the copied forms of Karenroid, Daisy and Dimensional Robo, Daifighter were enough to tell her that the copy's attacks would still prove to be physically devastating if Ruko wasn't careful in her defenses. The Selector stared up at the face of 'Daikaiser' before looking back to her brother, whose expression had not exactly changed in the slightest, even if using his willpower for the 'clone LRIG' to copy the Dimensional Robo's form was any indicator.

"Do you want to know why I chose for my 'LRIG' to duplicate Dimension Police?" he asked in a somewhat rhetorical sense as the Selector could tell from his tone "It's because mother kindly informed me that this clan was Cray's perfect embodiment of justice. So it would only be fitting if I 'borrowed' that image to finally deal justice to you for what happened back then! But first...!" Ayumu then looked over to his LRIG deck and held out his hand as Servant D2 moved from his Ener Zone to his Trash Pile.

"One Rule, Two Birds!" he declared "Daikaiser gains Double Crush and you cannot use Level 1 SIGNI with the Guard ability against any of his attacks this turn! And summon!"

In the center space of his table, another Dimension Police unit appeared in the center as Kuro could only grit her teeth upon seeing what it was. Up in the tower, Aichi and Naoki gasped whilst Kai and Leon could only stare in shock, knowing exactly what was going to come next.

"What is that?" asked Chiyori, confused by their expressions.

"Commander Laurel," Ren answered "And given the power bonus he's given to his mimicked Daikaiser, Ruko won't find escaping this easy."

"Yeah," Kai murmured "Commander Laurel in our world allows a fighter to restand their Dimension Police Vanguard when its attack hits by resting any four rear-guards that they have. But since Wixoss only allows room for up to three summoned SIGNI, we don't know how much of its ability may have changed."

"Then... by restricting Ruko's Guard SIGNI... does this mean Ayumu's confident that his attack will go through?" asked Hitoe.

"Indeed..." Umr murmured as a breeze from one of the earlier shockwaves passed over the tower windowsill. "But with his rage being so great... there is no telling what may happen..."

Back down on the battlefield, Ayumu held out his open hand wide in the direction of Ruko, a sign to show that he was now willing to go all in to deal as much damage as he could possibly do, knowing that he could not do the finishing blow for the moment.

"GO, DAIKAISER!" he bellowed as the Super Dimensional Robo pulled back its giant left fist, now covered in flames due to the effect of the ARTS, One Rule, Two Birds.

Ruko could only cringe for a moment, seeing that she didn't have any of the necessary cards in her hand to block the mimicked Daikaiser's attack that was coming towards Tama. 'Daikaiser' then thrust its fiery left fist right into the ground just in front of the table, sending a maelstrom of flames and shockwaves that covered over the entire table and everyone that was there, causing Tama to scream loudly in pain whilst Kuro shielded her eyes from some of the flames. Ruko was knocked right into the back of her chair from the force of the impact as the fire eventually began to disappear, allowing her to see the baleful glare of her brother directed upon her once again as her next two Life Cloths revealed Get Index and Bow, Shooting Bow.

"Bow's Life Burst...!" she groaned as she sat back up and reached out for the top card of her deck "I draw 1 card!"

"Commander Laurel's skill!" Ayumu declared "Paying 1 Silver, I down all of my SIGNI and... Daikaiser stands back up!"

"It can stand back up?!" Tama exclaimed.

"Here it comes!" Kuro muttered.

Daikaiser's towering form now loomed directly above Ruko's table as the empty red eyes from the copied form glared down upon her, causing her to put her head down as Ayumu simply kept his glare upon her.

_(End Music)_

"Are you ready for your repentance?!" he barked once more.

This time though, Ruko did not make a single response to her brother's anger at this moment, contemplating everything that she had just heard and thinking about everything she had been through up to this very point. The silence that was present however was something that greatly concerned both Tama and Kuro as they looked over to their Selector.

"Nothing to say, hmph," he muttered "As to be expected, from someone who willingly tossed aside their respect for mother. No wonder you and your friends are the exact definition of evil." The end of his sentence was enough for both Tama and Kuro along with everyone in the tower, minus Chiyori who was once again not paying attention, to glare at him in both disgust at his offence towards them, but mostly for their friend as he then clenched his fist, preparing to give the command to strike once again.

"DAIKAISER! SECOND BURNING KNUCKLE!"

Daikaiser let out a prideful roar, overlapped by the 'clone LRIG's' mechanical shriek as this time, the giant form reeled back its right fist which was immediately covered in flames due to the effect of the ARTS that Ayumu had used. As this was going on, Tama looked back at Ruko in response, hoping that she had managed to get a counter to this attack from the previous Life Burst she had triggered. At first, this didn't seem to be the case as she gasped to see what appeared to be tears dropping onto the table's surface, just behind the LRIG space.

"Onii-chan..." the Selector spoke, trying her utmost best not to cry at this very moment "I can understand why you're angry with me... I don't remember or even know why I caused mother to think I was scary and even then, I still think about what happened then. But..."

The Selector then opened her eyes and immediately threw to the the front of her table from her hand sideways, the card that represented Servant T3 as the Guard SIGNI materialized in front of Tama and deployed a large barrier in front of the girl of white. The barrier was large and strong enough to fully deflect the large fist from the mimicked Daikaiser's attack as the shield almost cracked under the strain and the flames on the fist expired from the failed attack. Ayumu hissed under his breath upon seeing that his second attack with the copy of the Dimensional Robo had been deflected with almost little effort before looking forwards to see Ruko bring up her upset gaze to meet his.

"I won't stand for you talking about my friends that way!" she cried "They have nothing to do with this!"

"If they choose to aid you in whatever schemes are brewing in your head by the second, they deserve every last punishment that I will inflict upon you, Kuro and Tama!" he responded "I end my turn!"

**End of Turn 6**

**Ruko vs Ayumu**

**Hand - 5 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 2 : 6**

**Current LRIGs - Tama, Silver Screen Miko : Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser**

**SIGNI : Knight of Truth, Gordon - Valkyrie, Unforgettable Fantasy - Round, Small Shield : Dimensional Robo, Daimariner - Commander Laurel - Twin Order**

**Ener - 6 : 1**

"Ru..." Tama murmured in worry.

"I'm alright Tama..." the Selector sniffed, wiping away the remaining tears in her eyes as she drew her cards to begin her turn "I understand my brother is angry with me, even if I don't know what happened back then. But... that's no excuse for him to take it out on you, Kuro or my friends!"

"Ruko..." Kuro breathed, having not seen the Selector willing to speak out for the two of them along with everyone else observing the battle from the tower.

Ruko looked amongst the cards in her hand and then to her Ener Zone. Thinking over her options carefully and the way that Ayumu had played out the battle so far, this was the decision that she had managed to come down to.

"I Ener Charge!" she called as she moved Servant O from her hand to her Ener Zone, briefly confusing her two LRIGs "And choose not to grow this turn!"

"So you have lost the will?!" Ayumu muttered "I expected more from you and that error will cost you!"

"You're wrong..."

The older brother then stared at his sister in confusion, now seeing her determined gaze bear right into his eyes as he could only look on towards her. Suddenly, he felt himself freeze up in response to this, unable to mutter a response.

_W... What is this?! _he raged within his mind _Is this... is this what mother told me about... when she was scary?!_

"Here I come... onii-chan!" Ruko called.

* * *

**And there we go! In a bid to dominate the battle with a 'clone LRIG' that he recieved from his mother who in turn had recieved it from Mayu, Ayumu copies the appearance of the Dimension Police clan at the cost of his willpower to have that same 'clone' maintain their physical forms as its own. Upset by the fact that he blames her for what happened years ago and the fact that he's also taking out his anger on her friends and LRIGs, Ruko responds to his fierce attacks by preparing to strike back with Tama as she currently is. What will happen from here? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG! Please share any feedback or critiques you have in the reviews and I'll see you all next chapter. Until then!**


	48. Ride 45: That Overwhelming Pressure

**Selector Battlefield**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Even if I Hurt Myself)_

Ruko kept her determined gaze upon Ayumu who seemed to suddenly freeze up in response to this turn of events. Although her older brother had not shown it on his angered expression at this very moment, he was cursing at himself for suddenly hesitating in front of the presumed 'reason' of the truth his mother had broken out to him earlier in the day and the night before. What was even more strange was the Selector's decision to not Grow during that turn which had left both Kuro and Tama confused and somewhat concerned, wondering if she was still feeling rattled from Ayumu's words last turn, especially given her decision to place a Guard SIGNI in her Ener Zone at the start of this turn.

"First, I activate Arc Aura!" she called as five of the seven cards in her Ener Zone moved to her Trash Pile.

A white aura surrounded Tama as she recieved the effect of the white Spell card, the girl of white feeling somewhat refreshed as a result of this. Kuro however was still not as convinced, given the current circumstances that were surrounding their Selector.

_She's activating Arc Aura for holding back a Level? _she murmured within her thoughts whilst she looked back to the Ener Zone on the table _Then the reason she Ener Charged Servant O just now must be..._

"Next, I use my own One Rule, Two Birds!" she called as she revealed the red ARTS from her LRIG deck, the same copy that Kai had used in his previous battle against her as evidenced by both Dragonic Overlord's image on the artwork and the presence of the Kagero unit surrounding Tama in a blaze of flames.

"A chain attack of Double Crush hits, huh?" Ayumu murmured as he looked over his remaining six Life Cloths and the cards in his hand, keeping his disgusted gaze upon his sister "That means nothing to me. That is, if you're willing to give up your entire SIGNI line for the four attacks you need to win."

Ruko said nothing in response as she looked down at her table, running the scenario through her mind once more. Tama had Double Crush along with a Guard Restriction from the ARTS she had played this turn and thanks to her Arc Aura spell, the girl of white could attack four times by trashing one SIGNI for every additional attack that she wanted to make. But at the same time, she knew that something was up with Ayumu at this very moment and that it wasn't because of his anger directed upon her, her LRIGs and her friends, but the fact that he seemed unfazed in regard to the situation he found himself in.

"Round and Valkyrie attack!" she called.

The two White SIGNI nodded and charged across the battlefield towards their respective opponents, Daimariner and Commander Laurel. Ayumu simply closed his eyes as the two Dimension Police units were immediately banished from the battlefield and their respective cards moved over to his Ener Zone. Tama then clutched her spear tightly as she took flight towards the towering form of Daikaiser, mimicked by the clone LRIG that Ayumu had in his possession. She slashed down the front of the 'Dimensional Robo' leaving a fiery score on its chest as a result of the ARTS. The next two Life Cloths that were crushed revealed both Dimensional Robo, Gorescue, the Life Burst of which was useless as Ayumu still had more Life Cloths, and Metalborg, Bryknuckle, the second card of which caught everyone's attention from up in the tower, but none were more shocked than two certain cardfighters.

"No way!" Naoki exclaimed.

"He has Neve's units as well?!" Aichi gasped.

"What do you mean?" asked Chiyori.

"Take a look at the second Life Cloth Ruko just crushed," Leon murmured, causing the younger Selector to glance closely at the table.

"Oh, I see!" she called "That Metalborg card!"

"If that's the case..." Yuzuki muttered "Then Ayumu must be able to copy both Mitsusada and Neve's strongest units!"

"Ruko..." Hitoe murmured in worry.

Kai, Eldora, Ren and Umr simply gazed upon the Selector down on the battlefield, wondering what she was intending to do for the moment as they too could also tell that despite his situation, Ayumu was still not concerned about the predicament that he found himself in from the effect of the One Rule, Two Birds ARTS. Ruko looked to Tama who nodded in agreement for what to do next.

"Let's go, Ru!" the girl of white called, to which the Selector nodded in response.

"With Arc Aura," she spoke "I send Round to my Trash to have Tama attack again!"

Her older brother simply kept his eyes closed, not uttering a response to her sudden action at this very moment as Tama took flight once again, just as Round vanished from one of the SIGNI zones on the table. The LRIG slashed down the front of 'Daikaiser' once again as the copied voice of the Dimension Police unit and the clone LRIG roared out in tandem in response to the hit that it had taken. Ayumu's next two Life Cloths revealed two copies of Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat, both of which were Level 3 and had no Life Bursts of their own.

"One more!" Ruko called as Valkyrie vanished from her table, the card moving over to her Trash Pile as a result of this.

Tama let out a loud and mighty battle cry as she created another fiery score down the chest panel of 'Daikaiser', slightly cracking the green gem present there as Ayumu's final two Life Cloths revealed Metalborg, Sandstorm and Dimensional Robo, Daicrane, the final Life Cloth allowing him to draw 1 card per the effect of the Life Burst. It was at this moment that he had finally decided to open his eyes, still retaining his disgusted gaze upon Ruko as she almost flinched in response.

"Well 'Ru'," he spat "You have 1 attack left to finish this! So what will you do?!"

_He's acting confident... _Ruko murmured within her thoughts _He wouldn't have taken such a risk of losing six Life Cloths and goading me into that last attack, unless..._

"Turn end!" she called as the fiery aura and the white glow from around Tama faded.

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 7**

**Ruko vs Ayumu**

**Hand - 5 : 5**

**Life Cloths - 2 : 0**

**Current LRIGs - Tama, Silver Screen Miko : Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser**

**SIGNI : Knight of Truth, Gordon - EMPTY - EMPTY : EMPTY : EMPTY : Twin Order**

**Ener - 1 : 7**

"Why didn't she finish it?!" Chiyori moaned "Her spell would have allowed her to deal the final attack to finish this!"

"I wouldn't be certain," Eldora murmured as she looked down on the field, causing her Selector to ponder in confusion.

"Eldora's right," Yuzuki interjected "One Rule, Two Birds may have restricted Ayumu of guarding without Level 1 SIGNI, but that may not be the reason why he purposely took all of those hits."

"Um... why not?"

"Daikaiser..." Umr murmured "Even if you say that form is a copy of that unit... I can still sense an incredible aura."

Back down on the battlefield, Ruko stared across towards Ayumu, still in thought about what happened during her turn just now when he allowed himself to be put at such a disadvantage. But she knew that wasn't her main concern at the moment as she was about to voice out to him at this very moment. Even Kuro was somewhat puzzled as to the turn of events that had occurred only mere moments ago.

"Onii-chan, I have a question," she spoke.

"And what would that be?" he hissed.

"I just want to know..." the Selector replied "Why am I scary? What did I do wrong?"

The entire field, including those that were watching from high up in the tower amongst the shadowed buildings in the background, went silent knowing that this was the moment that Ayumu would finally his reasoning as to why he and Ruko's mother believed that the Selector herself was 'scary' in regard. The older brother simply kept his baleful glare upon Ruko herself and began to speak.

"The thing that you did wrong was to drive our mother away!" he barked "Mother says that what you did was so 'cruel' not even she can recall everything that you did! And because of that, to have to advance further in life on my own to the point where I now have to continue through university, without her loving gaze being there to support me... YOU WOULD HAVE NO IDEA OF THAT BECAUSE YOU KEEP SECRETS TO YOURSELF!"

"But that's what I want to know!" Ruko replied "I want to know what I did wrong... so that I can try and make things ri..."

"You had your chance," Ayumu interrupted, shocking his younger sister "You had many chances, over six years to be more precise! For forcing her away for so long, you didn't even pay any mind as to what happened. For that alone... I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

And with that, he immediately began his turn by drawing two more cards and upon seeing what exactly they were, he turned his baleful gaze upon Ruko and her LRIGs once again, nerving them in the result as they looked back at him. Two more cards moved from his Ener Zone to his Trash Pile as another red flash consumed the form of Daikaiser and more red sparks flew across Ayumu as he once again endured the pain needed to copy the form of the unit that he was attempting to grow the clone LRIG into now.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Thunder of Narukami)_*****

"Steel lion of justice... bring your wrath upon those unsightly in your supreme presence!" he called as he slapped down the card on top of Daikaiser's on the LRIG space "Break Grow!"

The column began to disperse as the form of a new unit that seemed just as tall as Daikaiser, maybe even taller in some regard from the sheer shape and size alone as more details about this unit began to reveal themselves. The armour was mostly black with several plates of silver and grey littered all over the body in addition to several additional colours of red and yellow. The unit had two armoured black wings on its back with several shades of red on the far edges and a bit of yellow hanging from the bottom of each wing. The chest of the giant robot seemed to be shaped to resemble the head of a lion, complete with a jaw and yellow 'eyes'. The head of the unit comprised of the same colours that were littered on its armour and had the clone LRIG's red eyes in place of the green eyes depicted on the card. In its right hand was a giant black and grey blade with several plates of yellow armouring on it. The unit's form revealed itself in all of its unforeseen glory as Ayumu called the name of it out loud.

"Metalborg... SIN BUSTER!"

The red eyes of the copied 'Sin Buster' flashed for a brief moment, showing that the process of mimicking it had finally been completed. A card from Ayumu's Ener Zone moved to his Trash Pile as a dark red aura surrounded the colossal form of the Metalborg unit.

"Daikaiser's Break Grow Skill!" he declared "Sin Buster gains +1 Level, +3 Limit, Double Crush and... +10000 power!"

"Huh?!" Tama gasped.

"Eh?!" Yuzuki exclaimed "LRIGs don't have power values and even then, Dragonic Overlord's Eternal Flame only grants that when attacking through that skill!"

"I'm not surprised," Ren murmured, bringing the LRIG's attention up to him.

"What do you mean?" asked Hitoe.

"Dimension Police usually focuses their strategem on powering up their center line so that their Vanguard's attacks can break through more often in additional to granting additional skills when a certain power has been obtained," Kai explained "And even now, he's now managed to create a combination through the mimicking of Mitsusada and Neve's strongest units."

"And with what Sin Buster is capable of with Daikaiser's Break Ride skill..." Aichi murmured, his tone showing his utmost concern for Ruko and Tama in the situation they now found themselves in. Whilst this happened, Ayumu summoned another Commander Laurel to the field.

"With Sin Buster's continous skill," he explained "Whilst it is my turn, it gains a base power of 8000 to keep as its own, with an extra 10000 this turn from the Break Grow skill and any abilities or effects that would power up my Silver SIGNI can be applied to him and someone else I would like you to meet."

"I'm guessing that's not all," Ruko murmured.

"That's right" the older brother replied "Sin Buster until end of turn, as part of another skill gained by Daikaiser recieves Twin Drive! Or at least, some variant of it for this particular skill. Whenever Sin Buster attacks this turn, if I reveal a Level 3 or greater SIGNI from the top two cards of my deck through this way, I can add it to my hand and negate the effect of one Guard SIGNI or reduce the number of SIGNI called through a Quintet Wall by one, simply by sending one of the called SIGNI to the Trash Pile. Any other SIGNI I reveal through this 'Twin Drive' goes to the bottom of the deck."

"Twin Drive...?" Tama pondered.

"Did you think I wasn't aware that the LRIGs and SIGNI belonging to your friends from outside this world actually came from another planet, let alone another game entirely?" Ayumu spat in respnse before gazing at Ruko once more "The only way to fully block Sin Buster's attack is to use 3 cards to defend. Judging from your expression, you don't have enough Guards in your hand for a 'Perfect Guard formation' and when his attack successfully hits Tama, not only can I draw a card but I also can use Laurel's skill to rest my SIGNI and have my 'LRIG' stand up again. And that's not all...!"

"There's more?" Ruko murmured as she watched her brother hold out his hand towards the LRIG space.

"Seek mate!"

'Sin Buster' raised its sword high into the air as a golden aura surrounded it at this very moment. Four cards from the Trash Pile, 3 of which were Level 3 SIGNI returned back to Ayumu's deck as a file of light began scanning through the deck for the appropriate Legion Mate. Before he could call out the name of that Legion Mate, he suddenly clenched his chest in pain as more red sparks flew across him, causing Ruko to gasp in shock.

"Onii-chan!" she cried.

"Shut up!" he struggled to call out over the strain of the sparks.

_(End Music)_

_This Legion..._ he muttered in his thoughts _Having that clone LRIG mimic it along with the Break Grow requires me to use up a portion of my life to maintain the forms of those units...! But... this pain will be worth it, soon enough! Watch closely... mother!_

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Onslaught of the Quatre Knights)_

"From beyond the horizon, become the light that illuminates the earth! Rise up, Metalborg, Ur Buster!" he called that same file of light brought the card from the deck straight to his hand before he threw it out to the LRIG space alongside Sin Buster's card. "LEGION!"

As the Legion symbol appeared to all, a Metalborg unit whose height was marginally smaller than Sin Buster's appeared to the unit's right. Ur Buster like the Legion Leader wielded a blade of his own, only both it along with the unit's armour in comparison had much less of the brighter yellow and red colours that were present across Sin Buster's armour. Shortly after this happened, a purple armoured unit with wings mounted on its back and a gatling gun mounted as its lower right arm appeared.

"Metalborg, Mist Ghost's skill!" Ayumu called as yet another card from his Ener Zone moved to his Trash Pile "Both Sin Buster and Ur Buster recieve 4000 power!"

**Metalborg, Sin Buster: 18000 - 22000**

**Metalborg, Ur Buster: 5000 - 9000**

"So not only did he Legion..." Kuro muttered "But he also chose to power up the pair instead of his SIGNI. What is he planning?"

"This is the end!" Ayumu called "Sin Buster, Ur Buster, bring Tama to her knees and show Ruko what 'true pain' really feels like!"

The red eyes of the copied Sin Buster flashed as both it and Ur Buster charged across the battlefield towards Tama who could only gasp both in awe and fear at the same time from the sheer size of the two Dimension Police units. Ruko stared over at the Legion Pair as they charged across the battlefield towards the girl of white before looking back at her hand, gasping as some of the cards present there began leaking sparks.

"Legion Skill!" Ayumu called "Since the combined power of Sin Buster and Ur Buster totals over 30000, you cannot use any Quintet Walls or SIGNI with the Guard ability whose Level is 2 or greater! And with the Twin Drive variant from Daikaiser's skill, there's nothing you can do! It's over!"

"Nothing I can do..." she murmured nervously.

"Ruko! You have to try and defend!"

The Selector suddenly snapped out of her daze as she looked over to Kuro who had called out to her at this very moment.

"Even if your chances are slim, you need to try and block this attack no matter what!" the girl of black called "If it succeeds, Commander Laurel will stand up Sin Buster for the next attack to finish you and Tama!"

"But... Daikaiser's Twin Drive will reduce the cards Ru can guard with...!" Tama interrupted "And Sin Buster's skill has already locked her out from using Quintet Walls!"

"Don't tell me you've given up hope as well Tama!" Kuro replied "I know that you and Ruko have been through much worse than this, even before I became her LRIG! If Ayumu's Twin Drive won't grant him the SIGNI he needs, then her glimmer of hope will save you both!"

Ruko however had held her head down, trying to think of a possible solution to get out of the mess that she had gotten herself into from giving Ayumu the Ener he needed to perform the Break Grow and Legion, a strong combination of the skills of both Daikaiser and Sin Buster, two of Mitsusada and Neve's strongest units making the scenario almost hopeless to escape from. For the moment, it seemed that what her brother said was coming true, that there was nothing she could do.

_Nothing I can do...? _she murmured, thinking back over the course of the battle and then suddenly realizing something _That's it! I see now!_

"No guard!" she called.

"Huh?!" gasped Tama.

"Ruko!" Kuro exclaimed.

"Please trust me!" the Selector replied "I know it might not sound like the right thing to do, but I've remembered something from earlier in the battle! Something that can help us!"

Whilst Kuro simply closed her eyes in frustration, unsure of whether Ruko was thinking straight for the moment or not, Tama could only turn around as the towering forms of Sin Buster and Ur Buster loomed above the table as they prepared to strike her down. Ayumu who had overheard both the declaration of not guarding against this attack and Ruko's brief 'argument' with her LRIGs, seemed somewhat confused by this.

"So you chose not to even try and defend yourself," he muttered "Have it your way then as you taste the wrath of Sin Buster firsthand. FATAL COLD STEE...!"

"Daikaiser's skill," Ruko interrupted in a soft and yet, somewhat calmer tone, causing her older brother to raise an eyebrow "You have to conduct a Twin Drive variant, don't you?"

"T... That's right!" he replied, having been caught off guard for the moment "Twin Drive!"

Revealing the first card from the top of his deck, his first 'check' revealed Metalborg, Sandstorm which he immediately added to his hand. Then the second card he revealed was Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat, yet another Level 3 SIGNI. He remained unfazed at this point, just as Sin Buster and Ur Buster lashed down their giant swords onto the floor of the battlefield, sending a shockwave of smoke and debris that crashed right into Tama, Kuro and Ruko, knocking them backwards and in the case of the two LRIGs, onto their backs in pain. As the Selector struggled to sit up, Tama and Kuro gazed up at her with one thought on their minds, about what she was thinking at this time, as evidenced by her strangely calmer tone moments ago.

_(End Music)_

"What was she thinking?!" gasped Yuzuki "Now Laurel will up Sin Buster again for another attack!"

"She's not concerned..."

Everyone up in the tower turned to Kai in response to the comment that he had made at this very moment, with the LRIGs and Selectors amongst them, even Aichi and Naoki being confused by what he had mentioned at this very moment.

"What are you gettin' at?!" asked Naoki.

"Think about it," he replied "Ruko knew full well that if Ayumu was going to return as many Level 3 or greater SIGNI from his Trash Pile to the deck for Legion, that would ensure a stronger chance of Daikaiser's skill going off. By allowing the attack to go through, she's given herself a chance that on his second attack from Laurel's skill, the Twin Drive won't provide as many Level 3 SIGNI needed to break any guards she had."

"I see now!" Chiyori exclaimed "That way, she has a stronger chance of providing a gamble on survivng Sin Buster's second attack!"

"But, if Ayumu still manages to draw the SIGNI needed to break her guards," Hitoe murmured "Sin Buster's second attack from the earlier Double Crush wiping out Ruko's Life Cloths will finish her off."

"That may be," Leon spoke "But there is one other possibility."

"One other?" Aichi murmured.

"Indeed," Ren replied "Now we have to see if Ruko has uncovered it."

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Consternation)_

Everyone then looked down to the battlefield, just in time to see the smoke clearing up from Ruko's table as the cards in her Ener Zone came into view. In addition to the only Ener she had left over from the previous turn, the next two Life Cloths that were crushed and moved over to there revealed themselves, one after another. First was Michael, Voice of Reconcilation, a Level 2 SIGNI that didn't have a Life Burst to help out the Selector or her LRIGs in the dire time of need. For the moment, the other card remained hidden amongst the smoke as Ruko, Tama and Kuro came back into view as Ayumu closed his eyes.

"It seems hope has finally abandoned you," he spat "Are you ready for repentance?"

"Not yet!"

He suddenly opened his eyes in response to the Selector's cry just now as a blinding green glow from Ruko's table cleared away the last of the smoke, revealing that her second crushed Life Cloth was another Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine, causing in him to gasp in shock.

"WHAT THE?!"

"I recover one Life Cloth," Ruko spoke.

The top card of her deck moved face down to where her previous two Life Cloths were whilst a bright green aura surrounded Tama, replenishing some of her strength and allowing her to stand up on her knees once more. Kuro meanwhile could only stare up at Ruko, shocked by the sudden turn of events.

_Why was she so calm throughout that whole ordeal?_ she murmured in her thoughts_ There's no way she would have known that Life Burst would be Elaine, unless... when she searched her deck with Energe, she knew and somehow remembered all of the cards that had become her Life Cloths?!_

"Tsk... I can't finish you this turn...!" Ayumu growled "But, thanks to Commander Laurel, I Down my SIGNI lineup and have Sin Buster attack again!"

The copied Sin Buster's eyes flashed an ominous dark red once again as it and Ur Buster raised their swords in preparation for another attack on Tama. This time though, with the reassurance that she and Ruko would not lose this turn, regardless of whether or not the attack would hit successfully, she immediately braced herself for the impact of the Legion attack once again as she looked back at her Selector and nodded in reply.

"No guard!" Ruko called "And because of Daikaiser, you must Twin Drive again!"

Ayumu simply hissed as he conducted another 'Twin Drive', this time with the revealed cards being Dimensional Robo, Daishield and Servant T3, the Guard SIGNI of which went to his hand whilst the Dimension Police unit as it was not at least Level 3 went to the bottom of his deck immediately. Sin Buster and Ur Buster brought down their swords to the ground with mighty impact, the shockwave impacting the table once more as the LRIGs and Ruko stood their ground in response as the new Life Cloth revealed itself as another copy of Round, Small Shield. Ayumu clenched his teeth, having known that his efforts to finish off his sister this turn had come to nought thanks to Elaine. He suddenly clutched his chest in pain as another surge of sparks went off across his body as a cost for maintaining the forms of the Legion and mimicking the Break Grow skill of Daikaiser.

"... Turn end..." he muttered, trying to mask away the pain in his voice "Since I have nine cards in my hand during the end phase, I must discard three."

**End of Turn 8**

**Ruko vs Ayumu**

**Hand - 5 : 6**

**Life Cloths - 0 : 0**

**Current LRIGs - Tama, Silver Screen Miko : Metalborg, Sin Buster (Legioned with Metalborg, Ur Buster)**

**SIGNI : Knight of Truth, Gordon - EMPTY : EMPTY : Metalborg, Mist Ghost : Commander Laurel : Twin Order**

**Ener - 4 : 3**

"She just survived..." Yuzuki sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness..." breathed Hitoe.

"Dimension Police... a clan that revolves around their Vanguard being powered up for stronger attacks," Umr murmured "But investing into that much power for a single attack can also have its drawbacks."

"But, Ayumu still has six cards in his hand," Eldora interjected "There's no telling if he's hiding any Quintet Walls or extra defences amongst them."

Everyone else in the tower remained silent, having known about that for a fact that Ayumu still had a greater advantage in the number of cards that he held and that Ruko herself still had a complete wall of SIGNi to get through to try and hit Sin Buster, especially since there were still two open spaces on the SIGNI zones on her table. The Selector took a deep breath to calm herself from the recent ordeal as she looked over to Tama.

"Tama, thank you for believing in me," she spoke as she then looked over to Kuro "You too Kuro."

"Good grief..." the girl of black muttered "I can't tell whether you had a worse habit of taking risks whilst you were in or out of Reverse. But regardless, this is your last chance to try and finish off Ayumu."

The Selector nodded in response, having known that for a fact as she turned her attention back to Ayumu, drawing two cards to begin her turn as she did so.

_(End Music)_

"Onii chan..." Ruko spoke "Do you really want to know how I entered the Selector Battles?"

"How then?!" he barked, his angered demanor having returned back to him.

"Do you remember the night that you gave me my first Wixoss deck?" she asked to which he nodded "You said that it would help me find my friends from amongst the game's playerbase. And as it turned out from the following day, even during the period that I went missing because of Reverse, I did find my friends. Friends that were in trouble from the Selector Battles darker images and friends from another world who were looking out for me, because they knew of the dangerous power that was around me and Kuro. And also, the deck you gave me on that night... was the one that contained the real Tama."

At first, all remained silent as everyone else with the exception of the Selector herself were seemingly surprised that it was Ayumu who had given Ruko the deck that contained Tama, which had led to the beginning of her journey into the Selector Battles and the darker mysteries that lay beneath the 'urban myth' that had surrounded them. At first, it seemed that her words had seemingly had an effect on her brother with this new information now brought to light. However, what had followed was nothing more than laughter, albeit slightly crazed, from the other side of the battlefield before the angered demanor returned immediately afterwards.

"So you're meaning to tell me that I was responsible for all of your evils years ago, even going as far as giving you that LRIG?!" he barked "Don't screw with me! Unless you defeat me this turn, you're just making excuses at this point. Ruko, I will not accept a surrender!"

"Who said I was surrending?" she replied.

"What?"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Blazing Perdition) _

"First, I Ener Charge!" she called as she threw one card from her hand to her Ener Zone "Then my ARTS, Rococo Boundary!"

As all five of the cards in her Ener Zone moved over to her Trash Pile, the white ARTS card revealed themselves to everyone as Ayumu suddenly gasped in horror as to what this meant.

"That can't be...!" he exclaimed.

Two white beams shot out of the card as they struck both Commander Laurel and Metalborg, Mist Ghost respectively as the two units vanished from the field and their respective cards reappeared in the older brother's hand as he could only stare upon the situation he was in as Ruko put on her determined gaze towards him once again, causing him to freeze up in his outward appearance once again.

_This is...! _he gasped within his thoughts _I see what may be scary about her now! It's... her determination!_

"Summon!" Ruko called as another Knight of Truth, Gordon and Square, Medium Shield appeared in her open SIGNI spaces. "Tama, you can rest now. You've already been through enough now."

"Tama understands," Tama replied with a happy smile "Battle Ru!"

The Selector nodded as she looked back towards her brother who could only cringe upon looking at what he had in his hand other than the two returned SIGNI. Those were Metalborg, Bryknuckle, Dimensional Robo, Daibattles, Servant T3, Twin Order, Metalborg, Sandstorm and Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat.

_This... this cannot be! _he raged within his mind _Even if I use Bryknuckle now... I can't stop her other attack! Forgive me... mother!_

"Let's go, onii-chan!" Ruko called out loud "Gordon, attack Metalborg, Sin Buster!"

The Gordon on the left SIGNI space on her table nodded in response to her command and ran across the battlefield towards his opponent. Ur Buster rushed out in response and attempted to bring its giant blade down upon the Royal Paladin unit. However, Gordon immediately paused in his run and slid right past the blade and the legs of the Metalborg before continuing his run towards his target. Sin Buster like his Legion Mate swung down his blade upon the Royal Paladin, but this time, he jumped up onto and ran across the length of the weapon. Leaping off the wrist of the giant robot, Gordon gave a loud battle cry before thrusting his sword through the copied form of Sin Buster, causing the form to fade out to reveal that he slashed the clone LRIG across the side as she let out a loud mechanical shriek in the result. It fell down to the table as Ayumu could only stare down at it, wondering what had gone wrong as the battlefield began to darken, now that the result had been decided.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**City Park**

As everyone regained their sense of reality, the cuff that was attached to Ruko's arm unlocked and came of her arm as it forcefully reeled itself back to Ayumu's wrist device as he stumbled backwards in a weakened state because of the battle, causing all of the deck, but the clone LRIG's card to fall out of the holster and spill out onto the ground. The Selector rubbed her wrist for a brief moment, having not expected the cuff to have been tighter than she anticipated, it having not been on her wrist throughout the course of the battle.

"Are you alright, Ruko-san?!" asked Aichi.

"I'm fine..." Ruko replied as she eventually lowered her wrist as she looked over towards her brother, who struggled back onto his feet.

"Damn you...!" he growled.

"Alright then!" Naoki called as he cracked his knuckles and stepped forwards "You're gonna tell us everything that's going on between Ruko and her mom!"

Ayumu clenched his teeth and stepped backwards in response to the Narukami user's declaration as a voice suddenly echoed from his device.

"Retreat immediately!"

As everyone pondered as to who it was that was speaking to him at this very moment, Ruko suddenly gasped in shock, having somehow recognized both the familiarity of the tone of this particular voice.

"But...!" Ayumu replied.

"You've already caused enough of a scene by going against my orders," the voice coldly replied "Leave the park now and ensure no one follows!"

"Tsk!" he growled as he looked back at the group "This isn't over! You will suffer your repentance soon enough!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Presence of the Void)_

He then pressed another button on his device that was located next to the one that he had used to forcefully open the battlefield, causing him to vanish from the park in a blinding dark red glow. When everyone regained their line of sight, Ayumu was no longer present before them, leaving only the scattered cards of the Dimension Police deck that he had used, minus the clone LRIG whose card remained inside of the slot of his device. Whilst Kai and Leon inspected the cards, Ruko could only remain still in shock as to what she had just heard at this very moment.

"What's wrong, Ruko?!" Yuzuki called, snapping the Selector out of her daze.

"That voice..." she stammered "I... I think that was... my mother."

Whilst everyone had gasped in response to this new revelation, a sudden noise caught their attention back to the ground as the cards that formed the 'counterfeit' Dimension Police deck began to vanish in small dark red embers, the same way that a card depicting a reversed unit would vanish if the cardighter holding them would have lost a cardfight to a non reversed cardfighter. Whilst everyone else pondered on the subject as to why this was, they turned their attention back to Ruko who still remained still from shock of what she had heard only moments ago.

"What will you do?" asked Kuro. Sighing under her breath, Ruko held her head down.

"Everyone..." she spoke "I know you won't like it... but with my brother knowing about the Selector Battles... I..."

"What exactly?" asked Naoki.

"I... I have to tell grandmother everything," the Selector murmured nervously "If she hears his side of the story before mine, then..."

Just as she was about to finish her sentence, tears began to drop out of her eyelids as she stared down to the floor of the park in front of her. Tama simply looked up to her in worry whilst Chiyori simply stared at her, having paid no actual attention to the dillema at hand.

"Why the glum face?" she asked "You won, didn't you?"

"That's not the point!" Yuzuki interrupted "Right now, Ruko and Hitoe's involvement as Selectors in somewhat secret has been comprimised! There's no telling what could happen to all of us now!"

"Right..." the younger Selector murmured "Well in that case then, I'll best be seeing you around then!"

And with that, she immediately exited the park as the others simply looked over to Ruko, knowing exactly how she felt about the dillema that she was now in. None were more concerned however than the two LRIGs that she carried, Hitoe, Yuzuki, Aichi and Naoki. Walking over to the Selector, Kai looked down upon her before placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Do you intend to tell Hatsu about where we come from?" he asked.

"I... I think..." Ruko sniffed "I think can still cover for you guys. But I'm more worried about what could happen to Hitoe and our LRIGs."

"Ruko..." Hitoe murmured.

"Ruko-san, no matter what anyone says to you, we'll still support you through to the end," said Aichi "That's a promise between all of us."

"Thanks Aichi," the Selector replied as she wiped away the tears in her eyes "We should hurry back home and quickly."

The others nodded in agreement as they quickly ran out of the park and straight back to the apartment blocks, in the hopes that Ayumu had not already gotten back to Hatsu and told her his perspective on the Selector Battles before they could have a chance to tell their side of the story.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**The White Room**

"Well... I suppose that was somewhat impressive."

That comment had been made by Futase who had just finished watching a replay from the very end of the earlier battle, alongside both Ulith and Mayu as the three of them turned to each other to discuss the overall results of their 'test' of the clone LRIG's properties. Needless to say, despite the results seeming somewhat promising to the cause of the Selector Battles and Ayumu's role in what they had planned for him, the cruel demanored Selector seemed somewhat annoyed from the way things had played out, having seen through another window the destruction of the counterfeit deck that he was provided with.

"And I went through all that trouble to manufacture those duplicates..." she muttered "Not that it matters."

"This was only but the first step in Ayumu's role," Mayu spoke "He will have other opportunities to make himself useful to us yet, soon enough."

And with that, she turned around and left the two that were bound to her servitude on their own, so that the enigmatic mastermind herself could attend to whatever matter was on her mind at this moment.

* * *

**And there we go! Ruko outlasts the combined attack of the mimicked forms of Mitsusada and Neve's strongest units and performs a comeback to end the battle in her victory. But in doing so, she discovers that her mother has somehow orchaestrated the confrontation by recognizing her voice calling an order for Ayumu to retreat, to which he does so, vowing to fight the group again another day. Will Hatsu believe Ruko and her friends about everything that has been going on in the Selector Battles? What does Mayu have planned for Ayumu in his supposed role? The answers will show themselves in due course as next time, we take a temporary detour back to Aichi's world as the girl that was observing Misaki and Ratie a few chapters back decides to finally make her move. Please feel free to share your thoughts or critiques and I'll see you again next chapter! Until then!**

***This plays in Episode 80 when Kai activates Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion's Limit Break for a second time.**

**EDIT 13/06/2016: Fixed up an error in the 'End of Turn 7' intermission and fixed up a few wonky bits of grammar.**


	49. Ride 46: This Cold Premonition

**Vanguard World: City Streets**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: BGM 8)_

Miwa meandered across the streets, heading on his way over to Card Capital to find out from his 'mates' if they had learned anything more as to what had happened as of late involving the subject around Kai's disappearance and Aichi's travel to that 'other' world that Leon had told him about. Whilst he had been insistant on joining the Royal Paladin and Aqua Force users along with Naoki and Ren on their journey upon learning about this, Aichi's reassurance in that he wasn't going alone was enough to make him see the point that he did not want to end up losing anyone within the other world, let alone accidentally leave anyone behind on the return trip.

_However, I'm just as worried about Kai as you are... _he murmured within his thoughts as he came to a stop. _I know we need to keep things under control until you get back with him... but even Kamui's urge to skip the countdown we agreed on is starting to get the better of me. Not to mention having to keep up the rent of Kai's apartment because of his absence might take its toll on me soon._

Sighing for a brief moment, Miwa looked up at the blue midday sky to try and clear his head of the many doubts that were piling on by the second. Reluctantly, he forced on a smile to try and not let himself feel stressed about everything that was going on. After all, he was relying on the word of the fighter that saved the world from the darkness of Reverse and pulled Kai out of it when he was at his lowest.

"You seem pretty distracted."

Hearing that familiar voice, Miwa turned around to see a familiar cardfighter that had just addressed him at this very moment. He had very dark purple hair and eyes along with a short sleeved shirt of the exact same colour that he wore beneath a long sleeveless white coat. This person also had a pair of long blue armbands that wrapped around his lower arms. From here, Kai's friend could easily recognize that it was the one who held the title 'The King of Underground Fights' that was talking to him at this very moment.

"Jun..." he murmured.

"It appears that you have been rather absent minded as of late," said Jun "I'm guessing it's because of him."

"You've got that right," Miwa replied before looking back at the open blue sky "I know that I'm doing the part of keeping everything calm, but..."

"You want to do more."

He looked back at Jun, knowing that he had just read both his thoughts and doubts like an open book. Then again, with the anxiety being present in his tone in the midst of their conversation at this moment, this shouldn't have come as much of a surprise to him.

"Regardless though," the King of Underground Fights continued, this time with a sense of apprehensiveness to his voice "That isn't why I've come here to talk to you now."

"Oh?" Miwa pondered, now intrigued with what he had to say.

Jun simply nodded in almost a grim fashion, almost nerving Kai's friend for a brief moment as he decided to take the opportunity to listen to what he had to say to him at this very moment.

* * *

**City Park**

_Phew! That was almost too close..._

Kamui panted as he came to a stop from his current run and wiped his forehead clean of sweat from rushing over to the empty park, where a small amphitheater area of some kind with a small table in the center stage below two rows of steps leading there was present before him. Looking over his surroundings that was devoid of people for the time being, he glanced around from where he was standing before sighing in relief, having known the full reason as to why he had fled here at this very moment.

_Nagisa... _he muttered within his thoughts _Why do you have to be the bane of the road to my 'goddess'?_

Shaking his head for a brief moment, wanting clear the thought of his mad rush away from Nagisa that happened just moments earlier, he looked up to the midday sky having now been distracted by other thoughts that were present on his mind. Ever since Aichi and Naoki had left with Leon and Ren for this 'other world' that they had learned about with little knowledge at the time, he couldn't help but feel anxious about how they were getting on over there whilst he had remained behind to keep things under control with Misaki, Shingo and Miwa. Even though it had only been two days since the four cardfighters had departed on their journey to find Kai and bring him back to their world, Kamui couldn't help but remain somewhat eager for the 'countdown' they had agreed to follow on to expire, in the event that they did not return within the next nine days from now so they could take action.

At the same time though, from just thinking over the subject, the Nova Grappler user also couldn't help but feel somewhat troubled from the time that had passed, especially given that much like Misaki and the remaining three Quatre Knights, he too had seemingly heard Aichi's screams from two nights ago, unbeknowst to him was seemingly caused by his previous Selector Battle with Ulith, when she used his PSY Qualia to invade his head. Deciding to clear the disturbing thought from his mind, he took out his deck and looked at the frontmost card, Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare.

_I know you can find Kai, Aichi onii-san! _he thought _If there's anything I can do, I'll be there! You can count on it!_

_(End Music)_

Kamui's trail of thoughts were then suddenly interrupted as a rather strong breeze blew right over him, prompting him to immediately slide his deck back into the case to avoid having any of his cards blown away by the sudden gust of wind with what appeared to be several white spots from within. But what was strange to the Nova Grappler user at this very moment wasn't the speed of the wind that was blowing all around him at this very moment, but rather how it felt in that regard.

"What the...?" he murmured "Icy wind… in the middle of summer?"

Looking all around him to try and figure out where the wind had been coming from, he suddenly saw someone standing at the table in the center of the stage in front of him. It was a girl, the exact same one that had been observing both Misaki and Ratie the previous evening, shortly after Card Capital had closed up unbeknowst to both him and Miwa. She remained motionless amongst the breeze, her expression having not wavered a bit, even as her brown hair moved around in the icy cold wind that blew around her and Kamui. Keeping her eyes closed, the breeze eventually stopped as if almost on cue as the Nova Grappler user stared at her, growing somewhat suspicious as to what he had just felt and witnessed at this very moment, knowing that he was the only other person in the park.

"Hey!" he called "Do you know something about that chill just now?!"

The girl then opened her bluish grey eyes and turned her gaze upon Kamui, her expression seeming somewhat uninterested with what he had to say at this very moment.

"And what if I do… Katsuragi?" she spoke, her tone seeming somewhat monotoned.

"H... How do you know who I am?!" he demanded, seemingly surprised by this sudden answer, especially given that he had never met this girl before in his whole life. Shaking his head, he quickly regained his composure. "Now that I think about it... who are you?!"

"My name..." the girl replied "Well then, I suppose... you can call me Kiyoi."

She then immediately looked back to the table that was in front of her, noticing the 'mat' and the various circles that were littered on it, six for each side and a wide green circle in the center. The most noticable markings that she had seen were the red and blue Vanguard circles that were present on each side of the mat, presumably to indicate the different sides that two cardfighters would take up over the course of the game. Reaching into her pocket, she brought out a deck of cards that were suited to this kind of game, evidenced by the Cardfight Vanguard logo and mural on the back of the topmost card of her deck.

"Vanguard, huh?" she spoke as she placed that topmost card face down on the red Vanguard circle and placed her deck on the deck zone on the table "So that's the game that governs this world…"

"Governs…?" Kamui murmured, not quite understanding the meaning of what Kiyoi had been talking about. The girl turned her head back towards to him, not saying a word more as if she was expecting him to make an action at this very moment.

"I don't know what you're getting at," the Nova Grappler user spoke as he brought out his deck case and ran over to the other side of the table, preparing himself to start as he placed a card face down on the blue Vanguard circle and prepared his starting hand "But I won't back down from a fight!"

"Very well then," Kiyoi spoke as she too drew the cards for her opening hand "I hope you are prepared... for your misfortune."

Kamui simply ignored the last part of her comment, simply believing at first that she had just said it to him in an attempt to shake his confidence as both he and the girl reached out for the cards that lay on the Vanguard circles of their respective sides of the field.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" they called as they flipped their cards face up.

As with all cardfights within this world, both cardfighters would initially picture themselves as astral spirits on an area of the Planet Cray, where they would have access to two unique powers in those 'forms'. The first would be to ride their Vanguard every turn by at least one Grade, increasing the strength of a player's avatar and granting them access to unique abilities. The second of these 'powers' would be to call allies to any of the five circles surrounding their Vanguard known as the rear-guard, as well as guardians that would serve to protect the Vanguard from any harm over the course of the game. A Vanguard would be indestructible throughout the course of a fight, provided that a fighter did not take 6 damage from successful attacks or run out of cards from their deck at any point.

"Energyraizer!"

**Energyraizer/Grade 0/Boost/POW: 5000/SLD: 10000/Nova Grappler/Star Gate/Battleroid**

Imaging it around him, Kamui's voice announced the name of his starting Vanguard, the Grade 0 Nova Grappler unit that was simply called Energyraizer. The purple armoured Battleroid stood high and mighty over the much smaller astral 'form' of Kiyoi, who had not yet revealed the form of her starting Vanguard. Both of them were within what appeared to be an industrial area with several cables sprawled over the enclosed space, indicating that they were imaging the battle to take place within the Star Gate nation. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Kiyoi smiled under her lips before speaking the name of the unit or rather the name of who she was beginning the fight with.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Contention)_

"Remember, Reading Star Miko."

**Remember, Reading Star Miko/Grade 0/Boost/POW: 5000/SLD: 10000/'?'/****Magallanica****/(Human/LRIG)**

A bright flash surrounded Kiyoi's astral appearance as in the place of that, a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes appeared before the towering form of Energyraizer. She wore a purple ribbon in her hair, tied in a knot at the center whilst the ribbon itself acted like a hairband of some kind whilst the rest of her head had a clearish material to form the headdress. Remember also wore a purple bra and had a white skirt with long coattails around the back of it. She simply gazed up at the giant Nova Grappler unit, keeping a somewhat innocent smile present on her face. Back in reality, Kamui could only stare at Remember's card, not because of the fact he hadn't seen it before, but from what he had noticed on it.

"What is that unit…?" he murmured to himself "Its clan box shows that it's from Magallanica, but… it has no clan name! Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Ride, Remember Morni," Kiyoi's voice interrupted as she placed a Grade 1 card over Remember's Grade 0 form. The card depicted Remember with very little changes to her. Aside from the power and Grade increase, the only visual difference was her holding a crystal ball in the palm of her left hand. "With this, as long as Reading Star remains in the soul, Remember's power remains at 8000 and I trigger another skill."

Looking to her deck, she picked up the top seven cards and fanned them out, keeping them concealed from Kamui's line of sight before she picked out a card from amongst them, this time being a Grade 2 card that depicted Remember holding 9000 power. She shuffled the remaining cards back into her deck before silently gesturing for the Nova Grappler user to begin his turn. He simply drew the top card of his deck before looking over his hand and then placing the card he drew onto the Vanguard circle.

"Here we go!" he called "The great Kamui rides Cannonraizer!"

Shortly after he did that, he took Energyraizer's card from the soul, the stack of cards beneath a Vanguard, and placed it on the rear-guard circle that was directly behind Tankraizer. Immediately, he then turned both of the cards sideways to their rest state.

"With a boost from Energyraizer, Cannonraizer attacks!" Kamui declared.

Kiyoi simply shrugged to indicate a 'no guard', showing that she was willing to let his first attack go through so easily. The Nova Grappler user then reached out to the top card of his deck.

"Drive check!" he called as he flipped it over, revealing Ultimate Raizer, Mega-flare.

He smiled for a brief moment before adding the card straight to his hand. He didn't pull a trigger on the first attack, but at least he had managed to get one of his ace cards into his hand for later. On the imaged space, Cannonraizer 'knelt' slightly to aim its cannons down towards the spot that Remember was standing in before firing off both of the shoulder cannons, leaving a trail of blasts that exploded alongside the girl, engulfing her in a cloud of smoke. Back to reality, the first card in Kiyoi's damage zone revealed Code Art RPG, another Grade 2 unit like the other form of Remember that she had added to her hand last turn. Kamui stared at the card once again, noticing a similar detail.

_Another one?! _he muttered in his thoughts _What's with these units I haven't seen...?! They don't specify a clan... so what exactly are they?!_

Looking back across his field, the Nova Grappler user could see that with all of his current units at rest, he could no longer wage any attacks for the rest of the turn. He looked back to Kiyoi, whose calm smile from the start of the fight had not left her lips, seemingly unnerving him for some reason.

"Turn end," he spoke.

**End of Turn 2**

**Kamui vs 'Kiyoi'***

**Hand - 6 : 6**

**Soul - 0 : 1**

**Damage - 0 : 1**

**Front Rows: EMPTY - Cannonraizer (Vanguard) - EMPTY : EMPTY - Remember Morni, Star Reading Miko (Vanguard) - EMPTY**

**Back Rows: EMPTY - Energyraizer - EMPTY : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

The girl then drew her single card and placed it straight into her current hand before choosing a different card, one that Kamui could easily tell was the one that she had added the previous turn.

"Ride, Remember Noon," she spoke as she placed down the card on top of Remember's Grade 1 form. "And call."

**Remember Noon, Reading Star Miko/Grade 2/Intercept/POW: 9000/SLD: 5000/'?'/****Magallanica****/(Human/LRIG)**

**POW: 9000 - 10000**

Within the imaged space, Remember's form had barely changed in terms of appearance whilst to the left behind her, presumably on the rear-guard circle in that same position, a figure otherwise known in the 'other' world as a blue SIGNI by the name of Code Art TV appeared. On the actual table, Kamui could see that this new 'unit' was in fact a Draw Trigger with 4000 power, evidenced by the reddish coloured symbol in the top right corner of the card. He didn't have time to press a question about what else he had noticed before Kiyoi pointed down towards his field.

"Freeze!"

Before he could utter a response, all of a sudden, ice seemingly began to form around Energyraizer's card at an alarming rate before the entire card was completely covered by it. At the same time, back on the imaged field, a symbol representing a power icon that hovered above TV's head flashed a blinding green glow before ice immediately covered all of Energyraizer, preventing it from moving as the lights in its eyes dimmed out. Kamui could only stare at the 'frozen' card in shock, having seen nothing like it before.

"What the...?!" he gasped.

"Freeze…" Kiyoi interrupted "With this, Energyraizer is unable to stand at the start of your next turn. In addition, if a frozen rear-guard is in either the left or right column, it cannot move up or down that same column."

"Megacolony's Paralyze with an extra sting, huh," Kamui replied, having quickly regained his composure with a confident smile "But Nova Grappler's speciality focuses on standing my rear-guards. Your Freeze won't work on me!"

The girl simply closed her eyes and kept her calm smile as it was, the appearance of it being enough to unnerve the Nova Grappler user once again as he heard something emit from her lips, though it was rather quiet for him to hear.

"What's so funny?!" he snapped.

"If you think you've encountered the only terror of Remember, you're sadly mistaken," she replied, causing him to raise an eyebrow in response "Call!"

_(End Music)_

She then immediately placed another Grade 2 unit onto the rear-guard circle that was in front of Code Art TV. This time, the 'unit' was another blue SIGNI that went by the name of Code Art JV. Shortly after she did that, she immediately held two of her fingers over Remember's card before immediately turning it to the rest state.

"Remember attacks your Vanguard."

"Minimum Raizer guards!" Kamui called as he placed the card down on the guardian circle.

On the imaged battlefield, as Remember materialized an orb of light within her hands, a much smaller Raizer unit appeared in front of Cannonraizer to protect it from harm. With the 10000 shield value and the fact that Remember was only attacking for 10000 on her own, it was more than enough to ensure that even a trigger would not allow her attack to go through. Kiyoi remained unfazed as she revealed the top card of her deck, Jet-ski Rider which briefly glowed for a moment. However, that wasn't the reason that Kamui's expression had suddenly changed to shock.

"An Aqua Force unit?!" he gasped.

"Critical Trigger. I give all the effects to JV," she spoke before immediately resting both the aforementioned rear-guard and Code Art TV that was behind it "Attack."

The black and grey coloured blue SIGNI soared towards and landed a hard kick onto the cockpit area of Cannonraizer, causing it to fall onto its back and bringing up a cloud of smoke and dust from the impact. The first two cards that landed in Kamui's damage zone were Phoenixraizer, Drill Wing and Tankraizer, neither of which had any trigger effects to help him out at the moment. But that was the least of his concerns at the moment as he looked back at Kiyoi, who remained motionless to his shock at this very moment.

"Hey, how exactly did you get your hands on that Aqua Force unit!" he called "And more importantly, how did the trigger go off when Remember and those units have no clan name?!"

"So you wish to know the truth, Katsuragi Kamui," she calmly spoke as she kept her eyes closed "I was told you were rather persistant, but very well then."

The Nova Grappler user simply remained silent as he kept a firm gaze upon Kiyoi, intending to absorb as much information from what she was about to tell him as he could. If it could give him an answer to who she was and why she had those 'units', especially any Aqua Force units given that he knew that Leon, Jillian and Charlene at the moment were the only fighters to ever be in possession of that clan, especially since the leader of Team Dreadnought had stated his intention to rebuild the Soryu legend from the ground up. The girl closed her eyes as she began to give her explanation to Kamui.

"Neither Remember, these SIGNI nor I... are from this world," she spoke "Where all of us come from, there is an urban myth that is a reality to only a chosen few. And fewer still understand the true nature of what lies within that 'myth'."

"Myth?" Kamui murmured.

"That's right," Kiyoi continued "All that is common knowledge to the players within the game of that myth is that it can be the very thing that can make their wish come true or taint it to the point of being pushed to the brink of absolute despair. This urban myth, known as the Selector Battles, are a way to determine who is worthy enough to become the form that is ideal to granting their wish. An Eternal Girl."

"And what does this have to do with me?" he asked.

"Tell me, Katsuragi," she spoke "You've known about this for some time, haven't you? That noticable absence."

Thinking hard on everything that Kiyoi had told him about so far and everything that had gone on since the day that Kai had vanished from his world, Kamui suddenly realized that the answer to her question was right in front of him.

"Don't tell me...!" he muttered "That Kai...!"

"Correct," she replied "Due to 'certain' circumstances, Kai Toshiki was summoned to my world and as a result of that 'summoning', he's now a participant within the Selector Battles, along with those that have gone there after him."

"Then Aichi onii-san's been caught up in the same scenario as he is?" Kamui pondered before shaking his head to get back to the conversation at hand "Th... that still doesn't explain how you managed to get some Aqua Force units! Jillian and Charlene should be the only two that have the clan know from what Leon said!"

"Aqua Force..." Kiyoi murmured as she looked at the cards in her hand "You should thank Soryu for being generous enough to enter my world, so my superior could hand me several copies of the cards that he used before I left for this world. As for why they interacted with Remember, you could thank 'her' original properties from my world, allowing the cards to interact with her as if her preferred colour she was of would interact with the same nation. But perhaps I have said too much for now. It is your turn now, is it not?"

**End of Turn 3**

**Kamui vs 'Kiyoi'**

**Hand - 5 : 5**

**Soul - 0 : 2**

**Damage - 2 : 1**

**Front Rows: EMPTY - Cannonraizer (Vanguard) - EMPTY : Code Art JV - Remember Noon, Star Reading Miko (Vanguard) - EMPTY**

**Back Rows: EMPTY - Energyraizer (Frozen) - EMPTY : Code Art TV - EMPTY - EMPTY**

Kamui then stood up all of the units that he had on the table, barring the frozen Energyraizer, before drawing his single card and looking over the options that he had in his hand. He then took ahold of one card and revealed it to Kiyoi.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Ore-sama Saikyou! Nova Grappler!)_

"Kamui the great rides Wingraizer!" he called as he placed down the unit on top of Cannonraizer's card.

On the imaged field, Cannonraizer vanished in a white glow as a larger Battleroid sporting armour in shades of black, dark red and somewhat dull gold appeared in its place. Several green gems were embedded on the arms, legs and the front of the torso of the new Raizer as its eyes immediately flashed the same colour before a bright aura surrounded the unit, powering it up as the same aura enveloped the ice that was keeping Energyraizer imprisoned.

**Wingraizer/POW: 9000 - 11000**

Immediately afterwards, three more units appeared within Kamui's rear-guard, taking up stances for battle as each of them appeared in certain spots of the field. The first one to the right of Wingraizer was Phoenixraizer, Flame-wing, a Battleroid that possessed four feathered like metallic wings on its back and a pair of fiery coloured whip like weapons that were mounted on each of its lower arms. The second unit that appeared on Kamui's top left rear-guard circle was Ultimate Raizer, Dual-flare, a Raizer that sported blue colours along with a large shield mounted on its right arm and a large blaster that was held in its left hand. Behind it appeared a smaller red armoured Battleroid that went by the name Battleraizer.

Back in reality, Kiyoi simply eyed the formation that Kamui had managed to assemble on just his second turn, knowing that he was aiming to deal as much damage as he could whilst only one of his units was still frozen for the time being. She looked back at him, taking note of the determined expression he had on his face at this very moment.

"'The great' huh...?" she murmured, almost in a dry tone.

"Even without Energyraizer's boost, I can still hit you head on!" he called "Flame-wing attacks Remember!"

"Intercept," Kiyoi spoke as she moved JV's card from the left rear-guard circle that was beside Remember's card to the guardian circle.

"Wingraizer attacks!" Kamui declared as he rested the unit that was his Vanguard.

"I guard with Jet-ski Rider."

The Nova Grappler user could only mildly cringe as he saw the Aqua Force Critical Trigger placed down on the guardian circle. He then reached out for the top card of his deck before flipping it over to reveal what he had pulled from this drive check. His mood immediately brightened when he found out what he had just pulled at this moment. It was another copy of Battleraizer, the card briefly glowing to indicate that he had managed to get a trigger effect, evidenced by the symbol and its colour on the top right corner of the card.

"Alright! I got a Stand Trigger!" he called "I give the power to Dual-flare and stand Flame-wing!"

**Ultimate Raizer, Dual-flare/POW: 9000 - 14000**

Wingraizer charged at Jet-ski Rider, immediately knocking it aside as it continued on its course towards Remember who simply opened her eyes and held up one finger that touched the right fist of the oncoming Battleroid. A distorted ripple then suddenly erupted from her fingertips, sending the Raizer flying backwards towards Kamui's side of the field where it regained its footing upon landing.

"I don't know what you're getting at with whatever Kai and Aichi onii-san have gotten themselves into, but I'll just have to force it out of you!" the Nova Grappler user's voice sounded out.

Immediately afterwards, Phoenixraizer, Flame-wing leaped at Remember who simply closed her eyes as one of the fiery whips slammed down upon her, knocking the girl backwards and engulfing her in a cloud of smoke as debris rained everywhere on the field. Back to reality, Kiyoi's damage check had revealed another copy of Remember's Grade 2 form, showing that she did not get a trigger from this attack.

"Go, Dual-flare!" Kamui called as he rested the unit along with Battleraizer.

The girl simply revealed the top card of her deck in response to taking damage to the fourth attack, this time revealing a trigger of her own. The card was another Aqua Force unit, this one being Ice Floe Angel.

"Heal Trigger," she spoke as she placed the card into her damage zone and took the second copy of Remember Morni from there, moving it to her drop zone "I recover one damage."

"Damn it...!" he groaned as he then shuffled the Battleraizer on his field back into his deck. After he did so, the ice that had formed on Energyraizer's card faded away, now that his turn had come to an end.

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 4**

**Kamui vs 'Kiyoi'**

**Hand - 3 : 3**

**Soul - 1 : 2**

**Damage - 2 : 2**

**Front Rows: Ultimate Raizer, Dual-flare - Wingraizer (Vanguard) - Phoenixraizer, Flame Wing : EMPTY - Remember Noon, Star Reading Miko (Vanguard) - EMPTY**

**Back Rows: EMPTY - Energyraizer - EMPTY : Code Art TV - EMPTY - EMPTY**

Kiyoi simply drew her next card to begin her turn after standing all of the units that she currently had present on her side of the field. Upon seeing what unit she had drawn, her calm smile had only served to unnerve Kamui even further as he felt more on edge than he had been earlier. She raised the card high into the air as another cold breeze suddenly blew around the two of them.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Nightmare ~ Reversing Wish)_

"Embodiment of foresight, dictate the future and bring misfortune to those before you. Appear, my true self!"

"True self...?" Kamui pondered, confused by the meaning of what she was talking about.

"Ride," Kiyoi spoke as she placed down the new card over the top of Remember Noon. "Remember Dawn."

Not much of Remember's appearance changed on the imaged space in terms of physical appearance. However, she had managed to regain her crystal ball from her Grade 1 form as well as a strange dark blue aura with several tiny white sparkles of light that shimmered from within. Upon opening her eyes, her innocent smile remained as it was for a brief moment, the expression in her bright blue eyes having not changed for a second.

**Remember Dawn, Reading Star Miko/Grade 3/Twin Drive!/POW: 10000/SLD: 0/'?'/****Magallanica****/(Human/LRIG)**

**POW: 10000 - 11000**

Over on Kamui's field, the same aura that was currently eminating around Remember suddenly enveloped Phoenixraizer, Flame-wing as much like before with Energyraizer on Kiyoi's previous turn, it was suddenly trapped within a large formation of ice that imprisoned the Battleroid in an instant. The Nova Grappler user could only stare down at the table as another formation of ice had already formed around the card that represented the unit, indicating that Kiyoi had frozen it again, this time through a skill from Remember as evidenced by one of the two cards in her damage zone having turned face down when this occurred.

She then placed down the Grade 2 Aqua Force unit known as Tidal Assault in the rear-guard circle where Code Art JV previously was before placing down another copy of Code Art TV on top of the one she already had in play, retiring the first Code Art TV. Kiyoi kept her calm smile on her lips as Energyraizer's card was encased in a small cover of ice again, indicating that she had just frozen it again, much to Kamui's irritation as evidenced by his groan. Finally, she revealed the last card in her hand to be a Grade 3 unit that went by the name of Code Art SMP, possessing similar properties to Remember's cards and the Code Art series that she ran in the deck.

"SMP's skill," Kiyoi spoke "Counterblast and..."

Her eyes flashed a bright blue for a brief moment as Kamui stared on for a moment before a strange blue aura surrounded his right arm. Then before he realized it, he could feel it being pulled upwards with his hand being turned to reveal the cards that he had been holding, much to his sudden shock and surprise.

"W... What the heck is this?!" he exclaimed as he struggled in vain to fight back against the strange force controlling his left arm.

"With SMP's skill, if I call her whilst you have a frozen rear-guard," she interrupted "I can look at your hand and force you to discard a Grade 1 or lower unit."

"WHAT?!"

Looking over the cards that Kamui has revealed to her, she could see that he held Battleraizer, Ultimate Raizer, Mega-flare and Twin Blader. Pointing the card on the far right, another sudden icy gust of wind blew Twin Blader right out of his hand and immediately subsided, causing it to fall perfectly into his drop zone on top of the pile of cards that were already there. The Nova Grappler user eventually brought his arm back into control, now that the aura around it had finally vanished.

"As compensation for this skill however," Kiyoi continued "You do get to draw an extra card."

Kamui simply growled before drawing an additional card and concealing it amongst the other two cards that he had leftover in his hand.

_That was nasty..._ he muttered within his thoughts _The size of my hand hasn't changed, but I'm down a Perfect Guard. Then again..._

"SMP attacks Dual-flare!" Kiyoi's voice sounded out, bringing his attention back to the fight.

"I... Intercept!" he replied as he moved the frozen Flame-wing's card to the guardian circle, the ice immediately vanishing from it once the action had been conducted.

"Remember attacks," she spoke.

Kamui could only clench his teeth, knowing that even if he had managed to hold onto Twin Blader by any chance, there was still a chance that he wouldn't have been able to guard as effectively as he would have liked to have done so this turn from the low number he already had in his hand to start with.

"No guard!" he called.

Kiyoi simply remained silent for a brief moment before looking down to her deck, preparing to conduct a Twin Drive now that her Vanguard had reached Grade 3 at this point of the game. She flipped over the first card, revealing another Code Art unit with the Draw Trigger marking in the top right corner, but it was different from the one that she had on the field. This time, the card she had unveiled was Code Art KEY.

"Draw Trigger," she spoke "I give the power to Tidal Assault and draw. Second check..."

After drawing her single card per the effect of the trigger, she picked up the next card from the top of her deck as a result of the Twin Drive. Upon picking it up, she closed her eyes, keeping her calm and collected expression which only served to unnerve Kamui even further.

_What did she pull?! _he muttered, eager to know what she had gotten.

Little did he know was that the answer was about to come his way right at this very moment. As Kiyoi turned over the card for the front of it to face him, all that the Nova Grappler user saw was a bright white light that immediately forced him to shield his eyes to avoid being blinded. For some reason, he could of sworn that the light had engulfed the entire park as he eventually lost track of his surroundings completely. When he seemingl re-opened his eyes, Kamui's vision at this point was still somewhat blurred.

However, he could see from his perspective what appeared to be the large metal hands and the red armour of one of his units below him, as if he was somehow being able to actually see from that unit's perspective. A noise caught his attention from out in front as the vision began to clear enough for him to look ahead, just in time to see Remember wielding a sceptre of some kind with her crystal ball from her previous forms mounted on the top. She held it out in front of her, causing a blinding glow to appear on the orb before everything went completely white in an instant.

At that point, Kamui finally regained his sense of reality as another copy of Ultimate Raizer, Dual-flare dropped into his damage zone as a result of the damage check from that attack. Looking back in front of him, he suddenly gasped as he stared at the unit revealed from the second check of Kiyoi's Twin Drive that he was now seeing. The card appeared to depict Remember in her exact same appearance the vision that he had moments ago as well as showing most of the common properties from the other Remember cards, only this one had a base power of 13000 and there was one element that had caught his undivided attention.

"T... That's... a Grade 4?!" he exclaimed.

"That's right," Kiyoi replied as she concealed the card in her hand "This is my final pinnacle. More importantly... it seems that you were able to see it."

"See what?" Kamui questioned.

"The future that will determine this fight's outcome," she spoke "And the same future that will bring about... your misfortune."

Kamui simply kept his bewildered gaze upon Kiyoi, knowing that from here on in for the rest of the fight, he would have to play very carefully if he wanted to overcome whatever she had planned with the Grade 4 form of Remember that she held and get some answers as to Kai and Aichi's involvement in the Selector Battles. But first, he knew that if he was going to do so, he would have to find a way to overcome his predicted misfortune.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**And there we go! Through this temporary detour from the action over in the Wixoss world, we finally have our first cardfight of the fic! Kamui faces off against the mysterious girl who calls herself Kiyoi in order to quell some suspicions from the earlier harsh breeze he felt. Despite starting strong, he soon discovers that overcoming her 'Freeze' tactics combined with Aqua Force's combo attacks may be no easy task and to make matters worse, he comes face to face with Kiyoi's strange ability, Future Sight, which has seemingly pictured the future outcome of the fight and that all may not be as it seems. Can he overcome what she has in store for him or does something ominous lie in wait for him? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG!**

**Before I go, like I have previously done so with any clans that were readapted for the Wixoss card game over the course of this crossover, any Remember cards debuting in this chapter along with a large variety of the Electric Machine SIGNI (a majority of which still retain their Piruluk restrictions) will be linked to in my profile. ****Feel free to leave your thoughts or any critiques you may have and I'll catch you all on the next chapter! Until then!**

***To those who have already read the entirety of the Peeping Analyze manga, I understand any confusion or concern you may have in regards to what's going on with my introduction to Mizushima Kiyoi (or so it may appear). But I'm not wanting to spoil anything about this detail just yet for those that haven't had the opportunity to read that same manga. If those who have already read it happened to be confused in regards to this however, message me about it and I'll explain everything I can without giving too much away.**


	50. Ride 47: That Distorted Fortune

**Jun's Arena**

"Pain Laser Dragon attacks!"

In a small enclosed space with only a wired fence around them, Miwa and Jun had been busy with a cardfight of their own shortly after their conversation on a certain topic. The King of Underground Fights simply kept his eyes closed as Miwa had launched the final attack on his Vanguard, Galactic Beast, Zeal. Reaching out for the top card of his deck, he flipped it over to reveal Shock Monster, Vipple before placing the card straight into his damage zone. This had brought the total damage that he had to six cards, meaning that he had just lost the cardfight he was involved with at this very moment.

"As strong as always," he mused as he opened his eyes "I can see your will hasn't wavered, even with Kai's absence."

"I suppose," Miwa murmured as he scratched the back of his head before his expression went back to one of curiousity "Still though, I'm still curious as to what you meant when this 'Kiyoi' said she would bring judgment in the name of her superior."

"I wish I knew what she was talking about after our fight," Jun replied "There was something off about her, like she was holding back something for some reason with this 'Remember' unit. She said her words to us yesterday were a warning, for what was to come for all cardfighters across the world. Then, she just vanished."

"Warning?" he asked.

"I still don't understand what she could be getting at," the King of Underground Fights continued "But, I will advise you to be careful. If what Kiyoi said is true, then we are all targets for her 'superior'."

Miwa nodded grimly in agreement to Jun's statement before gathering up his cards and turning around to leave the arena. The blond cardfighter felt somewhat more anxious than before, especially with this new information being brought to light at this very moment. Feeling it was important to his friends though, he felt that it was best to hurry over to Card Capital and inform them immediately of this news.

* * *

**City Park**

Back in the park, a quiet breeze blew over the small 'amphitheater' area as Kamui assessed the current situation of the fight, now that Kiyoi's turn had come to an end. He was sitting at four damage, with the fourth damage being a Draw Trigger, Raizer Crew, that he had checked from Tidal Assault's first attack before later using the Battleraizer in his hand to block the second attack from the Aqua Force unit that was directed at Ultimate Raizer, Dual-flare. He grimaced for a moment, knowing that wasting a 10000 shield on his rear-guard would be considered foolish, especially since he only needed 5000 to guard it. But in this case, he knew that it was necessary if he was going to have a chance of winning this fight.

Then there was Kiyoi herself, who had only served to create more questions than answers. On the surface, he had discovered that the 'units' she had wielded were not from the same world that he lived in or Cray for that manner, otherwise he would have presumably seen some of her strange 'Code ART' SIGNI as she had called them in the hands of other cardfighters by now. In addition, there was also the fact that she had knowledge of Kai's whereabouts in that 'other' world along with confirmation that Aichi had successfully made it there to find him, only that they were now caught up in these 'Selector Battles' as she had called them. In addition, he couldn't help but ponder over both the vision he had of his supposed future that would lead to his 'misfortune' as well as the strange force that briefly controlled his arm when Kiyoi had used the skill of Code ART SMP to discard Twin Blader from his hand.

He wasn't sure about all of what he had just heard and witnessed so far, but he knew that unless he could defeat her, he might not get all of the answers that he was looking for. Standing up all of his units aside from the frozen Energyraizer, he drew his single card before taking ahold of the one card he knew could help him out at this very moment.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Kamui no Theme)_

"A flash of light that pierces the darkness of space!" he called before placing down the chosen card on top of Wingraizer. "The great Kamui rides Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare!"

Back on the imaged battlefield, Wingraizer vanished from the area in a bright flash of light as a much larger Raizer unit appeared in its place. Mega-flare sported mostly red armour with several pieces of gold plating, including a long spike of the same colour protuding from the head as well as fins on the wings and green armouring in several places as well as glass of the same colour covering over the cockpit area of the giant unit. It towered in height over both Kiyoi's rear-guards and Remember herself, the mysterious girl seeming somewhat unfazed with her somewhat innocent smile having not left her lips.

**Ultimate Raizer, Mega-flare/Grade 3/Twin Drive!/POW: 11000/SLD: 0/Nova Grappler/Star Gate/Battleroid**

Kamui then held out his hand wide over Mega-flare's card, preparing to conduct an action that he was sure would guarantee an advantage in the coming attacks for this turn.

"Seek mate!" he declared.

"Legion, huh?" Kiyoi murmured as she watched the Nova Grappler user shuffle all four of the cards in his drop zone back into his deck before taking out a single card and holding it up high above.

"Dark crimson magma lying deep underground and blue sky surrounding this planet in the heavens! Now awaken and line up to protect the home planet! The great Kamui's Legion!"

Kamui placed the card that was another copy of Ultimate Raizer, Dual-flare onto the Vanguard circle to the left of Mega-flare's card, completing the Legion. Dual-flare itself appeared alongside Mega-flare on the imaged battlefield as a golden aura surrounded the two Raizer units before they pointed their cannons straight at Remember who didn't even flinch in the presence of the two Nova Grapplers now fighting together as one. As the Nova Grappler user was about to prepare to continue his turn after calling Tankraizer and Phoenixraizer, Drill-wing to his rear-guard, Kiyoi seemingly remained unfazed in the face of what was staring her down at this very moment.

"You say that my future's been set in stone," Kamui spoke "But I'm gonna decide my own future and overcome that 'misfortune' you keep talking about!"

"Then by all means... go ahead," Kiyoi replied calmly.

"Let's go then!" he called as he rested Dual-flare's card "Dual-flare attacks Tidal Assault!"

Kiyoi simply moved the attacked Aqua Force unit from the front left rear-guard circle on her field to the drop zone, indicating that it had been successfully hit by the rear-guard Dual-flare.

"Next, Drill-wing attacks Remember!"

On the imaged battlefield, Phoenixraizer, Drill-wing revved up the drills as they whirled to great speeds with green energy crackling out of them as the large black and orange armoured Raizer unit charged towards Remember. She cried for a brief moment as she was thrown backwards into the air before landing back on the ground. An afterimage of the card Remember Dawn, Reading Star Miko briefly appeared, indicating that Kiyoi did not recieve a trigger as a result of the attack that had befallen her. Back to reality, Kamui immediately rested both Mega-flare and Dual-flare's cards on the Vanguard circle.

"Let's go!" he called "Mega-flare and Dual-flare, unite your power and force our way through! Legion attack!"

As their eyes flashed briefly, Mega-flare and Dual-flare began charging up power in the large barrels of the weapons that the two Raizers carried in both their respective left and right arm before pointing it right at Remember who had gotten up after taking such a hit from Drill-wing's previous attack. The rear-guard Dual-flare on Kamui's field then suddenly whirred back to life as its eyes briefly flashed before taking aim at the mysterious girl as well.

"Legion Skill!" the cardfighter's voice sounded out "Mega-flare gains an extra critical! In addition, my rear-guard Dual-flare stands with an extra 5000 power!"

**Ultimate Raizer, Mega-flare/Critical: 1 - 2**

**Ultimate Raizer, Dual-flare (RG)/POW: 9000 - 14000**

"I see..." Kiyoi murmured "So your effort to guard my attacks against Dual-flare was for this. But..."

She then placed down a card onto the guardian circle which was the Aqua Force unit known as Blue Storm Guardian Dragon, Icefall Dragon before turning over the only unflipped card in her damage zone face down.

"Quintet Wall!" she called as she swept her hand over the top of her deck, causing the top five cards to fly to her left and flip face up before landing on the guardian circle both in front of and alongside the Aqua Force sentinel unit. The five units that were revealed were Code Art SMP, Light Signals Penguin Soldier, Code Art RFR, Remember Morni, Tidal Assault. On the imaged battlefield, the six units appeared in front of the Vanguard Remember to shield her from harm as a barrier created by Icefall Dragon was more than powerful enough to fully deflect the attack. Kamui could only groan upon realizing that the 20000 shield that had been summoned from Icefall was enough to ensure that even a double trigger wouldn't make his Legion's power enough break through.

"Damn it... Twin drive!" he called as he reached out for his deck. His first check revealed another copy of Mega-flare whilst the second card revealed something that had slightly lifted his spirits, Raizer Girl, Katie. "Yes, Heal Trigger! I recover 1 damage and give the power to my rear-guard Dual-flare!"

After moving Raizer Crew from his damage zone to his drop zone, Kiyoi calmly moved each of the cards she had called from the deck through Icefall Dragon to her drop zone, one card at a time in a calm manner before eventually moving the Aqua Force sentinel there herself. Kamui then immediately turned both Tankraizer and his rear-guard Dual-flare's cards to their rest state for his last attack of the turn.

"Dual-flare attacks!" he called.

Kiyoi simply moved the top card of her deck, Code Art KEY to her damage zone, showing that his efforts to deal her fourth damage had set off another Draw Trigger. She placed the card in her damage zone before drawing her single card to add to the two that she still held.

_I only got her to four damage, but at least I got Tidal Assault out of the way _Kamui murmured within his thoughts _As long as I can keep up these attacks and not worry about her freezing my units, I should be fine._

"Turn end," he spoke as the ice around Energyraizer's card eventually 'thawed' in an instant.

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 6**

**Kamui vs 'Kiyoi'**

**Hand - 3 : 3**

**Soul - 2 : 3**

**Damage - 3 : 4**

**Front Rows: Ultimate Raizer, Dual-flare - Ultimate Raizer, Mega-flare (Legioned with Ultimate Raizer, Dual Flare) (Vanguard) - Phoenixraizer, Drill-wing : EMPTY - Remember Dawn, Star-Reading Miko (Vanguard) - Code Art SMP**

**Back Rows: Tankraizer - Energyraizer - EMPTY : Code Art TV - EMPTY - EMPTY**

As Kiyoi stood all of her units back up and drew her single card, she gazed over towards Kamui whose expression was one that was still filled with determination and from what she had told him thus far, she could easily tell as to why this was. He demanded answers about Aichi and Kai at this very moment with whatever knowledge she had of their current situation and she wasn't willing to give all of those answers away with simple ease, the mere thought on this subject seeming somewhat amusing in the very back of her mind at this very moment.

"I see why my superior found you amongst some of this world intriguing," she spoke "After all, it's not often that one with such raw energy and passion is involved with such events."

"Events?" Kamui pondered.

"You should already know," she continued "The battle for Cray in the Asia Circuit, Link Joker's invasion of this world and... your efforts against the Quatre Knights."

"W... Wait a minute!" he called "How do you know about all of that?!"

"'She' has her ways, but right now, that is of no concern to me," Kiyoi concluded "Right now, the time has finally arrived... for you misfortune."

Kamui gritted his teeth as she picked out the one card in her hand that she had been saving since the last turn before closing her eyes to speak out aloud at this very moment.

"Cold premonition, bring forth the dark meaning of reality and set it in stone for those that oppose you!" she called before placing down that card onto the Vanguard circle "Ride!"

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Consternation)_

Back on the imaged battlefield, a bright white glow enveloped Remember, obscuring her from the sight of Mega-flare and Dual-flare as well as the remaining rear-guards on Kamui's field for several moments before dying down to reveal the girl in her new appearance. She now wielded her crystal ball on the end of a long staff, resembling a sceptre of some kind and her headdress along with the back folds of her skirt had gotten longer in length as she gleefully gazed upon the two Vanguards that now stood tall in front of her as Kiyoi's voice sounded out the name of this form.

"Remember Night... Star-Reading Miko!"

**Remember Night, Star-Reading Miko/Grade 4/Twin Drive!/POW: 13000/SLD: 0/'?'/****Magallanica****/(Human/LRIG)**

"This is... Grade 4..." Kamui murmured as he looked up at Kiyoi who then gazed right towards him.

"Remember's skill. I Freeze Drill-wing!"

As she spoke those words out, her eyes suddenly flashed a bright blue for a brief moment as Kamui stared on back at her before suddenly gasping for a brief moment. For some reason, as if he was seeing things or not, he gasped as he could suddenly see what appeared to be Remember, in her Grade 0 form standing in the place of Kiyoi, continuing the fight as if nothing had seemingly happened out of the ordinary. He looked back at the table just in time to see ice from the Freeze effect cover over Phoenixraizer, Drill-wing, preventing him from standing it at the start of his next turn or moving it to the back row during said next turn, before looking back at what he assumed was Remember, now seeing Kiyoi in her place, placing down the blue SIGNI Code Art WTC on the rear-guard circle that was previously occupied by Tidal Assault.

"What the... heck...?" he murmured.

"WTC's counterblast," she spoke as her eyes flashed blue again and just like before, Kamui could have sworn that he was now seeing Remember in her place again. "Again, I Freeze Energyraizer!"

As Energyraizer's card was frozen for the third time running throughout this entire fight, the Nova Grappler was almost too surprised by what he was seemingly seeing before him to even notice what had happened to his starting Vanguard at this very moment.

_What's going on?! Why am I seeing that unit instead of Kiyoi?!_

As his vision of Remember vanished to reveal Kiyoi once again as she placed down Code Art SC and Light Signals Penguin Soldier onto the remaining open rear-guard circles that she had on her side of the field. Two cards slipped out from underneath Remember Night and moved to the drop zone as she drew yet another card.

"Code Art SMP attacks Dual-flare," she spoke as she rested both it and Light Signals Penguin Soldier.

"G... Guard!" Kamui called as he placed down Raizer Girl, Katie on the guardian circle, the shield being just enough to completely block the attack.

"Remember attacks Mega-flare," Kiyoi continued.

The Nova Grappler user looked at his hand before looking back to his damage zone, seeing that he was still at three damage for the moment. Given the current circumstances that he was currently in, especially as Remember was currently attacking for 21000, he knew there was only one option that he could do at this moment.

"No guard!" he called.

Kiyoi's calm smile remained still as it was for the moment before she suddenly increased it slightly, somewhat nerving the Nova Grappler user to a degree.

"Twin Drive..." she spoke as she revealed the first card which was Ice Floe Angel. "Heal Trigger. Power to WTC." One of the four face down cards moved over from her damage zone to her drop zone before she reached out for the second card, this time revealing Jet-ski Rider.

"Double Trigger?!" Kamui exclaimed.

"I give Remember an extra Critical."

On the imaged field, Remember spun her sceptre around as the crystal ball mounted on the top began to gain a bright blue glow to it before pointing it upwards as a blue beam shot right out of it and struck the ceiling of the battlefield, causing bits of the roof to suddenly crash down upon the Legion Mate Dual-flare, knocking it to the ground. Remember then smirked and point her staff towards Mega-flare, shooting another beam, this time of a white colour at the larger of the two Raizer units, causing an explosion that damaged its knees, causing it to fall forwards. The next two cards from Kamui's damage check revealed Shieldraizer and Minimum Raizer, showing that he had hit a damage trigger at this very moment.

"Critical Trigger!" he called as he looked over what he had present on the field and taking into account from the power increases of Kiyoi's double trigger "I give all the effects to Mega-flare!"

"WTC attacks Mega-flare," she spoke.

"Perfect Guard!" he called as he placed down Twin Blader on the guardian circle before discarding the other Mega-flare that he had held in his hand. Kiyoi simply shrugged in response as she ended her turn right there.

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 7**

**Kamui vs 'Kiyoi'**

**Hand - 0 : 3**

**Soul - 2 : 2**

**Damage - 5 : 3**

**Front Rows: Ultimate Raizer, Dual-flare - Ultimate Raizer, Mega-flare (Legioned with Ultimate Raizer, Dual Flare) (Vanguard) - Phoenixraizer, Drill-wing (Frozen) : Code Art WTC - Remember Night, Star-Reading Miko (Vanguard) - Code Art SMP**

**Back Rows: Tankraizer - Energyraizer (Frozen) - EMPTY : Code Art TV - Code Art SC - Light Signals Penguin Soldier**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Negative Chain)_

Kamui panted as he stood up the units that were not encased in ice per the Freeze effect before reaching out from his deck to draw the single card to begin his turn. When he did and looked at what it was, he could only groan as he looked back over his field.

"It seems your misfortune has finally arrived," Kiyoi spoke "How unfortunate."

"Not yet!" he called as he placed down another card on top of Energyraizer "I retire my frozen Energyraizer and call Reserveraizer!"

After the ice around Energyraizer's card shattered, Kamui moved the Grade 0 unit over to his drop zone, now having a unit available to boost his Legion attack on Remember for this turn. Kiyoi seemed hardly unfazed by this at all, even after she had intended to cut off the boost to his Legion attack again on the previous turn thanks to WTC.

"Go, Mega-flare!" he called as he rested both his Legion and the Reserveraizer that he had now called behind it.

"Perfect Guard," she spoke as she placed down Emerald Shield, Paschal on the guardian circle before discarding Jet-ski Rider from her hand.

"Not yet!" Kamui replied as he conducted his Twin Drive, the first card revealed being Battleraizer. "Stand Trigger! I stand Drill-wing and give the power to Dual-flare!" The ice around Drill-wing's card immediately shattered as Kamui immediately stood the once frozen unit back up in preparation for the next attack that he would conduct with it. Then, he performed the second check by revealing the next card which was another Cannonraizer, much to his slight annoyance.

On the imaged battlefield, Paschal deployed a barrier in front of Remember to block the Legion attack from both Mega-flare and the Legion Mate Dual-flare by deflecting the blasts from their respective weapons off in different directions around the girl whose once innocent smile had gotten slightly darker since the end of the previous turn. She gazed upon the two units once more before yawning for a brief moment, as if she was somewhat bored from the seemingly one-sided battle that this cardfight had turned into.

"Take this!" Kamui's voice yelled out loud as both Dual-flare and Drill-wing immediately charged down at her with their respective attacks, the girl easily bearing through the pain without even as much flinching throughout the whole ordeal. After standing back on her feet with ease, the two rear-guards that had just attacked her had immediately retreated back to the Nova Grappler user's field, standing alongside the Legion Pair. Back to reality, Kamui's annoyed expression hadn't changed as he saw that the best he was able to do was knock Kiyoi up to five damage with her two damage checks having revealed both another Emerald Shield, Paschal and Code Art SC.

"Turn... end..." he muttered.

"Are you prepared?" Kiyoi asked in a somewhat calm and yet unnerving tone which caused him to groan under his breath for a brief moment.

"Final Turn!"

She then drew her single card before opening up her eyes towards Kamui, the same strange blue aura from earlier in her previous turn when she was freezing his rear-guards appeared once more as to the Nova Grappler himself, he could once again see Remember right in front of him, only this time as some sort of afterimage that was covering over Kiyoi herself as he could still see all of the features of the strange girl as normal this time around.

"Image it," she spoke "The final blow, that will deal you your misfortune."

Kamui suddenly gasped as all vision of Kiyoi, the table in front of him and the cards he held seemed to just vanish as in its place, his foresight was suddenly that of the battlefield that he and the girl had imaged throughout the whole fight in their minds. Attempting to look down, he could see that he was looking around from the exact perspective of Ultimate Raizer, Mega-flare as evidenced by the red armoured arms that were in front. A familiar noise suddenly sounded as he looked forward to see Remember pointing her sceptre in his direction.

"T... This is...!" he gasped.

"That's right," Kiyoi's voice sounded out as the crystal ball on Remember's staff began to glow a blinding white "This is the exact future I showed you two turns ago, the one that will dictate your fate. You lose, Katsuragi Kamui."

At this moment, everything went completely white for Kamui as he lost all sight around him before he suddenly screamed as he felt the strength in his legs, or rather Mega-flare's legs give out as the unit fell down to the ground flat on its front whilst at the same time in reality around him, he regained his foresight as he fell forwards onto the table in front of him, dropping the remaining cards that he held before looking to his damage zone to see that his sixth damage was Wingraizer. He closed his eyes in frustration, now knowing that the future that Kiyoi had shown him earlier had come true as a result of their cardfight and his loss.

"And now..."

He got up immediately just in time to see the girl pull out what appeared to be a card from the Wixoss card game that had not changed from entering this world, much to his sudden confusion as he had no knowledge about the card game that the Selector Battles had revolved around in the first place. She turned the card around to reveal that it was completely blank, no image or stats being printed on the card.

"What the...?" he breathed before a glow emitted from all of his cards as he suddenly gasped upon looking at them. They appeared to be losing all of their colour as the images on the cards began to fade out to black and white at first before leaving behind nothing but an empty blank image on them. Looking back at Kiyoi, he could now see that the single blank card had transformed into an entire deck suited for the Wixoss card game, the front card being his Ultimate Raizer, Mega-flare as an LRIG card, still retaining the Legion symbol much like Alfred Exiv and Big Bang Knuckle Dragon when their cards were readapted to suit the Selector Battles.

"M… My deck!" he yelled "What did you do to my Raizer deck?!"

As he attempt to run up and grab the newly formed deck from Kiyoi, she simply stepped to the side to avoid being tackled by the cardfighter, but not before she tripped him over, causing him to fall face first onto the ground.

"Katsuragi Kamui, I will be taking the Raizers back to 'her' domain," she spoke "You are only the first of many that my 'superior' has taken an interest in stripping of their Vanguards for her ideal."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he demanded as he turned around to face her.

"That is something that this world and the one I come from will find out in due time," she continued "And as a precaution..."

Kiyoi then pointed her fingers at Kamui as a strange blue aura surrounded his right hand before a snowflake like marking materialized over the top of his right hand, causing him to cry out in pain as if it was being carved into his very flesh and blood at this very moment.

"In case you were thinking of trying to oppose us with spare Raizers, it will do you no good," she explained as he gazed upon the marking that was engraved on his right hand "Any cards you have lost to me along with any that belong to the same series as them, will instantly turn blank the moment you touch them."

"Even so... my Raizers aren't my only Nova Grapplers!" Kamui replied "Kiyoi, I will defeat you and get back my stolen units! And I'll somehow make it to that other world to find Aichi onii-san!"

"You really are that eager to meet him," Kiyoi murmured as she slipped the newly formed deck into one of her pockets before bringing out yet another Wixoss card from her pocket, much to his confusion. This time, the card wasn't blank, but was an LRIG card that housed no alive LRIG, much like the one that Ulith used to travel between both her world and the White Room.

"In that case... why don't I just give you your one way trip there?"

Kamui blinked for a moment before Kiyoi suddenly revealed the front of the card to him and her eyes gained a bright blue aura to them once again.

"Open!" she called.

Then before the Nova Grappler user could utter a reply, he gasped as everything around him went completely white, forcing him to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness as both he and Kiyoi began to vanish from the park, with no one around to witness what had happened just mere moments ago and what was happening now. Well, almost nobody that was. Just as the two began to fade from sight, Miwa entered the park just in time to see both Kamui and Kiyoi for only a few seconds as he was being teleported away from the cardfighting stage.

"Kamui!" he called as he ran towards the Nova Grappler user, just as he vanished along with Kiyoi as well as the bright white glow that had enveloped them there.

_(End Music)_

Miwa could only stare at the ground in front of him, unable to believe about what he had just witnessed before him. Kamui along with a girl that he did not recognize had seemingly vanished into thin air just as he entered the park. Seeing that the two were standing beside the cardfighting table on the stage, he looked over to see that Kamui's now blank cards had still remained as they were when Kiyoi had conducted her 'misfortune' upon him the moment that he lost their cardfight between them.

"What happened here...?" he murmured as he looked over the blank cards before checking the remaining cards in the Nova Grappler user's 'former' Raizer deck to see that they were also blank.

A sudden breeze caused him to look in front just in time to see something land on the Vanguard circle in front of him. Looking closely, Miwa could see a single card that he had not noticed earlier had flown onto the other half in front of him, presumably as a result of the sudden gale that had been stirred up from Kiyoi's 'vanishing act'. Picking it up, he could see that it was a Grade 0 unit that had depicted Remember, only the card was different from the one that she had started the fight with, evidenced by the name being shortened to just Remember and having 6000 power by itself.

"This unit..." he murmured, looking closely at the name, now recognizing that the kanji spelled out 'Remember' "Don't tell me, that was Kiyoi right now?!"

Gathering up Kamui's blank cards to hold on for safekeeping until he somehow found the Nova Grappler user and holding onto the new unit that represented Remember, Miwa hurried on towards Card Capital, realizing that whatever Jun had told him about was now serious and that one of his friends along with several units that he wielded had now vanished from this world completely, unaware of Kamui's destination and when he would arrive.

* * *

**And there we go! Kamui fights valiantly to try and get some more answers from Kiyoi, especially after somehow seeing Remember herself in the place of the girl for a few brief moments, but the cardfighter falls just short as the mysterious girl obtains victory. His 'misfortune' results in his Raizer deck being copied over to her possession as the original cards he holds fade into a blank void, rendering them useless to him. As Kamui vows to get back at Kiyoi and make it to the other world to find Aichi and Kai, the mysterious girl then grants him half of his desire by warping him to there just as Miwa arrives to witness the turn of events! Where in the world of Wixoss will Kamui end up landing? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG! as we return to that other world. Please share your thoughts and criticisms for this chapter and I'll see you all next time.**


	51. Ride 48: This Uneasy Tribulation

**Wixoss World: ****Apartment Blocks**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Trembling Miracle)_

Hatsu looked out over the view of the city that was out in front of the edge of Ruko's apartment. From a normal point of view, it seemed that nothing was out of the ordinary for the moment, even with the ever darknening clouds that were slowly lingering over the apartment blocks from where she was standing. Her expression however seemed to tell otherwise. From what one would be able to make out from that alone was that she was deeply concerned, for both her grandaughter and her grandson especially given what had happened over recent events, some of which she was still completely unaware of. Her trail of thought came to a halt when she heard the door swing open from behind her.

Turning around, Hatsu could see that Ruko had indeed managed to return back to the apartment safely with nothing more to endanger her. But that had done very little to lift her spirits, especially when she noticed the somewhat saddened and nervous expression that her granddaughter had on her face as she was currently looking down on the floor.

"Ru-chan, is something the matter?" she asked.

"Grandmother..." the Selector spoke before gulping for a brief moment "I... need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?" Hatsu pondered "Where are Hitoe and the others?"

"They're outside..." Ruko replied as she looked up to face her grandmother "Something happened between us and onii-chan... He believes that whatever I did in the past to cause us to live here along with what I'm about to tell you is entirely my fault."

Hatsu suddenly froze in response, raising a concerned look from the Selector, wondering in panic if she had already arrived too late or if she had said something wrong to derail their conversation immediately.

"You mean... what happened six years ago..." she breathed "He's suddenly putting all of the blame on you?"

"Y... Yes," said Ruko "He told us that he met mother last night and that she revealed the whole truth to him. I tried to get him to explain what he meant, but he wouldn't listen."

Seeing that her granddaughter was almost on the verge of tears from bringing up an abbrieviated summary of the recent confrontation between her and Ayumu, barring any details of the Selector Battles or the strange LRIG that her mother had given him, Hatsu quickly came up to Ruko and gently embraced her as she sniffed for a brief moment. The Selector hugged back in a gentle manner as well, feeling a small waver of relief from being in the warm comfort of her kind grandmother's arms as the tears rolling out from her eyes had immediately dried out within the next minute or so. As this was going on, a single thought of anger had flared off in Hatsu's mind, something that was even rare for her to have come across in recent years.

_Miyako... what have you done?!_

Eventually, the two family memebers broke apart from the hug and faced each other once more. Ruko briefly rubbed her eyes to check if any more tears had leaked out over the course of their embrace, to which she was able to confirm that there were none.

"There's also something I need to come clean about..." Ruko murmured "I asked Kai and the others to withold it last night to avoid a panic, but with the way onii-chan is now... and the fact that what I want to tell you may be impossible to believe..."

"I understand, Ru-chan," Hatsu replied as the Selector was in the middle of her sentence "Just like I said this morning, if there is anything that you wish to tell me, then I am willing to listen."

Ruko breathed for a moment in partial surprise, having not expected her grandmother to be so willing to listen to her side of the story about her involvement with the Selector Battles, Reverse and the cardfighters from another world. Feeling somewhat reassured from the 'confirmation' that she had needed, she turned around and went back to the door leading to outside the apartment, where she opened it up immediately. Then one by one, Hitoe, Aichi, Kai, Naoki, Leon and Ren entered the living space of the apartment as Hatsu looked over each of them, noticing some of the discomforted expressions on some of them whilst the Kagero, Shadow Paladin and Aqua Force users did their best to maintain a calm demanor in this most tense of scenarios.

"From what Ruko has told me, all of us have much to discuss if I'm correct?" she asked.

"That's correct," Kai replied "It's time for all of us to tell you the truth, for Ruko's sake and so we can find out what really happened six years ago."

"Very well then."

And with that, the group of six along with Ruko each took up a place at the table beside the kitchen space as Hatsu picked up the original family photo that Aichi had accidentally stumbled across on his first visit, when the Selector herself was still absent for good reason.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**City Park**

Amika hummed to herself as she strolled through the park on her own accord. She seemed to be in a rather good mood from what she had managed to achieve today, at least from her own perspective in her life. She had managed to obtain victory in yet another Selector Battle with the aid of her LRIG Piruluk, still unaware of all of the details that were involved in both sides of the victories and losses that both LRIGs and Selectors would experience on either on or on some occasions, both sides of that spectrum. Curious as to how the blue LRIG herself had been holding up since the previous battle, she dug into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out the single card that contained her.

Piruluk herself seemed to be within her realm of uninterest from what the Selector could tell from her seemingly deadpanned expression. Amika however had gotten used to seeing such a 'usual' look from her LRIG, knowing that she seemed more 'closed off' compared to other LRIGs that she had encountered in her adventures throughout the Selector Battles, including Eldora and Yuzuki whom she had briefly met on the occasions that she had met both Kai and Chiyori.

"Lighten up Piruluk," the Selector said in a cheerful manner "We've managed to get another win that's needed to obtain my wish."

"And yet, that only marks your third win in total to the one we lost to Chiyori," the LRIG spoke in her usual uninterested tone "However, I admit that you have been able to make progress from your last battle with Kai."

"Alright, I get it," Amika replied "Still, you could sympathize with me here a bit when I'm learning from my losses, both in and outside of the Selector Battles. I am the kind that does better when she is praised."

"... Amazing, you are a genius."

"Why the monotone?!" she exclaimed with a sweatdrop to follow on from her outburst.

Then before the Selector could even think of what could happen next, she was immediately greeted by a blinding white light from in front of her. Unable to see properly from both the intense brightness and her right arm being held in front of her face, Amika could barely make out what had just appeared in front of her before the shadow and cry of a figure came out from where she was standing. Raising her arm to try and regain her foresight, Amika looked ahead just in time to see Kamui falling right towards her as both of their heads immediately collided with each other, causing them to fall to the ground and the Selector to drop the card that contained Piruluk to the park floor, just as the bright light faded into nothingness once more.

"Ow..." they muttered as they rubbed the back of their heads, the impact of the Nova Grappler user's landing being much more painful than either of them had anticipated.

Being the first to stand up on her knees, Amika quickly picked up Piruluk's card from the floor before looking over to Kamui to see that he had landed whole on the front side of his body right into the dirt after their heads had briefly collided. Struggling up onto his knees, he turned his head just in time to see the Selector offer out one hand to which he kindly accepted.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Ngh... I've had worse..." he groaned as he stood back up onto his feet "Sorry about your head now."

"Relax, in the end, there's no harm done right?" the Selector said in a somewhat museful tone "Though it's not every day you bump heads with someone that's fallen out of light, in a literal sense of the word."

Both Amika and Kamui immediately then shared both a somewhat awkward laugh and smile as they scratched the backs of their heads. When they had finished, the Nova Grappler user immediately looked to her right hand which held Piruluk's card, immediately recognizing the style of the backing from before as evidenced by the white background and the Wixoss logo printed on it.

_That card... _he murmured in his thoughts _It's the same kind that Kiyoi held. Don't tell me..._

"Is something wrong?" Amika asked, noticing his attention directed towards the card she held.

"I've seen that backing before," Kamui replied "Though I've never heard of this... Wi-xoss."

"Wixoss, pronounced wi-cross," the Selector kindly corrected for him "It's a card game that I'm heavily involved with for reasons of my own. By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Katsuragi Kamui!" he answered happily "Though you can call me 'the great Kamui' as well!"

Amika almost sweatdropped for a brief moment upon hearing that he could also be referred to as 'the great Kamui', unsure of how to feel if she were to ever regard to him as that. Regardless of that though, he did seem rather content with her just referring to him by just his regular name. Piruluk however seemed to take no notice of the conversation as her card was currently facing away from him, though she mentally made a reminder of his name if only for the sole fact that he mysteriously appeared out of a bright light, unaware of the circumstances that brought him before her and her Selector.

"Well then, I'm Amika. Hashimoto Amika," Amika greeted "Nice to meet you, Kamui. And this is Piruluk."

She then turned around the LRIG card to face the Nova Grappler user, expecting him to see the card much like any other non-alive LRIG card that non-Selectors would simply see as a simple Level 0 LRIG. Kamui observed the card closely to see that Piruluk had her back turned away from him. Then feeling as if she was somewhat being observed by the cardfighter, the blue LRIG slowly turned around until her frontmost gaze had fallen upon him immediately. What followed next however was a reaction that she had somewhat expected.

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Awkward)_

"W... What the?!" Kamui gasped after he had witnessed what happened in front of him "T... That girl moved inside that card?!"

"Eh? You can see her?" Amika asked.

"Please tell me my linesight hasn't been messed up from that rough landing!" he exclaimed, still in somewhat of a state of disbelief to what he saw at this very moment.

"'Linesight'?" the Selector pondered.

"I believe he meant to say 'eyesight'," Piruluk interjected with a rather blunt tone "This boy seems to have trouble with various bits of basic grammar."

"Hey! I'm working on it!" Kamui replied as he eventually calmed down from his sudden surprise. "Anyway, you're Piruluk, right?"

The blue LRIG simply gazed up at the Nova Grappler user, still displaying a look of disinterest towards him which led to a somewhat awkward silence between the three of them with only the sound of a breeze and Chiyori excitedly going down the street behind and passing them by briefly to accompany it, not noticing any of them at this very moment. After around half a minute though, Kamui was almost beginning to lose his patience with the lack of a reply from Piruluk who simply gazed to the side, as if she was somewhat ignoring him at this moment. Not wanting anything ugly to erupt between the two of them, Amika looked back at him.

"Don't worry about Piruluk," she said "She's just not exactly the most sociable LRIG you'll find."

"LRIG?" Kamui pondered.

"An LRIG is your avatar in a Wixoss battle," Amika replied "But you will need a whole deck with SIGNI, ARTS and preferably with a few Spells, though I have run into players who just have a full SIGNI deck."

"I got it," he replied, showing that he at least understood her explanation so far. "I'm more experienced in the game of Vanguard, but I guess learning something new couldn't hurt." He then reached into his right pocket to reveal a second deck case that he had on hand this entire time. "Look, see ri... WHAT?!"

Gasping in shock as to what he had pulled out of the deck case, he could see that the frontmost card, Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme, had transformed into an LRIG card presumably as a result of his arrival into this very world, much like the other five cardfighters' units on their own respective arrivals. Fanning out his deck, he could see that additional ARTS had been added to the deck, his 'starting Vanguard' for this deck had been replaced with Beast Deity, White Tiger and aside from three other units, the rest of his Beast Deity cards had been turned into SIGNI bearing the Silver colour, much like the copied units from Ayumu's counterfeit Dimension Police deck.

"W... What the heck happened to my other Nova Grappler deck?!" he cried before he turned around the cards, revealing that they now also bore the black and white backings to define the two seperate 'decks' they would be split into over the course of a battle.

"Nova Grappler...?" Amika murmured in confusion as she stared at the cards, as did Piruluk from the view available to her from the blue LRIG's card. "I've never seen these before."

"O... Of course...!" Kamui replied, still in a state of panic "These were still supposed to be Vanguard cards before I ended up here!" _Did Kiyoi do something to my Beast Deities before sending me off here?!_

"Easy there! I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this!" the Selector called, trying her utmost best to calm down the young cardfighter.

Eventually, after taking several deep breaths, Kamui calmed down from his sudden panic, his expression showing that he was still in a state of shock and disbelief.

"I didn't think something like that would happen..." he muttered as he put the cards back into the second deck case that he carried.

_(End Music)_

"Well, we know that these 'Vanguard' cards you carried had apparently turned into Wixoss cards," said Amika before an idea suddenly popped into her head. "Say, I'm heading over to the local card shop in the city to try and rebuild my deck. Wanna tag along and find a way to work with the 'changes' that happened to that deck of yours?"

"Well, I suppose visiting couldn't hurt if it means I can wrap my head around this 'Wixoss' thing," he said before raising his fist with energy, instantly feeling refreshed after his earlier reactions to the sudden cosmetic changes that happened to his Beast Deity deck "Let's go then!"

"Yeah!"

Leading the way over to the shop, the Selector ran out ahead just a little in front of Kamui to make sure that he wouldn't end up lost within the busy streets they would have to walk through on their journey. Whilst they were doing so, the Nova Grappler user couldn't help but ponder over the situation that he had now found himself in since the cardfight he had with Kiyoi and its rather unfortunate outcome.

_If this really is that other world, I'll hopefully find Aichi onii-san in no time! _he muttered in his thoughts before briefly looking to the snowflake marking that was still engraved over the top of his right hand _Just you wait Kiyoi! This isn't over between us!_

* * *

**Ruko's Apartment**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Presence of the Void) _

A few minutes had passed by since the entire group had gathered at the table within the apartment's living space as Hatsu slowly took into account everything about the Selector Battles that Ruko had told her about so far. Whilst it was easily noticable that her expression had shown some hint of worry from what her granddaughter and her friends had been caught up in, even she found it somewhat hard to believe on her own. The fact that Ruko had explained that only she, her friends and any other Selectors could see the LRIGs around them had only made her feel even more skeptical in regards to what she was hearing so far. However, that in turn had brought her trail of thought back to the night where the Selector had recieved the deck that had contained Tama from Ayumu himself.

Hatsu recalled on that night that Ruko had suddenly fallen on her back in sudden surprise and shock, to which she did not know why, but she had clearly remembered that her granddaughter tried to ask her if she could hear Tama crying at that point, to which she did not. That alone was enough for her to believe some of the credibility that came from the Selector's explanation of her involvement thus far, but she felt that she needed to hear more of the story, particuarly from Kai and the others if she wanted to fully understand about what was happening. Firstly, she requested for more information about the cardfighters in the room, to which each of the boys in turn explained more about themselves, the world that they came from, the units from the game of Vanguard that they carried within their decks and how each of them came to be involved in the Selector Battles themselves.

When Hatsu had listened closely as to what the boys were telling her, just like before with the beginning of Ruko's explanation of how she came to be involved in the Selector Battles, she initially had a hard time believing the legitimacy of their respective backgrounds, until they showed her the cards that represented the units they spoke of. One by one, each of them revealed Blaster Blade, Dragonic Overlord, Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon, Blaster Dark Revenger and Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon out on the table in front of them to which she then inspected the cards herself, now convinced that what they were telling her so far was indeed the truth, given that she never saw these 'LRIGs' or rather units before in her entire experience of Wixoss card game.

After Ruko had explained how she had met both Hitoe and Yuzuki for the first time along with her brief mention of Akira and Ulith. leaving her grandmother feeling somewhat uncomfortable from what she had now been informed about, her aforementioned friend then decided to speak out from her perspective of her own involvement with the Selector Battles when she originally held onto the green LRIG, Midoriko, up to their third loss and what had led to her wish being tainted at that time.

"I see..." Hatsu murmured "From what you are saying... the reason that you remained shut in your home until the day that Ru-chan had found you again..."

"Yes..." Hitoe replied "I was scared... that anything I touched, even related remotely to my friends would just hurt me in some way. It wasn't until Yuzuki became my new LRIG that I tried to do something to remember everything. The day that I was finally able to reconcile with Ruko at that time though... also had the evening that she ran away."

"And from what you are all saying, this was apparently for good reason?"

Ruko nodded grimly in response to her grandmother's answer, knowing that her reason for running away from home was now about to be openly disclosed to her. She looked over to Aichi and Kai who nodded in agreement, showing that they were willing to let her continue in her explanation.

"Shortly after I had gotten Kuro as my new LRIG, I was in a complete state," she began "I felt crushed that everything that me and Tama had worked for to try and save everyone had gone to waste, simply because she didn't want to risk me being turned into an LRIG. At that time, not just because of Reverse suddenly infecting me, I felt angered, believing that she intended to decieve me from the beginning just in order to reverse me. After being caught up in a Selector Battle, even though I didn't have the necessary cards around Kuro back then, I was still able to emerge victorious, with her reversed form."

"But that means...!" Aichi gasped, prompting the Selector to shake her head in response.

"If I had not thought to restrain that power within both Kuro's card and myself then, my first opponent with her along with her LRIG would have been reversed," Ruko answered before looking back to her grandmother "It was only through a few of Kuro's words then along with the stress of what I was plagued with that I made my decision to run away from home, so that I wouldn't end up endangering you and onii-chan. And... I'm the not the only one to have known about Reverse."

_(End Music)_

Hatsu listened carefully to each of her granddaughter's words carefully so that she could try and fully understand of what she was now explaining to her now. From what she could make out, on the night of her 'disappearance', it was an intentional action that had been made so that the Selector herself could keep her family safe from this 'Reverse' that she had now brought up into the discussion. She then looked over to Kai, having now realized that he had known about this from the beginning and still kept quiet about the whole incident until this very moment.

"Kai, is it true that you have previously known about this Reverse?" she asked.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Hontou no Kokoro wo Torimodosu tame)_

"It's true," he answered "From where I, Aichi and the others have come from, we've all been acqainted with it in one way or another. They fought against that power whilst I at the time, had accepted it as my own. It wasn't until Aichi had faced me directly that I was able to let go of it and move on. My understanding of what had happened before was more than enough reason for me to ensure that power was removed from Ruko. If we had not defeated Mayu then, then she would have been lost to her clutches forever."

"Kai-kun..." Aichi murmured, worried if bringing up his previous involvement in the Link Joker invasion of their home world would affect Hatsu's trust with him.

"I see..." she murmured as she stood up to look over the group "Naturally, I am initially saddened that deception had to be employed in our previous meetings."

"Darn it..." Naoki groaned to himself _Have we already messed up our one chance to try and calm things down?!_

"But," Hatsu continued "After hearing everything from all of you, especially Ruko herself, I understand why you did so and as Kai and Aichi still managed to save her through a long struggle, there is no point to me blaming or venting frustration on any of you unlike Ayumu at this very moment." She then looked down towards the LRIG cards on the table, knowing that whilst she could not see or hear them, they however could see and hear her instead. "Kuro, I cannot tell you how disappointed I am with the way you intended to use Ruko after becoming her LRIG. However, things then did not go the way you anticipated, even beyond your control from what I have been told and the fact that you helped my granddaughter in her battle with Ayumu has shown me some reassurance. For that reason, if you can hear me, know that I am willing to give you another chance, just as she has."

Ruko and Hitoe could only let out a sigh of relief, as did Tama, Yuzuki, Aichi and Naoki with the knowledge that the Selector's grandmother did not seem as upset with them about the reveal of everything that had been going on as they originally anticipated. Even Kuro who had normally remained neutral in her expression couldn't help but sympathsize with Hatsu, knowing that a majority of Ruko's time in Reverse was her own fault and yet, the Selector's elder was still willing to forgive her, just like her friends. Whilst Kai's expression had remained somewhat neutral in regards to the scenario with Ren having a more cheerful smile on his face, Leon turned his attention over towards Hatsu.

"Now that you know of the truth," he spoke "The question that remains is what you will do with Ruko and Hitoe now."

"The truth is, like any worried parent," she replied "I would naturally want to remove Ruko by force from the Selector Battles if only so that I could keep her safe. However, if what you say is true and that the world is really in danger, then it would make little sense for me to keep her locked away in her room when she simply wants to help all of you, her friends. That would make me no better than 'her'." She then turned to face Hitoe. "Hitoe."

_(End Music)_

"Yes?"

"I understand that you're worried about your parents panicking over what all of you have told me today," Hatsu continued "Until we can find a calm and reasonable way to disclose all of this, I will keep quiet about your involvement in this mess until then."

"Y... You're really too kind," the Selector replied, partially out of surprise "But thank you."

Over from her card, even Yuzuki was surprised that Ruko's grandmother had kindly gone out of their way to help keep quiet about her involvement in the Selector Battles from her parents, presumably in the event that Ayumu had somehow encountered them already. She let out of a sigh of relief of her own, happy that things did not turn out badly for neither her Selector or Ruko herself. Once the atmosphere in the room had finally calmed down, Ruko got up from where she was standing and faced her grandmother once more.

"Grandmother," she spoke, bringing her attention back to her "Now that we've explained everything, I have to ask something. Do you know what really happened... six years ago?"

Hatsu's expression immediately went grim as she looked down to the floor of the living space, having known that they were about to touch upon this subject once again. She looked back up to face Ruko, feeling a sense of dread in the air around all of them.

"The truth is..." she began "Aside from the 'alleged' reason why your mother transferred care of you and Ayumu to me, I don't know anything about what actually transpired to cause what happened to happen. However, what I did know until then was that your mother, my daughter, Kominato Miyako, was not the caring parent that Ayumu has now percieved her to be. In the past, she had previously neglected you for reasons unknown to even me, but throughout her life, even as an early teenager, there was a common factor that had she always desired to exhibit around other people."

"Common factor?" Ren pondered.

"And that common factor I believe that she desired to exihibit," Hatsu concluded "... was her ideal, of control. But as for control over who or what, remains a mystery to even me."

"I see..." the Selector murmured, feeling slightly disheartened with knowledge that not even her grandmother knew about the truth from all of those years ago.

That alone had also led to shared looks of concern from Hitoe, Aichi and Naoki as well as the LRIGs from their cards present in the room, aside from Umr who didn't quite have the right expression available to show that she fully understood what was going on. Kai gazed up at Ruko, now taking this new information about her past into account and thinking back to what Ayumu had been raging at her about throughout the previous battle earlier in the day. In turn however, this had led to even more questions that no one, not even Hatsu any idea of how to answer.

_Kominato Ayumu... _he murmured within his thoughts _Certainly, I could sense a hint of displeasure in our first meeting after we had saved Ruko, but before our confrontation today, it seemed rather mild in comparison to now. But that still doesn't explain about that 'clone' LRIG that he recieved from Miyako. Just how did she obtain that in the first place? And why did she give it to him?_

"Now then," Hatsu spoke, her tone indicated that she had now calmed down from the earlier tensity of the earlier conversations "If you boys wouldn't mind staying over for a while longer, I would be intrigued to face these 'clans of Cray' as you have called them."

"Oh, so you play Wixoss on a casual basis as well?" Ren murmured "Very well then. Perhaps there is something all of us could learn from this experience."

"Indeed," she replied as she looked to her granddaughter "Ruko, if you could kindly set us up?"

"Yes," the Selector replied as she went into her bedroom to find the necessary playmats needed to set up their 'casual battles'.

All whilst she was doing so, she couldn't help but feel somewhat nostalgic about all of this as evident by her recovered smile. Even though Ayumu wasn't amongst them, she was finally involving herself within the game of Wixoss for the fun of it, just like before prior to the discovery of Hitoe's tainted wish. At the same time, she also couldn't help but wonder what Leon and Naoki had to show off to her, given that she had not seen them battle beforehand. Either way, with her worst fears put back to ease, for now at least, she could finally take the opportunity the enjoy the game of Wixoss as she had wanted to all those weeks ago, with both friends and family with nothing bad to come between them.

* * *

**Card Luck**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Kossori Tsuiseki)_

"So... you can play SIGNI with equal or less Level to an LRIG, but not when their Levels go over a limit...? SIGNI cannot attack if an LRIG has already attacked... Gah, I'm still lost on all of this!"

Kamui groaned whilst he was seated at an empty table as he tried to make sense of the rules of Wixoss as evidenced by his complete and utter frustration in reading the rule booklet and trying to apply whatever was laid out to his current situation. Amika simply sweatdropped as she watched the cardfighter quietly rant to himself for not immediately adjusting to the rules of this 'new' game for him, especially if he wanted to keep fighting alongside his Beast Deities in the state that they were in. Even Piruluk who had remained uninterested throughout this whole debacle couldn't help but keep a somewhat deadpan expression on her face as she observed the Nova Grappler in his efforts to memorize and understand the rules of Wixoss.

"You seem rather reluctant."

"What was that?!" Kamui huffed as he glared at the blue LRIG.

"You mentioned that you once possessed this deck in the game of 'Vanguard'," she spoke in her usual monotone "Right now, that appears to be hindering your attempts to understand the changes as they are now."

The Nova Grappler user simply sighed, putting down his head on the hard flat surface of the table immediately. Going deep into thought over everything thus far, including the rules of Wixoss in that regard which he was trying so desperately to understand, he suddenly found the answer as to why at the very back of his mind, now causing him to feel like kicking himself for not realizing it sooner.

_As much as I hate to admit it, Piruluk's right _he muttered within his thoughts _Right now, I'm too worried about not getting to grips with my units in their changed states to even understand the rules of the game._

"Say, Kamui?" Amika spoke, bringing his attention up to her "Maybe I should teach you the rules over the course of a game. It might help you to find the flow with your cards again."

"I see," he replied with a confident grin back on his face "It'll just be like working off a blank state, just like the first time I used this deck."

"I believe you meant 'blank slate'."

Kamui simply took no notice of Piruluk's monotoned reply to his incorrect grammar once again and waited for Amika to take her place at the other end of the table, setting herself up with both her Life Cloths and her opening hand. Seeing that her white and black backed cards were seperated from each other, he immediately did the same before instinctively shuffling his main deck and putting it down on the deck zone of the mat he and the Selector had previously been provided with.

"Good to see you've remembered that part," Amika said in reassurance "Now, set up a Level 0 LRIG face down on the LRIG zone and place the top seven cards of your deck face down in your Life Cloth zone without looking at what they are."

"Got it," he replied as he set up his Life Cloths and placed Beast Deity, White Tiger face down on his LRIG zone before drawing his five cards to form his opening hand.

"Right, now you're ready," she spoke.

"Let's go then!" Kamui called as they reached out for their starting LRIGs.

"Open!"

_(End Music)_

* * *

**And there we go! As Kamui faces Amika to acqaint himself with the changes to his Beast Deity deck, Hatsu understands everything that has been going on so far from Ruko, Hitoe and the cardfighters' involvement within the Selector Battles as the group learns a vague piece of information about Ruko's mother, Kominato Miyako, still leaving all of them in the dark with very little knowledge about her and the truth to the Selector's past. What will happen next from here? What is also lurking in the shadows of the Selector Battles, waiting to make a move within this world? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG! Please share any thoughts or criticisms you have and I'll see you next chapter! Until then!**


	52. Ride 49: These Forged Bonds

**Ruko's Apartment**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Manly Big Bang)_*****

"King of striking who cuts through the air at a high speed! Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster! Legion!"

Naoki performed the action with intense energy as he placed Big Bang Slash's card beside Big Bang Knuckle Buster on the LRIG space over on the LRIG space of his side of the playmat, bringing the Level 4 Narukami unit into Legion. Hatsu calmly observed the situation that she was currently in after surviving this long for a majority of the game so far. She had Midoriko, Fourth Girl as her LRIG in use, along with a complete formation of SIGNI comprised of two Seiryu, Phantom Beasts whilst her middle SIGNI space was open thanks to a Spark Crash ARTS that the Narukami user had played the previous turn. In addition, the two of them were both tied at two Life Cloths each. From the sidelines, Hitoe who had been watching the bout with everyone else couldn't help but feel somewhat sad when the battle had begun, knowing that it was Midoriko herself she had wielded in her first run of the Selector Battles and everyone present knew how badly it had ended for them back then.

Nonetheless though, she had quickly gotten over her brief depression as the game went on, mostly from knowing that Yuzuki, Ruko and Aichi could give her some reassurance if she were to doubt herself over that particular topic again. Kai, Leon and Ren simply observed the battle as it was, just as Naoki was summoning more units to his two remaining SIGNI Zones on his side of the field. Those were quickly filled up by Brawler, Wildclock Dragon and Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon to join Brawler, Skyhowl Dragon which was already present.

"My, he's really throwing everything at her," the Shadow Paladin user said musingly, having noted that both of his newly summoned units were weaker than her SIGNI.

"Midoriko's speciality is similar to that of Genesis and Dark Irregulars, building up Ener to use for more powerful effects whilst also powering up," Kai murmured "Over the course of this battle, we've seen Hatsu take great advantage of powering up for the Lancer effect to deal additional damage to Ishida whilst mowing down his forces with each attack."

"He knows he doesn't have many defensive options after taking so many hits from the Lancer effects early on," Leon spoke "Therefore, he's gambling everything on 'that' skill again."

"Legion skill!" Naoki called as he moved Toshu's card from his Ener Zone to his Trash Pile. "I put Big Bang Knuckle Dragon from my LRIG deck under Knuckle Buster and attack all of your SIGNI and Midoriko in one battle! In addition, my SIGNI can attack immediately afterwards."

"Attacking everything at once again along with Midoriko?" Hatsu murmured with a gentle smile "I must say, that is a rather scary skill to encounter."

The Narukami user kept a confident smile on his face as he immediately downed both Big Bang Knuckle Buster and Big Bang Slash Buster's cards on the LRIG space.

"I'm not gonna let you get another one up on me with that annoying ability," he declared "That's why I'm gonna knock everything out at once! Great Gatling Punch!"

On a battlefield from one of the Planet Cray's rocky plains imaged within Naoki's mind, Big Bang Knuckle Buster and Big Bang Slash Buster rushed across the length of the plain towards both of Hatsu's Seiryu SIGNI and Midoriko, who could only clench her teeth at the situation she now found herself in. As the giant shadows of the two Narukami Thunder Dragons loomed over the top of her, Hatsu's voice suddenly sounded out from within Naoki's image.

"Big Bang Knuckle... a unit that benefits from making multiple attacks at the same time," she spoke "I must say Ishida, you certainly surprised me the first time I saw you use that. But now..."

Before the two dragons could immediately strike, two Servant Os immediately appeared in front of both Seiryu, Phantom Beasts, shielding them both from the multiple attacks that the Legioned pair could inflict upon them, this immediately catching Naoki by surprise as evidenced by his suprised gasp.

"And... no guard for the attack on Midoriko."

The imaged Midoriko simply dug the heel of her right boot into the ground as Big Bang Knuckle Buster's right fist struck the ground in front of the green LRIG, knocking her right into the air as Big Bang Slash Buster's let out a giant left hook that sent her hurtling across the battlefield by a few meters. Looking back in front of her, Skyhowl Dragon let out a mighty roar that forced her to her knees after shielding her ears from the intense loudness that came from it. Back to reality, Hatsu's final crushed Life Cloth revealed Hyakko, Phantom Beast whilst the previous one had been Pandan, Phantom Beast whose Life Burst had helped her to draw an extra card. Naoki had taken the lead, but his opponent's SIGNI had remained unscathed and with only two Ener and Life Cloths available, he knew there wasn't much he could do to try and survive the next turn.

_Calm down... _he muttered in his thoughts _I__ already know from Legioning now that I've got a Heal Life Burst somewhere amongst those last two Life Cloths. If I can get it and use Toshu, it'll be over next turn._

"Turn end."

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 8**

**Naoki vs Hatsu**

**Hand - 3 : 2**

**Life Cloths - 2 : 0**

**Current LRIGs - Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster (Legioned with Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster) : Midoriko, Fourth Girl**

**SIGNI : Brawler, Wildclock Dragon - Brawler, Skyhowl Dragon - Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon : Seiryu, Phantom Beast - EMPTY - Seiryu, Phantom Beast**

**Ener - 2 : 6**

"Naoki-kun's attack hit Midoriko..." Aichi murmured "But..."

"Hatsu's SIGNI are far too powerful for any of his remaining units to overcome," Yuzuki interjected "Even if their power was greater, without a Lancer or Assassin effect, Midoriko would not take any more damage this turn. And that's saying something since Hatsu doesn't have any Quintet Walls."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Triumphant Limit Break)*****_

Hitoe and Ruko along with the remaining cardfighters that were watching from beside the small table remained silent, but they all had a feeling that they knew what was about to come next, after taking note of what Midoriko's playstyle was capable of, even in a situation such as this. Hatsu kept a gentle smile as she began her turn before immediately summoning a SIGNI known as Shienko, Phantom Beast.

"With Shienko's ability," she spoke as she moved two of the cards in her Ener Zone to her Trash Pile "For this turn, the power of my SIGNI including herself are doubled."

"Doubled?!" gasped Naoki "Then..."

"That's right," she replied "With this, both of my Seiryu's abilities become active again in addition to gaining Lancer for this turn."

**Seiryu, Phantom Beast x2: 12000 - 24000 + Lancer**

**Sheinko, Phantom Beast: 8000 - 16000**

The Narukami user could sweat for a brief moment, having only managed to escape Seiryu's abilty twice from the Spark Crash ARTS he had used during Hatsu's previous turn, but now he didn't have enough Ener to pay the cost for a second copy to help him out of this situation.

"My first Seiryu attacks," Hatsu spoke as she downed the Level 4 SIGNI "With her skill, I banish Skyhowl Dragon."

"Darn it," Naoki groaned as he took a card out of his hand, revealing it to be Hardship Brawler, Toshu "Quintet Wall!"

After revealing the top five cards of his deck, all of which were SIGNI cards revealed to be Servant O2, Eradicator, Wyvern Guard Guld, Brawler, Green Gem Carbuncle, Brawler, Skyhowl Dragon and Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster, he placed them in his Ener Zone confirming that he managed to successfully block the attack with no problem. However, even he knew that he was far from being out of danger just yet. Hatsu kept her kind and gentle smile as she downed her other Seiryu, her same effect forcing Naoki to banish Wildclock Dragon that was protected by the Quintet Wall and just like the first one, this one had the Lancer effect as well. The Narukami user revealed the first of his last two Life Cloths to be Brawler, Green Gem Carbuncle.

"Yes, Heal Life Burst!" he called "I'll... Ah!"

"What's wrong Ishida?" asked Ruko.

"Look," Kuro interjected as everyone else beside him looked back at the table to see exactly why Naoki had panicked at this very moment. He had gotten the Life Burst he wanted, but at the wrong timing as Hatsu still had no Life Cloths to his very last one.

"Tama sees!" Tama called.

"Ishida cannot recover a Life Cloth..." Umr murmured "He was banking on the timing and the Quintet Wall to save him... But..."

"Now then, shall we bring this to a close?" Hatsu asked bemusingly in a gentle tone to which Naoki could only remain tense. "Sheinko attacks."

He flipped up his last Life Cloth to be another Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster which he immediately placed in his Ener Zone, meaning he no longer had any Life Cloths left to survive the final attack of the battle. As Hatsu downed Midoriko's card, on the imaged field within the Narukami user's imagination, the green LRIG took a mighty leap into the air before performing a large uppercut across the front of Big Bang Knuckle Buster, the force being strong enough to knock it over onto its back after it had been weakened as a result of the previous attacks in the turn. Back to reality, Naoki was hunched over in disbelief that not only had he been defeated by Hatsu, Ruko's grandmother of all people, but the fact that she had calmly anticipated his last ditch effort to finish the game was enough to surprise him.

_(End Music)_

"I lost, huh..." he murmured before putting up a smile and looking back at Hatsu "Ruko wasn't kidding when she said you were strong."

"The same could be said for you, Ishida," she replied "You certainly had several things I wasn't expecting myself."

"Well, she did warn you about Hatsu's capabilities," Ren mused "Probably the reason Mayu never bothered to make her a Selector."

"You're one to talk Ren," Naoki muttered "You lost to her just 1 match ago."

The Shadow Paladin user simply shrugged with almost a hint of a pouting motion in his current expression, showing that he didn't want to be teased in return about what had happened during the previous game, to which almost everyone else in the room with the exception of Kai, Leon, Umr and Kuro along with Hatsu herself could only sweatdrop.

"Grandmother does constantly change her decks though..." Ruko murmured under her breath, to which Aichi and Yuzuki could only laugh nervously in agreement.

Shortly after her granddaughter had made her point though, Hatsu then looked over to the boy, causing the Royal Paladin user to immediately assume that she was now expecting him to be her next opponent immediately. As he was bringing out the case that contained his deck, Ruko's grandmother put away her Midoriko deck after gathering up all of the cards that made it up. She walked up to the shelf where she opened up a container that had another deck of cards that had seemingly been untouched for quite some time. She gave the container to Aichi who gazed at it in confusion. Looking back at Hatsu who simply gave a kind nod in response, he pulled out the deck contained within and turned the cards around, bringing a collected gasp from him as well as Yuzuki from over in her card.

"You've got to be kidding me...!" the LRIG exclaimed as she stared at the frontmost card, upon recognizing the very design on it.

"Umr...?" he breathed as Hitoe looked over his shoulder to get a closer look at the card.

"I thought it would be interesting for you to face a proper deck around Umr, given the circumstances of what happened from your battle against this Ulith," Hatsu spoke "I recieved the cards from Ayumu a few hours before we had learned that Ruko had 'disappeared' with the intention of showing her later, making the timing rather inconvenient."

"I see..." Ruko murmured as both she and Aichi looked down at Umr herself, whose card was laid just outside of the mat on the small table, but not before the Royal Paladin user handed the deck back to Hatsu. The strange LRIG simply gazed back at the pair, unsure of how to properly emote to this sudden revelation, especially given that Aichi would now face her 'supposed' true strength in person for the first time. As the cardfighter and the Selector's grandmother prepared themselves for battle, Aichi briefly looked down at Umr's LRIG card that he kept to the side of the playmat before looking back to Hatsu who seemed content for the moment, seemingly understanding how he was feeling about this whole situation for the moment as both of them reached for their starting LRIGs.

"Open!" they called as they flipped up both Advance Party Seeker, File and Umr=Noll, Wielder of the Key of Creation respectively to begin the battle.

* * *

**Card Luck**

Over in Card Luck, Kamui was already having a hard time in his own battle, or rather his very first Wixoss battle, against Amika as the sixth turn had eventually come to an end. Despite getting his head wrapped around the basics of Wixoss at last throughout the course of the battle, Piruluk's Freeze abilities had prevented him from fully utilizing Nova Grappler's speciality of restanding their rear-guards, or in this case, his SIGNI. In addition to that, Amika's earlier Peeping Analyze had also emptied his entire hand of all but two cards, the third one he had used to Guard Piruluk's most recent attack, leaving him with two Frozen SIGNI, both of which were Desert Gator and Hatred Chaos, an empty SIGNI zone and two Life Cloths with his Ener Zone being stuck at six cards.

_So Piruluk uses the same tactics as that Remember unit... _he muttered in his thoughts _Some of those SIGNI are even the same ones that Kiyoi's used... Nasty as I remember them._

As he continued to mutter away within his head, Amika noticed his hardened expression as he gazed over the cards that she had in play, unaware of the events that had transpired in his last cardfight with Kiyoi before arriving in this world. That was when she eventually took notice of the snowflake like marking that had been engraved over the top of his right hand, now curious to know how he ended up getting something like that.

"By the way Kamui..." the Selector spoke "What's with that snowflake like mark on your right hand?"

"Oh, this?" he murmured as he looked at the mark "It's kind of a long story that has to do with me bumping heads with you."

The Nova Grappler user then went on to explain how he had encountered Kiyoi in the park back in his own world which had raised some intrigue from Amika whilst Piruluk herself from her own card nonchantly listened closely. Whilst the blue LRIG didn't seem that bothered by what Kamui had been telling them so far, in actuality, she had been rather intrigued from what the cardfighter had been talking about in regards to his encounter with her. He also spoke about how Amika's Code Art SIGNI were also units that he had faced off against in the previous cardfight against Kiyoi and that her 'Vanguard' was a strange looking girl that went by the name Remember before speaking with how his loss had resulted in her taking away his Raizers and engraving that mark on his hand to prevent him from using any copies of the cards she had taken away from him, less they turned blank from just a single touch.

"And after that," he concluded "Kiyoi used a blank card to somehow send me off here. I'm guessing that's how my Beast Deities ended up changing. If she's really going after my friends back home, I need to find a way to stop her."

Whilst Amika simply stared at Kamui in wonder, seemingly amazed by what she had just been told, Piruluk had finally opened her eyes with her hardened gaze now staring at the ground of the space within her card. Then, unbeknowst to either her Selector or the Nova Grappler user, she suddenly clenched her right fist.

_You... Was 'she' simply not enough for you?! _she growled within her thoughts.

"The great Kamui ups and draws!"

The blue LRIG did not have time to ponder on this for long however as she looked back to see that Kamui drew his next two cards to begin his turn right off the bat. Looking over his hand, he placed Beast Deity, Death Stinger in his Ener Zone before picking out a card from his LRIG deck.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Ore-sama Saikyou! Nova Grappler!)_

"Go! Burning Fire! Roaring Thunder!" he called out aloud "The great Kamui Crossbreak Grows the furious, Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme!"

As he placed down the card on top of his current 'LRIG', on the battlefield imaged within his mind, the orange and white armoured unit that was called Beast Deity, Ethics Buster was enveloped in a bright neon green glow as several features of its current appearance began to change. When the light that covered over the unit died down, it now had a neon green coloured gem embedded in the center of its chest, additional plates of armour with the newly adorned colour now added onto the shoulders, body, the palms of its hands and the center of four hovering devices that remained behind the newly changed Nova Grappler. This was the evolved Ethics Buster in all of its glory, depicted on the card that Kamui had now grown into.

"Hang on... what's a Crossbreak?!" Amika exclaimed, having not come across the readapted term of a Crossbreak Ride.

"That's my previous Ethics Buster's speciality, a Break Ride or in this case, a Break Grow bonus," the Nova Grappler user replied "Any LRIG that grows from it whilst I have three or fewer Life Cloths gains an additional skill for this turn only. Then if the LRIG I grew was Level 3 or lower, it gains another Level and its Limit is increased by 3!"

"However, Ethics Buster Extreme is Level 4, meaning you only acquire the additional skill this way," Piruluk bluntly stated, much to the Nova Grappler user's brief annoyance by her tone. He looked over the field as it was, taking note of his frozen SIGNI before taking the remaining cards from his hand and summoning them immediately, his frozen Beast Deity, Desert Gator being moved to his Trash Pile as a result of being replaced to make room for another attack. The two SIGNI he summoned were Beast Deity, Brainy Papio and Beast Deity, Max Beat

"With Ethics Buster Extreme's Cross Grow bonus, my SIGNI power up!" he called "And with two Doping ARTS, Max Beat and Papio power up again!"

**Beast Deity, Brainy Papio: 5000 - 7000 - 10000**

**Beast Deity, Max Beat: 2000 - 5000 - 8000**

**Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos: 6000 - 8000**

"So you're gonna go for it," Amika spoke looking over field. She had a whole lineup of SIGNI consisting of Code Art DEF, Code Art GLK and Code Art WTC from her left to her right whilst Piruluk remained at Level 3 for the moment. Her Ener however was limited to just one card meaning that there would be little point to trying to use an ARTS in this scenario. The Selector then looked back at Kamui with a confident smile. "Bring it on!"

"You got it!" he replied with his own confident smile "Max Beat and Brainy Papio attack your SIGNI!"

Piruluk simply kept her sharp gaze upon the Nova Grappler user as Amika moved her banished SIGNI over to her Ener Zone, seemingly remaining motionless as she did so.

"Ethics Buster Extreme attacks!" Kamui called.

"Servant D2!" Amika called as she discarded the colourless Guard SIGNI right away. "Looks like I'm escaping this turn with no damage again!"

"Is that so?"

The Selector suddenly gained an expression of confusion as Kamui's smile remained right as it was whilst Piruluk's expression had not even changed a bit in regards to what the Nova Grappler user had planned next.

"Let me show you, what Nova Grappler is truely capable of!" he boldly declared "Ethics Buster Extreme's Limit Break! Twin Drive!"

"What are you saying?!" exclaimed Amika.

"I reveal the top two cards of my deck," Kamui spoke "For each Beast Deity I reveal that does not have a Life Burst, I add it to my hand, Up a SIGNI and I can conduct my SIGNI attack step again!"

"Seriously?!"

Piruluk looked over to the Nova Grappler user's side of the field, having taken the opportunity to read each of his cards as they were put into play and as such, the blue LRIG could already tell that she knew full well of what he was planning to get at this very moment.

"First check!" Kamui called as he revealed Beast Deity, Yamatano Drake. "Max Beat stands! And when Max Beat stands due to a card effect, I can pay a Beast Deity from my Ener Zone to stand another SIGNI!" He then sent another copy of Max Beat from his Ener Zone to his Trash Pile and immediately upped Brainy Papio's card. He then revealed the next card to be Beast Deity, Desert Gator and upped his Frozen Hatred Chaos as Amika could only begin sweating nervously.

"Now he's got another three attacks," she murmured "But... I still have five Life Cloths..."

"Let's go!" the Nova Grappler user declared as he begun his second wave of SIGNI attacks.

On the battlefield imaged in his mind, Hatred Chaos made quick work of banishing Code Art WTC whilst Max Beat immediately charged towards Piruluk and slashed down the front of her with its spear. Amika's next Life Cloth revealed Code Art JV, no Life Burst being present to help her out at this moment. She looked over to Kamui to see that his confident grin had not faded in the slightest.

"I should probably let you know that I'm gonna knock you for a loop," he said "When Brainy Papio's attack hits your LRIG, I can pay a Beast Deity from my Ener Zone to stand a different SIGNI back up."

"And with Max Beat being there..." she breathed before suddenly realizing what he was getting at "No way... You mean to say, with Max Beat and Brainy Papio, you can wipe out my remaining Life Cloths?!"

"You got that right!" Kamui called as he downed Brainy Papio's card immediately.

Back on the imaged field, Piruluk remained motionless as she endured through continued strikes from Max Beat's spear and relentless waves of missiles of Brainy Papio that struck and exploded all around her. Much like the LRIG that was only imaged in a part of Kamui's imagination, the real Piruluk had kept her eyes closed as she listened on throughout the remainder of the battle. Over on the table, Amika's four crushed Life Cloths revealed Code Art WTC, Code Art DEF, Servant D2 and Code Art KEY, the two Life Bursts having increased the Selector's hand size by another two cards, much to the Nova Grappler user's annoyance.

"Well that bites," he sighed "I was only one Ener short from ending it this turn."

_(End Music)_

_You tell me...! _Amika muttered in her thoughts along with a sweatdrop to follow on that.

"Is that all...?"

Kamui's ear twitched as he gazed towards Piruluk herself from the card that she resided in, noticing that her gaze had fallen upon him again.

"What are you getting at?" he asked.

"Certainly, I can acknowledge that you are a rather passionate individual and that outcome from you last fight has not affected your confidence," the LRIG replied in a monotone "However... if feelings are all that you rely on... you will never survive within this world."

"You...!" he growled, clearly annoyed by her comment towards him.

"Easy Piruluk!" Amika replied, trying to calm the tension between the two "Besides, he's done really well to get to grips with Wixoss, especially with that Nova Grappler thing he has from this Vanguard game. Vanguard..."

She suddenly paused in ponder, causing Kamui to briefly raise an eyebrow in response as he looked over to the Selector as she suddenly remembered something from the back of her mind, now tying it up to the Nova Grappler user's story of how he had bumped into her.

"Wait a minute... are you from the same place that Kai Toshiki comes from?!" she exclaimed, causing Kamui's eyes to widen in shock.

"You've found him?!" he replied in utter surprise.

"Found?" Amika pondered.

"Kai's went missing from where I've come from and a few friends left to look for him," the Nova Grappler user answered "You haven't seen him with a boy with blue hair, right?"

"I have," she replied "I think his name was Aichi..."

Kamui having now realized that this Selector had come face to face with both Kai and 'Aichi onii-san' could now confirm his suspicions that he was now closer to finding the two cardfighters and he was indeed within the same world that they were now stuck in.

"Do you know where I can find them?!" he cried.

"We have no knowledge of their whereabouts," Piruluk replied in her usual monotone "However, they appear to remain in this particular city, just like most Selectors that we have encountered."

"Darn it..." he groaned, clenching his right fist over the table, knowing that it would presumably take forever for him to search the entire city just to find both Aichi and Kai, having no knowledge of where they along with Leon, Ren and Naoki were staying. As he looked back up, he knew that there wasn't much point to sulking over his dillema and decided that it would least be worth it to finish the battle first.

"Turn end," he spoke.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Profane Wish)_

Amika nodded in reply and drew her two cards to begin her turn. As she was about to move three cards in her Ener to her Trash Pile, she suddenly felt a vibration go off in the pocket of her shorts, prompting her to immediately answer her mobile phone by pulling it out.

"Hello?" she asked before hearing a reply, causing her expression to sadden somewhat "I see... I'll be there right away!"

Immediately after she had put her phone away, she immediately began gathering up her cards in a hurry, causing Kamui to raise an eyebrow in confusion whilst Piruluk had simply closed her eyes in response, knowing exactly how Amika was feeling in regards to this particular scenario. The Selector brought up her bag and placed her deck back inside before picking up Piruluk's card.

"I'm sorry we can't finish..." she said, her tone no longer feeling as upbeat as it usually was "There's something I need to do for my family."

"I see..." Kamui replied, now understanding why she had to cancel their battle as it was. "Good luck with that."

Amika let out a sad smile in response, feeling somewhat better that the Nova Grappler user had at least taken the time to understand about why she was feeling the way that she was now. Piruluk meanwhile had kept her eyes closed since the abrupt end to the battle and began to open up her lips to speak.

"Katsuragi Kamui, I will only warn you and Amika once," she spoke "For the sake of your wish and safety... do not involve yourselves with Mizushima Kiyoi. That is all."

"What do you mean?" asked Kamui, confused as to why she didn't want him to go after Kiyoi. But before he could get an answer, Amika had already turned around.

"I'll see you around!" she called as she exited the shop immediately, waving goodbye as she disappeared out of sight from the top floor.

Kamui simply stared at the staircase leading to the bottom entrance of Card Luck, now pondering over everything that had happened for him since his arrival into this world. Truth be told, he wanted to follow Amika on the off chance that he would run into either Kai or Aichi so that he could hopefully get a better understanding on what the two of them had ended up getting themselves into. His thoughts suddenly delved back into brief anger as he recalled everything that Piruluk said to him, from her assessment of both his attitude and the way that he battled to her blunt warning on not to go after the mysterious girl, Mizushima Kiyoi who still had a grip on his Raizer units.

_That LRIG's attitude..._ he muttered in his thoughts_ She reminds me of the way 'he' used to act. There's something about her that ticks me off, but I can't quite put my finger on it. Doesn't matter now, I've just gotta find Aichi onii-san and we can get to the bottom of this whole thing._

With grim resolve, Kamui gathered up his cards and left the top floor of the shop, preparing to step into the unknown once again.

* * *

**Ruko's Apartment**

Several hours had passed over since Aichi and Hatsu's battle had concluded with Ruko's grandmother having emerged victorious over him after a long struggle between both the Royal Paladins and Umr. The Royal Paladin user needless to say was amazed by how much the LRIG could accomplish when the proper cards around her were brought into play, leading him to only question about how much strength and potential that the real Umr held from the single card that he now held onto. In the midst of his pondering, Leon and Kai later partook in battles against Hatsu, this time having much better luck than him, Ren or Naoki for that matter as they were able to win their games eventually, albeit only just.

When Kai's match had concluded with the finishing blow from Dragonic Overlord the End, everyone turned to see that Ruko was staring out of the window at the far end of the apartment, looking over the late afternoon sky as it rolled over the city's horizon. Her expression was not one filled with joy, nor was it one that was filled with despair, but one that held concern and the others present knew exactly what it was that she was concerned about as they walked up to her.

_(End Music)_

"It's about Ayumu, isn't it?"

The Selector turned around to see that it was the Kagero user that had asked her that question, to which she then nodded in response.

"We can help him understand... can't we?" she murmured.

"Right now, you cannot lose faith in what you believe in," Leon spoke "Regardless of whether that relates to your wish or if there is a way to talk some sense into your brother."

"Leon-san's right," Aichi interjected "We don't know everything that's been going on in your past, but I'm sure once we find out, we can help him to understand what's going on."

"I see..." Ruko replied as she looked over the rest of the group as Hitoe and Yuzuki shared collective warm smiles in return, now seeing that their friend wasn't as depressed as she was earlier "Thank you."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Subete no Tatakai wo)_

The others nodded in reply, including the other LRIGs that were present in the room as Hatsu then approached Aichi with something held in her hands. He turned around to see that it was the Umr deck that she defeated him with earlier in the afternoon.

"Given how important Umr is to you at this moment," she spoke "I think this deck is better off in your hands."

"R... Really?" he asked as she handed it over to him.

"I know how much your Royal Paladins mean to you, especially that Blaster Blade that Kai gave you," Hatsu replied "But if you ever need 'her' strength to help all of you, this should be my way of contributing to your efforts."

"T... Thank you, Hatsu-san," said Aichi as he looked down to Umr who simply nodded in response before looking back to the group of cardfighters and Selectors.

"Right now, even though Mayu has been defeated once before, the battle to free everyone involved has only truely begun," Kai spoke "We are all aware of the risks and the dangers that are now involved, especially given that the remnants of the Star-vaders are assisting her in her efforts to oppose us. If anyone wishes to back down from the struggle ahead, I will respect your decision and fight on alone. But first I must ask, who is willing to stand up to the Selector Battles and Mayu herself?"

"I will, Kai-kun," the Royal Paladin user replied with resolute determination as he held one hand to the center of the group.

"I... I'll help too...!" Hitoe replied as she followed with the same action, the palm of her hand resting on top of Aichi's.

"You can count it!" Naoki called as he followed suit.

"Fine with me," Ren replied bemusingly as he too held his right hand to the center.

"I will not forgive those who have violated the sacred wind once before," Leon spoke as he followed on.

As Kai placed his hand over the top of the pile that was formed from the group circle that the five cardfighters and Hitoe had formed, they all turned their attention to Ruko who looked over to them. Looking down at Tama who pumped her right fist into the air as a sign of excitement and approval, Kuro then nodded with a sincere smile, showing that she now had complete faith in her Selector's decision. Yuzuki waved from her card to get Ruko's attention back to the group before the Selector nodded in response.

"Everyone..." she breathed before she stepped forward, now placing her right hand in the center of the group that had been formed from each of their right hands, now indicating that their circle had finally been completed as each of them now held a sincere smile, showing that they were now willing to take on whatever challenges that Mayu or the Selector Battles had to offer, in their bid to save everyone from her's and the Star-vaders' twisted grip. From her card on the table, Umr also held a sincere smile of her own, a sign showing that she too would offer her aid to Aichi and the others the moment that she would be called upon to aid them in their struggles for the future of this world.

_(End Music)_

* * *

Emerging from a flight of stairs that presumably led to an underground rail network of some kind, a cheerful young girl emerged onto the lonely street that was in front of her. She had smart black hair tied up in a bow at the back and had bright orangish eyes whilst wearing a buttoned up whitish coat with rather short sleeves. Seeing that no one else was currently present around her, she dug into her right coat pocket and brought out a single card, this one containing the real Midoriko as evidenced by the green background, the LRIG's jutted hair and her rather depressed expression at this point in time.

"Is something the matter Midoriko?" she asked in a gentle tone.

"I... It's nothing..." the LRIG replied, trying to force a smile on her face which had just been enough to reassure her Selector at this point in time.

However, Midoriko had felt anything but truely happy after her encounter with Photon that occurred shortly after Hitoe had her wish tainted at the end of her first run in the Selector Battles. Even though this had raised more questions for her about the individual and his forces that had apprehended her at the time, she knew that one thing was for certain. He was somehow in alliance with the one behind everything, Mayu herself and that he had seemingly been employed to prevent prying eyes like herself from gazing into what was truely going on. Before she could question more about herself after coming this far, she suddenly felt something within her chest causing her to throb in pain as a dark red aura surrounded for a brief moment, catching the attention of her Selector.

"Is something wrong?!" she cried, worried for her LRIG at this moment.

"I... I'm just a little sick..." Midoriko groaned, having struggled to stave off whatever Photon had his forces infect her with at the time "It's nothing I cannot handle..."

"If you say so..." her Selector replied, still not convinced that she was telling the entire truth about how she was feeling before putting the card back into her pocket.

Midoriko almost wheezed for a moment, having barely managed to cover up about how she was truely feeling as she lay down on her back to try and catch her breath out of her sudden ordeal. All she knew was that no matter how long she could delay 'it' for, that is if she knew what 'it' was, in the end, she was now a ticking time bomb for her Selector and that there was nothing she could do to truely prevent whatever would occur but prepare herself for the worst to come.

* * *

**And there we go! After a series of friendly battles with Hatsu, Aichi recieves her Umr deck to inherit for the many trials and tribulations to come as the group advances further in their efforts to free everyone involved from the Selector Battles. As the group forms a pact to represent their unity, Amika ends her battle with Kamui abruptly to attend to something, leaving him with more questions than answers whilst Midoriko's new Selector becomes increasingly concerned about the LRIG, unaware of the events from two entire arcs back. What will happen next? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG! Feel free to leave your thoughts and criticisms on this chapter and I'll see you all next time. Until then!**

***This first plays in Episode 168 when Naoki rides Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon.**

***This first plays in Episode 116 when Leon uses Last Card, Revonn's Limit Break.**


	53. Ride 50: The Unfolding Mystery

**Hello again everyone! It is my great pleasure to welcome you back for the fiftieth chapter of Stand Up, the LRIG! So before I get into the what I have to offer here today, I'd like to personally thank everyone that has been keeping up with the story so far as well as those who have kindly taken their time to offer feedback up to this point. For now, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Vanguard World: Card Capital**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Unsettling)_

"H... He's really gone?"

Miwa kept a solemn expression on his face followed by a single nod as he addressed the situation surrounding both Kiyoi's arrival into this world and Kamui's disappearance in addition to finding his Raizer cards blank to those present of his friends in Card Capital. Whilst Misaki, Ratie and Shingo were surprised with traces of shock noticable on their faces, the two extras to the 'group circle' had not taken the terrible news very well at all. They were both boys who were just a little shorter in height than Kamui himself and were very close friends to the Nova Grappler user, which explained both their disbelief and agony from the fact that he had just suddenly 'vanished'.

One of them had dark turqoise-like coloured hair with a portion of it being tied up into a knot at the very bottom of the back of his head and he also wore large round glasses over his yellowish brown eyes. His name was Uno Reiji. The other boy had brown hair and much like Reiji, had his hair tied up in a knot at the back of his head. However it was at the top of the back instead and had dark blue eyes of his own. This boy's name was Saga Eiji and much like Reiji, the news of Kamui's disappearance that was brought to light by Miwa had initially brought about much grief to the two boys.

"T... That can't be true!" cried Reiji.

"TCBT yo!" Eiji chimed in.

"Calm yourselves," said Misaki, placing a hand on one of the boys' shoulders in an attempt to calm them down "We've only gotten knowledge of this right now."

"Besides, it shouldn't be impossible to find where he vanished to, right?" Ratie asked "I mean, you did manage to find the Sanctuary with a bit of luck."

Miwa's expression had not changed in the slightest from the former Quatre Knight's attempt to try and restore some faith in the fact that they would hopefully find Kamui and bring him back, unaware of his presence in the world that Kai was stuck in that Aichi and the rest of their friends had ventured out to.

"I know I'm grasping at straws here," he spoke "But with Kiyoi's recent appearance and Kamui vanishing, I'm getting the feeling that these two occurrences are linked."

"What makes you think that?" asked Shingo as he fiddled with his glasses.

Miwa then reached into his pocket and brought out the Grade 0 Remember card that he had picked up from the cardfighting stage in the park earlier in the day, just shortly after he had gathered up Kamui's blank cards. He placed the 'unit' on the table for everyone present to see, prompting Misaki to closely inspect what little details she could find on the card itself. Shingo and Ratie both came alongside her to see the card for themselves, curious about why Miwa had brought it before them and more importantly, where exactly he had found it in the first place.

"Remember...?" the former Quatre Knight murmured.

"Jun said that was the commonly shared name of some of the units that Kiyoi used," he explained "I'm starting to get the feeling that Kamui fought against her as well, before his cards went blank and he disappeared with her."

"That's most certainly a strange unit," Shingo interjected as he picked up the card for a closer look "It appears to be a part of the Magallanica nation and yet it has no clan name."

"Huh?" Ratie pondered, prompting the others to look at her as she gazed at a certain portion of the card, just beneath the seemingly blank clan box of the card "LRIG...? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I see."

Misaki then turned to face Miwa who could already tell that she was thinking of what she was going to say next and with the recent occurrences that had happened within their world, no one could blame her from coming to the exact conclusion that he had already come to.

"I think we can now agree that Kamui's disappearance was no coincidence," she said "If what Jun told you was already true, we need to be careful for this 'Kiyoi'."

As Miwa nodded grimly in reply, he turned to see that Reiji and Eiji's spirits hadn't been lifted by much and from everything that had happened throughout this day with them being unaware of it all, who could truely blame them for feeling in such a state. Deciding to try and help ease some of the pain from the recent shock of this news at hand, he walked over to them.

"Don't worry you two," he said "We'll find a way to get him back, just like how Aichi's going to find a way to get back here with Kai."

"I can't imagine how Kamui must be feeling in wherever he is now," Reiji replied.

"ICIHKMBFIWHIS yo," Eiji interjected in his usual way of speaking.

As the shop atmosphere around the group continued on as normal in Card Capital like it normally would on busy days such as this, the store owner and uncle to Misaki, Nitta Shin seemingly remained unaware of what had been going on for the moment, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening, given how far at the back of the shop that they were standing. However, a closer look behind his glasses could allow anyone to tell that he had overheard part of the conversation and like everyone else, he too shared concern about Kamui's sudden disappearance and how he could be holding up in wherever it was he was in now. But even he knew that as long as there was no trail for any of the group to follow on, much like everyone else involved in the discussion, even he was powerless to do anything to help.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Wixoss World: City Streets**

Kamui panted as he struggled onwards throughout the various streets of the large city that was within. The Nova Grappler user was tired from both the long distance he had covered whilst calling out for either Aichi or Kai in hopes that they would hear him and was also rather hungry, given that he did not have a chance to eat whilst avoiding Nagisa earlier in the day, getting caught up in a cardfight with Kiyoi resulting in his current scenario along with his meeting and brief battle with Amika having almost made him forget about the dilemma completely. As his stomach sounded out again for the umpteenth time throughout his long trek, he was too worn out to even sigh under his breath in that regard as he eventually came up to a bench in the park and sat down on a bench to catch his breath.

As he slowly managed to regain his breath, he took the time to recount everything that had been going on so far and what the Selector had told him about. From what little he could understand, he could somehow see these 'alive' LRIGs just like Aichi and the other cardfighters within this world and that Piruluk, the blue LRIG who seemed to be more of an annoyance to him than Amika, given her blunt tone towards him which had caused him to have initial dislike of her in particular, appeared to be a requirement for the Selector to participate in these Selector Battles going on around the world so that her wish could be granted. When he recounted this bit of information, something suddenly clicked in his head.

"Wait a sec..." he murmured "Kiyoi mentioned something about the Selector Battles in our last fight. Is that what she was telling me about?"

Looking up to the late afternoon sky as the sun was now beginning to set over the horizon, Kamui suddenly realized that it was about to get rather dark soon and unless he could find some shelter soon, he would have to sleep outside in the open which ideally was the very last thing that he would want for his first stay within this world. Deciding not to waste any time on pondering over the subject any longer in favor of one last attempt to try and find his friends whilst it was still daylight, he hopped up from the bench and looked around the park for a little longer, just as Chiyori was passing by in front of him, holding out Eldora's card in front of him.

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Chiyori)_

"Aww... Why did I have to miss my chance to battle with Kai for real?" she moaned "At this rate, I'll never get that rematch he promised me."

"To be fair, you weren't exactly helping the mood given the family issue between Ruko and her brother," her LRIG replied.

"And just how was I being insensitive?" the young Selector retorted.

"Who knows," said Eldora "I wasn't looking at you when this was going on."

Kamui's eyes widened for a moment, not just from hearing the LRIG's voice at this very moment but also for the fact that she had just mentioned Kai's name at this very moment, indicating that much like Amika, Chiyori had also battled Kai in a game of Wixoss once before.

"Hey, wait up!" he called as the Selector paused in her footsteps, turning around to face him immediately "A... Are you one of those Selectors I've heard about?"

"But of course!" Chiyori replied as she walked up to Kamui "I mean, there's no way you'd know unless..."

She suddenly paused in the middle of her speech as she turned around Eldora's card that she held in her right mitton to face the Nova Grappler user, prompting the LRIG herself to look over at him.

"Well now," she murmured "I must say, your hearing must be good if you were able to determine that Chiyori was a Selector."

"R... Right," said Kamui, apparently still getting used to acknowledging that within this world, there were girls 'trapped' inside cards that only he and certain others were able to see "And you're this 'LRIG', right?"

"That would be correct," Eldora answered "By the way, you wouldn't be kind enough to tell us your name?"

"Sure!" he replied "I'm Kamui. Chiyori was your name, right?"

"Yeah!" she called "And this is my LRIG, Eldora. This must be my lucky day today, meeting with all of these boy Selectors with units from the Planet Cray and now I meet a sixth one!"

Kamui wasn't sure what to make out from the young Selector's seemingly overexcited attitude towards meeting him, as if it was almost the greatest thing in the world to her or something. But then again, if she had already met with Aichi, Kai and the other cardfighters that came to this world, no one could exactly blame her for feeling this way considering how few of them were around this city, including the Nova Grappler user himself.

"By the way, you wouldn't happen to know where Kai is, right?" he asked "And you wouldn't happen to know if Aichi onii-san was with him?"

"We didn't see where they went off to after we last met," Eldora replied "But if this 'onii-san' you're referring to is Aichi, then yes, he was with him."

"Well that's just great..." Kamui sighed "First I bend up in this crazy world to find they're here and now I can't find them!"

An awkward silence briefly hushed over the park with the exception of a cold breeze as Chiyori and Eldora stared blankly at him, leading him to immediately assume that he had messed up in his basic grammar for the third time this day.

"I was meant to say 'end up', wasn't I..." he murmured to himself before clearing his throat.

"Anyway Kamui, let's battle!" the Selector called as she turned the card around to have the back of it facing him, much to his sudden surprise.

"Fine by me! I guess I could use some practice in getting used to this Wixoss thing though," Kamui replied as he brought out his Beast Deity deck, giving Chiyori the confirmation that she had been waiting for.

"Yes! Let's go!" she called "Open!"

And just like before, with any other Selector or Cardfighter that had already experienced this once before, a series of rectangular flashes emitted in front of the Nova Grappler user as everything went completely white from his perspective.

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

When Kamui eventually regained consciousness, he soon found himself within the dark space of the battlefield, seated at a table whilst his side had a silvery white colour covering over half of the background in addition to the silhouetted buildings in the distance that he could see all around him. Looking ahead to the opposite side, he could see Chiyori seated at the table over there and seeming rather eager to get the battle started already whilst Eldora simply scratched the back of her head, understanding the Nova Grappler user's sudden surprise in arriving in this particular place.

"W... Where the heck am I?!" he exclaimed before looking down on his table to see that Beast Deity, White Tiger was standing poised and ready for battle. As he watched the unit flex its arms for a brief moment, he couldn't help but look down in wonder.

"No way..." he breathed as the unit turned its head around to face him "A... Are you the real thing?"

"In the mechanized flesh!" the unit boldly proclaimed as it gazed around its surroundings before looking upon Eldora and Chiyori "So they are our opponents, huh?"

"Yeah," Kamui replied "Glad to know I have all of your backs in this whole thing."

"Amazing!" cried Chiyori as she stared wide-eyed at White Tiger "I can't believe this is actually happening! I'm finally battling against units from the Planet Cray! Isn't this exciting Eldora?!"

"Yeah, this isn't the first time you've wanted to go on about it," Eldora replied "Or the second. Or the third."

"Aw come on! At least sound ethusiastic about it!" the Selector groaned in reply.

The LRIG took no notice of Chiyori's sudden complaint and looked back towards Kamui who now seemed fairly acqainted with his surroundings and everything that was happening around him. So far that was.

"I take it you've at least learned the rules of Wixoss, right?!" she called out.

"You got it!" he replied "I should warn you I don't plan on being a pushover though!"

"Let's make this a battle they won't forget, partner," White Tiger interjected to which Kamui nodded in compliance along with a confident grin as the roulette above their heads began to spin to determine who could determine the turn order.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Photon's Lab**

Meanwhile from the gantryway that stood above the lab, Mayu had observed Kamui's sudden entrance into this Selector Battle with Chiyori with Kiyoi standing right beside her as the two watched the monitor displaying the battle in front of them very closely. Whilst this was going on, down on the lab floor below them, several humans dressed in different attires and having their hands bound behind their backs by black rings were being shoved forwards in line by the Radons and Niobiums standing behind and alongside them. Two of them were easily recognized as units from Kamui's Raizer deck, one of which was a member of the Raizer maintenance crew and the other being Raizer Girl, Kate.

They remained begrudgingly silent to avoid risking having their companions hurt as they were forcefully marched across the lab in an orderly fashion from the Cyberoids surrounding them as they looked across the lab to see that several Cyber Fairies were using their lifting ability to help heave one of the heavy Raizers to a large set of open doors on the other side of the lab. Meanwhile back up on the gantry, Mayu's expression had shown a hint of confusion, but also one of annoyance as she turned around to face Kiyoi who seemed hardly unfazed in the face of her slowly building presumed rage.

"You..." she muttered "What is the meaning of this? I thought you said you had obtained the units that boy possessed!"

"Forgive my oversight, Mayu," the girl calmly replied "I had no prior knowledge of him possessing a second deck on hand at the time we fought as I simply assumed that the only deck he had then was his Raizers. Regardless though, all of the units summoned from Cray via Kamui's cards are now your prisoners and Photon can 'tinker' around with those machines if he doesn't feel like scrapping them for spare parts."

The enigmatic mastermind simply stared at Kiyoi, having expected her to give an 'excuse' on her part for seemingly overlooking a detail that was now noticable within the current Selector Battle. Deciding not to bother arguing over the 'subject' with her, she simply huffed and looked back down to the floor of the lab as the lineup of the Raizer maintenance crew were brought before her presence as gazed down upon them.

"What is it that you want with us?!" Kate demanded as she tried to step forwards, only to have a beam rifle from one of the Radons pointed at her in response. Mayu raised one hand in command for the Cyberoid to lower its firearm immediately.

"Kate was it?" she spoke "I do sincerely apologize for the crude means we used to bring all of you forth to my domain. However, with what has occurred under my most banevolent gaze, I cannot simply allow all you to remain a possibility for hindrance in the Selector Battles."

"Then why are you working with the fiends that stained our home?!" one of the Raizer crew demanded.

Mayu however simply ignored his question and immediately snapped her fingers, causing the surrounding Cyberoids to move in closer to the group in response, boxing them all in to prevent any opportunity they were planning to use for escape.

"Take them to the Pit," she spoke "Even if they are in Takuto's presence, without his powers, it hardly changes anything."

The Radons and Niobiums nodded in reply to her command and escorted the group of captured humans to the place where she had kept Takuto imprisoned in since the attempted escape with Tawil and Umr. Eventually, the large group disappeared through a pair of sliding doors as Mayu herself turned her gaze up to the monitor that was displaying Kamui and Chiyori's battle which had only just begun at this very moment whilst Kiyoi simply remained standing beside her, intrigued to see what his 'other' deck was capable of. Unbeknowst to the two of them in the corridor behind them, Ulith was standing at a short distance away from them, enough to see what was going on in Photon's lab.

"How interesting..." she mused under her breath in her usual tone "So 'she' brought a sixth fighter over from the 'other' world and he's still clueless. For now at least."

The cruel demanored Selector then kept her sneer present on her lips as she turned around and exited the premises of the lab through the rest of the dark corridor that was in front of her.

* * *

**...**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Nikushimi)_

Akira was within her bedroom, sulking to herself as evidenced by both her frustrated huff under her breath as well as her irriated expression at this very moment. Ever since the night that Hitoe had defeated her and Leon had played his part in recovering Kai's Kagero deck from her clutches, she had been far more moody than usual with anyone from experience around her knowing better that 'moody' was a light term when it came to describing the Selector whenever she revealed her true colours outside of her work as a fashion model. But then again, any day or night which had Aoi Akira sulking or angered in any regard however was always a bad day in her own point of view.

Mirurun had wisely chosen to remain silent whenever her foul-tempered Selector was awake on the few occasions that she knew that just the wrong choice of words would be more than enough to cause her to rip the card containing her to shreds in a fit of blind rage. This was one of those occasions as the LRIG innocently whistled quietly to herself to not attract any 'unfortunate' outcomes to befall her as she kept a close eye on her. Akira simply clenched her fists as she looked down to the assembled deck that lay in front of her on the covers of her bed as she began to run everything that had been going on through her head.

"Even a streak of minor victories since 'that night' wasn't enough to satisfy me...!" she growled before clenching her teeth and recalling the Selector Battles that had become most prominent in her memories. "That Ru-pon, Iona, Kai Toshiki, Ishida Naoki... and that weak-ass girl I defeated once before!"

As she closed her eyes in frustration, she immediately began to recall the words that were spoken to her during her previous battle with Hitoe, when she still had Kai's Kagero deck at the time.

"_Power is not merely for enjoyment. It is something you must grasp with your own hands. Stealing it from others to abuse for your own entertainment is not the true means to achieve it._"

"To think even Dragonic Overlord dared to have the right to 'lecture' me...!" Akira huffed as she recalled those exact words that the Kagero commander had given to her during the battle, as if they had been burned into her mind since that moment.

"_Pitiful girl. It seems even as I'm battling under your banner instead of that of my Vanguard, unlike a certain few, you have learned nothing. You are not even worthy to call yourself a wielder of the Aerial Assault Unit,_ _Kagero._"

"'Nothing' you say... Not even you understand... that's what I've had this whole time...!"

Screaming loudly in a fit of anger, Akira opened her eyes and smacked her deck in utter frustration, causing the cards that made it up to fly off to her left and scatter across her bedroom floor as a result of that action. She breathed heavily as a result of venting out her rage in such a violent manner, making Mirurun feel thankful that her own card was placed on the Selector's desk from outside of her deck prior to this sudden outburst. She then calmed down as she saw her Selector's expression begin to change to one that she had not expected to see at all.

"But... with my final lifeline..." Akira breathed "If I lose one more time... Ulith-chan will..."

Picturing the scenario right before her, she was kneeling on the floor of a different place rather than the covers of her own bed, watching Ulith leaving her all alone with her back turned away from the Selector. With a hint of panic now present in her expression, Akira tried reaching out for the one who gave her a second chance but Ulith continued to ignore her as the image faded away to reveal the bedroom all around her with the wall directly in front of where she was reaching out for. She then clenched her fist and turned her attention towards the door leading out of her room.

"That Sendou Aichi was the one who defeated you, wasn't it...?" she murmured to herself "In that case... that is all the more reason for me, to avenge your utter humiliation."

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Call out the Name!)_

"Moonlight Chorizo!"

As Chiyori called out the signal for her attack, Eldora simply sighed to herself before flying along a jet of water towards Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme and smacking the giant Nova Grappler unit in the chest with her large hammer. Kamui simply tensed up as Ethics Buster briefly wobbled as a result of the force from the direct hit before immediately hovering back up to regain its balance, almost taking up a kneeling like stance to do so. The LRIG then landed back on Chiyori's table before looking back to her Selector, her expression seeming almost deadpanned to a degree from what she had to hear before conducting the attack at this moment.

"I give up..." she murmured to herself "I think at this point, any attack 'name' would do for her."

"How's that, Kamui!" called Chiyori, ignoring her LRIG's brief exasperation "I think I'm finally pulling my weight after that last battle with Kai!"

Kamui simply smiled in response, causing the Selector to feel overjoyed that he was seemingly having as much of a good time in a Selector Battle as she was, especially given the units that she and Eldora were fighting against. He briefly looked over to Ethics Buster itself as it hovered down to the surface of his table, landing on its feet as it took up a stance to prepare to attack when his turn would come around.

_This is amazing! _he thought _I'm actually fighting beside the real Beast Deities! And Eldora really isn't pulling any punches in this battle, even with those extra Aqua Force units. Chiyori, you're a lot stronger than I thought._

"Let's finish this, my Vanguard," the unit emitted in a vocal tone to Kamui who nodded in compliance as he looked over his situation.

His SIGNI formation had been wiped clean, no Life Cloths left to spare him from another direct attack by Eldora or any of Chiyori's three SIGNI, no cards in his hand and he already more than enough Ener to work with when going through his next turn. He kept a confident gaze towards the Selector herself as did she to him in return, showing how serious they were with seeing this battle through to the end.

"The great Kamui ups and draws!" he called as he pulled out the top two cards of his deck to start his turn.

As soon as he saw what they were, he immediately threw them out to the center and right SIGNI spaces on his table. The summoned units were Beast Deity, Desert Gator and Beast Deity, Yamatano Drake as they stared towards the two SIGNI on Chiyori's field that were opposing them. They were both Beluga, Water Phantom and Pearl, Water Phantom.

"Let's go!" Kamui declared "I use a Doping ARTS on Yamatano Drake, then it and Desert Gator attack!"

The two Beast Deities nodded and immediately charged at both of the Water Beast SIGNI, having no trouble overpowering them and banishing them one at a time. Beluga was the first to fall, just as Yamatano Drake's attack had impacted on Pearl as the blue SIGNI vanished from the field. Chiyori gasped a little before immediately regaining her smile as she looked over her table. Like Kamui, she too had no Life Cloths as it had been a very back and forth battle between the two of them which had only made it all the more exciting for the young Selector. She then looked back at the cardfighter, seemingly prepared to counter his next offence right there and then.

"Bring it on!" she called.

"You asked for it!" Kamui replied "Go, Ethics Buster Extreme!"

The largest of the Beast Deities on the field briefly had its eyes glow before soaring up into the air and charging straight on at Eldora who took up a defensive stance to prepare herself for the oncoming attack.

"Guard!" Chiyori called as Servant O immediately appeared in front of the LRIG to generate a barrier around her as Ethics Buster's fist was stopped right in its tracks from the great defensive power of the colourless SIGNI. The unit gazed back at Kamui who was watching on from his table.

"Reach for it now!" the Strongest Beast Deity called to him.

"You got it!" Kamui replied "Ethics Buster's Limit Break! Drive Check!"

Revealing the first card from the top of his deck, he briefly cringed as it was Beast Deity, Rescue Bunny. As it had a Life Burst, he could not apply the effect of the Limit Break to any of his SIGNI to stand it back up for another attack as he placed the card back on the bottom of his main deck. The cardfighter and his opponent tensed as he reached out for the second card, hoping it would be the one he would need to finish the game. He closed his eyes as he flipped it face up, revealing that it was Beast Deity, Max Beat. As Chiyori gasped, he opened his eyes with joy.

"Yes!" he cried "Yamatano Drake stands for another attack and with his skill, another 3000 power is added!"

**Beast Deity, Yamatano Drake: 11000 - 14000**

After Ethics Buster retreated back to the cardfighter's table, Chiyori could only look down at Eldora as Servant O vanished, knowing in the back of her head that she didn't have Icefall Dragon to save her from defeat this time. Knowing the outcome that was to come from all of this, she forced a smile on her face as she looked back at Kamui, willing to accept that she had lost this time and that the better player had won.

"This is the showstopper!" he declared "Go one more time, Yamatano Drake!"

Yamatano Drake then charged towards Eldora before hitting her head on, dealing the final attack that was needed for Kamui to end the Selector Battle between him and Chiyori in his victory. The LRIG struggled back up onto her knees before seeing in front of her that Ethics Buster had suddenly appeared in front of her, seemingly offering her a hand back up onto her feet. Even though her hand was only the size of a portion of any of the unit's fingers, Eldora reached out for and touched a portion of the unit's right index finger, to which Ethics Buster slowly raised it to help her back onto her feet.

_(End Music)_

"You put up a most excellent fight," it spoke "If this world wasn't different from Cray, I would say your abilities could be useful for you in the 'Nova Grapple' back in Star Gate."

"I appreciate your kind words," the LRIG said with a sincere smile "But someone needs to look after Chiyori here. She's only doing the best she can with my help."

"So I see."

Chiyori though disappointed from having her second loss in the Selector Battles now being dealt to her wasn't feeling as annoyed as she was when she had previously lost to Yuzuki when she was still a Selector and Kai when they first met in Card Luck. If anything, she had been smiling the whole time from simply enjoying such a close battle between herself and Kamui as well as finally getting her chance to battle against units from Cray up close and personal which had been more than enough to satisfy her in that regard. She kept her smile on her lips as the entire battlefield went dark.

* * *

**City Park**

As the two of them had reawakened back in the exact place from where they were since Chiyori had opened the battlefield, they now faced each other with each of them knowing that the other had the satisfaction of enjoying the battle to the fullest, not caring about the consequences in the slightest, not that Kamui had even knew what those consequences were in the first place. To the Nova Grappler user's surprise, he could see the Selector trembling for some reason as she kept her head down, leaving him unsure of what to make of it.

"Hey, Chiyori..." he spoke "Are you...?"

"Amazing!" she cried out loud, briefly surprising him "This has got to be Chiyori's best battle ever! I'm so grateful you've given me the opportunity that I've been waiting for!"

"Heh, you were pretty strong yourself too," Kamui replied "I don't know everything about what these Selector Battles are meant to be, but fighting with Ethics Buster and the others in there was fun whilst it lasted."

He then held out his right fist between the two of them as Chiyori removed her right mitton from respective hand and return her respective fist back to his own. The two of them kept their exchanged fist bump in place for a few seconds before pulling away with the Selector putting back on her right hand the mitton that she had briefly removed earlier, apparently being caught up in the excitement enough to not notice the mark that Kiyoi had left on his right hand. She then immediately looked behind the cardfighter for a brief moment and gazed down at what appeared to be a small bright pink wristwatch on her right wrist before beginning to run off away from the Nova Grappler user.

"Good luck with whatever you're wishing for!" she called "I hope we'll see each other again soon!"

"Same to you Chiyori!" Kamui replied as the two of them waved each goodbye and the best of luck in their respective ventures as Chiyori eventually disappeared around the corner up a set of stone steps.

At the same time, now that he was thinking about it, he recalled Kiyoi briefly mentioning something to him about wishes in regards to her brief talk about the Selector Battles in their last cardfight, though he couldn't quite understand what exactly she was getting at during that time. At the same time though, now that Chiyori had briefly brought the subject up during her quick departure from the park, he began to ponder on this topic a little more than he had previously thought, now seeing that it appeared to be an important factor in the Selector Battles.

"So I need a wish, huh?" he murmured to himself "Let's see... Well, I suppose there is one..."

"Kamui-kun!"

His eyes widening upon hearing that all too familiar voice combined with the rapid pace of the footsteps sounding out behind him, Kamui turned around just in time to see Aichi and Naoki running up to him, followed by Kai, Hitoe and Ruko indicating that Ren and Leon had stayed behind at the apartment complex.

"Aichi onii-san! Ishida-sempai!" he called, waving in greeting as the group came up to him as he looked over "And you've found Kai!" He then looked over the two Selectors that were amongst the group "And who are they?"

"H... Hitoe," said Hitoe, briefly bowing to introduce herself.

"I'm Ruko," Ruko greeted "Kominato Ruko. It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you," Kamui replied as he flashed a somewhat toothy grin in response before looking back to the three cardfighters "Well, this is rather embarassing... I was trying to look for you and you ended up finding me instead..."

"Kamui, did you jump the countdown we agreed on back home?" Naoki asked in confusion.

"It's a long story..." the Nova Grappler user murmured as he scratched the back of his head in embarassment "Anyway, have you guys been involved in these Selector Battles, right?"

"You've entered the battlefield?" asked Kai.

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Profane Wish)_

"Sure!" he replied "I've just had a really close battle with a Selector called Chiyori! I tell you, that LRIG of hers really knows how to pack a punch, but I just outlasted them in the end!"

As soon as he finished his sentence however, he noticed that everyone's expressions had immediately gone down leading to a look of confusion present in his expression. Everyone else in the group felt somewhat saddened by what had just occurred before they had met up with the Nova Grappler user, though each of them had known that Chiyori in all of her excitement would purposely conceal the exact details of what all of them had learned throughout the Selector Battles up to this very point in time. And with him not knowing that much information to begin with, they knew they couldn't exactly blame him for the way things had turned out for simply having no prior knowledge until this very moment.

"What's the matter...?" he asked "Did I say something wrong?"

"Kamui-kun..." said Aichi "We... have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**City Hospital**

On the rooftop of the hospital, Amika looked over across the horizon towards the setting sun as she ran through her thoughts over how the day had gone, particuarly from her encounter with Kamui and what she had learned about him in regards to the world that he and Kai had come from as well as the units from the Planet Cray that they could call forth to the Selector Battles given that much like all other Selectors, they too along with Aichi could see Piruluk for herself along with the blue LRIG's own personal confirmation in that regard. Knowing the reason why she had come to the hospital with her family in the first place, she sadly sighed for a moment before bringing out Piruluk's card from the right pocket of her shorts.

The blue LRIG kept her seemingly emotionless appearance present within her expression as usual, appearing at first to look uninterested in regards to what her Selector was seemingly concerned about in the first place.

"Hey Piruluk," Amika spoke "About that wish of mine..."

"You're curious about the amount of victories required, aren't you..." Piruluk interrupted.

"Y... Yeah," she replied "I know there isn't an exact amount specified, but... to save my mom... how close am I getting?"

"Like you said, I cannot tell the exact amount," the LRIG spoke "But... I can sense you are making progress. Slow, but somewhat effective progress."

"I see..."

Amika sighed under her breath for a brief moment with a forced smile, having somewhat expected this kind of answer from her LRIG. She had been around Piruluk long enough to know that she wasn't exactly the most sociable or even the most friendly LRIG that she had ever encountered within her run of the Selector Battles. But at the same time, she had managed to put up with her cold attitude towards almost anyone outside of her card that she had usually come across, though for some reason today, this had also bothered her in that regard.

"Are you still thinking about Katsuragi?" Piruluk asked, snapping Amika out of her brief stupor.

"Y... Yeah," she replied "I know I shouldn't mess with his business and that he has his own battles to fight... but there's one thing that's bothering me. Piruluk, don't you think you were a little harsh on him there?"

"Why is that?"

"It's just that, he's had these other units of his stolen by this Kiyoi," the Selector murmured "But you don't want him to go after her. Why is that?"

"Whatever Katsuragi intends to do, regardless of whether he heeds my warning or not," the LRIG spoke bluntly "It is not your place to be concerned about him. However, I intend for that same warning to apply to you. Kiyoi is a dangerous individual and the last thing you will want is your wish to not come true because of her."

Amika simply kept a somewhat saddened look on her face as she kept her gaze down on Piruluk's card, seemingly not as upbeat as she was earlier in the day. She knew part of it was to do with the reason why she had come to the hospital, her mother to be more exact as she had mentioned earlier. At the same time though, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Kamui, knowing the struggle he had to go through to get his Raizer units back from Kiyoi with Piruluk's blunt comments not helping his self-confidence to say the least. Sighing for a moment, she forced a smile back onto her face as she looked back to the door that led back to the inside of the hospital.

"Well, feeling depessed about it isn't going to do me any good," she muttered to herself "I'll just have to bear with it and hope for the best with him. Right now, I have my own battles to fight."

_(End Music)_

And with that, she went through the doorway back to the hospital to now prepare herself, for whatever lay ahead for her. From around the corner of a wall however, Kiyoi emerged onto the rooftop as she gazed towards the door that led back to the building premises, having now overheard everything that Amika and Piruluk had been talking about in regards to both the Selector's mother and Kamui himself. As a cold breeze whistled over the rooftop, her lips pursed into a sinister smile, seemingly preparing herself to plot out her next move in the near future.

* * *

**And there we go! As Kamui finishes up a Selector Battle with Chiyori, Aichi and the others appear before him to bring him up to speed with everything within this world as well as the details that the young Selector had intentionally kept omitted from him. Meanwhile, as Misaki and the others try to uncover the mystery behind his disappearance, narrowing down their suspicions to the true culprit Kiyoi, she herself overhears Amika's desire to help her mother who resides within hospital for reasons currently unknown. What does the enigmatic girl plan next? And what does Mayu intend to do with the captured Raizers she has summoned from Cray to her domain? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG! Feel free to share your thoughts and/or criticisms for this fiftieth chapter and I'll see you all next time! Until then!**

**EDIT 28/08/2016: Correction on Raizer Girl, Kate's name (originally mispelled as Katie)**


	54. Ride 51: This Contemplated Prelude I

**City Streets**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Akira)_

Later that night, Aichi, Kai, Naoki and Ruko were walking back through the city with Kamui in tow, having bid farewell to both Hitoe and Yuzuki when the Selector had returned home safely with no more interruptions to catch them along the way. Now having been introduced to the LRIGs they held, the Nova Grappler user had a short summary of everything going on in the Selector Battles explained to him in the midst of their journey together, leaving him a little disheartened when he realized that he didn't take into account or even ask Chiyori about her wish before she had opened the battlefield for their Selector Battle. At the same time though, he felt a little on edge with the brief mention that the surviving Star-vaders also had a hand in the creation of the Selector Battles, only serving to stir up more uncertainty as a result.

As the group were travelling back to the apartment blocks, Kamui took the time to explain everything that happened throughout the day back in his world before his subsequent encounter with Kiyoi, the cardfight along with the result that occurred before she sent him off to this world, where he literally bumped heads with Amika. He then spoke of how she had helped to teach him the rules of Wixoss in a friendly non-Selector Battle, much to the relieved expressions of everyone present with the exception of Kai, Kuro and Umr, who remained as calm as ever.

"So you've encountered her as well," the Kagero user spoke.

"Yeah," Kamui replied "Now that you do mention the bad stuff going on here, I'm wondering what kind of a wish she's had in mind. I just wish her LRIG was a little more friendlier though..."

"You must mean Piruluk from what all of you have told me," Kuro explained as he looked to the girl of black whose card was held in Ruko's hand "Now that you do mention her... there was something strange about her the last I saw her, when she was in Akira's possession."

"Strange?" murmured Tama.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruko, now curious about what one of her two LRIGs had to say.

"Being the one who only became interested in becoming who I intended to be, at that time, I initially paid no mind to it," the girl of black answered "But with everything that has transpired and my changed viewpoint since our battle together, I believe it might be of a little importance. During my most recent battle against Akira, when I was in control of Urazoe Iona's body, I could sense that underneath Piruluk's calm demanor lay a hidden aura."

Everyone else blinked for a brief moment, with most of the group having encountered the blue LRIG at least once or twice on their own occasions within their time in this world. But then again, with Kuro already possessing as much knowledge about the insides and outs of the Selector Battles themselves, any piece of information that sounded intriguing in the least bit would at least be worth listening to at this point in time.

"That aura I sensed then..." she continued "Was one of great rage. But for why, I do not know."

"If that is the case..." Kai pondered "Then why did I not sense it during my first Selector Battle?"

"Rage..." Umr murmured, having been aware of the meaning of that emotion, but curious as to why such an aura was within Piruluk of all LRIGs.

"Well, 'rage aura' or not," Naoki interrupted "We know that Amika's just in as much danger as we are."

"We need to tell her everything the next time we meet her," Aichi interjected as the others nodded in agreement with him.

"Speaking of someone, who's Akira?" asked Kamui.

"No one you'd ever want to meet," Naoki huffed, almost mimicking a slashing motion in front of his neck to get the point across to the Nova Grappler user who was unaware of Akira, her temper and her affinity for sharp and blunt objects.

_(End Music)_

As the group were about to continue back to the apartment blocks through the dark night, they suddenly heard some footsteps from behind which had immediately caught their attention. Turning around immediately, they could see that it was Futase who had approached them at this very hour, her gaze with her only eye that was visible to them was made apparent as she had usually appeared. The moonlight revealed all of her face but the metal plating covering her left eye that was kept concealed by the strands of hair covering entirely over that portion of her face.

"It has been a while since we first met, Kai Toshiki," she spoke.

"Naturally, Futase Fumio," he replied.

"I suppose that the one named Soryu Leon informed you of our previous battle?" Futase asked, to which Kai nodded in response.

"You know her?" Ruko murmured.

"Tama remembers Fumio!" Tama called out, recalling the first time they had met her, before Kai battled her Selector that same evening.

"Then... are you the writer of those Wixoss novels we read yesterday?" asked Aichi.

"That is correct," Futase spoke, bringing her gaze upon the Royal Paladin user, her visible eye briefly widening when she saw Umr's card in his right hand. "It cannot be..."

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: LRIG)_

The others looked at the Selector, curious as to why she had been surprised that Umr was in Aichi's possession as he brought up the card to face her. Umr stared up at Futase, bringing both of their curious gazes upon one another as one was wondering why she had taken interest in the other whilst the other in turn had been intrigued by who the Selector was and why she had chosen to write such novels in the first place, even if the mysterious LRIG had no knowledge in the concept of literature itself.

"Oi, what's up with her?" Kamui interrupted, snapping her out of her brief trance.

"My apologies," she spoke "I did not anticipate your companion would be in possession of 'that' particular LRIG." She then turned back to Kai. "Regardless, I came to give you a warning. I'm not fully aware of the details, but whatever you did to anger Mayu back then has forced her to raise her hand."

"What are you saying?" asked Aichi.

"From what I've heard, she has placed a bounty on the heads of the six of you... the units of the Planet Cray... and all of the cardfighters from your world," Futase answered "She has already sent one of her associates there to carry out her intentions."

"And if that's case, this first associate will not be the last," Kai murmured, his eyes becoming narrow slits.

"Then, that's the reason Kiyoi went after me in our last cardfight?!" Kamui exclaimed as he showed the mark on top of his right hand "All because of some bounty?!"

"So she's already begun..." Futase murmured as she looked at the Nova Grappler user for a brief moment before turning away from the group. "For now, this is where we must part ways. I would uphold a challenge for one of you, but Anne has fallen ill for the moment. When we next meet however... I will regretfully say that it may not be as allies."

Kai kept a close eye on the Selector as she departed from the empty street that they were standing in, curious as to know what she had meant by the fact they would 'regretfully' not be allies the next time that they would encounter each other. They all looked at one another, each of them knowing that the other were sharing almost the exact same thoughts and suspicions that were crossing their mind at the moment. The silence was abruptly cut off when Kamui's stomach began rumbling loudly.

"Sorry about that..." he said, rubbing the back of his head in embarassment "I didn't eat much before ending up in this world."

"Don't worry about that," Naoki replied "Kai will whip something up for us when we get back to the apartment."

"I suppose..." the Nova Grappler user mumurmed "Anyway, let's get moving!"

And with that, the group of cardfighters with the only Selector amongst them continued on their walk through the dark and empty streets back to the apartment complex, where they knew there was much to contemplate on with the day's events that had gone by.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Vanguard World: Above Card Capital**

Meanwhile back in 'that' world as nightfall fell, Misaki was in her bedroom looking over the cards that had made up her most recent Genesis deck, gazing closely at the card named Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasil. Much like everyone else that was involved in the discussion from the grim news that Miwa had brought of both Kiyoi's arrival and Kamui's disappearance, she too couldn't help but feel disconcerted about what had happened. This feeling was not just out of concern for the Nova Grappler user's safety, unaware that he was thankfully back in the capable hands of Aichi and Kai, but also of uncertainty for the individual who was believed to have been responsible for this event, all because of a lead on a card that she had seemingly left behind when she had left this world, for the moment that was.

Looking over to the single card that depicted Remember's Grade 0 form, only with different stats compared to the one that Kiyoi used in her cardfight with Kamui, she couldn't help but be intrigued by some of the odd details that were present. The two that caught her attention the most, much like everyone else who had taken a previous look at the card before, were the blank Magallanica clan box and the word LRIG encribed on the small race box beneath, located beside the other 'race' human, seperated by only a single forward slash.

Within the cardfighter's bedroom, she was not the only occupant at this very moment. Ratie who had been staying around for quite some time had also shared both curiousity and concern into the subjects that had been brought up as of recently, including the one that regarded Aichi's journey to Ruko's world so that he could find Kai and bring him back to their world, unaware of what was really going on over there. The former Quatre Knight from the remaining three of the group was briefly playing around with Card Capital's 'Sub Manager', sometimes also known as 'Assistacat', the pet cat of both Shin and Misaki before looking over to the cardfighter herself. Ratie noticed that whilst her friend still appeared as calm as ever, she could easily tell that hint of uncertainty was still present within her visible expression.

"Misakin?" she asked, bringing the very clerk of Card Capital's attention towards her "Has it been bothering you as well?"

"With how long Aichi and the others have been gone for, along with what has happened of late," Misaki answered "I can't shake the feeling that something ominous has been happening, not the least with how Kamui has disappeared."

"Aichi will definitely come back!" Ratie called with a little enthusiasm, presumably in an effort to try and cheer up the Oracle Think Tank and Genesis user "After all, he's not gone there alone!"

"Hmm... You are right about that," she replied with a warm smile "From what you told us after 'that' ordeal, he's always tried to take on everyone's burden alone. But thanks to Kai and Ishida, he's learned to have faith in those around him."

The former Quatre Knight nodded happily in agreement with Misaki before her expression went almost serious again.

"I should probably let Gaillard and Neve know about Kiyoi," she murmured "You know... for just in case."

"I understand," said Misaki "Be careful."

Ratie nodded before getting up on her feet and leaving the bedroom immediately in almost a hurry of some kind as Assistacat gave a brief meow in farewell. As silence fell in Misaki's bedroom once again, the cardfighter sighed for a moment before looking back at the Remember card that Miwa had given to her. Although she couldn't exactly blame Ratie for both her eagerness and for trying to brighten the mood after everything that had transpired thus far, she knew that alone would not quell her ever growing suspicions about Kiyoi, whom everyone else with the exception of Jun had not encountered. She looked back to her bed to see Assistacat had pounced up on the cover and was looking over Remember's card out of curiousity.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Presence of the Void)_

Then with a sudden brush of its paw, the card suddenly emitted a bright purple glow which illuminated the room in the bask of that very colour. Almost frightened by what had just happened, Assistacat shrieked and immediately hid behind the left side of Misaki who could only stare at the card, surprised that she wasn't already blinded by the bright glow before her shadow that was painted on the nearby wall began to warp in shape. Two sharp triangular points that represented eyes of some sort materialized in the inky black 'image' that was now before the cardfighter herself.

"Now that I have your attention, you by now have already realized about the noticable absence of the one named Katsuragi Kamui."

The eerily icy cold tone that spoke from the warped 'shadow' was unfamilar to Misaki, but familar to those that had been around her in the past. This was the same voice of that which Ayumu had called mother. The voice of the one that Ruko and Hatsu knew had belonged to Kominato Miyako.

"Who are you?" the cardfighter asked, curious as to why she was talking to her this way and why she had her own knowledge to Kamui's disappearance. The voice however ignored Misaki's question and continued to speak out.

"His mark of penalty that he recieved is only the beginning for what is to befall of this world. For there will be more." As Miyako continued to speak, a purple image of the symbol that was carved onto Kamui's right hand as a result of his loss to Kiyoi, appeared for only a brief few seconds during this 'explanation'. "I am aware that your world and the Planet Cray share a special connection, which is why I cannot allow you all to remain as potential hindrances in my associate's plans. Know that with this message, cardfighters from across this world, regardless of their possession of a particular connection to Cray or not, shall soon discover they have no concept of the powers that be for what lies ahead."

As Misaki narrowed her eyes in response to the message of Ruko's former mother whilst Assistacat simply hissed at the warped shadow in response, Miyako finally concluded her message as the light emitted from Remember's card began to die down.

"When the time eventually comes, my associate... No, my closest companion will finally take... her rightful place among the gods."

When her words had finally finished, the glowing light died down as the card suddenly vanished right before the cardfighter's eyes, presumably as a result of the message having concluded. Although she knew their one 'lead' to Kamui's whereabouts was now gone, whatever Miyako had spoken about to her had already confirmed several suspicions, some being said in regards to Kiyoi being involved with his disappearance. At the same time, she couldn't but ponder about the person that was talking to her at this moment, having no knowledge of Ruko and Ayumu's former mother beforehand from not venturing to their world.

Keeping an eye on her shadow that had reverted back to normal on the moment that Miyako's message had concluded, Misaki knew that whatever she and the others planned to do next in response to the events of today would have to be carried out carefully. If what was said to her this very night was indeed true, then Kiyoi's efforts in Kamui's disappearance and his 'Mark of Penalty' would not be the last 'strange' event that would occur in the near future.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Wixoss World: Kai's Apartment**

"Phew... I tell you, I can't believe I actually owe Kai one there."

Kamui happily sighed after the group of cardfighters had already finished their meal, courtesy of Kai's culinary skills from his own previous experiences of living alone. Aichi simply smiled warmly, feeling somewhat relieved for the Nova Grappler user after everything that had happened to him throughout the day thus far whilst Ren laid back on the couch in almost a lazy like fashion. Leon on the other hand was looking out over the city horizon from the single window that was available to them in the living space of the apartment. The Aqua Force user kept a stern gaze over the darkening sky in front of him, having known that close encounters with both Mayu and Ayumu on seperate occasions as of late had only served to raise even more tension in the air around him, as he could already sense with 'the wind'.

"So Umr..." Kamui spoke as he looked down at the LRIG whose card was on the table in front of him and Aichi "You've gotten onii-san out of a pinch or two."

"That is correct..." she replied before blinking for a moment "Though... I do fail to see the genetic similarities between the two of you."

"Well... that's..." he murmured.

"Kamui just means that as an expression," the Royal Paladin user answered for his friend "He just looks at me like an older brother... or so I'm told."

"I see..."

As the two boys laughed nervously to try and kill off the awkward silence that had then been hanging around the three of them, Naoki briefly glanced over the apartment, noticing that a certain someone was currently absent.

"Besides... Where did Kai go anyway?" he asked.

"He said that he needed to pay another visit to Ruko and that he might be a while," Ren answered before dropping his expression into a somewhat exasperated smile "Though knowing him, I think I have a pretty good idea of what he's thinking of."

"With their fates having been tied before our arrival, it's only natural that something like this would happen."

Leon spoke those words out aloud as he turned away from the window and took a seat at the table, bringing out his Aqua Force deck out and turning his serious gaze upon Aichi. The Royal Paladin user blinked for a moment before looking back to the cardfighter that had approached him right now, wondering what exactly he had on his mind. Kamui looked over at Aichi for a moment before looking over to Leon, curious as to what he had in mind.

"Leon... are you wanting to battle onii-san?" he asked.

"Your perception is most accurate, Katsuragi," Leon answered "But, I do not intend to conduct it as a Selector Battle between us. Nor do I intend at this moment to face the Royal Paladins."

"Then..." Naoki murmured.

"It is me he wants."

Aichi and Kamui looked down at the card on the table to see that Umr had immediately drawn out the conclusion that the Aqua Force user was seemingly hinting at in regards to his sudden challenge. The LRIG gazed up at Leon in a curious manner, having known about him to be somewhat mysterious in more ways than one from what Aichi had described to her, especially with the sacred wind that he commanded in the midst of his cardfights and battles.

"I'll accept your battle, Leon-san," the Royal Paladin user spoke as he brought out the deck that Hatsu had given to him.

Whilst Kamui and Umr watched the two cardfighters prepared for battle, Ren now having been intrigued by what was about to happen got up from the couch he had been lying on and stretched his arms for a brief moment before taking a seat beside the Nova Grappler user to watch the battle that was about to unfold. When Aichi and Leon were ready to begin, both of them reached out for their starting LRIGs.

"Open!"

"Open, my LRIG!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Fight 3)_

On the battlefield that was imaged in both of the cardfighter's minds, both Umr and Officer Cadet, Erikk stood at a great distance from each other, with it being wide enough for them to still see each other perfectly along with any other units or SIGNI that would be summoned into battle over the course of the game. Looking at each other, Aichi and Leon kept a focused gaze on one another as the Aqua Force user drew a single card to begin the first turn of the battle.

"Grow, Tear Knight, Theo!" he called as he placed the unit's LRIG card over the top of Officer Cader, Erikk.

After summoning Ice Floe Angel to the center SIGNI zone on his side of the field, he gazed up at Aichi with the long silence that followed, leading everyone to assume that would be ending his turn right there. The Royal Paladin user then began his turn by drawing 2 cards and then turned his attention to the cards that he had present in his hand. He had recognized those cards from previously battling against Hatsu and as such ended up having a reasonably fair idea of what Umr was based around in general. However, part of his thoughts for some reason was telling him otherwise. Before contemplating over what he was thinking, he placed the black Spell card known as Grave Pain from his hand into his Ener Zone.

_Umr's general style is reviving Ancient Weapon SIGNI from the Trash, just like how Gouki and Serra do with their units from Granblue clan _he thought _But there's difference between seeing them and actually using the real thing. I just hope I can use them properly so that I don't let Umr down if we ever battle together._

"Grow, Umr=Ett, Wielder of the Key of Chaos!" he called.

On the field imaged in the two cardfighters' minds, Umr's clothing and outfit had changed in quite a few ways, but not in a completely drastic manner, considering that it was her only her Level 1 form for the moment. In the center SIGNI space in front of her appeared a black SIGNI by the name of Code Anti Voyni as a purple aura then surrounded her immediately.

"With Voyni's skill," Aichi spoke "I down her and send the top three cards of my deck to my Trash Pile."

Turning over the top three cards of his deck, they were revealed to be Code Anti Nessie, Code Anti Nebra and Code Anti Texahammer as he placed the first two of the three revealed SIGNI into his Trash Pile. He then placed Texahammer's card onto the left SIGNI zone on his side of the field before drawing an additional card to add to the five that he was currently holding onto.

"How was he able to do that?" Kamui pondered.

"Texahammer can revive itself whenever its sent from the deck to the Trash," Ren answered "Given that Aichi's managed to remember what he's seen from battling Ruko's grandmother, he seems to be already at home with Umr. I guess changing briefly from the Royal Paladins hasn't had that much of an effect."

"You mean like the first time you gave him the Shadow Paladins?" the Nova Grappler user asked whilst raising an eyebrow, clearly recalling back to 'that' time.

"Wait... you never told me Aichi used Shadow Paladin before," Naoki interjected, looking over to Ren who simply held a somewhat innocent smile in response to Kamui's comment followed by a brief glance away from the two and a whistle under his breath.

Whilst Umr simply blinked for a brief moment, Aichi decided not to ponder on that particular subject, knowing that although Ren wasn't exactly himself back then, it was a brief period of time in his own case that he would rather forget about personally. Deciding to resume the battle from where he had briefly paused, he immediately downed Texahammer's card.

"Attack!" he called.

Back on the imagined field, Texahammer swung her large barreled hammer right into Tear Knight, Theo, disorienting him for the moment before Umr leapt in front and dealt another blow with the large golden key that she had carried. Leon placed his second crushed Life Cloth, Storm Rider, Diamantes on top of Battle Siren, Mallika whose earlier Life Burst had already increased his hand size by one. The Aqua Force user kept a sharp gaze upon Aichi as he concluded his turn there, having nothing else available to allow him to attack again this turn.

**End of Turn 2**

**Aichi vs Leon**

**Hand - 6 : 6**

**Life Cloths - 7 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Umr=Ett, Wielder of the Key of Chaos : Tear Knight, Theo**

**SIGNI : Code Anti Texahammer - Code Anti Voyni - EMPTY : EMPTY - Ice Floe Angel - EMPTY**

**Ener - 1 : 2**

Leon then drew his two cards to begin his turn before moving Mallika's card from his Ener Zone to his Trash Pile and taking the next card from his white deck in preparation to Grow again.

"Grow!" he called "Tear Knight, Lazarus!"

The Aqua Force user placed Lazarus' card on top of Theo's, bringing him up to Level 2 and a Limit of 5 as he then immediately summoned Tidal Assault and Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Blader to his remaining open SIGNI spaces alongside Ice Floe Angel. He then gazed upon Aichi as he prepared to conduct his attacks.

"Tidal Assault's first attack!" he declared.

On the imaged field, Tidal Assault pointed one of its two blades towards Umr before taking a mighty leap into the air and slashing down the front of the LRIG. As Umr fumbled around briefly in pain from being damaged by the attack, a dark aura surrounded her as an afterimage of the black SIGNI, Code Anti Nessie appeared in front of her. The Ancient Weapon opened up her orange eyes before pointing straight at Tidal Assault, causing it to vanish in a murky black aura. Leon simply frowned as he moved the card to his Ener Zone as did Aichi with Nessie's card after resolving the effect of her Life Burst.

"Yes!" Kamui called "Onii-san's cut down the amount of direct attacks he'll get this turn!"

"You're right there," Naoki murmured "But Leon really gets into it around the late game, especially with those combo attacks."

As Ren simply remained silent, closely eying the game as it progressed through the opening stages, Leon immediately proceeded to banish both Voyni and Texahammer with both Ice Floe Angel and Tempest Blader with both units' respective attacks as Aichi moved the banished Ancient Weapons to his Ener Zone.

"Lazarus attacks!" he called.

Lazarus charged towards Umr and slashed down his blade upon the black LRIG who simply parried it away with the giant key that she had carried. Seeing that she was now wide open, the Tear Knight then thrust the blade he carried across the right side of her, grazing both her skin and a portion of her clothing causing her to cringe in pain. Aichi's next Life Cloth had revealed a second copy of the Spell, Grave Pain, with no Life Burst being available to aid him any further during this turn. The Royal Paladin user simply gazed at his Ener Zone for the moment before looking back to Leon whose serious gaze had remained unwavering, despite a loss on part of his advantage.

"Turn end," he spoke.

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 3**

**Aichi vs Leon**

**Hand - 6 : 6**

**Life Cloths - 5 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Umr=Ett, Wielder of the Key of Chaos : Tear Knight, Lazarus**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : EMPTY - Ice Floe Angel - Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Blader**

**Ener - 5 : 2**

As Aichi drew his next two cards, he looked down to the real Umr herself who had been observing the battle since the beginning, no doubt studying every move he was making and trying to make sense of the power she would wield whenever they would eventually fight together within the Selector Battles themselves. Turning his attention back to the battle, he placed a SIGNI known as Code Anti Nebra from his hand to his Ener Zone before moving Code Anti Voyni from there to his Trash Pile.

"Grow!" he called "Umr=Två, Wielder of the Key of Chaos!"

After placing the card on top of Umr's previous form, the Royal Paladin user then placed down two more Ancient Weapon SIGNI in the left and right SIGNI spaces on his side of the field. Each of them were Level 2, but different from each other as evidenced by their respective names. They were known as Code Anti Aztec and Code Anti Cabrera. On the imaged field, the two SIGNI appeared in front of Umr as the ground between their respective SIGNI zones suddenly cracked and opened up, leaving a black aura that poured out of it.

"With Aztec's skill, I revive Voyni!" Aichi's voice called out "And by paying three for skill of Nessie in my Trash, I return her to the bottom of my deck and decrease Tempest Blader's power by 8000!"

As the black aura faded out to reveal that Voyni had returned back to his side of the field, Nessie appeared in a spectral form before reappearing behind Tempest Blader and coiling her tail around the unit, causing them both to vanish in a murky black aura. As Leon simply placed the banished Aqua Force unit into his Ener Zone, he did not take his serious gaze off of Aichi as they stared off once again. The Royal Paladin user then felt that there was something that he had to ask his opponent at this very moment, even if it was just a hint of curiousity.

"Leon..." he spoke "This battle... Is this about my responsibility for both Umr and Blaster Blade?"

As Kamui and Naoki blinked in confusion for a brief moment, Leon simply closed his eyes in response.

"In a sense, that would be correct," he answered "However, that was not my intent. Kai wanted me to ensure that you had managed to fully recover from Ulith, given that we dropped the subject to Ruko today."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: __Imeeji ha Tsugi he no Chikara ni)_

"I see..." Aichi murmured "I'm still uneasy about her, but I'm feeling a lot better than I was back then."

"Oh? Did I miss something?" Kamui asked, having not been introduced to the cruel demanored Selector nor having any knowledge about her.

"Ulith's pretty nasty," Naoki whispered "She had Aichi in tears at one point and he only managed to pull himself together then because of Umr. Akira's even serving her for similar reasons or so I heard."

"That is true," Ren replied "But given the suffering that occurs in these battles, she's already content with herself."

The atmosphere in the apartment went completely silent as everyone began contemplating on the subject itself, knowing full well of Ulith's supposed allegiance to Mayu and the cause of the Selector Battles, even by going as far as reversing Tama during her previous battle with Aichi. Having recalled that name from the confrontation, Umr pondered over what little personal knowledge she had of the cruel demanored Selector.

_Ulith... _she murmured in her thoughts _That Selector from mine and Aichi's last battle together... I could sense a malicious aura from her at the time... but I never imagined she would willingly aid my creator in bringing devastation to this world._

"Is something wrong, Umr?" Aichi asked, bringing the LRIG out of her trail of thought.

"Aichi..." she spoke "Earlier today... you said I was your friend. But, I have no prior knowledge on the concept itself." She then looked up from her card at him. "What do I mean to you... as does Blaster Blade and your Royal Paladins?"

"Well... I know that I can't really mix the Royal Paladins and your Ancient Weapons together..." the Royal Paladin user murmured "But that doesn't mean I will forsake one over the other. Just as Blaster Blade and my closest comrades still continue to help me out... Umr, you're my comrade too. I don't know what kind of battles we'll fight when I use you in battle, but what I know is that I won't be fighting alone. After all, I have both my friends and you by my side."

"Even if Chaos Breaker had initially created me and Tawil as experimental weapons before we first met?"

Aichi nodded and smiled warmly in reply as he looked back to Leon whose neutral expression had somewhat delved into a calm smile as he brought his attention back to his opponent in turn.

"Let's go, Leon!" Aichi called, his confidence having returned back to him.

"Fine by me," the Aqua Force user replied as a breeze began to stir around them, presumably from the large open window in the apartment "Then show me and the fierce wind that you've learned everything you need to master Umr!"

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Ruko's Apartment**

Meanwhile, Kai and Ruko had been seated at the single small table in the apartment whilst Hatsu was staring out of the window into the night sky, presumably out of concern for Ayumu's current state and Miyako's presumed influence on the way that he was thinking for the moment. Both the cardfighter and the Selector had been involved in a discussion abouts the events that had been transpiring around them ever since the Kagero user first arrived into this world and how much of an impact that event and the Selector Battles in general had on them and the others. Kuro and Tama listened carefully to the discussion with the girl of black offering her views on the subjects at hand.

At first, Kai had begun the discussion with how he arrived in this world to his encounter with Yuragi and Mako, where he presumed that he was first able to hear the voice of an LRIG without knowing at first, before coming into Tama's possession. The question that had him puzzled however was how he had managed to recieve her card, given the circumstances from her last battle with Ruko before then. Needless to say, the girl of white was quick to answer that.

"Tama escaped because of Takuto!" she loudly called "That's how Tama found Kai!"

"I see..." he murmured "Because of his efforts, I arrived in this world, just as you left Mayu's domain."

"Mhm," Tama replied as she continued the story from there "And that's when Kai found Hitoe and Yuzuki!"

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Friends)_

"So that's how the four of you began searching for me," said Ruko as her expression dropped a little. "Kai... I... I think I need to apologize for something."

Kai simply remained still, presuming that the Selector was only planning to apologize for initially rejecting his help in trying to remove the influence of Reverse from her.

"You see..." she began "When I last battled Kuro, I was fully intent on trying to set everyone free from the Selector Battles, even if it meant sacrificing myself and leaving my body for Tama to inhabit. Because of my bitterness then, I assumed that you were just trying to stop me because of what I believed was deception to have me reversed when I should have listened to you. And when Kuro's attacks had briefly reversed you and I heard Tama call out to you... I felt envious."

"So that's why I thought you felt off then," Kuro murmured "I presume that was actually out of envy for the bond you shared with Tama before I became your LRIG?"

"That's right..." Ruko answered "Even though I told Kai everything I believed about Tama after that battle back then, he was still willing to help and listen to her... something I should have done..."

As she was about to hold her head down in both guilt and depression, Kai placed a hand over her left shoulder to calm her down as she looked over towards him, noting his serious expression at this very moment.

"Ruko, I understand how you feel," he spoke as he closed his eyes "You were in a state of disbelief and denial back then, when you were only wanting to do good for the people caught in the Selector Battles. Neither of us have had the most pleasant experiences around Reverse, but I am grateful that you were at least aware of the danger that came with wielding that power and your willingless to restrain it until Aichi and I saved you, unlike myself in a previous time."

"Kai..." she murmured.

"Right now, there is the matter of Ayumu and his sudden reacqaintance with your mother, Kominato Miyako." he continued "If you don't mind me asking... do you remember anything about her before coming into Hatsu's care?"

Ruko then closed her eyes as she tried to recall everything she could about her former mother, hoping that it would at least provide a clue as to the sudden change in Ayumu's behavior towards her and the others as of late.

"Well... I never exactly talked to her," she spoke "I... remember her having a disdained look around wherever she went... and..." She then clutched her head, trying desperately to remember anything else from her past.

"What's wrong...?" Kai asked.

"I'm sorry," the Selector replied "My memories just before I came in grandmother's care seem to be fuzzy for some reason. I can't remember anything around then for some reason."

The Kagero user remained silent for the moment, now taking this newfound information about Miyako into account from what he had now heard. Ruko's memories around her appeared to have vanished from her mind completely, from what he could gather from the way she spoke and that their lack of conversation appeared to contribute to the neglection that Hatsu had brought up when they previously discussed about the former mother.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Ru-chan," the grandmother's voice spoke out as she approached both the Selector and Kai "I know you weren't entirely open to those around you, before you eventually found your friends because you didn't want me to worry. But as far as I know, you never held any unreasonable requests. If Miyako has granted Ayumu entry into these Selector Battles you told me about, then perhaps its through them we'll know the truth."

_(End Music)_

"You're right, grandmother," Ruko replied as she held a warm smile before looking down to Tama and Kuro "Somehow... all of us will get through this together. Right Kai?"

Kai's expression changed to a gentle smile as he nodded in reply, this being one of the few times that the Selector or anyone for that matter had seen him in this particular manner. Now it appeared that she had finally regained her resolve and that hopefully, somewhere in their quest to bring an end to the Selector Battles and Mayu's schemes, they would also bring an end to the family issue that had been plaguing her for all of these years.

* * *

**And there we go! As Kamui is brought up to speed with everything that has happened in the world of Wixoss, Misaki back in the world of Vanguard recieves a foreboding message from Kominato Miyako, foretelling of an ominous fate that is about to transcend with Kiyoi's marking of the Nova Grappler user being only the beginning of what Ruko's former mother and Mayu have planned. Meanwhile, Futase sends a warning of that same message to Kai and the others as Aichi and Leon begin a battle to determine the Royal Paladin user's strength with Umr's. What will happen from here? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG! Please feel free to share your thoughts and criticisms and I'll see you all next time! Until then!**


	55. Ride 52: This Contemplated Prelude II

**Kai's Apartment**

"Snowy white, swift wind! Becoming a shooting star in the night sky! Break Grow!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Kai's Determination)_

On the imagined battlefield within Aichi and Leon's minds, a torrent of water enveloped Trans-core Dragon as Umr stared on to see the unit disappearing and the shadow of a different Tear Dragon taking its place, one that was very familiar to the Royal Paladin user who had seen it on more than one occasion. The column of water collapsed to reveal the all too familiar form of this particular unit, now powered up by the Break Grow ability of Trans-core Dragon as it stared down at the LRIG, with the cannons on its shoulders primed and ready to fire.

"Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon!"

Back in the apartment, Aichi stared at Tetra-drive Dragon's card for a moment before looking back to his own field, seeing that from the few turns that had passed, he was already at an overwhelming disadvantage. He had grown Umr to the Level 4 form that was known as Umr=Fyra, Wielder of the Key of Chaos after barely surviving the previous wave of attacks from Trans-core Dragon. Like the Key of Impartiality form that was used in the Royal Paladin user's previous bout against Ulith, Umr in this form did not possess much for clothing except for various straps that covered over both her chest and lower body whilst several buckles kept them locked in place with the looser portions dangling around her arms and legs.

"So he's really going for it," Naoki murmured as he looked at Tetra-drive Dragon's card for a moment. "Now that I think about it... how was Leon able to grow into an LRIG of the same Level?"

"What are you getting at?" asked Kamui.

"It's just that on his last turn, he performed a Break Grow with Trans-core Dragon by using Blue Storm Marine General, Demetrius..." he replied "But... wasn't there a ruling or something on growing LRIGs that I can't quite remember."

"In the game of Wixoss, you are allowed to Grow your LRIG to an equal or lower level," Ren interjected as he took a seat beside the two cardfighters "However, that new LRIG cannot have the same name as the one they are growing from. That's why Leon used Demetrius first for Trans-core Dragon and if you remember back to Aichi's battle with Ulith, he was able to Grow into Umr because of her Spell, despite Alfred already being at Level 4."

"I suppose that makes sense..." said Naoki as he looked back at the battle to see how it would turn out from here.

Over from her own card on the table, Umr herself had been watching the friendly battle between Leon and Aichi very closely, noting the Royal Paladin user or her 'Selector' in some context in his calmness at the moment. Noting his determination beneath that expression, she recalled when she had first reunited with him due to Ulith's meddling with his PSY Qualia, noting how utterly devastated he was when the cruel demanored Selector had broken out what she deemed to be the absolute truth as a result of his future actions. Now, it seemed like that the event was nothing more than a bad memory and that it had not put a dampener on Aichi's confidence in his current state.

The Royal Paladin user could see that Leon had Storm Rider, Diamantes back onto his field after previously using its effect from his Ener Zone to summon it back to the field at the start of the turn. Looking ahead, he could see that he was now summoning an additional two copies to join it, now seeing the trouble that he was in at the moment.

_It's still too soon... _he thought as he gazed at his LRIG deck before looking back at the three cards that were in his hand.

"I pay 1 to add 2000 power to my center Diamantes. And now... the first wave," Leon spoke as he downed the card of the Diamantes in the center SIGNI column.

On the imaged field, the center Diamantes took a mightly leap at the Level 4 SIGNI, Code Anti Nessie before slashing down the front of her with the larger of the two blades that he carried. After the SIGNI was banished as a result of the battle, the Storm Rider vanished in a white glow before Tidal Assault landed down on the center space of Leon's side of the field beside his other two Diamantes. Tetra-drive Dragon roared loudly as it pointed its cannons down towards Umr, signalling the second attack of the turn.

"I discard a card through Trans-core's skill and guard with Servant T!" Aichi called as he discarded Code Anti Voyni from his hand before revealing the Guard SIGNI.

"Very well," Leon replied "As Tetra-drive battled on the second wave, I gain another SIGNI attack step!"

"No way...!" exclaimed Kamui "I thought my Nova Grapplers were the only clan to get around that restriction!"

"To be fair, we have seen Leon fight Hatsu earlier today," Ren mused lightly, slightly nudging his shoulder "At least you and him fit the same category in that regards to your clan's speciality. Though I must admit I'm a little jealous."

"I suppose..." Naoki murmured to himself.

As their little banter quickly came to an end, Aichi moved his remaining two SIGNI, Code Anti Asslyen and Code Anti Nebra to his Ener Zone as a result of them being banished by Leon's remaining two Diamantes. Looking on to see to the Aqua Force user pay the cost for Tetra-drive Dragon's Limit Break, he knew that he wasn't in the clear just yet as the card was immediately upped.

"The fifth and sixth waves," he spoke as he downed Tidal Assault's card immediately.

Back on the field within their minds, Umr parried off Tidal Assault's first blade whilst wincing in pain at the same time from using her key against such great force before the Aquaroid immediately slashed down the front of the LRIG as she fell backwards before two glowing auras surrounded her, coming from the SIGNI known as Servant D and Code Anti Voyni, showing that Aichi had triggered their Life Bursts as a result of the double attack just now. Tetra-drive Dragon's cannons whirred to life as it unleashed two torrents of water that came in her direction before the figure of Servant T appeared once again to shield the LRIG from the attack.

Leon stared at Aichi as he moved the card to his Trash Pile, having partially expected that a lucky draw would save him for this round as he gazed to his opponent's Ener, now seeing that in addition to the three banished SIGNI and two crushed Life Cloths that he had three additional cards in his Ener Zone, bringing the complete total up to nine. However, he could also see that Aichi's field was completely empty and he had no cards in his hand to protect his very last Life Cloth whilst he still had only one of his own to compensate for the two consecutive Break Grow turns over the course of the game. Naturally, the odds seemed against the Royal Paladin user, but Leon knew better than to assume the outcome this soon, even if it was his first time using the deck that Hatsu had given him.

"Turn end," he spoke.

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 8**

**Aichi vs Leon**

**Hand - 0 : 2**

**Life Cloths - 1 : 1**

**Current LRIGs - Umr=Fyra, Wielder of the Key of Chaos : Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : Storm Rider, Diamantes - Tidal Assault - Storm Rider, Diamantes**

**Ener - 9 : 2**

"That was a close one..." Kamui breathed "If onii-san hadn't drawn off of Voyni, he'd be in real trouble."

"But... he's got nothing in his hand and Leon still has three Diamantes at his disposal," Naoki muttered "If Aichi doesn't do something to increase the pressure next turn, it's over."

Aich breathed a sigh of relief for a moment as he immediately begun his turn by drawing his two cards before looking down towards Umr herself whose card lay on the table outside of the 'makeshift' battlefield. She gazed up at him for a moment as she began to open her lips to speak to him.

"I am not completely familiar with the strategems that are seemingly based around me..." she spoke "But from what I can gather thus far... you are handling yourself well with my supposed abilities."

"I guess..." he replied before looking back to Leon and the only two cards that he now held. Taking a hold of one of them, he revealed it to be another Code Anti Nessie as he placed it down onto the center SIGNI space.

"With the ARTS Ancient Digger," Aichi spoke "I pay 1 to summon any Ancient Weapon SIGNI I want from my Trash Pile."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Aichi no Theme 2)*****_

On the imaged field, Umr thrust her key into the ground as Code Anti Aztec reappeared on his side of the field in a black aura followed shortly by Code Anti Voyni who reappeared on the far left side of Aichi's field. Nessie's eyes flashed a bright orange as she suddenly vanished into a veil of black shadows much to the surprise of all of Leon's units as she then reappeared behind them before lashing out her tail at the two Diamantes, banishing them both from the field. Leon remained visibly unfazed as he moved the two banished SIGNI to his Ener Zone before looking back at Aichi who then moved Voyni's card back to his Trash Pile, much to his confusion.

"With Nebra's skill," he continued "I pay the cost to revive her and activate Nessie's skill once again."

Leon simply moved Tidal Assault's card to his Ener Zone, still remaining unfazed in the scenario that he found himself within.

"Yes!" Kamui called "Leon's wide open! Aichi's three SIGNI can just attack him directly!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ren replied as he stared on closely.

"ARTS, Don't Move!" Leon called as he revealed the card "By paying three of my five Ener, I down both of your Nessies!"

Whilst Aichi groaned for a moment as he downed both of his Level 4 SIGNI, he kept his eyes closely on Nebra's card before reaching out for it.

"Nebra attacks Tetra-drive Dragon!" he called.

Back within the imaged field, Nebra gathered several green orbs of energy around her with a black aura surrounding each of them before she pointed right at Tetra-drive Dragon, firing several green beams of energy that struck the Tear Dragon head on, causing it to cry out and lash around in pain as Umr firmly gripped ahold of the key that she wielded. She leaped up into the air before diving down towards her target with a mighty battle cry before a unit suddenly materialized in front of her, revealed to be Emerald Shield, Paschal, having come to Leon's rescue to save him from defeat this turn. Aichi remained calm as he watched the Aqua Force user move the Perfect Guard to his Trash Pile, knowing that he didn't have any other option but to end his turn there.

**End of Turn 9**

**Aichi vs Leon**

**Hand - 1 : 1**

**Life Cloths - 1 : 0**

**Current LRIGs - Umr=Fyra, Wielder of the Key of Chaos : Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon**

**SIGNI : Code Anti Nebra - Code Anti Nessie - Code Anti Nessie : ****EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 0 : 3**

"Up and draw," Leon spoke "It seems that Umr is indeed a powerful adversary when in capable hands. But from the way you are now with nothing more than the deck you've inherited from Hatsu, there is still more you must do if we are to understand her full power."

"You're right about that, Leon-san," Aichi replied "Takuto helped her to find me for a reason and I'm sure that together, we'll find out what that reason is."

"That is true," the Aqua Force replied as he moved Diamantes' card from his Ener Zone to the field by revealing Ouika, Water Phantom from his hand before summoning her and a second copy to the field. "Now then... prepare to face the third wave of the wind!"

As Aichi's gaze reverted back a determined state, he looked down on his field to see the situation that he was in, having recalled what exactly Diamantes was capable of in starting the loop of attacks that was needed to finish him off.

"Aichi!" Umr's voice called out "Use 'that' card now!"

"I got it!" he replied as he pulled out a card from his LRIG deck "By using Doping, I increase Nebra's power by 3000 until the end of the turn!"

As a white aura surrounded Nebra to increase her power, Diamantes regardless of knowing this change in strength or not charged towards the SIGNI who was able to withstand the blows of the Aquaroid with ease, thanks to the use of the Colourless ARTS. Tetra-drive Dragon roared loudly as it aimed its cannons down at Umr before firing off two jets of water that stuck the LRIG head on, knowing backwards in a raging torrent that subsided a few moments afterwards, leaving her soaked to the brim. As Tetra-drive stepped backwards for a moment, a black aura surrounded Diamantes as an afterimage of Code Anti Nessie suddenly appeared behind him and lashed out at the Aquaroid with her tail to banish him again before vanishing from the field.

"Again..." Leon muttered under his breath "However..."

Both of his Ouikas then leaped into the air and each landed down a hard kick on the remaining Code Anti Nessies that were on Aichi's field to banish them before retreating as a large blue Vanguard circle flashed in front of Tetra-drive Dragon as it fired its cannons at Umr once again. The jets of water landed in front of her, bringing up a cloud of smoke from impacting the weakened ground that she was standing in front of. As Tetra-drive Dragon gazed upon the area where its attack had landed, a blinding light suddenly dispelled the smoke revealing that Servant D this time was the Guard SIGNI that had just saved the LRIG. Knowing the inevital outcome to follow on from there, Leon who had still imaged himself as Tetra-drive Dragon closed his eyes as Code Anti Nebra then unleashed more green beams from the orbs that were floating around her, dealing the final blow that was needed for Aichi to finish the battle right there.

_(End Music)_

Back in the apartment, Leon opened his eyes as Aichi smiled warmly in response, acknowledging that he had enjoyed their friendly competition. The Aqua Force user returned a gentle smile of his own in return with no more words to follow, allowing the Royal Paladin wielder to know that was all there was to it.

"You did it, onii-san!" Kamui cheered in celebration as he jumped from his seat and came over to Aichi's right.

"Phew..." sighed Naoki "You almost had me going for a moment there."

Before Ren could make any comment of his own, a cough was heard from another portion of the table as everyone turned to see that Umr was wanting to voice her own opinion on Aichi's efforts in tonight's friendly battle.

"I suppose I should offer my... congratulations as well..." she spoke, having not familiarized herself with the exact definition as of yet.

"You're welcome, Umr," Aichi said kindly in response "Though I was lucky with my final Life Cloth in the end. That and your reminder of the Doping ARTS kind of saved me there. I should thank you as well."

"Well then... you are welcome," she replied in her usual tone.

"You battled using only what Hatsu had entrusted to you now," Leon spoke "But, I sense there is great potential for a perfect compatibility between you and Umr. The true test however will present itself soon, given your previous bond with the Royal Paladins that you still intend to fight alongside with as well."

As silence fell in the apartment once more with the Aqua Force user gathering his deck back together, a rington suddenly began ringing throughout the apartment's living space as Aichi reached into his pocket to bring out his phone. Looking on the screen, the Royal Paladin user saw that it was Hitoe's name that was labeled as the caller at this very moment.

"Hello?"

"Aichi-kun... are you there?" Hitoe's voice sounded through the speaker.

"Yes," he answered "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all..." she replied "I just was wondering... if you weren't completely busy with Kai and the others tomorrow... Could we meet up at the library?"

"That's alright with me," Aichi answered with a warm smile "I'll meet you there in the afternoon."

"T... Thank you," said Hitoe "Then... I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

And with that, the brief call between the timid Selector and the Royal Paladin user came to a close as he looked over to the other cardfighters in the room.

"So what's up with her?" asked Naoki.

"I agreed to help out Hitoe with some of her anxiety," Aichi answered "I can tell she really means well, even looking out for both Ruko-san and Yuzuki-san, her closest friends."

"Now that I think about it, she did look kind of shy," Kamui remarked "Almost reminds me of how you used to be when I first met you."

The Royal Paladin user simply laughed nervously in response, having known that it was inevital that kind of comparison would end up being brought between both him and Hitoe to a degree. Deciding to ponder on the subject for another time, he turned his thoughts over to Kai and how he and Ruko were doing throughout the rest of the evening back at the Selector's apartment.

* * *

**Uemura Household**

Meanwhile in her own bedroom back home, Hitoe placed her cell phone away on the desk as she sat down on her bed and thought over everything that had transpired. She had just asked Aichi in the event of hoping that he was still willing to try and help her overcome more of her anxiety whilst they still had some time together before a plan of action in regards to ending the Selector Battles once and for could be drawn up. But then again, with still so little that all of them knew in regards to this subject, there was plenty of opportunities for this personal issue to be settled so that hopefully, she wouldn't act so nervous around the people she came across.

Now that she was thinking about Aichi himself for a moment however, Hitoe gazed out into the night sky from the window beside her bed thinking about all that had happened since she had first met him. His kindness was geniune as Kai had described to her on the day that she learned everything there was to know about the Royal Paladin user as well as what he had been through in the past. Seeing that her Selector was lost in thought for a moment, Yuzuki gazed up from her card which lay on the desk.

"Hitoe!" she called, snapping the girl out of her daydream like state.

"S... Sorry Yuzuki!" she replied as she got up from her bed and frantically took a seat in front of her desk to talk to her LRIG.

"Easy there..." said Yuzuki as she tried to calm down her Selector. "It's just... I've noticed you staring into space a bit more often these days."

"T... That is true..." Hitoe murmured as her cheeks flushed briefly for a moment "A... Anyway, how did I do?"

"You mean your call with Aichi?" the LRIG asked to which the Selector nodded. "Well, at least you got the point across to him as clearly as you could."

Hitoe breathed a sigh of relief, with reassurance on her side that her earlier call with Aichi did not go as badly as initially anticipated it to be. Yuzuki simply gazed up at her Selector, noticing her current expression out of curiousity. That was when the LRIG remembered that there was something on the back of her mind that she wanted to tell her at this very moment.

"You know... now that I think back to it," she murmured "... I wasn't entirely kidding back then when I said you seemed similar to Aichi."

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Hitoe)_

Hitoe blinked for a moment, curious to why Yuzuki had brought up this particular subject again when she had initially mentioned it on the day that Kai had told the two of them almost everything that they needed to know about both himself and Aichi.

"You've come a long way from when Ruko and I first met you," the LRIG continued "Even when your wish was tainted... even though only pain awaited for you whenever you tried to restore those lost memories... you perservered and fought back against whatever it was that Mayu had cast to seal those same memories."

"That's true..." said Hitoe "But... I don't see how Aichi and I are alike because of that."

"Don't you see?" Yuzuki replied "It's because of your courage in those conditions, even when you still have your social awkwardness around you that you were able to meet with Ruko again. And then, you stood up for yourself and what you believed in to win back Kai's deck from Akira despite the danger that was present."

"My... courage?" the Selector breathed.

"That's right," she spoke "It's something that someone has to overcome something that they truely fear, something that even I didn't have when sorting out my feelings for Kazuki before I discovered the truth of the Selector Battles. Before that battle with Akira that we had, Aichi and I could see that you were scared knowing that we were going to be within her presence, but for whatever reason you had, you put all of that fear aside to give him the time he needed to find Ulith."

Hitoe remained still as she absorbed all of the information that Yuzuki had been giving to her right at this moment, now understanding what exactly her LRIG was trying to tell her as she went deep into thought.

_Yuzuki does have a point..._ she murmured in her thoughts_ Kai said that Aichi in the past had some issues with interacting with the people around him just like I do, only he got bullied because of it. It wasn't until he got Blaster Blade that he was able to discover the game that they played and find himself with people that can understand him. He also found his courage then, allowing him to grow as a stronger cardfighter and to save his world twice. Ren, Leon and even Kai changed for the better back in his world through what he did and what he believed in._

"... Aichi understands my issue because he's been through it before," the Selector continued aloud "And he always looks for the best in people around him. That's... what I like about him..."

Yuzuki simply looked up at Hitoe, presuming from her words just now that she finally understood about what she was trying to get across to her. At the same time though, there was something about the way she spoke that had perked the LRIG's curiousity for a moment, but decided to ponder on that subject for another day, believing it to be just a random thought that had simply woven its way right into her mind.

_Now that I do think about it though... _she pondered in her thoughts _I wonder how Kazuki is doing..._

_(End Music)_

"A... Anyway Yuzuki," Hitoe spoke, interrupting the LRIG's thoughts "Do you think Ruko will be okay?"

"I can't really say..." Yuzuki replied "With the fact Ayumu's opposing us because of her mom and something that happened six years ago none of us know anything about, she's probably taking it hard."

Hitoe's expression changed to one of sadness, grimly acknowledging in agreement with her LRIG that this was indeed the case. With the events of six years beforehand between Ruko and her mother Miyako currently remaining a mystery that was to be solved, they knew the sudden family issue would be a difficult one for their friend to overcome in the many trials that would surely lie ahead for them. Ayumu had turned against his sister because of presumed knowledge of these events that he had not fully revealed to them yet, but they knew that unless they could get him to talk about what had happened then, there was no way that this pain from the past between the two of them could finally be put behind them.

* * *

**Ruko's Apartment**

Back in Ruko's apartment, the Selector looked down at her side of the field to a Wixoss match that she had conducted with Kai in the midst of his late night visit to her. She had been playing with Kuro's deck, now removed of the cards that represented the forms of both Ultima/Maiden and Berserk Draconis along with any further influence of Reverse that had been removed from her in the previous night's battle. The Selector looked up to Kai who had kept his eyes closed from her, after barely winning the match with Dragonic Overlord the End on the 'Final Turn' that he had previously called out then. Kuro who had been watching the match closely with Tama from their respective cards simply kept her gaze upon Ruko, having expected something like this would happen.

"As I thought, you still have much to accomplish with my power now that Mayu or Reverse doesn't hold any influence on us," she murmured "But, I can sense that your will has wavered with what has happened today."

"S... Sorry Kuro," Ruko replied "I... just felt a little uneasy with using your deck again, after you know..."

"It appears you still need time to regain your resolve."

The Selector blinked as she looked back at Kai who had interrupted her answer to the girl of black. As she could see, the Kagero user had finally opened his eyes back up, revealing that his gaze was not as intense as it was during the recent battle that had just played out between them. He then looked down to Kuro, feeling that there was something that he had to ask her.

"Kuro, I am curious," he spoke "Mayu said that the events of the battle you had between yourself and Tama that you told us did not end as you described. What was it that you concealed from us then?"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Neon Messiah OST: Wishes entrusted through encounter)_

The girl of black simply closed her eyes as Tama looked over towards her, curious as to what new information that she intended to reveal to the three of them at this very moment.

"And... could you tell Tama how Tama lost those memories?!" she asked.

"Mayu already told you about something that happened in that fight, different to what I told you then," Kuro spoke "That hideous transformation... it wasn't the first time that it happened to me."

"It wasn't?" asked Ruko.

"It happened... when I confronted Tama after she briefly brawled with Chaos Breaker and Photon," she explained "I had stolen a spike that belonged to an Abyss Dragon that was broken off in a previous scuffle with the Star-vaders from Photon's Lab, intending to test out the power that it contained for myself. Instead, I became the creature that Mayu would later dub, Berserk Draconis. I can't recall anything that had happened after that mutation. When I regained consciousness, I learned that 'Shiro' had disappeared, leading me to assume that she had died in the ensuing rampage and that the two Star-vaders had somehow returned me back to normal. Of course, my assumption was proven wrong on the night that I had first battled Ruko... after I had given Hitoe her third loss and Akira, her second."

Upon closing her eyes, recalling what she had done in her quest to become the strongest LRIG for the strongest Selector, Ruko and Kai grimaced having known about this previous turn of events on their own occasions. In the case of the Selector herself, she had learned about this from Ulith when she was still Kuro's LRIG whilst the Kagero user on the other hand was told about this by Hitoe herself on the night that the two of them had first met each other.

"So then... Ulith was bluffing back then?" asked Ruko "And... Akira was hallucinating when she tried to attack me and Yuzuki then?"

"That's correct," Kuro answered "We battled before, but the field was abruptly closed just as Ulith was about to deal the finishing blow, leading her to believe she had initially lost then. That is the sole reason why Kai was able to enter his first Selector Battle with her, if I am not mistaken."

Kai simply nodded in response, now understanding how it was that Akira had her wish tainted the first time around, all because of his first ever Selector Battle with his victory only coming through at the time because of a misplay on her end. At the same time though, now that the girl of black had brought up the foul-tempered and crazed Selector, there was something at the back of his mind that he felt he needed to ask her.

"Kuro," he spoke "Do you know anything about Akira, from your time as Iona?"

"I understood very little of what she was truely after," she replied "But she seemingly despised Iona and myself, if only for how I acted as her and... how Iona's prior popularity had threatened her career as a fashion model."

"Come to think of it..." Ruko murmured "Akira was acting kind of strange when you and I met for the first time. But still... why would she go as far as hurting others and helping Ulith... all just for a career she has?"

"That answer may come in time," said Kai "We know that she is helping Ulith, if only because they share a common enemy in all of us. But right now, as we have witnessed today and the days before, we have more pressing issues to concern ourselves about."

_(End Music)_

The Selector simply nodded as she looked over to Hatsu who was standing by the window, seemingly entranced by something that was going on outside. Joining her whilst picking up the two cards containing Tama and Kuro, Ruko and Kai could see tiny white specks passing by the window to which Kuro could only breath out loud for a moment, as if it was almost somewhat significant to her.

"It certainly is gentle, isn't it?" Hatsu murmured as she looked to her granddaughter.

"Y... Yeah," Ruko replied "The small specks of snow really are beautiful at this time of night."

"Snow..." Kuro murmured to herself, leading to Tama turning her attention over to the girl of black.

"Snow...?" she asked, having seemingly not seen it for herself before.

"I remember now..." Kuro replied "Even though she was locked away from the outside world... Mayu could still see the changes in weather from her bedroom window. Snow was usually the one thing that had calmed her down in the midst of her anger or frustration."

As Hatsu walked away from the window, leaving both Kai and Ruko to themselves at this point in time, the Selector held up the two LRIG cards in front of her as she looked over to the girl of black herself.

"Hey, Kuro," she spoke, bringing the LRIG's attention to her "I was thinking... since Tama ended up getting another name that she was happy with... Is it alright if I give you one of your own?"

"What did you have in mind?" asked Kuro.

"Well... I was thinking of calling you Yuki," said Ruko "Even after what happened back then, you always seemed so calm in the face of everything. That and you and Tama did come from Mayu's imagination and... you did say that Mayu calmed down whenever there was snow involved."

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Yuki (First Third))_

Kuro simply looked down in partial surprise from the whole turn of events, having not expected for Ruko to give her a secondary name after Tama had recieved hers in the place of Shiro, if only because of the anmesia she had suffered from due to their clash, the outcome of which neither of them could clear remember under different circumstances befalling each of them.

"Tama likes her new name!" Tama called "Kuro might like Kuro's new name!"

Turning over to the girl of white, for the first time in a very a long time, Kuro couldn't help but almost smile at her childlike innocence which was a noteworthy trait that she had carried over from the time that she was still called Shiro, even when the two were initially on opposite sides of what they truely believed in regards to their contributions to the Selector Battles over the years. Going deep into thought for a short while, the girl of black finally reached her decision.

"... I like it," she spoke "To tell you the truth, I never liked the name Kuro."

"... Seriously...?" breathed Ruko.

"If the name Tama was brought about from Shiro's desire to be who she is now," the LRIG continued "Then I would like this new name to show that I have at least changed my ways for the greater good. Yuki it is then."

The Selector smiled gently as Tama cheered loudly in celebration, if only for her own personal preference on the word Yuki and how it would represent the change of viewpoint that the girl of black had gone through over the last two days. Kai simply kept his expression as it was as he and Ruko made their way back to the table from which they were previously playing from.

"Kai..." the Selector spoke "Can I go for another game before you leave?"

"That's fine..." he replied "I assume you have regained your resolve?"

"I have," she said before looking to her LRIG cards that she placed to the side of the mat "I won't hold anything back for you, right Yuki?"

After Tama loudly cried "Battle!" in cheer and encouragement to her Selector, Yuki smiled for a moment before finally opening up her eyes and looking at her with the confidence she had in the previous battles she partook in.

"Then, as they say... give it to him."

Ruko nodded in response as she and Kai reset their decks to the way that they were when they first began their previous battle as they set up their Life Cloths and drew out their opening hands.

"Let's go, Kai!" she called.

"Come!" he replied as both of them reached out for their starting LRIGs to begin their second match of the evening.

"Open!"

"Open, the LRIG!"

_(End Music)_

* * *

**And there we go! As Aichi just manages to snatch a victory from Leon, Hitoe and Yuzuki discuss over the Selector's recent courage in the light of the events that have transpired from the Royal Paladin user's arrival. Meanwhile as Ruko regains her resolve to battle in the many ordeals to come before her, Kai and the others, she and Kuro eventually come to an agreement on renaming the girl of black herself as Yuki, in representation of her change of viewpoint and how the meaning has previously calmed down Mayu in contrast to Yuki's calm demanor. What will happen in the days to come? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG! Feel free to share your thoughts and criticisms and I'll see you next chapter! Until then!**

***This first plays in Episode 88 when Aichi rides White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore.**


	56. Ride 53: These Unfettered Feelings

**City Streets**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Daily Life ~ Missing Parts)_

The very next morning after discussing their plans for the day at hand, Aichi, Kai and Ruko left the apartment blocks together whilst Kamui went off in a different direction to another portion of the city, presumably in the hope of finding Amika who had no knowledge of what was really going behind the inner workings of the Selector Battles or what Mayu was seemingly capable of. The Selector and the two cardfighters who had joined her each shared the same thoughts that were currently going through their mind and it was those thoughts that had each of them rather troubled at this moment, knowing the person that they knew they would have to talk to.

"Forgive me if I still haven't completely got this straight..." Aichi murmured "But... Yuzuki was in love with Kazuki, her brother, which was her motivation in the Selector Battles. Only when she discovered that becoming an Eternal Girl meant becoming an LRIG..."

"Hanayo took over her body and fulfilled that wish in her place," Kai concluded "Though given the circumstances, I do find the extent of Yuzuki's exact wish... questionable."

"Right... The subject of this whole incest love triangle thing aside," Ruko interjected "There's still a lot of things that we need to ask her about. Even if she's not like Tama, Yuki or Umr, she still might know something about Mayu we don't."

"I agree," the Kagero user replied "The last time we saw her, she said that she didn't mean for any of what happened to Yuzuki other than she needed to see for herself. However... I have the feeling she wasn't telling us the whole truth then."

The Selector and Aichi remained silent, though their expressions had gone down slightly at this moment having recalled their respective meetings with Hanayo herself on the day that the Royal Paladin user and the friends he brought into this world had taken their first steps in this city. Ruko felt rather guilty knowing that the first time she had met with Hanayo since the day she and Yuzuki saw Kazuki's confession to the body now inhabited by the former LRIG wasn't at the best of times with Reverse having plagued her at the time. That moment was also the first time she had met Aichi in person, after overhearing his conversation with Hanayo that confirmed he could also see the LRIGs around him and given the mood she was in at the time, the Selector felt terrible for leaving quite the first impression with him then.

Deciding that pondering back over those past events wasn't going to do her or the two cardfighters beside her any favours, she led the way over to Kazuki's apartment, having visited both him and Yuzuki there once before. After crossing through several more streets in some of the more busier portions of the city, occasionally hearing what sounded like the voices of a few LRIGs in the possession of Selectors that they passed by, the three of them eventually arrived at the front door that led to the apartment itself, with Aichi having recognized its appearance from his previous departure with Hanayo. Just shortly after they arrived, they looked to their right to see that Hitoe was hurrying over to them.

"S... Sorry for being late!" she panted before taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Yuzuki from within her card, now held in a neck wallet of some kind that hung from the Selector's neck, looked over to Aichi and Kai swallowing a small gulp as she did so.

"I guess... Ruko's already told you everything about this... complication, right?" she asked nervously.

"Yes..." Aichi answered "I know incest isn't a subject that I or any of my friends would like to partake in, but I understand about how you feel about Kazuki."

"If both of you have feelings for one another, that is, if his aren't only apparent solely through Hanayo's actions," Kai spoke "Then we have no right to intervene."

"Well... at least you're not like some people," Yuzuki murmured whilst briefly scratching her head.

_(End Music)_

As Ruko was about to reach out for the handle to the doorway in front of the group, said doorway suddenly swung open as Kazuki looked out to her, Hitoe and the two cardfighters standing beside them.

"Ah... Ruko!" he gasped "It's been a while!"

"T... That's true, Kazuki," the Selector replied "Is everything alright?"

"Well... things have been somewhat quiet for the last two days," he answered "But more importantly, I'm glad you've been found after what Hatsu had told me. Your disappearance gave us all quite the scare."

As Ruko laughed nervously in response, feeling that it was better to simply play along knowing that with Kazuki's lack of access to the Selector Battles or their understanding itself, there was a chance that the truth would not roll out as smoothly as she would like. He then looked over to Aichi.

"It's nice to see you again too Aichi," he spoke before looking over to Kai, having only heard about him through name and presumed reputation amongst several players of the Wixoss card game, some of which being Selectors themselves.

"This is Kai-kun," Aichi kindly clarified "... Yuzuki and I found him in the park just a few minutes after we left you."

"So you're Kai Toshiki," Kazuki murmured as he mentally noted the Kagero user's serious expression as evidenced by his gaze "From what I've been hearing amongst the Wixoss playerbase around this city, you have quite the reputation."

"So I have heard," Kai simply replied.

"It's nice to see you again," Hitoe kindly greeted.

"A... Anyway," said Ruko "We were wondering if... Yuzuki-san was in at the moment."

"She's upstairs in the living space," Kazuki answered "I'm just heading out to take care of a few things first. Maybe I might even learn a thing or two from your friend later."

"T... Thank you very much, Kazuki-kun," said Aichi "And take care."

The older sibling of Yuzuki simply smiled in reply as he left for the other parts of the city whilst everyone else outside nodded in agreement and headed inside, knowing that this was the chance that they were waiting for to talk with Hanayo.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Unmei no Deai)_

"Amika! Are you around here?!"

Kamui was in another part of the city, looking for the aforementioned Selector herself in the hope of informing her of everything that he had learned about the Selector Battles thus far from Aichi, Kai and the other cardfighters and Selectors around him. Running about different streets with the hope of running into Amika herself and begrudgingly, with the hope that he could hear Piruluk's voice nearby, the Nova Grappler user was moving about rather quickly which only attracted a few stares from some passing people and on occasion, the sight of an LRIG or two, not that he could see them in the midst of his rush.

As he was passing by a more open area that seemed more reminiscent of the park that he had first encountered Chiyori in as evidenced by the various trees that now surrounded him, a cold gust of wind suddenly whistled around him as what appeared to be a small piece of paper suddenly flew right into his face.

"Ack!" groaned Kamui as he was immediately robbed of all foresight the moment the piece of paper covered over his eyes as he frantically reached out with his right hand before pulling it right out of his face. Upon looking down at it, he could now see that it was a photo that had blown right into him, the person being depicted on it looking almost identical to someone he knew, the brown hair and a certain ponytail being an indicator of that.

"Please give it back!" called a voice as a woman and a man immediately approached the Nova Grappler user in a hurry, panic being littered on their faces.

"H... Here you go," said Kamui as he handed the photo back to them, the woman sighing in partial relief "So you know Amika?"

"Amika?" the man murmured in confusion "... I'm afraid you must be mistaken. This... is a photo of our late daughter, who recently passed away under tragic and most unfortunate circumstances."

"Oh... I'm sorry," the Nova Grappler user murmured as he was shown the photo again, now immediately seeing where he had gotten the confusion from. He recalled that Amika had her ponytail up on the right side of her hair whilst the girl in the photo had her's styled on the left. "It's just... that girl looks a lot like a friend I'm looking for."

"We humbly accept your apology, boy," the girl's mother replied "If you wish to keep the name of our poor girl as a reminder to avoid further confusion, it is Sakaguchi Ayumi. We were in the midst of constructing a memorial for her in this small glade before that earlier gust blew the picture into your hands."

"I see..."

Kamui, now understanding the weight of this personal issue began to back slowly away from the mother and father of their deceased daughter, this Sakaguchi Ayumi that he was told about now seeming like a topic that he should not press on any further about, for their emotional state that was no doubt still crippled after what had happened to her.

"I suppose I'll leave you to it then..." he murmured as he began to leave the small area "I'm sorry to hear about it."

And with a quick wave of a goodbye exchanged between the three of them, the Nova Grappler user left the small park like area with his pace having slowed to a walk, no doubt from thinking over the weight of what he had just been told at this very moment, even if it was initially a 'case of mistaken identity' from a single photo that had blown into his face earlier.

"Calm down...!" he muttered quietly to himself "I know I feel bad for whatever happened to this Ayumi, but I've got other things to worry about!"

Regaining his resolve immediately afterwards, he picked up the pace into a run as he began to scour the city for the Selector that he was looking for, hoping that what Kai told him about in regards to an outcome from the Selector Battles had not already befallen her.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Kurebayashi Apartment**

Hanayo sat in the living space all alone with her eyes closed, no doubt in thought over everything that had happened since she had left Aichi, Kai and Naoki on their own on that day. Guilt had been eating away at her for a long while now, not just because of her own concerns for Yuzuki herself, but how Kazuki had to deal with the fact that his closest friends had turned against him because of his feelings for what he percieved was his own sister, unaware of what was actually going on around him. Her thoughts were then interrupted as she heard a knock at the door. Walking up to it, the former LRIG opened it up to see both Ruko and Kai standing outside in front her with Aichi and Hitoe behind them.

"Ruko..." she breathed "Are you alright?"

"For the moment, I am," the Selector replied as she looked to Hanayo "We were just wanting to talk with you. And... I know this might not be the best time to bring it up now, but Yuzuki is with us. She..."

"I understand," she interrupted as she turned around and began walking back inside "I promise I'll make everything as clear as I can, no matter how much Yuzuki may despise me at this moment."

"Hanayo..." Yuzuki spoke out, interrupting the former LRIG's steps for a moment "I still can't forgive you for not telling me about what was really going on and I certainly can't forgive you for playing with Kazuki's feelings without my consent. But... I am willing to listen to what you have to say."

As Hanayo briefly looked back at the card containing her, she walked away from them as everyone ekse entered the apartment itself and each took a seat on one of the two couchs that were present. The former LRIG quickly went into another room for a few moments before returning outside with a large piece of paper that was held in her hand. Upon looking up at what Hanayo was holding, Yuzuki realized what it was before the former LRIG turned it around to show everyone. It appeared to be a drawing of some kind that depicted a girl with long brown reddish hair along with a flower stuck in it and wearing a orange dress. The left half of the picture was covered up by a black colour that looked like it was scribbled on frantically to cover up whatever was on there.

"That's..." Yuzuki breathed as everyone else looked down to her.

"That was your drawing, right?" Aichi murmured.

"Yeah..." she replied "That was... kind of how it started in the first place."

The LRIG closed her eyes, now recalling everything that had led up to that drawing in the first place.

"I was nothing more than a kindergartener at that time..." she explained "I had imagined Kazuki as a handsome prince, without even thinking about what the thought of it would even stir up. And whilst my teacher showed no sign of disdain, the other people in my class... they didn't think that much. Unable to stomach the thought of being called a freak... I scribbled out the 'dark prince' I had imaged then, hoping to bury that 'hallucination' for good. But, as the years went by... my feelings and my desire for Kazuki only grew stronger... as did my desperation for my wish in the Selector Battles to come true. And yet Hanayo...!"

"Calm down, Yuzuki," said Hanayo as she approached the table where her LRIG card was laid out.

"How can I calm down?!" she yelled, leading to collected gasps from everyone but Kai in the room. "If you had told me about what's really going on, the three of us wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Yuzuki-san..." Hitoe murmured nervously, now noticing the more hostile mood that had been stirred up.

"Yuzuki..." Hanayo breathed as she looked down at the floor for a moment "I... I wanted to tell you about what would really happen. But... at the time, you were already beyond the point of reasoning. Even Ruko's attempt to diverge you from that path ended in complete failure. That's why... I had no choice but to let you see what really happened for yourself."

Yuzuki immediately bit her lip and kept her right fist clenched tightly, trying to keep her slowly building anger under control so that everyone in the room could somehow get to the end of the conversation without anything taking a turn for the worst. Taking a few deep breaths, she looked back up to Hanayo, ready to continue their discussion.

"Is it true of what Mayu said...?" she asked "That LRIGs cannot reveal the truth to their Selector, unless they are trapped in their card forever?"

"It is true," Hanayo murmured "Even in this body however, I have had a close call with just exposing everything to Aichi, Kai and Ishida."

"What do you mean?" asked Ruko.

"Yuzuki's wish was to be in love with Kazuki," she explained "Even though I now inhabit her body... I am still burdened by Mayu to carry out that duty without revealing anything to him or almost anyone else."

"And how do I know that this isn't a trick of any sort...?" Yuzuki asked whilst raising an eyebrow.

"That's because..." Hanayo murmured before suddenly clutching herself in pain, struggling to stand upright for a moment.

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Conflict)_

Everyone but Kai and Yuzuki gasped in horror as they saw the former LRIG stumble around backwards, finding it difficult to keep her balance as she clutched her head and her chest. Before she fell back onto the floor, both the Kagero user and Hitoe quickly got up from the couches they were sitting on and caught her just in the nick of time before they looked over to her head. For a brief moment though, he suddenly felt a strange sensation course through him, feeling almost similar to when Yuki had triggered the Seed fragment within him during his first battle with Ruko.

"No more excuses Hanayo!" Yuzuki called "Are you telling me the truth or are you still hiding secrets from me?!"

"I don't believe that she is lying..."

As the LRIG's expression changed to one of confusion for a moment, Kai looked back to the card that was containing her whilst helping Hanayo back to the table alongside Hitoe.

"Just now... I could sense that she was in pain," he spoke "And I think I know how."

"Mayu..." Ruko murmured.

"If it really is her doing," Kai concluded "She must be willing to go to almost any length to punish those that reveal the truth, even when granting a wish that their Selector wants to fulfill."

"And because I wished to love Kazuki forever..." Yuzuki breathed before gasping, the realization having just dawned on her at this very moment. "Wait... are you saying if you don't keep loving Kazuki as me, you'll...?"

"That's right..." Hanayo answered "If I don't keep that wish fulfilled or I reveal the entire truth of the Selector System... Mayu will make me disappear and your soulless body will be left as nothing more than a rotting corpse."

Just as she had finished speaking however, the former LRIG suddenly lost consciousness as Aichi and Hitoe looked on in horror, knowing that there was no telling if what she had spoken of was occurring right before them at this very moment.

"W... We need to help her before Kazuki gets back!" the Selector gasped as Ruko approached the three of them.

"It looks like she's burning up..." she murmured "We better help cool her head down."

As Kai and Hitoe nodded in agreement, the Kagero user helped the Selector to haul Hanayo's unconscious self up onto the couch they were previously sitting on whilst Ruko hurried over to the kitchen area to prepare a wet cloth for the former LRIG's head. As Aichi moved over to Hanayo to keep a close on her condition, he gazed right back down at Yuzuki's card, now noticing the complete change in her expression compared to earlier when she was seemingly still holding a grudge on what she believed was deception in the use of her wish. Now that she had witnessed what had just happened along with everything she had been told, she fell down onto her knees in the space of her card, now realizing what was really going on with Hanayo.

"What have I done...?!" she gasped.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**City Streets**

As midday rolled over, Kamui eventually came to a stop in his trek for Amika as he came to a stop outside of a large building, his efforts in finding the Selector of Piruluk proving to be in vain thus far. He looked around to see that he was in another part of the city as he knew that wherever he was now was completely unfamiliar to where he had explored earlier along with the places that he had been to the previous day. As he was just about finished with observing his surroundings and ready to resume his search, he suddenly looked to the doorway opening up, just in time to see both Ulith and Akira leaving the building together, the latter of whom seemed to be almost huddled up to the cruel demanored Selector with her scar seemingly not present on her right cheek.

"Ulith-chan doesn't need to worry about anything," she said in a soothing like tone "Aki-lovely will make sure that Sendou character will pay dearly for wounding your pride."

"I sense your concern," Ulith replied "But Sendou Aichi is not one to be underestimated. His own strength rivals that of Kai Toshiki's himself and given your state, you are not prepared to handle him just yet."

"Then I'll continue to rack in more victories to show my worth and my devotion!" Akira replied "Because of you... I'm no longer 'that' person who had nothing!"

"But of course. Before you may even consider that however, there is someone I would like you to meet."

As Ulith wrapped an arm across the top of the Selector seemingly in comfort, she kept a sinister smile hidden from the view of both her and Kamui who had just listened in on every single word that they just said. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, now seeing who exactly that he had just encountered.

"So that's Akira and Ulith," he murmured "Ishida said they've given Aichi and Kai a hard time on their own. But... who are they be meeting with? Is it Kiyoi or someone we don't know about?"

Feeling as if his earlier goal of looking for Amika could wait for the current moment, Kamui decided to follow the two Selectors both closely and quietly, in the hope of finding out something new for the group to learn that he could share. Walking as carefully as he could, the Nova Grappler user kept a close eye on the both of them, doing his best to not attract their attention. After being told of Kai's previous injury by Akira herself along with her affinity for sharp objects, Kamui knew that he was treading a very fine and dangerous line into the decision that he had just made.

* * *

**Kurebayashi Apartment**

As Hanayo remained unconscious on the couch closest to the small table, everyone anxiously waited for her to make a recovery, especially after what she had just told them and the situation that she had now found herself within. During this time, Aichi and Ruko had brought out the cards containing Tama, Yuki and Umr, bringing the three LRIGs up to speed with what had just happened. Needless to say, whilst the girl of white and Umr were initially confused by the drama that was involved within the whole complication, Yuki however had some understanding of what had been going on between Hanayo, Yuzuki and Kazuki.

"You mean to tell me that the girl who became Hitoe's LRIG had foolishly banked on her wish for the sake of forbidden love?" she muttered.

"That... bluntly sums it up," Yuzuki huffed "It's just that... I want to hate Hanayo for using my wish without telling me of what was really going on. But after what she told us and what we just witnessed... I feel that I can't blame her for the way things have gone."

"What do you mean?" asked Ruko.

"Think about it Ruko," the LRIG replied "As we all saw in that 'last battle', Mayu's not the only power at play in the inner workings of the Selector Battles. Yuki told us that the Star-vaders had been working with her from the start and if Aichi and Kai remember what they're capable of..."

"Yeah..." Aichi murmured "I thought when Blaster Blade shattered the Seed that the whole of Link Joker would be accepted by Cray."

"However, it appears there are still those that have maintained their loyalty to the Void," Kai spoke "And it appears to be the same evil I once acqainted myself with and one that I must overcome once again."

As Yuzuki sighed deeply in regards to the scenario that she, Hanayo and Kazuki were now in, the Kagero user stood up from the table and walked around to face her card. The LRIG then looked up at him, not feeling very thrilled in regards to going over this topic.

"Kai... I know you said that you wouldn't intervene if Kazuki's feelings weren't truely brought about through Hanayo's doing," she murmured "But..."

"I see now."

Yuzuki suddenly blinked as she looked up at Kai who had knelt down to get a better look at her card which was laid down on the small table that was in front of him.

"Yuzuki, from what I understand," he spoke "This is an issue that has been plaguing you for years since 'that day'. But as you have said, you previously tried to discard those feeling to protect him from the social stigma that you endured from. However, even that has not seemed to work in anyone's favour."

"That's true..." she answered.

"Then, if we are going to help you solve this issue..." Kai replied "I need you to prove that those feelings for Kazuki are truely honest."

The LRIG suddenly stepped backwards in response to what the Kagero user had just told her whilst Aichi, Ruko and Hitoe simply blinked, confused as to what he meant. From what Yuzuki could gather, although Kai had fully understood everything about her issue involving her feelings for Kazuki, he still wasn't entirely convinced as to whether or not those feelings were truely honest to either her brother or herself.

"W... What are you suggesting, Kai?" she asked.

"If you were once a Selector, who had bet everything on making her wish come true," he answered "Then perhaps a battle would all you need to prove your seriousness."

"H... Hold on Kai!" the LRIG exclaimed "I can't just let you put Hitoe in harm's way just to get to the bottom of this!"

"That is not what I meant."

Yuzuki once again blinked in confusion as to what Kai was telling her, seemingly not getting the full meaning of what he was implying through this battle to her. Just as Yuki was about to come down to the one conclusion that was available, Umr had spoken out for her.

"You mean to conduct a battle, against Yuzuki herself as if she were still a Selector," she spoke.

"That is correct, Umr," Kai answered.

"W... Wait..." said Yuzuki "How can I battle you like a Selector when I'm stuck inside this card?!"

"I... can act as liason."

Everyone turned their attention to see that Hanayo was slowly sitting up from where she had been lying down, removing the cloth from her forehead as she looked over to Yuzuki herself.

"Hanayo, are you sure you're alright?" Aichi asked in concern.

"It's nothing I can't handle..." the former LRIG replied as she brought our a deck from her pocket "Let me act as your hand and aide, Yuzuki. You decide your own moves, just as you would as a Selector, I'll just follow your lead."

"A... Are you sure, Hanayo?" asked Yuzuki.

"Yeah," she answered "Even in this situation, I feel guilty about what my involvement has done to you and Kazuki. But... if this helps to verify the feelings you have, the feelings I have to bear to keep your body alive until we can fix this, I'll gladly help."

The LRIG herself was somewhat taken aback by the kindness that she had offered her in this very moment. For the first time since they made the oath for the birth of a new Eternal Girl, Yuzuki felt she could trust Hanayo again, even if the roles in this scenario appeared to be somewhat reversed in a sense. Holding her head down, she began running a million thoughts through her head as Kai waited patiently for her to make a decision. Eventually, Yuzuki looked back at him before turning to Hanayo.

"Alright then..." she said "If that's how I'm going to sort out my feelings once and for all... then I'll accept your challenge, Kai Toshiki!"

"Very well then," he spoke "I expect you to not hold anything back, Kurebayashi Yuzuki."

The LRIG nodded firmly in reply as Hanayo brought her card over to the other side of the table to prepare themselves to face off against the Kagero user. She showed Yuzuki all of the cards that were comprised of her current deck with the latter surprised that a Level 5 form for the former LRIG existed in her old deck and that much had changed since she had used it in her last Selector Battle. A minute or so later, both Kai and Hanayo prepared the respective starting hands and reached out for the starting LRIGs they laid on the table.

"Battle, Kai and Yuzuki!" Tama called loudly.

"P... Please do your best," said Hitoe.

Aichi and Hitoe nodded towards the LRIG, showing that they still held support for her in the face of this battle, knowing that the path to sorting out her true feelings for Kazuki was not going to be an easy one. Yuzuki smiled sadly in reply before turning her attention back to Kai who was now prepared to begin the battle against her.

"Open, the LRIG!" the both of them along with Hanayo declared out loud as they flipped up their starting LRIGs.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Kinkou)_

"Hanayo-Zero!" Yuzuki called.

"Lizard Runner, Undeux."

Everyone else suddenly blinked as they saw the choice that Kai had made for his starting LRIG, seeming puzzled by the fact that he had normally used Conroe instead of Undeux. None however were more confused than Ruko and Yuki, who had remembered they had not seen this particular unit in any of their battles against him.

"He changed his starting unit?" Aichi murmured "But why Undeux?"

"He must have a reason..." said Hitoe, thinking back to the battles she had seen Kai partake in.

"Draw," Kai spoke, indicating that he was taking the first turn by drawing his single card before looking through his LRIG deck for the card he wanted "Grow! Embodiment of Armor, Bahr!"

On a field imaged in both his and Yuzuki's minds, Undeux vanished in a bright orange glow as Bahr appeared in its place, taking up a defensive stance as it could not attack on the first turn. The air remained silent as the imaged form of Hanayo-Zero looked upon the demon from the Kagero clan before she too was enveloped in an orange glow, indicating that Yuzuki was beginning her turn.

"I grow Hanayo-One!" her voice sounded out "I summon 2 Iron and attack!"

As Hanayo's form did not change much as a result of the Grow, two Iron, Natural Stone materialized onto the field both in front and to the left of the LRIG. On Yuzuki's command, they immediately hurled several blobs of molten metal at Bahr who used his blade to block out some of the bubbling substance whilst two stray shots had landed directly on his armour and hair, solidifying on contact after burning him from the heat. Hanayo then leaped up into the air and hurled a fireball right at the Embodiment of Armour which was then immediately intercepted by Wyvern Guard, Barri, who generated a green barrier in front of it to dispell the attack.

Back in the apartment, after Barri's card was placed in Kai's Trash Pile, the Life Cloth count between Yuzuki and him remained at 7 to 5 with his first two Life Cloths being Dragonic Burnout and Calamity Tower Wyvern. He stared at them for a brief moment before looked down at Yuzuki, who was looking up at the cards that Hanayo currently held as liason of her hand, given her inability to exit her card and play out the battle somewhat close to normally. She then looked back at the Kagero user, keeping a serious gaze in her eye.

"I promise that won't be all, Kai!" she called "Turn end!"

**End of Turn 2**

**Kai vs Yuzuki**

**Hand - 5 : 5**

**Life Cloths - 5 : 7**

**Current LRIGs - Embodiment of Armor, Bahr : Hanayo-One**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : Iron, Natural Stone**** \- Iron, Natural Stone - EMPTY**

**Ener - 2 : 0**

Kai simply drew two cards to begin his turn before moving Dragonic Burnout's card to his Ener Zone, paying the necessary cost that was needed for him to Grow this next unit.

"Grow!" he called as he placed the card he chose on top of Bahr "Dragon Knight, Aleph!"

Immediately after he had done that, he placed the unit known as Embodiment of Spear Tahr on the rightmost SIGNI space before looking over to Yuzuki herself, her expression tensing up upon the moment he had made that action.

"This move is..." she murmured.

"That's correct," Kai replied as he moved Calamity Tower Wyvern's card to his Trash before taking a second copy of Bahr from his LRIG deck and stacking it beneath Aleph's card. The Kagero user then placed Tahr's card from the SIGNI Zone he summoned the unit to before placing it in his Ener Zone and taking out another card from his LRIG deck.

"Superior Grow!" he called "Embodiment of Victory, Aleph!"

Within the field imaged in his and Yuzuki's minds, Aleph and the dragon he rode atop of appeared in the Level 3 they were depicted as, as evidenced by the Embodiment of Victory's more demonic appearance in contrast to the Dragon Knight that he was previously seen as. Two Dual Axe Archdragons along with a single Gatling Claw Dragon appeared in front of and to the side of the unit as they stared towards the SIGNI that Yuzuki had summoned as well as Hanayo.

"Attack!" Kai declared.

The left Dual Axe Archdragon and Gatling Claw charged towards their foes before immediately banishing them from the field with the use of their respective weapons. The Dual Axe Archdragon on Aleph's right swung down its axe onto the floor with a mighty smash as a shockwave knocked Hanayo onto her back. She fumbled for a moment before looking up to see that the Embodiment of Victory and his dragon were coming down fast towards her. The imaged LRIG shielded her face as the steed that Aleph rode on top of unleashed a torrent of flames right at her.

Within reality, Hanayo herself flipped up Yuzuki's next Life Cloth which revealed Diabride, Natural Pyroxene. The LRIG herself smiled as soon as she saw what she had gotten as the card was placed on top of Servant D2, her first crushed Life Cloth.

"With Diabride's Life Burst," she spoke "I banish the Dual Axe Archdragon on your left!"

Kai simply moved said Dual Axe Archdragon's card from that SIGNI zone to his Ener Zone, not seeming fazed as he normally would in the face of a Vanguard fight or in this case, a Wixoss battle.

"Turn end," he spoke."

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 3**

**Kai vs Yuzuki**

**Hand - 4 : 5**

**Life Cloths - 5 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Embodiment of Victory, Aleph : Hanayo-One**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - Gatling Claw Dragon - Dual Axe Archdragon : ****EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 2 : 2**

"They're tied," Aichi murmured.

"Yuzuki hasn't battled in control of herself in a long while..." said Ruko "And now... she's managing to keep up with Kai."

"Battle!" Tama called out loud.

As Hanayo drew two more cards to begin Yuzuki's next turn, the LRIG herself looked over the cards that were currently being held on as her hand. Upon seeing the two familiar Spell cards that were gathered, she nodded in compliance.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Contention)_

"First, I Ener Charge with the third Iron in my hand!" she declared "Then I Grow Hanayo-Two!"

Hanayo then moved Servant D2 from the Ener Zone to the Trash Pile before placing the card that represented her second Level's form on top of Hanayo-One. She looked down at Yuzuki who once again nodded for confirmation.

"Kai, this is where the battle really begins!" she called "I activate Swift Advance!"

Kai kept his gaze sharp as he looked upon the Colourless Spell card, recalling that Hitoe had used a copy in her previous battle against Ren and having been well aware of its capabilties in the right hands.

"Now let me show you, my Superior Grow!" Yuzuki declared as Hanayo picked out the LRIG card she wanted "Hanayo-Three, Blazing Flame Dance!"

On the imaged field, Hanayo's appearance changed drastically as she emerged from the column of fire, her dress having gain longer coattails to it. A blaze of fire suddenly enveloped Gattling Claw Dragon as it left the field immediately after it had died down.

"I'm not done yet!" Yuzuki's voice sounded out "With another copy of Swift Advance, I Superior Grow again!"

A column of fire enveloped Hanayo once again as her form changed completely once more, this time to show that the skirt of her dress had changed to the style of a rose with a thorn loosely being wrapped around the waist section. Appearing onto the battlefield this time were SIGNI by the name of Malachite, Natural Pyroxene, Chrysobe, Natural Stone and Opalal, Natural Stone. As Kai stared onto the field that Yuzuki managed to assemble, he looked over to her card to see that the LRIG was breathing heavily, as if something was on her mind.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Earlier, you asked me if my feelings for Kazuki were honest..." she murmured as she clenched her right fist "If defeating you is the only way to convince you... then I'll come at you with everything I have!"

"Come then."

Yuzuki looked up to Hanayo who nodded back, showing that she was willing to comply with whatever moves the LRIG was willing to make.

"First, Chrysobe attacks Dual Axe Archdragon!" she declared.

Kai simply moved the banished SIGNI to his Ener Zone, showing that he had let her attack go through so easily.

"Now Kai's field is empty..." Aichi murmured "Yuzuki's putting the pressure on him from that double Superior Grow, just like Hanayo did in her battle against me."

"You've battled Hanayo-san before?" asked Ruko.

"I didn't know it was her at the time until I met you for the first time," he answered "But even though I understand where Yuzuki is coming from... I can't help but feel sorry for Hanayo."

Hitoe and the other LRIGs that were laid out on the table away from the battle remained silent, having no comments of their own to add to the current discussion. But deep down, the Selector shared the same thoughts as Aichi, concerned for the states of both Hanayo and Yuzuki in the situations that each of them had respectively been in with the former having lived as an LRIG once before.

"My other two SIGNI attack!" Yuzuki called as Hanayo downed their respective cards. Kai then revealed his two crushed Life Cloths, those being Seal Dragon, Artpique and his own Servant D2.

"Got a Life Burst," he spoke "I draw 1 card."

"Let's go, Hanayo!" the LRIG declared "With all of our might, I'll show him how serious I am!"

On the imaged field, Hanayo with a fiery aura surrounding her manipulated the thorn around her dress before lashing it out at Aleph and the dragon he stood atop of, bruising them in the result of the clash. A green aura surrounded the Embodiment of Victory as Dragon Monk, Genjo briefly appeared, showing that Kai had triggered the Life Burst to recover a Life Cloth after the battle had ended.

_Only four hits to go..._ Yuzuki murmured to herself _And knowing Kai like we do..._

"Turn end."

**End of Turn 4**

**Kai vs Yuzuki**

**Hand - 4 : 1**

**Life Cloths - 3 : 5**

**Current LRIGs - Embodiment of Victory, Aleph : Hanayo-Four, Hundred-Fire Profusion**

**SIGNI : ****EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**** : Chrysobe, Natural Stone - Malachite, Natural Pyroxene - Opalal, Natural Stone**

**Ener - 7 : 0**

"Up and draw."

As Kai begun his turn, he began thinking over what he had learned from both Yuzuki and Hanayo over the course of the day thus far in regards to their seperate scenarios, both of which tied to the dillema at hand. The source of it all being the LRIG's own feelings for Kazuki and how her wish had burdened Hanayo with maintaining it within her own body. When he had finished recollecting all of his own thoughts on the matter, he looked down to Yuzuki herself.

"I can sense that you have been serious about what you are trying to prove to me," he spoke "Certainly, I believe that your own feelings for Kazuki are genuine, even if it is within a subject area that neither me or my companions wish to tread into ourselves."

"Well... I'm relieved to hear that you're actually taking this rather well..." she murmured "I just wonder even if I get my body back, Kazuki will notice something's different."

"But..." Kai continued "When I think about the case with any romantic relationship one wishes to pursue, there is one thing that I don't understand."

"What is that?" asked Hanayo.

"We can all now tell that Yuzuki has every intention on wanting be in love with her brother and so far throughout this battle, I can tell she is serious about going through with that objective. However, there is one question that remains in all of this. That question... is why."

_(End Music)_

Everyone else with the exception of Yuki and Umr gasped for a moment, having realized that this was an important question that they had never asked Yuzuki about in the first place in regards to the subject at hand. Even Yuzuki couldn't help but falter for a moment, having not exactly pondered over this herself throughout the course of her run in the Selector Battles whilst she was still a Selector within her own body.

"That's..." she murmured nervously, unable to think of an answer to give to him.

"If you do not have a reason for going through with loving your own brother in the first place..." Kai continued as he moved two cards from his Ener Zone to his Trash "Then the only thing you're doing is acting on impulse with no thought or regard to his own feelings. If you have a reason that you're not telling us... then I have no choice but to force it out of you!"

As Yuzuki gritted her teeth, knowing for a fact that what the Kagero user was saying to her was mostly true, he held out a card from his LRIG deck above him.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Thunder of Narukami)_

"Grow the Vanguard!" he declared "The apocalyptic flames that reduce everything in this world to ash!"

Back within the imaged field, a large column of fire enveloped Aleph, causing him and the dragon he rode on top of to vanish from sight. Then, the familiar giant shadow appeared within the tall blaze as the embers died down to reveal the crimson clad dragon that was familiar to all, but the real Hanayo herself, having not seen it in action for herself beforehand. Clutching tightly to its sword, it roared loudly sending a shockwave across the battlefield as Kai called out the unit's name.

"Dragonic Overlord!"

"So... this is the card that Kazuki's been hearing about..." Hanayo breathed "The one that defeated Akira once before. Dragonic Overlord..."

Yuzuki clenched her teeth as she looked across towards Dragonic Overlord's card, knowing that this battle to verify her feelings for Kazuki and to make a start on patching things up between herself, her brother and Hanayo had only just gotten more difficult.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**And there we go! Hoping to get some more answers about the Selector Battles, Aichi, Kai, Ruko and Hitoe pay a visit to Hanayo with an intially angered Yuzuki. Yuzuki at first finds herself unable to forgive Hanayo for the earlier deception that made her brother Kazuki fall in love with the former LRIG instead of her, but after discovering firsthand what kind of a burden that her wish has caused, she accepts a battle from Kai to truely discover if her feelings for Kazuki are genuine with enough reason as she has previously believed. Meanwhile, in the midst of his search for Amika, Kamui encounters Akira and Ulith who are paying a visit to someone and follows closely behind, hoping to learn something new for the group. What will happen next? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG! Please feel free to share your thoughts or criticisms and I'll see you all next chapter! Until then!**

**Author's Note: Yep. If you've figured it out already from the name drop of Sakaguchi Ayumi, Kamui's involvement in the Peeping Analyze sub-arc will be starting up soon.**


	57. Ride 54: That Shaken Resolve

**City Park**

As Kamui kept a close eye on both Akira and Ulith from behind a nearby tree, he was keeping as quiet as he could to avoid attracting their attention towards him, after nearly having a few close calls in doing so. He was eagerly anticipating the arrival of this person that they mentioned they were planning to meet with, wondering if it was Kiyoi herself or someone else they knew very well about within the Selector Battles. Little did he know, the answer to one of those questions brewing in his mind at this very moment would answer itself very soon.

"So who is this... person you wish for Aki-lovely to see?" asked Akira.

"Make no mistake..." Ulith replied with a smug smile "She is with no doubt... already here."

As the cruel demanored Selector had finished what she had to say, the bitter winter air suddenly dropped in temperature even more as Kamui shivered for a brief moment, inwardly cursing the apparent difference in the seasons between both his and Ruko's worlds. As he looked back to where the two Selectors were standing, he looked ahead of them to see a figure that was unfamiliar to him approaching the pair. The woman's physique along with black coat that had the hood covering over the top half of her head and the black gloves that she wore over her hands however was familiar to Ulith and one particular person.

"Akira..." she spoke "Say hello, to Kominato Miyako."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Raul Serra Theme)_

Akira couldn't help but let out a silent gasp upon the moment that she had heard that last name, not expecting this new arrival to be related to Ruko in one way or another.

"So... you know Ru-pon then?" she asked.

"That is correct."

The overall tone of the voice from Ruko's former mother was as icily cold as it when she last spoke to Ayumu. Although the top half of her face was mostly obscured by the shadow of the hood of her coat, two murky green lights that seemingly represented eyes of some kind shone from underneath to reveal that she was more than capable of seeing what was in front of her. Those lights were sharp in the way they appeared, giving off the impression of a glare or an intense stare of some kind. Held in Akira's free hand was the card containing her LRIG Mirurun, who looked up at Miyako with a hint of fear as shown by her expression. She was on the verge of being almost terrified in being in the presence of the woman, a feeling of great uneasiness swelling up inside of the LRIG from just looking up at her.

"Aki-lun..." she murmured nervously "I know you were eager to see one of Ulith's 'higher-ups', but I think this one might be off the deep end."

"How about you show some respect?!" the Selector snapped back in reply, briefly closing up her right hand slightly, almost bending the card that Mirurun was trapped inside. Akira then immediately looked back to Miyako, noticing that her unnerving expression had not changed at all in the slightest. "Forgive Mirurun's rudeness... excellency of Ulith-chan."

"Then it would appear that what I've heard of you having to keep your LRIG's tongue in check is true, Aoi Akira," the woman spoke in her usual tone before turning her gaze to Ulith who nodded in reply. The Selector then immediately looked back to Akira herself.

"Now that I have formally introduced you to one of my associates, would you not mind leaving us to discuss this current issue in private?" she spoke in a seemingly soft tone "Besides, you are scheduled for a solo back at the studio."

"R... Right!" the Selector replied "I won't let you down! And... everyone on my... I mean our hit list, will rue the day that they crossed paths with Aki-lovely and Ulith-chan!"

And with that, she immediately left the premises of the otherwise lonely park, prompting Kamui to briefly shuffle away from his hiding place in a hurry to avoid being seen by her. Sighing in relief to see that Akira was no longer there, he shuffled back across the tree to where he was originally hiding from to continue to observe the conversation between both Ulith and Miyako. The cruel demanored Selector was the first to speak out from amongst the pair.

"I saw the entire battle," she spoke in almost a musing like tone "I must say, whatever truth you gave to put him off has been rather amusing, if only he didn't lose to Ruko so that the cards I replicated for him weren't destroyed."

"This is nothing to joke about Ulith," the former mother of Ruko replied with a hint of averseness to her tone "Ayumu's involvement in the Selector Battles is of mine and Mayu's own personal doing. I do not require your own 'methods' unless I deem it necessary."

"Hmph. As offstandish as usual I see," Ulith muttered with a smile as she turned herself away from Miyako whose unnerving expression had remained as it was, from what little visibility was shown from underneath her hood. "What makes you so confident that you can fulfill Mayu's own wish without mine or 'their' assistance?"

"I can assure you that Mayu's plan will reach fruition, regardless of whether Ruko will fulfill her true destiny or if the completion of Project: Locked Soul from your own alteration will contribute to that," she answered with a hint of venom to her tone "But once the gateway has been completed, after spending over 2 decades within the depths of purgatory, harnessing the hopes and wishes of those participating in the Selector Battles, she will finally have the vengeance she desires upon this world and the adults of the past."

As Miyako finished speaking those words, she brought up and clenched her right fist tightly, a small and quiet, but noticeable clattering sound being made as this action was being made. Kamui's ears twitched for a moment, remaining curious as to what that sound was.

_What the heck was that? _he murmured within his thoughts _Just now, that sounded like... metal._

"For now, you know what you must do," her voice sounded out "I must take my leave to the other world as Mayu has instructed. 'His' former guardians' units will soon belong in her possession."

And with that, the former mother of Ruko opened out her right hand as a dark purple aura appeared, causing a single card to materialize right in the palm of her glove before she took it out of the air with the swipe of that same hand.

"Open!" she called.

A blinding flash of the same colour emitted from the card and enveloped Miyako completely, causing her to vanish from the park and leaving Ulith on her own with Kamui almost startled by what he had just witnessed. He had recalled that Kiyoi used a similar technique with a strange blank Wixoss card to take both him and her out of his world and drop him off in this one, only she had seperated from him willingly during the entire trip whilst he had bumped heads with Amika. The cruel demanored Selector then closed her eyes and smirked before opening up her lips to speak out in her usual soft, yet unnerving tone.

"The former guardians, huh?" she murmured to herself before giggling to herself "As much as I would like that opportunity for myself, watching them relish in despair will be more than worth it. For both the historical record and... for later."

_(End Music)_

And with that, Ulith left the park in a different direction from where Akira had previously departed, leaving Kamui in relief that she had not noticed him at all. At the same time though, he was puzzled by what she and Miyako were talking about, especially when it came down to the 'guardians' she spoke of from his world. But what he did know was that she was planning to take their units, just like how Kiyoi had previously taken away his Raizer units who unbeknowst to him were currently under imprisonment from Mayu and alongside Takuto within 'The Pit'.

"Damn it...!" he groaned "Ruko's old mom's planning something and I can't do anything to get back home to warn anyone!"

As he clenched his right fist in frustration, he immediately remembered that there were other issues that he needed to attend to within this world, silently praying that his friends back home would be on their guard and ready to fend off the threat that was coming their way. Huffing for a moment, he left the park as it was and immediately resumed his search for Amika, hoping to at least get to the bottom of whatever it was she had wished for.

* * *

**Kurebayashi Apartment**

Meanwhile, back at the apartment that belonged to both Kazuki and Yuzuki, the LRIG in question was looking back at Dragonic Overlord's card on the far side of the table, having recalled that Kai had only just grown into this unit at this very moment. She knew that whenever the Kagero user had called this unit or one of its other forms into battle, he would never hold anything back to the very end and that this battle she was now partaking in was now possibly about to turn into a long uphill struggle for her. Looking up at Hanayo who had been acting as liason for the cards in her hand and the actions the LRIG would make throughout this battle, she knew there was something that she needed to get off her chest to get down to the bottom of the issue at hand.

"Hanayo..." Yuzuki murmured.

"What is it?" the former LRIG asked.

"It's about what's going on between you and Kazuki..." she replied "How... far have you gone with my wish?"

Hanayo briefly looked to the floor beneath her, her face having gone a beet red colour as a result of the topic that Yuzuki had just raised at this moment. Given the nature of the LRIG's wish whilst she was still a Selector, it was understandable that she was feeling this way from the answer that she had to give out. Looking over to the former LRIG that was inhabiting Yuzuki's body, Aichi, Hitoe and Ruko couldn't help but wonder what kind of answer they would expect from the person their friend was questioning at this very moment. As Kai kept his eyes closed and remained silent, seemingly not fazed by the subject matter at all, Hanayo finally spoke out the answer to all who were sitting before her and those resting with their LRIG cards.

"We've only kissed," she answered, her blush fading as she continued to speak out. "I never had any intention to take things any further until there was a way to get you back inside your body."

"Y... You've kissed?!" Yuzuki exclaimed with a blush of her own forming on her face, also leading out to some shocked reactions from Ruko and Hitoe.

"I... guess it was bound to happen at some point..." Aichi murmured, still trying to comprehend the situation.

Whilst Umr simply stared up at Hanayo from her card, Yuki simply sighed from noticing Ruko, Aichi and Hitoe's reactions to the whole debacle whilst Tama tilted her head in confusion, having not been familiar with the subject of romance or kissing in general herself. The girl of black kept a close gaze on Yuzuki, now having noticed from her own reaction that the true test of verifying the reason behind her feelings for her brother had now just begun.

"W... What I'm trying to say is..." the red LRIG stuttered "... I would have at least liked to have kissed him first! I mean..."

"I'm sorry, Yuzuki..." Hanayo murmured "But it's common knowledge that kisses are a general part of romantic relationships, so it was only a matter of time before I had to do one to fulfill your wish." She then looked back over to Kai who had still remained as calm as ever in the face of the whole revelation, seemingly not as concerned as the others were in regards to the topic at hand. "Y... You can continue if you want."

"Very well then," he replied as gazed down at Yuzuki for a moment, his hardened gaze bearing down upon her for a moment before turning his attention to the cards in his hand. "Summon!"

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Culmination)_

From the left to the right of his three SIGNI zones, he summoned Lintwurm, Phantom Dragon, Berserk Dragon and Chain-attack Sutherland, the red Dragon Beast SIGNI and the two Kagero units materializing on the field that was still being imaged within his mind. Sending two cards from his Ener Zone to his Trash to pay the cost for Berserk's skill, Hanayo nodded and moved Chrysobe's card to her Ener Zone.

"Sutherland's skill," Kai spoke "Each time your SIGNI is banished or sent to your Trash by an effect during my Main Phase, he gains 3000 power."

**Chain-attack Sutherland: 5000 - 8000**

Yuzuki gritted her teeth for a moment, knowing that the Kagero user wasn't planning on holding anything back in this battle if only so he could uncover the truth behind her feelings for Kazuki, that was, if he could first find the reason as to why.

"Here I come!" he called loudly as he downed Sutherland's card to signal his first attack.

On the imaged field, Sutherland used the pistol in his left hand and the large barreled gun in his right hand to shoot fiery bullets towards Opalal, hitting their mark dead on the red SIGNI, banishing her from the battlefield. Shortly after Berserk Dragon had growled under its breath, having not enough power to overcome Malachite even with the additional power bonus from Lintwurm, the Dragon Beast SIGNI herself immediately lunged at Hanayo, knocking her onto her back with her tail. She gritted her teeth as she looked up just in time to see a spark of fire ignite within Dragonic Overlord's jaws, signalling the next attack to befall her.

Back in the apartment, Yuzuki looked up at her hand that was currently being displayed through Hanayo's role as her liason for the battle and looked back at Kai.

"I guard with Servant O!" she called as Hanayo revealed the card before placing it in her Trash, canceling the attack right there.

Kai nodded in compliance with the knowledge that he had no other option, but to end his turn right there and then. He looked over to see that the Life Cloth that he had crushed with Lintwurm's successful attack was Macury, Natural Stone whose Life Burst had increased Yuzuki's hand size by one.

**End of Turn 5**

**Kai vs Yuzuki**

**Hand - 3 : 1**

**Life Cloths - 3 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Dragonic Overlord : Hanayo-Four, Hundred-Fire Profusion**

**SIGNI : Lintwurm, Phantom Dragon - Berserk Dragon - Chain-attack Sutherland : EMPTY - Malachite, Natural Pyroxene - EMPTY**

**Ener - 3 : 3**

Yuzuki breathed heavily as she stared up at the Kagero user himself, knowing that Dragonic Overlord was easily a unit that was not to be reckoned with, regardless of whether or not it battled alongside or for anyone for that regard. She knew that it was Hitoe's courage in her last battle with Akira that had allowed the two of them to overcome the Kagero commander itself once before, leading to the generousity of gaining the Kagero clan name in addition to the LRIG type that was already on her cards in addition to several new powers of her own to use in battle. This time however, she was fighting as she would do as a Selector against Kai himself on almost equal terms, the questions that he had posed to her earlier having not done much to help calm her nerves at all.

"I will ask you again," he spoke "What is your reason for wanting this kind of relationship with Kazuki? If you do not have a sincere one, then you're acting on nothing more than impulse without regard for his own true feelings. And I believe I know where that impulse has come from."

"What are you suggesting?" she murmured, to which he then closed his eyes once again in response.

"Image it," Kai answered "The trials and tribulations you have gone through to reach this point as the LRIG you are now."

Before Yuzuki could even question what the Kagero user had just said to her, all sense of reality around her from her outside view of the card suddenly faded away as several images began flashing before her eyes. All of them depicted events that involved her struggles to try and get Kazuki to notice her feelings without doing anything to hurt his own in return. One most prominent image Yuzuki could recall was on the day when Hitoe had first battled Akira where she saw her brother talking with another girl with light brown hair outside of the shop Card Luck. Intially, she had viewed the event as a reason to stir up a panic to try and get her wish as quickly as possible whilst Kazuki had claimed he was only making a trade with her at the time.

Even with that supposed reassurance, that had done little to lift the LRIG's spirits as several afterimages of the girl she recalled seeing along with several other girls she had recognized from both her school and kindergarten classes appear all around her, each with a disturbing smile plastered on their faces. Yuzuki then looked past the group to see an afterimage of Kai that was seemingly speaking to her, just as he was now doing in real time.

"That image is born from the bottom of your own heart," he spoke "Unless you can overcome what it has posed, there will be no end to this issue that you've been facing."

Right after he had finished speaking, all of the afterimages of girls surrounding the LRIG began pointing at her, each of them chanting the same words over and over again.

"Weirdo!" "Deluder!" "Freak!"

"Shut up...!" she cried as the imaged voices overwhelmed her, tears beginning to leak out from her eyes. An afterimage of Kazuki briefly appeared before he suddenly vanished along with the brown haired girl that she had recognized. The voices got louder and louder until the LRIG could take no more. "SHUT UP!"

_(End Music)_

The moment she yelled out loud, her visual sense of reality returned to her as she looked up at Kai, only seeing his usual intense stare that was directed at her.

"I won't let all of you take him away!" she yelled "FINAL TURN!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Breaking the Limit)_

As her sudden declaration earned some gasps from Aichi, Hitoe and Ruko in addition to Tama's own, Yuki simply kept her eyes closed whilst Umr simply blinked, having only been aware of the phrase from Ulith when she had previously used it. Hanayo was also shocked that Yuzuki would resort to such a declaration, but she also knew that seeing the image that Kai had told her about had clearly shaken her up. Knowing better at the moment to not question her decision, given that this was her battle to fight at the moment, she drew the two cards that were needed before looking down at Yuzuki who simply gazed up at the cards she held.

"I Ener Charge Macury and Grow!" she called as the former LRIG threw the card into her Ener Zone before taking three other cards from there and moving them to the Trash Pile. Hanayo picked out the one card from the LRIG deck she knew that Yuzuki intended to Grow into and held it just above the LRIG space as the LRIG herself continued to speak.

"Raging inferno, burn away those who defy me and show them the truth of my feelings!" she declared as Hanayo herself placed the card on top of Hanayo-Four. "Hanayo-Five!"

Within the imaged field, a vortex of flames swallowed up Hanayo completely as Dragonic Overlord just stared onwards to see the LRIG then reemerge moments later with a completely different outfit and utilizing a thorned whip as her weapon of choice. The Red SIGNI known as Diabride, Natural Pyroxene and Bronda, Natural Stone appeared onto the field to either side of Malachite who was stanced and ready for battle. Back in reality, Kai simply kept his usual gaze upon Yuzuki as she held her head down, trembling for a brief moment before gazing back up at him with an angered expression.

"What is wrong with me being honest about my feelings...?!" she yelled with tears running down the sides of her cheeks "I just wanted to show Kazuki about how I truely feel...! And yet, why can none of you accept that?!"

"W... Wait a minute, Yuzuki!" cried Hitoe.

"She's still shaken by imaging the events of her past...!" Aichi gasped "Yuzuki may not be thinking straight right now!"

"Yuzuki..." Ruko murmured in worry, concerned for her friend.

Whilst Kai's expression had remained mostly unchanged, not even in the face of bearing the full brunt of Yuzuki's held back anger and frustration to everything she had been through to reach this point in time, he was now beginning to understand where she had been coming from this whole time.

_I see now _he muttered within his thoughts _It's not just about feelings for Kazuki._

"First, I'll use One Rule, Two Birds! Then Hanayo-Five's skill!" Yuzuki yelled "I banish everything from your field! Burning Tempest!"

After gaining a fiery aura to her with the effect of the ARTS, Hanayo-Five within the imaged field used her thorned whip to summoned a fiery tornado that enveloped the entire battlefield, immediately incinerating all of Kai's units and SIGNI with the exception of Dragonic Overlord, reducing them all to ashes before they faded away along with the storm that was summoned. All of the SIGNI that were summoned for Yuzuki by Hanayo were glowing in a bright golden aura, indicating they now recieved the Double Crush effect that Aichi had recognized from before in his previous battle against the former LRIG herself.

"Kai Toshiki, if you're trying to sway me with those voices from the past, you're mistaken!" Yuzuki's voice cried out loud "I do have my reasons for loving Kazuki!"

As soon as she had finished, Bronda pulled out a portion of the earth from the battlefield ground that she was standing on before igniting it with fire from the Double Crush effect of Hanayo-Five and tossing it over towards Dragonic Overlord. The Kagero commander stood its ground as it took the hit head on with afterimages of the cards representing Dual Axe Archdragon and Gatling Claw Dragon flying past, the latter glowing to indicate that Kai had successfully triggered its Life Burst. Shortly afterwards, Malachite unleashed a devastating beam from the green orb on top of the staff she wielded that also struck Dragonic Overlord head on as it roared fiercly in response, shortly after regaining its footing immediately after reeling from that hit.

As Kai stared on at his Ener Zone, now with the addition of Iron Tail Dragon, he could now see that he no longer had any Life Cloths left and that Yuzuki was far from finished with her attacks.

"If only I could stay with him forever... the Dark Prince I had imaged then...!" she shouted "I... would never feel so alone!"

As those words left her mouth, Diabride threw her boquet of flowers towards Dragonic Overlord which immediately caught fire to turn it into a deadly projectile that was headed straight for the Kagero commander. Closing its eyes as part of his image, Kai reopened them immediately as his voice sounded out.

"Listen to your master's voice! Assemble for the sake of victory!" he declared "Quintet Wall!"

Upon the moment his command was given, Dragon Knight, Gimel appeared in front of Dragonic Overlord, before generating five circles in front of himself. Out of them appeared Iron Tail Dragon, Lintwurm, Phantom Dragon, two Goddra, Phantom Dragons and Embodiment of Spear, Tahr who simply parried away Malachite's projectile with the use of his aforementioned weapon. After the five units had vanished, Yuzuki through the imaged form of Hanayo-Five simply clenched both her teeth and fists as more tears continued to flow down her cheeks. The imaged LRIG leaped into the air and hovered above Dragonic Overlord with her thorned whip catching on fire up to a short distance away from where she was holding it.

Back in the apartment, Kai had kept his eyes closed throughout most of the ordeal, seemingly not fazed by what Yuzuki had just said to him so far in the midst of her rant, stirred up by the earlier image she had experienced from his word.

"Kai...!" she cried "You once sacrificed everything for the sake of power, something that is a sin even to this day, just as I was willing to sacrifice everything for my wish! And yet... why can't you and everyone else understand why I feel this way?!"

The moment she had finished speaking out, Kai's expression suddenly tensed up for a moment as several images from his own personal time with wielding Reverse, including the brief time where he was corrupted by the Seed's overloaded power in his first battle with Ruko flashed throughout his memories. Then without even looking, he picked out one card from his hand and placed it between the two mats, shocking Yuzuki as it was revealed to be Servant D2.

_(End Music)_

"Guard!" he declared, his voice showing a hint of fierceness for a moment.

Within the image, the colourless Guard SIGNI appeared in front of Dragonic Overlord as it created a barrier just large enough to block the majority of the flame coated whip that repeatedly slammed into it. Yuzuki, still in tears through the form of Hanayo-Five closed her eyes and pushed past Servant D2 attempting to land a last ditch punch on Dragonic Overlord that was simply stopped with its right claw. As she allowed her frustration to get the better of her, the image around her suddenly changed to show that she as the LRIG she was in the present day had her punch caught by Kai's right hand, much to her sudden shock.

Hanayo herself meanwhile had looked down at the floor throughout Yuzuki's entire anger, no doubt feeling even more guilty about what had happened between them in the Selector Battles that led them up to their respective points in time today. Whilst Aichi and Ruko couldn't help but sigh a little in relief that Kai had managed to withstand both her attacks and the brunt of her anger, they much like Hitoe were still concerned for how their friend was mentally holding up. As Yuzuki herself could only fall to her knees, partially in frustration from the failed Final Turn she had called out, Kai had finally opened up his eyes with the intention of speaking out to her.

"I believe I now have 'that' reason," he spoke, bringing the LRIG's attention from her card back up to him "You initially had what was otherwise considered innocent thoughts for your brother Kazuki back in your kindergarten days, ones that you tried to bury out of fear from your classmates and for Kazuki's safety, fearing that he would get hurt from the backlash you've endured all this time. However, when you noticed nearly any girl from your classes seemingly getting close to him, you instinctively developed a fear of isolation which had only ressurrected those feelings."

Yuzuki could only clench her teeth as she listened to what Kai was saying to her, knowing that was he had recounted based on what she had previously told her and what he figured out on his own so far was already true.

"Some time later," he continued "Hanayo had first came into your possession and you intially learned about the Selector Battles and the supposed conditions needed to make a wish come true. Being too afraid to approach Kazuki on the subject of your own feelings, you decided to risk everything on that wish, believing you would obtain a great power or something else necessary to ensure that it would become a reality."

"... During that time... I first met Ruko and Tama," she spoke "Believing in everything then, I at first simply viewed them as stepping stones to my wish. But as the day went on, we got to know each other better and that's how we first became friends, before we eventually brought Hitoe into the circle."

"And yet... just now, you confessed you would sacrifice everything for your wish."

Gasping for a moment, Yuzuki suddenly recalled some of the words she had spoken out in the midst of her earlier rant towards Kai during her failed Final Turn.

"I... I had no choice...!" she cried "Even if Ruko said she never had a problem... how was I supposed to believe that she wasn't like the others?!"

"Then you're saying that even though the presence of your friends essentially cancels out the isolation you feared," Kai continued "You're still willing to break that bond for those feelings?"

"You're one to talk!" she snapped "You willingly went the distance as I wanted to, sacrificed so much just for Link Joker and all of a sudden, you're an expert on this kind of subject?!"

"No."

As Yuzuki suddenly blinked in confusion, not quite understanding at what the Kagero user was getting at, Aichi quietly gasped having realized that the answer was right in front of them all along.

"Certainly, what you're saying is true to an extent," Kai spoke "Although our overall goals at their respective times and the morals behind them differ, whilst you were controlled by your desire to remain with Kazuki to avoid what you percieved as an eternal loneliness, I was controlled by own desire to become the strongest, regardless of whoever was reversed. Yuzuki... whilst I find your comparison most accurate, there is only one thing that has seperated us in that regard."

"And what would that be...?" she asked.

"Yuzuki..." he answered "... Unlike myself then, I can still sense indecisiveness in your resolve."

Yuzuki simply stared down on the floor of the space within her card, clenching both her teeth and her fists as she took into account everything that Kai had just spoken to her about, only further adding to the indecisiveness that had been addressed just moments earlier. As she huffed under her breath, the earlier pent anger now slowly leaving her mind as she though over everything she had just said, especially to her friends and Hitoe who had held on to her card for so long, the aforementioned Selector, Ruko and Aichi looked down at the LRIG's card, feeling sorry for what she had to go through in both a mental and physical struggle, only to end up at the point she was now.

"The ideal that something can only be achieved through a great sacrifice, even your own friendships," Kai spoke as he drew two cards and placed one into his Ener Zone to begin the turn "Yuzuki... I am going to burn that image to nothing. Final Turn!"

Yuzuki's expression didn't change in the slightest, knowing that the Kagero user was bound to call out this declaration of his own sooner or later within the entire battle that had been transpiring between them. Holding up one card from his LRIG deck above him, he spoke out the ride chant that was familiar to all but Hanayo herself who had finally brought up her gaze to meet his.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Blazing Perdition)_

"At the end of an endless quest, you arrive at your final evolution! Sublimate your savage soul and show your true form! Crossbreak Grow!"

Back in the imaged field, Dragonic Overlord was enveloped in a bright fiery orange glow as the number of wings and arms it had doubled as the familiar weapons from this form appeared in each of the four arms it now possessed. Two guns for the upper pair and two swords for the lower whilst the distinguishable gold and red armour materialized over the form that was familiar to almost everyone in the room.

"Dragonic Overlord the End!"

Yuzuki could only groan upon realizing the situation she was now in, especially given the fact that she had used up every single card in her hand in her last ditch to finish off Kai meant that she could no longer defend herself, especially with the knowledge of the End's skill given that she taken up the brunt of that kind of attack physically in Hitoe's previous battle with Akira. Hanayo knew this too from acting as her liason throughout the battle, knowing that it would take even a miracle to fend off the End in this situation. Kai then took out two cards from his LRIG deck and revealed the first one to the two of them.

"First, I activate One Rule, Two Birds!" he called "And then... Phosphorescent Samsara!"

As he revealed the new ARTS that he had placed in his deck, Hanayo could only gaze down at Yuzuki, knowing full well of what was about to come with the LRIG herself unaware of the ARTS' capabilities, especially with the way that he had been playing.

"Not yet...!" the LRIG cried, gazing over to Kai's LRIG deck "Because of that... you only have two copies of the End for the Persona Blast!"

"She's right...!" Aichi gasped "Kai-kun, what are you...?"

He stopped in the middle of his speech upon noticing the Kagero user's serious gaze being directed towards him, most likely in the reassurance that there was nothing for him to be concerned.

"Now then... here I come, Yuzuki!" he declared "The End attacks Hanayo!"

On the imaged field, the End roared loudly as it pointed down both of its guns towards Hanayo-Five who could only brace herself for the impact as the fiery bullets crashed right into her, causing her to scream loudly in pain. Afterimages of the cards that were named Diabride, Natural Pyroxene and the Spell, Roaring Fire Pillar appeared for a moment, the Life Burst of the SIGNI being useless to Yuzuki as Kai had no SIGNI available for her to banish.

"The End's Persona Blast!" Kai's voice called out "Overlord, stand up again!"

Dragonic Overlord growled as it then took flight into the air before point down its guns at Hanayo and firing off a barrage of fiery bullets at her once again, knocking her backwards across the battlefield even further as another glow surrounded the Kagero commander, indicating that Kai was using its Persona Blast once again. It dived down towards the LRIG before charging towards her with the intent of finishing her off with the swords that it carried in its lower arms. Back in reality, Yuzuki looked up at the card Hanayo held, thanks to a Life Burst that was just triggered by the previous attack.

"The effect of Phosphorescent Samsara!" Kai declared "I Exceed 5 cards and add 3 extra skills to the End! The first, you can no longer use Level 2 or 3 Guard SIGNI for the rest of this turn! The second, Overlord gains Triple Crush!"

"Then the third..." Hanayo murmured to herself.

"In that case, Level 4!" Yuzuki called as the former LRIG revealed the card that was drawn moments earlier "Servant Q!"

After Hanayo placed the card into the Trash Pile with her earlier expression having not changed a bit, the LRIG then breathed heavily for a moment, looking back up at Kai.

"The End is truely over!" she called "Both of us have now failed our Final Turns and you no longer have any SIGNI to defend yourself! In the next turn...!"

"There is no next turn."

Yuzuki stared up at Hanayo in confusion as it was her who had just spoken out those words and not Kai as she had somewhat anticipated in that regard.

"Hanayo is correct," Kai replied "If you would kindly inform her."

"The third effect of Phosphorescent Samsara," the former LRIG spoke "If five cards were Exceeded during that attack... the End stands up again."

"WHAT?!" Yuzuki exclaimed.

Everyone watching from the couch beside the table gasped in shock, having not expected such a powerful effect to help benefit Dragonic Overlord and Kai in the event of a failed attack such as this. Whilst Tama was as equally shocked as her Selector, Hitoe and Aichi, Yuki simply gazed up at Kai, now having realized how this had all come together for him.

"Then the reason he used Undeux and that additional Bahr for the Superior Grow of Aleph," she murmured.

"That gave him the necessary conditions for that Exceed," Umr concluded.

Back on the imaged field, Yuzuki through the imagined form of Hanayo-Five could only look up at Dragonic Overlord the End, staring down at her with the same feeling of dread that she had once felt when facing the physical unit once before, only this time, there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop the attack that was coming her way.

"This is... Kai Toshiki's resolve...?!" she breathed in disbelief.

"Kurebayashi Yuzuki..." Kai's voice spoke out "I don't have the right to interfere with your personal feelings for Kazuki. But until you can reach a conclusion on the indecisiveness of the reason you gave us, there is nothing more any of us can do for you."

"... I understand," the LRIG breathed as she closed her eyes, preparing to accept the inevital "No guard."

_(End Music)_

Dragonic Overlord opened its jaw out wide as a large fireball began to ignite from amongst the dozens of teeth that the Kagero unit possessed. Then, the sphere of flames erupted into a giant devastating beam of heat and fire that consumed her immediately, ending the battle in Kai's victory, all until she regained her sense of reality around her. She then opened her eyes with much less strain than she had before, now looking up to Kai as did the Kagero user towards the LRIG herself.

"Yuzuki... are you alright...?" asked Ruko.

"Ruko..." said Yuzuki as she breathed in and out for a moment "I may not have all of my feelings sorted... but I'm glad that Kai was able to help me get some things off my chest." She then looked over towards Hitoe who had shared equal concern. "Hitoe... about the part where I said I'd sacrifice everything... I'm sorry that..."

"It's alright Yuzuki..." the Selector replied in reassurance "Now that you've talked to us about it... we can find a way to the bottom of all of this."

"Thank you..." the LRIG breathed as she looked up at Hanayo "Sorry you've had to lose like this, Hanayo-san."

"No," she replied "If anything, this battle has helped me to be a bit more comfortable talking to you about this mess. Since..."

"Since what?"

Hanayo sighed for a moment before looking down at Yuzuki with a sad smile on her face.

"The truth is..." she began "Kazuki is actually much like you. Some of his own feelings are still making him somewhat indecisive and because of that... part of the reason why I'm struggling to keep your wish fulfilled... is because I might have fallen in love with him myself."

"Hanayo-san..." Yuzuki murmured before looking down on the floor of her card for a moment "Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?"

"It's just as Kai said," the former LRIG replied "Your feelings were still somewhat indecisive and you were still angry with me then, so you might not have taken the time to listen. Even so... my own feelings would mean betraying your wish and leaving you without a body to go back to!"

As everyone looked over to Hanayo, now understanding about how she really felt about both herself and Kazuki in the situation that the two of them were now in because of Yuzuki's wish and the rules of the Selector System that were designed by Mayu herself. Whilst Kai and Yuki kept neutral expressions in response to the whole scenario, Yuzuki herself was in deep in thought for a moment before she finally looked back at Hanayo.

"Hanayo-san!" she called, bringing the former LRIG's attention back to her "If you really have feelings for Kazuki... then until we can get our own bodies back to sort things out, please promise me you'll look after him until then!"

"Yuzuki..." Hanayo breathed.

"I now understand that this whole mess is bigger than just the three of us in where we are!" the LRIG continued "I know my feelings still need some time to sort things out... but the truth is, I've finally realized that I never had to fear being alone again. Because... I have my own companions I can turn to for help, something I should have still realized before this battle. So please... until we can fix things together as real people, keep my brother safe with your true feelings!"

"... I understand, Yuzuki," Hanayo replied with a tear trickling down her left cheek "When this is all over... tell Kazuki to look for a girl named Unjoh Hanayo. That's who I really am."

"I got it."

The earlier tension that was within the apartment abruptly came to an end as they heard the sound of a door opening from a few floors down. They suddenly realized that Kazuki must have returned from his trip, still unaware of the entire body switch or the truth behind the Selector Battles and Yuzuki and Hanayo's true feelings.

"Hide me with Hitoe!" Yuzuki called "If Kazuki finds out I'm an LRIG in the state you're in...!"

"I understand," Hanayo replied as she picked up the card and handed it over to Hitoe who immediately hid it in her pocket in brief panic, just in time as the door to the apartment swung open moments later, revealing Kazuki in their presence. He then looked over to the former LRIG, noticing the tear down her cheek.

"Yuzuki!" he cried "What happened?!"

"It's alright, Kazuki..." Hanayo replied "I... told them about 'it' and... they don't have a problem with what's going on between us."

"Are you sure...?" asked Kazuki.

"T... There's nothing to worry about..." Aichi interrupted, biting his lip to avoid uttering Hanayo's name by accident "Yuzuki-san was... just a little overwhelmed that we were willing to listen. Kai-kun battled her to help her understand that."

Kai simply kept his neutral expression as it was, he too knowing that the moment Kazuki found out that Hanayo was actually inhabiting his sister's body this whole time would mean that whatever punishment Mayu had for the former LRIG would take effect, leaving behind that same body as a soulless corpse that would slowly wither away into nothingness.

"I... Is this true, Kai?" asked Kazuki.

"It is," the Kagero user simply replied.

"Oh... thank goodness..." he breathed in relief before looking over each of the others "... Thank you for understanding our current state and... being somewhat cool with it." Kazuki then cleared his throat immediately afterwards. "If you still have some time, would you not mind staying a little longer? I would be interested in seeing what Kai Toshiki has to offer."

"Very well then," Kai spoke as he reassembled his deck, switching out several cards before shuffling up the main deck.

From within Hitoe's pocket, Yuzuki breathed a sigh of relief in that they had managed to avoid exposing Hanayo's identity to Kazuki for now. But the question was for how much longer would they able to keep up this necessary deception until she and the former LRIG could regain their true bodies? They knew the answer they sought would not reveal itself until they could bring an end to the Selector Battles themselves. For now though, the current LRIG could rest for a moment and take some time to reflect on what had transpired and the indesiciveness she had when sorting out her feelings for her brother.

* * *

**And there we go! As Yuzuki reveals her reason to love her brother Kazuki which is presumed to have been out of a fear of isolation and thoughts from her past stirred by said fear, Kai discovers that in the midst of obtaining her wish as a Selector, she was willing to sacrifice everything to do so, including her own friendship with Ruko and Hitoe as she believed they would have deserted her regardless. But with her faith now restored, the LRIG now has time to think over those feelings whilst Hanayo must keep up the deception, else Yuzuki's body is left without a soul to inhabit it. Meanwhile, Kamui uncovers a plot by Ruko's mother, Miyako (and something interesting she is keeping concealed) who ventures back to his world to go after the 'guardians' that she has addressed. Who are these guardians she speaks of and will they be prepared for what lies ahead? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG! Please feel free to share your thoughts and criticisms and I'll see you all next time! Until then!**


	58. Ride 55: This Provoked Fight I

**City Streets**

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Yuki)_

Later in the afternoon, after departing from Yuzuki's apartment no more than a few minutes ago, Aichi and Hitoe took their leave to the library together whilst Kai and Ruko had seperated from the group, with the intention of finding any more clues to the Selector Battles and learning anything new about Amika's scenario from Kamui once they had found him. As both the Selector and the Kagero user wandered across a lonely street together in their continued search for more answers, she was deep in thought over everything that had transpired since he had freed her and Yuki from the grip of Mayu and the terrifying power of Reverse. Although she was now more content with using the girl of black in battle thanks to two battles she previously had with Kai the preceding night, that had done little to qwell her concerns since the sudden turn of events on that same day.

Kai himself on the other hand, whether he had known about it already or not was also thinking about the topics that had arisen on that same day, mostly however in regards to the family links Ruko now had to deal with. Between both her former mother, Kominato Miyako and Ayumu, there was something that had caused a wedge in the siblings' relationship and for the moment, the older brother had critical knowledge about the events that transpired between all of them six years ago that he had chosen not to reveal, simply out of blind anger and assumption that Ruko had already known and was hiding it for herself when in truth, the Selector had no memory at all about what had happened back then.

_If we are to put an end to Ruko's family issue, then we must battle Ayumu once more the next time we see him _he muttered in his thoughts _As of this moment, only he and Miyako hold the key to the answers we seek._

"Say, Kai..." Ruko spoke.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you think... Yuzuki's going to be alright?" she murmured "You know... with what's been going on."

"As of now, the only thing that can verify her feelings is her own certainty," Kai answered "She needs time to gather her thoughts together."

The Selector looked down at the floor for a moment, a part of her still feeling concerned for not just her friend, but for Hanayo and Kazuki as well, given the situation that the three of them were currently stuck in within the Selector's twin brother being unaware of the whole thing. Wanting to move the conversation along to something at least a little less depressing, she forced a small smile on her face and looked back the Kagero user.

"Anyway..." she began "I was actually curious to know. You're a really strong fighter from back in your own world, so..."

"You were curious about the kind of people I faced?"

"Yes," Ruko replied.

"I see..." Kai murmured as he closed his eyes, recalling all of the major Vanguard fights he had ever been involved with throughout his life up until the point where Takuto had unintentionally summoned him to this world.

"Certainly, I have faced many opponents in my own world," he began "The ones that always progress in their growth as a fighter and as a person themselves I acknowledge as strong fighters. Of course, that doesn't exclude the other fighters that have arrived in this world. Aichi is certainly is no exception to that. On the last fight we had, before he had sealed himself away without our knowledge, I believed I had been steeped in a such an unforgivable sin that I forgot how much fun Vanguard truely was and as a result, to me, living meant hurting the people I knew."

The Selector remained silent, taking into account about everything Kai was indeed telling her at this very moment.

"Ruko," he continued "You have felt the same way, haven't you?"

"Y... Yeah..." she murmured "Even after Yuzuki and I learned from Hanayo about the consequences of losing 3 Selector Battles, when I battled Yuki for the first time... I had ignored everything that we'd learned then for the sake of fun. When I realized what I had done then... it completely ate me up inside."

"And that desire in turn had affected me."

Hearing that the recent voice had come from Yuki herself, Ruko reached into her pocket and pulled out the card containing the LRIG in question who looked up to her and then over to Kai.

"I assume you meant your desire to be paired with the strongest Selector at that time?" he asked.

"That is correct," the girl of black replied "When I saw how carefree Ruko was in our battle along with both her skill and tenacity alone, I knew that she was the Selector that I had desired to be paired with, to rule over the battles themselves as our own. However... I was completely naive in my ambition as to what Mayu really planned for her and because of my greed..."

"It's alright, Yuki," Ruko interrupted, trying to comfort the LRIG in her recount of past events "You didn't know any of that would happen. All of that is behind us now and Tama and I need you to help all of us get to the bottom of this whole mess."

Yuki had calmed down slightly from the reassurance of her Selector as she remained silent with her eyes closed, no doubt still in thought over the whole incident that had occurred back in their previous Selector Battle against Kai and Aichi. Ruko then looked up to the Kagero user himself, having much more on her mind that she wanted to tell him at this moment.

"Kai..." she murmured "My wish will still be for the freedom of everyone that was trapped in Mayu's game. But... now that I've had a chance to think about it, there's something else I want to do."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"When this whole thing is over..." Ruko answered "I want to help as many Selectors as I can to understand how fun Wixoss can be. Because of everything that's been going on, most people will have lost their enjoyment from all of the bad things of the Selector Battles that Mayu and the Star-vaders have placed in the game."

"I have my doubts that most Selectors or LRIGs will be the friendliest towards ending the system itself," Kai replied "But... I can understand the nobility behind your ideal. For now, keep ahold of that dream you aim to achieve alongside your wish and know that every action we must take towards bringing an end to the Selector Battles will bring that ideal closer to reality."

"Thank you for understanding... Kai."

Kai simply nodded in response as both he and the Selector then continued on their walk further into the city, each of them feeling that a part of their respective weights on their shoulders had been lifted just a little further.

_(End Music)  
_

* * *

**Wixoss World: City Library**

Later that afternoon within one of the various annexes of the library, Aichi and Hitoe were seated at a table within the Selector's favourite part of the building, given that rarely anyone ventured to this particular corner on their own initiative. Laid out on said table in front of them were Yuzuki and Umr's LRIG cards as well as the decks that represented the two of them and the Royal Paladins with Blaster Blade's card being on top. The two had been talking over everything that they had been through since the Royal Paladin user's arrival into this world, still finding it somewhat surprising of the weight of everything that each of them had been through thus far, even with the looming threat of the Star-vaders that were residing from within Mayu's domain.

Umr had also taken her time to reflect on everything that she had been through up to this point, from the first time she had met Aichi within a dream to the time that they fought side by side to save Tama from Ulith eventually coming to the point where she was now amongst the Royal Paladin user at all times, but trapped inside a card as his LRIG. At the same time, she had taken interest in what Yuzuki and Hitoe had been through up to this point with the red LRIG's issue being the most prominent, given how she and Kai had gone through it singlehandedly throughout their previous battle back at her apartment. Umr also couldn't help but think about Hitoe's wish of making friends, recalling how Aichi himself had called her one, despite the dark background that came around her's and Tawil's creation as explained earlier by Yuki.

"Hitoe..." the LRIG spoke, bringing the Selector's attention down to her card "I am curious, about the true meaning of a friend. What do you consider as one?"

"To me... a friend is a beautiful thing," Hitoe replied "I think it's someone you know you can trust and someone who can be there for you when you need them the most."

"When you mention it like that..." Aichi murmured "I guess we don't think so differently about our friends after all."

"Y... You think so?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered "I... know this might sound strange, even to me... but when you think about it, you were lucky to find close and reliable friends in Ruko-san and Yuzuki in the Selector Battles."

"You know... I think you actually have a point there Aichi," murmured Yuzuki.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Imeeji ha Tsugi he no Chikara ni)_

Hitoe blinked for a moment before immediately understanding at what Aichi had just told her at this moment. In truth, despite all of the suffering that the Selector Battles had brought to her and anyone else unfortunate to discover its darker turns for themselves, there was some sense to the Royal Paladin user's words. It was through these same battles that she had met Midoriko whose presence at the time had allowed her to befriend Ruko, Tama, Yuzuki and Hanayo, before she had her wish tainted by Yuki and Ulith. Now that the topic was somewhat brought up, Aichi couldn't help but ponder on one thing in particular, though he knew that he was hesitant to ask it, given the subject that was involved.

"Hitoe-san..." he spoke "Why did you wish for friends?"

Hitoe looked down at the table for a moment, realizing that Aichi had intended to ask her about her former LRIG and the reason the two of them fought together to ensure that she would become an Eternal Girl, the form ideal to granting her wish when the Selector herself was unaware of the flipsides that were involved. Bringing up her bag that she carried with her onto the table, she opened it up and brought out a piece of paper with writing on it.

"I moved from Aomori... here to Tokyo..." she began as she handed the piece of paper to Aichi "I had an accent... and was very slow. Before I met with Ruko for the first time... I wasn't able to make any human friends around here."

"I'm sorry to hear about that..." said Aichi, feeling somewhat guilty for having Hitoe recount some of her more lonely memories.

"I have a friend from Aomori that I wish to see again one day and this letter she sent is my hope," the Selector continued, leading the Royal Paladin user to assume that the piece of paper he was handed just now was that same letter. Looking down and reading the kanji enscribed, he immediately found out that answer for himself.

_Hello Hitoe-chan_

_How are things going over in Tokyo?_

_Have you made any new friends yet?_

_I hope we can meet each other again soon._

_With best wishes, Sakuya*****_

"So Sakuya was your friend..." he breathed as he looked back to her "Have you managed to speak with her?"

"Not since my last battle with Midoriko..." Hitoe replied "But with everything that's been going on... I'm not sure if telling her about the Selector Battles is the right thing to do..."

"If you have to tell her, don't worry about it," Yuzuki interjected "Sometimes, talking over an issue with a close friend can help you to come closer to solving it. I think my battle with Kai has now helped me to fully understand that."

Aichi smiled for a moment, having recalled that whilst the LRIG herself had not yet reached a decision regarding how she truely felt for her brother, Kazuki, she had finally managed to get a great weight from her shoulders by talking over it and having Kai delve deeper into the subject in their most recent battle. At the same time, when he recalled that Hitoe mentioned that the city they were staying within was Tokyo, something immediately clicked in the back of his head.

"Wait a minute..." he murmured.

"What's wrong, Aichi?" asked Umr.

"This other world... It's an alternate version of my own!" he quietly gasped "I knew something felt familiar about the city we were in, but different at the same time!"

"So... your world isn't that much different from ours?" asked Yuzuki.

"Well, Earth... I mean, 'my' Earth has a special connection to the Planet Cray," the Royal Paladin user explained, briefly clarifying the most major difference between both his world and the one that he now stood in before briefly blushing and scratching the back of his head in embarassment. "I feel silly for not asking about the name of this city beforehand though..."

Hitoe simply looked at Aichi, almost blankly for a brief moment, now understanding what he had meant earlier when he said that even he could still be nervous sometimes. At the same time, she knew that she could not fault him for not knowing that this world was somewhat of an alternate parallel to his own, given that he did not expect to come across such a scenario in the first place. Deciding to get back onto the topic at hand, she looked back to the Royal Paladin user who had regained his composure rather quickly.

"Aichi..." she spoke "Y... You know that I mentioned about how I was slow..."

"What about it?" he asked gently.

"S... Should I speak much quicker in future?" the Selector asked "It's just that... Ruko and Yuzuki never pause in their speech. So..."

Aichi smiled warmly in response, understanding where exactly Hitoe had been coming from, having previously experienced some of this difficultly for himself prior to the day where he had met Kai for the very first time.

"I understand what you mean," he said kindly "Some people can keep their composure very well in the way they talk, but if there's one thing I've understood from my friends around me, speed in your speech isn't necessarily a problem."

"I... It isn't?" she asked.

"Some people tend to talk at their own speed, even feeling comfortable if it is a slower one," Aichi answered "If anything, you just need a little longer than usual to get out what you want to say. Believe me, I know the feeling."

"I see..." Hitoe murmured before smiling warmly for a moment "T... Thank you."

The Royal Paladin user nodded kindly in response, feeling as if they were beginning to make some more progress in helping the Selector in overcoming her own anxiety, something that was still very much present despite the extra confidence she had picked up from the previous bout with Akira. Whilst he kept his eyes closed for the moment in happiness, Hitoe looked over at him for a few moments, her cheeks briefly flushing a faint red for a moment before she looked back down to Yuzuki and Umr's cards, pondering on what she could say next.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Vanguard World: Paris**

Meanwhile, back within the capital city of France from within Kai's world, several grey clouds had begun to gather in the sky above the various people that were wandering the streets. From underneath one of the capital city's famous monuments, known simply as the Arc de Triomphe and emerging onto the empty streetway that was in front of them were two rather peculiar people. To most people, they would seem like the local passerbys that were simply touring Paris for their own interests, but to everyone greatly familiar with the game that was commonly played in this world, they were two of the strongest fighters on the Vanguard European circuit and in the case of those close to Aichi, they were also two of the people that formerly made up the group known as the Quatre Knights.

The first of the pair was much shorter than his other companion and was dressed very smartly in comparison. He had turqoise coloured hair with a long pointed ahoge at the top and had orange eyes whilst wearing white clothing with a light greyish blazer over the top with his blue tie and the white cuffs of his long sleeved shirt still being present. He was known to most who had known about the Euro League as well as his title of champion of said League, as Olivier Gaillard.

The taller colleague had light purplish hair and his eye colour was exactly the same as Gaillard's, his also being a turqoise colour. He wore a large jumper with a red scarf around the collar and wore long darker green trousers with long boots to accomodate them. His attire seemed to be more suited for one who was more at home with nature around him, as he knew that for himself with how peaceful and tranquil he could find it outside of conflict. This person's name was Phillipe Neve.

"So Ratie informed you about this?" he spoke, his voice sounding rather rough on an outer exterior.

"Yeah," Gaillard replied "And whilst I'll be one to admit that Aichi's venture to that other world has raised my own concerns, the fact that this supposed Kiyoi has caused Katsuragi to vanish is most troubling."

"That is true," Neve muttered "Regardless, I hope Ratie can keep herself safe for now. With whatever has been going on these past few days..."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Might of the Star-vaders)_

The former Quatre Knight's speech was interrupted as a nearby loud sound caught their attention as the two of them looked in the distance to their right to see a large purple beam erupting and causing several birds nearby to scatter around in panic. This spectacle had also caught the attention of several bystanders in the street and the monument behind them as they too looked towards the light, wondering what exactly was going on over where it had been coming from. When several more moments had passed by, the pillar of purple light then faded away, leaving hints of anxiety on both of their faces.

"That light..." Neve breathed before suddenly gasping, realizing where it had possibly come from, having been previously shown the location by his companion. "Don't tell me!"

"We need to hurry!" called Galliard "If the kids are hurt...!"

He cut his sentence short knowing that there was no time to waste in getting to the destination that was currently on their minds. Ignoring the people around them with their confused expressions, particularly from those that knew about their status in the Euro Vanguard League, they eventually departed from the more busier portions of the streets and into the more quieter areas of Paris. Eventually, the two of them came up towards a large house with tall fencing and several trees along with other greenery surrounding it. But what had Gaillard concerned the most was the way the gateway had seemingly been forced open, evidenced by the fact it hand been bent with what appeared to be scorch marks present.

He tensed his expression before he and Neve immediately ran into the courtyard, only to stop as they saw several young children running in panic towards the two of them. Before Gaillard could ask in concern about what was going on, the sound of a blast suddenly caught their attention as said blast in a bright purplish colour ripped the front doors of the house off and sent them flying to either side of the courtyard.

"Look out!" called Neve as he quickly dived forward to push several of the children out of the way, just in time as the longer edge of the door grazed his back, causing him to wince in pain.

"Neve!" Gaillard cried as he went to check up on the former Quatre Knight, immediately feeling a waver of relief that the edge of the door did not dig as deep into his back as he anticipated, only causing so much as a tear in his jumper and a heavy graze on his back. He then immediately turned back to one of the children, kneeling down to reach their level.

"What happened here?" he asked in concern "Where are the others?!"

"T... They're hiding somewhere," one of the girls answered "We were..."

"At last, we finally meet, Quatre Knights."

Upon hearing the new voice that addressed him and Neve by their former titles, Gaillard gasped in shock for a brief moment as he looked back to the empty doorway, where the smoke of the earlier blast was now disappearing to reveal the perpetrator involved in this incident. The black coat along with the gloves and the hood she wore made her presence unfamiliar to those before her, but herself. It was Miyako, with her right hand almost being partially opened, like a claw of some kind. She stepped out of the building until she was at a little distance away from the doorway itself.

"Who are you?!" Gaillard demanded.

"I am Miyako," she spoke "And in the name of my companion... I will claim your units!"

_Claim our units...? _Neve muttered in his thoughts _More importantly, how does she know of our former connection to Aichi-dono?!_

Gaillard seemed far from content with the answer that he had recieved from Miyako, having shared almost identical thoughts to his colleague about the whole situation in the general. But in that regard, that was the least of his concerns at this moment.

"Why did you attack our home?!" he demanded "As far as I know, these kids never did anything to incur you!"

"For the sake of acquiring your attention, Olivier Gaillard," Miyako answered "I will resort to any methods I see fit as necessary to completing my mission. Some of these little ones were foolish enough to stand in the way of my search and have already paid the price. However, it appears that my efforts now have saved me the trouble of bringing Phillipe Neve to my presence."

The two former Quatre Knights had tensed up even further from her explanation, knowing that she had willingly gone through this much trouble of her own accord just to obtain their units for this 'companion' she had brought up, unaware of who it was or what she was really capable of.

"I don't know why you've come here or why you're looking to take our units," Gaillard spoke as he brought out his deck "But... I won't forgive you for putting the kids of this orphanage, my home, in danger!"

Miyako simply remained silent in response to his declaration as she simply clenched her right hand, a brief and somewhat quiet clattering sound like the one Kamui had overheard from earlier being noticable, as evidenced by Neve's eyes narrowing for a moment. Then opening said hand slightly, a dark purple aura manifested above her palm as what appeared to be a deck of cards materialized within that same aura, their backings being more than enough to indicate that they belonged to the game of Vanguard or so it seemed.

"Very well then," she spoke as she took ahold of the deck with her other hand "But remember this well, Gaillard. I can take what I want, from who I want, whenever I or my companion desires it."

Closing the palm of her right hand once more, she began to speak out more words, the rattling sound being heard once again.

"Torturous inferno, resurrect for the first time in your true destructive nature!" she declared "Blaze open, Holy Prominence Prison!"

As Gaillard and Neve suddenly gasped in both shock and horror as to what Miyako had just declared, a purple haze of flames erupted from her right glove with the same aura from before still surrounding it, now having completely covered it up her right arm and obscuring it from sight. The flames travelled a little way into the air above their heads as it seemingly surrounded the two of them, Neve and the children that stood close to him for their safety. They gazed around the prison, now with a purple hue to the flames rather than the bluish flames that Gaillard was much more acqainted with, much to his displeasure as he saw the familiar fight table manifest in front of him.

_(End Music)_

"How does she have access to my prison?" he murmured to himself "The talismans disppeared when we all returned to Earth..."

"Gaillard, look!"

The former Quatre Knight turned around to face Miyako in response to Neve's voice, now gasping in shock as he now saw what was beneath the woman's right glove this entire time, allowing her access to all of the power that she had shown off in his presence. Her hand, or at least what he assumed that it was, appeared to be covered or even made out of metal, with the tips of her fingers almost seeming like razor sharp points and a red gem of some kind was embedded on the top of said 'hand'. Burning embers of what was once the glove that covered it fell to the ground, where she immediately extinguished the small embers with the heel of her boot. Using that same metallic hand, she placed down the unit that would be her starting Vanguard on the Vanguard circle of her 'table' and had already drawn out the cards that would form her starting hand.

Gaillard, cautiously feeling somewhat eager to get more answers to the stranger things he had been seeing today and from everything that had been happening over in Japan as of late, prepared himself to begin the fight. He briefly gazed back to the children who remained alongside Neve, not wanting to dare to try and find another way out of the blazing walls of the prison before turning his attention back to his opponent.

"Let's go, Miyako!" he called.

"Very well then," she spoke calmly as she reached out for the card on her table with the metallic hand that she had.

"Stand up, le Vanguard!"

"Stand up... the Vanguard."

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Consternation)_

As both their starting Vanguards were flipped face up, two respective sihouettes appeared in front of their respective tables, showing the respective units that they were about to start the fight with. Gaillard was the first to announce the name of his Grade 0 unit.

"Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido!" he called as the silhouette dispersed to reveal the Gold Paladin unit, standing at the ready with the double edged daggers that he wielded.

**Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido****/Grade 0/Boost/POW: 5000/SLD: 10000/Gold Paladin/United Sanctuary/Human**

Miyako simply remained silent as the dark silhouette on her side of the prison faded out to reveal what appeared to be Ulith from her time as an LRIG, evidenced by both the outfit she wore during said period of time. The same clothing that resembled the tights that she wore along with the bandages that wrapped around her head and right arm. But even though this was far from the real Ulith, who still resided within Iona's body unbeknowst to everyone but Miyako, the 'unit' that was played right now held the same expression that the cruel demanored Selector would have when she was about to cause chaos and misery with her own hands. Even that alone was more than enough to have Gaillard feeling on edge for whatever reason.

**Ulith, Enma/Grade 0/Boost/POW: 4000/SLD: 10000/'?'/Dark Zone/'Human/LRIG'**

"This unit..." he breathed, staring down at the card on the far side of Miyako's table "Don't tell me...!"

"Ride," her voice interrupted, bringing his attention to the card that she drew with the metal hand "Ulith, Burning Eye Enma!"

**Ulith, Burning Eye Enma/Grade 1/Boost/POW: 7000/SLD: 5000/'?'/Dark Zone/'Human/LRIG'**

With the ride that was conducted, Ulith's appearance changed drastically, in the terms of how her outfit appeared to everyone else standing before her. It seemed to have gotten somewhat skimpier, with the top half from her waist being all but reduced down to a single portion that covered her chest. In exchange for that however, it appeared that the form of the Level 1 LRIG was now starting to grow bat like wings from both her back and her boots. A purple aura radiated around her, seemingly indicating that she was growing stronger somehow.

**Ulith, Burning Eye Enma/POW: 7000 - 8000**

"With Ulith, Enma's skill," Miyako spoke as she moved out the Grade 0 Ulith slightly from underneath before holding her right hand over towards her deck "I add this to my hand."

One by one, each of the top cards of her deck hovered into the air until she had found the card she had wanted, immediately snatching it out of the air with the fingertips of her metallic hand as the other cards and the remainder of her deck shuffled itself around before hovering gently down to the appropriate space on her table. She then gazed towards Gaillard, revealing the card that she had added.

"What the...?!" Neve exclaimed.

_A Grade 4?! _Gaillard gasped in his thoughts _Impossible...! There's only one unit that exists with that power... and not even 'he' has it!*****_

"With this, my turn is over," Miyako spoke "... Come."

The former Quatre Knight tensed in his expression as he drew to begin his turn before looking over the cards that he had available in his hand. Taking one out, he placed it on top of Guido's card.

"Ride!" he declared "May Rain Liberator, Bruno!"

A bright flash enveloped Guido as he seemingly left the field for Gaillard's new unit to take his place as the Vanguard. Bruno appeared in the place of the Grade 0 unit who immediately reappeared behind him.

**May Rain Liberator, Bruno/Grade 1/Boost/POW: 7000/SLD: 5000/Gold Paladin/United Sanctuary/Human**

"Attack!" Gaillard called as he moved both his and Guido's cards to the rest state.

A bluish aura surrounded Guido as his power was transferred to Bruno, allowing him to gain the power that he needed to attack Ulith at this moment. The Liberator took aim with his bow at the LRIG, whose unnerving smile had not faded in slightest, as neither did Miyako's composure as she simply remained silent and motionless, indicating that she had no intention of guarding this first attack. Gaillard simply kept his gaze firmly on her as he performed the drive check, revealing the top card of his deck which was Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare.

"It's here!" one of the boys standing beside Neve called out.

"Gaillard's trump card!" one of the girls replied.

Bruno let go of the string of his bow, sending an arrow of solid light towards Ulith who remained motionless as the projectile simply grazed past the side of her and flew towards Miyako who effortlessly caught it with her metallic hand before crushing it into nothingness, just as the top card of her deck flew to her damage zone. It was the black SIGNI, Baal, Reason of the Mortal Sin, now changed into a Draw Trigger to compensate for its abilities. The woman simply drew her single card, not concerned about taking 1 damage from the first attack. Gaillard simply stared at the cards that he had seen so far, feeling that there was something more to them at this moment.

_No clan names... but possessing a nation colour... _he murmured in his thoughts _If she's with Kiyoi that Ratie warned us about..._

"Turn end."

**End of Turn 2**

**Gaillard vs Miyako**

**Hand - 6 : 7**

**Soul - 0 : 1**

**Damage - 0 : 1**

**Front Rows: EMPTY - May Rain Liberator, Bruno (Vanguard) - EMPTY : EMPTY - Ulith, Burning Eye Enma (Vanguard) - EMPTY**

**Back Rows: EMPTY - ****Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido**** \- EMPTY : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

Miyako simply drew her single card to begin her turn as he looked amongst the other seven cards that she held in her hand, including the Grade 4 form of Ulith that she had revealed to Gaillard and the others earlier.

"How unfortunate..." she muttered as she took ahold of one of the cards and placed it onto the Vanguard circle on top of the card representing Ulith, Burning Eye Enma. "Ride!"

A black aura enveloped Ulith, changing up some of her appearance thus far back to the tights that she originally wore with the outfit being mostly restored to the way it previously was before. The bat like wings on her back and boots grew larger and within the LRIG's right hand manifested a large purple spear with several disjointed points located at the very top. All the while, the expression of this Ulith had not changed in the slightest, even if it was only a representation of the real one.

**Ulith, Enma of Black Rope Hell/Grade 2/Intercept/POW: 9000/SLD: 5000/'?'/Dark Zone/'Human/LRIG'**

"Ulith attacks Bruno!" she declared.

Gaillard said nothing in response, showing that he had no intention of Guarding this attack at all. Miyako remained silent as she revealed the top card of her deck, revealing it to be Ulith, Enma of Screaming Hell. The former Quatre Knight tensed for a moment, now seeing that Ruko's former mother had gathered the pieces she had needed to ride Ulith all the way up to Grade 4 as she had planned. Or at least, that was what he had assumed. Ulith slashed down the front of Bruno, causing the Liberator to cry out in pain as her cold smile remained as it was, the first damage to Gaillard being Regulation Liberator, Aglovale. He tensed for a moment before drawing a card to begin his turn, briefly looking back to Neve and the children out of concern before focusing his attention back to the fight.

"T... That unit's scary..." one of the girls murmured nervously.

"Is Gaillard going to be okay?" a boy asked.

"Have faith young ones," Neve replied "Gaillard has a strong spirit. That's why he is my rival and how he came to become the Euro League champion in the first place."

The former Quatre Knight then looked back towards the area where the fight had been taking place, keeping a close gaze upon both Miyako and the 'unit' Ulith, his uneasiness having only just returned to him at this moment. He then looked over to Gaillard, inwardly hoping that his resolve would be enough to ward off this intruder and hopefully get more answers to the strange happenings within their world as of late.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**And there we go! As Kai and Ruko talk more about the things that have happened around them in their respective worlds, Aichi and Hitoe spend some time together in the library to learn more about each other and how the Selector can overcome her anxiety in the near future.** **Meanwhile in his**** world, Miyako attacks an orphanage in the ploy of getting Galliard and Neve's attention over to her. Challenging her in the hope of making her leave the orphanage he was raised in, Galliard remains even with her so far. To make things more disturbing, Miyako also has access to his Holy Prominence Prison, something that should no longer exist with the disappearance of the Sanctuary from the moon. What other tricks does Ruko's former mother have in wait for the Quatre Knight? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG!**

**Please share your thoughts or criticisms with any reviews you wish to offer as they will be most essential in helping me giving out a better quality story and I'll see you all on the next chapter, leaving now with a new brief segment to the end of every chapter. I have it planned to last for the rest of the current arc and beyond, but if too many people find it tedious, I shall remove it either by the end of the third arc or immediately after the next chapter. Until next time fellow readers, I bid you all adieu.**

***As Hitoe's friend from Aomori was unnamed in the canon of infected through mention only and was not addressed since the release of destructed, I had to take it upon myself to give her one.**

***I bet you can all guess which non-G Unit Grade 4 that Gaillard knows about.**

* * *

**Card of the Chapter:**

**Ulith, Enma**

**Grade 0**

**Boost**

**SLD: 10000**

**POW: 4000**

**Clan: ? (Unknown)**

**Nation: Dark Zone**

**Race: Human/LRIG**

**Unit Type: Normal Unit**

**[AUTO]: When a Grade 1 card that does not have "Ulith" in its name rides this unit, call this card to (RG).**

**[AUTO](Soul): When a Grade 1 card with "Ulith" in its card name rides over this unit, search your deck for up to one Grade 2 or higher card with "Ulith" in its card name, reveal it and add it to your hand. Then shuffle your deck.**

**[CONT]: This card counts under all clans from the Dark Zone nation. _(You may only run cards with "Ulith" in their card names and any cards with ? in their clan name from the Dark Zone nation with one of those clans in your deck)_**


	59. Ride 56: This Provoked Fight II

**Wixoss World: Selector Battlefield**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Profane Wish)_

Within one of the towers of the Selector Battlefield, the atmosphere in the air around that area had grown more tense by the new arrival to the space. Standing on the windowsill were Tama and Yuki, with their Selector standing on the floor of the tower, looking out from the windowsill. Kai stood beside Ruko, his intense gaze being present within his green eyes, directed to the unit that he had summoned before them that was hovering in front of the opening that was before them. Dragonic Overlord flapped its large wings as it came down to the edge of the tower windowsill, gazing down at the two LRIGs standing before it as it then turned his attention towards the one who had called upon him here.

"What is your reason for summoning me here?" the Kagero commander asked, a rough tone to its voice.

"Overlord, I need answers from you," Kai spoke "And I assume you already know the reason as to why."

"The previous battle, if I am not mistaken," the dragon replied.

"That's correct," the cardfighter continued "During that time, before the Seed's overloaded power consumed me, I could sense that it was somehow interacting with you as well." His gaze then narrowed sharply, indicating that he was holding back a hint of frustration within his expression. "Why is that?! And how isn't that power gone from you after Aichi defeated me?!"

A low growl sounded from under Dragonic Overlord's teeth as it leaned closer towards Kai, its gaze still remaining as it was, making the whole scenario almost like a stare-off of some kind, if only due to the Kagero commander being shrunk down as a result of the battlefield's properties with LRIGs and other human-like beings that could be called into battle as them.

"You still haven't accomplished it yet."

Kai blinked for a moment, confused by Overlord's response to his questions at this moment, as was Ruko who had been standing beside him.

"You let go of that power long ago," the Kagero commander spoke as it hovered into the air and backwards by a little distance "However... not using it since then has not simply meant you have overcome it."

"What do you mean?!" he asked.

"It is true, Reverse still flows through my veins since my abrupt reawakening," Overlord continued "However, I was never reversed to begin with. Instead, I took the very power those accursed demons attempted to revive me with and wielded it as my own, dominating any will that the Void attempted to imprison me with once again."

The cardfighter then clenched his teeth as he looked down at the floor, now taking into account about this new information he had learned from the unit he had wielded throughout a majority of his life.

_Then... Aichi's efforts in our fight were for nothing?! _he growled within his thoughts _Was I only able to save him afterwards through just ignoring the power that still remained?!_

"Wait a second!"

Kai then looked up to see that Ruko had spoken out at this very moment, bringing Dragonic Overlord's attention over towards her. The Selector did her best to keep her composure together from the dragon's own fierce gaze being directed upon her at this very moment, now that she had seemingly dropped the 'attitude' she had donned when she was infected by Reverse from wielding Yuki when she was previously known as Kuro.

"Kai's not to blame for being brought back into Reverse!" she called "You know I'm responsible for using that power as well!"

"I have not forgetten your face, Ruko..." the Kagero commander spoke "But, this is not a matter of who is to blame. What we know now is that power has still remained within Kai this entire time. Albeit in a weaker state from the absence of Link Joker from his world until the fragment of the Seed was embedded within him. He simply has not dominated it as he has previously believed so."

The Kagero user simply clenched his fists, knowing for a fact that there was some truth to Dragonic Overlord's words at this point. Ever since his first battle with Ruko had abruptly concluded, he had started to second guess on whether he had truely let go of Reverse as he had previously believed or not. But the fact that some of it remained in the commander himself had also raised other doubts of his own. Whilst it was true from his previous battles until then that no one was reversed as a result of his efforts, if it was true that he had dominated it so it would have no further influence on him, who was to say that such a power could spiral out of control again? Kai didn't know exactly what to think at this point, but he knew that as of this moment, he had no idea on how to properly 'dominate' over that power for good, so that it would no longer haunt his every thought or put those he cared about in further danger. And until he could learn how to do that, he was unsure of whether he could still use Dragonic Overlord in battle again.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Vanguard World: Paris**

Back within the Holy Prominence Prison, Gaillard and Miyako were still in the midst of their cardfight, with the fourth turn now having coming to an end. Both of them were sitting at three damage to one and the Quatre Knight currently held a greater field presence in having four units to Ulith whose expression had remained practically unchanged throughout the entirety of the fight thus far. Gaillard had Phallon as his Vanguard with Guido still behind him for boosting and standing to both sides of the Liberator of Royalty were Oath Liberator, Aglovale. From the sidelines, Neve and the children beside him could only watch on in concern, hoping that Gaillard would be able to defeat Miyako and find out why she had attacked their home in the first place.

Ruko's former mother kept her cold and calm composure as it was, drawing a single card to begin her next turn after standing her units back up. Placing it into her hand, she picked out a different one with her metallic hand and held it high into the air above her.

"Cruel embodiment... descend now and stain all before you with the necessary suffering they must endure!" she called "Ride!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Link Joker Theme)_

In that instant, a purplish glow enveloped the Ulith that was on the field, changing up some of her appearance in the result. Her overall outfit had not changed at all, but the bat like wings on both her back and boots were removed completely, being replaced with black feathered wings instead. Ulith's weapon had also undergone several changes, the tip being changed to a sharp dark red point that radiated a dark purple aura. Increasing her cold smile by a little, the 'LRIG' pointed her weapon towards Phallon who suddenly dropped to his knees, seemingly getting weaker for whatever strange reason. Gaillard gasped as he noticed this, not expecting this sort of scenario to befall him at the very moment.

**Liberator of Royaltly, Phallon/POW: 9000 - 2000**

"What is that?!" one of the young girls on the side of the field exclaimed.

"Phallon just got weaker...!" Neve muttered "Just what kind of skill is this...?"

"Ulith's skill," Miyako interrupted "By discarding a card when I ride her, I decrease a unit's power by 7000 until the turn's end phase. Then, if that unit is a rear-guard that has zero or less power, it is retired."

"So this is Ulith's speciality," Gaillard replied "Increasing the amount of shield I have to throw out when guarding your attacks. But that isn't all, is it."

Ruko's former mother remained unfazed in response to the Quatre Knight's immediate deduction of what she seemingly had planned for him, immediately moving her metallic hand over another card from her hand as she called it to the rear-guard along with another unit. These were the two black Devil SIGNI from her world, known as Hecate, Sloth of Mission and Maymon, Fallen Confession.

**Maymon, Fallen Confession/Grade 2/Intercept/POW: 9000/SLD: 5000/'?'/Dark Zone/Devil**

**Hecate, Sloth of Mission/Grade 1/Boost/POW: 6000/SLD: 5000/'?'/Dark Zone/Devil**

"Hecate's skill. I rest her and she becomes a Charm for one rear-guard of my choice."

And with that, Miyako turned Hecate's card sideways into the rest state before it immediately slipped right underneath Maymon, Fallen Confession, much to the shock of everyone else within the prison. The black SIGNI, now as a Grade 2 unit, gained a dark aura to it, as if it was somehow getting stronger from the effect of being tagged with a Charm as Miyako had called it.

**Maymon, Fallen Confession/POW: 9000 - 14000**

"Call, Gwynn the Ripper!" she called as the Dark Irregulars unit materialized to the left of Ulith "With his skill, I retire Guido!"

The murky coloured elf smirked in an evilish glee as the blades on his right wrist flung out and began spinning around at high speed like a buzzsaw of some kind. He leaped all the way to the other side of the prison where he immediately disarmed Guido before striking down the Gold Paladin across the front, causing him to vanish in a flourish of dark blue sparks as the card moved to Gaillard's drop zone.

"I attack one of your rear-guard Aglovales!" Miyako's voice sounded out, as Gwynn immediately turned his attention towards the Aglovale to Phallon's right.

Gaillard simply gritted his teeth, knowing that there wasn't much he could in this situation as the Dark Irregulars unit swung his right arm into Aglovale, the still spinning blades already making quick work of retiring the unit, before he leaped back to her side of the field.

"Come on!" one of the boys beside Neve called out "She's weakened Phallon but still going after the rear-guards?!"

"She's trying to reduce the number of shields Gaillard can use to block her attack," the former Quatre Knight muttered "Especially if she has Stand Triggers."

He looked over to Gaillard to see that he was still standing for the moment, keeping a close eye towards Miyako who had remained unfazed throughout the entire fight, even though she knew about what was going to come next.

"Ulith attacks Phallon!" she declared.

"Guard!" the former Quatre Knight responded as he revealed Strike Liberator and Numinous Tree Liberator, Elchea from his hand, the two trigger units immediately appearing in front of Phallon to shield him from harm.

Miyako silently conducted her Twin Drive, her first check revealing the Dark Irregulars' Heal Trigger, Cursed Doctor. The card illuminated brightly in a yellow glow as one of the face-down cards in her damage zone moved to her drop zone whilst Maymon in turn recieved the power bonus. Her second card revealed March Rabbit of Nightmareland, no trigger being available for her to power up any of her units again. Ulith still kept her cruel smile as she raised her spear, drawing out purple fire from the walls of the prison before pointing the tip of her weapon right towards Gaillard. The fire erupted from the spear as the flames immediately engulfed Strike Liberator and Elchea, the heat forcing the former Quatre Knight to shield his face immediately.

"Ggh...!" he groaned "Even though the attack didn't hit...?!"

"Maymon!"

He immediately resumed his attention to the fight as the flames in front of him cleared out for the Devil SIGNI to strike the already weakened Phallon directly, dealing him his second damage, that being Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival. The cardfighter gritted his teeth as he looked back towards Miyako, who simply made a silent gesture to end her turn as Phallon's power returned back to normal.

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 5**

**Gaillard vs Miyako**

**Hand - 4 : 4**

**Soul - 1 : 3**

**Damage - 2 : 2**

**Front Rows: Oath Liberator, Aglovale - Liberator of Royalty, Phallon (Vanguard) - EMPTY : Gwynn the Ripper - Ulith, Enma of Screaming Hell (Vanguard) - Maymon, Fallen Confession (Equipped with Charm)**

**Back Rows: EMPTY - EMPTY**** \- EMPTY : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

_It's true, we're break even for damage... _Gaillard muttered in his thoughts _But... this woman and the units she commands alongside the Dark Irregulars... there's a malicious aura about them._

As he remained silent for the moment, as did Miyako with what was only visible of her eyes under the shadow of her coat's hood, it appeared that the two for the time being were staring off, only raising the tension in the prison around the both of them. The former Quatre Knight drew his next card to begin his turn before staring back to his opponent, a sign showing that he was prepared to go all out from here.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Gaillard no Theme)*****_

"Bluish flames that singe the soul! Turn your noble faith into power!" he called as he held one card high into the air before placing it down on top of Phallon's card. "I ride Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare!

Phallon vanished in a dark blue glow as in his place, arrived the unit whose name was called out by Gaillard. Complementary to his name, the dragon that the cardfighter had brought into the fight had several trails of azure blue fire flying out from between the structures in his wings and the top of his head. Carried in his right claw was what appeared to be the hilt of a saber of some kind, only it lacked the blade to make out any offence. At least, for the moment, it appeared to be that way. Appearing to Prominence Glare's right was Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter as Gaillard then held out one hand over the card on the Vanguard circle.

"Seek mate!"

As a golden ray of light shone up towards the 'roof' of the blazing prison around everyone, all four cards that were in his drop zone flew back into his deck and rearranged themselves amongst the remaining cards as a file of light scanned through and picked out the one card that he needed, bringing it straight into his open hand.

"For the sake of the ideal, high up in the heavens, gather, warriors, whose hearts are one! Together, raise the flag! Regulation Liberator, Aglovale! Legion!"

Within a blinding flash, Aglovale now wearing different attire in comparison to the Oath Liberator that remained on the left column of Gaillard's rear-guard, appeared alongside Prominence Glare as the Legion symbol appeared to all, representing the completed unity between the two units and the new power that they would wield in battle from this moment onwards. Whilst the children beside Neve cheered in joy, Miyako remained simply motionless in response, as if she wasn't even concerned about what was about to happen next.

"Lawful Trumpeter's skill!" he declared as three cards from the top of his deck hovered up into the air before he took ahold of one of them and slapped in down onto the table behind the unit "Superior Call Bruno and Explosion Blue!"

As Bruno appeared behind Lawful Trumpeter, a blue Vanguard circle flashed above Prominence Glare and Aglovale, indicating that another skill was being triggered at this point. As the former Quatre Knight turned over the only face-up card in his damage zone face-down, he revealed the unit known as Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core from his hand before dropping it into his drop zone. This caused a yellowish aura to surround Prominence Glare as it seemed to get stronger from the skill that he had dubbed as 'Explosion Blue'.

**Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare/Critical: 1 - 2**

"Nice!" one of the boys on the sidelines called out "Now that woman won't be able to use that March Rabbit of Nightmareland to guard this attack!"

"Go for it Gaillard!" one of the girls interjected.

As Neve remained silent, feeling uneasy from Miyako's current stance, he knew that there was a chance that she was more than prepared to handle whatever Gaillard was planning to throw her way. The former mother of Ruko gazed at Prominence Glare and Aglovale, not concerned with what she was now faced with but almost as if she was studying their appearance for whatever reason.

"The final stage of Percival," she mused out aloud "The warriors from Cray's lost history."

"You know of their origin...?" Gaillard murmured, his gaze mixed between both curiousity and utter suspicion.

"I am not blind to the existence of Cray," Miyako replied "But my companion will be most interested in my acquisition of Blaze Paladin for her agenda."

The cardfighter decided at this point that it was time for him to go all out and hope that his efforts would be enough to defeat her and get some more answers to what was really going on. Taking two cards from his hand, he called another Bruno to the back row behind the Legioned vanguards and Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus behind the other Aglovale that remained on the rear-guard.

"Let's go, Miyako!" he called "Lawful Trumpeter attacks!"

"Guard," she responded calmly, revealing Cursed Doctor from her hand to block the attack.

"Prominence Glare, Aglovale!" he continued "Bring down your furious judgment upon our foes! Legion Attack!"

As Prominence Glare and Aglovale soared high into the air, Ulith simply gazed down and kept her calm expression hidden from sight, as did Miyako who simply remained silent, using only a single hand gesture to show that she had no intention of guarding.

"Twin Drive!" Gaillard called as he revealed the first card, Strike Liberator "Critical Trigger! I give 1 Critical to Prominence Glare!"

**Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare/Critical: 2 - 3**

**Oath Liberator, Aglovale/POW: 9000 - 14000**

"Just one more..." Neve murmured "One more and it's over."

As the children beside him remained tense in silence for the moment, Gaillard conducted his second check immediately. To his slight disappointment, it was Halo Liberator, Mark that he had obtained. But he wasn't completely upset, given the advantage that he now possessed. Prominence Glare's saber then blazed to life with a small blade of bluish fire erupting from the hilt as both the dragon and Aglovale slashed down the front of Ulith who cringed loudly in pain, but immediately recovering her smile afterwards, as if for whatever disturbing reason, she was actually enjoying being in this much pain. Miyako revealed the first card from the top of her deck as Hysteric Shirley, allowing her to draw a card and power up Ulith against the next attack. Her next two cards revealed themselves to be Ulith, Enma of Screaming Hell and Ariton, Fallen Annihilation, no triggers being revealed this time.

"Aglovale attacks!"

As the other Aglovale on the field ran towards Ulith and raised his saber in preparation to strike the final blow, an explosion of smoke appeared in front of him as he immediately halted to see that Dark Queen of Nightmareland had come to protect her from the supposed final attack. Gritting his teeth, the Oath Liberator leaped back to Gaillard's side of the prison as the turn came to an end after that.

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 6**

**Gaillard vs Miyako**

**Hand - 3 : 3**

**Soul - 2 : 3**

**Damage - 2 : 5**

**Front Rows: Oath Liberator, Aglovale - Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare (Legioned with Regulation Liberator, Aglovale) (Vanguard) - Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter : Gwynn the Ripper - Ulith, Enma of Screaming Hell (Vanguard) - Maymon, Fallen Confession (Equipped with Charm)**

**Back Rows: Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus - May Rain Liberator, Bruno - ****May Rain Liberator, Bruno**** : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

"Stand and draw."

As Miyako drew the top card of her deck with the metallic hand that she had, she took ahold of one card with only the sharp pointed fingertips, causing Gaillard to tense up, having known about what was to come from seeing it earlier in the fight. She then looked over to the children on the sidelines who immediately retreated behind Neve as he returned a glare of his own in her direction.

"Misguided, I see," she spoke, her tone taking an icy cold approach.

"What are you getting at?" Gaillard asked.

"It is most unfortunate," Miyako continued "That the youth of our worlds have been misguided by the corruption in the people they look towards for the path they seek, resulting in the cycle of deceit, despair and greed that continues into adulthood and passes down to the next generation. Believe me when I say this, Quatre Knight, that I know of such ideolgy. When my companion's ideal is realized, such corruption shall finally be purged."

The cardfighter simply stared at the woman as she raised her mechanical hand high into the card, the tips of her fingers still firmly held onto the card that she had picked out.

"Being of torture," she spoke "Bring those unworthy souls to ruin and bask in their pain and suffering! Ride!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Ren's Power)_

The firery walls of the Holy Prominence Prison started to spit flames around the field before several streams from above starting pouring themselves right into Ulith as she briefly screamed out loudly in pain before her expression changed to one of absolute madness as she began laughing both madly and evilly, almost identical in tone and voice to the real Ulith back in her own world. As Gaillard and the others gasped in shock for a moment, the feathered wings on the 'LRIG's' back burned away to reveal solid black wings in their place as the flames disappeared to reveal the form that stood before them.

"Ulith... Infinite Enma!"

**Ulith, Infinite Enma/Grade 4/Twin Drive!/POW: 13000/SLD: 0/'?'/'Human/LRIG'**

"Grade... 4..." Neve breathed "The Grade that only one unit should possess. And yet... how has she managed that feat?"

As he and Gaillard looked towards the figure that represented Ulith on the battlefield before them, a dark reddish aura suddenly surrounded her as she looked up to the two former Quatre Knights, the smile that was well recognizable being present on her lips.

"Hello... scum."

As Gaillard and Neve gasped in shock as to what they just witnessed, the children on the sidelines were just as confused by their own expressions.

"D... Did she just speak?!" one of the boys exclaimed.

At this moment, Miyako turned her attention to the 'unit' that she just rode into and snapped her metallic fingers, capturing Ulith's attention back towards her.

"Why have you intruded on this fight?" the woman asked, a hint of annoyance to her tone.

"Oh, I'm not intruding," Ulith replied as she glanced over her current appearance "I thought I'd temporarily manipulate the image generated by this Holy Prominence Prison, just so I don't miss out on all the fun you're having without me."

"Who are you really?!" Gaillard demanded.

"She already said it out loud. I am Ulith," she spat as she turned back around to face the cardfighter "And you must be one of those 'guardians'. I must say, the twisted emotions I pulled from your former 'master' have been most amusing."

The former Quatre Knight gasped as he suddenly realised as to what the cruel demanored Selector, currently through her manipulation of the image of Ulith generated by the prison's properties, was talking about. And it was a suspicion that had been knawing at his concerns for days he had heard it much like many of the others he knew.

"Don't tell me..." he breathed as he clenched his open fist "That Aichi's screams... were your doing?!"

"Of course," Ulith calmly replied "But it appears I'm out of time for now. Have fun, Miyako."

And with that, the real Ulith vanished from the presence of the imaged one that was present on the field as evidenced by the dark red aura that had finally faded away from everyone's presence. When the brief silence had passed over, Miyako immediately resumed her turn from where she had left off.

"Ulith's skill!" she called "Counterblast and discarding 1 Dark Zone unit. Then I pay the cost once more!"

Within mere seconds, a dark purple aura surrounded Prominence Glare as the Cosmo Dragon screamed out loudly in pain, much to Gaillard's shock as he looked over to his Legioned Vanguard before gazing back at Miyako.

"What are you planning...?!" he growled, partially agitated from finally realizing who was responsible for Aichi's screams that he had heard beforehand on that night.

"Prominence Glare loses 20000 power and as long as it remains on the field, that decrease is permanent."

"20000?!" he exclaimed in shock.

**Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare/POW: 11000 - '-9000'**

As Prominence Glare began to slump down from being weakened so greatly by the imaged Ulith that was still present on the field, Gaillard could only stare on towards the 'unit' in question, still wondering as to how this was only a representation of the cruel demanored Selector that he only spoke with for a mere few seconds or so. But representation or not, he knew that he was now in serious trouble and he had to defend as hard as he could.

"He's only got -9000 power?!" one of the girls gasped.

"Gaillard!" one of the boys cried out in concern.

As Neve gritted his teeth, he could only stare towards Miyako and Ulith, now seeing how terrifying the 'LRIG' could be in action, now that she had seemingly reached the full height of her strength.

"Prepare yourself, Quatre Knight," Ruko's former mother spoke "Gwynn attacks Prominence Glare!"

Gwynn extended his blades and spun them at high speed before charging straight towards Prominence Glare who was already severly weakened by Ulith from earlier. Aglovale leaped in front to try and block the attack, but was quickly shoved aside by the Dark Irregulars unit as he slashed across the front of the Cosmo Dragon, dealing Gaillard his third damage. That damage check revealed Liberator of Royalty, Phallon.

"Ulith attacks!" Miyako declared.

"Perfect Guard!" Gaillard responded as he placed down Halo Liberator, Mark on the Guardian circle and discarded Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus from his hand.

The Gold Paladin unit then appeared in front of Prominence Glare, shielding the Cosmo Dragon from harm as Ulith's spear came into contact with the barrier that was created.

"Twin Drive..." Miyako murmured as she revealed the first card, that being Dark Knight of Nightmareland "Critical Trigger! I give all the effects to Maymon!"

**Maymon, Fallen Confession/POW: 14000 - 19000/Critical: 1 - 2**

"Second check."

Her next card then revealed Dark Queen of Nightmareland, much to everyone else's shock as they soon realized exactly what this had meant for Gaillard this turn. The cardfighter in question could only clench his teeth in annoyance as he realized what was about to befall him as Gwynn was radiated in a bright blue aura, indicating that Miyako was applying the trigger effects to him alone.

**Gwynn the Ripper/POW: 9000 - 14000**

As Mark vanished from the battlefield, Ulith's annoyed frown changed to a smirk as she leaped back to the woman's side of the field before she wordlessly with only the gesture of her metallic hand gave the signal for Maymon to attack. The Devil SIGNI held the fingers of her right hand to her lips in an alluring like gesture before leaping high into the air and landing a large kick on Prominence Glare which caused the already weakened dragon to scream even more loudly in pain, much to the shock of Aglovale who was just recovering from the tackle that Gwynn had dealt to him moments earlier.

"Damage check!" Gaillard called as he revealed his first card to be Halo Liberator, Mark. He then revealed the second card to be Numinous Tree Liberator, Elchea, much to his slight annoyance as he knew he could not heal any damage in this scenario. "I give power to Prominence Glare!"

**Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare/POW: '-9000' - '-4000'**

"Gwynn!"

As Gwynn revved up his spinning blades for a second time and leaped into the air towards Prominence Glare for a second time, Gaillard threw the only card that he had left onto the Guardian circle of his table.

"Strike Liberator guards!" he declared "And intercept!"

Strike Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter and Oath Liberator, Aglovale all appeared in front of the Cosmo Dragon, willing to shield it from harm by any means necessary. As the elf slashed across the three guardians, retiring them from the current battle, the Legion-mate Aglovale who had finally recovered from his earlier beating stopped Gwynn's blades right in their rotation using his saber at the right timing. Annoyed, the Dark Irregulars unit retreated back to Miyako's field as the woman did not share such an expression herself.

_(End Music)_

"You only have one chance left," she spoke as she gazed down at her hand "But unless you can re-ride, you effort will mean nothing."

**End of Turn 7**

**Gaillard vs Miyako**

**Hand - 0 : 3**

**Soul - 2 : 4**

**Damage - 5 : 5**

**Front Rows: EMPTY - Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare (Legioned with Regulation Liberator, Aglovale) (Vanguard) - EMPTY : Gwynn the Ripper - Ulith, Infinite Enma (Vanguard) - Maymon, Fallen Confession (Equipped with Charm)**

**Back Rows: Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus - May Rain Liberator, Bruno - ****May Rain Liberator, Bruno**** : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

Gaillared slowly breathed in and out in an effort to regain his composure, after barely having managed to survive the onslaught of attacks that Miyako had thrown his way, not helped by the permanent power decrease that she had given to Prominence Glare as a result of Ulith's ability in this new form. Clenching his fist tightly, he faced the woman in preparation for his last chance.

"I don't know why you're doing this..." he murmured "I can certainly understand that there can be corruption in any world like you said... but that's no excuse to justify the aggression you used to grab my attention or the fact you're looking to take our units by force! Prepare yourself Miyako! Final Turn!"

As Neve and the children gasped in shock, knowing that it was even rare of Gaillard to even use that phrase in any cardfights he partook in, Miyako remained motionless to his declaration as she knew that only a luck of the draw would be able to turn things around in his favour. Clutching the top card of his deck, the former Quatre Knight prepared to pull it off to reveal what he had gotten.

"This draw will now determine everything!" he declared as he pulled out the card, turning it around to reveal what he had gotten.

His expression remained neutral whilst Neve, who had been watching both the fight and his hand from the start could only look down in worry, leading the children to immediately assume the worst had happened.

"No Grade 3," Miyako murmured "How disappointing."

"Even so... this fight will end on this turn!" Gaillard called as he placed the card down on the front right rear-guard circle of his table.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Onslaught of the Quatre Knights)_

"Prominence Glare's skill!" he declared "I retire the unit I called and look at the top four cards!"

As the top four cards hovered over to him, he immediately took a hold of one of them before placing it straight onto the rear-guard circle that was occupied by the unit he previously retired. This was another copy of Oath Liberator, Aglovale.

"Not yet!" he continued "The Bluish Flames will continue to burn! Aglovale's skill! Superior call my avatar, Percival!"

Appearing on the only empty rear-guard circle that remained on Gaillard's field was Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival in all of his original glory as he ignited the saber that he held, almost identical to the one held by his alternate form, Prominence Glare. The Brunos that remained in the back row suddenly gained a golden aura to them, as if they were somehow drawing strength from Gaillard's plays at this very moment.

**May Rain Liberator, Bruno x2/POW: 7000 - 13000**

"He not only made the best of his scenario to fill out his board, but he managed to power up as well," Neve murmured "And thanks to Bruno's power up, Prominence Glare now has enough power to attack Ulith head on."

"I don't know why the real Ulith has harmed Aichi-san," Gaillard spoke "But if you're working with her, then I cannot forgive you! With Bruno's boost, Prominence Glare and Aglovale attack!"

Prominence Glare let out a triumphant roar as it and Aglovale took to the air thanks to their newfound strength gained from Bruno's power. As the imaged Ulith gazed up to the Legion pair, Miyako simply kept her gaze upon the former Quatre Knight, not fazed by the situation she found herself in as she took out one of the cards from her hand and placed it at the front of her table.

"Guard," she spoke as Dark Queen of Nightmareland appeared in front of Ulith.

"Twin Drive!" Gaillard called as he revealed his first card, that being another copy of Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare, before immediately revealing the second card to be Liberator of Hope, Epona. "Critical Trigger! I give all the effects to my avatar!"

**Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival/POW: 11000 - 16000/Critical: 1 - 2**

Prominence Core and Aglovale brandished their sabers once again as they charged head on towards their target with Dark Queen of Nightmareland using her whip to catch the Regulation Liberator off guard. The Cosmo Dragon roared loudly as it attempted to strike Ulith who simply held out her spear's pole horizontally to block the attack effortlessly, having known that he was weakened still from Miyako's efforts during the previous turn.

"Aglovale attacks!" Gaillard called.

"Intercept," Miyako responded as Gwynn used his spinning blades to block the other Aglovale's attack with the greatest of ease before vanishing from the fiery prison.

"This will end it!" he declared "Brandish your sword and destroy my disobedient enemy, my avatar! Percival!"

Percival held up his saber high into the air as a torrent of blue fire swirled around it before he thrust it forwards like a lance to send a spiral of fire towards both Ulith and Miyako. The woman calmly discarded Dark Knight of Nightmareland before she revealed the very last card that she held in her hand.

"Perfect Guard."

March Rabbit of Nightmareland then appeared in front of Ulith as its pocket watch suddenly sent out a ripple through the battlefield, immediately extinguishing Percival's attack before it had even reached the imaged LRIG, much to Gaillard's shock before the Dark Irregulars unit left the battlefield in a flurry of black sparks.

"And with that, your final turn has failed," Miyako spoke as she drew her single card "I activate Ulith's skill for one final time."

The woman then revealed another copy of Ulith, Infinite Enma from her hand before discarding straight to her drop zone and turning the last card in her damage zone face-down before the same aura from before surrounded Prominence Glare, weakening it once more.

**Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare/POW: '-9000' - '-19000'**

"Attack."

Ulith gleefully ran across the prison in a crazed manner and laughing maniacally whilst Aglovale charged towards her in a desperate attempt to prevent her from landing the final blow. The imaged LRIG smirked and then leaped right over the top of the Regulation Liberator and landed right at the feet of the weakened Cosmo Dragon. Increasing the depth of her smile, she pulled back her spear before thrusting it straight into Prominence Glare, causing him to roar loudly in even more pain. Then to his sudden shock, Gaillard suddenly clenched his chest in pain, almost as if the final attack for whatever reason was affecting him as well. Everyone else gasped in shock for his concern as the final damage revealed itself to be Strike Liberator, ending the fight there.

"Gaillard!" the children and Neve cried out in concern.

As the imaged units that were still materialized in the prison faded out of existence, Miyako then held out her metal hand towards Gaillard, now containing a blank Wixoss card much like Kiyoi when she had won against Kamui. The images on Gaillard's cards suddenly began to fade to black and white before turning into complete blanks, much to his horror as he looked back towards his victorious opponent, who had rematerialized the deck in the cold metallic palm of her right hand as one that was suitable for play in both the Wixoss card game and the Selector Battles.

_(End Music)_

"No..." he breathed as he slammed one of his fists down onto the table before crying out in pain as a purple glow showed a marking, identical to the one on Kamui's right hand carved itself into that same fist. "H... How could I have failed..."

"Not yet!"

Gaillard looked forward to see that Miyako was far from finished as purplish black smoke was rising from the damage zones of both his and her's tables within the prison.

"Incinerate," she spoke "Judgment!"

The two columns of smoke suddenly rose into the air and combined into one cloud that was high above the heads of both participants of the fight just now before a torrent of dark purple fire suddenly rained down upon Gaillard, causing him to scream loudly in pain as was engulfed by the inferno.

"Gaillard!" one of the children cried out as he tried run forwards, only to be held back by Neve.

"Don't!" he called "You'll be burned as well!"

As the group of children looked back at Neve in worry, they could only look back in horror to see Gaillard's torture continue on for several more moments until the prison walls finally disappeared from around them. When they found themselves back in the courtyard of the orphanage, the former Quatre Knight's punishment had ended as he fell to the ground with scorch marks present on his clothing and skin as well as small patches of smoke that was pouring out. For him, the experience was nothing short of being in the middle of a blast furnace, having experience his own signature judgment once before when Kai had finally defeated him for the first time when they still bitter enemies.

Miyako placed the reforged deck into her coat pocket as she then turned around and brought out another blank card, seemingly preparing to depart from the premises at last.

"Wait!" yelled Neve, bringing her attention back to him "What is your reason for this?! Who is this companion you're speaking of?"

"Phillipe Neve," she spoke as she held the card above her "If you do not wish to bring harm to those close to Kai Toshiki, stay away from the other world. This will be your only warning. Open!"

And with a blinding flash, Miyako disappeared from the premises of the orphanage at last, presumably to hand over Gaillard's stolen Liberators over to Mayu herself, to do to them what she had already done to Kamui's Raizer units and the crew that piloted them. Neve simply stared at where she last stood for a moment or two before running over to Gaillard who was struggling to get back onto his feet.

"Gaillard!" he called, helping him from under his shoulder.

"I'm sorry... Neve..." he groaned weakly "I... couldn't stop her..."

As he coughed for a moment, one of the boys amongst the group of children approched the two from the front.

"Are you going to be okay?!" he cried in concern.

"... I'll live..." Gaillard replied as he looked over to Neve "Once I start recovering, head to Japan immediately. You've got to warn them...!"

"I understand," Neve answered "But right now, you're the one whose in need."

The former Quatre Knight simply held his head down in shame, from having both his pride and will shattered in an instant after that fight. First, he had his units stolen by Miyako for her 'companion', then he was marked with the same symbol that was carved onto Kamui's right hand and to add further insult to injury, he had just been through torture from the Judgment of his former prison, something that Miyako should not have even had access to. At the same time, there was the matter of Ulith who had briefly spoken to him and what she had done to Aichi on that night. Somehow, remembering back to that had only raised his internal concerns for the Royal Paladin user even more, praying that he was safe for the moment.

* * *

**And there we go! Gaillard fights back bravely against Miyako, but fails to overcome the daunting trickery of Ulith who briefly speaks with him for a moment, informing him of her brief torture to Aichi's mental state. Ruko's former mother takes his Liberator units back to Mayu whilst marking him like Kiyoi has done with Kamui and leaving behind a warning to 'stay away' for Neve. Meanwhile, Kai confronts Dragonic Overlord on the subject of Reverse apparently still coursing through their veins and wonders if he can still battle alongside the Kagero commander without endangering anyone like before. Can Kai overcome his inner doubts? And will there be a way to recover Gaillard and Kamui's stolen units in the foreseeable future? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG!**

**Please share your thoughts and criticisms on the story so far and I'll see you all next time. Until then, here's a return to the segment introduced from last chapter.**

***This first plays in Episode 169 when Gaillard and Kai begin their fight. For those wondering, this is also the soundtrack used at the end of Ride 5 earlier in the story.**

* * *

**Card of the Chapter:**

**Ulith, Infinite Enma**

**Grade 4**

**Ability: Twin Drive!**

**Shield: 0**

**Power: 13000**

**Critical: 1**

**Nation: Dark Zone**

**Clan: N/A**

**Race: Human/LRIG**

**Unit Type: Normal Unit**

**[CONT](Hand): If you do not have a Grade 3 Vanguard with "Ulith" in its card name, you cannot Ride this unit.**

**[ACT](VG): [Counter Blast (1) and choose a Dark Zone unit from your hand and discard it]: Choose 1 of your opponent's units and that unit gets [Power]-10000 whilst it remains on the field.**

**[CONT](VG): If a rear-guard's [Power] is 0 or less, retire it.**

**[CONT]: This card counts under all clans from the Dark Zone nation. _(You may only run cards with "Ulith" in their card names and any cards with ? in their clan name from the Dark Zone nation with one of those clans in your deck)_**


	60. Ride 57: The Twisted Reunion

**Mayu's Domain: The Pit**

_(Cardfight! Vangaurd Unreleased Soundtrack: Presence of the Void)_

Takuto wearily opened his eyes as looked across the dark space that Mayu had dropped him into, after previously being shot in the back by a Neon footsoldier in his efforts to try and get Tawil to Aichi. The burning and stinging sensation from the Cyberoid's gauntlet blaster was still very much present as he could very much feel it, the scorched open hole on the back of his jacket being an indicator of that. Cringing in pain for a moment, he slowly moved forwards as his eyes began to slowly regain their foresight, allowing him to look up to see nothing but a shimmering dim light at the top of the Pit. All the way up, he could see that the walls around him and leading up to the top of his new prison had similar structure to the walls, windows and gates in Mayu's White Room.

Those walls here however were painted black with a shimmer of a purple hue amongst them, presmably cast by the dim light from the very top. Hearing some groans from behind him, the Cray being turned around to see that the Raizer maintenance crew and several others that were affiliated with them were now regaining consciousness after having previously been deposited into the Pit, much like he had been earlier. Hurrying over to them on his feet, still feeling weak after the punishment that he had taken earlier from the backhanded attack that knocked him unconscious earlier, he knew there was much that he had to ask in what had just happened to them.

"Are you alright?!" Takuto called as he came over to one of the men who had regained consciousness.

"Ugh..." the man groaned as he looked up at the Cray Being "You're... you're the guy that visited us, when the Void infested Cray. They got to you as well?"

"Indeed," he replied "Mayu captured me and as such, much has happened since my imprisonment. Fighters from Earth have stepped into the world outside of her domain, looking to bring an end to her plans and the battles that she had created. But already, our opposition has proven to be much more greater than I imagined."

As Takuto was explaining everything that was going on, a young man with light brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a red suit which seemed to suit the attire of a pilot came up to him.

"That's not the worst of it..." he sighed "She's... she has them."

"What are you saying, Huey?" the Cray Being asked, addressing him by his name.

"Mayu has the Raizers," Kate answered, leading to a collected gasp from Takuto. "She had the Star-vaders lock them away in their 'storage' before we got acqainted with her."

"They knocked out all power to the Raizer units before we had a chance to counterattack and we were immediately apprehended," one member of the Raizer Crew interjected "Those damned demons also confiscated our tools when we were being rounded up, so getting out of here's not looking too likely any time soon."

Takuto's expression turned rather grim as he took everything he had just heard into account, knowing full well of what each of the Raizer units themselves were capable of. At the same time however, this had also raised many questions in regards to this scenario. How was Mayu able to summon these units from Cray all the way over to her domain and why did she target them specifically? Little did he know was that those units as well as the crew and pilots were only the first of what the enigmatic mastermind intended to capture within her domain. But for what purpose and why however were two different questions brewing in his mind that he still had very little knowledge of the answers to.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Wixoss World: Tokyo City Streets**

Back within the streets of Tokyo within that world, the girl who had departed from the train station the previous afternoon and the current Selector of the green LRIG Midoriko, stepped out from a tall building and walked onto an empty street where there was seemingly no one present to disturb her for the moment. Now that she was seemingly alone for the moment, she took out the card containing the LRIG in question. Staring closely at the space that was within the card she held, the girl could see that Midoriko seemed somewhat pale in comparison to the last time that she had talked to her, only further raising her concerns.

"Midoriko, you're not looking so good..." she murmured "Are you sure you're holding up well?"

"I already told you... it's nothing I can't handle..." the LRIG coughed, still struggling to hold back the force within her, accounting for her current state.

"We shouldn't battle today," the girl replied "Not until we can figure out why you're feeling this way."

"Don't worry about me...!" Midoriko interjected "I'm more concerned about your well...!"

Before she could finish her sentence however, she suddenly fell to her knees on the space within her card, her face showing a rather agonized expression much to the shock of the girl who was holding her. Then from within the green LRIG, emerged a dark red aura that she had been trying to keep restrained within her for as long as possible, ever since the conclusion to that confrontation she was involved with. She screamed loudly in pain, trying desperately to not allow the power at hand to consume her or worse, her own Selector, knowing what exactly it was capable of.

"Midoriko-san!" her Selector cried "What's wr...?!"

Before she could finish her question, she suddenly gasped for a moment before she fell to her knees, dropping the card as a result of this sudden pain she was now in. The aura that had enveloped Midoriko just moments earlier suddenly spread quickly to her, causing her a great deal of pain as she felt both her consciousness and her own free will slipping away from her, into the grasp of the Void itself. The Selector struggled to try and get back onto her feet, but was finding her struggles in vain as her foresight became blurry by the second.

"Hitoe...!" she cried under the strain "Someone...! Anyone...! Please help me!"

* * *

**City Park**

Meanwhile, only several minutes away from where the calamity was occurring, Aichi and Hitoe were walking through the park together as they heard a rumbling sound from the sky above them. Looking up, they could see that several dark grey clouds had begun to block out the blue afternoon skyline that they were acqainted with earlier in the day and from the way it appeared, it sounded like the rumbling of thunder would befall upon them sooner or later. At the same time though, the two of them couldn't help but feel a little uneasy from the way the atmosphere around them was concerned.

"You feeling that way too?" Yuzuki murmured from her card as the two looked to her "Then again, grey skies are never usually a good sign."

"I suppose..." Aichi replied "The last time I felt like this... was the day Kai-kun had taken up Link Joker as his own. And I didn't even know about it then."

Before Hitoe could reply in response, she looked ahead of Aichi whilst he still had his back turned to whatever she was seeing and gasped in shock. Then, immediately without warning, she grabbed his hand, much to his surprise as he found himself being pulled forwards and to his left, just in time to notice what appeared to be a sharp knife that flew past him and struck the stone wall that was beside the steps they had come down. Realizing he would have been struck had it not been for Hitoe's unexpected action, he breathed heavily for a moment, feeling lucky to have avoided something like that and grateful that the Selector had pulled him out of harm's way, at least for the moment.

"A knife...?!" he murmured "Don't tell me...!"

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Confrontation and Pain)_

The Royal Paladin user immediately turned around, seeing who had attempted to attack him at this very moment and given the weapon that was used, it was no surprise that he would recognize who had targeted him at this very moment.

"Akira...!" gasped Hitoe.

"You know, your little shtick with knives and other sharp objects is really starting to get old," Yuzuki muttered.

"Well excuse me, incest lover," the Selector spat back, keeping her trademarked sneer plastered on her lips "But as it's Sendou I'm after, I'm saving you for a later occasion."

"Run Hitoe!" called Aichi "Find Kai-kun and the others!"

As Hitoe began to back away from the park, Akira immediately turned her gaze upon her for a moment before returning her attention back towards the Royal Paladin user, lunging towards him with a mighty leap and a thrust of her knife. Quickly jumping aside, Aichi briefly gasped for a moment before the Selector immediately without warning lunged towards him again, this time leaving him with no window of opportunity to jump out of the way in time. Realizing he would have to try and defend himself, he braced himself before immediately grabbing ahold of Akira's arms, leaving the two locked in a grapple as he tried his best to prevent her from overpowering him so she could not stab or slash him immediately afterwards.

"Akira, why are you helping Ulith?!" he cried "Don't you know the terrible kinds of things that she's even capable of?!"

"Of course, that's why I feel like helping her," she mused as she gazed into his brave, yet somewhat terrified eyes "You thought I was vying for 'Hittoe' so you could play the hero? I know from Ulith that outside of battles or cardfights, you're nothing more than a pacifist, a coward whose afraid of breaking his own morals just for survival in this world!"

Aichi ignored her words and tried desperately to stand his ground and keep the stalemate for as long as he could, but Akira's more offensive stance, not helped by the fact that her knife was mere inches from his left wrist, was quickly overpowering him. But that was far from the least of his concerns. Deep down, he was hoping that Hitoe had fled the park and sought immediate safety with Kai so that Akira wouldn't dare to attack them as a group. That brief moment of concern was all the Selector needed as she stopped her push on Aichi before immediately pulling back and thrusting her head right into his own, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the ground, giving her the time she needed to pin his torso with her right shoe.

"You messed with Ulith-chan..." she spoke as her knife shone for a moment "Now I'm gonna mess you up, starting by scarring that 'brave' face!"

As Aichi closed his eyes, expecting the worst to befall him immediately, he suddenly reopened them from the sound of a struggle going on above him as he gasped to see what was going on before him.

"Hitoe?!"

And indeed it was. Hitoe who had seemingly begun to fled the park when the game of cat and mouse had been laid down had actually remained for the duration of the conflict and for whatever reason on her mind had decided to help Aichi in this dire moment as she struggled to hold back Akira's right arm, in the hopes of making the Selector drop the knife in the ensuing struggle.

"Let go of me you weak-ass bitch!" she screamed.

"L... Leave Aichi-kun alone!" Hitoe replied, trying to muster up her own bravery in this most dangerous of situations.

"What are you doing Hitoe?!" cried Yuzuki.

"Fine, there's plenty of room for me to scar both of you at once!" Akira growled.

The Selector slowly began to rise up from Aichi and immediately spun in a violent manner, sending Hitoe falling to the floor at a small distance away from her. As Aichi got up from the floor and began to run over to Hitoe in concern, Akira immediately turned his attention back towards him as she pointed her knife right at him, stopping his advance immediately. He remained still for the moment, knowing that there was no telling if any action he took to back away immediately would result in her turning her wrath upon the fallen Selector. Before Akira could do anything else as she moved closer and closer to Aichi, preparing to strike him down, a familiar voice suddenly echoed into her head, one that only she could hear at this very moment.

"Akira, stop this at once!"

_U... Ulith-chan...?! _Akira exclaimed in her thoughts, wondering how it was that the cruel demanored Selector was contacting her this way.

"I need Sendou alive for my plans to succeed!" she growled "You won't ruin them by having him bleed to death or fulfilling whatever pointless agenda you have planned! Is that clear?!"

Whilst Aichi and Hitoe saw that the Selector was briefly startled for the moment, unaware of how Ulith was contacting her in the first place, they were confused as to why she did not resume her attack on them immediately afterwards. The Royal Paladin user however had tensed up on his own accord, sensing a familiar feeling of dread in comparison to a previous encounter. Akira hissed under her breath for a moment as she put away her knife before leaping up to the top of the stone steps that led out of the park, taking her leave immediately afterwards. Silence immediately fell as Aichi almost shivered for a moment, feeling a small bit of anxiety creep up into his mind at this very moment.

_(End Music)_

_That was close... _he murmured in his thoughts _But just now, it felt like that Ulith was..._

After a harsh breeze whistled over the park followed by the reassurance that Akira would not return at this very moment, he immediately breathed a sigh of relief and hurried over to Hitoe, helping her back onto her feet. After she shook off the dirt from her clothes caught by the earlier fall, she looked at the card containing Yuzuki, that was still hung in the neck wallet she wore.

"Hitoe, that was completely idiotic, even for you!" the LRIG yelled in a scolding tone "If Akira ended up stabbing you, how was Aichi was going to explain this to your mother?!"

Whilst the Selector remained seemingly motionless at first, her breathing could be heard as somewhat hectic as she tried to gather up her thoughts together from what had happened moments earlier.

"Hitoe-san...?" murmured Aichi.

"When I saw you struggling to hold back Akira's knife..." she stuttered "I... couldn't... I couldn't run away."

"What do you mean?" Yuzuki murmured, raising an eyebrow in response.

"Instinct..." Umr murmured, bringing everyone's attention to the black LRIG as Aichi brought out the card containing her "Hitoe couldn't bear to see Aichi, the one that had helped her to open up and grow in her self-confidence... become fatally wounded."

"If he was scarred or stabbed... I..."

Unable to finish her sentence, Hitoe closed her eyes and suddenly leapt right into Aichi as he just stood still, almost completely startled by her sudden action that had just happened right in front of him. The Selector had unexpectedly caught him in an embrace, presumably from out of a sudden jolt of fear from the thought of him being wounded by Akira having crossed her mind. As she kept herself rather close to the Royal Paladin user with her arms held tightly around the top half of his jacket, just underneath his elbows, the right side of her face was up against the front of his chest, just below his neck. Unsure of what to do, Aichi simply looked at the card he had held with Umr simply holding an expression of confusion as the entire area around them became completely silent over the course of the next minute or so.

"Um... H... Hitoe-san?" he pondered as the Selector finally opened her eyes, having realized what she had just done. Slowly, she let go of Aichi before backing away a little from him.

"I... I'm sorry..." she murmured as her cheeks flushed a bright pink for a brief moment "I... just panicked for a moment. Are you okay?"

"I'm alright," Aichi said in reassurance "You were just worried about me."

Hitoe breathed for a moment as she finally calmed down from what had just transpired moments earlier, feeling happier for his safety and also relieved that they had managed to avoid another attack by Akira, for now at least. Meanwhile, Yuzuki had been pondering deep in thought over the whole event and what had happened after it.

_Why did Akira just leave us like that? _she pondered _She was in a position to attack Aichi again, but for some reason she didn't._

As she continued to delve deeper into her thoughts, the LRIG looked up to see Aichi and Hitoe talking with Umr over what had just happened, particuarly the aftermath scenario where the Selector had hugged him out of panic and concern. As the Royal Paladin user tried to explain everything to his own LRIG, hoping to clear up any confusion that she had from being unfamiliar with this kind of action, Yuzuki also couldn't help but think over Hitoe's behavior around him thus far and up to this point.

_Now that I think about it... Hitoe does admire Aichi's bravery and he has been kind enough to help her with her anxiety. But if what I think is true... is she actually...?_

"Hello... Hitoe-chan..."

Upon hearing the voice that had addressed her at this very moment, Hitoe suddenly gasped as she looked behind Aichi to see who it was. She gained a hopeful smile upon recognizing how the person appeared, with her black hair tied up in a bow around the back, her orangish eyes and the white coat she wore. That was all the Selector needed to confirm as the Royal Paladin user turned around to see who it was that approched them.

"S... Sakuya!" she cried as she ran over towards her old friend "I can't believe it's really you!"

As Hitoe went over to greet her, Aichi was about to join her when he looked on ahead and stopped in his advance. He looked down to Umr who nodded in agreement with him, having shared the suspicions as him.

"Wait, Hitoe...!" the LRIG called, prompting her to halt in her progress.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Ominousity)*****_

As the Selector stopped in her tracks and looked back to Aichi and Umr, confused by their sudden suspicion at this very moment, she looked back towards Sakuya and soon realized that something indeed was very wrong. Her smile and overall expression seemed rather unnatural compared to what Hitoe had remembered back in their time together when she was still living in Aomori. Then there was also the fact that her orange eyes had now become a dull shade of their former self.

"I never thought you'd actually become one..." she giggled "I was curious as to what you were up to since you moved here."

"S... Sakuya... what's going on?" Hitoe asked nervously.

"Why... our battle that will commence of course," Sakuya spoke in a rather creepy tone as an all too familiar aura suddenly surrounded her, leading the others to gasp in horror.

"What the... Reverse?!" exclaimed Yuzuki.

As Aichi breathed in worry, knowing that Sakuya was more than likely to initiate a Selector Battle with Hitoe at this very moment whilst being under the control of the Void's power, he immediately began to dig through his pocket to bring out one of the deck cases he had on hand so that he could challenge the reversed Selector in Hitoe's place. As he had made his mind on which deck to use, he suddenly saw Hitoe holding up Yuzuki's card.

"W... Wait Hitoe-san...!" he gasped.

"Please...!" she cried "I don't know how Sakuya got into this mess... but I want to save her! I couldn't do anything when Ruko was trapped in Reverse, so...!"

"Mess...?"

Hitoe looked back towards Sakuya, feeling slightly nerved by her creepy expression exhibited by the power of Reverse that had already overwhelmed her. She knew deep down, she was scared to face one of her closest friends in a Selector Battle, regardless of whether she was reversed or not. But at the same time, she knew that if nothing was done to stop her in her current state, other Selectors and their LRIGs would be in danger of being reversed by her, not knowing how many she may have faced before their encounter at this moment.

"Oh... I can assure you it's far from a mess..." Sakuya continued "I simply have Reverse as a bonus to obtain my wish. And that wish is... to bring you back to where you truely belong!"

As the park fell silent from the Selector's words at this very moment, Aichi was almost hesistant with allowing Hitoe to go through with a battle at this very moment, if only out of concern for not wanting her to fall to Reverse herself. But at the same time, he knew that she had made a point. She wasn't as strong as Ruko which was why she couldn't do anything to save her when she had her own problems with that power and this time, the dillema lay with a friend that she had not seen for a long time. Umr looked up from her card to the Royal Paladin user, as if she was expecting an answer from him.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"I want to battle in Hitoe's place..." he murmured "But... Sakuya means a lot to Hitoe-san. She was the reason she had hope for her wish to make new friends. Interfering now just won't feel right and she's come a long way from battling Akira. Umr... Hitoe deserves a chance to save her friend."

"Very well then."

Aichi nodded in reply and walked over to Hitoe as she looked back towards him. Sakuya briefly stared at him for a moment, not knowing of his connection to Umr or the Royal Paladins at this very moment.

"Hitoe-san... please be careful," he spoke.

"I promise... Aichi-kun," she replied as she held out Yuzuki's card in front of her, the LRIG herself feeling slightly nervous for what was to come.

"Let's go then, Hitoe-chan..." Sakuya spoke as she brought out her LRIG card, it too covered in the dark flowing red aura of Reverse "Open!"

And with that, the red streams of Reverse swirled around the three of them, bringing them over to the battlefield that they would be stationed at.

_(End Music)_

* * *

**Link Joker Fight Field**

When everyone had regained their sense of reality, Hitoe and Yuzuki glanced around to find that they were not within the usual battlefield that most Selectors would be playing in. Instead, recognizable to the two of them from the black void and the stars all around them was the exact same field that Aichi and Kai had previously fought Ruko and Mayu in, also evidenced by the single red surface that was in front of the Selector and the fact that Yuzuki herself was now back to her normal size as a human within this space. Looking to the side, they could see that Aichi and Umr, who was now back to the size she was when Takuto was helping her in fleeing the White Room, were observing from the sidelines in a spot that would hopefully be out of range from the attacks that would be exchanged.

"This place again?!" Yuzuki groaned.

"L... Looks like it..." Hitoe murmured as she took the time to get her thoughts together from seeing the cards that were currently laid out on the table.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Contention)_

"It's been a long time..."

Immediately, the two of them gasped as to the new voice they had heard at this very moment, one that was instantly recognizable to the both of them and one they thought they wouldn't hear from again for a very long time. Shivering upon realizing who that voice had belonged to, Hitoe looked forward to see Sakuya prepared on the other side of the field with a familiar LRIG standing in front of her table. Yuzuki eventually looked forward to see the LRIG herself and needless to say, her expression shared just as much shock as her Selector was feeling.

"M... Midoriko?!" they gasped.

Indeed, it was. Midoriko herself still retained the same appearance that she did as she would whenever a Selector Battle would begin as her being a Level 0 LRIG. Like her current Selector however, her expression was also one that was displaying some kind of malicious intent, twisted by the power that had now corrupted her, all because of Photon who had infected her prior.

"I never thought I'd battle you two... let alone like this..." she murmured, her smile taking a creepy turn to it.

"That's... Midoriko?" Aichi murmured.

Whilst Umr remained silent for the moment, having no comment of her own to add to the current situation at hand, Sakuya gazed at Midoriko for a moment, curious about her prior knowledge of Hitoe and Yuzuki.

"You know them already?" she asked.

"Of course," the green LRIG answered "They were old accomplices before I met you. But with Link Joker's power, a permanent reunion will be possible. Then, we'll never lose the person we care about to anything ever again."

"That is true," Sakuya replied as she looked back towards Hitoe who looked far more nervous than she had ever been.

A creaking noise was then heard as everyone looked up to see that the roulette from the regular Selector Battlefields had appeared above their heads and had already begun spinning, each of its slots being adorned with a red and green colour. Eventually, after a few tense moments had passed over, the wheel eventually stopped on a green slot, much to the annoyance of Yuzuki as she briefly groaned under her breath.

"I go first," Sakuya spoke as she drew her single card before gazing over to Hitoe. "I'll tell you a hint. With this newfound power, the battle will end exactly on the seventh turn!"

"T... The seventh turn...?" she breathed.

"You can't be serious!" Yuzuki exclaimed "There's no way you'll know how the battle ends!"

"Then, I'll have to prove it to you," the Selector spoke as she held out her hand "Midoriko, grow!"

A series of rectangular flashes rose up around Midoriko, not changing her current appearance by much other than adding a transparent green scarf that wrapped around her neck and a large pair of dark green gloves that materialized around her fists. In front of her appeared a single SIGNI by the name of Hyakko, Phantom Beast. It appeared to be feline like as evidenced by both the tail and ears it had. Hitoe looked closely at the field before her for the moment, almost as if it was somehow familiar to her.

_I've played with Midoriko before... _she murmured in her thoughts _But now that she's reversed..._

"Hitoe!" called Yuzuki "I know Midoriko was your LRIG before, but you need to focus if we're going to save them!"

"Y... Yes!" she replied as drew her two cards to begin her turn "Yuzuki, grow!"

A series of fiery rectangular flashes rose up around Yuzuki, giving her small draconic like wings that were attached to her back and the two gunmetal single barreled cannons she now had as a result of the power she recieved from Dragonic Overlord and several of Kai's Kagero units. In front of her appeared Gattling Claw Dragon and another unit that was unfamiliar to her at this moment. It appeared to be a human male with greyish hair, wielding a trident like spear.

"Here I come, Midoriko, Sakuya!" she called.

"Naive," Sakuya murmured as she revealed a card from her LRIG deck "Doping. I add 3000 power to Hyakko."

As a golden aura surrounded the Earth Beast SIGNI to increase its strength, Yuzuki seemed a little worried for the moment, concerned that Hitoe's first few attacks of the turn would be reduced from this sudden turn of events. However, the Selector herself whilst concerned for the state of her friend and the LRIG she once fought beside was not worried about the situation that was before her.

"I attack Hyakko with Perdition Dragon Knight, Gia!" she declared.

Whilst Midoriko and Sakuya gasped in shock to this sudden declaration, Gia dashed across the space towards his target before a bright red aura surrounded both him and Yuzuki, as if the Kagero unit was somehow drawing strength from the red LRIG herself.

**Perdition Dragon Knight, Gia: 2000 - 5000**

The Dragon Knight then slashed across the front of Hyakko with his trident-like spear, immediately banishing the SIGNI from the battlefield in an instant. Gattling Claw Dragon then pointed its right arm towards Midoriko and opened fire upon her. The LRIG shielded her face from the fiery hot bullets, cringing briefly in pain for several moments as the attack then came to an end after that. The first crushed Life Cloth on Sakuya's table was Beagle, Phantom Beast as the Selector herself looked down in surprise, having not expected that manuver to come before her.

"Yuzuki attacks!"

She looked back ahead to hear Hitoe call out her next attack as Yuzuki pointed one of her cannons towards Midoriko who could only brace herself for the incoming impact. Sakuya then glanced back at the cards she held before picking out one of them.

"You are full of surprises today, Hitoe-chan," she mused, having recovered from her brief surprise of Gia's effect "But you're not the only one with new tricks in store. Guard!"

As the stream of fire erupted from Yuzuki's cannon and hurtled across the battlefield towards Midoriko, a flash of light appeared in front of the corrupted green LRIG as a figure materialized before her. A female human like figure, dressed in white robes and having black hair with bluish eyes and a headdress of her own, held out both of her hands in front of her as she projected a barrier around Sakuya's side of the field, deflecting Yuzuki's attack with the greatest of ease. As the figure then departed from the space, both Hitoe and her LRIG were surprised by what had just occurred at this moment, but none were more shocked than Aichi who had easily recognized the unit that was used at this moment.

"B... Be careful Hitoe!" he called "Sakuya has Genesis units!"

"Genesis...?!" gasped Hitoe.

"Then... some of those cards must be the same units from this Misaki Kai told us about," Yuzuki muttered as she looked back towards her opponents.

Midoriko remained silent for the moment as her gaze trailed upon Hitoe, noticing her regain her composure after turning her attention away from Aichi to resume the battle.

_Hitoe... you've definitely changed since we were last together... _she murmured in her thoughts as she began recounting the times they spent as friends _You're still nervous as always, but... your resolve has hardened. I don't know if Yuzuki had something to do with it after she learnt the truth for herself, but I can sense that isn't the only factor involved._

The green LRIG then gazed over to the sidelines towards Aichi and Umr, who looked on for their friend in concern, hoping she would be able to overcome the challenge that was posed before her and emerge safely from it with two of her closest friends liberated from the grip of the Void.

_I heard whispers going around Tokyo before Sakuya and I obtained this blessing of Link Joker that a boy through the name of Kai Toshiki, one who commands the flames of purgatory and a dragon for an LRIG was able to participate in the Selector Battles. This one doesn't match the description, especially with 'that' LRIG he has, but I can sense Hitoe somehow shares a connection with him. Could he be the reason she's gained more confidence since our last battle together?_

"Midoriko-san!" Hitoe cried, bringing the LRIG's attention over to her "How did you get to Sakuya and how did you two get reversed?!"

Before Midoriko could consider speaking from her point of view, Sakuya made a hand motion for her to stop immediately, causing the others to presume that she would tell her side of the story so far first.

"When you moved away from Aomori, things seemed rather lonely," she began "Neither of us had the power to change the mind of your parents at that time. I couldn't imagine how you must have been feeling, being so far away from your true home."

"It's true that things were lonely when I first came to Tokyo," Hitoe murmured "B... But, I recieved your letter a month or two ago and I was able to find some new friends. Midoriko-san was one of the closest friends I ever had then."

"Exactly..." the reversed Selector replied "But then, something happened to you and for whatever reason, I was not permitted until recently to go to the city myself to investigate for myself. But now that I command Reverse as my own, you can come back with me and together with Midoriko, we can reverse even more Selectors and prove that your ignorant parents were wrong all along!"

_(End Music)_

Yuzuki breathed in worry for a moment, knowing that Midoriko had not told Sakuya anything about her time with Hitoe until now and she was still unaware that it was because of the Selector's tainted wish from losing to Yuki and Ulith that was responsible for the 'something' that even she was still in the dark about. The green LRIG herself then looked up towards the pair, intending to answer the question that she had been asked at this very moment.

"Certainly, I'll admit the process was painful..." she mused, her tone holding a hint of malice to it "But now that both I and Sakuya can command Reverse as our own, I'm now certainly thankful for the reward that was given to us, by Photon."

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle More)_

Aichi suddenly froze up in shock, realizing who exactly was responsible for infecting Midoriko with the power that flowed through her and Sakuya. Umr herself grimaced also, having recalled the name of the Star-vader himself.

"M... Midoriko-san..." he breathed.

"Now then Hitoe, I believe your turn has come to an end has it not?" Midoriko asked.

The Selector simply nodded in response, knowing that she had used up all of her possible attacks during this turn and that for the moment, there was nothing more she could do but wait and see what other tricks that Reverse had in store for her.

**End of Turn 2**

**Hitoe vs Sakuya**

**Hand - 5 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 7 : 6**

**Current LRIGs - Yuzuki-One, Ember of Perdition : Midoriko, First Girl**

**SIGNI : Gattling Claw Dragon - Perdition Dragon Knight, Gia - EMPTY : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 0 : 2**

Sakuya kept her confident smile as she drew her next two cards before moving one of the two cards in her Ener Zone to her Trash Pile before placing a new card from her LRIG deck on top of the one that represented Midoriko's Level 1 form.

"Grow!" she called "Midoriko, Second Girl!"

A series of flashes once again enveloped Midoriko, though her appearance had hardly changed at all with the only difference being the addition of a few extra green markings that were present on top of her forehead. Three bright glows appeared in front of the reversed LRIG, revealing that Sakuya had summoned yet another Hyakko to the field, but this time, it was not alone. To the right of the Earth Beast appeared another Green SIGNI by the name of Koalan, Phantom Beast and to the left was another Genesis unit, this time going under the name of Battle Maiden, Sahohime as evidenced by the similar clothing of the unit used to block Yuzuki's attack previously. A green aura surrounded Hyakko as it powered up from Koalan's own aura.

**Hyakko, Phantom Beast: 1000 - 4000**

"Hyakko attacks first!" Sakuya declared "With her skill, I Ener Charge!"

As the top card of her deck moved to her Ener Zone, Hyakko swiped her claws down across Gia, immediately banishing him from the field, leaving only Gattling Claw Dragon on its own as it was quickly overpowered by Koalan. Then after the chaos had settled, if only for a few mere moments, Sahohime summoned two pink circles that rotated around her weapon before she pointed it right at Yuzuki, sending them hurling as projectiles right towards her as they immediately exploded on contact, engulfing her and Hitoe in a cloud of smoke. The red LRIG coughed loudly in pain, failing to look ahead just in time to see Midoriko leap through the black smog and deal a devastating right punch into her cheek, sending her flying back a little way across the battlefield towards Hitoe who gasped in concern.

"Y... Yuzuki!" she cried as her second Life Cloth flew past her.

"Don't worry about me...!" Yuzuki replied "Just focus on your end!"

The Selector nodded as she looked back to her Ener Zone to see that the second successful attack had crushed Lintwurm, Phantom Dragon giving her a Life Burst in this moment of need. The first crushed cloth was Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon, nothing at all to have helped her then.

"W... With Lintwurm," she spoke "I add Menace Laser Dragon to my hand!"

"Fine with me," Sakuya mused "But since Sahohime's attack already hit you earlier, my Ener Zone has already been buffed up to four cards!"

Hitoe then stared towards the reversed Selector's table, briefly sweating for a moment upon realizing the situation she was being dragged closer and closer to, having been more than well acqainted with Midoriko's playstyle, now strengthened by both the Void's power and the units of the Genesis clan. Aichi looked over at the Selector, worried for her safety at this very moment.

"I knew Midoriko's playstyle was similar to Genesis' speciality of manipulating the soul..." he murmured "But..."

"When they are in combination together," Umr interjected "The speed of Ener Charging for the more powerful attacks accustoms her the best."

After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, Hitoe looked over towards Aichi, noticing his concern for her at this very moment. When the brief silence was over, the Selector knew she could begin her turn as she looked down to the table in front of her before looking back to Midoriko and Sakuya.

_If there's one thing I know, I wasn't able to do anything for you the way I was then... But things are different now, _she murmured in her thoughts _Watch me Aichi-kun. With everything I've learned from you, Yuzuki and I will definitely save them!_

_(End Music)_

* * *

**And there we go! As Aichi and Hitoe emerge unscathed from a physical confrontation by Akira, they are approached by a reversed Sakuya who is also the current Selector of the infected Midoriko. Realizing the danger that every other Selector in the city is in and hoping to save her friend from Reverse, Hitoe steps up to the battle, remaining even thus far with the new Perdition units she has obtained. Meanwhile in the Pit of the White Room, Takuto learns from the Raizer crew of their abduction from Cray, unaware of the circumstances involved in their scenario. What will unfold next? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG!**

**Please share your thoughts and criticisms on the story so far and I'll see you all next time! Until then!**

***This first plays in Episode 126 when Kai discovers that the Takuto standing in front of him is the Reversed copy.**

**REVAMP NOTE 15/11/2016: Changed Midoriko's second form as that has a Limit of 5 instead of the one used originally.**

* * *

**Card of the Chapter:**

**Battle Maiden, Sahohime**

**Level 2**

**Color: Green**

**Class: Noble**

**Limiting Condition: None**

**Power: 5000**

**Effect:**

**[Use Timing - Attack Phase] Pay 1 Green: When this SIGNI's attack damages an LRIG _(even if the damage is dealt by Lancer)_, if you have a Green LRIG, Ener Charge 3.**


	61. Ride 58: The Growth of a Single Soul

**City Streets**

Kamui panted as he hurried around the streets of Tokyo, still having been unsuccessful in his efforts of finding Amika and warning her about the danger of the Selector Battles. Aside from looking for the Selector and Piruluk, whom he was looking forward to seeing the least out of the two of them, there was also the plan of attack on his home world that he had overheard from both Ulith and Miyako, unaware of the latter's success in stealing Gaillard's units and marking him just like how Kiyoi had done to him earlier. Eventually, after turning a corner and looking out ahead of where he was going, he stopped in his tracks to see the person that he had been seeking at this very moment.

"Amika!" he called as he ran over towards her.

Amika upon hearing his words turned around to face him as he stopped just a little in front of her. Her expression had not been a happy one in contrast to how she usually felt and to the Nova Grappler user, something felt rather wrong.

"Amika...?" he murmured in confusion "Is something up?"

Amika breathed for a moment as she dug into her pocket before taking out an LRIG card, revealed to be Piruluk's own card as evidenced by her usual cold and emotionless demanor. Kamui looked up at the Selector in confusion to see that she was doing her best to avoid crying out loud for whatever reason she had on her mind at this very moment.

"Kamui..." she spoke, quivering for a moment "... Please battle me!"

* * *

**Link Joker Fight Field**

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Link Joker Theme)_

Back within the battlefield, billows of smoke poured from the ground in front of Midoriko as she struggled back to her feet, now that Hitoe's second turn had come to an end. Yuzuki along with the units and SIGNI in front of her had just finished their wave of attacks against the green LRIG and her reversed Selector, helping Hitoe to gain a slight edge on the lead she had regained thus far. To the far right was Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon followed by Tokage, Phantom Dragon and Kannya, Phantom Dragon. Sakuya's field had no SIGNI of her own, her formation in front of Midoriko was completely empty and she only had four Life Cloths left. However, her Ener Zone was now brought up to 7 cards with an earlier Life Burst having increased the number of cards in her hand by one.

Aichi and Umr watched anxiously from where they were standing, now sensing that the danger that was posed to their companions was creeping steadily closer towards them with every passing turn and with every Level that Midoriko advanced up, the dark aura of Reverse continued to intensify in turn. Sakuya drew her two cards and placed one of them into her Ener Zone, revealed to be Witch of Grapes, Grappa. Then, both that card and a second copy of the Genesis unit moved from the Ener Zone to the Trash Pile as a dark aura surrounded Midoriko, changing her appearance ever so slightly as she emerged within her Level 3 form, keeping the creepy smile on her face as she did so.

"In this moment, Grappa's skill is triggered!" Sakuya called as picked up four cards from the top of her deck "Ener Charge!"

"10 cards...!" Yuzuki muttered.

"And... I also activate Swift Advance! Time for a Cross Grow!"

As the colourless Spell card revealed itself to everyone present, Hitoe looked on in worry as the dark aura of Reverse completely enveloped Midoriko, obscuring her from sight as it turned from dark red to pitch black.

"M... Midoriko-san...!" she cried.

"It's coming...!" Aichi gasped "Her reversed form!"

The black aura dispersed as Midoriko emerged, her appearance now warped completely by the Void's power. Her outfit remained mostly unchanged, only it was now stained with a black colour, as was a large portion of the LRIG's hair to signify this and she now wore additional armour over her legs and arms. A black ring with incomprehensible red runes carved into it hovered behind her back and mounted on each of her two gloves were three long razor sharp talons, showing how much more malicious Reverse had transformed her into. Opening up her eyes, now dyed in a blood red colour, Midoriko gazed upon Hitoe and Yuzuki who gasped in horror as Sakuya called out the name of this form.

"Midoriko... Dauntless War Empress Type Яeverse!"

"So it's shown itself again..." Umr murmured as she gazed upon the changed Midoriko, recalling that Tama was once under a similar state when Ulith had reversed her.

"Be careful, Hitoe-san...!" cried Aichi, concerned for his friend's safety.

As Hitoe looked back at the Royal Paladin user for a brief moment, Sakuya gazed upon him for a moment before looking back to her old friend, seeing that she had caught her attention back to the battle.

"Unfortunately, I can't end the battle as soon as I would like," she muttered "After all, it's still only the fifth turn and this is but a preview of what is to come."

The reversed Selector then placed down three additional cards from her hand onto the empty SIGNI zones on her table as the beings represented on the cards appeared in front of Midoriko. Those were two Seiryu, Phantom Beasts in the left and right columns and in the center was a SIGNI by the name of Bigtatt, Phantom Beast in the center column. The dark aura of Reverse radiated around them, as if it was somehow strengthening them even further.

**Seiryu, Phantom Beast x2: 12000 - 14000 - 16000**

**Bigtatt, Phantom Beast: 8000 - 10000 - 12000**

"Then I Trash Bigtatt and summon another Seiryu!" Sakuya called "And I power her up with a second Doping ARTS!"

Bigtatt then vanished from the battlefield in a thick black smog as a third Seiryu suddenly appeared in the Earth Beast SIGNI's place, powering up through Midoriko's aura and the use of the ARTS at this very moment.

"All of them have Lancer now..." Yuzuki breathed as she looked back at Hitoe "Hitoe, we better brace ourselves!"

As Hitoe nodded in response to her LRIG's concern, she gazed down at her hand before looking down at her Life Cloths, now remembering what cards she had left over in her deck after searching through it earlier for Menace Laser Dragon with Lintwurm's earlier Life Burst. She knew she was in trouble and that for the moment, there was very little she could in this situation, especially with the cards she had left over in her hand.

"Let's go!" Sakuya declared "My three Seiryus will pierce through those ugly dragons!"

The three Seiryus each lashed out their claws across the front of Menace Laser Dragon, Tokage and Kannya, banishing the three dragons from the field as they then set their sights immediately upon Yuzuki, who could only cringe in the realization that Hitoe did not have a Quintet Wall to shield her from any of the oncoming damage headed their way. Each of the Seiryus took their turn in slashing across the LRIG who screamed loudly with each scratch as Hitoe's next three Life Cloths flipped face up from each one that was dealt. First it was Perdition Dragon Knight, Gia, then it was Gattling Claw Dragon and finally Perdition Dragon, Vicious Dragon.

Before Yuzuki had a chance to recover from the onslaught, she looked up to see Midoriko with a crazed expression on her face charging towards her with the talons on her right glove being extended out and shimmering brightly as a result. She slashed across the LRIG once again as she fell onto her back, breathing heavily as a result of taking four attacks from Sakuya's side of the field all at once. Scratches and cuts from the talons had torn off some of the outfit and she was barely able to stand back up as she stumbled on her knees for a moment.

"Yuzuki...!" cried Hitoe "Are you...?"

"I... I'll be alright...!" she groaned as she cringed in pain for a moment.

"The pain will be over soon Yuzuki," Midoriko spoke "All that is needed is just one more turn."

"Indeed," Sakuya murmured "Then... things can finally go back to the way they were meant to be."

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 5**

**Hitoe vs Sakuya**

**Hand - 5 : 0**

**Life Cloths - 1 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Yuzuki-Two, Flare of Perdition : ****Midoriko, Dauntless War Empress Type Яeverse**

**SIGNI : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY : Seiryu, Phantom Beast : Seiryu, Phantom Beast : Seiryu, Phantom Beast**

**Ener - 7 : 9**

"U... Up and draw."

Hitoe calmly drew her next two cards as she looked over what she had available in her hand before looking back to Aichi and Umr, still noticing their somewhat concerned expressions in the wake of her current situation. As she looked back to face Midoriko and Sakuya, she suddenly saw the aura of Reverse intensify around her old friend.

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Limit)_

"Tell me, Hitoe," she spoke, a hint of displeasure to her tone "... What importance is that boy to you?"

"Importance?" Yuzuki pondered.

"... A... Aichi's one of my new friends," Hitoe answered "H... He helped me to have faith in my own abilities. And it's because of him and them that I'm now trying to save you."

"Save me...?" Sakuya murmured, the distaste in her voice rising by the second "Even if he's somehow acted as a confidence booster... what does he really know about you?!"

As the aura around the reversed Selector continued to intensify in size and strength, Hitoe and Aichi gasped in shock, noticing the sudden change in her friend's expression. For whatever reason, she seemed to dislike the idea that Aichi had decided to help her in the first place and she wasn't sure as to why this was. Then in an instant, a memory suddenly flashed before her eyes, believing she had now found the reason as to why Reverse was driving Sakuya to act like this in the first place.

"Wait a second..." she breathed "That day... are you saying...?"

"That's right...!" Sakuya yelled "Your ignorant parents took you away from your place of peace and tranquility, forcing you to endure countless days of loneliness against your wishes! No one from this city... not even this Aichi who stands here... could understand how you truely feel!"

"H... Hey!" Yuzuki shouted in response "I don't know what's causing you to go out of whack, but neither Aichi, Ruko or Hitoe's parents are hardly as insensitive as you think!"

"Don't talk like you know Yuzuki!" Midoriko replied "Sakuya and I both owe a debt to our closest friend and that is to bring her happiness, even if it means defeating you two! I wasn't strong enough to protect her from Iona and this is the only way we can make up for our mistakes!"

As the field went silent for the moment, the tension having only rised up a little further, Hitoe decided to bring her attention back to the battle as she revealed Perdition Dancer, Agafia from her hand and placed it into her Ener Zone before taking it and Vicious Dragon from there and placing them into her Trash Pile.

"Grow!" she called as Yuzuki was enveloped in an orange glow "Yuzuki-Three, Flame of Perdition!"

As Yuzuki's wings grew slightly larger and her outfit was repaired partially from the effects of the Grow, Aichi went deep down into thought from everything he had just heard as Umr glanced over to him.

"I never knew Sakuya felt so strongly about Hitoe when she left Aomori..." he said to himself "And Midoriko only wants to make things right for them."

"Aichi..." the LRIG murmured.

"But even so..." the Royal Paladin user continued "With the way they are now... the only thing I can do is to have hope for Hitoe."

As he looked up to continue his viewing of the battle that was continuing to unfold in front of him, he looked back to Hitoe to see her reveal another card from her hand and it was one that was instantly recognizable.

"So you have one as well..." Sakuya muttered.

"W... With my own Swift Advance, I Superior Grow!" Hitoe called as a torrent of fire enveloped Yuzuki, enlarging her wings, changing up the appearance of her cannons and the silver headcrown with the Kagero clan symbol emblazed upon it appeared on the LRIG's forehead. "Yuzuki-Four, Combustion of Perdition!"

As Yuzuki emerged from the flames that dispersed across the battlefield, even Midoriko could not help but stare at the newly changed form of Hitoe's LRIG at this very moment, curious about the power that was coursing through her veins at this very moment. She looked on as Yuzuki landed on her feet with the aid of her much larger wings as they flapped in sync with each other, almost stirring up a little whirlwind at this very moment.

_(End Music)_

"W... What kind of power is this?!" she gasped "That power Yuzuki has... it's not from 'her'!"

_(Cardfight! Vanguard OST: Fight 6)_

"I summon Vicious Dragon and Mušḫuššu!" Hitoe called as the Kagero units and the Level 4 Dragon Beast appeared in front of Yuzuki "I banish the Seiryu that is in the same column as it!"

Vicious Dragon roared loudly as it aimed its head at the center Seiryu before unleashing a torrent of flames at it, banishing her from the battlefield as Sakuya growled in annoyance.

"Yuzuki's skill!" Hitoe called as she sent three of her four remaining Ener to her Trash Pile "I banish another SIGNI and you have to send all SIGNI with the same or a lower Level from your Ener to your Trash!"

"Tsk, how annoying!" Sakuya muttered as she took ahold of Seiryu and four cards from her Ener Zone "I send my other Seiryu and my Level 3 SIGNI from my Ener to my Trash!"

"Mušḫuššu's skill! For each Ener Yuzuki burned away this turn, she gets 4000 power!"

**Mušḫuššu, Phantom Dragon Princess: 12000 - 32000**

After the Phantom Dragon Princess recieved the power bonus from Yuzuki's efforts as of now, another Perdition Dancer, Agafia appeared on the field beside Vicious Dragon as she took a stance in preparation for the battle that lay ahead in the coming moments. Midoriko could only growl upon realizing the situation that she and her Selector were in and it was one that was very unpleasant for them.

"Mušḫuššu's skill allows her to banish another SIGNI when she attacks and since she's well over 20000 power..." she muttered.

"No way..." Sakuya breathed as she suddenly realized that she no longer held a single card in her hand. The Reverse aura intensified even more as her anger and frustration continued to rise. "Am I actually going to lose before the seventh turn?!"

"Now's our chance Hitoe!" Yuzuki called "Hit them with everything we've got!"

"Mušḫuššu attacks!" Hitoe declared "With her skill, I banish the last Seiryu!"

Mušḫuššu nodded to her Selector's command and flapped her wings in a hard manner, sending a strong gale right into the Seiryu that was in front of Agafia before it immediately caught on fire, banishing the Earth Beast SIGNI from the battlefield. The Phantom Dragon Princess then set her sights on Midoriko herself as she took flight into the air and materialized a sphere of flames in her hands. Upon throwing it towards the reversed LRIG, she growled as she held up her talons in front of her face in an attempt to shield her face from the impact of the blast. As the explosion engulfed her, Sakuya hissed as she revealed her next two Life Cloths, Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada and Pandan, Phantom Beast, both of which had Life Bursts.

"I Ener Charge and draw!" she called.

"Vicious Dragon and Agafia attack!" Hitoe continued.

The two Perdition units immediately turned their attention upon Midoriko who could only groan under her breath as she desperately tried to shield her face from both Agafia's torch and the torrent of fire from the head of Vicious Dragon. As the flames engulfed her, Sakuya's final two Life Cloths were revealed to be the Spell Angry Roar and Servant D2. When the flames dispersed once again, Yuzuki took flight into the air with her wings flapping hard to give her extra speed in her charge towards Midoriko. As she was about to fire with her cannon, she gasped and suddenly stopped in mid-glide as Servant D2 materialized in front of Midoriko, blocking any attack she might suffer from this turn.

"So close and yet so far," Sakuya mused as she moved the card to her Trash Pile.

Yuzuki's expression was scrutinized as she returned to Hitoe's side of the field, knowing that although she had wiped out Sakuya's remaining Life Cloths and banished every SIGNI from her field, her Ener was now at 11 cards which was greatly concerning considering that her turn was coming up now.

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 6**

**Hitoe vs Sakuya**

**Hand - 3 : 0**

**Life Cloths - 1 : 0**

**Current LRIGs - Yuzuki-Four, Combustion of Perdition : ****Midoriko, Dauntless War Empress Type Яeverse**

**SIGNI : ****Mušḫuššu, Phantom Dragon Princess**** \- Perdition Dragon, Vicious Dragon - Perdition Dancer, Agafia : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 1 : 11**

As Hitoe looked on in concern for both her friend and Midoriko, knowing that for the moment, there was little she could do with the two of them enthralled by the power of Reverse. The aura around the both of them intensified as Sakuya drew her next two cards, ready to announce the beginning of the end for both her and Yuzuki. She began by summoning two SIGNI by the names of Koalan, Phantom Beast and Rhino, Phantom Beast, one of which was another Level 4 like the Seiryus that she summoned last turn.

"By using my Salvage ARTS," she began "I add a Seiryu back to my hand and summon it to the field."

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Unreleased Soundtrack: Breaking the Limit)_

Moments after she did that, Seiryu reappeared on the field as everyone else looked on in worry with none more concerned about this situation than Aichi or Yuzuki. Then, two red markings appeared on Sakuya's cheeks just beneath her eyelids as she looked back to Hitoe.

"I'm the only one who knows how you truely feel about your loneliness..." she spoke "But if you're still insisting on following the word of those people in this city... you leave me and Midoriko no choice! Now is the time to show you the surprise that will end this battle on the seventh turn! Limit Break! I pay 2 and Lock!"

As a black Vanguard circle flashed in front of Midoriko, she smiled deviously and pointed the talons of her right glove towards Rhino who stood in front of her. Two black rings surrounded the Earth Beast SIGNI as she screamed loudly before being Locked into a black sphere by them as the card representing her was turned face-down on Sakuya's table with sparks flying off of it.

"By Locking my Level 4 Rhino," she continued "I can now Ener Charge 4 cards!"

"12 cards..." Yuzuki murmured "Why would she need so many...?"

As Hitoe was pondering on this subject around the same time as her LRIG, remembering everything from her past experiences of fighting alongside Midoriko in her first run of the Selector Battles, she quietly gasped as she realized why this was.

"There is one..." she spoke to herself.

"That's right," Sakuya interrupted, having known that Hitoe had finally figured it out "Behold, my final trump card, the ARTS Late Bloomer! Midoriko, obliterate everything!"

As the Green ARTS revealed itself to all from the reversed Selector's LRIG deck, all twelve of the cards in her Ener Zone moved straight into her Trash Pile as a large green aura surrounded Midoriko, before it was stained a dark red by the Reverse that had enveloped her. The corrupted LRIG opened her eyes with a crazed smile as she yelled out loud and retracted the talons into her gloves before smashing them straight onto the space's floor. A monstrous gale and several mighty shockwaves shook across the battlefield, forcing everyone but Sakuya and Midoriko to cover their face as they tried desperately to stand their ground as all of Hitoe's units and Mušḫuššu immediately vanished in a flurry of white sparks as their cards along with the single card that was left in the Selector's Ener Zone moved straight into her Trash Pile.

"Everything on Hitoe-san's field...!" Aichi gasped.

"Even her Ener is gone...!" Umr interjected.

Hitoe and Yuzuki cried out loud as the effects of the ARTS had not finished being unleashed upon them as of yet. Whilst the LRIG had been fortunate to use her wings to shield herself from the gale, the Selector however was not as lucky. Crying out loud in pain, she was thrown right into the air as her glasses flew right off her face and further backwards across the battlefield. Hitoe landed hard on the floor of the space a few inches from her table whilst her glasses landed more than five times the distance away from her.

"No!" cried Yuzuki "She won't be able to read her cards without them!"

"I'll get them!" Aichi replied as he ran over to the spot where Hitoe's glasses had landed. He picked them up and began to run over to the Selector who was struggling back onto her feet as she cringed in pain from the fall she had taken.

"Stop!"

Aichi suddenly stopped in his tracks as he heard Midoriko's voice who had addressed him at this very moment. Sakuya then gazed upon him as she knew he wanted an answer as to why this was.

"If you or your LRIG dare to approach Hitoe's table, it will be registered as an intrusion and both of you will recieve a loss on your run in the Selector Battles!"

"But...!" Yuzuki replied.

"The rules cannot be set aside," Midoriko replied "If Hitoe leaves her area of the field to retrieve them, it will be registered as a surrender as well."

As the red LRIG growled under her breath, knowing that Hitoe was already at somewhat of a disadvantage with her glasses now out of range from where she was allowed to stand, Aichi clutched the glasses gently, wondering what exactly he should do at this point. He knew with Midoriko and Sakuya already reversed from the start, if he attempted to even approach Hitoe if only to hand back her glasses to her, he would risk disqualifying her from the battle and reversing her as a result of it. A part of him wanted to hope for the best and try to throw them over to her, but the last thing he wanted to do was have them damaged in any way and there was no telling how far away he was from the proximity of Hitoe's area of the battlefield.

"A... Aichi!"

Aichi and Yuzuki looked over to Hitoe, as did Umr who was still standing from where he formerly was before the 'incident', wondering what it was that she was calling him about.

"Hitoe-san?" he murmured.

"P... Please trust me on this!" she called as she rubbed her eyes briefly "I can't read my cards... but I can just make them out enough from their images to remember what they do!"

"Are you sure?!" Yuzuki asked in concern.

Hitoe closed her eyes and gave a single nod in response as she staggered back to her table, almost stumbling in the result as her legs were still aching badly from the earlier fall she had taken moments ago. Opening them back up, she looked over to Sakuya with a hint of newfound determination brimming from within them. The reversed Selector almost hesitated for a moment, the look of Hitoe she was seeing now without her glasses on was something she had not expected to see at all. But she quickly regained her composure as she continued on with her turn.

"Because I sent 12 cards from my Ener to my Trash after the Limit Break," she spoke "Midoriko gains three additional skills! My SIGNI gain 10000 power along with a banish immunity until the end of your next turn, she gains Double Crush and when she attacks, you're not allowed to use Quintet Walls or Level 2 or higher Guard SIGNI to block it!"

As Yuzuki groaned for a moment, knowing that they had now been pushed at what was essentially the worst case scenario they could think of, Hitoe winced a little with little eyesight was available to her, just being enough for her to make out the images on the cards that she held in her hand. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly.

"So you've finally accepted it," Sakuya spoke "Then here I come! Koalan, wipe out her final Life Cloth!"

Koalan nodded in response as the dark aura of Reverse surrounded her before she charged towards Yuzuki who held out her right wing in front of her to try and shield herself from the attack. The Earth Beast used her left claw to pull it out of the way before slashing down the front of her LRIG with the right claw, dealing the blow that would eliminate Hitoe's very last Life Cloth which was Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon.

"Hitoe...!" groaned Yuzuki as Koalan retreated back to Sakuya's field "If you don't stop this next one, we'll...!"

The LRIG then looked on in wonder as to why Hitoe had remained the way she was throughout the whole ordeal thus far, her expression remaining as it was. She was still breathing slowly in and out to keep her composure calm and her eyes were still closed, much to her confusion at this moment. Needless to say, Yuzuki wasn't the only one who was confused by this rather strange stance. Midoriko and Sakuya were sharing equal expressions, wondering why was this was even happening before them in the first place instead of what they intially thought would happen.

"Why are you still acting defiant...?" the reversed Selector muttered "I just need to deal a single blow and you'll be free from what you've been suffering from all this time!"

_(End Music)_

As Hitoe did not respond again, Sakuya's temper continued to rise as she glared towards Aichi for a brief moment before turning her attention to Seiryu who had still not attacked at this very moment.

"LOOK AT ME!" she yelled as Seiryu charged towards Yuzuki with her claws extended.

As the LRIG braced herself for impact, a green flash suddenly appeared in front of her as Dragon Knight, Gimel arrived onto the battlefield to protect her. Out of the four circles that were generated by the Kagero unit appeared Tokage, Menace Laser Dragon, Orochi and another Gimel. Seeing that she was outnumbered, Seiryu had no choice but to retreat from the battle as the five figures vanished from the battlefield, much to Sakuya's annoyance as evidenced by her composure being almost broken by her utter shock.

"THE NEXT ONE...!" she screamed.

Midoriko nodded in response to her command as she charged towards Yuzuki who took up a stance in preparation for a chance to try and counterattack. Hitoe, still with her eyes closed however placed another card down onto the very front edge of her table in response. A unit by the name of Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon then appeared between the two LRIGs in an eruption and explosion of fire and embers, stopping the reversed LRIG dead in her tracks as it caught each of her gloves' talons effortlessly. Groaning in response, Midoriko kicked the dragon away as she retreated back to Sakuya's side of the field as the reversed Selector's utter shock had left her speechless, just as the fire died down to reveal Hitoe had finally opened her eyes back up. Her foresight was still limited, but that wasn't enough to prevent her from being defeated.

"Amazing, Hitoe-san!" Aichi called from behind "You can save them now!"

"Y... Yeah!" she called in reply as she turned around briefly to face him.

"I... Impossible..." Sakuya breathed in panic "Y... You stopped my final two attacks and you didn't even look at the cards you used...?!"

As she stepped back a little to try and regain her already falling composure, Midoriko could not help but share her own disbelief as well, especially given the circumstances that her former Selector had been faced with.

"Sakuya! Midoriko-san!"

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Hitoe)_

The two of them looked ahead to see that Hitoe was looking ahead to face them both, with her gentle expression having mostly returned back to her face. Only this time, what was once overlapped with anxiety and nervousness appeared to have mostly disappeared with newfound confidence being in their place.

"Y... You were right about one thing..." she began "When I first moved away and came to Tokyo... things were very lonely. I didn't know who else other than my parents to turn to and the way I was, I couldn't make friends." She breathed in for a moment as she collected her thoughts and memories before continuing on with her speech. "But then... I met Ruko, Yuzuki and... Midoriko-san."

"H... Hitoe..." Midoriko murmured, a single tear trickling down her cheek as she listened carefully.

"Things didn't go the way we'd hoped..." Hitoe continued "We learned how dark the Selector Battles could be... I had my wish tainted... and I couldn't save Ruko when she was in danger. But then... when Kai came over to this world along with his friends... I met someone who understood what I was going through because he had been through it once before."

"T... That person..." Sakuya breathed "Are you saying that boy behind you...?!"

Aichi nodded in reply, confirming both the reversed Selector's and Midoriko's suspicions all along as they finally realized why Hitoe had gained so much confidence in herself through him. Umr gazed upon the two of them, going deep in thought over what had just been discussed on the subject of the Selector and her previous issue in making friends and overcoming her confidence issues.

"I... I know Reverse is a dangerous thing and right now... I can't lose you both the same way that Ruko almost lost herself," Hitoe breathed as she drew her two cards before opening her eyes "Final Turn!"

As the two gasped in shock as to what the Selector had called out at this very moment whilst Aichi was almost a little surprised that Hitoe had even chosen to use the phrase at all, she turned her attention to Yuzuki who nodded in reply.

"Yuzuki, free my friends from darkness!" she called.

The LRIG then flapped her wings and took flight into the air as she came towards Midoriko and Sakuya over the top of them, aiming her cannons downwards and preparing to fire them in order to deal the finishing blow that would hopefully free them from the control of Reverse.

"I... I can't lose!" Midoriko cried "If we don't bring Hitoe back to Aomori... she'll be...!"

"There's still hope!"

The reversed LRIG gasped in shock as she looked up towards Yuzuki who had called out to her at this very moment. Sakuya also looked up to the LRIG herself, wondering why she had said that out aloud.

"Hitoe's never let go of Sakuya's letter!" she continued "As long as she knows you're there, she'll never lose hope that you'll be friends forever! And she doesn't blame you for what happened then!"

Midoriko's eyes for a brief moment reverted back to their normal green colour as memories of her time with Hitoe began flashing before her. She remembered the day the two of them first met when the Selector had opened her Green Wanna deck that contained her card, the day when she had become friends with Ruko and Yuzuki when the three of them battled for fun at the library and got involved with their everyday gossip. The final memory she saw was nothing more than the Selector's innocent smile, with nothing around to dampen her spirits at all. Midoriko then looked down on the floor as the two burning rocks from Yuzuki's cannons came hurtling down towards her.

_(End Music)_

The rocks exploded on contact the moment they hit the floor of the battlefield, engulfing both the LRIG and Sakuya in a torrent of burning hot flames as the Reverse aura began to disappear from the both of them as they screamed loudly in pain. The armour and the black ring that Midoriko gained burned away to ashes whilst the card representing her reversed form disappeared from the table in a series of dark red embers. When the smoke disappeared, the two of them fell to the ground, unconscious as a result of the dark power leaving them all at once. As Yuzuki flew over to check on Midoriko, Hitoe and Aichi ran over to Sakuya.

"S... Sakuya...!" she cried as she picked her up from the floor.

"Is she alright?!" Aichi asked in concern.

As Sakuya groaned for a moment, turning over in Hitoe's arms for the moment, Yuzuki looked over to the two of them, now joined by Umr as they were overlooking Midoriko's state.

"That power's gone from them now!" she called "Hopefully, it won't come back to them any time soon."

As Umr nodded in agreement with her, the battlefield immediately went black around them, indicating that the battle had finally come to an end.

* * *

**City Park**

When everyone regained their foresight in the park, Hitoe was still holding on to Sakuya who had dropped Midoriko's card onto the floor, the green LRIG having fallen unconscious herself as well. Aichi upon remembering what he had been holding onto the whole time handed over the glasses he held back to the Selector, who put them on immediately. When she did, Sakuya finally begun to stir from her unconscious slumber, as did Midoriko from her card.

"S... Sakuya," Hitoe breathed before looking to the dropped card on the floor as Aichi picked it up "Midoriko-san."

"Ugh..." Sakuya moaned as she opened her eyes before realizing who was holding her "H... Hitoe...? Is it really you?"

"Sakuya!" Hitoe cried "You're okay!"

"Okay...?" she murmured in confusion, before suddenly remembering what had happened before "That's right... the last thing I remember is being covered in that dark aura... and the rest is a blank..."

"You don't remember...?"

The Selector then blinked for a moment as she looked over to Yuzuki whose card was still in the neck wallet around Hitoe's neck. She winced for a moment, now trying to get a better sight of the LRIG that had spoken to her.

"But if you're here..." she murmured before looking up to Hitoe "What did I do...?"

"Everything's alright now," said Aichi as he handed Midoriko's card back to her "You're free now."

"I... I think I remember seeing you..." Sakuya spoke "Aichi wasn't it?"

The Royal Paladin user nodded in response with a kind smile as he and Hitoe helped Sakuya back onto her knees, the experience of being Reversed even if only for a short period having already drained most of her stamina from just leaving her's and Midoriko's bodies. The green LRIG opened her eyes as her foresight immediately landed on Yuzuki within her card before she looked up to the person that had just saved her moments ago.

"H... Hitoe..." she murmured "I... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"It's over now," Hitoe gently replied "You're both safe."

"C... Could you fill me in on the blanks at least...?" Sakuya murmured in confusion "My head's still feeling a little messed up."

Both Hitoe and Aichi looked to each other and nodded in agreement, knowing that aside from the battle that had just ocurred, there was a lot that Sakuya did not know about the Selector Battles in general and that was going to be a rather long conversation in itself.

* * *

**And there we go! After struggling as much as she can throughout the ordeal, Hitoe overcomes the reversed Midoriko and frees her and Sakuya from the power that Photon had infected them with. As she and Aichi bring the two of them up to speed with everything that has been going on since Kai's arrival, Kamui tracks down Amika at last to another part of the city. But as he approaches her, he discovers something isn't right with her composure as she suddenly challenges him to a Selector Battle out of desperation. What will happen between them in their fated rematch? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG! Please share your thoughts and critcisms and I'll see you all next time! Until then!**

* * *

**Cards of the Chapter:**

**Midoriko, Dauntless War Empress Type Яeverse**

**Level 4**

**Colour: Green**

**Grow Cost: 3 Green**

**Limit: 12**

**LRIG Type: Midoriko**

**Effect:**

**[Use Timing - Main Phase] Limit Break _(This ability is active if you have 3 or fewer Life Cloths)_: Pay 2 Green and choose 1 of your Green SIGNI and Lock it: Ener Charge cards equal to the Level of the SIGNI locked by this effect. Until end of turn, you may add 5000 power to any Green SIGNI you control for each card placed into your Ener Zone by this effect. Then until end of turn, this LRIG gains the following effect(s) depending on how many cards were sent from your Ener Zone to your Trash after this effect resolves:**

***4 or more: This LRIG gains Double Crush.**

***8 or more: All of your SIGNI gain Lancer +10000 power until the end of your opponent's next turn and "[Constant]: As long as this SIGNI's power is 18000 or greater, this SIGNI cannot be banished by your opponent's card effects."**

***12 or more: Until end of turn, this LRIG gets "[Constant]: When this LRIG attacks, your opponent cannot use [Quintet Wall] or Level 2 or greater SIGNI with [Guard] in its ability until the end of that battle."**

**This ability cannot be used for the rest of that turn. _(The Locked card is turned face-down and cannot do anything. It is unlocked during its owner's End Phase)_**

**[Constant]: If you have a Level 3 or greater LRIG with "Midoriko" in its card name underneath this LRIG other than a LRIG with the same name, all of your Green SIGNI gain 2000 power.**

**[Lord] If you have a SIGNI in your SIGNI Zone that is not the same colour as your LRIG (excluding Colourless), this LRIG cannot declare an attack.**

**Yuzuki-Four, Combustion of Perdition**

**Level 4**

**Colour: Red**

**Grow Cost: 3 Red**

**Limit: 11**

**LRIG Type: Yuzuki, Kagero**

**[Use Timing - Main Phase/Attack Phase] Limit Break _(This ability is active if you have 3 or fewer Life Cloths)_: Pay 2 Red and 1 Colourless and Choose 2 Level 3 or higher Red SIGNI from your hand and discard them: When your opponent's SIGNI is banished by your attack or card effect, you may pay the cost. If you do and the number of cards sent from your Ener Zone to your Trash Pile during this turn is 6 or more (including this effect's cost), crush one your opponent's Life Cloths. Then if the number of cards in their Ener Zone is 3 or less, negate the effects of any Life Bursts that crushed Life Cloth has. This effect can only be used once per turn.**

**[Action] Pay 3 Red: Choose one of your opponent's SIGNI and banish it. Then if you control a SIGNI with "Perdition" in its card name and all the SIGNI you control are Red, choose as many SIGNI in your opponent's Ener Zone whose Level is either the same and/or one lower than the banished SIGNI (other than that same card), send them to your opponent's Trash Pile. This effect can only be used once per turn.**


	62. Ride 59: That Resolute Determination

**City Streets**

A few minutes later, Aichi and Hitoe had helped Sakuya over to a nearby bench in order to help the weakened Selector regain her strength after her brief experience within Reverse itself. After he had properly introduced both himself and Umr to both Hitoe's friend and Midoriko, the Royal Paladin user along with the Selector herself then went on to discuss about everything that had been going on in the world around them, particuarly since the time that Yuzuki became an LRIG and when Kai had been unintentionally summoned to this world's Tokyo by Takuto. When the red LRIG had finished her explanation of what she had been through, Midoriko immediately held up a hand to interject something of her own.

"W... Wait a moment!" she called "If you told Hitoe about the truth, then...!"

"I know..." Yuzuki murmured "This means I can no longer grant her wish and escape this card. But at least this way, she won't have to do that oath and I can just worry about keeping her safe."

"This is all so confusing..." Sakuya moaned as she clutched her head, trying to get some understanding of everything that she was being brought up to speed on. "Aichi and this Kai aren't from here, there's some White Room with this Mayu and Link Joker thingy and the whole thing about the wishes coming true was somewhat of a sham?"

Aichi could only nod in response, unsure of how to properly answer to Hitoe's friend given the confused state that she was in as of right now and with her mental strength already drained from being in Reverse as well, who could blame her for feeling the way she was as of this moment. The Selector huffed for a moment as she looked down at the ground below the bench.

"Well damn me," she muttered "I just happen to have my head screwed by this Reverse and now I find the coolest risk and reward way of a card battle is evil!"

"W... Well, it's not entirely bad," said Hitoe "I did manage to free you and I'm just happy to be with you and Midoriko-san again after so long."

"I suppose that is true," Sakuya replied with somewhat of a forced smile "Thanks for the save Hitoe. I guess for the first time in years... I owe you one."

The Selector smiled warmly in response as she took a seat on the bench beside one of her closest friends, turning Yuzuki's card in her neck wallet to her left slightly so that they could get a better look at her. As Yuzuki looked over to Midoriko with a warm smile of her own, almost in the vein of reassuring the green LRIG that what previously transpired between the two of them was not her fault at all, the LRIG herself smiled back, almost feeling as free as she would ever be for the first time in days. She then looked up to Hitoe as she looked down at the card containing her.

"I still can't believe that managed to gain so much confidence in yourself in nearly a week up to now," she said.

"W... Well, I had a good teacher to help me," Hitoe answered as she looked back to Aichi who smiled in reply.

"I'm really happy the three of you have managed to get back together," he said kindly "I was really worried when I was watching the battle."

"I will certainly say that Hitoe's skill has become rather... formidable from these past few minutes," Umr interjected from her own card.

Sakuya and Midoriko gazed closely at the LRIG herself, having not previously addressed her during their time in Reverse despite seeing her watching from the sidelines alongside Aichi.

"Well I'll be..." the Selector murmured "I knew Umr was almost a one of a kind LRIG in the regular game of Wixoss, but I never thought I'd meet the real one up close."

"If what Aichi has told me is true," Umr replied "Then it would appear that the prior reputation of my fictional presence precedes me, apparently."

"That's... one way of putting it I guess," said Midoriko.

"Anyway... you wouldn't mind us heading over to your place Hitoe?" asked Sakuya "There's... something I need to come clean about."

Hitoe kindly nodded with a smile on her face, knowing that her parents would most likely be intrigued with what had been going on in Aomori since she had left her old school there. The two Selectors got up from the bench and departed from the park with Aichi.

* * *

**Selector Battlefield**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Culmination)_

The cold air of the battlefield was disturbed for a brief moment by the breeze that blew across the vast expanse between the tables of the two combatants as well as the SIGNI, units and LRIG that they commanded. Kamui shivered for a moment as he looked to Ethics Buster who he had only just grown into at the start of the current turn, the cold air drawn up by Piruluk's Freeze abilities having done little to lift his spirits as he saw that Brainy Papio was still frozen from an earlier effect. Looking back to Amika, he could see that her expression had not changed by much since he had met her moments earlier. Initially, he had suspicions of Reverse playing a part from learning that Aichi, Kai and Ruko had to deal with it previously.

However, everything he saw from the way Amika act and play was telling him otherwise. The fact she was not exhibiting any signs of it as evidenced by the lack of dull eyes or even the indentifiable aura whilst relieving at first had only gotten him far more suspicious of what was really going on. At the same time, Kamui was doing his best to try and not lose his patience with Piruluk, who had barely spoken throughout the encounter thus far, still in her usual monotone. Deciding not to worry about the blue LRIG for the moment, he looked over to the Selector in question.

"Oi Amika, just what's going on?!" he called "Why did you bring us here in the first place?!"

Amika bit her lip for a moment, still almost quivering as she was earlier when the two of them had reunited back in the streets of the city around them.

"I met her..." she spoke "I... encountered Kiyoi. Or rather..."

"Or rather what...?" Ethics Buster questioned, keeping a stance.

"The truth is..." the Selector continued "The person who beat Kamui in Kiyoi's body... was Kiyoi's LRIG, Remember."

Kamui was caught off guard at this sudden revelation as evidenced by his surprised and somewhat confused expression. Apparently, the person he had fought back in his own world had the body of Kiyoi to face him, but wasn't the actual person in question herself, if what Amika was saying still happened to be true. Then recalling back to the fight that he had the previous day, he suddenly remembered a detail that he had seemingly overlooked, when he thought that he was briefly seeing Remember as a unit in the place of 'Kiyoi'.

"Wait a minute...!" he called "Are you saying that Remember 'unit' I saw on those cards... was that actually...?!"

"Correct," Piruluk replied in her usual monotone "Deception is something that Remember is rather skilled at, regardless of who she appears as. Believe that when I say that I know, Katsuragi."

"But if that's true..." Kamui murmured "Then where the heck is the real Kiyoi?!"

The blue LRIG remained silent in response to the Nova Grappler user's question, as if she had no intention of saying anything more to him at this point, almost as if she was expecting him to find out the answer for himself. When he saw that he wasn't going to get anything more from Piruluk as he had expected, Kamui huffed as he placed down two more cards onto his table as the units Beast Deity, Death Stinger and Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos joined Ethics Buster and the frozen Brainy Papio that were already present and accounted for.

"Let's go!" he called "Hatred Chaos attacks!"

Hatred Chaos took up a stance before rushing off across the battlefield towards the Aqua Force unit Tidal Assault before leaping into the air and landing a kick on the Aquaroid's face, banishing him from the battlefield. Shortly afterwards, Death Stinger had swiftly scuttled on its legs up to the Aqua Force Heal Trigger unit, Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixir before thrusting its stinger tail into her, banishing it from Amika's table as well. Ethics Buster's eyes flashed for a moment as it soared over towards Piruluk who gazed at the Beast Deity with her usual disinterested expression.

"Amika, what's so important to make you want to go through with this?!" yelled Kamui "Aichi knows all of the shadier stuff from Kai and I bet that Piruluk does as well!"

As Ethics Buster was about to throw a large punch with its massive right fist, a glow appeared in front of Piruluk as Emerald Shield, Paschal projected a barrier in front of her, shielding the blue LRIG from the oncoming attack. When the Beast Deity with a growl of frustration retreated back to Kamui's table, just as the Aqua Force Sentinel unit disappeared from sight, the Nova Grappler user looked ahead to see the Selector keep her head down with her depressed expression still present on her face. However, something seemed a little different than what he had seen earlier thus far.

"Yeah... I know alright," she spoke "The whole body-swap, the catch in becoming an Eternal Girl. But right now, my own well being isn't what's important right now...!"

"What do you mean?"

"If I don't win enough battles to make my wish come true, then... my mother will die!"

Kamui's heart skipped a beat for a brief moment as he allowed what the Selector had just told him to sink into his mind. Now everything was finally starting to make sense to him, from Amika's depressed expression when she had left Card Luck when she said she had to attend to 'family business' to the fact that she appeared somewhat desperate before opening up the battlefield to where they now found themselves. However, that revelation in itself had done very little to qwell his growing concerns.

"Your wish... is to save your mom?" he breathed.

Amika bit her lip for a moment as she raised her head to look up at Kamui, seeing the evident confusion in his eyes as to why this was the case in the first place. A part of her was hesitant to talk to him about what was really going on, but when she gazed down at Piruluk who simply looked back at her in response, nodding once for a brief moment, the Selector decided to face the Nova Grappler user once more to tell him her side of the story.

"My mother... she's been diagnosed with an illness for some time and she hasn't been able to leave the hospital since..." she began.

_(End Music)_

_**Flashback; Amika's POV/Narration**_

"_Aside from her, there's my father who's been working harder ever since she's had to go into care to keep everything together and my two younger brothers._"

Amika stepped out of her bedroom and into the living space of her home where she was greeted "good morning" by her father and two much younger boys around half of her own age. All three of them in contrast to the Selector had a much more darker shade of brown in their hair in comparison to her much more brighter shade. Smiling for a moment, she patted the head of one of her brothers in a teasing manner as she and the other one giggled in amusement for a brief moment.

"_When we learned that it was possible that mother could die from her illness, it took its toll on all of us, especially my brothers. Ever since then, I've had to try and do my part to make sure everything is alright, in the hope that she can be cured. It made me feel hopeless, knowing that even though I was keeping everyone calm... to not raise panic in front of them or my classmates at school... there was nothing I could do to save her._"

The Selector was then in the hospital room overlooking her mother in a deep sleep along with the rest of her family both beside and in front of her. It was the late afternoon as evidenced by the dim light cast into the otherwise dark room where the sun was setting outside in the far distance of the city. Amika held a hand over her two younger brothers to try and keep them calm as well as reassure them that 'everything was going to be alright'. Or at the very least, she hoped it would.

"_But then... when I got a deck to the Wixoss card game out of interest... I met Piruluk._"

Later that same evening, the soon-to-be Selector opened up a box containing the cards that made up the deck that was simply titled, 'Blue Appli'. After reading through the rules througly and inspecting what she assumed was all of the cards that she had recieved, she turned the very last one she found, evidenced by the recognizable white backing with both the Wixoss logo and 'prophecy' text inscribed upon it, she turned it around to see the LRIG in question, intrigued by her current pose. Piruluk's eyes widened for a moment as if she had almost seen a ghost for a brief moment before she brought up her hands to rub her eyes. When she did however, Amika had suddenly frozen up in sudden confusion as she tilted her head, followed by a rather loud scream.

"_Our first meeting... could have gotten much smoother than I thought..._"

As her father and brothers came scrambling to her room, wondering what had caused the Selector to scream, Amika in a state of shock and panic tried to explain everything she had just witnessed, even by going as far as to wave Piruluk's card around in front of them to make sense of what she was talking about. Much to her dismay and Piruluk's slight discomfort from the way her card was shaken to a somewhat excessive degree, the rest of her family currently present were utterly confused as they did not have Selector rights of their own, preventing them from seeing the alive LRIG in the stead of the still image that they could see.

"_Thankfully though, she did manage to clarify things quickly before I got into a right mess._"

A few minutes and dinner later, Amika was finally alone in her bedroom to talk to the LRIG again, now that she had calmed down and accepted that he could see and hear her for that manner. Piruluk gazed up at the Selector as the two of them learned of each other's names and as Amika explained her situation with her family, the LRIG in turn laid out the 'rules' of her new role as a Selector and asked her for her wish. Needless to say, she had already laid out her wish as clearly as she could and Piruluk nodded her head in acceptance of that wish.

"_I finally had hope that I could save my mother... even if the method was somehow strange and somewhat unorthodox. Of course... things didn't exactly go according to plan at first._"

The very next day, Amika had emerged from her first Selector Battle, practically at a loss for words as to what she had witnessed and how things had played out in regards to it. Chiyori was celebrating with Eldora over their first victory together since their previous loss to Yuzuki at the time, much to the LRIG's exasperation and Piruluk's hidden utter disbelief, which was hidden behind her usual expression. Amika was initially shocked at first from losing her very first battle and that she could not afford to lose twice more right out of the gate, but she immediately regained her composure and offered a hand to Chiyori to congratulate her on the victory, to which the younger Selector was all too eager to accept.

"_I now realised that I couldn't just expect things to go my way if I wanted to save mother._"

_**Present**_

"And that's why..." the Selector murmured "That's why... I have to defeat you!"

Kamui couldn't help but tense up a little more, now seeing that Amika was serious in fulfilling her wish through to the end, even if it had meant Piruluk taking over her body as a 'result' of the oath required. He wanted to argue further on the subject, but he knew the Selector had already made up her mind, knowing there was little he could do to change her viewpoint at this moment as he had no other option but to end the current turn there as the ice around Brainy Papio shattered.

**End of Turn 6**

**Kamui vs Amika**

**Hand - 3 : 4**

**Life Cloths - 3 : 4**

**Current LRIGs - Beast Deity, Ethics Buster : Code Piruluk G**

**SIGNI : Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos - Beast Deity, Death Stinger - Beast Deity, Brainy Papio : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 2 : 8**

Amika breathed in and drew her two cards to start her next turn as she tried to keep her composure under control. Deep down, she knew that she was going to have to tell the truth behind her wish to Kamui after running into him again, if only so he could understand why she was going through with what she was doing. Looking to her Ener Zone and deciding that she had everything she needed there, she held out one hand towards her LRIG space.

"Grow!" she called "Code Piruluk Omega!"

_(Selector Spread Wixoss OST: Battle ~ Consternation)_

A series of flashes rose up around the LRIG space of the table as Piruluk's appearance was altered for the fourth time throughout this battle as she gained another pair of crystal wings in addition to the three pairs that she had in the prior form, her garb gained some additions to the fabric in addition to a collar-like brooch with a blue gem hanging around her neck and a pair of glasses that materialized in front of her cold blue eyes. She gazed upon Kamui and Ethics Buster with her uninterested gaze as the Nova Grappler user tensed up, recalling in the previous battle that Amika did not have a chance to show off this form to him meaning that he had no idea of what to expect at this point.

"Piruluk's skill!" Amika called "I discard one card from your hand!"

Kamui gasped in shock as one of his three cards hovered up into the air before shattering immediately into glass like fragments and reappearing in his Trash Pile, much to his annoyance. It was one that he had needed at this point and losing it at this late stage of the battle to that ability was most disadvantageous at this point. The card that he had lost from the effect was Beast Deity, Solar Falcon.

"That annoying skill again...!" he growled.

"We're not out of this yet," Ethics Buster spoke "Just pull through this and we can knock them for a loop."

"I got it!" Kamui replied, regaining his focus immediately.

As Piruluk looked back to Amika who nodded in agreement, she moved another three cards from her Ener Zone to her Trash Pile before revealing a card from her LRIG deck, one that was vastly familiar to the blue LRIG herself from the previous occasions that it had been used.

"Let's go!" she called as she placed the card down onto the table "Peeping Analyze!"

As the remaining two cards in Kamui's hand hovered up again, much to his surprise, he looked on ahead to see that Piruluk's eyes had turned into a blank white glow as she stared intensely towards him. He saw Amika's expression tense up in nervousness as even she knew that using it at this point was mostly a gamble and a lucky guess at this point, something that she was not so good at holding her composure in regards to that.

"Calm yourself..." Piruluk spoke "You have looked through his deck before."

"R... Right," the Selector replied as she took a deep breath and pointed towards Kamui's table "Level 2!"

As Kamui gasped in shock, both of the remaining cards in his hand hovered up before one of them shattered immediately and reformed in his Trash Pile, indicating that Piruluk had successfully managed to destroy even more of his hand, leaving him with very little options to try and defend with against Amika's next wave of attacks. Then looking down at himself for a moment, he could see that his chest was glowing for a moment much to his shock.

"W... What the heck is this?!" he gasped.

"Utterly hopeless..."

The Nova Grappler user blinked for a moment, seeing that it was Piruluk who had bluntly spoken out presumably towards him as he stared back towards the blue LRIG seeing that her gaze had not stopped for even a second as the same coloured aura on him surrounded her eyes.

"Did you see his wish...?" Amika breathed.

"My wish...?!" Kamui exclaimed "B... But I never had...!"

"His goddess..." Piruluk spoke "... is Sendou's sister."

The Nova Grappler user suddenly froze in shock, wondering in utter bewliderment, surprise and slight embarassment how the LRIG has somehow managed to find out about his crush on Aichi's sister, Emi. His face had gone beet red from the exposure of his desire without his own consent, but at the same time, he inwardly cringed upon realizing that he had made that his wish after his battle with Chiyori, just seconds before Aichi and Kai had found and explained everything that was going on to him. But at the same time, he knew that there had to be more to this signature trick of Piruluk's he had just fallen victim to.

"W... Wait a minute...!" he called "How did you even...?!"

"Peeping Analyze has one additional effect with my gaze," Piruluk spoke "I can peer into a Selector's heart and see what their wish is. Of course, this technique hasn't worked on everyone I have encountered. Kominato Ruko and Kai Toshiki to name as examples."

"Kamui..." Amika breathed "Was I not supposed to...?"

"Fine... I'll admit that Emi-san is my one true 'goddess'!" Kamui huffed "But... I'll never throw that wish on the line! Not if it means throwing her into this mess as well!" _And Aichi would never forgive me for that!_

Piruluk remained uninterested as her gaze into his heart continued onwards as she patiently waited for the side effect of Peeping Analyze to come to an end so that Amika could continue on with her turn. As it was coming down to the last few seconds, the LRIG's eyes suddenly widened for a brief moment as she inwardly gasped upon what else she had found. Before she had time to peer more into this however, the lingering effect of Peeping Analyze had finally worn off, meaning she could no longer peer through Kamui to find more information. However, what she had found at this moment combined with her own memories was enough to tense up her own expression as she clenched her right fist, unbeknowst to the Nova Grappler user.

_How is it... that he knows Sakaguchi's name?!_

"Is everything alright, Piruluk?"

Upon hearing Amika's voice call out to her, Piruluk snapped out of her trance and looked back to the Selector who seemed somewhat concerned with her LRIG by noticing her clenched fist at this moment, wondering what had caused her to do so.

"Nothing of your concern," she bluntly replied "It's still your turn."

The Selector nodded as she then placed down the SIGNI onto the empty spaces of the table that were to the left and right of Piruluk. These were the Level 4 Blue SIGNI named Code Art CL and Code Heart VAC who respectively stood in different stances facing the direction of the units on Kamui's side of the field that opposed them.

"With CL and VAC," Amika spoke "I discard the last card in your hand and banish Brainy Papio!"

Kamui groaned as the last card in his hand shattered in an instant before reappearing in his Trash Pile again as Brainy Papio then vanished from the field in a flash of white as its card reappeared in his Ener Zone, much to his annoyance.

"CL's skill!" the Selector continued "Since I already have a copy of VAC in my Trash, I can add ICE BREAK back to my hand."

Shortly after she had recovered the Spell from her Trash that was used earlier for growing Piruluk into her current form, she then placed down the SIGNI Code Art PZL who held her hands out in front of her, forming a white glow within them. Then before Kamui knew it, a formation of ice had imprisoned one of his units once again, this time being Hatred Chaos.

"Now with ICE BREAK, I banish Hatred Chaos!"

A brilliant flash surrounded the ice that imprisoned Hatred Chaos before shattering it as the unit vanished in the same manner as Brainy Papio, showing that it was banished from the battlefield. Kamui huffed for a moment as he looked down at his field, seeing that the only unit that remained in front of Ethics Buster was Death Stinger and it would easily be defeated by an attack from PZL in the coming Attack Phase.

_She's not just destroying my hand... she's mowing down my units before she's even attacked..._ he muttered in his thoughts_ I guess Amika wasn't kidding when she said that she was holding back the other day._

"Let's go!" called Amika "My SIGNI attack Ethics Buster and Death Stinger!"

PZL materialized a large crystal of ice within her hands before throwing it across the battlefield towards the lone Death Stinger who could do nothing to avoid it as it crashed right into it, banishing the unit from the field. Ethics Buster looked on ahead to see CL and VAC running towards it and raised both of its fists and charged towards them in response. It slammed down its fists onto the floor of the battlefield, but missed the two Blue SIGNI as they shocked it through the large glove like weapons they wielded. Kamui's next two Life Cloths revealed Beast Deity, Death Stinger and Beast Deity, Van Paurus.

"Tsk!" he hissed "Death Stinger's Life Burst is useless... but I can still draw 1 card!"

"Piruluk attacks!"

Piruluk nodded in response to Amika's command and took flight towards the downed Ethics Buster who had barely managed to recover from the onslaught of attacks from CL and VAC just moments earlier. Kamui looked down at the card he drew and could only close his eyes in annoyance as he knew that he could not guard at this very moment. The blue LRIG materialized several large ice spear like formations around her and immediately launched all of them at once upon the Beast Deity in front of her. Ethics Buster groaned as it shielded its face from the onslaught of the ice spears as Kamui's next Life Cloth revealed itself to be Beast Deity, Yamatano Drake. Both the unit and the LRIG retreated to their respective combatant's tables as Amika's turn came to an end.

_(End Music)_

_Man, that was rough...! _Kamui murmured in his thoughts _But... I have everything I need to go all out this turn. _He then gazed towards Piruluk whose uninterested gaze remained upon him as usual, only unbeknowst to him, there was something a little different about it. _Let me show you that I'm not as much of a pushover as you think._

"My vanguard!" Ethics Buster called, bringing the cardfighter's attention back to it "Let's do it now!"

"Yeah!" Kamui called "The great Kamui ups and draws!"

As soon as he drew his next two cards, he looked upon them closely and smiled, if almost bitterly for a moment.

_Not exactly what I wanted... but they'll do it just fine!_

As he moved three of the cards in his Ener Zone to his Trash Pile, he held out one hand over to his LRIG space as Ethics Buster was enveloped in a blinding neon green glow, indicating the form that it was about to change into at this very moment. As Amika looked on in worry for a moment, Piruluk remained unfazed as she was, almost as if she had expected this to happen.

_(Cardfight! Vanguard Neon Messiah OST: Kamui vs Ibuki)_

"Go! Burning Fire! Roaring Thunder!" called Kamui "The great Kamui Crossbreak Grows the furious, Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme!"

As the neon green glow died down, the changed and upgraded Ethics Buster descended onto the table with its new armaments, now ready to take on Piruluk at full strength as it hovered just a little above the surface.

"Break Grow skill! When Ethics Buster attacks, I can up two of my Silver SIGNI and attack with them again! In addition, all of my SIGNI gain 2000 power at all times!"

"The same as last time..." Piruluk murmured as she kept her sharp gaze up at the towering Battleroid at the far end of the battlefield.

"With a Salvage ARTS, I'll get back Brainy Papio," Kamui continued "Then I'll summon him back along with Yamatano Drake and Brutal Jack!"

As Brainy Papio and Yamatano Drake appeared on the table, both of which were familiar to Amika and Piruluk from seeing them in the previous battle, a Nova Grappler unit that was partially unfamiliar to them appeared onto the far left of his formation. The new unit was not a Beast Deity as it did not possess that title, but looked just as formidable. He was covered in black armour with green spikes trailing down the back down to his tail, had three eyes present on either side of his head and he wielded two different weapons, one for each arm. On Jack's left were two razor sharp blades and a rounded weapon with multiple spikes almost resembling a saw of some kind. All of them gained an orange coloured aura for being powered up by Ethics Buster's presence.

**Beast Deity, Brainy Papio: 5000 - 7000**

**Beast Deity, Yamatano Drake: 8000 - 10000**

**Brutal Jack: 8000 - 10000**

"I power up Brainy Papio with Doping and pay the cost to release Jack's restraint!" Kamui called "Here I come!"

As the eyes of the three units in front of Ethics Buster lit up all at once, showing that the Nova Grappler user was prepared to go all out with his attacks available to him, Piruluk closed her eyes as Amika looked to her LRIG deck.

"Don't Escape!" she called as the ARTS revealed itself "I down Yamatano Drake!"

A series of energy coils erupted from Kamui's table as they wrapped themselves around Yamatano Drake and forced it down to the ground, just as its card turned sideways to show that.

"That doesn't matter! Go, Papio and Jack!" he declared.

Piruluk remained motionless as the two Nova Grappler units unleashed their attacks upon the defenceless Level 4 SIGNI that were beside her on the table. Brainy Papio unleashed a barrage of missiles that struck down CL in an explosion whilst Brutal Jack fired a large orange laser that shot out of its jaw and directly impacted into Code Heart VAC, banishing her from the field as well.

"Go, Ethics Buster Extreme!" Kamui called.

"You got it!"

Ethics Buster soared into the air once again as it flew across the length of the battlefield towards Piruluk who remained motionless still as if she was not even concerned about the situation that she and Amika were in. The Selector looked down at her hand and shook her hand to dismiss a decision that was previously considering at this point.

"No guard..." she spoke as an orange Vanguard circle flash in front of Ethics Buster.

"Limit Break activated!" Kamui called "Twin Drive!"

As he reached out from his deck, he flipped over the first card to reveal Beast Deity, Rescue Bunny, a card that he wasn't after in this time of need as he sent it back to the bottom of the stack of cards. He then revealed the next card to be Beast Deity, Max Beat which he immediately added to his hand as the energy coils that were wrapped around Yamatano Drake shattered, allowing it to stand back up. Ethics Buster raised its arms high into the air as a large neon green sphere of energy crackled in its palms before it threw it down towards Piruluk who still did not move as Amika raised her arms in front of her face to shield herself from the impact of the oncoming blast.

As the sphere impacted, a large explosion rocked the table as Amika's next Life Cloth revealed itself to be Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixir, whose Life Burst was useless as she still had more Life Cloths than Kamui at this present moment. The Nova Grappler user looked on as the smoke cleared up to see that despire the damage that was sustained to her garb and the fact that her glasses gained from this form were destroyed by the impact of the blast, Piruluk herself had remained virtually unfazed by the entire attack. Looking to Code Art PZL who he wasn't able to previously banish thanks to Amika's ARTS, he decided that at least getting rid of her SIGNI would be a small achievement in itself.

"Let's go, Yamatano Drake!" he called.

Yamatano Drake's centermost head opened its jaw and began to gather up energy for its atack, followed shortly by the other six heads that it had on its mechanical body. Then concentrating their power together, they unleashed the seven beams from their head together as they joined to form one attack that immediately banished Code Art PZL from the battlefield upon impact.

"Brutal Jack attacks again!" Kamui continued.

Brutal Jack's eyes lit up as he charged across the battlefield in a rampaged like manner towards Piruluk who once again did not respond or move as the unit came towards her. When he reached Amika's table, the unit swung both of his arms across her, dealing the next damage before returning back to Kamui's table as a shower of rockets from Brainy Papio then struck the surface in front of her, knocking her back slightly as she leaped up and landed back on her feet in an elegant manner. The Nova Grappler user kept his gaze upon Piruluk, trying his best to not let her unfazed appearance get under his skin again.

"Using Papio's skill, I stand Jack for another attack!" he called "Then with the skill of White Tiger as the attack hit, I Exceed it and stand Papio!"

An afterimage of Beast Deity, White Tiger appeared above Brainy Papio whilst an orange aura surrounded Brutal Jack's eyes as the two units stood up once again, giving Kamui the two attacks that he would need to end the battle.

"Go Jack!" he declared.

Brutal Jack opened its jaw once again as a large orange laser erupted from there and struck Piruluk down in a large explosion as she shielded her face from the attack, still not changing her expression or opening up her eyes even once.

"This is the finishing blow!" Kamui boldly called "Brainy Papio attacks Piruluk!"

As Brainy Papio unleashed one final shower of rockets from its head that soared and whistled through the air on their way towards Piruluk, the blue LRIG finally opened up her eyes as her usual gaze was directed upon the Nova Grappler user once again.

"Katsuragi..." she addressed in her usual blunt monotone "Do you think I haven't already seen through that 'attack' before...?"

As Kamui blinked for a moment, a blue flash suddenly appeared in front of the LRIG as Amika revealed a card from her hand.

"Blue Storm Guardian Dragon, Icefall Dragon!" she called "Quintet Wall!"

As the Tear Dragon appeared in front of Piruluk as a whole, a green circle was generated in front of it as Code Art PZL, Servant O and Tidal Assault materialized alongside it, making it just enough SIGNI that were need to deflect the attack. The missiles from Brainy Papio impacted onto the shield generated by Icefall Dragon, but it along with Piruluk and the units it summoned remained completely unharmed.

"Damn it...!" Kamui groaned as he realized that he could no longer attack again for the rest of the turn._ The best I could do was knock her down to no Life Cloths! And worse than that... it's her turn again!_

_(End Music)_

**End of Turn 8**

**Kamui vs Amika**

**Hand - 2 : 2**

**Life Cloths - 0 : 0**

**Current LRIGs - Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme : Code Piruluk Omega**

**SIGNI : Brutal Jack - Beast Deity, Yamatano Drake - Beast Deity, Brainy Papio : EMPTY - EMPTY - EMPTY**

**Ener - 0 : 9**

As Amika sighed in relief, she drew her next two cards to begin what could be percieved as the 'last turn', given that Kamui had exhausted almost all of his resources and lacked quite a lot of defensive cards himself as she had seen his deck the previous day when she was helping him to understand the rules of Wixoss.

"Kamui... I understand where you're coming from..." she spoke "I really do. But... I've already made up my mind. So please, don't bear any hard feelings towards me or Piruluk for this."

"Not yet!" he yelled back in response "I can still protect myself until the next turn...!"

"There is no next turn..." Piruluk interrupted bluntly as he gasped in shock.

"Using my Servant O from the Quintet Wall as a Red ARTS," Amika spoke "I use One Rule, Two Birds to restrict the SIGNI you can guard with!"

Kamui groaned as he realized that he could no longer protect himself as his last means of defense was Beast Deity, Solar Falcon. But because it was Level 1 and the ARTS prevented him from guarding with Guard SIGNI of that Level, he knew at that moment, there was nothing more that he could do.

_Why did I have to lose Shieldraizer to Remember...?! _he groaned within his thoughts _Amika and Piruluk already shredded through my hand early on and froze my SIGNI to the point where even my best wasn't enough...!_

As he delved into his thoughts, something suddenly occured to him as Piruluk was taking flight to deal the finishing blow to Ethics Buster who could only take a defensive stance in preparation for the inevitable.

_Wait a moment... _Kamui murmured _Freezing... discarding... and the fact that Piruluk knows that Kiyoi is actually this Remember who was her LRIG... and she used the same tactics in our fight...!_

He then looked back up toward Piruluk as she was materializing multiple ice spears that was preparing to launch right at Ethics Buster, realizing that even though he had already lost the battle, there was something he still had to confirm.

"Hey Piruluk!" he called, bringing her attention down to him "Are you... Are you the real Kiyoi?!"

As she closed her eyes in response for a moment, Amika held down her head as Kamui gazed over to the Selector, wondering if she already knew the answer to his question at that very moment. When he looked back up to Piruluk, she opened up her eyes, her gaze remaining unfazed as ever.

"Yes..." she replied "I am... the true Mizushima Kiyoi."

And with that, she pointed one finger down towards Kamui's table as the ice spears crashed into the surface, forcing the Nova Grappler user to take cover underneath as several of the projectiles crashed into his seat upon impact as Ethics Buster Extreme screeched out loud in pain. When the barrage of ice had finally passed over, he came back up to see that the Strongest Beast Deity was now flat on the ground, completely weakened after suffering the fatal blow that ended the match in victory for Amika and Piruluk.

"I'm sorry... Ethics Buster..." he spoke in disappointment.

"Ugh..." the unit groaned as it dug itself free from the rubble of shattered ice "Azure Dragon isn't going to be happy about this, that's for sure."

Shortly after Ethics Buster had made that remark, the entire battlefield went pitch black.

* * *

**City Streets**

_(Selector Infected Wixoss OST: Profane Wish)_

When Kamui and Amika regained consciousness, it was now very late in the afternoon as the sun was beginning to set in the distance behind them. The Nova Grappler user could only bite his lip to prevent himself from ranting on in frustration over his failure to make a difference to the Selector's stance on the situation around both her ill mother and the family she was doing her best to take care of in these dire times.

"Rats...!" he muttered as he punched the wall of the nearest building in anger.

As Amika looked over to him in worry, she tried to approach him only for him to hold back a hand in response as he turned around to face her.

"I guess... there's no talking you out of it," Kamui murmured.

"Y... Yes," she said "I'm sorry things had to end this way, Kamui. But... you really were close there. I'm sure you can beat Remember and take back your units with enough pr..."

"Right now, he isn't in that shape to do it."

Kamui glared over to Piruluk, or rather Kiyoi as he now knew her by as evident by her answer to his question in the closing moments of the battle, still feeling annoyed about being addressed by her blunt tone.

"If you cannot defeat me," she continued "Then how do you expect to overcome Remember, let alone take back the units she's stolen from you?"

Knowing that he did not have an answer to respond to her question that was directed at him, the Nova Grappler user simply looked away from her and clenched his fists in response. Seeing that it was possible that Kamui could explode at any moment from his already volatile temper at this instance, not helped by Piruluk's blunt comments towards him for the way that he was now, Amika held one hand to his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Kiyoi..." Kamui muttered "If you help Amika with that 'contract thingy'... you better help her with that wish of hers."

Piruluk remained silent in response, not showing a waver of her expression as Amika began to back away from him and walk away to return home to her father and two brothers, knowing that they would no doubt be waiting for her to be there.

"I'll see you around Kamui..." she said "And... don't give up on getting back your units! I'm sure you can beat Remember this time around!"

Kamui, huffing for a moment, dropped his angered expression as he breathed in deeply and waved goodbye to Amika, now having calmed down from having a little faith restored in his own self-confidence. Knowing that there was nothing more he could do to change her mind, he began to take the long walk back to Kai's apartment, having finished what he had tried to do for the day. As Amika was walking away from the Nova Grappler user, inside the card from within her pocket, Piruluk had her eyes closed, deep into thought about everything that had transpired in the battle. But there was one aspect that was bothering her at this moment and that was when she had discovered that Kamui had knowledge of the name 'Sakaguchi'.

_That boy has no concept of the powers he is up against... _she murmured in her thoughts as she imaged Remember in her LRIG appearance, holding a cruel smile beneath her seemingly innocent expression _Not even he could understand Remember... or the name that he somehow knows._

_(End Music)_

* * *

**And there! As Aichi and Hitoe bring Sakuya up to speed with everything that's been occurring in the Selector Battles whilst informing her of the truth behind them, Kamui continues his battle against Amika, attempting to knock some sense into her about the truth behind the conditions to becoming an Eternal Girl. But when he learns that she already has knowledge of this, she reveals to him that the Kiyoi he fought was really her LRIG Remember who possesses her body. He later discovers that Piruluk is also the real Kiyoi and that Amika is fighting to save her mother from an illness that could claim her life. Unable to change the Selector's mind and frustrated from losing to the real Kiyoi, Kamui leaves the pair to tell his friends the bad news. What will unfold next? Find out next time on Stand Up, the LRIG!**

**Please share your thoughts and criticisms in the reviews and I'll see you all next time! Until then!**

* * *

**Card of the Chapter:**

**Peeping Analyze**

**ARTS**

**Colour: Blue**

**Cost: 3 Blue**

**Use Timing [Main Phase]: ****Declare a number. Look at your opponent's hand and discard all SIGNI with the same level as the declared number.**


End file.
